Litwick723 Chronicles
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: (Six Movies, Seven Heroes and Darkness vs. Evil adopted & rewritten) Litwick, has brought the Super Seven to my home to see their movies. Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Elsa, Anna, Hiro, and Rapunzel get more than they bargained for when they see the twist added to their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bring Them**

"Anna, " Elsa pleaded. "Please go back home. Just leave me be. Yes, I 'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

Elsa back away from her sister. She didn't want to cause anymore pain to her than what she's already done.

Sheepishly, Anna said, "Actually, we're not."

"What do you mean, you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know."

"What do I not know?"

Before Anna could answer, a sudden spark of white light blinded them, taking them away, along with Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and gang.

* * *

"Pitch is right" Jack said as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I make a mess of everything."

He looked up the fissure that he had fallen in, hoping that the Guardians would stop Pitch. Why did they think he was good enough to be a Guardian, that he could help stop Pitch?

"Hey-?" He felt Baby Tooth flutter into his sweater pocket, probably to stay warm. Once she did, Jack curled a ball and closed his eyes.

Maybe he can just down the rest his life down here, It's cold, it's quiet, there's no one around for miles. Maybe…

"Jack? Jack!"

That was all he heard before he saw a sudden blue spark and he disappeared, along with the kids in Burgess, the Guardians, and Pitch.

* * *

"I'd rather die than be like you!" Merida shouted, bringing hey sword straight down on the tapestry of her family in between her and her mother.

Elinor gasped. Her shock turned to anger and she marched to her daughter. "Merida, you are a princess." She reached under her arms and pulled the now over her. "And I expect you to act like one."

Her anger blinded her. She threw the bow in the fireplace, and Merida watched in horror as her gift from her father was destroyed. The spring snapped, L he wood charred, the paint flaked.

That was all it took before she ran out of the room, crying. Then Elinor looked at the fireplace and gasped. She grabbed a poker and tried to pull the bow out, but it was too late; it was charred beyond use. "Oh, no. What have done?"

Merida got into Agnus and ran from the palace, still crying. She didn't know where she was headed, she just wanted to get away from everything for a while, maybe forever.

But she didn't go any farther than the wood's edge as a red spark of light blinded her, taking her, the royal family, and the Highlanders away.

* * *

That was all Hiro could see now. Tadashi running into the building, his hat flying off, Hiro running after him, and getting blown back by the explosion that killed his brother.

For weeks, Hiro kept silent. He Cuffered the most out of Tadashi's lost, and no one blamed him for it.

One particular day, he an Baymax got into a little conversation that he rather not relive.

"It seems that you tiny robot is trying Lo go somewhere, " Baymax noted after discovering the microbes .

"Oh, yeah?" Hiro answered, not really caring. "Well, why don't, uh. . Why don't you find out where it's going then?"

"Would that settle your pubescent mood swings?"

"Uh—huh. Absolutely."

Within seconds, he was running down the st alts to catch Baymax from being hit by truck. He barely made to the last step when a sudden spark of purple light blinded him.

* * *

Rapunzel struck the rock wall with her frying pan aa hard as she could. Flynn, meanwhile, submerged into the water to find a way out.

"It's no use," he said after resurfacing again. "I can't see anything."

Rapunzel looked at the water before diving in herself. Flynn, however, brought her back La the surface. "Hey, it's no use. It's pitch black down there."

Rapunzel was frozen in fear. "Mother was right, never should've left that Lower." She began to cry. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Flynn."

Flynn thought before saying, "Eugene."

"What?" Rapunzel looked up from her tears.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Someone might as well know."

Rapunzel gave a small shackle and admit tea, "I have magic hair that glows when sing."

Now it was Flynn's turn to say, "What?"

Rapunzel gripped her hair, realizing that they can use its light to find a way cut cf the cave! "I have... magic hair that glows when I sing!" She gave a sharp gasp when she saw that the water was now up to their necks. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine."

That was all she was able to say before a sudden spark of green light took the two of them away, as well as Gothel and the King and Queen of Corona.

* * *

"Dad, please, for once in your life, WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!?"

Hiccup was desperate. He couldn't let his father go the nest, they'll all be killed! But he didn't expect his dad to push him to floor.

He sat up, disoriented. His hand was scraped, but all be could do was process that his father threw floor.

"You're not a Viking," Stoick said, his tone cold and with no feeling. "You 're not my son." He walked out, leaving a broken—hearted Hiccup alone.

Did he just… Hiccup gasped for breath. He tried to stand, but his legs felt weak. He wanted to scream, to explode, to be angry, to run away, to cry, to do something, but only a single tear fell down his face, and fell back to the ground.

He just wanted to be left alone. There was nothing he could do. Maybe go to the docks to try and find Toothless... He never got the chance as a sudden spark of orange light took him, the other teens, Toothless, Gobber, and Stoick away from the village.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes after the spark faded. He saw that he wasn't the only one on the Great Hall. Then, looking around, he saw that he was no longer in the Hall.

The room was made of scone, in the shape of a dome. Seven pillars were up high in the room. Hiccup saw that he was on one pillar.

He looked over the edge and saw hat the ground was a long ways below him. No way he can jump off.

He looked at the other people on the pillars. One was a boy a little younger than him with crazy raven hair. A second was a girl wearing an ice—blue dress. A third was a girl with really long hair that reached just to the bottom of the pillar. A fourth was a curly, red—headed girl. A fifth was a boy with white hair. The sixth was a girl with two pigtails.

"Welcome everyone!"

A voice ran in the air. The seven looked around, being careful not to fall off.

The voice continued, "Now I know you have a lot of questions in your mind, but let me introduce myself first." A ring of fire appears sin the air and a shape started to from the fire. As it extinguished, that we're all surprised to see a young boy come out.

The boy had black hair with purple roots. He wore a red cloak that covered his entire body, but his bare feet were seen. He had white eyes; no pupil or iris.

"My name is Litwick723, Guardian of Protection, a Viking and Warrior, Exquisite Sorcerer, and wielder of the Epic Keyblade." He snapped his fingers and a L ree root burst: out of the ground and coiled IL's way up. The boy floated to the root and stood on it as it stopped growing one it reached the height of the pillars. "But you can call me Litwick."

Slow clapping was heard from the room. Hiro looked around and saw a girl slapping, almost amusingly. "You always like making an entrance," she called up. Something brown was curled up next to her. She jumped up on it and it suddenly flew into the air, hovering next to Litwick.

"What can I say?" Litwick said with a shrug. "I have something of a dramatic flair."

The girl was about 5 '2, had sea blue eyes, snowy white hair with a single black stripe, pale skin and blue, top— only braces. A black Wolf necklace around her neck, ink purple and black plaid buttoned, long—sleeved shirt, ink blue jeans, ink purple and blue converse, and a black haw with Gronkle Iron Tipped arrows that can spray and spark Zippleback gas.

Litwick flicked his hand and the tree root extended so that the strange creature can land on it. "Hey, everyone!" she said cheerfully. "My name is DragonDreamer1011, or Dream for short. I 'm one of Litwick's BFFs! I am the Guardian of American History, Superior Archer, Exquisite Sorcerer."

Litwick rolled his eyes. "American history," he scoffed. "I'll define the history of America in two wards." Counting off cn his fingers, he said, "Gold, and digger."

"Shut up. Anyway, this here is Cerise, my Wolf Fury."

Hiccup's eyes widened. Wolf Fury? He had never heard of that dragon before. It had chocolate brown fur, the legs and head of a wolf but the rest of the body is all Night Fury and she also has piercing blue eyes with a playful glint.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why are we here?" he said. Waving around with his hands, he added, "And who are these people?"

Litwick turned to him. "Jack, first hand, you should know that these people can see you, as well as the crowd that we will soon see." Then, snapping his fingers, he said, "Oh! Dream, can you do me a favor and check on cur other guests?"

Dream threw her head back. "Uuuuugggghhhh. Why me?"

"Because Zilla hasn't arrived yet, and I'm not sure if Phoenix will. Go." He pointed to a bronze door the ground floor.

"Fine. Let's go, Cerise." The doors opened by themselves and Dream, riding the Rolf Fury, flew in.

"Don't threaten them unless it's necessary! Litwick shouted after her .

"No promises!" She shouted back.

He turned his attention back to the seven. "Our guests are people you should recognize, your friends and/or family. Also..." He turned to the Winter Spirit. "To answer your questions, Jack, you are all here because your adventures" He held up six flat, circular disks. "are all recorded on these."

"DVD's?" Hiro questioned.

"What's a DVD?" Hiccup asked.

"For those of you the earlier time lines, a DVD holds a movie, and a movie is a series of moving pictures about someone, or something. Now here, I have six movies, which the seven of you are the stars of. Yes, Anna?"

Anna lowered her hand. "What about Arendelle? We need to stop the snow!"

Elsa blinked. What? Snow?

Litwick nodded in understanding. "Yes, understand. Don't worry, time is at standstill in all of your times. When I send you back after watching your movies," Then he muttered, "as well a trailer for that one crossover I've been working on, and said aloud, "I will send you all back to what you were doing with no memory of the movies. After all, they do show your future, and your past as well."

"Wait jus' a bloomin' second, Merida said. "What be the point of showing us cur future if we're not goin' ta remember it?"

"You will regain them as soon as the events of the movie have passed," Litwick explained. "Also, I should mention, those of you who have magic, your magic will be nullified until further notice. That means no snowballs, Jack."

"Oh, come on!" Jack complained.

The bronze door opened up again and Dream walked in, unaccompanied by Cerise. Behind her, sounds of shouting, cursing, and yelling echoed into the dome room.

"And if any of you touch those dragons." she shouted, "I will personally make sure you meet the devil himself!" And with that, she closed the doors. "Ready!"

"Geez, she's feisty," Litwick muttered. "Good thing her sister isn't here."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

The seven heroes tock a moment Co process this information. Okay, so they were going to watch movies. Their stories, their adventures.

Then Hiccup asked a question that that all asked themselves: "But why did you choose us?"

Litwick turned to him, a little surprised. "You think I chose you?"

He nodded.

"Believe it or not, Hiccup, I didn't. No, the seven of you, especially Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel, were chosen by a much stronger force than anyone in the GMAC can muster."

"And that is?" Elsa asked, still wary of being near so many people, even if it was less than ten.

Climbing the root, Dream said, "That's not our place to say." She stood by Litwick. "All of you are spiritually special."

"Literally, for Jack," Litwick commented. Dream snorted. "Elsa is the Snow Queen. Hiro is a prodigy. Jack is a Guardian. Merida is a maiden. Anna's personality is the most selfless. Hiccup is a Dragon Master. Rapunzel is a healer."

"Besides," Dream added, "I love watching your movies!"

"You've seen them before?" Rapunzel wondered.

"They're documented, Dream explained.

"Well, they're not exactly like how you've lived through them," Litwick said. "I used my magic to make some changes the movies to way people see you, as well as some other people in our lives as well."

"What 's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"I dunno," Dream said with a shrug. "He didn't tell me nothing about the change he made."

Litwick scratched his head with his hand. "I still don 't know which one want to show first."

"We can worry about that later," Dream said. "Lets get these guys down and watch them." She jumped off, and landed perfectly on the ground. "Woo! Man, that was awesome."

Litwick chuckled. "Such a kid."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

Litwick stepped forward and began to slide in a circular motion down the root. As he did so, a full grown tree sprouted, and its branches reached each pillar.

"Slide on down, everyone!"

Hiro looked at the branch and saw that it was curved; a slide. He slid down and whooped at the speed. "Awesome!"

Rapunzel was next; it was just as amazing as when she humor spurned her tower.

Anna giggled as she went in a loop.

Elsa was scared as first, but she let out: a grin as it_ was smooth ride. Her slid was right next to another one. She looked over and saw Jack .

"Good day, Snow Queen, " He said with a wink.

Elsa looked away, much to Jack's confusion. He didn't get to question it any longer as his slide coca he's direction.

At the ground, Litwick grinned and Dream frowned. "Show off."

"Jealous?" SMACK! "Ow!"

"Everyone here?"

Litwick looked around. Elsa was relieved that Anna didn't hate her, and the two were hugging. Merida and Rapunzel were digging leaves out of their hair. Hiro was examining a tear on his sweater. Jack was looking for his staff in a pile of branches. Hiccup was eating a fruit.

"Where did you get that?" Hiro asked.

"Dunno. It was growing on a branch that passed. Want one?"

As they walked through the bronze doors, Lit wick said, "Alright, notification time. All recognize of your seats are in the front row. Your gonna some people, and they are not allowed to speak to you, only a few acceptations. Hiccup, your seat is orange. Merida, red. Jack, blue. Elsa and Anna, white. Hiro, purple. Rapunzel, green."

Upon entering the room, Hiccup let out a gulp. Stoick was staring right at him. He recognized the other teens, and Gobber as well.

Rapunzel felt herself shrink at her mother's stare.

Jack wasn't looking at Bunny's accusing glare.

Merida didn't look at her mother.

Anna waved Hans. Dream whispered, "No scrutinizing with the enemy." Leaving Anna confused,

Hiro gave a small smile to his aunt, and saw the rest of the gang and, to his relief, Baymax.

Once they all took their seats, Toothless came bounding over.

"Toothless!" Hiccup stood up again and was tackled to the floor. "Okay, Toothless you can get off now. Toothless, stop! Eww, Toothless! Okay, get it, you missed me! Toothless!"

Some people let out a chuckle at the sight of Toothless licking Hiccup. Astrid down right laughed, then stopped when Stoick looked at her.

"As Dream told you," Litwick said as Hiccup took his seat again, "We will watch six movies. After each movie, we will stake a short break to eat and stuff, maybe even get to know each other better." He reached into his robe and Look out the disks again. "But I can 't figure out which one it out first, made that modification on them and don't know which I show."

"Okay, I give, " Dream said. "What is this modification, you mentioned it when you invited me over, WHAT IS IT?!"

Litwick sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you." He whispered into her ear and her eyes widened.

"You did not."

"Yes I did."

Dream giggled. "Oh, I can't wait to see what their reactions to that! Say, can I choose?"

"Oh, why not?"

He handed the disks to her and she looked at them all a minute, she said, "I choose… this one!"

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Brave, Part 1**

"I choose... this one." Dream held up one of the disks.

"Alrightie then," Litwick said, taking the disk. "I'll leave you alone for a little bit, I 'll be right back." He stomped his foot and a giant blue flower emerged. It's petals covered the teen before he disappeared inside it, and it was swallowed back into the ground.

"How often does he do that?" Hiro asked.

"Often," Dream responded.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"So… Dream said. "Anyone want any popcorn?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure this is the right path?"

A lizard humanoid check the parchment he had in his hands. He was covered in scales from head to toe.

"It should be. Litwick's map said to turn left."

The girl next to him took the parchment. She had long gold hair with copper streaks that was in a high-ponytail and lavender-blue eyes with few freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing blue leopard—print shirt that had the words '2 COOL 4 SCHOOL' on it under a purple, unzipped hoodie. She had a black belt and black track—suit pants with a picture of a phoenix on the top of the right pants leg. She had runners with gold lightning bolts on the sides. She was also wearing a gold watch on her left hand.

"You idiot!" she said. "You 've been holding it upside down this whole time!" She flicked his head, then for extra measure stomped her foot behind him.

"Ow!" the humanoid cried, rather for the stomp than the flick. "Geez, Phoenix! Watch the tail!" He rubbed his tail that lied behind his arse .

Phoenix rolled her "I'll never understand hybrids."

"I'm not a hybrid, I'm a humanoid," the other said. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Please, Zilla, don't go all petty on me. You got us lost in this godforsaken maze!"

"What, is it my fault the front entrance leads to a maze?"

"No, but it's your fault for getting us lost!"

"Watch it, human. Don't underestimate me."

"Oh, yes, I should be so afraid of someone who wears a Superman shirt." To prove her point, she pulled on the collar.

"Ow! Watch It!"

 **"Are you two done bickering? do you want to go now, or** **what?"**

Zilla looked up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what-?" Before she could finish, Zilla placed a hand er, claw over her mouth.

"Shh!" They listened before Zilla heard it again.

 **"Come on! Litwick's this way!"**

He locked up and saw a Typhoomerang dragon on a branch above the hedge of the maze.

"You must be Wingblaze"

The dragon nodded. **"I am. You're lucky you understand reptiles. Come, follow me."**

As the dragon flew away, Phoenix asked, "What was that all about?"

"What, didn't you know? I can understand reptiles."

Her eyes widened. "You can?"

He smirked. "Yeah, add the to the pile."

As they continued on, Phoenix said, "Of what, your annoyance?"

Zilla scowled, as he whiplashed his tail causing Phoenix fall on her back.

"WHOA!" Phoenix yelped as she fell. "HEY!"

"Consider us even." Zilla smirked. Phoenix growled at the walking talking radioactive cosmic dinosaur, as she got up and followed begrudgingly.

* * *

"What's this stuff called again?" Hiccup asked as he ate.

"Marfmellath," Dream said with her mouth full.

"What?"

She swallowed. "Marshmallows. Very soft, very gooey, and not bad roasted a bit."

"Roasted? Em…" Hiccup set a couple of marshmallows on the floor and said, "Hey, bud, you think you can heat these up for me?"

Toothless complied, bursting a small flame warm them up. Hiccup saw the white texture become almost black, he picked one up, put it in his mouth, and spat it out.

"Pbl! Aw, gross! I thought said they'd fast good like that!"

"She said they'd taste good roasted, not burnt," Hiro said. "There's something called paying attention."

Jack added, "There's also such thing as smelling before eating.

Hiccup gave a small blush and pout. "At least I 'm not hyped up on gummy bears or chocolate."

"Hey!" Hiro and jack said at the same time.

This caused a round of laughter as the bronze doors opened again and three figures stepped out.

"Finally, we're here!" one cried, a girl.

Litwick soon appeared again, stepping out of a tree. "Zilla!" he said as he walked to the two. "Phoenix, it is great to see you guys again."

"Hey, Phoenix!" Dream called from her seat next to Jack.

"Well, we would've gotten here sooner if a certain hybrid hadn't gotten us lost," Phoenix commented, glaring at Zilla.

"Humanoid!"

Hiccup took notice of him. "Humanoid?"

Zilla stepped forward. "Exactly, Hiccup. My name is GodzillaMan1000, or just Zilla foe short."

Phoenix smiled. "And I 'm PhoenixWillowsRox88, Rider of the Night Fury Violetstorm, Epic Archer and Sorcerer to the G.M.A.D. You can me Phoenix." She gave a small curtsy.

"Night Fury?" Stoick questioned.

"Did you really think you son was the only dragon rider?"

At this, Stoick scowled.

"Is that a dragon, too?" Jamie asked, pointing at what was on the floor.

Litwick smiled. "Yep. This is a Typhoomerang dragon named Wingblaze. He may be small, but. he'll grow goon."

"Can we watch the movie now?" Dream said.

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist. Zilla, your seated next to Dream, and Phoenix, you 're seated next to Hiro."

"Wait, what?"

Litwick smirked. "You heard me."

Phoenix growled. "I knew you'd do something like this!"

"Please, you'll thank me later."

"Thank you? Why would thank you?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked. Down the row, Dream and Zilla were struggling to hold their laughter.

They were silent for a moment before Litwick answered,

"Shippings?"

That did it.

Seconds later, Dream was bursting out into laughter, holding her stomach, and Zilla was panting.

"Tha—that wag—was perf—fect!" Dream shouted.

"I—I can't... can't... brea—eathe!"

That just caused Phoenix to yurn red. Whether was from a blush or anger, she didn't know.

"Shut up! I'll go sit down now." She sat next to Hiro.

"Hey," he said, giving a small wave.

"Now, we will watch the first movie," Litwick said once everyone calmed down. "This will show Merida's adventure. It will show her past, present, and future... sort of."

"Sort of?" Merida repeated.

"It's that twist you added, isn't it?" Dream said, still shaking a little from her laughter.

"What is this twist?" Jack said. "You guys keep talking about it, what is so important about it that it changes our lives?"

"You'll see," Litwick said. "Lights!"

The room darkened and he took his seat next to Hiccup with Ringblaze on his lap. The screen turned white for a moment, then the movie began.

 **(First lines; young prince Meridus plays hide—and-seek with his** **Mother)**

 **Elinor: Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!**

 **(Young Meridus laughs as he hides under the table)**

"Wait a minute!" Merida leaned forward on her Seat. "Am Ah seeing what. Ah think Ah'm seeing?"

Everyone else leaned forward as well, unaware of Litwick and Dream grinning.

 **Elinor: Where are you, you little rascal? I 'm coming to get you!**

 **(Elinor looks under the table but Meridus quickly moves to hide somewhere else)**

Zilla's eyes widened. "No way."

 **Elinor: Hmm. Where is my little Birthday boy, hm? I'm going to gobble up when I find him!**

"You did not," Phoenix said.

 **(Meridus comes up behind Elinor and goes to run away but Elinor catches him)**

 **Elinor: Eat you!**

 **(She pretends to eat Meridus and they both laugh)**

"GENDERBENT CHARACTERS?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Complete! Everyone is together and the first we see is a Brave AU movie. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Brave, part 2**

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Jesus, Phoenix, watch the hair!"

Once they were far enough away from the crowd, Phoenix said in a loud whisper, "What made think of something like this?"

"Please, as if you haven't seen stuff like this before."

"Doesn't mean I mess with the natural order of space and time!"

"Oh really?" Litwick gave her a look that opposed what she said.

"What about Hiro?"

Phoenix opened her mouth to retaliate, but couldn't think of good excuse. "Damn you, Litwick. If you had a last name, I would've called you that."

Walking back to the audience, they were talking to one another.

Litwick whistled to get their attention. "As you can see here, we have a male Merida, or Meridus. The change I 've added is the change of gender. You seven, think of what you've been through the past few days, weeks, even years for some of you, and think of this: think of that event as if your were your opposite gender."

That got them really thinking. But that didn't help them. Ask a few questions. Would Hiccup still have met Toothless? Would Rapunzel still have left the tower? Would Elsa still have her magic? Would Tadashi still have died? Would Jack still be chosen as a Guardian?

"Now!" Litwick clapped his hands, getting their attention once more,

"As you can see, we will watch the most important part of Merida's life as a boy. This was really for others' entertainment as much as is for my own, so let's get to the movie."

They all took their seats once more. Phoenix sat next to Hiro and unconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder, sending the teen a small blush. Down the row, Dream was giggling like a maniac.

"I love Phiro!" she whisper—shouted into Litwick's ear.

"I know!" he whispered back. "Let go off me, you're wrinkling my cloak."

 **(As Elinor and young Meridus play, Fergus places his bow on the table)**

 **Elinor: Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table!**

 **(Meridus runs towards the table)**

 **Young Meridus: Can I shoot an arrow? (he picks up the large from the table) Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?**

"Aww!" Anna said, unable to hold in her girliness. "You make such an adorable boy'

"You also make a handsome young man, Anna," Phoenix added, and she snorted at Anna's blush.

 **(He falls and laughs as the how is too big for him)**

 **Fergus: Not with that. Why not use you very own?**

 **(He presents him with a small bow)**

 **Fergus: Happy Birthday, my wee boy!**

Even as a boy, Merida gets a bow from her father. Elinor wondered how their lives will differ if she will not be treating Merida as a lady.

"How long have you been using a bow?" Kristoff asked.

"A while," Merida answered, a hint Of pride in her voice.

Stoick, meanwhile, was deadpanned. "If Hiccup wasn't so useless, he would've killed the dragon," muttered under his breath.

"Stop, da— I mean, Stoick," Eiccup said glumly. "I know you hate me, but you don't have to rub it Toothless sensed his rider's distress and rested his head on his lap. "Thanks, bud."

 **MERIDUS MISSES THE TARGET. QUEEN ANXIOUS.**

 **KING**

 **Now listen. Draw all the way back to your cheek, keep both eyes open, and loose!**

 **SHOOTS. MISSES FURTHER.**

 **I missed.**

"Hah!" Flynn laughed.

Clang!

"Shush! Let's watch the movie."

Flynn rubbed his head after being hit by Rapunzel's frying pan again. He looked away and made eye contact with Merida, who glared in response.

 **QUEEN**

 **To MERIDUS**

 **Well, go and fetch it, then.**

 **To KING**

 **A bow, Fergus? He's a gentleman!**

"Oh, perfect!" Merida said. "Even if I were a boy I can't satisfy my mother?! Ugh!" Then her thoughts wondered to the suitors. Were they still the same? Or were they.

 **(Fergus pinches Elinor's behind playfully and laughs)**

 **MERIDUS SEEKS HIG MISSED ARRON IN THE FOREST, AND FINDS IT.**

 **SOMETHING FEELS STRANGE, CROWS CROWING. MERIOUS SEES A BLOB OF BLUE LIGHTS.**

 **A will—o'—the—wisp.**

"Ooh, pretty" little Sophie said, trying to reach up to it as if it were actually there.

"What is that?" Honey Lemon wondered, straightening in her seat a little more.

"Oh! I know! I know!" Fred said, jumping in his seat. "It's a fireball made from the evil Dr. Scorch himself. Ooh! Maybe its the rare Flame soul, lost sprit, who, after he dies, goes after his brother, who is responsible for his death, and—"

"Dude, this takes place in, like, the 17th century," Wasabi said after face—palming himself. "How is that possible?"

"Pfft. It could be."

Zilla shook his head. "No, it can't"

 **MERIDUS TRIES TO CATCH THE WISP. IT FLIES AWAY.**

 **They are real.**

"Are they not supposed to be?" Astrid asked. _Damn Hiccup and his curiosity! It's getting to me now._

"Of course, not!" Fergus said. "They're just a myth!"

"Stoick says the same thing about trolls," Phoenix commented.

"They steal your socks!" the blacksmith said. "But only the left ones. What's with that?"

"Actually…" Kristoff said, cutting off the older man. "Trolls don't steal socks. They do when they see you filthy to clean them and you, but... ' He stopped when he noticed that everyone, bar their hosts, were looking at him. "What?"

 **LINE OF WISPS. MERIDUS GOES AFTER THEM EXCITEDLY.**

 **QUEEN**

 **Meridus! Come home, sweetheart, we're leaving now!**

 **MERIDUS RUNS TO HIS PARENTS**

 **I saw a wisp. I saw a wisp.**

 **QUEEN**

 **A wisp? You know, child, they say the will—o'—the—wisp lead you to your fate.**

 **KING**

 **Ho ho, aye, or an arrow. Oh Come on, let's go before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant.**

 **QUEEN**

 **Your father doesn't believe in magic.**

"Just because you don't believe in something, doesn't mean it's not real," Jack said. "I mean, me and Guardians are living prove of that. And Pitch, too. Wait, where is Pitch?"

The guardians looked around the room and saw Pitch sitting in a black chair away from everyone.

"He's tied up with some of my magic, too." Litwick said. "Hans is too."

Looking closer at his seat, Anna saw vines wrapped around his legs and wrists. "Why?"

"Reasons you shouldn't know yet," Zilla answered.

This caused Anna to go little uneasy, but Hans didn't notice it. He was too busy to think of an escape out of this place and become the "hero of Arendelle"

"I know what you're thinking, Hans, and it's not gonna work," Dream said, popping a malt ball in her mouth.

 **MERIDUS**

 **Well, he should, because that's true.**

 **MERIDUS SCREAMS "A GIANT BEAR"**

 **Half of the audience jumped in response. Wasabi and Snotlout screamed like little girls. The latter recovered and gave a deep, flat scream, then grinned at Astrid, who in return kicked him in the gut.**

 **KING**

 **Mor'du! Elinor, hide!**

 **QUEEN AND MERIDUS ESCAPE. SPEAR PASSED TO KING**

 **Sire!**

 **MOR'DU AND KING FIGHT. QUEEN AND MERIDUS ESCAPE ON HORSEBACK,**

 **MERIDUS WITNESSING:**

 **(Meridus screams with terror, Fergus fights off the bear so his wife and son can escape)**

 **Fergus: Come on, you!**

 **MOR'DU LUNGES.**

 **BLANK. TITLE: "BRAVE"**

 **There was a moment of silence as the intense battle ended.**

 **"And this is where we come to the present," Litwick said. "Well, was actually a few weeks ago, but it's pretty close."**

 **MERIDUS (OLDER) VOICEOVER. SCENE OF KING SWORD FIGHTING WITH AMPUTATED LEG. THREE REC-AAIRED GIRLS MAKING MISCHIEF.**

 **Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led.**

Merida gave one of the most confused expressions she could give. If this is what she sounded like as a teenage boy, she may as well be an adult.

"Are you sure she's sixteen?" Elsa asked, slowly opening up to the world around her. "She sounds like she's twenty."

 **The story of how my father lost a leg to the demon bear Mor'du became a legend. I became a brother with 3 new sisters, the princesses Halley, Hashley, and Herra. Wee devils more like. They get away with murder.**

"Look at that!" Fergus said. "The boys are the girls!"

The boys in question looked up from their devouration of a cake.

 **I can never get away from anything**

 **MERIDUS BITES AN APPLE AS A DOOR OPENS**

Merida's widened. As a boy, she was much taller. His red hair was tied back with a band, and instead of a green dress, he wore a gray, long—sleeved tunic with a green—and—red plaid kilt that reached below his knees. He wore brown boots, and looked muscular as well.

"Not so bad looking, I have to say," Phoenix whispered to Hire. Then, looking directing at him, she added, "Well, he's not really my type, though. I prefer... a 'hero'. She gave a wink at the blushing teen. Zilla on the other hand, face palmed himself.

"Really?" He groaned at Phoenix's pun.

 **QUEEN DISAPPOINTED ANE HINTS THAT HE PRESENT HIMSELF PROPERLY. MERIDUS DISCARDS APPLE ANC WIPES MOUTH RITE SLEEVE.**

 **I'm the prince. I'm the example. I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations. My whole life is planned out, for the day I become, well, my mother! She's in charge of every single day of my life. SIGH**

"Let me guess, " Hiccup said. "She never listens to anything you have to say, just ignores you and laughs a lot?"

"Definitely."

"I know what that's like."

"Yeah, me, too," Rapunzel said, avoiding eye Contact with her mother .

"Me, too," Jack said.

"My brother was real annoying," Hiro said, smiling at the memories.

"I was ignored for a long time, too," Anna said.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," Elsa apologized.

 _Geez, what movie will we watch next to help these guys? Maybe I'll let Zilla choose,_ LitWick thought.

 **MERIDUS RECITES A TRADITIONAL ENGLISE SONG**

 **Robyn, jolly Robyn, and thou shale knowe of**

 **QUEEN**

 **More charge!**

 **MARIDUS**

 **And thou shalt knowe of myn!**

 **QUEEN**

 **Pronunciation must be understood from anywhere, Meridus, or it's all for naught.**

 **MERIDUS MUTTERS**

 **This is all for naught.**

 **QUEEN***

 **I heard that! From the jaw!**

Some people gave a small chuckle.

"If you 're that sassy as a guy," Jack said, "how sassy are you as a girl?"

"Shut it, White—cap," Merida snapped.

Jack looked over to his left at Elsa and mouthed, 'White—cap?'

Elsa shrugged. "It fits." She then laughed at Jack's scowl.

 **QUEEN TEACHING MERIDUS GEOGRAPHY**

 **A prince must be knowledgeable about his kingdom.**

 **QUEEN SNATCHES MERIDJS' ORARING OF HIS MJY (QUEEN) HOLDING THE PAPER. TEE PAPER IS LIKE A SMALLER 'SCREENSHOT' OF QUEEN HOLDING PAPER**

 **He doesn't make doodles,**

More laughter ran through the room.

 **QUEEN AND MERIOUS PLAYING LYRE**

 **QUEEN**

 **That's C, dear.**

 **MERIDUS HOLDS A BIRD, KING ON HIS LEFT. BIRD ATTACKS KING, MERIDUS L. O.L. WHILE KING TRIES TO FEND OFF BIRD**

"I think I still got them claw marks," Fergus said as people continued to laugh.

 **QUEEN IN TENT**

 **Gentlemen don't chortle.**

 **DINNER TABLE MERIDUS TRIES TO STUFF CHICKEN INTO MOUTH, QUEEN**

 **Doesn't stuff his gob!**

 **AT BEDROOM**

 **Rises early.**

 **AT KITCHEN**

 **Is compassionate,**

 **DININC HALL**

 **patient,**

 **BRICET ROOM**

 **clean.**

 **WITH KING**

 **And above all, a gentleman strives for, well, perfection.**

"Holy Fucking Christ! SHUT UP!" Zilla shouted. "This is just controlling on a whole other level!"

"I don't get why people have so much expectations for people with high standards," Dream said. "I mean, Merida and Hiccup want to their _some_ of their part, but the way they're being treated makes them look their a fragile child that will break down any minute. Well, Hiccup might, emotionally, but still!"

At this, Stoick turned to look at Hiccup. He didn't look up, and Stoick though to himself, _'Has Hiccup really broken down emotionally?_ '

"More than you can count, Stoick," Dream said.

 **MERIDUS MONOLOG**

 **But every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be prince or gentleman.**

 **WAKES UP, TAKES BOW QUIVER OF ARROWS, RUNS DOWNSTAIRS TO ANGUS (HORSE) AND RIDES OFF**

 **No lessons, no expectations. A day when anything can happen. A day can change my fate.**

 **MUSIC: TOUCH THE SKY (Julie Fowlis)**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, MERIDOS SHOOTS, CARVES ON HIS Bon, KEEPS COMPANY WITH ANCUS, CLIMES A ROCK, DANCES AND DRINKS OF THE WATERFALL NEARBY .**

 **FINALLY MERIOUS RETURNS TO THE CASTLE.**

 **I'm starving. You'd be too, I guess**

"I'm getting kinda hungry myself," Zilla said.

"You 've already eaten an entire chicken," Phoenix pointed out.

"So? That's what happens when you're a humanoid; you're hungry for both sides of your mentality. _Now_ , that came out wrong."

 **ANGUS STRIKES MERIDUS WITH TAIL.**

 **MERIDUS**

 **Poof. Watch your tail.**

 **MERIDUS ENTERS KITCHEN, GREETED**

 **Morning, prince.**

 **MERIOUS TAKES SOME FOOD. ENTERS DINING HALL**

"How is it that someone huge can eat much and not fatten up?" Jack wondered, pointing out Meridus' figure.

"My cousin's like that." Litwick said. "She's about as thin as

Hiccup, always eating and never gaining any weight."

Hiccup turned Toothless. "Should be offended?"

Toothless garbled a response.

"He says you should," Phoenix said, ignoring the shocked looks she was given.

"Wait a minute," Zilla accused. "How is it that you were able to understand him, but not Wingblaze?"

She shrugged.

Stoick, meanwhile, was surprised that the dragon was actually _communicating_ with Hiccup. Why, though? Dragons had no mind, desire to feel, they were soulless. Why did this one act so different? What made this one different from the others?

 **PRINCESSESS ASLEEP**

"Remember you in Paris, Litwick* Phoenix teased, poking his rib.

"Dear lord, don't bring that up again."

"What happened in Paris?" Hiro asked, amused by Litwick's reaction.

"The four of us went on a little vacation in Paris for a few days," Zilla said. "We blended in as normal humans, though the funny thing was, Litwick was asleep for half the trip

"Please shut up.

"He would fall asleep in the weirdest places," Phoenix added. "At the diner table, in the metro, even standing up sometimes.

As the hall roared with laughter, Litwick muttered, "Dear Odin, please strike me now."

 **KING**

 **From nowhere, the biggest hear you 've ever seen" His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors. His face scarred with one dead eye! I drew my sword, and-**

 **MERIDUS INTERRUPTS, ANAKENING THE PRINCESSES**

 **Whooosh! One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp Dad's leg wag clean off! Down the monster's throat it went.**

 **Aww, that's my favorite part!**

"You're like a Viking there, Astrid noticed. "Always about pain."

"Yeah, 'it's not fun unless you get a scar out of it' right?" Tuffnut added.

"Who said that?" Astrid asked.

"Uh… You?"

Astrid blinked. Did she really say that? She didn't remember. Exactly how much of her herself changed upon discovering Toothless and

Hiccup?

 **MERIDUS**

 **Mor'du has never been seen since. And he's roaming the wild, awaiting his chance for revenge. ROARS**

"That roar is much more realistic as a boy," Merida noted.

 **KING**

 **Let him return. I'll finish what I gobbled in the first place**

 **QUEEN**

 **Meridus, a gentleman does not place her weapons on the table.**

 **MERIDUS**

 **Mum, it's just my bow.**

 **QUEEN**

 **A gentleman should not have weaponry in my opinion.**

 **KING**

 **Let him be! Gentleman or not, learning to fight is essential. Besides, he's going ta learn when he's older.**

 **QUEEN**

 **Until then, I wish for him to a gentleman, Fergus.**

"Well, I don't remember that when lived through it." Merida realized. "Guess things do change a bit, eh?"

"More so for Hiccup," Litwick muttered, but Dream heard him.

"What do you—?" She slapped her forehead in realization. "O. M. G. You did _not_ do that to them."

Litwick shrugged and said, "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Curse you and your mysteries."

 **MERIDUS**

 **Mom, you'll never guess what I did, today!**

 **QUEEN**

 **Hmm?**

 **MERIDUS**

 **I climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls.**

 **PRINCESSES AWESTRUCK.**

 **King Fergus: Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire.**

"That's that waterfall you drank from?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Merida said with pride, popping the 'p'

"Wonder how easy it is to fly up there," Jack wondered. "Wait. My staff!" Looking around, he remembered that he left his staff in the fissure. Kith his memories.

No one except Elsa not iced Jack bringing his knees up to his chest and pulling his hood up. What happened to make this boy so depressed?

 **MERIDUS GIGGLES, RINKLES NOSE AT KING**

 **QUEEN READING GETTERS DELIVERED BY MAUDIE**

 **What did you do, dear?**

 **MERIDUS**

 **Nothing, mom.**

 **QUEEN, REFERRING TO MERIDUS'S PILE OF PIES ON HER PLATE**

 **Hungry aren't we?**

"Very," Zilla said.

"Seriously?!"

 **MERIDUS**

 **Mom!**

 **QUEEN**

 **You'll get dreadful collywobbles. Oh, Fergus! Will you look at your**

 **son's plate?**

 **(Fergus looks as hers about to take bite from his large pile of food on his plate)**

Fergus: So what?

"So what?" Fergus said, repeating his on—screen self.

"Ugh, Collywobbles, you'll get, Merida."

Jamie whispered to Pippa, "What are collywobbles?"

"I don't know."

 **(Referring to the letters that have just arrived)**

 **Elinor: Fergus, they've all accepted.**

"Oh lord, not this!" Merida said, slouching in her seat.

"Merida, a princess does not slouch."

"And I suppose a gentleman doesn't, either?"

Dream snorted.

 **Meridus: Who's accepted what, mother?**

 **(Elinor turns to the triplets)**

 **Elinor: Girls, you are excused.**

 **(the triplets quickly make their exit.)**

 **Meridus: What did I do now?**

"I knew it!" Merida said. "Ugh, this is just going to end like last time."

At this, Elinor winced at the memory. She was such a terrible mother.

 **Elinor: Your father has something to discuss with you.**

 **(Surprised by this, Fergus suddenly spits out what he was drinking)**

 **Elinor: Fergus?**

 **(Fergus nervously clears his throat)**

 **Fergus: Meridus**

 **(Fergus hesitates, not knowing what to say)**

 **Elinor: The lords are presenting their daughters as suitors far your betrothal.**

 **Meridus: What?**

 **Elinor: The clans have accepted!**

 **Meridus: Dad!**

 **Fergus: What? I! You! She! Elinor!**

"Yowch, two people he loves, how can he pick a side?" Kristoff joked.

"I couldn't!" Fergus shouted.

 **Elinor: Honestly, Meridus! I don know why you 're acting this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand.**

 **Meridus: Well suppose a gentleman just does what he's told!**

 **Elinor: A gentleman does not raise his voice. Meridus, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life.**

 **Meridus: No! What you've been preparing me for my whole life!**

 **(Meridus gets up in anger and starts to walk off)**

 **Meridus: I won't go through with it! You can't make me!**

 **Elinor: Meridus!**

 **(Meridus angrily storms out of the Great Hall to his bedroom)**

 **Fergus: Meridus!**

 **(Fergus gets up to go after him but knocks down the entire dinner table instead making the dogs attack the food)**

 **Fergus: Girls!**

"Now," Hiccup said. "I'm surprised you haven't run away already. I mean, I tried before… I was interrupted.

Stoick narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Then why'd you stay?"

"Because you're all idiots that don't listen to people who are trying to fix things even if they have to face disastrous consequences," Hiccup put bluntly, surprising the Vikings.

"Well said, Hiccup," Zilla said. "Very well said."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Complete! As everyone knows Litwick gave his stories to me for adoption. So I'm going to make him proud. Hope everything goes well. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **Brave, part 3**

Stoick thought about what Hiccup just said. How is it that joining that beast, not killing it, would try and stop the war? He was a traitor and that was that.

 _Clang_

"Oops," Phoenix said, feigning innocence. "Sorry, I dropped my gong."

As she sat back dawn, Hiccup asked, "How long will be unconscious?"

"Not long."

 **(as Meridus is striking his bedposts with his sword, Elinor enters)**

"Wow, how often do you abuse that bed?" Elsa joked. Anna noticed that she was slowly warming up to people.

"Often," Merida said.

 **Meridus: Mother! Suitors! Marriage!**

 **Elinor: Once there was an ancient kingdom.**

 **Meridus: Aah! Mom! Ancient kingdom!**

"There's always an ancient kingdom," Hiro said with a roll of his eyes. "Or some sort of ancient civilization Chat's not around because of a social dispute. Hunger Games, anyone? Divergent?"

"Man, love those." Litwick said.

"I hate those." Zilla shrugged. Litwick and the other members of GMAD gawked at his response.

"WHAT!? How could you not live them, they are classics!" Litwick argued.

"It's false advertising, plain and simple. Plus the logic is stupid." Zilla said. Everyone who didn't understand just raised an eyebrow.

 **Elinor: It's name long forgotten, ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved. And when he grew old he divided the kingdom among his four sons. That they should be the pillars on which their piece of land rested. But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself, he followed his path and the kingdom fell, from war and chaos and ruin.**

"Well, that's a nice story," Hiro, Jack, and Hiccup said in unison. They locked at each other and laughed.

Jack sat straight again, pulling his hood down. Elsa gave a small smile.

"What's that got to do with anything, though?" asked Anna.

 **Meridus: [sarcastically] That's a nice story.**

As the three from before blushed at matching Meridus's line, Gogo said to the screen, "Dude, you 've got to woman up.

"She said the words!" Phoenix whispered to Hiro, squeezing his arm. "That's great! Can you let go, now? kinda need blood In there..."

Instead of letting go, Phoenix simply hooked her arm with his. "I'm good."

"So does that mean the women have to man up?" Zilla smirked. Everyone reacted in awe and shock.

"Oh no he didn't!" Dream said.

"Oh yes he did!" Fred said.

"You wanna say that to my face?" Gogo glared at Zilla.

"You wanna arm wrestle to find out?" Zilla glared and smirked back at her. Gogo couldn't help but shiver in fear. "I thought so."

"Damn, Zilla. You scary." Phoenix said.

 **Elinor: It's not just a story, Meridus. Legends are lessons, and they ring with truths!**

"Not just legends, but stories in general," Litwick said. "For example, I like to think as a theme for Brave to be careful what you to wish for; you just might get it." He gave a smirk that put some people on edge.

"Why do I feel like you're talking more than just the movie?" Dream asked.

Zilla put bluntly, "Because he is."

 **Meridus: Ach, mom!**

 **Elinor: I would advise you to make your peace with this. The clans are coming to present their suitors.**

 **Meridus: It 's not fair!**

 **Elinor: Oh, Meridus! It's marriage, it's not the end of the world.**

"It'd be the end of mine, wouldn't it?"

"Well I agree with you," Elsa said.

"Really? Why?"

"Well, you can't get married to someone you just met." With that, she looked at Anna with a raised eyebrow.

"You can if it's true love?" she said sheepishly. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Pigtails, what people call love, it's just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. It hits hard, then it slowly fades, leaving stranded in a failing marriage." Zilla said, leave Anna speechless.

"Dude, you are such a downer." Dream said.

"Sorry Dream, but your opinion means very little me."

 **(Elinor walks out of Meridus's room and Meridus slams the door shut in anger)**

 **(Elinor mutters to herself as she works on embroidering a tapestry of their family when Fergus walks in)**

 **Fergus: You're muttering.**

 **Elinor: I don't mutter.**

 **Fergus: Aye, you do. You mutter, lass, when something's troubling you.**

 **Elinor: I blame you. Stubbornness is entirely from your side of the family.**

"Who do we blame for the Hamada stubbornness?" Zilla asked.

"What about the Haddock stubbornness?" Dream added.

"Hey!" both teens cried out.

 **Fergus: I take it the talk didn't go too well.**

 **Elinor: I don't know what to do.**

 **Fergus: Speak to him, dear.**

 **Elinor: I do speak to him, he just doesn't listen!**

"I'm still tryin' La get used ta the fact that I'm watching my lift as a boy!" Merida exasperated.

 **Fergus: Come on, now. Pretend I 'm Meridus. Speak to me. What would you say?**

"Oh Christ, no." Zilla groaned.

 **Elinor: I can't do this!**

"Oh thank goodness." Zilla sighed in relief.

 **Fergus: Sure you can.**

 **(Elinor makes a dirty face at him)**

 **Fergus: There! There! That's my queen! Right, here we go.**

"No!" Zilla growled.

 **(He stares talking in a deep pitched masculine voice, pretending to he Meridus)**

 **Fergus: I don't want to get married! I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset.**

Some people laughed while other's let out a chuckle.

"What did he sound like with Merida?" Jack asked.

"Like this." Fergus took a deep breath like he did in the movie and said in a high-pitched voice, "I don't want to get married! I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the glen, firing arrows into the sunset."

That just caused people La laugh even more.

"Dad!" Merida gawked.

"What?" Fergus smiled. "WHOA!" Fergus shouted as he was sent flying by Zilla's super breath. Everyone looked in speechless shock at the growling glare of Zilla's eyes.

"Shut. Up." He growled.

(Elinor decides to explain to Fergus what she wishes she could explain to Meridus)

"Merida! Elinor!" Litwick said, earning their attention. "Pay attention here. If you weren't as stubborn as half of the people in the room, then your entire fate would've ended differently."

 **Elinor: Meridus, all this work, all the time spent preparing you, schooling you, giving you everything we never had, ask you, what do you expect us to do?**

 **(Meradus is now talking to his horse, telling him everything he wishes he could tell his mother)**

 **Merida: Call off the gathering! Would that kill them? You're the queen, you can just tell the lords, the prince is not ready for he might not be ever ready for this. In fact, might not ever be ready for this! So that's that! Toodle—doo! We'll expect your declarations of war in the morning!**

"How many character use sarcasm?" Zilla asked Dream.

"I dunno, like, five of them?"

"Either way, I know what she's going through." Zilla said.

 **(Elinor continues to tell Fergus what she wishes to tell Meridus)**

 **Elinor: I understand this must all seem unfair, even I have reservations when I faced betrothal. We can't just run away from who we are.**

"Technically we can." Zilla spoke up.

 **(We go back to Meridus, talking to his horse telling it what he wants to tell his mother)**

 **Meridus: I don't want my life to be over, I want my freedom!**

 **(The scene then goes back and forth between Elinor talking to Fergus and Meridus talking his horse, but it seems like they are talking to each other)**

 **Elinor: But are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost?**

"What cost!? There's no cost! It's all just bullshit excuses!" Zilla yelled.

 **Meridus: I'm not doing any of this to hurt you!**

 **Elinor: If you could just try to see what I do, I do out of love.**

"Bullshit." Both Zilla and Dream said in unison.

 **Meridus: But it's my life! I'm just not ready!**

 **Elinor: I think you'd see, if you could just…**

 **Meridus: I think I could make you understand, you would…**

 **Elinor: Listen!**

 **Meridus: Listen!**

 **(Meridus's horse neighs in response)**

 **Merldus: I swear, Angus, this isn't going to happen. Not if can help it.**

"It did, didn't it?" Hiccup asked.

Merida nodded.

"Did it end well?"

She shook her head.

 **(Elinor dresses Meridus in a horribly uncomfortable and tight formal suit)**

"Geez, how can he breathe in that?" Kristoff asked.

"I couldn't!"

 **Elinor: You look absolutely handsome.**

 **Meridus: can't breath!**

 **Elinor: Give us a twirl.**

 **(Stiffly Meridus turns)**

 **Meridus: I can't move! It's too tight!**

"Tell me about it," Hiro said. "You're walking like Baymax." Then he said to the robot, "No offence."

"I am a robot," Baymax said. "I do not feel offended."

"What the heck is that thing?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"No idea."

 **Elinor: It's perfect.**

"Okay, does your mother have a site impediment?" Zilla asked Merida. "If that's her idea of perfect, I don't want know imperfect is."

 **(Elinor looks at Meridus in compassion)**

 **Elinor: Meridus.**

 **Meridus: Mom?**

 **Elinor: Just remember to smile.**

 **(She turns and walks off)**

"Dude! Your mother is a heartless bitch!" Zilla gawked.

"Hey!" Elinor shouted.

"Oh, shut up."

 **(To the crowd, as the clans gather to present their daughters)**

"They look so weird!" Merida said, earning another scolding from her mother.

"Yeah," Zilla said. "Their genderbent versions aren't any better."

As everyone laughed, McCuffin said, "I 've got my eye on you, boy."

"Ooh, I 'm so terrified."

 **Fergus: So, here we are! The four clans!**

"Does he ever know what to say?" Tooth asked, referring to the announcement to Meridus/Merida's engagement.

Elinor shook her head. "Nope."

(Elinor exasperated by Fergus' slowness gets up and finishes his sentence)

Elinor: The presentation of the suitors!

(Fergus quickly fallows on from his wife]

Fergus : The presentation of the suitors!

"Booooo." Jamie said with his thumb dawn.

"I like that kid," Jack said to Elsa.

"He looks to be a like you, too."

 **(The crowd cheers)**

 **Fergus: Clan Macintosh!**

 **Macintosh: Your majesty, I present my heir and maiden, who defended our land from the northern invaders and, with her own sword, stabbed and vanquished thousands more!**

 **(The clan cheers as young Macintosh steps forward to display her sword skills looking obviously vain and spoiled, Meridus looks unimpressed)**

"She reminds me of Snotlout, " Astrid said.

"Why, because I'm completely awesome?" Snot lout moved put his arm around Astrid when she kicked him on the gut. Then she grabbed his arm and using all the strength she could muster, threw him to the ground.

"No, because you are a complete prick."

As she sat back down, Flynn whispered to Gobber, "Is she always like that?"

"Nah! She's actually gone soft nowadays."

"Yeah right." Zilla chuckled under his breath.

Fergus: Clan MacCuffan!

 **MacGuffin: Your majesty, I present my Oldest daughter, who scuttled the Viking war ships with her bare hands. Vanquished two thousand more.**

"Viking what?" Stoick said, having woken up a few minutes earlier.

"Oh joy, he's awake." Zilla groaned sarcastically.

 **(Lord MacGuffin's daughter breaks a thick plank of wood in half to show her strength and the crowd cheers)**

"She kinds reminds me of Fishlegs," Tuffnut said.

"Shh! I 'm trying to watch the movie!" Ruffnut punched her brother', which ended in yet anothe fight.

"Troll!"

"Bride of Grendel!"

"Typical." Litwick sighed.

 **Fergus: Clan Dingwall!**

 **(We see Dingwall standing next to a very tall muscular looking young maiden)**

"Whhhaaaaaaaa…?" Anna gave a slack jawed expression, her mouth hanging open.

"You'll get flies," Olaf said, jumping to close her mouth.

"God, that little snowman creeps me out." Zilla shivered.

 **Lord Dingwall: I present my only daughter, who was besieged by ten thousand Romans and she took out their whole armor single handedly, with one arm. She was-**

 **(Suddenly we see Dingwall pull his daughter, who is small and weedy looking from behind the tall young warrior)**

"Hah!" Snotlout said, recovering from Astrid's hit. "She's just like Hiccup! Useless!"

"You're gonna wanna back up, everyone!" Litwick warned, gettincy up from his seat.

Lord Dingwall gave a smirk. "Oh, yeah? Wee Dingwall!"

The heir snapped into action, pouncing on Snotlout, who in turn cried out, "Get him off! Get him off! Get him off! Get him off!"

Lord Dingwall: Kith one arm, she was steering the ship, and with the other she held her mighty sword and struck down a whole attacking fleet.

(Suddenly a voice in the crowd shouts)

Voice in the Crowd: Lies!

Lord Dingwall: What? I heard that! Aye! Say it to my face! Or are you a scared sniffling jackanape? Afraid to muss your pretty hair?

"At least we have hair!" Dream shouted, now that Dingwall had calmed down and Snotlout returned to his seat with bruises.

 **Lord Macintosh: At least we have hair!**

 **Lord MacCuffin: And all our teeth!**

 **(MacGuffin's daughter speaks but her accent is so thick that no one can understand her)**

"Whhhaaaaaaaa…" Anna said again.

"Flies."

"I know. I didn't catch that either." Zilla said.

"I don't think anyone did." Litwick agreed.

 **Lord Macintosh: And we don't hide under breeches, you grumpy old troll!**

"Trolls don't hide under bridges" Kristoff shouted, holding his head in his hands.

 **(Everyone laughs)**

 **Lord Dingwall: You wanna laugh, huh?**

 **(He shouts to his daughter)**

 **Lord Dingwall: Wee Dingwall.**

 **(Suddenly young Dinqwall jumps onto Lord Macintosh and with her big teeth bites into his arm and with that a brawl breaks out, with everyone fighting each other)**

"They 're just like Vikings," Hiccup muttered.

"And just like Vikings, they don't listen to reason," Litwick said.

(Fergue stops the clans fighting)

Fergus: Now, that's all done! You 've had your go at each other, show a little decorum. But no more fighting!

(The triplets sneak up and smash Lord Dingwall's toe, as he shouts pain he gets hit in the face and the fighting starts all over again, with Fergus jumping in to join the fight)

"You're triplet sons are indeed evil devils." Zilla said. "Just get rid of them. Seriously nobody will miss them."

"Zilla!" Litwick scolded.

"Oh don't give me that! You're thinking the same thing too."

"I'm bored," Dream said.

"Then go for a flight with Cerise, we're watching a movie."

She shrugged and said, "Alright." She got onto her dragon and as she flew through the bronze doors, she shouted, "Be back in a few!"

 **(Elinor then gets up walks through the crowd and brings back Fergus and the clan leaders)**

 **Macintosh: Sorry, me queen. I feel terrible. My humblest apologies.**

 **Lord Dingwall: Sorry.**

 **Lord MacGuffin: No disrespect.**

 **Fergus: Sorry, love. I-I didn't-**

 **(She looks away from him in silence)**

 **Fergus: Yes, dear.**

"Those ten seconds sum up marriage," Jack said. Elsa gave an un—queenly I like snort, and quickly covered her mouth. That just caused Jack to laugh, and soon, the two of them were laughing together.

Whispering, Anna said to Dream, "I smell chemistry"

"You sure you're not smelling Sven?"

 **(Fergus goes back and take & his seat)**

 **Elinor: Now then, where were we? Ah, yes. accordance with our laws, by the rights of our heritage, only the first born of each of the great leaders may be presented as champion.**

 **(To himself on hearing this)**

 **Meridus: First born?**

"Uh, oh. I know that look," Gobber said. "It's the same look Hiccup has whenever he comes up with a crazy invention."

"Hiro had that look as well when he came up for the idea for his-"

"Spoilers, Phoenix!" Litwick and Zilla scolded in unison.

Bunny sighed. "Jack has that look whenever he makes mischief."

"Anna has that look whenever she's about to pull a stunt." Elsa mentioned, remembering when she heard Anna use her bike down the hall, or whenever she slid down the railing of the stairs.

 **Elinor: And thus, compete for the hand of the prince of DunBroch. To win the fair dauphin they must prove their worth by feet's of strength or arms in the games. It is customary for the challenge be determined by the prince herself.**

 **(Meridus quickly shouting out)**

 **Meridus: Archery! Archery!**

 **(Elinor looks at Meridus and Meridus then says gracefully)**

 **Meridus: I choose... archery.**

"Nice save," Flynn muttered.

 **(Elinor turns to the crowd)**

 **Elinor: Let the games begin!**

As soon as the scene ended, Dream came back with Cerise, accompanied by another dragon. A Night Fury.

"Hey, guys!" Dream said. "Look who I found!"

Phoenix gasped. "Violet storm!" She ran to the dragon and gave it a hug. "I was wondering where you were!"

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. "Another Night Fury! Check it out, bud!" He jumped out of his seat and ran to stand alongside Phoenix.

Stoick looked with his eyes wide as the Night Fury licked Hiccup, making the front of his hair stand up.

"Oh, come on! This doesn't wash out!"

Litwick stood for a moment before saying, "Alright, everyone, I have to leave for a short moment, but I'll he back in a bit. Enjoy the rest of the movie! Dream, you 're in charge!"

"Yes!" Dream pumped her fists in the air.

"Oh Christ!" Zilla groaned.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Litwick?" Phoenix asked.

Litwick thought before saying, "Zilla, you're in charge. _Au revoir_!" He snapped his fingers, and just like last time, a blue flower came from the ground and sucked him in, disappearing into the ground .

"Oh thank goodness." Zilla sighed in relief.

"That's not fair!" Dream pouted.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Complete! The suitors have arrived and the games are about to begin. But what does Litwick have to do that's more important that this? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Brave, part 4**

"Where's he going?" Rapunzel pointed to the spot where Litwick flower sank.

Still pouting, Dream said, "I don't care."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "He's probably checking his garden."

"Garden?" Hiccup repeated.

"A garden. You know, a place where you grow vegetables and plants? Parsley, peppers, cabbages and celery, asparagus and watercress and fiddle ferns and lettuce roses, sunflowers, ferns, mint, stuff like that? C'mon, keep up with the times, Hiccup!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I know what a garden is. It's Litwick doesn't look like the type of person to have one, just that, even with plant magic."

"I think he cares more about plants than people," Zilla said. "I mean, he grew up in the Forest of Silence with his sister"

 **(As the games commences and the archery targets are arranged)**

 **Fergus: It's time**

 **Elinor: Archers, to your marks!**

 **Fergus: Aye! Archers, to your marks!**

Jamie threw a handful of popcorn in the air, which Toothless and Violet storm happily gobbled up. Throwing his head back, he again said, "Booooo!"

Jack snickered.

Elinor: And may the lucky arrow find Its target.

(Meridus kicks back her and quiver af arrows out of view behind his seat"

"So THAT'S what you're planning!" Hiro said. "You're planning to win your hand!"

"That's pretty goad, little one, " Merida praised. "Didn't turn out so well…"

"Oh. Did you miss?"

Merida scoffed, but before she could retort, Zilla said, "No. Merida and Meridus are like Night Furies; they never miss."

 **(The crowd cheers as the young clan's daughters get ready to shoot their arrows)**

 **Fergus: Oi! Get on with it!**

 **(Young MacGuffin shoots first but hits the edge of the target, Meridus feeling pleased turns La his father)**

 **Meridus: I bet she wishes she was tossing cabers.**

 **Fergus: Or holding up bridges.**

 **(Fergus and Meridus laugh and Elinor scoffs at them)**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rapunzel asked. No one knew.

 **(After young Macintosh hits her bow and just misses the center of the target)**

 **Macintosh: Nooo! Aaahh!•**

"Wow, that girl has issues," Flynn said.

"Like Snot lout, he has vanity issues," Hiccup said.

"I do not have vanity issues. "

"See? Told you."

Snotlout gritted his teeth. "Watch it, Useless, or I'll-"

" RAAAANWRRRRR ! "

Toothless jumped and pinned Snotlout to the ground and roared in front of his face. As soon he got off, Stoick said, "You see, Hiccup? That beast is a monster! It should be dead!"

Hiccup said, standing on front of the dragon. "He was trying to protect me! Unlike all of you idiots, he actually cares about me, even back in the ring!"

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted. "We had a deal! You said you'd be one of us!"

"I 'd rather _die_ than be like you!" Hiccup shouted, silencing the entire room. Tears began to fall from his face again and he took Toothless to another part of the room, farther from the Vikings.

Merida was a little shocked.

"Ah, screw it," Astrid muttered. She stood up and went to Hiccup's side, hugging him. Toothless snarled at Stoick one last time before wrapping his wings protectively around the pair.

"Tension, much?" Kristoff said. Anna smacked him. "Ouch!"

 **Lord Macintosh: At least you hit the target!**

 **(Young Macintosh Starts throwing a tantrum)**

"Well, that's attractive," Hiro and Jack said.

 **Meridus: Oh, that's attractive.**

Blink.

 **(In anger young Macintosh throws her bow. Someone an the crowd catches it and shouts)**

 **Voice in the Crowd: I gat it!**

"It's like concert and the lead singer takes off his shirt and throws it into the crowd," Honey Lemon noticed.

"What's a concert?" Fishlegs asked.

"Someone give them all the update!"

(Meridus turns to his father)

Meridus: Good arm!

Fergus: And such lovely flowing locks.

Elinor: Fergus!

Fergus: What?

"Please, no one has locks like Rapunzel," Phoenix said. "Speaking of which, Punzie, I was wondering, how d0 you keep your hair so clean and gleaming? Doesn't it take hours, maybe even days?"

Rapunzel gave a small blush, not used to being complemented on "Well, takes a while, yes, but when you make a race or a time limit out of it, it's actually pretty fun."

Gothel, meanwhile, gave a scowl. She couldn't believe that her greatest secret was about to be revealed. Even more so, she couldn't escape and the King and Queen were right there!

 **(When it's young Dingwall's turn at the archery, she struggles to hold the bow)**

"Boooo!"

" Jamie! Shut up already

"Sorry, Cupcake."

 **Meridus: Oh, wee lamb.**

 **(Frustrated as Dingwall can barely hold on to the bow Fergus shouts)**

 **Fergus: Oh, come on! Shoot, lass**

 **(This startles young Dingwall and she accidentally shoots the center of the target, everyone cheers.)**

"Oh, come on!" Dream shouted. "I'm still pissed off about that! Why'd you shout, Fergus! She would've missed and this whole hoopla could've been avoided!"

"Hoopla!"

"Shut up, Jack."

 **Lord Dingwall: Well done! Well done!**

 **(Lord Dinguall does a victory dance and then bends and his kilt up at Lord Macintosh and MacGuifin)**

 **Lord Dingwall: Feast your eyes!**

 **(Macintosh and MacGuffin look away in disgust and start making gagging noises)**

Meanwhile, half of the audience gagged as well. Wasabi fought to stop the vomit fighting his way up his throat.

"Fuck my entire life and soul!" Zilla gagged.

 **(Elinor and Fegus are disgusted by the action.)**

 **Fergus: Well... That's just grand now, isn't it? (to Meridus) Hope you don't mind being called Sir Ding—**

 **(He pauses upon noticing that Meridus is not in his seat. Meridus stands, taking the Dunbroch flag and taking his cloak off, revealing himself)**

 **Meridus: I am Meridus, first born descendent of Clan Dunbroch. And I'll be shooting for my own hand! ***

 **(Gaps run through the crowd. The Clan leader turn to Elinor. Elinor stands.)**

 **Elinor: What are you doing?**

"What does it look like he's doing!?" Astrid announced. "He's standing up for himself! It's something people should do when their angry or scared, like Hiccup did! That 's the bravest thing I've ever seen him do!"

Hiccup looked up from burying his head in Toothless's shoulder. "Astrid... Did you just... Did you just compliment me?"

Astrid turned a small shade of red upon realizing that she did. "Don't get used to it Haddock." She punched his shoulder, earning a sharp 'Ow' "That's for pointing that out."

She was about to say more when Baymax walked up to him. "Hello, am Baymax, your healthcare companion. I was need in attention when you said, ow."

"Some kind of. nurse?" Hiccup said, rubbing his arm.

"That's what I said!" Hiro said.

The 10 smiley faces appeared and Baymax asked, "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Physical, or emotional?" With the last word, he looked at Stoick.

"I will scan you now... Scan complete. There is a small abrasion on your left forearm. I suggest setting some ice on it and letting it heal." He held up his hand and an ice pack came from it, placing it on his shoulder.

"Wow… Thanks." Hiccup was really surprised.

He was about to say more when Astrid kissed his cheek again, "That was for everything else."

Baymax tilted his head. "Your neurotransmitters are elevated. Diagnosis: puberty."

"Whoa." Hiro ran out of his seat and pulled him back to his own with Aunt Cass. "I think Hiccup's had enough right now, buddy. Right? Hiccup, say that you're satisfied with your care!"

"Uh… I'm satisfied with my care?" Once Baymax sat down, Hiro let out a huge sigh of relief. He sat down next ta Phoenix again, not realizing that he took her hand in his.

"What was that all about?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shrugged.

 **(As Meridus prepares to take aim he finds moving difficult as his suit is too tight)**

 **Elinor: Meridus!**

 **Meridus: Curse this suit**

 **(He bends and his suit rips at the back and arms allowing him to move freely, he aims and hits the first target dead on center)**

"Strike one!" Goge said.

 **Elinor: Meridus, stop this**

 **(Meridus moves to the second target, aims and shoots center again)**

"Strike two'

 **Elinor: Don't you dare release another arrow!**

 **(Meridus takes another arrow and prepares to shoot the third target)**

 **Elinor: Meridus, I forbid**

 **(At that moment Meridus shoot the arrow and hits the center of the target, splitting young Dingwall's arrow in half.)**

"Strike three, you're..

 **(He the turns to glare at his mother's menacing stare.)**

…In really big trouble," Flynn finished.

"Eh 'out' would still have had worked."

 **(After Meridus' actions at the clan gathering, Elinor drags and throws Meridus into the tapestry room.)**

 **Elinor: I don't believe you! I've just about had enough of you, boy!**

 **Meridus: You're the One that want me to-!**

 **Elinor: You just embarrassed them! You embarrassed me!**

"I don't see the embarrassment," Hiro noticed.

 **Meridus: I followed the rules!**

"True," Anna said.

 **Elinor: You don't know what you've done!**

 **Meridus: I don't care how-**

 **Elinor: They'll be fire and sword if it's not set right!**

"No, but I know someone who'll make fire _with_ a sword, if you know what I mean, " Zilla muttered.

 **Meridus: Just listen!**

 **Elinor: I am the queen! You listen to me!**

"Oh, sure, use your queen status, not your mother status," Jack said.

"The queen does have a lot of power," Elsa countered.

"And you know that how?"

"Elsa! Jack!" Dream called up to them. "Shush! You two can flirt later!" She grinned at their blushing faces.

"What's with her?" Hiro asked.

" _Now_ you're asking that question?" Phoenix whispered back,

"Hiro! You can make out with your girlfriend later!"

"DREAM"

 **Meridus: Oh! This is so unfair!**

 **Elinor: Huh! Unfair?**

 **Meridus: You were never there for me! This whole marriage is what you want! Do you ever bother to ask what I want? No! You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do! Trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!**

 **Elinor: Ach! You're acting like a child!**

 **Meridus: And you're a beast! That's what you are!**

"Oh, that 's a deep cut," Kristoff whispered, not wanting to be too load.

In fact, no one said a word as the exchange between the queen and her son (and/or daughter?) transpired before their eyes. The pair in question weren't looking up.

 **(Meridus points his sword at the family tapestry that Elinor had been working on.)**

 **Elinor: Meridus!**

 **Meridus: I will never be like you!**

 **(Meridus sticks the of his sword into the tapestry)**

 **Elinor: No! Stop that!**

 **Meridus: I'd rather die than be like you!**

Hiccup straightened in his seat at this part. He had said those _exact_ same words to his father—no, Stoick—not ten minutes ago.

 **(Suddenly Meridus slashes the tapestry, a line between him and the rest of the royal family, Elinor is so upset that she takes Meridus' bow)**

 **Elinor: You are a prince! I expect you to act line one!**

 **(Elinor throws Merida's bow the fire, shocked at his mother, Meridus runs out of the room)**

"Oh, that's really not good," Rapunzel said.

"It's not as bad at being disowned," Hiccup said. At this, some glares were thrown at Stoick.

 **Elinor: Meridus! Meridus!**

 **(Elinor immediately regrets her actions and pulls the bow out of the fire before it burns)**

 **Elinor: Oh, no! What have I done?**

 **(She weeps)**

 **(After nearly tearfully running away from the castle, Meridus rides Angus until they come across the Ring of Stones.)**

 **Merldus: Angus!**

 **"Wait a minute!" Merida said. "I don't remember this. "**

 **"That's becuase we are now watching the future," they heard Litwick say .**

 **(Angus neighs a warning, and a trail Of will O' the wisps appears.)**

"Wispy!" Sophie said. "Wispy Woods!"

 **Meridus: Come on.**

"Now, let me return..."

Litwick popped out of the ground, but this time, he didn't come alone. Two girls stood with him.

A girl wore a silver dress that went Co her knees with a heart shape chest line. Long twilight purple sleeves her shoulders bare. She also had sparkling crystal shoes with dark purple tights. At the end of her dress, crystals sparkle like starlight, and she wore a necklace with a glowing star. Her hair is brown, like chestnuts, and was in a lazy braid that reached her lower back. Her eyes were crystal blue, honest and caring.

The other had black hair tied up in a high ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face, purple eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pink t—shirt under a partly zipped up purple jacket, long black jeans and shocking pink shoes. She also had a necklace with a bright blue sphere on the end.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to some old friends of mine," Litwick said, wavering in her direction.

"My name is katherined, but I go by my nickname, Aria, instead." The girl in the silver dress said. She gave a bow and a smile.

The second grinned. "I'm Poke-Potter-Pitch. 1, or just 3P."

"Hey, 3P!" Phoenix said excitedly. "It's been while!"

3P gave a wave. "Hey. Phoenix."

Snotlout, being Snotlout, decided to get up and walk over to their, oogling and drool dropping down his chin. "Hey, girl..." he slurred. "You want to go on an ' _ate_ ' with me? I'll give you the ' _d_ ' later." He gave a wink, but not before a stream of sand sent him flying in the air. "AAAHHHH!"

After landing on the other side of the room, Aria huffed. "I 'm starting to regret coming."

"Oh, come on, Aria!" Litwick said. "I need your help with that... one specific little detail, remember? You might as well stay here while we take a break, right?"

"What are you working on?" 3P asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Her question went unanswered.

Aria sigh, and as she did, a Stream of silver sand exited her mouth. "Fine."

She waved her hand and a stream of silver sand flowed out. It took the form of a seat, and she sat down, the sand dissipated and s chair appeared. "Ah... Got any food?"

Litwick smirked. "Pickled pepper?" He held out a green pepper to her. 3P cracked a grin as she took her seat.

"Ew, gross! I hate spicy food!" Aria's reflexes kicked in as did her foot. It swung up and flung the pepper into the air.

At that moment, Snot lout stood up. "What's your pro—" He didn't finish as the pepper suddenly flew into his mouth. "WAAAAHEHH!" ran in circles around the room, smoke steaming from his mouth.

3P snorted and burst put laughing.

"Oops, " Litwick said. "I think I grabbed the wrong pepper." With a shrug, He sat back in his seat.

"It time to go back to the future!"

" _Woooow,_ " Aria said. "That was terrible."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Complete! Meridus has done the unbelievable, but fell on deaf ears. Now words like swords are stabbed through. And we introduce two new characters.** **katherined and** **Poke-Potter-Pitch. 1**

 **Visit their channels and read their stories. I guarantee you you will love them. Don't forget to favorite and follow them and their stories.**

 **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Brave, Part 5**

 **(The will o' the wisps lead them to a cottage)**

 **Meridus: Why would the wisps lead me here?**

 **(An old woman is making wood carvings of bears)**

"If this is when something interesting happens, it better happen soon, or I'm gonna die of boredom," Jack complained, slouching in hig seat.

Elsa slapped his thigh. "Sit straight!"

Jack simply grinned before sitting upside down, his hair flopping to the floor and big feet over the head. "I'm good."

But being higher and behind than Jack, Bunny swatted at Jack's feet. "At least put your bloody feet down or something Frostbite!"

Again, Jack grinned. "I'm good."

 **The Witch: Oh, look around. You holler if you see anything you like. Everything is half off.**

 **Meridus: Who are you?**

 **The Witch: Just a humble woodcarver.**

"DO woodcarvers even exist in our time" 3P asked Aria.

"I don't know," Aria admitted. "I think so."

"Actually they do." Zilla said.

"How would you know?" Aria asked.

"You do realize you asked a dumb question, right?" Litwick said.

"It's called the internet." Zilla said.

 **Meridus: Um, l don't understand.**

 **(As the old woman is showing her bear woodcarvings, Meridus notices the old woman's broom is Sweeping the floor by itself)**

"Witchcraft!" Litwick said, imitating Weaseltown's tone. Which earned him a punch in the arm by Zilla. "Ow!"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Litwick, when you going to grow up? You may be immortal, but you can't act young forever!"

Litwick's eyes widened. Turning in his seat to face the girl, he said, "Wait a minute! What did you just say?"

She blinked. "That even though you're immortal, you can't act young forever?"

Litwick sat back down. He looked paler than he usually did. He brought his hands up to his neck and took out a necklace.

A few seats down, Zilla tried to see what the necklace, was, but Litwick was keeping it enclosed in his hands. He's hiding something. He realized. But what?

 **Meridus: Your broom!**

 **(The old woman snaps her finger and the broom falls to the ground)**

 **Meridus: It was sweeping by itself**

 **The Witch: That's ridiculous! Wood cannot be imbued with magical property. I should know, I 'm a wi… whistler… of wood!**

"Nice save," Hiro called out. "Have you tried to go for the 'Last-Minute-Exuces-Awards'? I'm sure you'd win first place."

Jack smiled. "I like you, kid."

 **(As Meridus goes to touch the witch's crow)**

 **Witch: That's stuffed.**

 **(As Meridus slowly extends his hand to touch the crow it snaps its beak and suddenly speaks)**

 **The Crow: Stay Off the crow!**

 **Meridus: Aah! The crow's talking**

 **The Crow: See what else I can do!** **La-la-la-la-la….**

"Oh, gods, make it stop!" Hiccup shouted. "Gods, that's worse than hearing a group of Terrible Terrors sing! And that's saying something!"

"HOW do you know what Terror sings like?" Snotlout demanded.

Hiccup shrugged. "I've spent the last few weeks near dragons to learn about them rather than kill them. I know things about them none of you know."

"Like what?"

"Well for one, Night Furies are really good at sneaking up at people."

Snotlout raised in eyebrow. "What's that supposed to- Yah!" He jumped out of his seat and once he did, smoke came from the end of his pants. He was on fire.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Dream said, "can we put him out and continue the movie? Litwick?"

No answer.

"Litwick!"

"What?" The teenager in quesion looked up, stuffing his necklace back under the cloak. "O—oh, right. Just a second!"

 **(Suddenly the old woman snaps her finger and the broom lifts by itself and knocks the crow out and sweeps it across the floor)**

 **Meridus: You're a witch!**

"Really!?" Jack Said, sitting back up and making exaggerated gestures with his hands as Snotlout was put out. "I didn't notice!"

 **The Witch: Woodcarver!**

 **Meridus: That's why the wisps led me to you!**

 **The Witch: Woodcarver!**

 **Meridus: You'll change my fate!**

 **The Witch: Woodcarver!**

"Why is she so persistent on being a woodcarver?" Rapunzel asked.

"Maybe she wants to keep it a secret?" Aria said. "It's not really healthy to keep secrets, though. They lead to serious consequences."

"I know," Rapunzel said.

"Me, too," Elsa added.

"Me, three." Once again, Litwick enclosed his hands over his necklace. When he saw that everyone was looking at him, he looked around the roam, which was sort of difficult to tell as he had no pupils. "Did I say that out loud?"

 **Meridus: You see. It's my mother.**

"Not just my mother, it's this whole blasted wedding!" Merida huffed.

 **The Witch: I'm not a witch! Too many unsatisfied customers! If you 're not going to buy anything, get out!**

 **Meridus: No, the wisp led me here!**

 **The Witch: I don't care! Get out! Shoo! Get! Be gone with you!**

 **(The witch uses her powers to float knives towards Meridus forcing his out of the cottage)**

 **Meridus: I'll buy it all!**

"All?" Elinor said. "How do you expect to purchase all that?"

Merida shrugged. "I think I know how…" Her hands trailed to the pendant she Acre.

 **(Suddenly the floating knives stop in mid—air]**

 **The Witch: what's that?**

 **Meridus: Every carving.**

 **(The floating knives suddenly point away from Meridus)**

 **The Witch: And how are you going to pay for that?**

 **Meridus: With this.**

 **(Meridus takes off pendant necklace Elinor gave his before the games)**

 **The Witch: Oh, my! Lovely, that is!**

 **The Crow: That'll set up for months.**

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Is that necklace _really_ worth that much?"

"She's royalty," 3P reminded him. "Royals have a plentiful of things."

Litwick nodded. "Yeah... They do."

 **(The floating knives fall as the witch tries grabs Meridus' necklace, but Meridus pulls it away)**

 **Meridus: Every carving, and one spell.**

 **The Witch: Are you sure you know what you're doing?**

 **Meridus: I want a spell to change my mom. That will change my fate.**

 **The Witch: Done!**

 **(The witch quickly grabs the pendant necklace)**

 **(After agreeing to give Meridus a spell the witch walks out of her cottage, snaps her fingers, and then walks back towards her cottage)**

 **Meridus: Where are you going? What are you doing?"**

 **The Witch: Never conjure where you carve, very important.**

"That works among other things," Dream said. "This one time, Phoenix, Litwick, my sister, and I were working on a potion while we had some…" She looked at the heroes' direction. "… _quests_ … over, and, well, let's just say have whole new appreciation for animals."

"No, _you_ have a new a appreciation for animals," Litwick pointed out. " _I'm_ a vegetarian, remember?"

 **(She opens her cottage door and inside the cottage everything has changed)**

 **The Witch: The last time did this was for a prince like yourself.**

 **The Crow: Easy on the eyes. Fantastic.**

"What's 'easy on the eyes'?" Jamie asked.

"It means he was good—looking, " Zilla said. After scratching his scales, he added, "I think."

Phoenix smiled. Then he whispered into Hiro's ear, "Has anyone ever told you that you 're easy on the eyes?"

Hiro sputtered, "Wha.. I-I-I-I um, I—" He was interrupted by Phoenix placing a kiss on her cheek. He turned a shade of red and stayed absolutely still.

Placing a finger on his lips, she said, "Shh… Don't talk. You look better that way."

Across the room, Dream was about to squeal when Zilla leaned forward and said, "I swear to whatever gods you worship, Dream, if you so much as make a single scream, I will send to the depths of Tartarus so far deep, that Luke won't find you on his search for Kronos."

 **The Witch: He demanded I give him the strength of ten men, and he gave me this.**

 **(She shows Meridus a coin bearing the symbol of two crossed axes)**

 **The Witch: For a spell. A spell that would change his fate.**

 **Meridus: And did he get what he was after?**

 **The Witch: Oh! Yes! And made off with an especially attractive mahogany cheese board.**

"Mm, love cheese!" Aria said.

"Yeah, especially yak cheese!" Ruffnut said.

"No way! Yak milk is bet Ler than stinky cheese!" Tuffnut said.

"Nuh—uh !

" Yah—huh!

"Nuh—uh ! "

"Yuh—"

"ENOUGH " Everyone jumped at the sudden yell Aria made. "THAT'S ENOUGH FIGHTING BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU! IF DON'T STOP THIS INSTANT, I WILL FEED YOU TO THE RED DEATH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Tuffnut blinked. "What's the Red—"

"UNDERSTAND? "

"YES, MA'AM!"

Litwick gave a small smile of surprise. "She can such an aggravated mother." he muttered to himself. "In fact, she reminds me of... _my_ mother. Creepy."

 **(The witch brews up a potion in her cauldron)**

 **Witch: Now, let' g see. Rhat have we**

 **(The witch fishes out a tart from the potion)**

 **Meridus: Uh, a cake?**

"What's is go bad about cake?" Rapunzel asked. "It's cake'"

 **The Witch: You don't want it?**

 **Meridus: Yes! I want it! You're sure if I give this to my mom, will change my fate?**

 **The Witch: Oh, trust me! It'll do the trick, dearie.**

"Why do I feel like this won't end well?" Astrid asked.

 **(As Meridus walks out of the cottage)**

 **The Witch: Expect delivery of your purchase within a fortnight.**

 **(To himself as Meridus walks off)**

 **The Witch: Oh! Oh! What was that thing about the spell?**

 **Meridus: Did you say spell?**

 **(As Meridus turns to face the witch he sees the cottage and the Witch have disappeared)**

"Okay, now that 's creepy," Hiro said.

"What, the fact that there's something more about the spell or the fact that the witch disappeared into thin air?" Hiccup questioned.

 **(As Meridus returns to the castle he prepares a tea tray for his mother and places the tart on the tray)**

 **Elinor: Meridus!**

 **Meridus:** **Mom! Oh…uh…I…um…**

 **Elinor: Oh, I've been worried sick!**

 **Meridus:** **You…you were?**

 **Elinor:** **I didn't know where you'd gone or when you'd come back! I didn't know what to think! Oh, look at your suit!**

 **Meridus: Oh, Angus threw me. But I'm not hurt.**

 **Elinor: Well, you're home. So that's the end of it?**

 **Meridus: Honestly?**

"See?" Anna said, pointing her hand to the Screen. "Things worked fine after all!"

Merida sighed with relief, slouching in her seat. Elinor made no move to stop her. She knew that she wasn't finish on screen yet.

 **Elinor: I've pacified the lords. For now. You're father's out there 'entertaining' them.**

 **(Elinor smiles)**

 **Elinor: Of course, we both a decision still has to be made.**

"Agh!" Merida brought her hands down her face and buried her head in her hands. "Feed her the cake."

 **(Meridus turns and picks up the plate of tart)**

 **Elinor: What's this?**

 **Meridus: It's a peace offering. I made it, for you!**

 **(Elinor takes the plate of tart)**

 **Elinor: You made this for me?**

 **(She takes a small slice of the tart)**

 **Elinor: Mm.**

 **(Elinor's face is suddenly twisted)**

"How does a spell taste like?" Jack asked,

Both Dream, Aria, and Litwick said, "Depends on the spell."

 **Meridus: How do you feel?**

 **Elinor: What… what is that?**

 **Meridus: Different?**

 **Elinor:** **Tart, and um…gamy!**

 **(Elinor starts to feel sick and puts the plate of tart down)**

 **Meridus: Have you changed your mind at all about the marriage and all that?**

 **(Elinor shook her head in disbelief. Here she was, eating a cake that might've been poisoned, and Meridus was more worried about the wedding Elinor takes a drink and gargles it in her mouth to get rid of the taste of the tart)**

 **Elinor: Now, why don't we go upstairs to the lords and put this whole kerfuffle to rest?**

 **(She takes Meridus out of the kitchen as he makes a lingering look at the tart)**

"Nothing happened?" Hiccup asked.

 **(As they walk towards the hall Elinor suddenly starts to feel sick)**

 **Elinor: Oh!**

 **Meridus: Mother?**

 **Elinor: I'm woozy suddenly. Oh, my head is spinning like a top!**

 **(Meridus catches Elinor as she's about to fall)**

 **Meridus: Mom!**

 **Elinor: Oh! Suddenly I 'm not well.**

 **Meridus:** **Uh…how do you feel about the marriage now?**

"Really, Merida?" 3P said, looking at her.

"What are you looking at me for? _He_ said that! n

"He _is_ you, and you _will_ say that."

 **Elinor: Meridus! Ah! Will you take me to my room?**

 **(As Elinor is feeling sick from eating the tart, Meridus helps take her to her room, the three lords spat them as they pass)**

 **Lord MacGuffin: Queen! We've been waiting, patiently.**

 **Elinor: My lords, am cut of sorts at the moment. But you shall have your answer…**

 **(Suddenly Elinor does a massive burp)**

 **Elinor: …presently. Now, if you'll excuse us.**

"Gross!" Hiccup said. Toothless seemed to have understood, so for fun, he burbed in front of Hiccup's face. "Ew ew ew, what? Oh, Toothless!" He playfully tried to push the dragon back as he leaned on closer. "That's disgusting."

From across the room, Stoick watched. This Night Fury hadn't made a single move to hurt Hiccup. It's been _defending_ him tis whole time. Why?

 **(As Meridus helps his mom get into bed)**

 **Meridus: Just take all the time you need to get yourself right, mom. And maybe in a bit you might have something new to say on the marriage?**

 **Elinor: What was in that cake?**

 **Meridus: Cake!**

"If you 're trying to act nonchalant," Kristoff said, "you're doing a very bad job."

(Suddenly Elinor rolls of the bed in pain)

Meridus: Mom? So, I…I'll just tell them the wedding's off then?

(Meridus hears a growling noise from where Eli nor rolled of down the bed)

Meridus: Mom?

(Meridus walks round to see if Elinor is fine, he sees a giant shape rise from the floor and Elinor has transformed into a bear making Meridus yell with terror)

Meridus: Bear!

"A bear?!" Merida shouted. "Wha— How di— Why— Oh, that scaffle witch gave him a gammy spell! He didn't ask to change her into a bear, he asked to change... her."

Realization struck the other people. "Rule number one about making deals with witches and warlocks alike," Phoenix said. "Be specific with what you wish for."

 **(Elinor starts freaking out and tearing up the room after Elinor has transformed to a bear)**

 **Meridus: Mom, you're… you're a bear! You're a bear! Oh, that scaffie witch gave me a gammy spell**

 **(Elinor, now unable to speak, gives Meridus a shocked look at her revelation)**

 **Meridus: It's not my fault! I didn't ask her to change**

 **you into a bear. I just wanted her to change… you.**

"Almost the exact thing, huh?" Jack said. "For a princess, I thought you'd be smarter than that."

Merida turned to Rapunzel. "Can borrow that pan?"

 **(Realizing what Meridus has done, Elinor growls at Meridus anger. Downstairs, Fergus takes the men to find the bear)**

"Great, just great."

 **(Elinor paces around and in frustration as if telling Meridus off)**

 **Meridus: There's no point in having a go at me! The witch is to blame! Googly eye!**

"Merida, you must learn to take responsibility," Aria said before Elinor could speak up. "Not everything can be blamed for someone else."

 **(Elinor finds her crown and puts it on)**

 **Meridus: I'll go over go her place. Unbelievable! I'll get her to fix this.**

 **(As Elinor decides to leave her room)**

 **Meridus: Mom, you can't go out there! Mom! What are you doing!?**

 **(Meridus tries to stop his mom from leaving)**

 **Meridus: Dad! The Bear King! If he so much as sees you, you 're dead!**

 **(Suddenly Meridus hears Fergus, who's heard the commotion and is heading towards them followed by the lords, Elinor heads the other way and Meridus follows her)**

"This just gets better and better," Hiccup said sarcastically. "What else could go wrong?"

 **Meridug: Mom! Wait!**

 **(Trying to stop Elinor from sneaking out, Meridus snatches off Elinor's bed sheet that she's wrapped around herself)**

 **Meridus: Stop!**

 **(Elinor feeling embarrassed tries to cover herself)**

 **Meridus: You're covered with fur! You're not naked! It's not like anyone's gonna see you!**

 **(at that moment they see the triplet's nanny standing in the hallway looking at them in shock, Elinor waves at her and she screams and runs off)**

 **Meridus: Now you've done it.**

"Well, I guess that does it."

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Complete! Meridus' done it now. His mother is now a bear. What Phoenix said is true;** **be specific with what you wish for**. **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **7\. Brave, part 6**

 **(After Elinor tries to get away from Fergus hunting her down and she stumbles a room to hide but finds the triplets playing)**

"Ah, yes," Fergus Said, scratching his chin, "forgot that the boys are the girls."

 **Meridus: A witch turned mom into a bear. It's not my fault. We've got to get out of the castle. I need your help!**

 **(The triplets cross their arms and stare at him)**

"What are they doing?" Flynn asked.

"Making a deal," Merida responded. "Of course they would, wee devils."

"A deal?" Litwick said. "Who are they, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Who?"

"Oh, never mind."

 **Meridus: Oh, alright! You can have my deserts for two - three weeks!**

 **(The triplet in the middle indicates with her hand that Meridus needs to increase the offer)**

 **Meridus: Fine! A year!**

"How often can they eat?" Jack wondered. They're going to end up like North over there. Or that guy think is Hiccup's dad. Or Merida's dad."

"He's not my dad," Hiccup said flatly. "I don't have any parents. Not anymore."

"Oh." Jack sheepishly rubbed his neck with his hand. "Sorry about that."

Astrid sighed and pulled Hiccup in for a hug, but still in a position where they could see the movie.

 **(The triplets nod their heads and agree help Meridus get Eli nor out of the castle)**

 **(After the triplets help Meridus and Elinor sneak out of the castle, Elinor turns and gives a worrying look towards the triplets)**

 **Meridus: They'll be fine. Won't you, girls? Mom, we've got to hurry!**

"They're about as mischievous as Jack!" Bunny shouted. "What are you doing, leaving them untended?"

Jack scowled. "If had my staff, would pelt your pelt with snowballs by now."

Bunny eyed the Winter Spirit. "And where _is_ your staff?"

A soon as he was asked this, Jack looked down, pulled his hood up, crossing his arms. He leaned as far in in his Seat as he could, trying to avoid being seen.

Elsa noticed this and pulled the hood up a little to meet his eyes. "Are you okay, Jack?" she asked.

Jack looked into her eyes, He saw care. something he'd never - or at least, thought he'd never gotten his entire life. He smiled a little and sat a bit straighter. "Thank you, Elsa."

"For what?"

He shrugged. "For caring, I suppose." He grabbed Elsa's hand and brought it up to his lips to plant a kiss on it. Elsa blushed, but made no move to hide it. They repositioned themselves so they were still holding hands and locking at the movie.

Zilla leaned forward and whispered to Litwick, "It's working."

Litwick nodded. "I know!" he whispered back. Looking around, he spotted the couples in the room. Hiccup and Astrid were embracing one another, Jack and Elsa were holding hands. Flynn and Rapunzel and Kristoff and Anna needed a little more of a push. And Phoenix and Hiro? Well, let's just say they 've got things covered.

Reaching under his cloak, he pulled out the necklace again and looked at it. Two rings hung from the chain. Cold rings with seven small gems lining it, each a different color. He kissed the rings and whispered, "I miss you…" However Zilla heard it thanks to his super hearing. Yet Zilla wondered what he was talking about.

 **(Meridus pushes his mom out the door and turns to the triplets)**

 **Meridus: Now, I'll be back soon. Go on and help yourself to anything you want, as a reward.**

 **(Meridus closes door, the triplets turn and see the half eaten witch's tart and head towards it)**

"Oh, COME ON!" Merida shouted. "This can _not_ get any worse."

 **(After leaving the castle, Meridus and his mother head out to the forest)**

 **Meridus: Where are these wisps? Come out wisps. Come on out! Lead me to the witch's cottage! I'm here. Fine, don 't come out now that my mom's watching!**

Some people laughed at Meridus' antics. It was quite funny, they had to admit. She or he was calling the wisps as if they were dogs!

 **(Elinor looks at Merida questioningly)**

 **Meriidus: I was standing right here, and the wisp appeared right there! Then a whole trail of them led me off into the forest!**

 **(Elinor starts walking off into the forest)**

 **Meridus: Does she think that I just happened upon a witch's cottage?**

"Technically, you did," Hiro pointed out. "There's a difference between coming across it, and finding it. 'Coming across' is what happens when you don't really now what you're looking for. The first time, you came across the cottage. This time, you're trying to find it as you've already came across it. Understand?"

"That is incredibly detailed," Gogo said. "Anyone want some gum?"

"What's gum?" Eiccup mentioned.

Gogo gave him a look. "Don't. tell me you 've never had gum before?" After shaking his head, Gogo groaned and stood up, handing him a stick. "Only chew, don't swallow."

Hiccup eyes the piece of gum before popping it his mouth. His eyes widened at the taste. "Dear Odin..."

 **(After walking a while in the forest Meridus suddenly stops and looks around him)**

 **Meridus: Oh, mom! I know this place. The witch's cottage is this way! Come on! Hurry!**

 **(Meridus starts running ahead and finds the witch's cottage)**

 **Meridus: I can't believe it! I found it!**

 **"You see?" Hiro said.**

 **(He opens the cottage door but finds it completely empty)**

 **Meridus: No! She was here! No, really! She wes just here! Oh, wait.**

 **(He snaps his fingers like the witch had done before and goes back to open the Cottage door, but it's still empty)**

 **Meridus: No!**

 **(She keeps shutting and opening the Cottage door 3**

 **Meridus: No! No! No!**

 **(In the witch's cottage, Meridus accidentally sets off a series of tripwires which brings the witch's cauldron with a ghostly image of the witch appearing above it)**

 **The Witch: Welcome to the Crafty Carver, home of bear carvings and novelties. I am completely out of stock at this Lime, but if you'd like to inquire about a portrait or wedding cake toppers, pour vial one the cauldron. If you'd like the menu in Gaelic, vial two. If you're that red-haired lad,**

 **(Meridus quickly pours the contents of vial three into the cauldron)**

Jamie whispered to Claude, "What do you think the other vials were?

He shrugged.

 **The Witch: Prince, I'm off to the Wickermants festival in Stoneleigh. I won't be back till spring. There's one bit I forgot to tell you about the spell. By the second sunrise, your spell will be permanent, unless you remember these words; 'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride.**

 **Meridus: Fate be changed? Mend the bond? What does that mean?**

"I really hate cryptic messages," Dream said, throwing her head back.

"Do you hate puzzles, then?" Aria asked.

"Don't question me."

Aria glared. "What did you just say to me?"

Dream sat right. "Nothing."

 **The Witch: One more time. 'Fate be changed, look inside. Mend the bond torn by pride. That's it! Ta—ta! Oh, and thank you for shopping at the Crafty Carver!**

 **[And suddenly the witch's ghostly image disappears)**

 **Meridus: No! No! Where did you go!**

"Okay, where's this clause that says that side characters must speak in bullshit riddles and rhymes? Why can't they just say "go fucking here" and "do fucking that" because "fucking this"? A fun scavenger hunt is one thing, but when lives are on the line, skip the Frank Gorshin cocktease!" Zilla groaned. "When are these bullshit riddles and rhymes tropes and clichés ever going to die?"

"Never." Litwick said the sad truth.

"I hate bad tropes."

"Don't we all."

"I don't know about you, but I think she went to the Nickerman's festival in Stoneleigh, and she won't be back until spring," Hiccup said. "Ow!" He rubbed his head and picked up Merida 's shoe .

"Merida!" Elinor scolded.

 **(Suddenly the witch's ghostly image appears again and starts giving the same message, Meridus starts pouring in all the vials the cauldron in panic and accidentally blows the cauldron and the cottage)**

"Wow, that's a lot of smoke," 3P said.

 **(After the witch's cottage disappears, it starts to rain, Meridus builds a shelter for Elinor and turns to her)**

 **Meridus: We'll sort it out tomorrow.**

 **(as they sleep, Meridus has flashback to when he was little and was afraid of thunder his mother would hold and comfort him)**

 **Elinor: Brave little boy. Hey, wee laddie. I'm here. I'll always be right here.**

"Aww, that's so sweet," Anna Said.

Rapunzel smiled at the look between mother and son. She wished her mother were like that. She knew that she loved her, but she always made her feel... inadequate. Useless, almost. As is she only cares about her hair rather than her. But that can't be. Can it?

 **(Meridus wakes in the morning to find Elinor has laid out a table for breakfast)**

 **Meridus: Uh, good morning. So, what's all this supposed to be?**

 **(Elinor growls trying to communicate)**

 **Meridus: Sorry, I don't speak bear.**

"I speak any language ever known," Phoenix said proudly. "Yetish, Elvish, Minionese, Spanish, you name it."

Litwick formed an idea in his head. "Won em dnat_srednu buy nac?"

Phoenix blinked. "What?"

Litwick sat back irr his chair. "Thank you, Jin and Jod…" he said to himself .

"That's nothing. Check this out." Zilla smirked. "Hi Los Dii Pruzaan Fahdon."

Phoenix blinked again. "What!?"

"Dovahzul."

 **(Elinor mimes that Meridus should remove his bow from the table)**

 **Meridus: Oh...**

 **(Meridus removes his bow and Elinor starts eating the berries she's gathered for breakfast)**

 **Meridus: Find those by the creek, did you? They're Nightshade berries. They're poisonous.**

"Of _course_ they are!" Hiccup said. "Why wouldn't they?"

 **(Suddenly Elinor spits out the berries she'd put in her mouth and in panic drinks some water)**

 **Meridus: Where did you get this water? It has worms.**

 **(Elinor quickly spits out the water she was drinking and collapses in defeat, Meridus smiles and gets up)**

The little kids laughed as the table flipped into the air. This may be a crucial moment, but who's to say that they couldn't enjoy a good laugh every now and then?

 **Meridus: Come on.**

 **(Meridus and Elinor head to a creek and Meridus uses his bow catch a fish)**

 **Meridus: Breakfast!**

 **(Meridus holds the fish up and Elinor claps)**

 **Meridus: Oh, wait! A gentleman should not have weapons, an your opinion.**

"Is he trying to prove a point something?" 3P asked. "I don't get it."

"I think it's that he's proving that it's a good thing he could use a bow and fight and stuff like that. Shows that: he's able to take care of himself, which means that Merida can, too."

(Elinor nods in agreement and Meridus holds the fish out for Elinor)

Meridug: There you go. Go on.

(The fish flaps as it's still alive and Elinor turns away in disgust)

"How can _anyone_ eat something that's still alive?" Honey Lemon said with disgust. "Ew."

"I do." Zilla said.

"What!? Why!?"

"Um, hello! Walking talking dinosaur here! I do it all the time when I'm hungry."

Litwick sighed. 'Boy I'm am glad I 'm away from… from _them_ for the rest of my life,' he thought

 **Meridus: How do you know you don't like it if you won't try?**

"My mom a I ways says that," Jamie pouted.

"Well. It's true," Aria pointed out. "Sometimes, things that look disgusting can actually be kinda nice."

Dream smiled. "It's not just with food. It's also with people, right, _Zilla_?"

The humanoid in question gave a sheepish smile. "Alright, alright, I admit, might've gone a _little_ overboard that day. "

"Little?" Litwick said. "May I remind you what _happened_ that day? If I hadn't tried the gentle approach, you would've incinerated me with your heat vision!"

"Hey, that's not true!" Zilla protested. But his friend's raised eyebrow said otherwise. "Fine, you got me. But it was Cadmus. They treated me and my brother as tools. Let me tell you, if you were in my position, you'd be pretty pissed of too."

 ** _Deadpool: See GodzillaMan1000 Origins to get this reference!_**

 ** _Me: DAMN IT, WADE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT BREAK THE 4TH WALL AROUND HERE!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE 4TH WALLS ARE!?_**

 ** _Deadpool: Oh come on G-man. I have plenty of money in my account to pay for it and buy new ones. :)_**

 ** _Me: You mean steal other people's money, don't you? T_T_**

 ** _Deadpool: I neither confirm or deny. ^_^_**

 ** _Me:_** ** _Sigh_** ** _Figures… T_T_**

 **(Meridus then cooks the fish over a fire and Elinor tries to eat with decorum but quickly chomps down, as Elinor is still hungry Meridus then teaches Elinor how to catch fish from the creek and they start bonding)**

Flynn whispered to Kristoff, "Did that woman just devour a fish like how a bear would?"

"You think the transformation is taking over her?" Kristoff asked back .

 **(After bonding over catching fish Elinor walks off into the forest)**

 **Meridus: Mom, come back!**

 **(Elinor turns and starts to act more like a bear)**

"I'd say yes," Flynn said.

Meridus: Mom, is that you?

 **(Elinor growls and goes to attack Meridus but suddenly stops as she remembers who she is)**

 **Meridus Yom? You changed! Like you were I mean, like you were a bear on the inside.**

"This isn't good," Merida said. "If that spell isn't reversed, she'll be a bear forever!"

"Well, you know what they say," Lit wick said. He twirled his finger to point to the ceiling and said, "Magic always comes with a price."

 **(Suddenly they notice a wisp and Elinor jumps to get hold of it)**

"If that's not being desperate, don't know what is," 3P said.

 **(After following the trail of wisps which leads them to the ruins of a castle that bears the symbol of the crossed axes)**

 **Meridus: Mom, look! Why did the wisps bring us here?**

 **(They walk around the ruins)**

"Dang, that place looks really old," Hiro said. "Wonder what sort of civilization lived there?"

Merida thought back to the story her mother told her before they were brought here. "I think I know…"

 **Meridus: Whoever they were, they've been gone for a long, long time.**

 **(Suddenly Meridus falls through the floor and after landing he shouts to Elinor)**

 **Meridus: I'm fine, mom! Fine! ***

 **(Meridus looks around him)**

 **Meridus: It's a throne room. Do you suppose this could have been the kingdom in that story you were telling me? The one with the princes.**

Hiccup eyes the stone palace. "You know, I've tried telling all of the Vikings that if our houses were made of stone rather than wood, than we wouldn't have to worry about fires so often,"

Astrid's eyebrows rose at the idea. "That's actually a really good idea. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I have. It's just that no one's bothered to listen to me at all. Not even someone when told him didn't want to go into dragon training." He gave a venomous look at his father, then rested his head on Toothless's shoulder. Sensing his sadness, he crooned and licked him again. This time, Hiccup laughed and wrapped his arms around the dragon. "I'm glad I met you, bud."

 **(Meridus sees a stone with three figures and a split stone with the fourth figure)**

 **Meridus: One, two, three... four. The oldest. Like the tapestry.**

 **(He places a hand on the stone sees a vision of a large man throwing an axe onto the stone)**

 **Meridus: The spell! It's happened before!**

 **(Bones all over the floor, and he remembers what the witch said about the prince)**

 **Meridus: The strength of ten men. Fate be changed. Changed with fate.**

 **(He realizes that the one—eyed bear is actually the prince, transformed)**

 **Meridus: Oh, no! The prince became…**

The smarter people, such as Hire and Hiccup, already figured out what Meridus had. His counterpart, as well. "Oh, no…"

 **(suddenly he sees the bear come up behind him)**

 **Meridus: Mor'du!**

 **(The bear goes to attack Meridus but he starts shooting arrows at and it starts chasing after him, Eliaor then helps him to escape and they make a run for it.)**

Merida let out a long sigh of relief. Then, remembering the broken stone, she said, "That's it! Mend the bond!"

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Complete! Mother and Son mend the bond like it the good old times. But now Mor'du is back and wants revenge! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **8: Brave Finale**

 **(After escaping from Mon'du)**

 **Meridus: Mom, we need to get back to the castle. If we don't hurry, you'll become like Mor'du! A bear! A real bear! Forever! Mend the bond torn by pride. The witch gave us the answer. The tapestry!**

"Oh, get it!" Hiro said. "If the tear that was made on the tapestry is mended, then Eli nor should go back to normal!"

Merida gave a nervous laugh. "Thank goodness that! I don't know what's to do if my mother as a bear."

 **(Meridus and Elinor sneak back into the castle and as they peak into the Great gall they see that Fergus and the lords are fighting again, Meridus tries to stop them and walks into the middle of the room and tells them the story of the ancient kingdom and the selfish prince)**

 **Meridus:** **Yours was an alliance forged in bravery and friendship and it lives to this day. I've been selfish. I tore a great rift in our kingdom. There's no one to blame but me. And I know now that I need to amend my mistake and mend our bond. And so, there is the matter of my betrothal. I decided to do what's right, and…**

 **(as he looks around the room he notices Elinor in the background trying to stop him)**

 **Meridus** **:** **And…and break tradition.**

"It's sometimes necessary to go against what people think is right," Zilla said. "I mean, how else would Hiccup have trained Toothless? Or Rapunzel have left her tower? Or Hiro go after-OW!"

Dream sat back down. "Give another spoiler and you'll receive more than my shoe."

Hiro looked at the two of them. "What are they talking about? Baymax?" he asked Phoenix. He remembered that before he was brought here, he was after Baymax for... something. What was it again? He couldn't remember.

"Uh… sure..." Hiro noticed the hesitation in Phoenix's voice, which meant that wherever she was going to say, it wasn't good.

 **(He looks over at Elinor, who is miming what Meridus should say)**

 **Meridus:** **My mother, the queen, feels…uh, in her heart, that I…that we be free to…write our own story. Follow our hearts, and find love in our time.**

 **(We gee the lords are all now crying)**

 **Lord Dingwall: Beautiful.**

Jack upright shouted, "Y'all are a bunch of big babies!"

"Jack!" Elsa said, straining to keep her laughter.

 **Meridus:** **The queen and I put the decision to you my lords. Might our young people decide for themselves who they will love?**

 **Lord Dingwall: Huh?**

 **Lord Macintosh: Well, since you've obviously made up your minds about this, have one thing to say. This is…**

 **Young Macintosh: A grand idea! Give us our say in choosing our fates?**

 **Lord Macintosh: What?**

 **Young Dingwall: Aye! Why shouldn't we choose?**

 **Lord Dingwall: But he's the prince!**

 **Young Dingwall: I didn't pick him out. It was your idea.**

 **(MacGuffin turns to his daughter)**

 **Lord MacGuffin: And you, do you feel the same way?**

 **(Young MacGuffin speaks but as his accent is so thick no one understands her and Meridus laughs)**

"He's right about that," Aria said. "We should be given the chance to choose our own fate, to write our story. We choose what we become, the face the roads to it, the bad and good. If we choose one that 's forced upon us, or one we didn't choose or want, it can lead to disastrous consequences."

"That's one reason I brought you seven here," Litwick said. "Your fates, your stories, are all woven into this book." He stood up, and with a flick of his hand, a thick brown book appeared in his hand. "The Book of Life. All of all worlds' stories are written here. However, there are six stories in particular that have yet to take place. The bock itself chooses how the stories go. But you seven? You're all so special, that you 're defying the powers of this book. Only a select few can do that. I did, a long time ago. So did Zilla when I met him. There are people whom you've never met, whom you 've never heard of, that have made their story. If you're writing your own, then you're stronger than you look. Each of you have a gift."

He clasped his hands together and the book disappeared. Hiccup thought long and hard about this. Was he really so special that he was defying the power of a mystical hook that chose how the lives of other people lived them? He wasn't the only one. Rapunzel wondered what she was that made her so important. Elsa wondered how her powers could be considered a gift.

"I don't believe in fate. Nor do I believe in destiny." Zilla said.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because it doesn't exist." Zilla answered. "They are a fantasy people make up to make themselves feel better in life. But know better." Zilla grimaces at the last part. But why?

 **Lord MacGuffin: Well, that's it. Let these lads try win her heart before they win her hand, if they can!**

 **Lord Dingwall: I say the wee Dingwall has a fighting chance!**

 **Lord Macintosh: Fine then! Seems for once we agree! It was my idea in the first place.**

 **Fergus: Just like your mom, you devil.**

 **(Meridus turns and notices a guard staring at Elinor's frozen pose as a stuffed bear and tries to distract everyone)**

 **Meridus: Everyone! To the cellar! Lets crack open the king's private reserves to celebrate!**

"Agh come on!" Fergus said. "There's a reason it's called the private reserves! How else am a supposed to enjoy the feeling of the new year withgut 'em?"

"How about _not_ drinking?" Litwick suggested. "I'm older than almost everyone in this room, and I don't drink.

"I don't have to drink," Olaf said. "Or eat. Or swallow. Of choke. Or-"

"Someone put an iceblock on that snowman!" Dream shouted.

"Well said." Zilla said. "I can't take that annoying Anti-Life Equation."

 ** _Deadpool: Foreshadowing~._**

 ** _Me: DEADPOOOOOOOOOL!_**

 ** _Deadpool:_** ** _Whoop, whoo-oo, whoop!_**

 **(Everyone cheers and start heading for the cellar)**

 **Fergus: Woh! Woh! Woh!**

 **(Fergus tuns to one his servants and whispers)**

 **Fergus: Bring them tiny glasses.**

"Oh, perfect, their doing shots now," Zilla muttered. "Subtle way to put that in a kids' movie. Very subtle.

 **(They all leave the Great Hall and Merida goes to Elinor and does a little dance of joy "ge-ge-ge-ge…" before realizing they have to mend the tapestry)**

 **Meridus: The tapestry!**

 **(After Fergus thinks that Elinor has been attacked by a bear, he goes to look for her and finds Meridus in the tapestry room with Elinor who's turned wild)**

 **Fergus: Merida!**

 **Merida: Dad, no! It's not what you think!**

 **Fergus: Meridus, get back!**

 **(Fergus goes to attack the bear, not realizing that it's Elinor)**

"Oh no." Merida said. "Things are never perfect! Why can't things go even a _little_ bit easy?

 **Meridus: No!**

 **(Fergus starts attacking Elinor with his sword)**

 **Merida: No, dad! Don't hurt her!**

 **(Meridus struggles with Fergus to stop him hitting Elinor but he pushes him aside)**

 **Fergus: Meridus! No!**

 **(As Fergus goes to strike Elinor and she hits him and knocks him out)**

 **Meridus: No!**

 **(At that moment Elinor snaps out of her wild behavior)**

 **Meridus: Mom!**

 **(Elinor notices the claw mark on Merida's suit and feels ashamed)**

 **Meridus: It's alright. I'm alright. It's nothing. It's just a little scratch!**

 **(Elinor runs out of the room)**

 **Meridus: Mom!**

 **(After Elinor runs off and gets spotted by the lords, she quickly makes it out of the castle grounds as they start to attack her, back in the castle Fergus comes to)**

 **Meridus: Dad!**

 **Fergus: Oh, count your stars, lad. It almost had you. Are you hurt?**

 **Merida: It's your wife, Elinor!**

 **Fergus: You're talking nonsense!**

 **Merida: It's the truth! There was a witch and she gave me a spell. It's not Mor'du!**

 **Fergus: Mor'du or not, I'll avenge your mother! I'll not risk losing you!**

 **Merida: No, dad! Just listen to me!**

 **[Fergus locks him in the tapestry room and goes after Elinor]**

 **Meridus: Listen, you can't! It's your wife, Elinor!**

"Oh, look, just like Stoick, he doesn't listen to reason!" Hicuup said rather loudly.

"I don't have to listen to reason" Stoick shouted. "You're a traitor to your kind, and you will be banished as soon as we return to Berk!"

"I was just trying to finally end this stupid war!" Hiccup gained a backbone and stood from his seat, facing his father. "All I wanted to do was fit in, but ever since I met Toothless, my life has been much better! He's the only one who's actually treated me like human being my entire life! Unlike you, he cares about me!"

"Nonsense! It's a dragon! How can it care about a fishbone like you! If I had the chance to do it all over again, I wouldn't have you!"

Hiccup's breathe caught in his throat. His legs suddenly felt weak, weaker than when before he was brought here. Being disowned is one thing, but being told that you were never wanted? That 's another. "You're wrong, Hiccup said. "I had to do it all over again, I would've run away a long time ago, so you would never have had see me or want me again!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to Zilla who was hissing heavily and angrily, while Dream who looked like she was on the verge of tears herself.

"I've had it between you two! We are going to settle this as soon as this movie ends and we've taken a break!" Zilla said glaring at the two with such in tense rage. The intense heat of his rage was enough to put fear into everyone in the theatre. "Litwick!"

Litwick stood up from his seat, not used to seeing Zilla angry "Yeah!"

"I 've chosen my next movie! We are going to watch Hiccup's story. And _you_ …" He pointed to Hiccup. "You're going to see how special you are. And _you_ …" Then to Stoick. "You're going to see what makes your son stronger than you." Zilla sat back down calming down from his rage. While Dream was hugging herself, crying. She was still young, not liking it when family and friends fight. Zilla didn't like family and friends fighting too. Because he never had a loving family when he was created, not until he met GMAD.

"Wow, things are really complicated between them, huh?" Hiro asked Phoenix.

She sighed. "Yeah..."

 **(After getting locked in the tapestry room and finding no way out, Meridus starts panicking and tries to call out to Maudie for help, then he notices three little bears coming out of the shadows)**

 **Meridus: Oh, no!**

 **(She realizes the triplets have been turned into little bear cubs after eating what remained of the witch's tart)**

 **Meridus: Maudie!**

 **(Suddenly Maudie notices the three little bears and screams with terror and Meridus instructs the triplets)**

 **Meridus: Get the key.**

 **(Maudie hides the key down her dress and then runs off in terror as the triplets go after her)**

 **(After the triplets help him escape, and Meridus patches up the tapestry along the horse ride to the Ring of Stones, they find that Fergus and the lords have captured Elinor. Just as Fergus is about to strike Elinor, Meridus stops him by shooting his arrow at his sword)**

 **Meridus: Get back! That's my mother!**

 **Fergus: Are you out of your mind, lad?**

 **Meridus: Mom, are you hurt?**

 **(Suddenly Fergus knocks Meridus out of the way and goes to strike Elinor again when Meridus grabs hold of a sword and stops him)**

 **Fergus: Meridus!**

 **(He pushes his father back)**

 **Meridus: I'll not let you kill my mother!**

Flynn whistled. "That's determination if I've ever seen it."

"Says the man that wrestled with a horse to get a bag hanging at the end of a tree branch at the edge of a cliff," 3P countered, smirking.

"Point taken. Wait, how do you know—? Oh, right. Movies, or whatever."

 **(Suddenly the triplets jump on top of Fergus)**

 **Meridus: Girls!**

 **Fergus: Boys?**

 **(At that moment Mor'du appears)**

 **Merida: Mor'du!**

"Here we are, the final battle!" Zilla said. "I love a fight against a monster."

"You must love the raids on perks then," Snotlout noted.

"No, I said I love fights with _monsters_ Dragons are long distance family. In a way. Well, there is the Red Death. And the Alpha."

"The what now?" Fishlegs asked, eager as always to learn about new dragons.

"Not now, ' Legs!" Astrid shouted from her seat.

 **(Fergus shouts to the lords)**

 **Fergus: Kill it!**

 **(They all go after Mor'du and start attacking him, the bear then captures Meridus, when Elinor notices this she breaks free from her ropes and attacks Mor'du, she smashes him against a stone pillar which then cracks and crushes him to death, then the spirit of the prince is released and he nods to Elinor and Meridus to thank them before disappearing)**

"Did he... thank you?" Jamie wondered, tilting his head. Why would he thank you?"

"I think I know," 3P said. "It's like a ghost who has unfinished business in the real world. They're never at peace until their task is complete. The prince's soul was trapped as a bear for centuries, and it took over his mind. Now that he's dead, he can finally rest in peace with his brothers and father."

Jamie nodded in understanding. "Oh, I get it! I think…"

 **(After Mor'du is killed, Meridus notices the sun has risen)**

 **Meridus: The second sunrise!**

 **(He runs and grabs the tapestry that he's mended and throws it around Elinor, but realizes nothing's happening)**

"N-no... It can't be… It has to work, it has to!" Merida said. She clutched her mother's hand, who she had been avoiding the entirety of the movie. She said to herself, "What have I done? Or rather, will I do…?"

 **Meridus: Oh, no! I don't understand. I…**

 **(Meridus begins to cry and kneels in front of Elinor)**

 **Meridus: Oh, mom, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I did this to you, to us.**

 **(He tearfully hugs Elinor)**

 **Meridus: You've always been there for me. You've never given up on me. I just need you back. I want you back, mom. I love you.**

 **(As the sunrise washes over them, Merida feels her mothers touch on her hair and looks up to see Elinor had turned human again)**

Merida let out a gasp of joy. She brushed away the tears that were in her eyes and hugged her mother. "Oh, mum. I'm sorry."

Elinor smiled as she embraced her daughter. "Me, too, lassie."

 **Meridus: Mom! You're back!**

 **(Elinor hugs Meridus and kisses his face repeatedly)**

 **Merida: You've changed!**

 **Elinor: Oh, darling. We both have.**

 **(Elinor kisses Merida again and Fergus comes up running towards them)**

 **Fergus: Elinor!**

 **(He hugs both Meridus and Elinor, then grabs Elinor and kisses her on the mouth)**

 **Elinor: Oh, dear!**

 **(As the lords come towards them, Meridus notices his mom is naked under the tapestry)**

"Did anyone forget that her clothes got torn off when she turned?" Kristoff mentioned awkwardly.

 **Meridus: Oh, mom!**

 **(To Fergus)**

 **Elinor: Ooh! Um…dear?**

 **Fergus: Huh?**

 **Elinor: I'm naked. Naked as a wee baby.**

 **(Fergus just stares at her)**

 **Elinor: Well don't just stare! Do something!**

 **(Fergus turns and notices the lords have comes upon them)**

 **Fergus: What the…?**

 **(He quickly holds his hands in front of Elinor)**

 **Fergus: Back your eyes, lads! Show some respect!**

 **(The lords turn their backs, suddenly the three triplets, now human again, run over to Merida and Fergus… naked! Fergus laughs and catches one of them, holding him up)**

 **Fergus: Now that's what I call a wee naked baby!**

 **(Last lines; Elinor, Meridus, and Fergus are bidding the lords farewell)**

 **Meridus (voice over): Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it.**

 **(We see Meridus rides off through the forest with his mother Elinor, making their bond stronger)**

Some people of the room began to idly chat about the movie, and Litwick stood up, ringing to bells made of stonewood he made. "Alright, everyone, we are going to Lake a little break. Walk through those bronze doors and you should see food that you are familiar with. help yourselves to as much as you can eat and drink, but don't drink too much as need you all sober for Hiccup's story. And believe me, Phoenix has methods to do so, and none of them are pretty."

"It's true," Phoenix said.

* * *

Sure enough, as the seven pillars still stood straight and tall, a circular table filled with food awaited them.

"May cut guests of honor please come sit aver here, please?" Zilla said, flying in the air to get their attention. "There's a table to the side for us to sit at."

As Jack didn't need to eat, he get in between Elsa and Litwick. "Oh, Jack. Here, wanted to give you this." He reached under the table and pulled out a long pale—blue rod with an ice diamond on top. "This is an Ice Rod. It doesn't have the same magnitude of power of your staff, but it should be a nice replacement until you get it back."

Jack took the Rod, not used to receiving gifts. "Wow, Litwick. Thanks."

Litwck nodded. "Anytime."

Down the table, the other GMAD members and Aria and 3P looked over at their host.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked.

Zilla nodded. "Yeah. He's been acting strange since Phoenix mentioned that thing about being immortal. It reminded him of something. Or rather, some _one_.

3p looked worried. "Are you sure we should be prying to him about this? If he want g Lo share it us, he will."

Phoenix shook hey head. "No, he won't. I've seen take that necklace out before. I don't know what's so special about it, or what's around it, but he's never mentioned anything about to me, Dream, or Thor, or anyone in the GMAD." She worryingly scratched Violetstorm as she spoke. "He's feeling hurt, and remember what. Aria said about secrets? He's keeping one."

Dream nodded. "She's right. As his friends, we need to help him get through this. We need to think, what did he do before he joined GMAD?"

Zilla thought long and hard to when he first met his mentor, but came up with nothing. "I don't know. All I know is what mentioned earlier, that he has a sister named Jasmine and he raised her someplace called the Forests of Silence."

"So where are the Forests?" Aria asked.

No one knew.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Complete!** **This concludes the end of Brave. How to Train Your Dragon features next, starring Hicca Horrendcus Haddock the Third! With little spice added to it, more than just a genderbend. But what's the mystery behind Litwick?** **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)** p


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **9: Break: Flashbacks, Snow, and Secrets**

"I'm such an _idiot!_ "

The entire table turned to Phoenix after her outburst.

"How are you an idiot, exactly...?" Jack said, testing out his new Ice Rod.

"None of your business," Phoenix said.

A little further down, Hiro said, "I don't think you're an idiot."

She gave a smile to him. "Thanks, Hiro. That's sweet of you to say." Turning back to the others, she lowered her voice and said, "I know where the Forests of Silence are!"

"Where?" Zilla looked at Litwick, making sure he wasn't paying attention. He wasn't; he was eating his food as he spoke with Rapunzel about the Book of Life.

"When I first became a part of the GMAD, our leader, Toni42, or Toni, took me to her library where the ceremony Look place. I saw a book there, she's the Guardian of Reading, and she holds just about every book on every story there is, _including_ all of ours."

"And this book you saw is Litwick's Story?" 3P confirmed.

"I'm pretty sure. It was only a glimpse, but when I first met Litwick when he became the Guardian of Protection, I kept asking myself why his name was so familiar. His name was on that book! His homeland, too. It was called Celturo or Linura or something like that."

"Not to mention that we become the Guardians of what we did before we met or were invited by Toni," Dream added. "Litwick must have done something wild to be the Guardian of Protection. But protection of what?"

"We need a plan," Zilla said. "Phoenix, you go and ask Toni for that book, see what you can find out about it. And _please_ don't snoop through any else's Stories."

Phoenix huffed. "Fine." She stood up from her seat to leave. But then she walked back to the table, grabbed Hiro by his shirt, and brought her lips against his. **(Happy, Phiro fans?)** Setting him back down, she said, "I'll miss you…"

As she walked away with a smile on her face, Hiro mumbled, "Miss you, too…" before resting his head on the table and ha went to sleep

Everyone stared wide—eyed. until Dream broke the silence.

"YOU OWE ME A SACK OF GOLD COIBS, ZILLA!"

* * *

"Part two of the plan to to keep Litwick busy until Phoenix gets back with the book." Zilla continued.

"Zilla I'm missing six coins." Dream pointed out.

"Ugh…" _Clink_.

"Thank a—you. "

Aria looked over as Wasabi lightly patted on Hiro's cheek. "How long will he be out?"

"Do I look like I know how long a human will remain unconscious after receiving his first kiss?" Zilla deadpanned. "I'll have you know, I 'm not even human."

"Speaking of not being human," Dream said, pocketing the coins. "Why are you taking charge? You're a newbie to the team."

"Who was there when Litwick was on the verge of quitting the team."

She stared at him. "The what?"

Zilla processed something in his that happened shortly after he became a member...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Litwick? You here?" Zilla wondered down the hall, lit by only a few torches. "Seriously? We have a way to have more lighting with electricity and he still have torches? Where are we, the 17th century?"

Entering a room, he saw Litwick standing over a fireplace. He was about to call out to him when he heard him speaking. No, not speaking. Singing.

He tries to hear, but he was singing quite softly. "Litwick?"

Litwick turned around, startled. "Zilla! What are you still doing here? I thought Toni took you to HQ to set your Guardianship.

The humanoid shrugged. "I just wanted to say thank you first. For saving me on the that island, and for bringing me here."

Litaick smiled. "Your welcome." But Zilla noticed something else in the smile. It may be a hunch, or just his new powers kicking in, but he sensed sadness.

"Are you alright?" he asked, walking up to him. He saw him trying to hide piece of paper under his cloak. "What's that?

"Oh, this?" He revealed IL again, folded up. "It's… It's a drawing. Of… Of my sister, Jasmine."

"Can see it?" Zilla asked. He didn't mean to pry on his personal business, he was just eager to learn as out as much as he can about his new teammates

"Oh, uh... S-sure." Litwick carefully unfolded it, as if it were a treasured and fragile thing; it probably was.

Taking it, Zilla saw a young lady. Color was added, and with fine detail, though it was only the head. She had short red hair and grey eyes. She had one smile and freckles on her nose and above her eyes "She looks your age."

"Yeah, she, she was,"

He looked up. "Was?

Litwick shrugged. "I don't know. I think? It's just that, when she was sixteen, she just... disappeared. Into thin air. haven't seen her in a long time."

"Just how long has it been?"

"It would be about 25 years. To the day, actually.

"Today?" He nodded. "What was that you were singing? I didn't hear any of it, but enough to know it was a song."

"Oh, yeah. That... that was a song that used to sing to her all the time. Whenever she would get scared, or nervous, that song would always help soothe her. I sang to her the day she… The day she disappeared. "

Zilla nodded, folding up the drawing and handing it back. "I'm sorry about that." Taking it, he saw that Litwick was starting to cry. His left hand took the paper, but his right was grasping something hidden under his cloak, near his neck. A necklace, perhaps?

"It's fine," he said, wiping his eyes with an arm. It was almost impossible tell they were wet because they were so white. "I've learned a valuable lesson through it, though."

"And that is?"

His expression suddenly became dead serious. "Messing with the wrong forces puts the people you love in danger."

Zilla nodded, deciding that it was best to leave. "Well, thanks again, anyway."

He turns to leave, but not before Litwick said, "Actually, I think think should be thanking you."

He turned back to him. "For what?"

"I was planning to go back to the Forests of Silence, where I raised her for those sixteen years. Long story about that. Anyway, there was something there that I think could've helped her lived longer, and I was gonna quit the GMAD to go back."

"Quit? Why?"

"You don't know? If a member of the GMAD decides to go back to their home world that has nothing to do with official business, they're forbidden return. Toni's a serious person, and unless there's an important reason, we don't come back. So I was planning to quit to go back and find her."

"So why are you thanking me?"

"You reminded me of what the GMAD is about. It's about helping people in all and any worlds, to bring peace to any worlds that are off balance. Explaining to you about... about Jasmine made me realize that I can't be trapped in the past. I need to look on the bright side of things, I need to remember the good times I had with her. I need to keep her memory alive the best way I can: by _savoring_ them instead of _grieving_ them."

Zilla smiled. "That seems like the best way."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Zilla? Zilla?"

Zilla snapped out of his daze as 3P waved her hand in front of his face. "Wh—what ? "

"Aw, he's back," Dream said. She gave something to Flynn and said, "Tell Rapunzel she can have her pan back. I didn't need it after all."

"What happened?" Zilla said, recovering from his flashback.

"Litwick's calling us," 3P said. "There's a snowball fight going on and he wants us in on it. Loosen us up a little."

"Alright. Let's go." He flew above the table and was about to go to the fun, when he saw a figure with his head rested on the table. "What about Hiro?"

"Let him sleep," Aria said. "Phoenix can wake him up with true love's kiss when she comes back. Or, you know, knock him out even more if that's possible."

* * *

"FOR ALL!"

Jack flew the air, laughing as he used the Rod to make more snow around the room.

"Burgess kids, over here!" 3P yelled. Once they were all over her, she said, "Okay, who wants to build a snow fort to protect ourselves from these progectories?"

"Ooh, me! Me, I wanna help!" Pippa said, raising her hand.

"Me, too! Me, too!" Monty said.

"Alright, kids, let's get to work!"

On another part of the room, Hiccup, Astrid, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, and Litwick were making snow sculptures.

"I've never had this much fun in my life!" Rapunzel said she ducked her head, laughing as Olaf sailed over her.

"Coming through!

Astrid added some more snow to the head of their sculpture, sitting on its back as she did so. "How's this, Hiccup?"

Hiccup observed the masterpiece a few steps back and nodded. "Perfect! We just need to add se definitions, and maybe use some rocks for eyes.

Toothless wag enjoying his nap and yelped when something hit his tail. He turned around and saw Wingblaze biting it.

Dream and Honey Lemon were talking girl talk all while they rested on comfy lounge chairs. Gogo was testing out her speed with some ice skis Elsa made for her. Freddy was off annoying the heck out of Zilla, who may have threatened him once or twice before finally letting go. Wasahi was keeping an eye on Hiro, all while dodging the snowballs heading his way.

Snotlout wasn't admitting it, but was enjoying himself, too. While he failed to wonder why the girls kept punching, hitting, cursing (literally), and slapping him, he did enjoy the opportunity to humiliate his cousin by making a big snowball the size of Sven.

"Tickle, tickle!"

"Wh—whoa! Hey!"

Too bad a certain spirit tickled his underarm before he could throw it, having it land on top of him.

All of the adults, meanwhile, just sat back and watched the children have fun.

Cass was quite pleased seeing her nephew so smitten like he was, and knew that Tadashi would be coming up with a whole bunch of teasing him by now. GOTHEL, meanwhile, was still quite upset that her secret was going to be revealed. Elinor and Fergus laughed as their children made a snow bear. Stoick watched, surprised that the Night Fury was posing for the snow dragon Hiccup and Astrid were making. And the Queen and King of Corona? They couldn't help but wonder who Rapunzel was, and why her simple features were so familiar.

As Zilla helped 3P make her fort, he saw Phoenix talking to Dream and Aria.

"Did you get it?" Zilla said, taking them all to a more secluded area for them to talk.

"Yep," Phoenix said, holding the book. It was most certainly old, the grey—brown cover looked torn. The pages were stained, the title wasn't even legible. Only one word of what appeared to be four showed.

"Can you tell me about his sister, Jasmine?" Zilla asked. "Red hair, grey eyes?"

Phoenix was about to open the book them stopped. "What? Jasmine doesn't have red hair and grey eyes, she had dark—green hair and green eyes.

Zilla groaned and face palmed himself. "No, not THAT Jasmine! The other Jasmine! The one that Litwick showed me in a drawing of when I became a member!"

Opening the book, Phoenix said, "Well, whoever she was, she's someone in this book. Let me cheek real quick, I can use a bit of magic to skip to that…" She flipped through the pages quickly, not even skimming them. "Lillies... Enegmatic... River... Serve the hive…" At last she stopped and read a section. Her eyes widened and she gave a high pitched squeal. She closed the book shut and breathed heavily.

"Whoa! Phoenix, What is it?" Dream asked. "Phoenix?"

She didn't seem to listen.

"Phoenix, are you all right? Phoenix? What was it? Phoenix?"

Managing to breathe, she said, "I think… I think I know what Litwick's secret is."

"What is it? How can we help him?" 3P asked.

Phoenix opened her mouth...

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Complete!** **How to Train Your Dragon features next, starring Hicca Horrendcus Haddock the Third! With little spice added to it, more than just a genderbend. But what's the mystery behind Litwick?** **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **10: HTTYD, Part 1**

"YOU ARE A BIG BABY!"

Everyone covered their ears at the sound of a voice shouting. They all turned to see te source to see a floating piece of paper hovering in front of Stoick. Even more surprising, the paper was moving like it had mouth, and was shouting as well.

"YOU ARE A FOOL AND A SON OF TROLL! YOU ARE SUPPOSTED TO LOVE YOUR SON LIKE A FATHER SHOULD! NOT GO THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE TO PLEASE AN UNGRATEFUL PARENT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE THEM FOR BEING YOUR SON! SOMETIMES, HE'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING BIG, BUT KEEN THAT EAPPENG, YOU MICET ALMOST LOSE SOMETEINC PRECIOUS! YOU ARE ACTING DISGRACEFUL AND VALKA WOULD BE ASHAMED! "

And with that, the paper fired itself up and the ashes dissipated. There is a moment of silence from everyone until Zilla said, "Well, well, well. Guess who just got himself a howler?" Zilla smirked. Then Litwick spoke up.

"Well, I didn't know what to expect when I handed Stoick that letter, but now that that's done, we need to watch our next movie."

"Already?" Jamie said, pouting. "Oh, fine. Can we play in the snow next time again?"

Litwick gave an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, kiddo. I 've got something else planned next time we have a break. So, if everyone can please get in their seats once we pass the doors again, thank you very much!

Zilla trailed after Phoenix, whispering, "What? What is it?"

Phoenix pursed her lips, as she were deciding something. "Maybe I should go talk to Litwick first. I'll gee you later."

Once everyone was seated, Litwick stood in the front of the room. "Good. We can start the movie now."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," Phoenix said. "Something important." She pulled the book into view and took note of how wide Litwick's eyes widened. If he had pupils, she would've guessed that he wag afraid by his ocular expression.

Zilla watched as the two walked through the bronze doors again. When they closed, he drew his attention back to the movie.

 **FADE IN:**

 **EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

 **HICCA (V.O.)**

 **This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Hiccup blinked. "Is that supposed to be me?"

"No, it's supposed to be Toothless. Of course it's you! Who else?" Dream shouted.

"You mean, who ' _Elsa'._ Eh? Eh?" 3P looked around for some sort of applaud, but she only received groans and face palms.

"Great Odin, that was terrible," Astrid muttered.

"I do not appreciate my name in that sense," Elsa said.

3P Scoffed. "You guys are just jealous cause you didn't think of it first."

 **The camera drifts closer, circling.**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

Hiccup smirked. He elbowed Toothless and said, "Good thing I know that foot anywhere." Toothless only rolled his eyes and grumbled.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCA, a gangly teenage Viking.**

Jack let out a whistle, causing Hiccup to blush. "Not to bad!" He shouted, loud enough for Hiccup to hear. Then he said to Elsa, "Though I do have other tastes. "

Hiccup tried to ignore him as he looked at his alter ego. As a girl, he was still scrawny. In fact, there really wasn't much of a difference. Only facial features, longer hair, and a different voice.

 **HICCA:** **...dragons.**

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 **He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

 **HICCA (V.O.)**

 **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"I could tell," Flynn said. "Who has them more, you or Merida?"

"You're going to compare those two, Mr. 'What's-It-Going-To-Take-Get-My-Satchel-Back'?" Rapunzel pointed out.

"You're one to talk, Miss 'I-Am-Going-To-See-Those-Lanterns'." Flynn retorted.

"How about the two of you shut the hell up before I roast the both of you Mr. and Mrs. 'Annoying-And-Unoriginal-Abominations-To-Ever-Walk-The –Planet'." Zilla growled. This put Flynn and Rapunzel in a speechless shocking state. Then there was a moment of awkward silence

"Oooookay, then," Kristoff said.

 **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCA darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **My name's Hicca. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

"Of _course_ it wouldn't!" Dream said, sarcasm pouring from her voice. "Why _would_ it?"

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **VIKING (FIERCE):** **Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

People laughed.

Anna asked Hiccup, "How do you survive in that situation? You look so small compared the other people."

"Vikings," Hiccup corrected. "And are you talking to me or her?" He gestured to the on—screen Hicca.

"Both?"

 **Hicca gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women. Hoark the Haggard...**

 **HOARK:** **What are you doing out!?**

 **... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR:** **Get inside!**

 **... and Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE:** **Get back inside!**

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

 **STOICK:** **Hicca!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! (TO HICCA) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

"Ugh," Aunt Cass said. "I would be ashamed to be that man, the way she shoved that poor girl. And you, too, I suppose. You're not even doing anything!"

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed, looking at Stoick. "I wasn't doing _anything_ wrong that night."

"Technically it was the morning." Dream pointed out.

 **HICCA (V.O.)**

 **(IN AWE)**

 **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Yes I do.**

"That's digusting," Wasabi said. "Anybody got a mint or somethin'."

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **STOICK:** **(barking; to his men) What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1:** **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **STOICK:** **Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1:** **None so far.**

 **STOICK (RELIEVED):** **Good.**

Violet storm stood proud. "Too bad Phoenix isn't here right now," Zilla said as he patted the dragon. "She would've loved to boast about her dragon."

"I can boast about Toothless," Hiccup said.

"What kind name is _Toothless_?" 3P said. "I always thought that was weird."

"It's stuck, okay?"

 **VIKING:** **Hoist the torches!**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

 **GOBBER:** **Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

 **Hicca dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

 **HICCA:** **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Astrid stifled his laughter at the pose and then burt out into tears.

"Wha—at?" Hiccup groaned.

"I'm sorry! It's just that... you look completely ridiculous! Imagine this as you instead of her!"

As Hiccup pouted, a sudden thought came to him; was this movie going to show more about him, his crush on Astrid? Or will Astrid be a boy in this movie as well? Many questions, no answers.

 **GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don they?**

"Please, Hiccup's not toothpick," Jack said, Hiccup felt enlightened and smiled a little.

 **Hicca gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **HICCA (V.O.)**

 **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"I'm not sure that's possible!" Dream said.

"Oh, come on! Why are you always picking on me? Why didn't anyone pick on Merida?"

"Because Merida can easily hurt us all," Aria said. "You can't."

Hiccup sighed. "I give up."

Before anyone could smirk, smile, or laugh, Zilla spoke up. "Leave Hiccup alone! Or else I'll roast you all!" That seemed to shut everyone up for the time being. Hiccup smiled at the Monster of Steel for standing up for the young Viking.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON STOICK**

 **STOICK:** **We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

 **HICCA (V.O.)**

 **See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

 **VIKING: FIRE!**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a handsome, energetic Viking boy. Hicca leans out of the stall to watch them.**

 **HICCA (V.O.):** **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (** **SOURLY** **) Ugh** **Aston.**

Both Hiccup and Astrid frowned. "Is it just me, or does it sound like she hates him?'" Astrid asked.

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Aston was such a jerk to me since we stopped being friends. I hate him more than anyone else.**

"She _does_ hate him," Hiccip realized. "Why, though? I mean, I don't hate you, do I?"

"It has to do with gender," Dream explained. "Hicca is seen as more as a disappointment then Hiccup is, just because she's a girl. Aston's gained even more popularity than Astrid because she's a boy. Aston's ego made him worse than Astrid's."

"Hey! I do not have an ego!" Astrid retorted.

 **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind him, framing him in a sexy ball of fire. The others join him, looking awesome and heroic.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Their job is so much cooler.**

"What's so bad 'bout working in the forge?" Gobber asked.

"I think working in a force is pretty cool," Jamie said. "I mean, think about it. It requires hard work and some sort of muscle. There's also experience and knowing what the things do. Do any of them know how to work in a forge?

He pointed to the teens. Khen they didn't answer, he said, "Though not."

"Wow." Bunny said. "Big mouth for an ankle biter."

 **Hicca tries to join them as they pass, but she's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

 **HICCA: (PLEADING)** **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER:** **Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

 **HICCA:** **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

 **GOBBER:** **You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...**

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **... you can't even throw one of these.**

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

 **HICCA:** **(ready with the answer) Okay fine, but...**

 **She rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **... this will throw it for me.**

"Whoa, check that out!" Jack said. "That could be pretty useful for tossing snowballs… Can I have one?"

"Why should you have one?" Bunny said. "You'll just make things worse, just like ya did on Easter! I knew ya shouldn't 've been trusted. "

Ouch. Jack slouched in his seat, pulling his hood up.

"Jack?" Elsa tried to look into his eyes, but he wouldn't let her. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack only shook his head. Elsa gasped when she something fall down his cheek; stray tear. she looked at the Guardians and saw Bunny muttering something. Those creatures did something to him… But what. But then she noticed Zilla glaring up at Bunny and couldn't help but have a little shiver of nervousness down her spine. Which was strange since the cold never bothered her anyway. She knew one thing, no one would like Zilla when he's angry.

 **Hicca OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

 **VIKING:** **Arggh!**

 **GOBBER:** **See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

 **HICCA:** **Mild calibration issue.**

"I feel like that could be a good excuse for just about anything," 3P said.

"How, exactly?" Zilla asked, raising a scaly eyebrow at her.

She held up a finger. "Hold on a sec, let me think. Um... Trick question!"

He rolled his eyes.

 **GOBBER:** **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **... this.**

"I hate that." Aria said. "He basically said to stop being herself. We can't be something we're not. We are who we are."

"Well said." Zilla agreed.

"DJ, turn it up!" Dream shouted. "Oh man, love that song!"

 **HICCA: (ASTONISHED)** **But... you just pointed to all of me.**

 **GOBBER** **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

 **HICCA: (THREATENING)** **Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER: (MIMICKING)** **Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCA:** **You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences! Gobber tosses him a sword.**

 **GOBBER:** **I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

"Consequences, indeed, Astrid muttered.

 **Hicca takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. She stews... fantasizing...**

 **HICCA (V.O.)**

 **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

Hiccup shook her head. "I can't believe I ever wanted to kill a dragon."

"It is a good thing you never have or will," Dream said. "This genderbending thing is in an alternate universe, or AU for short. Different AUs come from certain events from the movie. One for Berk is a dark and evil side of Hiccup, one where he takes out all his anger and sadness and abuse on the dragons and Viking together. "

"Is that such a good Idea, mentioning AUs to them?" Aria asked.

"Nope."

"Not at all." Zilla added.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

 **HICCA (V.O.)**

 **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

 **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

 **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

 **TOWER.**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR:** **They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK: (FRUSTRATED)** **Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR:** **Fire!**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCA (V.O.)**

 **And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

 **STOICK:** **Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **ON HICCA, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

 **HICCA (V.O.)**

 **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

 **VIKING:** **Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS**

 **The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **STOICK: JUMP!**

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **HICCA (V.O.)**

 **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 **...never misses. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

Hiccup patted his friend's head and said, "I'm sorry I ever said that, bud. Or wanted that." Toothless nuzzled him, and repeatedly began licking his face. "Toothless! Gross! Get off of me! Wait, Toothless! No, no, no! Wait" Within seconds, Hiccup's head was inside the dragon. "Seriously?!" his muffled voice said. "Toothless, this the third time this week! If you don't let go of me, there be no cod and salmon for dinner for a month!"

At this, Toothless pouted and spat him out .

"OK, that's disgusting." Hiccup stood and tried to wipe the saliva off his face.

With his hood still up, Jack stood from his seat "Here, let me help." He used the Ice Rod to freeze the water and it easily chipped off.

"Oh, gods. Thanks."

Jack managed to smile. "You're welcome," he said quietly before sit Ling back down .

Stoick, meanwhile, looked at the Night Fury with surprise. This hadn't been the first time Hiccup's head had been in the beast? He had survived? It looked like it was... _playing_ with him. But that can't be... could it?

 **IN THE STALL**

 **Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER:** **Man the fort, Hicca, they need me out there!**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCA, a smirk crosses her face.**

"See?" Gobber said, pointing with his appendage. "Told ya! She— er, he get's that look! That look that says he's up to somethin

"I' m afraid I have no idea what you 're talking about," Hiccup said smugly .

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 **WHAM! Hicca pushes her wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. She weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as her legs can carry her.**

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.):** **Hicca, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7:** **Come back here!**

 **HICCA:** **I know. Be right back!**

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

 **STOICK:** **Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

"They're not the devils," Hiccup said loudly, his voice suddenly cold and venomous. No ane, not even their hosts, had heard him like this before. "You people are." He clutched Toothless closer to him, as if if he were to let go he would be taken away. Astrid smiled and only leaned closer to him, making him blush.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 **Hicca reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. She cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of her contraption. She drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. She listens, with her eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. She hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns her aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

 **HICCA: (TO HIMSELF)** **Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hicca pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

Hiccup looked away, not wanting to see his best friend almost die in his hands. Then again, he would have to look away when he found him in the woods.

"You actually hit it?" Stoick said.

"I 've never lied to you, Hiccup said.

"What about the dragon?"

"I wasn't lying, I was keeping him safe from you."

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **(surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

 **Hicca's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Except for you.**

Astrid shook her head. "How can you be so sarcastic when you're in the face of death?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I've been close to dying too many times to count."

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCA running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on her heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

 **STOICK:** **(to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 **Vikings scatter as Hicca dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hicca ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hicca peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. She turns back to find it leering at him, blocking her escape. It takes a deep breath. Hicca is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **You're all out.**

 **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

 **HICCA (V.O.)**

 **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

"And what would that be?" Merida said, starting to get bored.

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

 **HICCA:** **Sorry, dad.**

Jack looked up. "Wait a minute, I thought you said he wasn't you're dad."

He shook his head. "Not anymore."

Jack looked at Stoick and glared at him, giving him a 'You-Should-Be-Ashamed-Of-Yourself' look. Zilla did too.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**

 **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

 **HICCA: (SHEEPISH)** **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 **Stoick grabs Hicca by the back scruff of her collar and hauls her away, fuming with embarrassment.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

 **STOICK:** **-STOP! Just...stop.**

 **He releases Hicca. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

"If anything, you lot should eat less," Merida said. "Or a least exercise," Jack added.

"Hiccup does seem the most fit, even if he has little physical strength," Rapunzel added. "But to make the cannon, that takes skill. Not many people can do something like that."

Hiccup let smile form on his lips. He wasn't used to compliments people agreeing with him, but he found it kind of nice.

 **Hicca looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **HICCA:** **Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

The heroes all laughed, and Anna said, "Well, guess it's a good thing that he's so thin."

"How so?" Elsa asked.

"He's probably faster than most, if not all, the people."

 **STOICK:** **This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

 **HICCA:** **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

"I think it's pretty clear that it's not." Flynn said.

"But she doesn't know that yet," Kristoff painted out.

 **STOICK:** **You are many things, Hicca. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Idon't understand this," Honey said. "Why are people so keen on wanting others to be like them? Just because you and a lot of other people are into something, that doesn't mean that the people you know will as well, right?"

"Exactly," Aria said. "Like Meridus said, we should create our own path. If you had the chance to change your fate, would you? "

 **Sting. Hicca looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure she gets there. I have her mess to clean up.**

" _Her_ mess?" Jack repeated. " _Seriously_? Is _she_ the reason dragons raid?

"No, we found out that-

"Say another word, Astrid, and you'll receive a beating that you'll be feeling in Valhalla," Dream warned.

Astrid scoffed. "Is it violence with everything for you?"

"Is it violence with everything for _you_?" Zilla countered, smirking.

"Nice. Epic Burn!" Dream laughed, giving Zilla a high five.

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hicca through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP:** **Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

 **Hicca avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER:** **Sure, Hicca.**

 **HICCA:** **He never listens.**

 **GOBBER:** **Well, it runs in the family.**

 **HICCA:** **And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. (MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

"The impression is better as a boy," Cobber said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "Alrightie then."

 **GOBBER:** **You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

 **Beat.**

 **HICCA:** **Thank you, for summing that up.**

 **They reach the doorway.**

 **GOBBER:** **Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

 **Hicca SIGHS heavily.**

 **HICCA:** **I just want to be one of you guys.**

 **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hicca turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. She hurries off into the woods, determined.**

As the next passed, Zilla watched as Phoenix sat down in her seat again after talking to Litwick. Down the ways, their main host sat, his hands clasping his necklace. "What'd he say?"

"Mm?" Phoenix looked over at him and asked, "What did who say?"

"What did Litwick Say about the book about his story? How can we help him?" Then he realized Phoenix had returned empty—handed. "Where is the book, anyway?"

But Phoenix just looked confused. "What are you talking about, what book?"

"Litwick's book," Aria said. "Remember? You found something about Litwick's past and you went to confront him about it?"

"No…" She drew out the 'o' as she spoke. "I never spoke Eo Litwick about anything. What are you guys talking about, are you alright?"

Zilla could sense it. She was actually confused, she didn't know what they were talking about. He looked over at Litwick and saw him with the book. He only saw page before he slipped it under his cloak. A page with the girl with red hair. He had done something to her, to her memories.

He knew Litwick was a kind person, but to go as far as erasing someone's memories to keep a secret? "Oh, Litwick, " he muttered. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Uh, guys?" Gogo said. "Where's Hiro?"

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Complete! And so** **How to Train Your Dragon genderbend begins. But what did Litwick do to Phoenix's memories? What is he hiding?** **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

 **Chapter** **11: HTTYD, Part 2**

"Guess it's true what they say," Zilla said to himself. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." Looking closer, the book was actually in view, but Litwick didn't seem the notice it slip out. He was thinking of how to get the book when he stood up.

No one else seemed to notice. Lltwick to went a blank wall and pressed his hand against it. A thin white line spread up and down from where his hand touched and opened to reveal a hidden hallway. He stepped inside and the wall sealed again.

Zilla sighed. "Of course I'm going after him." He left his seat and went to the wall. He placed his hand in the position Litwick did his and the wall opened. Down the dark hall were torches. "What with this guy and torches? When was he born, 1575?" Shaking his head, he flew and ventured through.

* * *

The first thing Hiro felt when he woke was someone tapping his cheek. "Rise and shine, sleepy head."

He groaned and said, "Five more minutes…"He cracked open his eyes and saw Phoenix smiling with her head on the table, just inches from his. "Oh. That _wasn't_ a dream."

* * *

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK:** **Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

As Hiro and Phoenix rejoined them, Gogo said, "That seems stupid. Won't they just go after your island for revenge?"

Stoick shook his "Of course not. They'll find someplace else."

"And not the guys who destroyed their home in the first place?" Before Stoick could continue, Gogo raised her hand and said, "Shut up

and talk to the hand cuz ain't listening."

 **He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): (DECIDEDLY)** **One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

 **VIKING:** **Those ships never come back.**

 **STOICK: (MATTER-OF-FACT)** **We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

 **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

 **VIKING: (FEEBLE)** **Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D): (EQUALLY FEEBLE)** **I've gotta do my axe returns.**

Jamie supped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Cowards! So much for big strong and scary Vikings."

"Right?" Dream said.

 **STOICK:** **Alright. Those who stay will look after Hicca.**

 **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

"That's just... despicable!" Rapunzel said. "You would rather _die_ than look after a young girl? You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Or me," Hiccup added.

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE:** **To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT:** **I'm with you Stoick!**

 **STOICK: (DRY)** **That's more like it.**

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER:** **I'll pack my undies.**

 **STOICK:** **No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER:** **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hicca can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"I'm guessing, plenty, " Astrid Concluded.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Astrid."

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **STOICK:** **What am I going to do with her Gobber?**

 **GOBBER:** **Put her in training with the others.**

 **STOICK:** **No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER:** **So am I.**

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK:** **She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

 **GOBBER:** **Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK:** **I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER:** **No, you don't.**

 **STOICK:** **No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER:** **No you don't!**

 **STOICK:** **Listen! You know what she's like. From the time she could crawl she's been...different. She doesn't listen.**

"There's nothing wrong with being different," Aria said. "Look at Merida, Elsa, jack, Rapunzel, and Eirc for example. They' re different in more ways than one, and that's what makes them special.

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **She has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes hunting for... for trolls.**

 **GOBBER: (DEFENSIVE)** **Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

 **STOICK:** **When I was a boy...**

 **GOBBER: (GRUMBLING)** **Oh here we go.**

Hiccup groaned loudly. "This story annoys me so many times! If I had a sack of coins for every time I heard it, I would've left on a passenger ship a long time ago." He quickly covered his mouth, but it was Loo late.

"Leave?" Astrid repeated. "Was it really so bad that you wanted to leave Berk?"

"Well... Not at first. I mean, I wanted to prove to you guys that was a Viking, that could kill dragons. But ever since met Toothless, T only wanted this war to end. Not just so that the dragon's wouldn't get hurt, but the people, either. Haven't we suffered enough just because of a stupid feud?"

"You know…" 3P said. "There's a play written by a famous literature man. His name wag William Shakespeare and he wrote play called Romeo and Juliet. In the story, two families at in a feud. A sort of fight where they kill when they get the chance. Romeo and Juliet were from the two families, and they fell in love. But the cost of their love was their lives."

"Their lives?" Anna repeated.

3P nodded. "Yes. They secretly married and planned to run away together, but their plans were halted when Romeo was forced to go into hiding. Juliet faked her death get away from her family, but Romeo thought she actually died. He took his own life, and when Juliet saw her lover's body on the floor, she took her own."

"What 's the point of this stupid story?" Snotlout groaned.

Half of the room said, "Shush!"

"The point is, people will indeed get hurt in a war. In this case, Hiccup and Toothless are Romeo and Juliet. They are the best of friends, and the cost of the war ending might just be their lives." She knew this wasn't true, but she they didn't need to know that. Not yet .

"So then..." Hiccup Erailed off. "Toothless and I might… We might die?"

"It's a Possibility, yes."

Stoick looked at his son. The cost of ending the war was his life? His biggest regret was disowning him. Now he wanted nothing more than to hold him close. But that dragon was protecting him. He was going to die and It was his fault.

"I failed you, Valka…" he whispered to himself.

 **STOICK:** **My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

 **GOBBER:** **You got a headache.**

"Must 've gone mental," Merida said.

 **STOICK:** **That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hicca is not that Viking.**

"Is it just me, or does it sound like he wishes to have a boy instead of a girl?" Jack wondered.

"But for Hiccup," Hiro said, "I think he means that he'd rather have someone else rather an him. Oh, God, how is he still a father he says things like that out loud?!"

The entire room turned glare at Stoick.

"Can I beat him up, Litwick?" Dream asked.

Silence.

"Hey... Where'd Litwick go? And Zilla?"

"Where right here." The two of them entered from the bronze doors.

"Sorry about that, Zilla wanted to talk to me."

"Can we beat Stoick up?" Dream asked again.

Litwick smugged. "You and Zilla can take him.

"What?" Stoick said. "What makes you think I'm going anywhere With you?"

Zilla's eyes gave a mischievous glint. "I have an idea." He snapped his fingers and Stoick suddenly rose into the air.

"Unhand me!" Stoick shouted. But he only got thrown into the doors .

Dream bounded along, pulling on Zilla's arm. "We won't be long!" As the doors closed, they heard her say, "I am going to make you feel SO much pain where the sun don't shine!"

"Olay, then..." Litwick said. "Let's get back to the movie, why don't we?"

 **GOBBER: You can't stop her, Stoick. You can only prepare her. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now.**

"Probably?" Flynn scoffed. "Try definitely."

ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY**

 **ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

 **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hicca looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. She adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. She snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

"First a bed, now a book, what's next?" Hiro said.

"A cup!" Jack immediately shouted. "I don't know, I just said the first thing that came La my head."

"And the first thing that came to your head was a cup?" Elsa questioned, frowning .

"Don't tell me how to live my life."

 **HICCA:** **Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

"I once lost my mind," Phoenix joked.

But Litwick responded with a clever, "It's a shame you never found it."

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at her, hitting her in the face. She looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. Her eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**

"Oh, that was probably the most terrifying moment of my life," Hiccup said.

"It's a shame you didn't die," Snotlout said.

"Rapunzel, frying pan please."

Hiccup, though, thought. He turned to Toothless said, "Why didn't you kill me? Aaand I tm talking as if he's going to talk back."

Litwick smirked.

 **She follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hicca approaches, beaming.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): (IN SHOCK)** **Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED) Yes!**

 **She strikes a victory pose, planting her foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **I have brought down this mighty beast!**

 **It suddenly shifts.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Who are you?**

"What?!" Hiccup snapped his head up, "I just imagined that, right?"

"No, I heard it, too," Astrid said.

"But… how?"

"Oh, did I not mention?" Litwick said, feigning innocence. "Toothless is a bit different as well."

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Whoa!**

 **Hicca springs back, startled. She turns her blade on it. Rattled, Hicca creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As she reaches the head, Hicca finds the Night Fury staring coldly at her.**

 **TOOTHLESS: You did this to me?**

"But doesn't _sound_ like a girl, " Hiccup remarked. "Or think, or whatever. Sounds like thought."

"Who said he was a girl?"

"And how the Odin's name can you hear thoughts?" Astrid added.

 **Hicca tries to look away, but she's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hicca jabs with her dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

"No, I'm not." Hiccup said.

"Technicality, you are," Hiro pointed out. "You're just a _different_ Viking."

 **Hicca raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Fine. Go ahead. I have nothing left to live for, anyway.**

"Oh, bud…" Hiccup put his arms around Toothless. "I'm sorry…"

Toothless licked him before resting his head on his lap, saying all was forgiven.

Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. **Hicca tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. She looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **(muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

 **She turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hicca GRUMBLES. She checks over her shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hicca hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**

"Hiccup, are you crazy?" Fish legs suddenly shouted. "You actually let it go?"

"I couldn't leave him to die in the woods, Hiccup countered. "I wasn't going to kill a dragon."

 **As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon her, pinning Hicca down, grazing her neck.**

 **TOOTELESS: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't roast you into oblivion!**

The younger children jumped, more from shock them fear.

"He sounds really angry," Pippa noticed.

 **Looking like it's about to kill him. Hicca is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles her hair. Hicca opens her eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into her. The exchange is intense, profound.**

 **TOOTELESS: You're... different…**

"Did I forget to mention that being different also saves lives?" Aria joked. "In other worlds, it actually does."

 **The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead.**

 **TOOTELESS: DON'T COME BACK!**

Hiccup rubbed his ears. "I'm surprised I didn't go deaf."

It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.

Stolck entered again, hig eyes in a frenzy. As he took his seat next to Gobber, his friend asked, "Loki's beard, Stoick! You look terrible and you don't even have a scratch an ya! What happened?"

Zilla smiled. "Let 's just say he'll have trouble sleeping for a while."

As he sat back down, Phoenix asked, "What you and Litwick talk about?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's watch the movie. I like this next .

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (Earlier)**

Zilla kept out of sight as he entered a small room. It was big enough to only a car or two, in the chaos of a circle. Litwick stood near the center where a single plant was growing. It grew out of the ground and the wild roots and stems ended at a beautiful flower.

The flower was good and brown. Five pellets were on the base of each petal, each petal filled with a fading core of the rainbows. Zilla watched from the seam of the door as Litwick used a dagger to carefully cut at the weeds on the base.

"The Lillian Devine."

Zilla almost jumped when Litwick spoke. But he said nothing.

"The very last one of its kind," Litaick continued. "It's said to have magic so that when its nectar is consumed, the consumer re-experiences their most treasured and precious memories in sleep. It's seed was given to me a long time ago, and I've been tending to it ever since." Then he turned around. "Would you like a sample, Zilla?"

Zilla sighed and came out of hiding. "I'm guessing you knew I was following you this whole time?"

I did. I left in the first place because I wanted to talk to you alone." He took out the book.

"That girl," Zilla said. "She your sister, was she?"

He shook his head.

"But she was someone important?"

He nodded.

Zilla took a stab, a wild guess. He didn't every think it was true. "Did you love her?"

He hesitated before nodding. Before Zilla could speak, he said, "But that doesn't matter." He held up a purple stone.

"What is that?"

Litwick held it the palm of his hand. "This is going to do the same thing it did to Phoenix; it's going to store your memories of this conversation until I actually _want_ to talk about it." Litwick waved his hand from Zilla's head to the rock. He closed his eyes and swayed a little as a stream of purple sparkles traveled from his forehead to the rock. "Just until I'm ready... Then I'll return them." But nothing happened. Zilla didn't seemed fazed. "Huh? That's strange. It should work."

"I know what you did to Phoenix, but my mind is protected from anything deeper by a series of psychic blocks." Zilla explained in a calm demeanor.

"W-What!?" Litwick reacted in shock. "But… How?"

"Well…" Zilla smiled sadly. "…I am, unfortunately a god. Artificially really." There was a moment of intense silence between the two friends. "I understand why what you did to Phoenix. I mean let's face it, she and Dream can't keep a secret to save their own skins." Zilla chuckled a little. "But I can keep a secret. Your secret." Zilla then turned and walked towards the exit. "C'mon let's head back to the theater."

Litwick began to panic a little. "W-Wait! You can't-"

"I won't tell anyone Litwick. You're my best friend." Zilla said. "Like you said; just until you're ready."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Complete! HTTYD Continues. And Zilla discovers only a portion of Litwick's secret. What will the rest be? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **12: HTTYD, Part 3**

"So what go different about Toothless that makes him speak?" Hiccup asked.

"l'm afraid I can't say," Litwick said. "It's gonna be good."

"With you, it's the exact opposite of good," Phoenix pointed out.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hicca enters to see...STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hicca tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK:** **Hicca.**

"Ooh, go much far being stealthy, Jack said. "You should've tried harder than that."

"How can he have tried being quiet when he was already quiet?" Else asked him.

"The same way I try to get into North's workshop: cause a distraction somewhere else."

"What?" North said.

 **HICCA: (CAUGHT)** **Dad. Uh...**

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **STOICK:** **I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hicca and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

 **HICCA & STOICK: ****I've decided I don't want to. I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

"What?"

"Is there an echo in here? SHUT UP!" Zilla shouted.

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Ladies first.**

 **HICCA:** **No, you go first.**

 **STOICK:** **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCA: (SCRAMBLING)** **Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enoughbread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-**

 **STOICK:** **-You'll need this.**

 **Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

 **HICCA:** **I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK:** **Come on. Yes, you do.**

"You know, I really hate how parents assume what their kids want when they don't know what their kids want." Zilla complained. "Why not asked them what they want? Parents claim they know their own children, when in reality they don't know them at all!"

 **HICCA:** **Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK:** **But you will kill dragons.**

 **HICCA:** **No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

"Terrible, just terrible," Dream said. "How can a father be SO cruel and not respect their child's wishes?"

"I wanted what was best for him!" Stoick said.

"Best for him? Or best for you? Are you really so disappointment your son for not being the son you wanted him to have that you never once listened to what he had to say? What would Valka say? Huh?!" Dream gave him dead stare, her eyes angry.

 **STOICK:** **It's time Hicca.**

 **HICCA:** **Can you not hear me?**

 **STOICK:** **This is serious son!**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hicca's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...(GESTURING NON-specifically at Hicca) ... this.**

 **HICCA:** **You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK** **Deal?**

 **HICCA:** **This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

 **STOICK: DEAL?!**

With each passing word of this conversation, Stoick saw just how terrible he was as a father.

"In the world where Hiro and Jack come from, Litwick said, "there are certain laws that people must follow. If you and Hiccup were to live in that world, Stoick, your relationship would be seen as a sign of abuse."

"Abuse?" Anna repeated. She looked at Hiccup, who seemed to be hiding in his chair. Was he really abused?

"Yes," Litwick continued. "He was abused mentally and emotionally by the Vikings of Berk, and sometimes physically by the other teens except for Astrid and Fishlegs. In that world, Hiccup would be taken away from Stoick, taken to a place where people will care and respect him. Given that Hiccup was already planning to run away multiple times, the fact that his staying shows that he wants to change for all of you, not himself. He's done nothing to hurt you, you only mistreat him for his physique. In that world, Stoick would be branded as an abusive and absent parent. Hiccup would've been taken to a place where he feels at home, not Berk."

And as Litwick spoke, Zilla notices a change in his demeanor. He was fiddling with his necklace again. _NO... It couldn't be..._ He wasn't speaking from _experience,_ was he?

 **Hicca glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**

 **HICCA: (RESIGNED)** **Deal.**

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

 **STOICK:** **Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **HICCA:** **And I'll be here. Maybe.**

 **Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hicca holding the axe.**

As Hiccup looked down and closed his eyes, he felt something hit_ his foot. He opened them and looked down, seeing something small and round running into his boot. He picked it up and zed it was an egg. It was beautifully decorated, with swirling colors of green and brown. Attached was a note.

He set the egg down, not hindered as its tiny legs made its way to his shoulder. The note read only two words: 'HAVE HOPE'. Hiccup smiled and brushed stray tear from his eye. He held the egg close, as a sign of hope. A few seat above, a bunny smiled.

Zilla smirked at the display. "Guess Easter Kangaroo can have a heart." Zilla muttered.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

 **GOBBER:** **Welcome to dragon training!**

 **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the coliseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

 **ASTON:** **No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **RUFFNUT:** **I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **ASTON:** **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

"When people say they'll cost an arm and a leg, I don't L h ink they mean it literally," Hiro managed to joke, making a few people laugh.

"Isn't it a mental thing to enjoy pain?" Phoenix wondered out loud .

"Duh," Dream said. "Hiccup is the only sane one. Eel I, except for maybe his mom. She never really liked hurting dragon, either. OW!"

"First you tell us not to give away spoilers, now you're blurting them out?" Phoenix demanded.

"Yeah I have to admit. That was very hypocritical." Zilla pointed out.

"Well at least my dragon isn't on the verge of extinction!" Dream pointed.

"Well at least at don't have old lady hair!" Upon this, everyone gasped. Zilla on the other hand laughed.

"Holy Crap! That was a good burn!" Zilla laughed like a maniac.

Dream gasped. "Oh, no you didn't!"

Suddenly, she pounced on her, and they both fell to the floor. Within seconds, they were at each other's hair and clothes.

"This so hot," Snotlout said as he watch with amusement.

"Ok, break it up, break it up!" Zilla tried to pull Dream off the older girl when her fist swung back, hitting him in the face. Upon impact Dream stopped in pain.

"OW!" She cried out. She forgot Zilla was so strong that it felt like she hit a brick wall. Her painful moment was interrupted by Phoenix continuing to assult Dream and the fighting continued. Zilla was losing his patient

"Okay, that does it!" Zilla shouted. He roughly grabbed both girls by their collars and held them up in midair to separate them. Both girls struggled to tear each other apart. "Litwick! If you please!"

"I'm on it." Litwick said, He pulled out his dagger and a pink plant rose from the ground. He harvested seeds and began to grind them in his gloved hand.

"Are those poppy seeds?" Aria asked.

"Yep. Rare unless you live in Oz, or you're me." He went up to the two girls them and with a deep breathe, spread the powder to them,

"I'm so... angry and... sleepy," Dream muttered.

Dream yawned and Phoenix rubbed her eyes. As they fell asleep, Litwick muttered, "At this rate, we won't be done with this movie for a whole month..."

"I know, right?" Zilla scoffed in agreement, as he placed the teo girls in their chairs.

Hiro asked 3P, "What was all that about?"

She shrugged. "Their mortal side seems to rise when they get into fight like this. We may be few decades but I heard Toni is a few millennium years old, but put mentality remains as teens and preteens."

 **HICCA (O.S.):** **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

 **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Oh great. Who let him in?**

 **GOBBER:** **Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,so does that disqualify him or...?**

 **The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

 **GOBBER:** **(cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after themore Viking-like teens instead.**

"May I present the Supportive Award!" Hira announced. "This award goes to whoever gives the best pep talks in all Winner is... not Gabber!"

People laughed as Gobber looked insulted. "Why, I never!"

"Never give support?" Jack said. "We know. "

 **GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **The Deadly Nadder.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **(under his breath)Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

 **GOBBER:** **The Hideous Zippleback.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

 **GOBBER:** **The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Firepower fifteen.**

 **GOBBER:** **The Terrible Terror.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

 **GOBBER: CAN YOU STOP THAT?! (BEAT)** **And...the Gronckle.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **(quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight.**

"Does he do that often?" Rapunzel asked Astrid.

"All the time. Ugh…"

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

"Ha! So much for being brave!" Flynn said

 **GOBBER:** **I believe in learning on the job.**

 **BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

 **HICCA:** **A doctor?**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Plus five speed?**

 **ASTON:** **A shield.**

 **GOBBER:** **Shields. Go.**

 **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

"That actually depends on who your fighting tactics are, " Litwick said. "Some like me have magic, so they don't need shields. Others, like Zilla, are arm—to—arm combatants. Tune people who don't have magic prefer other methods. Maybe a sneak at Lack, maybe they rely on their speed of strength, perhaps even their technology .

"You sound experienced," Elsa noticed.

"I've had my fair share of fights, believe me. And all of those were

anything _but_ human. Don't ask."

 **Hicca STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT:** **There are like a million shields!**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

"Ugh, seriously?" Gogo said. "That is such a stereotype! I don't like flowers!"

"I like flowers," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, but you're practically a paragon of a girl," Jack said.

"Isn't it dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in one sentence?" Dream smirked.

"Says the girl who hypocritically said spoilers." Zilla smirked.

"But you hate hypocrites." Dream pointed out.

"I rest my case."

 **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**

 **RUFFNUT:** **Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

 **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**

 **GOBBER:** **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **TUFFNUT: (DAZED)** **What?!**

 **RUFFNUT: (CONFUSED)** **What?!**

"He said that you're out!" Jamie yelled.

"Why are you shouting?" Aria asked.

Before Jamie could answer, Jack said, "Because the twins are ignorant pricks who are to stupid for their own good."

"Which twins?" Tuff it asked. When everyone groaned, he said, "What?"

The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.

 **GOBBER:** **Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

 **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter. GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **Five!**

 **FISHLEGS:** **No, six.**

 **GOBBER:** **Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

"Comforting, very comforting," Hiccup said.

 **FISHLEGS:** **I really don't think my parents WOULD-**

 **BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

 **GOBBER:** **Fishlegs, out.**

 **Gobber spots Hicca hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Hiccup, get in there!**

"Technically if that's all about survival, Hiccup is doing the best," Elsa said. "Sometimes the best way to survive is to live and fight another day, no?"

"True," Litwick said. "But then again, maybe you're thrown into a situation that puts yourself and your friends in jeopardy, a confrontation of your past that you hoped you would never have to face again!" Catching himself in his anger, he cleared his throat and said, "Just an example."

Dream leaned forward in her seat and whispered to Zilla, "I smell something juicy."

"You sure it's not your breath? When's the last time you brushed?"

 **ON ASTON bouncing on his heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on him.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

 **He cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past him and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

 **GOBBER:** **Snotlout! You're done!**

 **Aston ROLLS to a stop beside Hicca, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**

 **HICCA: (VOICE BREAKING)** **So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

 **ASTON:** **No. Just you.**

 **Aston ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hicca's shield clear off of her arm. Hicca is exposed.**

 **GOBBER:** **One shot left!**

"Isn't she supposed to be out?" Hiro asked. "Why isn't she out?"

 **Hicca panics and chases after her shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after her, leaving Aston in the clear.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): (WORRIED)** **Hicca!**

 **The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall.**

 **MEATLUG: I smell a Night Fury!**

"The Gronckle, too?!"

 **It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **(rattled, but masking it) And that's six!**

 **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCA) always go for the kill.**

"Sure they do, Merida said. "And there are such thing as witches. Wait, there is!"

"You know, your sarcasm is unbecoming you." Zilla croaned.

 **He hoists Hicca to her feet and walks off. Hicca looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stonewall.**

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCA, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. She studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that she's back at the scene of the crime.**

 **HICCA: (MUTTERED)** **So...why didn't you?**

 **She drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. She drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an...ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. She scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Well this was stupid.**

 **SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past her. Hicca recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hicca grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. She watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hicca pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. She sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image. The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. She spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. She lowers her head, looking weakened.**

"Like Hiro and Rapunzel, you're a naturally born artist," Dream said. "And Merida."

"Me?" Merida pondered.

"Yeah. Remember that doodle of your mother showing you your doodle?"

 **HICCA (CONT'D): (MUTTERED)** **Why don't you just...fly away?**

 **ON HICCA as she spots the problem. She adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail.**

 **HICCA: (TO HERSELF) How can you talk?**

"How _can_ you talk?" Hiccup wondered.

 **TOOTHLESS: What are you doing here again?**

 **Shocked,** **she accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides her from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hicca. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

 **TOOTELESS: You 're different.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Complete! Training begins and is off to a rough start. Hicca and Toothless meet again to solve the biggest mystery; how can Hicca understand dragon language. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **13: HTTYD, Part 4**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 **A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.): Alright. Where did Aston go wrong in the ring today?**

"For one, his pride left someone weaker than him to fend for herself," Merida said.

"Pride?" Astrid repeated.

"You both have it, okay?" Phoenix said. "So does Stoick. Your pride leads to bad decisions, and I think with what happened with Meridus confirms that."

 **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**

 **ASTON: I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

"How do you throw off a tumble?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, maybe... maybe…" Hiccup tried to think. "Dang it. I can't cone up with a sarcastic response."

"WHAT?'" Dream jumped out of her seat and grabbed Hiccup's tunic, bringing him up to her face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME UP A SARCASTIC RESPONSE?! DO YOU _KNOW_ WHO YOU ARE?! YOU'RE HICCUP! YOU MAKE A WITTY AS WER EVERY SINGLE DAY! HOW CAN YOU NOT NOW?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL HICCUP?!"

Zilla groaned and pulled her away. "Good lord, Dream! Next time, why don't you torrid Snot lout when he complements someone! Actually, that might be a good idea."

Astrid stood and pushed her away. "I swear on Thor's name that if you do that again, you will meet my axe!"

"What axe?" Dream said smugly.

When Astrid reached for her axe, it was then she realized that it was gone. How she had never known before was a mystery, but there wag no way she could hurt her. "Just stay out of my way."

"Wow. Out done by a kid. That's a pretty bad sign." Zilla smirked.

 **Eye rolls from the group.**

 **RUFFNUT: (SARCASTIC) Yeah. We noticed.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **(grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Aston'.**

 **GOBBER: He's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

 **CREAK. All eyes turn to Hicca, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at her.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **(glaring at Hicca) Where did Hicca go wrong?**

"Oh, come on!" Jack said. "You're practically giving them permission to make fun of and insult her!"

Elsa shook her head. "I would never allow this sort of attitude in my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?" Jack repeated. "You're a princess?"

Before Elsa could come up with some sort of cover, Anna blurted out,

"No, she's the queen! I'm the princess!"

Jack's eyes widened as Elsa groaned. "Really? Wow, that's amazing!"

She only shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. It's not as if they want me as their queen."

He saw how sad Elsa looked. He took her hand in his and smiled. "I think your movie is going to explain it, so you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Elsa smiled back. He was the Winter Spirit, yet his hands felt warm. She couldn't explain it, but it just made sense, in a way.

As they exchanged their smile, Litwick reached under his cloak again.

One ring was pulsing light slowly, so only he could see. He smiled and put it away again. Kho knew having true—love detector could help one with the grief of their own?

 **She tries to take a seat at the table...**

 **RUFFNUT: She showed up.**

 **TUFFNUT: She didn't get eaten.**

 **... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hicca sits at the vacant table next to them.**

 **ASTon: She's never where he should be.**

 **GOBBER: Thank you, Aston.**

 **Gobber stands.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

 **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

"You need to breathe a book?" Hiro asked.

"Some books have a good scent, smell." Hiccup said. "it's that new book smell."

"It's like that new car smell, Hiro, " Aria explained.

"I wish I had more books," Rapunzel said.

"You know…" Litwick said, "when this is all over, Rapunzel, I have a few spare books that I think you would like."

"Really?" she gasped excitedly. Gothel did not like her excitement at all.

"Sure. I'll show them to you later."

"You think that's amazing, you should meet Belle." Zilla smirked. "Girl has an obsessive book fetish."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you later."

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

 **A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): No attacks tonight. Study up.**

 **Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **(you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read?**

 **RUFFNUT: While we're still alive?**

 **SNOTLOUT: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

"So you can live another day?" Hiccup said rhetorically.

"He's back!" Dream yelled.

 **FISHLEGS: Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...**

 **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

 **TUFFNUT: Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

 **RUFFNUT ...but now...**

"Sure, you were, " Merida said. "And pretty boy over there isn't staring at Rapunzel."

"Wait, what?" Flynn looked at her. "What did you call me?

"You know, I really question how someone named Fishlegs who is on par with Hiccup in every comparison is with the popular group." Zilla said. "Anyone noticed how hypocritical that is?"

 **Snotlout gets up to go.**

 **SNOTLOUT: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

 **FISHLEGS: Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

 **Aston is the last to go.**

 **HICCA: So I guess we'll share-**

 **ASTON: Read it.**

 **He pushes it toward him and leaves.**

Astrid dragged her hand down her face. "I'm so sorry about that Hiccup," she said.

"It's fine. I'm used it."

If that was supposed to make her feel better, it didn't. She thought back to what Litwick had said earlier, about Hiccup being taken away for his protection because at the abuse and an absent yet present father. She never would've gotten to know this side of Hiccup, the dragon tamer side. The side Lat makes him... different. And like Aria said, sometimes it's good to be different. She smi led and kissed him the cheek, causing him blush.

As Snotlout fumed, Litwlck's necklace pulsed again.

 **HICCA: All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU-**

 **Slam.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): Tomorrow. Jerk.**

"Jerk?" Astrid looked at Hiccup with an eyebrow raised.

"I never said that!" Hiccup argued. "I swear I never did! It was all her and her alone." He pointed to Hicca on the screen.

Astrid said, "Okay." It sounded anything _but_ okay .

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

 **ON HICCA'S HAND OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

 **HICCA (V.O.): Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

 **Hicca turns the page.**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D): Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.**

 **(MORE)**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D): When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 **Hicca's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

"How many dragons do you have?" Kristoff asked curiously. "I mean, that book looks insanely thick. A couple hundred?"

"Actually, " Hiccup admitted, "I'm not sure. Fishlegs?"

He turned to the large teen, who only shrugged. "I'm not sure. I never really counted, but I think a couple hundred is about right."

"Imagine a whole, dragon family reunion," Fred said. "Where a whole bunch of those Monstrous Nightmares carry limp bodies and that one hat Litwick hags is carrying a couple o freshly shopped heads with its talons and—"

"Please stop," Rasabi begged.

Zilla groaned. "How do teen groups manage to tolerate each other?"

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D): Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D): Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

 **She begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

"Okay, that's just creepy, " Anna said, looking more intently at the book. "Is it just me, or are the pictures _moving?_ "

"It's not just you, princess," Gogo said. "That is seriously awesome."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

 **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Night Fury.**

 **It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.**

 **(MORE)**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

"Aww, but it's so cute!" Jamie said. He stood up and went to scratch Toothless just behind his ears, exactly the way he liked it.

As he thumped his tail against the ground, Sophie wrapped her arms around one of his legs and said, "Toothy!"

Toothless began to mumble and shake her off, but she clung on tight.

Jack sighed. "I got her." With Toothless' arm still in the air, he bent down to reach Sophie's eye level, even though she was upside—down. "Tell you what, Soph. If you let go, I'll make you a special snowman. Deal?"

Sophie giggled before she said, "Okay."

Once she set her feet back to the ground, Jack used the Ice Rod to make a small snowman. As he did go, Litwick used a bit of pollen and blew it in his direction. It hovered just under his nose and he sneezed.

"Ah. . . Ah. . . Ah-CHOO!

"Snow boogers!" Jamie said as snow fell. But the experiment was a success as a small snowman plopped onto the ground. It looked around before scurrying over to Sophie.

"Snow boogies! "

Sophie said. "Snowgies!"

"Well, I guess those a re now called Snowgies," Jack said with a chuckle. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and sat back next to Elsa.

"Snowgie? Really?" Zilla groaned.

Meanwhile, the Guardians locked on in awe.

"I don't get it, " Bunny said. "Why is he still watching over kids if he's with Pitch?"

"Unless he's not," Tooth realized. "Remember? Jack had his memories, but I think Pitch took advantage of that, and he also took Baby Tooth!" As if on cue, the small fairy flew up to her. "Oh, Baby Tooth! You're okay! What? Really?"

North watched as the fairy chirped to her boss. "Well? what Baby say?"

"I was right. Jack was manipulated. After Jack left, Pitch broke his staff in and left them to freeze in Antarctica."

"Crikey." Bunny felt his ears droop. "We really put a number him, eh? Oh, what would Sandy say if he were still here?"

"I think we would sign language that he is very disappointed in you." Zilla criticized. "If you ask me, you're all idiots. I think the Man in the Moon has chosen the wrong people."

"That ain't true!" Bunny retorted.

"Oh really? Then tell me this. Why doesn't the Man in the Moon speak to people directly? And don't tell me he is not allowed to interfere, because the truth is he's too lazy to travel in space! Either THAT or he's just to big of a coward to do things himself! Either one wouldn't surprise me!"

"Don't you dare talk about Mani that way!" Bunny got aggressive.

"You're just denying the truth." Zilla said proudly. "This is why Gods FAIL at their jobs because they are either tide down by their stupid laws, lazy, or just complete cowards!"

"You are dangerously treading dangerous waters their, mate." Bunny glared up at Zilla.

"And what are you going to do about it… Kangaroo?" Zilla glared back and smirked. THAT did it.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE-" Bunny was interrupted when punched him and sent him flying across the room and into a wall.

"Anyone else?" Zilla turned to everyone else. Everone shook their heads. "Good."

 **Hicca pulls his sketchbook out of her vest and opens it to her drawing of Toothless. She lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

 **A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.**

 **STOICK: I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

 **Stoick raises his gaze to... AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): Take us in.**

 **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

 **VIKING Hard to port... for Helheim's gate. The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two.**

 **A BEAT**

 **Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.**

"See!" Gogo said. "You are all idiots!"

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hicca runs her finger over its outline.**

 **HICCA: You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

"A sequel, Hiccup?" Hire said. "Seriously?"

"Well, can you blame me?" Hiccup said. "I wanted to know whatever there was to know about the Night Fury!"

"In this movie, there's more than you don't know," 3P said. "Right, Litwick?"

"Yep."

 **KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.): FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying.**

 **CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Today... is all about attack.**

"Isn't that what it's always supposed to be?" Flynn asked. "Not very good teaching methods."

"Well I never!"

"Never give good teaching methods? We do, Gobber, we do"

"Toothpick."

 **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D): Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

"You know…" Astrid started slowly. "Hiccup, do you think you can teach me how to train a dragon?"

"Oh, me, too!" Hiro said excitedly.

"You think I don't want in on this?" Merida added.

"I can fly on my own, but that doesn't mean I don't want someone at my side!" Jack said.

"You know, dragons might serve as a good defense for Arendelle, don't you think, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I don't know…" Elsa said.

"Can I get a not—so—scary—looking dragon, please?" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup looked at them all, dumbfounded. "You all want to learn how to train dragons?"

"Yes" they all said, though Elsa was still unsure.

"But… I can't teach you! Why not one of you guys?" He pointed to GMAD's general direction. "You guys have trained dragons, too, right?"

"And where do you think them from?" Litwick asked as he ran his fingers down Wingblaze's spine, who purred in pleasure.

Phoenix gave VioletsEorm some food. "We learned everything we know from watching you ."

"Really? Well… I don't know..."

"Face it, Hiccup. You have a class to teach." Zilla chuckled.

 **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

 **FISHLEGS: I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

 **GOBBER: Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.**

 **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

 **RUFFNUT: (WHISPERED) Do you ever bathe?**

 **TUFFNUT: If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

 **RUFFNUT: How about I give you one!**

 **Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.**

 **GOBBER: Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

"Do they _ever_ not fight?" Honey Lemon asked. "I mean, even Tadashi and Hiro don't in so many fights!"

"Who's Tadashi?" Anna asked.

"His brother," Phoenix said. "Older brother."

 **Hicca wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

 **HICCA: Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

 **GOBBER: None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

 **HICCA: I know, I know, but hypothetically...**

 **ASTON: (WHISPERED) Hicca!**

 **He puts his hand on her lips and gestures for her to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Aston somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Aston behind him.**

 **SNOTLOUT: Watch out man. I'll take care of this.**

 **ASTON: Hey!**

 **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

"Ugh, I wanted to badly hit him with the butt of my axe," Astrid said

"Heh heh," Jack laughed. "Butt."

"Why _didn't_ you?" Merida asked. "I would've."

"Then you would've been in trouble, young lady," Elinor said.

 **SNOTLOUT: (DEFENSIVE) The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

 **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

 **HICCA: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

 **GOBBER: Hiccup!**

 **ASTON: -Hiccup!**

 **Hicca spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward her. Aston comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of her, laying her out in a limb-tangled mess.**

 **TUFFNUT: Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

 **RUFFNUT: He could do better.**

"Ooh, lovebirds!" Jack said, making the two in question blush.

"You're one to talk, Jack!" Hiro yelled at him.

"Well so are you!"

"Ha! You admitted it!"

"So did yau

"The girls want you both, can we get back to the movie?" Dream said.

"Well said." Litwick agreed.

 **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

 **HICCA:** **(struggling to untangle) Just... let me... why don't you...**

 **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Aston untangles himself and tries to pull his axe from Hicca's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. He PLANTS his foot on her torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. He SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

 **GOBBER: Well done, Aston.**

 **Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hicca gets to her feet - all eyes are upon her. She turns to find Aston glaring at her, winded.**

 **ASTON: Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.**

 **He grabs his axe and stomps off. Hicca watches, stung.**

 **HICCA: Hey!**

 **Aston turns. As he does, Hicca SLAPS him across his face.**

 **HICCA: I can't believe I was ever friends with you!**

 **Aston then slaps her back.**

"WHOA! " Everyone reacted in shock.

"That son of a bitch!" Phoenix shouted.

"Yeah! How dare a guy strikes a girl!" Dream shouted.

 **ASTON: Neither can I! But I at least knew why I stopped being friends with you! And do you know why? Because YOU are a complete failure! You bring shame upon all of us on Berk! Back when we were kids I use to tolerate your screw-ups! But over time I got sick of it! No wonder you're father hates you! Do us ALL a favor and just disappear from our lives! Maybe run away or just DIE! Trust me when I say this! No one is going to miss you or even remember you!**

"Whoa…" Hiro said. "That was… that was pretty deep."

"Hurtful too." Jack said.

"Certainly makes you question on why we're even alive." Gogo said. "I feel empty for some strange reason."

"Me too." Litwick said pondering.

 **Hicca tearfully runs away, holding her arms to her chest.**

 **FISHLEGS: Don't you think that was a tad harsh?**

 **GOBBER: I agree. I mean teasing her is one thing, but THAT was just hurtful.**

 **ASTON: I spoke the truth. If she's smart, she'd do us all a favor and just disappear from our lives. Maybe run away or just die. Trust me when I say this. No one is going to miss you or even remember you. I certainly won't.**

"Holy shit, that was intense," Hiro said. "What happened with you two?"

"Same thing except for the slap and boob grab," Dream said.

"Boobs." Jamie giggled.

"Oh great!" Zilla groaned. "Good job, Dream!"

"Sorry." Dream said.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Complete! The heat is getting intense! What will happen next? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **14: HTTYD, Part 5**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hicca peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.**

"I feel like whenever you do something stupid you're one step closer to death." Hiro said.

"If Dream hasn't gotten us killed yet (Hey!) then Hiccup and Hicca be just fine," Phoenix said. "Believe me."

"Plus, some of us have been in tight situations before," Litwick said. "Nothing we can handle."

 **Hicca squeezes through and enters the cove. A BEAT, then Hicca hears a SNORT from behind her.**

 **TOOTHLESS: You just keep back again and again, don't you?**

"I find it both cool and creepy that Toothless can talk," Hiccup said.

"He can do more than just talk, right, Litwick?" Dream said, and she had a smirk on her lips.

Astrid looked at the two of them. "What are you two talking about?"

Litwick raised a finger. "First off, I wasn't talking. Second, you'll see. Toothless' bonus feature besides telepathy will show here.

 **Hicca turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. He descends, approaching her... ready to pounce.**

 **TOOTHLESS: You are either the most bravest Viking I have ever come across, or the most foolish.**

 **HICCA: Uh… Maybe foolish?**

 **TOOTHLESS: Wait a minute... Can you understand me?**

 **Hicca nods and swallows her fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at her waist. The dragon sees it and hisses.**

 **TOOTELESS: (CONT'D) You're here to kill me!**

"Is it scared?" Merida asked.

" _He_ is defensive," Jack corrected. "I've seen animals do that before. They go in all defense mode when they see someone or something as a threat. Sometimes, though, they just let loose and attack out of fear. They just let it go and—"

"Wait…" Anna said. "If they 're scared... then shouldn't they let it go to try and protect themselves?"

"Well, yeah," Hire said. "It's the natural order. And they go wild, people see them as a threat and are scared, and even try to kill them. Really, though, they're misunderstood." He saw the thinking look on Anna's face. "But I think you're talking more than just animals, princess."

Anna sighed. "Oh, Elsa. I'm so sorry…"

 **Hicca reaches for it, eliciting a growl. She pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hicca notices that it's missing teeth.**

 **HICCA:** **Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...**

 **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **... teeth.**

 **The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look.**

 **TOOTELESS: Is that it?**

 **Hicca retreats nervously.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

 **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly.**

 **TOOTELESS: You have none for yourself? You 're as thin as a twig, you must eat.**

" _That's_ what you were doing?" Hiccup said, looking at Toothless. "You were feeding me?"

"What do you mean, feeding you?" Astrid asked.

 **A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hicca's lap.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D): Go on, then. Eat.**

 **They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**

"Oh, please tell me she's not going to do what she's going to do," Wasabi said, putting a hand to his mouth to stop his lurching stomach .

"Please tell me Hiccup didn't do what I think he did," Astrid said.

"Oh yeah." Zilla smirked.

 **Hicca crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hicca gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.** **She offers the rest to Toothless.**

 **TOOTELESS (CONT'D): Go on, then. Swallow.**

 **Hacca groans. She swallows and shudders**

"Blegh!" Everyone jumped back as Wasabi spilled out his lunch onto the floor.

Zilla groaned. "Son of a bitch."

"Clean on aisle two." Dream said.

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D): There. Now you've been cared for like you did me. Thank you.**

 **HICCA: You're... You're welcome.**

Stoick was quite surprised. Not only did a dragon feed his son (and, his supposed daughter), but he was actually thanking him. How could a dragon that was thought to be vicious and merciless have manners? He thought hack to the children wanting to learn to ride dragons. All of them actually wanted learn, they weren't forced to. They didn't have to be told to. That was something they wanted to on their own. Hiccup didn't want to go into dragon training, but he wasn't going to kill the dragon. That much was clear. So could it be possible that he right? But why did the Nightmare in the ring attack? Then he remembered: he had provoked it. And now, because of him, he was probably going to lose his son, the same way Romeo and Juliet died; the price of the war ending.

 **She forces a smile. Toothless mimics him. Amazed, Hicca sits up and tries to touch him.**

 **TOOTELESS: I never said you could touch me!**

 **Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hicca seated beside him.**

 **TOOTELESS (CONT'D): Persistent, aren't you?**

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "If I had a coin for every time was told that."

"Then you would be a rich man," 3P said,

 **HICCA: If I had a coin for every time was told that.**

"You two are funny!" Monty said. "I like funny."

"Obviously." Zilla said, rolling his eyes.

 **Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at her.**

 **TOOTELESS: Hey!**

 **Hiccup the hint and leaves.**

 **TOOTELESS (CONT'D): I feel bad for whoever her mate will be.**

As Hiccup turned red, Litwick said, "You hear that, Astrid? You better know what you signed up for!" He laughed as both teens turned even redder, and the room laughed along.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Hiro said. "Obviously, Hicca hates Aston. But then who will the couple of the movie focus

"It's like 3P said earlier," Zilla said. "The love story of Romeo and Juliet and this movie are very much the same, especially in this concept. With Hiccup and Toothless, they're best friends. But with Hicca and Toothless... Well, that's a different matter?"

"What, are she and the dragon in a relationship?" Jack said rhetorically.

There was a moment of silence before Phoenix said, "Let's get back to the movie."

Jack raised an eyebrow, and his eyes widened. _You've gotta be kidding me._

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hicca sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hicca draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully.**

 **TOOTELESS: You are very good. Your work must be greatly appreciated in your village.**

"Ooh, I think that might've hit something in him," Merida said, cringing.

 **Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off.**

 **HICCA: (doubtful) You really think so?**

"See? Told ya so."

 **TOOTELESS: Of course, why wouldn't it be?**

"He's making it worse," Flynn noticed.

 **Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**

 **TOOTELESS (CONT'D): Perfect.**

 **Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased. Hicca stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it.**

"What's that supposed to be?" Honey lemon asked, tilting her head. Everyone, including their hosts, did the same.

"I think it's supposed to be Hiccup," Elinor said. "Oh, it's so sweet, watching an animal attempting to draw someone close to them."

"Too bad you never drew Meridus while you were a bear," 3P said.

"BURN!" Dream shouted.

 **She accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless.**

 **TOOTELESS (CONT'D): Hey!**

 **He steps on it again. Toothless growls again.**

 **TOOTELESS (CONT'D): Hey!**

Hiccup laughed. "I never knew how funny this was!"

"Tell me about it!" Dream said. "With Toothless being able to talk, It makes things much more interesting.

 **Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts.**

 **TOOTELESS (CONT'D): That was good!**

 **HICCA: I don't even know what I was doing.**

 **Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates.**

 **TOOTELESS: How do I know I can trust you?**

 **HICCA: You don 't, but…**

 **Hicca turns her head away and closes her eyes.**

 **HICCA: (CONT'D) But trust you.**

"That seems like a special moment for you two," Elsa said. "Was this the moment you became friends?"

Hiccup nodded, nostalgia hitting him. "Yeah. Toothless pressed his snout against my hand, and I went back after that."

 **There is an intense moment of silence. Suddenly, a scaled hand presses against her own.**

Everyone stared with their eyes wide. "I thought you said he pressed his snout against your hand," Rapunzel said.

"And dragons don't have hands." Kristoff added.

"But then…" Hiro sat up. "Wait a minute..."

 **Hicca opens her eyes in shock.**

 **TOOTELESS: Then I trust you,**

 **She turns her head and gasps. In the place of the dragon is a teenage boy.**

"I KNEW IT!" Hiro stood up from his seat. "I knew it, I knew it!"

"What happened?" Anna asked. "What happened to Toothless?"

"I get it!" Jack said. "That IS Toothless! He's..."

HlCCA: You're... human..

"What she said!"

Hiccup was really surprised. Toothless was human? How was possible? But then he remembered something Jack had joked about Hicca and Toothless being a relationship. "Hang on!" he said. "Jack said something about a relationship. What's going on here?"

"You, Hiccup, go off to see your secret friend," Litwick said. "Hicca, however, goes off to see her secret _boyfriend._ "

If the fact that Toothless was able to turn human wasn't enough, this surprised them even more.

"Like Zilla said," Litwick continued, "This is on the same concept of Romeo and Juliet. Hicca is different from Hiccup, mind you. They come from the same person, like twins, Out are two different people entirely. Hicca and Toothless eventually start a relationship, and when it comes Lo what happened in the ring. Well, that's when all hell comes loose."

"In the ring?" Hiro repeated. "You mean that training ring? Why? What happened in there?"

"You'll see when the movie gets to that part, " Litwick said. "Let's just keep watching."

Hiccup slouched against his seat. "This is so wierd," He said.

Astrid nodded. "Tell me about it."

 **TOOTHLESS: Well, not _fully_ human.**

 **Hicca sees the scales and the wings on his body. He wore black pants and a tunic. No tail. Realizing her hand was still in his, she sets it down.**

 **HICCA: How... How is this possible?'**

 **TOOTHLESS: I don't know, honestly. It's a Night Fury trait. Ever since I was but a babe, I 've been able to form like this. Of course, every Viking just tried to kill me. They don't see the child inside of me. Every one…**

 **He looks at Hicca with a smile.**

 **TOOTHLESS: (CONT'D) Except you.**

"I'm guessing this smile was the start?" Merida said. "Ugh, this is sickening."

"It wouldn't be dso sickening if someone loved you the way Jack loves Elsa," Aria said smugly.

As Anna smirked and Elsa and Jack turned red, Zilla said, "Damn."

 **Hicca returns the smile with her own. A light bulb comes to her head.**

 **HlCCA: You know, I think I know haw I can help you fly again..**

 **TOOTHLESS: Really? Why?**

 **HlCCA: No one has ever told me that my works were great. (she the drawing) They always hated and got rid of them. You 're the only one to make me feel... special. So I 'm going to help you fly.**

 **She turns to leave.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): Wait, what's your name?**

 **TOOTELESS: M-my name?**

"He's nervous," Gogo said. "There'S something he's hiding."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I see it, too."

"See what?" Ruffnut asked.

 **HlCCA: Yeah. You know, the title you were born with? What people… er, dragons call you? ***

 **TOOTHLESS: Oh, uh… Toothless. M—my name'S Toothless.**

 **Hicca smiles. She gives Toothless a hug. Toothless seems shocked before returning it. Hicca leaves.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.**

 **GOBBER:** **...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can't deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

"Oh, please, stop," Wasabi said.

 **SNOTLOUT:** **I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

 **He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

 **GOBBER:** **(with a mouthful) Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

 **ON HICCA hiding her horrified look form the others.**

"That's why you wanted to help Toothless," Rapunzel said. "Because you knew that you couldn't, than he would die."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. And have a feeling that he still wouldn't be able to as hybrid."

 **Gobber stands and stretches.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the MonstrousNightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

"There is no honor!" Hiro said. "This is so stupid! You're all big and tough Vikings, but both sides are killing each other! Soon, there won't be a race left to exist!"

"Tell me about it!" Jack said. "Or there might be people who take advantage of a dragon and use it to attack other villages! Hiccup's not like that, because all of you, he's trying to end the war!"

"Idiot!" Snotlout said. "We are trying to end the war! What do you think we've been doing all this time!"

"I'll have you know that killing is different than ending!" Rapunzel said back. "What if a bee kept coming to your flower and you killed it! That won't stop more bees from coming! Bees are essential in life for their pollen! Dragons might be an important race and you might even know!"

"Who's the idiot, now?" Zilla smirked at Snotlout.

"You're the idiot! You idiot!" Snotlout retorted. "Ha! Beat that!"

"And just like that you lose again." Zilla smirked victoriously.

"What? No, you lose! I win!" Snotlout argued. But it only earned him a punch from Zilla, sending him flying into the wall. "Oooowww…" He complained in pain. "That hurt…"

"Dumbass." Zilla scoffed.

"With a capital D." Phoenix added.

Stoick was shocked. These kids were protecting the dragons and they even understood what they have been doing fro hundreds of years.

 **Gobber stands and stretches.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the MonstrousNightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

 **He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **(very matter of fact) It's gonna be me. (BEAT) It's my destiny. See?**

 **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

 **FISHLEGS: (GASPS)** **Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

 **TUFFNUT:** **It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

 **RUFFNUT:** **Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**

 **Hicca gets up and walks away from the group. Aston watches her as he leaves the bonfire.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT**

 **\- LATER**

 **ASTON; (calling out) Hey, Hicca!**

"Things are different here, too," Litwick said upon seeing Hiccup's and Astrid's confused glances. "Hiccup is attracted to Astrid in their world. Don't deny it. In this one, Aston is attracted to Hicca, but Hicca doesn't feel the same."

"Because She's dating a dragon—human, right?" Jamie asked.

"Not yet, but yes."

 **ASTON (CONT'D): Hicca, wait up!**

 **He follows after her halfway to the forge. Hicca avoids locking directly at him.**

 **HICCA: Yeah, Aston?**

 **ASTON: I just wanted to say that… (sighs) that I'm sorry.**

 **HICCA: For…?**

 **ASTON: For landing on top of you in the ring like that.**

 **HICCA: And…?**

 **ASTON: And for yelling at you.**

 **HICCA: And…?**

 **Aston groaned with reminisce. He was now starting to lose his patience.**

 **ASTON: By Odin… And for grabbing your breasts by accident! There! Happy?**

 **HICCA: No! (Infuriated) You've got to be kidding me! You were nice to me, once, Aston. There was once I time when actually had _feelings_ for you. But ever since you shut me out, ever since you treated me like trash, ever since everyone acted like I wasn't meant to exist, you have been the worse of all! You actually think you did nothing wrong?!**

 **Aston looks shocked.**

 **ASTON: You… you had feelings for me?**

 **HICCA: Use to!**

 **ASTON: (Infuriated) Well… I guess it doesn't matter! Here I am trying to apologies for my bad temper and yet you're not even trying to hear me!**

 **HICCA: Why should I!? You've treated me like trash!**

 **ASTON: By Loki's horns! This is so typical of you Hicca! The reason I shut you out, why I treated you like trash, and why everyone acted like you weren't meant to exist, it's because, like I said before, YOU are a complete failure! You bring shame upon all of us on Berk! Has it ever occurred to you that reason why bad things happen to you, it's because YOU are indecisive!? You have NO idea what to do about yourself OR your future! But me? I decided! I am sure! I know what to do with myself! YOU? You just stumble and fall! Completely dumbfounded on what to do! This is ANOTHER reason why you're father hates you!**

 **HICCA: What!?**

 **ASTON: You know what!? I take back ALL my apologies! I'm not sorry for anything! I've said it before and I'll say it again; do us ALL a favor and just disappear from our lives! Leave or DIE! Trust me! No one is going to miss you or even remember you!**

 **And with that Aston walked away angry. Hicca ran off crying.**

"That was even more colder than last time." Phoenix stared in shock.

"On the bright side," Rapunzel said, "At least the bad boy didn't get the girl."

Anna nodded. "True."

"Too soon Rapunzel." Aria said.

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Hicca enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. She lights a candle and lays her sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hicca picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **CLOSE ON** **... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hicca's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of amechanical fin.**

"An artificial tailfin," Hiro said. "It's amazing how you were able to do that with the technology that you have."

"Why? What technology does your world have?"

"The same technology that allowed me to make this." Litwick reached his cloak and tock out a strange—looking gun. Like the claw in a claw—machine, had three legs and a handle.

"What the heck is that?" Dream asked.

"Watch this." He held it up to Hiccup's face and the legs twirled. A holographic screen appeared in front Of Litwick and an automated voice said, "Divergent, 100%. Erudite, 91%." On Merida, it said, "Divergent, 100%. Dauntless, 87%." On Rapunzel, it said, "Divergent, 97%. Amity, 93%." on Jack, it said, "Divergent, 100%. Candor, 85%." On Hiro, "Divergent, 100% and Erudute, 100%," On both Anna and Elsa, "Divergent, 100%. Abnegation, 94%."

Phoenix said. "Old you make that yourself?"

"Well, the original models were made in Chicago, but I made this one from that. Unlike those, this one depicts more than one faction. Even those that don't exist, more like classification. Here, watch."

He held over Phoenix. "Dauntless and Blandishment, 100%" On Zilla, "Malformation and Dauntless, 100%." On Dream, "Archival and Puerile, 100%" Litwick snorted.

"What?" Dream demandéd. "What am I, what does 'puerile' mean?"

"Oh, nothing." But the smirk his face said otherwise.

Dream suddenly reached over and took it. "Okay, wise guy, let's see what you are."

"Wait, don't!"

"Pallbearer, Defrauder, Fragmentary and Recollectioner… Warning, overdrive. Narning, overdrive. Subject has—"

Before the machine could finish, Lit wick suddenly snatched IL away. He threw it to the ground and his fists suddenly formed into one, a giant moss tree trunk. ge pounded hard into the ground, and with each hit, the machine shattered into the pieces.

"S—subject… s—s—s—sub… j—j—je… hahahahsssss...

Litwick gasped for breath as the machine died down. He looked up at the audience and they were all locking at: him. Some with fear, others with shock.

"I need some time alone." He left the room.

"What... was that?" Hiro said.

"I don't… I don't know." Zilla bent over and picked up one of the pieces of the machine. "I've known him for years, but I've never seen him act this way before. But I can only guess."

"It might have to do with the red—headed girl," Aria said.

"What red—headed girl?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He took your memories." Zilla remembered.

Dream shook his head. "Something's up with him. He hasn't been like himself at all since we started watching the movies. But that doesn't make any sense, we've seen the original versions before, and he's never acted this way before."

"Unless this change he's made about them affected him, " Hiro said. "I mean, he clearly relates to Meridus and Hicca in some way. I saw it in his eyes just before he left."

" _What_ eyes?" Merida said.

"I don't know. I can't explain it, but… for a moment, I actually saw an eye. I saw a green eye, a pupil, and iris."

"Those words," Hiccup said. "Those words defined Litwick, do you have any idea what they mean?"

"No. I've never heard of those words before."

Phoenix snapped her fingers. "But Baymax just might! Baymax!"

The large robot stepped forward. "Are you in need of my assistance?"

"Yes. Can you give us the definitions of the words pallbearer, defrauder, fragmentary, and recollectioner?"

Baymax gave a slight nod. "Of course. Processing. . . Process complete. Pallbearer: someone who is on grief over someone, from long period of time. Defrauder: a person who is secretive of others, mostly for the concern of themselves. Fragmentary: a person who had been through an event that has scarred them for life. Recollectioner: someone who will not let go of the past, mostly someone or something, or even a certain event.

Astrid frowned. "What in Odin's name does _that_ mean?"

"Hey, wait…" Jack looked around. "Do you guys hear that?"

"S… j… su… trau… zd… hs… su…bh…"

Hiro looked at the small machine. "I think that thing is still working. Let's see if I can get it work again…" He went over to it, and with some tools he gained from his hosts, he carefully put what he could of the machine together.

"War... ing, oer... drve. War... ng, ovr... dive. Sub... ct hs been… bken... Subjct hg bn brkn… Subject had ben... been broken… Subject has been broken... Sub… brokne… Subject has brkn...

It fell into pieces, no longer functioning or be repaired.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Complete! Toothless can turn human, but Aston's pride holds some truth in his words. But what's with Litwick? What is wrong with him? Stay tuned for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **15: HTTYD, Part 6**

Litwick shut the door and locked it tight with his magic. He gasped, his head swirling. "No… N—not again..." He stumbled to the Lillian Devine. He dug in the dirt, gasping for breath. "Please... Please let there still be some... Please..."

He dug until he found his prize: a small bottle. He twisted open the cap and brought contents to his mouth. As he did so, his hands shook and trembled. As he brought the bottle to his lips, his hair turned yellow. His blank, white eyes turned and filled with green ones. As the black liquid filled his mouth, he gasped and set the bottle back down. He cringed and grunted, feeling the usual take place in his body.

His yellow hair returned to black. His green eyes returned blank. He gasped, inhaling deeply. He sighed as he felt his vision return to the way he was used to it. He gave a content sigh before he passed out.

* * *

Dream looked at the doors Litwick left through. "There's something wrong with him," she said. "He is by far the most secretive one in the entire GMAD. That can **_not_** be healthy for him. I'm going after him."

As she went for the door, Aria grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute. You can't go. What if he erases you memories, too?"

Tooth flew over to her. "Maybe if I could get permission from Phoenix and Zilla, than I could possibly restore there memories."

"Sure," Phoenix said. "If means helping Litwick, I'm all for it."

Tooth nodded. He flew over to Phoenix and she closed her eyes. Tooth did as well and wriggled her fingers over her head. There was a small blue light, then a sudden red spark. "Ow!" Tooth retraced her hand and Phoenix held her head, groaning. "There's some sort of block in your head. I can't access any memories from a certain point."

"Its probably the same thing with me." Zilla said. Though he didn't have his memories taken, he was trying to keep Litwick's secrets for the time being.

"This is getting us nowhere." Dream headed to the door.

"Walt! " Aria said. "Your memories!"

"I don't care! I'm going to find out one way or another!" Dream stormed through the doors, closing them.

3P sighed. "This will not end well."

Phoenix shook her head. "It's still pounding, agh. Let 's… let's get back to the movie… Something to Lake cut minds off this."

Zilla nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

 **Hicca arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. She clicks the scale she found (like a jar top).** **Toothless, prodding the dirt with a stick. He seems bared.**

 **HICCA:** **Hey Toothless!**

 **Toothless smiles at her, dropping the stick. PAN DOWN to reveal scribbles; he's drawing again.**

 **TOOTELESS: Hicca! Hey, I didn't realize you were coming go early.**

 **HICCA: I was excited. Also,** **I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.** **(sets basket down) wasn't sure what you would like, but since you're a dragon, imagined you'd like some meat.**

 **Hicca drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.** **Toothless walks over to the basket and opens the lid, sniffing its contents.**

 **TOOTELESS: Perfect, thanks!**

 **He grabs a fish and takes a large bite. In a matter of a bites, the entire fish is gone. As he reaches for another.**

"And I thought _Merida_ had an appetite!" Jack said.

Merida rolled her eyes. "Please, Whitecap. Don't think I didn't see you shove that cake down your throat during break."

"There was cake?!" Jamie shouted. "But there wasn't any when I went through the dessert table!"

"That's how fast he ate it.

"Ugh."

 **HICCA: You're not gonna cook that?**

 **He shakes his head.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Okay, that's disgusting.**

"I don't understand how anyone can eat raw fish," Flynn said.

"I can,"Zilla said. "Granted I prefer human food, but I like the occasional animal."

"Please tell me you don't eat them alive," Anna pleaded.

"That is simply not true." Zilla said honestly.

"Oh good." Wasabi sighed in relief.

"I eat them raw." Zilla smirked.

"BLEH!" Wasabi vomited.

Zilla chuckled to himself. Phoenix groaned. "You are such a dick."

"Better a dick than an asshole."

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Uh..we've got some salmon...**

 **Toothless swallows it.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **... some nice Icelandic cod...**

 **Swallows those too.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **... and a whole smoked eel.**

 **Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out.**

 **TOOTELESS: Eh?!**

 **He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand.** **Toothless jumps and covers his nose with his hands.**

"Toothless acted the same way," Hiccup said, "I mean, he roared in my face rather than yelling, but…"

"Why is he acting I Ike that?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't really know."

 **TOOTELESS** **(CONT'D):** **Agh! Get that away from me, get that away!**

 **Hicca takes note.**

 **HICCA: Hey,** **It's okay.**

 **She quickly the eel, Toothless shuddering at. the lingering scent.**

 **HICCA** **(CONT'D)** **:** **Yeah, I don't like eel much either.**

 **TOOTELESS: It's not just that. Eels give dragons a severe allergic reaction.**

"Dragons have allergies?" Hiccup wondered. "That's new..."

"Eels are a type of drug." Zilla explained. "If they intake an eel they go into a drug induced state of a daze as well as a violent reaction to others."

"It has that effect!?"

"Yes. This is the reason why dragon are afraid of eels because they find them more than repulsive, but dangerous."

 **Toothless focuses on the remainder.**

 **HICCA: Dragons have allergies?**

 **TOOTHLESS: Guess we're more human than people think. I mean, we do have families, right?**

"Families... Hiccup looked at Toothless. "What about your family, bud?"

Toothless crooned sadly. Violetstorm came over to him and tried to cheer him up. It seemed to work. The two nuzzled each other affectionately before they laid down together.

"I think there's a chance that the Night Furies species might be saved," Phoenix said with a wink.

 **Beat.**

 **HICCA: Toothless. What about you're family?**

 **Toothless stops chewing. He swallows and sighs.**

"I feel a scar that's been closed for a long time is reopened," Hiro said.

"You don't suppose that's what happened to Litwick with that machine, do you?" Phoenix asked.

"If _that_ wasn't a sign of desperation, then I don know what is," Merida said.

"I can only imagine." Zilla said with a worried look.

 **TOOTELESS: I don't know. I've been on my own as far as could remember. Night Furies are one of the only species that age the same as humans, so for about 16 years the dragons have been casting me out.**

 **HICCA: Casting you out?**

 **TOOTELESS: They always tell me that I was the runt in my pack. But I have no way of knowing that, and I usually have no choice to believe that.**

 **HICCA: You're... a runt?**

"Toothless is a runt?" Hiccup repeated.

Phoenix nodded. "Of course he is. That's how you and Toothless are the best of friends."

"You mean, how _Elsa_."

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, 3P. That joke's not gonna happen."

"It better not." Zilla groaned.

 **Toothless nods.**

 **HICCA: Do you know why my name ig Hicca? It's a female persona of the name Hiccup, which is given to the smallest and weakest in a family household.**

 **TOOTELESS: You were born a runt?**

 **Hicca nods. She takes Toothless's hand.**

 **HICCA: Guess some humans are more dragon then others.**

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Ann said, unable to resist fangirling. "I can

see how Hicca and Toothless are a couple, they have so much in common!"

"More so than Hiccup and Toothless since they can actually understand each other," Aria said.

Hiccup knew that this was strange to talk about, but weirdly enough, he wasn't uncomfortable or awkward. He's accepted that Hicca is a different person than him, much like how Meridus is different than Merida. They came from the person, but they they separate equals.

 **They both laugh. Hicca stands, getting the tailfin she brought along.** **Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.**

 **HICCA: I brought that tail to help you fly. Can you into a dragon so can out it on? You can keep on eating.**

 **CLOSE UP ON Toothless's green human eyes. They close for a moment, and when they open, they are now a dragon's eyes.**

"That transformation thing is really cool, " Jack said. Then he asked Zilla, "Can you do that?"

"Hm?" He looked at him. "Oh, no. Unlike Toothless, I wasn't... _born_...with the ability to be some sort of dragon. I was made like this. I don't have skin, I don't have wings, but I do have a tail. Which is still throbbing, Phoenix!

Phoenix gave are innocent smile. "You're welcome!"

 **TOOTELESS: At least now I can eat more.**

 **Hicca approaches the injured tail, but every time she gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **It's okay.**

 **Hicca drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Okay...okay..**

 **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings.**

"Oh, no..." Baymax said.

 **TOOTHLESS: I think feel something…**

 **Hicca straps the prosthetic fin in place. She cinches the straps.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): (PLEASED)** **There. Not too bad. It works.**

 **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hicca with him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D):** **Woah! No! No! No!**

 **Hicca struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into an uncontrolled bank and dive. Hicca sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hicca swallows her fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. She reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **(excited, terrified): It's working!**

 **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.**

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Hiro said. "That kind of mechanics looks really awesome!"

"What about Baymax?" Hiccup said standing and poking the rubbery robot. "What's he made of?"

"He's made of technology that you don't have yet," Hiccup explained.

Hiccup lifted one of Baymax's arms. "I wonder if could do something like this... Maybe something like the robot that he is can help the village."

 **She arcs the tailfin towards the right, changing Toothless' trajectory until they are back inside the cove, gliding over the lake.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D):** **Yes! Yes, I did it.**

 **He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Hicca? What are you doing up here, it 's dangerous! You could get hurt!**

 **HICCA: Really? I hadn't noticed!**

 **They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

Jack flinched and chuckled. "Wow, I 'm surprised you don't have a scratch on you after all of this. How many times in a day do you get hurt?"

"Not sure, but I do have a few burn marks from the forge. _Someone_ thinks It's a good idea far a five-year old to tend on his own. And people wonder why I make a mess, it's because no one cares enough about me to warn me that there's a difference between iron and steel!"

Merida lifted her head a bit. "Alrightie, then. That escalated quickly."

 **She bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hicca to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Whoa whoa whoa! Incoming!**

 **Hicca resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D):** **Yeah!**

"And she shakes it off," Kristoff said. "Kinda like Anna, always the optimistic."

"I try, anyway," Hiccup said.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **GOBBER (O.S.):** **Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.**

" _Might survive?_ " Gogo said. "And teamwork, seriously? Half of those teens are brainless idiots!"

"Right?" Phoenix said.

 **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

 **The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **(muttering to himself) Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...**

 **HICCA: (TENSE)** **Will you please stop that?**

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT** **Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- (spotting an approaching shape, terrified) -There!**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

 **ASTON:** **Hey!**

 **RUFFNUT:** **It's us, idiots.**

 **Aston and Ruffnut are soaked.**

Flynn laughed. "It's funny watching these kids mess up big time!"

"Yet eerie at the same time," Elsa said. "Would you not feel even a little bit frightened when you don't know where your enemy will attack from even though you know they are there someone?"

Zilla nodded. "She's not wrong."

 **TUFFNUT:** **Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

"Even if that's true, your brains aren't getting any bigger, either," Merida said.

"Oh, I have got to give her that one!" Jack said, high—fiving her .

"Thank ye, Whitecap."

"No problem, Redhead."

"I'll have you know," Tuffnut said. "That my brains do in fact get bigger. They've just been the same size since birth." Everyone groaned. "What? What I'd say?"

 **SNOTLOUT: (TO RUFFNUT)** **Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.**

 **Aston punches Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat.**

 **ASTON: Dumbasses!**

 **But then suddenly their was a hissing sound.**

 **ASTRID:** **Wait.**

 **They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill. ON FISHLEGS AND HICCA coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...**

"Swell," Bunny said.

 **HICCA:** **Look out!**

 **A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Oh. Wrong head.**

 **GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

 **GOBBER:** **Fishlegs!**

 **Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Now, Hiccup!**

 **The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hicca hurls her water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

 **HICCA:** **Oh, come on!**

"You always have the worst luck, don't you?" Pippa asked, looking at Hiccup.

"The worst.

"On the bright side," Phoenix said, "At least you're not cursed to have a life a bad luck. Hm…"

"I know what you're thinking, Phoenix," Zilla said. "You can't enact a curse, you can't curse anyone. You need dark magic for that, and no one has any dark magic in the GMAD. The world needs to be in balance."

"Oh, poo," she said. Meanwhile, the rest of their guests were relieved that they can live off their lives without a curse, most especially Merida, Elinor, and Elsa.

 **GOBBER: RUN, HICCUP!**

 **Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Hiccup!**

 **Beat. The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see... The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.**

 **BARF & BELCH: FOUL HUMAN! NEAT IS TEAT THAT YOU CARRY?!**

"Forgot about the telepathy thing," Astrid said. "Can she be able to speak back to them in thoughts, too?"

"I think Go," Aria said.

 **HICCA:** **BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!**

 **The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.**

 **Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier.**

 **HICCA: (thinking) I'll come by later and pick it up, I promise .**

"So that's how you did it!" Fishlegs said. "You used the eel!"

Snotlout said, "Cheater! You should've been disqualified for that!"

"l'm sure how would've been grateful to the gods for that," Astrid said. "And besides, he wasn't cheating. He was using his resources.

"What she said!" Hiccup said.

 **BARF & BELCH: You can hear us?**

 **HICCA: (thinking) Yes. I promise I'll get it.**

 **Hicca slyly OPENS her vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. She TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Now think about what you've done.**

 **Hicca turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

Hiro laughed at their shocked expressions. "They all look so stunned! Like someone pressed the pause button!"

Hiccup laughed to himself when Fishlegs dropped the bucket. It would be amazing relive that one moment again, watching their widened eyes over something as simple as retracting a dragon. Well, if you knew how, that is.

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to...**

 **Hicca jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Yep...see you tomorrow.**

 **Aston SNEERS. Something's going on.**

"Were you suspicious as well, Astrid?" Elsa asked her.

"I was more shocked, " she said. "But I knew he definitely did something. No one can go from being from Hiccup to a star in just a few short weeks like that."

"Your confidence in my suits very well, Astrid."

"Oh, woman up and take it as a compliment," Gogo said, waving her hand.

 **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET**

 **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hicca cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. She works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what she's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Hicca appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hicca chases him down.**

 **HICCA:** **Hey!**

 **TOOTHLESS: Gonna have to run faster than that!**

 **EXT. COVE - DAY**

 **Toothless and Hicca are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hicca flying.**

 **HICCA:** **Yeah! Whoa!**

 **EXT. COVE — LATER**

 **Hicca is teaching Toothless how to read and write. Toothless struggled with the charcoal stick and grip and eventually throws it away in frustration. Hicca gives him another, this time helping him trace the runes. Inaudibly, she explains the symbols and the words, and Toothless nods. He writes and shows Hicca. The paper sloppily reads "HICCA AND TOOTHLESS". Hicca blushes a little before continuing the lesson.**

"What's going on here?" Hiccup asked. "What are they doing?"

"I think she's teaching him how to read and write, " Rapunzel said. "I guess it makes sense that he can't since he was born and raised as a dragon. He never would've learned."

"If he had his parents," Anna said, "then maybe _they_ could've taught him."

Hiro nodded. "I get it. So these lessons are just an extra step to them getting closer together!"

"Looks like it," Hiccup said. Ee saw how upset on—screen Toothless had been when he wasn't able to write what he wanted. Why did he want to write? Did it have something to do with their relationship?

 **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**

 **Hicca adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.**

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

 **Hicca and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-land in an open field. Hicca recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hicca discovers that it's a patch of dragon-nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.**

"Puppy!" Sophie said. "Woof!" Her Snowgie seemed to make a small squeak as it bounced around on her shoulder.

 **EXT. COVER — MORNING**

 **Toothless is practicing as Hicca hag left for another lesson. He set down his charcoal stick, satisfied. The paper shows a decently—drawn Hicca sleeping.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

 **Hicca grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hicca drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hicca is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

"That stuff takes them down like how Sandy drinks eggnog," Tooth said to North and Bunny.

North let out a chuckle. "Always was the bringe—drinker of eggnog, no?"

"What is that grass?" Rapunzel asked. "It looks like one that has a sweet aroma to it."

"It does," Phoenix said. "Hiccup calls it dragon—nip. It's like cat—nip, but for, well, dragons. _Doy_."

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

 **The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hicca and BOMBARDING HER WITH QUESTIONS.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Hey Hicca, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **How'd you do that?**

 **RUFFNUT:** **It was really cool.**

 **She squirms and invents an excuse.**

 **HICCA:** **I left my axe back in the ring.**

 **She turns and hurries back.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D):** **You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you.**

 **Aston watches, suspicious.**

 **EXT. FORESTS LATER**

 **Hicca and Toothless are walking through the trees. Hicca runs over a fallen tree trunk and starts to lose her balance. She falls off the trunk... and into Toothless's open arms. Hicca stares until she realizes she is still being carried. Let down, the both of them turn red before they continue back to the cove.**

Anna giggled. "She looked so flushed!'

"That was like some crazy trust exercise, huh, Anna?" Kristoff joked, and she giggled more.

Elsa looked at the casual banter between the two. They almost looked like they were friends. But who was Kristoff? She forgot to ask her that during the break. Oh, how she hoped she was no longer Speaking of whom.

"This is boring!" Hans said. "Who cares about a crazy love couple! When are we going back to our homes?" _I have a kingdom to take over._

Anna gave a slight frown. That didn't sound very Hans-like. Then again, he didn't know very much about him. Wait a minute... Were Elsa and Kristoff right?

"Litaick will be sending you all home as soon as we have watched all six movies," Aria said. "Just be patient, Hans. And don't think we don't know what your planning."

"Why do you think we seated you so far from Anna?" 3P said.

Anna looked nervously at Hans, still tied up by vines, roots, and stems. Nas he dangerous? No, that: can' L be right. Ee would never hurt her. Right? Now she was questioning whether the engagement was the a good thing after all.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

 **An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup.**

 **STORMFLY:** **They told me that you can hear us. Is that true?**

 **HICCA: Yes. Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you or the others.**

 **Just as Aston moves in to strike, Hicca performs her special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Aston and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

Jack burst out laughing at Aston's dumbfounded expression. "I—I can't breathe!" he coughed out. "Kah—huck!"

Hiro stifled his laughter as Jack choked on the air.

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hicca sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice her and move over to her table to talk to him – leaving Aston alone.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Hey Hicca!**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Hicca, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hicca is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.** **After, Toothless gets his revenge by tickling her.**

 **HICCA: T-Toothless! Ha ha ha! S—stop that! I-I can't b-breathe! Haha!**

 **Toothless finally stops, keeping hissed around her waist and nuzzles her lovingly. Hicca blushes deeply before they settle for a quick nap.**

"You and Toothless slept together?" Astrid asked, smirk forming on her lips.

Hiccup let out a groan and slid his hands down his face. "You are never going to let's down in that, are you?"

"Nope."

"Well in my defense, Hicca and toothless slept together, not me."

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

 **GOBBER:** **Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 **A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Ha. It's like the size of my-**

 **Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

"I have no idea what he was going to say, but I am thankful that he didn't finish," Merida said.

"I didn't realize you could be thankful. Ouch!" Hiccup rubbed his head as Merida threw her shoe at him. Again.

"Merida, sit down and behave or I will come over there and do it myself!" Zilla called over.

"Yes, sir." Merida coward behind a chair.

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D):** **Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!**

"Now THAT's funny!" Zilla chuckled

 **HICCA: Come on, little one. You can molest him later for our enjoyment later**

 **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless.**

 **TERROR: Ooh Pretty light! Pretty light!**

Aunt Cass let out a giggle. "That tiny dragon reminds me of Mochi!"

"Who's Mochi?" Rapunzel asked.

"Our pet cat," Hiro explained.

"I love cats!" Anna said. "I've wanted one ever since was a little girl!"

Elsa smiled when she remembered that when she was younger, she used her powers to make snow and helped make snow cats with Anna.

Jack saw Elsa smile, probably from a nice memory. He reached over and took her hand, giving it. a small squeeze. Elsa adjusted her angle a little more so that her head wrested on Jack's shoulder. He was a little surprised about the motion but nonetheless accepted it.

 **The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Aston looks on with suspicion.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D): (TO ASTRID)** **Wow, he's better than you ever were.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Aston furiously hurls his axe at a nearby tree. He notices Hicca walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses.** **She begins to walk away when Aston calls out.**

 **ASTON: Hicca! Wait up a second!**

"This is new, too," Hiccup realized

"I have a feeling that we're going to see some more of Hiccg's violent side here," Jack said.

"Only if he does something to deserve it," Hiro pointed out.

"Probably will," Merida said. Everyone else nodded.

 **HICCA: What is it? I 'm a little busy at the moment.**

 **ASTON: I just want to say… what happened at the training grounds today was… impressive. Awesome.**

 **HICCA: Okay…**

 **ASTON: So… are we good?**

 **HICCA: I… guess. I suppose it's a start.**

 **ASTON: Okay.**

 **HICCA: Alright.**

 **She ducks behind a large boulder. Aston quickly tries to spot her by climbing on top of the boulder, but sees no sight of her.**

 **ASTON: Okay then. That worked out… okay, I guess.**

"Wow. That was... actually very pleasant." Jack said in surprise.

"And he still think he has a chance." Snotlout said.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the don't of that statement.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER**

 **Hicca straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hicca rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**

 **The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hicca's face is red.**

 **HICCA:** **Oh, great.**

 **TOOTHLESS: That wasn't my fault!**

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**

 **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hicca's path.**

 **VIKING:** **Hicca.**

 **Hicca nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, she covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.**

Stoick widened his eyes. Hiccup had brought the dragon to the village? They fill dragon, mind you, not the human hybrid. What if the dragon decided to go in a rampage? Yet it didn't… Why ?

 **HICCA: Hurry**

 **TOOTELESS: Just give me a second! I've never seen a human village before, I want to see it.**

 **HICCA: You won't be able to if they catch us! Go! Go!**

 **Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket.**

 **TOOTELESS: Sorry.**

 **Aston, walking nearby, is alerted.**

 **ASTON (O.S.):** **Hicca?**

 **Hicca FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

 **ASTRON (CONT'D):** **Are you in there?**

 **Too late - he's right outside.**

"I've lost complete counts of how many close have been through, " Phoenix said.

 **TOOTELESS: Stall him! Try to pull it loose!**

 **ON ASTON walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hicca JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind her. Hicca's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

 **HICCA:** **Aston. Hey! Hi Aston. Hi Aston. Hi Aston.**

 **ASTON:** **I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**

 **HICCA: (Bitter) Gee, thanks.**

 **ASTON: I'm curious and worried, okay?**

 **HICCA: (sigh) Okay. I understand.**

 **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it.**

 **TOOTHLESS: (to himself) haven't had sheep in a long time…**

Hiccup gave Toothless a playful shove. "We almost got caught because of you!" Toothless just huffed and rolled his eyes.

 **As a result, Hicca is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. She STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Aston's face. Aston reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hicca slip off unseen.**

AS the next scene came, Dream came back into room, seething .

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She angrily slammed the bronze doors shut .

"Dream, what happened? Aria asked.

"I just told you, nothing!" Dream said. "I couldn't find him anywhere! Not the dining room, not his library, not his bedroom, nowhere!"

"What if he did something to your memories, too?" Phoenix wondered. "Tooth?"

"I'm on it." Tooth flea over to her and the blue light appeared; no red spark.

"All of her memories are still intact."

"Are you sure you didn't find him?" Zilla asked.

"Would I be shouting 'nothing' if I did?" she snapped. "You know what, forget it. Whatever he's hiding, he can keep it a secret. don't care anymore." She angrily sat back in her seat and crossed her arms .

"Three..." Phoenix said as She checked her nails.

"Two..." Aria said as she made sand move between her fingers

"One," Zilla said as he scratched a scale.

"Oh, who am I kidding?!" Dream stood back up. "It's a secret! It's juicy! We need to find out what it is!"

"But we can't do that unless he's here with us," 3P pointed out. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the movie until he comes back."

"If he comes back," Zilla added.

"Fine." Dream sat again. "What's I miss?"

* * *

Litwick opened his eyes. That familiar feeling ran through his body. He sat up, his head still hazy. He unlocked the door and checked down the hall. No one. He stepped through and kept walking until he reached the fireplace, The same place where he told Zilla about... her.

He took of his necklace and slipped one of the rings on his left ring finger, the other on his right. He held them over the fire and the flames formed the shape of the girl. He reached his hand through, not being burned. The girl was smiling and looking at him; but it wasn't her. Not really.

All he could do was look, the pain in his broken heart never ending. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a purple ribbon. He held it to his eyes, fell to his knees, and cried.

"I miss you so much…"

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Complete! Relationships are being formed and reformed. Hicca's popularity is starting to begin. But what about Litwick? Who is the girl he misses so much? This Jasmine girl? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

 **—WARNING! —**

 **Just to let you know, things are going to get dark with Litwick Like, self—harm dark. Just a heads up.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **16: HTTYD, Part 7**

The box was taunting him. Just it always did every year on this day. It was almost as if it were gloating, poking holes in Litwick's supposed "happy" life. He was anything but on this day. And not by choice.

His hands drifted over the lock on the box. He grew a key—shaped stem from his finger, ingterr_ed i L, and It unlocked. The stem retracted and he set the lock aside. He opened the box and looked inside.

The reason he was standing here today was inside. The reason for his failure. The reason for her death. The reason he wanted to kill himself.

He saw the knife at the end of table. He hesitantly reached for it. This dagger... He made so long ago, he couldn't remember when. He was but a simple blacksmith's apprentice the day they met, like Hiccup was.

This dagger was the first thing he ever made. He took it and positioned the tip over his wrist. _The pain will hurt you more,_ he thought .

He brought the knife down, blade piercing skin, muscle, and blood.

* * *

 **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

 **A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

 **VIKING:** **Where are the other ships?**

 **SPITELOUT:** **You don't want to know.**

 **Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.**

 **GOBBER:** **Well, I trust you found the nest at least?**

"Does it look like he found the nest?" Dream said. "How about you use your brain?"

"It's good to have you back," Zilla said.

 **STOICK:** **Not even close.**

 **GOBBER:** **Ah. Excellent.**

 **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

 **STOICK:** **I hope you had a little more success than me.**

 **GOBBER:** **Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**

"He makes the parenting troubles sound like it's only not listening and disobeying rather than being a disappointment for the family name," Dream said. "Oh, no offense, Hiccup."

"And none was taken until that moment," Hiccup said.

 **Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past.**

 **VIKING #1:** **Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.**

 **VIKING #2:** **Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**

 **VIKING #3:** **No one will miss that old nuisance!**

 **VIKING #4:** **The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

 **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.**

 **STOICK:** **She's... gone?**

"They make it sound like he died, " Jack said. Then he groaned and brought his palm to his face. "Oh, man, that must be exactly what he thinks."

"Based on the way they said that, he definitely thinks that," Merida said. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

 **GOBBER:** **Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame her? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. She can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by her new fans,** **not to mention the boys.**

"You do want to mention that to a father about his daughter," Hiro said. "Have you seen how far dads go to protect them?"

"There are some jokes about that," Jack said. "Like dads threatening the boy their, quote—unquote, 'little girl' is seeing." He put quotation marks around the words "little girl

 **Stoick is doubly confused.**

 **STOICK:** **Hicca?**

 **GOBBER: (BEAMING)** **Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts.**

 **Stoick** **stares off distantly, a hopeful smile forming on his face.**

"It's a good way," 3P said. "A good way."

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

 **Toothless and Hicca soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.**

 **HICCUP:** **Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.**

 **TOOTHLESS: May I remember that I'm a Night Fury? I don't do nice and slow.**

"I can tell, based on how you eat that fish," Merida said.

"You're one to talk, Merida!" Hiccup called to her. "You cannot tell me that you and Meridus don't share the same appetite."

"You can't tell me that you and Hicca don't eat lot!" Merida retorted.

"They actually don't." Dream said. "It's simple psychology. They are full of depression and shame that they don't think they are worthy of eating food. When was the last time Hiccup sat with you at all, or he ate and only picked at his food?"

Zilla thought back. "Did any of you guys see Litwick eating during the break? Rapunzel, he was talking to you. Was he eating?"

Rapunzel thought before saying, "No actually. He had a plate of food, but he said that he wasn't hungry. In fact it wasn't very much.

Phoenix raised her eyebrows. "This just gets more curiouser and curiouser."

 **HICCA: Well, you will today.**

 **Hicca checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto her harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D):** **Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.**

 **She presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hicca tucks tight against her neck, thrilled that her new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. She watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hicca sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Alright, it's go time. It's go time.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Hold on tight!**

 **They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!**

 **They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

 **The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hicca tries to keep up with the turns.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Ow! Watch it!**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D):** **Sorry.**

 **They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D):** **My fault.**

 **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Keep it together!**

 **"That looked like it hurt, " Anna said, wincing a little.**

"It did, " Hiccup said, rubbing his cheek. "It was the same equivalent as a slap."

"Really?" Ruffnut asked. "Let's see." She then proceeded to slap her brother. "Did that hurt?"

He rubbed his cheek. "I'm not sure. Your turn."

Aria groaned and put her hand to her face as they continuing slapping each other. "If this keeps up, my headache is going to get worse."

"Okay, I take what I said about those two." Gogo said. "Psychopathic is a better word."

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. (referring to the cheat SHEET) Position four, no three.**

 **They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hicca can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. She SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...**

 **She spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): (PANICKED) ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

 **Hicca grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **No!**

 **... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hicca goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hicca suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Oh gods! Oh no!**

 **TOOTHLESS: Hicca, what are you doing?**

 **Without Hicca, the tail loses control. Hicca and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hicca.**

"What are you freaking out about So much?" Jack said. "Free—falling is awesome.

"It would be if you were able to fly on your own." Hiccup said.

"Besides, how exciting can flying really be?" Elsa said.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, maybe could take you on a flight sometime." He looked at her with a smirk, a smirk that Dream, Phoenix, Aria, Zilla and 3P were all to familiar with: one corner I his lip higher than the other, his pearly—white teeth showing.

Elsa looked down to try and hide her blush. "M—maybe.

The smirk didn't falter. In fact, it grew wider.

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **(trying to calm Toothless) Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down-**

 **Hicca extends her arms and legs, giving herself as much surface area as she can. She angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hicca with his wing.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Sorry!**

 **After a few more misses, Hicca finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. Hicca pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible.**

"Okay, I give!" Hiro said. "How the heck did you survive that! There is no way you would've survived that if you didn't know what you were doing!"

"Then maybe I _did_ know what I was doing?" Hiccup said as he gestured with his hand.

"When do you know what you're doing?" Flynn asked. "It certainly isn't while you're on land or the sky, so when?"

 **TOOTHLESS: Hicca**

 **With no time to think, Hicca throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed. Hicca takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. She beams, relieved. She sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D): YEEAHHH!**

"YES!" Fred shouted, startling half the room. "YES! YES! YES! That's how it's done! Woo! Woo—hoo! Yeah! Oh, yeah! Woo—hoo! Yeah!"

As Fred continued to cheer his head off, Jack looked at Hiro with a questioning shrug. He returned it.

 **Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it. ON HICCA'S FACE**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Ah, come on.**

 **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**

 **Hicca and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hicca cooks her over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Fish?**

 **Hicca smirks with forced politeness.**

 **HICCA:** **Uh..no thanks. (gesturing to his fish on A STICK) I'm good.**

 **Toothless shrugs a dragon's shrug.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Suit yourself.**

"Oh, sure, that's what I want eat, regurgitated fish, " Hiccup said.

"At least you didn't eat it." Elinor said. "You could have gotten terrible collywobbles by eating raw and chewed—on fish, I believe."

"I don't know what that is, but I 'm going to agree with you."

 **Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish.**

 **TERROR #1: Is that fish?**

 **TERROR #2: It is!**

 **TERROR #3: It smells so delicious!**

Honey Lemon giggled at the way the Terrors spoke. "Oh, they sound like hyperactive children

"You mean Dream on a sugar high?" Zilla said. "It's almost as bad as giving Stitch coffee."

"Rho's Stitch?" Rapunzel asked

"An alien life—form from another universe, just like you guys," Dream said. Then she turned to Zilla. "Sugar high? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it sounds like."

 **One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him.**

 **TERROR #1: Claws off my fish!**

 **TERROR #2: Your fish? I got it first**

 **They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused.**

 **TOOTHLESS: They always were good for laughs**

"Laughter is one of the best cures for depression," Baymax said. "My sensors indicate that: Hicca is high in the adrenaline of her flight, yet still depressed."

Stoick raised an eyebrow. "And why would she be depressed?"

"You must understand, Mr. Haddock," Baymax said. "Hicca and Hiccup may be different in person, they a re the same in mind. They are simply trying to. tooo—oooo." Baymax suddenly began to slur and echo, bending over awkwardly.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, buddy." Hiro tried to keep the robot in place as he began to stagger around. "Wha—what's going on with you?"

"Looow batterryyyy… Baymax slurred and slipped out of Hiro's grasp.

As Hiro tried to keep the marshmallow in one place, Phoenix lowered her voice to a whisper. "We brought in Hiro and the others _before_ they discovered the Yokai and him making microbots, right?" she asked Aria.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then how does Baymax already have the information registered in his system about depression? Unless…" Her eyes widened.

Aria's did as well as she also realized what Phoenix was on about. "Unless Litwick talked to him…"

"Uh, guys? Anyone want to help me with this?" Hiro tried to prop up Baymax, who was laying on the floor on his back while he patted Wingblaze on his stomach.

"Scaly baby. Scaly baby…"

 **That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D): Hey!**

 **A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Nyah nyah, nah-nah-nah.**

Hiro managed to release a chuckle. "Toothless sure Can be selfish. Oh, and thanks, Zilla, for bringing in Baymax's charger."

"No problem," Zilla said.

 **Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. Hicca laughs.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?**

 **Hicca throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Here you go.**

 **The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hicca cautiously.**

 **TERROR #3: You're not like the other humans...**

 **He curls up next to her. Hicca is amazed.**

 **TERROR #3: You're nice.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): (PENSIVE)** **Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**

 **Hicca carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**

 **HICCA is lost in thought, her head laid of a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hicca jumps and quickly covers up her desk.**

 **HICCA:** **Dad! You're back!**

 **She skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Gobber's not here, so...**

"That's another thing I find kind of sad," 3P said. "Hicca and Hiccup immediately think that Stoick was there for someone else rather than them. They are so used to not being wanted that they don't think that they are wanted."

Stoick thought about this for a moment. Was this what he really thought? That he didn't want him? NO, that wasn't true. He just didn't want him near anyplace dangerous where he could cause trouble which was... everywhere.

 **She strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.**

 **STOICK:** **I know. I came looking for you.**

 **HICCA: (CAUGHT)** **You did?**

 **STOICK: (STERN)** **You've been keeping secrets.**

"Oh, no." Baymax said.

 **Hicca's legs give out. She slides, dragging the table's contents with her.**

 **HICCA:** **I...have?**

 **STOICK:** **Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?**

"Oh, gods…" Merida said with worry.

 **HICCA: (IN VAIN)** **I don't know what you're...**

 **STOICK:** **Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

Anna gasped. "What's gonna happen to Toothless?"

 **HICCA:** **Oh?**

 **STOICK:** **So. (BEAT) Let's talk about that dragon.**

 **Blood drains from Hicca's face.**

 **HICCA:** **Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-**

 **Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hicca stares, baffled.**

Kristoff shook his head. "Wait, what?"

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **You're not...upset?**

 **STOICK:** **What?! I was hoping for this!**

 **HICCA:** **Uh...you were?**

"He was hoping that Hicca would eventually fall in love with a hybrid?" Jack asked.

 **STOICK:** **And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time.**

 **Hicca's elated expression sinks.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!**

"Ooohhhh." The audience sighs in relief when they realize that Stoick was talking about something completely different.

Stoick, on the other hand, blanched. This was not going to end well for him.

 **Stoick laughs and smacks Hicca on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **You really had me going there, daughter. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!**

Zilla shook his head. "I can't take this anymore." He stood up and walked in front of Stoick. "I have no regrets when I do this." Before Stoick could say anything, Zilla brought his foot down in between his legs where the shine don't shine. He got back down in his seat as Stoick groaned and the people around him winced.

"Dude." Dream spoke up. "You are scary."

"More like he has issues." Phoenix added.

"Do you wanna be a Christmas decoration on the that wall?" Zilla glared. Phoenix said nothing. "I didn't think so."

Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!**

 **Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): (RELIEVED):** **Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.**

 **Pregnant pause. Hicca averts her eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence...**

No one was sure who, but someone in the room said, "Awkward…"

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Oh, I... brought you something.**

 **He presents a horned helmet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **To keep you safe in the ring.**

 **HICCA: (SINCERE):** **Wow. Thanks.**

 **Hicca accepts it, looking it over.**

"At least he was sincere enough to give him a present, right?" Anna asked.

 **STOICK:** Your mother would've wanted you tohave it. **(HEARTFELT)** It's half of her breast plate.

"Well, he could've thought of something better than that."

 **She retracts her hand.** **Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?**

 **Hicca eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**

 **Stoick beams with pride. Hicca squirms. She forces a YAWN.**

 **HICCA:** **I should really get to bed.**

 **STOICK HICCA:** **(talking over each (talking over each OTHER) OTHER): Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat.**

 **STOICK:** **Well..uh..good night.**

 **Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hicca looking more burdened than ever.**

"Now there's the final exam, isn't there?" Astrid asked. "Then it gets to the cove?"

"Not exactly," Dream said.

"Is there going to be more romance between Hicca and Toothless?" Honey asked, When Dream asked, she squealed.

 **(AN: The time for those three special words has come!)**

 **EXT. COVE - NIGHT- LATER**

 **Hicca runs through the trees, calling out .**

 **HICCA:** **Toothless! Toothless!**

 **She enters the cove as the lazy hybrid wakes up, rubbing his eyes**

Hiccup rolled his own. "Still as lazy as ever."

 **TOOTHLESS: Hicca? What are you doing here so late? Isn't that last exam of yours tomorrow? ***

 **HICCA: That's what I came to talk to you about. I just talked to my dad, he's back. And...**

 **(Beat)**

 **TOOTHLESS: And...**

 **Hicca throws herself his arms, crying. Toothless looks down at her, confused.**

Stoick narrowed his eyes. Crying was not the Viking way. Vikings were supposed to he big and strong, never showing weakness. Yet, thinking back, he remembered all the times he had punished hiccup. He never really thought about it, but thinking hardly, he remembered that Hiccup was actually close to crying more than once. And he never did. He had tried to prove his worth, and not _once_ has he never cried. And Hicca was crying without hesitation. Because it was in front of someone she knew wouldn't judge her for not being what others want her to be.

 **HICCA: I can't. I can't do it. Not with my dad watching! Do you know what he said Lo me? He said that he had—had almost given up on me! He—he would've gotten rid of me w—without a second thought if I-I hadn't excelled the ri—ring.**

 **TOOTHLESS: You don't know that.**

 **To make matters worse far him, Hicca was right. In fact, was that not in the speech he had given when the final exam began?**

 **HICCA: I do. Being my fa—father never stopped him from ig—ignoring me. Why would it stop h—him now? N—no one cares for me.**

 **As Hicca buries her head into Toothless's shirt, he awkwardly rubs her shoulders with his hands. He gives a deep sigh before he continues.**

 **TOOTELESS: I do.**

Anna excitedly grabbed Elsa's arm. "He's going to say it!" She whispered.

"Say what?" Elsa whispered back.

"What else?"

 **(Beat)**

 **HICCA: Wh-what ?**

 **Hicca looks up at him. Her eyes are red from crying and tears marks are down her cheeks. They stand on one another's arms, the moonlight bathing them.**

 **TOOTHLESS: I care for you. You should know that by now, Hicca. Ever since you brought me back my flight, ever since you came into my life, when we had our hands pressed against each other. I've loved you since then.**

Dream covered her mouth to conceal her squeals. Astrid and Hiccup felt a little awkward, but no one else felt that way. Phoenix took Hiro's hand in his and kissed him again. This time, Hiro was man enough to not pass out. And as for Jack, he simply gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek.

 **Hicca is speechless. Toothless uses his thumbs to brush away the tear marks on her cheeks, then cups her face.**

 **TOOTHLESS: I do. I really do, love you. And not as Viking or a dragon killer, not as a human or a dragon. I love you for you. Because you are who you are.**

 **HICCA: Toothless...**

 **Toothless sighs.**

 **TOOTHLESS: But know that we can't be together. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone in this, that we—I**

 **He is interrupted Hicca suddenly leans up and forward, pressing her lips against his. Toothless stumbles for a moment before he kisses back. His wings unfold from his back and spread, then wrap them both. Hicca slowly retracts.**

 **HICCA: I don't care about my father or the tribe Or the exam tomorrow. All I care about is you. I love you, too.**

 **TOOTELESS: (CHUCKLES) I thought I was going to say that.**

 **HICCA: Not so fast for a Night Fury, huh?**

 **TOOTHLESS: Not so menacing for a Viking.**

 **They kiss again.**

* * *

Litwick felt tears run down his face again. He stabbed his wrist over and aver, hoping for **something** , _anything_. But no.

His wrist was just as clean as it was before he stabbed it. As if he never did.

Gasping, he plunged it over his chest where his heart would be. Then he tried slashing his neck, piercing his stomach. Stabbing his leg, protruding his eyes.

Nothing.

He bawled out, more than he ever had his whole life. He fell to knees, the box unmoving. He collapsed to a ball and cried. It hurt.

Not from the fact that he _didn't_ feel pain. The fact that he _couldn't_ feel it.

The fact that he couldn't _die_. And every waking moment just made him want to end himself... If he could.

"I never asked for this," he whimpered. "I never asked to be cursed like this."

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Complete! Hicca and Toothless have professed their love and are now shipped as a couple. But what about Litwick? Why is he so self suicidal and self harmful? Stay tuned for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **17: HTTYD, Part 8**

Grey boots. Brown leather gloves. Purple tunic. Brown belt. Black shirt and tights.

Litwick looked at these pieces of clothing sprawled on the table. He looked over at the locked box, wiping his eyes to make sure they were dry. He sighed.

He looked up as he felt the familiar pain where his heart would be take place. This was not going to end well.

* * *

"Let me clarify," Hiccup said. "At this point, Hicca and Toothless have official become 'a thing'"

"What's with the air quotes?" Jack asked, mimicking him.

"He's clarifying, what else?" Dream said.

"You mean—"

"Say 'what Elsa' one more time and my fist meets your face," Dream threatened.

"You couldn't, even if you tried." 3P scoffed.

"Maybe not her, but I certainly can." Zilla smirked. 3P said nothing but looked away quickly.

"Nice." Dream giggled. The two high fived each other.

The doors opened. All heads turned to see Litwick walking back inside. He said nothing as he took his seat again. Ringblaze hopped onto his lap.

" **It happened again?** " He asked, his voice low so Zilla wouldn't hear him. But Zilla could thanks to his super hearing. Litwick nodded. Wingblaze climbed onto his neck and coiled around him, and Litwick couldn't help but give a small smile. But he looked down as he the movie continued.

That's when Phoenix felt it. She got a hint of it when she first arrived, but she assumed it was only from the villains in the room. But now that Litwick has returned, it was much stronger. Darkness was reeking off of him like a week old sandwich. And darkness meant evil. Zilla knew the feeling too, yet chose to say nothing as he felt it was too soon.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**

 **A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Aston ducks behind a barrier to find Hicca already there. He forces her axe at his throat.**

 **ASTON:** **Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.**

 **HICCA:** **Please, by all means.**

Half the room jumped as Litwick chuckled. They assumed he was going to stay quiet… "As competitive as ever."

"I have to be, to be the best." Astrid said.

"How did that turn out for you?" He smirked as she fumed.

Zilla looked at him. "What do you think he was doing while he was gone?" he asked Aria.

"Whatever is, it can't be good. He looks so... depressed."

 **He darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers him on.**

 **VIKING IN CROWD:** **You got it Aston!**

 **Hicca stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hicca, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hicca adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hicca, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-line toward her.**

 **MEATLUG: Do you have anymore sweet grass?**

 **BACK TO ASTON**

 **... as he catches her breath behind a barrier. He scowls, focused, determined.**

 **ASTON:** **This time. This time for sure.**

 **With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to throw.**

 **ASTON (CONT'D):** **Aaaaaaaaaa...**

 **And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hicca has already laid the Gronckle out.**

 **MEATLUG: That is the stuff…**

Jamie let out a giggle. "It's amazing how such a big strong dragon can act like an overgrown puppy!"

"Or a cat!" Hiccup said.

"I like cats." Hiro said. He Sure hoped Mochi was alright.

 **ASTON (CONT'D):** **...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!**

 **Hicca shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**

 **ASTON (CONT'D): NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

"Astrid!" Jack said as he reached over and covered Sophie's ears. "There are children here! You and your male persona should know better than this!"

Astrid turned a little red her outburst. She couldn't handle losing at all, could she? She always strived to be the best, and it seemed to have boosted her ego after all.

"Such strong language!" Merida teased, making Astrid turn redder. "I don't know if could ever get away from saying such words!"

"You wouldn't." Elinor said with a small glare. But she brushed it off when her daughter playfully nudged her.

 **A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly.**

 **STOICK:** **Wait! Wait!**

 **HICCA:** **So, later.**

 **Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.**

 **GOBBER:** **Not so fast.**

 **HICCA:** **I'm kinda late for-**

 **ASTON: (LIVID)** **What? Late for what exactly?**

 **HICCA:** **I'm meeting someone, alright?**

 **Hicca covers her mouth with her hand as Aston stares.**

"Ooh, busted!" the twins said happily.

"Hicca is worse at keeping secrets than Hiccup is, that's saying something." 3P said. "And that's saying something."

"True," Phoenix said.

"Hey!"

"If you're finished picking on Hiccup…" Zilla said.

"NEVER!" 3P declared.

"…let's continue."

 **ASTON: (Confused) Seriously? THAT'S the reason? What's so secretive about that? If you were seeing somebody, than that's no big deal! Jeez it's like everything will mean Ragnorok for you all the time!**

"Wow. He took it extraordinarily well." Jack said with surprise.

 **Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.**

 **STOICK:** **Okay quiet down. The elder has decided.**

 **Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hicca and Aston. He points to Aston as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hicca. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Aston turns a seething, deadly glare on Hicca.**

Hiccup sighed and shook hig head. "I so wished Astrid won that."

"I'm just surprised you're still alive after that death stare," 3P said.

 **GOBBER:** **You've done it! You've done it, Hicca! You get to kill the dragon!**

 **STOICK:** **Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

 **Hicca is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators...**

 **HICCA: (MASKING PANIC)** **Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...**

"So… What?" Anna asked.

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCA:** **... leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.**

"Leaving?" Hiro repeated. "Man, that _does_ seem like the best option, doesn't?"

Stoick couldn't believe it. Hiccup was going to leave? But then... Why did he stay?

"Hey," Rapunzel said. "You once mentioned something about alternate universes, right? AUS?"

"Yes." Litwick said. "And before you ask, yes there is an alternate universe in which Hiccup _does_ run away. There's alga one when he never went into training, where Hiccup and Astrid are a couple _long_ before the events of the movie, where the dragons' and Vikings' roles are reversed—"

"We get it!" Merida interrupted. "There are different worlds out there with deviated set of events. Can we just watch the movie!"

"Merida!" El inor snapped. "A princess does not shout."

"Blood is red, Dream said. "Whales are big. Trees are brown and green. It snows in winter. Elsa is currently checking Jack out. What else is obvious?"

Elsa turned away as Jack looked at her, an eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face. "You were checking me out?" he teased.

"N-no..." Elsa said.

"It's not subtle at all," Phoenix shouted up to her.

 **Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hicca sets down her basket and opens it up, her head clouded with troubles.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Oh..man...**

 **SHINK! Hicca looks up to the sound of... ASTON, sitting on the rock right in front of her, sharpening his axe.**

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Gogo said, leaning forward. "Tell me, Hiccup, did Astrid break any bones?"

"I think she was the verge to do that," Hiccup said.

 **HICCA (CONT'D): (SHOCKED):** **Aggh! What the- (RECOMPOSING) What are you doing here?**

 **He hops off the rock and back her down, spinning his axe threateningly. Hicca's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless.**

 **ASTON:** **I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?**

 **HICCUP:** **Uh...training?**

 **ASTON: Who is person you're meeting? Because that's what began to think about! This _someone you're seeing_ is training you! I'm right, aren't I?**

"She just _had_ to let that slip, huh?" Flynn said. "If didn't know any better, I'd say he was jealous."

"I think he IS jealous," Tooth said. "I've hoarded a few memories of teeth with relationships, and some of them do include jealousy. Aston has it written all over her face."

"While we're on the subject of jealousy," Zilla said, "Phoenix is jealous of an AU where Honey Lemon and Hire are an item. "

"Zilla!" Pheonix snapped. "I told you not to tell anyone that!"

Hiro scrunched his eyebrows. "What? She's, like, four years older than me. And why, anyway?"

"Someone out there created the universe for their own enjoyment," Litwick said. "Just like I created all of these..." He gestured to the screen. "…for ours."

"However Aston isn't jealous about a relationship."Zilla pointed out. "He's jealous about Hicca's skills. Pretty typical."

 **He grabs her by her odd-looking harness.**

 **ASTON:** **It better not involve... this.**

 **HICCA:** **I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh...**

 **They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove. Aston DROPS Hicca to the ground and sets off to investigate.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Hicca, is that you?**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Toothless! No,** **go away!** **(PANICKED)** **You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits.**

"Outfits?" Kristoff repeated. "Really? Dude, you and Hicca could've come up with a better lie than that."

"What makes you think that _I_ said that?" Hiccup Sputtered.

" _Did_ you?"

He sighed in defeat. "Yeah."

 **HICCA:** **So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.**

 **She puts his hand back on her harness, getting him to 'drag her back.' Aston BENDS Hicca's hand backwards, driving her down.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!**

 **ASTON:** **That's for the lies.**

 **Aston pounces the hilt of his axe off of Hicca's laid-out body.**

 **ASTON (CONT'D):** **And THAT'S for everything else.**

"Dude! He just hit a girl!" Jack shouted. "What a douche!"

"Hell yeah, he is!" Gogo agreed.

"Okay now I want to pound him to the ground!" Merida joined in.

 **Hicca's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other side of the cove. Aston looks up to see...A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.**

 **TOOTHLESS: You leave her alone!**

"Oh, look, he's in his human form," Hiccup groaned. "This is perfect, _just_ perfect. This is worse than the first time."

"So is it perfect or worse?" 3P joked.

"You need better material than that, 3P," Phoenix commented. "Anything else… Anything better would do,"

 **HICCA: (FEEBLE)** **Oh man.**

 **He dives onto Hicca.**

 **ASTON:** **Get down!** **As they both hit the ground, them. TOOTHLESS roars and runs towards**

 **TOOTHLESS: I said STOP!**

 **ASTON grabs his axe and raises it, ready to strike.**

"Okay, this is ridiculous!" Hiro said, empathizing with his hands. "He just charges straight without even thinking that he's _human_! What, does he only see the scales and wings?"

"Sometimes, that's all they want to see," Litwick said. "Other times, they hope it's something…else…"

" _There it is again,_ " Zilla thought. " _He's reaching under for that hidden necklace. Why? What's so important about it?_ " However he did have a wild guess. " _Is it that girl?_ "

3P sighed. "I _do_ need better material."

 **ASTON:** **Run! Run!**

 **Aston pulls his axe, ready to take on Toothless.**

 **HICCA:** **No!**

 **ASTON: Get away, you freak of nature!**

"If anything, _I'm_ a freak of nature, literally!" Litwick said. To prove hic point, he raised his fingers so that they joined together, then they turned green. They grew fatter until they were the size of an orange, then opened up like a bud and revealed a Venus flytrap.

"Ragh! Ragh!" The flytrap snapped it's... Petals? Jaws?... at Litwick. Then, it sank back to the size of his fingers before he returned it to normal. "Damn thing. It's a part of my body and it has a mind of its own. Well, if I _am_ a freak, at least 'm not green."

"You might be related to the Wicked Witch of the West, then," Aria said.

"Oh, come on!" 3P pouted. "I was about to say that!"

"Yeah right." Phoenix chuckled.

Litwick rolled his eyes, but uneasiness fell before him.

 **HICCA:** **No!**

 **Hicca knocks Aston's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing him.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **No. It's okay! It's okay...**

 **Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Aston with sand.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): (CALMING)** **He's a friend.**

 **Toothless snorts in disagreement.**

 **TOOTHLESS: The Hel he is!**

Jack gave a mock gasp. "First Astrid, now Toothless? Oh, what a _Son of a half troy munge eating rat bucket!_ " At the end, he couldn't control his laughter anymore and he fell into his seat bursting.

"Why me?" Astrid said, actually embarrassed for the first time in her life. "Why not Toothless?"

Said dragon raised his head from Violetstorm's at the sound of his name.

"Because as smart as Toothless is, he doesn't know what's going on as he's too busy wooing over my dragon," Phoenix said. "Not to mention the fact that a dragon doesn't turn red like you do. Like right now, for instance."

Hiccup tried every way he could to not laugh, which almost failed had Astrid not given him her infamous death glare.

 **Aston is frozen. Toothless looks from him to Hicca and back to him, confused.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D) (TO ASTON):** **You just scared him.**

 **ASTON:** **I scared him!?**

 **He flinches, realizing the meaning of his words.**

 **ASTON (CONT'D): (INTENSE WHISPER):** **Who is him?**

 **HICCUP:** **Aston, Toothless. Toothless, Aston.**

 **TOOOTHLESS: Good to meet you. NOW get**

 **Aston backs away, eyeing Hicca and Toothless together with pure disgust. He turns and RUNS for the village.**

 **HICCUP: Da, da, da,** **we're dead.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Good. I'm gonna finish my nap.**

 **Satisfied with Aston's departure, Toothless turns away.**

"Oh, good. A nap," Flynn said. "Well, while we're on the subject of napping…" He put his hands behind his head and set his feet on the seat in front of him, which just happened to be Dream's

(Clang)

"Ow!"

"Oh, good job, Rapunzel, " Merida said sarcastically. "You gave him his nap. You were supposed to wake him up, not put him to sleep."

Rapunzel shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

 **HICCA (CONT'D) (TO TOOTHLESS):** **Where do you think you're going?**

 **TOOTHLESS: To sleep!**

 **Toothless rolls into a ball and folds his wings against himself.**

"I wonder if we could use him as a ball to kick around with while he's like that..." Dream muttered, mentally adding it to her bucket list.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zilla said a friendly warning.

 **HICCA: We need to stop him!**

 **TOOTHLESS: (MUFFLED) Why?**

 **HICCA: Because if we don't, he'll be back with reinforcements!**

 **TOOTHLESS: (MUFFLED) I can handle them.**

 **HICCA: (SMUG) Okay then. If we don't stop him, I won't bring you cod for a whole week.**

 **TOOTHLESS: (MUFFLED) I can live with that.**

 **Hicca loges her smug. But she regains it as another appeasement comes to her head.**

 **HICCA: Then I'll never let you kiss me again.**

 **Toothless pops his head out in fright. He then sighs and groans.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Fine you win.**

 **HICCA: (Giggles) Thanks, baby.**

 **TOOTHLESS: (MUFFLED) The things I do for you.**

" _That's_ what gets him up?" Hiccup yelled. "Seriously?"

Hiro snorted. "Why? What'd you have to do?"

"I told him the cod thing, that I won't bring any for a week. That got him right away, but apparently, _human_ Toothless needs to be bribed with a kiss."

"Obviously," Litwick said, "He's still a teenager, much like most of the people in this room. "

 **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**

 **ASTON races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes him. He is suddenly SNATCHED into the air.**

 **ASTON:** **Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**

 **Hicca and Toothless fly Aston to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Aston dangles a hundred feet in the air.**

 **ASTON (CONT'D):** **Hicca! Get me down from here!**

 **HICCA:** **You have to give me a chance to explain.**

 **ASTON:** **I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!**

 **TOOTHLESS: Okay, then. We tried. Can we go now?**

 **HICCA:** **Toothless**

"Toothless is pretty desperate to leave him, " Merida said. "I would've."

"But then you would be branded a traitor of your kind and be forced to go hiding and eventually be found out as we all no that no one can escape their past, because it always catches up to them and kicks them and ruins their lives forever," Litwick out in one breath. "O—or something like that."

 **Aston stares at Toothless, his eyes wide.**

 **ASTON:** **Did that thing just talk?**

 **TOOTHLESS: Did you seriously just forget that!? And by the way, I 'm a 'him' not a thing', thank you very much.**

"I love sass," Jack said. "It's always funny seeing some teenager snap back at someone, the outcome is hilarious most of the time."

 **Hicca shushes at them both**

 **HICCA:** **Then I won't speak. Just let me show you.**

 **Hicca extends a hand.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Please, Astrid.**

 **He eyes her and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, he swats Hicca's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness.**

 **TOOTHLESS: If you hurt her, I'll make sure you regret it.**

"There are a various things Toothless could do," Hiccup said. "He could blast you to pieces, chew your head off, stomp you to death, drop you to L he ground, lick you to death, not open hig wings when you end up sleeping in the cove and are late for training…" With the last one, he glared at the dragon, who in turn gave a gummy smile.

 **Aston pauses a little before he settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as** **much contact as possible.**

 **ASTON:** **Now get me down.**

 **HICCA:** **Toothless? Down. Gently.**

 **Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly. With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D):** **See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

 **TOOTELESS: You're gonna want to hang on to something, Blondie.**

Astrid scoffed. "What did he just call me?"

 **ASTON:** **What did you just—**

 **Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Aston SCREAMS. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Aston is thrown backward. He SCREAMS and hugs Hicca for dear life, squeezing the breath out of her.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D):** **Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon! (mortified; to Aston) He's not usually like this. Oh no...**

 **Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below. Aston SCREAMS. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **Toothless, what are you doing?! We need him to befriend us!**

 **TOOTHLESS: I can't! Watching him scream is hilarious!**

Astrid turned red yet again as everyone laughed at Aston's misery, which meant that they were Laughing at her's.

"I can fly and all, but even I've never done anything as crazy as that." Jack said.

Litwick shrugged his shoulders as he laughed. "Me, neither," he said under his breath.

Phoenix heard him. " _What? How can Litwick fly? Wingblaze is still young! It'll be a few more months before he's able to carry anyone!_ "

 **Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.**

 **Aston clamps her hand over her eyes.**

 **ASTON: Make it stap**

 **TOOTHLESS: Tell you what, apologize for hurting Hicca and I'll stop.**

 **ASTON:** **Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing.**

"That's it?" Stoick said, quite surprised. "That's all he waned? An apology?"

Hiccup gave a small grin when he noticed that Stoick called Toothless a 'he' rather than an 'It' "Well, yeah. Dragons have manners, too, you know. You've just never bothered to noticed them."

 **Aston is defeated, her aggressive energy gone.**

 **TOOTELESS: That's better.**

 **Satisfied, Toothless relents. They level off and head up into the clouds. Aston opens his eyes again, and looks out over a world he'd never dreamed of. He reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky-scape. His terror is replaced by wonder. He grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. SKY - NIGHT**

 **...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking.**

"This is what I like," Hiccup said, "flying around at night in Berk. Especially when there are no raids, it makes me think that there was nothing ever wrong in my life." He didn't catch what he had said, but Stoick did.

 **Hicca smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**

 **ASTON:** **Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. (BEAT) He's amazing.**

 **Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.**

 **TOOTHLESS: You 're not so bad yourself. I still want to hurt you, but think I'll let it slide. This time.**

"This time." Jamie repeated, laughing.

 **ASTON:** **Hicca… That guy in the cove... And this dragon... Are they-"**

 **HICCA: The same person? Yeah.**

 **ASTON (CONT'D): Wow.** **So what now?**

 **Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.**

Hiccup groaned in unison with his counterpart. The day in the ring did not end well at all, and how will it differ now that Toothless is human here? Will he still show up? " _Who am I kidding, of course he's going to show up_." But will he appear as human, just like he with Aston? Then he blanched when he thought of this. That would be even worse.

 **ASTON (CONT'D):** **Hicca, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill... (WHISPERED)... kill a dragon.**

 **HICCA:** **Don't remind me.**

 **TOOTHLESS: And it's not like she never told me. Unlike you, she trusts me. Wait…**

Everything almost seemed to be a heavy silence. The atmosphere was suddenly different, and the sudden demeanor of the movie lost the jovial temp from the flight and the kidnapping.

"What's going to happen now?" Hiro asked.

 **A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D)** **Toothless! What's happening? What is it?**

Some of the people gasped as Toothless suddenly dove out of the way from nothing. Where was he taking them? No one except their hosts, Astrid, and Hiccup knew the nest.

Litwick gave sharp gasp and lurched forward, holding his hand to his chest. " _No… I—It's too early! It should happen when the movie ends Oh, no, calculated wrong!_ " He stood up and uttered, "I'll be right back," leaving Wingblaze in his seat.

Dream had enough. She wanted to know what was going on already. She followed him to the bronze doors. As soon as they closed, she saw that Litwick was stumbling. He entered a room, the fireplace, and collapsed to the floor. "D—Dream...

Dream almost jumped. How did he know she was here? But it didn't matter. She ran over to her friend and helped him onto his back. "Oh, gods, Litwick. What happened to you? Here, let me get the others."

She turned to leave, but Litwick quickly grabbed her hand. "D—don't… It'll wear off…

"What? What will wear off?"

Snap!

What sounded like a lightning bolt striking the ground filled the air, and Lit wick screamed. His chest heaved up, and his arms started fumbling around. He began to almost bounce, and Dream realized what was happening: he was having a seizure.

"Litwick! Litwick, hold on!" She tried to grab his arms to hold him down, but a vine suddenly grew and slapped her. She stumbled back, and one by one, vines, roots, weeds, stems, began to cover Litwick's body. He looked like a green mummy, and his body kept twitching. Then... nothing.

The foliage on his body stayed on. He didn't move. Dream lowered her ear over his mouth to try and find a breath, then his chest for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Complete! Secrets are out and more bonds have been formed and mended. But happened to Litwick!? What kind of madness has caused this much chaos!? Stay tuned for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **18: HTTYD, Part 9**

No heartbeat. Could it be? Was he really...?

Dream sat on her knees, no believing what just happened. But then again... what _did_ just happen? Litwick said that it would wear off. So he _knew_ this was going to happen? He _knew_ he was going to die and did _nothing_ to save himself? What happened that made him like this?

"Ah!" Litwick suddenly inhaled deep and sat up, startling Dream. The greenery uncoiled from his body and he gasped for breath. He looked incredibly sweaty. He brought his hands up to his face and head, then his ears and neck. "Oh, thanks gods," he muttered. "Thank the gods nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?" Dream repeated. "Are you kidding me? _Nothing_ happened?! What happened to you, I mean" She looked at him with fierce eyes and gasped.

Litwick tilted his head a little in confusion. "What? What are you staring at?" Then his eyes widened. "Oh, no." He looked around and found his cloak on the floor off his body. And if he didn't have his cloak on... then Dream was looking at _them_ …

* * *

 **Toothless BARKS at her.**

 **TOOTHLESS:** **Quiet!**

 **Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Get down!**

 **Hicca and Aston duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**

 **ASTON:** **What's going on?**

 **HICCA:** **I don't know. (BEAT) Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.**

 **TOOTHLESS: No! I have to show you this!**

"Show what?" RapunzeL asked. "Oh, this isn't good."

"Ya think?" Jack said.

 **Toothless HISSES. Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): (WHISPERED)** **It looks like they're hauling in their kill.**

Kill. At this, Stoick immediately knew where they were going. After all, didn't Hiccup tell him just before... just before they arrived?

 **The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.**

 **ASTON:** **What does that make us?**

 **TOOTHLESS: Lunch if you don't be quiet!**

"Ok, ok! Down, Fido," Jack joked, causing in Elsa to elbow him.

'Now's not the time to be making jokes!" she scolded.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ok, _mom_."

 **The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.**

"That's a lot of dragons," Hiro said. "There must be some sort of point system used to determine what dragon dominates the others. Like, who's their King?

"King?" Anna repeated. "Like a sort of... ruler for dragons? Like a boss? Or maybe the one in control? Or what if it were a-"

"My point is," Hiro said, stopping Anna from talking any further, "is that in all animal cultures, there's always some sort of ruler. There's the alpha for the Lions, for example, a king. There must be one for dragons, too.'

Hiccup raised his eyebrows in surprise. This kid really was smart !

"You 're smart," Phoenix said, kissing him on his nose. "I like that."

 **Hicca is amazed.**

 **HICCA:** **What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**

 **Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hicca and Aston peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

 **ASTON:** **They're not eating any of it.**

"Unless it's for the king, then?" Rapunzel said. "Right?"

Hiro nodded. "That would be the gist of it, yeah."

Rapunzel smiled a little at how well she was getting along with these people. Maybe he world wasn't such a bad place, after all.

Which only made Gothel mad. She was losing her flower! She needed to get out of here before they revealed the next movie, whatever it was. She carefully looked around for the boy with black hair, their main host. If she could just get rid of _him_ … Well, it's a good thing she happened to have her knife with her.

 **Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out. The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hicca and Aston recoil, terrified.**

 **ASTON (CONT'D):** **What is that?**

Th—that would be the king?" Anna squeaked.

"Close," Hiccup said. "It's the _queen_."

"I may not know much about royalty," Zilla said. "But _that_ is no a queen. That is a _monster_."

Monster.

At this, Elsa visibly stiffened. Her arm's grip around Jack's tightened. "Elsa? Is something wrong?"

"N—no," Elsa lied. Jack could tell something was wrong, but he didn't want to push her, so he let it slide. For now.

"Still think it's a good idea to go to the nest, Stoick?" Zilla said. Stoick said nothing.

 **The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear.**

 **HICCA:** **Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!**

 **Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.**

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER**

 **Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.**

 **ASTON:** **(his mind reeling, talking Hicca's ear off) No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them.**

"Oh, yeah!" Hiro realized. "Also because it's the biggest dragon around, that thing would have the most control of them even without mentally doing so."

"Like how Snotlout gets Hiccup to do whatever he wants out of fear," 3P said.

"Fear is the most common enemy for people," Aria said. "Some use it to their advantage to control what others do. Some use it as fuel for their nastiness. Others strip it from a person's soul, making them an empty shell."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"What?"

 **TOOTHLESS: Exactly. I would still be there if It weren't for Hicca. Thank the gods I got away from the monster.**

There it was again. Monster. Elsa held onto Jack's arm tighter, and she buried her head into his shoulder. They didn't know when, but their chairs eventually fused to one large couch. Jack soothingly ran a hand on her shoulder, not sure what to do to help. Then he had an idea.

"Hey, Els," Jack whispered, not really sure what to make with the nickname. "Why is slippery ice like music?"

"Hm?" Elsa opened her eyes, not really sure where he was going with this.

"Because if you don't C—sharp, you B—flat." He grinned. He waited for a response.

At first, Elsa rolled her eyes, but then she began to chuckle. It lead to a giggle, and Jack joined in. Within seconds, the two were laughing in each other's arms, oblivious to the states they were receiving.

Once they finally calmed down Elsa couldn't help but give Jack a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack smiled, a blue blush forming on his cheeks. "Y—your welcome."

"JACK FROST HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

" _JAMIE!_ "

 **He leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.**

 **ASTON (CONT'D):** **Let's find your dad.**

 **HICCA:** **No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. (BEAT) (MORE) Aston, we have to think this through carefully.**

 **Aston eyes him, incredulous.**

 **ASTON:** **Hicca, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?**

Toothless huffed something.

"Tell me about it," Zilla said. "They treat us reptiles as of we're part of the lower social class."

Hiccup looked back and forth between the two. "I keep forgetting that you can understand dragons." _And Litwick, too. Hey, wait a minute…_ He looked around. _Where_ _is_ _Litwick? Again_.

 **HICCA: He's not my pet. He's more than that. ****

 **Hicca stands firm, resolute.**

 **HICCA: And yes.**

 **Aston's taken aback.**

 **ASTON:** **Okay. (BEAT) Then what do we do?**

 **HICCA:** **Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**

 **ASTON:** **Okay.**

 **Aston PUNCHES Hicca in the arm.**

Merida roles her eyes. "Why is it always violence with him and her?"

"Why is always violence with you?" Hiro said.

"At least I don't have a big head!"

Flynn whistled. "Shots fired."

"At least I don't look like a sheep for the dragons to take." Hiro smirked.

Everyone reacted in awe

"OH SNAP! THAT IS A BURN!" 3P laughed

 **ASTRID (CONT'D):** **That's for kidnapping me.**

 **Hicca looks at Toothless for support. Toothless just SNORTS dismissively.**

 **TOOTHLESS: It was your idea.**

"Let me get this straight," Kristoff said. "When Aston pushes Hicca to the ground, Toothless wants to kill him. But when he punched her shoulder, he just snorts it off?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Hiccup said.

"Well, gee, when you put it like that, it sounds incredibly fucking stupid." Zilla said.

"I just realized something," Jack said. "If Hicca was taken down by Aston, then doesn't that mean that Hiccup was taken down by Astrid?"

"Your point being?" 3? asked.

"That Hiccup was taken down by a girl," Jamie snickered.

"Hah!" Snotlout laughed. "You got beat up by a girl! Haha! OW! Stop it, stop it!

Astrid threw him to the ground after twisting his arm back, sitting smugly back next to Hiccup .

"You were saying, Snot face?" Phoenix asked.

 **Aston pats Hicca on the back.**

 **ASTON (CONT'D)** **That's for, everything else.**

 **In the awkward wake of the moment, Aston hurries off... leaving Hicca RUBBING her arm, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.**

 **HICCUP:** **What are you looking at?**

 **TOOTHLESS: I'm not jealous, of that what you're thinking.**

 **HICCA: I… wasn't**

The hall gave a small laughter at this small banter. Toothless quite possessive.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.**

 **STOICK:** **(aloud to the crowd) Well, I can show my face in public again.**

 **LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): (PLAYFUL)** **If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hicca would go from being, well... Hicca, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied her to a mast and shipped her off for fear she'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it!**

"You would really ship away your only child?" Aria said coldly. "Not to mention your only connection to Valka?"

"Valka?" Hiccup asked. "Who's Valka?"

Phoenix face—palmed. "Stupid... Vikings... doesn't... name..." She muttered.

 **STOICK (CONT'D): (BEAT)** **But here we are. And no one's more surprised...**

 **ON HICCA standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!**

 **CHEERS and ROARS. Astrid approaches Hiccup.**

 **ASTON:** **Be careful with that dragon.**

 **HICCA:** **(re: the roaring crowd) It's not the dragon I'm worried about.**

 **ASTON: (WORRIED):** **What are you going to do?**

 **HICCA:** **Put an end to this.**

 **She eyes him, dubious.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **I have to try. (BEAT) Aston. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.**

At this, most of the room was shocked. Hicca could die and all he was worried about was her best friend, and Hiccup as well. He was standing right here, though, right? So things turned out well? But then why was Hiccup so cold against the man he doesn't even call "Dad?"

 **ASTON: (GRIM)** **I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.**

 **Hicca can't. Gobber approaches.**

 **GOBBER:** **It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**

 **Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring. ON THE TEENS HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Show 'em how it's done, my man!**

 **Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hicca returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. She hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger.**

 **STOICK: (MUTTERED)** **Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.**

"I would've gotten the heck out of there," Hiro said.

 **Hicca turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCA:** **I'm ready.**

 **The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet...Beat. BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire. It spots Hicca and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips.**

 **HOOKFANG: You... You are the one who can understand us, are you not?**

"Jiminy Crickets!" Anna said. "I almost forgot that he other dragons can talk, too! God, that scared me!"

Kristoff, who was sitting next to her, waved his hand. "Oh, don't get all spooked. Dragons are no wolves, but..." His voice trailed off as he gave a knowing wink to her.

"Ha ha," Anna said in mock laughter.

 **The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight.**

 **HICCA: (THOUGHTS) Yes. I am a friend. I will not harm you.**

"I wish I could understand dragons," Hiccup said. "Make it easier to befriend them. Much easier than people, anyway."

"You've got us," Zilla said. "And Rapunzel, Hiro, Jack, Elsa, Anna, and Merida, too. We've all been through hell and back, and I think one of us literally. Not to mention Astrid."

Hiccup smiled. He was right. These people were his friends. He got along with them during the previous break. They were actually kind of... fun.

 **HOOKFANG: Liar! You and your kind are all the same!**

 **With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hicca deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused.**

 **HOOKFANG: What are you playing at?**

 **ON STOICK, also confused.**

 **STOICK:** **What is she doing?**

Now it makes sense, Stoick thought. Hiccup was trying to tame the dragon. But if it weren't for him...

 **The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hicca extends her open hand. It snarls.**

 **HICCA: (WHISPERED)** **It's okay. It's okay.**

 **The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCA'S HELMET.**

 **HOOKFANG: You are one of them.**

 **Hicca realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, she tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **I'm not one of them.**

" _I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity, and you'll never bring me down!_ "

"3P!"

"Well, exc—use me for singing a song that fits the theme of this scene!"

 **GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd. ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset. Hicca avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.**

 **STOICK:** **Stop the fight.**

 **HICCA:** **No. I need you all to see this.**

 **The crowd gets restless.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.**

 **STOICK: I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

 **Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand.**

 **HOOKFANG: THEY ATTACK!**

 **Hiccup YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hicca's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hicca SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.**

"Oh, my moon!" Tooth put a hand to her mouth and gasped. "She's gonna get herself killed!"

North stared with wide eyes.

In the corner of the room, Pitch smiled at the fear he sensed in the room.

 **EXT. COVE – CONTINUOUS ON TOOTHLESS**

 **His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.**

 **TOOTHLESS (BREATHLESS) Hicca...**

"That's not good!" Jamie said. "They'll kill him if he goes there!"

"But if he doesn't," Pippa said, "then Hicca might die!"

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Hicca scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall.**

 **HOOKFANG: TRICKERY!**

 **Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.**

 **STOICK:** **Out of my way!**

 **ASTON:** **Hicca!**

 **Aston wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.**

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Hicca! I'm coming!**

 **It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 **A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.**

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hicca. Aston is now in the ring.**

 **ASTON:** **Hicca!**

 **He picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Aston, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.**

 **STOICK:** **This way!**

 **Aston makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hicca off. It pounces on her and prepares to finish her off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.**

 **GOBBER:** **Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight.**

Hiccup blanched. Just as he thought, Toothless was human!

 **TOOTHLESS: Get your claws off of her!**

 **Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hicca and it.**

"For a small fella, he packs a lot of whollop, Bunny said.

"Like Kirby!" Jack said, trying to brighten the mood. It didn't work, and not because half the room didn't understand the reference.

The Nightmare snarls, circling them.

HOOKFANG: What are you doing, fool?! Out of the way!

TOOTHLESS: The only way you'll get to her is over my dead body!

"Don't tempt him!" Anna shouted.

 **Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hicca gets to her feet and grabs Toothless protectively.**

 **HICCUP: (PANICKED)** **Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!**

 **TOOTHLESS: No! I'm not leaving you!**

"Why does he care so much?" Snotlout snapped. "It's Hiccup. He's not worth anything."

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Zilla got up from his seat and pulled Snotlout to his face. "Listen to me, you pathetic excuse for a human being. You humans are all the same, judging people because you can, ordering people because you have them under your thumb. Well guess what? Here those that can't be controlled, namely, the Divergent. Hiccup is a Divergent. Just like me! He can't be controlled by others by fear or force. He's special. I've been to all kinds of worlds, and no one has had the guts to do what Hiccup has done. So how about you pray and thank your gods that you're still alive instead of picking on someone who's better than you? _Got it_?"

Snotlout nodded rapidly out of fear, then he was thrown back to his seat

Hiccup was astounded. No one had ever defended him like that before. But was he really so special? He was. . . well. . . a hiccup.

"But remember this, Hiccup," Aria said soothingly. "It 's not about the size of your strength, but the strength of your heart."

Hiccup gave a small smile, but it was lost as the movie resumed.

 **The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.**

 **VIKINGS:** **Night Fury!**

 **Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring.**

 **HICCA:** **Go! GO!**

 **TOOTHLESS: No!**

 **VIKING:** **Take it alive!**

 **Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.**

 **ASTON:** **Stoick no!**

 **HICCA:** **Dad! No! He won't hurt you!**

 **The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.**

Elsa was actually afraid. True, she didn't knew these people very well, but it was obvious that they had been through a lot of pain and suffering Like she had. And it hurt to see the poor boy on—screen get treated as if he were some sort of monster. No, if anything, she was the monster.

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **No, don't! You're only making it worse!**

 **Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Toothless! STOP!**

 **He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces...**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): DAD! NO!**

 **Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.**

 **TOOTHLESS: "Dad?"**

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. He could feel his hear beating just like it had done before. But it wasn't going to calm down fast, anytime soon.

 **VIKING:** Get him!

The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back.

 **HICCUP: (DESPERATE)** No! Please...just don't hurt don't hurt him.

Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands.

 **STOICK** Put it with the others!

"He's not an 'it'," Hiccup said through clenched teeth, trying to stop himself from crying. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. He looked up when he felt someone tap his shoulders

"Here." Phoenix handed him two soft squishy things. "Earplugs. Put them in your ear so you don't have to listen to this part."

Hiccup nodded, using a hand to wipe his eyes. As he inserted them in his ears, Astrid asked. "Why? What happened?"

"You'll see," Phoenix said.

 **Toothless looks at Hicca as she's dragged away.**

 **TOOTHLESS: I'm sorry Hicca...**

 **Stoick's burning glare turn to Hicca.**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**

 **ON HICCA** **Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past her. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.**

 **STOICK:** **I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

 **HICCA:** **Dad.**

 **STOICK:** **We had a deal!**

 **Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.**

 **HICCA: (FLUSTERED)** **I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.**

 **STOICK:** **So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?**

"Young boy was using resources," North said, truly to defend the poor boy "Not at all cheating."

 **He stomps toward Hicca. Stops short and points, fighting back words.**

 **HICCA:** **I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.**

 **STOICK:** **The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!**

 **HICCA:** **He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.**

 **STOICK:** **Why would a monster protect you?**

 **HICCA:** **Because I love him!**

 **She gasps and stops.**

 **Love.**

 **One of he most dangerous and wonderful things in all of the universes, and it was also what Hicca felt to Toothless. If she loved him, then she was especially hurt to see Toothless hurt as well.**

 **STOICK shakes his head.**

 **STOICK: Hicca...** **They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**

 **HICCA:** **And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves.**

"Oh, no." Hiro said. "She's ranting."

"What's so bad about that?" Tuffnut asked.

"When people rant, they tend to reveal stuff they don't want to reveal."

"So then..." Merida started.

"The nest…" Rapunzel added.

"What about the nest?" Ruffnut asked stupidly.

 **HICCA:** **(BEAT)** **There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-**

 **Stoick HUFFS.**

 **STOICK:** **-Their island?**

 **He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **So you've been to the nest.**

 **HICCA:** **Did I say nest?**

 **Hicca goes silent - she said too much.**

 **STOICK:** **How did you find it?!**

 **HICCA:** **No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.**

 **Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hicca watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.**

"Idiot!" Flynn shouted, startling the crowd. "Your gonna get yourselves killed!

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Oh no. No, Dad. No.**

 **Hicca chases after him, panicked.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.**

 **She grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. She has no effect whatsoever.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one.**

 **Nothing.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!**

 **He throws Hicca off of him, SWATTING her to the floor. Icy stillness. Hicca stares back, stunned.**

"What kind of parent hits their child?" Tooth said.

 **STOICK:** **You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. (BEAT) You're not my daughter.**

Silence. Nothing but absolute silence. Anna was on the verge of crying; could this be the end of the movie?

Hiro breathed deeply. Litwick was right. Hiccup would've and should 've been taken away a long time ago.

 **Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hicca alone, devastated.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (CALLING OUT)** **Ready the ships!**

 **EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS**

 **Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.**

"Toothless is a monster?" Hiccup said, breaking the silence. "Toothless was the only one who ever treated me with kindness. Gobber tried, but not even he was able to do what Toothless does." He rubbed a hand on his friend's about, who in turn purred. "Toothless is the only one who would give his life for me. Maybe Astrid now, too, I don't know. But Toothless was always there for me these past few weeks when you weren't. I wanted this stupid war to end. What's the point of it? Neither side of winning, both are losing. If one goes down, so will the other. I wanted dragons and Vikings to coexist together, so we can finally have peace."

Another silence. But then...

"I hate you, _Stoick._ "

Zilla was losing is patience with Stoick. He stood up once more, glaring in ferocity. "Congratulations. You won the 'Worst Parent of the Year Award', you ungrateful bastard."

* * *

Dream stared into the box. "So that's it, huh?"

Litwick nodded, taking the box and locking it again with his finger—key. He adjusting the cloak over himself again. "Do you remember when we met, Dream?" he said, bouncing the purple stone in his hand. "It was a few weeks after I joined the GMAD."

"I remember," Dream said, nodding. "It was to celebrate the one year anniversary of the GMAD, and since you were the newest member, it was almost like being the new kid in school. You didn't want to go, but it was a requirement for all members that year."

"Yeah. You came up to me and just started talking as much as Anna does. I got irritated and almost used my magic on you if you hadn't said-"

"'What's eating you up, buddy?'" Dream said. "Then you told me about how you wanted to keep your past the past, you wanted to forget about it. So then, why are telling me this now?"

"You were... the first person I met in the GMAD. As you know, I have trust issues. Zilla is probably my best friend, but I don't fully trust him. Or Phoenix, or wish, or Thor, or Kura and Sakura. And yet you and Zilla are and only two people I really trust, aside from Toni. I feel like... you should know where I come from."

Dream shook her head. "You didn't have to tell me."

"Would you have forced me to?"

"Of course not!" Litwick raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

He chuckled and set the stone against the table again, next to the clothing. "I miss them," he said with a mourn. "All of them." Then his eyes turned grey. "It's… It's all my fault. . . it's all my fault. it's all my fault."

"Litwick?" Dream went over to him. "Oh, no. You didn't tell me about this. Litwick? What's going on?"

"Don't you see?!" Litwick grabbed Dream by her arms and she gasped. In his grey eyes, she saw a pupil and iris. But something was wrong. One pupil was dilating and diminishing rapidly, the other was as wide as a saucer. He looked... manic. "It's my fault! All of it!"

He threw her aside and kicked the table to the floor.

"It's all my fault! All of it! It's my fault! They're dead because of me! I killed them! It's all my fault!" He began to shout, kicking at the wall and banging his head against the floor. He had gone insane.

"Litwick!" Dream tried to hold him, but he was too strong. His cloak needs to stay on, Dream thought. "Litwick, calm down!"

"It's all my fault! All of it! All of—of—of it! Fault!

She dragged him to another room, to where she hoped lead to his bedroom.

"It's my fault! I killed them. They're blood is in my hands! F —f —f —fault! All of—of—of it! Fault! Mine! IT'S ALL... MY... FAULT!"

* * *

 **Chapter 18 Complete! Dark emotions are flying and exploding! How will these events be resolved? Stay tuned for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **19: HTTYD, Part 10**

Shocked silence. That 's the only thing that can be heard. They understood the sort of trouble Merida and Elinor went through, but THIS… This was something else entirely. Hiccup had been disowned, and her he was, saying that he HATED his own father.

"Hiccup," Stoick said softly.

"Don't," Hiccup said, his voice cracking. "Just... don't."

"You heard him, Stoick." Zilla said. "Leave him alone."

He didn't say anything else. He just sat down.

The bronze doors opened.

"You look like you just woke up from a hangover," Dream said, pulling a groggy—like Lit: wick it-LLC the room. She was almost dragging him as his feet scratched along the dirt floor.

"I feel like it." Litwick groaned. "And never even DRANK before. Ugh…"

Dream propped him in his seat as he yawned. She made sure that his cloak doesn't fall off as Wingblaze nuzzled against him.

She sat in her seat next to 3P again, sighing. "It's been too long a day," she decided.

"Gogo, can you spare me a piece of chicle?" Litwick asked.

Gogo nodded, reaching her pocket. "Sure. Go nuts." She tossed it across the room and Litwick caught it in the air.

"I hate nuts," he murmured as he chewed.

"Can I have some gum, too?" Jamie asked.

 **EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**

 **Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.**

Hiccup hates seeing his best friend like that. His arm around Toothless's neck tightened little, almost as if the dragon was going to be taken away from him at that very moment.

 **Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**

 **STOICK:** **Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Don't do this. You 're only going to get yourselves killed! Us dragons have no chance, what makes you think you humans will?**

"He's right," Jack said. "I didn't see that before."

"The dragons are probably too scared to fight back anyway," Merida said.

"Everyone's scared of something," Zilla said. "Even if they're too stubborn to admit it."

 **Stoick glares at Toothless, stunned that he speaks. But he doesn't show it.**

 **STOICK: Why should I listen to the thing that took my daughter from me?**

 **TOOTHLESS: How could I have taken her if no one was ever there for her in the first place?**

"He's got a point there," Rapunzel said with a small shrug. "No one really was there for him. And her."

"I guess Gobber was," Honey Lemon said. "Though he didn't exactly help him feel better, either."

"At least I tried!" Gobber said.

 **Stoick says nothing.** **He then notices HICCA watching from her familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hicca slowly shakes her head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Lead us home, Devil.**

 **TOOTHLESS: That nest is not my home. It's wherever she is.**

 **He turns his head to give one last look at Hicca.**

 **ON HICCUP** **Watching. She's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **EXT. CLIFFS - LATER**

 **ON HICCA** **Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. CRANE UP to reveal Aston is standing behind her. He approaches cautiously and stands beside her in silence.**

 **ASTON:** **It's a mess.**

"Really?" Flynn said. "I couldn't tell."

 **Hicca doesn't respond.**

 **ASTON (CONT'D):** **You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend.**

 **HICCA:** **Thank you for summing that up. (Sigh) Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone.**

 **ASTON:** **Yep. The rest of us would have done it. (BEAT) So why didn't you?**

And that was a quest ion that got in EVERYONE'S mind, except their hosts and the villains. Why didn't Hiccup and Hicca kill the dragon? He hesitated, so it wasn't because he was scared. He pitied it?

Hicca just shakes her head - she really doesn't know. Aston's eyes glimmer. He wants something.

 **ASTON (CONT'D):** Why didn't you?

"Easy! He's a-" Snotlout paused when Zilla Sent him a death glare. "Shutting up." "Good boy." Zilla said.

"If you don't, I will permanently glue your mouth shut," Dream said.

 **HICCA:** **I don't know. I couldn't.**

 **ASTON:** **That's not an answer.**

 **HICCA: (BECOMING IRATE)** **Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?**

 **ASTON:** **Because I want to remember what you say right now.**

 **HICCA:** **(angry, loud) Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.**

"You said 'wouldn that time," Astrid noticed.

 **ASTON:** **You said 'wouldn't' that time.**

 **HICCA: (BLOWS UP)** **Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!**

 **A BEAT.**

 **ASTON:** **First to ride one, though.** **And definitely the first to fall in love with one.**

At this, Hiccup thought. It was true. No one had ever been crazy enough to try and train a dragon, or at least, no one he KNEW. Either way, he did something no one had ever done before, and that was something else.

 **Hicca blinks. She never looked at it that way before.**

 **ASTON (CONT'D):** **So...**

 **HICCA: (REALIZING)** **...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. (BEAT) I looked at him and I saw myself.**

"See what I mean?" Zilla said. "If dragons can be afraid, then we need to all be, too."

"Oh, really?" Stoick said, disbelieving. "I'm not afraid of anything." "Could have fooled me, asshole." Zilla said glaring down at the stubborn Vikikng.

In one swift move, Litwick stood up and almost glided across the floor to Stoick. He pulled his head back with his hand and placed two fingers from the ocher on his forehead. His white eyes up. "You 're afraid to lose Hiccup, even though you disowned him. You're afraid that he'll never forgive you once you ask for his forgiveness. You're afraid that Hiccup will meet the same fate as Valka. You're afraid that he'll die before his time." He stepped back, his light fading. "Still not afraid of anything?"

Hiccup was actually shocked. All of those fears were about _him_. Was Stoick so afraid for him? He didn't seem to be back in the Great Hall.

 **Aston turns to face the open sea.**

 **ASTON:** **I bet he's really frightened now. (PROVOKING) What are you going to do about it?**

 **Beat.**

 **HICCA:** **Probably something stupid.**

 **ASTON:** **Good. But you've already done that.**

 **Another beat.**

 **HICCA:** **Then something crazy.**

 **Aston smiles.**

 **ASTON:** **That's more like it.**

"Crazy is what usually solves dangerous situations, if you think about it," Dream said.

Hiccup was too deep in though about something else. "Rhat are you afraid of?" he asked Dream.

She suddenly looked stiff. "Wh—what?"

"What are you afraid of?" Hiccup repeated. "You guys act all strong and stuff, but even you guys must be scared of something, right?"

He looked at Zilla and Dream and Phoenix and Litwick. Out Of all of their hosts, these four acted the most powerful and mysterious.

Hiro said, looking over at Phoenix. "What _are_ you afraid of?"

There was a moment of silence before Zilla spoke. "Before met everyone in GMAD," he said, "I didn't exactly used my powers for good." He looked at his clawed hands. His tail sagged droopily. "It was my first day alive. I woke up in a lab and the people there treated me as if I weren't even a living being, just a plaything for them to mess around with."

"Wait just an Orlando Blooming second," Tooth said. "Are saying that you 're an experiment?"

"A genetic experiment, yes," Zilla said. "I got angry, and I blew up the entire lab, killing everyone in there. I probably would've gone in a rampage if a certain raven and his dragon hadn't found me."

He turned to Litwick with a smile.

"And you're afraid of…" Rapunzel said, curious.

"I'm afraid that I'll be using my powers for darkness one day again. I'm afraid of turning into the monster of hate and rage again and causing death and destruction." He said. "I still can't control some of my powers."

Phoenix spoke next. "I'm afraid of zombies."

They all looked at her. "Okay..." Hiro said. "Dream?"

Dream gave a shaky sigh. "Centuries ago, there was a man." She closed her eyes. "My sister, Wish, and I were by ourselves. Our parents died and that man found us. He was nice at first but..." She massaged her left shoulder with her right hand. "He became strict and didn't care about is at all. Everyday, I would wake up, bruises from the night before not healing, too tired to get up, to weak to fight sleep…" She closed her eyes and a single tear trailed down her cheek. "And he would beat me again far oversleeping.

"You were physically abused?" Honey Lemon said in shock, putting a hand to her mouth.

Dream only nodded. "I'm scared... that one day, I'll wake up and see that man again…" "Well… what happened?" "Litwick." Dream said. "He saved us.""Speaking of which…" 3P turned to the man in the lead. "You're the only GMAD member left, Litwick. Spill the beans."

Litwick sighed. "I was selfish when I was younger. I got everything I ever wanted, I was spoiled. But my selfishness led to the death of the people I cared about. I wanted power, and I found it in the darkness..."

" _The darkness?_ " Phoenix thought. " _Of course! I'm sensing darkness off of Litwick! But how? No one with dark magic and a black heart can join the GMAD..._ "

"I'm scared of myself." He suddenly gasped when razor sharp spines sprouted from his arms.

"Whoa!" Dream, who was sitting closest to Litwick, stood up to avoid being pricked. "What just happened?"

"I—I'm uns—stable, " Litwick said, his teeth chattering. He shuddered as more and more spines popped out of his body; his arms, his large, his feet, even his face. "I—it hap—pens whene—whenever I get ver—ry emotion—al."

Things seemed to finally calm down after few minutes. Litwick's spines retracted into his skin, but he was still visibly shaking. He wasn't the only one.

 **EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**

 **The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water. ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.**

 **TOOTHLESS: What do you want? I'm already leading you to our death. Not much else could give you.** **He lowers his head.** **TOOTHLESS (CON'T): Oh, great. Hicca's rubbing off on me now.**

Hiccup rolled his eyes. That _did_ sound like something he would say in such a situation. Perhaps that was just something that happens when his female ego is going cut with the hybrid dragon.

 **STOICK:** **Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.**

 **Shouts pour in from all directions.**

 **VIKING #1:** **Here.**

 **VIKING #2:** **One length to your stern.**

 **VIKING #3:** **On your starboard flank.**

 **VIKING #4:** **Three widths to port.**

 **VIKING #5:** **Ahead, at your bow.**

 **VIKING #6:** **Haven't a clue.**

 **ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.**

 **GOBBER:** **Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**

"Geez, Gobber is just as bad as Hiccup is to keeping things discreet," Jack said.

"He's just scared," Phoenix said with a wave of her hand.

"I don't get scared!" Gobber denied.

"Riiiiiight," most of the room said.

 **STOICK:** **Find the nest and take it.**

 **GOBBER:** **Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.**

"Simple?" Merida said. "Since when were things simple?"

 **STOICK:** **Shhh.**

 **Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds.** **TOOTHLESS: (soft, hoarse) She's calling me…**

"'She', being the queen?" Anna confirmed.

Hiro nodded. "That seems about right."

Rapunzel sighed. "This is not going to end pretty."

 **Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Step aside.**

 **Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements. The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.**

 **VIKING:** **Bear to port.**

 **The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

 **Hicca raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.**

 **FISHLEGS (O.S.):** **If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

"The Gronckle?" Astrid said, looking over at him. "Really Fishlegs? What is it with you and Gronckles?"

Fishlegs gave a sheepish shrug. "I don't know. I think they're kinda cool." He flinched, almost expecting for Stoick to lash out at him.

But he didn't. Stoick only wanted his son back. He wanted to gain his trust, but that was impossible now.

 **Hiccz turns to see her fellow recruits, watching her with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon (BEAT) It's me.**

"Isn't the world's most deadly weapon the Night Fury?" Elsa asked.

Gogo shook her head. "Nah, the Night Fury is the terror of the night, rather."

Dream snickered.

"What?" She said.

Dream only shrugged. "Oh, nothing. And besides, the Night Fury is the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. It's not a Night Terror!"

 **HICCA:** **Uh...**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **I love this plan.**

 **HICCA:** **I didn't...**

 **RUFFNUT:** **You're crazy. I like that.**

 **TUFFNUT: (SULTRY)** **Me too.**

"Awkward," Flynn said.

 **ASTON:** **So? What is the plan?**

 **Hicca smiles, glowing in the support of her friends.**

 **EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY**

 **The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.**

 **GOBBER:** **Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

Gobber nodded. "There it is!"

 **A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.**

 **STOICK:** **Stay low and ready your weapons.**

"Yes, because weapons will work so well against the monster that's even bigger than the mountain," Hiccup said with a roll of his eyes. "Idiot."

 **Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **We're here.**

 **Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

 **Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave.** **HOOKFANG: It's you again...**

 **HICCA: yes**

 **It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him.** **HOOKFANG: I like to apologize… for my behavior."**

 **HICCA: There's no need. You got scared, I understand...**

 **Snotlout grumbled under his breath. It's not fair, why does Hicca get the cool—dragon—thinking thing?**

 **ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe.** **FISHLEGS: She really can understand dragons!**

 **ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him.**

 **ASTON: (CORRECTING)** **Uh-uh.**

 **Hicca slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from her outstretched hand. She reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **Wait! What are you...**

 **HICCA:** **Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**

 **Hicca replaces her outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm.** **HOOKFANG: This human… He seems... egotistical.**

The room bounded and laughter while Snot lout frowned. "I do not have an ego.

"Yeah, and Dream is sane," Zilla said.

"Hey!"

Hicca snorts.

SNOTLOUT: What? What'd it say?

 **HICCA:** oh, nothing.

Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away.

 **SNOTLOUT:** Where are you going?!

Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.

 **HICCUP:** You're going to need something tohelp you hold on.

The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal... ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.

"Oh, I get it!" Jack said. "They're all gonna ride dragons! Cool." "Awesome!" Tuffnut said.

3P sighed. "Lords above, please let me survive this headache the and have given me."

 **EXT. DRAGON ISLAND – DAY CLOSE ON**

 **Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand. STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.**

 **STOICK** **When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.**

 **GOBBER:** **In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**

"Seriously, what is it with you and undies?" Snotlout said.

"Don't answer that!" Hiccup shouted. "Good call." Zilla breathed.

 **Stoick TURNS to face the men.**

 **STOICK:** **No matter how this ends, it ends today.**

 **He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it. A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKEDWITH DRAGONS. Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(War cries and slashing efforts)**

 **In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.**

 **GOBBER:** **Is that it?**

At this, Toothless gave a small croon. Violetstorm nuzzled against him, trying Lo soothe his worries.

Zilla shrugged. "Don't worry Toothless, things will turn out fine."

" **Did the girl not say that we might die?** " Toothless asked.

Litwick reached over and patted his head. "There's a chance of that, yes."

Toothless rested his head on top of Violetstorm's. He didn't feel any better.

 **Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.**

 **VIKINGS:** **(Cheering as one)**

 **SPITELOUT:** **We've done it!**

 **Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He glances back and notices Toothless on the boat.**

 **TOOTHLESS: oh, no. No no no no!**

Anna gritted her teeth. "Oh, my. Toothless sounds really freaked out."

 **He is whining and still attempting to escape his shackles, as if trying to run from something inside the nest. Stoick's eyes widen in alarm.** **He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.**

 **STOICK:** **This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!**

 **The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Get clear!**

 **The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.**

 **GOBBER:** **Beard of Thor...what is that?**

 **STOICK: (AGHAST)** **Odin help us. (BEAT) Catapults!**

 **The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.**

 **VIKING #3:** **Get to the ships!**

 **STOICK:** **No! NO!**

 **The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Gobber Joins Stoick.**

 **GOBBER:** **Heh. Smart, that one.**

"No, it's not," Zilla said. "It's not."

 **Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.**

 **STOICK: (GUILT-RIDDEN)** **I was a fool.**

"And an idiot, Dream said.

 **The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is his. Stoick stops a Viking General.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Lead the men to the far side of the island.**

 **SPITELOUT:** **Right. (turns to the others) Everybody to the far side of the island!**

 **The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench. Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.**

 **STOICK:** **Gobber, go with the men.**

 **GOBBER:** **I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.**

 **Stoick grabs him.**

 **STOICK: (EMPHATIC)** **I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.**

 **Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.**

 **GOBBER:** **Then I can double that time.**

 **Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.**

 **STOICK: HERE!**

 **GOBBER: NO, HERE!**

 **It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **Come on! Fight me!**

 **STOICK:** **No, me!**

 **The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales.** Hiccup gave a sudden gasp. As much as he hated Stoick, he didn't want him die!

"Oh, Chief!" Astrid cried, sitting upright in her chair.

 **Gas begins to amass, when...KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist. GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**

"Woo—hoo!" Tuffnut cried out. "Look at us, we 're on dragons!"

"A Gronckle!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

 **HICCUP:** **Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!**

 **The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!**

 **HICCUP:** **Up, let's move it!**

 **The dragons climb past the Red Death.**

 **ON THE GROUND** **Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.**

 **GOBBER:** **Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were.**

 **Stoick is speechless.**

"What's a boar?" Jamie asked.

"I think it's pig with tusks," Wasabi answered for him.

Hiccup thought for a moment on what happened on screen. Hicca got disowned, yes, but she still saved Stoick's life. Would there still be a chance for them to reconnect? Hiccup wanted to, but he was scared he would be hurt again, and this time, not emotionally. If they were to die, he and Toothless… what would happen to Stoick?

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Complete! And so the action begins! How will our heroes survive the fury of the Red Death? Stay tuned for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **20: HTTYD, Finale**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **The group circles over the dragon's head.**

 **HICCA:** **Fishlegs, break it down.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.**

"Well, looks like Fighlegs can do more than just talk stuff no one wants to hear" Merida said under her breath.

"I can understand why it relies on hearing and smell," Hiro said. "My guess is that the Red Death has spent go much time in the cave that it's completely blind. You know how you can't see a thing in the dark and you have to squint to see? Well, the more you squint, the more damaged you eyesight could be."

"That was... incredibly scientific," Hiccup said.

"Of course it is!" Aunt Cass said proudly. "He's a college man! And he's only 14! Oh? I'm go proud of you!" She moved forward to squeeze Hiro's cheeks.

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro said. "You're embarrassing me!"

"You've never told a stranger he was gorgeous right to their face, then," Dream said. "Isn't that right, Anna?"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. "Hans?"

She gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah..."

In the back row, Hans fought the urge to throw a fit. He _really_ needed to get out here. " _Hm… The raven with the red cloak seemed to be the leader, and he seems to be mentally conflicted._ " If he could just find a way to knock him off balance and cause chaos...

 **HICCA:** **Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad.**

 **RUFFNUT:** **That's my specialty.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See. (IRRITATING SOUNDS)**

"Those two are going to give me a migraine," Hiccup said, putting his hand on the budge of his nose.

"The worst they can do is probably poor an eye out," Jack said.

Phoenix shock her head. "No, that's not the worst they can do."

 **HICCA: (EXASPERATED)** **Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Don't worry, we got it covered!**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Yeah!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Troll!**

 **RUFFNUT:** **Butt Elf!**

 **TUFFNUT:** **Bride of Grendel!**

 **The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.**

 **ON HICCA AND ASTON** **... searching for Toothless. Hicca spots him among the burning ships.**

 **HICCA:** **There!**

 **She steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Aston the reins. She lines up her jump... and hops off, guarding her face from the flames. She lands on the burning deck.**

Stoick felt his blood pump. Hicca could get hurt! And whatever happing to Hicca will happen to Hiccup, more or less. What if she got set on fire? What if the Red Death sank the boats? What if the Night Fury leaves her?

" _Don't be ridiculous,_ " Stoick thought. " _It cares about her._ "

Then he realized, _it cared about her_. No, not it be. Toothless was the first friend Hiccup ever had, he realized. Watching them in the audience, they act like brothers who bicker and care for one another. On screen, they were the ideal couple. Toothless is protective of Hicca and Hiccup, and it was actually a good thing he/she came across him.

If only he could earn Hiccup's forgiveness now.

 **HICCA (CONT'D): (TO ASTRID)** **Go help the others!**

 **He and the Nadder take off. As Hicca fights his way to Toothless. She unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Okay, hold on. Hold on.**

 **Toothless turns human again, still struggling to take the muzzle and chains off.**

 **TOOTHLESS: (MUFFLED) What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!**

"Ooh, he's wearing a muzzle!" Anna realized in pity. "The poor thing."

 **HICCA: Really? I couldn't tell!**

 **She pulls off the muzzle and gets to work on, the chains.**

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS**

 **They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **It's working.**

 **The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **Yeah! It's working.**

Astrid groaned. "You idiots! You're riding on dragons!"

 **PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings. The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **Agghh!**

 **Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**

 **FISHLEGS:** **I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!**

 **He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D):** **I'm okay!**

 **... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D): (FEEBLE)** **Less okay.**

 **BACK TO SNOTLOUT** **... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer...**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **I can't miss!**

 **... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D):** **What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?**

 **Aston flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.**

 **ASTON:** **Yeah! You're the Viking!**

 **Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **Whoa!**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing...HICCA Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes. He looks up to see... THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged. The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hicca and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.**

 **UNDERWATER**

 **Hicca swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling.**

"He's not trying to get out," Honey Lemon said. "Why isn't he trying to get out?"

 **TOOTHLESS: (THOUGHTS, CALMY) Hicca, just go.**

 **HlCCA: (THOUGHTS) How can you remain... so calm..**

 **TOOTHLESS: Hicca? Hicca!**

 **Hicca takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - she's almost out of air. Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hicca. STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hicca to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays her down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.**

 **HICCA: (OVERWHELMED)** **Dad...**

 **Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.**

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was Stoick really going to save Toothless? Why?

 **UNDERWATER** **ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes.**

 **TOOTELESS: (CONT'D) Here to gloat**

 **STOICK: (THOUGHTS) Not in the least .**

 **Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars – grabbing Stoick. BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hicca is awed.**

 **HICCA:** **Toothless!**

 **She embraces the dragon, his large wings wrapping over the two of them as their arms intertwine.**

People let out Cheer as the dragon was freed. Hiccup sighed with relief. Toothless was safe! And more importantly, he was well enough to fight the Red Death. But then. . . what could that mean with him and Stoick?

 **The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings.** **Toothless breaks the embrace to look behind him at the Red Death. He kisses Hicca quickly on her lips before stepping back to become a dragon again.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Let's take 'em down, babe!**

 **HICCA:** **You got it, bud.**

 **Hicca climbs onto Toothless and buckles herself in. Stoick grabs her arm.**

 **STOICK:** **Hicca. I'm sorry...for everything.**

 **HICCA:** **Yeah...me too.**

 **STOICK:** **You don't have to go up there.**

 **HICCA:** **We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.**

 **They exchange smiles.**

 **STOICK:** **I'm proud to call you my son.**

 **Hicca beams, taken aback.**

Hiccup was equally taken aback. He said it. Sort of. All Hiccup ever wanted was to make his father proud, and he actually said that he was. And more sc, he _apologized_. It was clear to him that Stoick still cares for him.

But then, what if things went back to the way they were? With Hiccup ignored, with him castes off, with him being... a hiccup.

"Son," Stoick said, earning his attention. "I truly am sorry. I never wanted to see you hurt."

"You sure about that?" Hiccup said under his breath, but Astrid heard.

"I _am_ proud to call you my son. I mean that."

Hiccup said nothing. He didn't want to take the apology, he wanted to stay angry. But then, anger wasn't really his stupor, was it? He just wanted a bit of time before he accepted it.

 **HICCA:** **Thanks dad.**

 **Stoick lets go of Hicca's arm.**

 **STOICK: (to TOOTHLESS) Take care of her**

 **TOOTHLESS: With my life.**

Rapunzel sighed. "Oh, I love how protective Toothless is over Hicca! It's so sweet!" Without even realizing it, she rested her head on Flynn's shoulder. On her head, Pascal gave smirk as Flynn's red face.

Jack smiled. Then he said to Elsa, "You know, I 'd protect you with my life, too."

Elsa was quite surprised with the gesture. "Oh? But you hardly know me. How do you know I'm worth protecting?"

Jack could tell that she felt conflicted with something. He took one of her hands with his and set it just a over the left side of her chest. "But I know what's in your heart. I can just tell. You _are_ worth protecting." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Elsa smiled as well, feeling warmer than ever.

Across the way, Anna sighed romantically and leaned on her armrest. "Love is a powerful thing, isn't it?"

"Guess so," Kristoff said. They looked at each other, and saw just how close their faces were, they back up, sputtering. But none the less, they gave a small smile.

 **Hicca spurs Toothless on, charged with her father's belief in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Aston sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude.**

 **ASTON:** **He's up!**

 **She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D):** **Get Snotlout out of there!**

 **IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other.**

 **TUFFNUT & RUFFNUT: ****I'm on it! I'm on it!**

 **TUFFNUT:** **I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.**

"You're both dumber Chan a bag of rocks!" 3P said. "For heaven's sake, you're riding the same dragon!"

 **The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction.**

 **RUFFNUT:** **Hey! Let me drive!**

 **The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn... As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.**

 **TUFFNUT:** **I can't believe that worked.**

"And pray tell me, what would you have done if it _didn't_ work?" Zilla asked.

"One, Snotlout would've fallen a painful death, which some of might laugh at," Litwick said. "And two, did you just say 'pray tell'?"

Zilla thought for a moment. "Huh. Guess I did."

"That's weird for you to say."

"Like you haven't said anything weird or on you're case," Zilla pointed out, while smirking.

"Touche, my reptilian friend. Touche." Litwick smirked back.

Hiccup leaned over to Astrid. "What's 'touche' mean?" he whispered.

 **The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast. She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.**

"If he doesn't do something, he'll get blasted!" Jamie cried out.

"Or eaten!" Cupcake added.

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the...**

 **GOBBER:** **Night Fury! Get down!**

"Finally!" Hiro said. "The all—mighty Night Fury returns to the screen!"

At this, Toothless grunted and sat up with his head held up high .

"You boosted his ego!" Aria said. "Great job, Hiro! His ego is so high up, we couldn't fly to the tip if we wanted to!"

 **IN THE AIR**

 **A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Aston is thrown clear of its mouth... AND his Nadder. He tumbles through the air. The ground races toward him, when... He's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. He looks up to see Toothless.**

 **HICCA:** **Did you get him?**

 **Toothless peeks underneath towards his catch. Aston smiles gratefully at the dragon, and Toothless lets out a happy too.**

 **TOOTHLESS: How's it hanging?**

 **ASTON: Doing great.**

"Oh, I hate puns," Dream said, dragging her hand down her face.

"Now, now, no need for _hanging_ attitude," Litwick said.

"That was forced."

"SHUT UP!"

"You shut up!"

Litwick and Dream yell and give swearing gesture to each other.

"NEXT!" Zilla shouted.

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Aston down, mid-run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the clouds.**

 **ASTON: (BREATHLESS)** **Go.**

" _You can do it, Hicca!_ " Astrid thought. " _Which means Hiccup must as well!_ "

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher.**

 **HICCUP: (TO TOOTHLESS)** **That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!**

 **TOOTHLESS** **: (to the dragon, TAUNTING) If you're the Red Death, I'd hate to see what the live one looks like!**

"Sheesh, that would be an ugly sight," Gogo said. "Come on! Take it down!"

Jack leaned over to Wasabi. "She gets excited, doesn't she?"

"You 've obviously never seen Honey Lemon with the color pink, then."

 **Hicca pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed. KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**

 **TOOTHLESS: (CONT'D) Come on! I've seen elderly women dc better than you!**

"Better at what exactly?" 3P wondered. "What's that mean?"

"Does it really have to have a meaning?" Aria said. "I mean, he's trying."

"At what, insult the Red Death or elderly women?" Aria shrugged. "I dunno. Both?"

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Hicca looks back as they put distance between them.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Do you think that did it?**

 **Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Well, he can fly.**

 **Hicca and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks – they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hicca and Toothless PULL AHEAD. The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hicca and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks.**

 **TEENS:** **Woohoo! Yeah!**

 **A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.**

 **IN THE AIR**

 **Hicca and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hicca eyes the clouds above. An idea hits her. She locks eyes with Toothless.**

 **TOOTHLESS: _Great idea, Hicca! _**

 **HICCA:** **Okay Toothless, time to disappear.**

"Wait a minute, how did Toothless know what Hicca was thinking?" Elsa said. "Did he read her mind?"

"Most likely, " Hiro said. "Their bond is so close, he reps boy can tell what she was thinking. But what is she thinking?"

 **Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Come on bud!**

 **The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **(hearing the gas) Here it comes!**

 **BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably. From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hicca are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.**

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**

"Wow." Jamie looked up at the battle in complete awe. "I thought dragons were cool before, but this is something else."

"Dwagon!" Sophie said, her Snowgie bouncing on her shoulder. "Rawr!"

 **IN THE AIR**

 **HICCA and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings. It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hicca sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Watch out!**

 **The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**

"Oh…! They're not gonna make it!" Anna said under her breath. Without even realizing it, she grabbed Kristoff's arm and squeezed it tightly.

"Anna... Can you... let go? I need...blood!"

"I don't need blood." Wonder who said _that_

 **TOOTHLESS: Uh… Hicca?**

 **HICCUP: Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works.**

 **TOOTHLESS: You're not even sure if will work?!**

 **HICCA: You got a better plan?!**

Litwick laughed. "Believe me, sometimes the most improvised plans that don't seem to work."

"Heavy on the 'sometimes'." Zilla said.

 **She pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Come on! Is that the best you can do!?**

 **TOOTHLESS: No wonder you have other dragons get your meals for you. You're to fat to get them yourself.**

"If anyone's too fat, it's Stoick," Dream whispered to Jack, who only burst out laughing.

 **They jackknife into a steep dive. The Red Death pursues. Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hicca and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.**

 **The Red Death closes the gap. Hicca tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Hold, Toothless.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Just say when.**

Stoick rubbed his chin. "What are you to now?" he said to himself.

 **The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from his throat - ignition is coming.**

By this point, most of the theater knew what he was up to. Until Phoenix spoke when it became clearer then ever. "Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?"

 **TOOTHLESS: Now?**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): NOW!**

 **Hicca HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body. Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head. The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg.**

"And the Red Death is down!" 3P said, waving her arms to the floor.

"She actually did it," Stoick said. "Which means Hiccup will too!"

"Wow, I don't think anyone can pull off what she did!" Hiro said. "It's statistically impossible, with the level of demeanor and confidence Hicca and Hiccup have."

"Tell me about it!" Fred said. "They would make the greatest superheroes ever! How about, Hiccup the Rider! No, that won't work. Maybe, Dragon Hiccup! Nah. Or-"

"Fo' the love of all tha' is high and mighty, please shu' up!" Merida shouted. "The movie's not ove' yet!"

Elinor sighed.

But upon hearing this, Stoick suddenly remembered: " _So then and I might not survive?_ "

 **Hicca and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hicca glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hicca's pedals go DEAD.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **No. No.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Hold on!**

 **Hicca and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hicca from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball.**

 **TOOTHLESS (CONT'D): HICCA!**

 **Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hicca. But the fireball swallows them both.**

Elsa gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She clutched Jack's sweater, her blood feeling colder than usual.

Stoick didn't breathe. No… It couldn't be... Not his daughter, his _son_

Astrid held Hiccup's hand, inhaling deeply. "Oh, Hiccup. " Without even realizing it, she began to sob. But she didn't care. If Hicca was gone... then so was Hiccup.

 **ON THE GROUND**

 **The Vikings watch in horror as Hicca and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.**

 **DISSOLVE TO:** **A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**

 **STOICK:** **Hicca? Hicca!?**

 **Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Hicca!? Daughter!?**

"They couldn't have survived that…" Hiro said silently.

Phoenix looked away. "I never did like watching them fall like that..."

 **Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): (GRAVE)** **Hiccup.**

 **He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant.**

 **TOOTHLESS: (WEAKLY) H-Hicca? Are you okay?**

Hiccup let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Toothless... Thank gods your safe." He wrapped his arms around the dragon, but Toothless only growled and purred.

"He's worried about you as well, " Litwick said. He fiddled with his necklace, lost in thought. "He says that he's sorry he couldn't save you in time."

 **Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **Oh son...I did this...**

 **Aston pushes through the crowd, his eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings. Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Stoick…**

 **Their eyes meet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **I'm so sorry...**

 **Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hicca, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**

Throughout his whole ideal, Stoick had his head down. He looked for a brief moment and saw snuggled against the dragon's chest that. Could she he..

 **TOOTHLESS: I'm sure she's like to hear it herself.**

 **Stoick's eyes widen.**

 **STOICK: (CONT'D) Hicca!**

 **He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **He's alive! (TO TOOTHLESS) You brought him back alive!**

Astrid let out a relieved laughter and punched Hiccup. Again. "That's for scaring me!"

"Wow! What, is it always going to be this way, 'cause I-" He paused when Astrid suddenly pulled him close and kissed him. When she let go, he gave a sly smile. "could get used to it." he finished.

"Of course!" Hiro said, smacking his head with his hand. Toothless' scales are naturally heat resistant, so it's so obvious that she'd be safe in his wings!"

Honey Lemon smiled. "That's the beauty of dragons, I suppose!"

 **The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.**

 **STOICK: (CONT'D) (PRIVATELY) You saved her.**

 **Toothless moans in pain as he returns to his hybrid form. He sighs, then takes one of Hicca's hands in his own.**

 **TOOTHLESS: That's the thing about us dragons. We do whatever it takes... to protect the ones we love.**

Litwick closed his eyes for a moment. Dream looked over at him as he said this. They were both thinking the same thing: not _all_ can dragons protect the ones they love.

 **He sighs again and closes his eyes to rest. He gently places a hand on his shoulder.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D): (PRIVATELY)** **Thank you... for saving my daughter.**

 **Gobber looks Hicca up and down.**

 **GOBBER:** **Well, you know... most of her.**

 **Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward...**

" _Most_ of her?" Merida repeated. "What's that mean, _most_ of her? "

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**

 **CLOSE ON** **HICCA, asleep, her head on a pillow. Healing scars on her face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over her, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently. Hicca stirs. Opens her eyes.**

 **HICCA: (GROGGY)** **Oh, hey Toothless.**

 **TOOTHLESS: Oh, thank Thor you woke up!**

 **Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hicca.**

"Guess that 's what happens when someone you love is in a coma," Elsa said. "You just get elated upon seeing their eyes again."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost my other nephew," Aunt Cass said. "Losing Tadashi was hard on all of us. Losing Hiro would be even worse."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass," Hiro said sincerely.

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-**

 **Toothless squeezes her too tightly, causing Hicca to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP. She looks around, confounded. She's in her bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **I'm in my house. (re: Toothless, leaning over her, excited) You're in my house.**

 **TOOTHLESS: (JOYFUL) I'm in your house, I'm in your house .**

 **Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.**

"How is it possible for someone like _that_ to act like a child?" Jack said, emphasizing with the Ice Rod.

"I don't know. Rhy do _you_ act like a child?" Aria said.

Jack nodded, pointing with a finger. "Touché."

"What's touché mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Good point," Zilla explained.

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!**

 **TOOTHLESS: He's the one who let me in in the first place!**

 **Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D): (DISTRESSED)** **Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on...**

 **Hicca shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is wrong. She peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**

"What happened?" Hiccup said. "Did I lose a leg or something?" But when he said this, he saw the GMAD members, Aria, and 3P avoid his gaze. "Did I?"

"Just… Just watch." Zilla sighed.

 **ON THE BARE FLOOR**

 **Her booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of her second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron. Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg.**

Gobber gave a smile sigh. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to adjust to that. It took him months himself to get used to his own prosthetics.

"Oh, and so young!" Anna said.

Hiro thought for a moment. "You know, I can make you a prosthetic myself."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, it's all right. I don't think I'll understand all that technology your time has, anyway."

 **TOOTHLESS: Hicca…**

 **He jumps back into the ground, his peppy attitude gone**

 **TOOTHLESS: (CONT'D) I 'm sorry. When you were falling, I tried to reach you, I pulled too hard in your leg and..**

 **He raises his eyes to meet Hicca's, seemingly aware of what Hicca is going through. Hicca braces herself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. She winces and stifles the pain...**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Okay...okay...**

 **... but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Thanks bud.**

"Always there for each other, always helping one another," Litwick said. "The bond between two friends is one of the most precious things in the world, and can never be broken."

"Wow," Dream said. "I didn't know you can be so… _poetic_."

"Not really, no," Litwick admitted with a smile. "I just saw the chance... and...took it…" He lost his smile. His white eyes turned cloudy as he looked down.

 **Hicca leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door. Hicca pries it open (as she did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door. Hicca YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Toothless? Stay here, bud.**

 **Hicca pauses... and cracks the door open again. She peeks outside, her eyes widening. She allows to door to swing open, revealing... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.**

 **SNOTLOUT:** **Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!**

 **A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which: Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size. Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.**

"There's only one explanation for that," Hiccup said. "I 'm dead. I died. I really didn't make it."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I think Hicca can be the King of Sarcasm."

"In that case, Astrid is the Queen of Violence." Zilla said.

"Then that makes the twins the Lords of Destruction." Hiccup said .

"Are we just going to keep naming off titles for everyone or can we just get back to the movie?" Litwick said.

 **HICCA:** **I knew it. I'm dead.**

 **Stoick laughs.**

 **STOICK:** **No, but you gave it your best shot.**

"It was a good shot, all right," Anna said. "Straight into its mouth! Amazing!"

" _Puns_ …

 **He puts his arm around Hicca, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D):** **So? What do you think?**

 **Hicca just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.**

 **VIKING #1:** **Hey look! It's Hicca!**

 **They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**

 **VIKING #2:** **Hicca, how you doin' mate?**

 **VIKING #3:** **It's great to see you up and about.**

 **STOICK: (SWEETLY):** **Turns out all we needed was a little more of... (GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCA) ... this.**

 **HICCA: (PLAYING ALONG)** **You just gestured to all of me.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.):** **Well. Most of you.**

 **Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D):** **(re: the prosthetic leg) That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?**

 **HICCA:** **(bittersweet, coming to TERMS) I might make a few tweaks.**

 **Aston appears and jabs Hicca in the arm. Hicca recoils with a grumble.**

 **ASTON:** **That's for scaring me.**

 **HICCA: (PROTESTING)** **What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I...**

 **ASTON:** **(PLAYFUL) Most likely.**

 **HICCA:** **(EQUALLY AS PLAYFUL) Well, I'll just have to get used to it.**

Hiccup chuckled. "That one little scene is different just because Hicca and Toothless are in a relationship, huh?"

 **Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.**

 **GOBBER:** **Welcome home.**

 **Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.**

 **VIKING #1:** **Night Fury, get down!**

 **VIKING #2:** **That's not a Night Fury, that's a boy!**

 **VIKING #3:** **But the thing's got wings and scales!**

"What, no one bothered to see what Toothless really was before?" Wasabi said. "Do you people not have rules or something?"

"They're Vikings, " Phoenix said. "Enough said."

"Well said." Zilla agreed

"Oh, come on!" Snot lout complained.

"Shut up!" Zilla and Phoenix shouted.

 **Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging.** **Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hicca and Aston exchange a sheepish grin**

 **CLOSE ON**

 **Hicca's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup.**

 **The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, she's whole again. She rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.**

 **CUT BACK TO REVEAL...**

 **Hicca and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Aston backs his Nadder into position.**

 **HICCA: (TO TOOTHLESS)** **You ready?**

 **TOOTHLESS: I was born ready!**

 **From her mount, Hicca looks out over the changed world.**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D):** **This... is Berk. (BEAT) It snows nine months of the year... and hails the other three.**

"You're welcome!" Jack said with a wave of his hand.

 **They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid follows, giving chase.**

 **HICCA (CONT'D):** **Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.**

"If you think the food on Berk is tasteless, you've never had Dream and Wish's cooking!" Zilla cracked.

"Grr..." Dream gritted her teeth.

"Who's Wish?" Eiro asked.

"My sister," Dream explained.

 **Hicca and Aston race their dragons through the village - under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D):** **The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have...**

 **Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village.**

 **Hicca and Toothless break from the pack.**

 **HICCA: (To TOOTHLESS) I love you, bud.**

 **TOOTHLESS (LOVINGLY) I love you too, babe.**

 **The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored dragons.** **HICCA sweetly kisses his scaly forehead, spinning off into the blinding sun.**

 **HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D): (PROUDLY)** **... dragons.**

 **FADE TO WHITE**

 **Title burns into screen: Haw TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

"Woo—hoo!" People let out another cheer and applause, just as they had When Brave had ended.

"Now, as I said, we will have another break," Litwick said. "Through the bronze doors as before, there is food and drinks. You all must be hungry after this long movie."

* * *

Once again, the hall was filled with people eating. Litwick in particular didn't eat.

Zilla watched him from a distance as he presented the promised books to Rapunzel.

"What's he hiding from us?" Phoenix asked out loud.

Dream shrugged. "Don't ask me, I don't know," she lied. She felt bad lying to her friends, but she did make a promise.

" _We both know, don't we?_ " Zilla said telepathically.

Dream almost gasped in shock. " _Zilla!? How do you know!?_ "

" _We'll talk later._ "

Across the ways, Hiccup was writing down everything he had learned about Toothless and the dragons from up to the point when they were brought here. "And Dragon nip is found in the mountains, near the coastal shore." He reached for his drink only to find that it wasn't there. "What the—? Ah!" He gasped he was suddenly drenched in ice cold water. He looked up, but no one was there. "What in Odin's name just happened?"

Merida decided to sharpen her bow and arrow techniques. She pulled the arrow back on the 'Hero's Bow' as Litwick had dubbed it before lending it to her. The structure was different, hut not less usable. She shot the arrow, but screamed as it suddenly bounded off the target and made its way to her head. She ducked, and just in time as it hit the wall behind her. "What the—?"

Litwick stood up from his seat. He looked around frantically.

"Litwick, what's wrong?" Dream asked.

"There's someone here..." He said.

"I sense it too." Zilla said with the same look.

With a wave of his hand, Litwick's weapon flashed into his arms: The Epic Keyblade. He held it with both hands. "Someone broke in!"

"What do you mean, broke in?" Phoenix asked. But she sensed it as well.

Jack reached for the Ice Rod and held tightly. "What's here?" He gasped as someone ran by him. He didn't see who, but he only caught a glimpse of dark figure.

"Not what. Who." Litwick said.

"And just who is who?" Zilla asked.

Litwick closed his eyes for a moment and aimed his Epic Keyblade at a corner of the room. "Strike Raid!" He threw the weapon, and just in time as a hidden figure ran into its path.

"Agh! On, come on! Dammnit" The hooded figure fell in his rump, rubbing his head.

"I should've know it was you!" Litwick said. "You're a royal pain in the neck, you know that?"

The figure let out a laughter as he stood up. Turning, he said, "Come on. By some degree, you miss me. Right?" The cloaked figure lowered his hood. He had long, raven black hair and blood red eyes with black pupils. He gave an evil smile, and his teeth were as sharp as Toothless '. Blood red scales covered part of his neck, and two swords were strapped to his waist. His entire clothing was black in a cloak and good. He didn't look any more than 15 years old, yet was almost six feet tall.

"Five?" Phoenix said, standing up. "Ugh! How many times do we have to deal with you?"

"Five? As in theawesomest5? Litwick's brother?" Zilla asked. "What happened to him?"

"Long story short; He's actually the dark side of theawesomest5." Phoenix explained. "He's also GMAD's greatest foe."

"My name is Mister Five," the boy said, waving his hand. He wore metal gauntlets. "And please, you missed me. Admit it." He gave a deep laughter.

"Who is this guy?" Jack said, standing next to them.

"He's like us, he's got magic," Litwick said. "But. he always helps the bad guys out. He's caused nothing but trouble for us on past missions!"

Mr. 5 let out another laugh. "Puh—lease! You like it when I hang around!"

Litwick groaned. "Please! We've had enough of you!" He ran forward and swing the Keyblade at him, but Mr. 5 only Jjumped out of the way.

"You 're rusty! I thought you would've been more experienced by now!" Mr. 5 Look out his swords and used them bath to block another one of Litwick's attacks.

"Come one, Litwick! Kick his butt!" Jamie said from the gathering crowd.

"Hit his head! His head!"

"Go for the legs! Knock him over!"

As the two kept on fighting, Mr. 5 let out an evil smile. "This going to be fun." In a sudden move, his hand wrapped around Litwick's throat.

But something happened. Steam poured from Litwick's neck, and he suddenly let out a scream. "A-ahh! It... burns! He's burning my... flesh off!

"Litwick!" Dream knew what was happening. She tries to help, but vines began to stout and hold her back. "Oh, no! Litwick's losing control of his powers! The plants think we're the enemy!"

Jack tried to flee towards them the. Something bit his leg. "Ow!" He was thrown to the ground. He looked up and jumped as a mouth went for his leg again. "Piranha Plants! And Champers, Loa!"

Mr. 5 let out a laugh. "This is what happens when you make contact with iron, isn't it, Litwick?" he said loudly. "You fairies are so weak—minded!"

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Complete! HTTYD comes to a successful conclusion! But just as things are all peachy, one of GMAD's greatest foes appears! Mr. 5! And he's looking to stir up chaos! How will our heroes fight off this dangerous enemy? Stay tuned for more. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **21:** **Break: Fairy Heart**

" _You fairies are SO weak—minded!_ "

Everyone paused.

"What did you just say?" Zilla said. He tried to fly over the plants, but thorns acted as barb wire and blocked him he tried to burn them away with his heat vision, but they only grer back twice as fast. "Damn it! They're reproductive growth system is regenerating too fast!"

Litwick gasped as the his neck kept betting burned.

"Don't tell me you never told them," Mr. 5 said with a grin. "Aw. Such shame." He pulled Litwick's cloak off and threw him to the ground. "Why don't you show them what you really are?"

Phoenix gasped when he saw Litwick. "Oh, my god..

"What?" Hiccup states in disbelief.

Pitch smiled. He could feel the fear level rising.

Litwick ware a purple, sleeveless vest and black shorts. He was still barefoot, and his arms looked strong for a physical teenager. But what was most capture was what was on his back.

Wings. And not the typical fairy-silk-see-through-butterfly wings, either. These wings looked grey and black. They had a horn on either tip, and they were as big as Toothless' themselves, maybe even bigger.

Litwick stood up, his wings raising on either side of him. "Damn you. You came back just to expose me, didn't you?" He rubbed his neck, where ugly burn scars showed.

"Why not?" Mr. 5 said. "You've made my life a living _hell_. I'm just returning the favor."

"What's with those wings?" Jamie said. "I've seen fairy wings before in TV shows, and they've never looked like that!"

"Of course not!" Mr. 5 said. "Litwick's… _special_." He grinned again, showing off his fanged teeth. "Should you tell them, or should I?"

Litwick gritted his teeth. "Fine." He waved his hands in a circular motion and a tree uprooted, making a suitable cage for Mr. 5.

"Damn the tree…I always forget about the tree... " Mr. 5 tried to used his swords to cut the branches acting as bars, but didn't even make a dent.

Litwick turned around and everyone was staring at him. "Cats cut of the bag," he said.

"If had a Rupee every time I heard that," Phoenix muttered under her breath. Then out loud, "Litwick, what is going on? What up?"

Litwick looked over to Zilla and Dream, and nodded. "He's a dark fairy," Dream said. "He was brought up getting everything he ever wanted, but was never enough for him. He learned dark magic, but by the time he realized his mistake, it was too late. He had killed the people he cared about most. The darkness overwhelmed him and he became a dark fairy."

Sophie looked through the crowd. She was the smallest, so she had to look under the legs of everyone. She may only he toddler, but even she san the look of pain on Litwick's face. Smiling, Sophie crawled her way under the legs and came out on the other side.

"Sophie!" Jamie said. He ran through the crowds to get her. "Don't go of on your own!" He ran to get her and stopped just in front of Litwick.

"Snowgie!" Sophie said, holding up the hopping snowman to him.

Litwick looked down at her. He got down on his knees and Sophie placed the bouncing snow on his head. She giggled.

"You're not scared?" Litwick said, sounding nervous.

Sophie shook her head. "Nope! Litwey good guy now!" Then she suddenly wrapped her arms around him.

Litwick was stunned. He expected rejection when they found out. He was a villain in his past, and villains never get happy endings. But then again, dark magic isn't really used for good, is it? He smiled and hugged the little girl back.

"I actually knew." Zilla spoke up.

Litwick was struck in awe and shock. "Y-You… You did?" Zilla nodded. "How did you find out?"

Zilla walked up to them, holding him up. "Remember when I became part of the GMAD?" he said.

"Yes, why?"

"I learned how to control my X-Ray Vision and accidentally say your wings." Zilla said bashfully. And it was enough.

"Well… Being a dark fairy taught me something," Litwick said. "Be grateful with what you have. I wasn't, and now I'm… I'm looking for a cure."

"Cure?" Aria repeated. "A Cure for what."

"I think… I think there's a way for me to become a light fairy again." He set his hands in front of him and the Book of Life appeared. "This darkness in my heart was placed there by a witch long gone. But there's a small glimmer of light left. If my heart were to be completely covered in darkness, then I wouldn't be in control of myself anymore."

"Is it just me, or does it seem like you're literally talking about your heart being covered in darkness?" Hiccup said. "You know, that beating organ inside of you?"

"Actually, I think the heart is a muscle," Jack said.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's an organ."

"Yes," Litwick said, "I'm speaking literally." interrupting them. The Book disappeared and in a _Puff_ of black smoke, something black popped his hands.

"What is that?" Anna asked. She got closer to get a better look at.

"My heart." Litwick said.

"Oh, my god!" Elsa said. "That's actually your heart? How are your still alive with it out of your body?"

"It's still magically connected to him," Phoenix said, carefully taking the heart. "It's a common form of dark magic. When a heart is ripped out of a living thing, human or animal, it becomes stronger. You can control them with it. If the heart is a quicker, it'll turn to dust, killing the heart's owner." She examined "No wonder I felt such a strong wave of darkness coming from you. You have more darkness then Pitch Black himself!"

"Oh yeah. I've also noticed that too." Zilla said.

"What?" North said, stupefied. "He's that dangerous?"

"No." Dream said, taking the heart. "See this spot right here?" She pointed her finger at a glowing, red dot, glowing brighter then the black mass surrounding it. "It's light. It's small, but like Litwick said, it's enough to keep him from losing control of his dark magic. Something is keeping him in the side of good, and whatever it is, he's not wanting to let go of it soon."

Hans smiled. "Can I see it?" he asked innocently.

"What?"

Dream said. "You must be out of your damn mind if you think-"

"Let him."

The GMAD member turned to face Litwlck. "Are you crazy?" 3P hissed. "You do know who your letting your heart go to, right?"

The heart whizzed out of Dream's hands and into Litwick's. "I do, and like I said, let him have it." He handed it to Hans without wavering.

Anna walked up next to him. "Wow. So that's a real, beating heart, huh?" She poked it.

At this, Litwick giggled. "Don't do that, that tickles!"

Hans smiled. He bounded it in his hands saying, "You know, it's a shame. Your darkness could've helped me take over Arendelle. He squeezed the heart in his hands and Litwick keened over, falling on his back.

"Litaick!" Zilla ran to his side, trying to help him stand. "Not going to lie! That was really stupid!"

Anna watched, horrified as gang squeezed the heart, horrified at what he said. "Hans! What are you doing?"

"What's it look like!" he said. "With this guy gone, that gives me the chance to escape and return to Arendelle, Where I'll take over as King!"

Elsa gasped. She made her way through the crowd, blasting ice at Hans' feet. "I knew it! You were up to something all along! Nobody just ups and decided to get married within hours of knowing someone! Give that heart back!"

Hans threw it just Elsa reached for his arm. And who caught it?

"Mother?" Rapunzel starred at her mother as he squeezed the heart. "What are you doing? Stop it!" She tried to reach for the heart, but Gothel pushed her to the floor.

"Enough, Rapunzel!" Whe shouted. "I told you! The world is full of bad people who will do whatever it takes to get what they want! Once this boy is dead, you and I are going back to the tower, and you'll stay there for the rest of your life!"

"I beg to differ." As Gothel turned to look at who spoke she gasped. "No... It can't be!"

Litwick smirked, his wings flapping as he hovered above her. "One thing I forgot to mention," he said. "You can't kill a dark fairy. Injure, yes. Kill? Well, you're gonna have to try harder then turning my heart to dust.

"No. No!" Gothel tried squeezing the heart again, but nothing happens. She tried digging her nails into the flesh, but they bounced off.

"What?!" Hans ran to her and the heart. "You idiot! You were supposed to die!"

Litwick laughed as he landed in front of him. "I'll take that thank you very much." In another puff of black smoke, the heart disappeared. "There, Back where it belongs."

Anna marched up to him. "You... monster! To think I sang with you!" She began to walk away, but instead, grabbed his collar and pulled him in so his face met her fist. "Your heart's covers in darkness, no doubt. Hm!"

Gothel groaned. She was so close! She and her precious flower could've gotten away.

Just then the queen of Corona rushed to Rapunzel, helping her stand. "Oh my word! Are you alright, dear?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Yes, yes I'm…" She looked at her 'mother's' direction. "…fine."

Flynn ran to her. "Blondie! You okay?"

"And you," 3P said, glaring at Gothel. "Rapunzel is not yours. Not anymore. That point in time you were at when we brought you? That's the last time you'll ever see Rapunzel." She paused. "Well, one of the last times."

As she walked away, Rapunzel walked up to her. "Mother, what was that all about? You just... You were trying to kill him for no reason! Why?"

"I'll tell you why." Phoenix walked next to them. "Gothel is not your biological mother."

Gothel stiffened.

"What?" Rapunzel said, disbelieving. "What do you mean-"

"See, this is what mean!" Gothel said. "She's trying to earn your respect with lies!"

"Actually," Hiro said, stepping up to them. "I know a way to know the truth. Baymax!

The marshmallow with up ta them. "Are youin need of my assistance?"

"Great idea, Hiro," Dream said, joining them. "Baymax, scan Rapunzeland Mother Gothel. Tell us if they share any DNA."

"Scanning… Scan complete. Mother Gothel and Rapunzel do not share any DNA whatsoever. Furthermore, Gothel is upon hundreds of years old. How that can be is beyond my programming, but the truth is Rapunzel's parents are the king and queen of Corona. Their genetic structure is a match for Rapunzel the offspring of the king and queen."

"That's a lie!" Gothel shouted. "They're lying!"

"I also have a built in Polygraph Tester." Baymax explained. "You're breathing and heart rates are picking up rapidly. Resulting in your polygraph to plummet into the negatives. Scanning results. Scan confirmed. 62% negative. Extreme deception indicated."

Everyone, excluding GMAD of course, gasped in horrific disgust.

"No! No, it's not true!" Gothel desperately shouted.

"My X-Ray Vision and Super Hearing can see your heart beats as it's own polygraph test. So I know you are lying." Zilla said confidentially. "Plus I can use telepathy. Meaning I can read your mind. How much more evidence do we need?"

Gothel's nostril's flared causing Rapunzel to let out a small gasp. She looked behind Baymax to see them herself. Her parents. Her real parents.

"Rapunzel?" the Queen said, walking to her. "No one… No one ever called you by name, so we assumed…" She smiled as a tear fell from her eyes. "Rapunzel."

"M—mother…" Rapunzel said. This was her family. Her home. She ran to her parents and the family embraced each other in a warm loving hug.

"One question," Merida said. She pointed to the tree still imprisoning Mr. 5. "What 're we go in' ta da 'bout him?"

* * *

Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, and Hiro looked through the glass.

"Are they all dragons?" Jack asked.

Next to them, Litwick nodded. "Yep." He tapped the glass case. "There are millions of people in this one world with no magic that have decided what dragon each of you get. I took the liberty of recovering the eggs of the dragon each of you will receive, excluding Hiccup."

The class save carried six eggs. Each was perfectly balanced on a pillow with a heat lamp overhead.

"Which is mine?!' Rapunzel said. "I hope get a Cute one!"

"There! That one!" Jack said, excitedly pointing at an egg. "That one has my name on the pillow!"

"This one ever here is mine!" Hiro said.

"Elsa! Look! Eggs!" Anna said, pointing to two eggs next to each other. "Real life dragon eggs!"

Hiccup smiled. "Wow, I had no idea people wanted learn to ride dragons so bad!"

Litwick tapped the glass again. "Dragon eggs usually explode, but these have been genetically modified to hatch just like normal eggs. They should be hatching right about... now!"

Sure enough, the eggs began to crack. They shook back and forth as each egg hatched.

"Look at mine!" Rapunzel said. "It's that one with the spikes! The um... Deadly Nadder!" Rapunzel's Deadly Nadder was pink with yellow. There were various spots of purple on its body. As soon it saw Rapunzel, it let out a happy trill.

Jack exclaimed. "It's so white!" Jack's, Snow Wraith, scales were as white as snow, much like his hair.

"Whoa—ho!" Hiro said. His black Changewing scampered along Its case before it sprayed acid, destroying the glass. "Whoa! Cool!"

Anna squealed as her dragon hatched. The green Speed Stinger dashed a circle before stopping to stare at her. "I like speed."

Elsa watched variously as her egg hatched. She gave a small jump when fell from the egg. But she admitted, it was cute. The white Night Terror gave a trill before clawing at the glass.

Litwick snapped his fingers and the glass dissipated. "Now that the dragon's seen you, it thinks you are its caretaker, its mother. The first thing you need to do is stay about two feet away. Next, lower you head so that your eye level matches your dragon's. Hiro, you' re fine. Next, slowly reach a hand out to its chin. If it doesn't see you as a threat, it'll let you let it."

"Ow!" Jack retracted his hand. "He bit me."

Hiccup snickered.

"Were you not making eye contact?" Litwick asked. He shook his head. "Then that's your problem."

Anna smiled as she rubbed the Speed Stinger. "Aw, you're so cute!" She carefully carried it in her hands as it nuzzled against her. "You like to run, huh? I'll call you... Scurry!"

Hlro sat on the ground as the Changewing chased its tail. When it blended into he dirt, he almost lost it. "You sure can blend into the environment, huh? Maybe I'll call you Blend!"

Jack flinched when the gnaw Wraith exhaled snow onto his face. As he brushed it off, he muttered, "You're as mischievous as a snowball, aren't you?"

Rapunzel giggled as she ran a finger down the Nadder's back. "You're pretty like the sun."

Elsa gave a smile as the Night Terror planted itself on her head. It was small, seemed to like her hair. "What's go special about ebbing platinum—blonde hair?"

* * *

Once they were back with the others, Litwick sat in a seat and rubbed his neck.

"Like that?" Mr. 5 said from behind him. "Yeah, I had these gauntlets were made after the last time we met." He chuckled. "Out of all the things you fairies are weak against its a metal? Oh, that's so sad. What would Tinker Bell say?"

Litwick stiffened.

"Oh, just shut up." Dream wrapped a scarf around his mouth to gag him. "Perfect." Then she scoffed when Mr. 5 gave him a sexual look.

Litwick groaned as he rubbed his neck again. "Argh, my neck is still burning." Then he had an idea. "Hey! Rapunzel!" He stood up and ran to her as she introduced her dragon to her parents. "Rapunzel, I need your help."

"What?" Rapunzel asked, carrying Sunny In her arms.

"Do you think I can use your hair to clean these scars away?" he asked.

"How do you-. Oh, right." She was a little nervous, but nodded. "Of course."

"Rapunzel, what do you mean?" The king asked.

"Her hair glows," Flynn said. "I still can't believe her hair glows."

"Glows?" Anna said. *Like a nightlight?"

"It's magic," Litwick said as he wrapped it around his neck. "Watch," He nodded at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel nodded and closed her eyes. "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

They watched in amazement as the light traveled from Rapunzel 's roots to the end, encircling Litwick's neck.

"Crikey," Bunny said. "I've seen all sorts of magic, but this is something else."

As Rapunzel finished her song, Lit wick unwrapped himself and sighed. His neck was scar-free. "Much better." He stretch, his wings has flexing. "Man, it feels good finally stretch my wings. I haven't done that in decades!"

"How does it even cover them?" Jamie said, referring to the cloak. "Your wings are as big as me!"

"It's enchanted," Litwick explained. "My wings shrink when I wear it."

"Question," Stoick said. "What are we going to do with him?" He pointed to Mr. 5. He gave a wave and smile.

"We're gonna have to wait until Toni comes to send him to another universe. Again." Phoenix said.

There was a moment of silence.

"What movie's next?" Anna asked.

 **Chapter 21 Complete! Don't worry kiddies. Mr. 5 is in his cage. And even better everyone gets dragons. Stay tuned for more as the next movie is Tangled!** **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **22:** **Tangled, Part 1**

Jamie and Mr. 5 looked right each other. The young boy carried the Snowgie in his arms, while the older was still mixed in his tree cage. His blood-red eyes looked into his own. "What?" he finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"You were talking to someone earlier," Jamie said. "Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to my myself," Mr. 5 said. He tapped his head with a finger. "These voices can be quite chatty."

"Uh-huh..." Jamie gave a slight nod. "Why is your name 'Mr. 5'? Were one, two, three, and four taken already?"

Mr. 5 laughed. "The reason my name is Mr. 5 is because I'm the fifth most deadliest assassin in all the known worlds. I could kill you right now I wanted to."

"How? You're all tied up."

In a sudden move, a ball connected to a chain hit the floor in front of him. The chain recoiled and attached itself to Mr. 5 's belt. "I may not be able to get into the shadows right now, but that doesn't mean I can't still hurt you."

Jamie took a timid step back. "Have you ever though about seeing a therapist?"

"A therapist?" Mr. 5 repeated. Then he began to laugh. "Kid, if a mental institution can't help me, what makes you think a therapist can?"

There was a moment Of silence before Jamie said, "You need help." Then he walked away. Mr. 5 was left in dumbfounded but disappointed.

"Kids today." He groaned. "So desensitized by movies and television."

* * *

Litwick walked up to Merida. "Hey Merida, I know didn't call you with the others when I went to show them their dragons, but I finally managed to scramble one far you." He opened the palm of his hand and a dragon egg appeared in it.

"Did something happen?" Merida said, taking the egg.

"This egg was a little hard to acquire. It's recently laid unlike the other ones, go it may take a while to hatch."

Merida nodded carefully holding up the egg. "What sort a' dragon is it?"

He winked. "You'll just have to wait and see. He turned around and glided across the floor. "Dream, you and the others take our guests back to the theater room, and I'll take Mr. 5."

Hans growled. "I hate you all." he said, tied up in rope .

"92." Zilla said, making sure everyone left through the bronze doors.

"This won't be the last you've heard from me!" Hans continued as he was dragged across the floor by Fergus.

"345." Zilla continued.

"W-What?"

"No, no. Go on. Continue. Don't mind me." Zilla insisted.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Gothel said. "We're done for."

"Ooh, 419."

"That's it! What the Hell are you doing!?" Hans demanded.

"Oh sorry. It's a little hobby of mine. I hear these villainous speeches so warily often. So I started making a mental list of how many times I've heard certain lines." Zilla explained while smirking.

"You… you ungrateful bastard…" Hans growled.

"190."

Hans groaned. "I wish you were dead."

"Oh my. 12."

"Wow. That is evil." Jack chuckled as Snowball rested comfortable in his hoodie.

"Pitch!" Aria yelled once everyone was back in the theater. "Get your lazy butt in here before get 3P to do it!"

Pitch huffed as he materialized from the shadows. 3P then walked up next to him, giggled, then said, "Hiya."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's going on with her?" Hiro asked Phoenix as Blend rested in his jacket.

"That's a story for a other time," Phoenix decided to say.

Once everyone gathered in the theater, Litwick stayed behind for a moment with Mr. 5. "Give me your hand, " he said, holding his gloved one out.

"Whoa," Mr. 5 said. "Hang on just a minute. Since when were we dating?" He then smiled a smug smirk to add to his pun

Litwick rolled his eyes. "Just give me your hand."

"Oh, fine. Geez can't take a joke." Mr. 5 smirked as he reached through the branches of the tree and his gauntlet stuck out. Litwtck began on working the straps off of his arms when he spoke. "What's with the gloves?"

"What do you mean?" Litwick said, not really paying attention.

"I mean, why wear gloves? You've got muscles, obviously. Your vest shows." Again, an eye roll. "Not to mention your friends know about your dark side, so tell me, why wear gloves?"

"What do gloves have to do with anything?" Litwick took the gauntlet off and carefully positioned it under his arm, careful not to burn himself. Mr. 5 's nails were black and clawed.

"The game reason Hans and Elsa wear gloves," Mr. 5 said, as if it were obvious. "They're hiding something."

Litwick paused.

"Let me guess, they don't know that before you joined the GMAD, the two of us worked together?" He smirked.

Litwick sighed. "I am so glad I put that spell on you."

"Yeah, the one the forbids me to talk about this certain topic unless we're alone," he shrugged, "You don't regret killing then, do you?"

Litwick strapped a black leather cuff to his wrist. "Not at first. Now, want more than anything to go back to that time and stop myself from killing him…" He t railed off ag he remembered that day.

"You could've been king," Mr. 5 continued, ever the expert he was at making people feel guilty, "Just saying. You were the oldest, you were the Crown Prince."

 _Shing!_

"Ah!" Litwick gave a harp hiss as he felt something pinch his side. He reached over and pulled the gauntlet out of his skin. "A hidden blade?" he deadpanned. "Seriously?"

"It should've killed you," Mr. 5 said with a nod. "Too had you're a fairy. You know, you did have that chance to revert into a light fairy. I mean, that way, you never would've lost that girl and-"

Mr. 5 suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Litwick's wrapped his hands tightly around his throat, cutting off his air. "Don't you talk about her like you knew her!" he hissed. Mr. 5 looked itno his eyes and saw them turning black. "Talk about her again, and I will end you."

"Go ahead, " Mr. 5 choked out. "Do it."

Litwick considered it. He really did. But then he realized what the assassin was up to: he was trying to release the darkness from his heart and use it for himself. He let. go, letting Mr. 5 gasp for breath. "As much as I want you dead," he said with poison, "be glad won't kill you."

"Aww," Mr. 5 said, letting out an evil sneer. "You still have a soft spot for your baby brother?"

Litwickts glare intensified. "We're not brothers," he said. "Not anymore." He paused for a moment. "You are the dark side of my REAL brother who is still struggling to free himself from you."

Mr. 5 sighed. "Just because your older by three minutes doesn't mean you can order me around like that, you know."

* * *

Dream huffed impatiently as he tapped her foot on the dirt. "What's taking him so long?" she said.

The ground split open and Litwick appeared, followed by the tree. "For one, _he_ wouldn't shut up," he said, pointing his thumb behind him.

Mr. 5 gave a hum, as his mouth was gagged by Dream's scarf again.

"Good call," 3P said.

Litwick sighed heavily as he took his seat next to Dream. "I think have a headache."

"Ugh, Five is such a royal pain in the butt."

He turned to Mr. 5, and even though his mouth was covered, he could tell he was smiling. What kind of smile, he didn't know. "You have no idea."

"Shh." The movie is starting." Phoenix said.

"Unfortunately. Much to my dread." Zilla groaned.

"Huh? Why?"

"I hate Tangled."

Everyone gasped in horror. "WHAT!?"

"Oh shut up." Zilla scoffed.

 **We zoom in on a wanted poster in a forest. The woman on it looks like Eugenia, but with a messed up nose. The poster reads: WANTED-Flynnian Rider.**

"Flynnian?" Flynn repeated. "That's supposed to he me?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "I still think Eugene is better. Right, Sunny?" Both lizards nodded. Pascal looked over at Sunny, who turned squawked at him. Well, that wasn't weird at all.

 **Flynnian (V.O.): This Is the story of how died.**

"Die? As in, no longer alive?" Tuffnut said.

"No, dye as in, the color liquid that's used to change hair color." Phoenix said with a roll of her eyes.

"But she can't possibly be dead!" Gogo said. "How else could she be narrating the story?"

"Didn't you hear her?" Tuffnut said. "She's not dead! She just changed her hair color!"

Zilla groaned. "There's not a single substance in any universe out there that'll help these two."

 **Flynnian (V.O.): Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a boy named, (beat) Raphael. And starts, with the sun.**

 **We zoom in on the sun. A single drop of sunlight fall g from it and towards the Earth.**

"Sun is just as powerful as the moon," North said. "Sun must have reason to drop light.

"Why is he talking about it as if it's a living thing?" Elsa asked Jack.

"She's _is_ a living thing," he answered. Snowball chirped in agreement. "You said it, buddy."

 **Flynnian (V.O.):** **Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.**

 **We see a golden, lily—like flower bloom.**

Phoenix frowned a little. " _Weird. I've seen a flower like that before, but where? Could it just be the same one?_ " She shook his head. " _No, it's definitely a different flower... But what flower?_ "

We see an old man walk over the flower, his hood up, concealing some, but not all, of his face.

 **Flynnian (V.O.): Oh, you see that old man, over there? You might want to remember him. He's kind of important.**

"How do we know he's not just a side character?" Jamie said. "Huh? Maybe he's not important and she just wants us to think that he is."

"This kid is going places," Litwick said with a smirk.

 **We see an island. A kingdom fades onto it.**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): Well, centuries pass and a hop skip and a bump right away there grew kingdom.**

 **We zoom in on a painting of a man and woman in regal clothing.**

"That's you…" Rapunzel said softly. She felt her mother place a hand on her shoulder and she smiled up at her .

 **Flynnian (V.O.): The kingdom was ruled by a beloved King and Queen.**

 **Fade to the Queen's chambers. She's in her bed, the King at her side. She looks about nine months pregnant .**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): And the Queen, well she was about to have a baby, and she got: sick, really, sick.**

"I remember this," the King said. "We thought it was just a fever due to the pregnancy, but then the doctor..." He looked down and sighed. "She almost didn't make it."

"Almost?" Anna said. "She made it?"

"She's sitting right behind Rapunzel," Kristoff pointed out.

"Oh." She turned red in embarrassment.

 **Flynnian (V.O.): She wag running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle.**

 **The villagers and guards can be seen searching for something.**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): Or in this case, a magic golden flower.**

 **We see the old man from before approach a cover that looks somewhat like a bush, but a very badly made bush.**

"So he _is_ important," Jamie said. "Too bad."

 **Flynnian (V.O.): Ah, I told you he'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this man, Father Gothel, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years.**

" _That's_ Gothel?" Hiccup said, sounding disbelieving. "No wonder she was so bent on taking Rapunzel away earlier! She's so greedy to stay young."

Rapunzel sniffed a little.

"Oh, boo hoo!" Gothel said. "So what? I deserve my beauty, the rest of you are pathetic filth!"

"You've obviously never seen Mr. 5 fail just as bad as Snotlout at  
hitting on girls," Litwick said.

Mr. 5, still gagged with the scarf, shouted something, but it was muffled.

"What's that? You want a cookie?" Litwick waved a cookie into his hands and threw at Mr. 5. It hit his head and bounced off.

He growled.

"Your welcome, " he said as if he were the one insulted.

" **I call dibs!** " Wingblaze shouted as he jumped off of Litwick's lap to reach the cookie, then flew back. " **Ooh Oatmeal!** "

 **Flynnian (V.O.): And all he had to do was sing a special song .**

 **Father Gothel: FLOWER GLEAM AND GLOW, / LET YOUR POWER SHINE. / MAKE THE CLOCK REVERSE, / BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE. / WHAT ONCE WAS MINE.**

 **As he sings, the flower glows. Gothel becomes younger and sighs in content as he finishes the song.**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): All right, you get the jist. He's sings to it, he turns young. Creepy, right?**

"Not as creepy as Dipper's Internet history!" Dream said gleefully. "Hey—oh!"

"You did _not_ just make that reference." Phoenix deadpanned.

 **Suddenly, footsteps can be hears. In his haste, Gothel covers up the flower, only to knock the cover off with his lantern. We see a guard running over and catching a glimpse of the flower**

 **Guard: We've found it!**

 **Gothel sneers as the guards dig it out and take it away. We fade to the flower, which is dropped into a bowl of liquid and given to the Queen.**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): The magic of the golden flower healed the queen.**

 **We fade to a baby boy with golden hair. A plush chameleon is held over his head by the Queen.**

"So that's how I have my hair!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "It was passed on by the flower.

"Such a cute baby, too!" Anna said. "Aw, imagine all the cute things a baby can do!"

"Cry, throw up, poop, waste time?" Hans said. Anna could reach him from where she was sitting, he would've been beaten to a pulp. At least Scurry got to his target.

"You can do that later." Phoenix promised.

"OW! Who hit me!?" Hans yelled.

"Super Speed, bitch." Zilla smirked. Anna giggled under her breath as both her and Zilla gave each other thumbs up.

 **The baby boy giggled as he played with or tried to eat his own foot. The Queen laughed and picks up the infant.**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): A healthy baby boy, a prince was born, with stunning golden hair.**

"He has almost as much as Kristoff does!" Merida said. "Look at

"Yeah, you're right," Zilla said, thinking for a moment. "I've seen a picture of Kristoff when he was a kid and they do look a little bit similar."

"They have pictures of me?" KristOff whispered to Jack, who was sitting behind him with Elsa.

"I think they have pictures of all of us," Elsa said. Mohawk nodded in agreement .

 **The King joined them and placed a crown similar to his own on the boy's head. The infant giggled as the crown tilted over.**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): I'll give you a hint. That Raphael.**

Rapunzel smiled. "That' s really me?"

"It was," Aria said. "You were the cutest baby born in Corona history, apparently. Raphael is no doubt the handsomest. He grew up to be good locking, too."

"Which we're going to see, aren't we?" Rapunzel asked. She was a little nervous at her appearances.

"In a few minutes, yes."

 **We see the King and Queen, Raphael in her arms, walk out to their balcony. There, a single lantern sits. Together, the King and Queen lift it into the air.**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended.**

"Oh, dear..." The Queen remembered this day, suddenly. She clutched Rapunzel in her arms. Though the girl didn't know why her mother suddenly Looked worried, she appreciated that she was holding onto her .

 **Gothel enters the King and Queen's room and headed over to Raphael's bed. The baby is sleeping peacefully.**

"Gothel broke into castle?" North said. "How that possible?"

The king gave a sad sigh. "The guards aren't very good at their work."

" _No_ guard is good at their work," Jack said. "Well, I'll give Phil a dollar for his props."

"Who's Phil?" Elsa asked.

"You'll find out in his movie." Phoenix said.

 **Gothel: FLOWER, GLEAM AND GLOW...**

 **As he sings, Raphael's hair started to glow. Gothel smiles as he gets younger. He pulls a lock of the golden hair.**

"He's trying to take the hair?" Hiro wondered out loud.

 **Gothel: LET YOUR POKER SEINE.**

 **… and cut it off.**

"But the magic is connected by the hair," Hiro said again. "If it's cut..

 **Gothel: MAKE THE CLOCK RE… (shocked) HUH!**

 **Gothel looks shocked, as the hair turns brown. He then decides to grab the infant, who begins to wail, took one look at the now waken King and Queen, and left with a swish of her cape.**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that… gone.**

Rapunzel looked sad again. Flynn couldn't bare to see it. "You all right, Blondie?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she said rather too quickly "No?" She buried her head in her hands. "Ugh, it's complicated…"

"I can guess that," Flynn said. "I mean, your life was all lie, you were being used, and we almost died before we were got here evacuate you wanted to gee the lanterns-"

"I think I know who else not to give that pep talk award to." Aria whispered. Flynn halted at her.

"My point is," Flynn said again, "that even though your past was a lie, that doesn't mean your future has to be. You can just... keep dreaming, I guess."

Rapunzel gave a small smile. "Thanks, Flynn. Or rather, Eugene. That was rather sweet." She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Litwick gave a small smile as his necklace gave a small glow.

"Eugene?" Hiccup repeated. "What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Hiccup" Flynn shot back.

"You dug your own hole there, dude," Jack said.

 **We head into the forest and eventually come upon a tower**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the prince. But deep within the forest a hidden tower. Gothel raised the child as his own.**

 **We zoom in on a keyhole, the glowing coming from L he other side. We enter in time to see a young Raphael singing as Gothel brushes his hair, which is glowing with a golden, bright-as-the-sun glow**

 **Young Raphael:… SAVE HAD BEEN LOST, / BRING WHAT ONCE WAS MINE. / NEAT ONCE KAS MINE. /**

 **Gothel sighed in content as he got younger**

"I'm such an idiot," Rapunzel said. "All my life I sang her that song. I always noticed that she seemed to be getting old, but then she would ask me. To sing the gong because she was tired ar wanted to be sheeted up. I knew it could heal, but never imagined it could keep someone young forever!"

"On the bright side," Litwick said, "at least she raised you on her own. Imagine how it could be if other people knew about you. The real thieves and thugs as youth—greedy as Gothel would've literally killed for your hair."

Rapunzel shattered.

"Way to dampen the mood," 3P said.

"I'm a dark fairy, remember? I do that sometimes without realizing it."

 **Thinking back, they realized that he _did_ do that often. They never really questioned and it didn't matter anymore as they knew the reason for it. Perhaps that darkness in his heart still has a play in his mind somewhere.**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): Gothel had found his new magic flower. But this time, he was determined to keep it hidden.**

 **Young Raphael: Why can't go outside?**

 **Gothel continues to brush Raphael's hair as he speaks.**

 **Gothel: The outside world is a dangerous place. Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. you understand, Sundrop?**

 **Young Rapunzel: Yes, Daddy.**

"I hate to say it, but Gothel is half-right here," Dream said.

"Did you just agree with the old lady?" Bunny said.

"I am not old!" Gothel snapped.

"Don't tempt me," Zilla said as his dorsal spine started glowing bright sapphire blue. "All bodies turn to dust in the end."

Litwick reached for his necklace again. " _Not all of them._ " he thought. Across the room, Mr. 5 grinned under his gag at the last statement.

 **Flynnian (V.O.): But the walls of that tower could not hide everything.**

 **A young Raphael could be seen silently walking past Gothel's room, the man sound asleep, and towards a window. He opened the shutters and sighed happily as thousands up thousands of lanterns lit the sky**

 **Flynnian (V.O.): Each year on his birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky. In hope that one day, their last prince would return.**

"The lanterns, " Rapunzel said. To think, she and Flynn were going to the place where she was born! Could she have reunited with her parents there? It must be!

 **The scene switches to day time. We see a small green chameleon (Parry) run outside a window and hide behind a painted pot. She pants silently as she blends in with a painted flower. The shutters are thrown open to reveal a seventeen year old Raphael.**

 **Raphael: HAH!**

Flynn gave a 'not bad' look. "Huh. He's handsome, just like me." He gave a vanitic grin.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and turned to the screen to face her counterpart. As a boy, he wore more Orioles thank pink. His hair was wavier, like Kristoff's. That fuchsia vest looked cute. Could she get one?

Elsa ran her hands absentmindedly over her dragon. "You know, Platinum," she said in a low voice so only he could hear. "Rapunzel and I are alike in a way." She gave a sad sigh.

" _More alike than you know,_ " Dream though smugly. " _You're ohana, after all._ "

 **He blinks when she sees his little chameleon isn't there.**

 **Raphael: Hmm, well, I guess Parry's not hiding out here.**

 **Parry chuckles as Raphael leaves, but then squeaks when she is grabbed by her tail by Raphael's hair. And speaking of Raphael, he currently hanging upside down.**

 **Rapunzel: GOTCHA!**

 **He turns right—side up, and releases Parry from his hair**

 **Raphael: That's 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?**

"Twenty—three out of 45?" Jack said incredulously. "Man, girl, how many times do you play up there? Based on the sun's position in that; earlier shot, it couldn't even be eight in the morning yet!"

"It was actually seven," Rapunzel said. She gave a small blush when the room turned cc stare at her.

"Snowball, do you think that's weird?" Jack said, holding the dragon up to his face. Snowball exhaled a small layer of frost on his face, making his skin look a little more blue. "Apparently he does."

"Well, they're not all from the same day," Rapunzel defended. "They're all from the week."

"That helps." Anna said. Scurry gave an amused sound.

 **Parry shakes her head.**

 **Raphael: Okay, well, what do you want to do?**

 **Parry smiles eagerly and uses her tail to point cut the window.**

 **Raphael: Yeah, don't think so. I like it in here and so do you.**

 **Parry shoots him a deadpanned look and blows a raspberry. Raphael shoots her a look and sighs inaudibly before picking her up.**

 **Raphael: Oh, come on Parry, it's not so bad in there.**

"It really is." Rapunzel said.

"Of course you'd say that, you've lived in that tower your whole life!" Merida said. "I would've gone crazy!"

"You do remember we watched your movie first, right?" Jamie said. "That pretty much defines crazy."

Merida gritted her teeth.

"OH! BURN!" Zilla chuckled.

 **Guitar music starts to play. Our eyes see Raphael's hair as the words — TANGLED — appear on the screen.**

 **Raphael (doing his chores as he sings): SEVEN AM, THE USUAL MORNING LINE-UP. / START ON TEE CHORES/ AND SWEEP 'TIL THE FLOOR'S/ ALL CLEAN. / POLISH AND RAX, oa LAUNDRY MOP AND SHINE-UP. / SREEP AGAIN/ ANC BY THEN/ IT'S, LIKE, SEVEN-FIFTEEN. /**

"You did all that in only fifteen minutes?" Hiro said. "That's impossible!"

"Having long hair helps. Don't ask how, it just does."

 **Raphael: SO I'LL READ A BOOK, OR MAYBE TWO OR THREE./**

 **Raphael can be seen grabbing three books. Then she goes on to paint.**

 **Raphael: I'LL ADD A FEW BEW PAINTINCS TO MY GALLERY. / I'LL PLAY GUITAR AND KICK, AND COOK BASICALLY/ JUST WONDER, WHEN WILL MY LIFE BEGIN?/**

 **Raphael plays a chord an his painted guitar, he kicks a practice dummy with expertise and cooks**

"Raphael knows how to fight?" Hiccup said. Then to Rapunzel, "Do you know how to fight?"

"I can use my frying pan," Rapunzel said, holding up. Everyone around her ducked to avoid being hit.

"Careful!" the king warned. "Don't want any of your friend hurt now, do you?"

"Oops. Sorry, Father." At this, the reunited father and daughter gave each other a warm smile.

 **Raphael: THEN AFTER LUNCH/ IT's PUZZLES DARTS/ AND BAKING. PAPER MACHE/ FALLINC AWAY/ AND CHEESS./**

 **Raphael puts together a puzzle, throws a dart, and balances three pies, one in each of his hands and one on his head. Raphael twirls but gets tangled up his own hair and falls over. His hand rises and moves a chess piece. Parry's jaw drops**

The audience burst into laughter at swing Raphael fall at an attempt to dance.

"O—okay, so let get this straight!" Hiccup said between his laughter. "Raphael can fight, but Rapunzel can't. Yet Rapunzel can dance yet Raphael can't? The irony if hilarious!"

Toothless let out an equal chortle. Rapunzel gave a small blush.

 **Raphael: POTTERY/ VENTRILOQUY, CANDLE MAKING.**

 **Raphael, with Parry's help, makes another pot. He then uses her like a ventriloquist's puppet and makes another candle. Even though we can see he has hundreds already.**

" _Where does she keep all those?_ " Flynn wondered. Even though he had only been inside the tower once, there didn't really seem to be a place to store so many candles.

 **Raphael: THEN I'LL STRETCH, / MAYBE SKETCH, TAKE A CLIMB, A MESS!/**

 **Raphael looks around at the mess he's made with his activities.**

"I hate when people leave a mess after I just cleaned up. Can we keep this place for about ten minutes? What am I, your maid? Mother?" Aria ranted.

"Yes," the hosts said after Aria was done with her rant. She only let out a huff is silver sand.

 **Raphael: AND I'LL RE-READ THE BOOKS, IF EAVE TIME 10 SPARE. / I'LL PAINT THE WALLS SOME MORE, I'M SORE THERE's ROOM SOMERHERE./**

 **He then picks up the same books as he did before, but now he seemed to lack to energy and joy he had earlier. He wants to paint some more, but she's painted so many things, there's hardly a spot left. We see Raphael's hair hanging all over. We head up and see Raphael sitting on a rafter, brushing the last of her hair.**

 **Raphael: AND THEN I'LL BRUSH AND BRUSH/ AND BRUSH AND BROSE MY HAIR,/ STUCK IN THE SAME I'VE ALWAYS BEEN. / I'LL KEEP WONDERIN',/ AND WONDER IN', / AND WONDERIN'/ AND RONDERIN,/ WHEN RILL MY LIFE BEGIN?**

"I may not be bad, but it can get pretty boring, huh?" Merida said.

"Yeah. It's the same routine every day, practically…"

"At least your not living in _Groundhog Day_. Not that would be the same routine." Phoenix said.

"What's _Groundhog Day_?" Anna asked.

"It's not important."

 **Raphael runs over to the window**

 **Raphael: TOMORROW NIGHT, THE LIGHTS WILL APPEAR/ JUST LIKE THEY DO ON MY EIRTEDAY EACE YEAR./**

 **He turns to his newest painting. One of himself sitting on a tree, his golden hair falling behind him as he watches the lanterns floating in the sky.**

 **Raphael: WHAT IS LIKE OUT THERE/ WHERE THEY GLOW?/ NOW THAT I'M OLDER, / FATHER MIGHT JUST LET ME GO./**

"Good lord, these songs are terrible." Zilla groaned.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 Complete! I will admit I don't like Tangled. Why? Take a guess. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **23:** **Tangled, Part 2**

Mr. 5 gave a muffled statement from his gag.

"Huh?" Dream said.

Another muffle.

"What?"

He groaned. Then he violently shook his head so the gag fell off, allowing him to talk. "I asked when can I leave. I kinda wanna maybe sorta wanna go home now. "

"Where's home? Hell?" Phoenix said.

"An abandoned castle," Mr. 5 said. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is when I be able to leave and mess with you again." He tried to move, put the branches surrounding him squeezed him even tighter. "And when I can breathe..." he strained.

Litwick sighed. He waved his hands and the tree sank, dropping Mr. 5 to the ground, coughing.

"Um, what are you doing?" Zilla asked, confused.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt us," Litwick said. "I put a cuff on him that disables all magic he's able to use. He couldn't hurt us if he wanted to."

"So true," Zilla said as he sat in the seat—turned—tree. "yet so sad. I mean, what's the point of life if there's no excitement every once and a while, huh?"

"There's a difference between excitement and stunt." Aria said. 3P nodded in agreement.

"It amazes me that go from 'at each other's throats' to 'conversing acquaintances'," Litwick said with a frown.

Dream was about to retort when she realized, he was right. "Wow."

"Can we get back to the movie now?" Merida asked. "I kinda wanna sorta maybe wanna find out how Flynn dies."

"Hey!" Mr. 5 said. "That's _my_ line! Then he leaned over to Pitch

and whispered, "Do you have any nightmare sand I can borrow?"

 **We cut to Flynnian and the Stabbington brothers. They trio are running on a roof, and stop on a certain one**

 **Flynnian: Wow! I could get used to a view like this.**

"Are you on the castle roofs?" Hiccup asked with a tilt of his head. Toothless mimicked him.

"No…" Flynn said, stretching the word.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one." Jack said.

 **Stabbington Brother: Rider, come on.**

 **She holds up a finger.**

 **Flynnian: Hold on. Yep, I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle.**

 **Stabbington brother: We do this job, you could buy your own castle.**

The queen frowned. "What job?" she asked Flynn with a raised eyebrow .

"Would it help if I told you Rapunzel hid it?" Flynn said nervously .

"Hid _what_? " she said.

Smooth." Zilla said.

 **Flynnian is lowered into the castle. The guards are none the wiser as he appears behind them, grabs Raphael's crown and puts it in her satchel.**

"It's been said before, I'll say it again," 3P said. "You can never rely on castle guards."

"Good lord these idiots are terribly stupid as their job!" Zilla groaned.

 **A guard sneezes.**

 **Flynnian (casually): Oh, hay fever?**

 **Guard: Yeah. (double take) Huh? Wait, wait! Hey, wait!**

 **Flynnian and the brothers run as fast as they can. They're heading towards the forest.**

 **Flynnian: Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? I mean, I certainly can. All the things we 've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!**

"It was, indeed." Rapunzel said with a smile.

 **Raphael (sighs): This is it. This is a very big day, Parry. (chuckles) I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to ask him.**

 **Gothel (OS): Raphael! Let down your hair.**

 **Raphael gasped inaudibly and set Parry on his painting of him watching the lanterns.**

 **Raphael: It's time.**

 **Pascal squeaks.**

 **Raphael: I know, I know. Come on, don't let him see you .**

"Gothel doesn't know about Parry? Er, Pascal?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel shook her head. "No. I found him a few years ago. He was hurt and I helped him." She held Pascal close to her. "He didn't want to leave afterwards." Sunny chirped, petting her hand with its snout. "Of course you can get petted."

 **Gothel (at the base of the tower): Raphael, I'm not getting any younger down here.**

"Really?" Zilla groaned again.

"Did she just make an inside joke to herself?" Jack said. "That's kind of sad."

"No. It IS sad," Merida said. "As sad as that witch trying to pass off as a whittler."

 **Raphael appears at the tower window.**

 **Raphael: Coming, Father.**

 **He tosses his hair onto a hook, and once it gets to Gothel, who loops it and steps onto it. Using all of his strength, Raphael pulls him up.**

"Do you do that every single day?" Elsa asked. "It must be exhausting."

"Funny you say that." Rapunzel said.

 **Raphael: Hi, welcome home, Father.**

 **Gothel pinches his cheek and walks over to a mirror.**

 **Gothel: Oh, Raphael. How you manage to do that every single day, without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting, kid.**

"Funny you should say that, slave driver!" Zilla scolded.

"He tries too hard to act innocent," Astrid noticed.

"Are we just going to be commenting on how poor of an actor/actress Gothel is from now on?" Hiro said.

"Most likely," Phoenix said with a nod.

 **Raphael (panting): Oh, it's nothing.**

 **Gothel pokes his nose.**

 **Gothel: Then I don't know why it takes so long. (Laughs) Oh, kid. I'm just teasing.**

"Okay, now that's just mean," Jack said, pointing to the screen. "That old hag could learn a few manners."

"I'm not old!" Gothel accused.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of chocolate," Dream said. "Actually, that doesn't sound too bad."

"Great, first Agitha the Bug Princess, now Dream the Chocolate Queen," Mr. 5 said with a roll of his "You're all pathetic."

"Who's Agitha?" Kristoff asked no one in particular.

 **Raphael: All right... so, Father. As you know tomorrow is a very big day...**

 **Gothel, who had been busy looking at himself in the mirror, checking for wrinkles, turns to Raphael.**

 **Gothel: Raphael look at that mirror.**

 **Raphael looks into the mirror and sees himself and**

 **Gothel: You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, handsome young man.**

Hiccup shrugged. "Okay, so he complimented him. That's gotta count for something, right?

"Wait for it..." RapunzeL said, holding up a finger.

 **Raphael smiles. Did Gothel really mean that about**

 **Gothel: Oh look, you're here too. (Guffaws) I'm just teasing, taking everything so seriously.**

"How do you put up with that?" Litwick said. "I mean, Stoick is better parent and he doesn't even _talk_ to Hiccup!" He paused. "Let me rephrase that..."

"Smooth." Zilla said.

 **Raphael: Okay, so Father. As I was saying, tomorrow. .**

 **Gothel: Sundrop, father's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me, son? Then we'll talk.**

"And he just keeps on interrupting you," Hiro said. "Why haven't you left the tower of your own free will, then?"

"Don 't you remember, Hiro?" Honey Lemon said. "Gothel told a young Raphael that the outside world is a dangerous place. He's trying to scare him into staying."

"Manipulation." Zilla put simply.

 **RaphaeL's eyes widen.**

 **Raphael: Oh! Of course, Father.**

 **He pushes Gothel into a chair, shoves a brush into his hand, sits down on a stool himself and...**

 **Raphael (Sings very fast): Flowergleamandglow, Letyourpowershine , maketheclockreverse , bringbackwhat oncewasmine, changethefate's, bringbackwhatoncewasmine.**

 **Gothel: Wait, wait! Raphael!**

"What would you expect me to do?" Rapunzel said at a few confused looks she was given. "I wanted to speak!"

 **Raphael leans into Gothel's chair.**

 **Raphael: So, Father, earlier I was saying that tomorrow is a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond. So I 'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday! (excited) Tada!**

 **Gothel: No, no, no can be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year.**

 **Raphael: That's the funny thing about birthdays. They re kind of an annual thing. (Sighs) Father, I'm turning eighteen. And I wanted to ask, what I really want for this birthday.**

 **He twirls and tugs gently at his hair**

 **Raphael (cont'd) (mumbles) : Actually what I want for quite a few birthdays .**

 **Gothel: (annoyed) Raphael please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah, blah, blah, blah. It's very annoying. (Happy) I'm just teasing, you 're fantastic. I love you so much, son.**

Merida sighed. "I give up."

"Game."

"Set."

"Match."

 **Parry urges him on.**

 **Raphael: Oh, I want to see the floating lights.**

 **Gothel: (chuckles) What?**

 **Raphael: Oh… Well I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights.**

 **He pulls aside the curtain, revealing the painting he had done of himself watching the lanterns.**

 **Gothel: Oh, you mean the stars.**

"You gotta give him credit for creativity." Hiro pointed out. "Passing the lanterns off as stars would've been smart."

 **Raphael: That's the thing.**

 **He reveals a charted painting of the stars.**

 **Raphael (cont'd): I charted stars and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday, Father. Only on my birthday. And I can't help but feel that they're, they're meant for me.**

"I'm surprised Gothel didn't lie to Rapunzel about her birthday, then." Aria whispered to 3P.

"Ugh, I know, right? Maybe she's not as smart as Hiro gives him/her credit for."

"She's a dumbass." Zilla said.

 **Raphael turns to her painting before turning back to**

 **Raphael (cont'd): I need see them, Father. And not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are.**

 **Gothel: You want to go outside?**

 **Gothel slams the shutters to the window closed.**

 **Gothel (cont'd):Oh, why Raphael. LOOK AT YOU, AS FRAGILE AS A FLOWER. / STILL A LITTLE SAPLING, JUST A SPROUT. / YOU KNOW WHY WE STAY UP IN THIS TOWER. /**

 **Raphael: I know, but…**

 **Gothel: That's right. TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND SOUND HERE. / GUESS I ALWAYS KNEW THIS DAY WAS COMING. / KNEW THAT SOON YOU'D WANT TO LEAVE THE NEST. / SOON, BUT NOT YET. /**

 **Rapunzel: But...**

 **Gothel continues closing doors and curtains.**

 **Gothel: Shh... TRUST ME, PET. / FATHER KNOWS BEST. /**

"Okay, this bothers me, and I need to point it out." Zilla said. "I'm gonna do what Hiro does and approach this scientifically. Jack, why does Gothel want Raphael/Rapunzel to stay in the tower?"

"What? Oh, um. Well, the song and Gothel says for their safety." Jack answered.

"Good. Merida, you have a horse, Angus. Tell me, do you consider Angus your pet or your friend?"

"Well…" Merida though about that. "I usually only need him when want to go somewhere fast. So, pet, I guess.

"Hiccup, same thing with Toothless. Pet, or friend?"

"Are you kidding me? Friend! If he were my pet, he's listen to _everything_ I'd say." Hiccup answered.

"Thank you for saying that last part. Hiro, answer me this. In Rapunzel's state, with her listening to Gothel's every command, is she more 'pet' than 'daughter'?"

Hiro's eyes widened. "Holy cow, he's right."

(Let that sink in for a moment.)

 **Using her hip, Gothel closes the last window, engulfing Raphael in darkness.**

 **Gothel: FATHER KNOWS BEST, LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER, / IT'S A SCARY WORLD OUT THERE. /**

 **Raphael screams as Gothel appears before him, hands clawed.**

 **Gothel: FATHER KNOWS BEST, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, / SOMETHING WILL GO WRONG, 1 SWEAR! /**

 **Using multiple shadow puppets, Gothel continues listing on what was wrong with the outside world.**

 **Gothel: RUFFIANS, THUGS, / POISON IVY, QUICKSAND, CANNIBALS AND**

 **SNAKES, THE PLAGUE. /**

"I don't think the plague was around during this time period anymore," Phoenix noted. "I mean, look at his red suit! It's obviously from the Renaissance."

 **Raphael: No!**

 **Gothel: Yes!**

 **Raphael: But…**

 **Gothel: ALSO LARGE BUGS. /**

 **Gothel used a mop to attack Raphael's head, and turns the blonde's attention to a painting on the floor.**

 **Gothel (cont'd): MEN WITH POINTY TEETH, / AND STOP, NO MORE, YOU'LL JUST UPSET ME. /**

"You rang?" Mr. 5 grinned, showing off his fanged teeth. "OW!"

Dream sat satisfied. Then she grimaced "Man, his face must be some sort of rock! My hand hurts. Who knew punching could give pain to the puncher?"

 **Raphael wraps himself in his hair, kinda like a toddler does with a blanket when they 're scared. Got hel picks him up, and Raphael hugs his chest…**

 **Gothel: FATHER'S RIGHT HERE, FATHER WILL PROTECT YOU. / KIDDO, HERE'S WHAT I SUGGEST. /**

 **…only to discover it's a practice dummy he uses to practice fighting on. Gothel appears on the stairs. He continues to sing as he walks down.**

 **Gothel (cont'd): SKIP THE DRAMA, / STAY WITH PAPA. / FATHER KNOWS BEST**

 **Letting out a laugh, Gothel dramatically swings his cape around.**

 **Gothel (cont'd): FATHEF KNOWS BEST. / TAKE IT FROM YOUR POPSY./ ON YOUR OWN, YOU WON'T SURVIVE. / SLOPPY, UNDERDRESSED, IMMATURE, CLUMSY. / PLEASE, THEY'LL EAT YOU UP ALIVE. / GULLIBLE, NAIVE, POSITIVELY GRUBBY. / DITZY, AND A BIT, WELL, HM, VAGUE. / PLUS I BELIEVE, GETTIN' KIND CHUBBY. /**

 **Gothel pats Raphael's chin**

 **Gothel (cont'd): I'M JUST SAYING, 'CAUSE I WUV YOU. / FATHER UNDERSTANDS, FATHER'S HERE TO HELP YOU. / ALL I HAVE IS ONE REQUEST. /**

 **Raphael sees Gothel standing in a patch of light. Running over, he hugs Gothel**

 **Gothel: Raphael?**

 **Raphael looks up at Gothel.**

 **Raphael: Yes?**

 **Gothel (stern): Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again.**

 **Raphael (down casted): Yes, Father...**

 **Gothel: Ahh, I love you very much, son.**

"Even though Gothel only keeps Rapunzel for her hair, on some level, she does care about her," Litwick said. "It's not _true_ love, but it's a form of it."

Zilla only chuckled. "You have no idea how wrong you are."

 **Raphael: I love you more.**

 **Gothel: I love you most.**

 **He ruffles his hair.**

 **Gothel: DONT'T FORGET IT./ YOU'LL REGRET IT./ FATHER KNOWS BEST. /**

 **As he sings the last notes, he takes hold of Raphael's hair and leaves. We see him being lowered to the base of the tower by Raphael's hair.**

 **Gothel: Arivadercci! I'll see you in a bit, Sundrop.**

 **Raphael waves sadly from his window.**

Anna sighed. This something she can relate to, she realized. She never really left the castle, but then again, Elsa never really left her room. Scurry seemed to noticed her sadness and offered his head for her hand, which Anna happily rubbed.

 **The boys and Flynnian continue running in the forest. Flynnian stops to catch her breath when something catches her eye.**

 **Flynnian: No, no no. This is bad, this is very, very bad. This is really bad.**

"Did the guards catch up?" Hiro asked.

"Did ya lose your way?" Merida asked.

"Did you lose the crown?" Jack asked.

 **Flynnian holds up a wanted picture with her face on it. Only thing is…**

 **Flynnian (cont'd): They just can't get my nose right.**

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh sure. Because it was so funny first time!" Zilla groaned.

 **Stabbington: Who cares?**

 **Flynnian gestures to their posters; they look much better than her own.**

 **Flynnian: Well it's easy for you to say. You guys look amazing.**

 **One of the brothers ripped down the poster, and Flynnian stuffed herown inside her satchel. The chase resumes. They trio sun until they come across a dead end. The only way is up.**

 **Flynnian: All right, okay. Give me a boost, and I pull you up.**

 **Stabbington: Give us the satchel first.**

 **Flynnian: Wha..? I just… I can't believe that after all we've been together, you don't trust me.**

 **The Stabbington brothers shoot her a deadpanned glare.**

"Do you need an ice pack, Flynn, because I think you just received a burn." Elsa said. Jack snorted.

 **Flynnian: Ouch.**

 **After helping Flynnian up the small cliff, one of the brothers holds his hands up to the thief.**

 **Stabbington: Now help us up, pretty boy.**

"Pretty boy?" Rapunzel repeated. "Do they really call you that?"

Flynn shrugged. "Well, what can I say? I am a pretty boy."

"Yeah, the mirror cracks so you see more of yourself," Mr. 5 said smugly.

"Why is he still here?"

"Well to be fair that's the first thing we all can agree on." Litwick said begrudgingly.

 **Flynnian holds up her satchel.**

 **Flynnian (smug): Sorry, my hands are full.**

 **Stabbington (shocked) What?**

 **He pats his chest**

 **Stabbington (cont'd): RIDER!**

"Hm…" Mr. 5 let the nightmare sand float in his hand. He may not have been able to use his magic, but the darkness within him still gives him certain abilities. "I wonder…"

He let the sand disperse for a moment before he gave a sharp gasp as it flew into his eyes and mouth. He slumped in his seat, giving a small gasp. When he opened his eyes, they were completely as dark as night.

"Oh, yeah... This, I like…

* * *

 **Chapter 23 Complete! This experience is becoming more of a pain in my ass than I calculated. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **24:** **Tangled, Part 3**

Hiro gave a soft laugh when Blend changed color to match his hair. True, Blend was already black—toned, but with the perfect shade. Hiro's hair looked flat.

"You look cute like that," Phoenix said. She poked at Blend, who twitched a Little at the touch, but settled. "Makes you look like your hair's been touched up."

"Really?" Hiro said, trying to look up at his hair. "You know, Tadashi always tried to make me do my hair as clean as his was."

Phoenix softly laughed. "Well, no wonder why! You hair looks like Anna's bed head! Not a very pretty sight."

"I heard that!" Anna shouted from across the room.

"Anna!" Elsa said. "Please, it's rude

Anna pouted. "I don't have bed head." she uttered under her breath.

"Yes, you do." All of GMAD and Elsa said in unison

"Oh, for the love of- shut up!" Mr. 5 shouted. "Geez! You want me to stay quiet, fine, I'll stay quiet, but I will not stand for other people talking! I'm still a teenager, and I want to watch this! So, shut up!"

Dream leaned over to Litwick and whispered, "What' s gotten into him?"

"What am I, his mother?" Litwick said.

"Of course not, his mother must be the Wicked Witch." Mr. 5 said.

" _So close, yet so far,_ " Litwick said. " _She's a witch alright._ "

"I said, shut up!" Mr. 5 shouted.

"How about you shut up!" Zilla shouted. "Or else I'm going to tare off your $#%#& and shove them right up your #%$%$%#%#$%$&$%$&$%&$%$&$%$%$&%$%$%$&%&$ with your #$%$&#%$&%$&%#&%$&$%#&%$&%#&%$&%$ in the #$&*%#&$#&%$&%#%$&%$#%$& and #$%$#*#&$&%*#^%&$& your $%#*$&%&$*$$* so that you have to #$%#*$ sideways!"

Everyone including Mr. 5 stared in wide-eyed shock and horror after Zilla's cursing threat.

 **Captain: Retrieve that satchel at all costs!**

 **Guards: Yes, sir!**

 **Maximus whinnies to the other horses. They continue their chase.** **Flynnian jumped her way over and under trees. At one specific branch, she manages to lose all but one: the captain.**

 **Captain: We got her now, Maximus.**

 **Of course, something always happens, in this case, the guard was** **tossed off of Maximus. Maximus continued after Flynnian, who appeared Tarzan—style on a vine and onto his rider's saddle. He skids to a stop.**

 **Flynnian: Heyah! Come on flea—bag, forward.**

"Did you call it flea—bag" Jack Laughed. "Dude, you _never_ want to mess with an animal. They're way smarter than they look."

"Unlike a certain kangaroo." Zilla said.

"Hey! Watch it, dirt bag!" Bunny shouted. "Or else-"

But once again he was interrupted when Zilla sucker punched him into the ceiling. "Bitch."

 **Maximus sees the satchel and tries to snag it** **away.**

 **Flynnian: No. No, stop it.**

"Told ya." Jack said.

"No one asked for your opinion, Frost!"

"Too bad I gave it to you anyway."

 **As far as luck goes, they are screwed the minute the satchel falls** **onto a branch on the side of a cliff. The two shove and push at each other in order to get the satchel first. Maximus even tries using his hooves to stomp on Flynnian's hands. Not that did him any good. Flynnian got to the satchel first. She holds up the satchel. .**

 **Flynnian: HAH!**

 **... but her victory is** **short—lived as the branch snaps**

 **and she and Maximus fall.**

 **Flynnian: AHHHHH!**

"Haha! Mr. 5 laughed. "Oh, I always did love it when people fall!"

"You need help." Merida said.

"It didn't work," Litwick said. "Believe me, we tried."

 **Maximus whinnies as Flynnian yells. Flynnian decides to high—tail it and get away from the horse ASAP. Maximus lands somewhere, but he doesn't see Flynnian. Using his bloodhound—like nose, he continues his search.**

"Why is he acting like a dog?" Jamie whispered to Monty.

Monty shook his head. "I don't know."

Flynnian, however, ends up at the hidden place of Raphael's tower.

"You found the tower completely by accident, then?" Honey Lemon said. "That must be fate! Destiny!"

"Yeah, I'm going call bullshit on that." Zilla said.

"A horse," Flynn said, remembering the conversation he had with

Rapunzel the day before.

"Or that."

 **Not only that, she decides to climb it. Once she's**

 **inside, she looks at the satchel.**

 **Flynnian: Alone at last.**

 ** _CLANG!_**

Jack flinched. "Whoa! If getting hit in the back of the head is anything like crashing headfirst into a wall, I get what that's like."

"You were knocked unconscious?" Hiccup asked. "Because if not, then it's probably not the same."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Well, no, actually. It was back when I was still learning to first fly."

"First fly?" Elsa repeated. "You mean, you weren't always able to fly?"

"It's. . . complicated." Jack said.

"It will explain in his movie," Zilla said. "We watch that one next."

 **She falls over, and we see Raphael, frying pan in his hand, fear in his eyes, crouching to hide behind her, as he screams and hides behind his practice dummy. He stares at Flynnian. Parry motions to Gothel's picture of 'Men with pointy teeth.' using her paws to form claws as she turned red. Rapunzel approaches Flynn, and using the end of her frying pan, lifts her lips, revealing teeth much like her own.**

 **Raphael: Huh.**

"I actually was expecting pointy teeth," RapunzeL said with a shrug. "Moth- I mean, Gothel always made it sound like they did, people."

"She _so_ could've made excuses." 3P commented.

"Or at least, been a better mother," Aria said. "Eternally teasing isn't very motherly or fatherly in any universe."

"What about that one universe where everyone is evil and being good is a crime?" Dream pointed out.

"She's got a point." Litwick said.

"You people go on weird adventures." Merida said.

 **Raphael moves the lock of brown hair from her face to clearly see who this trespasser is. And once he does, he notices that this woman is sort of..**

 ** _CLANG!_**

 **... awake. Well, not anymore.**

Kristoff flinched. "Ouch! And she wasn't hit with the flat side, she was hit with the round edge. That's gotta hurt even more."

"Statistically speaking, Flynnian Ryder should have bled by now," Baymax said. "There is no definitive way that she shouldn't have."

"Speaking my language." Zilla smirked.

"I'm gonna say one word," Phoenix said. Then, making a rainbow motion with her arms, she said, "Magic…"

Flynn nodded. "That about sums it up."

 **We then see him trying multiple times to put her in a closet. First, he tries to just shove her in. He did so, but to what extent? Then he tries to swing her in with her hair. It worked better, but his hair got caught. He decided to try shoving her in again. It almost worked this time. But she fell out and on top of him. He tried shoving her in a third time. It worked. Sorta. Flynnian's fingers stuck out, but that wasn't a problem. All he had to do was shove her fingers in.**

Flynn gave Rapunzel a glare as she innocently whistled.

"To be far, you broke into my tower." She pointed out .

"No no no, I _entered_ your tower. I didn't break anything to get in."

"But you were a dangerous man."

"But I was never planning on robbing the place." Then he muttered. "Not when I entered, anyway."

"It's called breaking an entering, dumbass!" Zilla said. "Same thing!"

Clang!

Flynn flinched, but found himself still conscious. He patted his head to find that he wasn't injured. "Did you…?"

"No, I didn't." Rapunzel said.

"That was me." Mr. 5 stood, heaving a frying pan to the wall.

Clang!

A majority of the room covered their ears at the loud ringing.

"Now that I have your attention," Mr. 5 said sweetly before snarling. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!"

"Ok, that's it! I'm coming over to fucking whoop ya!" Zilla shouted standing up and walking over to his cage.

"Ha! Well, that, too, would be physically impossible!" Mr. 5 said all smug. But then Zilla grabbed him and his smug smirk changed to fear. "Oh, shit, shit! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"

"Come here! You fucking little dick cheese!" Zilla shouted. "Don't run! Don't run! I wanna be a friend! I will let you clean up your own blood! You chicken-blowing, little stinker!

"No, no! Not the grenade! AHHHH!"

"Yes, the grenade! Yes, the grenade!"

Explosion! Everyone stared in wide-eyed horror as Zilla walked back to his seat. Everyone looked over to see Mr. 5 in a damaged dazing state.

"Remind me never to piss off Zilla." Litwick whispered to Dream.

 **Taking a chair, he placed it in front of the doors to prevent her from opening.**

 **Raphael: Okay, okay, I got a person in the closet. I got a person in the closet. (ecstatic) I got a person in my closet!**

 **He laughs and speaks into his mirror.**

 **Raphael (cont'd): To weak to handle myself out there, huh Father!?**

 **He tosses and spins his frying pan.**

 **Raphael (cont'd): Well, tell that to my frying pan here.**

 **But it smacks him in the head. He winces and rubs the sore area.**

"I think you got a bit too excited there," Elsa said, pinching her fingers.

Jack chuckled. "You know, I'm surprised at you, Elsa. You're not the kind of person to really converse with others, are you? You don't look like it. I'm surprised.

"Me too." Elsa admitted.

Jack looked confused at this, but he decided to wait until break time to ask her about it, if she'd be willing to answer.

 **Then he notices a glint in the reflection. He opens up Flynnian's bag and takes the crown out. He's not sure what it is. First, he acts as though it's a bracelet. Parry shakes her head. Then he closes one eye and looks through the diamond in the middle. Another shake.**

It goes in yer head," Merida said. "Should be obvious."

"Would it be obvious to you if you 've never seen a crown before?" Hiccup pointed out.

"He's got a point," Hiro said. " Someone who's never touched solid ground has to have some sort of lack of knowledge of certain things."

 **Raphael is about to give up when he looks into his mirror again. He thinks for a moment before he sets the crown in his head. He and Parry look in awe. He looks regal. He looks handsome. Another shake from Parry .**

Jack snickered. "Some lizard."

Pascal did not take very kind to this at all. He pounced from Rapunzel's shoulder to Flynn's head to Jack's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Ah! Get him off! Get him off!"

The twins snickered. "I've got a funny feeling of Déjà vu, here." Tuffnut said.

"Totally," Ruffnut agreed.

 **Gothel (at the base of the tower): Raphael! Let down your hair.**

 **Raphael hides the crown and satchel in a pot and runs over and prepares his hair pulley system.**

 **Raphael: One moment, Father.**

 **Gothel: I have a big surprise.**

 **Raphael (looks at his closet): Uh, I do too.**

 **Gothel (sing—song): Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger.**

 **Raphael (whispers, sing—song): I seriously doubt it.**

Gothel internally groaned at this scene. She was such an idiot! If only she had let Rapunzel finish speaking so she could rid of the body and keep her inside the tower. Then she wouldn't have reunited with her parents and shed lose her flower.

"Aw, is someone upset they're old?" Mr. 5 whispered to her.

"Shut up." Gothel said.

"Ooh, feisty. I like it." He grinned, showing off his pointed teeth. "I was going to offer my help, but if you don't want it…"

Gothel raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by help?"

Mr. 5 snickered. "Just wait until the end of the movie. Everything will come into place."

 **Gothel enters through the window**

 **Gothel: I found my parsnips. I'm making hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise!**

"What are hazelnuts?" Hiccup asked.

"They're a kind of fruit grown around autumn in some worlds and countries," Litwick explained. "I have hazelnuts growing in my garden. Here, catch." He tossed a brown pouch to Hiccup, its contents rattling.

Hiccup picked up the pouch and opened it, finding small, brown pellets. He popped one in his mouth and chewed. "Mm these are good." he said, eating another.

"Can I have some?" Astrid asked. Hiccup was more than happy to share. After pouring a handful for the both their hands, Hiccup saved the rest for later. Maybe he could take some hazelnuts back to Berk.

 **Raphael: Well Father, there's something I want to tell you.**

 **Gothel: Oh Raphael, you know I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong.**

"'Absolutely nothing wrong,' my ass," Zilla said. "That's a whole bunch of-"

"Zilla! 3P said, covering Sophie's ears. "There are children here!"

"What, do the rest of us not matter?" Jamie said, joking.

Jack snorted.

 **Raphael: Okay, I 've been thinking a lot about what you said, earlier.**

 **Gothel: I hope you're not still talking about the stars.**

 **Raphael: Floating lights, yes, I'm leading up to that.**

 **Gothel: Because I really thought we dropped the issue, son.**

 **Raphael: No Father, I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there.**

 **With each preceding sentence, he gets closer and closer to the closet chair.**

 **Gothel: Oh Sundrop, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there.**

"Des—perate..." Dream said, stretching the word as long as she could.

"Ha—ag." Jack said, enticing a few chuckles, most especially from Elsa.

 **Rapunzel: But if you just...**

 **Gothel: RapunzeL, we re done talking about this.**

 **Raphael: But trust me, I...**

 **Gothel: Raphael.**

 **Raphael: ...know what I'm…**

 **Gothel: Raphael.**

 **Rapunzel: Oh, come on!**

 **Gothel: Enough with the Lies, Raphael! You are not leaving this tower! EVER!**

 **Raphael freezes. He removes his hand from the chair. Gothel slumps over in a chair.**

 **Gothel (exasperated): Oh, great. Now I'm the bad guy.**

" _Now?_ " Phoenix said, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't really work.

No one really expected Gothel's outburst, at least, no one who hasn't seen/ lived the movie. Gothel have the personality that he stays calm and always makes Raphael feel responsible for things. And suddenly having to shout like that, well, no one expected it.

 **Raphael (less jovial): All I was gonna say, mother is that... I know what I want for my birthday, now. ***

 **He stands in front of the chair to block it from view.**

 **Gothel: And what is that?**

 **Raphael: New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once brought me.**

"I didn't know you can make paint from shells." Anna said, trying to start up a conversation with someone.

"It takes skill," Aria explained. "And it only includes certain shells."

 **Gothel: Well that is a very long trip, Raphael. Almost three day's time.**

"See?" Aria said.

 **Raphael: I just thought it was a better idea than the... stars.**

 **Gothel (conceding): You sure you 'IL be all right on your own?**

 **Raphael: I know I'm safe as long as I'm here.**

 **As the two of them speak, Gothel gets dressed as Raphael prepares food in a basket for his father. They hug and Gothel ruffles Raphael's hair.**

 **Gothel (vo): I'll be back in three days time. I love you very much, son.**

 **RapunzeL (vo): I love you more.**

 **Gothel (vo): I Love you most.**

 **At the mouth of the cave, Gothel waves goodbye one last time. Raphael does as well. Once he's gone, Raphael darts back inside**

"What are you up to, lad?" Gobber said, narrowing his eyes. "Hiccup has that same reaction whenever we leave. Remember in the movie Hicca darted off to shoot Toothless down?"

Hiccup winced a little at the memory, but Toothless' crooning reminded him that it was okay and he had forgiven him.

 **Frying pan in hand and hiding behind his dummy, he exhales.**

 **Raphael: Okay.**

 **Using his hair, and standing a good distance away, he opens the door. Flynnian slumps forward, faceplants, and slides forwards with a squeak.**

"Ouch, Kristoff said. "How you didn't end up with a floorburn, I'll never know."

"Bet Baymax can't figure it out either," Flynn said. "Whatever that... walking... marshmallow is..."

"Um, Zilla? You're ears are bleeding blood." Phoenix said with worry.

"What!?" Zilla called out.

"I think his superhearing burst his ear drums."

 **A few seconds later, we see Parry on his shoulder. Flynnian is tied to a chair by Raphael's hair. Parry slaps her twice. No reaction. A few jabs with her tail. Nada. Tongue to the ear? Flynnian's eyes shoot open.**

 **Flynnian:** **AHH!**

"Okay, that's disgusting." Hiro said, rubbing his own ear.

"Try mucking through sewers, then tell me what 's disgusting." Litwick said, giving a small shudder.

 **Parry is thrown off of her shoulder.**

 **Flynnian (cont'd): Wha…?**

 **She tugs at her tied hands.**

 **Flynnian (cont'd): Is this... hair?**

 **She follows the trail of hair to see Raphael hidden in the shadows.**

 **Raphael (timid): Struggling. . . struggling is pointless. I know why you 're here. And I'm not afraid of you.**

"Sure, hiding in the dark definitely counts as not being afraid." Hiccup said. Toothless warbled in agreement.

"Shut up. Remember who was the one that was shaking like a leaf upon coming across a Night Fury?" Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah, but Toothless was a dragon capable of killing me," Hiccup protested. "Flynnian's tied up more than he was."

 **Flynnian: What?**

 **Raphael steps out of the shadows.**

 **Raphael: Who are you, and how did you find me?**

 **Flynn (shocked): Ah hah.**

 **Raphael (more forcefully): Who are you, and how did you find me?**

 **Flynnian (clears her throat): I know not who you are. Nor how I came to find you. But may I just say. (casual) Hi! How you doing? The name's Flynnian Rider. How's it going, huh?**

"Boo!" Jamie said again.

"Once again kid, I like how you think." Zilla smirked.

 **Raphael (scoffs): Who else knows my location, Flynnian Rider?**

 **Flynnian: All right, Blondie.**

 **Raphael (corrects): Raphael.**

 **Flynnian: Gesundheit. Here's the thing, I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and... (realizing) Ho, ho no, where is my satchel?**

" _Now_ she's just realizing she lost the satchel?" Merida scoffed. "Too busy making oogly eyes, I suppose."

"Oh, yeah?" Flynn challenged. "Well... You…"

Merida had an eyebrow raised, as if daring him to finish. "Mm—hm. Yeah? I'm what?"

Flynn heavily sighed. "Damn, I got nothing."

"Of course you got nothing. You steal for a living." Mr. 5 said, smirking.

"Oh, that was low!"

 **Raphael (smugly): I hid it somewhere you'll never find it.**

 **Flynnian looks around boringly and points to a nearby pot.**

 **Flynnian: It's in the pot, isn't it.**

 **Raphael looks at the pot. We cut to the outside of the tower.**

 ** _CLANG!_**

Jamie and Jack were the only ones with uncontrollable laughter. It took several minutes, threats of bodily harm to the spirit, shaking the ping boy back and forth, and ramming a fruit into their mouths to stop.

"What kind of fruit is this?" Anna asked as she poked at one in her hand. Scurry scurried up her arm and took rapid bites.

"Pineapple, but the skin's been picked clean of any of this weird pricks that are outside of it." Litwick answered.

"I thought you knew everything about plants?" 3P said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Litwick said with sarcasm. "Call me when the Encyclopedia of Magical Plants is issued." He rolled his eyes.

"That might exist somewhere." Zilla said.

 **We cut back inside and see Parry waking Flynnian up like she did before. With her tongue.**

 **Flynnian: Ahh! Would you stop that?!**

"Wonder what's like to have a tongue in your ear?" Ruffnut said.

"Let's find out!" Tuffnut said excitedly. He positioned himself so that his mouth was inches away from his sister's ear canal when a sudden force knocked him off his chair, and another with Ruffnut.

"Good girl, Platinum!" Elsa praised, feeling somewhat guilty for knocking them over, but she actually felt a sense of joy rippling through her body.

"Yeah, you, too, Snowball!" Jack approved the small Snow Wraith as it perched in his hoodie. It nuzzled against the back of his neck before it settled to sleep within it. A moment later, Platinum decided to join. "Can't. . . breathe…"

"Here, take your sweater off so they can use it to sleep." Elsa suggested. She began to reach for the end of the sweater when Jack quickly stopped her.

"W—wait! Don't!" he cried.

Elsa frowned. "Why?"

"I'm, uh. . . not wearing anything underneath," he admitted. "I never really had to change clothes... I've been wearing the same thing for a few decades, I just wear the sweater... Nothing underneath..."

Elsa gaped in surprise and suppressed blush crawling up her cheek. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's... okay…" Whether Jack was turning blue from the lack of hair pulling on his neck or from a blush, she couldn't tell.

"Heads up people! Jack and Elsa are going to get busy!" Zilla snickered.

 **Raphael: Now it's hidden where you never find it.**

 **Raphael begins to circle around her, holding his pan as if it were a sword.**

 **Raphael (cont'd): So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?**

 **Flynnian: What?**

 **Raphael: Sell it?**

"Do you always assume people are after your hair whenever they break into your tower?" Hiro asked.

"I didn't break, I _entered_." Wonder who said that.

"Again! It's called breaking an entering, dumb Fuck!" Zilla shouted. "Same Goddamn thing!"

Rapunzel shrugged. "Well, considering that Flynn's the only one who's ever entered my tower, I'm going to say… yes."

"See? She gets it."

Aria dismissed it with her hand. "Yeah, yeah. She's only saying that because she has a thing for you, just like you do for her." She grinned at their red faces.

 **Flynnian: No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. Literally. Besides, what kind of guy has hair this long? Going for a record or something?**

"What is the world record for longest hair, anyway?" Dream asked no one in particular.

"In which world?" Zilla asked.

 **Raphael: You- Wait, you don't want my hair?**

 **Flynnian: Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story.**

 **Raphael stops for a moment before turning to her**

 **Raphael: You're telling the truth?**

 **Flynn: YES!**

 **Parry pops out from behind Raphael and walks up to the tip of the pan pointed to Flynnian's face. She stares. Then she points to the side with her tail. As the pan is removed, she keeps staring at Flynnian.**

"Pascal may be one of the most scariest animals to date," Litwick whispered to Phoenix. "And this is coming from the guy who can summon zombies made out of weeds."

"I know, right she whispered back."

 **Parry: Hmmm.**

 **He leaves and has a one—sided chat with Parry as Flynnian struggles to get out of the hair in the background.**

 **Raphael: I know, but she's someone that can take me. I think she's telling the truth. Nothing I think, but what choice do I have? Uh, okay Flynnian Ryder.**

 **She stops struggling.**

 **Raphael (cont'd): I'm prepared to offer you a deal.**

 **Flynnian: Deal?**

"Yes, a deal. You know, that thing where two people in a different thing that benefits them both until one of them ultimately betrays the other?" Jack looked at the faces he received. "Well, you try to be on the receiving end of one such deal!"

 **Raphael: Look this way.**

 **He pulls on his hair and Flynnian falls over. He pulls on the curtain hiding his painting of himself watching the lanterns.**

 **Raphael (cont'd): Do you know what these are?**

 **Flynnian looks up, her face smushed against the floor.**

 **Flynnian (muffled): You mean the lantern thing they do for the prince?**

"Oh, my. So beautiful." Phoenix feigned a swoon. "Catch me." She leaned back until her head Landed next to Hiro on his lap. She laughed softly as Hiro rolled his eyes. Then he subconsciously began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Hiro said upon noticing.

"That's okay." Phoenix said, keeping his fingers where they were. "It feels nice."

 **Raphael (to himself): Lanterns... I knew they weren't stars.**

 **He turns back to Flynnian.**

 **Raphael: Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky, with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal.**

"Is it just me or did he suddenly sound more confident in himself?" Kristoff wondered.

"It's a nice change of pace," Astrid said. "Sometimes force is required to get through someone."

Why is it always force with you?" Hiccup said, sounding exasperated. "And where did this whole violence thing come from?"

"I came in the window when Flynnian did." Astrid said.

 **Flynnian: Yeah, no can do.**

 **She turns the chair over on its side.**

 **Flynnian: Unfortunately, the kingdom and I are not exactly "simpatico" at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere.**

 **Parry and Raphael look at each other. She makes show force sign.**

"See?" Astrid pointed to the screen. "The chameleon knows what I'm talking about."

 **Raphael: Something brought you here, Flynnian Ryder.**

 **He begins to pull on his hair, bringing Flynnian closer with each step and tug he takes.**

 **Raphael: Call it what you will, fate, destiny.**

 **Flynnian: A horse.**

"Oh, look, the Sassiness Express just pulled into the station!" Jack joked. "Toot, toot!"

 **Raphael: So I have made the decision to trust you.**

 **Flynnian: A horrible decision, really.**

"Toot, toot, toot!"

 **Raphael: But trust me when I tell you this.**

 **He pulls the chair close enough that he and Flynnian are nose to nose.**

"Kiss," Olaf said, speaking for the first time in a while. "Just kiss. Why aren't they kissing? You think they know how to kiss?"

"How did we miss _him_? Merida said, pointing at the snowman with her thumb.

"And there goes my peace." Zilla groaned. "Olaf?"

"Yes?"

"If you utter so much as one syllable, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!"

 **Raphael: You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel.**

 **Flynnian clears her throat.**

 **Flynnain: Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel.**

 **Raphael: I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise.**

 **Seeing that he wasn't going through, Raphael decided to make a bigger emphasis.**

 **Raphael: Ever.**

"But didn't you beak Got he I's promise to stay in the tower?" Hiro wondered.

"No, she said she wouldn't leave the tower," Phoenix explained. "She never promised."

 **Flynnian: All right, listen, I didn't want to have to want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the 'smolder'.**

 **She lowers her head and brings it up. Her lips are puckered and one brow is lifted. Raphael stares at her.**

"Just when I thought things couldn get any weirder for the two of them." Wasabi said.

"May I remind you who you re sitting next to?" Zilla said, gesturing to himself.

 **Flynnian: This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn't normally happen.**

 **She drops the smolder.**

 **Flynnian (concedes): Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns.**

 **Raphael: Really!**

 **Not remembering he was holding up the chair, Raphael let it go, and Flynnian falls on the floor. He winces lightly when she hits the floor.**

 **Raphael: Oops.**

 **Flynn: You broke my 'smolder'.**

"Good." Zilla said.

* * *

 **Chapter 24 Complete! And yet this story is still painful to my ballsack! GOD I HATE TANGLED! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **25:** **Tangled, Part 4**

"You know what I just realized?" Dream wondered out loud. "If Gothel was smart, then she might have actually won."

Zilla frowned. "Smart, how?"

"I think I get what she's getting at," Hiro said, a finger at his chin. "Her birth name was Rapunzel, and her birthday is the same day the lanterns show."

"So if she was given a different name and birthday, then all this wouldn't have happened?" Hiccup guessed.

"More or less." Dream said. Then she whispered to Litwick, "Some villains aren't as smart as others."

"Tell me about it," Litwick mumbled. " _I know too well._ "

 **We cut to Flynnian climbing down the tower with arrows.**

 **Flynnian: You coming, Blondie?**

 **Raphael nervously looks over the edge of the window, clutching his hair tightly.**

 **Raphael: LOOK AT THE WORLD, SO CLOSE, I'M HALFWAY TO IT./ LOOK AT**

 **IT ALL, SO BIG, / DO I EVEN DARE? I JUST HAVE TO DO IT, / Should I...**

 **NO. HERE I GO /**

 **Parry ties his hair around her waist and gives him a thumbs up. Raphael smiles and jumps out, passing Flynnian as he falls. He laughs but stops once he' s a foot away from the ground. Lowering one foot, then the other, he laughs and wonder spreads into his eyes.**

Seeing the wonder in Raphael's eyes made North give a smile. He always loved the excitement and wonder the children receive on Christmas morning. This was just like it, but so much more. And it's no _wonder_ why, pun intended.

 **Raphael: JUST SMELL THE GRASS, THE DIRT. JUST LIKE I'D DREAM THEY'D**

 **BE. / JUST FEEL THAT SUMMER BREEZE, THE WAY IT'S CALLIN ME./**

 **He rolls around in the dirt before turning to a dandelion, whose fluff is carried off by a breeze. He runs after it and steps in some water.**

 **Raphael: FOR, LIKE, THE FIRST TIME EVER, I'M COMPLETELY FREE . /**

Anna have a blissful sigh. "Oh, the need to explore the outside world! How I've always wanted to explore the kingdom of Arendelle!" She dramatically waved her hands in the air, almost swatting Kristoff's face.

"You're the princess, though," he pointed out as he leaned in an awkward position to avoid being swatted at. "With paperwork and such, can't you just plan that?"

"Well, it's actually the who's in line for the throne that has that kind of authority." Litwick said.

"How do you know that?" 3P asked.

But before Litwick could answer, Merida asked, "So then why not just ask her for that? She's yer sister, isn't she?"

"It's. . . complicated." Elsa said, looking down.

"I'm sorry," Anna said softly to her.

Elsa shook her head. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

Jack saw that she was shuddering. He placed a hand into hers and it all stopped altogether.

 **Raphael: I COULD GO RUNNING, / AND RACING, / AND DANCING/**

 **With each step she gets closer and closer to exit until she finally exits.**

 **Raphael: AND CHASING, / AND LEAPING AND BOUNDING/, HAIR FLYING, / HEART POUNDING, AND SPLASHING AND REELING, / AND FINALLY FEELING!/ NOW'S WHEN MY LIFE BEGINS! /**

 **Birds flew out of the cove and Raphael looks excited.**

 **Raphael: I can't believe I did this! (Mumbles) I can't believe I did this. (ecstatic) I CAN'T BELIEVE 1 DID THIS! Father will be so furious.**

"Here's a secret!" Aria whispered, as if she was indeed secret to someone. "How about you don't tell him?"

"Secrets remind me of something," Phoenix said. "Hiccup had kept more confiding a secrets than anyone in his village, yet he's a terrible liar."

"What?" Hiccup cried. "No I'm not!"

"The forge when Astrid almost caught you with Toothless." Snotlout pointed out.

"Okay-"

"The forge the night Stoick returned." Astrid added.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"In the ring with the Nadder."

"That time-"

Litwick put two fingers to his mouth and let out a high—pitched whistle .

"Agh!" Zilla screamed and covered his ears. "Dude!"

"Sorry." Litwick said with a shrug. "Forgot about your super hearing." He turned his attention to the crowd. "Now, I know we can agree that Hiccup is a bad a liar as much as he lacks physical strength-"

"I'm still here, you know."

"-but it's best if we get back to this movie now, okay?"

There was a mumble of agreements before the movie resumed.

 **He is sitting in a pond, a water lily in his hands.**

 **Raphael: That's okay, what he doesn't know won't kill him.**

 **He is sitting in a cave, hugging his knees, an annoyed Flynnian seen in the background.**

 **Raphael (echoed): Oh my gosh, this will kill him.**

 **He runs by a bored looking Flynnian, who flinches when he kicks up a pile of leaves.**

 **Raphael: THIS IS SO FUN!**

 **He is on a tree, his head on the trunk, arms limp, Flynnian looking up at him from the ground.**

 **Raphael: I am a horrible son. I'm going back.**

 **He cartwheels down a small hill, wrapping himself in his hair.**

 **Raphael: I am never going back! Woo—hoo!**

 **He is laying, face down, in a field. Flynnian is sitting next to him.**

 **Raphael: I am a despicable human being.**

 **We see Raphael swinging around in a tree. Flynnian is in the middle, his expression can be best described as 'annoyingly—pissed.'**

 **Raphael: Best! Day! Ever!**

Some people turned to face Rapunzel with a raised eyebrow. Rapunzel, in turn, whistles innocently while looking away. No one really had anything to say.

"Geez." Zilla groaned. "You're happy, then you're sad. You're excited, then your scared. COULD YOU JUST PICK AN IDENTITY!"

 **We cut to Raphael sitting by some rocks sobbing. Flynnian walks over and clears her throat in order to get his attention.**

 **Flynnian: You know, I can help but notice, you seem a Little at war with yourself, here.**

"War!?" Zilla scoffed. "It's an all—out brawl in her head!"

"You make it sound like she's insane." Litwick said. "Like Mr. 5."

Mr. 5 gave an animalistic growl, flashing his fangs .

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Litwick said. "What are gonna do, kill me?"

Some people flinched at the prospect of being unable to die. Even the spirits in the room can, if certain circumstances were met with.

 **Raphael: War?**

 **Flynnian: The whole day, bits and pieces. Over—protective father, forbidden road trip. This is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscious. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That' s good, healthy even.**

"You little whelp!" Merida shouted, standing up. She didn't see Elinor sigh heavily and place a hand to her head. "I know what yer doing! You were trying to guilt 'punzel to go back to her tower!"

"That's her speaking, not me!" Flynn said, directing his arms to the screen.

"Oh, like you didn't say that to her?" Merida accused. His silence was all she needed.

"Case closed." Zilla smirked.

 **Raphael (chuckles): You think?**

 **Flynnian: I know. You re way over—thinking your stress meter. Did your mother deserve it? Will this break her heart and crush her soul? Well, of course! But you just got to do it.**

"She's half—right there," Aria said. "Growing kids need freedom of their own, and as they become teenagers, they rebel. Like Merida, for example."

"I concur with that!" Fergus said, laughing.

"And the other half?" Honey Lemon asked.

"The rebellion that isn't necessary, Litwick said. "Take Mr. 5 for example."

Five smirked, adjusting his position so that he laid down on his seat. He put his hands behind his head. "Please. I'm not a rebel, I'm an idealist."

"Do you even _know_ what an idealist is?" Litwick asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Not a clue."

"If you don't know, don't say random things like a dumbass!" Zilla said.

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up, you big baby!"

"Can we please gag him again?" Merida said.

"YES!" Everyone cheered in agreement.

 **As she speaks, she brushes Parry off her shoulder.**

 **Raphael: Break his heart?**

 **Flynnian plucked a grape from a nearby vine.**

 **Flynnian: In half.**

 **Raphael: Crush her soul?**

 **She squeezed the grape, making the juice squish out.**

 **Flynnian: Like a grape.**

"Ugh. I hate manipulators," Phoenix said. "Like Hans or Pitch."

"Same here." Zilla said, griming at the memory of the day he was born.

"You hate me as much as you hate the sadists?" Flynn wondered.

Hans gave a low growl.

"No, but almost." Phoenix answered.

 **Raphael stands, strands of his hair in his hands.**

 **Raphael: He would be heart broken, you 're right.**

 **Flynnian (false pity): I am, aren't I? All right, I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I'm letting you out of**

"Smooth." Jack said. Then he whispered to Elsa. "Not." causing her to snort .

She begins to walk away.

Raphael: What…?

Flynn: That's right. But don't thank me. Let's just turn around, and you go home.

She hands him his frying pan and Parry .

Flynnian: Here's your pan, here's your frog. I get back my satchel. You get back a father—son relationship based on mutual trust, and viola! We part ways as unlikely friends.

"What does that even mean, 'unlikely friends'?" Hiccup wondered out loud. "What, is there like a probability of being friends when the adventure is over or something like that?"

"Another thing to note about Hiccup," Astrid noticed. "He questions a lot of things."

"Well, you can't really decide on something without listening to both sides of an argument, can you?" Zilla pointed out.

"Like in a courtroom, then." Hiro added.

"OBJECTION!" Dream shouted, causing the word to appear in red in the air in a white text box. I'll have you know that courtroom arguments are much more intense than just deciding which color to put on your fingernails."

"HOLD IT!" 3P yelled, causing that word to appear in the air as well. "In hindsight, most courtroom trials are simple reflections of petty crimes, such as teenage solicitors and robberies."

"That still doesn't prove anything!"

"OBJECTION!" I'll have you know that..."

The argument continued back and forth, with occasional words popping in the air, some being "TAKE THAT!" with a few others.

"Why are the words popping out like that?" Kristoff asked Litwick, who he was closest to.

Litwick shrugged. "I dunno. It's like this every time we get into a heated argument. Oh, look. A movie."

 **Raphael shrugs off her arms and gives her a shove.**

 **Raphael: No, I am seeing those lanterns.**

 **Flynnian: Oh, come on! What's it going to take to get my satchel back?**

 **Raphael whips out his frying pan and holds it up to Flynnian's face. She holds her hands up.**

 **Raphael: I will use this.**

"Used it." Litwick said.

"My thoughts exactly." Mr. 5 said with a smirk.

" _Oh, how ironic that sounds, and he knows that, too. Jerk._ "

" _That's mean. Didn't your mother teach you not to call people names?_ "

" _Oh, gods, not again. How many times do I have to fine—tune you out?_ "

" _About as many times as you've lied to your fellow teammates and friends._ "

" _At least I **have** friends, thank you very much._ "

" _Ouch. Still, you 're not denying it._ "

" _Now get out of my head before I strangle you. I don't care if we share the same DNA, I kill you._ "

" _We both know you won't, and not because we're family._ "

" _We are **not** family._ "

" _Whatever you say. Hey, you still have that flower?_ "

" _No. Shut up._ "

 **Suddenly, a bush begins to shake. Raphael, out of fear, jumped onto Flynnian' s back, locks his arms around her neck, and points his frying pan at the bush.**

 **Raphael: What is it, ruffians, thugs? Have they come for me?**

 **Instead, out comes a fluffy white bunny.**

"Must be a family member, right, Bunny?" Surprisingly, that comment didn't come from Jack Frost. No, it came from the Snow Queen herself.

"Oh, come on!" Jack cried. "I was just gonna say that!"

"Well, you snooze, you lose." Elsa continued, surprising the crowd, and Anna, even more.

Elsa was always the quiet type, Anna knew. So why was she unusually upbeat? She glanced over at Jack, who was still irritated that someone other than him got the chance to tease Bunny. The two were definitely made for each other, she just knew it!

"Watch out, Jack!" Phoenix chuckled. "Elsa is stealing your spot light."

 **Flynnian (sarcastically): Stay calm, it can probably smell fear.**

"Huh."

Some people turned to Litwick at that. "What's up?" Zilla asked.

"I just though if something. Hiccup, can Night Furies smell fear?"

Hiccup was about to answer, but then realized that he didn't have one. "You know, I don't really know."

"What's up?" Zilla asked again.

"I was just curious, is all." Litwick explained. "There are so many animals out there that can smell fear, or even sense it. I'm actually surprised we don't know if a Night Fury can or not."

"He's got a point," Phoenix said. "Some of us have so much experience with other worldly situations, we don't even question things. Like if Night Furies smell fear."

She tilted her head to look at Violet storm, who was still laying next to Toothless.

"Well, you know what they say," Dream said, raising a finger. "Better to question nothing than question the universe."

"Who said that?"

"Me."

"Dumb question." Zilla groaned.

 **Sheepishly, Raphael climbed off of her.**

 **Raphael: Oh, sorry. Getting just a little bit, jumpy.**

 **Flynnian: Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though.**

 **Raphael: Yeah, that's probably best.**

 **Flynnian: Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch.**

"In the middle of the woods?" Hiro deadpanned.

"Technically, they're near the border of Corona." Aria corrected.

"Doesn't really matter if they're in Timbuktu, why would there be a place to eat in the forest?"

"And why do people use Timbuktu for that euphemism?" Jack asked.

"Probably because it's so isolated?" Wasabi chipped in.

"I have no idea what we're talking about." Olaf said, effectively ending the conversation.

 **Raphael (chuckles): Where?**

 **Flynnian takes the handle of his pan and begins to pull him in a direction.**

 **Flynnian: Oh, don't you worry. You'll know it when you smell it.**

 **Maximus can be seen sniffing around. He reaches a tree with a wanted poster of Flynnian, the nose disoriented. Max places a good on the nose and his eyes widen. He grabs the poster and shreds it with his teeth.**

"They hate me," Flynn said as people laughed. "The printer of the posters hate me, that s the only reason why my nose looks nothing like my nose."

"You 're a thief, of course everyone hates you," Mr. 5 said.

You're an imp, of course no one likes you." Phoenix added.

"Eh, tomato, to-mah-to."

"You the fuck said to-mah-to?" Zilla asked.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Your face doesn't make any sense." Mr. 5 retorted.

"Alright, you little-"

Hiro instinctively grabbed her, putting a hand over her mouth before she could finish. "We're good!" he shouted. "Ew! Did you just lick my hand?"

 **He hears some bushes moving and jumps behind a rock and pulls on a nearby branch. which ironically, makes the rock and the branch look like a horse. As soon as the figure is close, he jumps out, only to startle Gothel.**

 **Gothel: Oh! Oh, a Palace horse.**

 **Maximus is disappointed. Not Rider.**

 **Gothel (cont'd, whispered): Where's your rider? Raphael. Raphael!**

 **He dashes off into the forest, leaving Maximus confused.**

Rapunzel sighed heavily. "Oh, no! Of course she had to find out."

Gothel huffed. "You had me convinced, I admit, with your innocent act."

"That's your weakness," 3P said. "You want Rapunzel to remain your innocent little flower so much, you never thought of the possibility that she could 've been hiding something so big behind your back."

"Worst weakness ever!" Jamie said. "Boo!"

"Kid. I am liking you even more." Zilla complimented. "Don't stop being awesome."

Gothel returns to the tower, calling out to his son.

Gothel (cont'd): Raphael, let down your hair!

No answer.

Gothel (cont'd): Raphael?

Gothel, after digging open the old entrance, ransacks the whole tower, looking for him. He's gone

Gothel (cont'd): RAPHAEL!

A glint catches his eye and and he finds Flynnian's satchel. He pulls out the crown and drops it in shock. He then sees the wanted poster and glared. Walking over to a drawer, she pulled out a knife.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 Complete! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **26:** **Tangled, Part 5**

Zilla, being one of the few who can understand dragons, heard quite an interesting conversation between Snowball and Platinum about their current caretakers.

" **My papa has magic snow!** " Snowball said excitedly, as if he were a child. Wait what...?

" **My mama has magic snow, too!** " Platinum said. " **Her fur on her head is so soft and cold! It feels nice.** "

" **My papa's, too! But they are not part of the same nest, are** **they?** "

Platinum trilled and burrowed himself under one of Elsa's hands. " **No. Maybe they can get together and have a hatchling of their** **own.** "

Next to him, Litwick snorted and covered his mouth with his hand. He seemed to be under an uncontrollable amount of laughter .

"What's up?" Jack said, looking down at him a bit confused.

Litwick shook his head, still snickering. "N—nothing. I just... I just remembered something funny, that s all. He continued to clench his sides with his hands.

Zilla found himself laughing as well.

Jack just looked at Elsa confused before she shrugged.

 **Flynnian and Raphael come across a road where a rather decent building is secluded.**

 **Flynnian: I know it's around here, somewhere. Ah, there it is. The Snuggly Duckling. Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you scaring off, and giving up on this whole endeavor,** **now do we?**

 **Raphael: Well, I do like ducklings.**

 **Flynnian: YAY!**

"If reincarnation is true, I would reincarnate into a duck!" Honey lemon said excitedly. "They re so cute! Quack, quack!"

"If?" Litwick said. "Honey, please. People have been reincarnating since before the GMAD _existed_." He frowned at how he began the sentence.

 **She slams open the door.**

 **Flynnian: Garcon, your finest table, please!**

 **Raphael as he sees the place filled with rough—looking characters. One has a hook, another is crowded by rats.**

"Ew, gross!" Anna shuddered, and Scurry scampered up her dress to keep himself from falling off. "Oh, I hate rats!"

"Eh, they're not all bad," Mr. 5 said. "Try cooking them at a medium rare, then they 're perfect! He flashed his fangs over in her direction.

Anna was pretty sure she would throw up. "Oh, goodness..."

 **He sticks his pan out as Flynnian pushes him inside. She inhales.**

 **Flynnian: You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. Really, it's pretty bad. What are you getting? Because to me, it's part man—smell, and the other part is really bad—man smell. I don't know why, but overall, it smells like the color brown.**

"How does brown smell like, then?" Bunny asked, crossing his arms.

Tooth answered, "Part —man smell and really bad—man smell, apparently. Ugh, men are such filthy pigs."

"And women aren't?" Zilla asked.

"He's got a point." Phoenix said.

"Try being with a dragon who refuses to get a bath." Hiccup deadpanned, pointing a thumb over at Toothless.

"I was thinking more along the lines of coffee or chocolate or something like that." Hiro said. In turn, Blend turned brown.

"What does coffee or chocolate have to do with-… you know what, I don't care." Zilla said.

 **As Flynnian pulls Raphael along, one of the ruffian's grabs her hair. Feeling Raphael, or rather, someone, holding her hair, Raphael pulls it to her chest quickly.**

 **Ruffian: That's a lot of hair.**

 **Flynnian: He's growing it out. (excited) Is that blood on your mustache? Goldie, look at this, look at all the blood on his mustache! Good sir, that's a lot of blood!**

"She's good at freaking 'im out." Merida said.

"RapunzeL and Raphael have never seen anything outside of their tower, of course they'd get freaked out." 3P said. "It's like... inhaled deeply before Dream cut her off.

"Sing ' _A Whole New World_ ' and I cut your hair off." Dream said, readying the stone tip of one of her arrows.

3P gripped her locks in fists. "But I like my hair!"

 **She walks over to a stiff Raphael, who's holding his frying pan like a sword again. She begins to pull her away to the exit.**

 **Flynnian: Hey, you don't look so good, Blondie. Maybe we should get you home. Call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five—star joint after all. And if you can't handle this place, well then, maybe you should be back in your tower.**

"And it was _this_ close to working, Flynn said, pinching two of his fingers together.

"And let me guess, something went horrible wrong?" Astrid asked. "If so, then maybe Hiccup's there, too."

"Hey!"

 **But just as they reach the door, a man slams shut, Flynnian's poster in his hand.**

 **Ruffian #2: Is this you?**

 **He holds a poster, his thumb covering the nose. Flynnian takes it and drags it off. His nose looks like it's been Pinnochio—ed.**

 **Flynnian: Oh, now they're just being mean.**

Jamie snickered. "I think they've been doing that in the beginning."

"Hooray." Flynn said, not really meaning it.

"It could've been worse." Merida pointed out.

"Oh? How?"

"They could've made yer nose point like a triangle." she said.

"It make it hanging from your face." Dream added.

"Or make it look like a swollen pimple."

"Or made you nose less."

"Or-"

"I get it, I get it." Flynn gave a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My head hurts."

"Welcome to the club," Zilla said.

 **Ruffian #2 (Hook): Oh, it's him all right. Gredo, go find some guards. That reward is going to buy me a new hook.**

 **Gredo leaves, and as soon as he does, an all—out brawl for the girl starts in the tavern. Flynnian is grabbed by each man.**

 **Ruffian #5 (Atila): I can use the money.**

 **Ruffian #6: What about me? I'm broke.**

 **They begin to pile on top of each other. Raphael does all he can to stop them, but to no avail.**

 **Raphael: Hey, leave her alone! Please! Give me back my guide!**

 **At last, they have Flynnian locked in place and hold out her limps while Hook reels back his arm.**

 **Flynnian: Not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!**

"Haven't you people heard of never hitting girls?" Aria said, as if she were speaking to a child.

"I'm not a girl." Flynn said for no apparent reason.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that? Ow!" He rubbed his cheek where Flynn threw his boot at. "Geez, dude!"

"Why do people keep throwing their footwear?" Litwick wondered out loud.

"Because it's fun! See?" To prove his point, Mr. 5 took off his boot and threw it a Phoenix. He threw it with so much force that she actually fell out of her chair.

"OW!" Phoenix yelled as she fell to the floor with a thump.

"Bulls—eye!" Mr. 5 shouted. He took off his other boot and aimed it around the room. "Who's next?"

Phoenix gritted her teeth as she stood back up. "Rrgh...! Can I kill him?"

"As much as I want you to," Litwick said with a sigh, "we both know that disaster will be brought upon all of us. Sit down, I'll deal with him during the next break."

She glared at Five one more time before reluctantly sitting down again.

" _Ooh, easy excuse._ "

" _Gods, not again._ "

" _C'mon, big brother! It felt just like old times, when we tricked people to nab at em!_ "

" ** _Don't ever call me that again!_** _And do not mention that. I hate it._ "

" _You didn't seem to hate it when that gold nugget fetched a heavy price._ "

" _Gods, I hate my life so much..._ "

" _Oh, you have a life? I didn't know that._ "

Little did Mr. 5 know that Zilla was mentally eaves dropping. He then used his telepathic powers to do something.

"OW! My head! It feels like it's going to explode!" Mr. 5 shouted as he cringed in agony.

"That ought to shut him up for awhile." Zilla said.

Litwick looked over at Zilla, who was smirking. Litwick smiled back. "Thanks."

Zilla turned to Phoenix. "Feel better?"

"Much." Phoenix smirked.

 **RapunzeL spots a branch from a tree inside the tavern. He throws the end of his hair and it wraps around. He pulls back and lets go, smacking the head of the ruffian who was about to punch Flynnian's face. They all turned to him.**

"That's some quick thinking right there," Hiro said, tapping his head. "What's a tree doing inside a raver anyways?"

"I think the tavern was built around trees." Anna said. Scurry chirped vehemently.

 **Raphael: Put her down!**

 **Hook turns as well, glaring menacingly.**

 **Raphael: Okay, I don't know where I am, and I need her to take me to see the lanterns because I 've been dreaming about them my entire life. Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?**

"Usually not the best idea to shout at people four times your size and weight," Hiccup said. Wonder why.

"How much do ya even weigh?" Merida asked incredulously.

"I'm gonna guess under a hundred." Astrid said with a smirk as Hiccup groaned.

"How much does Jack Frost weigh?" Mr. 5 asked with a smirk.

"I'm gonna regret asking this," Aria said, "but how much?"

"Enough to break the ice."

"Oh, my gods..." Litwick put a hand to his head. "I can't _believe_ you just did that."

Jack frowned in confusion. "Wait, what? I don't get it."

"You get it later, it's not important right now." Dream said.

Jack only looked at Snowball, who tilted his head in response.

 **Flynnian is placed on a nearby branch. Hook take sour his axe from his back and approached him. Raphael recoils, bending over as much as he can before Hook speaks.**

 **Hook: I had a dream once.**

 **He throws his axe over to a squire with an accordion, chopping the feathers ton his off. He nervous Ly begins to play. Flynnian stares.**

"Yippee, another song," Hiro said with a twirl of his finger. "I never understood that, how people can just break into song like that." Blend looked up at his finger until he was arching his back, falling over before quickly repositioning himself.

"Speaking my language, kid." Zilla said.

"One word: Magic." 3P said, waving her hands in the air (like she just doesn't care).

"That's your answer for everything." Zilla said.

 **Hook: I'M MALICIOUS MEAN AND SCARY. / MY SNEER COULD CURDLE DAIRY, / AND VIOLENCE-WISE, MY HANDS ARE NOT THE CLEANEST. /**

 **He gestures to the floor where the outline of a body lies. Raphael quickly steps away. Next, Hook moves onto a piano on a stage and begins to play.**

 **Hook: BUT DESPITE MY EVIL LOOK/ AND MY TEMPER AND MY HOOK, / I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A CONCERT PIANIST. /**

"A pianist?" Bunny said. "Bloke doesn't seem to be the mind to be into music."

"Well, you know what they say," Phoenix said, "you can' t judge a book by its cover."

"Technically, you _have_ to judge a book by its cover," Kristoff said. "How do you decide if it's a good book you'd want to read or not?

"I hate logic." Dream muttered under her breath.

"Well that's for books. Not movies. And I don't think you could have found a better movie to scare an audience away from a theatre, if you cover the entire building in a plastic sheet and setting up a half mile military perimeter warning people of an anthrax attack!" Zilla ranted.

 **Hook: CAN'T YOU SEE ME ON THE STAGE PERFORMING MOZART? / TICKLING THE IVORIES TILL THE BLEED. / YEP, I'D RATHER BE CALLED DEADLY/ FOR MY KILLER SHOW-TUNE MEDLY./ Thank you! 'CUZ WAY DOWN DEEP INSIDE I'VE GOT A DREAM!**

 **Ruffian: HE'S GOT A DREAM! HE'S GOT A DREAM!/**

 **As Hook continues with his song, he reels his arms back and knocks a man with a big nose to the floor.**

Merida flinched, but grinned. "I like this man."

"Merida likes a man?" Zilla asked sarcastically. "It's the end times! The apocalypse has finally begun!"

 **Hook: SEE, I AIN'T AS CRUEL AND VICIOUS AS 1 SEEM. / THOUGH I DO LIKE BREAKING FEMURS, / YOU CAN COUNT ME WITH THE DREAMERS. / LINK EVERYBODY ELSE, 1 GOT A DREAM.**

"We all got a dream in some form or another," Litwick said. "Whether it's to be the best of something, to be better _of_ something, or to _see_ something, we all have dreams. Even if we can physically have them." He tapped his head with his knuckles .

"You don't have dreams?" Aria said.

Anna pinched her lips in anxiousness. What was _her_ dream? She wasn't so sure anymore. It was to leave the palace once, which she's done. Then to find true love, and look how that came out. So then... What was her dream? Scurry looked up at her curiously.

Of course, she wasn't the only one thinking.

Outside, Gothel is walking up to the tavern. Inside, the big—nosed man points out his flaws as he sings.

 **Big-Nose: I'VE GOT SCARS AND BUMPS AND BRUISES, / PLUS SOMETHING HERE THAT OOZES. / AND LET'S NOT EVEN MENTION MY COMPLEXION. / BUT DESPITE ME EXTRA TOES, / AND MY GOITER, AND MY NOSE, / I REALLY WANNA MAKE A LOVE CONNECTION. /**

"Ah, young love," Gobber said. "When men make fools of themselves to impress woman and when woman fight to the death to get the man.

"What kinda women you have on yer island?" Merida asked. "Can I meet them?"

"Talk to Astrid, she's enough," Zilla said. "Ow!" He rubbed his rear end. "Gah! That's the second time my tail's been stepped on!"

Astrid just gave an innocent smile before sitting next to Hiccup again. Too bad Zilla noticed and smash head into the floor.

"Let this be a warning to everyone! Step on my tail again and you get hurt!" Zilla warned. Everyone nodded in fear and said nothing.

 **Big-nose hands Flynnian a wilted flower, then ignores it. He then "rows in a boat" with the old man dressed in the diaper.**

 **Big-nose: CAN'T YOU SEE ME WITH A SPECIAL LITTLE LADY, ROWING IN A ROWBOAT DOWN THE STREAM? / THOUGH I'M ONE DISGUSTING BLIGHTER, / I'M A LOVER, NOT A FIGHTER. / 'CUZ WAY DOWN DEEP INSIDE I GOT A DREAM ! /**

 **Big-nose ties Cupid's waist to a rope and sails him around the room.**

"That's one of the weirdest versions of Cupid I 've ever seen." Dream said.

"I'm not even gonna bother to ask how many versions you've seen." Jack said. Snowball hummed in agreement.

"Not much, actually," Litwick said. "Though, one Halloween a few years ago, I remember I was visiting Skyworld and Pit was dressed in pink with arrows dipped in some kind of love potion.

"Really?" Phoenix said. "Let me guess, the arrows were for Pit too and Viridi?"

Litwick smirked. "It was hilarious."

"I have a quick question." Rapunzel said, raising her hand.

"Pit's an angel, his boss, the goddess Lady Palutena, is a sort extension to the GMAD." Lit wick explained.

Rapunzel lowered her hand. "Thank you."

 **Big-nose: I GOTTA DREAM, I GOTTA DREAM. / AND I KNOW ONE DAY ROMANCE WILL REIGN SUPREME, THOUGH MY FACE LEAVES PEOPLE SCREAMING, / THERE'S A CHILD BEHIND IT DREAMING. / LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE, I'VE GOT A DREAM.**

 **Each ruffian is doing something that represents their dream.**

 **Ruffian: TOR WOULD LIKE TO QUIT AND BE A FLORIST. GUNTHER DOES INTERIOR DESIGN. / ULF IS INTO MIME. / ATTILA'S CUPCAKES ARE SUBLIME. / BRUISER KNITS. / KILLER SOWS. / VEN DOES LITTLE PUPPET SHOWS /**

 **Hook: AND VLADIMIR COLLECTS CERAMIC UNICORNS . /**

 **Vladimir taps the two of his unicorns together with a ding! He smiles.**

"Are unicorns real?" Gogo asked while narrowing her eyes.

"Ooh, please say yes!" Honey Lemon said excitedly.

"Well…" Zilla thought for a moment. "They _are_ real, but the chances of actually seeing one are slimmer than Hiccup. None of us have actually seen one, though it's rumored that Toni has one in her GMAD HQ base."

 **Hook (to Flynnian): What about you?**

 **Flynnian: I'm sorry me?**

 **She's lowered to the floor.**

 **Big-nose: What's your dream?**

 **Flynnian: No, no, no. Sorry boys, I don't sing.**

 **Swords are pointed at her. On a table:**

 **Flynnian: I HAVE DREAMS LIKE YOU, NO REALLY. JUST MUCH LESS TOUCHY-FEELY. / THEY MAINLY/ HAPPEN SOMEWHERE WARM AND SUNNY /**

 **She takes a unicorn from Vladimir and places it on a pile of sugar.**

 **Flynnian: ON AN ISLAND THAT I OWN, / TAN AND RESTED AND ALONE, / SURROUNDED BY ENORMOUS PILES OF MONEY! /**

"You know, money isn't everything in the world," Jamie said. " Why not have a dream like living a quiet and peaceful life? I do."

"Where was this kid when I needed him 600 years ago?!" Litwick exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Zilla chuckled.

 **Raphael stands on a table.**

 **Raphael: I HAVE A DREAM. /**

 **Ruffians: HE'S GOT A DREAM. /**

 **Raphael: I HAVE A DREAM. /**

 **Ruffians: HE'S GOT A DREAM. /**

 **As Raphael continues to sing, Father Gothel looks inside through a window. His eyes widen when he sees Raphael.**

"Uh—oh." Rapunzel said nervously, trying to sink into seat next to her father.

 **Rapunzel: I JUST WANT TO SEE THE FLOATING LANTERNS GLEAM. / AND WITH EVERY PASSING HOUR, / I'M SO GLAD I LEFT MY TOWER. / LIKE ALL YOU GRACIOUS FOLKS, I'VE GOT A DREAM. /**

 **Ruffians: HE'S GOTTA DREAM, / SHE'S GOTTA DREAM. / THEY'VE GOTTA DREAM. / WE 'VE FOTTA DREAM. SO OUR DIFFERENCES AIN'T REALLY THAT EXTREME. / WE 'RE ONE BIG TEAM. . . ! /**

 **The ruffians keep up with the tempo while Flynnian is off to the side. One grabs her and sets her on a baked which ten launches her in the air. She's thrown to a barrel and rolls along the room, passing flaming torches.**

"Burn the witch! Burn her!" Mr. 5 shouted.

"Could someone please muffle him!?" 3P said.

"I'm on it." Zilla said.

 **Hook: CALL IS BRUTAL, SICK, / SADISTIC... AND GROTESQUELY OPTIMISTIC. /**

 **All: 'CUZ WAY DOWN DEEP INSIDE I'VE GOT A DREAM! /**

 **Hook:** **I'VE GOT A DREAM! / I'VE GOT A DREAM! /**

 **One man crashes through a window above Flynnian.**

 **All: YES, WAY DOWN DEEP INSIDE I'VE GOT A DREAM! / Yeah!**

 **They all cheer, but at that moment, Gredo enters.**

 **Gredo: I found the guards.**

 **Flynnian grabs Raphael' s hand and they dash off. The captain enters.**

 **Captain: Where's Ryder, where is she? I know she's in here somewhere. Find her, turn the place upside down!**

 **Hiding behind the counter, the captain is dangerously close. Flynnian peeks over the counter and spots the Stabbington Brothers tied up. She recoils, and a hook lands on her shoulder. Hook leads them to a secret passage way leading out.**

 **Hook (to Raphael): Go, live your dream.**

 **Flynnian: I will.**

 **Hook: Your dream stinks, I was talking to him.**

Flynn scoffed. "My dream does not stink."

"Ehh…" Hiccup said, drawing the word out.

Flynn frowns and leaves.

 **Raphael: Thanks for everything.**

 **He smiles gratefully and leaves as well. Meanwhile, the others are passing Cupid off as Flynnian.**

 **Ruffian: I believe this is the woman you re looking for.**

 **Cupid hold out his hands.**

 **Cupid: You got me.**

 **The captain frowns.**

"Next time, try passing off an actual woman as Flynnian." Dream said in a loud whisper.

"So then, not you." Mr. 5 said.

Dream frowned at him. "Zilla, grab my arms."

"Why?" Zilla said as he locked them in place .

Then Dream responded by growling and pulling against Zilla's grip. "Because I need someone to hold me back so I don't kill him!"

"Shh!" Rapunzel said, holding her hands over where Sunny's ears would. "There are children here."

 **A guard comes down a set of stairs.**

 **Guard: Sir, there's no sign of Ryder.**

 **A noise interrupts them and a white horse enters the tavern.**

 **Captain: Maximus!**

"That damn horse is everywhere," Gogo said. "He's got a nose like a bloodhound."

"What has a better sense of smell than a bloodhound?" Monty asked.

"No idea." Pippa said,

 **Maximus moves the men away and starts sniffing around.**

 **Guard: What he's doing?**

 **His mouth is covered by the captain. Maximus discovers the secret exit and pulls the lever to reveal it.**

 **Captain: A passage! Come on men, let's go. Corman, make sure those boys don't get away.**

 **The remaining guard is knocked out by the Brothers, who then use his spear to free themselves from their ropes.**

 **Stabbington: Play it safe. We'll go get the crown.**

 **They grin and follow after them.**

"I've completely lost count on how many people are after Flynnian's skin." Merida said.

"You were actually keeping count?" Kristoff said.

"No, it's a figure of speech. Shut up."

Outside, Gothel watches as the tavern empties. The old man still dress as Cupid stumbles out.

Cupid: I gotta dream, I got some dream...

He sees Gothel with a hand on his hip.

Cupid: Why hello there, young man. You must be quite a ladies man because you look like me when I was your wage!

Gothel laughs and waves the compliment off.

Gothel: Really? Well, thank you.

He pulls his knife out and shoves it into the geezer's nose.

Gothel: Where does that tunnel lead out?

Cupid: Knife!

Mr. 5 yawned. "Is there anything better to do around here?"

"How about you go jump off a cliff?" Aria said.

He rolled his eyes. "Ooh, idea! I'm gonna need some lights, a few potions, maybe a cage or two..." They all watched as Mr. 5 stood up and left the room trough the bronze doors.

"Want me to go after him?" Zilla said.

Litwick groaned. "No. I got this." He stood up and followed him through the base. " _I'm so gonna regret this._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 26 Complete! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **27:** **Tangled, Part 6**

Phoenix frowned. Even if she could sense the amount of darkness radiating in Litwick's heart, she still found it strange that Fury allowed someone with such darkness to be in the GMAD. Heck, he has more darkness in his heart than Pitch does in his nonexistent one!

Speaking of whom.

Pitch was, meanwhile, sitting in his chair, not really caring for the movie. But the amount of dead he felt from Litwick was...unbearable. There was so much of it, and he couldn't from what it was sprouting from. But he didn't care. He could feed off the energy from his fear and escape, but then Mr. 5 just had to leave, making Litwick go after him.

The only one who really doubted Litwick's intentions was Zilla. Yes, he may have started on the wrong path, but eventually, it was Litwick who set him on the right one. But back then, was Litwick still under the influence of dark magic? What was he planning? This was a huge secret, and whatever this cure to revert himself into a light fairy was, he had no doubt it came with a heavy price. The question was, how far would Litwick go to pay it? Maybe he's not as innocent as he made out to be with that sheer amount of light in his heart. Zilla however knew Litwick, well enough to know his pain and suffering. But he also knew that no matter what happens, he will always help Litwick out of any situation.

 **Flynnian and Raphael are walking alongside each other in the cave, the golden hair trailing behind them. Flynnian holds a lantern.**

 **Flynnian: Well, that got us safe. Didn't know you had that in you back there.**

 **Raphael: (excited) I KNOW! (calmly) I know... So, Flynn. Where are you from?**

 **Flynnian: Whoa, whoa, sorry Blondie, I don't do that story. However I am becoming very interested in yours. Now I... I know I'm not suppose to mention the hair.**

 **Rapunzel: Nope.**

 **Flynnian: Or, the father.**

 **Rapunzel: Uh-uh.**

 **Flynnian: Frankly; I'm to scared to ask about the frog.**

Rapunzel scoffed. "Pascal is not a frog," she said as she petted the chameleon. Sunny also obliged for attention.

"You never know, that little miscreant might be wearing a disguise." Flynn leered at the reptile before he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Someone's got a grudge," Kristoff whispers to Anna, who nodded absentmindedly.

"Does you're stupidity know no bounds?" Zilla groaned.

 **Raphael: Chameleon.**

 **Flynnian: Here's my question, if you wanted to see the lanterns so badly, why haven't you gone before?**

 **Raphael: Oh, uh...**

"That goes against everything that was just listed off, doesn't it?" Honey asked.

"Yep," Gogo said with a bubble popping. "The father. The hair. Not the frog."

Pascal squeaked.

"That chameleon does not take the comment likely," Zilla said, filling in as the reptilian communicator.

 **But before he could answer, a rumbling noise fills the cave.**

 **Raphael (cont): Uh, Flynnian...**

 **Captain: RIDER!**

 **Raphael: Flynnian!**

 **Flynn: Run, Blondie! Run!**

 **They exit the tunnel and see the Guards, the Stabbington brothers. Maximus stands with the guards.**

 **Raphael (reff: guards): Who's that?**

 **Flynnian: They don't like me.**

 **Raphael (reff: Stabbington brothers): Who's that?**

 **Flynnian: They don't like me either.**

 **Raphael (reff: Maximus): Who's that?**

 **Flynnian: Let's just assume for the moment that everyone here doesn't like me.**

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Was anyone else besides me expecting a snide comment from Five right now?" Dream asked.

There were multiple murmurs of agreement.

 **One guard nears. Raphael reacts in instinct, kicking the guard on his stomach, and as he doubles over in pain, he brings his hand down on his head and back, knocking him out.**

"Whoa," was all Hiccup said. "Gods, who would've thought that a guy who's never even touched grass his entire life would be so good at fighting?"

"I was about to say 'Link', but they actually do have grass in Skyloft," Aria said quietly to herself.

 **Flynnian barely has any time to process what's happened before Raphael hands him the pan.**

 **Raphael: Here.**

 **He throws his hair at a high beam and and swings to safety. The captain chuckles, taking his sword out.**

 **Captain: I've waited a long time for this.**

 **Flynnian hits each guard with the pan, knocking them all out. She stares, stupefied, before cheering.**

 **Flynnian: Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these! HAH!**

"How effective could a fryin' pan really be?" Merida asked. "It's not a sword or anythin'."

"It actually makes quite an effective weapon," 3P said. "Just like a ladle, a pot, a knife, a fork, a tree branch, a rock, a wrench, a bowling ball, bowling pin, a log, a stick, a wheel, a lute, a bat, a shoe, a ball, a log, a branch, a pot, a knife, a plate, a–"

"Are you done?" Zilla asked, his face in his hands.

"No! I'm not!"

"You do realize you repeated a few of them, don't you?" Jack pointed out.

3P paused for a moment. "...I'm done."

 **Maximus is next. Pan and sword clash off against one another as Raphael watches from a distance.**

 **Flynnian (to Raphael:) You should know that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!**

 **All at once, the pan is knocked out of her hands. It falls down the ravine, a _clang!_ echoing.**

"Yer such an idiot..." Merida muttered under her breath.

"Why was he even written in this movie?" Zilla groaned.

 **Flynnian: How 'bout two out of three?**

 **Maximus thrusts the sword in front of her, her hands up in surrender.**

 **Raphael: Flynnian!**

 **His hair wraps around Flynnian's open hand and she falls down, saluting to Maximus as she does. Raphael sees the Stabbington brothers advance.**

 **Raphael: Flynnian, look out!**

 **Flynnian kicks wildly as she narrowly escapes their attacks.**

 **Flynnian: Ha! You should see your faces, 'cause you look–**

 ** _Wham!_** **She slams into a wooden plank.**

 **Flynnian (cont, weak): –ridiculous...**

Jack grimaced. "Okay, I know a thing or two about running into things, and I'm gonna say that flying straight into a wooden beam ranks on the top five."

"What else is up on the top five?" Hiro asked.

Hiccup made mental notes.

"There're buildings, cliffs, columns, pillars, and statues. That last one, especially. Some of them have the weirdest poses."

"No arguments here," Hiccup said, thinking back to the Viking statues. Some were quite revolting, holding beheaded dragon heads.

 **Maximus begins to knock a pillar down. As he does, water flows out of the dam. He and the revived guards advance on the pillar as a bridge.**

 **Flynnian: Come on, Blondie. Jump!**

 **Raphael jumps and lands. He pulls on his hair, unwinding it. Flynnian helps him gather it up and they run into a cave. The brothers, guards, and Maximus get overflowed with water. Flynnian grabs Raphael's pan from the ground as the entrance is covered by stone. Water slowly rises.**

"It was here..." Rapunzel said. "It was right here when we were brought here!"

"In the cave?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! I was so scared! The water level has already passed our heads by the time we came here."

"You don't need to worry about that," Flynn said. "We got out in some way or form, otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now, right?"

"He's got a point," Anna said. Then she thought back to Arendelle. Did that mean that the kingdom would soon thaw out again? Oh, she hoped so.

 **Flynnian dives under and Raphael hits the rocks with her pan. Parry perches herself on the rocks. Flynnian gets a scrape on her hand but ignores it. She resurfaces one last time.**

 **Flynnian: It's no use, I can't see anything.**

 **Raphael dives under, but Flynnian pulls him back.**

 **Flynnian: Hey, there's no point. It's pitch black down there.**

 **The three of them stay still, awaiting their fate.**

 **Raphael (tearfully): This is all my fault. Father was right, I never should have done this. I'm so... I'm so sorry, Flynnian.**

"Oh, Rapunzel..." the Queen said softly, pulling her close to her. "I'm so sorry you had to be in such a dreadful situation." Pascal quirked at the contact.

 **Flynnian (concedes): Eugenia.**

 **Raphael: What?**

 **Eugenia: My real name is Eugenia Fitzherbert. Someone might as well know.**

"So then does that mean...?" Jack turned to Flynn with a wry grin on his mouth.

"Dear, Lord..." Flynn muttered, resting his head in his hands.

 **She smiles and Raphael returns it.**

 **Raphael: I have magic hair that glows when I sing.**

 **Eugenia: What?**

 **Rapunzel (realization): I have... magic hair, that glows when I sing!**

 **The water has reached to their necks. Raphael sings quickly before he and Flynnian take a deep breath.**

 **Raphael (quickly): FLOWER GLEAM AND GLOW, LET YOUR POWER SHINE./**

 **The water consumes them both as Raphael's hair lights the dark cave. They follow the auctioned air to rocks and push them out of the way, crashing into a river. They make their way to the surface.**

Rapunzel let out a heavy sigh that she didn't realize she was holding. "I can't believe it! There was actually a way out!"

"The cave in and rushing water must've loosened the rocks, then," Hiro said, ever the person to analyze stuff. "The rocks were just blocking an old mine entrance."

 **Raphael: We made it.**

 **Eugenia: His hair glows.**

 **Raphael: We're alive. I'm alive!**

 **Eugenia begins to freak out to Parry as Raphael hauls the rest of her hair out.**

 **Eugenia: Didn't see that one coming. His hair actually glows.**

 **Rapunzel: Eugenia...**

 **Eugenia: Why does his hair glow?**

 **Raphael: Eugenia!**

 **Eugenia: What?!**

"Well, that's one way to react to main glowing hair," Rapunzel said with a giggle as she twirled her fingers in her own.

"Then there's Gothel's," Dream said, gesturing with disgust at the woman.

"At least my hair isn't made for the elderly," Gothel's said, a running a hand down her black locks.

Dream growled.

"Sometimes I swear she can more dangerous than Jamie on a sugar high," Zilla whispered to Phoenix.

"Who, Dream or Gothel?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes," was his answer.

 **Raphael: It doesn't just glow.**

 **Parry shoots Eugenia a smug smile. Eugenia takes notice and freaks out a bit more.**

 **Eugenia: Why is she smiling at me?**

 **Change scene to Father Gothel, a knife in hand, hiding behind a rock. A hatch the Snuggly Duckling's logo is sitting in a tree trunk. The Stabbington Brothers make their way out, and Gothel steps back, having expected Raphael and Eugenia.**

 **Stabbington: I'll kill her. I'll kill that, Ryder. Better off to kill her. Get back the crown, come on.**

 **Gothel: Or...!**

 **They turn around as they walk away to find Gotel in a rock. He takes out the satchel.**

 **Gothel: Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails, and think for a moment.**

 **The brothers take out their swords, ready to attack.**

 **Gothel (smug): Oh, please there's no need for that.**

 **He throws the satchel over and the brothers pull out the crown.**

"He gave that up way to easily," Astrid said, leering at the man onscreen. "He's up to something."

"Really?" Hiccup said. "I couldn't tell, brilliant deduction there. Ow!"

"I don't need your sass."

"We need the sass," 3P said. "If I had thought of it earlier, I would have a book filled with every sarcastic comment Hiccup's said his entire life."

"In that case, it's a whole book series," Gobber said, deciding to get into humiliating the young Viking.

"Why does everyone pick on me?" he questioned.

"Because we hate you!" Zilla said simply.

"No offense, but you're the only one in the room who couldn't fight if your life depended on it. Even the triplets and Sophie could use a hammer or something."

Hiccup then proceeded to groan and slump to the floor, not even bothering to get up from the ground or clean the dirt off his clothes.

 **Gothel: Well if that's all you desire, then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, would have made you rich beyond belief. And that wasn't even the best part! Oh well, c'est la vie. Enjoy your crown.**

 **He begins to walk off, but not before the Stabbingtons ask.**

 **Stabbington:What's the best part?**

 **Gothel holds up Flynnian's wanted sign.**

 **Gothel (sing-songy): It comes with revenge on Flynnian Ryder.**

 **The brothers glare at each other and smile ominously.**

"And there's the grand master plan," Hiro said. "Using people to do your dirty work. This will not end well."

 **Eugenia, Raphael, and Parry are taking a break, a fire warming them up.**

 **Eugenia: So, you're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand.**

"I think Litwick is more cryptic than anything," Zilla said. "Why didn't he tell us about his heart?"

"I had my suspicions for a while, but I wasn't sure," Phoenix said. "I guess he just didn't want to be seen as a bad guy."

"To quote Zangief," Dream said, "Just because you're a bad guy, doesn't mean you're a bad guy. Then something about cherries or another."

"Eloquent," Snotlout said.

 **She hisses as Raphael tightens his hair.**

 **Raphael: Sorry. Just don't... Don't freak out.**

 **As she sings, her hair glows like the sun.**

 **Raphael: FLOWER, GLEAM AND GLOW. LET YOUR POWER SHINE./ MAKE THE CLOCK REVERSE, BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE./**

 **Eugenia watches in awe as the light travels through his air. As it passes Parry, she points to her paw in reference to Eugenia's.**

 **Raphael (cont.): HEAL WHAT HAS BEEN HURT. CHANGE THE FATES'S DESIGN./ SAVE WHAT HAS BEEN LOST, BRING WHAT ONCE WAS MINE./ WHAT ONCE WAS MINE.../**

 **Eugenia unwraps the hair once the light fades. She holds up her hand in shock, turning it to show that her cut is gone. She opens her mouth to scream.**

 **Eugenia: Ah–**

 **Raphael: Don't freak out!**

"Guards would've probably come from all around if she had," Hiro pointed out.

 **Eugene (strained): Ahhh... I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses, how long has it been doing that, exactly?**

 **Raphael (chuckles): Um... Forever, I guess? (Solemn) Father said when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves.**

 **He pulls his hair back to reveal a small brown lock.**

Rapunzel groaned. "It was her. This whole time, it was her who cut my hair. God, I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not," Flynn said. "You're just...misguided. Fooled into thinking something was true. And how can you not have thought otherwise when the person you trust the most was also the only person you've seen your I mentors life?"

Rapunzel looked up at him, smiling. At least she wasn't an idiot by neutrality, she decided.

 **Raphael (cont.): But, once it's cut. It turns brown, and loses it's power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That's why Mother never let me... That's why I... I never left the...**

 **He looks away.**

 **Eugenia: ...you never left that tower. And you're still gonna go back?**

 **Raphael: No... Yes? Ugh, it's complicated.**

 **He sighs as Parry pats her foot.**

 **Eugenia: Well, what about that whole thing back there, when you took down the guard? You look capable of being able to protect yourself then.**

 **Flynnian:: Oh, that... Father said that... that I was never strong enough for that... That I'm weak.**

 **He buries his face in his hands. After a moment, he looks up.**

 **Raphael (cont.): So, Eugenia Fitzherbert, huh?**

Jack then decided to be his immature self. He picked up a handful of Rapunzel's hair from the ground, draped it over his head, and said in a high voice, "Oh, Eugene is so dreamy!"

"Jack, put my hair down!" Rapunzel scolded, both her and Flynn red from embarrassment.

"At least it's not me being humiliated anymore," Hiccup grumbled from his position on the floor.

"Keep telling yourself that, Toothpick," Bunny said.

"Do you want to get another beating, Kangaroo?" Zilla threatened. Bunny quivered behind his chair and shook head in fear. "Good boy."

 **Eugenia: Ah yeah, well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugenia Fitzherbert, it's a little bit ah... It's a little bit of a downer.**

 **Raphael sits closer, elbows on his knees, eager to know.**

 **Eugenia (relenting): There was this book. A book I used to read every night to all the younger kids. The tales of Flynnigan Ryder. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive. Not bad with the ladies. So I... kinda took his name, I guess.**

 **Raphael (light giggle): Was he a thief too?**

 **Eugenia: Ahh, well no. Actually, he had enough money to do whatever he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And...and, for a kid, with nothing.**

"Nothing..." That was exactly how Zilla began, as well. With nothing, literally. He was a science experiment, and his anger for his creators sent him on a path to darkness until Litwick found him a few hours after his creation. What would have happen is Litwick hadn't found him?

 **Eugenia: I don't know, I... It just seemed like a better option. You can't tell anyone, about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation.**

 **Raphael: Ahh, we wouldn't want that.**

 **Eugenia: Well a fake reputation is all a woman has. Um, well I should uh... I should get some more firewood.**

 **She gets up to leave.**

 **Raphael: Hey. For the record, I like Eugenia much better than Flynnian.**

 **Eugenia (sincerely): Well, then you'd be the first. But, thank you.**

"I like it!" Jamie said. "I like your other name more than the one you're using now. Eugene, right?"

Flynn shook his head with a chuckle. "So much for my reputation," he decided.

"What reputation? You have to have one in order to lose it." Zilla criticized.

"At least you got one, unlike Hiccup!" Jack joked, causing the smaller boy to reach over his seat and smack his shoulder. He only laughed it off, then Elsa flicked his ear. "Ow! Jeez, fine! I'll stop!"

She walks away. Raphael keeps watching her walk off with a smile on her face when the mood changes, as Gothel suddenly appears a few yards behind him.

 **Gothel: Well, I thought she'd never leave!**

 **Raphael (shocked): Father?**

"Oh, no..." Rapunzel sunk in her seat, trying to somehow make herself invisible. "This is terrible!"

"Remember who Gothel's manipulated you your whole life by making you seem inferior," Dream cautioned.

 **Gothel: Hello, son.**

 **Raphael, baffled, stands at seeing his father standing here.**

 **Raphael (stuttering): How did you find me?**

 **Gothel: Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal, and followed that.**

 **Raphael: Mother...**

 **Gothel: We're going home, Raphael. Now.**

 **Gothel begins to pull him away, but Raphael releases from his grip.**

 **Raphael: You... You don't understand. I've been on the most incredible journey. I've seen and learned so much. I even met someone.**

 **Gothel (false sincerity): Yes, the wanted thief. I'm so proud. Come on, Raphael.**

 **Raphael: father, wait. I think... I think she likes me.**

 **He gives a small smile at the thought.**

 **Gothel (scoff): Likes you? Please, Raphael, that's demented.**

"Demented?" Rapunzel repeated in a small voice, but then she shook her head. No, she thought. Eugene might like her! Right? But it was when this train of thought processes through her head when she realized what her male alter-ego admitted.

"Ooh, someone's in _looove!_ " Jack called out to them.

"And you're not?" Phoenix asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"No. I mean, uh... I mean... Um..." He flustered, stammering for an excuse when Elsa gave an un-Elsa-like giggle and kissed his cheek. Jack turned a bright blue at this point before eventually saying, "...yes?"

"Look's like Frostbite's got a keeper!" Bunny called out.

Merida made a gagging motion.

 **Raphael: But Father, I...**

 **Gothel begins to spin around his son, dramatically swaying his arms as he does.**

 **Gothel: This is why you never should have left. Son, this whole romance that you've invented, just proves you're to naive to be here. Why a boy like you? Come on now, really. Look at you! DON'T BE A DUMMY, COME WITH DADDY. FATHER...**

"No!" Rapunzel shouted, covering her ears with her hands. "No! Not anymore! You're not my mother and I refuse to listen to you!"

"Rapunzel!" the queen gasped, holding her daughters hands. "Rapunzel, dear, it's alright! Everything is going to be fine..."

Rapunzel lowered her hands and listened to her mother, her real mother, hum. She couldn't remember the last time Gothel song to her without trying to prove a point. It felt...nice.

 **Raphael: No!**

 **Gothel leers. He does not appreciate this new side of Raphael.**

 **Gothel: No? Oh. I see how it is.**

 **He begins to advance again, Raphael looking nervous at what he's about to do.**

 **Gothel: RAPHAEL KNOWS BEST,/ RAPHAEL'S SO MATURE NOW./ A MAN ALL GROWN UP, YES?/ RAPHAEL KNOWS BEST. FINE IF YOU'RE SO SURE NOW,/ GO AHEAD AND GIVE HER THIS!/**

 **He holds out Eugenia's satchel, a shocked Raphael staring on.**

"I knew I shouldn't have his it under the stairs," Rapunzel said with a sigh.

"Ye probably should've left it bac' in th' pot," Merida suggested. "No one ever thinks to look twice in the same place. The boys taught me that." She pointed over to her triplet brothers.

"Taught you to hide what?" Elinor asked, crossing her arms.

Merida realized that she had been caught. "...Nothing?"

"Smooth." Zilla chuckled.

 **Raphael: How'd you...**

 **He throws the crown into Raphael's hands.**

 **Gothel: THIS IS WHY SHE'S HERE! DON'T LET HER DECEIVE YOU!/ GIVE IT TO HER, WATCH, YOU'LL SEE!/**

 **Raphael: I will!**

 **Gothel: TRUST ME, MY BOY, THAT'S HOW FAST SHE'LL LEAVE YOU./ I WON'T SAY I TOLD YOU SO. RAPHAEL KNOWS BEST./ SO IF SHE'S SUCH A DREAM BOAT, PUT HER TO THE TEST./**

 **Raphael: Father, wait!**

 **Gothel: IF SHE'S LYING,/ DON'T COME CRYING!/ FATHER KNOWS BEST./**

 **He dramatically swings his cape around. Raphael is left on his own, swallowing the information.**

"Blondie—I mean, Rapunzel..." Flynn tried to be more formal than he always did. "You know... You know I wouldn't just leave you, right?"

"I don't know..." Rapunzel said, shaking her head. "The only reason who guided me in the first place was for the crown."

"Well, yeah, but... That doesn't mean I haven't enjoyed this little endeavor any less," he pointed out. "I mean, I haven't that much fun in years! Especially with what happened in the dam, that was some excitement!"

Rapunzel chuckled, wiping her eyes. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. If I could do it all again, I would without the expense of a crown." Rapunzel looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

Jack was about to speak until Hiro, Elsa, Phoenix, and Dream covered his mouth with their hands, practically slapping his face.

 **In the background, he hears Eugenia's voice as she returns with a bundle of stick for their campfire.**

 **Eugenia: So, hey uh, can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not going to lie. That would be stupendous. Hey, you all right?**

 **She pauses when she sees Raphael standing there. Nonchalantly, he turns back to face him.**

 **Raphael: Oh, sorry, yes. Just um, lost in thought, I guess.**

 **Eugenia: I mean because here's the thing. Superhuman good looks, I've always had 'em. Born with it, but superhuman strength? Imagine the possibilities, I'm just...**

 **Raphael slowly turns around to the hiding place where she's put the satchel and crown: in a tree stump. I'm the bushes, Gothel and the Stabbington brothers lurk for their prey. The brothers are about to move when Gothel stops them.**

 **Gothel (ominous): Patience boys. All good things to those who wait.**

* * *

The first thing Litwick saw when he exited the theater room was a spike hanging from the ceiling, just centimeters from his face. He bent backwards as far as he could to avoid being pricked.

"Oh, good! You're just in time!"

Facing around the spike, Litwick saw that the whole room was indeed covered in spikes. Mr. 5 was pulling on a chain and pulling a giant steel cage into the air. "C'mon and help me out with this!"

Litwick just stood there, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

Mr. 5 sighed. "Fine." He let go of the chain, causing the cage to fall with a large _BAM!_

Litwick flinched at the sound and stared at the other boy again.

"You're no fun anymore, you know that?" he said. "Ever since you found out about this cure for the darkness in your heart, you've been completely ignoring me! We're supposed to be brothers!"

"Stop it!" Litwick cried. "Stop! Enough! You have no right to say that! Not after what you did all those years ago!"

Mr. 5 stood there, tapping his red-scales arm with a gauntlet. "Let me guess: they don't know what this cure is, do they?"

"Of course they don't," Litwick said, stepping over nails that were spilled on the ground. "It's not their problem. It's my mess, and I'll call for their help only when absolutely necessary."

He walked up to him until he was almost face to face. "Release him."

Mr. 5 smirked, showing off his teeth. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You _know_ what I'm talking about," Litwick said more forcefully, pushing the other one back a little. "Leave my brother alone!"

His only response was a snicker. "We both know the price for that." He set his hand out expectantly.

Litwick only glanced up at him, his eyes narrowing. Even with them so blank and empty of color, it was clear that they were full of hate. "I'll find a way to free you," he said, staring straight into the other's eyes. "I promise."

"Bi...ther... Yi...n...?

Litwick's eyes widened.

"Shut up!" Mr. 5 scolded, hitting his head with his fist. He turned away, repeatedly doing so. "Gods! What's it have to take to make you suffer?! I don't care! You think he still cares for you! Ha! That's rich! I'll make you pay for that!"

Mr. 5 went in complete chaos. He kept hitting his head on the walls and the seven pillars, even the table. He grabbed the plates and smashed them on his head. He hit his knuckles against his brim as hard as he could.

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up! You're not in control anymore! I am! Now shut up and be a good slave!" He gasped for breath and collapsed on his knees, panting. He pulled a vial out of his pocket and drank its contents, throwing the glass aside.

Behind him, Litwick carefully summoned his Keyblade and set the point against Mr. 5's neck.

"Go ahead," he said. "Kill me. See how that'll help you." He smirked evilly up at him.

Litwick's face became completely emotionless. He dug the point even deeper into his neck until a small trickle of blood seeped out. Then Mr. 5 set up an illusion.

His usual red eyes turned blue. His black hair turned a sandy brown. His scales faded and he suddenly looked much weaker and smaller. "Please..." he said. Even his voice sounded week. He closed his eyes and whimpered, a tear staining his cheeks. "Please don't do this..."

Litwick remained emotionless. But that was until he said a word, one word, that broke him. That word made him drop the Keyblade. He walked back a few feet , stumbling, until he tripped on the nails. The nails dug into his flesh, but he didn't care. All he could see was the boy in front of him, the boy he hadn't seen in so long...

Something was falling from his face. He reached up and felt something wet. Water? But no, his vision became blurry and he felt even more water streaming down his face. He hiccuped for breath and sniffed, mucous threatening to drop from his nose.

"Too easy." Mr. 5 stood back up. His hair became black again, his strength returned, and he regained his scales. His eyes were red again.

Litwick kept gasping for breath as Mr. 5 walked over to him. He knelt down and lifted his chin to meet his eyes. He grinned. "So weak. So pathetic." In a sudden motion, he snapped Litwick's neck, making his body sag to the ground, lifeless. "So...you."

He laughed as he went on his way, leaving Litwick's body on the ground. A moment later, a the sound of bones cracking filled the air as Litwick's lungs filled again, his blood resuming pumping. He gasped, still feeling the water on his face. Where did the water come from?

Little did he know it was something he had never felt, not for over 400 years. He was crying.

Having such an empty place where your heart is supposed to be after so long messes with your emotions, after all.

* * *

 **Chapter 27 Complete! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **28:** **Tangled, Part 7**

" _Whenever I travel through the worlds, I sometimes hear people say that writing out their feelings on paper will help them. That's more difficult for me considering I'm in control of my own emotions, but I'll try. Every single emotion I've displayed since I've gained the darkness in my heart is fake. If I'm laughing, if I'm sad, if I'm distressed, if I'm angry. It's all a ploy. The last true emotion I've felt for the past 400 years was only a few years ago, and a few minutes ago. I had a different name before. I wasn't always known as "Litwick." And when Mr. 5 called me by that name, I felt a sudden warmth and sting in my chest. What was it?_ "

" _I've felt this warmth only twice before. It was love. The first time was shortly after I killed my father in cold blood. I don't want to write down her real name. Instead, I'll call her "True," because that's what she was. My true love. I loved her more than anything in the world, more than the darkness that at the time I was embracing. I thought she would help me rid of the darkness forever. But I was wrong. She died in my arms the day I was going to propose to her, and since then, the darkness has remained in my heart._ "

" _But then I found Hope. Hope was, or is, the second girl I met. This was more recent, only in the past few years. I met Hope as I was traveling through the worlds, looking for a place to call a home. This was before I joined the GMAD, you see. Hope had run away from home, from a responsibility that she was frightened of and worried that she would never live up to. When I saw her, she reminded so much of...True. She was brave despite her demeanor, she was caring, she loved her family. And yet she claimed that loving her family is exactly what caused her to run away in the first place. We were both frightened of each other at first, but then we began acting like lost lambs, and eventually, lovers. I knew True wouldn't want me to grieve over her death for so long, that she would want me to find someone else to make me happy. And that's exactly what I did._ "

" _But then Mr. 5 came into the picture. He and I have a history together, back when we plundered worlds and killed for sadistic pleasure. I wasn't that person anymore; I didn't want to be. But Mr. 5 wanted me, he needed me for a curse he wanted to cast. One that he needs my heart for: the heart belonging to a corrupted soul. He wanted me to go dark again, but Hope cascaded the darkness far working in my heart. So he scarred her. He made her turn on me, calling me a monster and a demon. It almost worked._ "

" _Until Hope almost killed herself. She hurt herself so bad that she was unable to move a bone in her body with feeling excruciating pain. Seeing as how he failed to corrupt me, Mr. 5 left. Hope almost died. I managed to save her, to heal her wounds, but she was traumatized from fear. She wouldn't speak, wouldn't eat, wouldn't move. I was worried I had lost her forever. But then I became desperate._ "

" _Note that only a year had passed since we met. On that day, on the day we met a year later, I erased her memories. Not take them. Erased them. I destroyed the memories of Mr. 5 do she could never recover them. But that also meant I had to erase memories of me. It was difficult, but I knew it had to be done. For her own good. I also took the memories of everyone in her hometown, making it seem like she never left. I returned her, and saw her wake up the next morning like it was any other morning._ "

" _She eventually found someone else, someone who loves her as much as I do. My love for her never faltered. I would never do anything to him; he treats her well. A bit incompetent to say, but he's well. I check up on her every now and then._ "

" _This is what it feels like to be me. True and Hope were the only beams of light in this world that was reality. And that name... The name I was given by my brother so many years ago... Hearing that name made me realize that I needed to save him. He's still alive, he's still out there. And I will do anything I can to save him. **By any means necessary.**_ "

Litwick set down the pencil after writing. He sighed heavily, realizing just how much he was deceiving the people who trusted him with their lives. He didn't want to, but it was for their own good. If they knew the truth, then disaster would be set upon all worlds, including hose without magic. It wouldn't end well.

He didn't care for death. He always welcomed it, but it would never come. He just needed time, though. If he could just collect the rest of them...

He grabbed the paper and crumbled it up. He brought it to his lips and exhaled deeply. A steady stream of green flames dispersed from his mouth before enveloping the paper, destroying into ashes immediately. Yet something else the others didn't know.

Litwick reach up and grabbed a glass jar from a high shelf above the fireplace mantel. He looked inside, the white fire burning brightly. "Three down... If I can just get the rest of them... Then I can finally die... I can finally rest..."

* * *

An unsettling mood set the room when Gothel on-screen threatened Raphael. But it seemed to change when the next scene showed.

 **On Eugenia: Drips of water fall onto her sleeping face, shaking her awake. She sees Maximus, huffing, mere inches from her face. She then attempts to no back to sleep.**

 **Eugenia: Well, I hope you're here to apologize.**

"Dude..." Jack said incredulously. "Seriously?"

 ** _Beat_** **.**

 **Eugenia: AHHHH!**

As half of the audience roared in laughter and the other half rubbed their ears, Flynn groaned, slapping his hand to his face.

 **Raphael and Parry are shocked awake, looking around for a moment before seeing Eugenia being dragged off by her boot by the horse.**

 **Eugenia: No, no put me down! No, no!**

 **Raphael has a tug of war with the horse, pulling on her arms.**

 **Raphael: Release her...!**

 **Eugenia flies off to a tree and Maximus, seeing he only has the boot, charges after her again, only to have Raphael stop in front of him and trying to call him down.**

 **Raphael: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy boy, easy, calm down. Easy boy. Easy...**

 **Maximus is more stupefied by the chameleon in his head.**

"I present to you... The Horse Whisperer," Fred said in a low voice. "Disguised as a chameleon, this hero goes around from country to country, helping those around in need for out of control horses!"

"Are we sure he's even right in the mind?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"He's crazy..." Olaf whispered. He walked up to Fred and said a bit too loudly, "Hi, there friend! I heard you like chameleons?" He stage whispered to Anna, "Because I love you, Anna, I suggest you run... I heard you made a Horse Whisperer?... Why aren't you running?..."

 **Raphael (cont): That's it. Now sit. (more stern) Sit.**

 **Maximus sits.**

 **Raphael (cont): Good, now drop the boot. Drop it!**

 **Maximus drops the boot.**

 **Eugenia (OS): What?**

 **Raphael smiles and begins to pet Max like a dog.**

 **Raphael: Oh, you are such a good boy! Yes, you are! You all tired, chasing the bad woman all over the place?**

 **Eugenia (OS): Excuse me?**

Flynn angrily huffed. "Okay, that is so not fair. Ow!" He yelled as Sunny bit his arm. "Was that really necessary?" he hissed.

Sunny squawked at him before curling up on Rapunzel's lap.

 **Raphael: Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?**

 **Eugenia: Come on, he's a bad horse!**

 **Raphael shakes it off, looking at his reins.**

 **Raphael: Aw, he's nothing but a big lug. Isn't that right...Maximus?**

 **Eugenia: You've got to be kidding me.**

"Come on, Eugene!" Anna said, not really caring is she called him by his false name or not. "Horses are beautiful animals!"

"Yeah, but can they fly?" Hiccup grinned, proud to show off Toothless.

"Pegasi," Dream said. When no one understood what she meant, she explained, "Pegasi can fly. They're horses with wings, basically."

"Can we find those in any of our homes?" Anna asked curiously and hopefully.

"Probably not," Dream said, making the princess pout.

 **She moves to stand next to him as Maximus angrily huffs. Raphael tried to make appease.**

 **Raphael: Look, today is kinda the biggest day of my life. And I need, I need you to not get her arrested. Just for twenty four hours and then, you can chase each other to your heart's content. Okay?**

 **Eugenia sighs, sticking her hand out for a truce, one that Maximus refuses.**

"I never knew animals could be so stubborn," Hiro said, thinking. "Mochi just seems to be there, he doesn't really do anything."

"Doesn't really matter," Zilla said. "I'm going to say that about 97% of this room's occupation is stubborn."

"Who's the other three?" Elsa asked.

"Don't know. It might just be 100."

 **Raphael: And it's also my birthday. Just so you know.**

 **Maximus relents, shaking Eugenia's hand with his hoof. In the distance, bells toll, and Raphael steps around them to see them. Once Raphael has his back turned to them, Maximus uses the opportunity to smack a blow at Eugenia. He smirks, satisfied.**

Merida smirked. "I officially like this horse. Not as good as Angus, though."

"You mean the same horse that wants me dead?" Flynn deadpanned. He scowled when Merida nodded.

 **Raphael excitedly walks up the bridge to the castle, completely ecstatic. He jumps with glee and doesn't notice Eugenia and Maximus begin to cut at each other's throats. Parry stops them before they get to far. As Raphael enters the castle town, he tries to move forward, but finds it difficult to when people keep stepping on his hair.**

 **Townsperson: Sorry.**

Rapunzel gave a small groan, pulling on the locks of her hair. "How in the world am I going to be able to enjoy the kingdom of people keep stepping on my hair?"

"I'd say cut it, but that's out of the question," Gogo said as she popped her gum.

"Ooh! Maybe if you braid it?" Honey Lemon suggested. "If you braid them in three or four separate strands, then maybe it'll shorten enough to stand off the ground.

"Who would willingly braid 70 feet of hair?" Kristoff deadpanned.

 **He and Eugenia work on picking it up, and they spot four girls braiding each other's hair. She calls their attention, gesturing to Raphael's hair. By the time they're done, his hair is a long braid tied together by flowers stems, looking both yellow and green.**

 **Raphael: Thank you!**

"That answers the question, I guess," Kristoff said.

"Maybe if there were flowers instead of stems..." Rapunzel said thoughtfully.

 **Montage: They continue to parade around, looking at the vendors. While in line, Raphael notices a mural of the King and Queen. A little girl sets a blue flower in front of the mural.**

 **Little girl: It's for the lost Prince.**

Rapunzel couldn't help but feel touched. Eighteen years had gone by, yet her parents never gave up on the hope that they would find her. Her parents. Her _parents_. She was finally back home. It didn't matter if they weren't in the castle of if she wasn't in her tower. She was with her parents and that was all that truly mattered.

But what about when they would be sent back? When their memories will be gone? This was her future in a way, which meant that whatever happens to Raphael will happen to her. Maybe if Raphael reunites with his parents at the end of the movie, then she will, too? Maybe things won't be so bad, after all.

 **Raphael looks at the depiction of the Prince: a blonde male babe, with green eyes. She turns at the sound of music and begins to dance. Eugenia turns from buying bread and cheese and sees Raphael dancing lightly on his feet, his heels bouncing with each step. He pulls in a little boy, than a man, a woman, and soon, a crowd begins to gather and dance in the sun on the ground. Raphael waves his hand forward for Eugenia to join, and when she shakes her head, Maximus pushes her in.**

Jack suddenly felt a lightbulb turn on in his head. He thought it was a bit immature even for himself, but it just might help Elsa, so it was worth it. He stood up and took Elsa's hand, urging her to stand. "Come on."

Elsa frowned on confusion as Jack took her to the open space separating the seats and the screen. "Jack, what are you doing?" she asked.

Rapunzel seemed to understand. "Come on, Eugene!" she said excitedly, pulling in Flynn's arm.

"Hey, Blondie! Wait just a sec–" He never got to finish as he suddenly found himself dancing to the music the movie was playing, alongside Jack and Elsa, the latter albeit hesitantly.

But as the music continued, Elsa felt her pace quicken with Jack's.

"Let's go!" Phoenix said excitedly, pulling on Hiro's arm.

"H-hey!"

Anna covered her enough with her hand as Hiro clumsily followed the girl to the others. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Kristoff.

"H-hey, Anna. Do you wanna dance? I mean, can we? We can? Wait, what?" He frowned in confusion as he stuttered, but Anna laughed it off.

"We can," she said. She pulled on his hand and went with the others.

Astrid found herself scoffing. Take upon the sick lovebirds to dance to music. She wasn't much of a dancer, that much was obvious, but still enjoyed a festival or two every now and then. And watching these people dance, made her feel like she was back home. The dances at Berk were always with partners, though most of them ended up stepping on each other's feet.

She looked over next to her to Hiccup and saw that he was tapping his foot to the beat, smiling. It was the first genuine smile she had ever seen on his face, she realized. Yes, during Hiccup's movie, Hicca would smile around Toothless, but that wasn't Hiccup. Not entirely. _This_ was the true Hiccup, the one who trained dragons and made inventions and clumsy yet compassionate. Was there a word that defined the two together?

"Adorkable," Aria said from behind her. When she gave a look of confusion, she clarified, "The word your looking for is 'adorkable,' Astrid."

Astrid couldn't help but turn red a little. She could read her thoughts?

"More like we sense them," Dream said a few seats higher.

Astrid gritted her teeth.

"Hey, Astrid," a familiar voice said. She teeth clenched tighter when Hiccup was lifted out of his seat and set aside. At least he wasn't pushed off. Snotlout took the seat, ignoring the growling Night Fury. "So, you think that maybe you want to dance with me?"

"I'd rather dance with the human Toothless," Astrid said. She stood up after punching his gut and guided Hiccup to the others.

"A-ah, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked nervously, trying to resist the grip.

"Come on, we might actually have a good time," Astrid said.

"Yeah, but I can't dance! I don't know how to!"

"Neither does Elsa!" Anna said to them as she skipped passed, the entire formation a circle.

"If a queen that can't dance pull this off, why can't a accident prone heir?" Astrid pointed out.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Hiccup said dryly.

"Oh, for the love of-!" Merida angrily walked up to them, pushing them both into the dance circle. "Just go already!"

 **They continue on with their day, the music nonhalting in the background. They buy a purple flag with a yellow sun, the kingdom's symbol. Back at the dance, Raphael and Eugenia try to get near each other, but are ultimately pulled away by other partners. Later, Raphael looks down at the giant artwork, his arms slathered in purple from the paint and chalk. They eat cupcakes while hiding from the guards, they go to the library where they look at maps of the world. At the dance, Eugenia is looking around for Raphael. By the time they finally reach one another, almost chest-to-chest, the music halts, and cheers from the people ring.**

At the same time the music onscreen stopped, all of the dancers in the theater paused as well with their partners. Jack with Elsa, Hiro with Phoenix, Kristoff with Anna, Flynn with Rapunzel, and Hiccup with Astrid.

3P couldn't help but clap and cheer, which started a chain reaction with the rest of the crowd. She walked over to Pitch and said huskily, "You know, maybe you and I can dance sometime."

"Okay, you need help," Zilla said as she dragged he girl away by her hair.

Elsa, panting for breath, looked up at Jack. He was only a few inches taller than her, she realized, but she wasn't looking at his height. She was looking at his eyes. They were a bright blue, similar to her own. And she saw herself, both literally and figuratively. She saw a young woman reflected in his eyes, a woman forced to hide away out of her fear for hurting the ones she cares about. But the eyes that reflected them aid something. She saw...fun. And fear. And worry. And excitement. And love. And that was _exactly_ how she felt.

She pressed her lips softly to Jack's cheek, smiling softly at his startled reaction. "Thank you, Jack," she whispered as they took their seats again, her arms around her neck.

Jack let out an airy chuckle and hugged her back. "Anytime, Els..."

 **Sailor (OS): To the boats!**

 **Eugenia takes Parry and Raphael out on a boat, leaving Maximus at the docks. She passes a bag of apples to him, and he glares suspiciously.**

 **Eugenia: Hey, Max. What? I brought them. Most of them.**

 **Content, he begins to eat until the last sentence is heard. Raphael chuckles softly, turning to face her.**

"At least he got a gift, right?" Cass said.

"They were stolen," Wasabi deadpanned.

" _Some_ of them," Flynn corrected.

 **Raphael: Where are we going?**

 **Eugenia: Well, best day of your life. I figured you should have a decent seat.**

 **They continue on until they reach almost the other side of the lake, the castle looming in the distance. All lights go off.**

 **Eugenia: You okay?**

 **Raphael: I'm terrified.**

 **Eugenia: Why?**

 **Raphael: I've been looking out the window for eighteen years. Dreaming about what it would feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?**

 **Eugenia: It will be.**

 **Raphael: And what if it is? What then?**

 **Eugenia: Well that's the good part, I guess. You get to go find a new dream.**

A new dream. Rapunzel hadn't thought of that before. She was so focused on wanting to see the lights her whole life, he never thought what life would be like one her dream was complete. What would her new dream be? To explore the world, no doubt. But that would mean leaving Gothel. She was more than glad to, but Raphael didn't know of her evil intentions. And based on what they've seen so far, Gothel won't stop at anything until Raphael comes back to the tower, meaning Rapunzel as well.

 **Cut to inside the royal castle. The king and queen look at each other with worry; they seem near to giving up hope of finding their son. They lead to a balcony and raise the lantern to the sky. Followed by the lanterns on the tables, the boats, the streets.**

The king and queen recognized the look given in their eyes. They were losing hope. It was no surprise, 18 years and nothing. The queen was never able to bear another child because of her previous sickness. But they didn't care about an heir to the throne. No, they only wanted their daughter back. That was all that mattered to them. And here she was, in their arms, but will it be for naught? These were future events. A time may come where Raphael never returns home to the castle. Which means that Rapunzel will never return home as well.

 **In the boat, Raphael uses the green stems to rid herself of boredom by watching them float or sink in the water. In the water, she noticed a reflection of flickering light. It's begun.**

 **Raphael (vo): ALL THOSE DAYS, WATCHING FROM THE WINDOWS./ ALL THOSE YEARS, OUTSIDE, LOOKING IN./ ALL THAT TIME, NEVER EVEN KNOWING JUST HOW BLIND I'VE BEEN./ NOW I'M HERE, BLINKING IN THE STARLIGHT./ NOW I'M HERE, SUDDENLY, I SEE./ STANDING HERE,/ IT'S, OH, SO CLEAR, I'M WHERE I'M MEANT TO BE./**

 **The sky is beautifully adorned with lanterns. Different shapes and sizes, but none the less enchanting.**

It was more beautiful than she had ever imagined. She knew that there were thousands of lanterns, but from her windowsill, they looked like only a mere few hundred. These lights, they were meant for her and she never knew it. Now she did.

Flynn noticed Rapunzel sniffling, using her hand to wipe her tears. "Rapunzel, are you okay?" he asked, dropping the 'Blondie.'

Rapunzel laughed through her tears. "I know I'm not really there, but it's still amazing." She took Flynn's hand in hers and smiled. "Thank you, Eugene."

Flynn smiled back. "Anytime, Princess." He said the said with a mock bow, a bit difficult since he was sitting down, but a bow nonetheless.

 **Raphael (cont.): AND AT LAST, I SEE THE LIGHT./ AND IT'S LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED./ AND AT LAST, I SEE THE LIGHT./ AND IT'S LIKE THE SKY IS NEW./ AND IT'S WARM AND REAL AND BRIGHT./ AND THE WORLD HAS SOMEHOW SHIFTED./ ALL AT ONCE, EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT/ NOW THAT I SEE YOU./**

 **He turns around to see Eugenia holding two lanterns. He sits in front of her expectantly, but pauses.**

 **Raphael: I have something for you, too. (reveals satchel) I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. The thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?**

 **She doesn't care. She sets the satchel down, setting it aside. She only wants to spend time with him.**

 **Eugenia: I'm starting to.**

Flynn felt a wave of relief rush through him. It seems that his female alter ego also no longer cared for the crown. Heck, she can probably just throw it into the ocean to show how much she cared. Wait, though, the crown was rightfully Raphael's then, wasn't it? Maybe just try and return it once it was all over, and maybe return Rapunzel back home.

 **Eugenia (vo): ALL THOSE DAYS, CHASING DOWN A DAYDREAM./ ALL THOSE YEARS, LIVING IN A BLUR./ ALL THAT TIME, NEVER TRULY SEEING THNGS THE WAY THEY WERE./ NOW HE'S HERE, SHINING IN THE STARLIGHT./ NOW HE'S HERE, SUDDENLY I KNOW./ IF HE'S HERE,/ IT'S CRYSTAL CLEAR,/ I'M WHERE I'M MEANT TO GO./**

 **They eye each other before taking one another's hands, singing together.**

 **Eugenia/Raphael (alt.): AND AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT. AND IT'S LIKE THE FOG HAS LIFTED./ AND AT LAST, I SEE THE LIGHT./ AND IT'S LIKE THE SKY IS NEW./ AND IT'S WARM AND REAL AND BRIGHT./ AND THE WORLD HAS SOMEHOW SHIFTED./ ALL AT ONCE, EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT/ NOW THAT I SEE YOU./ NOW THAT I SEE YOU.../**

 **As they near their faces together, Eugenia spots something that stops her cold. The Stabbington Brothers are on the other shore, eyeing the two of them.**

Flynn clenched his fists together. He forgot all about the Stabbington twins. They weren't going to stop going after the crown, that was sure. Maybe he could hair give it to them? He had no use for it anymore.

 **Raphael: Is everything okay?**

 **He turns around, but the brothers are already gone.**

 **Eugenia: Huh? Oh, yes. Uh, yes of course. I just...**

 **She eyes the satchel and decides to do what's right for once. She docks the boat against the dark and foggy shore, holding the satchel warily in front of her.**

 **Eugenia: I'm sorry, everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of.**

 **Raphael (uneasy): Okay.**

 **Eugenia: I'll be right back.**

 **She turns around and jogs into the fog.**

Rapunzel sighed. "They're going to make it seem like you left me," she realized. She turned to Gothel and said, "That's your plan, isn't it? To make it seem like you were right!"

"Oh, calm down, Rapunzel, I hadn't even met them before we were dragged here," Gothel said, sounding board. "That _does_ like sow thing I would do, though."

"Guys, stop it," 3P said, trying to ease the sudden tension. "Yes, it's true that Gothel wants to frame Flynn, but since that hasn't happened in _your_ world, you're just going to have to watch it resolved in theirs." She gestured to the screen for preference.

"How do we know it really will resolve?" Hand asked. "Maybe your just showing them what they want to see."

"Then we wouldn't have brought you here in the first place," Phoenix said.

 **Raphael: It's all right, Parry.**

 **Eugenia comes across the first brother, sharpening his knife. She puts on a false tone of relief.**

 **Eugenia: Ahh, there you are. I've been searching everywhere for you guys since we got separated. Hey, the sideburns are coming in nice, huh? You gotta be excited about that. Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours. I'll miss you, but I think it's for the...best.**

 **She tosses him the satchel, the crown falling out, and turns to leave when his path is blocked by the other brother.**

 **Stabbington: Holding out on us again, eh, Ryder?**

 **Eugenia: What?**

 **The older brother makes his way forward, smiling sadistically.**

 **Stabbington: We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown. We want _him_ , instead.**

* * *

Mr. 5 paced around the fountain. It was amazing that Litwick had a life size chocolate fountain in the middle of his maze. That only showed two things about him: his love for chocolate hadn't ceased since his childhood, and that the maze was a death trap to stop him from getting what was hidden in the fountain.

"Where the heck is he?" he muttered to himself. "I told him to meet me here earlier than me!" Five stopped for a moment at the sound of the voice. He laughed. "Oh, that's cute. You think dear big brother will win this one." He listened again. "That may be true, but let me ask you this: is _he_ the one currently inhabiting a body that he won't kill?" When he earned no response, he smiled. "That's what I thought."

The sound of metal clanking made him alert. For a moment, the clanking was all that was heard. The next, a figure cloaked completely in black with a mask donning his face lept over the hedges of the maze. He paused and looked at Five. "You are Mr. 5?"

"You must be Yokai," Mr. 5 said, clearly pleased. "It's a good thing no one knows you're here. I need your assistance, and once you do, you can have the boy. After they think they're safe, that is."

"The boy," Yokai said. "Are you sure he's–"

"Yes, he does," Mr. 5 said. "He stops your plans, he stops your attempt for vengeance and revenge. He just might join us if we corrupt him."

"What is it you want me to do?" Yokai asked.

Mr. 5 turned to face the fountain. "Although this looks like a simple knickknack, this chocolate fountain is actually a magical barrier. If one who knows of the one who cast it were to touch it, then they'll be blown back. I've used my own magic, but it's a strong barrier. And that's where you come in."

Yokai nodded. "I see. Because I know nothing of this 'Litwick' character, I am the only one not in the theater that can dispel this barrier."

"And once the barrier is gone, I'll be able to control this freak show."

Yokai walked up to the fountain. "How does it work?"

"Just throw something inside that belongs to you. That should dispel it."

He reached into his pocket and took out small obsidian contraption. There was a mechanical whir as he threw the small object into the chocolate, earning a small _plop_.

The fountain stopped spouting chocolate immediately. The dark liquid suddenly poured outside, moving on its own as if it were alive. The chocolate puddle slowly moved across the ground before it sunk into the earth. The fountain split in two, revealing a trapdoor hidden underneath.

"Finally," Mr. 5 said, getting on his knees to open the trapdoor. "After all this time, it's finally mine!"

"What is it?" Yokai asked cautiously. He watched as Five stood back up, showing the object to him. "A knife?"

"Not just any knife," Five said. "A dagger. The most special dagger run all the known realms." He ran a finger over the jagged edge of the dagger, the black patterns looking like vines. And on the dagger was a name. _Litwick_.

Mr. 5 smiled balefully and held the dagger in front of him, the side with the name facing him. "I summon thee, Dark One."

There was few seconds of silence until a voice said, "You son of a witch. You found it."

Mr. 5 turned around. "Why, hello, big brother!" he said ecstatically. "Great to see you again!"

"You're not my brother, you're a fiend incarnate that stole his body and mind," Litwick said scornfully.

"Oh, shut up," Mr. 5 said with annoyance.

Litwick scowled and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He was confused for a moment until he scowled again.

"Ooh!" Mr. 5 held the dagger in front of him. "I could get used to this. Now tell me, Dark One, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you care for the ones you call your 'friends'?"

"Absolutely not at all," Litwick said without hesitation. "I don't care about any of them. But it's not that I _don't_ care about them, it's that I _can't_. And I doesn't matter if I do or don't, their lives have value to me. They are the only light I have in this world of darkness." He turned to Yokai and said, "I knew I should've brought you along."

"But then you would've had a deranged hero in your hands, wouldn't you?" Mr. 5 asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Litwick said, cursing himself.

Mr. 5 smirked again, admiring the dagger. "You really do have to everything I tell you, don't you."

"Without limitations," Litwick said.

Five nodded. "Very well, then. How about I take a page from your predecessor and offer you a deal?"

Litwick scoffed. "Do I have much a choice?"

Five patted his head, much to his dismay. "Good answer. Now, here's my deal. You willingly help me defeat your GMAD members and the heroes in the theater room, and you'll get your brother back. If you decide not to or turn against me, I'll kill your brother and leave said members and heroes alone." He struck his hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

Litwick was caught between a rock and a hard place. Both weren't good decisions. If he accepted, he'd be betraying his teammates. If not, the only other person who can help him break his curse will die. This was a tough choice indeed. "If I accept, will you leave me and my brother alone?" he cautioned.

Mr. 5 shrugged. "I can't guarantee anything, but I can promise that you won't have to worry about me for...a few decades at most." He grinned. "Remember when we used to destroy worlds of the infinite continuum? Yeah, I'm gonna need a few of your trinkets for that, and you _will_ give them. Final offer. Three. Two. One." When he didn't do anything, he shrugged. He reached into his picket and pulled out a small glass vial with a green liquid. He tapped it with his black claw and smirked. "Suit yourself."

"Wait!" Litwick yelled, stopping him from drinking it. "Wait! Stop!"

Mr. 5 lowered the vial. "Well, because I'm so generous today..." He stuck his hand out again. "Your brother for your teammates. Deal?"

"Deal." This time, he didn't hesitate. He was about to take the handshake when Mr. 5 recoiled.

"Take the gloves off," he said.

Litwick obeyed without question. He unwrapped the bindings holding the black leather gloves to his wrist before he shook them off. If one were looking carefully, they could see the cut marks and burn scars etched all over the hands. Not just in certain hands, but almost as if the hands themselves were engulfed with fire. Litwick took the hand, shaking it.

Five had the evil and baleful glint in his red eyes. "This is gonna be fun," he said.

* * *

 **Chapter 28 Complete! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **29:** **Tangled Finale**

Mr. 5 continued on browsing through the personal effects Litwick had. "You clearly expect the worst out of everyone, don't you?" he asked as he held up a green stone embedded in a neck brace similar to a shock collar. He set it in his pocket and pulled out a magic lamp. "This is too perfect for me!"

"I want to change in our deal," Litwick said. He grimaced as he felt fear course through his body; Rapunzel must feel like Eugene will abandon her. The energy was like a shock of electricity to him. "You can have them all, just leave _her_ alone."

Mr. 5 laughed as he held up a large leaf. "Hm... You think I'm going to destroy their worlds, don't you? Yeah, I will, including your precious light's."

"Leave her alone!" Litwick shouted. He began to march forward, but Mr. 5 stood up and brandished the dagger in front of him.

"Ah-ah-ah... There." He tapped the point of the dagger to his chin thoughtfully. "Tell you what. How about this: your brother or your special girl. I'm only going to spare one person, so you're going to have to make a choice sooner or later."

Litwick clenched his fists tightly. "I'll...think about it," he said weakly.

"Good." He continued to frisk through the chest of mysterious objects and trinkets. "Go and tell your 'friends' that you're going to be busy for your next break, then actually do it. Once your done, tell me your teammates' weaknesses so that I can finally bring them to their end. Understand?"

Litwick nodded. "Of course."

"Of course...what?" Mr. 5 said, waiting for him to finish the thought.

"Of course, _sir_." As Litwick went on his way, he wished he could feel a sense of uneasiness and worry. Instead, all he could feel was anticipation. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was looking forward to bringing fear and despair and pain again.

* * *

The bronze doors opened. "Because I'm feeling rushed, I'm going to make this quick," Litwick said, stepping in for a moment. "Five is temporarily immobilized, and I need to set up the room for our next event. You all better get your voices ready." He pointed to the heroes' general direction before ducking away.

"We got ta get our what ready?" Merida said. "What's that blasted fairy got us doing?"

Rapunzel wasn't paying too much attention. Sunny seemed to sense that something was putting her on edge, and neither she nor Pascal didn't really like it.

 **Raphael begins to get anxious. He stands outside the boat on shore, and he eventually sees a shadow exiting the fog.**

 **Raphael (relief): I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me.**

Flynn shook his head. "No way. I don't believe I'd do anything like that."

"You seemed perfectly content doing that earlier," Hans said. This earned him a slap from Dream.

"That was different," Flynn said accusingly. "I had no reason to give it up. I do now."

Rapunzel looked up at him, feeling hopeful. "Really?"

"Well... Yeah," he said, a little embarrassed. For Corona's sake, he's put the princess of his kingdom in harm's way more than once!

 **His brief relief turns to confusion as the shadow breaks into two people, both much too large for a feminine figure. Out step the Stabbington brothers.**

 **Stabbington brother: She did.**

 **Raphael (disbelieving): What? No... She wouldn't...**

 **Stabbington brother (smug): See for yourself.**

 **The brother gestures to the lake. He squints slightly, but Raphael can see a familiar woman at the wheel of a boat.**

 **Raphael (panic) : Eugenia? Eugenia**

 **Stabbington brother: Fair trade. A crown, for the boy with the magic hair.**

Gothel scoffed. As if she were going to easily give up her precious flower! And she had a pretty good idea in her future self's plan.

 **Stabbington brother: How much do you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?**

 **He takes out a bag from behind his back, the both of them grinning maliciously. Raphael, frightened for his life, runs.**

 **Raphael: No, please. No! NO!**

 **Raphael runs off to away from the brothers, but as she makes a turn behind a boulder, his hair gets caught on a broken branch of a turned over log. He pulls and pulls, but is an able to free his hair. Grunts echo from the brothers, and then silence. Then...**

 **Gothel (os): Raphael!**

 **Raphael: Father?**

Rapunzel lowered her head. All these years, all this time, she actually thought that Gothel was right about the world. She was stupidly naive. She knew her hair could heal injuries and such, and never once did she think that she was being harbor end her Gothel's selfish purposes. And now, here Raphael was, buying the fact that Gothel manipulated everything to play in his endgame. Calling him "Father" just like Rapunzel came to know Gothel as "Mother."

Pascal trilled his tongue, leaning on Rapunzel's shoulder for comfort. Sunny was just as adamant to help her. She curled up against her stomach, even patting her talons softly against her thighs to sleep just like Toothless would.

Flynn noticed how depressed Rapunzel looked at seeing her alter ego call out Gothel as a parent. He wasn't sure what to do, he was never much of a person to comfort people. And to make worse, supposedly, he was to abandon her somehow. Not willingly, of course. So he only put a Han don the shoulder that Pascal wasn't perched on and offered her a reassuring smile. She returned it.

 **He manages to free his hair, stepping out into view to see Father Gothel standing over the two men, a branch in his hands. He sighs with relief upon seeing Raphael.**

 **Gothel: Oh, my precious boy.**

 **Raphael: Father...**

 **Gothel: Are you all right? Are you hurt?**

 **Raphael: H-how did you-?**

 **Gothel: I was so worried about you, son. So I followed you. And I saw them attack you. Let's go, let's go before they come to!**

Gothel smiled. She had an idea about what her plan was, and now, it had worked! It actually worked! Finally, she and her flower can return to the tower.

"I wouldn't look so smug if I were you," Aria said. She waved her hand and a stream of silver sand coiled along the ground to Gothel. It rose in the air, acting like a snake ready to entrap its prey. "Evil and selfish people like you never win."

"I'm only human," Gothel said. "I'm the the one with dragons at my side, or with magic or dark powers. I'm not liable to destroy armies."

"You wanted your happiness at the expense of others'," Dream said. "You're a villain. That's all you are, and all you ever will be."

"In this world or the next," Zilla said, "you won't win."

"Watch the movie," Phoenix added. "It's not over yet."

 **Gothel grabs the green lantern he's brought along, hurrying to the tree line of the forest. Raphael looks over at the fading silhouette of Eugenia and her boat before turning to Gothel, who beckons him with open arms. Tearful, Raphael rushes to him.**

 **Raphael: You were right, Father. You were right about everything.**

 **Gothel: I know, son. I know.**

 **But not all is as it seems. Across the lake, Eugenia's boat bumps lightly into the harbor, alarming two guards. One of them notices a familiar glint in Eugenia's hands, who are tied to the wheel.**

"Did they _tie_ her to the wheel?" Hiccup wondered out loud. "It really did look like she was sailing away."

"That's supposed to be the point," Hiro said. "They might be lousy, but the Stabbington brothers are definitely stronger than both Flynn and Eugenia alone."

"Together, I think they might be able to take them on, then," Jack said thoughtfully. "Battle of the Flynns."

"Battle of the Twins, more like it," Kristoff added with a chuckle.

Elsa scoffed. "I'm surrounded by children."

"You _are_ one of the only people in this room who are physically an adult," 3P pointed out.

"Not to mention that I know that's what you like about me," Jack said playfully with a wink.

Elsa turned a small shade of red. " _Perhaps_..."

 **Guard: Look! The crown.**

 **Eugenia (groggily): Raphael... (Alarmed) Raphael!****

 **Nearby, Maximus still awaits the return of the two. He becomes alarmed as he hears Eugenia's shouts before looking over at the other shore. Something was wrong.**

 **Eugenia: Wait, wait, wait. Guys, guys. Raphael!**

 **Eugenia is still looking outside in her prison cell as morning arrives. The door unlocks, revealing the captain.**

 **Captain: Let's get this over with, Ryder.**

 **Eugenia: Where are we going?**

 **When the captain doesn't answer, her hand trails up to her neck.**

 **Eugenia: Oh...**

"'Oh'? What, 'Oh'?" Jamie asked. "And how come she's worried about her neck?"

"Is there a way we can put this delicately?" Honey Lemon asked Zilla.

"Not too sure, to be honest."

 **Gothel is seen plucking the flower stems out of Raphael's hair.**

 **Gothel: There, it never happened. Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazel nut soup. I really did try, Raphael. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.**

"It's not the world that snuffs out the light, it's the darkness," a voice said. They turned towards the brown door and saw Litwick standing there again, his wings drooping a little. "Darkness reigns in all hearts, expect those who are known as the Princes and Princesses of Light. But some are like mine, darkness harbors in it. Just like Hans, just like Gothel. The world is dangerous, yes, but with the right amount of hope, even the darkest of caves will have light at the other side."

"Wow..." 3P said. "That was...something."

Litwick nodded. "Thanks, but I didn't come hear for just any reason. Hiccup, I need your help. Bring Toothless if you want."

Hiccup was momentarily confused until he pointed at himself. "Me?"

"No, the other Viking named Hiccup," Litwick said with a roll of his eyes.

"Is it just me or has Hiccup's sarcastic idiosyncrasy rubbed on us?" Zilla asked aloud.

"His idio-what?" Merida asked.

"Today would be a good time," Litwick said, tapping on the wrist of his glove as if tapping a watch.

"I'm going, I'm going," Hiccup said, standing. Toothless and awing blaze were already walking towards him, and Hiccup was about halfway there when he got an idea. It was crazy, but that was Hiccup's style. He ran back to Astrid, took her in his arms, dipped her, kissed her deeply, spun her back in her chair, and ran to the bronze doors. "I have no regrets!" he shouted as he went through them.

As Litwick snorted at Astrid's stricken expression, he smiled as his necklace glowed faintly.

 **Eugenia does not resist as she is taken down a hall. But along the way, she spots the Stabbington twins. She knocks out the guards to the floor by slamming her weight against them and rushes to their cell, pulling the brother in close.**

 **Eugenia: How did you know about him? Tell me, now!**

 **Stabbington brother: It wasn't us. It was the old man.**

 **Eugenia: Old man?**

 **Before she can finish putting the pieces together, she's pulled away.**

 **Eugenia: Wait, no, wait! You don't understand, he's in trouble! Wait!**

 **Raphael lays back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He looks I'm his hands at the purple sin flag Eugenia bought him. He looks back and forth, confused. A sun similar to the one sown on the flag appear in in his painting. Then another. And another. All his life, he's been painting the kingdom's symbol without realization. She suddenly has a vision of a mobile, and show blurred people looking down at her. The two people are turned into the mosaic mural of the King and Queen. The mosaic of the Prince becomes Raphael as he looks at his reflection, setting the crown on his head. Raphael finds himself back in his room, stumbling.**

He remembers. That was the only thing that the king and queen could think of. He remembers, and Rapunzel will, too.

Gothel scowled. Her plan was falling apart, then. Not on her watch.

 **Gothel: Raphael? Raphael, what's going on up there? Are you all right?**

 **Raphael seems breathless and disbelieving. He steps out of his room, not looking at Gothel.**

 **Raphael (Mumbles): I'm the lost prince...**

 **Gothel: Please, speak up, Raphael. You know how I hate the mumbling.**

"A _real_ mother would learn to deal with the flaws with their children," Cass said. "I mother my nephews, and I don't have to tell you how many times over had to bail them out of jail."

"You've gone to jail?" Jack said with a grin on his face. "What in Moon's name did you do to wind up behind bars?"

"Nothing illegal!" Hiro promised. "Bot fighting isn't illegal! Betting on bot fighting, _that's_ illegal."

"Bot fighting? You mean you use Baymax in fights?" Anna asked. "Seems a little bit anticlimactic, he walks like a penguin!"

"I actually use a smaller bot I named Megabot," Hiro explained. "If I had him with me, I would really like to show him off."

"He totally would," Phoenix said with a nod.

 **Raphael turns to glare at Gothel.**

 **Raphael: I am the lost prince... Aren't I? Did I mumble, "Father"? Or should I even call you that?**

 **Gothel is momentarily stunned at Raphael's self-discovery before laughing it off.**

 **Gothel (false elation): Raphael, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask a ridiculous question?**

 **Raphael: It was you! It was all you!**

 **Gothel drops the fatherly act. Raphael is furious, passing him and walking down the stairs.**

 **Gothel: Everything I did was to protect you.**

"'Protect' me?" Rapunzel whispered to herself. "As if."

 **Gothel: Raphael.**

 **Raphael: I've spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power...**

 **Gothel: Rapunzel!**

 **Raphael: ...when I should have been hiding from you!**

 **Gothel: Where will you go? She won't be there for you.**

 **Raphael: What did you do to her?**

 **As Gothel speaks, Eugenia can be seen being forcefully dragged to a stage with a noose locked and loaded.**

 **Gothel (vo): That criminal is to be hanged for her crimes.**

Rapunzel gasped, unable to watch the screen anymore, looking down and away from the crowd. She couldn't believe it... She didn't _want_ to believe it! This truly was her fault! It was her fault that Eugene was going to die! She was much too far away I'm her tower to return to the castle to stop the execution. When the time would come, would she really be forced to stay away in her tower forever.

"You know, in my experience, whenever people are scared, they either run or they fight," Flynn said, looking worried. "If I were you, Blondie, I'd start preparing to fight.

 **Raphael (disbelief): No...**

 **Gothel: Now, now. It's all right. Listen to me. All of this is as it should be.**

 **He moves to pet Raphael's head as if her were but a pet, but he had finally had enough. He clutches Gothel's hand, furious.**

 **Raphael: NO! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me. And I will never let you use my hair, again!**

 **With sudden strength, Raphael throws Gothel to the mirror, which she knocks over and it shatters into a thousand pieces. He moves to the window, ready to leave, when Gothel follows him.**

 **Gothel: You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy.**

 **The guards continue to lead Eugenia to her end. As they near the final door, it slams shut, alone with the doors to their right and back.**

 **Captain: What's this? Open up.**

 **The latch opens slightly, revealing Cupid from the Snuggly Duckling. He speaks before closing the latch.**

 **Cupid: What's the password?**

"Everyone else just saw the drunken old man, right?" Jack said.

"You would have to be a fool ta not to," Merida said.

"What old man?" Tuffnut asked.

 **Captain: What?**

 **Again**

 **Cupid: Nope.**

 **Captain: Open this door.**

 **Once more.**

 **Cupid: Not even close.**

Elsa couldn't help but grin a little, remembering back in her childhood when she and Anna would play this exact same game. Jack seemed to notice and smiled. "You know," he said, his voice a whisper, "If you're thinking about your sister, then you need to remind her your hers. When we first got here, I noticed how distant you seemed from everyone."

Elsa shook her head. "I just want to protect her, but I messed up badly. My parents would be ashamed of me." She looked down at her hands, glove free, yet dangerous at the same time.

"Everyone deserves the chance to fly," Jack tried. "Sometimes talking about it helps. Maybe later during the break?"

"Maybe..."

 **Behind the captain, a hook reaches for the first guard and yanks him to the ceiling. Before the second can speak, he's grabbed by a meaty hand from the closed door.**

 **Captain: You have three seconds One... Two... Three...**

 **The captain turns around, stunned at seeing Eugenia alone, who waves at him. Whine the captain, Atila steps out of the room and hits him with a pan, knocking him out.**

 **Eugenia: Frying pans! Who knew, right?**

"I swear, once or twice, Dream would sneak up on the other members of the GMAD just to knock them out with a frying pan," Zilla moaned.

"Can you blame me?" Dream said. "I take note of their reactions. I want to see how they react."

"These people make us look like a normal family compared to their loves," Hiro whispered to his Aunt Cass.

"Aw, that's sweet," Phoenix said. "You think there's such thing as normal."

 **The back door is barged pen, guards pouring into the room. Atila leads Eugenia away and down another hall, where the guards follow. They are moment isn't stopped by Ulf, who mimes them a direction to look at. Vladimir charges like a bull towards them before knocking them off the path.**

 **Guards: (scream like girls.)**

 **Ulf has the right to look sheepish, at least.**

 **Eugenia is led to an open courtyard, where guards from all over the block are pouring into. Hook grabs her shoulders and sets her next to him, making movements and Eugenia mimicking them.**

 **Hook: Head down.**

 **Eugenia: Head down.**

 **Hook: Arms in.**

 **Eugenia: Arms in.**

 **Hook: Knees apart.**

 **Eugenia: Knees apa- Knees apart? Why do I need to keep my...**

 **Vladimir jumps from the floor above onto the wagon, and Eugenia is thrown into the air as she scream in utter terror before landing on a horse.**

 **Eugenia: Max. You brought them here?**

Max? Out of all the daring rescues, Flynn never expected for the _horse_ to save them, especially because he's after his head. Maybe there was more to the horse than the eye met.

 **Max neighs as if saying "no problem."**

 **Eugenia: Thank you. No really, thank you. Uh, I feel maybe this whole time we've just misunderstanding one another and we really just...**

 **He shoots her a deadpan look.**

"Can somebody spell 'awkward'?" Jack said with a snicker.

"I can't spell," Olaf said cheerfully. "Or read."

 **Eugenia: Yeah, you're right. We should go.**

 **Max charges off, followed by the guards. Their path is blocked by a dead end, men on either side of them. Max jumps off the roof, onto a house, breaking the tiles off, before landing on the ground, startling bystanders. He doesn't stop, he continues into the forest, over the bridge.**

 **Eugenia: Okay, Max, let's see how fast you can run!**

 **Cut to the secret cave where Raphael's tower lies. Eugenia jumps off just as Maximus nears the base.**

 **Eugenia: Raphael? Raphael, let down your hair!**

 **A moment later, a familiar bundle of yellow hair is thrown out the windowsill. Eugenia begins to climb, sighing in relief as he reaches the top.**

 **Eugenia: Raphael, I thought I'd never see you again.**

 **She gasps when she sees Raphael tied and gagged. His eyes are frantic, directing at someone behind her. Before she could move, Eugenia is stabbed from behind by Gothel's knife, falling to his feet.**

Rapunzel gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Eugenia's words from the beginning of the movie reached her head.

" _This is the story of how I died._ "

 **Gothel: Now look what you've done, Raphael. Oh, don't worry, kid. Our secret will die with her. And as for us? We are going where no one will ever find you again.**

 **He begins to drag Raphael off to the secret room underneath the tower, tied in chains. Raphael kicks and spasm, trying to escape the madman. Parry at one point pulls on Gothel's cape, but he simply kicks the poor lizard to the wall.**

 **Gothel: Raphael, really. Enough, already! Stop fighting me!**

 **Raphael finally frees himself from the gag.**

 **Raphael: NO! I won't stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight. I will never stop trying to get away from you. But, if you let me save her... I will go with you.**

 **Eugenia: (Moan) No... No, Raphael...**

 **Raphael: I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal her. And you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal her.**

"Yer crazy!" Merida shouted, startling the crowd. "Ya can't honestly expect yerself to stay behind! Heal the damn woman and flee!"

"But I promised..." Rapunzel said thoughtfully. "And I never break a promise."

"If you don't break the promise, then _you'll_ be broken," Jack added. "I've been that road before, I spent decades by myself without so much as someone to talk to. It drove me crazy for a while. But you being held captive for the rest of your life? You'll die inside."

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, I won't. I'll die when my time comes, but until then, I'll always remain what I've always been...a flower..."

"I know we met onto a few hours ago, but it's already felt like weeks," Hiro said. "You can't just give up because everything looks hopeless! That's what my brother taught me before he died trying to save someone's life. You just need to look at things from a new angle."

_A new angle.._. Flynn thought about the reason Gothel wants Rapunzel: her hear. What if she _couldn't_ have the hair anymore? Or, thinking outside the box, what if Rapunzel _didn't_ have her hair anymore? If the entire thing was cut off...

 **Gothel is seen chaining Eugenia to the window, glaring at her. Raphael rushes to attend her once he can.**

 **Gothel: In case you get any ideas about following us.**

 **Raphael: Eugenia! Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything is going to okay, in a moment.**

 **Eugenia: No, Raphael!**

 **Raphael: I promise, you have to trust me.**

 **Eugenia: No... I can't let you do this.**

 **Raphael: But I can't let you die.**

 **Eugenia: But if you do this...**

 **Raphael: Shhh...**

 **Eugenia: ...then you...will die.**

Even on the brink of death, Flynn would still care for Rapunzel, she thought. She had never known everyone like that, even though she was the only other person she's seen in her life before the whole mess endured. But she'd seen so much in just a day, experience and felt so many things. Could it possible she cared for him as much as he did for her?

 **Raphael: Hey. It's gonna be all right.**

 **Eugenia: Raphael, wait...**

 **Eugenia begin to lean in close, brushing Raphael's hair back. I'm one sudden swift move, she uses a shard from the broken mirror to cut Raphael's hair to above shoulder length. The yellow roots immediately turns brown.**

 **Raphael: Eugenia, wha-!**

"What?!" Gothel stood up, and with Litwick gone, the vines fell from her limbs. "No! NO!"

 **Gothel: NO!**

 **Raphael watches in shock as all of his hair turns brown. Gothel brings it up to him in horror, as if grabbing it will stop the color's stampede.**

 **Gothel: No...NO! What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! No, no, no, NOOO!**

 **His black locks turn white. His skin turns pale. His bones are shown through old age. He looks at himself in the broken mirror and sees multiple versions of his old age self. He thrashes about, lamenting of his age. He backs up unknowingly to the window, where Parry tugs on a full of the left over hair, causing Gothel to fall out the window. He falls to the ground, and by the time he does, all that is left is a cape and dust scattering into the air.**

"Holy cow," Hiro said softly. "He just...turned to dust."

"Isn't that what happens to bodies?" Merida asked. "The bones wear away over time?"

"You can't really say the fall killed her, though," Jack said. "I've seen magic before, but nothing so...dark as Gothel's ambition for youth."

"How is ambition magic?" Elsa asked.

"Think of it this way, Elsa," Zilla said. "You have powers like Jack's, but they're different, just like how no two snowflakes are the same. No two ambitions are the same, either. I've seen a man once who was so obsessed with being powerful that he would've killed his own daughter because he saw women as inferior to men. His dark ambitions led to an increase in his dark magic. He was finally killed, but his dark magic couldn't hide the fear he had of the unknown."

Elsa though for a moment. Was this magic dark? Her own? She had no ambitions except to keep Anna safe. But it wasn't dark, was it? Was it still possible for her fear to overwhelm her? She was scared growing up, remembering all the nights when it was dark and neither her mother nor her feet would come in to comfort her because the door was sealed shut. Was her fear her darkness?

 **Raphael watches as the man he only knew dies. His attention end is returned to Eugenia, who still stands a death's door.**

 **Raphael: No, no, no, no, Eugenia. Oh, look at me, look I'm right here. Don't go, stay with me. Eugenia!**

 **He brings her hands to the remainder of his hair, pathetically attempting to revive the woman.**

 **Raphael (fast, weak): Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine.**

 **He can't continue. He begins to sob.**

 **Eugenia: Raphael...**

 **Raphael: What?**

 **Eugenia: You were my...new dream.**

 **Raphael: And you were mine.**

 **With a dying breath, Eugenia's hand falls and his eyes close. Raphael tenderly runs his fingers over her cheeks before setting her down.**

Rapunzel could feel tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it!

"You know, Rapunzel," Flynn said softly. "If I had the chance to do it all over again, I would without he expense of a crown."

"You already said that," Rapunzel said sadly.

"True, but did I mention what I was chasing after the wrong treasure?"

Rapunzel looked at him, almost shocked by what he said. Flynn looked a little sheepish and embarrassed, as if just saying it made him feel awkward. It wasn't too difficult to see why.

 **Raphael (singing pathetically): HEAL WHAT HAS BEEN HURT.../ CHANGE THE FATES' DESIGN.../ SAVE WHAT HAS BEEN LOST.../ BRING BACK WHAT ONCE WAS MINE.../ (sobs) What once was mine...**

 **A tear falls his cheeks, landing on Eugenia's. A small glow appears before is begins to spread all over her body. Raphael opens his eyes and watches in amazement as the yellow pattern begins to make a spiral of flowers near the stab wound. When the light fades, it disappears into the wound. He checks it for a moment before he hears a moan.**

 **Eugenia: Raphael?**

 **Raphael: Eugenia...**

 **Eugenia's eyes flutter.**

 **Eugenia: Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?**

Rapunzel laughed through her tears. "Brunettes? Luckily for you, Hiccup seems to be a viable option."

"I'll stick with women, thanks," Flynn joked back. "Or rather, you."

 **Laughing in relief, Raphael throws himself into her embrace. He smiles nervously before pressing his lips against hers, and he kisses back.**

"Lovebirds!" Jack shouted at them, enjoying their reddening faces.

 **Cut to the room where the king and queen are sitting, reading a book. The doors open and a guard runs inside. He looks absolutely speechless. The king and queen race down a hall, stopping right where the doors lead to the balcony. They look at each other before opening it, seeing Raphael and Eugenia. The queen steps forward, taking in his appearance. She smiles and hugs him, both tears. The king walks up to them and hugs them, pulling Eugenia in as well.**

The queen couldn't help but smile as she watched herself reunite with her child. Her daughter would return home. She would be back a grown woman, but still the same Rapunzel she named and gave birth to.

"How would you even know it was me for sure?" Rapunzel asked, seeming it unbelievable to have returned to her true home and find out she's a princess.

"I don't really know," the queen admitted. "But I can just tell. You were only a babe, Rapunzel, but a mother never forgets."

 **Eugenia: Well, you could imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced. The lost Prince had returned. The party lasted an entire week. And, honestly I don't remember much of it. Dreams came true all over the place.**

 **Transition scene to a party where the various members of the Snuggly Duckling, including Hook, Big-Nose, and Ulf, are shown content.**

 **Eugenia: That guy went on to become the most famous concert pianist in the world. And this guy? Well, he eventually found some true love. As for this guy, well, I assume he's happy. He's never said otherwise.**

 **Maximus neighs, calling the guards attention as they raise frying pans. He glares at one as he arrives late, until he offers an apple.**

 **Eugenia: Thanks to Maximus, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight. As did most of the apples.**

 **Parry eats various fruits as she changes color, entertaining the children. Raphael takes her back, adoring the crowd, the crown on his head.**

 **Eugenia: Parry never changed. At last, Raphael was home, and he finally had a real family. He was a prince worth waiting for. But above all, he led his kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that his parents did before him. And as for me, well. I started going by Eugenia again. Stopped thieving, basically turned it all around. But I know what the big question is. Did Raphael and I ever get married? Well I'm pleased to tell you, that after years and years of asking and asking and asking, he finally said yes.**

 **He eventually notices that his crown is gone, turning to an non-inconspicuous Eugenia. They play a game of cat and mouse before Raphael dips her, kissing her as Eugenia places the crown back on his head.**

 **Raphael (os): Eugenia...?**

 **Eugenia: All right. He asked me.**

 **Raphael: And we lived happily ever after.**

 **Eugenia: Yes, we did.**

 **-THE END-**

Another round of applause was celebrated as the movie came to an and Flynn kept avoiding each other's eyesight out of sheer embarrassment. Gothel, of course, was completely traumatized. She didn't even have a week to live!

"If you help me," a voice said, "then you can live a lot longer." Mr. Five stepped out of the shadows from behind her. In fact, it almost seemed like he travelled through the shadows.

"I'll do anything to make sure my flower stays rooted," Gothel said with clenched teeth.

"Good." Mr. 5 watched as the Zilla ordered the crowd silent as they walked through the bronze doors once more. "Tell Pitch Black and Hans to wait for the signal. You will know what it is. Once then, we'll be running the show and the heroes and GMAD members will be behind cages."

"And my flower?"

"As soon as if killed the rest, you and your flower can return to your tower. I'll even do you one better: I'll erase any memories of Rapunzel's adventure."

Gothel smiled, but it faltered as she ought more about it. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have a bone to pick with the GMAD, and more importantly, the powers the members possess. I loathe to admit it, but I need help. I need...darkness."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Hiccup asked, looking over the fields of fruits.

"I need you to help me grope them," Litwick said. "And be careful for the Grassnips."

"The what? Ow!" Hiccup raised his leg as something bit it, ironically being his left leg. Attached to his leg was some sort of flytrap with beady eyes and stone teeth clamped around the leg. Vines and roots stretched under to act as tentacles, and it was about half the size of a Terrible Terror.

"Let go!" Litwick said, pulling on the tentacles. The Grassnip released its grip and clamped its stone maw before scurrying away. "Sorry, they like to nibble on people to scare them."

"That's...weird. What do you want me to do again?"

"Just pull on the weeds of the plants. I usually do them by myself, but some weeds make fine rope, which I thought you would put to use."

"Oh. Well, yeah, that'd actually be helpful." After instructed on what were the weeds from the plants, Hiccup got to work. Toothless and Wingblaze were chasing each other through the trees.

There was a wide variety of fruits and vegetables and plants on the garden. The garden was located outside the building, and hiccup saw that they were on an island as they were in high altitude, he could see the sea and the trees below the mountain. He tried various fruits that he'd never heard of, nameless oranges, apples, bananas, dragon fruit, and coconuts. He hated the last one, he decided.

As he had he weeds coiled around his shoulder, bunched up, he bent over and saw some sort of sparkle on the vine in front of him. They were about the size of the grapes he had earlier, and looked like they were made of crystal. He reached forward to try to see if it was edible when a voice suddenly shouted, "DON'T TOUCH THOSE!"

Hiccup suddenly felt himself being tackled to he ground, someone landing on top of him. "Son of a Valkrie, how much do you weigh?!" he shouted.

"Sorry, wasn't sure how to get your attention otherwise," Litwick said, standing. He pulled Hiccup up and went to check on the vine. "Thank the gods you didn't touch them."

"What are they?" Hiccup asked, not daring to near the vines in case he were to get tackled again.

"Beans."

"...Beans?"

"Yeah, special beans." Litwick tapped one bean softly. "I've been growing them for a while. I can't force them to grow, these are magic beans. I use them for emergencies only."

"What do they do?" Hiccup asked.

"That depends. These over here..." Litwick brushed a vine aside to reveal beans of a white-brown color. "...are beans that when planted, they grow to a beanstalk that reaches to the clouds. And these..." He lowered a stem to reveal a bunch of beans clustered on one vine. "...channel emotions."

"Emotions?" Hiccup repeated.

"Yeah. Like, if someone is feeling dangerously angry or depressed or joyful or..." Litwick trailed off, shaking his head. "I'll tell you later. For now, we should go back. You have enough rope to last you a while, and the movie should be over by now."

Once Litwick had his back turned, Hiccup looked over at the beans that controlled emotions. He was hiding something about them, but what? Making sure he wasn't looking, Hiccup quickly snatched the beans on the vine, gathering six in total. He slipped them in the bag he had with the hazelnuts, careful not to drop them. He might be able to use them to calm Stoick down back home.

* * *

Sure enough, the dining room was once again filled, only this time, something had replaced the tables. A giant stage stood there, a microphone stand in the middle with a single spotlight on it. The rest of the room was either dark or dimmed.

"Everyone here?" Litwick said as he flew over the crowd.

"What is this?" Anna asked, reaching over the edge of the stage to tap the base of the microphone.

"It's a microphone stand, I'll explain in just a second." Landing on the stage, Litwick took the microphone from the stand. "Who's up for a little singing?" he said, his voice booming into the air.

"Damn it, Litwick, why can't you use speakers instead of amplifying your voice like a home else?" Zilla shouted as he rubbed his ear.

* * *

 **Chapter 29 Complete! FINALLY! And now for something completely different! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **30:** **Lyrically Inclined, part 1**

She looked down at the map in front of her face. Then she looked up at the vast desert in front of her. Then she looked down at the map again, squinting before she turned it upside down. She frowned as she turned the map several different directions. She looked up at the burning sun, then to the oasis in front of her. In the distance, she can see what might be the Spirit Temple of this era.

"How the hell did I end up in the Gerudo Desert?"

* * *

"You're **going** and that's final!"

"No way! You never said anything about performing _in front of everyone_!"

"Why do you think I didn't? Would you have if I told you?"

Zilla watched in mild amusement as Litwick pulled on Hiccup's legs as he clung tightly to the handle of the bronze doors. The second Litwick passed the mic to Hiccup, he suddenly understood what he was getting at and made a beeline for the doors. Unfortunately, Litwick was faster and caught up to him before he could leave, not that he could've left the building by himself.

"H-hey! Stop that, this is invading my personal privacy!" Hiccup shouted as he was lifted over Bunny's shoulder.

"Sorry, mate, but I'm looking forward to seeing this." Bunny set Hiccup down on the stage, and before he could move, roots dug from the floorboards, entrapping his feet. "Perfect, you bloke."

Hiccup fumbled with the mic for a moment as Litwick tossed it to him. "There's just one–" Hiccup jumped as he heard his voice projected into the air. He tapped the mic and the thumping echoed. "There's just one problem," he said into it, hearing his voice louder than ever. "I don't...know any songs. How can I sing if I don't have anything to sing?"

"The same way Rapunzel sings in the middle of a scene in her movie," Litwick sad as he stood by the stage. "The song will automatically come to you. Who knows? You might just do a little bit of dancing, too."

"Dancing?" Hiccup squeaked.

"Go on, Hiccup, let's see what you got!" Astrid shouted from the crowd, enjoying the humiliation after the sudden kiss he gave. Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed it, but she wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"I-I don't think I can!" Hiccup said, obviously panicking.

"Don't think, just act!" Jack shouted.

"Sing from your heart!" Rapunzel added.

"You can do it, little man!" Fred added.

"Show 'em how a _real_ Viking performs, son!" Stoick said, clapping his hands.

"Just be yourself, Hiccup!" Jamie shouted. "That's the best advice anyone could ever get!"

This was all too much for Hiccup. He had _never_ received encouragement before, not even from Gobber. And now, complete strangers who've known him for only a few hours. He nodded, trying to even his breath. He could _feel_ the music in the air as the song began.

He had never felt so scared as he was when performing his song. _"I don't wanna waste my time again, by being tossed by so-called friends. 'Cause they don't know me, but they pretend to be part of my social scenery."_

Astrid grimaced a little. It was true, sometimes the other teens, aside from Fishlegs, would act friendly towards Hiccup to try and wound him while his guard was gone. She never approved of it, but still did nothing to help. But wait, this was just a song, wasn't it? It couldn't be Hiccup's actually feelings and thoughts... Could it?

When at first Hiccup was standing in one spot, he began to move a little to the rhythm. _"Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic. Or am I jaded or am I afraid of it? Cause It's dragging me down, it's bumming me out, it's making my head spin round and round."_ Hiccup made a motion of spinning his head, which some people couldn't help but laugh at a little.

" _Cynic?_ " Stoick thought. Hiccup was jaded, yes, but was he really cynical? Did he truly believe that the Vikings of Berk acted for harmful and selfish reasons? If someone asked Stoick before arriving here if that was true, he would've said no. But, upon seeing the truth of dragons and how they were victims in the game as much as the Viking were, he may have a point. Everyone acted negatively to Hiccup because he did, and he did because he only saw him as a disappointment. Maybe he was right about more than just the dragons.

 _"Just another day in the life of me. It's three AM and I can't sleep. And I've been thinking that we've been fighting in hopes to maintain our sanity. Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic, or am I crazy? Do they all hate me? Cause they pick me up and throw me down. It's making my head spin round and round."_

There it was again, Gobber realized, being cynical. But something else caught his attention. It was true that the village detested Hiccup, and Gobber tried to make that seem like a good thing on more than one occasion. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to do that anymore. He'd woken up more than once to lookout his bedroom window and see Hiccup working late into the morning on another crazy invention. Hiccup never cared about himself, he only cared about being accepted. He already accepted the fact that he wasn't a dragon killer long before he met Toothless, and was determined to prove them otherwise even though he didn't believe in himself.

Hiccup, meanwhile, couldn't help but smile. He felt free. He had never sang before, not even during Snoggeltog celebrations or birthdays or festivals. Never. And singing now, singing here, his thoughts and feelings, made him feel less weary and more full of energy. Maybe it was the music that 1was seemingly coming from nowhere, or the rhythm of the song, but he felt rejuvenated with each verse.

 _"Can ya say 'Hey'? Can ya say 'Oh'? That's right, what do you want from me? Can ya say 'Hey'? Can ya say 'Oh'? That's right, what do you want from me? I get the feeling, we're on to something, I say 'jump' and you start jumping."_ At the word "jump," Hiccup couldn't help but leap a few times as he continued on with the song, raising a finger in the air. He heard whistling and saw a Jack giving him a thumbs up. _"Can ya say 'Hey'? Can ya say 'Oh'? That's that, now what do you want from me?"_ He began to feel a little solemn about how the village had treated him, but he decided that if he was going to do anything, it was best to reveal them now.

 _"Everything that I do is never good enough for you. Do my best, dress to impress, wear my heart out of my chest."_ It was true, many times Hiccup would exceed weariness to the and be accepted by the Vikings, and he would be too tired to do any activities. People just assumed he was on house arrest as punishment. _"Going nowhere fast, I don't know where I'm at. When I say 'jump' and you start jumping, we're on to something."_ Imagine his surprise when he began to move alongside he music, almost as if he had prepared for this choreography. _"Can ya say 'Hey'? Can ya say 'Oh'? That's right, what do you want from me?"_

When Hiccup was done, he stood on the stage, panting for breath as the crowd cheered in applause. He could not believe that he not only performed on stage, be he also danced. It was probably the most exhilarating experience in his life. Well, second most. Nothing could beat flying.

When Hiccup came down the stairs, Litwick stood waiting for him. "See? Jamie was right, you only had to be yourself. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Hiccup only nodded, still trying to breathe. He wasn't sure why, but the way he said it sounded very familiar. He shook it off, wondering if Litwick had tempered with his memories as well. Who was it that checked earlier, the fairy? Tooth, her name was?

Litwick flew back on the stage and said, "Okay, who's next? Either you volunteer, or I choose for you. Have it your way."

"I'll go." Elsa calmly walked up the stage, but it was obvious that she was feeling nervous. All eyes were on her, and she could never be used to that.

Litwick said nothing for a moment. "If you wish," he finally said. He passed the mic over to her, clapping for her beginning as the rest of the crowd slowly clapped.

Out of everyone, Anna was shocked that Elsa would go onstage like this. Before arriving here, Elsa wouldn't even leave her room, and now she understood why. But still, for her introverted and desolated sister to want to sing in front people she barely knew, someone must have had a big influence to her to change her crowd.

"Bend over," she said, tapping Kristoff's shoulders.

"...okay? Ow!" Kristoff cringed in pain as Anna stepped on his back after taking her shoes off. "Jeez, a little warning next time?"

"Oh, be quiet," Anna said, waving it off. "Just think of this as another trust exercise, don't let me fall."

"I'm seriously debating that option," Kristoff muttered as he struggled to see the stage as he was bent at a 90-degree angle with Anna sitting on his back.

After searching through the crowd, she finally spotted her target. "Put me down now."

"Finally!"

* * *

Elsa took a deep breath before she began to sing. _"Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game."_ Just like with Hiccup, Elsa felt the need to share her true feelings, let her worries fly into the wind just like she did while climbing up the North Mountain. _"Too late for second-guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes...and leap!"_ As she sang, a soft layer of snow began to fall from the sky. It wasn't anything like the blizzards she'd cause in her room, or the one that she began when she left Arendelle. It was...calming.

 _"It's time to try defying gravity. I think I'll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. And you won't bring me down."_ Anna couldn't help but smile a little bit at these words. After so long, after all these years, Elsa would finally let everything go and be in the wind. Anna was always a bit of a troublemaker when she was younger after she was shut out, and she always thought that Elsa was always stiff and rigid from trying to be too perfect. She never understood why, and now she did. But still, to have been bottled up for so long without physical comfort, Anna could never imagine. This song was the perfect way to let her sister be free again, to feel unburdened by the legacy their parents left them and rule Arendelle with her own will that she knew was true and just. Well, once Arendelle was thawed, of course.

 _"Unlimited... My future is unlimited. And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy. I know it sounds truly crazy, and true, the vision's hazy. But I swear, someday I'll be... Defying gravity! Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity! I think I'll try defying gravity! And you won't bring me down!"_ As the music seemed to be getting stronger and louder, Elsa felt her voice rise in correspondence as well. She felt the urge to shout and broaden her voice, to no longer be free, to what the song says and defy gravity. In other words, to feel free from everything that she's felt bring her down. No more fears, no more magic. Just her and Anna during their childhood once again, everything mended.

 _"So if you care to find me, look to the northern sky! As someone told me lately, 'Everyone deserves the chance to fly'!"_ She looked through the crowd and, for a brief second, made eye contact with Jack. She felt her heart flutter, and she felt a rush of heat on her face. She had never thought she would fall for someone, but to think that she was falling in love with the Winter Spirit and she didn't even know. When Jack caught her eye, he smiled and nodded. She seemed to be taking his earlier advice, then. _"I'm defying gravity! And you won't bring me down! Bring me down! Bring me down! Ah, aaaahhhhhhh!"_

She was holding out the last note of song so long that she wasn't even finished by the time the audience began to applaud in a roar, one that was most definitely much louder than Hiccup's. The Viking didn't care, and he was as ecstatic to have performed just as Elsa was.

As she walked to the stairs, Litwick same up to her, taking the microphone from her as he said, "Nice job, Els."

She blushed a little at the nickname Jack had given her, and nodded politely. "Some times you just have to let our voice out to feel good," she said sheepishly with a shrug. As she walked passed, she missed Litwick's momentarily shocked expression.

It was already gone by the time he was back on the stage. "Volunteers?"

Silence. The applause had already died down, and now a few people were murmuring to each other to see who would up next.

"I nominate Hiro!" Phoenix shouted, pulling the teenager onto the stage.

"What? No way! I have two left feet!" Hiro protested, but Phoenix seemed dead on on making him perform. "Why do I have to go?"

Litwick passed Phoenix the mic as she said, "You'll be fine! You're not applying to SFIT, you're just giving a performance! What would Tadashi say?"

Hiro thought about this. What would Tadashi say? Something along the lines of looking at things at a new angle, no doubt. But how? He's always living life to the fullest, but Hiro would always just live it up with his Megabot.

"You'll do great!" Phoenix promised. She passed him the mic and kissed his cheek. "Have fun!" She left he stage quickly, leaving a more-for-less blushing Hiro alone on the stage.

He looked over the crowd and grinned awkwardly. "So... What about that airplane food?" Someone threw a shoe.

"Sing for us, coward!" Gogo shouted from her spot on a table. "Don't make me throw my other boot! You're an inventor, not a comedian! Invent us a song!"

"What's an airplane?" Rapunzel asked Flynn, who only shrugged in response.

None of them noticed a certain dark fairy leave the room.

Hiro breathes deeply, just like he did when he presented his microbots at the showcase. When he opened his eyes, he felt himself bouncing on his feet as the music started out low and grew. _"Lead the way, and let's get it started. Seize the day, and reach for the sky."_ He thought back to when he was younger, when he made his old robotic toys. He remembered when he made Mochi rocket boots and scared Tadashi in his sleep. Those were the days, when he would make some crazy machine that would always malfunction before he moved on to a new one. _"Carry on, 'cause those broken hearted days are gone. So wave good bye."_

Cass thought back to when Tadashi died in the fire. He and Hiro were so close, and Hiro began to put up a wall from everyone. More than once she was worried he would run away. But he always stayed because it was what Tadashi would've wanted, yet he never officially applied to the Institution. But now, watching him sing—something he hadn't done since he was but a child—made her feel like all the worries she had herself of him were gone.

 _"Pack your bags, adventure is waiting. Gonna have, the ride of your life."_ Hiro remembered whenever he would sneak out for a bit fight. He always strived the feeling of enjoyment and the rush he felt when winning. Of course, he knew better than to use the money he'd won for anything else than to help his future, but the ride of defeating supposed 'unbeatable bot fighters' was too good to pass up. He used it as an excuse that brute strength isn't everything. That looks can be deceiving. _"Smile wide, 'cause theres no debating. It feels so right, so hold on tight!"_ He gestured for Phoenix to join him on the stage, and he took her hand, guiding her through a dance as he continued to sing

 _"We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose. We're gonna rise up above when we've break all the rules. We're gonna re-write the book 'cause its long over-due. Tear up the script this is in 'cause its all up to you!"_ If he could do it all again with Tadashi... If he could stop him from going in that building because of how useless it was, if he could've signed up for the Institution sooner, if he could've truly made him proud for being the prodigy he is. He would, even for a few minutes. People always say that Tadashi is here, that he's not really gone. Maybe they were right after all. Magic exists, why can't spirits and ghosts and guardians?

 _"Because tomorrow will show up on time. It's gonna follow, the night of your life. You know, tomorrow, begins when you say: 'tomorrow is on it's way, so lets live it up today!' We're gonna live it up today!"_ He stopped his dance as Phoenix was wrapped in his arms. The applause faded from his ears as he realized just how close they two of them were. They untangled, and he smirked to himself of the irony of that thought. He didn't let go of her hand, however, and smiled. Oh, how Tadashi would be proud, indeed.

* * *

Mr. 5 grinned maniacally as he mixed the contents in the cauldron. There was a pop and he ducked to avoid being his hit by the sputtering pupils. He added a few ingredients and watched as the liquid turned from a bright blue to a sickly green.

"Here." Litwick came up from behind him and handed him several strands of hair. "I plucked the hairs you needed. I don't think none of them even noticed or felt it."

"Good. You're not as useless as you once were." He took the stands of hair. The first was as white as snow. The second was as black as night. The third was as yellow as corn. The fourth was as red as a strawberry. The fifth was as white as platinum. The sixth was as curly as an onion fry. The seventh was a brown as auburn. "The seven heroes's strands are the final ingredient. One piece of DNA from seven different light souls..." He dropped the last one in and ducked as a cloud of smoke burst forth.

"What are you making, anyway?" Litwick asked. He frowned impatiently as Mr. 5 used the tip of the dagger to pick his ear. "Don't do that, that's a sacred artifact you have. I should know."

"Shut up," Mr. 5 said with annoyance. He grinned when Litwick tried to speak again, and couldn't. "Now, let's see..." He grabbed an object from a bag he carried and Litwick raised his eyebrows in shock. "Of course you would recognize it," Mr. 5 said. "I mean, you actually met the girl who's story this comes from, no?" He dipped the object in and watched as the bubbles fizzed like a soda. When he pulled out, he held it in both hands, grinning. "I just need the perfect victim for this..."

Litwick turned away, feeling the necklace under his vest. "I really hope whoever eats that apple will be woken by their true love. But please... Not _her_... If _she_ eats it and is woken up by _him_... My light will flicker even more..."

* * *

Litwick made it back to the stage before anyone realized he was gone. He got a strange look from Hans, though, as he and the other villains were against he wall and Pitch Black was being physically consumed by 3P.

"I like you," she said huskily, and even Pitch looked physically uncomfortable. She was then dragged away by Dream by her collar. "No, wait! I want him! I need him!"

"What you need is a doctor," Dream said.

"Why do girls always have a fascination for the bad guys?" Zilla groaned in confusion.

"Not ALL girls." Phoenix corrected

Litwick only rolled his eyes. His necklace was most certainly not glowing between those two, so no chance there. He made his way to the stage when Hiro was done. As he walked down the stairs with Phoenix, Blend landed in his arms and turned a happy shade of yellow.

"Great job, Hiro," Litwick said into the mic. He may not have stayed for the performance, but based on the applause, it was most definitely a good performance. "I honestly expected you to have bolted the same way Hiccup did, and we would maybe have Astrid or Bunny or Gogo drag you over here."

"I'll still do it," Gogo said, making some people chuckle. "No, I'm serious."

"Who's next?" Aria popped up. "I don't know about you, but I think we should move on before an all-out brawl concludes in here."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Zilla muttered.

"I nominate Blondie!" Flynn said, raising Rapunzel's hand.

"Do I have to?" Rapunzel said a bit timidly.

"Why not? You naturally break into a spontaneous music number, anyway. Lord knows how many times I've sung back in Corona."

"Like in the Snuggly Duckling," Hiccup said, eating another hazelnut from his bag.

"Exactly. See? The Viking gets it." Flynn gestured with his hands for emphasis.

Rapunzel's mother gave her a small nudge. "Go on, then. I would love to hear your voice. Raphael is wonderful and all, but I want to know just how talented my daughter is."

Daughter. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile at this. She was with her true family, she had a true home. Oh, how she wished she had grown up around the castle, learning etiquette lessons that she would probably not pay attention to, reading with her mother and spending time with her father. But then again, it's not too late for that. Nodding, she went up the stage, her hair trailing after her. Flynn thought he saw a small strand of brown hair, but quickly dismissed it.

In a seat, Zilla noticed how uncomfortable Litwick looked as he passed Rapunzel the mic. He frowned to himself a little. Why would Litwick look so uncomfortable? True, they weren't well acquainted, but that was no reason to look like you got caught doing something you shouldn't have done. And a quick scan of the crowd in front of him made him realize he was the only one who saw it.

Rapunzel smiled brightly as she stood on the stage. "Hi, everyone!" she said. "I just want to say real quick how exciting it is to meet all you people! I never bought dragons would exist or that Jack Frost was in love with the Snow Queen!"

"What?!" Jack shouted.

"You better treat my sister well!" Anna shouted from elsewhere. "I don't care if you're immortal! I! Will! Hurt! You!" She emphasized each word with a direct point at him.

"Anna..." Elsa said with a bit of embarrassment, yet with a hint of a grin on her face.

Rapunzel giggled. Once she was done, she closed her eyes. _"Here I am, once again. Feeling lost but now and then. I breath it in to let it go. And you don't know where you are now, or what it would come to if only somebody could hear."_ Being locked away in a tower with only Gothel as company, she never did quite have a say in what to do or say. In fact, the onto time she ever had a say in anything was the occasional dinner or what she would paint on her walls. _"When you figure out how you're lost in the moment, you disappear."_ This certainly rang true when she saw those lanterns in her movie. She may not have seen the actual lanterns themselves, but it was the next best thing. To think, she lives her dream, the one thing she truly wanted. And she never went before because of how selfish and greedy Mother Gothel was. Or rather, is.

 _"Reaching high, feeling low. I'm holding on but letting go."_ She thought back to when she first left her tower. She was hesitant, yes, but it was the best decision she had ever made in her life. Though, thinking back, it was actually the only Frisian she's made of her own life that didn't involve what to paint how how big to paint it. She was so scared, but she went for it anyway. _"I like to shine, I'll shine for you. And it's time to show the world how it's a little bit closer as long as I'm ready to go. All we have is right now. As long as you feel it inside you know..."_

 _"You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. You're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. Not a fantasy. Just remember me when it turns out right."_ The king and queen of Corona never thought that they would actually see their precious daughter again. After 18 years, it felt like they were finally going to give up. In fact, that was the last year they were going to raise the lanterns into the sky. Yet, by some miracle of fate and destiny (and a horse), their daughter was singing in front her new friends and, best of all, family. _"Cause you know that if you live in your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination."_ Lord knows how true this was for Flynn. Almost drowning in that cave and telling Rapunzel the truth of himself was like a weight lifted off of his chest. And when he saw the movie, it showed just how much of himself had just in just a day. _"In my victory, just remember me when I make it SHINE!"_

Rapunzel finished her song with a twirl of her hair, waving it so it flourished all over the stage. He grinned widely as everyone applauded. She had dreamed of more than the lanterns, she's dream of singing in front of a live audience. She's sung to Gothel many times, but she would never compliment her, just make her feel self-conscious.

Scurry and Pascal ran up to her as Rapunzel handed the mic to Litwick again. "Thank you, 'Blondie'," he said, putting much emphasis on her nickname. "Before we continue on, I just want to give a quick congratulatory announcement to our heroes who've already performed. Let's give a large round of applause for Hiccup..."

In the crowd, Hiccup yelped as he was lifted into the air. Looking down, he saw a large lead rise from the floor. A spot light landed on him as everyone applauded.

"Elsa!"

Elsa gasped and involuntarily clung to Jack as she rose into the air on her leaf. Unfortunately, that meant that she took Jack with her. The applause fell dead to her ears when she saw just how close the two were, almost chest to chest as they lay on the leaf.

"Hey..." Jack said, looking flushed.

"...Hello..." Elsa said, just as embarrassed as he was, most likely.

"...Hiro!"

Phoenix clapped loudly alongside Cass as Hiro was a lifted into the air. "That's my family!" Cass shouted, shaking Bunny back and forth. "I love my family!"

"Crickey, Sheila, let go! You're ruffling my fur!"

"And Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel tried to keep her balance as she was lifted into the air as well, but ended up falling on her rump. She didn't mind, though, she only stood back up and waved bashfully.

Litwick waited until the clapping died down to see the leaves down, each person standing amidst the crowd again. "Now. Who wants to go next?"

* * *

 **Chapter 30 Complete!**

 ****Songs:****

 ****Hiccup—"What do You Want from Me?" by Forever the Sickest Kids****

 ****Elsa—"Defying Gravity" by Idina Menzel from Wicked****

 ****Hiro—"Live it Up" by Owl City from The Smurfs 2****

 ****Rapunzel—"Make it Shine" by Victoria Justice from ****Victorious****

 ****NOTE: The full version of the songs were not used. They have been shortened.****

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **31:** **Lyrically Inclined, part 2**

Mr. 5 slipped the neck brace with the green stone around his neck before taking it off. On. Off. On. Off. He twirled at it with his fingers before setting it down. Next, he rubbed a thumb against the gold of the magic lamp. It was ornate and studded with rubies and fire opals. To the mortal eye, it would be an expensive trifle.

He balanced both items in his hand, grinning. In the next room, he heard the applause die for the final singer. "Let the games begin."

* * *

"How does it work again?"

Jack resisted the urge to groan and run his hand down his face again. "Okay, I'm gonna explain it one last time, got it?"

Anna nodded. "Okay. Rapt attention, Anna, pay rapt attention..." She stuck her bottom lip out and leered with her eyes. Apparently, this is what she called her "serious face."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her before sighing. "Okay, now listen: 'rock' is a closed fist, 'paper' is an open palm, and 'scissors' is two fingers, got it?" He made each movement with his hand, making sure Anna was listening.

"Got it," Anna said after mimicking each movement.

"Okay, now listen carefully, this is where you get discombobulated. Rock crushes scissors, scissors cuts paper, and paper covers rock, okay?"

Anna made two finger act as scissors and pretended to cut her open palm. "Oh, okay! I think I got it now!"

"That's what you said the last seven times," Hiccup said as he picked through the bushel of cherries he requested for.

"I mean it this time, though! I really think I got it!"

Kristoff turned over on the table, snoring.

"Good gods, lass, this can't be so difficult to understand," Gobber said before he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Merida yawned, using her egg as a pillow. "Wake me when it's me turn..."

"On three, okay? One, two, three!" They both let down fists. "Okay, now see? We both did rock, so we go again. One, two, three!" This time, Jack did another rock and Anna did paper. "See? You win this one."

"I win?" Anna repeated, looking at her hand as if it were some kind of trophy. "I win!"

"Don't get caught up on yourself, Anna," Elsa cautioned. "Remember, Jack said that whoever won two out of three rounds goes next."

Jack nodded. "Exactly. So we go again."

"Can you explain it one last time?" Anna asked.

The entire room let out a simultaneous, "NO!"

"Alright, alright, calm your shorts." Anna huffed. She held her hand out. "Ready."

"Okay. One, two, three!" This time, Jack did a scissors while Anna did paper. "Okay, I win this round. Whoever wins the next one sings next."

Zilla yawned from across the room. "Wonder if it's too late to have Mage bring a contraption that would explode on our faces..." he muttered to himself.

"I wonder if it's too late to have Wish chop my head off..." Dream said, her voice muffled from chewing on her hair while she placed her chin on the table she sat on.

"Come on!"

Anna's shout brought them all awake again. Not alert, but at least awake.

"No fair! I wanted to go next!"

Jack shrugged. "Sorry, Strawberry, but I won this game fair and square."

"You? Fair and square?" Litwick said. "Please, the day that happens will be the day Hiccup has any upper body strength. Any body strength, really."

"Hey!"

"You _are_ a bit childish, Jack," Elsa said. "You most certainly bring trouble wherever you go, intentionally or not."

"At least I'm not accident prone!" Jack mused rather loudly.

"I heard that!" Hiccup shouted.

"You were meant to!" He chuckled as he jogged up the stairs, taking the mic from its stand. As the music started up in the background, he said, "So I'm nothing but trouble, huh? Please, I was born that way!"

"Are spirits even 'born'?" Astrid asked quietly to Hiccup. She only received a shrug.

 _"No attorneys to plead my case. No orbits to send me into outer space. And my fingers are bejeweled with snow and ice, but that ain't gonna help me now."_ Jack waved his hand and, sure enough, his fingers were covered in rings. He set the mic back on the stand and used the Ice Rod as a guitar, even making needle-thin strings to pluck it, the diamond end of the rod pointing down. _"You think you're right, but you were wrong. You tried to take me but I knew all along."_ He thought back to when Pitch Black had stalled him in his underground lair, where he gave him his memories. He felt so guilty making the others feel like he had betrayed them, making them think everything he told him about him was right. But it wasn't. He wasn't just some mistake the same reason Hiccup wasn't: he was fighting for the greater good, and now, for someone to care about. _"You can take me for a ride. I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide!"_

 _"'Cause I'm trouble! Yeah, trouble now! I'm trouble, ya'll! I disturb my town, I'm trouble. Yeah trouble now. I'm trouble, ya'll. I got trouble in my town!"_ Manny knows only how many times Jack had caused a prank to mess with them, Bunny especially. Even during the first break, with the snowball fight, he conjured magic snowballs at the others to have them join in the fun of it. Trouble Jack may be, but he can also bring joy to any party there can be.

As Jack continued on with his song, Elsa couldn't help but laugh as a guitar solo strummed through the music. She wasn't too familiar with musical instruments, but she knew what Jack was trying to do. When the guitar died down, Jack sang, _"So if you see me coming down the street then you know it's time to go!"_ Jack stomped his foot down, creating snowflakes on the ground with each drum beat that the music brought. Out of all the songs thus far, Jack's seemed to rile the crowd up by the music. _"I got trouble. Yeah, trouble now. I'm trouble, ya'll. I got trouble in my town!"_ Jack concluded his piece by jumping and strumming his fingers against the strings of his Rod guitar. When he was finished, he stood back up, grinning like a maniac.

This was another thing that occurred to him. After so long of being unbelieved in, he had this entire room of believers. So what if he wouldn't remember later? He'll just get them back, right? Right now, the best he can do was to sit back and enjoy being with his new friends. He thought back to the previous breaks, when he formed a friendship with Jack and Hiro. The three of them were the closest to each other physically by age, given that Hiro is 14, Hiccup is 15, and Jack estimated that he looked around 18. They decided that when given the time, Hiccup and Jack would have a race to see who would be faster, and because Hiccup was confident for once, offered Hiro a ride for when the race came. Then there was Elsa. Jack had seen many woman before in his life. Some were beautiful, others were plain, some were spoiled, and others were just like any other simple girl. But out of all of them, Jack's attention was never more pined than it was to Elsa. It may only have been a few hours, but it felt like it's been weeks, maybe even a few months. Was it some kind of magic in this place? It made things speed up in time and he was now in love with her? Oh, moon, he did not just admit to himself that he was in love with Elsa, did he? Crap. He did. This was going to be a _long_ break. He just hoped he wouldn't feel awkward.

"My turn!" Anna said excitedly, running onto the stage. She took the mic out of the stand in front of Jack and pushed him. "Go, go!"

"Yeah?" Gogo called.

"No, I was telling Jack to leave already! It's my turn to sing!" She pushed Jack so hard that he actually fell off the edge of the stage.

"Yah!" Because the stage was a few feet up, and given that Jack didn't expect the sudden force, he fell off, crashing to he ground below. "...really?"

"Sorry," Anna said sheepishly into the mic so that he could hear him.

"I doubt that..." Kristoff bent over and picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder "Whoa! Easy with the hands, mountain man!"

"You try to help someone and look where that gets you..." Kristoff mumbled to himself as he set Jack down.

Imagine his surprise when he saw that he was set next to Elsa on the table. " _Man, she's beautiful... Wait, what?_ "

"Hi, everyone!" Anna said cheerfully. So cheerfully, it was sickening. "My name's Anna! Though you probably already know that. I'm the princess of Arendelle! Though some of you know that, too. Elsa's my sister! Wait, maybe I should–"

"For the love that is high and mighty, shut up!" Hans shouted, apparently having enough of Anna's cheerful babbling.

Anna didn't seem to falter though. She said, much too kindly, "Oh, Hans, it so nice of you to be so... Oh, what's the word I'm looking for...? Truthful?"

Aria elbowed Hiro. "This is gonna be good."

"Now, I would like to dedicate this song to the Prince of the Southern Isles. Litwick? If it's too much trouble, can you bring him up here, please?"

Litwick flew over to Hans, tying the vines tightly around his wrists. "Hey! Let go of me! Hey!" He grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and flew over to the stage, dumping him next to Anna.

"I don't know what you're up to," Litwick said, "but I approve of it."

As Hans tried to get up, which was difficult because his ankles and hands were tied, Anna bent over, bringing the microphone to her lips. She lifted Hans' chin and said, _"You had it all the day you told me, told me, you want me. I had it all, but let you fool me, fool me, completely."_ Anna was a naive girl, she'll admit it. But being played with when Hans really wanted to take over the kingdom? How far was he willing to go? During the previous break, he honestly thought that he could get away with his attempted murder on Litwick. But unfortunately for him, it revealed his true colors. _"Yeah, I was so stupid to give you all my attention 'cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions." _Elsa was right. You can't marry a man you just met if it's not true love. It was because of her that Arendelle was covered in ice, if she weren't so desperate to know other people, to have a chance of happiness...

Hans stood upright, fully intent on tackling Anna, or at least knock her over, until Anna moved behind him and nudged his shoulder. _"So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you. I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through. So, oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?"_ Hans tried to stand back up, getting very infuriated that he couldn't even stand anymore. This was his nadir point of his life, he realized, being publicly humiliated by a girl who was set up to marry a man she just met that same day. _"I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out."_

 _"And one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me!"_ If falling over wasn't humiliating enough, by the time she sang this verse, Hans was on his knees, not begging, but trying to pull himself up after falling on his back. He decided to crawl off the stage. But the laughter the audience was giving out rang more at the next verse. _"Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede."_ Anna pulled him up until he stood straight again, and Hans dared not move in the event he fell again.

Anna went up to his face, not looking at all like her peppy self anymore. Now she look as stoic as...Stoick, leering at him. _"You mess with me, and mess with her. So I'll make sure you get what you deserve. Yeah, one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me."_ With each verse, Anna took a step forward to him, and Hans squirmed to take a step back. It proved fruitless as Hans fell off the stage, and this time, no one bothered to pick him up. In fact, they all ignored him as they applauded for Anna's conclusion.

Hans growled as Litwick picked him up. As he led him back to the wall next to Gothel, he said under his breath, "Don't worry, Hans, you'll get your revenge."

Hans raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And what about you, Fairy? You have darkness and you use it for good, yet you tell me this."

"You honestly think I'm working _for_ this pathetic fools?" Litwick snapped, surprising him and Gothel. "Please. Those stubborn oafs are nothing more than an obstacle in my path to glory."

Hans let the shadow of a smile come across his lips. "So you're going to help us?"

* * *

"I am," Mr. 5 said as he looked at the black and cracked heart in his hands. "In fact, my dear brother, Mr. 5, will launch an attack once these so-called heroes have finished performing. We have another ally on our side, as well." He looked up to see Yokai practicing attacks with the bots. "Thank him when you have the chance. If it weren't for him..."

* * *

"...then we would never have started this mission in the first place," Litwick responded. His gaze flicked around. "Keep silent. You'll know the signal when it shows."

"Very well," Hand said. "I _will_ be he hero that saved Arendelle, right? And the villains that caused it, Anna and Elsa, will be executed?"

Litwick gave a mad grin. "Oh, they'll be more than executed. They'll be _cursed_."

* * *

"...so who's gonna wake her up?"

There were a choruses of "Not me" and "Nope" around the group.

"Jack?" Hiccup suggested,

"I may be immortal, but I can still be injured!" Jack protested. "No way I'm gonna wake Merida up and have an arrow lodged in my eye."

"It actually doesn't hurt that much," Litwick said, bending over to pry the bow out of a sleeping Merida's arms. "You just don't want it in your hand. Those hurt like fudge since I use my hands a lot in combat."

"Are you sure you don't use them for any other reasons?" Jack said with a smirk on his face.

It took a moment for everyone to get the joke.

"GROSS!" Rapunzel shouted, using her frying pan to knock Jack to the floor. "Jack Frost, you're a disgusting, immature whelp!"

"...that _may_ have been too much..." Jack agreed. He felt a weight on his chest and lifted his head to see Snowball sniffing him intently. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

At this point, the shouting was enough for Merida to wake up. She sat up, perching an arm on her knees as she yawned, carrying her egg. "What now?"

"It's your turn to sing," Zilla said, passing her the mic. "The others have went, you're the last one."

"Good, now I show you how a Scottish lass sings!" Merida said with mirth and a bit of boast. "Step aside, ladies, and learn."

"Show 'em how it's done, lass!" Fergus said with a howl of cheers.

Merida took the stage, her bow back in her arms and her egg set far enough from the edge of the stage yet close enough for her to reach for when she was young. She seemed to really get into her music as she already began to dance a little bit as the song began, stomping her feet. _"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone. So while you're here in my arms. Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."_

That's what she's done her whole life. Everyday, ever since she was a child, Merida made sure to live life to the fullest as if it would be her last. That way, she could go to the grave knowing that her last day on the earth was full of memories. She would always go outside the palace with Angus, and she remembered back when she drank water from the Crone's Tooth. _"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young, young hearts, out our minds, running 'til we outta time. Wild child's lookin' good. Living hard just like we should."_ She knew that no doubt Elinor wouldn't approve how Merida would spend her free days. True, they reconvened after watching Meridus' movie, but she was still the backboned lass she'll always be and always was. Elinor would rather have her sit in and eat like a family, when Merida would always avoid it, wanting adventure and travel around the kingdom.

 _"Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up, you know. That magic that we got nobody can touch, for sure. Looking for some trouble tonight. Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side."_ An adventure with Merida was always full of excitement. She remembered when she and Fergus took a day off responsibilities to hunt for game. She remembered that she actually did ride a wild boar while her father had to tackle a hoard of geese at a lake. _"Like it's the last night of our lives. We'll keep dancing 'til we die. I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone."_ As she danced to the rhythm, Merida set the mic back on its stand and opted to use her arrows and twirled them in her hands like an acrobat. _"So while you're here in my arms, let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young."_ When she finished her song, she pulled out her now and used the both arrows and aimed for the wall just above Pitch's head. The boogeyman didn't even blink, but was definitely irritated.

As everyone clapped, Litwick took the stage again. " _It's time_." "Thank you, Merida," he announced. "With Jack, Anna, and Merida concluding their songs, this means that in a few minutes we will go back in to the theater room to watch our next movies." He squinted a little and peered through the crowd. "Apparently, Jack and Hiro are having a fight to see who's will be shown."

Phoenix watched as Hiro tackled Jack to the ground, who in turn dropped his staff and was forced to have to scratch at he younger boy to get him off.

"Cold! That's cold!"

Litwick sighed. "This is gonna take awhile," he said into the microphone before walking off be stage.

* * *

 **Chapter 31 Complete!**

 ****Find out in my next story!****

 ****Songs:****

 ****Jack—"Trouble" by P!nk****

 ****Anna–"Beggin' on Your Knees" by Victoria Justice from Victorious****

 ****Merida—"Die Young" by Kesha****

 ****All songs were shortened.****

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

 **OTHER NOTE: The next upcoming chapters are going to be what Litwick originally planned.** **BH6, Frozen, then ROTG, in that order.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **32:** **Big Hero 6, part 1**

After the karaoke party, everyone went back through he bronze doors back into the theatre. Everyone took their respected seats much to the villains' begrudgement against their will. However Mr. 5 wasn't around. Both Phoenix and Zilla were concerned about this.

"Where's Mr. 5?" Phoenix asked.

"Don't worry. I took care of him." Litwick assured them.

"Good." Dream said. "I really don't want that guy here anyway. He is annoying."

Zilla however knew Litwick all too well to know that he was hiding something about Mr. 5. But he decided to wait awhile longer.

"So what movie shall we watch now?"

"Oh! Can was watch Hiro's movie?" Phoenix said, clutching on Hiro's arm.

"Sure. Why not." Litwick nodded.

"Yay!" Phoenix cheered.

"I swear you can be such a fangirl." Dream muttered.

"Yes!" Zilla cheered. "Finally a movie that speaks my language! Let's watch some Big Hero 6!"

 **[We open up with San Francokyo. It is night time. The massive city lights aluminate the night sky like stars.]**

"Oh, wow!" Anna said staring in wide-eyed awe. "Look at all those buildings!"

"Incredible…" Elsa said in the same manner. "I've never seen a city like this before."

"Is this Valhalla?" Gobber asked.

"Wait! Is Hiro dead? Is he one of the Gods!?" Snotlout asked. "That is totally not fair!"

"It's not Valhalla, Snotlout." Hiccup said.

"At least one of the primitive Vikings is using his brain." Zilla said "The rest of you are bunch of mindless, boney, brutes."

"And you're not?" Dream smirked.

"I have both the brains and the brawn." Zilla said.

"That still doesn't answer the question."

"It's San Francokyo." Hiro answered. "My home town."

"San Francokyo?" Jack asked. "So wait, does that mean it's-"

"Yes! It's a amalgamation of America's San Francisco and Japan's Tokyo!" Zilla groaned. "Moving on!"

"Aw."

 **[The camera gets an aerial shot over the city, before zooming in on an ally way. There are cheers coming from the ally to reveal it's a bot fight. A Goth girl was bot fighting against a sumo sized man named Yama. The Goth bot loses to Little Yama and the crowd goes wild, while the Goth girl in speechless in shock.]**

"Hey it's one of those metal things!" Anna said. "What were they called again?"

"I think it was robutt." Tuffnut snickered.

"Row boat." Ruffnut said.

"Robug."

"Oh! How about, Ruffbot!"

"I am a Robot." Baymax said.

"I think my head is going to explode." Zilla groaned.

Dialogue

 **Announcer** **: THE WINNER, BY TOTAL ANNIHILATION... YAMA!**

 **Yama** **: Who's next?! Who has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yama?!**

 **[People in the crowd nervously hide their robots, too scared to fight.]**

 **Hiroko** **: Can I try?**

 **[Everyone turns around to see a fourteen-year-old girl, holding a cute little robot. This is Hiroko.]**

"Oh c'mon! Really!?" Hiro complained.

"Saw that coming." Zilla chuckled.

"I think Hiro is so cute as a girl." Honey Lemon complimented.

"Wow! For once I agree. I actually have no joke for that." Jack said.

 **Hiroko** **: [innocently] I have a robot. I built it myself.**

 **[Everyone laughs at Hiroko's pathetic robot.]**

 **Announcer** **: Beat it, kid. House rules: You gotta pay to play.**

 **Hiroko** **: Oh. Uh... is this enough? [Holds up a handful of money]**

 **Yama** **: What's your name, little girl?**

 **Hiroko** **: [shyly] Hiroko. Hiroko Hamada.**

 **Yama** **: Prepare your bot.**

 **[Hiroko and Yama prepare to fight.]**

 **Announcer** **: Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fighters ready...? FIGHT!**

 **[Hiroko's robot is destroyed in seconds.]**

"Saw that coming too." Zilla said.

"Hey, give him some slack it was his first bot fight." Phoenix said.

"Not… exactly." Hiro said bashful. Everyone stared at him in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch." Hiro said.

 **Hiroko** **: That was my first fight. I-I- Ca-Can I try again?**

 **Yama** **: No one likes a sore loser, little boy. Go home.**

 **Hiroko** **: I've got more money.**

 **[He reluctantly places the rest of his money on the plate for a second fight.]**

"It's going to happen again." Snoutlout said, unimpressed.

"Wait for it." Zilla smirked.

 **Announcer** **: Fighters ready? FIGHT!**

 **[Megabot suddenly reassembles itself. Hiro drops his "shy, innocent little girl" act.]**

 **Hiro** **: Megabot, _destroy_ _!_ [Grins evilly]**

"Oh boy." Jack said.

 **[The Mega-bot assaults Little Yama. Yama was struggling while Hiroko was relaxing like it was a walk in the park. The Mega-Bot then destroys Little Yama.]**

 **Yama: What?**

 **Hiroko: No more Little Yama.**

"Wow!" Dream said. "That was intense."

"Remind me never to pick a fight you." Hiccup said.

 **[Speechless and distraught, Yama picks up the remains of little Yama.]**

 **Yama: But, wha... This is not possible!**

 **Hiroko: Hey, I'm as surprised as you are. Beginner's luck.**

 **[Angry, Yama approached the young girl with a murderous intent. Hiroko's confidents was instantly replaced with fear.]**

 **Hiroko: Do you want to go again, Yama?**

"Somebody's not happy." Dream said.

 **[Yama grabbed Hiroko and pinned her against the wall up in the air. Glaring at her.]**

 **Yama: No one hustles Yama!**

 **Hiroko: Whoa. Hey...**

"Wow. What a sore loser." Jack said.

"Tell me about it." Kristoff agreed.

"Reminds me of a certain Viking." Jamie said.

"HEY!" Astrid shouted.

"BURN!" Zilla shouted. "Shots fired!"

 **[He turns to his lackeys]**

 **Yama: Teach him a lesson.**

 **[Yama's lackey's get ready to beat her to a bloody pulp]**

 **Hiroko: Hey, fellas. Let's talk about this.**

 **[Just then came a rumbling buzzing sound of a motor scooter coming down the ally. Everyone looks and sees it's Hiroko's older brother, Tadashi]**

 **Tadashi: Hiroko! Get on!**

"Wow…" Anna said. "He's really cute!"

"Anna!" Elsa scolded.

"What? I'm just saying." Anna said. "You have to admit it too, sis."

"Well… yeah I guess he is certainly a looker." Elsa said honestly.

"Hey!" Jack said. "He's not… THAT good looking." Jack said as he sank into his hoodie.

"Somebody is jealous." Dream snickered.

 **Hiroko: Tadashi! Good timing, Big Brother!**

 **[Hiroko jumps up and darts onto Tadashi's scooter and they ride off]**

 **Tadashi: Are you okay?**

 **Hiroko: Yeah.**

 **Tadashi: Are you hurt?**

 **Hiroko: No.**

 **[Then Tadashi starts hitting her.]**

 **Tadashi: Then what were you thinking, knucklehead?**

 **[Yama and his lackeys started chasing them.]**

 **Tadashi: You graduated high school when you were 13,and this is what you're doing?**

 **[Yama and his lackeys were not close behind. Cornered, Tadashi decides to pull a stunt.]**

 **Lackey #1: There they are!**

 **Lackey #2: Hey!**

 **Tadashi: Hold on!**

 **[Tadashi rides on a ramp and manages to jump over the mob of thugs]**

 **Hiroko: Yes!**

"Now THAT'S what I call a stunt jump." Jack said getting excited.

"I can't believe my nephew actually pulled that off." Cass nodding from impressment.

 **Lackey: Get back here.**

 **Tadashi** **: Bot Fighting is illegal! You're gonna get yourself arrested!**

 **Hiroko** **: Bot Fighting is not illegal! Betting on Bot Fighting, that's- that's illegal.**

"Uh, what's the difference?" Dream asked.

 **[She holds out a fat wad of cash she won from the Bot Fight]**

 **Hiroko: But, SO lucrative! I'm on a roll, big brother!**

 **[Throws arms up victoriously]**

 **Hiroko: AND THERE IS NO STOPPING ME!**

 **[Tadashi suddenly stops as police cars pull up in front of them.]**

 **Tadashi** **: Oh, no.**

"Except for a wall of cops." Jack said. "Good job."

"They're gonna get it now." Dream said.

 **[Both Hiroko and Yama got arrested. But on upside they got a light sentence and Yama and his lackey's were arrested with severe sentences. But Tadashi was stuck with the others glaring at his little sister's actions while he is being squished in one cell.]**

"Poor Tadashi. You know this is pretty much your fault for putting him in this situation." Zilla said.

"Yeah…" Hiro said.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Phoenix said.

"I'm just speaking my mind."

 **[Hiroko and Tadashi walk out of the police department after getting arrested, meeting up with their aunt Cass, who was pacing around worried.]**

 **Hiroko and Tadashi** **: [Shamefully] Hi, Aunt Cass.**

 **Cass** **: [Worried] Are you guys okay? Tell me you're okay!**

 **Hiro** **: We're fine.**

 **Tadashi** **: We're okay.**

 **Cass** **: Oh, good.**

 **[She grabs them both by the ear and drags them to the car.]**

 **Cass: THEN WHAT WERE YOU TWO KNUCKLEHEADS THINKING?!**

"Whoa!" Jack said, as he and everyone else reacted in wide-eyed awe.

"On second thought, remind me never to make HER angry." Hiccup said.

"She's awesome." Zilla said.

"Thank you." Cass said.

 **[Cass is scolding Hiro and Tadashi as they drive back.]**

 **Cass** **: For ten years, I have done the best I could to raise you.**

 **[They make it back to Cass' Café.]**

 **Cass: Have I been perfect? No. Do I know anything about children? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting?! PROBABLY! Where was I going with this? I had a point.**

 **Tadashi** **: [Sheepishly] ...Sorry.**

 **Hiroko** **: [Also sheepishly] We love you, Aunt Cass.**

 **Cass** **: [Snapping] WELL, I LOVE YOU, TOO!**

 **[They entered the shop and Cass gets a donut.]**

 **Cass: I had to close up early because of you two felons. On beat poetry night.**

 **[She takes a bite.]**

 **Cass: Stress eating. Because of you. Come on, Mochi.**

 **[Both Cass and Mochi the cat.]**

 **Cass: This is really good!**

"I bet it does." Zilla said. "I would definitely want to try those."

"Come by my shop anytime." Cass offered.

"Thanks."

 **[Hiroko sits down at his computer.]**

 **Tadashi** **: You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe.**

 **Hiroko** **: [Not really listening] For sure.**

 **Tadashi** **: And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead.**

 **Hiroko** **: [looking sincere] Absolutely.**

"He's not listening." Bunny said

 **Tadashi** **: [Realizes he's lying; Exasperated] You're going Bot Fighting, aren't you?**

 **Hiroko** **: There's a fight across town. If I book, I can still make it.**

 **[She grabs Megabot and walks toward the door, but Tadashi stops him by grabbing the hood of his jacket.]**

 **Tadashi** **: [Frustrated] WHEN are you gonna start doing something with that big brain of yours?**

 **Hiroko** **: What? Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know?**

 **Tadashi** **: Unbelievable. (Groans) Argh,** **what would mom and dad say?**

 **Hiroko** **:** **I don't know. They're gone. They died when I was three, remember?**

"Why is it in superhero fiction, the parents are always dead?" Zilla asked.

"Spiderman has aunt May." Phoenix suggested.

"Parents. I said parents. Not relatives."

"Superman has Martha Kent."

"Biological. Not foster."

"Flash and his dead?"

"Didn't he die too?"

"Uh…"

"You know what forget it."

 **Hiroko starts to leave.**

 **Tadashi: Hey!**

 **[He throws a helmet for Hiroko to catch.]**

 **Tadashi: I'll take you.**

 **Hiroko: Really?**

 **Tadashi: I can't stop you from going, but I'm not going to let you go on your own.**

 **Hiroko: Sweet.**

"Wait, he's just gonna give in and allow it?" Bunny asked confused and dumbfounded.

"Looks like Hiro might make my naughty list." North pondered.

"Now hold on!" Hiro said. "I changed!"

"It's true." Cass said.

"But he just-"

"Wait for it." Zilla said.

 **[But instead of arriving at the next bot fight, they arrive at the college Tadashi goes too.]**

 **Hiroko: What are we doing at your nerd school? (Point behind) Bot-fight's that way!**

 **[Tadashi parks his scooter and makes his way up to the campus]**

 **Tadashi: Gotta grab something.**

"Oh, I see what he's up to." Elsa said.

"Oh yeah." Zilla nodded.

"Smart mate." Bunny smirked.

 **Hiroko(complains): Is this gonna take long?**

 **Tadashi: Relax, you big baby. We'll be in and out. Anyway, you've never seen my lab.**

 **Hiorko: Oh, great, I get to see your nerd lab!**

 **Gogo: Heads up!**

 **[Suddenly something or someone passes by him. A motorcycle girl. Gogo. Hiroko then looks around to see that the entire place was filled with Technology. Robots, computers, and gadgets, etc.]**

"Wow…" Hiccup stared in awe. "That is a lot of contraptions."

 **[Hiroko looked at the bike Gogo was riding.]**

 **Hiroko: Electro-mag suspension?**

 **Gogo: Hey! Who are you?**

 **Hiroko: I'm...**

 **Tadashi Gogo, this is my sister Hiroko.**

 **Gogo** **: [To Hiroko] Welcome to the nerd lab.**

 **Hiro** **: [Chuckles nervously] Yeah. [About GoGo's prototype bicycle] I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before.**

 **Gogo** **: Zero resistance, faster bike. [Removes one of the wheels] But not fast enough. [Throws wheel into a recycling bin full of its kind] Yet.**

"She's good." Anna complimented. "You're good."

"Thanks." Gogo smirked.

 **[Hiroko continues to walk round until she comes across Wasabi.]**

 **Wasabi: Hey Whoa whoa!** **Do not move. Behind the line, please.**

 **Tadashi: Hey, wasabi. This is my sister Hiroko.**

 **Wasabi:** **Hello, Hiroko. Prepare to be amazed.**

 **[Wasabi grabs an apple.]**

 **Wasabi: Catch.**

 **[He throws the apple to Hiroko, only to have it sliced into thin slices.]**

 **Hiroko: Wow.**

"Whoa! How did he do that!?" Anna said with awe.

"Was that magic?" Kristoff asked.

"Nope." Wasabi said with a smirk.

 **[Wasabi pulled a switch to reveal…]**

 **Hiroko: Laser-induced plasma?**

"Laser-induced plasma?" Elsa asked.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

Wasabi: Oh, yeah. With a little magnetic confinement for ultra-precision.

 **[Wasabi shows Hiroko his very organized table of tools.]**

 **Hiroko** **: [Sarcastically] Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?**

 **Wasabi** **: I have a system. There's a place for every thing, everything in its place.**

 **[Suddenly grabs a wrench, messing up Wasabi's "system"]**

 **Gogo** **: Need this!**

 **Wasabi** **: [Freaking out] Hey, you can't do that! This is anarchy! SOCIETY HAS RULES!**

Everyone laughed, but Wasabi was groaning and glaring.

"It's not funny!" Wasabi scoffed.

"You're right it's not funny." Zilla chuckled. "It's hilarious!"

"She invaded my personal space!"

"Stop whining, woman up." Zilla and Gogo said in unison. "Jinx! Ah, you got me! Double jinx! Well played! Triple jinx! Damn it!"

 **[Wasabi chases after Gogo. listening to music on her ear buds while rolling a huge ball of tungsten carbide onto a lift, squeezing past Hiroko and Tadashi]**

 **Honey Lemon** **: EXCUSE ME! Coming through! [sees Tadashi] Tadashi!**

 **[She notices Hiroko and her smile grows even wider]**

 **Honey Lemon** **: Oh, my gosh! You must be Hiroko! [shouting because of her music] I've heard so much about you! [removes her earbuds and kisses Hiroko on both cheeks] Perfect timing! Perfect timing!**

 **[She uses the lift to elevate the ball]**

 **Hiroko** **: That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide.**

 **Honey Lemon** **: Four! Hundred! Pounds of it! C'mere, c'mere, c'mere, c'mere!**

 **[She enthusiastically drags Hiroko to a large kit filled with various liquid chemicals at the ready]**

 **Honey Lemon: You're gonna love this! A dash of perchloric acid, a smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide**

 **[She takes out a small hand-held flamethrower and heats up the formula]**

 **Honey Lemon: super-heated to 500 Kelvin, and...**

 **[sprays the pink formula around the ball then uses magnetic force to attract it onto the ball]**

 **Honey Lemon: TA-DA! It's pretty great, huh?**

 **Hiroko** **: [not really knowing what to say] So... pink.**

 **Honey Lemon** **: Here's the best part!**

 **[She lightly touches the ball with her finger. Instantly, the ball explodes into a cloud of pink dust]**

 **Hiroko** **: Whoa!**

"Whoa!" Everyon reacted the sameway.

 **Honey** **: [covered in pink dust] I know, right? Chemical metal embrittlement!**

"Oh may gosh, you are hilariously fun." Zilla complimented. "You just made my top 10 list."

"Thank you." Honey Lemon smiled.

"What top 10 list?" Phoenix asked.

"The top 10 Funniest Energetic Female Characters." Zilla answered. "Nora Valkyrie from RWBY is at number 1. Now Honey Lemon is at number 2. Just 8 more to go."

 **Tadashi** **: Not bad, Honey Lemon.**

 **Hiroko** **: [Confused by their names] "Honey Lemon"? "GoGo"? "Wasabi"?**

 **Wasabi** **: [Annoyed] I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time, people! ONE! TIME!**

"What he said! I mean what I said!" Wasabi stumbled. "Oh forget it."

"Smooth." Gogo said.

 **Tadashi** **: [Chuckles] Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames.**

 **Hiroko** **: Uh, who's Fred?**

 **[A guy in a giant lizard suit comes up behind Hiroko.]**

 **Fred** **: This guy! Right here!**

 **[Hiroko turns around and shrieks in surprise]**

 **Fred: Ah, ah, don't be alarmed.**

 **[He lifts up his costume head]**

 **Fred: It is just a suit. This is not my real face and body.**

 **[He shakes Hiroko's hand]**

 **Fred: The name's Fred! School mascot by day, but by night...**

 **[He does several impressive moves with the sign he's carrying]**

 **Fred: I am also the school mascot.**

"That… made… no… sense…" Astrid said confused.

"Redundant much redundant?" Zilla said.

 **Hiroko** **: So, what's your major?**

 **Fred** **: No, no, no, no, I'm not a student. But I am a major science enthusiast. I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that could turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will. But she says that's "not science".**

 **Honey** **: I-It's really not.**

 **Fred** **: Yeah, and I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't "science" either, is it?**

 **Wasabi** **: Nope.**

 **Fred** **: Well then, what about... invisible sandwich?**

 **Tadashi: Hiroko!**

 **[Tadashi calls Hiroko over. She follows.]**

 **Fred: Imagine eating a sandwich, but everybody just thinks you're crazy.**

 **Wasabi** **: Just stop.**

"You got a weird imagination." Dream said.

"Weird imaginations make great scientific breakthroughs." Fred said, trying to be smart.

"If only that made a lick of sense." Zilla said.

* * *

 **Chapter 32 Complete! Alright! Big Hero 6 one of my personal favorites! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **33:** **Big Hero 6, part 2**

 **[While Fred kept on saying ideas that no one agreed on Tadashi invites his sister Hiroko to his lab.]**

 **Hiroko: So, what have you been working on?**

 **Tadashi: I'll show you.**

 **[Tadashi takes duct tape.]**

 **Hiroko: Duct tape? I hate to break it to you, bro. Already been invented.**

"What's duct tape?" Anna asked.

Duct Tape is a cloth- or scrim-backed pressure-sensitive tape, often coated with polyethylene. There are a variety of constructions using different backings and adhesives. One variation is black gaffer tape, which is designed to be non-reflective and cleanly removed, unlike standard duct tape. Another variation is heat-resistant foil duct tape useful for sealing heating and cooling ducts, produced because standard duct tape fails quickly when used on heating ducts. Duct tape is generally silvery gray, but also available in other colors and even printed designs." Baymax explains.

"Uh…"

"To put it simply. It's a material that holds stuff together." Zilla said.

"Wow!" Hiccup said. "That could be useful."

"It is. It's useful for sticking on surfaces, holding wood together…" Zilla lists.

 **[Tadashi sticks it on her arm…]**

 **Hiroko: Hey!**

 **[…and tears it off.]**

 **Hiroko: Dude! Ow!**

"…and that." Zilla finishes in wide-eyed shock.

"Ouch that's got to hurt." Litwick winced.

 **[Just then a while balloon looking robot inflated out of a red box. Baymax.]**

 **Tadashi: This is what I've been working on.**

"Hey it's Baymax!" Jamie pointed out.

"Are you sure this isn't magic?" Kristoff asked.

"Yep." Hiro said.

 **[Baymax walks over to the siblings. Moves a stool aside. Hiroko is struck in awe and fascination.]**

 **Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said, "ow."**

"Oh so that's how he works." Jamie said.

"So he's a nurse?" Elsa asked.

 **Hiroko: A robotic nurse.**

 **[An emoji scale screen appears on his chest.]**

 **Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?**

 **Hiroko: Physical or emotional?**

 **[Tadashi playfully makes a sad hurt face.]**

 **Baymax: I will scan you now. Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest an anti-bacterial spray.**

 **Hiroko: What's in the spray, specifically?**

 **[The formula for bacitracin appears on the chest screen.]**

 **Baymax: The primary ingredient is bacitracin.**

 **Hiroko: That's a bummer. I'm actually allergic to that.**

 **Baymax: You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to peanuts.**

"Seriously?" Astrid asked.

"What? It's a common allergic reaction." Hiro said.

"I feel you." Hiccup said. "Sadly where we come from, it's considered a curse by Loki."

"And it's true!" Snotlout said. "Hiro here is cursed by Loki!"

"Leave my Hiro alone!" Phoenix shouted protecting the little 14 year old.

"What is wrong with you!?" Zilla said. "Were you dropped on your head!?"

Everyone reacted in wide-eyed jaw dropping shock. Snotlout looked like he was about to cry.

"Yes! I was!" He admitted. "And up until now, everyone had the good grace not to mention it!" Snotlout then broke down and cried in his chair.

"Wow…" Zilla said in shock. "I… I think I went over board."

"Dude. That was cold." Litwick said.

 **Hiroko: Not bad.**

 **[Baymax sprayed the bacitracin on Hiroko's arm.]**

 **Hiroko: You've done some serious coding on this thing, huh?**

 **Tadashi: Programed him with over 10,000 medical procedures.**

 **[Tadashi opens up Baymax's chip compartment to reveal a green chip.]**

 **Tadashi: This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax.**

 **[Hiroko is inspecting Baymax for the first time. She pokes Baymax's back.]**

 **Hiroko: Vinyl?**

 **Tadashi: Yeah, I'm goin' for a non-threatening... huggable kind of thing.**

"I like warm hugs!" Olaf spoke up.

"Olaf?" Zilla spoke up. "Shut up, before a melt you."

 **Hiroko: Looks like a walking marshmallow. [To Baymax] No offense.**

 **Baymax: I am a robot. I cannot be offended.**

 **Hiroko: [Examining his eyes] Hyperspectral cameras?**

 **Tadashi: Yep.**

 **Hiroko: Huh.**

 **[She pushes his face into Baymax's belly, examining his skeleton]**

 **Hiroko: Titanium skeleton.**

 **Tadashi: [Correcting] Carbon-fiber.**

 **Hiroko: Right, even lighter. Killer actuators. Where did you get those?**

 **Tadashi: Ah, machined 'em right here, in house.**

 **Hiroko: Really?**

 **Tadashi: Yep. He can lift a thousand pounds.**

 **Hiro: [Awe] Shut up.**

 **Baymax: You have been a good boy. [Pulls out a lollipop] Have a lollipop!**

 **Hiroko: Nice** **ǃ**

 **[She takes the lollipop]**

 **Baymax: I cannot deactivate until you say: You are satisfied with your care.**

 **Hiroko: Well then, I'm satisfied with my care.**

Baymax then reverts back into his red box.

"Oh Christ." Zilla groaned. "Ow." He said.

Baymax returns by inflating.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it Baymax."

 **Tadashi: He's gonna help a lot of people.**

 **[Baymax returns to his red box.]**

 **Hiroko: Hey, what kind of battery does it use?**

 **Tadashi: Lithium ion.**

"Is that a power source?" Elsa asked.

"Yep." Litwick nodded.

"Wow…" Hiccup reacted awe.

 **Hiroko: You know, supercapacitorswould charge way faster.**

 **Callaghan:** **Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Hamada?**

 **[The siblings turn to see an elder man. Professor** **Callaghan.]**

 **Tadashi: Hey, Professor. Actually, I was just finishing up.**

 **Callaghan:** **You must be Hiroko. Bot-fighter, right?**

 **[Hiroko nods.]**

 **Callaghan:** **When my daughter was younger, that's all she wanted to do. [To the Mega-Bot] May I?**

 **Hiroko: Sure.**

 **[She gives the Mega-bot to** **Callaghan]**

 **Callaghan** **: Magnetic-bearing servos.**

 **Hiroko: Pretty sick, huh? Wanna see how I put 'em together?**

 **[Tadashi knocks on the shaded window for it to turn clear to reveal him.]**

"Whoa!" Anna reacted in awe.

"Amazing…" Elsa the same.

"Neat, huh? They're all the rage nowadays." Zilla said.

 **Tadashi: Hey, genius! He invented them.**

 **[Hiroko stares at** **Callaghan in surprise and realization of who he is.]**

 **Hiroko: You're Robert Callaghan? Like, as in, the Callaghan-catmull spline, and Callaghan's "laws of robotics?"**

 **Callaghan:** **That's right. Ever think about applying here? Your age wouldn't be an issue.**

 **Tadashi: I don't know. She's pretty serious about her career in bot-fighting.**

 **Hiroko: Well, kind of serious.**

 **[They head to the elevator.]**

 **Callaghan:** **I can see why. With your bot, winning must come easy.**

 **Hiroko: Yeah, I guess.**

 **Callaghan:** **Well, if you like things easy, then my program isn't for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here. My students go on to shape the future. Nice to meet you, Hiroko. Good luck with the bot-fights.**

 **[Elevator closes.]**

"I like this guy." Zilla said. "He's really smart."

"I'll say." Hiccup agreed. "I definitely want to take classes from him at his school."

 **[Outside SFIT]**

 **Tadashi: We gotta hurry if you wanna catch that Bot Fight.**

 **Hiroko: [frantic] I have to go here! I-if I don't go to this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind! How do I get in?**

 **[Tadashi smiles.]**

"Smart move, mate." Bunny smirked.

"Big brother, power!" Zilla testified.

* * *

 **Chapter 33 Complete! Tadashi has set Hiroko's moral compass in the right direction. How will she get in? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **34:** **Big Hero 6, part 3**

 **[Sometime later, in Hiroko and Tadashi's room...]**

 **Tadashi** **: Every year, the school has a student showcase. You come up with something that blows Callaghan away, you're in. But it's gotta be great.**

 **Hiroko** **: [confidently] Trust me, it will be.**

 **Journey's Eye of the Tiger starts to play.**

"Oh yeah! Hiro/Hiroko is on fire now!" Jack said.

 **Then the music fades out.**

 **[Cut to Hiroko banging her head on the desk that's covered with crumpled up balls of paper.]**

 **Hiroko** **: Nothing! No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!**

 **Tadashi** **: [jokingly] Wow. Washed up at fourteen. So sad.**

"Well that was anti climatic." Zilla said.

 **Hiroko** **: I got nothing! I'm done! I'm never getting in!**

 **Tadashi** **: Hey, I'm not giving up on you.**

 **[Tadashi grabs Hiroko by the ankles and hangs her upside-down over his shoulders. He begins jumping around the room, with Hiroko flopping behind him.]**

 **Hiroko** **: AHH** **ǃ** **What are you doing?!**

 **Tadashi** **: Shake things up! Use that big brain of yours to think your way out!**

 **Hiro** **: What?**

 **Tadashi** **: Look for a new angle.**

 **[Hiroko decides to humor him. She looks around the room from a new angle and spots Megabot. She gets an idea.]**

"NOW he has an idea." Hiccup said.

 **[Hiroko and Tadashi go into their garage and begin designing their biggest idea. In the form of montage we fast-forward in time to see the progression of the idea. Tadashi, the friends from college all help out and pitch in. Aunt Cass providing snacks and support.]**

"Whoa! What is happening!" Anna exasperated.

"Relax. This is a filming technique known as a fast-forward." Zilla said. "It progresses the film forward to a specific point in time in the film. It saves time and progress."

"Unless you have a nauseating reaction, I suggest you use a form of medication." Litwick advised.

"I think we've had our fill of that for one day." Merida said.

"I agree." Elinor nodded.

 **[Both Siblings finish and fist bump each other for a job well done. Today's the day for Hiroko to show his invention to get into SFIT. The Student Fair was packed with inventions. The friends push 7 trashcans.]**

"Wow!" Hiccup stared in awe. "I think I just died and went to Valhalla."

"I don't think so Hiccup." Astrid said smiling at his goofy grin.

"But what if he is?" Tuffnut said.

"Lucky!" Ruffnut scowled.

 **Tadashi** **: Wow. A lot of sweet tech here today. How you feeling?**

 **Hiroko** **: You're talking to an ex-Bot Fighter. Takes a lot more than this to rattle me.**

 **GoGo** **: Yep! She's nervous.**

"Oh yeah." Jack said.

"She is." Hiccup nodded.

"Yep." Zilla said.

"Definitely." Litwick agreed.

"No doubt about that." Dream too.

"I wan not!" Hiro protested.

"Sure." Merida said, not believing him.

 **Honey** **: Oh** **ǃ**

 **Fred** **: Ah, you have nothing to fear, little fellow.**

 **Honey** **: She's so tense!**

 **Hiroko** **: No, I'm not!**

 **Honey** **: Relax, Hiroko. Your tech is amazing! Tell him, GoGo!**

 **GoGo** **: [Deadpan] Stop whining, woman up.**

 **Hiroko** **: I'm fine!**

 **Wasabi** **: What do you need, little lady? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?**

 **GoGo** **: Underpants? You need serious help.**

 **Wasabi** **: Hey, I come prepared.**

"More like insecure." Zilla said.

"HEY!"

 **Fred** **: I haven't done laundry in six months. One pair lasts me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside-out, and then, I go front and back.**

"Wow. That is both disgusting and awesome." Zilla smirked.

 **[Wasabi dry heaves. GoGo shakes her head.]**

 **Tadashi** **: Wow. That is both disgusting and awesome.**

 **GoGo** **: Don't encourage him.**

 **Fred** **: It's called "recycling".**

"What world do you live in where you think it recycling?" Merida asked.

"I don't know, but I like it." Zilla smiled.

"You would." Litwick smirked.

 **Announcer: Next presenter, Hiroko Hamada.**

 **Fred: Oh, yeah. This is it.**

 **Hiroko: I guess I'm up.**

 **Honey Lemon: Okay, photo, photo! Everybody say, "Hiroko."**

 **All: Hiroko!**

 **[Snap shot]**

"Ah! She took there souls!" Snotlout shouted in fright.

"No, you idiot." Zilla groaned.

 **Honey Lemon: We love you, Hiroko. Good luck!**

 **GoGo: Don't mess it up.**

 **Wasabi: Break a leg, little lady.**

 **Fred: Science, yeah!**

 **[Everyone leave. Tadashi stays with a nervous Hiroko.]**

 **Tadashi: All right, sis. This is it.**

 **[Holds up his fists for a fist bump. Hiroko does nothing.]**

 **Tadashi: Come on. Don't leave me hanging.**

 **[Still nothing.]**

 **Tadashi: What's going on?**

 **Hiroko: I really want to go here.**

 **Tadashi: Hey. You got this.**

 **[Hiroko takes the mic as she walks up on stage. There are a lot of spectators as the audience.]**

 **Hiroko: (Nervous) Hi. My name is Hiroko... Sorry. My name is Hiroko Hamada, and I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it.**

 **[She presents…]**

 **Hiroko: This is a microbot.**

 **[The audience is silent.]**

"Well this is awkward." Hiccup said.

"I had stage fright!" Hiro said.

"Aw, it's okay. I think it's cute." Phoenix said cuddling with Hiro.

"Not helping."

 **Tadashi: (Lip sinks) Breathe.**

 **[Hiroko breathes and confidence returns.]**

 **Hiroko: It doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of its pals...**

 **[She gestures to the 7 trashcans. More microbots come flying and swarming to Hiroko.]**

 **Hiroko: ...things get a little more interesting. The microbots are controlled with this neural transmitter.**

 **[She gestures to the headband on her head. This catches the attention of Alistair Krei.]**

 **Hiroko: I think what I want them to do...**

 **[She performs daredevil stunts and the microbots react.]**

 **Hiroko: They do it. The applications for this tech are limitless. Construction.**

 **[The microbot swarm around and disperse to reveal a model building they constructed.]**

"Oh, wow! That is amazing!" Anna reacted.

"Watch out, Elsa! You have competition." Zilla teased.

"Sh-shut up…" Elsa blushed.

 **Hiroko: What used to take teams of people working by hand for months or years, can now be accomplished by one person. And that's just the beginning. How about transportation?**

 **[Hiroko starts to walk and the microbots provide a path for her.]**

 **Hiroko: Microbots can move anything anywhere, with ease.**

 **[She gives her big brother a high five.]**

 **Hiroko: If you can think it, the microbots can do it. The only limit is your imagination.**

 **[Hiroko returns to the stage.]**

 **Hiroko: Microbots!**

 **[She bows and the crowed applauds and cheers. Especially Cass.]**

 **Cass: That's my niece! Yes! My family! I love my family!**

"Okay. Now Cass has made number 3." Zilla said. "Also Ruby makes number 4. Edward from Cowboy Bebop takes number 5. Grif's Sister from Red vs Blue takes number 6…"

 **[Both sibling fist bump each other.]**

 **Tadashi: Nailed it!**

 **[All of Hiroko's friends come to congratulate her.]**

 **Wasabi: You did it!**

 **GoGo: Not bad!**

 **Fred: Yeah! You just blew my mind, dude!**

 **Honey Lemon: They loved you. That was amazing!**

 **[Alistair Krei approaches.]**

 **Alistair: Yes. With some development, your tech could be revolutionary.**

 **Hiroko: Alistair krei!**

 **Alistair: May I?**

 **[Hiroko nods and hands him the single microbot.]**

 **Alistair: Extraordinary. I want your microbots at Krei tech.**

 **Hiroko: (Awe) Shut up.**

 **Callaghan** **: Mr. Krei is right. Your microbots are an inspired piece of tech. You can continue to develop them,or you can sell them to a man who's only guided by his own self-interest.**

 **Alistair: Robert, I know how you feel about me, but it shouldn't affect...**

 **Callaghan** **: This is your decision, Hiroko. But you should know Mr. Krei has cut corners and ignored sound science to get where he is.**

 **Alistair That's just not true.**

 **Callaghan** **: I wouldn't trust Krei tech with your microbots, or anything else.**

 **Alistair: Hiroko, I'm offering you more money than any 14-year-old could imagine.**

"Oh boy, those two must be rivals." Kristoff said nervously.

"Oh yeah." Dream nodded.

 **[Hiroko thought about it long and hard. She came to a decision.]**

 **Hiroko: I appreciate the offer, Mr. Krei, but they're not for sale.**

 **Alistair: I thought you were smarter than that.**

 **[He turns to leave.]**

 **Alistair: Robert.**

 **Tadashi: Mr. Krei. That's my brother's.**

 **Alistair: That's right.**

 **[He returns the microbot to Hiroko. Then he leaves.]**

 **Callaghan** **: I look forward to seeing you in class.**

 **[** **Callaghan** **hands Hiroko an envelope of acceptance.]**

"He did it!" Jack cheered.

"He got in!" Anna cheered too.

"One smart mate." Bunny complimented.

"I'll say." Hiccup nodded.

"You're so smart!" Phoenix smiled and she hugged a blushing Hiro.

 **[The group leaves the college campus and cheering all the way.]**

 **Cass: All right, geniuses, let's feed those hungry brains. Back to the caf! Dinner is on me!**

 **Fred: Yes! Nothing is better than free food! Unless it's moldy.**

"Ew…" Everyone said in unison.

 **Tadashi: Aunt Cass? We'll... we'll catch up, okay?**

 **Cass: Sure.**

 **[Hugs them both]**

 **Cass:I'm so proud of you. Both of you.**

 **Hiroko: Thanks, aunt Cass.**

 **[Tadashi gestures to follow him. They both stand out on a view of the SFIT.]**

 **Hiroko** **: I know what you're gonna say: [Imitates Tadashi] "I should be proud of myself 'cause I'm finally using my gift for something important."**

 **Tadashi** **: No, no, I was just gonna tell you your panties were showing for the whole show.**

 **Hiroko** **: Ha, ha, hilarious.**

 **[Looks down to find out her skirt was not long enough]**

 **Hiroko: WHAT?!**

 **[She elbows Tadashi for not telling him sooner. Tadashi laughs.]**

 **Tadashi** **: [Warmly] Welcome to nerd school... nerd.**

 **Hiroko** **: Hey, I, um, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so... y-you know, thanks for not giving up on me.**

"Aw. That's so sweet." Rapunzel said warningly.

"It's kind of like the bond Elsa and Anna used to have." Zilla said. "But I think you two still have it."

"You really think so?" Elsa asked.

"Positive." Zilla said. "Me and my little brother have the same sibling bond."

 **[Just then the alarm goes off. Tadashi and Hiroko suddenly get worried and they run back to the SFIT. They see to their horror, the entire college is on fire.]**

"Oh my gods!" Anna gasped.

Everyone had the same wide-eyed jaw dropping horrifying look.

 **Tadashi: (To a victim) Are you okay?**

 **Female: Yeah. I'm okay. But Professor Callaghan is still in there.**

 **[Tadashi looks at the burning building.]**

"Oh no. I know that look." Hiccup said in dread.

"No. He isn't…" Rapunzel said in denial.

 **[Hiroko grabs her big brother by the arm.]**

 **Hiroko: Tadashi, no!**

 **[Tadashi looks at the burning building, then back at her sister.]**

 **Tadashi: Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help.**

 **[He runs into the burning building to save Callaghan. His hat falls off and Hiroko pick it up.]**

 **"Oh no…" Anna said dreading what's going to happen next.**

 **[Hiroko then tried to go after him. But the fire explodes, causing Hiroko to be forced back by the shock wave.]**

 **Hiroko: Tadashi! Tadashi!**

Everyone stared in shock.

"Well… that was dark." Zilla said still looking in wide-eyed shock.

* * *

 **Chapter 34 Complete! Hiroko is accepted into SFIT! But… tragedy strikes as tragic event claims Tadashi's life. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **35:** **Big Hero 6, part 4**

The amount of shock and sadness was indescribable across the entire theatre. At least for the heroes. For the villains they either shrugged it off as if it was no big deal or smug smirk at it with pure delight. Pitch certainly was.

Of course that was hard considering 3P continued to hold on to him. It certainly made him uncomfortable.

Speaking of uncomfortable, the heroes certainly were. A few sobbing tears from a few individuals. Hiro on the other hand had a sad face that he was all too familiar with. Phoenix could tell as she held him in her arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked out of concern.

Hiro said nothing.

 **[The next scene, Hiroko, her friends and family all attending Tadashi's funeral. Rain falls down as the casket goes down into the grave hole. Sad faces share all around.]**

Aside from Honey Lemon shedding a few tears, Elsa, Anna, and Tooth also shared their grief as well.

"That's so sad." Anna whimpered.

Aside from Phoenix comforting Hiro, Jack took Elsa in his arm draped around her and pulled her in. Kristoff did a bold move and place his hand on Anna's. Anna was taken back a little by her friend's act And Bunny, out of character, does the same for Tooth.

All is comforting.

 **[Cut to a few weeks later at Aunt Cass' Café, Hiroko is up in her room. Still in the grieving state.]**

 **Cass: Hey, sweetie.**

 **Hiroko: Hey, aunt Cass.**

 **[Cass comes in with refreshments for Hiroko.]**

 **Cass: Mrs. Matsuda is in the cafe. She's wearing something super inappropriate for an 80-year-old. That always cracks you up.**

"Wow! Way to kill the mood!" Dream criticized.

"I was just trying to lift his spirits!" Cass defended herself.

"Well if my brother died I'd be sad like Hiro would be." Zilla said. Litwick suddenly made a face of doubt upon hearing that.

"I know I would be the same if Elsa died too." Anna whimpered drying the last of her tears.

"Speaking of which, what WAS Ms. Matsuda wearing?" Jamie asked.

"Don't answer that!" Bunny said.

"Good call! I already got a mental scarring picture just like everyone else!" Zilla groaned.

 ** _Deadpool: Just as well as the audience and the readers!_**

 ** _Me: GET OUT OF HERE!_**

 **Cass: You should come down.**

 **Hiroko: Maybe later.**

 **Cass: The university called again. It's been a few weeks since classes started. But they said it's not too late to register.**

"A few weeks!?" Snoutlout scoffed. "Wimp!"

That proved to be unwise as that deserved him a well double punch from both Zilla and Phoenix.

"Don't. Ever. Talk about. My Hiro like that again." Phoenix hissed in anger.

 **Hiroko: Okay. Thanks. I'll think about it.**

 **[Cass leaves Hiroko alone. She goes over to her computer and answers a video message from his friends.]**

 **All: Hey, Hiro.**

 **Honey Lemon: We just wanted to check in, and see how you're doing.**

 **Wasabi: We wish you were here, buddy.**

 **Fred: Hiro, if I could have only one superpower right now, it would be the ability to crawl through this camera, and give you a big hug.**

 **[She turns it off before the message could finish.]**

"Wow. He must be grieving that badly." GoGo said with a sad look. "I think Fred's super power part might have tipped it off."

"I was just trying to be friendly." Fred said. "Besides you said your 'Women up' tag line in it too."

"Smooth GoGo. Real smooth." Zilla said.

"Actually, did it take weeks to rebuild the college?" Dream asked.

 **[Hiroko looked at her Megabot before putting down. However it falls at hits her foot.]**

 **Hiroko: Ow!**

 **[Just then Baymax, the only thing that was salvaged from the fire, activates. He approaches Hiroko after activating in her bedroom]**

 **Baymax** **: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.**

 **Hiroko** **: [Surprised] Uh, hey. Bay-Baymax, I didn't know you were still... active.**

 **Baymax** **: I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?**

 **Hiroko** **: Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine.**

 **Baymax** **: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?**

 **Hiroko** **: A zero? I'm-I'm okay, really. Thanks. You can shrink now.**

 **Baymax** **: Does it hurt when I touch it?**

 **[Reaches down to touch Hiroko's foot]**

 **Hiroko** **: No, no, no, that's okay. No, no touching. I'm fi-**

 **[She trips over a toolbox and falls backwards into the space between her bed and her desk. She tries to squeeze out but realizes she's stuck.]**

 **Baymax** **: You have fallen.**

 **Hiroko** **: [Annoyed] Ya think?**

"Okay I'm curious." Dream spoke up. "Does he always point out the painfully obvious?"

"You have no idea." Hiro groaned.

"As a personal heath care companion it is my programming duty to always attend to need of my patients." Baymax explained.

 **[Hiroko tries to get himself up by grabbing onto a shelf with toy robots on it. The shelf breaks, and the robots fall on Hiroko one-by-one. Each time Hiroko says "Ow", Baymax asks him how he would rate his pain.]**

 **Baymax: On a scale of 1 to...**

 **Hiroko: Ow!**

 **Baymax: On a scale...**

 **Hiroko: Ow!**

 **Baymax: On a sca...**

 **Hiroko: Ow!**

 **Baymax: On a scale of 1 to 10...**

 **Baymax** **: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?**

 **Hiro** **: [Irritated] Zero.**

Everyone in audience was stifling their giggles and chuckles from the funny scene they just saw.

"Okay. I have to admit. THAT was funny." Jack chuckled.

"It's not funny." Hiro groaned. Phoenix wraps an arm around Hiro for comfort.

"Alright guys, stop laughing! It's embarrassing enough as it is!" Phoenix scolded.

 **Baymax** **: It is alright to cry.**

 **Hiroko** **: No! No, no, no, no, no!**

 **[Picks up Hiroko and cradles her like a baby]**

 **Baymax** **: Crying is a natural response to pain.**

 **[Jumps out of Baymax's arms]**

 **Hiroko** **: I'm not crying!**

 **Baymax** **: I will scan you for injuries.**

 **Hiroki** **: [Firmly] DON'T scan me.**

 **Baymax** **: Scan complete.**

 **Hiroko** **: Unbelievable!**

"Wow. He is not listening to a word you say." Astrid said.

"I think that fire might have damaged his systems." GoGo speculated.

 **Baymax** **: You have sustained no injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence. Diagnosis: puberty.**

 **Hiroko** **: [Surprised] Whoa, what?!**

"WHOA!" One half of the audience reacted.

"WHAT!?" The other half reacted.

"If there an echo in here?" Zilla said.

"Why!? How!?" Dream cringed.

"Okay this situation has just become completely awkward." Zilla said.

 **[Hiroko desperately tries to push Baymax back in his box.]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Okay. Time to shrink now.**

 **Baymax** **:** **You should expect an increase in body hair, especially on your face, chest, armpits, and...**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Thank you! That's enough.**

 **Baymax** **:** **You may also experience strange and powerful new urges.**

"OMG! HIS HE STILL GOING!?" Hiccup exasperated.

"This is so embarrassing even for me." Jack said uncomfortably.

"Welcome to my world." Hiro said.

"I don't know. I think this science this is very educating." Anna said smiling.

"I agree." Astrid said.

"Wow…" Zilla said. "I can't decide if that's good or creepy."

"Wait. Can't Hiro just he is satisfied with his care?" Dream asked.

 **Hiroko** **:** **Okay! Let's get you back in your luggage.**

 **Baymax** **:** **I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Fine. I'm satisfied with my...**

 **[But Hiroko slips and falls off before she could finished. Groaning in frustration, until her attention was drawn to some movement in her book bag under bed. She reached under for her back, then reached inside to see one of her microbots that she held on to. It was moving.]**

"Hey! It's one of Hiro's microbots!" Elsa pointed out.

 **Hiroko** **:** **My microbot? This doesn't make any sense.**

 **Baymax** **:** **Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood.**

 **Hiroko: No. The thing is attracted to the other microbots, but that's impossible. They were destroyed in the fire. Dumb thing's broken.**

"But wait. Wouldn't that mean that there are more?" Anna asked.

"Or maybe they survived." Tooth added.

 **[She tosses it to her desk. Baymax picks it up.]**

 **Baymax** **:** **Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere.**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Oh, yeah? Why don't you find out where it's trying to go?**

 **Baymax** **:** **Would that stabilize your pubescent mood swings?**

 **Hiroko** **: (Sarcastic)** **Absolutely.**

 **[There was a moment of silence.]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Baymax?**

 **[Nothing.** **Looks around.** **]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Baymax?**

 **[Now Hiroko starts to panick]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Baymax?**

"Oh no." Anna said. "He didn't."

"Oh yes he did." Dream nodded.

 **[Hiroko looks outside and sees Baymax outside walking away from the Café]**

 **Hiroko: What?**

"He is not!"

"Oh yes he is." Zilla said.

"Wait! I don't remember this." Hiro said.

"That's because this is a continuation of your lives." Litwick explains. "That is before I transported you here."

"Oh, I get it."

 **[Hiroko quickly puts on her hoodie and sneakers, and quickly makes a chase for Baymax.]**

 **Cass: Hiroko?**

 **Hirko: Hey, aunt cass!**

 **Cass: Wow. You're up and...**

 **Hiroko: Yeah! I figured it was time.**

 **Cass: Are you registering for school?**

 **Hiroko: Yes. I thought about what you said. Really inspired me.**

 **[Happily, she hugs Hiroko.]**

 **Cass: Oh, honey, that's so great. Okay, special dinner tonight. I'll whip up some chicken wings. You know, with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb.**

 **Hiroko: Okay, sounds good.**

 **Cass: Great! Last hug.**

 **[Last hug indeed.]**

"Aww." Anna cooed.

"Best aunt ever." Zilla grinned.

 **[Hiroko waited for Cass to leave, then she made a dash outside to go after Baymax]**

 **Hiroko: Baymax!**

 **[Despite Baymax slow walking, he was making good headway, despite Hiroko running as fast to catch him. He went through entire crowds not looking where he is going and yet nobody seemed to notice and without incident.]**

"Okay! How!?" Bunny spoke up. "How is that marshmallow able to gain enough speed and distance when he is walking slower than your average walker!?"

"I am a robot. I am not a marshmallow." Baymax pointed out.

"I'm with the kangaroo." GoGo said. "How is Baymax so fast!?"

"I'm with you guys too!" Jack said. "This is baffling!" A moment of silence and Jack chuckled. "Also, nice one, GoGo!"

"Bunny growled in annoyance. "I'm a bunny!"

"Whatever." Everyone said in eye rolling unison

 **[Hiroko looked around in the crowd and spotted Baymax.]**

 **Hiroko: Baymax!**

 **Pedestrian: Hey! Watch it!**

 **Hiroko: Baymax!**

 **[She continue to chase him into an alleyway until they reach an old warehouse.]**

 **Hiroko: Baymax! Are you crazy? What are you doing?**

 **Baymax: I have found where your tiny robot wants to go.**

 **Hiroko: I told you, it's broken. It's not trying to go...**

 **[But her attention was drawn to how wild and violent the little microbot was acting. She looked at it, and then looked at the warehouse. Something was inside that was making the microbot jumpy.]**

"Something must be in that building." Anna pointed. "But what."

"The plot thickens." Dream said.

"But why did Baymax go here?" Hiro wondered.

 **[Hiroko tries the lock.]**

 **Hiroko: Locked.**

 **[She looks above and sees a window."**

 **Hiroko: There is a window.**

 **[She climbs on Baymax to reach the window.]**

 **Baymax: Please exercise caution. A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm.**

"Good to know." Elsa quivered in anxiety.

"Um, Elsa." Zilla said. "Snow."

"Oh!" Elsa quickly controlled it. "Sorry."

"No prob, Cold never bothered me anyway." Zilla smirked, but then made a face of realization.

"Um, Zilla…" Dream spoke up.

"Yes, yes. I just realized what I said." Zilla faced palmed himself.

"Well that was awkward." Hiccup said.

 **[Hiroko makes it inside through the window. Suddenly she hears a squeak behind her. She turns around and sees it's Baymax stuck in the window.]**

 **Baymax: Oh, no.**

 **Hiroko: Shhh!**

 **Baymax: Excuse me while I let out some air.**

 **[Which of course he does.]**

"This. Is. Too. Awkward." Dream said.

"Is he done?" Astrid asked.

 **Hiroko: Are you done?**

 **[One last one]**

 **Baymax: Yes.**

 **[Hiroko drags the deflated Baymax inside.]**

 **Baymax: It will take me a moment to re-inflate.**

 **Hiroko: (Annoyed) Fine, just keep it down.**

 **[Hiroko goes off to look around the dark abandon warehouse. She climbs down the main floor and sees a machine and a lot of barrels. Just then her microbot breaks free of the glass case and flies like a fly over to the barrels. She looks inside one of them and she reacts in confused shock. Micerobots.]**

 **Hiroko: My microbots?**

"My microbots?" Hiro reacted the same way.

"Hey! Those are Hiro's!" Anna pointed out.

"But how can that be? They were destroyed in the fire." Hiro said.

"Or so you were lead to believe." Litwick spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Keep watching. You'll know."

 **[Hiroko looked over and saw the machine was a manufacture machine.]**

 **Hiroko: Someone's making more.**

 **[Baymax sneaks up behind Hiro.]**

 **Baymax** **: Hiro?**

 **Hiroko** **: [Screams] You gave me a heart attack!**

 **[Baymax rubs his hands together]**

 **Baymax** **: My hands are equipped with defibrillators.**

 **[Moves his hands towards Hiro]**

 **Baymax** **: Clear!**

 **Hiroko** **: [Alarmed] STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP! It's just an expression!**

"What are defibrelaters?" Anna asked.

"Defibrillators." Baymax corrected. "It's a common treatment for life-threatening cardiac dysrhythmias and ventricular fibrillation, which consists of delivering a therapeutic dose of electric current countershock to the heart."

"Huh?" Astrid said.

"What it means is, it jump starts your heart whenever it stops beating." Zilla explains.

"Wait! That kind of devise brings people back from the dead?" Hans wondered.

"No. It brings people back from the brink or the edge of death." Zilla corrected.

"Such technology." Stoick said in awe.

"So, it makes people Zombies!?" Ruffnut said with excitement. "Hey, let's be zombies too!" She said to her twin.

"Yeah! That be cool!" Tuffnuff agreed.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Fred joined in.

"Idiots." GoGo and Zilla groaned in unison. "That was weird.

That was weird, too. We did it again."

A moment of silence.

"Ruth Bader Ginsberg. Ooh!"

 **[Just then a shadow looms over them.]**

 **Baymax** **:** **Oh, no.**

 **[Hiroko looked and saw a tidal wave of the microbots coming after them.]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Run!**

 **[Hiroko makes a dash, but stops seeing Baymax walking]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Oh, come on!**

 **Baymax** **:** **I am not fast.**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Yeah, no kidding!**

 **[Hiroko grabbed Baymax and makes a run for the exit.]**

"Okay hold on!" Zill called out. "Baymax was fast enough to out run Hiro, yet he is not fast enough to out runa swarm of Microbots!? How the Hell does that make sense!?"

"Yeah! He's got a point!" Astrid agreed.

"Just shit up and watch the movie!" Phoenix scolded.

 **Hiroko** **:** **Go! Go! Come on.**

 **[Both Hiroko and Baymax make it to the exit, but of course it was locked from the outside.]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Kick it down!**

 **[Baymax kicks lightly and gently. Of course nothing happens.]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Then punch it!**

 **[Same results.]**

"Well this is embarrassing." Astrid said.

"No kidding." Hiro groaned.

"HA! Useless marshmallow!" Snotlout chuckled.

THAT, of course was a bad idea because it earned him another punch sending him flying into the ceiling. This time from Phoenix.

"Never. EVER. Insult my Hiro that way again." Phoenix sneered.

"Well he's not wrong." Hans spoke up smirking sinisterly. "He IS useless."

"Ain't that the truth." Gothel agreed with the same sinister smirk.

Just then both of them were hit in the face by an object unknown. They both fell groaning in pain from the impact. Anna and Rapunzel threw them.

"You guys keep you mouths shut!" Anna shouted.

"Tell them, girl!" Ranpunzel chimed in.

"TOUCH DOWN!" Zilla cheered.

 **[The swarm of microbots was closing in on them. Hiroko pushes Baymax.]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Go! Go! Oh, come on! Go, go, go!**

 **[They go down a ventilation shaft to get away. But that doesn't work.]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Move it!**

 **[The get out and still find themselves surrounded by microbot.]**

 **Hiroko: Come on!**

 **[She drags Baymax up on the second story walkway above. Just then they see a man. A man dressed in a black ninja gi and black trench coat. And he is also wearing a Kabuki mask. THIS is the main villain. Yokai!]**

"Who is that!?" Anna shrieked.

"Ladies and gentleman meet the main villain of the movie. Yōkai." Zilla announced.

"Yōkai?" Everyone asked in confusion.

"Yōkai is Japanese for ghost, phantom, or strange apparition." Zilla explained.

"So… he's the one making more microbots! He's the one controlling them!" Hiro deduced.

"Correct."

"That mask... the black suit—Hiroko os under attack from a _super-villain_ , people! I mean, how cool is that?! I mean, it's scary, obviously, but how cool!" Fred exclaimed in excitement.

"Only you my friend." Zilla chuckled.

"Why's he trying to kill Hiroko?!" Wasabi exclaimed in fright.

"It's classic villain! She's seen too much!" Fred added.

"I don't think those are suppose to happen yet." Dream whispered to Litwick.

"It's just a common reaction. Litwick said.

 **Hiroko: No, no. Come on! The window!**

 **[Hiroko pushed Baymax through the window but his massive body once again prevented it.]**

 **Hiroko: Suck it in!**

 **[** **Yōkai approaches them with his swarm of microbots. Hiroko struggles to get free.]**

"He's getting closer!" Anna shrieked grabbing Kristoff's hand for comfort.

 **Hiroko: Baymax!**

 **Baymax: Hiroko?**

 **[They finally get threw. Both fall from the building but Baymax shields Hiroko from the fall.]**

 **Hiroko: Come on, let's get out of here. Go! Hurry!**

 **[Hiroko pulls Baymax as they make a run for it.]**

"Well… I think we could all use a breather." Litwick deduced.

"Uh, Elsa?" Zilla spoke up to Elsa who was clinging onto Jack's arm. "The snow again."

"S-Sorry." Elsa said bashfully.

* * *

 **Chapter 35 Complete! Well THAT happened! And so the reveal of the film** **Yōkai** **makes his appearance! Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **36:** **Big Hero 7, part 5**

After everyone had an hour of Cheetos and Mountain Dew break, they reconvened and resumed watching the film.

 **[Hiroko and Baymax are at the police department reporting the guy who attacked them.]**

 **Officer Gerson** **: All right, let me get this straight: A man in a Kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots?**

 **Hiroko** **: [Correcting shakily] Microbots.**

 **Officer Gerson** **: [Typing] Mi-cro-bots.**

 **Hiroko** **: Yeah! He was controlling them telepathically with a neural-cranial transmitter.**

 **Officer Gerson** **: [Skeptical] So Mr. Kabuki was using... ESP to attack you and... Balloon Man?**

 **[Baymax was blocking the holes on his arms which were loosing are with scotch tape. Officer Gerson just gives it to Baymax.]**

"What is that? A secret communication device?" Ruffnut asked.

"No, that's Scotch tape. Useful if something tears." Hiro said.

"I believe we just went over the whole tape thing in previous scenes ago." Zilla pointed out.

 **Officer Gerson** **:** **Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen?**

 **Hiroko** **:** **No. I thought they were all destroyed. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but Baymax was there, too. (To Baymax) Tell him.**

 **Baymax: Yes, officer. She's telling the truth.**

 **[Just then Baymax acts strangely.]**

"What the... what's wrong with him?" Hiro said in shock.

 **Hiroko** **:** **What the... what's wrong with you?**

 **Baymax: Low battery.**

 **[Baymax starts to wobble. Hiroko catches him.]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Try to keep it together.**

 **Baymax: (Acting weird) I'm healthcare, your personal Baymax companion.**

 **Officer Gerson:** **Kid, how about we call your parents and get them down here?**

 **[** **Officer Gerson reaches for a pamphlet.]**

 **Hiroko: (Panic) What?**

 **Officer Gerson:** **Write your name and number down on this piece of paper, and we can...**

 **[Hiroko and Baymax left the office, dragging the scotch tape along too.]**

"Okay that was pretty funny." Zilla chuckled.

"How come that man didn't help him?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, I mean isn't he the authority?" Elsa asked.

"Actually, it's not that simple." Jack said. "I should know, since I've been around for 300 years."

"Wait what?" Bunny asked skeptically.

"I'm not kidding. If you want the police to help you have to file a report and sing in you name and information to them." Jack explained. "And yet I still think it's stupid! A but of a copout!" Pause. "No pun intended."

"Good save." Zilla said.

"You're making that up." Bunny said not believing Jack's stories.

"Am I? Tell me. When was the last time you ever experienced the world around you?" Jack asked. "Name one." Silence. "Nothing? No? I thought so."

 **[Hiroko carries the powerless Baymax on her back.]**

 **Hiroko: I've gotta get you home to your charging station. Can you walk?**

 **Baymax: I will scan you now. Scan complete. Healthcare.**

 **Hiroko: Okay.**

"Jeez! Baymax looks like he just took a lot of bottles of mead." Hiccup said.

 **[Hiroko and Baymax make it back hom at the Café.]**

 **Hiroko:** **Okay. If my aunt asks, we were at school all day. Got it?**

 **Baymax:** **[loudly] We jumped out a window!**

 **Hiroko:** **No! Quiet! Shhh!**

 **Baymax:** **[whispering] Shhh! We jumped out a window!**

 **Hiroko:** **You can't say things like that around Aunt Cass. Shhh!**

 **Baymax:** **Shhh!**

 **[Hiroko walks up the stairs. Baymax tries to follow and faceplants on the first step, then pops back up]**

 **Baymax:** **Shhh!**

"Smooth." Jack, Hiccup, and Hiro said in unison.

 **Cass:** **Hiroko? You home, sweetie?**

 **Hiroko:** **Uh, that's right.**

 **Cass:** **I thought I heard you. Hi.**

 **Hiroko:** **[casually] H-Hey, Aunt Cass.**

 **Cass:** **Oh, look at my little college girl. Oh, I can't wait to hear all about it! Oh, and wings are almost ready.**

 **Baymax:** **Weeee!**

 **Hiroko:** **[whispers] Will you be quiet!**

 **Cass:** **Yeah, weeee! Weeooh!**

 **[Hiroko desperately tries to push Baymax upstairs, unseen]**

 **Cass:** **All right, get ready to have your face melted! You are gonna feel these things tomorrow, you know what I'm saying? Okay, sit down, tell me everything.**

 **[She turns around and Hiroko's not there. She hurries back down the stairs.]**

 **Hiroko:** **Um, the thing is, since I registered so late, I've got a lot of school stuff to catch up on.**

 **[Loud thud]**

 **Cass:** **What was that?**

 **Hiroko:** **Mochi. Ooh, that darn cat!**

"Isn't that the name of a movie?" Dream asked.

"Yep." Litwick nodded.

 **[But she notices Mochi rubbing up against his legs]**

 **Cass:** **Well, at least take a plate for the road, okay?**

 **[Hiro quickly tosses Mochi into his room]**

 **Cass:** **Don't work too hard.**

 **Hiroko:** **Thanks for understanding.**

 **[Hiroko takes her plate and goes up stairs to her room.]**

"Well that was certainly a string of close shaves." Jack said. "Kind of like Hiccup did."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying. I'm not joking here."

 **Baymax:** **[petting Mochi] Hairy baby! Hairy baaaby!**

 **Hiroko:** **All right, come on.**

 **[Mochi jumps off. Hiroko picks up Baymax to help him to his station.]**

 **Baymax:** **Health care, your pers... personal Baymax companion.**

 **Hiroko:** **One foot in front of the other.**

 **[Baymax tries to step into his charger, and keeps missing the step. But he managed and went back to normal. Hiroko went to her desk to ponder the events that happen.]**

 **Hiroko: This doesn't make any sense.**

"I'll say. How did my microbots survive? And who was that Yōkai guy making more of them?" Hiro pondered.

"All will be revealed in due time." Litwick assured him.

 **Baymax: Tadashi.**

 **Hiroko: What?**

 **[Hiroko turns to see Baymax looking at picture of Tadashi.]**

 **Baymax: Tadashi.**

 **Hiroko: Tadashi's gone.**

 **Baymax: When will he return?**

 **Hiroko: He's dead, Baymax.**

Zilla could hear a low sniffles of sadness in the back with his super hearing.

"I think we should have brought tissues." Zilla asked in a low voice, to Dream.

"You think." Dream sniffled.

"Are you crying?"

"No!"

 **Baymax: Tadashi was in excellent health. With a proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life.**

 **Hiroko: Yeah, he should have. But there was a fire and... Now, he's gone.**

 **Baymax: Tadashi is here.**

 **Hiroko: No. People keep saying he's not really gone. As long as we remember him. It still hurts.**

"I know the feeling." Elsa said in a low voice.

"We both do." Anna said in the same tone.

Fortunately Jack and Kristoff were there to comfort them. The girls really did appreciated their concerns a lot.

 **Baymax: I see no evidence of physical injury.**

 **Hiroko: It's a different kind of hurt.**

 **Baymax: You are my patient. I would like to help.**

 **Hiroko: You can't fix this one, buddy.**

 **[Just then she sees Baymax's hand on one of his computers.]**

 **Hiroko: What are you doing?**

 **Baymax: I am downloading a database on personal loss. Database downloaded. Treatments include contact with friends and loved ones. I am contacting them now.**

 **Hiroko: (Panics) No, no, no! I... don't do that.**

 **Baymax: Your friends have been contacted.**

 **Hiroko: (Groans) Unbelievable.**

 **[Just Baymax hugs her.]**

 **Hiroko: Now, what are you doing?**

 **Baymax: Other treatments include compassion and physical reassurance.**

 **Hiroko: I'm okay. Really.**

 **Baymax: You will be all right. There, there.**

"Aww." Most of the audience reacts.

"That's so adorable and precious." Anna says.

Hiro was groaning from embarrassment. "Please stop."

"Oh come on, Hiro. I think it's cute." Phoenix cooed as she hugged him.

 **Hiroko: Thanks, Baymax.**

 **Baymax: I am sorry about the fire.**

 **Hiroko: It's okay. It was an accident. Unless...**

 **[Hiroko suddenly makes a look of revelation.**

"Unless it wasn't." Hiro pondered

 **Hiroko: Unless it wasn't. At the showcase, that guy in the mask stole my microbots. And... And then set the fire to cover his tracks. He's responsible for Tadashi.**

"Yeah. He has to be!" Hiro agreed. "He's responsible for killing my brother!"

"Then that means he's still out there!" GoGo chimed in.

 **Hiroko: We gotta catch that guy.**

 **[Hiroko looks online for upgrades for Baymax]**

 **Hiroko: [Pokes Baymax] If we're gonna catch that guy, you need some upgrades.**

 **Baymax: Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?**

 **Hiroko: Absolutely.**

 **[Hiroko goes to get tools and equipment ready.]**

"And so it begins." Zilla says.

* * *

 **Chapter 36 Complete! Hiroko's journey of being a superhero has just begun! Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **37:** **Big Hero 8, part 6**

 **Hiroko: Let's work on your moves.**

 **[Hiroko looks up makes blue prints for Baymax.]**

 **Hiroko: Now, let's take care of this.**

 **[Hiroko begins to constructing armor for Baymax.** **Baymax is wearing his new green armor.]**

 **Baymax** **: I have some concerns. This armor may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design.**

 **Hiroko** **: That's kinda the idea, buddy. You look sick!**

 **Baymax** **: I cannot be sick. I am a robot.**

 **Hiroko** **: It's just an expression.**

"Really?" Rapunzel asked. "I never knew that."

"Welcome to our generation, sweetheart." Dream smirked.

 **[Hiroko downloaded Karate skills into Baymax's database so they can apprehend Yokai.]**

 **Hiroko: Data transfer complete.**

 **Baymax** **: I fail to see how Karate makes me a better healthcare companion.**

 **Hiroko** **: You wanna keep me healthy, don't you?**

 **[Hold up a wooden board]**

 **Hiroko** **: Punch this.**

 **[Baymax punches the board, splitting it in two.]**

 **Hiroko** **: Yes!**

 **[Cut to montage of Baymax using Karate moves]**

 **Hiroko** **: Hammer fist!**

 **[Using the hammer fist move, Baymax destroys three boards of wood.]**

 **Hiroko** **: Side kick!**

 **[Baymax destroys a large wooden structure with one side kick. Hiro's excitement grows.]**

 **Hiroko** **: Knife hand!**

 **[Baymax uses knife hand to destroy more wood]**

 **Hiroko** **: BACK KICK!**

 **[More wood destroyed]**

"Wow!" Jack said excitingly.

Everyone was cheering with excitement.

 **Hiroko** **: [overly-excited] GUMMY BEARS!**

"Huh?" Merida reacted in confusion.

"Wait what?" Anna the same.

In fact everyone reacted the same confused manner.

 **[Baymax gets a bag of Gummy Bears out of the vending machine.]**

 **Hiroko** **: Yes!**

Everyone just stared in disappointment.

"Wow. THAT was anti-climatic." Jack said, deadpanned.

"Just went to really awesome to really lame." Zilla groaned.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Phoenix said.

 **[Hiroko and Baymax continue their testing and practice. They finish up.]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Yeah! Fist bump!**

 **Baymax** **:** **"Fist bump" is not in my fighting database.**

 **Hiroko** **:** **No, this isn't a fighting thing. It's what people do sometimes when they're excited or pumped up.**

 **[The two fist bump]**

 **Hiroko** **:** **Hey, now you're getting it.**

 **Baymax** **:** **I will add "fist bump" to my care-giving matrix.**

 **Hiroko** **:** **All right. Let's go get that guy.**

"All by herself?" Jack asked.

"This seems unwise." North said.

"Hey I've done things on my own before." Hiccup interjected.

"He's got a point." Zilla agreed.

"And that what I like about him." Astrid said with a confident smile.

"Yeah well… he can't lift an axe!" Snotlout said.

"You point being?" Zilla asked.

Silence. Snotlout had nothing. So he growled and mumbled to himself in defeat.

 **[That night, Hiroko and Baymax went out again to search for Yokai out in San Franscokyo streets.]**

 **Hiroko: Come on!**

 **[Just then they see a shadow lurking near by]**

"It's him!" Rapunzel pointed

 **Hiroko: Get him, Baymax!**

 **[They run after the shadow. Only to see that there is no one there and they arrived a the docks.]**

 **Hiroko: We're too late.**

 **[Just then his Mircobot starts moving again.]**

 **Baymax: Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere.**

 **Hiroko: Come on.**

 **[Hiroko fallowed the movement of the direction the Microbot was trying to go to. Not looking where she was going and almost falling into the water. Luckily Baymax caught her.]**

"Well that was close." Jack said.

Baymax: Always wait one hour after eating before swimming.

 **[Just then her microbot breaks free of her grasp and flies like a flies into the distance of the night fog.**

 **Hiroko: Hey!**

 **[Just then she sees a large silhouette figure coming from the fog. It was Yokai.]**

 **Hiroko: Come on!**

 **[Hiroko and Baymax run and hide behind a large crate. They peer behind to see Yokai riding on a literal mound of Microbots riding on the river and carrying a large piece of machinery with a symbol on it.]**

 **Baymax: Your heart rate has increased dramatic...**

 **[Hiroko silenced Baymax.]**

"Everyone's heart rate has increased dramatically." Baymax said.

"Can you blame them?" Litwick asked.

Everyone was staring in complete shock.

 **Hiroko: Okay, Baymax, time to use those upgrades.**

 **[Just then lights flash on them. The lights on a car. It's Hiroko's friends from college; GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred.]**

 **All: Hiroko?**

"Hey, it's us!" Wasabi pointed out.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Honey Lemon said.

Me too." Rapunzel said.

 **Hiroko: [Panicks] No, no, no! Get out of here! Go!**

 **Fred: Dude, what are you doing out here?**

 **Hiroko: Nothing! Just out for a walk. Helps my pubescent mood swings.**

 **Wasabi: Is that Baymax?**

 **Hiroko: Yeah, but you really...**

 **GoGo: Why is he wearing carbon fiber underpants?**

 **Baymax: I also know karate.**

 **Hiroko: You guys need to go.**

 **Honey Lemon: No, don't push us away, Hiroko. We're here for you. That's why Baymax contacted us.**

"Thant's true." Zilla said. "I think you should take up on Honey Lemon's advice Elsa."

Elsa instantly felt guilt over take her. Luckily Jack was there to comfort her.

 **Baymax: Those who suffer a loss, require support from friends and loved ones.**

 **Hiroko: Okay, but I...**

 **Baymax: Who would like to share their feelings first?**

 **Fred: I'll go. Okay. My name is Fred, and it has been 30 days since my last...**

 **[But a bug shadow catches their attention, interrupting Fred.]**

 **Fred: Holy mother of Megazon!**

 **[Yokai, using the microbots, was lifting a huge crate.]**

 **Fred: Am I the only one seeing this?**

 **[Yokai flings the crate at the group.]**

 **Wasabu: Oh, my gosh! Oh, no!**

Everyone turned to Wasabi, who was in a state of speechless shock and blushing bashfully.

"Was… that…?" Dream asked.

"I… get squeamish when I get scared." Wasabi said.

"Pfft. What a girl." Snotlout chuckled.

"And what's wrong with that?" Astrid glared at him.

"Uh… nothing Astrid!" Snotlout panicked.

"I agree. What's wrong with that?" GoGo glared too.

"Oh, he in trouble now." Dream giggled in delight.

"Ten pounds says Snotlout gets pummeled." Tuffnut said to Ruffnut.

"Yeah." Ruffnut giggled.

"Girls." Zilla said smirking. "If you may."

"Gladly." They both said as they got up and dangerously approached Snotlout.

"Now. N-Now let's talk about this!" Snotlout panicked. But his panic was replaced with screams of pain. The girls were doing well bring the beat on dumb Snotlout. A few were trembling while other laughed.

Jack in particular was both. "Remind me never to piss you off." He whispered to Elsa. Elsa smiled a little.

 **[Luckily Baymax caught the crate.]**

 **GoGo: Go!**

 **Hiroko: Baymax, get him!**

 **[GoGo grabs her and drags her over to the car.]**

 **Hiroko: No, no, no, no, no! What are you doing?**

 **GoGo: I'm saving your life.**

 **Hiroko: Baymax can handle that guy!**

 **[But she was proven wrong when Baymax gets flung onto the roof of the car]**

 **Baymax: Oh, no.**

"Saw that coming." Hiccup

"Wow." Jack said. "How many more anti-climatic scenarios are we going to have?"

"Not many." Litwick said.

 **GoGo: Wasabi!**

 **[Wasabi steps on gas and drives the car out of there.**

 **Baymax: Goodbye!**

 **[Baymax waves as they race away. But Yokai is now perusing them.]**

"Hey." Anna spoke up. "How is that wagon moving without horses?"

"It's called a automobile." Zilla answered.

"What's an… automobeel?" Rapunzel asked.

"An automobile a road vehicle, typically with four wheels, powered by an internal combustion engine or electric motor and able to carry a small number of people." Baymanx explained.

"Uh, I don't think they got that, Baymax." Zilla said.

"That could be useful." Hiccup pondered.

 **GoGo: Hiroko. Explanation. Now.**

 **Hiroko: He stole my microbots. He started the fire. I don't know who he is!**

 **[Suddenly an object is thrown at them by Yokai's microbots.]**

 **Hiroko: Baymax, palm-heel strike!**

 **GoGo: Hard left!**

 **[Wasabi turns a hard left.]**

 **Fred** **: [examining Yokai] That mask... the black suit- We're under attack from a super-villain, people! I mean, how cool is that?! I mean, it's scary, obviously, but how cool!**

 **[Wasabi suddenly slams on the brakes and stops the car.]**

 **GoGo** **: Why are we stopped?!**

"Why are we stopped?!" GoGo the same. Zilla was groaning from the constant echoing.

 **Wasabi** **: The light's red!**

 **GoGo** **: THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!**

 **[The light turns green and Wasabi speeds the car back up.]**

"Yeah! What she said! Or what I said! Whatever!" GoGo said.

"She's got a point you know." Dream agreed.

"It's the law! You want get pulled over by a cop and get a ticket!?" Wasabi said.

"You need to watch more action movies." Jack remarked.

 **Wasabi** **: Why's he trying to kill us?!**

 **[Looks out the car window to Yokai]**

 **Wasabi** **: Um... Why are you trying to kill us?**

 **Fred** **: It's classic villain! We've seen too much!**

 **Honey** **: [Trying to stay positive] Let's not jump to conclusions! We don't know he's trying to kill us.**

 **[Yokai throws a car at them.]**

 **Fred** **: CAR!**

 **Honey** **: HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!**

"No shit Sherlock!" Zilla said.

"I wonder what gave THAT away." Dream said too.

 **[The car swerves out of the way.]**

 **GoGo** **: [incredulous] Did you just put your blinker on?!**

 **Wasabi** **: You have to indicate your turn! It's the LAW!**

 **[GoGo glares, fed up with the "safe driving".]**

 **GoGo** **: THAT'S... IT.**

 **[She takes her gum out of her mouth and sticks in on the dashboard, then pushes Wasabi's seat back. Hiroko stares at her in slight fear. Her actions mean one thing: It's** **her turn to drive.]**

"Oh yeah! Here we go!" Zilla said with excitement.

[GoGo began driving like daredevil. A tilde wave of microbots was now above them, but GoGo manages to out run and out maneuver them.]

"Is she like this when she gets angry?" Hiro asked.

"Oh yeah." Wasabi nodded.

"Yes." Honey Lemon too.

"Yep." Fred.

"We certainly are learning a lot about She-Hulk complexes." Zilla said,

"Um, isn't it just Hulk complex?" Dream asked.

"I stand by what I said."

"Oh yeah! I'm awesome!" GoGo said proudly

"That you are." Zilla agreed. They both fist bump.

 **Hiroko: Stop the car! Baymax and I can take this guy!**

 **[The microbots tear off the car door and Hiroko almost falls out. But Baymax catches her and puts her seatbelt on.]**

 **Baymax: Seatbelts save lives. Buckle up, every time.**

"Note to self; follow Baymax's advice." Anna said.

"Agreed." Kristoff nodded.

 **Wasabi: [Panics] What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing?**

 **[They managed to cut off the microbots on the other side of a train. Hiroko manages to get a good look at the perusing Yokai.]**

 **Honey Lemon: Did we lose him?**

 **Wasabi: Look out!**

 **Hiroko: Baymax, hold on!**

 **[The gang is trapped in a tunnel of Microbots with the end closing fast. GoGo slams on the accelerator, speeding towards the closing hole.]**

"We're-!"

"Okay! Can I ask everybody to stop echoing the film!? Cause it's just going to get redundant and annoying! Thank you." Zilla said.

 **Wasabi** **: We're not gonna make it!**

 **Honey** **: We're gonna make it!**

 **Wasabi** **: We're not gonna make it!**

 **Honey** **: We're gonna make it!**

 **Wasabi** **: WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!**

 **Honey** **: WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT** **ǃ**

 **[The car shoots through the hole, and they all scream. The car lands on the pier, and they're safe.]**

 **Wasabi** **: WE MADE IT! YEAH!**

 **[Then the car falls off the docks and into the water. Luckily they managed to get out and swim to the surface.]**

 **Honey Lemon: I told you we'd make it!**

 **[Baymax was floating to act at a life preserver.]**

 **Baymax: Your injuries require my attention. And your body temperatures are low.**

 **Honey Lemon: We should get out of here.**

 **Fred: I know a place.**

"Oh that look." GoGo groaned.

"What about it?" Hiccup asked.

"It's look that says he has an idea."

"And they always turn out bad." Wasabi said.

"Not all of them!" Fred protested.

"Sure…" All four said in unison.

* * *

 **Chapter 37 Complete! The group now knows what they are up against. But the only question is who? Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **38:** **Big Hero 9, part 7**

 **[Drenched and soaked the group follows Fred to the place he knows. Fred walks up to a huge mansion.]**

 **Hiroko** **: Fred, w-where are you going?**

 **Fred** **: Oh! Welcome to mi casa! That's French for "front door".**

 **Honey** **: It's really...not.**

"It's actually French for "My home." Baymax explained in translation.

"Thank you, Baymax." Honey Lemon said.

"What's the difference?" Fred said.

"A lot actually." Rapunzel said.

"You need to attend French classes." Dream said.

"Ain't that the truth." GoGo agreed.

 **GoGo** **: Listen, nitwit! A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us! I'm not in the mood for any-!**

 **[Suddenly, a butler walks through the door.]**

 **Heathcliff** **: Welcome home, Master Fredrick.**

 **Fred** **: Heathcliff! My man!**

 **[The others just stand there, mouths agape in shock.]**

 **Fred** **: Come on in, guys. We'll be safe in here. Gimme some!**

 **[Heathcliff fist-bumps him. Everyone followed Fred inside. Baymax even gave Heathcliff a fist bump.]**

Even the audience were in jaw gaping awe and shock.

"Wait a minute!?" Wasabi said. "Fred is a millionaire!?"

"The movie will explain." Litwick said.

"Wow." Jack said. "I did not see that coming."

 **Wasabi: Freddie, this is your house?**

 **GoGo: I thought you lived under a bridge.**

"Really?" Fred scoffed.

"What!? I thought you did!?" GoGo exclaimed.

"How so?"

"Well… you and…" GoGo stammered in her words, trying to explain.

"Smooth." Zilla said.

 **Fred: Well, technically, it belongs to my parents. They're on a vacay on the family island.** **You know, we should totally go some time. Frolic.**

 **[They walked by several exotic things in the hallway. Including a painting of his family.]**

"WHOA! Wait a minute!" Zilla said in awe. "Stan Lee!?"

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"Is THAT Stan Lee!?"

"Well he always makes cameos in Marvel movies." Litwick pointed out.

"Holy shit it is!" Dream said too.

"It's Stan Lee!" Jack said too.

"Fred, I didn't know you were the son of the great Stan Lee!" Zilla said.

"Who's Stan Lee?" Merida asked.

"Only one of the greatest Marvel comic book writers in the 1960's!" Zilla scoffed.

 **[The group makes in to Fred's room. He turns on the light and everyone looks in shock.]**

 **GoGo: You gotta be kidding me.**

 **[His room was full of Superhero collections. Comic books, action figures, DVD's, even cosplay costumes.]**

"Whoa." Bunny reacted in awe.

"Somehow I saw this coming." Tooth said.

"Same here." North nodded.

"Not me." GoGo said.

"That's a lot of things." Merida said.

 **Wasabi: If I wasn't just attacked by a guy in a kabuki mask, I think this would be the weirdest thing I've seen today. My brain hates my eyes for seeing this.**

"Stop whining. Women up." GoGo said.

"Nice." Zilla said. the two fist bump again.

"I'm awesome."

 **Baymax: Your body temperature is still low.**

 **[Hiroko went to a table and got some pencil and paper. Baymax leaned into Hiroko and activated its heater systems. Everyone instantly went to warm up.]**

 **Wasabi: Yeah.**

 **Fred: It's like spooning a warm marshmallow.**

 **Honey: It's so nice.**

 **Wasabi: Oh, yeah, that's toasty.**

 **GoGo: Good robot.**

"WHOA!" Most of the audience reacted in shock and disgust.

"What? What's wrong?" Merida asked.

"Fred, did you really just say spooning!?" Dream said.

"Uh, yeah why?" Fred answered confused.

"Do you even know what spooning means!?

"Dumb question." Zilla said groaning.

"Uh, yeah." Fred scoffed. "It means scooping food with a spoon."

"You would say that."

"It means-." Dreams was stopped when Phoenix closed her mouth.

"Dream! Not in front the kids!" Phoenix said.

"Oh sorry."

"What do they mean?" Elsa asked. Jack whispered into her ear and Elsa blushed wildly. "W-WHAT!?"

 **[Hiroko makes a sketch of the bird symbol she saw. She shows the picture to the others.]**

 **Hiroko** **: Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?**

 **Fred** **: [Raises his hand] Yes! It's a bird!**

Everyone face palmed themselves and groaned.

"What!?" Fred said.

 **Hiroko** **:** **No! The guy in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it.**

 **Baymax: Apprehending the man in the mask will improve Hiro's emotional state.**

 **GoGo: Apprehend him? We don't even know who he is.**

 **Fred: I have a theory.**

"Oh no." GoGo groaned.

"Let me guess." Hiccup asked.

"Yep."

"Stop whining, women up." Zilla said.

"You did not." GoGo said in shock.

"Oh! Burn!" Jack laughed.

"Not bad big guy." GoGo smirked.

 **[Fred got out some comics]**

 **Wasabi: "Dr. slaughter, md"?**

 **Fred: Actually, millionaire weapons designer, Malcolm chazzletick.**

 **Honey: "The annihilator"?**

 **Fred: Behind the mask, industrialist Reid Axworthy.**

 **GoGo: "Baron Von destruct"?- Just get to the point!**

 **Fred: Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask who attacked us is none other than...**

 **[Turning on the TV and using the DVR pausing at a moment on the news channel.]**

 **Fred: Voil! Alistair Krei.**

 **Hiroko: What?**

 **Fred: Think about it. Krei wanted your microbots, and you said no. But rules don't apply to a man like Krei.**

"It makes sense." Anna said. "It has to be him."

"Rich pretty boys are no good." Jack said.

"Really? Pretty boy." Bunny retorted.

"Knock it off!" Zilla growled. They both quivered in fear and remained silent.

 **Hiroko: There's no way. The guy is too high profile.**

 **GoGo: Then who was that guy in the mask?**

 **Hiroko: I don't know. We don't know anything about him.**

 **Baymax: His blood type is ab-negative. Cholesterol levels are...**

 **Hiroko: Baymax, you scanned him?**

 **Baymax: I am programed to assess everyone's healthcare needs.**

 **Hiroko** **: Yes! Ha-ha! I can use the data from your scan to find him!**

 **GoGo** **: Uh, you'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo, and that might take, I don't know, forever.**

 **Hiroko** **: No. No, no, no, I- I just have to look for another angle.**

 **[Gets an idea]**

 **Hiroko** **: Got it! I'll scan the whole city at the same time. I just have to upgrade Baymax's sensor.**

 **[Gets an even better idea]**

 **Hiroko** **: Actually, if we're gonna catch this guy, I need to upgrade all of you.**

 **Wasabi** **: Upgrade who, now?**

 **Baymax** **: Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones.**

 **Fred** **: Ho-ho! Okay, I like where this is heading!**

"Me too!" Fred said excitingly.

"You would." Zilla chuckled.

 **Wasabi** **: We can't go against that guy! We're nerds!**

 **Honey:** **Hiroko, we want to help, but we're just...us.**

 **Hiroko** **: No, you can be...way more.**

 **GoGo** **: Tadashi Hamada was our best friend. We're in.**

 **Fred** **: [Excited] Ha-ha! Can you feel it?! You guys, do you feel this?! Our origin story begins! WE'RE GONNA BE SUPERHEROES!**

"WE'RE GONNA BE SUPERHEROES!" Fred said in unison with his movie self.

 **[They all meet up in Hiroko's garage the next day to suit up.]**

 **Hiroko: Arms up.**

 **[Hiroko scans them to make high tech suits and armor for them.]**

 **Hiroko: The neurotransmitter must be in his mask. We get the mask, and he can't control the bots. Game over.**

 **[Hiroko makes suits and armor for each of his friends, while making one for Baymax. First Honey Lemon. She wore a colorful dress and helmet. She carried a purse that acted as an arsenal for ball sized** **Chemical metal embrittlement tungsten carbide. They act as a chemical grenade Next was GoGo. Where yellow armor with wheels. At first it was difficult but GoGo manages. The wheels enable her super speed as well as act as Frisbees with electro mag suspension. Meanwhile Hiroko was fitting Baymax in his armor. Hiroko then made a mascot suit for Fred, in the form of a monster. With spring feet for high jumps and a flame thrower. And finally Wasabi. He was fitted in a green suit and his arm plating is equipped with laser-induced plasma for swords.]**

 ** _They say we are what we are_**

 ** _But we don't have to be_**

 ** _I'm glad to hate you but I do it in the best way_**

 ** _I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame_**

 ** _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_**

 ** _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_**

 ** _I try to picture me without you but I can't_**

 ** _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_**

 ** _Just not for long, for long_**

 ** _If we meet forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down_**

 ** _Just not for long, for long_**

 ** _We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals_**

 ** _Immor-immortals, immor-immortals_**

 ** _Immortals_**

 ** _Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith_**

 ** _Is when it's tested again and again everyday_**

 ** _I'm still comparing your past to my future_**

 ** _It might be over, but they're not sutures_**

 ** _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_**

 ** _I try to picture me without you but I can't_**

 ** _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_**

 ** _Just not for long, for long_**

 ** _If we meet forever now, you pull the blackout curtains down_**

 ** _Just not for long, for long_**

 ** _We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals_**

 ** _Immortals_**

 ** _If we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down_**

 ** _We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals_**

 ** _Just not for long, for long_**

 ** _We could be immor-immortals, immor-immortals_**

 ** _Immor-immortals, immor-immortals_**

 ** _Immortals_**

Most of the audience reacted in wide-eyed awe.

"Oh wow!" Anna said in awe.

"That's amazing!" Rapunzel the same.

"Awesome! We look totally awesome!" Fred reacted in excitement.

"I have to admit. We actually do." GoGo agreed.

"Okay. It's official. I want to live there." Hiccup said smiling brightly.

"Yeah well… it's not THAT awesome…" Snotlout muttered. Of course this only results in a few people chuckling.

" _Interesting._ " Hans thought to himself. " _Both Hiro and Hiccup could be useful for me to use their intelligence to take over Arendelle. If I can just find a way to capture them._ "

"Don't even think about it." Zilla said glaring at Hans.

* * *

 **Chapter 38 Complete! The Big Hero 6 are now formed. The song Immortals is by the Fall Out Boys. Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **39:** **Big Hero 10, part 8**

 **[Everyone was impressed with their gear suits.]**

 **Fred: I love it!**

 **GoGo: Not bad.**

 **Wasabi: Anybody else's suit riding up on them?**

 **Hiroko: Hey, guys!**

 **[Hiroko arrives with her gear.]**

 **Hiroko: Check this out.**

"OMG! You look so cute!" Phoenix squealed hugging Hiro tightly close to her.

"Ch-Choking! Can't breathe!" Hiro wheezed.

"Oh! Sorry." Phoenix said bashfully.

"We should really put you on a limit." Zilla said.

 **[Everyone follows Hiroko]**

 **Hiroko: I'd like to introduce, Baymax 2.0.**

 **[Baymax was now fitted with red styled armor that made him look like Iron Man Model 14 aka Hulk Buster Model. Everyone stares is fascination.]**

 **Fred: (Awed) He's glorious.**

"He IS glorious." Fred awed reacted the same manner.

"Wow. Baymax does look cool." GoGo smirked.

"Oh wow, look at those muscles." Anna stared fantasizing.

"I could totally go for that." Jack said.

"Toothless would look awesome in armor like that." Hiccup said.

Toothless purred in response.

"Aye. I think dad would love to were something like that." Merida said.

"Cool!" Jamie said in awe.

 **Baymax: Hello.**

 **[A butterfly flies by and Baymax goes after it.]**

 **Hiroko: Hold up. Focus.**

There were a few giggles.

"Okay, that was pretty funny."

 **Hiroko: Show 'em what you got, buddy.**

 **[Nothing]**

 **Hiroko: The fist, show them the fist.**

 **[Fist bump]**

 **Hiroko: No, not that. The thing, the other thing.**

 **[Rocket fist. Baymax fires and destroys a statue]**

 **Fred: Rocket fist make Freddie so happy!**

"THAT is so beautiful." Fred said shedding a tear.

"Cool." Hiro said in awe.

 **Hiroko: That's just one of his new upgrades! Baymax, wings.**

 **[Buzzlighter style, Baymax shows his wings.]**

 **Fred: No way!**

 **Hiroko: Thrusters.**

 **[Using special magnets on the soles of her boots and gloves, Hiroko climbs on top of Baymax.]**

 **Baymax: I fail to see how flying makes me a better healthcare companion.**

 **Hiroko:** ** _I_** **fail to see how** ** _you_** **fail to see that it's** ** _AWESOME_** **!**

"I don't! It IS awesome!" Fred said.

"Of course you would." GoGo rolled her eyes.

 **Hiroko:** **Full thrust.**

 **[Baymax hovers in midair.]**

 **Hiroko:** **Steady, big guy.**

 **[Suddenly Baymax zips away into the sky.]**

"Oh my goodness! My nephew is gonna get killed!" Cass screeched.

 **[They flew over San Franscokyo.]**

 **Hiroko:** **Look, let's just take this slow.**

 **[** **Hiroko** **looks and sees that they are about to his a Hello Kitty knock off.]**

 **Hiroko:** **Up, up, up, up, up!**

 **[They go up and dodge. They head over to the Golden Gate Bridge knock off.]**

 **Hiroko:** **Thrust, thrust, thrust!**

 **[They fly up.]**

 **Hiroko:** **Too much thrust! Too much thrust! Too much thrust!**

 **[Thrust turns off.]**

 **Hiroko:** **No, no, no, no! Back on! Back on! On! On! On! Zoom...**

 **[They start falling again.]**

 **Hiroko:** **Go up! Up, up, up! Up!**

 **[They land on the top of the Bridge.]**

 **Hiroko:** **Oh, man! Maybe... Maybe enough flying for today. What do you say?**

"Wow…" Hiro said. "That was breath taking."

"It sure was." Elsa said.

 **Baymax:** **Your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily.**

 **Hiroko:** **Which means what?**

 **Baymax:** **The treatment is working.**

 **[Baymax then tipped over and fell off the bridge.]**

"Wait! What is he doing!?" Elsa gasped.

"Oh no. I think I know what's happening next." Hiccup said.

 **Hiroko:** **Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! Whoa, Baymax!**

"He's gonna get my nephew killed!" Cass screeched.

"NAUGHTY LIST!" North declared.

 **[Baymax then activated his thrusters and started to fly at full speed. They started to fly at full speed back towards San Franscokyo. They flew around the skyscrapers and all the way up into the sky to the air contraptions.]**

 **Hiroko:** **Yes! Yeah! Yes!**

 **[After Hiro and Baymax's first flight]**

 **Hiroko: Wow. That was... That was...**

 **Baymax: Sick. [Hiro looks up at him in surprise] It is just an expression.**

 **Hiroko: [Chuckles wistfully] That's right, buddy.**

"Like they said." Hiro said breathing heavily.

"Now THAT was flying!" Jack said.

"I knew things would work out." Hiccup said.

"How did you?" Anna asked.

"Um hello?" Hiccup said. "Me and Toothless have flown before."

"He's got a point. Did you guys forget the flying scene from Hiccup?" Zilla said.

 **Hiroko:** **I am never taking the bus again.**

"Me too." Hiro said.

 **Baymax:** **Your emotional state has improved. I can deactivate if you say you are satisfied with your care.**

 **Hiroko: (Shocked)** **What? No, I don't want you to deactivate. We still have to find that guy. So, fire up that super-sensor.**

 **[Baymax activates his super-sensor.]**

 **Baymax:** **Functionality improved. 1000% increase in range. I have found a match...**

 **[Points to…]**

 **Baymax:** **...on that island.**

"Akuma Island." Hiro said. "That's a military base."

"A military base?" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah."

"I heard it shut down because of a melt down." Fred said.

"Then that's where Yokai is hiding." Hiro said.

Zilla's telepathy began picking up on Hans' thoughts about escaping and capturing Hiccup and Hiro again.

"He certainly is persistent." Zilla muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Chapter 39 Complete! The Big Hero 6 now know where Yokai is hiding and now are mving in to apprehend him. Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

 **Chapter** **40:** **Big Hero 11, part 9**

* * *

 **[The gang is flying on Baymax to Akuma Island where Yokai is. Hiro, GoGo, and Honey are on his back, while Fred and Wasabi are holding onto Baymax's arms.]**

 **GoGo** **: Killer view!**

 **Wasabi** **: [Terrified] Yeah! If I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this! But I'm terrified of heights, so I DON'T LOVE IT!**

"You know, you and Luigi would be SUCH good friends." Zilla joked.

"Sick burn!" Dream giggled.

"Who?" Wasabi asked.

"AND the jokes dead."

"WOW!" Jack scoffed. "I have to bear witness to a joke's funeral!"

"What? What did I do?"

"You seriously don't know the Mario Brothers in your world!?" Jack criticized. "There has to be at least a legally safe knock off of the video game in your dimension!"

 **[** **The gang flies over Akuma Island.]**

 **Hiroko: There. Baymax, take us in.**

 **[They land.]**

 **Fred: Awesome! Our first landing together as a team.**

"THAT was SO awesome!" Fred exclaimed.

 **Hiroko: Guys, come on.**

 **[They walk to the entrance. Wasabi sees a sign spelled "Quarantine" with a skull and crossbones.]**

 **Wasabi: "Quarantine"? Do you people know what "quarantine" means?**

 **Baymax: "Quarantine." Enforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to disease, or, in some cases, death.**

 **Wasabi: There's a skull face on this one. A skull face!**

"I didn't know that." Anna said.

"Kind of like Elsa and Rapunzel." Zilla said.

"How so?" 3P asked.

"Both were isolated from the outside world."

Both girls felt a wave of sadness over take them. Dream the nudged Zilla. "Dude! Too soon!"

Gothel spoke up. "I did what I thought-"

"Oh my god! SHUT UP!" Dream shouted, interrupting Gothel.

"Kind of like my mum." Merida said.

"Merida!" Elinor gasped.

"Burn!" Dream giggled.

"My little nephew is turning back into his delinquent self." Cass said with sadness.

"Guess he's back on my naughty list." North said.

"Says the guys who breaks into peoples houses to give them toys." Zilla said.

"DOUBLE BURN!" Dream shouted.

"Whoa…" Jack said with awe. North was also speechless.

 **[The team is on Akuma Island searching for Yokai.]**

 **Hiroko:** **Be ready. He could be anywhere.**

 **[Suddenly, a twig snaps behind them. They all shoot around screaming, waving and throwing their weapons.]**

 **Fred** **: EAT FIRE** **ǃ** **EAT FIRE** **ǃ**

 **[They cease fire and look to see if they got him, revealing that it was actually an untouched pigeon, which flies away.]**

 **Fred** **: [Embarrassed] That... was a bird.**

 **Honey** **: [Also embarrassed] Well, heh, at least we know our gear works.**

There were a few giggles and chuckles here and there in the audience. The Big Hero 6 were blushing from embarrassment.

"I can't believe you guys got spooked by a bird." Jack chuckled.

 **[Wasabi uses his plasma blade to cut through the locked door. He almost does a perfect cut, but messes up on the finish.]**

"Wow. That was yet another anti-climatic moment." Jack said. Wasabi just felt embarrassed.

 **[The gang starts to search around the base.]**

 **Fred:** **[singing] Six intrepid friends, led by Fred, their leader, Freeeeed! Fred's Angels, mm-mm-mm! Fred's Angels, mm-mm-mm! Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic! Mmm-m-mm! The amulet is green! Mmm-m-mm! It's prob'ly an emerald...**

 **Wasabi:** **Fred? I will LASER-HAND you in the face!**

 **Hiroko: Guys. (To Baymax) Any sign of him, Baymax?**

 **Baymax: This structure is interfering with my sensor.**

 **Wasabi: Perfect. The robot's broken.**

"You know you guys bitch and moan about anything." Zilla criticized.

 **[Honey Lemon notices an open door.]**

 **Honey Lemon: Guys, you might want to see this.**

 **[They all walk into a room witch was an observatory. Full of security TV's.]**

 **GoGo: What do you think it is, genius?**

 **Hiroko: I'm not sure. But look.**

 **[Hiroko accessed the database video files.]**

 **Honey Lemon: Hiroko.**

 **[Honey Lemon points to the screen of Krei.]**

 **Hiroko: Krei.**

 **[The video displays a huge halo machine. A teleporter.]**

"What's going on?" Merida asked.

"Looks like an experiment is going on." Hiro said.

 **[The video plays. Krei was giving a tour to the military.]**

 ** _Krei: That's right. We were asked to do the impossible. That's what we did. We've reinvented the very concept of transportation. Friends, I present project silent sparrow._**

"So that's what that symbol means." Anna said.

"Makes sense now." Kristoff agreed.

"Project silent sparrow." Hiro pondered.

"Still doesn't answer the question of what that thing is." Astrid said.

 ** _Krei: General, may I?_**

 **[The general gives Krei his hat. Krei throws it into the teleporter and it appears on the other side of the lab.]**

 **Fred: Magic hat!**

"How did he do that!?" Rapunzel gasped in shock.

"It's magic! It has to be!" Olaf said excitingly.

"No. It's technology." Hiro said.

 ** _Krei: Teleportation. The transport of matter instantaneously through space. Not science fiction anymore._**

 **[Krei gives back the general's hat.]**

"That is amazing!" Hiccup said in awe. "Certainly make it easier for sail boats."

 ** _Krei: Now, we didn't spend billions of tax dollars to teleport hats._**

 **[They head into the observatory.]**

 ** _Krei: Ladies and gentlemen, you're here to witness history._**

 **[Communicates to Abigail]**

 ** _Krei: Ready to go for a ride, Abigail?_**

 ** _Abigail: We've invited all these people. Might as well give 'em a show._**

 ** _Analyzer 1: T-minus 30 seconds to launch. 29... 28..._**

 ** _Abigail: This is Argo. Capsule's in position._**

 ** _Analyzer 1: 27..._**

 ** _Analyzer 2: Sir, we've picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field._**

 ** _General: Mr. Krei, is there a problem?_**

 ** _Krei: No. No problem. It's well within the parameters. Let's move forward._**

 ** _Analyzer 1: 3... 2... 1..._**

 ** _Analyzer 2: Cabin pressure is go. Pod engaged._**

 **[The pod enters the teleporter. Just then there was a spike.]**

 ** _Analyzer 2: Field breach! Abort!_**

"Oh no…" Anna gasped in horror.

 ** _Analyzer 1: We've lost all contact with the pod._**

 **Honey Lemon: Oh, no.**

 ** _Analyzer 1: It's breaking up!_**

 ** _Analyzer 2: The pilot is gone._**

 ** _Analyzer 1: Portal two is down. The magnetic containment field's down!_**

 ** _General: Krei, shut it down now!_**

 **[They managed shut it down]**

 ** _General: I want this island sealed off!_**

 **[The video ends]**

Everyone was shock at the video experiment that just happened.

"Jeez…" Jack said staring. "That was dark."

"Is the whole movie dark!?" Wasabi asked.

"Well… you're not half wrong" Litwick said.

 **Hiroko: The government shut down Krei's experiment.**

 **Honey Lemon: And he's using your microbots to steal his machine back.**

 **GoGo: Krei is the guy in the mask.**

"It all makes sense." Anna said.

 **[Just then a huge shadow looms over the gang]**

 **Baymax: Oh, no.**

 **[It was a piece of concrete debris that was flung at the gang by Yokai.]**

"There dead." Snotlout said.

"NO! My little nephew!" Cass screeched in horror.

 **[At first Yokai walks away thinking he disposed of them. But the debris is lifted by Baymax.]**

"OH C'MON!" Snotlout groaned.

"Oh thank goodness!" Cass sighed in relief.

 **Hiroko: Baymax, get us out of here.**

 **[Yokai attacks with his microbots but the gang gets out of the way and gets into possession.]**

 **Hiroko: Go for the transmitter. Behind his mask.**

 **[Yokai attacks.]**

 **Hiroko: Baymax!**

 **[Baymax flies with Hiroko.]**

 **Wasabi: All right, what's the plan?**

 **Fred: It's Fred time. Super jump!**

 **[Fred attacks Yokai]**

 **Fred: Gravity crush!**

 **[Yokai's microbots swat Fred]**

 **Fred: Falling hard.**

"Saw that coming." GoGo said.

"Wow, that must have really hurt." Fred said.

"That was you!" Wasabi said.

"I know. It must have hurt."

 **Wasabi: Seriously, what is the plan?**

 **GoGo: Get the mask.**

 **Honey Lemon: Right behind you.**

 **[The girls leap into action.]**

 **Wasabi: For real, what is the plan!?**

 **[GoGo races in attack. Honey Lemon with her purse. But Yokai uses his microbots to make the girls collide and cause Honey Lemon's chemical orbs to make ice on the floor and slip away to disaster.]**

"HA! I knew it! You girls suck!" Snotlout chuckled.

"Do you want another pounding?" GoGo glared at the idiot.

"Go ahead! It'll be worth it! I already know you suck at it!" Snotlout smirked a smug grin.

"Do you know Jeff Dunham?" Zilla asked.

"Who?"

"He's a ventriloquist. He uses puppets for entertainment." Zilla said.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I'm gonna shove my fist so far up your ass that everyone's gonna think, 'WOW, that is the WHINIEST-LOOKING PUPPET I'VE EVER SEEN!'" Zilla threatened.

"...W-what..." Snotlout quivered.

"...the FUCK?" Phoenix said in shock.

"SHOULDER-DEEP, SNOTLOUT!" Zilla shouted.

 **Wasabi: Hey!**

 **[Yokai's attention turns to Wasabi]**

 **Wasabi: Hey! You want to dance, masked man? 'Cause you'll be dancing with these.**

 **[Wasabi activates his Plasma Blades]**

 **Wasabni: Hand over the mask, or you'll get a taste of this! And a little bit of that!**

 **[Yokai uses his microbots to throw debris at Wasabi. He managed to cut it.**

 **Wasabi: Hey! I did all right. Is that all you got?**

 **[But he sees it was a distraction because he is caught by the legs**

 **Wasabi: You got that, too?**

 **[Yokai sends Wasabi flying.]**

 **Fred: It's back into the fire!**

 **[Both boys collide and slam into the pile with GoGo and Honey Lemon]**

"Wow! You guys suck." Jack said. Elsa elbowed him. "Ow! What!?"

 **[However Hiroko and Baymax reenter the fray. Yokai throws debris after debris, but Bayamx dodges them. Hiroko gets the jump on Yokai and Tackles him. The mask falls off and the microbots cease functioning. Hiroko grabs the mask.]**

"Yes! We got him!" Hiro cheered.

"That was awesome little man!" Fred cheered too.

 **Hiroko: It's over, Krei.**

 **[But when Yokai turns to face them, it's revealed to be Professor Callaghan]**

 **Hiroko: (Shocked) Pro... Professor Callaghan?**

 **[The gang was in shock too.]**

Even everyone in the audience were shocked.

"Oh my goodness…" Cass gasp.

"He's alive!?" Anna said in shock.

"Is he immortal!?" Jack asked.

"Wow. I never thought I would use this in a way that makes sense, but let's play that M. Night Shamalan clip from Robot Chicken." Zilla said.

 ** _Shamalan: What a twist!_**

"2 years. 2 years you've been holding on to that one." Phoenix said.

"You don't know the patience I have."

"He… he was the one that did all this?" Hiro said in shock.

 **Hiroko: The explosion... You died.**

 **Callaghan: No. I had your microbots.**

 **[Flashback to Callaghan using Hiroko's transmitter to use the microbots to shield himself from the fire]**

 **"So that's how he did it." Jack pondered. "Makes sense now."**

 **Hiroko: But, Tadashi. You just let him die.**

 **Callaghan: Give me the mask, Hiroko.**

 **Hiroko: He went in there to save you!**

 **Callaghan: That was his mistake!**

"Not a healthy idea." Zilla said.

 **[All the shock and sadness was now replaced by anger and vengeance.]**

 **Hiroko: (Angry) Baymax, destroy.**

 **Baymax: My programing prevents me from injuring a human being.**

 **Hiroko: Not anymore.**

 **Baymax: Hiroko, this is not what...**

 **[Hiroko opens Baymax's chip compartment and removes the green one. Baymax instantly goes terminator.]**

"Also not a healthy idea." 3P said.

 **Hiroko: Do it, Baymax! Destroy him!**

 **[Baymax goes in the attack to kill Callaghan]**

 **GoGo: No! Stop, Baymax!**

 **[However the gang tries to stop Baymax. However this gives Callaghan ample opportunity to grab the mask and escape.]**

 **Hiroko: No, stop! He's getting away!**

 **Honey Lemon: Baymax!**

 **[Managed to get the green chip back into Baymax and restore him back to normal.]**

 **Baymax: My healthcare protocol has been violated. I regret any distress I may have caused.**

 **Hiroko: (Angry) How could you do that? I had him!**

 **Wasabi: (Angry) What you just did, we never signed up for.**

 **GoGo: (Angry) We said we'd catch the guy. That's it.**

 **Hiroko: (Angry) I never should have let you help me!**

Hiro's friends were all shocked by the words that were just said.

 **[To Baymax]**

 **Hiroko: Baymax, find Callaghan.**

 **Baymax: My enhanced scanner has been damaged.**

 **Hiroko: Wings.**

 **Wasabi: Hiroko, this isn't part of the plan.**

 **[Hiroko climbs on Baymax]**

 **Hiroko: Fly!**

 **GoGo: Hiroko!**

 **[Baymax flies off]**

Hiro was shaking by the events that have transpired in the film. Everyone had the same reaction. Same feelings. Hiro was filled with shock, anger, hate, and sadness collided and clashing with each other.

"But… why? Why would he do this? What did Tadashi do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve this?" Hiro spoke up.

"Oh Hiro…" Phoenix said hugging him to comfort him.

"Phoenix. Take him to outside for some air. He needs it. And a mirror to look at himself." Zilla said.

"Okay." Phoenix said. "Come on Hiro."

They both leave as Zilla turned to the Big Hero 6.

"Let this be an example to use your words carefully." Zilla said. "I know what he was doing was wrong. But you all need to understand that he lost a brother and it's affected him greatly. If I lost Mage to someone I would have done the same thing."

Litwick frowned as if he knew the feeling all too well.

"Lecturing him on such bad timing can cause anyone to shut out anyone."

Nobody said anything, only made sad faces.

"Let's take a quick break until Hiro comes back."

* * *

 **Chapter 40 Complete! Secrets are revealed and emotions explode. How will Hiroko progress from this? Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **41:** **Big Hero 12, part 10**

After about 10 minutes of waiting Hiro and Phoenix returned back to the theatre and took their respective seats.

"Hiro? Are you okay?" Baymax asked.

"Why…?" Hiro muttered. "Why would Callaghan do this…?"

"Kepp watching and you'll find out the answer." Zilla said.

 **[Hiroko and Baymax returned to the garage. Hiroko was still in a raging fit.]**

 **Baymax: Your blood pressure is elevated. You appear to be distressed.**

 **Hiroko: (Angry) I'm fine!**

 **[She climbed on a step stool and repaired Baymax's sensors.]**

 **Hiroko: There. Is it working?**

 **Baymax: My sensor is operational.**

 **Hiroko: Good. Then let's get...**

 **[She tries opening Baymax's chip cartage, but it won't open.]**

 **Hiroko: What?**

 **Baymax: Are you going to remove my healthcare chip?**

 **Hiroko: Yes. Open!**

 **Baymax: My purpose is to heal the sick and injured.**

 **Hiroko: Baymax, open your access port.**

 **Baymax: Do you want me to terminate Professor Callaghan?**

 **Hiroko: Just open!**

 **Baymax: Will terminating Professor Callaghan improve your emotional state?**

 **Hiroko: (Frustrated) Yes! No! I don't know! Open your access!**

 **Baymax: Is this what Tadashi wanted?**

 **Hiroko: It doesn't matter!**

"Yeah! Let him turn him into a killing machine!" Snotlout protested. "Take some revenge!"

"Of course you'd say that." Zilla said.

"Hey, he's actually got a point." Jack said. "I mean between the betrayal and the misunderstandings."

"Oh don't you start!" Zilla groaned.

"Hey! I've been alone for 300 years! Okay? Life was unbearable!" Jack protested. "I had no memory and no friends to call my own!"

"Me too!" Snotlout said.

"Yeah, but you know the difference? When my fiends left, they took all my happiness. When yours left, the took all _their_ happiness."

Everyone stared and gasped in awe and shock at what Jack said.

"Gonna need a healing potion for that one." Litwick said.

 **Baymax: Tadashi programed me to aid and...**

 **Hiroko: (Sad) Tadashi's gone! Tadashi's gone.**

 **Baymax: Tadashi is here.**

 **Hiroko: No. He's not here.**

 **Baymax: Tadashi is here.**

"Yeah. He's still with you even if he's not here." Anna said sincerely.

 **[Then Baymax's chest screen turns on and plays a video.]**

 ** _Tadashi: This is Tadashi Hamada. And this is the first test of my robotics project._**

"I think Baymax meant a playback of YouTube video." Dream said.

"Yeah… I guess there's that." Anna said disappointed.

 ** _Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax._**

 **[Baymax starts to screech.]**

 ** _Tadashi: (Winces) Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!_**

Even everyone in the audience winced in pain from the high-pitched sound.

"Wow! That was loud!" Rapunzel said.

"I think my super hearing broke my ears!" Zilla groaned.

"Tell me about it." Litwick groaned.

"WHAT!?" Zilla called out loud.

"Are your ears regenerating yet?" Dream asked.

"WHAT!?"

 ** _Tadashi: The seventh test of my robotics project._**

 ** _Baymax: Hello, I..._**

 **[Baymax goes haywire]**

 **Tadashi:** ** _What? What? Wait, wait, wait, stop! Stop scan! Stop..._**

 **[Next clip shows Tadashi exhausted and looks unclean]**

 ** _Tadashi:_** ** _Tadashi hamada again, and this is the 33rd test of my robotics project._**

"33rd test!?" Hiccup gaped.

"Wow. He looks tired." GoGo said.

 **[The lights go out and out of power. Tadashi shines a flash light.]**

 ** _Tadashi:_** ** _I'm not giving up on you. You don't understand this yet, but people need you. So, let's get back to work._**

 **[Next clip.]**

 ** _Tadashi: This is Tadashi Hamada, and this is the 84th test. What do you say, big guy?_**

"84rd test!?" Merida gaped. "Good lord I would have gave up at 20!"

"That's Tadashi Hamada for you." Zilla said. "He never gives up. Like Anna in away."

 **[Tadashi turns on Baymax.]**

 ** _Baymax: Hello, I am baymax, your personal healthcare companion._**

 ** _Tadashi: (Mutters) It works. (Excited) It works! This is amazing! You... you work!_**

 **[He kisses Baymax]**

"Eww!" Jamie reacted in discussed.

"Aww. That's cute." Olaf said.

"Oh good, I just seen the source of my nightmares for the next few weeks." Zilla said.

"I can help with that." Pitch smirked.

"Do you want me to snap your neck?" Zilla threatened. Pitch reacted in horror as he slowly sat back. "I thought so."

 **[Tadashi dances]**

 ** _Tadashi:_** ** _I knew it! I knew it! I knew it. I knew it. Oh, you work. I can't believe it! I can't..._**

 **[He prepares himself]**

 ** _Tadashi:_** ** _Okay. All right, big moment, here. Scan me._**

 **[Baymax scans Tadashi]**

 ** _Baymax: Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy._**

 ** _Tadashi: I am. I really am. Oh, man. Wait till my sister sees you. You're gonna help so many people, buddy. So many. That's all for now. I am satisfied with my care._**

 **[Video ends. Hiroko smiled while shedding a tear]**

Hiro did the same as his female counterpart. He was deeply touched.

"You okay?" Phoenix said brushing his hair with her hand.

"I am now." He said nodding.

 **Hiroko: Thank you, Baymax. I'm so sorry. I guess I'm not like my brother.**

 **Honey Lemon: Hiroko.**

 **[Hiroko turns to see her friends.]**

 **Hiroko: Guys, I... I...**

 **[GoGo hugs her]**

 **GoGo: We're going to catch Callaghan, and, this time, we'll do it right.**

 **Wasabi: But maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time.**

 **Hiroko: Oh, man.**

 **Fred: Nah, it's cool. Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper.**

"Now that was actually nice." Zilla said referring to GoGo.

"What does that mean?" GoGo asked.

"A tough exterior can have a soft side too. It's nice." Zilla said.

"Um thanks, I guess?"

 **Honey Lemon: Hiroko, we found something you should see.**

 **[Honey Lemon shoed Hiroko a hard drive. They inserted to see the videos from the security office.]**

 ** _General: You almost got us all killed!_**

 ** _Callaghan:_** ** _Krei! You did this!_**

 **[Callaghan was trying to attack Krei]**

 ** _Callaghan: You knew it wasn't ready!_**

 **Hiroko: Callaghan? He was there?**

 **Honey Lemon: He was such a good man.**

 **Wasabi: What happened?**

 **Hiroko: I don't know. But the answer's here somewhere.**

 **[They search the video footage for anything]**

 **Honey Lemon: Wait, wait! Stop.**

 **[They pause the video]**

 **Honey Lemon: There he is.**

 **Hiroko: With the pilot. Hang on.**

 ** _Abigail: We've invited all these people..._**

 **[They noticed her ID. It said "Callaghan"]**

 **Hiroko: The pilot was Callaghan's daughter.**

 **GoGo: Callaghan blames Krei.**

 **Fred: This is a revenge story.**

Everyone reacted in shock.

"So that's why he started the fire!" Hiro said. "He didn't kill my brother intentionally. He was trying to disappear and plan his revenge against Krei!"

"It all makes sense now!" Fred said.

"He's making the teleporter to destroy Krei!" GoGo saod.

"Now you're all getting it!" Zilla smiled. "You see everyone. Revenge can transform the kindest person into a scary monster."

"And what's wrong with that?" Pitch asked with a glare.

"Because I was once like that long before GMAD existed." Zilla glared back.

 **Hiroko: So, what are we waiting for?**

* * *

 **Chapter 41 Complete! The truth is now known. The Big Hero 6 are now ready to stop Yokai from making the next big mistake. Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **42:** **Big Hero 6, part 11**

 **[Lots of spectators gathered in the campus grounds for the grand opening of Krei's University.]**

 **Krei: It's all set up. This beautiful new campus is the culmination of a lifelong dream. But none of this would've been possible without a few bumps in the road. Those setbacks made us stronger, and set us on the path to a bright future.**

"Why do I get the feeling those words are gonna bite him in the ass?" Zilla said.

 **[People applauded for Krei. But their applauds turn to horror as they scream in terror and run for their lives as they see a shadow appearing above the university roof.]**

 **Krei: What?**

 **[Krei sees a swarm of microbots and Yokai controlling them.]**

 **Yokai: Setback!?**

"Ah there it is."

 **[Krei tries to run away, but found himself surrounded in a sea of microbots as they latch and ensnare him in Yokai's coil.]**

 **Callaghan: Was my daughter a "setback"?**

 **Krei: (Shocked) Callaghan! But you... Your daughter, that... That was an accident.**

 **Callaghan: No! You knew it was unsafe. My daughter is gone because of your arrogance.**

 **[Krei sees the microbots carrying three massive parts of the broken teleporter.]**

"Hey it's that machine that magically moves things!" Olaf said pointing.

"Teleporter." Dream corrected.

"What's he doing with it?" Anna asked.

"Whatever he's doing it probably going to be big." Merida said.

"You have no idea." Zilla said

 **Krei: What are you doing?**

 **Callaghan: You took everything from me when you sent Abigail into that machine. Now I'm taking everything from you.**

 **Krei: No!**

 **[The microbots put the teleporter together and it activates.]**

 **Krei: No! No! You can't!**

"Oh my goodness!" Elsa gasped.

"Could make a handy vacuum cleaner." Dream said.

 **[The teleporter begins to tear apart the University by sucking it through it's gravity advent horizon.]**

 **Callaghan: You're going to watch everything you've built disappear. Then, it's your turn.**

 **Hiroko: Professor Callaghan!**

 **[Hiroko and the rest of the Big Hero 6 arrive on the scene.]**

 **Hiroko: Let him go! Is this what Abigail would've wanted?**

 **Callaghan: Abigail is gone!**

 **Hiroko: This won't change anything. Trust me, I know.**

"Of course she does. YOU technically killed his brother. BUT his brother was an idiot to saving him!" Snotlout remarked while smirking.

"Snotlout?" Zilla spoke up.

"What?" Snotlout scoffed. But he began gasping for air and choking. Of course he struggled to get free but it was useless. Everyone looked in wide-eyed shock. Even Pitch.

 **Krei: Listen to the kid, Callaghan. Please, let me go. I'll give you anything you want!**

 **Callaghan: I want my daughter back!**

 **[He puts the mask back on.**

 **Hiroko: Go for the mask! Baymax!**

 **[The team leaps and charges into battle.]**

 **Fred: Leaping into action!**

 **[The Big Hero 6 battles Yokai once more. But like before, they are defeated and handed down instantly. Gogo get caged in, Honey Lemon in a tangle, Wasabi in a crushing state, and Fred caught by four limbs and being stretched.]**

 **Honey Lemon: Oh, no!**

 **Wasabi: Getting a little tight.**

"Well what did you idiots expect!?" Snotlout exasperated. "You guys suck!" This earns him ANOTHER punch to the ceiling by Zilla.

"He's certainly a glutton for punishment." Astrid said.

"Oh yeah." Hiccup nodded.

 **[Hiroko and Baymx tried to get close, but get separated by a whiplash from Yokai's microbots. Sending her flying into the college office. Another disaster happens as the force of the gravity from the teleporter rips the university apart. Hiroko quickly grabbed onto a near by cable, but the force gravity was pulling her all the more.]**

Everyone watching gasped in shock.

"Oh no! Hiroko's going to get sucked through!" Rapuzel gaped in horror. "I can't watch!" She grabbed Flynn's hand and used his to cover her eyes.

"Me neither." Anna said and did the same with Kristoff's hand.

"No! I can't lose another member of my family!" Cass shrieked in horror.

 **[Hiroko can hear her friends panicking on her communication line.]**

 **Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi:**

 **-No!**

 **-He's too strong!**

 **-There's no way out!**

 **-You can't beat him!**

 **Help! I can't beat him.**

 **Hiroko!**

 **-Hiroko? Hiroko?**

 **-Help!**

 **-Hiroko.**

 **-Hiroko.**

 **[Hiroko was starting to panic. But then she noticed some microbots being pulled into the teleporter. That's when she got an idea.]**

"Wait a minute!" Hiro said with revelation. "That's it! The teleporter!"

 **Hiroko: That's it! I know how to beat him. (To the team) Listen up! Use those big brains of yours and think your way around the problem. Look for a new angle.**

 **[They all get the message. Wasabi uses his Plasma blades to dig out of his bind. GoGo uses her speed to over heat the microbots to get out of her bind. And Fred…]**

 **Fred: My arms! They can't go any further!**

"Dude! It's just a suit!" Fred said.

 **Fred: (Realizing) Wait a second, it's a suit.**

 **[He looks out and sees a piece of metal debris.]**

 **Fred: Hello, sign. Care to go for a little spin?**

 **[He spins the "sign" to attack one side]**

 **Fred: Double spin!**

 **[Then the other]**

 **Fred: Behind-the-back spin!**

 **[He frees himself]**

 **Fred: Yeah!**

 **Hiroko: (Cheers) Yeah!**

 **[But then a glass shard cuts her and she begins to slip.]**

 **Hiroko: Baymax!**

 **Bayamx: Hiroko.**

"Oh no! This is it!" Elsa gasped, gripping on Jack's hand.

 **[Baymax was enveloped in a swarm of microbots. At first it looks like the turn about short lived. But Baymax breaks through with a rocket punch and flies upward to grab Hiroko from the portal.]**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Hiro breathed.

"I think everyone else agrees." GoGo said.

"Well... almost everyone." Zilla said eyeing the villains.

 **Krei: (Excited) I love that robot!**

 **[Not wanted to indulge Krei, Yokai slams him on the university sign and trapping him in his own name.]**

"Oh the irony." Dream said.

 **Hiroko: Okay, new plan. Forget the mask. Take out the bots. They'll get sucked up into the portal.**

 **Wasabi: Now that is a plan!**

 **Hiroko: Honey, Fred, can you give us some cover?**

 **Fred: Like you have to ask.**

 **Honey Lemon: Let's do this, Freddie!**

 **[Honey and Fred use their gadgets together to make a…]**

 **Fred: Smokescreen!**

 **Wasabi: Ready and dive!**

 **[Wasabi was leaping into action when he felt light weight. The effects from the portal.]**

 **Wasabi: Whoa, the gravity's getting a little weird here, guys! (Idea) Wait. Let's use this!**

 **[Wasabi targets one of the microbot columns]**

 **Wasabi: These are green blades of fury!**

 **[Wasabi cuts the columns and the gravity pulls the microbots upwards. GoGo does the same with her wheels.]**

 **GoGo: Woman up!**

 **[Fred does the same]**

 **Fred: Double sign-spin.**

 **[Then uses the flamethrower to ignite his "signs".]**

 **Fred: Now my signs are on fire!**

 **[It wasn't long before Yokai notices and sets his microbots to attack. Honey Lemon takes this to her advantage by using her chemical carbine to latch on. She then uses her whole purse to make a use chemical explosion.]**

 **Honey Lemon: Now that's a chemical reaction!**

Everyone was cheering. Even the Big Hero 6.

"Amazing!" Honey cheered.

"We're on fire!" GoGo too.

"I'm loving it! It's dangerous, but I'm loving it!" Wasabi too.

"We are AWESOME!" Fred.

 **[Back with Yokai vs Baymax and Hiroko, Yokai was throwing everything he had at the duo, but Baymax countered them all.]**

 **Baymax: Back kick. Knifehand. Roundhouse. Hammerfist.**

"Baymax and I are amazing!" Hiro cheered.

"You certainly are!" Jack cheered too.

"That's my nephew!" Cass cheered.

"Go Hiroko and Baymax!" Anna, Merida, and Rapunzel cheered.

 **Yokai: This ends now!**

 **[But nothing happens. He tried again and again and still nothing]**

 **Hiroko: Looks like you're out of microbots.**

 **Yokai: What?**

 **[Yokai looks down and sees the smoke screen disappear, revealing Hiroko wasn't lying. The only micro bots he had left were the ones supporting him and the ones holding the portal.]**

 **Hiroko: Baymax!**

 **[Baymax charges in]**

 **Yokai: No!**

The audience gasps.

"Is he STILL going to kill him!?" Rapunzel gasped.

"Hey, he might as well!" Snotlout exasperated. This earns him ANOTHER punch to the ceiling by Zilla.

"Snotlout just shut up!" Astrid said.

"What an idiot." Hiccup agreed.

 **[Yokai flinches and shields himself. Yet nothing happens. He looks to see it was a psyche]**

Everyone let out another a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. It was just a fake out." Wasabi breathed.

 **Hiroko: Our programing prevents us from injuring a human being. But we'll take that.**

 **[Baymax takes the Yokai mask and crushes it. Without it, the microbot cease functioning. Callaghan falls from the height. Baymax catches him and plants him in the ground. The portal also falls to the ground, yet it was not shutting down]**

"Wait. Why isn't it stopping? Rapunzel asked.

"That's a good question." Hiccup said.

 **Hiroko: It's still on! We have to shut it down!**

 **Krei: We can't! The containment field is failing. The portal is gonna tear itself apart!**

 **Hiroko: We need to get out of here, now!**

 **[They start to move to evacuate. However Hiroko notices Baymax was not leaving. He was looking at the portal]**

 **Hiroko: Baymax!**

 **Baymax: My sensor is detecting signs of life.**

 **Hiroko: What?**

 **Baymax: (Pointing) Coming from there.**

"A life sign?" Hiro pondered in awe.

"Wait…" Zilla said. "Has that portal connected to another universe? Oh good lord I do hope it's not the Mad Titan, Thanos!"

"No. Don't worry it's not Thanos." Litwick assured his friend.

"Who's Thanos?" Anna asked.

 **Baymax: The life signs are female. She appears to be in hyper-sleep.**

 **Hiroko: Callaghan's daughter. She's still alive.**

 **[Everyone, including Callaghan was surprised in awe and shock at this informative revelation.]**

 **Callaghan: Abigail.**

Even the audience reacted in shock and awe.

"So Callaghan's daughter is still alive?" Anna asked with anticipation.

"This is great! Is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"It is." Zilla nodded.

 **Hiroko: Let's go get her.**

 **Krei: The portal is destabilizing. You'll never make it.**

 **[Hiroko jumps on Baymax]**

 **Hiroko: She's alive in there. Someone has to help. What do you say, buddy?**

 **[Baymax activates wings in response]**

 **Baymax: Flying makes me a better healthcare companion.**

 **[The two fly up and into the portal]**

"I hope they make it." Rapunzel said.

"Let's hope they do." Jack said.

"One would hope." Hiro said.

"Yeah." Zilla nodded.

* * *

 **Chapter 42 Complete! The Big Hero 6 prevails. But there's still one last thing to do. Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **43:** **Big Hero 6, part 12**

 **[Hiroko and Baymax flew into the portal and appeared into the advent horizon of the this pocket dimensional tunnel]**

Even everyone in the audience was in awe struck at the artistic design of the pocket dimension.

"Wow!" Rapunzel reacted is awe with eyes glittering with wonder. "Such beautiful colors!"

"It's so beautiful…" Elsa stared at it in a trance.

"It sure is." Jack agreed. "Not as beautiful as you."

"You… you r-really mean that?" Elsa blushed bright red.

"I do." Jack nodded, holding her hand.

"Oh good grief." Dream groaned and slouched in her chair.

"Let them be." Zilla said.

"But it's so annoying." Dream complained.

"Tell me about it." Pitch said.

"We are NOT friends!" Dream threatened.

 **Hiroko: Careful! There's Krei tech debris everywhere.**

 **[Speak of the devil they almost hit one of the debris]**

 **Hiroko: Look out!**

 **[The dodge it]**

Everyone let out a breathe of relief.

"That was close." Hiccup said.

"Too close for comfort." Hiro added.

 **Baymax: I have located the patient.**

 **[Baymax points and Hiroko spots the pod]**

 **Hiroko: Hurry!**

 **[They jet straight to the pod. Hiroko wipes away the dust and see that Abigail was alive and well.]**

 **Hiroko: Come on, buddy, let's get her home.**

 **[Baymax grabbed onto the pod and they jet back to portal]**

 **Hiroko: I'll guide you out of here. Let's go!**

 **[They jet closer to the debris.]**

 **Hiroko: Veer right!**

 **[Baymax complies and veers right]**

 **Hiroko: Okay, to the left.**

 **[Baymax complies and veers left]**

 **Hiroko: Hard right!**

 **[Baymax complies and makes a hard right]**

 **Hiroko: Up and over.**

 **[Baymax complies and goes up and over]**

"Up. Up. Up. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Down. Up. Up. Down. This is sounding like a cheat code to a Nintendo game." Zilla pretends to push buttons on a video game controller. "Push the "A" button! Push the "A" button!"

 **Hiroko: Okay, level off. Easy.**

 **[They make it passed the debris field]**

 **Hiroko: Nice flying! Almost there!**

"They did it!" Rapunzel and Honey cheered together.

"Not bad." GoGo smirked.

"Incredible even." Astrid added.

I knew they could do it!" Anna cheered along.

"That's showing them!" Jack cheered too.

 **[But then suddenly a piece of debris comes out of no where]**

 **Hiroko: Baymax!**

 **[Bayamx shields them as the debris crashes into Baymax. Hiroko and the pod survive unscathed]**

 **Hiroko: Baymax!**

 **[Baymax is badly damaged]**

Once again, everyone reacts in shock and horror at the terrifying moment that has transpired.

"Oh no!" Elsa gasped.

"This can't be happening!" Tooth the same.

"He's gonna make it! He has to!" Merida said.

 **Baymax: My thrusters are inoperable.**

 **Hiroko: Just grab hold.**

 **[Hiroko reaches out as Baymax tries to float over. He manages to grab a hold on Hiroko.]**

 **Baymax: There is still a way I can get you both to safety.**

 **[He places his rocket fist inside the bottom of the pod holding Callaghan's daughter. Hiroko understands what he's going to do.]**

 **Baymax: I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.**

At that moment everyone, including Hiroko on the movie, all reacted in suspenseful shock and what they knew was about to happen.

"No…" Rapunzel said in horror.

"He's not!" Merida said trying to deny it.

"Please don't let it so." Hiro said with worry.

"Oh yes he is." Zilla said. "He's willing to sacrifice his own self to save him."

 **Hiroko: No, no, no, no, no, wait. What about you?**

 **Baymax: You are my patient.**

 **Hiroko: [Trying to stop him] B-B-Baymax, no-**

 **Baymax: Your health is my only concern.**

 **Hiroko: Stop! No, I-I-I'm- I'm gonna figure out-**

 **Baymax: Are you satisfied with your care?**

 **Hiroko: No! There's gotta be another way! I'm not gonna leave you here! I'll think of something!**

 **Baymax: There is no time. Are you satisfied with your care?**

 **Hiroko: [On the brink of tears] Please! No! I can't lose you, too.**

 **Baymax: Hiroko, I will always be with you.**

 **[Hiroko tearfully hugs Baymax and starts crying. Baymax hugs him back.]**

"No. Please. No!" Anna begged.

 **Hiroko: [Heartbroken] I'm satisfied with my care.**

"NO!" Anna screamed.

 **[Baymax fired his rocket fist one last time and sent Hiroko and the pod to the portal. Hiroko watched sadly as Baymax shut down one last time.]**

"Baymax…" Hiro stared in shock and sadness.

"Oh Hiro…" Phoenix said as she hugged him close.

 **[Outside the portal, the portal itself was now reaching it's critical state. It could close at any time. The Big Hero 6 were worried about Hiroko and Baymax. At last Hiroko and the pod make it out before the portal collapses in on it's self.]**

 **Honey Lemon, GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi: Hiroko!**

 **Fred: Yeah! They made it!**

 **[They cheer as they happily reunite with their friend. Until they noticed Baymax is not here.]**

 **Honey Lemon: Baymax?**

 **[Hiroko shows Baymax's rocket fist. Everyone reacted in shock and sadness. They knew now. The day was saved, but it came bittersweet.]**

Most of the audience was crying or making sad gloomy looks.

"Oh Baymax…" Anna cried.

"He was so brave…" Rapunzel cried too.

"We'll never forget you Baymax." Honey Lemon too.

"You will be missed, Baymax." Elsa too.

It was a sad moment.

"I am right here. I am not gone." Baymax stated.

AND the moment was passed.

"Wow! Bring down the whole mood, why don't you?" Zilla groaned.

"Wow! THAT was really ball kicking anti-climatic." Dream said.

"Well at least it can't any worse." Litwick said.

But he spoke too soon.

"What's the big deal? It's just a machine." Snotlout said.

"I agree." Hans said. "If it's not human, then it's no big deal."

THAT was going to cost them.

"Hey is the room getting a little hot in here?" Snotlout asked. But both HE and Hans soon got their answers. They stared in shock and a whole room was full of glaring eyes and their anger was making the temperature go high.

Everyone was pissed at the two of them.

"All in favor of beating the shit out of these idiots, say 'I'" Zilla growled.

"I" Everyone shouted as they all ganged up and beat the ever blowing shit out of both Snotlout and Hans. Their screams of agony rang and echoed throughout Litwick's home. And everyone loved it like a sweet lullaby.

* * *

 **Chapter 43 Complete! Well that got dark real fast. Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **44:** **Big Hero 6, Finale**

 **[The rescue authorities finally came around to the damaged university. Police set up parameters as Firefighters fought off the flames and ambulances rushed out potential patients to the hospital. Abigail among them.]**

 **Nurse: Miss, can you hear me? What is your name?**

 **Abigail: (Drowsy) Abigail Callaghan.**

 **Nurse: Okay, Abigail, you are gonna be fine. We're taking you to the hospital.**

"She's alive!" Rapunzel cheered in delight.

"It's like a fairy tale ending." Anna said dreamingly.

"Except… without the prince." Kristoff pointed out.

"OH! Sick burn!" Jack chuckled.

"Seriously bucko, way to bring down the mood." Zilla said to Kristoff.

"Though he does have a good point." Dream said.

"True."

 **[While Abigail is being rushed to the hospital Yokai Callaghan was being sent to jail.]**

 **Cop: Move it! Get in there.**

"It doesn't seem right that he has to go to jail." Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah." Fred agreed.

"But… he is by technicality responsible for multiple property damage, aggravated assault, murder, theft…" Wasabi listed.

"Oh don't you start mood downing too!" Zilla said.

"Hey, I'm just saying!"

"But look at him! He's sad." Tooth said. "He was just doing this for his daughter. I would feel same if anything happened to my fairies."

A moment of silence.

"Hey speaking of which, where ARE my fairies?"

"They're still at Pitch's lair." Jack said.

"And for the better." Pitch muttered.

"I heard that." Zilla spoke.

"WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Tooth sputtered in shock.

"You just NOW realized this!?" Phoenix said.

 **[Krei explained to the cops about the events and tried to defend Callaghan. Not telling about the Big Hero 6's identities. Speaking of which, the Big Hero 6 stand over a building looking over the rescue crew.]**

"Wow! He look SO awesome!" Fred said.

"For once you're right." GoGo agreed.

"Yeah. We sure do." Hiro smiled.

 **[The next day, a news reporter was telling all of San Fransokyo about yesterday's event]**

 **News Reporter: A massive cleanup continues today at the headquarters of Krei tech industries. Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals, who prevented what could have been a major catastrophe. The whole city of San fransokyo is asking, "who are these heroes? And where are they now?"**

 **[Hiroko and her friends were at Cass' Store having breakfast. That is until they all headed to the university to attend college.]**

 **Cass: Hey, sweetie!**

 **[Both Girls hug]**

 **Cass: Okay.**

 **Hiroko: Last hug. Bye!**

 **[At the university Hiroko placed Baymax's fist on Tadashi's desk. Or in this case it is now HER desk.]**

"This is so sad." Anna said.

"Poor Hiroko. Poor Baymax." Honey Lemon said.

[Just then Hiroko saw something in Baymax's fist. It was his green chip. Hiroko was in awe and then got an idea.]

"Hey! It's Baymax's chip!" Honey Lemon pointed.

"Then that means…" Hiccup pondered.

"… he has a chance!" Jack cheered.

 **[Time went by and Baymax was restored.]**

 **Hiroko: Ow?**

 **Baymax: I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Hiroko.**

 **[Happily, Hiroko hugs Baymax]**

"He's back!" Jack cheered.

Everyone else cheered as well.

"I never left. I've been here the whole time." Bayamx pointed out.

And just like that everyone groaned.

"Baymax, would you please STOP killing the mood by pointing out the painfully obvious?" Litwick asked.

 **[The Big Hero 6 go out together, patrolling San Frasokyo]**

 **Hiroko: [Closing narration] We didn't set out to be superheroes. But, sometimes, life doesn't go the way you planned. The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people. That's what we're gonna do** **ǃ** **Who are we?**

"THAT was AWESOME!" Fred cheered.

"I loved it!" Jack cheered too.

"That was some amazing stuff." GoGo agreed.

"Amazing!" Hiccup complimented.

"You were amazing." Phoenix said dreamingly at Hiro.

"Thanks." Hiro smiled back

"Oh! After credits!" Dream said pointing at the screen.

 **[Fred stands in front of his family picture.]**

 **Fred: Dad, I just wish I could share my accomplishments with you. You mean so much to me, and honestly, I've always felt a distance what with you being on the family island all the time, and I just wish you could see how...**

 **[Just then the picture moved to reveal a secret room compartment.]**

"Whoa!" Fred reacted in awe. "A secret room compartment."

"I think Elsa and Anna could use one of those." Zilla said.

"Dude!" Dream said.

"What!? It was a suggestion!"

 **[Fred looked around and saw that it was a secret Super Hero hideout. This came as a big shock to Fred.]**

 **Stan: Fred.**

 **[In comes Stan Lee's character]**

"Holy shit! It's Stan Lee!" Zilla said all jumpy and excited.

"Oh my MOON! It is!" Jack said in the same manner.

 **Stan: Son.**

 **Fred: Dad?**

 **Stan: I wear 'em front, I wear 'em back.**

 **Stand and Fred: I go inside out, then I go front and back.**

 **[Smiling with excitement that his father is a superhero, he hugs him]**

 **Fred: Dad!**

 **Stan: We have a lot to talk about.**

"I knew it!" Dream cheered. "I always knew Stan Lee was a Superhero!

"I think I just orgasmed." Zilla said smiling widely.

"Ew…"

* * *

 **Chapter 44 Complete! The Big Hero 6 has come to it's conclusion.**

 **Also AUTHER'S NOTE: My little brother TheSonicMage123 has his own FanFiction channel. So please go over to TheSonicMage123 and check out his first story called 'War'. Don't forget to Favorite, Fallow, and Review.**

 **And as usual stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **45:** **Break: Dark Feelings**

Everyone reconvened in the guest hall and took a break with refreshments. Zilla and Litwick oversaw the entire room. They saw the different characters socializing. Of course the villains were imprisoned. Especially Pitch, who was still trying to escape 3P's grasp.

"Should we send them back to their home universe?" Zilla asked.

"Not yet." Litwick said. "Let them suffer a bit more." Zilla noticed a sinister smirk on his face.

"Wow. You have a bit of a dark side." Zilla chuckled. However, upon saying that Litwick's smirk suddenly changed to shock. Then regret. "Litwick? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I'm okay." Litwick said. But Zilla could tell he was lying. "I… I'm going to get some air. Being in a theatre can be a bit exhausted."

And with that Litwick went through the door down the hall to the outside. Zilla could tell he was hiding something more to what was already known. Zilla wanted to follow him, heck read his mind to find out why. But he knew it was wrong to intrude in someone else's business. Even though he himself has done so on numerous occasions. Zilla was worried for his best friend.

* * *

Litwick made it outside to the balcony of him home. Looking out on the horizon he began pondering with his thoughts. His memories. They were painful to think back on.

"You know from this angle, you look like a picture." Said a familiar loathing voice. Litwick didn't have to turn around to know it was Mr. 5. "Though to be honest, you look rather pathetic."

"What do you want?" Litwick groaned.

"Straight like an arrow as always." Mr. 5 said. "Just wanted to make sure that everyone thinks I'm still caged."

"Yes."

"Good. Cause I am dying to get the show started." Mr. 5 chuckled.

"Oh if only you are." Litwick said with loathing.

"You know you can't kill me." Mr. 5 said. "Not as long as I have this." Mr. 5 shows off the Dagger.

"I really hate you." Litwick glared.

"That goes both ways for the both of us." Mr. 5 glared back. "If you ever want to get your shit twin brother back and bring back your long dead whore, you continue to do exactly as I say."

And with that Mr. 5 vanished, leaving Litwick alone. Anger, sadness, and regret coursed through Litwick. He just wanted his life back to normal.

"Damn it!" He growled.

* * *

After the break, everyone returned to the theatre to watch the next movie.

"So what movie should we watch next?" Dream asked taking her seat.

"Well we only have two left." Zilla said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I think Elsa should go first." Jack said. "Ladies first I say."

"R-Really? You don't… mind?" Elsa stuttered.

"I want to know what your life is like." Jack smiled. Elsa was blushing even redder than usual.

"Alright, Frozen it is!" Phoenix announced.

"Great. We get to see that little Snowturd in all his big screen creepiness." Zilla groaned.

"Oh come on!" Dream said. "Olaf is cute!"

"Aw thank you." Olaf smiled.

"Your definition of cute doesn't even come close to the word." Zilla criticized.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Phoenix said. "Since there is music involved lets all have a sing along viewing!"

"Hmm. That does sound interesting." Litwick said.

"AND since Zilla is not a huge fan but still respects the movie, we can have HIM decide." Phoenix offered.

"I think I have an idea." Zilla smirked.

* * *

 **Chapter 45 Complete! The next movie to view is Frozen. However for this one I have a little something special. Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **46:** **Frozen Part 1**

NOTE: **_All dialogue that is in Bold and Italics in this transcript means that the characters are singing_**

(Openings starts with the camera cuts to a hallway moving towards one of the rooms door peepholes as a parody song that sounds like the "Prologue/Work Song" from Les Misérables starts to play. Inside are, Hiccup, Merida, Jack, Elsa, Anna, Hiro, and Rapunzel, PhoenixWillows88, DragonDreamer1011, Godzillaman1000, katherined, Poke-Potter-Pitch.1sitting on their seats watching "Frozen", groaning in pain rhythmically with the song)

Zilla: **_Look down! Look down!_**

 ** _Don't look right at the screen!_**

Hiccup/Merida: **_We can't, we've tried_**

 ** _It's just too damn obscene_**

Jack: **_The singing's sporadic_**

 ** _Whose bright idea was that?_**

Zilla/Litwick: **_Probably the guy who gave Kristoff that hat_**

"HEY!" Kristoff shouted.

Dream: **_Come on, you guys_**

 ** _It's not that bad per se_**

Zilla/Hiccup: **_But the timing –_**

Paw: **_OK, OK, OK!_**

Just then Thorongil82 walks in. Unexpected, but also uninvited.

Zilla/Hiccup/Hiro: **_Look down! Look down!_**

 ** _Don't look right at the screen!_**

Zilla: **_Hush up, you guys_**

 ** _It's Thorongil's scene_**

Thor: **_Tenants of Theatre 24601_**

Everyone, the former of whom jumps at the way Thor is singing, then starts trying to figure out what the fuck he's doing, the latter two highly confused.

Thor: **_Your punishment has officially begun_**

 ** _You know what THAT means_**

 ** _Probably...something...cruuuel–_**

Zilla thankfully halts his singing.

"CUT! Cut! Cut cut cut cut cut!" Zilla shouted.

"What? What?" Thor shrugs.

Everyone gets off the bed, stands up and faces Thor.

"Umm...Hey, Thor!" Zilla greets with a forced smile.

"Hey!" Thor greeted back.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Well...singing." Thor pointed out.

"Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah, it's wonderful! I've actually been channeling Russell Crowe by listening to his latest album." Thor explains as he pulls out a soundtrack album of 'Russell Crowe Sings The King and I'. Everyone look at the CD with disgust and fear. "And, uh, I gotta tell ya, he's changing the music world forever."

"Yeah, from good to bad." Litwick said muttering.

"What?"

"Quick meeting, everybody." Zilla announced

Everyone gathers round in a group huddle.

"Oh, uh, me, too?" Thor asked but he is stopped midway by Dream telling him to stay in his current position.

"We can't have him in the viewing." Phoenix whispered in the huddled group.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Zilla growled.

"We have to get rid of him. He's like a musical Armageddon." Litwick said.

"The movie or the event?" Aria asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Hold on. Think I got an idea." Zilla said.

They then turn back to Thor, looking just as silly as he did at the start of the viewing.

"Thor, we've been talking, and we realized that we would like the role much better if you played it as Mr. Freeze." Zilla said. "Seeing how it ties in much more with this movie.

"Oh, that sounds awesome! I actually have a Mr. Freeze costume with me right here!" Thor said in delight.

"If only it were that simple." Litwick interrupted. Thor looks confused. "You see, we really want you to get in character, and that will require you...going to acting school."

"Well, how long does that take?" Thor asks.

"Oh, only a couple days." Zilla answered. "So, go ahead, Thor. Go in there and get your acting degree!"

"Awesome! That's a great idea! Well, see you guys in a few days!" Thor said excitingly as he turns to leave.

"Oh, and if anyone tells you otherwise...they're liars!" Phoenix called out as Thor leaves the room. Everyone sighs in relief and sits back down on their seats.

"Should we start this viewing properly?" Phoenix asked.

"Why start now?" Zilla said rolling his eyes.

"A little background..." Litwick said. "Take it away Zilla."

"Certainly." Zilla said clearing his throat. "In 1844, Hans Christian Anderson published his magnum opus: The Snow Queen."

"Wait! You means THAT Hans?" Anna asked in shock while pointing to the Gaston rip-off, Hans.

"Very funny. No. I'm talking about the famous Danish author." Zilla said.

"They're from a completely different universe. Go easy on them." Dream said.

"Anyway. The story of the struggle between good and evil, with a title that can roughly be translated, as "Snedronningen" The Snow Queen was a worldwide commercial success, because it broke the tradition of hero save distress." Zilla continued. "The story is about the Devil teaching his devil students on making an evil magic mirror. Though it doesn't have an official name, fans usually just call it the Devil's Mirror."

"What does this mirror do?" Jamie asked.

"It distorts the appearance of everything it reflects, like the good and beautiful aspects of people and things, while magnifying their bad and ugly aspects." Litwick answered. "To put it simply it turns good into bad."

"So the devils try to bring the Devil's Mirror up to Heaven in order to conquer Heaven. However the higher they got the heavier the mirror got. Eventually the devils drop the mirror and it shattered into pieces. Scattering into the wind effecting people and turning them into evil. One of those shards happen to go to a small town where our two main characters Kay and Gerda live. Next door neighbors and childhood friends the two shared a special bond and even developed romantic feelings for each other. That is until one of the shards freezes Kay's hearts by… going through his eye… you go figure that one out, and turns him evil." Zilla explained.

"That is until the Snow Queen herself comes in and takes Kay away to save him. Everyone believing that he died, Gerda on the other hand didn't and believed he was still alive. And so began her journey to find him, save him, and bring him home." Phoenix added.

"Sweeping book sales, in the next century-and-a-half, The Snow Queen would become multiple film and TV adaptations, a Korean Manga, a Japanese Anime series, a… video game...OK, and a musical." Zilla added. "Also, here's a little bit of trivia, which...well, go ahead, Litwick."

"Certainly. After the success of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Cinderella, famous animator and director Walt Disney decided to do his own version of the Snow Queen and began production. But due to production issues, budget issues, and timeframes, the film had to be scrapped." Litwick explained. "That is until years later it was found again and Disney Studios decided to honor Walt by making their own version of the film. Released in 2013, titled Frozen. It became known as one of the single greatest Disney film musicals of the 21th century. However it also became known as the single strangest execution of the 21st century. But that's not necessarily a bad thing."

"And seeing as we're all Disney fans..." Zilla said.

"And how it mixes arthouse techniques..." Phoenix added.

"And musical techniques..." Litwick added.

"We figured that this would be the ideal combo. So let's see how some of the most celebrated classic of all time is represented." Zilla said.

Everyone sits back down and the movie begins.

 **[First lines; a group of mountain men are saw through a frozen lake singing "Frozen Heart"]**

"GAAAH!" Zilla gawked. "Who let Jason Voorhees out of Camp Crystal Lake again?"

"Actually those are mountain men that are ice harvesters. It's one of many occupations." Kristoff said.

"This also leads to the first musical number, 'Frozen Heart.'" Litwick explained.

 **Ice Harvesters** **: Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. [the men drag large ice blocks through the lake water] Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart and break the frozen heart. [a young Kristoff and his reindeer calf, Sven, share a carrot and then try to join the men] Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men! [young Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the, it slips, hits the water and soaks Kristoff and then Sven licks his cheek] Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul, also this story is about a girl saving another girl from a boy who is very very bad and fair has a frozen heart worth mining.**

 **[As the sun sets, men light lanterns and carry on gathering blocks of ice]**

 **Ice Harvesters** **: Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear.**

 **[young Kristoff finally manage to get one block of ice out of the water]**

 **Ice Harvesters** **: There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart.**

 **[the men pile the ice onto a massive horse-drawn ice sled after which it's pulled away, Kristoff an Sven push their ice block onto a little sled and start following the mountain men's sled]**

 **[Note it's Krista]**

 **Young Krista** **: "Come on, Sven!"**

"And there she is folks!" Dream announced. "Little Krista!"

"Aww!" Everyone reacted.

"You look adorable!" Anna squealed.

"Maybe it's because that's a girl me." Kristoff said. "I should've seen this coming." He groaned.

"How look how adorable she is! I just want to eat her!" Zilla said.

 **[In the kingdom of Arendelle, young Prince Edward is sleeping, his younger brother Alphonse excitedly tries to wake him up]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "Edward. Psst. Edward!"**

"Aww!" The audience reacts again.

"Those two are so cute!" Tooth gushed.

"Are those two…?" Elsa asked.

"Yep." Litwick answered. "Those two are Edward and Alphonse."

There was a moment of silence.

"Edward and Alphonse?" Zilla asked. "Did you seriously pick the names of the Elric brothers from Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"We're nearing the end of the deadline! I panicked!"

 **[Edward doesn't wake so Alphonse climbs onto the bed, sits on Edward and bounces]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."**

 **[With his eyes still closed]**

 **Young Edward** **: Alphonse, go back to sleep.**

 **[Alphonse rolls on his back and lies on top of Edward]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."**

"Wait what!?" Zilla exclaimed. "What does that even mean!?"

"I was actually referring to the lights in the sky." Anna said.

"You mean the aurora lights?"

"Yep."

"That also begs the question. North were you summoning the Guardians in that time?"

"I don't think so." North answered.

"Okay. So the gimmick here is Elsa you are the responsible and timid type and Anna you are the energetic and reckless type. Am I right?" Zilla asked.

"Yep." Elsa nodded.

"HEY!" Anna scoffed.

"Okay just checking." Zilla said.

 **Young Edward** **: "Go play by yourself."**

 **[Edward shoves Alphonse off the bed, Alphonse not wanting to be defeated hops back on the bed and lifts one of Edward's eyelids]**

"But as anyone can tell, this is not going stop this determined boy. For he has a secret weapon." Zilla said.

 **Young Alphonse** **: "Do you want to build a snowman?"**

"SNOWMEN!" Zilla announced dramatically. "I mean really? Snowmen? Is that seriously the best you got? What's your special back up plan? The March of the Wooden Soldiers?"

"Hey! I like that saying!" Anna said in her defense.

"But now that I think about it…" Zilla says looking at the screen, with a cringe. "I don't like that face he made there." Looking at it even more causes him to cringe and shiver. "It's the kind of face that says, "I touched my brother and I'm okay with that.""

"Oh that's just nasty!" Dream said.

"In fact I think this calls for a…" Close-up on Zilla's face as we hear a gong and he talks in slow motion; 'Scary Slow-Mo' appears onscreen. "SCARY SLOW-MO!"

"What's that?" Jamie asks.

"This is where we take a certain part of a movie that's…already a little creepy, and slow it down to make it even creepier! With that said, let's take a look at this scene in slow-mo." Zilla said.

"NO!" Phoenix and Dream shouted.

But too late. the scene plays out in slow-mo.

"GAAAH!" Everyone reacts in horror.

"ZILLA YOU ASSHOLE!" Dream shouted.

 **[This gets Edward's attention and he smiles]**

"AND Edwards smile is just as creepy too. Congratulations movie! You gave me pedophile nightmares for the week!" Zilla exclaimed.

"But at least it worked." Phoenix said.

 **[The two boys go downstairs to play]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "Come on, come on, come on, come on."**

 **Young Edward** **: "Ssh!"**

 **[The boys sneak into the ballroom and Edward shuts the door, they start laughing]**

 **Young Alphones** **: "Do the magic! Do the magic!"**

"Magic? So he's a magician." Zilla said. "So is he going to pull a rabbit out, or a card trick or…

 **[Edward starts waving his hands together and suddenly snowflakes appear forming a snowball]**

"… WHAT THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT!?" Zilla exclaimed in shock. "Okay so he has magic. What do want from me!?"

 **Young Edward** **: "Ready?"**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "Yeah."**

 **[Edward throws the snowball into the air and it bursts out creating flakes around the room]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "This is amazing!"**

 **[Alphonse runs around in excitement]**

 **Young Edward** **: "Watch this!"**

 **[Edwards stomps his foot and suddenly a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, Alphonse slides off, laughing, then Edward and Alphonse make build a snowman, after they finish building him Edward moves his stick arms around]**

 **Young Edward** **: "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."**

 **[Alphonse rushes over and hugs him]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "I love you, Olaf."**

"AND there's the bane of my existence." Zilla said.

"Hey, it's me!" Olaf cheered.

"Whoop-de-do."

 **[Then using her power, Edward helps Alphonse and Olaf to slide across the dance floor as if they are dancing. They then slide down snow hills together]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "Ah-huh! Tickle bumps!"**

 **[Then Alphonse jumps off the snowpeaks]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "Alright. Catch me!"**

"This seems unwise." Aria said.

"Looks unsafe too." Wasabi added.

"Oh gee. No shit Sherlock." Zilla said.

 **[Edward makes another snowpeak to catch Alphonse]**

 **Young Edward** **: "Gotcha!"**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "Again!"**

 **[Edward makes another peak to catch Alphonse as she jumps]**

 **Young Edward** **: Wait!**

 **[Alphonse keeps jumping and Edward quickly tries to make peaks to catch her]**

 **Young Edward** **: Slow down!**

"Okay, seriously! Are you're ears full of wax!?" Wasabi exclaimed. "Do you not see the danger of this!?"

Elsa was cringing in fear and regret. She knew this scene all too well.

"Well, I certainly don't see THIS ending badly anytime soon." Zilla said in sarcasm.

 **[Suddenly Edward slips on the ice floor, as she sits up she sees Alphonse about to jump again]**

 **Young Edward** **: Al!**

 **[Edward quickly uses his power to catch Alphonse as he jumps but it accidentally strikes him head and Alphonse falls down unconscious.]**

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Wow. That was dark." Zilla said.

 **[Edward rushes towards him and takes him into her arms** **]**

 **Young Edward** **: Al?**

 **[Suddenly a streak of Alphonse's hair where he was struck turns white, Edward cries out in anguish]**

 **Young Edward** **: Ma! Pa!**

 **[As Edward cries the room fills with more ice. As he holds on to the unconscious Alphonse.]**

 **Young Edward** **: You're okay, Al. I got you.**

Most of the girls were getting emotional, except for GoGo and Astrid who only stared in shock. Elsa was the most emotional of all as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Elsa cried. "I am SO sorry, Anna."

"Elsa…" Anna said in sympathy. She didn't know what to say.

Jack held her hand for comfort.

 **[Suddenly their parents burst through the frozen door]**

"Wait a minute!" Zilla said. "How did they do that?"

"What do you mean?" Dream asked.

"How did the king and queen do all of this so fast?"

"Still not specific."

"They were already dressed and got to the ballroom in such a short time!"

"Maybe they were up late."

"Yeah I guess that works."

 **King** **: Edward, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!**

 **[They rush towards them]**

 **Young Edward** **: It was an accident.**

"Wow! THAT was a pretty dickish thing to say!" Zilla said. "It's like saying "How dare play around like little kids!""

"Yeah I'm not going to lie. That was pretty heartless right there." Astrid said.

"Well if we have to say something nice about the guy, at least he's not Hiccup's father, Stoick." Hiro said. "No offence, Hic."

"None taken." Hiccup shrugged.

 **[Looking down at Alphonse in his arms]**

 **Young Edward** **: I'm sorry, Al.**

 **[The King and Queen take Alphonse into their arms]**

 **Queen** **: He's ice cold.**

"Wow! Stupid pun anyone?" Zilla said.

"Shut up!" Dream growled.

 **King** **: I know where we have to go.**

 **[The King goes through a shelf of books and finds an ancient book, he opens it and an old map falls to the floor from between the pages, the King and Queen take the boys and ride their horses through a forest, as they ride off a trail of ice is left behind them, they ride past young Krista who notices the trail of ice]**

 **Young Krista** **: Ice?**

 **[Krista then rides Sven to follow the trail of ice]**

 **Young Krista** **: Faster, Sven!**

 **[As they reach the edge of a valley Krista hops off Sven and hides behind a rock]**

"Typical of kids." Zilla sighed.

"We were all like that once." Phoenix said.

"I was young back then!" Kristoff said in his defense.

"Um, where are they taking me, er him!? Whatever!" Anna asked.

"Just watch." Litwick said.

 **Young Krista** **: Sven!**

 **[They watch the King and Queen with Edward and the unconscious Alphonse as they stand in the middle of an ancient ruin]**

"I know this place." Kristoff said in remembrance.

 **King** **: Please, help! My son!**

 **[Suddenly a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward them and surround them, then they rocks unfold and turn into trolls]**

"WHAT THE-!?" Everyone reacted in shock, including Anna. Except for Elsa and Kristoff.

"Oh my god! The rocks are coming alive! They're here for revenge! It's the apocalypse! THAT'S IT, GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER!" Zilla panicked.

"Actually those are trolls." Kristoff said. "Or rather stone trolls when you think about it."

"How do you know?" Anna asked.

 **Troll** **: It's the king!**

 **[As they watch from behind a rock]**

 **Young Krista** **: Trolls...?**

 **[Suddenly the rock in front of them unfolds]**

 **Bulda** **: Shush! 'm trying to listen.**

 **[The troll grabs Krista and Sven by the hand brings them in close against her, Sven licks the trolls face and she looks at them both]**

 **Bulda** **: Cuties. I'm gonna keep you.**

"Wait. What does she mean by that?" Anna asked.

"I was adopted by trolls." Kristoff said.

"You… were adopted by trolls!?" Anna asked in shock.

"More like kidnaped against his will." Zilla said.

"What!?" Dream said.

"Seriously! Look at that! Not even an attempt to speak his mind! That's borderline kidnapping!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Hiro said. "It just donned on me. Where ARE Kristoff's parents?"

Kristoff said nothing.

"Okay so we got abandonment and kidnapping. That is quite the stretch." Zilla said.

"You know you're making things worse." Dream said.

"I'm just saying it like it is.

 **[The head troll approaches the King and Queen]**

 **Grand Pabbie** **: Your Majesty!**

 **[Pabbie takes Edward's hand]**

 **Grand Pabbie** **: Born with the powers or cursed?**

"Wow! Right to the point." Zilla said.

 **[To the Queen who's holding Alphonse in her arms]**

 **King** **: Uh...born. And they're getting stronger.**

 **Grand Pabbie** **: Here, here.**

 **[She kneels in front of him and holds out Alphonse, he places his hand on Alphonse's head]**

 **Grand Pabbie** **: You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.**

"Wait. What would happen if I was struck in the heart? Accidentally." Anna asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Zilla asked.

 **King** **: Do what you must.**

 **Grand Pabbie** **: I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe.**

"Um, why?" Zilla asked.

 **[Pabbie pulls out from Alphonse's head memories of Edward and Alphonse playing, which floats above them]**

 **Grand Pabbie** **: But don't worry, I'll leave the fun.**

 **[He changes all of her memories of Edward's magic to show ordinary memories of the boys playing out in the winter snow and puts them back in his head]**

"So… that's how I don't remember Elsa's magic." Anna pondered.

"Wow! This scene really knows how to take an old saying like "Memories live forever" and kick it in the ballsack." Zilla said, impressed.

 **Grand Pabbie** **: She will be okay.**

 **Young Elsa** **: But she won't remember I have powers?**

 **Grand Pabbie** **: It's for the best. Listen to me, Edward, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it.**

 **[He shows a silhouette of an adult Edward creating magical snowflakes]**

Everyone reacted in wondrous awe.

 **Grand Pabbie** **: But also great danger.**

 **[One of the snowflakes turns red and into icy spikes]**

Then their reactions change to horror. Of course Pitch loved this.

 **Grand Pabbie** **: You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy.**

 **[The spikes turn into human form which then attack the silhouette of adult Edward, this frightens Edward and she turns to her father who holds her protectively]**

"Well no shit! You're showing a little kid fucking adult imagery!" Zilla said. "How is THAT suppose to help!?"

"I think I'm staring to see one of the reasons for your powers going wild." Dream said to Elsa.

 **King** **: No. We'll protect him. He can learn to control it. I'm sure.**

"So how are they going to do that?" Hiro asked.

"Well I'm sure they can bring her to Grand Pabbie for lessons, or maybe find and hire a wizard,…" Zilla began listing.

 **King** **: Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna.**

 **[The castle doors and windows are closed and the two brothers separated from each other, Alphonse watches as Edward goes into his room and close the door, Alphonse looks sad and confused]**

"… OR this really stupid idea!" Zilla finished in anger. "Are you fucking kidding me!? You keep her from interacting with the outside world!? That's basically making her a bird in a cage! Except you nail her to the perch!"

"That is just horrible!" Hiccup said.

"No offense girls, but you're parents are just bad!" GoGo said.

"What kind of parent would keep them in their room all their life!?" Rapunzel said in shock.

"Can you blame them?" Gothel said.

"You don't count!" Zilla shouted.

"Ahem." Merida said.

"Close." Zilla said.

"Mine?" Hiccup asked.

"Potato Pototo." Zilla said.

"Who the fuck says Pototo?" Dream said.

 **[On a snowy days, Alphonse, feeling excited and wanting to play, rushes over to Edward's room and calls out to him]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "Ed?"**

"Now that's actually a very touching moment that fits the spirit. It's new, it's different, but it keeps to the message, love, and even kinda subtlety of what Diney was going for." Zilla complimented. Then he changed tones once again. "...How do they fuck it up? Well, CLEARLY they can make the message much more powerful by adding a song based on Anna's secret weapon!"

 **[Alphonse knocks on Edward's door and starts singing "Do You Want to Build A Snowman?"]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door.**

 **[Alphonse peeks under the door]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: It's like you've gone away.**

 **[Alphonse plays alone with her dolls in the ballroom]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why.**

 **[Back at Edward's door, Alphonse peeks through the keyhole]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: Do you want to build a snowman?**

 **[He then sings through the keyhole]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: It doesn't have to be a snowman.**

 **[He hears Edward through the closed door]**

 **Young Edward** **: "Go away, Al."**

 **[Anna looks heartbroken]**

 **Young Alphones** **: Okay, bye.**

 **[Dejected Alphonse turns and walks away, in sitting alone in her room at the window, Edward looks out longingly, as he touches her hand on the windowsill her hands suddenly freeze the windowsill, later the King puts gloves onto Elsa's hand. He holds her gloved hand.]**

 **King** **: The gloves will help. See.**

"Oh that's great!" Honey Lemon said. "That means she can go outside right?"

 **King** **: Conceal it. Don't feel it.**

 **Young Edward and King** **: Don't let it show.**

"Nope!" Zilla said. "She's still a prisoner!"

"Are you kidding!?" Hiro said. "Those gloves are the ultimate Plumbers Dope and you still keep her locked up!? What horrible parents!"

"You know if I was in that world, I would show you how to control it!" Jack said to Elsa.

She blushed bright red at his statement.

"R-Really you would?" Elsa said bashfully.

"Of course I would."

"Wait a minute! Where DID they get those gloves?" Zilla asked.

No one answered. They all just pondered the same question.

 **[A couple of years later a slightly older looking Alphonse knocks excitedly on Edward's door and carries on singing]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue...**

"WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" Zilla said in disbelief. "They have bikes!? Okay I'm sorry, but I have to point out the inconsistency in this film. This is taking place in a medieval fantasy! So I doubt that they would have developed bikes back then!"

"But it is what you just said. A fantasy. It's meant to be unrealistic." Phoenix said.

"It doesn't matter! Even for a fantasy that is pretty fucking stupid!" Zilla criticized. "Sometimes fantasies NEED a little bit of consistent and logic from time to time!"

 **[Alphonse runs around the portrait room]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: I've started talking to the pictures on the walls.**

 **[He flips over the arm of a couch and lands on the cushion and he looks up at the painting of Joan of Arc]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: "Hang in there, Joe."**

"WOW!" Zilla reacts in shock. "You really must be bored!"

"You have no idea." Anna said.

"That is not just weird, that's a bad case of stuck home syndrome."

 **[In the library Alphonse is lying at the base of a grandfather clock]**

 **Young Alphonse** **: It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by.**

 **[His eyes follow the grandfather clock's pendulum and he emulates the tick-tock with his tongue]**

"Okay NOW we're entering bad symptoms here."

 **[He holds out his gloved hands to his parents]**

 **Teen Edward** **: I'm scared. It's getting stronger!**

 **[the King takes a step towards him but Edward pulls back]**

 **King** **: Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down.**

 **Teen Edward** **: No! Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you.**

 **[The King and Queen look at each other in sadness]**

"Haven't they figured out by now that Elsa's powers are like a bottle of alcohol!?" Hiro said. "The more you shake it, the more pressure it creates! Eventually it's going to blow!"

"You have no idea." Elsa and Anna said in unison.

 **[A few years later Alphonse now a teenager slides past Edward's door and enters his parents room and hugs the King and Queen]**

 **Alphonse** **: "See you in two weeks."**

 **[Down in the hallway, Edward curtsies formally in front of his parents]**

 **Edward** **: "Do you have to go?"**

 **King** **: "You'll be fine, Edward."**

"Now where are THEY going?" Dream asked.

"Well they're probably going to find a cure or maybe FINALLY get that wizard." Zilla said. Then his iPhone vibrated.

"Who texted you?" Aria asked.

"It's from my little brother SonicMage123." Zilla said. He read the text and went into an angry shock. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"What? What is it?" Dream asked.

"My brother did some research and said that Adgar and Iduna, that's their names by the way, went sailing to Corona to Rapunzel's Wedding!" Zilla said in anger.

"WHAT!?" Everyone reacted.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Anna said.

"Okay! That's settles it!" Zilla said in a full on rage. "These two are the worst parents EVER! They lock up they're own kids, they destroy their lives psychologically, and on top of that they ignore and abandon their responsibilities! Plus the only reason they would leave is because they're afraid of their own daughter!"

"Hey, that's not true!" Anna said.

"Oh yeah!? Prove it strawberry short cake!"

Anna wanted to say something but she had nothing.

"Thought so."

"Thank ABC Disney for season 4 of Once Upon a Time." Litwick said.

"I love that show." Zilla agreed.

"We should rewatch it some time."

"Yeah, we should."

 **[During a storm the King and Queen are killed when a wave crashes onto their ship.]**

"Well that got dark real quick." Hiccup said.

"Is it wrong for me to say that they got what they deserve." Zilla asked.

 **[After their funeral Alphonse knocks on Elsa's door]**

 **Alphonse** **: "Ed?" [He sings] Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?**

 **[Alphonse slides down the door and sits against it, looking sad]**

 **Alphonse** **: Do you want to build a snowman?**

 **[In his room Edward is sitting in the exact same position as Alphonse, his room is now frozen with ice and snowflakes float in the air, Edward begins to cry as does Alphonse sat outside his door]**

"Good fucking GOD, this song sucked!" Zilla groaned.

* * *

 **Chapter 46 Complete! If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm not a fan of the songs that come in without rhyme or reason. But I still respect it. Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **47:** **Frozen Part 2**

NOTE: **_All dialogue that is in Bold and Italics in this transcript means that the characters are singing_**

"So, now that scene is out the way," Zilla said. "I'm sure a good chunk of the movie is going to be showing the process of Edward's transformation from outcast to a balanced, everyday monarch of Arendelle –"

"Actually, he's the king in the next scene." Phoenix said.

"Wait a minute...WHAT!?"

"Yeah. Three years go by and he's king."

"No, no, no, no, no. Nobody just goes from shut in to being the king of an entire kingdom!"

"Yeah. It's usually the other way around." Litwick said.

"Yeah. It's usually the other way around." Litwick said.

 **[Three years later - it's the day of Edward's coronation ceremony and people are arriving to the kingdom]**

 **Dock Master** **: "Welcome to Arendelle!**

 **French Dignitary** **: "Ah, Merci, Monsieur."**

 **Dock Master** **: "Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon."**

 **[A mother tries to put a jacket onto her young son]**

 **Boy** **: "Why do I have to wear this?"**

 **Mother** **: "Because the King has come of age. It's Coronation Day!"**

 **Boy** **: "That's not my fault."**

 **[As a May Pole is being raised on the other side of it we see now a grown up Krista with Sven]**

 **Krista** **: "What do you want, Sven?"**

 **Krista** **: [Pretending to answer for Sven] "Give me a snack!"**

 **[Krista holds up a carrot]**

 **Krista** **: "What's the magic word?"**

 **Krista** **: [Pretending to be Sven] "Please!"**

Everyone cringed in confusion, then all turn their eyes to Kristoff, who was blushing bright red from embarrassment.

"Do you actually do that?" Zilla asked.

"Me and Sven have been together since childhood, so we know each other!" Kristoff said.

"Oh, how romantic." Dream said sarcastically.

"We're best friends!"

"And YOU have serious issues."

 **[Sven jumps up and takes a bite out of the carrot in Krista's hand]**

 **Krista** **: "Uh! Uh, uh, uh! Share!"**

 **[Sven gives the rest of the carrot back to Krista who takes a bite of it]**

Now, everyone reacted in disgust.

"EWW!"

"AW THAT IS NASTY!"

"GROSS!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"FUCK IT MOVIE! FUCK IT! I HAVE A HARD ENOGUH TIME WATCHING THE ACTING! YOU GOT TO SHOW ME GROSSNESS!? WHAT THE HELL!?" Zilla shouted in disgust too.

Kristoff was too embarrassed to answer.

 **[An excited couple walk past Krista and Sven]**

 **Persi** **: I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!**

 **Persi's Wife** **: And for a whole day! Faster, Persi!**

 **[Walking behind the couple is the Duke of Weselton with his two guards]**

 **Weselton: Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?**

Everyone stared in emotionless speechlessness. Anna and Elsa only groaned in annoyance

"Wow." Jack said. "Let me guess. He's the pathetic villain."

"You catch on good." Zilla said.

"Duke of Weaseltown." Anna and Elsa said in unison.

"Weselton!" Shouted the iconic reaction.

"Whatever." Zilla said. "He is easily the most hatable character because he does absolutely does nothing but bitch and complain about everything!"

"What does that remind me of?" Dream muttered snickering.

"Shut up." Zilla said.

 **[Up ahead of him is an Irish Dignitary talking to a Spanish Dignitary as they walk up the bridge towards the castle gates]**

 **Irish Dignitary** **: Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the King and the Prince. I bet they're absolutely lovely.**

 **Spanish Dignitary** **: I bet they are beautiful.**

 **[Inside the castle Alphonse is asleep in his room, snoring when there's a knock on her door]**

 **Kai** **: Prince Alphonse?**

 **Anna** **: Huh?**

 **Kai** **: Prince Alphonse?**

 **[Anna sits up, his eyes are still closed and his hair is all messed up]**

Everyone reacts to Alphonse's bed air.

"WHOA!"

"Holy shit!" Zilla reacted in shock.

"THAT is a crazy amount of bed head!" Hiccup said.

"It looks like it's alive and going to jump out at eat us." Zilla said.

Anna was now blushing from embarrassment.

"Looks like Merida!" Dream said.

"Are they related?" Jack asked.

"Watch it!" Merida threatened.

"I'm just curious!"

 **Alphonse: Yeah?**

 **[He pulls a piece of hair from her mouth]**

 **Kai** **: Sorry to wake you, sir but...**

 **Alphonse: No, no, no. You didn't.**

 **[He yawns with his eyes still closed]**

 **Alphonse: I've been up for hours.**

 **[As he sits he falls back asleep and starts to snore, as his head drops he startles herself awake]**

 **Alphonse: Who is it?**

 **Kai** **: It's still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready.**

 **[Alphonse stretches still with her eyes closed]**

 **Alphonse: Of course! Ready for what?**

 **Kai** **: Your brother's coronation, sir.**

 **Alphonse: My brother's coronation...**

"Did he forget?" Jamie asked.

"Give it a minute." Litwick said.

 **[He opens his eyes and notices his coronation dress at the other end of the room and he suddenly bolts awake with excitement]**

 **Alphonse: It's coronation day!**

 **[He quickly gets out of bed. Alphonse bursts out of her room, wearing his coronation tux suit, he passes by a servant and takes her hand in excitement]**

 **Alphonse: It's coronation day!**

"Here comes the next song. This one called 'For the first time in forever'" Phoenix said.

"Sing another song?!" Zilla said in shock. "Oh come on, I already had one song cut the nuts off my dignity, I don't need another!"

 **[Alphonse rushes off down the hallway and starts singing "For The First Time in Forever" as she sees the servants opening the windows and doors of the castle]**

 **Alphonse: The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore.**

 **[As he notices servants carrying in plates]**

 **Alphonse: Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates.**

 **[He slides into the ballroom]**

 **Alphonse: For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls?**

"Huh!?" Zilla reacted. "I'm sorry, was THAT an innuendo!?"

"I don't think they were going in that direction." Litwick said.

"I think they were trying to make pun about a bouncy ball." Dream said.

"I hope they were." Zilla said.

 **[He slides down the large staircase banister]**

 **Alphonse: Finally, they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people.**

 **[He shakes hands with a suit of armor but breaks its arm and tries hide the evidence]**

 **Alphonse: It'll be totally strange.**

 **[Looking out one of the windows]**

 **Alphonse: Wow, am I so ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light.**

 **[He jumps out and onto of the window washer's pulley, he raises herself up to see the ships arriving]**

 **Alphonse: For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night.**

 **[He's then in the garden]**

 **Alphonse: Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone.**

 **[He walks past a family of geese]**

 **Alphonse: Cause for the first time in forever...I won't be alone.**

 **[He kneels down in front of the baby geeses, he holds out his hands and they jump onto his hands; talking to the baby geeses]**

 **Alphonse: I can't wait to meet everyone.**

 **[He suddenly has a thought]**

 **Alphonse: What if I meet "the one"?**

"Oh no!" Zilla groaned. "Alphonse has become the lovesick stereotype."

"Yep." Dream said.

"What's wrong with that?" Anna asked.

"Believe it or not. A lot of things actually." Zilla answered.

 **[Back in the castle he dances around and twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a cape as she continues to sing]**

 **Alphonse: Tonight, imagine me cape and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace.**

 **[He quickly drops the velvet drape and looks across the room as if noticing someone]**

 **Alphonse: I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair.**

 **[He stands next to sculpted head of a man with a fan in her hand]**

 **Alphonse: I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!**

 **[He notices the platter of chocolate on the table next to him and starts stuffing some chocolate in his mouth, he then throws his fan away and turns to the sculpted head]**

 **Alphonse: But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre.**

 **[He grabs the sculpted head and swings it around]**

 **Alphonse: Nothing like the life I've led so far.**

 **[The sculpted head suddenly flies out of his hand and lands on top of a cake]**

"Okay, no!" Zilla said. "No! THAT is not possible and it is fucking bullshit!"

"What!? It's a fantasy!" Dream said.

"Yes, but there is suspension of disbelief and then there is insulting my fucking intelligence." Zilla ranted. "You don't need to be a scientist to know that a cake cannot hold a sculpted bust that heavier than it's soft texture! CAKE IS NOT REINFORCED STEEL!"

 **Alphonse: For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun.**

 **[Alphonse enters the portrait room and jumps onto the couch and starts interacting with the paintings]**

 **Alphonse: For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!**

 **[In the library Edward watches out the window as the coronation guests arrive and he carries on singing]**

Most of the females reacted in awe.

"Oh wow…" Tooth said staring.

"Oh my gosh! He's so hot!" Honey Lemon reacted.

"Wow." GoGo said trying to hide her blushing. Astrid too was doing the same.

"Well, he's certainly a looker." Merida said, smirking.

"I wouldn't mind having him in MY shop." Cass said. "Hey Hiro! How would you feel about a step uncle?"

"AUNT CASS!" Hiro exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Litwick? I think we need tranquilizers. Because I think were going to have a fangirl stampede!" Zilla said.

"Oh no…" Litwick groaned.

 **Edward** **: Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be.**

 **[He turns and walks over to look at the painting of his father on the wall]**

 **Edward** **: Conceal. Don't feel.**

 **[He takes off his gloves and picks up a candlestick and an ornament]**

 **Edward** **: Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know.**

 **[His powers freeze the candlestick and ornament, in distress he puts them down on the table]**

 **Edward** **: But it's only for today.**

"Wow. That is sad." Zilla said. "He's become the paranoid stereotype."

 **[It cuts to Alphonse singing the same song but in excitement as she steps out of the castle]**

 **Alphonse: It's only for today!**

 **Edward** **: It's agony to wait.**

 **Alphonse: It's agony to wait!**

 **[Edward opens the library door to command his servants]**

 **Edward** **: Tell the guards to open up...the gate!**

 **[Cuts to Alphonse standing by the castle gates as they are opened]**

 **Alphonse** **: The gate!**

 **[He steps outside the gate walking through the crowd]**

 **Alphonse** **: For the first time in forever.**

 **[The song moves to Alphonse and Edward singing at the same time, with Alphonse walking through the crowd and Edward walking down the castle hallway]**

 **Edward** **: Don't let them in don't let them see me.**

 **Alphonse** **: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of.**

 **Edward** **: Be the good girl you always have to be**

 **Alphonse** **: A chance to change my lonely world.**

 **Edward** **: Conceal.**

 **Alphonse** **: A chance to find true love.**

 **Edward** **: Conceal. Don't feel. Don't Let them know.**

 **[Alphonse sings and dances from the bridge into the village square]**

 **Alphonse** **: I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way!**

 **[As Alphonse finishes singing he walks right into a horse, falls back and lands in a small boat, which nearly tips of the dock when the horse slams its hoof onto the boat to steady it]**

"Whoa!" Everyone reacted.

"That looked like it hurt!" Phoenix said cringing.

"I can still feel the hoof." Anna muttered.

 **Alphonse** **: Hey!**

 **Hanna** **: I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?**

 **[For the first time Alphonse notices the rider of horse who is a beautiful regal woman]**

"Hey! I bet she did that on purpose!" Phoenix said. She the turned to glare at Hans. "I bet you did, didn't you!"

"Believe it or not, this was actually the first hint." Zilla said.

"Really?" Dream asked.

"Yep. The second was him being a obvious rip off of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast." Zilla said. "Come to think of it, Elsa is also a rip-off of Belle too. But I suppose rip offs are a double edged sword and the same coin."

 **Alphonse** **: Hey. Uh...no. No. I'm...I'm okay.**

 **Hanna** **: Are you sure?**

 **Alphonse** **: Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually.**

 **[Hanna jumps off her horse and steps onto the boat]**

 **Hanna** **: Oh, thank goodness.**

 **[She offers him her hand, he smiles and places his hand in her and she helps him up. She bows and Alphonse curtsies]**

 **Hanna** **: Oh. Uh...Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles.**

 **Alphonse** **: Prince Alphonse of Arendelle.**

 **Hanna** **: Prince? My Lord.**

 **[Suddenly she drops to her knees and bows her head, then as Hanna horse goes to bow the boats nearly tips over the dock again, but Hanna catches Alphonse before the boat tips over]**

 **Alphonse** **: Wooh!**

 **Hanna** **: Um...**

 **[Both looking awkward as they hold onto each other]**

 **Alphonse** **: Hi...again.**

 **[Hanna horse slams its hoof back onto the boat to tip it back making Hanna and Alphonse tumble back the other way with Alphonse falling on top if Hanna]**

 **Alphonse** **: This is awkward.**

 **Hanna** **: Uh...**

 **Alphonse** **: Not you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward.**

 **[Alphonse gets off of Hanna and as she goes to stand she holds his hand to help him up]**

 **Alphonse** **: You're gorgeous. Wait, what?**

 **Hanna** **: I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Prince of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after.**

"Oh I'm sure you do." Jack said.

"Well that's one thing we agree one." Bunny said.

 **Alphonse** **: No. No, no. It's fine. I'm not that Prince. I mean, if you'd hit my brother Edward, it would be... yeash! Cause, you know...**

 **[He turns and pats Hans horse]**

 **Alphonse** **: [to Hanna] Hello. But, lucky you, it's...it's just me.**

 **[Hanna chuckles in amusement]**

 **Hanna** **: Just you?**

 **[Alphonse smiles at Hanna and he gets caught up in looking at Hanna when suddenly he hears the bells ringing]**

 **Alphonse** **: The bells. The coronation. I... I...I better go. I have to go. I better go. Uh...**

 **[He turns to leave but quickly turns and waves goodbye]**

 **Alphonse** **: Bye!**

 **[He rushes off, Hanna waves goodbye and Hanna's horse takes his hoof off the boat to wave goodbye]**

 **Hanna** **: Oh, no.**

 **[Suddenly the boat tips over the dock with Hanna in it and lands upside down in the water, Hanna raises the boat up and smiles]**

Their was an awkward silence.

"Well THAT was painfully forced." Dream said.

"Yes, and they tackled it in the most gritty and realistic way. Hanna and Alphonse meet up and instantly fall in love." Zilla explained.

"That's stupid."

"Yeah, yeah, that is stupid."

"Love at first site isn't stupid!" Anna protested.

"Oh yeah? Keep watching and you'll see." Zilla said daring.

 **[In the church Edward stands at the alter with Alphonse beside him, Alphonse looks into the seated crowd and sees Hanna waving at him from her seat and he waves back, at the same time the Bishop places the crown on Edward's head, he then presents the scepter and orb and as Edward goes to pick them up the Bishop clears his throat and whispers]**

 **Bishop** **: Your Majesty, the gloves.**

"Oh no…" Elsa quivered.

"Oh boy." Hiro said.

"Um, why are they concerned with the gloves?" Jack asked. "I mean outside of concealing her powers, I don't think it should be an issue. Shouldn't she be allowed to wear them?"

"In some kingdom traditions, it is required for the flesh to touch the royal trinkets." Litwick explained.

"Well that's stupid!"

 **[Edward hesitates and slowly removes his gloves, with his hands shaking he picks up the scepter and orb and turns to face the crowd, the crowd rise to their feet and the Bishop finishes off the blessing in old Norse, Edward looks down and sees the scepter and orb starting to freeze over]**

 **Bishop** **: King Edward of Arendelle.**

 **[As the Bishop finishes Edward quickly places the scepter and orb back on the pillow and puts his gloves back on]**

 **Crowd** **: King Edward of Arendelle.**

 **[Edward turns to crowd and smiles and they clap]**

"Well enough of THAT scene. This film is on the move apparently." Zilla joked.

 **[In the castle ballroom the guests dance to music and then Edward is announced]**

 **Kai** **: King Edward of Arendelle.**

 **[Edward turns and faces the guests smiling]**

 **Kai** **: Prince Alphonse of Arendelle!**

 **[Alphonse rushes in then smiles and waves awkwardly at the guests, Kai then ushers her to stand beside Elsa]**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh, here? Are you sure? I don't think I'm suppose to...**

 **[Kai places her beside Edward]**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh. Okay.**

 **[Alphonse looks at Edward and takes a step away from him, the guests clap and the music starts to play, Edward peaks at Alphonse and says quietly]**

 **Edward** **: Hi.**

 **Alphonse** **: Hi...Hi me...?**

 **[Edward nods]**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh. Um...hi.**

 **Edward** **: You look great.**

 **Alphonse** **: Thanks. You look great too.**

 **[Edward smiles]**

 **Edward** **: Thanks.**

 **[Looking at the guests celebrating]**

 **Edward** **: So, this is what a party looks like?**

 **Alphonse** **: It's warmer than I thought.**

 **Edward** **: And what is that amazing smell?**

 **[The both inhale the smell, look at the same direction as the smell.]**

 **Alphonse and Edward** **: Chocolate!**

 **[they both laugh, as Alphonse is about to say something Kai interrupts them]**

 **Kai** **: Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown.**

 **Weselton: Weselton! The Duke of Weselton.**

"Whatever." Zilla said.

"Oh, great it's this idiot again." Jack groaned in sarcasm.

 **[Taking a step closer to Edward]**

 **Weselton: Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer a dance to one of your kingdom's fairest maidens.**

 **[The Duke does a little fiddle with his feet then as he bows his head and holds out his hand his toupe tips forward making both and Alphonse and Edward chuckle, then Edward clears her throat]**

 **Edward: Uh...thank you.**

 **[The Duke yanks a beautiful women onto the dance floor]**

 **Weselton: If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you.**

 **[On the dance floor, the young maiden stands as the Duke dances around her showing off]**

 **Weselton: Like an agile peacock...**

 **[He steps on her feet as he dances around her]**

 **Maiden** **: Ow! Ow.**

 **Weselton: Speaking of, it's so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?**

 **Maiden** **: No.**

 **Weselton: Oh. Alright. Hang on.**

 **[He suddenly grabs the Maiden and dips her back]**

 **Weselton: They don't call me "the little dipper" for nothing.**

 **[He tips Anna back up and spins her. He starts dancing around Anna again]**

 **Weselton: Like a chicken with the face of a monkey...I fly!**

 **[As the music ends]**

 **Weselton: Let me know when you're ready for another round, my lady.**

Everyone was dumbfounded at what just happened.

"What the hell did I just watch?" Dream asked.

"The most desperate moment in all of comedy." Zilla said.

"It will never be matched." Jack said.

"I mean, by heavenly Jesus. The same company that brought us the miracle of Snow White, the majesty of Fantasia, the breathtaking size of The Lion King and the groundbreaking genius of Pixar...has also delivered onto us... THIS." Zilla preached.

"I feel like...a little humor in the world has died and we'll never get it back." Jack said.

"Not a lot, but enough to notice a chilling emptiness." Hiccup said.

 **Edward** **: Well, he was sprightly.**

 **Alphonse** **: Ah! Especially for a man in heels.**

 **Edward** **: I hope that young lady is okay.**

 **Alphonse** **: This is nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.**

 **Edward** **: Me too...**

 **[Then Edward catches herself, stiffens and looks away]**

 **Edward** **: But it can't.**

 **Alphonse** **: Why not? I mean, if we...**

 **[Alphonse goes to grab Edward but he pulls away]**

 **Edward** **: It just can't.**

"Oh come on! You're an adult now!" Snotlout shouted. "Grow some back bone!"

"You know. He's actually has a point this time." Astrid said.

"Yeah. I know." Hiccup agreed.

"Stop whining! Women up!" GoGo said."

"Well said." Zilla said

 **Alphonse** **: Excuse me for a minute.**

 **[Alphonse turns and walks away sadly, as he walks through the crowd a man bows and bumps Alphonse making his fall, just before he hits the ground Hanna catches him]**

 **Hanna** **: Glad I caught you.**

 **Anna** **: Hanna!**

 **[He places her drink on the tray beside her, lifts Alphonse up and starts dancing with her. Later Alphonse and Hanna chat and have a drink]**

 **Alphonse:** **I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide...**

 **[As he extends his hands he accidentally hits her in the face]**

 **Alphonse:** **Oops. Sorry.**

A few giggle and chuckle from that.

"Okay that was pretty funny." Zilla admitted.

"Wait till it comes back again." Dream whispered into Zilla's ear. Both giggle and chuckle under their breath.

 **[They then stroll around the castle grounds as they continue to chat]**

 **Alphonse:** **Your physique helps I'm sure too.**

 **[As they walk and fool around Hanna notices the white streak in his hair]**

 **Hanna** **: What's this?**

 **Alphonse** **: I was born with it.**

"Of course it would make you look more like Rogue from X-Men." Zilla said. "Actually… something seems to be bothering me."

"What is it?" Litwick asked.

"I don't know." Zilla shrugs.

"Refreshments, anybody?" Aria offered.

 **Hanna** **: I like it.**

 **[Later they sit on the balcony and Alphonse shows how to eat a pastry]**

 **Alphonse** **: Yeah, The whole thing! You got it.**

 **[They both laugh as Hanna stuffs her face]**

 **Alphonse:** **Okay. Wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?**

 **Hanna** **: Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally, for two years.**

Some people gawked and spat out their drinks from shock.

"WHAT!?"

"Twelve brothers!?" Dream and Zilla gawked.

"How did your mother squeeze you bastards out!?" Zilla asked Hans. "Her freakin couch must be sagging to the fucking floor by now!"

"Hey! You leave my mother out of this!" Hans said.

 **Alphonse** **: That's horrible.**

 **Hanna** **: It's what siblings do.**

 **Alphonse** **: And brothers. Edward and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day he just shut me out, and...and I never knew why.**

 **[Hanna takes her hand]**

 **Hanna** **: I would never shut you out.**

 **Alphonse** **: Okay, can I just say something crazy?**

 **Hanna** **: I love crazy.**

 **[Feeling attracted to Hanna, Alphonse starts singing "Love is An Open Door"]**

"Oh, yay, another underwritten song to rape us with its blandness." Zilla cheered sarcastically.

 **Alphonse** **: All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you.**

 **Hanna: I was thinking the same thing, because like...**

 **[He starts singing along]**

 **Hanna: I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue**

 **[She tweeks his nose and Alphonse laughs]**

 **Hanna: But with you...**

 **Alphonse** **: But with you I found my place.**

 **Hanna** **: I see your face.**

 **Alphonse and Hanna** **: And it's nothing like i've ever known before.**

 **[They jump onto the next balcony and then they open the door to enter another balcony]**

 **Alphonse and Hanna** **: Love is an open door!**

 **Alphonse** **: Love is an open door...**

 **Hanna** **: Door...**

 **[They slide across the hallway in their socks]**

 **Alphonse and Hanna** **: Love is an open door.**

 **Alphonse** **: With you!**

 **Hanna** **: With you!**

 **Alphonse** **: With you!**

 **Hanna** **: With you!**

 **Alphonse and Hanna** **: Love is an open door.**

 **[As a guard opens a door they hide behind the door across the hallway, laugh and run off. They sit on the castle roof and watch a shooting star and continue singing]**

 **Hanna** **: I mean it's crazy.**

 **Alphonse** **: What?**

 **Hanna** **: We finish each others...**

 **Alphonse** **: Sandwiches!**

 **Hanna** **: That's what I was gonna say!**

 **[Next we see them walking on a bridge ledge]**

 **Alphonse** **: I've never met someone...**

 **Hanna** **: Who thinks so much like me.**

 **[They turn and holds each others little finger]**

 **Alphonse and Hanna** **: Jinx! Jinx again!**

 **[They start dancing like a robot to immitate mechanical figures on the clock tower]**

 **Alphonse and Hanna:** **Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation.**

 **Hanna** **: You...**

 **Alphonse** **: And I...**

 **Hanna** **: Were...**

 **Alphonse and Hanna** **: Just meant to be.**

 **[They start dancing on top of a lighthouse]**

 **Alphonse** **: Say goodbye.**

 **Hanna** **: Say goodbye.**

 **Alphonse and Hanna** **: To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore!**

 **[They play hide and seek with the stable doors]**

 **Alphonse and Hanna:** **Love is an open door!**

 **[They climb onto a waterfall] Love is an open door!**

 **Hanna** **: Door!**

 **[They start dancing]**

 **Alphonse and Hanna** **: Life can be so much more...**

 **Alphonse** **: With you!**

 **Hanna** **: With you!**

 **Alphonse** **: With you!**

 **Hanna** **: With you!**

 **Alphonse and Hanna** **: Love is an open... Door.**

 **[Alphonse raises his hands to frame the moon, then Hanna puts her hands on top of his and they form the same of a heart]**

"Um actually, no. Love is NOT an open door." Zilla said. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"Yeah, sorry, guys...this, this stuff just doesn't happen in real life. It's cheesy even for Disney." Dream agreed. "When do two people see each other and then instantly fall in –"

Suddenly everyone looks at Jack and Elsa.

"So what do you...think?" Elsa asked Jack blushing.

"How silly it is when people see each other in musicals and instantly fall in love." Jack said blushing too.

"Oh, yeah...that's ridiculous."

Elsa: **_It's weird_**

 ** _We're so used to hearing that kind of song_**

Jack: **_And, yet, when you think about it logically, it's so obviously wrong_**

"Are they singing?" Dream asked.

 _(They smile dreamily at each other; cut to them gazing at each other over a rosebush)_

Elsa: **_In real life, it can take so much time just to find a good guy_**

 _(Jack and Elsa look at a bridal gown in a shop window, embracing and laughing)_

Jack: **_In real life, it can be really hard just to tell someone_** _(voice breaks) **"Hi!"**_

 _(Jack and Elsa skip hand-in-hand down the street)_

Elsa: **_But in a musical, courtships don't take long_**

 _(They waltz in a courtyard)_

Jack: **_Because in a musical, who cares about logic when people can break into song?_**

 _(Elsa pretends to hide behind a street lamp; Jack pretends he can't see her; they embrace joyfully when he "finds" her)_

Elisa: **_Right..._**

Jack: **_Right..._**

 _(They sigh melodramatically; cut to the two skipping through the grass)_

Elsa: **_In real life, there's no guy who could capture my heart with one glance_**

 _(The two playfully fight over Paw's headphones)_

Jack: **_In real life, how could one chance encounter lead straight to romance?_**

Elsa/Jack: **_Wouldn't that be stupid?_**

 ** _Wouldn't that be lame?_**

Elsa: **_A hasty hello_**

Jack: **_And they're ready to go_**

Elsa/Jack: **_Pick their first baby's name_**

 _(They laugh)_

 _(They walk through, looking at necklaces)_

Elsa/Jack: **_What if we were in that kind of song?_**

 ** _We'd look like a pair of fools_**

Elsa/Jack: ** _Looking into each other's eyes_**

 ** _Reflecting like radiant, wonderful, beautiful, wonderful pools_**

 _(Elsa and Jack dance in a circle in the lobby)_

Elsa: **_You'd be a dashing young hero_**

Jack: **_And you'd be the intriguing ingénue_**

Elsa/Jack: **_In a way, you have to love that kind of song_**

 ** _Cause that's how I feel about yooooouuuuu_**

Back at the theatre room, they giggle and play-fight. They keep giggling as Everyone watch in confusion.

"This viewing is carrying more subplots than the movie." Zilla said.

"Well, at least we couldn't possibly get any more." Litwick said.

 **Hanna: Can I say something crazy?**

"Are YOU crazy?" Zilla asks.

 **Hanna: Will you marry me?**

Once again people gawked and spat out their drinks from shock.

"WHAT!?"

 **Alpphonse** **: Can I say something even crazier? Yes.**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

* * *

 **Chapter 47 Complete! I think I can safely say that everything is shocking to everyone! Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **48:** **Frozen Part 3**

NOTE: **_All dialogue that is in Bold and Italics in this transcript means that the characters are singing_**

Everyone was still in shock after hearing that response.

"OKAY! ALL RIGHT! I can believe the Edward being born with powers! I can believe the King and Queen focusing on keeping the kingdom stabilized! I can believe the love at first site concept!" Zilla said. "BUT...if you expect me to believe that any prince or princess would meet an interest on the first day, and ACTUALLY VERBALLY ACCEPT A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!? YOU! ARE ON! METH!"

"I think everyone would agree." Dream said.

 **[Hanna and Alphonse try to walk through the guests in the ballroom towards Edward]**

 **Hanna** **: Excuse me. Pardon.**

 **Alphonse** **: [spotting Edward] Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Edward! I mean, King.**

 **[Alphonse curtseys as he reaches Edward]**

 **Alphonse** **: Me again. Um...may I present...**

 **[He takes Hans' hand and brings him next to her]**

 **Alphonse** **: Princess Hanna of the Southern Isles.**

 **Hanna** **: [Hanna bows] Your Majesty.**

 **[They both laugh and start talking at the same time]**

 **Alphonse and Hanna** **:** **We would like...**

 **Hanna** **: Uh...your blessing...**

 **[They laugh again as they say together]**

 **Alphonse and Hanna** **:** **Of...our marriage!**

 **[Edward looks shocked and confused]**

 **Edward** **: Marriage?**

"I know, right!? That's the same reaction the audience gets!" Zilla said.

 **Alphonse** **: Yes!**

 **Edward** **: I'm sorry, I'm confused.**

"You and me both!"

 **Alphonse** **: Well, We haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then... [turning to Hanna] Wait. Would we live here?**

 **Edward** **: Here?**

 **Hanna** **: Absolutely!**

 **Edward** **: Al...**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us.**

 **Edward** **: What? No. No, no, no, no.**

"Is he even listening?" Dream asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Phoenix asked.

 **Alphonse** **: Of course we have the room. I don't know, some of them must...**

 **Edward** **: Just wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married.**

 **Alphonse** **: Wait, what?**

 **Edward** **: May I talk to you, please? Alone.**

 **Alphonse** **: No. Whatever you have to say, you...you can say to both of us.**

"But that's nothing, what proof does Edward have for his brother? Oho, turn up the volume for this one. Maximize the frame, draw all your attention to the screen." Zilla said. "No, get close, get close, really get close, this has to be seen and heard with the upmost clarity to be believed. Okay, movie. What's your proof?"

 **Edward** **: Fine. You can't marry a man you just met.**

At that moment everyone was staring in wide-eyed and jaw dropping awe.

"Wow! That was… that was cosmic." Zilla said in awe.

"Yeah…" 3P said.

"Yes. You just heard that. The absolute proof." Zilla said. "Now keep in mind, this was one of the most revolutionizing moments in modern Disney. First their was Beauty and Beast, Princess and the Frog, and now this wonderful line."

"I thought you didn't like Frozen." Dream said.

"I never said I didn't. This line is so revolutionary that it defies traditional fairy tales. No! It defies traditional Disney Fairy Tales." Zilla said.

"He's right. This is one of the best lines ever. Of all time." Litwick agreed.

"This line was balls out bold in it's approach. It's one of the best lines ever and truly revolutionary." Zilla said.

 **Alphonse** **: You can if it's true love.**

 **Edward** **: Anna, what do you know about true love?**

 **Alphonse** **: More than you. All you know is how to shut people out.**

"OKAY! That was way too heartless!" Zilla said.

"Yeah that was really cold." Dream said. "No pun intended."

"Good girl."

"I didn't meant to be that mean." Anna said. "I mean 13 years apart can really strain in a sibling relationship."

"That still doesn't call for your air headed immature behavior." Dream pointed out.

 **Edward** **: You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now...excuse me.**

 **[Edward starts to walk away]**

 **Hanna** **: Your Majesty, if I may ease your...**

 **Edward** **: No, you may not. And I...I think you should go. The party is over.**

 **[To the guard as she walks off]**

 **Edward** **: Close the gates.**

 **Guard** **: Yes, Your Majesty.**

 **Alphonse** **: What?**

 **[Alphonse goes after Edward]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed, no. No, wait!**

 **[Alphonse grabs Edward's hand and as Edward turns Alphonse accidentally pulls off his glove]**

 **Edward** **: Give me my glove!**

"Oh no." Elsa quivered at the memory.

"The glove is off!" Jamie said

"That can't be good." Bunny said.

 **[Edward goes to grab the glove by Alphonse takes a step back]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore.**

 **Edward** **: Then leave.**

"Geez! This entire movie is heartless!" Zilla said. "You too are both immature!"

Both sisters made faces of guilt a regret.

"That was harsh!" Dream criticized.

"It had to be said." Zilla said.

 **[Alphonse looks shocked and close to tears, Edward turns to walk away]**

 **Alphonse** **: What did I ever do to you?!**

 **Edward** **: Enough, Al.**

 **Alphonse** **: No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!**

"Seriously! Listen to him!" Hiro said. "You're making it worse!"

 **Edward** **: I said, enough!**

 **[As Edward turns suddenly ice shoots from her hand, which spikes across the floor shocking the guests as they back away]**

"Great! Just great! You just couldn't leave well enough alone! You just had to keep shaking the soda can!" Hiro said.

"Saw this coming from a mile away." Zilla said

 **Weselton:** **Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here.**

"Now if only I can find the secret compartment for their liquor! It would sell like a mint!" Zilla said mocking Weselton's voice.

"You're voice impersonations are hilarious." Phoenix giggled.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Zilla smirked doing Elvis.

"Okay, don't over do it."

"Sorry."

 **Alphonse** **: Ed?**

 **[Edward opens the door and rushes out. As Edward bursts out of the castle door there's a crowd waiting outside]**

 **Woman in Crowd** **: There he is!**

 **[The crowd cheers, Edward starts running through them when he is stopped by a man in the crowd]**

 **Man in Crowd** **: It is him! [He bows] King Edward.**

 **[Edward pushes past him and tries to run through the crowd again]**

 **Man in Crowd** **: Our great king.**

 **[He's stopped by a woman holding a baby]**

 **Woman Holding Baby** **: You Majesty? Are you alright?**

 **[Edward backs away but knocks into the nearby fountain and as he grabs the edge the fountain and water in it freeze, the crowd gasps in shock]**

 **Weselton:** **There he is! Stop him!**

"And now he's being chased by Idiot Weaselton." Zilla said.

"Weselton!"

"Whatever."

 **Edward: Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!**

 **[Suddenly ice shoot out of his hand freezing the ground and castle steps which makes the Duke and his guards fall]**

 **Weselton** **: Monster. Monster!**

"Monster!? You're the idiots chasing like it's a witch hunt!" Zilla pointed out.

"Yeah! How dare that idiot call her a monster! She's not a monster! She's amazing!" Jack shputed in Elsa's defence.

"You… you really think so?" Elsa said blushing.

"Of course I do."

"Too be fair they do live in a time where being different was to condemned and to die." Litwick said.

"BUT, they do have that dumb Duke." Dream pointed out.

"How about I kill him first so it's even." Zilla offered.

 **[Edward looks at his hand, as he turns the woman with the baby steps back in fear as does everyone else in the crowd, Edward runs off]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed!**

 **[Alphonse rushes after him]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed!**

 **[As Edward reaches the lake's edge the ground beneath her feet freezes]**

 **Alphonse** **: Wait, please!**

 **[As Alphonse rushes after him Edward takes a step onto the lake water and the water freezes under his foot, he starts running across the water as the water freezes under her feet]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed, stop!**

 **[Alphonse goes to step onto the frozen lake water but slips, Hanna who's been following Alphonse rushes to his side]**

 **Hanna** **: Alphonse!**

 **Alphonse** **: No.**

 **[They watch as Edward runs across the lake as it freezes towards the forest]**

 **Hanna** **: The fjord.**

 **[The ice spreads freezing the entire fjord is frozen, back in the castle courtyard the crowd start to notice snow falling]**

 **Woman in Crowd #1** **: Snow?**

 **Woman in Crowd #2** **: Snow?**

 **Woman in Crowd #1** **: Yes, snow!**

"And now he finds that his warm summer within seconds is transformed into a deadly winter. Dah-please; in New York, we call that Thursday." Zilla said.

However just by looking at this scene made Elsa quiver in shock and fear.

"Did I… Did I do all of this?" Elsa said.

"Well… yeah you kind of did…" Anna said timidly. "But it was an accident! I sure it was!"

"Yeah she's right, Snowflake. It was just an accident." Jack agreed.

 **Hanna** **: Are you alright?**

 **Alphonse** **: No.**

 **Hanna** **: Did you know?**

 **Alphonse** **: No.**

 **Weselton:** **[grabbing one of his guards] Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The King has cursed this land! He must be stopped! You have to go after him.**

 **Alphonse** **: Wait, no!**

 **[The Duke places his two thugs in front of him to protect himself from Alphonse]**

 **Weselton:** **You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?**

 **Alphonse** **: No. No. I'm completely ordinary.**

 **Hanna** **: That's right, he is.**

 **[Hanna places her hand on his shoulder]**

 **Hanna** **: In the best way.**

 **Alphonse** **: My-my brother's not a monster.**

 **Weselton** **: He nearly killed me!**

 **Hanna** **: You slipped on ice.**

 **Weselton** **: His ice!**

"I actually wish you broke your neck and died, Weaseltens!" Zilla shouted.

"Weselton!"

"Whatever."

 **Alphonse** **: It was an accident. He was scared. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him, so I'm the one that needs to go after her.**

"Well at least he admits his own faults." Hiro said.

"Though going out there alone seems unwise." Wasabi said.

 **Hanna** **: What?**

 **Weselton** **: Yes.**

 **[As he starts to walk away, Hanna stops him]**

 **Hanna** **: Alphonse, no! It's too dangerous.**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed's not dangerous. I'll bring him back and I'll make this right.**

 **Hanna** **: I'm coming with you.**

 **Alphonse** **: No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle.**

 **Hanna** **: On my honor.**

"Wow! That was quick." Jack said.

"Was this another hint?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh yeah." Zilla nodded.

 **[Alphonse gets onto his horse and addresses the crowd]**

 **Alphonse** **: I leave Princess Hanna in charge.**

 **Hanna** **: Are you sure you can trust him? I don't want you getting hurt.**

 **Alphonse** **: He's my brother, he would never hurt me.**

 **[Alphonse rides off]**

"Uh, I think you forgot to dress warmly!" Wasabi called out. "Just want to throw that out there!"

"Wait a minute! I think I just figured out what's bothering me." Zilla said.

"What? What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Elsa or Edward is the only one being born with powers, is shunned by society, and is now the target of discrimination…" Zilla listed. "Oh my god! It's X-Men!"

"Wait what?"

"I'm serious! This is X-Men!"

"Now that I think about it, it IS like X-Men." Phoenix said.

"You see? Though it would be cool if Professor Charles Xavier made an appearance to take Elsa to his scholl." Zilla said.

"I think there are some fanfiction about that." Dream said.

 **[Through the snowstorm Edward climbs up a mountain, he starts singing "Let It Go"]**

"This leads to the big " Let It Go" performance, sung by Idina Menzel and..." Zilla begins.

"It's fantastic." Zilla, Litwick, and Phoenix said in unison.

"It's all done in so many angles, colors, and close ups. It keeps the intimacy close, and Idina Menzel's voice and performance knocks it out of the park." Zilla commented.

"The choice of moving this scene to after she runs away, makes the moment all the more both heartbreaking but uplifting as well." Phoenix comments too.

"It carries shades of Falconetti as Joan of Arc. If the rest of the film were this passionate, we would not be viewing this." Litwick added.

"Best part is, THIS is what should have happened." Zilla said. "Being able to stretch out and cut loose is the best way to control yourself. Way better then being cooped up in cage."

 **Edward** **: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the King. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.**

 **[He looks at his one gloved hand suddenly takes off his glove and throws it into the air]**

 **Edward** **: Well, now they know. Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore.**

 **[He creates a snowman]**

 **Edward** **: Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.**

 **[He takes off his cape which flies off into the wind]**

 **Edward** **: It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through.**

 **[With his powers he creates an ice staircase]**

 **Edward** **: No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!**

 **[He climbs up the ice staircase]**

 **Edward** **: Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay.**

 **[He slams her foot down forming a giant snowflake]**

 **Edward** **: Let the storm rage on.**

 **[He creates and ice castle with her powers]**

 **Edward** **: My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around.**

 **[He makes an ice chandelier for his ice castle]**

 **Edward** **: And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past!**

 **[He removes his crown and throws it away]**

 **Edward** **: Let it go! Let it go!**

 **[He makes himself an ice tux]**

 **Edward** **: And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone.**

 **[He walks through his ice castle and onto the balcony]**

 **Edward** **: Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway.**

 **[He walks back inside closing the icy doors]**

"Hypothermia would beg to differ." Dream said.

"Wow! You actually built that with your magic?" Jack said to Elsa very impressed.

"Yes, I did." Elsa nodded, smiling and blushing.

"That's amazing!" Jack said. "You're amazing!"

"R-Really?" Elsa blushed.

"Definitely!"

"Oh for crikey sake! Will the two of you stop flirting already!? It's making me nauseous!" Bunny shouted.

"I'm about to make YOU nauseous in the next 5 seconds if you don't shut your mouth, Kangaroo!" Zilla sneered.

"Hey, Zilla. You're a Idina Menzel fan, right?" Dream asked.

"Indeed I am." Zilla said proudly. "Though to be fair this song has gotten old."

"Yeah, it can get old at times." Litwick said. "But it still good."

"True. In fact my favorite Broadway music is 'If/Then'" ZIlla said. "Though it is cheesy, it's Broadway cheesy and it's a cheese that tastes good every time."

"What's it about?" Tooth asked.

"It's basically about three friends. Two of which have two beliefs. One believes in fate, the other doesn't. The whole premise is IF you believe in fate THEN let it guide you. But IF you don't believe in fate, THEN follow your own path. The musical gives love and respect to both sides of the spectrum and does not insult one or the other." Zilla explained.

"Sounds enchanting!" Honey Lemon.

"I guess you can call it that." Litwick said.

"In fact, I think you'd be hard-pressed to find anyone who wasn't blown away by this scene." Zilla said.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell?"

"I'll get it." Litwick opens the door to find a very angry YouTuber named danarooneo.

"How _dare_ you do a musical viewing without me! The world deserves to hear my angelic voice!" Dane said in a dramatic tone.

"Ah, jeesh..." Zilla groaned

"Don't you wanna hear what I really thought about Idina Menzel's performance?" Dane asked.

"It's not that, it's just...we already have enough people." Zilla said in a regretting tone. This made Dane looked crushed. "Litwick. Deal with it."

He walks back into the room as music swells

Litwick: **_I might have known the cat had claws_**

 ** _I might have known the bitch could bite_**

 ** _I might have guessed your singing secrets –_**

"OK, if you're going to insult me, don't do it in song." Dane said looking unimpressed.

"Fine. I'll just say it's my time to shine, and shut the door on you." Litwick said smiling. He does and a despondent Dane turns to walk down the hall.

Litwick sits back down in his seat.

"Think he'll be OK?" Zilla asked in concern.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Litwick said shrugging.

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll get over it." Phoenix shrugs too.

* * *

Back in his own home, Dane slowly lifts his head up as more music swells as re enacts his own version of "I dream to dream" song.

Dane: **_I dreamed I'd be in this viewing_**

 ** _I was barely in the_** **any** **_one of them_**

 ** _I dreamed they'd give me stuff to do_**

 ** _Unlike GodzillaMan's DC one_**

 ** _I'd critique Idina Menzel_**

 ** _God, people freaked for her performance_**

 ** _"She sang the whole song in one take!"_**

 ** _Like that's some impressive feat_**

 ** _Broadway actors do that nightly_**

 ** _I dreamed a perfect_** **Snow Queen _film_**

 ** _Where actors sung smooth and groovy_**

 ** _I dreamt the singers weren't so shrill_**

 ** _But then woke up and watched this movie_**

 ** _I dreamed I'd be on the TV!_**

 ** _I dreamed life has strung me up...I dreeeeamed..._**

* * *

However, Zilla could hear it from a mile away.

"I think it might take a lot longer than we thought.

 **Chapter 48 Complete! Okay that was random. Anyway, Edward's secret is finally revealed and had runaway! BTW danarooneo is a YouTuber and also one of my best friends from school. He's a good guy and pretty funny too. Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **49:** **Frozen Part 4**

NOTE: **_All dialogue that is in Bold and Italics in this transcript means that the characters are singing_**

 **[Alphonse rides his horse through the deep snow in the forest]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed! Ed! Ed, It's me, Al. Your brother who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's...it's all my f-f-fault.**

 **[He hears a wolf howling]**

 **Alphonse** **: Of course, none of it would have happened if he'd just told me his secret.**

"Un, no! News flash! None of it would have happened if you just thought smart and NOT pushed your sibling over the edge!" Zilla criticized.

 **[He chuckles to herself]**

 **Alphonse** **: He's a stinker.**

"YOU'RE the stinker!"

"I'm right here you know!" Anna said.

"So what else is new?"

 **[Suddenly a tree branch snaps startling his horse knocking Alphonse flying off as he sits up the horse start running away]**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back. No, no, no, no! Oookay.**

 **[Alphonse goes to grab a nearby branch to pull herself up but the trees snaps up dumping all its snow on top of Alphonse. Later that night as Alphonse tries to walk in the snow]**

 **Alphonse** **: Snow, it had to be snow, he couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm...**

 **[He sees smoke the distance]**

 **Alphonse** **: Fire!**

"Probably would have been the same in vice versa." Dream shrugged.

 **[Suddenly he goes tumbling down the snowy hill and lands in the lake at the bottom, he stands and tries to walk out of the water]**

 **Alphonse** **: Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold.**

"Well maybe you should have dressed up in warmer clothing!" Wasabi said.

 **[With his pants frozen he walks to the house up ahead of his, he climbs the step and knocks the snow off the sign above him]**

 **Alphonse** **: Wandering Oaken's Trading Post.**

 **[He then notices a much smaller sign under it]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ooh! And sauna.**

"Wait! It's both a trading post AND a sauna?" Zilla asked in awe. "Wow! I got a plan a vacation there."

 **[Alphonse enters the building and takes a few steps inside when he hears someone calling out]**

 **Oaken** **: Hoo-hoo.**

 **[He turns to see a man sat behind a counter]**

 **Oaken** **: Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?**

"Uh, he does realize that an enchanted blizzard just happened right?" Dream asked.

"Well can't fault him on something that happened at the spur of the moment." Zilla said.

 **Alphonse** **: Oh, great. For now, uh...how about boots? Winter boots and jackets?**

 **[He points to the area, which is empty except for one outfit, a pair of boots, a rope and axe]**

 **Oaken** **: That would be in our winter department.**

"Wow." Dream said impressed.

"His shop definitely come prepared." Hiro said in the same manner.

 **[He picks up the outfit, boots and takes it to the counter]**

 **Alphonse:** **Oh. Um...I was just wondering, has another young man, the King perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?**

 **Oaken** **: Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, friend.**

 **[Suddenly the front door opens and Krista enters completely covered in ice]**

 **Oaken** **: [to Krista] Hoo-hoo. Big summer blow out.**

 **[Kristoff walks to the counter and looks at Anna]**

 **Krista** **: Carrots.**

 **Alphonse** **: Huh?**

 **Krista** **: [she leans closer to him] Behind you.**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh, right. Excuse me.**

 **[He steps out of her way, Krista picks up the carrots and tosses them on the counter]**

 **Oaken** **: Woh, a real howler in July, yes?**

 **[Krista goes and picks up the rope and axe from the sparse winter department]**

 **Oaken** **: Where ever could it be coming from?**

 **Krista** **: The North Mountain.**

 **Alphonse** **: [quietly to himself] North Mountain.**

"Well ain't THAT a coincidence!" Zilla said sarcastically.

"Well at least he has a tour guide now." Dream joked.

 **[Krista places the axe and rope on the counter next to the carrots]**

 **Oaken** **: That'll be forty.**

 **Krista** **: Forty? No, ten.**

 **Oaken** **: Oh dear, that's no good.**

 **[Referring to the rope and axe]**

 **Oaken** **: See this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem.**

"Wow! And just like that any likability for this side character is thrown right out the window!" Zilla said looking pissed.

"More like the shitter." Dream said.

"Like Weaseltoes."

"Weselton!"

"Whatever."

 **[She looks out the window where his sled is stocked up with blocks of ice]**

 **Krista** **: You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living.**

 **Anna** **: Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really...**

 **[Krista gives him a cold look]**

 **Anna** **: Ahem...that's unfortunate.**

"Smooth." Zilla said.

 **Oaken** **: Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. [waving] Hoo-hoo! Hi, family.**

 **[Krista and Alphonse turn to see a family waving through the window of the sauna]**

 **Family** **: Hoo-hoo!**

 **[Anna waves back]**

Once again everyone cringes from the adult humor.

"JESUS CHRIST! AS IF WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH!" Zilla cried out in pain.

"But they're just trying to appease to all audiences!" Phoenix said in Disney's defense.

"Which is just as backlashing bad as Dalek trying to tell knock-knock jokes!" Zilla countered.

"Zilla does bring up a very good point." Litwick said. "Back then in the Golden Age and Silver Age of Disney, they would appease to all audiences in a subtle way that adults might catch but children won't, but all ages will still get a laugh out of it. But this is modern age Disney. You try to openly appeal to all audiences which the adult will cringe in fear of scarring their children for life. In fact the director of Frozen almost got sued by angry parents."

"Exactly! If they wanted to appeal to all audiences they have to do it subtle manner." Zilla said. "Whatever confrontation pops up, they shouldn't be expected to just run and hide."

Suddenly there is knock at the door.

"It's Thorongil!" 3P said in horror.

"Run and hide!" Zilla said in a panick

And everybody does. Thor enters holding a piece of paper while everyone is crammed into the closet

"Hey, guys! You were right! It _is_ easy to become an actor! I got my acting certification in just one day!" Thor said all excited.

"How is that possible?" Phoenix whispered.

"Shh!" Zilla hissed.

"Where'd you guys go? Oh, wait, I should stay in character." Thor said clearing his throat.

Thor: **_Hey, you guys, where are you?_**

(Everyone groans and plugs their ears)

 ** _I have come to play my part! I am here for that!_**

 ** _Do not forget me! Do not forget my name! 2460-oooooone!_**

 ** _Hmmm, they don't seem to be here. Maybe they're in the lobby._**

Thor leaves to search for everyone. Once he leaves everyone falls out of the closet

"Insert coming out of the closet joke here." Zilla said groaning in pain.

 **Krista** **: Ten's all I got. Help me out.**

 **Oaken** **: Okay.**

 **[He puts the carrots forward on the counter]**

 **Oaken** **: Ten will get you this and no more.**

 **Alphonse** **: Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?**

 **[Krista pulls down the scarf on her face and looks at Alphonse]**

 **Krista** **: Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here.**

 **[Suddenly Oaken stands revealing his very tall stature]**

 **Oaken** **: What did you call me?**

"Oh boy, you shouldn't have said that." Hiro said

 **[Oaken walks outside carrying Krista with one arm]**

 **Krista** **: Okay. Okay, I...**

 **[Krista hits her head on the sign then Oaken throws him]**

 **Krista** **: Ow! Woh!**

 **[Krista lands in the snow ahead]**

 **Oaken** **: Bye bye!**

"Hey look on the bright side. At least you land on a comfy pillow." Dream said.

 **[Oaken walks back inside and slams the door, as she sits up Sven comes over to him]**

 **Krista** **: No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots.**

 **[Sven huffs his disappointment]**

 **Krista** **: But I did find us a place to sleep.**

 **[Referring to the dilapidated barn behind them]**

 **Krista** **: And it's free.**

"Life sucks." Zilla said.

 **[Inside the Oaken's Trading Post Alphonse watches in shock as Oaken gets back behind the counter]**

 **Oaken** **: I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?**

 **[Alphonse looks down at Krista's supplies on the counter]**

 **Alphonse** : Uh...

 **[He looks out the window. Inside the barn Krista, resting on some hay she starts singing "Reindeer Are Better Than People" to Sven]**

"Oh, yay, another underwritten song to rape us with its blandness." Zilla said sarcastically. "Yeah, you thought the first song was bad? Just listen to the lyrics on this one."

 **Krista** **: Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?**

 **[Pretending to be Sven singing]**

 **Krista** **: Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of em's bad, except you.**

 **[She pats Sven]**

 **Krista** **: Oh, thanks, buddy.**

 **[Carries on singing]**

 **Krista** **: But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?**

 **[Pretending to sing as Sven again]**

 **Krista** **: That's once again true, for all except you.**

 **[Singing as herself again]**

 **Krista** **: You got me. Let's call it a night.**

 **[Being Sven again]**

 **Krista** **: Good night.**

 **[As herself]**

 **Krista** **: Don't let the frostbite bite.**

"Wow. That's the kind of laziness that you only dream about. You know, because you're so fucking lazy." Zilla criticized. "I mean, it's like if Homer Simpson, Garfield, Snoopy, and Al Bundy all procrastinated to the last minute and finally came up with these lyrics. I mean, are they even trying? Anyone could come up with this shit!"

 **[After Krista finishes singing suddenly Alphonse opens the barn door and enters making Krista and Sven sit up with a start]**

 **Alphonse** **: Nice duet.**

 **Krista** **: Oh, it's just you. What do you want?**

"I like this girl, because that's the same reaction I make." Zilla smirked.

"Oh shut it." Dream said.

 **Alphonse** **: I want you to take me up the North Mountain.**

 **[Krista lays back on the hay and puts his hat over his eyes]**

 **Krista** **: I don't take people places.**

 **Anna** **: Let me rephrase that...**

 **[He throws a sack of supplies into Krista's lap making him sit up]**

 **Krista** **: Ooph!**

 **Alphonse** **: Take me up the North Mountain. Please.**

 **[Krista opens the bag and finds the rope and axe she'd wanted to buy from Oaken]**

 **Alphonse** **: Look, I know how to stop this winter.**

 **[Krista sighs not believing him, she lays back down on the hay and puts her hat over her eyes]**

 **Krista** **: We leave at dawn...and you forgot the carrots for Sven.**

 **[A bag containing the carrots hits Krista in the face]**

 **Alphonse** **: Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't...**

 **[He clears her throat and catches herself]**

 **Alphonse** **: We leave now. Right now.**

 **[He steps outside and waits, Krista watches walk out then offers Sven a carrot who takes a bite and then Krista has a bite]**

 **Alphonse** **: You- (Animal Growling) (Crying out)**

"Wow. Someone's impatient." Dream said.

"Well to be fair he needs to find his brother." Phoenix said.

"Fair enough."

 **[Later that night Krista takes Alphonse in his sled, pulled by Sven, as they head toward the North Mountain]**

 **Krista** **: Hang on! We like to go fast.**

 **[Alphonse leans back and puts her feet up on the sled's dash]**

 **Alphonse** **: I like fast!**

 **Krista** **: Woh! Woh, woh, woh! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?**

 **[She spits on dash to clean it, some if her spit hits Alphonse in the face]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ew! No, I was raised in a castle.**

"I swear if I see another gross humor scene that is not funny, I will rip this movie a new one!" Zilla growled in anger.

 **Krista** **: Mm. So uh...tell me, what made the King go all ice-crazy?**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh well, it was all my fault. I...I got engaged, but then he freaked out because I'd only just met her, you know, that day. And he said he wouldn't bless the marriage, and...**

"If only that honesty was throughout this film." Hiro said.

 **Krista** **: Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?**

"That's the same reaction we all had!"

 **Alphonse** **: Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so he got mad and then he tried to walk away, and I grabbed his glove...**

 **Krista** **: Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!**

 **Alphonse** **: Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is he wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe he has a thing about dirt.**

 **Krista** **: Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?**

"Are you gonna let him finish the story?" Merida asked.

 **[He looks at Krista and slides away]**

 **Alphonse** **: Yes, they did. But Hanna is not a stranger.**

 **Krista** **: Oh yeah? What's her last name?**

 **Alphonse** **: Of-the-Southern-Isles?**

"Okay that's NOT a name, that's a title! And not even a good title!" Zilla said.

 **Krista** **: What's her favorite food?**

 **Alphonse** **: Sandwiches.**

 **Krista** **: Best friend's name?**

 **Alphonse** **: Probably John.**

"And who the hell is John!?"

 **Krista** **: Eye color?**

 **Alphonse: Dreamy.**

"So you were asleep?"

"Guess Hans was figment of Anna's imagination." Dream giggled a joke.

"After what transpired today, I wish." Anna said sulking.

 **Krista** **: Foot size?**

 **Alphonse** **: Foot size doesn't matter.**

 **Krista** **: Have you had a meal with her yet? What if you hate the way she eats? What if you hate the way she picks her nose?**

 **Alphonse** **: Picks his nose?**

 **Krista** **: And eats it.**

Of course everyone cringed in disgust.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! IMMA KILL IT!" Zilla shouted.

"NO!" Litwick called. "Quick, help me pin him!"

"Right!"

Everyone instantly jumped on Zilla trying to restrain him, but he was too strong.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

Zilla was knocked out in his chair. Everyone who pitched in was breathing heavily.

"Man, he's strong." Phoenix breathed.

"What did you use on him Litwick?" Dream asked.

"A special tranquilizer potion." Litiwck said breathing heavily. "It'll keep him knocked out for 5 minutes."

 **Alphonse** **: Excuse me, miss. She is a princess.**

 **Kristoff** **: All people do it.**

 **Alphonse** **: Ew! Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love!**

 **Krista** **: Doesn't sound like true love.**

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Hiro asked.

 **Alphonse** **: Are you some sort of love expert?**

 **Krista** **: No. But I have friends who are.**

 **Alphonse** **: You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it**

 **Krista** **: Stop talking.**

 **[Sensing something Krista stops the sled]**

 **Alphonse** **: No, no, no. No, no, no. I'd like to meet these...**

 **[Krista puts his hand over Alphonse's mouth]**

 **Krista** **: No, I mean it.**

 **[Alphonse shoves her hand away from his mouth and goes to say something]**

 **Krista** **: Sshhh!**

 **[Krista stands, holds up the lantern and looks around them when suddenly she notices a pack of wolves approaching them from behind]**

 **Krista** **: Sven, go. Go!**

"Ow! My head." Zilla groaned just waking up.

"Sorry, pal." Litwick said.

"You seriously need anger management therapy." Dream said.

 **[Sven takes off]**

 **Alphonse** **: What are they?**

 **Krista** **: Wolves.**

 **Alphonse** **: Wolves?**

 **[The wolves chase after them]**

 **Alphonse** **: What do we do?**

 **Krista** **: I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten.**

 **Alphonse** **: But I wanna help!**

 **Krista** **: No!**

 **Alphonse** **: Why not?**

 **Krista** **: Because I don't trust your judgment.**

"Oh! Sick burn!" Zilla chuckled

 **Alphonse** **: Excuse me?!**

 **[Krista pushes Alphonse back as she kicks off a wolf jumping at them]**

 **Krista** **: Who marries a man she just met?**

"Are you seriously having this conversation while you're being chased!?" Dream asked.

 **Alphonse: It's true love!**

 **[Alphonse grabs Krista's lute and swings it at her head]**

 **Krista: Woh!**

 **[But what he was aiming for and hits is one of the wolves jumping at them]**

"WHAO!" Everyone reacted in awe and amazement.

"Anna!" Elsa breathed.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Zilla said excitingly.

 **Krista** **: Woh.**

 **[Suddenly one of the wolves grabs Krisa and yanks him off the sled]**

 **Alphonse** **: Kristina!**

 **[Krista grabs the loose rope hanging from the back of the and gets dragged behind]**

 **Krista** **: It's Krista!**

"Well she's a goner." Zilla said.

 **[Two of the wolves start attacking Krista, Alphonse uses the torch to fire a blanket and throws it at the wolves]**

 **Alphonse** **: Duck!**

 **[As the wolves continue to chase them, Krista pulls himself back onto the sled crawling up the rope]**

 **Krista** **: You almost set me on fire!**

 **Alphonse** **: But I didn't.**

 **[Alphonse gives Kristoff a hand to pull him back onto the sled, at the same time they notice a cliff up ahead]**

 **Alphonse** **: Get ready to jump, Sven!**

 **Krista** **: You don't tell him what to do!**

 **[Krista shoves a satchel into his arms and herself too]**

 **Alphonse** **: Hey!**

 **Krista** **: I do!**

 **[He throws on Krista onto Sven's back]**

 **Krista** **: Jump, Sven!**

 **[She cuts the harness to the sled just as Sven jumps and lands with Alphonse on the other side, Krista jumps from the sled and also lands handing by his hands. She looks down and sees her sled burst into flames as it hits the ground]**

"Wait, did that sled just exploded?" Zilla asked.

"Yeah… It's just… exploded." Dream said narrowing her eyes.

"What, was there some TNT on that sled?"

 **Krista** **: Ooh. But I just paid it off.**

 **[Suddenly she starts to slip off the edge]**

 **Krista** **: Uh-oh. No, no, no. Ah! No, no, no, no, no!**

 **[Suddenly an axe, tied to a rope, comes flying over to her and lands in the snow right in front of him]**

 **Alphonse** **: Grab on!**

 **[Krista quickly grabs the axe]**

 **Alphonse** **: Pull, Sven! Pull!**

 **[Sven with the help of Alphonse pull Krista up and he rolls onto his back exhausted. Alphonse looks down the cliff at the burning sled]**

 **Alphonse** **: Woh. I'll replace your sled and everything in it.**

 **[Krista groans and covers her eyes with her arm]**

 **Alphonse** **: And I understand if you don't wanna help me anymore.**

 **[Alphonse starts to walk off sadly when Sven nudges Kristoff]**

 **Krista** **: Of course I don't wanna help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again.**

"I have to agree! So far Alphonse has done nothing but cause problems for everyone! Seriously it's just a never ending pile of fuck ups!" Zilla said. "In fact lets list some, shall we? Waking up in the middle of the night to play, not listening to slow down, getting married to someone just met in one day, pushing the emotional buttons, and now THIS!"

"Yep. You definitely need anger management therapy." Dream said.

"Oh shut the hell up."

 **[Krista pretends to be Sven answering himself]**

 **Krista** **: But she'll die on her own!**

 **[As herself]**

 **Krista** **: I can live with that.**

 **[Pretending to be Sven again. Then as herself]**

 **Krista** **: Sometimes I really don't like you.**

 **[Shouting to Alphonse as he's walking away in the background]**

 **Krista** **: Hold up! We're coming.**

 **[Sven licks Krista's face in approval Alphonse stops and turns]**

 **Alphonse** **: You are?! I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along.**

 **[Sven runs off to catch up with Alphonse, Krista smiles then gets up to join them.]**

"Aw! That so sweet!" Honey Lemon said.

"Why is that sweet?" Anna asked.

"Well obviously Kristoff is a gentleman." Merida pointed out.

"Meaning…"

"He might have a thing for you." Zilla said.

"WHAT!?" Anna and Kristoff gawked in unison.

"That's j-just r-ridicules!" Anna said blushing red.

"And how long have you two known each other?" Zilla asked.

"M-More than one day…?" Kristoff asked blushing too.

"I have to agree with Anna." Dream said.

"Why is that?" Zilla asked.

"Well just like in Litwick's 'How to Train Your Dragon' AU FanFiction, I think Alphonse will end up with Hanna." Dream said.

"Didn't we already have a conversation about how you can't marry someone you just met?"

"Doesn't mean I have to agree with it."

"Alright. I bet you that Anna and Kristoff will get together in a romantic relationship. Or in this case Alphonse and Krista." Zilla dared.

"Alright. I'll take that bet. I bet Alphonse and Hanna will end up together and live happily ever after." Dream responded.

"You're on."

Both Zilla and Dream stared down each other with intense sinister smirks. While everyone else was backing away slowly in fear.

"This is not going to end well." Litwick said.

* * *

 **Chapter 49 Complete! And so the adventure begins! Will Alphonse bring back Edward and end the eternal winter? And who will win this little bet? Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **50:** **Frozen Part 5**

NOTE: **_All dialogue that is in Bold and Italics in this transcript means that the characters are singing_**

 **[As they walk on all through the night towards the North Mountain, Alphonse turns and catches sight of Arendelle covered in ice and snow]**

 **Alphonse: Arendelle.**

 **Krista: It's completely frozen.**

 **Alphonse: But it'll be fine. Ed will thaw it.**

 **Krista: Will he?**

 **Alphonse: Yeah. Now come on.**

 **[Pointing straight ahead]**

 **Alphonse: This way to the North Mountain?**

 **[Krista chuckles and moves his pointed hand upwards]**

 **Krista: More like this way.**

 **[Alphonse is shocked as he catches a glimpse of top of the mountain through the clouds]**

"You sure you want to keep him with you? There's still time to ditch him." Zilla asked. Nothing. "Okay…"

 **[On their journey they walk through a forest covered in snow and ice]**

 **Alphonse** **: I never knew winter could be so beautiful.**

 **[Suddenly they hear a voice coming from nowhere]**

 **Olivia** **: Yeah! It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow?**

 **[As Alphonse and Krista try to look around to see where the voice is coming form suddenly a noseless Olivia wanders up behind them]**

 **Olivia** **: No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go!**

 **[He laughs and walks over to stand between Anna and Kristoff]**

 **Olivia** **: Am I right?**

"WHAO!" Everyone reacted in shock.

"Hey, it's me!" Olaf said.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAAAAT?!" Zilla screamed in shock and horror at the female Olaf.

 **[Shocked, Alphonse gawks and kicks Olivia's head which flies off his body and lands in Kristoff's hands]**

 **Olivia** **: Hi!**

 **Krista** **: You're creepy.**

 **[Krista tosss the head to Alphonse who immediately tosses it back to Krista]**

 **Alphonse** **: I don't want it!**

 **[Krista tosses back to him]**

 **Krista** **: Woh! Back at ya!**

 **[Alphonse tosses it back to Krista]**

 **Olivia** **: Please, don't drop me.**

 **[Krista tosses back to Alphonse again]**

 **Krista** **: Come on, it's just a head.**

 **Alphonse** **: No!**

 **[Olivia's headless body runs around with her arms waving]**

 **Olivia** **: Alright, we got off to a bad start.**

 **Alphonse** **: Ew, ew, the body!**

 **[Alphonse throws Olivia's head back onto his body and it lands upside down onto her]**

"Oh, my God, I get it! I totally get it now! This movie is punishment for me to repent all the terrible things I've done in my life! All right! If it will stop you from scaring the living animal Jesus out of me, I'll confess! I'LL CONFESS! I was the one who cancelled Samurai Jack! I was the one who encouraged Teen Titans Go to be a TV series! I was the one who told Taco Bell to make a breakfast menu! I was the one who told John Travolta how to pronounce Ben Aflac! I was the one getting rid of the cartoons on Nicklodeon! **JUST TAKE ME OUT OF THIS SCENE!** " Zilla cried.

"Um, Zilla? You weren't the one who did all that." Litwick pointed out.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, Dream was actually tampering with my potions on you as a prank."

"What…?" Zilla said in shock.

"Litwick!" Dream exasperated.

"WHAT!?"

 **Olivia** **: Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?**

 **Alphonse** **: Alright. Wait one second.**

 **[Feeling sorry for her Alphonse comes over and puts her head right side up]**

 **Olivia** **: Oh! Thank you!**

 **Alphonse** **: You're welcome.**

 **Olivia** **: Now I'm perfect.**

 **Alphonse** **: Well, almost.**

 **Olivia** **: It was like my whole life got upside down.**

 **[Alphonse takes a carrot out of the satchel and suddenly slams it all the way through Olivia's head between her eyes]**

 **Alphonse** **: Wooh!**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just...**

 **Olivia** **: Head rush!**

 **Alphonse** **: Are you okay?**

 **Olivia** **: Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose.**

 **[She tries to grab the little bit of carrot sticking out between her eyes]**

 **Olivia** **: So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn.**

 **[Alphonse pushes forward the carrot sticking out the back of Olivia's head]**

 **Olivia** **: What? Hey! Woh!**

 **[Seeing his big carrot nose sticking out from between his eyes]**

 **Olivia** **: Oh, I love it even more! Hah. Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olivia. And I like warm hugs.**

 **[Olivia faces Alphonse and opens her arms]**

 **Alphonse** **: Olivia?**

 **[Alphonse suddenly realizes she's the snowman, er woman from his and Edward's childhood]**

 **Alphonse** **: That's right, Olivia.**

 **Olivia** **: And you are?**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh, um...I'm Alphonse.**

 **[Turning to Krista and Sven]**

 **Olvia** **: And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?**

 **Alphonse** **: That's Sven.**

 **Olivia** **: Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?**

 **Alphonse** **: Sven.**

 **[Looking and Krista and Sven]**

 **Olivia** **: Oh! They're...oh, okay. Makes things easier for me.**

"You know that old saying never judge a book by its cover?" Zilla asked.

"Yeah. It certainly proves it." Phoenix said.

"Well, fuck that! Because that's BOOKS! Not characters, movies, or video games! And I don't think you could have found a better character to scare a audience away from a theatre if you covered the entire building in a plastic sheet, and set up a half mile military perimeter warning people of an anthrax attack!" Zilla ranted.

 **[Suddenly Sven tries to bite off Olaf's nose but Olaf jumps back]**

 **Olivia** **: Ha! Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. [to Sven] I like you, too!**

"GAWD! Do the innuendos ever stop trying to scar everyone's mental stabilities!?" Zilla groaned in pain.

"I think you and Deadpool need to host a therapy session." Phoenix said patting him on the back.

 **Alphonse** **: Olivia, did Ed build you?**

 **Olivia** **: Yeah. Why?**

 **[Krista takes one of Olivia's stick arms off, looking at it in curiosity]**

 **Krista** **: Fascinating.**

 **Alphonse** **: Do you know where he is?**

 **Olivia** **: Yeah. Why?**

 **Alphonse** **: Do you think you could show us the way?**

 **Olivia** **: Yeah. Why?**

"SHUT UP!" Zilla shouted.

 **[Krista bends Olivia's arm]**

 **Krista** **: How does this work?**

 **[Suddenly Olivia's dismembered arm slaps Krista across the face]**

 **Krista** **: Ow!**

 **[Olivia grabs her arm back from Krista]**

 **Olivia** **: Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here.**

 **[He puts his arm back in place and turns back to Anna]**

 **Olivia** **: Yeah, Why?**

"Is he always THIS annoying!?" Zilla asked.

"You have no idea." Kristoff groaned.

 **Krista** **: I'll tell you why. We need Ed to bring back summer.**

 **Olivia** **: Summer?**

 **Alphonse** **: Mm-hmm.**

 **Olivia** **: Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot.**

 **Krista** **: Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat.**

 **Olivia** **: Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come.**

"Oh, God, this is it." Zilla said looking in dread.

 **[Thinking of summer Olivia goes into her fantasy world and starts singing "In Summer" as she stand on top of a grassy meadow with the sun shinning and bees buzzing around her]**

"Wait! Wait." Zilla said, as he pulls out a small bottle of Jagermeister from inside his jacket pocket. "If we're gonna go through this, I want to be prepared." He unscrews the top of the bottle, takes a sip from it, then screws the top back on. "All right, continue."

 **Olivia** **: Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow a dandelion fuzz. And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.**

"Wait! Wait. Sorry, this isn't gonna do it." Zilla said. He puts the small bottle to the side, bringing in a larger bottle of Jagermeister, taking a swig from it. "Okay."

 **[Olivia lies on the beach with a drink in her hand]**

 **Olivia** **: A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand. Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer.**

"WAIT! Wait!" Zilla shouted. "Sorry, I need something a little bit more potent!" He puts away the large bottle an lift up an extra-large bottle of Jagermeister, placing it on his lap before he quietly speaks. "Proceed."

"Wow." Dream said staring at the big bottle. "That's a lot of Jagermeister."

 **[Next Olivia sails in a boat]**

 **Olivia** **: I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm.**

However Zilla looks at the bottle of Jagermeister before knocking it off his lap. He takes out his iPhone and dials a number.

"Yeah. Bring it in." Zilla said, speaking into his cell phone.

Everyone looks up to see a house-sized bottle being brought in by four military helicopters while a snippet of "O, Fortuna" plays.

Everyone reacts in awe.

"Wow!" Dream reacts. "Now that's Jagermeister!"

"Proceed." Zilla whispered.

 **[Olivia jumps into the water, then she's back on the beach with snowmen made out of sand]**

 **Olivia** **: And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!**

"Nope! I can't! I never thought it would happen THIS fast." Zilla said. "And seeing that this is somehow the absolute worst out of all of them...it's time to push the button."

"What button?" Phoenix asked.

She soon found out when Zilla brings out a remote and presses a button. A bright explosion occurs in outer space, an explosion that is visible for everyone to see. When the light clears, we see a planet-sized Jägermeister bottle in space as a chorus sings. Dream smiles.

"I know where I'm vacationing this week!" Dream said smiling brightly.

 **[Olivia and a seagull start tap dancing]**

 **Olivia** **: Da-da...da-doo. Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah-bah-booh.**

 **[Olivia and another snowman are in a hot tub drinking hot chocolate]**

 **Olivia** **: The hot and the cold are both so intense. Put 'em together, it just makes sense!**

 **[Then Olivia tap dances with a flock of seagulls]**

 **Olivia** **: Rat-da-dat-dad-dada-dada-doo.**

 **[Olivia continues singing as he runs down the grassy meadow]**

 **Olivia** **: Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a...**

 **[She comes across a puddle, looks down at it, smiles and jumps over it]**

 **Olivia** **: Happy snowman!**

 **[She lies back on a picnic blanket in the grassy meadow and looks up at the sky]**

 **Olivia** **: When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam. Oh, the sky will be blue.**

 **[Sat next to him are Krista, Alphonse and Sven]**

 **Olivia** **: And you guys will be there too. When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!**

"So…yeah, this is just as bad as you think it is. I mean, never mind the fact that the snowman is sunbathing on a beach chair and beach umbrella that won't be developed for several decades, but…what motivates her to do such a thing, anyway?" Zilla said. "I mean, forget the eternal winter! THIS is the major disaster the film was building up to! Even if this was meant to be done in modern times, it still would fall flat on its ass!"

"Well I think it's a cut number." Dream said.

"Agreed." Aria said.

"Me too." Anna said.

"I do too." Honey Lemon said.

Zilla only cringed and groaned.

 **[We're back in the reality of frozen forest with Alphonse and Krista staring at Olivia]**

 **Krista** **: I'm gonna tell her.**

 **Alphonse** **: Don't you dare.**

"No! Please! Tell her!" Zilla said. "Please just tell her so that we can end this mental madness!"

"But if she tells her, then her spirit will break!" Dream said.

"Who cares!?"

"Wait! Was I always a snowman?" Olaf asked.

"What took you so long!?"

 **[Olaf finishes singing his final note]**

 **Olivia** **: In summer!**

 **[To Alphonse and Krista]**

 **Olivia** **: So, come on! Edward's this way.**

 **[She starts leading them off]**

 **Olivia** **: Let's go bring back summer!**

 **Alphonse** **: I'm coming!**

 **[Sven join them, Olivia laughs as she leads them, Krista stares as they go off]**

 **Kristoff** **: Somebody's gotta tell her.**

"Yes! Please, tell her! The madness is just going to get worse!" Zilla said.

"Zilla calm down." Litwick said assumingly. "Breath."

Zilla took a few breaths in and out.

"That's it. There you go." Litwick said. "Better?"

"Yeah." Zilla said. "I suppose this is as good a spot as ever to take a break."

"Yes. But we have to do it in traditional _musical_ style." Litwick said.

"How?"

"With a song big enough to bring people back, but not too big as to overshadow the final song."

"Oh. You mean like..."

Zilla leaves; and is outside, walking up a hill

Zilla: **_One big song_**

 ** _Big enough that we leave them on_**

 ** _But not so big that we blow our wad_**

 ** _Let's rock the viewers to the core but leave them longing for one more_**

 ** _Big loud song…_**

Jack/Elsa: _(holding hands)_ **_My foolish heart is yours to take_**

 ** _Though I know zero things about you_**

 ** _Let's take a short tiny break_**

 ** _I couldn't bear the wait without you_**

Litwick: _(adjusting his collar in the mirror) **Time to show off my great voice**_

 ** _La-la-la-la-yo-de-lay-hee-hooooo_**

Dane: _(in front of the dark backdrop)_ **_Maybe I'll be in this part_**

Litwick: **_danarooneo can't be in this part_**

"Seriously?!"

All: **_The song_**

 ** _It's on_**

 ** _Let's end_**

 ** _Act one!_**

Thor: **_Where is Litwick? I don't get it_**

 ** _Where in God's name did they go?_**

 ** _Got my certify so quickly_**

 ** _Though I got it from Russell Crowe_**

Zilla: **_We don't need any more help with this whole view_**

 ** _We got it covered with our current crew_**

All: **_One big song_**

Zilla: **_So kick your seat back and have a couple beers_**

All: **_One big song_**

Zilla: **_Watch this commercial with our voices ringing in your ears_**

 ** _Singing this!_**

All: **_One song big...big song one...one big sooooooooooong!_**

Dream: **_One big song_**

* * *

 **Chapter 50 Complete! Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **51:** **Frozen Part 6**

NOTE: **_All dialogue that is in Bold and Italics in this transcript means that the characters are singing_**

 **[Back in Arendelle, the town is completely covered in snow and two men argue in the town square]**

 **Man #1** **: No, no. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up.**

 **Man #2** **: Bark down is drier!**

 **[They both start pulling at the bark]**

 **Man #1** **: Bark up! Bark down!**

 **[We then see Hanna and two guards giving out cloaks to the people]**

 **Hanna** **: Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?**

"Sounds like my old gig when I sold butt-scratchers at the ballpark." Zilla said.

* * *

 _[Cut to a flashback of Zilla as a vendor at a baseball game]_

"Buttscratcha! Buttscratcha?! Gitcha buttscratcha heyuh! Buttscratcha!" Zilla called out.

"Buttscratcha?" A guy requested.

"Buttscratcha!"

"Buttscratcha!"

"Mmm, buttscratcha." Zilla says as he gives him one.

"Buttscratcha?! A second one requested.

"Buttscratcha!"

* * *

 _[Back to present time.]_

"You sold butt-scratchers?" Dream asked in shock.

"It was too pay the bills. Remember when you played with the power?" ZIlla said.

"It was an accident!"

"An accident that ALL of us had to Pitch in in order to pay the bills!" Phoenix said.

"Those were the days." Zilla smiled reminiscing. "Buttscratcha!"

"No, Zilla!" Phoenix said.

"Buttscratcha?!"

"Zilla, no.

"Buttscratcha!"

"No!"

"Buttscratcha."Zilla said sadly.

 **[She offers one to a woman]**

 **Woman** **: Arendelle is indebted to you, your Highness.**

 **Hanna** **: The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall.**

 **[She hands the stack of cloaks in hand to a guard]**

 **Hanna** **: Here. Pass these out.**

"Wow! If Hans was like this, maybe he would be a nice guy." Elsa said.

"Yeah. He sure would." Kristoff agreed.

Everyone looked at them with shock like they were crazy.

"What?"

"I think it's a little late for that." Aria said.

"It's just a speculation."

"Awkward." Anna sang.

 **[At that moment the Duke walks towards her with this two guards]**

"Oh great it's Mr. Tackanovahumpashirerickydickyhamstermasterpollywollywannabingbangsupercalifragilisticnickknackpaddywhackgiveadogabananafannafofrescahickorydickoryhocketypocketywocketywackangelinafrancescathethird." Zilla said.

"Weselton!"

"Whatever."

 **Weselton** **: Princess Hanna, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?**

 **Hanna** **: Prince Alphonse has given his orders...**

 **Weselton** **: And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your prince may be conspiring with a wicked sorcerer to destroy us all?**

 **Hanna** **: Do not question the Prince. He left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason.**

 **Weselton** **: [looking flabbergasted] Treason?!**

 **[Alphonse's horse returns looking frightened]**

 **Hanna** **: Woh! Woh! Woh, boy. Easy. Easy.**

 **[Hanna steadies the horse and the crowd starts panicking]**

 **Voice of Man** **: That's Prince Alphonse's horse.**

 **Voice of Woman** **: But where is the Prince?**

 **[Hanna looks out to the mountain and then turns to face the crowd]**

 **Hanna** **: Prince Alphonse is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find him.**

 **[Some of the crowd step forward to volunteer]**

 **Weselton** **: I volunteer two men, my Lord! [to his two guards] Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the King, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?**

"Wow! These idiots are so stereotypical that you just want at jump at them at beat them senseless!" Zilla said.

"I know I do." Phoenix said.

"Me too." Jack said.

"Hey, Litwick after the movie can we go kill Weaseltops?" Zilla sked.

"Please?" Dream asked.

"Alright, but only if you promise to keep it clean." Litwick said.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

 **[As they make their way on the North Mountain]**

 **Krista** **: So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh, I am gonna talk to my brother.**

"In this reality, talking is non-existing." Zilla joked.

 **Krista** **: That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your brother?**

 **Alphonse** **: Yup.**

 **[Distracted by Alphonse's reply suddenly Krista walks into the end of an icicle which hits his nose, she carefully moves around the spike]**

 **Krista** **: So you're not at all afraid of him?**

 **Alphonse** **: Why would I be?**

 **Olivia** **: Yeah. I bet he's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever.**

 **[Olivia turns to look at them as she carries on walking and suddenly she walks right onto an icicle and it runs through her torso and dismembers her upper body from her lower body, he looks down]**

 **Olivia** **: Oh, look at that. I've been impaled. [She laughs]**

"Really!? REALLY!?" Zilla exasperated. "You're now implying decapitation!? Are you trying the scar the kids for life!? See, this is the reason so many parents were suing the director!"

"I'm going to agree with Zilla here. Showing impalement is a bit much." Phoenix said

 **[They reach the mountain wall, which goes straight up]**

 **Alphonse** **: What now?**

 **[Krista looks up at the wall]**

 **Krista** **: Mm. It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains.**

 **Alphonse** **: Says who?**

 **[As Krista is busy getting the rope out Sven nudge her and she looks up to see Alphonse trying to climb the steep mountain wall]**

 **Krista** **: What are you doing?**

 **Alphonse** **: I'm going to see my brother!**

 **Krista** **: You're gonna kill yourself. I wouldn't put my foot there.**

 **[Alphonse's foot slips]**

 **Alphonse** **: You're distracting me.**

 **Krista** **: Or there.**

 **[Anna slips again]**

 **Krista** **: How do you know Edward even wants to see you?**

 **Alphonse** **: Alright, I'm...I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here.**

 **[We hear Alphonse slipping again]**

 **Krista** **: You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone.**

"Much like how vegeta did when he went to the Artic to have a little 'Me' time." Zilla said. "Turns out the artic wasn't the best idea."

 **Alphonse** **: Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you.**

"Ouch!" Jack said.

"Now THAT's cold." Hiro said.

 **Krista** **: I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?**

 **Alphonse** **: You mean the love experts?**

 **Krista** **: Yes, the love experts.**

"Oh gee, I wonder who they could be?" Zilla said sarcastically.

 **[As Alphonse continues to climb the wall]**

 **Alphonse** **: Please tell me I'm almost there.**

 **[We suddenly see that he's only managed to climb a few inches up the wall]**

 **Alphonse** **: Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?**

 **[Krista chuckles]**

 **Krista** **: Hang on.**

 **[As Krista goes to help Alphonse, but Olivia interrupts]**

 **Olivia** **: Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go.**

"Wow. Awkward." Zilla said.

"Definitely." Hiccup nodded.

"Oh yeah." Merida agreed.

 **Alphonse** **: Ha-ha. Thank goodness! Catch!**

 **[He drops off and lands into Krista's arms]**

 **Alphonse** **: Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise.**

 **[He hops off her arms and goes over to join Olivia. They reach the ice staircase Elsa had build, they look up in amazement at Edward's ice palace]**

 **Alphonse** **: Woh.**

 **Krista** **: Now that's ice. I might cry.**

 **Alphonse** **: Go ahead. I won't judge.**

 **[He starts walking up the ice staircase, Sven goes to follow him but slips on the ice and scrambles as his hooves keep slipping]**

 **Krista** **: Alright, take it easy, boy. Come here, I gotcha.**

 **[Krista helps Sven back down the stairs]**

 **Krista** **: Okay. You stay right here, buddy.**

 **[Sven slams his butt down to sit and wait, Krista starts climbing the stairs]**

 **Krista** **: Flawless.**

 **[Alphonse arrives at the door of the ice palace, holds up his hand to knock but hesitates]**

 **Olivia** **: Knock. Just knock.**

 **[Alphonse just stand motionless holding up her hand; to Krista]**

 **Olivia** **: Why isn't he knocking? Do you think he knows how to knock?**

"GAWD! Do you ever shut up!?" Zilla shouted.

 **[Alphonse finally knocks and the ice doors opens]**

 **Alphonse** **: It opened. That's a first.**

 **[Before he takes a step inside he looks at Olivia and Krista]**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh, you should probably wait out here.**

 **Krista** **: What?**

 **Alphonse** **: Last time I introduced him to a girl, he froze everything.**

"Make sense." Hiro said.

"It sure does." Hiccup agreed.

 **Krista** **: But...but...oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!**

 **Olivia** **: Bye, Sven.**

 **[Olivia turns to step inside but Alphonse stops her]**

 **Alphonse** **: You too, Olivia.**

 **Olivia** **: Me?**

 **Alphonse** **: Just give us a minute.**

 **Olivia** **: Okay.**

 **[As Alphonse walks inside Olivia starts counting down the minute]**

 **Alphonse** **: One...two...three...four...**

 **[She turns to join Krista as she sits on the steps outside, then the doors close]**

"I feel bad for you Kristoff." Zilla said. "Being stuck with a small gremlin."

"You have no idea." Kristoff groaned.

"Well at least we won't see that hell spawn on screen." Zilla said.

 **[Alphonse walks into the palace and looks up at the beautiful icy ceiling]**

 **Alphonse** **: Woh.**

 **[He looks around]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed? It's me, Al.**

 **[As he goes to walk he slips but steadies himself]**

 **Edward** **: Alphonse?**

 **[Alphonse looks up and sees Edward up the balcony and is struck by his tuxedo]**

 **Alphonse** **: Wow. Ed, you look different. It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing.**

 **Edward** **: Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of.**

 **Alphonse** **: I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known...**

 **Edward** **: No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please.**

 **Alphonse** **: But I just got here.**

 **Edward** **: You belong down in Arendelle.**

 **Alphonse** **: So do you.**

 **Edward** **: No, Al. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.**

 **Alphonse** **: Actually, about that...**

 **[Suddenly we hear Olivia's voice still counting down the minute]**

 **Olivia** **: Fifty-eight...fifty-nine...sixty.**

"FUCK MY MOTHER'S ASS!" Zilla cried.

"Hey!" Elinor and Merida reacted in unison.

"Not you, you idiots!"

 **Edward** **: Wait. What is that?**

 **[Olivia opens the doors and enters the palace running towards them]**

 **Olivia** **: Hi, I'm Olivia and I like warm hugs!**

 **[She comes to stand next to Alphonse]**

 **Edward** **: Olivia?**

 **Olivia** **: You built me. Remember that?**

 **Edward** **: And you're alive?**

 **Olaf** **: Um...I think so?**

"Unfortunately!" Zilla groaned.

 **[Edward looks down at his hands and smiles]**

 **Alphonse** **: She's just like the one we built as kids.**

 **Edward** **: Yeah.**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed, we were so close. We can be like that again.**

 ** _[Suddenly Edward has flashback to the day she accidentally had hurt Alphonse when they were children]_**

 ** _Young Alphonse_** ** _: Catch me!_**

 ** _Young Edward_** ** _: Slow down!_**

 ** _[Holding Alphonse in her arms after striking his unconscious wither his power]_**

 ** _Young Edward_** ** _: Al!_**

"Emotion scars. When will they ever heal?" Dream said.

Elsa felt guilty, despite Jack trying to comfort her.

"Well this is the part where we were finally reunited, before we were brought here." Anna pointed out.

"And for good reason too." Litwick said. "Take a look."

[Back to present, Edward's face drops]

 **Edward** **: No, we can't.**

 **[Edward turns to walk away]**

 **Edward** **: Goodbye, Al.**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed, wait.**

 **Edward** **: No, I'm just trying to protect you!**

 **[Alphonse starts climbing the stairs]**

 **Alphonse** **: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!**

"Well why don't you sing about it?" Zilla said sarcastically

 **[Edward continues to walk away]**

 **Alphonse** **: Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door.**

 **[Alphonse starts singing "First Time in Forever, Reprise" as Edward walks away from her]**

Zilla slapped his head in response

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE A SONG IN THEM?! DOESN'T ANYONE JUST SAY YES OR NO ANYMORE?!"

 **Alphonse** **: You don't have to keep your distance anymore.**

 **[Alphonse follows Edward]**

 **Alphonse** **: Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here.**

 **[Alphonse follows Edward up to her living quarters, Edward turns to him and starts singing]**

 **Edward** **: Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.**

 **Alphonse** **: Yeah, but...**

 **Edward** **: I know! You mean well, but leave me be.**

 **[Edward turns and walks out onto the balcony with Alphonse following him]**

 **Edward** **: Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me.**

 **[Edward walks back inside]**

 **Alphonse** **: Actually, we're not.**

 **Edward** **: What do you mean you're not?**

"Um, maybe you shouldn't tell him yet." Hiro said.

 **Alphonse** **: I get the feeling you don't know?**

 **Edward** **: What do I not know?**

"Don't say it now! Hint at it! Keep it clean!" Hiro houted.

 **Alphonse** **: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow.**

 **[Edward looks shocked and they stop singing]**

 **Edward** **: What?**

"Great! That's just great!" Hiro exasperated.

"Well at the very least the singing stopped." Zilla said.

 **Alphonse** **: You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere.**

 **Edward** **: Everywhere?**

"AND you're making it worse! Did you not learn your lesson from the ballroom!?" Hiro said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Elsa said.

"You and me both, sis." Anna agreed.

"For good reason." Litwick said.

 **Alphonse** **: Oh, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it.**

 **Edward** **: No, I can't. I...I don't know how!**

 **[Suddenly it starts to snow in the palace]**

"Oh no…" Elsa looked in dread. "It's happening again."

 **Alphonse** **: Sure you can. I know you can!**

 **[They start singing again]**

 **Alphonse** **: Cause for the first time in forever...**

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Zilla groaned.

 **Edward** **: Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!**

 **Alphonse** **: You don't have to be afraid.**

 **Edward: No escape from the storm inside of me!**

 **Alphonse** **: We can work this out together.**

 **[The snow starts to get heavier and faster]**

"I think it would be best if you give your big brother some space!" Wasabi called out.

 **Edward** **: I can't control the curse!**

 **Alphonse** **: We'll reverse the storm you've made.**

 **Edward** **: Oh, Alphonse, please. You'll only make it worse!**

 **Alphonse** **: Don't panic.**

 **Edward** **: There's so much fear!**

 **Alphonse** **: We'll make the sun shine bright.**

 **Edward** **: You're not safe here!**

 **Alphonse** **: We can face this thing together.**

 **Edward** **: No! I can't!**

 **[The snow blizzard gets worse then suddenly as Edward gets more agitated he sucks the blizzard back into himself and then it bursts out and accidentally hits Alphonse in the heart.]**

Most of everyone in the audience gasped and gawked in horror at what they just seen. Especially the sisters.

"Whoa. That was dark." Zilla said in eye pop reaction.

"Oh no!" Elsa gasped in shock in horror. "I… I struck my sister's heart!"

"Elsa I…" But Anna stopped because she didn't know what to say to help her sister.

"So… this was going to happen to he?" Kristoff asked.

"If she kept on pressing, yep." Zilla said.

 **[After Alphonse gets hits in the heart by Edward's power he falls to his knees, Edward turns and notices what he's done, at the same time Krista rushes towards them]**

 **Krista** **: Alphonse! Are you okay?**

 **[She goes to help Alphonse up]**

 **Alphonse** **: I'm okay. I'm fine.**

 **[Alphonse stands]**

 **Edward** **: Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just...you have to go.**

 **Alphonse** **: No, I know we can figure this out together.**

 **[Krista notices icy shadows forming around them]**

 **Edward** **: How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?**

"Well when you say it like that it makes you seem like you're a villain. Which you're not!" Rapunzel said.

"Exactly! She's a victim in all of this too!" Jack said.

Elsa was indeed touched by Jack's sincerity and concern, but it did little to help her.

"Hey, Litwick. Are you sure it was a good idea to show Elsa this?" Zilla asked.

"Absolutely." Litwick nodded. "We all need to face our darkest abyss sooner or later." After saying that, Litwick's face went grimace. Zilla knew he was talking about something personal, but didn't bother to bring it up.

 **[Krista tries to pull Alphonse away as the icy shadows gets worse around the palace walls]**

 **Krista** **: Alphonse, I think we should go.**

 **Alphonse** **: No. I'm not leaving without you, Ed.**

 **Elsa** **: Yes, you are.**

 **[He waves his hands and with his power builds a giant snowman, the palace door bursts open and the giant snowman is holding Alphonse, Krista and Alphonse in his hands]**

"HOLY SHIT! THAT THING IS AWESOME!" Zilla shouted with excitement.

"Whoa! What's with you?" Dream asked.

"THAT! That huge snowman!" Zilla said pointed at the screen. "That is the most badass looking snowman I have ever seen!"

Zilla was clearly excited with joy. So was Jack.

"Yeah! It is!" Jack said in the same reaction. "I've got to learn hoe to make something like that!"

"Oh please no." Bunny groaned.

 **Alphonse** **: Stop. Put us down!**

 **Marshmallow** **: Go away!**

 **[The snowman tosses Alphonse and Krista down the icy steps and they slide down going past Sven, he then goes to toss Olivia]**

 **Olivia** **: Heads up!**

 **[The snowman tosses Olivia and her head lands first in a snowbank near Alphonse and Krista]**

 **Olivia** **: Watch out for my butt!**

"Much more better than Olaf." Zilla grumbled.

"Hey! Olaf is cute!" Dream said.

 **[Alphonse and Krista duck as the rest of Olivia's body slams into the snowbank. Furious at being thrown by the giant snowman, Alphonse picks up a snowball to throw at it]**

 **Alphonse** **: It is not nice to throw people!**

 **[Krista stops her and grabs hold of her]**

 **Krista** **: Woh! Woh, woh! Feisty pants.**

 **Alphonse** **: Let me GO!**

 **Krista** **: Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down!**

 **Alphonse** **: Okay! Alright! I'm Okay!**

 **Krista** **: Just let the snowman be.**

 **Alphonse** **: I'm calm.**

 **[She lets him go and turns]**

 **Krista** **: Great.**

 **[Suddenly Alphonse growls angrily and tosses the snowball at the giant snowman]**

 **Krista** **: Oh, come on!**

 **[The snowball hits the giant snowman on the back and this infuriates him]**

This surprises everyone.

"WHOA!" Both Jack and Zilla reacted.

"Now he looks more badass!" Zilla said cheering.

"Let's see some more!" Jack cheered.

 **Olivia** **: I'll distract him. You guys go.**

 **[Krista, Alphonse and Sven go off, at the same time the rest of Olivia's body falls off the snowbank and runs off]**

 **Olivia** **: No, no! Not you guys!**

 **[The giant snowman goes after Alphonse and Krista and as he walks off Olivia's head falls down into the snow]**

 **Olivia** **: This just got a whole lot harder.**

"Well what did you expect, you dumb ass!?" Zilla criticized.

 **[As the giant snowman chases after them, Alphonse grabs the branch of a tree]**

 **Krista** **: What are you doing?**

 **[Alphonse releases the branch and as it snaps upright it knocks the snowman back]**

 **Krista** **: Woh!**

 **Alphonse** **: I got him!**

"Wow. Not bad. That was actually pretty cool." Zilla smirked.

"Hell yeah it was." Dream said.

 **[They laugh as they run off when they suddenly come to the edge of the cliff]**

 **Krista** **: Woh! Stop!**

 **Alphonse** **: It's a hundred foot drop.**

 **Krista** **: It's two hundred.**

 **[Krista ties her rope around Alphonse's waste tightly]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ow!**

 **[We see the other end is ties to her own waste, she then turns to pick up the axe]**

 **Alphonse** **: What's that for?**

 **[Krista starts using the axe to dig into the snow]**

 **Krista** **: I'm digging a snow anchor.**

 **Alphonse** **: Okay. What if we fall?**

 **Krista** **: There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there, it'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully.**

 **[They hear the snowman approaching]**

 **Krista** **: Okay, Al. On three.**

 **[She throws the rest of the rope down the edge of the cliff]**

 **Alphonse** **: Okay.**

 **Krista** **: One...**

 **Alphonse** **: You tell me when, I'm ready to go.**

 **Krista** **: Two...**

 **Alphonse** **: I was born ready! Yes!**

 **Krista** **: Calm down.**

 **[Suddenly a huge tree flies through the air and lands in front of them]**

 **Alphonse** **: Tree!**

 **[Krista looks behind him and sees Anna jumping off the cliff]**

 **Krista** **: What the...?**

 **[The rope pulls Krista over the edge]**

 **Krista** **: Woh!**

 **[The other end of the rope on the cliff catches the anchor Krista had dug and catches their fall]**

 **Krista** **: That happened.**

 **[Olivia runs through the snowy woods and we see his body parts are all in the wrong places with his nose stuck on the side of his head]**

 **Olivia** **: Man, am I out of shape!**

 **[She stops to take a breather and puts her body back into the right order and puts her nose back into place]**

 **Olivia** **: There we go. Hey, Al! Sven! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!**

"Wait a minute. WHAT!?" Zilla said in shock. "Marshmallow!? Seriously!? You named this awesome snow hulk Marshmallow!? That is the laziest name branding EVER!"

"But it makes him look cute!" Phoenix explained.

"No! It makes him sound lame! I just simply refuse to call this Snow Titan of badassness Marshmallow! Fuck it! I'm calling him the Snowminator!" Zilla ranted. "Sounds much more badass!"

 **[In the same moment Marshmallow emerges through the trees and comes up behind Olivia]**

 **Olivia** **: Hey. We were just talking about you.**

 **[Olivia turns to face Marshmallow]**

 **Olivia** **: All good things, all good things.**

 **[Marshmallow roars and goes to take step forward]**

 **Olivia** **: No!**

 **[Marshmallow stomps forward and Olivia jumps onto his leg to stop him]**

 **Olivia** **: This is not making much of a difference, is it?**

"Oh gee what gave that away?" Zilla asked sarcastically.

 **[Marshmallow flicks Olivia off his leg and he goes over the cliff screaming right past Alphonse and Krista as they are letting themselves down with the rope]**

 **Alphonse** **: Olivia!**

 **Olivia** **: Hang in there, guys!**

 **[Olivia's body separates as it falls down; to Krista]**

 **Alphonse** **: Go Faster!**

 **[Suddenly they stop moving]**

 **Alphonse** **: Wait, what?**

 **[They look up to see Marshmallow pulling their rope up and Krista hits his head against the edge of the cliff]**

 **Alphonse** **: Krista!**

 **[Marshmallow pulls them up towards his face and roars out]**

 **Marshmallow** **: Don't come back!**

 **Alphonse** **: We won't.**

 **[Alphonse gets out a knife and cuts the rope and they fall down the cliff screaming]**

(Cut to an old-fashioned "The End" title card as the ending theme music for "Looney Tunes" plays)

"No, no, that's not the ending. Just kidding." Zilla said.

"Seriously dude?" Dream said.

"You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first."

 **[As they fall down the cliff, Alphonse lands on the ground up to his waist in the snow]**

 **Alphonse** **: Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow.**

 **[He looks up and sees Olivia panicking as her upper half is sat upon Krista's boots which are sticking out of the snow]**

 **Alphonse** **: Olivia!**

 **Olivia** **: I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!**

 **[Suddenly Kristoff's head and body pops up from beneath the snow]**

 **Krista** **: Those are my legs.**

Everyone was silent and unamused, as a flashing sign saying "Laugh" is shown.

"You were right not to laugh at that part. Let's bring out the more appropriate sign." Zilla said. The sign is replaced with 'Uncomfortable Amounts of Silent Judgement' "Much better."

 **[The rest of Olivia's body runs past them]**

 **Olivia** **: Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt.**

Zilla was growling in total anger after what he had just heard.

"Okay…" Zilla breathed. "Are there any more sexual innuendos that we should be aware about? Because seriously, I am about to loose my shit if I hear one more of this forced adult shit!"

"Dude, calm down." Dream said.

"Oh I'll be calm alright. After I find the Donut Puncher who wrote the script and choking him with his own intestines!"

 **[Krista grabs the rest of Olivia's body and stick her head back onto it]**

 **Olivia** **: Oh, that feels better.**

 **[Sven comes up behind her and sniffs her]**

 **Olivia** **: Hey, Sven! He found us.**

 **[She grabs hold of Sven's face]**

 **Olivia** **: Who's my cute little reindeer?**

 **[Krista pushes her away from Sven]**

 **Krista** **: Don't talk to him like that.**

 **[Olivia laughs it off. Kristoff goes to help Anna out of the snow]**

 **Krista** **: Here.**

 **Alphonse** **: Woh!**

 **Krista** **: You okay?**

 **Alphonse** **: Thank you.**

 **[They stare at each other for a moment]**

 **Alphonse** **: How's your head?**

 **[He touches her head and Krista flinches in pain]**

 **Krista** **: Ah! Ooh! Uh...it uh...it's fine. Uh...I'm good. Uh...I've got a thick skull.**

"Now isn't that precious?" Zilla said.

"This is SO romantic!" Honey Lemon squealed.

"Those two should definitely be together!" Rapunzel agreed.

"W-What!?" Anna gawked in shock. "That's ridicules! W-We're just friends!"

"Sure. Just keep telling yourself that." Astrid teased.

"Nice, girl!" GoGo complimented.

"Looks I'm winning this bet." Zilla smirked.

"Don't get so cocky." Dream smirked back.

 **Olivia** **: I don't have a skull...or bones.**

"Thank you, cpatian obvious!" Zilla said.

 **[There's an awkward silence]**

 **Krista** **: So...uh...so now what?**

 **Alphonse** **: Now what?**

 **[Panicking as she realizes what's happened]**

 **Alphonse** **: Now what?! Oooh! What am I gonna do? He threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business and we...**

 **Krista** **: Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business.**

 **[She notices his patch of white hair]**

 **Krista** **: Worry about your hair?!**

 **Alphonse** **: What? I just fell off a cliff! You should see your hair.**

 **Kristoa** **: No, yours is turning white.**

 **Alphonse** **: White? It's...what?**

 **[He picks up an ice fragment and notices his hair is turning white]**

 **Krista** **: It's because he struck you, isn't it?**

"Anna… I'm so sorry…" Elsa cried.

"Elsa…" Anna said sympathizing.

 **Alphonse** **: Does it look bad?**

 **[She hesitates for a moment]**

 **Krista** **: No.**

 **Olivia** **: You hesitated.**

"Careful. It's learning." Zilla joked.

 **Krista** **: No, I-I didn't. Al, you need help. Okay? Come on.**

 **[She starts leading them off]**

 **Olivia** **: Okay! Where are we going?**

 **Krista** **: To see my friends.**

 **Alphonse** **: The love experts?**

 **Olivia: Love experts?!**

 **Krista** **: Uh-huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this.**

 **Alphonse** **: How do you know?**

 **Krista** **: Because I've seen them do it before.**

 **[To Alphonse and Sven]**

 **Olivia** **: I like to consider myself a love expert.**

"Please! You wouldn't know love, if it came out and melted you into puddle!" Zilla scoffed.

"And what do you know about love?" 3P asked.

"Scientifically, it's just a chemical reaction."

"No, I mean emotionally."

"I rest my case."

* * *

 **Chapter 51 Complete! The mission to help Edward has failed. In the process Alphonse's heart has been struck. Now it's up to Krista's friends to help out. Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **52:** **Frozen Part 7**

NOTE: **_All dialogue that is in Bold and Italics in this transcript means that the characters are singing_**

 **[Back in Edward's ice palace, he paces around looking distraught and talking to himself]**

 **Edward** **: Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!**

 **[Ice cracks, Edward looks around and notices ice spikes growing out of the castle walls]**

"Really!? We're still going on with this!?" Zilla said.

"Zilla!" Dream hissed. "Not a good time right now!"

And she had a good point. Elsa was still struggling with her negative emotions that were causing a little bit of an indoor snowfall, despite Jack trying to comfort her.

"Elsa it's okay." Jack said. "It hasn't happened to you yet."

"But… I…"

"Hang on." Zilla said. His entire body began to glow and soon heat was emitting. This ceased the snowstorm. "Much better."

"What will happen to Olaf?" Dream asked in concern.

"What about Olaf?" Zilla said with no concern.

 **[As they make their way to Krista's friends, Olivia stares at The Northern Lights as she lies down on his back on Sven's back]**

 **Olivia** **: Look, Sven. The sky's awake.**

"I still can't understand what it means exactly! Seriously were the writters on dope!?"

 **[Behind them Alphonse and Krista are walking when Alphonse starts to shiver]**

 **Krista** **: Are you cold?**

 **Alphonse** **: A little.**

 **[Krista goes to reach put her arm around him but stops herself, she then notices the steam vents up ahead]**

 **Krista** **: Uh...uh...wait. Uh...come here.**

 **[She takes him to the steam vent and he holds out him hand to warm up]**

 **Alphonse** **: Man.**

 **[Krista starts to lead off them off again]**

 **Krista** **: So, uh...about my friends. Well, I say friends, they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven until they, you know, kind of took us in.**

"Oh gee! I wonder who they could be despite the painfully obvious evidence that was shown to us! Even though it was already confirmed!" Zilla said in a sarcastic tone.

"Dude, shut up already!" Dream said.

"The spoilers are literally writing themselves!"

 **Alphonse** **: They did?**

 **Krista** **: Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy. Really, really heavy. Which you'll...but you know, you'll get it. They're fine. They mean well.**

"Can't see this slapping us in the face." Zilla groaned

 **[Alphonse touches his arm to reassure him]**

 **Alphonse** **: Krista, they sound wonderful.**

 **Krista** **: Okay then.**

 **[Krista steps forward, turns to face Alphonse, Olivia and Sven and opens her arm out]**

 **Krista** **: Meet my family.**

"Wait! I know this place!" Kristoff said.

"I think we all do." Hiro pointed out.

"OH GEE! NO SHIT!" Zilla shouted in frustration.

 **[Krista turns to the rocks and waves]**

 **Krista** **: Hey, guys!**

 **[Olivia and Alphonse look at him like she's crazy]**

 **Alphonse** **: [to the rocks] They're rocks.**

 **Krista** **: You are a sight for sore eyes.**

 **[Alphonse and Olivia watch him looking dumbfounded; whispering to Anna as they watch Krista]**

 **Olivia** **: She's crazy.**

"I'm pretty sure you're mere existence is the cause of it."

 **[They watch Krista kneeling down in front of one of the rocks]**

 **Krista** **: Hey, woh. I didn't even recognize you. You've lost so much weight.**

 **Olivia** **: I'll distract them while you run.**

"For once we agree!"

 **[Steps forward and waves at the rocks]**

 **Olivia** **: Hi, Sven's family!**

 **[Tapping one of the rocks]**

 **Olivia** **: It's nice to meet you!**

 **[Whispering to Anna]**

 **Olivia** **: Because I love, Anna, I insist you run.**

"Okay, EW! THAT is fucking disgusting!" Zilla shouted.

"Well I think it's cute and romantic!" Dream argued.

"Yeah well anyone who wants to bang a snowman proves that they have no life!"

 **[To the rock]**

 **Olivia** **: I understand you're love experts! Wooh.**

 **[Whispering to Alphonse again, who's still standing frozen to the spot looking dumbfounded]**

 **Olivia** **: Why aren't you running?**

"I think that's the question I should be asking! Run away from that little Hellspawn!"

 **Alphonse** **: Uh...okay. Well, I'm gonna go.**

 **[she turns to leave]**

"YES!" Zilla smiled.

 **Krista** **: No, no, no! Al, wait!**

 **[Suddenly the rocks start rolling]**

 **Alphonse** **: Krista!**

"FUCK!" Zilla cried.

 **[The rocks roll towards Kristoff and unroll revealing themselves as the trolls]**

 **Bulda** **: Krista's home!**

 **[The trolls jump around with excitement shouting Krista's name and Olivia starts to join in]**

 **Olivia** **: Kristoff's home! Wait. Krista?**

"You know every time I hear more of this idiot's unfunny humor I can literally hear God smiting a kitten from existence!

"Really!?" Everyone said in shock.

" _I wish it were true. Then I can start a petition to save the cats._ "

 **[She stops turns to one of the trolls, then one of the trolls grabs Krista's hand and yanks her down]**

 **Troll #1** **: Ah, let me look at you.**

 **[Another troll lifts up her jacket]**

 **Troll #2** **: Take off your clothes! I'll wash them...**

 **Krista** **: No! I'm...I'm gonna keep my clothes on. Look, it's great to see you all, but where is Grand Pabbie?**

 **Kid Troll #1** **: He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom.**

 **[He turns and shows the mushroom growing on his back, then another kid troll steps forward]**

 **Kid Troll #2** **: I earned my fire crystal.**

 **[An adult troll holds a small stone in his hand]**

 **Troll #3** **: I passed a kidney stone.**

"HA!" Zilla sarcastically laughed. "SO original!"

 **Kid Troll #3** **: Krista, pick me up!**

 **[The kid troll jumps up on Krista's arm]**

 **Krista** **: You're getting big. Good for you.**

 **[Another kid troll jumps on her back. Alphonse watches the trolls in confusion]**

 **Alphonse** **: Trolls? They're trolls.**

 **[Suddenly there's silence and all the trolls turn to look at Alphonse]**

 **Bulda** **: She's brought a boy!**

 **All Trolls** **: A boy!**

 **[The trolls pick Alphonse up by his feet and rolls him down and throw him into Krista's arms]**

 **Alphonse** **: What's going on?**

 **Krista** **: I've learned to just roll with it.**

 **[She puts Alphonse down on his feet and immediately Bulda pulls him forward and starts examining his face]**

 **Bulda** **: Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. He'll do nicely for our Krista.**

"Oh dear god no." Zilla groaned. "No more misunderstanding subplots!"

"So you want me to win the bet." Dream smirked.

"No, but this is just forcing my point."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

 **Alphonse** **: Wait, wait, wait! Oh. Um...no.**

 **[Krista looks embarrassed]**

 **Krista** **: You've got the wrong idea.**

 **Alphonse** **: No.**

 **Krista** **: No. That's not why I brought her here.**

 **Alphonse** **: Right. We're not. I'm not...**

 **[Alphonse smiles, looking uncomfortable]**

"See that look right there? THAT's the look I would make if I was forced and harassed into something I don't want to do!" Zilla said. "Seriously Kristoff, you're adoptive family is filled with psychos!"

 **Bulda** **: What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a woman?**

 **[She starts singing "Fixer Upper"]**

"Oh no, please, not another one." Zilla panicked. "I'll do anything, I'll do your taxes, I'll shave your back, I'll prostitute myself for money, just PLEASE not another one!" Zilla begged

 **Bulda** **: Is it the clumpy way he walks?**

 **Troll #1** **: Or the grumpy way he talks?**

Zilla cries out in agony.

"These fucking songs are horrible!" Zilla cried "It's like Alan Menken's puke somehow mutated and started writing music!"

 **Alphonse** **: Oh, no.**

 **Troll #2** **: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?**

 **[She pick up her foot]**

 **Krista** **: Hey!**

 **Troll #3** **: And though we know he washes well he always ends up sorta smelly.**

 **Bulda and Troll #1** **: But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet.**

 **All Trolls:** **That's nice. But... So he's a bit of a fixer upper. So he's got a few flaws.**

 **Troll #4** **: Like his peculiar brain, dear.**

 **Troll #5** **: His thing for the reindeer.**

 **Troll #4 and Troll #5** **: That's a little outside of nature's laws.**

 **Krista** **: This is not about me!**

 **All Trolls:** **So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love.**

 **[They push Krista towards Alphonse and they both look embarrassed]**

 **Alphonse** **: Um...**

 **[To the trolls as they continue to sing]**

 **Krista** **: Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here.**

"Are they even listening!?" Hiro said.

"I'm with Zilla on this one. This is a little over bearing." Hiccup said.

"Yeah. I hate to admit it. But this song is just scary." Dream said.

 **Bulda** **: I'll say. So tell me dear, is it the way that he runs scared?**

 **Troll #5** **: Or that he's socially impaired?**

 **Kid Troll #3** **: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?**

 **Alphonse** **: I did not need to know that.**

"NONE OF US NEEDED TO KNOW THAT!?" Zilla shouted in rage.

"Uh oh! Quick! Get the magic tranquilizer potions!" Phoenix reacted.

 **Troll #1** **: Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?**

 **[Alphonse laughs]**

 **All Trolls** **: Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods? He's just a bit of a fixer upper. He's got a couple of' bugs.**

 **Krista:** **No, I don't!**

 **All Trolls** **: His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs.**

 **[They all hug Krista]**

 **All Trolls** **: So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you.**

 **[The girl trolls pulls Alphonse away and the boy trolls pull Krista away in the opposite direction]**

 **Krista** **: Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Enough! He's engaged to someone else. Okay?!**

 **[The trolls stare at him, blink and then they huddle together]**

"FINALLY! You should have said that sooner, you idiot!" Zilla shouted.

 **Boy Troll #1** **: So she's a bit of a fixer upper.**

 **Boy Troll #2** **: That's a minor thing.**

 **Boy Troll #3** **: Her quote "engagement" is a flex arrangement.**

"Guys, you're over. Shut the fuck up!" Zilla said in shock. "No, there is literally nothing else to sing about. You've already had one pointless song dedicated to a side character, any more and the audience is gonna stab their ears out with sharpened platform shoes!"

 **Kid Troll** **: And by the way, I don't see no ring.**

 **All Boy Trolls** **: So she's a bit of a fixer upper, her brain's a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!**

 **[Krista puts her face in her hands in frustration. The girls trolls continue to sing to Alphonse]**

 **Bulda** **: We aren't saying you can change him cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed. But throw a little love their way...**

 **All Girl Trolls** **: Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best! True love brings out the best!**

 **[The trolls put on Alphonse and Krista cloaks and crowns made out of leaves, wood and stones]**

 **All Trolls** **: Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about.**

 **Boy Troll** **: Father**

 **Girl Troll** **: Sister.**

 **Kid Troll** **: Brother!**

 **All Trolls** **: We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove.**

 **[They push Anna and Kristoff closer together]**

 **Olivia** **: The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is...**

 **All Trolls** **: True, true, true, true, love. Love, love, love, true love. True...**

 **[A troll priest stands in front of Alphonse and Kritsa]**

 **Troll Priest** **: Do you, Anna, take Krista to be your trollfully wedded...**

 **Alphonse** **: Wait, what?!**

 **Troll Priest** **: You're getting married.**

 **All Trolls** **: Love!**

 **[Just then Alphonse collapses, Krita catches him]**

Zilla was unamused.

"If you like to see how this movie is making your kid dumber as he grows up, this movie comes complete with a Future Idiot Measuring Scale." Zilla announced. An image of a group of politicians is shown between a silhouetted person. "So we see your kid _was_ going to be a successful district attorney, but after that song..." The image is replaced with an image of a man dancing on a pole, with the caption, 'Injured? I'll take your case! Call 1-800-POLE-VAULT' "Oh! He's an injury lawyer for Chippendalee pole dancers! But at least this movie shut him up for an hour and a half! How's that scale for your kid coming, by the way?" The silhouetted person is shown again with an image of a university. "Oh, look at that! He was about to get into Harvard University." The image is replaced with a Subway restaurant. "Now he's working at a Wal-Mart Subway, serving cow snot as meat. Just be happy you didn't show him the movie with subtitles. Congratulations! Your kid forgot what the #2 means!" The silhouetted person is shown again with footage of the song scene, with a caption below it saying, '#2 = Gone'. "And your kid has eaten his own brain!" The silhouetted person is shown once more with an image of a girl eating a brain. "Congratulations! Your Red Box rental has taken a life! You could've been watching Dora's Enchanted Forest Adventures. YOU COULD'VE BEEN WATCHING DORA'S ENCHANTED FOREST ADVENTURES!" Zilla finished his rant.

 **Krista** **: Al!**

 **[Holding Alphonse in her arms]**

 **Krista** **: He's as cold as ice.**

 **[Just then Grand Pappie rolls in]**

 **Grand Pabbie** **: There is strange magic here.**

 **Krista** **: Grand Pabbie!**

"Hey! It's the troll that erased my memories!" Anna pointed.

"Guess the loudness of that shitty song woke him up." Zilla said.

"Oh come on, Zilla!" Phoenix groaned. "Why do you hate the songs in this beloved movie!?"

"Because the cinematography in this film is _awful_. I want to feel emotion for these characters, not count how many zits they have!"

"Now hold on a minute. Now, those shots were done so you could feel the intimacy and the closeness of the characters." Dream said.

"Yeah, and besides, there's a lot of other good cinematography in this, like the crane shots, the tracking shots, the still shots." Litwick added.

"First off... The crane shots are only done at the beginning or end of a scene. That's it. Not to mention, they all look like they're from a Pixar version of _Fiddler on the Roof_. Second, the tracking shots are great, but the editing never allows us enough time to show them. In fact, most of the editing in this movie is so rapid that you can barely even follow what's going on." Zilla explained.

"Come on, it can't be as bad as all that." Phoenix said.

"No?"

"No."

Zilla stands up and clears his throat as music swells; he opens his mouth to sing.

Phoenix: **_I enjoy the cinematography –_**

"Not now, not now, not now." Hiro said interrupting Phoenixin a low voice.

"But I have something to say about –"

"It doesn't matter. He hasn't had a song yet."

"Oh."

Music swells again as Zilla prepares to sing; he hears a sneeze and glares at the offending Dream, who coughs a few times.

"Sorry." Dream said with a sheepish smile.

Zilla tries again; Finally, Zilla begins his song; the number is intercut with shots of him in the theatre room.

Zilla: **_Shots!_**

 ** _Film is told in a language_**

 ** _With syntax and grammar_**

 ** _Some shots are adverbs..._**

 ** _Others are pronouns_**

 ** _Still others conjunctions_**

 ** _You get the idea_**

 ** _Every shot has its place_**

 ** _Every shot has its place_**

 ** _If you're manning the lens_**

 ** _Don't be so lazy and lame_**

 ** _Every shot will look terribly dull_**

 ** _If a face fills the frame_**

Zilla is shown in shaky-cam, followed by similar scenes from the movie

 ** _Look how the camera wiggles and jolts_**

 ** _And it all looks the same_**

 ** _And so it has been_**

 ** _And so it is written_**

 ** _On the gravestone of Eisenstein_**

 ** _That films with shots so bloody boring_** **_don't stand the test of time_**

 ** _Shots!_**

 ** _Please, tell directors how to shoot movies_**

 ** _Make them on paaaaaar_**

 ** _With student films at least_**

 ** _Tell them...how to shoot_**

 ** _How to shoot movie staaaaaaars!_**

"Well, I'm just so glad that I could finally do a solo for all of you –." Zilla stops he sees most of the audience is asleep, while some couple were being romantic to each other. Zilla grumbly returns to his seat. "Why do I even bother?"

 **Grand Pabbie** **: Come, come. Bring him here to me.**

 **[Krista helps Alphonse over to Grand Pabbie who takes her hands]**

 **Grand Pabbie** **: Alphonse, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your brother. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever.**

 **Alphonse** **: What? No.**

 **Krista** **: But you can remove it, right?**

 **Grand Pabbie** **: I cannot. I'm sorry, Krista. If it was his head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.**

 **Alphonse** **: An act of true love?**

 **Bulda** **: A true love's kiss, perhaps?**

 **[Bulda kisses they boy troll next to her and the rest of the trolls kiss each other, Alphonse collapses again into Krista's arms and more of his hair turns white]**

"Oh no, he's becoming Sephiroth." Zilla said.

"Really!?" Dream said.

"What!? He had silver hair too!"

 **Alphonse** **: [looking very weak] Hanna.**

 **Krista** **: Pull us out, Sven.**

 **[Krista grabs one of Sven's antlers and he pulls them up onto his back]**

 **Krista** **: Olivia! Come on!**

 **Olivia** **: I'm coming!**

 **[Olivia jumps onto Sven's back to join Krista and Alphonse and Sven takes off]**

 **Olivia** **: Let's go kiss Hanna! Who is this Hanna?!**

"Looks like I'll be winning that bet after all." Dream smirked at a Zilla who was in mental pain.

"Holy Christ, I need a drink!" Zilla said as he brings out his remote, only to discover that the whole planet-sized Jägermeister bottle is empty. "Hey! Who drank my Jäger planet?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 52 Complete! So it's back to Arendelle after all! The only way to break the curse is an act of true love! Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **53:** **Frozen Part 8**

NOTE: **_All dialogue that is in Bold and Italics in this transcript means that the characters are singing_**

 **[Hanna and the men from Arendelle have found Edward's ice palace; Hanna turns to the men]**

 **Hanna** **: We are here to find Prince Alphonse. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the King.**

 **[She gets off her horse]**

 **Hanna** **: Do you understand?**

 **Men** **: Yes, ma'am.**

"Oh great it's these guys." Jack groaned.

"I can only guess where this is going." Merida said.

"Oh yeah." Hiccup nodded. "The look on their faces says it all."

 **[Just as Hanna approaches the ice staircase suddenly Marshmallow rises and slams his fists down and roars, Hanna and the men draw their swords, Marshmallow throws the men aside including the Duke's two guards, just then they notice Edward looking through the front door]**

 **Duke's Guard #1** **: The King.**

"Like a badass!" Zilla said. "Did you add that?"

"I thought I give Edward a toughguy moment." Litwick said

 **[As Hanna is fighting off Marshmallow he notices the Duke's guards running up into the castle after Edward]**

 **Duke's Guard #1** **: Come on!**

 **[They notice Edward running up to the top floor]**

 **Duke's Guard #2** **: Up there!**

 **Duke's Guard #1** **: Come on!**

 **[They chase after him and trap him on the top floor]**

 **Duke's Guard #1** **: We got him!**

 **[They raise their crossbows]**

 **Edward** **: No! Please!**

 **[One of the Duke's guards shoots an arrow but Edward manages to produce an ice shield top stop the arrow hitting him]**

"Phew! That was close!" Jack said.

"Tell my about it! My heart won't stop beating!" Hiro said.

"For me?" Phoenix smiled at her Hiro. Get it?

"I believe it's from the suspense." Zilla pointed out.

"Don't ruin this for me!" Phoenix growled.

"Wish that would have hit." Hans mumbled in disappointment.

"You wanna say that again, punk?" Zilla growled at Hans.

 **Duke's Guard #1** **: Go round!**

 **[The two guards go round the shield and aim to shoot at him again]**

 **Edward** **: Stay away!**

 **[He throws ice at them to stop them]**

 **Duke's Guard #1** **: Fire! Fire!**

 **[Elsa shoot more ice at the guard to stop him]**

 **Duke's Guard #1** **: Get him! Get him!**

"This… this is horrible!" Anna said. "Stop ganging up!"

"GRR! I just wanna beat them all down!" Jack said.

"You and me both." Zilla agreed.

 **[Outside the castle Hanna continues to fight off Marshmallow as he attacks them and after nearly being crushes Hanna manages to use her sword to cut off one of Marshmallow's legs making him fall over the edge of the cliff]**

"SNOWNINATOR! NOOOOO!" Zilla cried. He then slumps deep into his chair, then pauses in disbelief. "Screenwriting bastards, you killed by Snowninator. Oh…you screenwriting bastards! You killed my Snowninator! Oh! You…murdered and maimed and totally awesome character! You screenwriting BASTARDS! YOU KILLED MY SNOWNINATOR! YOU KILLED MY SNOWNINATOR! Nobody told me this was gonna be like "Marley and Me" in the snow!"

"Um… you okay?" GoGo asked.

He sits back up in his chair, still sad.

"I'm sorry, I…I need a minute to recover from this. Screenwriting bastards, you killed my Snowninator." Zilla he whispers. "Oh, my Snowninator!"

* * *

Zilla lifts his head up and takes a deep breath through his nose to regain his composure.

"Okay. I think I'm fine. I think I've recovered." He clears his throat. "So, as you can imagine, nothing can _top_ the…dramatic _explosion_ that was…(His voice cracks in sadness) the death of dear Snowninator. They…reached the height of dramatic tension, people."

"Stop whining. Women up." GoGo said.

 **[Inside the castle Edward continues to defend himself against the Duke's guards using his powers, he manages to get one stuck to the wall with several icicles and as he's about to throw the other one off the balcony with his ice Hanna and the rest of her men enter]**

 **Hanna** **: King Edward! Don't be the monster they fear you are!**

"Don't listen to him, kill the fucking fiend!" Zilla shouted. "You've done nothing but sing! Finish the bastard! Be a credit to your species!"

 **[Edward snaps out of his rage, just then the guard stuck to the wall aims his crossbow him, but Hanna quickly runs and holds the crossbow up just as he fires the arrow which then hits the ice chandelier overhead making it fall and nearly crushes Edward, but he manages to run in time but is knocked down unconscious]**

"NO!" Anna called out.

"Holy crap that intense!" Dream said.

"Those evil slimes!" Jack growled. "How dare they!?"

"You're not the only one who's angry." Zilla shred.

 **[Edward wakes up to find himself locked up in a tower in his castle, he notices the window and runs towards it but he's stopped by the chains on his hands, he strains to look out the window and notices Arendelle is completely frozen and covered in snow]**

 **Edward** **: Oh, no. What have I done?**

"Um, they have his gloves on him, right?" Zilla asked.

"No obviously." Dream asked. "Why?"

"Well I'm glad he's alright. But it does make me question the intelligence the men have." Zilla explained.

"You got a point." Hiro said. "Compared to Yokai, these guys are just pathetic."

"Can't see this little plan back firing anytime soon." Hiccup agreed.

 **[Just then Hanna enters]**

 **Edward** **: Why did you bring me here?**

 **Hanna** **: I couldn't just let them kill you.**

 **Edward** **: But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Al.**

"At least that's the truth." Hans mumbled.

"You are seriously close to having me kill you where you sit." Zilla growled.

 **Hanna** **: Alphonse has not returned.**

 **[Edward turns to look at the window with worry]**

 **Hanna** **: If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please.**

 **Edward** **: [looking distraught] Don't you see, I can't.**

"You know I feel sorry for him. Not be able to control your powers is a daunting feeling. Except for one simple fact that kind of leads us to the conclusion that's probably- THE 'LET IT GO' MUSIC SEQUENCE! You've constantly given away that all he needs to do is have positive thoughts to control his powers! How did you think you were gonna fool us with this?! It's like if Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk because he's angry, but you disguise it at the last minute with Bruce prancing through a field of flowers telling knock-knock jokes! We KIND OF KNOW going in, guys!" Zilla ranted. "It makes no sense!"

"Well, of course it doesn't make any sense! Love doesn't make any sense! Seeing it in a movie doesn't make any sense! You, me, love, life, it doesn't make any sense." Phoenix snapped and she starts hyperventilating.

"Phoenix, calm down!" Zilla said.

"No, you're right! Nothing about this movie adds up! None of it! So, I'm just going to do what this movie taught me to do when nothing adds up, which is sing a song with the word "love" in it! All you need is LOVE! Mama, I just killed a LOVE! Put a gun against his LOVE! Pulled my trigger, now he's LOVE! I'm a little teapot short and LOVE LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE...love...lo..." Phoenis finished her rant as she starts to cry.

"Feel better?" Hiro asked.

"NOOOOO!" Phoenix cried.

 **Edward** **: You have to tell them to let me go.**

 **Hanna** **: I will do what I can.**

 **[She turns and leaves, Edward looks down at his shackled hands and sees the shackles begin to freeze over]**

"Well what a fucking shock." Zilla said sarcastically.

"Should have thought this through." Hiccup criticized.

 **[Krista holds up Alphonse as Sven rushes to get them back to Arendelle with Olivia gliding on the snow next to them, as Alphonse shivers Krista puts her hat on his head]**

 **Krista** **: Just hang in there.**

 **[To Sven]**

 **Krista** **: Come on, buddy, faster!**

 **[As they go down the hill towards Arendelle Olivia looses control as she slides down the hill]**

 **Olivia** **: I'll meet you guys at the castle!**

"Hopefully she gets lost." Zilla growled.

 **Krista** **: Stay out of sight, Olivia!**

"Now THAT I agree with. The less to be seen of her the better."

 **[As Krista rides into Arendelle]**

 **Olivia** **: I will!**

 **[Olivia slides off into the village streets and we hear a man scream as he notices her]**

 **Olivia** **: Hello!**

 **Townsman** **: It's alive!**

"Oh, what a shock. She fucks it up." Zilla said sarcastically again.

 **[The guards notice Krista and Alphonse riding towards the castle on Sven]**

 **Guard** **: It's Prince Alphonse!**

 **[They stop outside the castle gates, Krista jumps off Sven with Alphonse in toe, he shivers as she walks towards the door]**

 **Alphonse** **: Are you go-gonna be okay?**

 **Krista** **: Don't worry about me.**

"Aw!" Everyone reacted.

"Now ain't that precious." Jack said.

"Guess I'm winning this bet after all." Zilla smirked.

"Yeah right. In your dreams." Dream scoffed.

 **[The castle gates open, Gerda, Kai and another maid rush to help Alphonse]**

 **Gerda** **: Alphonse! Oh, you had us worried sick.**

 **Kai** **: Sir.**

 **[They take Alphonse and help him walk through the castle gates]**

 **Krista** **: Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately.**

 **Kai** **: We will. Thank you.**

 **Krista** **: Make sure she's safe!**

 **[As Alphonse is swept away towards the castle he looks at her before the castle gates shut, Krista stands there for a moment looking with worry, finally she turns and walks off]**

"No! Don't walk away! Stay! You two were meant to be together!" Rapunzel called out.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Merida said.

 **[Inside the castle Hanna meets with some of the dignitaries]**

 **Hanna** **: I'm going back out to look for Prince Alphonse.**

 **French Dignitary** **: You cannot risk going out there again.**

 **Hanna** **: If anything happens to him...**

 **Spanish Dignitary** **: If anything happens to the Prince, you are all Arendelle has left.**

 **[Just then Kai and Gerda bring Alphonse into the room]**

 **Kai** **: He's in here. Princess Hanna.**

 **[Hanna rushes over to Alphonse]**

 **Hanna** **: Alphonse!**

 **[She takes him into her arms]**

 **Hanna** **: You're so cold.**

 **Alphonse** **: Hans, you have to kiss me.**

 **Hanna** **: What?**

"Whoa! That's pretty straight forward!" Jack gawked.

"Looks like I'm winning after all." Dream declared.

 **Alphonse** **: Now! Now!**

 **Hanna** **: Woh. Slow down.**

"Why I thought you wanted to get hitched." Jack joked.

 **Gerda** **: We'll give you two some privacy.**

 **[Everyone leaves the room]**

 **Hanna** **: What happened out there?**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed struck me with his powers.**

 **Hanna** **: You said he'd never hurt you.**

 **Alphonse** **: I was wrong.**

"Wouldn't be the first time." Wasabi said.

"Hey!" Anna scoffed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

 **[Alphonse doubles over in pain]**

 **Hanna** **: Al?**

 **[Hanna sets her down on the couch nearby. Hanna sits next to she as he lies on the couch]**

 **Alphonse** **: He froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me.**

 **Hanna** **: A true love's kiss.**

 **[He strokes his face gently then leans in to kiss him but then stops]**

 **Hanna** **: Oh, Alphonse. If only there was someone out there who loved you.**

 **Alphonse** **: What?**

(A 'DUN-DUN-DUUUN' sting is added here)

Arnold (from "Troll 2"): OH, MY GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!

"OH COME ON!" Dream cried in anger.

"She was actually the villain the whole time, AND…I'm not gonna lie. That's actually a pretty good twist. I'm not even joking. I-I really didn't see that coming." Zilla said.

"Seriously?" Phoenix said in awe.

"Seriously. This character was written so well." Zilla said.

"Thank you!" Hans said with a smiles.

"At least for awhile." Zilla said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Keep watching."

 **[Hanna gets up and walks towards the window]**

 **Alphonse** **: You said you did.**

 **[Hanna closes the curtains]**

 **Hanna** **: As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere.**

 **Alphonse** **: What...what are you talking about?**

 **[Hanna puts out the candles]**

 **Hanna** **: As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you...**

 **Alphonse** **: Hanna?**

 **Hanna** **: You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Edward.**

 **[She grabs a pitcher of water from the table, she goes over to the fireplace and pours the water on the fire putting it out, Alphonse falls to the floor]**

 **Alphonse** **: Hanna. No, stop.**

 **Hanna** **: But then he doomed himself, and you were dumb enough to go after him.**

 **Alphonse** **: Please.**

 **Hanna** **: All that's left now is to kill Edward and bring back summer.**

 **Alphonse** **: You're no match for Edward.**

 **[Hanna walks over to Alphonse, bends down and takes his chin]**

 **Hanna** **: No, you're no match for Edward. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction.**

 **[She turns and walks towards the door]**

 **Alphonse** **: You won't get away with this.**

 **[As she opens the door she turns to look at him]**

 **Hans** **: Oh, I already have.**

"You evil slime!" Anna shouted. Standing up from her seat and glaring at a tied up Hans. "You are one of the most selfish, heartless, monsters I've ever met! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Instantly she leap at him and tackled Hans.

"Anna! Stop!" Kristoff said trying to get her off.

"GET HER OFF ME!" Hans cried out.

"Anna!" Elsa cried.

"Help me get her off!" Zilla shouted.

Most of everyone grabbed a crying angry Anna of a battered and bruised Hans.

"Let me go! LET ME GO! HE NEEDS TO PAY!" Anna cried out.

"Anna! That's enough!" Kristoff shouted as he held her shoulders. "It's all right! It's all right. He can't hurt you."

Anna looked into Kristoff's reassuring eyes, with tears running down her face. Instantly she crashed into Kristoff's embrace and cried, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Anna. I'm so sorry." Elsa said as she too wrapped her arms around her.

"Is she okay?" Litwick asked.

"With some rest, she will." Zilla confirmed.

 **[She leaves and locks the door, Alphonse goes over to the door and tries to open it]**

 **Alphonse** **: Please, somebody help.**

 **[Suddenly the rest of his hair turns white and he collapses on the floor leaning next to the door]**

 **Alphonse** **: Please. Please!**

 **[At a council meeting with all the dignitaries]**

 **Weselton** **: It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death.**

"Hopefully you go first." Zilla growled.

"Don't we all." Hiro said.

 **[Hanna enters the room]**

 **Hanna** **: Prince Alphonse.**

 **[Pretending to look distraught]**

 **Hanna** **: Prince Alphonse is...dead.**

 **Spanish Dignitary** **: What...?**

 **[The men help Hanna to a chair]**

 **Weselton** **: What happened to him?**

 **Hanna** **: She was killed by King Edward.**

 **Weselton** **: No! His own brother.**

 **Hanna** **: At least we got to say our marriage vows...before he died in my arms.**

 **Weselton** **: There can be no doubt now, King Edward is a monster and we are all in grave danger.**

"I swear! Every time I hear these idiots talk I just want to punch them." Zilla growled with pure rage.

"Me too." Dream gritted her teeth.

"Count me in." Jack said.

 **Spanish Dignitary** **: Princess Hanna, Arendelle looks to you.**

 **Hanna** **: With a heavy heart, I charge King Edward of Arendelle with treason and sentence his to death.**

 **[Inside his cell, Edward notices ice taking over the walls, he tries to pull his arms out of the shackles when he hears the guards outside]**

 **Guard #1** **: Hurry Up! He's dangerous. Move quickly.**

 **Guard #2** **: Be careful.**

 **Guard #3** **: It won't open!**

 **Guard #4** **: It's frozen shut.**

 **[Just the ice takes over the cell the guards break open the cell door, Hanna pushes passed the guards to enter and they see Edward has escaped by using his powers to blow open the back wall]**

"Oh gee! What a fucking shock! Who would've seen THAT coming!?" Zilla ranted sarcastically.

"Seriously! These guys went from dastardly to really lame!" Hiro ranted.

"Most useless villains ever!" Dream added.

* * *

 **Chapter 53 Complete! Things have gotten worse! Hanna reveals her true colors and now Arendelle is going to be ruled the iron fist of a dictator! How will our heroes stop this villainous scheme? Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **54:** **Frozen Final**

NOTE: **_All dialogue that is in Bold and Italics in this transcript means that the characters are singing_**

 **[Krista and Sven, looking sad and forlorn, head back to the mountain, Sven stops, looks back then runs past Krista to stops in front of him and grunt]**

 **Krista** **: What is it, buddy?**

 **[Sven nudges Krista with his antlers]**

 **Krista** **: Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?**

"What do you think he's trying to do!?" Rapunzel shouted. "It should be oblivious!"

"Painfully obvious." Merida added.

 **[Sven does a couple loud grunts]**

 **Krista** **: I don't understand you when you talk like that.**

"You ventriloquist with him all the time! You should know this by now!" Zilla criticized.

 **[As Krista goes to walk on suddenly Sven lifts her off the ground with his antlers]**

 **Krista** **: Ah! Stop it! Put me down!**

 **[Sven dumps Krista to the ground and does another grunt]**

 **Krista** **: No, Sven! We're not going back! He's with her true love.**

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Hiro said.

 **[Sven makes a face as if to say "no, he isn't"; just then the wind picks up, Krista looks back]**

 **Krista** **: What the...**

 **[He sees a blizzard forming over Arendelle]**

 **Krista** **: Al!**

 **[She hops on Sven and rushes back towards Arendelle]**

 **Krista** **: Come on! Come on, boy!**

"Oh NOW you go!?" Phoenix said.

 **[Back inside the castle in the locked room, Alphonse is lying on the floor shivering with cold, he sees ice forming on the ceiling then the door handles jiggle as someone tries to open them]**

 **Alphonse** **: Help.**

 **[Suddenly the door opens and we see Olivia taking the carrot out of the lock and putting it back on her face, she enters the room and notices Alphonse lying on the floor]**

"OH COME ON! WHY ISN'T KRISTA SAVING HIM!?" Zilla shouted. "THIS IS THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF WE WANT!?"

"You mean what YOU want." Dream pointed out.

 **Olivia** **: Al! Oh, no.**

 **[She notices the fireplace is out, she quickly places more wood in the fireplace and accidentally throws one of her arms in there, she quickly retrieves her arm and lights up the fireplace]**

 **Alphonse** **: Olivia? Olivia, get away from there.**

 **[Olivia stands by the fire looking at it in awe]**

 **Olivia** **: Woh! So this is heat. I love it.**

 **[She leans closer and holds out her hands towards the fire when suddenly one of her hands catches fire]**

 **Olivia** **: Ooh! But don't touch it!**

"Fuck!" Zilla cursed under his breath.

 **[She shakes the flame out and goes over to Alphonse and helps him to sit closer to the fire]**

 **Olivia** **: So, where's Hanna? What happened to your kiss?**

"OH, this is awkward." Jack said.

 **Alphonse** **: I was wrong about her. It wasn't true love.**

"OH REALLY!?" Hiro exasperated. "WHAT GAVE THAT AWAY!? Actually even better question. WHY DID IT TAKE YOU THIS LONG TO FIND OUT!?"

"Air head syndrome." Zilla said.

"Hey!" Anna scoffed.

"Oh shut up."

 **Olivia** **: But we ran all the way here?**

 **Alphonse** **: Please, Olivia, you can't stay here, you'll melt.**

 **Olivia** **: I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you.**

"Oh, just where are you going to find it? At a store?" Jack joked. "Or maybe, oh I don't know, KRISTA!?"

"It's painfully obvious!" Hiro pointed out.

"Painful indeed." Zilla groaned in agony.

 **[Olivia sits behind him to shield himself from the fire]**

 **Olivia** **: Do you happen to have any ideas?**

 **Alphonse** **: I don't even know what love is.**

"About time you realized." Zilla said. "Rick and Morty for life yo!"

 **Olivia** : That's okay, I do. Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. Like, you know, how Krista brought you back here to Hanna and left you forever.

"Wait what!?" Zilla gawked in awe. "Did that idiot snowman just say something smart!? Holy shit! Where this intelligence before!? It could have made the character more likeable if you gave it intelligence! Why do you think Linkara is so hilarious!? Because it's SMART COMEDY! Smart Comedy equals likeability in any form of comedy itself!"

 **[A realization comes over Alphonse]**

 **Alphonse** **: Krista loves me?**

 **[Olivia moves around to face her]**

 **Olivia** **: Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?**

"I don't he ever did." Zilla said.

 **[The fire starts to melt her face and she pushes her nose back in]**

 **Alphonse** **: Olivia, you're melting.**

"YES!" Melt that Hellspawn!" Zilla cheered.

 **Olivia** **: Some people are worth melting for.**

"Now THAT I agree with! You melting will be all worth it!" Zilla added.

 **[As her face starts to melt she tries to hold it up]**

 **Olivia** **: Just maybe not right this second!**

 **[Suddenly the blizzard outside blows the windows open]**

 **Olivia** **: Don't worry, I've got it!**

 **[Olivia rushes over to the window and starts to close the windows]**

 **Olivia** **: We're going to get through...**

 **[Suddenly she notices something]**

 **Olivia** **: Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something.**

 **[She breaks an icicle off the window and uses it as a telescope]**

"Is he using an icicle as a telescope?" Hiccup said in confucsion.

"He… is…" Hiro reacted in the same manner.

"Actually to be fair, that iciscope in fucking awesome." Zilla complimented.

"You bet it is." Jack agreed.

 **Olivia** **: It's Krista and Sven! They're coming back this way.**

 **Alphonse** **: They...they are?**

 **Olivia** **: Wow, she's really moving fast. I guess I was wrong. I guess Krista doesn't love you enough to leave you behind.**

 **Alphonse'** **: Help me up, Olivia. Please.**

 **[She rushes over to him as he tries to get up]**

 **Olivia** **: No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm.**

 **Alphonse** **: I need to get to Krista.**

 **Olivia** **: Why?**

 **[Olivia suddenly looks excited as she realizes why]**

 **Olivia** **: Oh, I know why! There's your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer queen!**

"This Hellspawn is physically hurting me!" Zilla groaned.

 **[She helps Alphonse to stand]**

 **Olivia** **: Come on!**

 **[As they got to leave suddenly they see icicles forming on the ceiling, they rush out of the room]**

 **Olivia** **: Look out!**

 **[As they run through the hallway the walls and ground start to ice over and suddenly they stop when huge spiky icicles form ahead of them]**

 **Olivia** **: Uh...back this way!**

 **[As they turn to go the other way more huge icicles form and stop them in their tracks]**

 **Olivia** **: We're trapped.**

 **[They look around as the whole castle starts to ice over; out on the fjords Edward is runs through the blizzard]**

"Come on! Keep going! Get out of there!" Jack urged.

Even Elsa was still touched by Jack's concerns.

"But where will she go." Merida said. "She'll be hunted down for the rest of her life."

"That's a good point." Dream wondered.

 **[Back at the castle Alphonse and Olivia bust open a window and Olivia helps Alphonse to step on the ledge]**

 **Olivia** **: Slide, Al!**

 **[They both jump down and slide down the snow with Olivia gathering the snow around her body, as the stop at the bottom her bottom half looks huge with extra snow]**

 **Olivia** **: We made it!**

 **[As Alphonse gets to his feet Olivia shakes off the extra snow; on the fjords Krista rides Sven as fast as she can when they hit the blizzard]**

 **Krista** **: Come on, buddy, faster!**

Zilla was about to say something but hesitated and thought about it.

"No comment." Zilla said.

 **[We see Alphonse and Olivia reach the shore of fjords]**

 **Alphonse** **: Krista!**

 **[As they start walking the blizzard blows Olivia's body apart, she shouts as she goes swirling off]**

 **Olivia** **: Keep going!**

Cutting to black; the old-fashioned "The End" title card shows up again with the ending theme music from "Looney Tunes"

"GODDAMNIT, that's not the ending, either! The film provides so many opportunities to kill this character, and yet they never take advantage to it! Just go Old Yeller on his ass and get rid of him already!" Zilla shouted.

"You really don't like Olaf." Phoenix speculated.

"I like warm hugs." Olaf mentioned.

 **[Alphonse struggles through the blizzard]**

 **Alphonse** **: Krista!**

 **[Krista continues to ride Sven as fast as she can through the fjord]**

 **Krista** **: Come on!**

 **[As Alphonse struggles to walk through the blizzard he looks down at his hands and notices his fingers start frosting over]**

 **Alphonse** **: No!**

"Oh no…" Elsa gasped in horror.

"It's getting worse…" Anna stared in horror.

"Get to your true love! Quick!" Rapunzel called out.

 **[He struggles on; back to Krista and Sven, as they race ahead one of the frozen ships falls to the side causing a massive crack in the ice which causes Sven to jump and Krista falls off his back onto a piece of ice, Krista looks out and sees Sven has fallen into the water]**

 **Krista** **: Sven!**

"Well he's a goner. Who wants frozen deer for diner?" Zilla joked.

 **[Sven manages to pull himself out of the water and onto a piece of broken ice]**

 **Krista** **: Good boy.**

"Uh, Bullshit! Bullshit." Zilla pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree." Hiro said. "That water in under frozen over water that over 40 degrees below zero. That's extreme subzero temperatures. Any one would die from frost bite."

"Speaking of which…" Dream said.

 **[Krista turns and rushes off on foot; back with Alphonse, he continues to struggle through the blizzard with his hands now frosted over]**

 **Alphonse** **: Krista.**

 **[As Krista is rushing on he hears Anna's voice]**

 **Alphonse** **: Krista.**

 **Krista** **: Alphonse!**

 **[As Edward struggles through the storm she notices Hanna approaching him]**

 **Hanna** **: Edward! You can't run from this!**

"Wait a minute!" Zilla said "How the hell did he get there!? Does he have teleportation powers!?"

"Yeah! This just doesn't add up!" Hiro added. "Now one would be able to find anyone through a think blizzard!"

"Seriously! Aren't you gonna fill us in, movie?! Aren't you gonna let us know what's going on?!" Zilla shouted.

Then it happened. Zilla finally reached his limit. He was REALLY angry.

"Un oh! EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Litwick shouted.

Not hesitateing, everyone ducked in cover. Zilla was extremely ticked off and in the manner of the Lion from Bedknobs and Broomsticks.

"JUUUST...EEEEX... **PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"** Zilla roars. This causes a giant, massive explosion to blow up the city. Giant mushroom clouds can be seen, houses are torn apart, and people are screaming. A few moments later, we see a very exhausted Zilla as he sighs in his chair. When Zilla tries to pull himself together, he is distracted by the site of destruction next to him. Zilla is surprised by what he has done. "Sorry."

 **[He turns to face her]**

 **Edward** **: Just take care of my brother.**

 **Hanna** **: Your brother? He returned from the mountain weak and cold. He said that you froze his heart.**

 **Edward** **: No.**

 **Hanna** **: I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white.**

 **[Edward suddenly realizes what he's done]**

 **Hanna** **: Your brother is dead...because of you.**

"No I am not! I'm still alive!" Anna called out desperately.

 **Edward** **: No.**

"Well this is it. Edward's emotion has finally reached it's peek." Zilla said. Or so he thought.

 **[Totally distraught, Edward turns and falls to her knees, instantly the blizzard stops]**

"Boo! I was promised an apocalyptic event in a Disney movie! This opportunity will never happen again! YOU DELIVER!" Zilla criticized.

"Yeah, I have to agree with that too." Hiro said. "I mean if I had a power connected to my emotions, I don't think it would shut off if it was an actual time bomb!"

"You see the problems here!?"

 **[As the blizzard has stopped Alphonse, now hardly able to move, sees Krista walking towards her across the fjord]**

 **Alphonse** **: Krista?**

 **Krista** **: Alphonse!**

 **[Krista rushes towards him, Alphonse goes to move towards him when she hears something, she look to the side to see Hanna has raised his sword ready to kill Edward, who's on her knees weeping]**

"Oh no…" Anna gasped.

"Look out!" Jack shouted.

"Turn ya bloody head around, lad!" Merida shouted.

 **Alphonse** **: Ed?**

 **[Conflicted he watches as Krista runs towards him, he turns to go save Edward and throws himself in front of Edward just as Hanna is about to strike with her sword]**

 **Alphonse** **: No!**

 **[Suddenly Alphonse's whole body freezes to solid ice, and as the sword hits him the force of it sends Hanna flying back]**

Everyone gawked and gasped in horror at what happened. Especially Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

"Oh no…" Elsa gasped as she began to cry.

"T-This… this can't be how it ends." Rapunzel said in shock and disbelief.

"No it can't!" Honey Lemon hyperventilates.

"J-Jesus…" Zilla said in

 **Edward** **: Al!**

 **[Edward rises and stands in front Alphonse's frozen body]**

 **Edward** **: Al. No..no, please, no.**

 **[He touches Alphonse's face and begins to weep, he then hugs Alphonse as he cries, just then both Olivia and Krista have reached them from opposite ends of the fjords]**

 **Olivia** **: Al?**

 **[Sven comes over to join Krista and they watch in shock and sadness as Edward weeps over Alphonse's frozen body]**

The theater, where all of the audience are bawling.

"This… this can't be how it ends…" Anna said trembling.

"I think it's good. It means my victory will be assured." Hans mumbled to himself.

"That's the end." Snotlout said crying. "Come here, you." He said to Fish legs hugging him.

"Shut up and look at the screen." Zilla groaned.

Zilla's right. Look!" Merida pointed to the screen.

 **[As Edward holds on to Alphonse's frozen body and weeps suddenly Alphonse's body starts to unfreeze and come to life]**

 **Edward** **: Al?**

 **[They hug each other and hold on to each other tightly]**

At that moment everyone cheers. All except for Hans of course.

 **Alphonse** **: Hey big bro.**

 **Edward** **: You sacrificed yourself for me?**

 **Anna** **: What? Can't a guy look out for his beloved big brother?**

 **[Olivia's face lights up as she realizes what saved Alphonse]**

 **Olaf** **: An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.**

 **Edward** **: Love will thaw...**

 **[He looks at Alphonse]**

 **Edward** **: Love. Of course.**

 **[He looks at his hands]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ed?**

 **Edward** **: Love.**

"OH! So THAT'S what Grand Pabbie meant by an act of true love!" Zilla said. "You know you could've have been more specific you ASSHOLE!"

"Well look on the bright side." Litwick said. "This was another revolutionizing concept in the world of Disney."

"True." Dream smirked. "Sibling love is almost as good as traditional romances."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't excuse Grand Pabbie's stupidity!" Zilla criticized.

"Hey!" Kristoff spoke up. "They took me in when I had no family! And Grand Pabbie is the wisest of all the trolls!"

"First of all you were kidnapped, NOT adopted! I know the difference!" Zilla "Second, if Grand Pabbie is SO wise, then how come he didn't help Elsa when she was a kid!?"

"Well…"

"I mean seriously! He could've trained Elsa how to control her powers, find her a trainer, or at the very least NOT show her that adult imagery!" Zilla added. "It's official! Grand Pabbie is the Jar Jar Binks of Disney! What else do I even need to say about him? The character sucks, he can't take care of anything, and he doomed all of Arendelle. FUCK him!"

Everyone was in wide-eyed shock at Zilla's rant.

 **[Edward raises his arms and suddenly the ice on the fjord starts to melt, beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws and rises as they stand on it, the snow and ice across the kingdom melts bringing back the warm summer; to Edward]**

 **Alphonse** **: I knew you could do it.**

"As did I." Jack said smiling at Elsa.

"Y-You really think so?" Elsa blushed.

"Never a doubt in my mind." Jack said assuring her.

 **Olivia** **: Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last.**

"Hopefully." Zilla grumbled.

 **[As Hanna regains consciousness Krista prepares to go over to fight her but Alphonse stops her, he walks over to Hanna and she looks at him in confusion]**

 **Hanna** **: Al? But he froze your heart.**

 **Alphonse** **: The only frozen heart around here is yours.**

 **[He turns from her but then suddenly turns back and punches her in the face making her fall overboard into the water, Edward comes over to Alphonse and they hug each other, over his shoulder, Alphonse looks at Krista smiling]**

"THAT was awesome!" Jack said.

"Let's see that ouch again on the 'Stupidly Awesome Stupid Cam!'" Zilla cheered.

"He punched a girl!" Merida said.

"Yeah, so?" Flynn shrugged.

"It's not very chivalric." Rapunzel said.

"In battle chivalry is either throne right out the window or killed. Or both." Zilla said.

 **[Later Hanna is thrown into one of the ships cell and locked in, on the deck the French Dignitary is talking with Kai]**

 **French Dignitary** **: I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior.**

"Once Upon a Time Season 4!" Zilla called out.

"Really?" Dream said.

"Oh come on! You were thinking that too."

 **Kai** **: Arendelle thanks you, my Lord.**

 **[Just then the Duke is being escorted by some guards onto the ship]**

 **Weselton** **: This is unacceptable. I'm a victim of fear. I have been traumatized.**

 **[He holds his neck in pain]**

 **Weselton** **: Ow! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor that I could see? No?**

 **[He sees that no one is buying this act]**

 **Weselton** **: I demand to see the King!**

"JESUS CHRIST! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Zilla shouted.

"You know now that I think about it. Between him and Hans, I'd say HE is more spoiled than Hans." Bunny said.

"Why thank you." Hans smirked.

"THAT wasn't a compliment."

 **[Kai steps down behind him]**

 **Kai** **: Oh, I have a message from the King.**

 **[he reads from the scroll]**

 **Kai** **: Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown.**

 **Weselton** **: Weselton! It's Weselton!**

"Whatever!" Everyone said in unison.

 **[The guards drag him up onto the ship]**

 **[Alphonse runs through the crowd towards the village square pulling a blindfolded Krista behind her]**

 **Alphonse** **: Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on. Come on...**

 **Krista** **: Ow! Okay, okay. Here I come.**

 **[He drags him to a spot by the docks] Okay. Okay. Here we are. [she notices he still has his blindfold]**

 **Alphonse** **: I owe you a sled.**

 **Krista** **: [looking in total shock] Are you serious?**

 **Alphonse** **: Yes! And it's the latest model.**

 **[Sven poses in front of the sled]**

 **Krista** **: No. I-I can't accept this.**

 **Alphonse** **: You have to! No returns. No exchanges. King's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer.**

 **[Sven shows off the medal around his neck]**

 **Krista** **: What? That's not a thing.**

 **Alphonse** **: Oh, sure it is. And it even has a cup holder. Do you like it?**

 **Krista** **: Like it? I love it!**

"Okay, seriously! I have to ask! I need to know! What is the technological advancements in Arendelle!? Because I am seriously gonna lose my goddamned mind!" Zilla said in a panicking state.

 **[Suddenly she sweeps him off his feet and spins him around]**

 **Krista** **: I could kiss you!**

 **[There's an awkward embarrassed silence and he puts her back on her feet]**

 **Krista** **: I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd...may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?**

 **[Alphonse steps forward and kisses him on the cheek]**

 **Alphonse** **: We may.**

 **[She smiles and kisses him]**

"Ha!" Zilla gives himself a high five. "Called it!"

"Oh, for the love of...! Oh, no, no, no, please! Are you serious?!" Dream groaned.

"I win!"

"Speaking of which." Phoenix said. She pointed over to Kristoff and Anna who were blushing like crazy. "Guess who's gonna be dating who?"

"I mean… I guess it could happen to us… in a way…" Kristoff said.

"It… it might be possible…" Anna said.

"Women up already and kiss!" GoGo said.

"Hey this isn't a joke-." But Kristoff was stopped by Anna kissing him.

"Scored big time." Zilla smirked.

 **[Olivia runs excitedly through the village square with her little snow cloud following her above her head]**

 **Olivia** **: Summer!**

 **[She notices some flowers]**

 **Olivia** **: Ooh. Hello.**

 **[She bends and takes a long sniff of the flowers pulling up some of the pollen up his nose which makes her sneeze and her carrot nose lands straight into Sven's mouth who puts it in his mouth, looking distraught at being noseless suddenly Sven stuffs the carrot back into Olivia's face, she laughs and hugs Sven]**

"AND the moment is killed!" Zilla said. "Thanks a fucking lot movie! Are there any other heartwarming scenes you wanna assassinate!?"

 **[Last lines; Edward stands in the castle courtyard with villagers around him]**

 **Edward** **: Are you ready?**

 **[The villagers cheer and using his powers Edward creates an ice rink, everyone starts ice skating, Alphonse slides over to Edward and he catches Alphonse just before he slips]**

 **Alphonse** **: I like the open gates.**

 **Edward** **: We are never closing them again.**

"Best words I've in forever!" Anna said.

"Just don't sing 'For the First Time in Forever' please. That song got really bad reviews." Zilla said.

"Still, you got to admit. Elsa would make a great architected." Jack complimented.

 **[Edward waves his hand form ice skates over Alphonse's boots]**

 **Alphonse** **: Nice Ed, but you know I don't skate...**

 **Edward** **: Come on, you can do it!**

 **[Edward grabs hold of Alphonse's arm and pulls him along on the ice, Krista and Sven slide past them]**

 **Krista** **: Look out, reindeer coming through!**

 **[Edward holds on to Alphonse's arm as he tries to ice skate]**

 **Alphonse** **: I got it. I got it.**

 **[Suddenly he starts to slip]**

 **Alphonse** **: Ooh! I don't got it! I don't got it!**

 **[Olivia slides in and joins them]**

 **Olivia** **: Hey, guys.**

 **Edward** **: That's it, Olivia.**

 **[Olivia helps Edward to teach Alphonse to skate]**

 **Olivia** **: Glide and pivot and glide and pivot...**

 **[Olivia and Edward continue to show Alphonse to skate and everyone enjoys themselves]**

"So they all live happily ever after." Zilla said. But then he inhales through his nose deep before pounding his fists on his chair on each word. "BUT WHAT ABOUT SNOWNIMATOR?!"

Announcer: (speaks the following accompanying text, which is placed below Marshmallow and heavenly music plays in the background) Snowminator will live.

 **[After credits scene; Marshmallow, who is still alive, wanders into Elsa's ice palace stumbling as his legs are amputated, he steps onto Elsa's tiara, he picks it up, looks around then puts the tiara on his head which makes him smile and calms him down]**

Zilla squeals for joy as he holds his arms up high before returning to speak normally.

But then everybody look unsettled and shiver slightly.

"Say, is it me, or has the room gotten a lot less talented?" Zilla asked.

They look up and gasp to see a creepily grinning Thorongil

"Hey, guys, I've been looking all over for you! Are we gonna start this movie or what?" Thor said excitingly.

"We would, but..." Phoenix said.

"Well, it's just that we kind of, um..." Litwick added.

"...finished it already." Zilla finished.

"What? But I never got a chance to do my Russell Crowe voice!" Thor said in shock.

Thor: **_I warned you that I would not give in_** _**and I will sing like this, it's really cool, 2460-ooooooone!**_

Everyone cringes.

Thor _: **I will sing like this! I am Russell Crowe! Blahbedy-dahbedy-doooooo!**_

"Idina Menzel is a Broadway musical CHAMPION!" Zilla shouted.

"What?" Thor said in shock.

"She is." Litwick agreed.

"Everyone knows it, man." Phoenix agreed.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but a musician trying to compete with Idina Menzel is like a public speaker compete with Martin Luther King. I'm sorry." Zilla said.

Music blares as Thir turns away from them, turning angry

Thor: **_Who are these jerks, this group of critical nerds_**

 ** _To denigrate Russell Crowe and make me feel like a turd?_**

 ** _All it would take is just a minute or two_**

 ** _But, no, they won't let me sing_**

 ** _Russell Crowe, what would you doooooo?_**

He enters the bathroom and photoshopped image of Crowe in a fist-fight.

Thor: **_Should I pick fights with random dudes?_**

Inset of Crowe playing guitar on stage.

Thor: **_Should I go start a crappy band?_**

Inset of an angry-looking Crowe

Thor: **_Should I be really hard to work with?_**

 ** _Or should I die by my own haaaaaand?_**

He slams the door

Thor: **_Damned if I'll look like a flibbety-fool_**

 ** _Damned if I'll look like a flobbity-tool_**

 ** _This is not just a comedy bit_**

 ** _Either I sing like Russell Crowe or that's iiiiiiiiit!_**

 ** _I'll escape now from this world_**

 ** _I will end my life today_**

 ** _Now I'll never have my song_**

 ** _I'll just have to find a waaaaaaaay..._**

He falls slowly and dramatically into the unfilled bathtub, landing with a familiar CRACK. The guys later open the bathroom door to find a "dead" Thorongil in the tub.

"Uh, Thor? We know you're just pretending." Phoenix said. No response. "Oh come on! Stop being SO dramatic!"

"You know what? Let's let him have his moment." Zilla said.

So they walk back into the theatre.

"So, final thoughts on the movie?" Zilla asked.

"Well, I think it's great." Phoenix said. "It did a wonderful job to update the musical, as well as adapt it in a way that moviegoers would enjoy. It has its problems here and there, but I think it's fantastic just to see the Snow Queen in movie form."

"Us too!" Dream said.

"Definitely!" Litwick said.

"We all do." Jack included.

"Aw thanks guys." Anna said smiling.

"I actually sent a text to my brother, asking him of what he thought about Frozen." Zilla said.

"And what did he say?" Phoenix asked.

"He said and I quote; 'Well, I thought it was terrible.'" Zilla quoted.

"WHAT!?" Everyone said in unison and shock.

"Yep. He continues with, 'It's clumsy. It's awkward. It's full of moment upon moment that doesn't work. And it commits the biggest crime any adaptation could: It made me question whether or not the material it's adapting was that damn great to begin with.'" Zilla finished quoting his brother text.

"Wow! Your brother is a dick!" Dream criticized.

"Well he wouldn't care and he'll probably take it as a compliment." Zilla said.

"What about you?" Phoenix said, eyeing Zilla with a glare. Zilla looked around and saw everyone was glaring at him, wanting to know what he thought about Frozen.

"Well, uh, as someone who enjoyed the musical but acknowledges that it had problems, I think the film is kinda similar." Zilla said honestly. "Some moments hit it right out of the park, and others don't even make it up to bat. So, on the whole, I'm glad I saw it. But I don't think it's great."

"Wait, so it's like, dislike, and indifferent?" Dream asked.

"Yep. To be honest when I first saw this film, I hated it. Because the dialogue was too modern in a medieval fantasy. The gross out humor is NOT funny, there are moments that insult your intelligence, and the adult innuendoes should never have been put in there." Zilla said. "But then I watched the Nostalgia Critic's editorial on the Tree of Life film and rethought a bit. So I took a look at Frozen again and this time I started to analyze it. Suddenly a film I hate has now become a film a appreciate."

"Wow. That's incredible." Dream smiled.

"Yeah. You got a lot of heart Zilla." Phoenix said. "Though...this is a Musical viewing."

"We need some kind of opinion to force on the viewers." Dream pondered.

"Yeah!"

"Listen!" Zilla said as they hear wild applause as music swells

Zilla: **_Do you hear the critics sing?_**

All: **_Sing about how they don't agree?_**

 ** _It is a metaphor for life when mouths are big and speech is_** ** _free_**

They stand and head for the door

All: **_When the pundits all concur_**

 ** _You need to pinch yourself because_**

 ** _You must be dreaming if that happens_**

 ** _It never does_**

They exit the theatre and head down the hall

Zilla: **_Will you draw your own conclusion_**

 ** _Or give up and follow me?_**

Phoenix: **_It's all subjective_**

Litiwick: **_Just don't be pretentious, that's the key_**

All: **_There's even some people who didn't like_** _ **Toy Story 3**_ ** _!_**

"CAUSE IT SUCKED!"

They walk onto the guest hall stage to rapturous applause

All: **_Do you hear the critics sing?_**

 ** _Whether they praise or they bemoan_**

 ** _They know opinions are like assholes_**

 ** _Everybody has his own_**

 ** _When you see a work of art_**

 ** _Go with your gut and don't despair_**

 ** _Either you liked it or you don't_**

 ** _And nobody cares_**

 ** _Oh, ohhhhhhhh!_**

*EPILOGUE*

* * *

 **Chapter 54 Complete! Thank you everyone for participating in this Musical viewing! But we still have one more movie left. Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **55: Break: Close to Zero**

Everyone applauded and cheered loudly at the members of GMAD singing. There were hand shakings and hugs being shared all around the guest room.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Honey Lemon giddied.

"This musical viewing was actually pretty fun." Dream said.

"I have to admit. Your singing was incredible." Litwick said to Zilla.

"Yours too, my friend." Zilla smiled.

Looking over the crowd Elsa and Anna were now reconnecting.

"Anna. I am so sorry for everything." Elsa said.

"And I'm sorry for everything too." Anna said. "Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me." Elsa said.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do!" Anna said jumping into hugging her sister.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa sighed as she hugged back.

Seeing the sisters bond again was heartwarming to everyone and was able to put smiles on everyone.

"BTW. How's Thor?" Aria asked.

"Oh, he's fine." Litwick said. "I just sent him back home."

Then GMAD saw Anna and Kristoff interacting.

"So…" Anna began. "How long have you had a crush on me?"

"Uh, the day after we met." Kristoff said.

"You know… I really don't mind." Anna said leaning her head onto Kristoff's chest. Kristoff in turn wrapped his arm around her.

"Aww that's so CUTE!" Rapunzel said. "I knew those two were made for each other!"

"Let's not get crazy about that." Merida said.

Of course they also saw Jack and Elsa interacting. Though they still haven't gotten past home plate and on to first base.

"Will those too ever get together?" Dream asked.

"It's possible." Litwick said. "Anyway I'm going to get some air. Theatres can get stuffy."

* * *

Litwick felt a little more at ease. The experience he was having with all these characters around him was leaving a good impact on him. Though he still had a chain-link to his past.

"You're doing a pretty good job so far 'dear brother.'" Mr. 5 said appearing from the shadows.

"If you're here to ruin the moment I'd say you being here already accomplished that." Litwick said in a low tone.

"Please. I'm a master at what I do." Mr. 5 smirked.

"What do you want now?"

"Well I'm here to tell you that we are now at the final stages of our plan. All you need to do is watch one more movie and then we'll be ready." Mr. 5 said.

"Will this satisfy your greed, your lust?" Litwick asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully it doesn't." Mr. 5 snickered as he disappeared back into the shadows.

Litwick's mood had changed, spoiled from Mr. 5's presence.

"Jasmine…"

* * *

 **Chapter 55 Complete! Things are getting bad. We only have one more movie to view. But what will happen after that? Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **56: Rise of the Guardians Part 1**

As usual, after the break everyone reconvened in the theatre. It was now time for the last movie to see. Of course Jack and the rest of the guardians knew it was their movie. Though they didn't know the title of film was, obviously. Though since it was an AU story they were kind of anxious a little bit. So without further ado everyone returned to their perspective seats.

"Alright people! This is it!" Litwick said. "Last one!"

"Yes!" Jack cheered. "It's finally time for our film!"

"Oh this is so exciting!" Tooth squealed.

"How wonderful!" North boomed.

Sandy used his sand and sign language to express his excitement.

"Hopefully this one makes Jack look ridicules." Bunny smirked.

"I heard that Kangaroo!"

"Um, quick question. Are we gonna be girls?" Jamie asked.

"Take a wild guess." Zilla smirked.

"Oh yeah." GoGo nodded.

"Definitely." Astrid nodded.

"Wouldn't doubt it." Merida said.

"5 sacks of gold says they are." Ruffnut said.

"You're on." Tuffnut smirked.

 **ALONE IN THE WORLD**

 **DARKNESS**

 **JACQUELINE (V.O.):** **Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared.**

 **The silhouette of a body appears as it drifts into a ray of light, refracted through water, which turns into...**

 **A MOON - SEEN IN REFLECTION ON A SHEET OF ICE**

 **The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above begins to spider-web and crack.**

 **EXT. FROZEN POND - NIGHT**

 **Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense moonlight. This is JACQUELINE FROST - thin, pale, barefoot, her tousled long hair frosted white.**

 **JACQUELINE (V.O.):** **But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn'tscared anymore.**

"Wow! She's a looker!" Snotlout said in awe.

"Oh come on!" Bunny growled.

"HA! Still got it!" Jack said. "In your face Kangaroo!"

"Come here and say that!" Bunny growled.

"HEY!" Zilla shouted. "Sit down, or my foot will drill holes in your assas!"

 **Jacqueline floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up underneath him.**

 **JACQUELINE (V.O.):** **Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will.**

 **Jacqueline looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight as it dims a bit. Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something with his feet. She looks down, and at her feet is a wooden staff. Curious, she picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Odd. Jacqueline almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. Jacqueline is visibly confused. She touches a few trees with her staff sending frost up their trunks. Then she swings the staff again, more confident, as she begins to run across the frozen pond. Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls her high up into the air. Jacqueline floats for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. Jacqueline grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls herself up to see a small town off in the distance.**

"That's where you were born?" Elsa asked.

"Technically." Jack said.

"But… shouldn't you have water powers?" Merida said.

"Okay, let's not get crazy." Zilla said.

"I still couldn't remember who I was?" Jack said.

"You seem to love your magic." Elsa said.

"Of course." Jack smirked.

"Who's that?" Jamie asked.

"THAT is the female counter part for Jack Frost. Jacqueline Frost." Zilla said.

"Who is Jack Frost?"

That question was enough to put Jack down in the dumps.

"Seriously!? Everyone is noticing him! Yet you can't!?" Dream said.

"Um, no?"

 **EXT. BURGESS SETTLEMENT - TOWN CENTER - CONTINUOUS**

 **A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs. Jacqueline comes in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. He stands up, still elated, and brushes himself off. As Jacqueline makes her way into town, settlers are warming their hands by campfire. Jacqueline doesn't recognize anyone.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **(to the townsfolk) Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am. (BEAT) Ma'am?**

 **The settlers walk past Jacqueline, not noticing her. Jacqueline crouches down as a YOUNG BOY runs toward him.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?**

 **The boy runs right through Jacqueline, as if he were a ghost. Jacqueline staggers back in shock. She's speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out him. Her emotions causing it to snow.**

Everyone also reacted the same way as Jack.

"Oh my gosh…" Honey Lemon said.

"I… I mean… Oh wow…" GoGo said speechless.

"That poor girl." Cass also.

"I… I'm so sorry laddie." Merida said.

"Oh Jack." Elsa said with pity.

"It's alright. I've gotten used to it." Jack said.

"Hmph serves you right." Bunny said under his breath. This earned him a punch to the ceiling by Zilla.

"There's more coming should you misbehave." Zilla threatened.

"Hey! Can keep this to a minimum? You're recking my ceiling." Litwick said.

 **JACQUELINE:** Hello! Hello!

Townsfolk continue to pass through Jacqueline, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jacqueline turns and retreats into the forest.

 **JACQUELINE (V.O.):** My name is Jacqueline Frost - how do Iknow that? The moon told me that was all he ever told that was a long, long time ago.

We pan up as the moonshines down over the snow covered trees.

"WHOA! 300 Years!?" Hiccup said in shock.

"Yep." Jack said. "It's actually hard to imagine I've lasted this long."

"Too long." Bunny muttered.

"What did I just say!?" Zilla growled.

 **CUT TO:**

 **INTRO TO NORTH**

 **EXT. NORTH POLE - DUSK**

 **FIERY GYPSY VIOLIN MUSIC as we move through clouds to reveal a MASSIVE ICE CANYON, and just around a bend, the incredible hidden fortress of NORTH, aka SANTA CLAUS.**

 **INT. NORA'S WORKSHOP - DUSK**

 **We glimpse a familiar-looking RED JACKET and CAP with white trim on a coat hanger just as a pair of tongs SLAM a block of ice onto a stone work table-IN QUICK CUTS: A CHAINSAW shears the block in half, spraying ice. Nora lifts up the chainsaw revealing a massive tattoo on his arm, the word NAUGHTY clearly visible. Three ELVES huddle in a doorway around a plate of cookies, each licking their own tasty morsel.**

 **NORA (O.S.):** **Still waiting for cookies!**

"Is that me!?" North said.

"Miss Claus, Nora." Litwick said.

 **As Nora crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear. The elves duck out of the way as Nora launches herself across the floor on herrolling chair - CLOSE as her huge HAND gropes furiously among her long with her music, delicately CHISELING into the ice, we see a second arm sleeve tatoo, the word NICE clearly visible- His INTENSE BLUE EYE magnified in a JEWELER'S EYEPIECE – a delicate SCULPTING TOOL cuts fine details into the ice-Her hands place the finished piece on a curving ICE TRACK: An ice LOCOMOTIVE. It belches ice vapor and chugs down the track, picking up speed-**

 **NORA:** **Yes!**

"I guess we know who's going to be Mrs. Santa Claus." Dream said.

"Well, I do admit. She is a looker." North said examining Nora.

"Yahtzee!" Zilla said.

 **Nora's hand grabs a cookie from a plate held up by the two Elves. One of the elves gives his cohort a look and points to the plate as it chews with a mouth full of food, to which it then unfurls its tongue and lets the half eaten morsels spill out onto the plate.**

 **NORA:** **Ah, finally!**

"Wow, North! You can make ANYTHING into a toy!" Jack said all impressed.

"Why thank you Jack." North smiled.

 **Maybe we should start a business. Non profit." Zilla suggested.**

 **She takes a bite and leans toward the ice track. She chuckles as the train hits a loop, and launches off a ramp into midair - then WINGS unfold - JET ENGINES sprout and ignite and the train lifts off the track-Suddenly, the DOOR is thrown open by one of North's concerned YETIS, sending the flying ice locomotive skidding across the floor in pieces.**

 **YETI:** **Arghbal...**

 **NORA:** **Ach!**

 **The yeti cries out covering his mouth in shame. North cries out, devastated. The yeti, equally emotional, lets out another whimper. North looks down at the broken toy and takes a moment to collect himself.**

 **NORA:** **How many times have I told you to knock?**

"Does that happen a lot?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh yeah." North nodded. "And they still don't knock."

"Must be rough." Kristoff said.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Zilla said.

 **YETI:** **Warga blarghgha!**

 **NORA:** **What...? The Globe?**

 **Nora leaps up - draws a HUGE SCIMITAR from its sheath and HEADS OUT-**

 **INT. NORA'S GLOBE ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

 **A sea of tiny BELLS on the heads of panicking elves part as Nora's huge boots stomp through.**

 **NORA:** **Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?**

"I always pictured Elves as tall and elegant beings." Merida said.

"It's a very interesting story, actually." Litiwck said with a chuckle.

 **She pushes his way past a couple of her YETI WORKERS - they're looking up in fear at - THE GLOBE OF BELIEF Covered with LIGHTS blanketing the continents. But North notices that all at once, HUNDREDS OF LIGHTS suddenly go out.**

 **NORA:** **What is this?**

"Guess the Earth is having a power outage." Jack joked.

"Jack!" Tooth scoffed.

"I know, I know!"

"Do you see why, he is not Guardian material!?" Bunny said.

"That says more about you, Kangaroo." Zilla said.

"SHOTS FIRED!" Dream called.

 **Now MORE LIGHTS, in GREATER NUMBERS, as if something is snuffing them out by the thousands. North's concern grows.**

 **NORA: (TO YETI)** **Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?**

 **YETI: (SHRUGS SHOULDERS)** **Wardle bawddrel.**

 **Before the Yeti can finish, a WIND whips up from out of nowhere - North stares in outrage as a blanket of SWIRLING BLACK SAND, crawls over the lights, and shrouds the ENTIRE GLOBE in inky DARKNESS-The elves scurry in a panic, then all at once the BLACK SAND WHOOSHES UP off the Globe - rushes up through the ceiling as the remaining sand bursts into a puff of smoke and dissipates into the air - As the wind dies, the scattered pieces of debris settle to the ground, and the globes lights come back on, North whirls to see a HUGE SHADOW flash across the floors and curving walls of his fortress. It quickly disappears, leaving nothing but the distant ECHO of...LAUGHTER? North is frozen, looking up into the darkness, gravely:**

"Is that…?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah. My sweet Pitchy." 3P said snuggling up to the Bogey Man.

"Someone PLEASE get her off of me?" Pitch said getting uncomfortable.

"NAH! I think it's adorable." Zilla said getting a snapshot on his iPhone. "I am SO posting this on Facebook."

A few seconds later.

"OH! I already got 20 likes here!" Zilla laughed.

 **NORA:** **Can it be? (Then calls off) Dingle!**

 **A group of elves step forward gleefully pointing to themselves, as if they're all "Dingle". The excitement quickly turns to confusion.**

 **NORA:** **Make preparations! We are going to have company.**

 **North reaches out for a large EMERGENCY LEVER, TWISTS and PRESSES IT-The Globe pulses with ENERGY, which lights up and ZOOMS UP the AXIS SHAFT toward the roof-**

 **EXT. NORTH POLE - CONTINUOUS**

 **From the tallest spire of North's fortress, NORTHERN LIGHT ENERGY radiates outward: for the first time in decades, the GUARDIANS' CALL GOES OUT!**

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Dream shouted.

"Good one." Zilla said.

"Look! The skies awake!" Olaf pointed out.

"CAN SOMEONE GET HIM OUT OF HERE!?"

 **CUT TO:**

 **GUARDIANS GATHER**

 **INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes out the other side with a tooth in hand.**

 **EXT. TOOTH'S PALACE - DAY**

 **Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site.**

 **INT. TOOTH'S PALACE**

 **Dozens of tiny FAIRIES flit about. Teeth are filed away in tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.):** **Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors. Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18 premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory! (BEAT)Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!**

 **A hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. This is TOOTH. A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them.**

"Wow!" Jack said. "Someone's been working in the gym."

"Is that me?" Tooth wondered.

"No, it Arnold Schwarzenegger in a bird costume." Zilla said sarcastically. "What do you think!?"

 **TOOTH (O.S.):** **Wait!**

 **And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we finally see his hansome FACE. He's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement.**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D):** **It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?! (GASPS) Look how she flossed!**

 **The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's attention to North's AURORA SIGNAL stretching across the sky. She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies.**

 **NORA (V.O.):** **My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe – to bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only - the children are in danger.**

 **Much of this we hear over the following...**

 **EXT./INT. CHILD'S BEDROOM**

 **We pull out from the face of a sleeping child to reveal a stream of sand swirling overhead. It's a dream and it's taken the shape of a child playing soccer. We FOLLOW the Dreamsand stream out his window and up into the sky where we see DOZENS of strands of sand descending to earth. Keep following up, through majestic CLOUDS...to reveal a small, GLOWING GOLDEN CLOUD of Dreamsand shimmering among the clouds, trailing the golden threads. The strands are being controlled by a small portly figure, THE SANDWOMAN. Suddenly, Nora's emergency signal zips by. The Sandwoman turns to look and her eyes narrow, visibly concerned. Sandy closes her eyes and in an instant the Dreamsand cloud suddenly SWIRLS around her, changing form into a small BIPLANE, with Sandy in the cockpit. She BARREL ROLLS the plane into a dizzying dive through the spectacular cloudscape and flies off into the distance.**

"THAT is amazing!" Anna said. "He can control sand!"

"That's why he's sandman." Jack said. "Or sandwoman in this case."

Sandy made a question mark.

"Just role with it." Zilla said.

 **NORA (V.O.):** **An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop her.**

 **Much of this we hear over the following...**

 **INT. EGG TUNNEL**

 **A few EASTER EGGS pop up out of the ground; their little legs carry them out of the way of a fast approaching object. Speeding along through a subterranean tunnel, we can barely keep up with a DIMLY-LIT FIGURE as it races at blinding speed, leaping and zigzagging through a series of TUNNELS -**

 **EXT. A SNOWY EXPANSE IN THE NORTH POLE**

 **A hole opens in the snow, and a pair of rabbit ears pops out. A huge rabbit climbs out and brushes off the snow, annoyed. The six foot tall figure is BUNNY.**

 **BUNNY:** **Ah, it's freezing.**

"HA! I knew it!" Jack laughed.

"OH COME ON! WHY!?" Bunny complained.

"Now THAT is going on my Facebook." Zilla said getting snapshots.

A few seconds later.

"OH! Now I got 50 likes here!" Zilla laughed.

She shivers with cold, then goes slogging through the snow.

 **BUNNY (CONT'D):** **I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!**

 **In the distance is Nora's ornately decorated and dimly lit palace built into the side of a mountain of ice.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **THE CEREMONY**

 **INT. GLOBE ROOM - NIGHT**

 **Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails of Dreamsand.**

 **NORA (O.S.):** **Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?**

 **BUNNY (O.S.):** **Oh, this better be good, Nora.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.):** **(to his fairies) Montreal, sector six: ten premolars, eight incisors and twelve canines. Steer clear of the wild goose migration.**

 **NORTH:** **Sandy, thank you for coming.**

 **Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. She joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating that she is busy and has a lot of work to do.**

 **NORA: (TO SANDY)** **I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious.**

 **Nora, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room. Tooth does his best to shush his mini-fairies.**

 **NORA (CONT'D):** **The Boogie Woman was here - at the Pole.**

 **Nora points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look.**

 **TOOTH: (SHOCKED)** **Pitchia? Pitchia Black? Here?!**

 **NORA:** **Yes! There was black sand covering the globe.**

 **BUNNY: (CONFUSED)** **What, what...what do you mean black sand?**

 **NORA:** **And then a shadow!**

 **BUNNY:** **Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitchia.**

 **NORA:** **Well, ah, not exactly...**

 **BUNNY:** **Not exactly? Can you believe this girl?**

 **Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand question mark above his head.**

 **BUNNY:** **Yeah, you said it, Sandy.**

 **Bunny goes back to painting one of his Easter eggs.**

 **NORA:** **Look, she is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly.**

"Oh here we go again." Bunny groaned.

"Hey everybody has their own danger signals." Dream said.

"Yeah. Grumpy and Kinsaburo have their corns, North and Pooh have their bellies, Hell even a lot of people have there neck hairs." Zilla said.

"And usually when North feels something in his belly it either usually means something good or something bad." Tooth said.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

 **BUNNY:** **(her eyes narrow) Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER - because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-**

 **TOOTH:** **(to his fairies) Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires.**

"Dear lord, Tooth!" Zilla said. "Do you ever stop and take a break!?"

"Well…"

 **NORA:** **Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas.**

 **BUNNY:** **Here we go...**

 **Nora grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in her hand as she walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above.**

 **BUNNY (O.S.): (LAUGHS)** **Nora, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up.**

 **The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down the walls of the globe room.**

"Ah! Man in Moon!" North said. "Or is it the Woman in Moon?"

"Yep." Litwick nodded.

"Okay. Just checking."

 **NORA (O.S.):** **No matter how much you paint, is still egg!**

 **Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others' attention.**

 **BUNNY:** **Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare.**

 **TOOTH:** **(to his fairies) Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy.**

 **Sandy puts her fingers in her mouth to whistle, a silent musical note forming above her head.**

"Uh, does no one notice the sand girl trying to say something!?" Wasabi said.

"Is that a trick question or a dumb one?" Zilla asked.

"He's got you there, Wasabi." GoGo said.

 **NORA: (TO BUNNY)** **Why are rabbits always so nervous.**

 **BUNNY:** **And why are you always such a blowhard!**

 **TOOTH (O.S.):** **(to his fairies) Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?**

 **Sandy waves a sand flag above her head, pointing and jumping up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room.**

"Okay I have to ask. Were you born a mute or was Mani smoking pot?" Zilla said getting frustrated.

Sandy didn't answered.

 **NORTH:** **(turning his attention) Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue.**

 **TOOTH:** **Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?**

 **Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split second, but then -**

 **TOOTH:** **(to his fairies) San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by.**

"OH MY GOT, HE'S STILL GOING!" Zilla shouted.

 **BUNNY: (MOCKING)** **Come on, mate, Pitchia went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that - remember?**

 **NORTH (O.S.):** **I know it was her. We have serious situation!**

 **BUNNY (O.S.):** **Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.):** **Hey, I hate to interrupt the, "We work so hard once a year club" but could we concentrate on the matter-**

 **Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and vigorously shakes it's bell. The other Guardians are finally silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrates on the circle between them.**

"Finally!" Merida said.

 **NORA:** **Aah! Lady in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?**

 **Sandy gives her a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out her ears.**

"We feel you." Zilla said.

 **NORA:** **(to Lady in Moon) It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?**

 **Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot - which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of PITCHIA. The Guardians look on, stunned.**

 **BUNNY:** **It is Pitchia.**

 **Nora pats her belly and gives Bunny a look.**

"See that? That's the look of 'I told you so.'" Phoenix said.

"Isn't it wonderful that you're in this?" 3P said snuggling up to Pitch.

"Seriously can someone PLEASE get her off of me!?" Pitch said.

 **NORA:** **(back up to the moon) Lina...what must we do?**

 **In answer, the shadow of Pitchia disappears and the circle of moonlight intensifies and SHRINKS, concentrating further illuminating an ORNATE SYMBOL on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.**

 **TOOTH:** **Ah, guys, you know what this means?**

 **The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber.**

 **NORA: (AWED)** **She's choosing a new Guardian.**

"Really!?" Anna said excitingly.

"Yep and you won't believe who he picked." Bunny growled.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" Jack said.

 **BUNNY:** **What?! Why?**

 **NORA:** **Must be big deal! Lina thinks we need help!**

 **BUNNY: (ANNOYED)** **Since when do we need help?!**

"About now-ish." Zilla said.

 **TOOTH:** **I wonder who it's gonna be?**

 **A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head.**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D):** **Maybe the Leprechaun?**

 **BUNNYMUND:** **Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog.**

 **Then A BRIGHT FLASH, a rush of WIND - and a FIGURE resolves over the central pillar: slight, hooded, bearing a familiar hooked STAFF.**

 **NORA:** **Jacqueline Frost.**

 **The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand there, stunned.**

 **BUNNY:** **Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!**

"Jack!?" Most of everyone reacted in unison awe.

"Yep." Jack said.

"You're a Guardian?" Rapunzel asked with awe.

"WAS going to be a Guardian." Jack said.

"Because-!" Bunny growled.

"Finish that statement Kangaroo! I dare you! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Zilla threatened.

He said nothing.

"So Bunny also hates the Ground Hog?" Jamie asked.

"Naw, he doesn't hate Groundy. He just scares Bunny." Tooth said.

"TOOTH!"

"So there IS something you're afraid of after all." Zilla smirked sinisterly.

 **TOOTH:** **(caught admiring Jacqueline) Well, ah, as long she helps to ah...to protect the children, right?**

 **BUNNY:** **Jacquline Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish...**

 **NORA:** **Guardian.**

 **This stops Bunny in his tracks.**

 **BUNNY:** **Jacqueline Frost is many things, but she is not a Guardian.**

 **As we turn toward the face of the hooded figure.**

"That says more about you than Jack." Zilla said.

"HEY!"

"Oh shut up."

"Yeah he's right." Jack said. "Because I DO care about children! You don't!"

"I warning you Frost!" Bunny threatened.

"And I'M warning you, Kangaroo! SHUT UP OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO RABBIT SOUP!" Zilla shouted a massive threat.

"W-What…?" Bunny said quivering in fear.

"What the fuck!?" Dream said.

* * *

 **Chapter 56 Complete! The first part of the final movie begins! Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **57: Rise of the Guardians Part 2**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **SNOWBALL FIGHT**

 **EXT. ST. PETERSBURG - NIGHT**

 **A hooded figure with a familiar looking staff rests atop a Post Office box on the opposite end of the street. The man touches the staff to the ground, sending a streak of frost across the street. A RUSSIAN BOY approaches a water fountain, turns the handle and moves in for a sip. But as he does, the water freezes magically, and the boy's tongue is stuck to the frozen water. His friends can't help but laugh.**

 **RUSSIAN BOY:** **(tongue stuck to frozen ICE) Aahhhhh...!**

"In soviet Russia ice breaks you!" Zilla joked in a Russian accent.

"Hey! I find that very insulting! That's my mother country!" North said.

"It's just an internet thing." Zilla said.

"You're now on naughty list." North declared.

"Oh my!" Takei's voice sounded.

"DAMN IT, TAKEI!" Dream shouted.

"Nice one, Takei!" Zilla complimented.

"Thank you." Takei said.

 **A mail man walks across the street and a PATCH OF ICE magically appears under his feet. He scrambles, and BOOM! - lands on his butt. Just behind the man, we see the TRAIL OFFROST climb up the side of a building. We stay on the frost as it moves up along a rain pipe, and through the windows we see... A boy try to feed his gold fish, but a layer of ice suddenly forms along the water surface and prevents the fish from reaching its food. We move along the side of the building...A writer in his study sits next to stacks of papers. The window suddenly swings open and a gust of wind sends the pages flying out the window. We move along the building, across clothes lines and power lines as they freeze. We continue to move up, and finally discover the culprit. Jacqueline Frost makes her way atop a cathedral spire and takes in the view; the full moon bathes the city in moonlight.**

"You seeing this!? You see what I mean!?" Bunny called out. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself! Look at the harm he's causing!"

"All I see is a teenage boy having harmless fun." Anna said.

"I do too." Rapunzel said.

"Seems legit." Kristoff agreed.

"Oh yeah." Flynn too.

"Absolutely." Elsa too.

"Looks fun!" Jamie said.

"Like me and Baymax." Hiro said.

"Me and Toothless!" Hiccup added.

"You lose, Kangaroo." Zilla smirked.

"Oh come on!" Bunny shouted.

 **JACQUELINE (AMUSED):** **Ah, now that, that was fun. (BEAT) Hey wind...**

 **Jacqueline chuckles as she calls the wind. The trees begin to sway and leaves fly into the air. Jacqueline grabs hold of the spire, smiling as the wind blows past.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Take me home!**

 **Jacqueline lets go and the wind carries her into the air and through the clouds. Night turns to day as Jacqueline flies from one horizon to the other.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Woooooohoooooooooo!**

 **EXT. BURGESS - DAY**

 **Jacqueline falls through the clouds, smiling, toward the town of Burgess.**

 **JACQUELINE: SNOOOOOWWWW DAAAAYYYYYY!**

 **Jacqueline continues on down and zooms through the streets. Pedestrians clench their jackets and reach for their hats as gusts of wind, snow, and streaks of frost are left in Jacqueline's wake.**

 **EXT. FROZEN POND**

 **Jacqueline flies in, and with the wind behind him skates across an all too familiar pond. As the wind zips across the pond it knocks a BOOK out of the hands of a little girl walking alone, this is JAMIE.**

"Um is that supposed to be me?" Jamie asked out of curiosity.

"Yep. And guess what her name is?" Zilla said.

"Um…"

"Give up? It's Jamie."

"Seriously?"

"It's a unisex name."

 **JAMIE:** **Whoa, whoa.**

 **Jamie goes to pick up the book and we get a glimpse of the cover - "THEY'RE OUT THERE! - MYSTERIES, MYTHICAL CREATURES AND THE UNEXPLAINED PHENOMENA." Jacqueline flies into frame and lands beside Jamie.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Huh, that looks interesting. Good book?**

"Jack Frost supports kids reading books! This is a good PSA people!" Zilla said.

"I really do." Jack said proudly.

"That's wonderful!" Tooth and Elsa said in unison.

"Uh oh…" Zilla and Litwick also said in unison and horror.

 **Suddenly twins CLAUDE and CALEB, come barreling past them, rough-housing and laughing as they slam each other into drifts (all the boys are 8).**

 **CLAUDE AND CALEB:** **Alright! Yeah! Waahoo! Snooow daaaay!**

 **Jacqueline calls after the boys...**

 **JACQUELINE:** **You're welcome!**

 **JAMIE:** **(goes running after them) Hey guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?**

 **CALEB:** **Yeah, free candy!**

 **CLAUDE:** **I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!**

 **Caleb stuffs a handful of snow down his brother's Jacket**

"See!? You are a hazard to Easter!" Bunny criticized.

"They're colored!" Jack shot back.

"He got you there Einstein!" Zilla chuckled.

 **EXT. JAMIE'S BACKYARD - DAY**

 **The kids arrive at the fence of Jamie's house. Jamie opens up a secret plank, and heads into his yard. Claude and Caleb are still messing with each other. Meanwhile, Jacqueline walks unseen along the top of the fence.**

 **CALEB (WALLA):** **Stop!**

 **CLAUDE (WALLA):** **No, you stop!**

"Oh no! More terrible twins!" Zilla groaned. "First the Nut twins, not these guys!"

"I like these guys." Ruffnut whispered.

"Yeah." Tuffnut agreed.

 **JAMIE:** **Whoa, it says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA, in Michigan. That's like, super close!**

 **CLAUDE:** **Here we go again.**

 **Jamie arrives at his front gate, sled in hand while SAM (Jamie's 2-year-old brother in fairy wings) sits down on their Greyhound as it lies in the yard.**

 **JAMIE:** **You saw the video too Claude, he's out there!**

 **CALEB:** **That's what you said about aliens.**

 **CLAUDE:** **And the Easter Bunny.**

"What…?" Bunny looked in shock. "But…"

"Welcome to my world!" Jack said.

 **JAMIE:** **(grabs his sled) Wow, the Easter Bunny is real!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Oh he's real alright. Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of herself.**

"HEY!" Bunny scoffed.

"Well it's true." Jack said.

 **Jacqueline hops off the fence and walks amongst the kids, peering over their shoulders as they play in the yard.**

 **CLAUDE (LAUGHING):** **Come on, you guys believe anything.**

 **SAM (GIGGLES): EASTER BUNNY! HOP-HOP-HOP! (FALLS OVER)** **Ow!**

 **Sam begins to cry.**

 **JAMIE:** **Mom! Sam fell again!**

 **JAMIE'S MOM comes outside. Caleb, alongside his brother, stands at the front gate and calls out to Jamie.**

 **JAMIE'S MOM:** **You okay, Sam?**

"Typical sibling response." Zilla said.

"Yep." Dream agreed.

"For life." Tuffnut said.

 **CLAUDE:** **Are we sledding or what?**

 **JAMIE'S MOM:** **Jamie, hat? We don't want Jacqueline Frost nipping at your nose.**

 **Jamie's mom plunks the hat on his head, tweaks his nose.**

 **JAMIE:** **Who's Jacqueline Frost?**

 **JAMIE'S MOM:** **No one, honey. It's just an expression.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **(smile drops - offended) Hey.**

"HA! I like this woman!" Bunny said.

"And yet the kids still don't believe you." Jack retorted.

"HEY!"

"BURN!" Zilla boomed, then laughed.

 **Jacqueline jumps down from the fence as the boys head off.**

 **JACQUELINE (MIFFED):** **Who's Jacqueline Frost?**

 **Jacqueline reaches down and grabs a hand full of snow from off the ground. With her palm open, Jacqueline uses her magic to form the perfect snowball. She then puckers his lips, and blows onto it with her icy breath. The snowball turns a light shade of blue. There's something going on here.**

"Oh no!" Bunny groaned.

"Oh yes!" Jack smiled.

"What?" Elsa asked.

 **EXT. SNOWY HILL**

 **WHOOSH! - the snowball goes flying through the air and - BOOF! - the snowball hits Jamie smack in the back of the head. Jamie looks up, peeved, and turns. Then we watch as his face changes...a mischievous sparkle comes into his eyes. A big smile. Make no mistake, something magical has just happened.**

 **JAMIE (LAUGHING):** **Okay, who threw that?**

 **Jacqueline flies in and lands amongst the group of kids.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Well, wasn't bigfoot kiddo.**

"What was that?" Anna said.

"My happiness magic. It amps up the happiness to excitement." Jack said.

 **Jamie scans the horizon for the culprit. Her eyes land on a couple kids making snow barricades. MONTY (oddball with big glasses) with his back turned suddenly gets a snowball to the back of the head, knocking him face first into the ground.**

 **MONTY:** **Ow!**

 **PIPPA (brainy, pigtails, pink hat) steps forward and - BOOF! A magical snowball from Jack hits her, knocking her back. Pippa's face changes - a mischievous sparkle.**

 **PIPPA:** **Jamie Bennett! No fair!**

 **JAMIE: (LAUGHS)** **You struck first!**

 **CLAUDE:** **Oh!**

 **Suddenly we see Caleb struck in the side of the head with one of Jacqueline's snowballs; Claude can't help but laugh.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Free for all!**

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Zilla declared.

"Think fast!" Jack said throwing a snowball at Litwick.

"Oh you are SO on!" Litwick chuckled.

At this point everyone participated in a snowball fight.

 **And just like that we find ourselves in a take-no-prisoners snowball fight, the kids pummeling each other mercilessly.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Alright, who needs ammo?**

 **Jacqueline supplies the kids with more snowballs. The kids are loving this.**

 **JACQUELINE (WALLA):** **Look at that.**

 **The mayhem continues as Jamie, using her sled as a shield, is knocked backward into a snowman, crushing it underneath him. A snowball flies overhead and hits CUPCAKE, a tough third grader as wide as she is tall, in the back of the head. Dread sets in amongst the other kids, Cupcake squints - gunslinger eyes.**

 **CUPCAKE:** **Grrrrrrrrrrrr...**

"Oh boy…" Zilla said stopping and looking at the screen.

"Woman Rage…" GoGo said.

 **PIPPA:** **Crud, I hit Cupcake.**

 **MONTY:** **She hit Cupcake.**

 **CLAUDE:** **You hit Cupcake?**

"Cupcake? Really?" Astrid asked.

"Well it's no worse than Hiccup." Hiccup said.

"Point taken."

 **Jamie is flat on her back, terrified. She looks up to see Cupcake standing over him. Then, BOOF! Jacqueline hits Cupcake with a magical snowball. The kids gasp in horror.**

 **CLAUDE:** **Oh!**

 **CALEB:** **Did you throw that?**

 **MONTY:** **No.**

 **PIPPA:** **Wasn't me.**

 **A moment, and then Cupcake starts laughing as Jacqueline's magic takes hold. Cupcake chases the kids down the hill, holding the head of her snowman in her hands. Jacqueline, all the while, runs along side taking pleasure in the excitement.**

"Good old jack to the rescue." Zilla smiled.

 **JAMIE (WALLA):** **Hey, come on. Stop!**

 **CLAUDE (WALLA):** **You can't catch me.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Ooh, little slippery!**

 **Jacqueline jumps ahead, blasting a sheet of ice behind him. The kids fall to the ground, except for Jamie, who lands on his sled, and slides head first down the sheet of ice into town.**

 **JAMIE:** **Whooaaooah!**

 **KIDS (WALLA):** **Whoaaa. Jamie, watch out! Stop!**

 **JAMIE (WALLA):** **Aha, whoa!**

 **KIDS (WALLA):** **Jamie! Turn, turn! That's the street! What are you doing? Stop! There's traffic!**

"You seeing this, people!" Bunny pointed. "He's putting a kid's life in danger!"

 **Jamie suddenly shoots out between the trees and careens past a set of parked cars. Jacqueline's path of ice covers the street. As Jamie turns, her speed only escalates, sending her directly into traffic. Jamie barely misses a moving truck, spinning it out of control, sending furniture out the back, and causing a four-car pile up.**

 **JAMIE:** **Whoa!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Whoa, don't worry kid, I gotcha.**

 **Jamie looks back, then quickly ahead as terror comes into his eyes. Jacqueline can't help but smile.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Hold on. It's gonna be alright.**

 **JAMIE:** **Ahhhh. No, no, no, no...**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Keep up with me kid! Take a left.**

 **Jamie rockets through a pedestrian intersection, narrowly missing those in the crosswalk.**

"Seems like Jack is doing okay with protecting the kid." Zilla said.

"So… Jack Frost was the one who gave me that sled ride?" Jamie said.

"Yes! That was me!" Jack said excitingly." Jack said. But he didn't hear him or see him.

"Yep that was Jack." Litwick said.

"Cool!" Jamie said.

 **DOG WALKER (O.S.):** **Hey, slow down!**

 **JAMIE:** **Whoa, no, no, no, no...**

 **Jacqueline flies over to the far side of the street, sending the streak of ice and Jamie up onto the sidewalk.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Yeah!**

 **PEDESTRIAN #1 (O.S.):** **Is that Jamie Bennett?**

 **JAMIE:** **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...**

 **PEDESTRIAN #2 (O.S.):** **Hey! Watch it!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **There you go!**

 **JAMIE:** **No! No!**

 **PEDESTRIAN #3 (O.S.):** **Look at that dude!**

 **Jamie flies off the sidewalk and back into the middle of the street, almost knocking over a postman. As Jacqueline flies by Jamie's side she sees the look of excitement come into Jamie's face. Jack smiles, knowing he's responsible. Jacqueline sees an oncoming snowplow and quickly jumps ahead, carried by the wind, to divert the ice trail.**

 **JACK:** **Whoa.**

 **Jamie's sled suddenly turns, narrowly missing the oncoming truck and barrels toward Jacqueline's newly formed ice ramp...**

 **JAMIE: AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 **Jamie closes her eyes as the ramp launches Jamie over the street, high into the air, and toward the statue of Thaddeus Burgess, colonial settler - 1680. Jamie's friends stand in awe, mouths wide open, as she sails through the air. Jamie opens his eyes and the look of fear suddenly turns to joy. Jacqueline looks on smiling. Jamie lands safely in a large mound of snow. Jacqueline jumps onto the Statue of Thaddeus Burgess.**

 **PIPPA (O.S.):** **Oh my gosh!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Yeah!**

"You see that! He just endangered a little kid!" Bunny said.

"BUT he DID protect little Jamie. So that's one of the things Mani chose him for." North pointed out.

"Besides the kid is fine." Dream said.

 **Jamie's friends all come running to Jamie's aide, scared. But Jamie gets up.**

 **KIDS (WALLA):** **Wow, that looks serious! Jamie! Jamie, are you alright? Is he okay?**

 **JAMIE:** **Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car -ERF!**

 **A sofa from the moving van suddenly knocks Jamie down...**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Whoops.**

 **KIDS (CRINGING):** **Ooooh!**

"Ooooh!" Everyone reacted and cringed.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Zilla said.

 **There's a moment of silence as the kids wait to see if Jamie is okay. Then, Jamie rises up from behind the sofa grinning, a new gap in her smile. He holds up a tooth.**

 **JAMIE:** **Cool! A Tooth!**

 **KIDS (WALLA):** **Dude, that means cash! Tooth Fairy cash! I love the Tooth Fairy!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **(her fun cut short) Oh, no...**

 **KIDS (WALLA):** **That's totally awesome. You lucky bug! Lucky!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **No!**

 **JAMIE:** **I gotta put this under my pillow!**

 **KIDS (WALLA):** **I wish I lost my tooth.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Ah, wait a minute! Come on, hold on, hold on! What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!**

 **KIDS (WALLA):** **I lost two teeth in one day once - remember that?! What are you gonna spend your money on? What are you gonna buy? How much do you thinkshe's going to leave?**

 **As Jacqueline looks down from the statue her frustration grows. Storm clouds overhead rumble and darken. Flurries of snow begin to intensify.**

 **KIDS (WALLA):** **Let's go...I'm cooold! My ears are freezing. I can't feel my toes. Ah, it's hot cocoa time.**

 **Jacqueline jumps down from the statue, trying to engage the kids. But it's too late, the kids take off. Jacqueline blocks Jamie's way as the boy comes running at her.**

 **JACQUELINE:** What's a girl gotta do to get alittle attention around here!

"Nothing! The best you should do is stop doing things all together! It's better that way!" Bunny said.

"BUNNY!" Tooth scolded.

"What!? You know I'm right!"

"More like dead wrong!" Zilla said punching up into the ceiling. "Keep it up and I'll hospitalize you AGAIN!"

 **WHOOOSH! Jamie runs through Jacqueline, as if she where a ghost. Jacqueline is left momentarily shaken, then...**

 **CUPCAKE:** **(walla; mocking her FRIENDS) "Oh, I'm cold, I'm cold, I'm co-old."**

 **KIDS (O.S.): (WALLA)** **Somebody take a picture. Hey, stop! That was really awesome.**

 **They're gone. Jacqueline is alone again. Her temper subsides. He whips up a little wind and disappears.**

Most of everyone looked in complete sadness.

"Poor Jack." GoGo said.

"Yeah, it's got to be tough," Astrid said.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry." Elsa said kindly while holding his hand.

"Thanks Elsa." Jack smiled meekly.

"Let me tell you a tale." Hiccup said to Jack. "When I was a wee lad, every day I would go to my church, get on my knees, and pray to whatever God would listen. I'd say, "Odin, are you there? It's me, Hiccup! Now, there is only one thing I want in this world more than anything! Now, I don't care if you take my leg, my life, or the home in which I sleep.. What I want is a best friend!" Now, here I stand.. legless, but NOT friendless, or homeless... Because I got Toothless." He says betting his Nightfury. "And you are NOT BEST FRIEND-LESS!"

"OH, MY GOD! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS?!" Jack said in happy shock.

"YEAH!"

The two teenage boys hugged each other crying so dramatically.

"Bromance over Romance, yo." Zilla said shedding a tear.

"Are you crying?" Dream asked.

 **CUT TO:**

 **NIGHT FALLS IN TOWN**

 **INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **Jamie plays with a TOY ROBOT as DRAWINGS AND CHARTS of mystery creatures hang on the wall behind him: UFO's, aliens, Bigfoot, you name it. There's even a drawing of Jamie flying in midair on her sled.**

"Wow! This girl is quite the Tomboy." Zilla said in awe

 **JAMIE (O.S.):** **...I did this jump and it was amazing and I slide under a car and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like way up in the air.**

 **She mimes flying in the air with his robot, then CRASHING to the bed as Sam and their dog sit listening-**

 **JAMIE (CONT):** **\- and then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see? (opens mouth, tries to say`my tooth came out!) Ah hoo hay ow!**

 **We reveal JAMIE'S MOM in the room. Sam LAUGHS and tries to stick a finger in the gap in his gums.**

 **JAMIE'S MOM:** **Alright you, tooth under your pillow?**

 **Jamie sets the TOY ROBOT on his nightstand, then grabs a stuffed rabbit next to his pillow to reveal a CAMERA AND FLASHLIGHT.**

 **JAMIE:** **Yeah. I'm ready.**

 **JAMIE'S MOM:** **Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come.**

 **JAMIE:** **But I can do it this time! You wanna help me, Sam? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!**

"Oh you'll see the Tooth Fairy alright kid." Jack said.

"Ah, no spoilers please." Dream said.

"Sorry."

 **SAM (CRAZED):** **Hide, hide, hide, hide!**

 **Jamie's Mom picks Sophie up off the bed and lifts her over her shoulder. Their dog gets up and begins licking Jamie's face.**

 **JAMIE'S MOM:** **Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister.**

 **JAMIE:** **Mom...**

 **...We see Jacqueline Frost, outside, hanging upsidedown watching them through the window. A pang. The glass frosts over.**

 **EXT. ROOF OF JAMIE'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Jacqueline flips onto the roof, a little pensive. He makes his way toward the roof's peak and looks up at the MOON, in full view. It lights up the night sky.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **If there's something I'm doing wrong, can you, can you just tell me what it is? (NO RESPONSE) Because I've tried everything, and no one ever sees me. (NO RESPONSE) You put me here, the least you can do is tell me, tell me why.**

"You're annoying, that's what you're doing wrong! Because nobody LIKES you! That's why!" Bunny shouted.

"BUNNY!" Tooth growled.

"Shut ya gob!" Merida shouted.

"Yeah, you're annoying!" Snotlout shouted.

We're trying to watch the movie!" Fred added.

"Stop wining and women up, Kangaroo!" GoGo.

"You're horrible." Kristoff said.

"Agreed." Anna said.

"How could you say such things to Jack!? Can't you see he's suffering!?" Elsa said in disapproval.

"Looks like you lost Kangaroo!" Zilla said.

"I'm a Bunny!"

 **A beat. The Moon shines silently down. Jacqueline turns away in frustration. Jacqueline leaps off the roof, onto a telephone pole, and begins walking across some telephone wires. A stream of Dreamsand suddenly zips by behind her, then another, which swoops around in front of her. Jacqueline turns and looks up, a smile now on her lips.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Right on time, Sand Girl.**

 **The Dreamsand descends from the sky, and drifts into windows around the town. Jacqueline runs along the telephone wire until she can reach out and intercept one of the passing streams. An adjacent stream takes the shape of a dolphin which turns toward Jacqueline, before continuing on its way to a waiting child. Then, we follow one of the streams into a window...**

 **INT. CUPCAKE'S BEDROOM - BURGESS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Dreamsand floats into a window, where CUPCAKE is in bed, hugging a stuffed unicorn in her sleep. The Dreamsand swirls over her head, and morphs into a little girl riding a unicorn. The girl smiles at the lovely dream as it flies around the room. Then the room darkens as a wispy, shadowy figure with a familiar laugh crawls out from under the bed, and rises up. It's Pitchia. She notices Cupcake's dream.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Ohhhh, I thought I heard the clippity-clop of a unicorn. What an adorable dream!**

 **Her face softens, seemingly moved...**

"OH MY GOSH! YES! It's my Pitchy!" 3P squealed as she hugged Pitch tightly.

"Can somebody PLEASE get her off me!?" Pitch begged.

 **PITCHIA:** **(leans down to Cupcake) And look. At. Her. Precious child. So sweet, so full of hope and wonder. Why, there's only one thing missing...a touch of fear.**

 **Pitchia reaches into Cupcake's dream, and touches a bony finger to the unicorn. It turns ashen and black, and disintegrates. Cupcake flinches in her sleep. Pitchia snickers, delighted.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Hahaha! That never gets old!**

"So that's the bogeyman?" Pitch asked.

"In this it's more of the bogeywoman." Phoenix explained.

"So THAT'S how he was able to turn dreams into nightmares."

 **Pitchia swirls the Dreamsand around and it all turns into black corrupted Nightmare sand.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Feel your fear. Come on. Come on, that's right.**

 **The black sand morphs into a horrific, shadowy bucking horse - a NIGHTMARE.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Yesss. What a pretty little Nightmare.**

"Okay I'm not gonna lie. That's pretty scary." Anna said.

 **Gleefully, she grabs the Nightmare's mane -**

 **PITCHIA:** **Now, I want you to go tell the others the wait is over.**

 **\- and sends it out the window, where it joins a posse of other Nightmares coursing through the streets. They take off and fly into the night sky.**

 **EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **Pitchia steps out into the street from an adjacent alley, avoiding the rays of moonlight. She looks up to the sky and stares at the MOON.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known this day would come. My Nightmares are finally ready. Are your Guardians?**

"No, they're not." Pitch said smirking.

"Oh, you don't really mean that." 3P cooed.

"Okay seriously! Can somebody get her off of me!?" Pitch begged.

Zilla sighed. "Hang on."

Zilla got up and picked up 3P. Except she didn't let go of Pitch.

"NO! I'll never let go! Never!" 3P cried dramatically.

"Come on, 3P you had your fun, now fun time is over."

"I never really liked that word." Jack said.

* * *

 **Chapter 57 Complete! Pitchia is now making her move. How will the Guardians combat this sinister power? Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **58: Rise of the Guardians Part 3**

3P was pouting. Reasons why it's because Zilla managed to separate her from Pitch a place her in a separate seat.

"Man, she is crazy for him." Dream said.

"I think we just found Pitch's ultimate fear." Jack smirked. "Can we tak her back with us?"

"REALLY?" 3P said with puppy eye glee.

"Please don't!" Pitch panicked.

"As much I would like to, I afraid we can't." Litwick said.

"Aww." 3P pouted.

 **EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **Jacqueline walks along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappears from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zips by behind him.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Whoa!**

 **In the background, residents get ready for the night.**

 **RESIDENTS (O.S.) (WALLA):** **Did you leave the windows open again? The garage door is wide open.**

 **Jacqueline leaps over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate and again, something zooms behind him. Jacqueline jumps down from the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley.**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **Suddenly: WHOOSH! The SHADOW flashes by, knocking over a trash can. Jacqueline jumps down from the truck and backs up out of the alleyway into a clearing...**

 **BUNNY (O.S.):** **Hello, mate.**

 **Jacqueline turns around, ready to strike. He squints, as into the light steps...**

 **BUNNY:** **Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?**

 **Jack is completely bewildered -**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?**

"Um, what did you do on that particular Sunday?" Elsa asked.

"Well it's just like Bunny said." Jack said.

"Let me guess freezing water ponds and messing with hos egg hunts?" Merida said.

"Bingo."

"Exactly!" Bunny exclaimed.

"Hey, I was just giving the kids a bit of fun. Like I did with the snowball fight. You saw how amazing that was." Jack said.

"Oh yeah and the harming of innocent children?"

"Hey he enjoyed it and got a tooth out of it for Tooth here." Jack added.

"Thanks!" Tooth smiled.

Bunny only growled in annoyance.

 **BUNNY:** **Yes.**

 **Bunny whips out her boomerang and casually looks at it as she holds it in her hands.**

 **BUNNY (CONT'D):** **But this is about something else. (BEAT) Fellas...**

 **Before Jacqueline realizes what's happening a HUGE HAND reaches into frame and lifts him off his feet.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Hey!**

 **YETI:** **Durbha wahla.**

 **Jacueline has been snatched up by two huge YETIS.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Put me down! What the...**

 **Jacqueline is shoved head first into a sack. A yeti whips out a snow globe, and smashes it on the ground.**

"WHOA!" Everyone reacted in shock.

"He's being kidnapped! Their going to throw him in a river and drown him!" Wasabi panicked.

"Uh I can't. I'm immortal remember?" Jack reminded.

"I wish." Bunny growled.

"Say I wonder where I can find a fresh rabbit for my rabbit soup," Zilla pondered sarcastically.

"Okay! I get it." Bunny groaned.

"If only I can find one."

"Okay dude! The joke is already getting old!" Phoenix said.

"I also don't like that word." Jack said.

 **YETI:** **Durtal bardla burdlew.**

 **A MAGIC PORTAL opens in front of them. The yetis make way for Bunny to leap in, but he demurs -**

 **YETI:** **Dwbard urghwetee.**

 **BUNNY:** **Me? (LAUGHS) Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole.**

 **She STAMPS HIS FOOT twice on the ground which SWIRLS OPEN – a RABBIT HOLE magically appears. Bunny leaps into it and disappears along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from out of the ground grows a small green plant.**

 **YETIS:** **Bwardla arghl.**

 **The yetis throw Jacqueline through the magic portal.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Ahhhhhhhhh!**

 **The yetis then charge in after and disappear into the portal.**

"What was that!?" Hiro said.

"Ah! One of my snow globes." North said with a smile. "It allows me to get to many places all over the world."

"So it works like a portal. Like the Portal Krei used." Hiro said.

"Potentially."

"So that's how you manage to deliver toys in one night." Anna said amazed.

 **CUT TO:**

 **JACQUELINE MEETS GUARDIANS**

 **INT. NORTH'S LIBRARY - DAY**

 **TOOTH (O.S.):** **(to a fairy) Tangiers! Incivie du haut, 421 rue de Barat! Allez!**

 **The sack flies out of the portal and lands on the floor. In the darkness, Jacqueline hears -**

 **NORA (O.S.):** **She's here.**

 **Jacqueline struggles out of the sack to see two elves staring at her.**

 **TOOTH** **(to another fairy): Walla Walla, Washington. We've got a trampoline mishap at 1340 Ginger Lane.**

 **NORA:** **Quiet.**

 **She then looks up to see Nora and Sandwoman looking down at him. The Tooth Fairy is surrounded by a dozen hovering tiny fairies who come and go as she blurts out orders.**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D):** **Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!**

 **Nora clears his throat. They all turn to a bewildered Jacqueline.**

 **NORTH:** **Hey, there he is! Jacqueline Frost!**

 **As North holds out his arms to welcome Jacqueline, a Dreamsand snowflake appears above Sandy's head.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Wow, you gotta be kidding me.**

 **Two Yetis suddenly grab Jacqueline by the shoulders and lift him up onto her feet.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Hey, hey. Whoa, put me down.**

 **NORA:** **I hope the yetis treated you well?**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Oh, yeah. I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.**

 **NORA:** **Oh, good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Obviously.**

 **Bunny stands off to the side, grumbling with his arms crossed. Jacqueline suddenly notices the MINI TOOTH FAIRIES hovering near her, staring and twittering.**

 **NORA:** **And the Tooth Fairy?**

 **Before Jacqueline can answer, he's gliding toward her.**

 **TOOTH:** **Hello, Jacqueline. I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **My, my what?**

 **TOOTH:** **(moves in way too close) Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes! (GASP) Oh, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow.**

"WOW!" Merida giggled. "You REALLY are a tooth fanatic."

"You think." Jack said.

Tooth blushed and giggled from embarrassment.

 **Several swooning Mini Teeth flutter around a confused Jacqueline, batting their lashes and screaming like crazed Beatles fans. Tooth collects himself, and...**

 **TOOTH:** **Boys, pull yourselves together... Let's not disgrace the uniform.**

"Wow! I guess Jack was really popular with the ladies." Anna said.

"Or in this case the guys since he's a girl in this version." Rapunzel said.

"No wonder Bunny's jealous!" Zilla chuckled.

"I am NOT jealous!" Bunny yelled.

"Sure." Everyone said.

 **NORA:** **And Sandwoman. (sees Sandy is snoozing) Sandy! Sandy! Wake up!**

 **Sandy bolts up awake and steps up to Jacqueline, smiling.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Hey! Ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?**

 **The WISP OF DREAMSAND above Sandy's head morphs into a BARRAGE OF IMAGES.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **That's not really helping. But thanks, little man. (TO OTHERS) I musta done something really bad to get you four together.**

 **Jacqueline walks away from the group, frosting an elf with a tray of cookies as it marches past, then turns around.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Am I on the naughty list?**

 **NORA (CHUCKLES):** **On naughty list? You hold record! But no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **How come?**

 **BUNNY:** **(more to North) Ah, good question.**

 **NORA:** **How come? I tell you how come! Because now...you are Guardian!**

 **Off Jacqueline's confusion, yetis light CEREMONIAL TORCHES with a WHOOSH. Elves leap from columns, unfurling homemade, celebratory BANNERS as they descend. Jacqueline brushes off a few baby teeth who try to present her with a necklace made of paper snowflakes.**

"Oh no, it's the anthem." Jack groaned.

"Oh I don't know I think it looks amazing." Hiccup said.

"We never had this kind of thing, have we?" Zilla asked.

"Naw, we just go formal. Besides it was expensive and we couldn't afford it." Litwick explained.

 **JACQUELINE:** **What are you doing! Get, get that offa me!**

 **Jacqueline's voice is drowned out by the sounds of horns and drums.**

 **NORA:** **This is the best part!**

 **AN ELF MARCHING BAND strikes up, marching into the room. Two yetis move Jacqueline on to a designated spot on the floor. Jacqueline looks down to find an elf pointing at her bare feet. The elf then directs his attention to two approaching elves, carrying a pair of ceremonial boots. Jacqueline's confusion escalates.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Huh?**

 **A Yeti hands Nora an old large book. Nora blows off the dust, opens it, and begins clearing his throat. Jack clenches his jaw as he scans the room: The Mini Teeth continue to fawn, Sandy's smiling, Bunny's apathetic, and Nora looks on with pride. Jacqueline suddenly SLAMS his staff down, sending a blast of FROST and WIND across the room. The torches go out and everything stops.**

"Thank you!" Jack said in relief.

"But I like music." North said.

"I don't."

 **JACQUELINE:** **What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?**

 **Nora bursts out in laughter holding the book in his hands then stops and looks to Jacqueline, stone faced.**

 **NORA:** **Of course you do! (to the elves) Music!**

 **The elves blare the trumpets again. Celebration!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **No music!**

 **The music peters out again. An elf throws his trumpet to the ground and storms off. North, displeased, glowers.**

"Aww. Poor elves." Aria said.

 **JACQUELINE:** **Look, this is all very flattering, but ah...you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian.**

 **BUNNY:** **Yeah, that's exactly what I said!**

 **TOOTH:** **Jacqueline...I don't think you understand what it is we do.**

 **Tooth swoops in and turns Jacqueline's attention to the massive globe behind him.**

 **TOOTH:** **Each of those lights is a child.**

"And here I thought they were electric lights on display." Jack joked.

"Sweet burn." Zilla said.

"Oi! Those lights are important to our very survival!" Bunny criticized.

"That says more about you than the kids." Jack said.

"SHOTS FIRED!" Zilla chuckled.

 **Jacqueline looks up at the Globe, taking in the enormity of this. Nora suddenly moves to Jacqueline's side.**

 **NORA:** **A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them. (BEAT) Tooth...fingers out of mouth.**

 **We cut back to discover that Tooth is examining Jack's teeth.**

 **TOOTH: (REMOVES FINGERS)** **Oh, sorry. They're beautiful.**

 **Jacqueline moves away from the Globe and back toward the center of the room.**

"Geez Tooth! You have issues!" Astrid said.

"But I love shiny teeth! They're so pretty!" Tooth squealed.

"Like a girl reacting to jewelry." Zilla said.

"You think she would like 'Shiny Teeth and me' from Fairy Odd Parents?" Dream wondered.

 **NORA:** **Okay, no more wishy-washy! Pitchia is out there doing who knows what!**

 **JACQUELINE (SCOFFS):** **You mean the Boogeywoman?**

 **NORA:** **Yes! When Pitchia threatens us, he threatens them as well.**

 **Nora points to the lights on the globe.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!**

 **NORA:** **Pick? You think we pick? No, you were chosen like we were all chosen. By Lady in Moon.**

 **Jacqueline turns and looks to the group.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **(stares, dumbstruck) What?**

"I still think it was a mistake." Bunny said.

"Your mere existence is a mistake." Zilla shot.

"Look who's talking, lizard!"

"You are, Kangaroo!"

 **TOOTH:** **Last night, Jacqueline. She chose you.**

 **BUNNY:** **Maybe.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **The Lady in the Moon, she talks to you?**

 **Jacqueline looks up to the skylight, taking in the awesome sight of the moon as it shines down on Earth.**

 **NORA:** **You see, you can not say no. It is destiny.**

 **Jacqueline is still confused by the news. What does it mean?**

 **JACQUELINE:** **But why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself? (EXASPERATED EXHALE) After 300 years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some, some hideout thinking of, of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me. No offense.**

 **Jacqueline turns to leave, the Guardians are stunned.**

 **BUNNY:** **How is that not offensive?**

 **Except for Bunny, who is relieved by this turn and looks to the others.**

 **BUNNY:** **You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?**

 **Jacqueline turns back. A little pissed.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do.**

 **BUNNY:** **But none of 'em believe in you. (leans in to him) Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist.**

 **TOOTH:** **Bunny! Enough!**

 **Silence. Jacqueline tries not to look stung by this.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **No, the kangaroo's right.**

 **BUNNY: (GLARES)** **The, the what - what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?**

 **BUNNY:** **I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me.**

Everyone reacted in shock and disgust with a scoff here and there.

"You're a real jerk!" Jamie said.

"I'm starting to question why anyone would believe in you to begin with." Hiro said.

"You and Stoick certainly have a lot in common." Hiccup said with criticism.

"How could you be so mean to Jack?" Elsa said with anger.

"You're horrible!" Anna added.

Bunny was in speechless shock. Everyone was now against him.

"You give Easter a bad name." Zilla said.

 **Sandy nudges Nora, who acknowledges the tension in the air.**

 **NORA: (TO JACQUELINE)** **Jacqueline. Walk with me.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **NORTH'S WORKSHOP**

 **INT. TOY FACTORY - NORTH POLE - DAY**

 **Jacqueline and Nora ride an elevator, bearing the resemblance of a Christmas ornament, down to the factory floor.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **It's nothing personal, Nora. What you all do, it's just, it's not my thing.**

 **NORA:** **Lady in Moon says it is your thing. We will see!**

 **Nora storms through factory floor, Jacqueline trying to keep up. An amazing place.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Slow down, wouldja? I've been trying to bust in here for years, I want a good look.**

 **NORA:** **(peeved - still rushing) What do you mean, "bust in?"**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Oh, don't worry, I never got past the yetis.**

 **Jacqueline looks over his shoulder; an angry yeti pounds his fist into his palm.**

 **YETI:** **Rwwarrrrrr.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Oh, hey Phil.**

"Hey can't blame anyone there." Zilla said. "If I was in Santa's Workshop I would bust in myself."

"What a surprise." Dream said sarcastically.

"However, unlike Jack, I can bust in with ease."

North now became skeptic.

 **NORA:** **Keep up, Jacqueline! Keep up!**

 **Nora charges ahead. Nora's factory is bustling with activity: Yeti's are building toys, moving packages, while Elves are test piloting the various flying toys. As Jacqueline walks behind Nora, surveying the factory, a duck toy suddenly flies over Jacqueline's head. Jacqueline ducks just in time and continues after Nora.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Whoa! (BEAT) I always thought the elves made the toys.**

 **NORA (WHISPERS):** **We just let them believe that.**

"WOW! Way to take all our beliefs and take a giant shit on it!" Zilla criticized.

Now North blushed in shame.

 **Jacqueline looks over to see a group of elves eating Christmas ornaments and another electrocuting himself with Christmas lights. Nora smiles and calls to them.**

 **NORA:** **Very nice! Keep up good work!**

 **Nora continues through the factory floor. She passes a yeti putting the finishing touches on a blue toy robot.**

 **NORA: (TO YETI)** **I don't like it. Paint it red.**

 **The yeti reacts in dismay as we reveal hundreds of finished blue robots.**

 **NORA:** **Step it up, everybody.**

 **As Nora and Jacqueline move to the opposite end of the chamber, we finally glimpse the orchestrated chaos of the entire workshop, in all it's magic and splendor.**

Everyone reacted in awe at the orchestrated chaos of the entire workshop, in all it's magic and splendor.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Jamie said.

"Toys! Toys!" Sophie cheered.

"AMAZING!" Anna, Rapunzel, and Honey Lemon squealed in wide-eyed joy.

 **INT. NORTH'S OFFICE - A MOMENT LATER**

 **Jacqueline follows Nora into his office. There are shelves filled with toys. Sketches and prototypes everywhere. Nora dusts her hands and turns to Jacqueline. Her sleeves are rolled. Jacqueline notices that on one of Nora's forearms is tattooed the word NAUGHTY, and on the other, NICE. Nora grabs a plate from a nearby elf.**

 **NORA:** **Fruit cake?**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Ah, no, thanks.**

 **North hurls it - crash! A pause as Nora looks at Jacqueline.**

"Aww. That looked so delisious. What a waste of fruitcake." Zilla groaned.

 **NORA:** **Now we get down to tacks of brass!**

 **JACQUELINE: (TO HIMSELF)** **Tacks of brass?**

 **As Nora cracks his knuckles, Jacqueline stands silent. The wind suddenly slams Nora's office door behind them. Jacqueline looks to the door, it locks itself, and she turns back. Nora moves in close to Jacqueline, backing her up against the door.**

"Oh yeah! Beat him up!" Bunny cheered.

"I can arrange something like that for you." Zilla threatened.

 **NORA:** **Who are you, Jacqueline Frost? What is your center?**

 **Nora pokes Jacqueline in the chest.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **My center?**

 **NORA:** **If Lady in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside.**

"Oh come on! Beat him up! Give him a world of pain!" Bunny complained.

"Coming right up!" Zilla said punching Bunny into the ceiling. "Ah! Peace and quiet."

"Zilla, for the love of the Gods! PLEASE stop blowing holes in my home! The budget is insane enough as it is!" Litwick pleaded.

 **Nora stands up straight and begins to stroke his beard as he gives Jacqueline a curious look.**

 **NORA:** **Hmmmm?**

 **Nora is standing in front of a shelf of Russian nesting dolls. One is carved to look like Nora himself.**

 **NORA (CONT'D):** **Here. This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little-(hands the doll to Jacqueline) Well, go on.**

 **Jacqueline gives Nora a curious look, then sets down his staff. She twists the doll in half, and inside is another carved Nora doll, this one is a more typical Miss Claus – red cheeked and cheery.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **You are downright jolly.**

 **NORA:** **Ah, but not just jolly...**

 **The dolls get progressively smaller as he twists them open, all versions of Nora, but all slightly different.**

 **NORA (CONT'D):** **I am also mysterious. (twist - smaller doll) And fearless. (twist - smaller doll) And caring. And at my center...**

 **Twist. As Nora approaches, Jacqueline looks down and drops the final Russian doll into the palm of Nora's hand. It's the size of a jelly bean.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **There's a tiny wooden baby?**

 **NORA:** **Look closer. What do you see?**

 **Jacqueline holds it up to examine it.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **You have big eyes?**

 **NORA:** **Yes! Big eyes. Very big. Because they are full! Of wonder! That is my center. It is what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything!**

 **Nora raises his hands, and the toys on the shelves suddenly spring to life. Jacqueline-in-the-boxes pop, toy trains speed around the room, soldiers march about, toy planes fly overhead. An elf gets carried aloft by a balloon. A flying toy plane glides by and we follow it as it makes its way around the room. A Christmas tree is ablaze with bright lights. Two double doors suddenly open as the flying car enters the factory floor.**

 **NORA:** **Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air!**

 **As it crosses the frame, dozens of other toys are now flying around the massive chamber. It's a truly magical moment. Nora now stands outside her office, with Jacqueline at her side.**

 **NORA:** **This wonder is what I put into the world, and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?**

 **JACQUELINE: (BEAT)** **I don't know.**

Once again everyone reacted in awe at the orchestrated chaos of the entire workshop, in all it's magic and splendor. Especially the center speech.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Rapunzel said in awe.

"So what are your centers?" Merida asked the guardians.

"Well, I'm the Guardian of Memories." Tooth said. "Sandy is the Guardian of Dreams."

"No surprise there." Jack said.

"And I'm the Guardian of Hope." Bunny said.

"Pfft. That's a laugh." Zilla said.

"Okay smart ass! What about you!? What are you a Guardian of!?"

"I don't have one. But I don't need it." Zilla said simply.

"HA! I knew- wait what…?" Bunny stopped in shock.

"It's true that I'm a Guardian but I don't need a fancy title to prove my Guardianship." Zilla said.

"But don't the public call you the Monster of Steel?" Dream asked.

"Yeah so?"

"But then that would mean you have no center." North said.

"Your point?"

 **Jacqueline looks down into his open palm, the wooden baby stares back at him. Nora closes Jacqueline's hand. They exchange a look. Then, something suddenly jets past a window outside. Almost simultaneously, Bunny and Sandwoman come running down the hallway toward Nora and Jacqueline.**

 **BUNNY:** **We have a problem, mate! Trouble at the Tooth Palace.**

"And so the war begins." Litwick said.

* * *

 **Chapter 58 Complete! Pitchia is now making her first move. At the Tooth palace. Can the Guardians stop her? Stay tuned fro more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **59: Rise of the Guardians Part 4**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. LAUNCHING SHED - A MOMENT LATER**

 **Nora shoves open a set of double doors, followed closely by Bunny, Sandy, and Jacqueline. Several Yeti's rush by as they prepare the hangar for launch.**

 **NORA (O.S.): (TO YETIS)** **Boys, ship shape. As soon as impossible.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Nora, Nora! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old...**

 **Suddenly: the SOUND of POUNDING HOOVES. BEASTLY SNORTING.**

 **SANTA'S INCREDIBLE SLEIGH comes into view. It's a huge, shiny, tricked out, jaw-dropping hot-rod of a sled.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **...sleigh.**

 **Jacqueline is understandably gob-smacked, so much so that he almost gets**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Whoa!**

 **NORA: (TO REINDEER)** **Hey! Moi deti, moi deti. Quiet, quiet.**

 **The sleigh comes to a standstill as the Guardians prepare to climb inside. Several Yetis are still running around making last minute preparations.**

Just like Jacqueline, everyone in the audience reaction in awe at Santa's Sleigh. Of course outside a few unimpressed members.

"THAT'S Santa's Sleigh!?" Jamie reacted in awe.

"Yep." Zilla smirked.

"Cool!"

"Wow! I want a sleigh like that!" Kristoff said. "I think Sven would like it!"

"Yeah. Maybe we could go sleigh riding sometime in a sleigh like that." Anna suggested while fiddling with her fingers and blushing bright red.

"Sure. Anytime you want to." Kristoff smiled. Anna reacted in joy.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North chuckled.

 **JACQUELINE:** **Okay, one ride, but that's it.**

 **Jacqueline jumps aboard. Nora smiles knowingly, and climbs inside. Sandy hops up into the back seat.**

 **NORA:** **Everyone loves the sleigh.**

 **Nora grabs the reigns, wrapping them around his arms. She turns to see Bunny standing there, frozen and unnerved.**

 **NORA (CONT'D):** **Bunny, what are you waiting for?**

 **BUNNY:** **I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And um, and safer.**

 **NORA:** **Ah, get in. (hoists Bunny up) Buckle up!**

 **Bunny desperately looks around his seat.**

 **BUNNY:** **Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are the bloody seatbelts?!**

 **NORA: (LAUGHS)** **That was just expression!**

"I take it Bunny it Bunny doesn't like to fly?" Merida asked.

"Oh yeah." Jack chuckled.

"Hey! Don't tell them that!" Bunny said.

"Interesting." Zilla smirked sinisterly.

"What are you up to?" Phoenix eyed Zilla with suspicion.

 **Nora turns to one of the Yetis.**

 **NORA:** **Are we ready?**

 **The Yeti throws his hands up in a fit shaking his head no.**

 **NORA:** **Good! Let's go! Clear! (cracks the reigns) Hyah!**

 **The sleigh is off. Elves and yetis scatter out of its path. Sandy, Bunny, and Jacqueline fly back into their seats. Bunny clutches the edge of her, terrified. Jacqueline can't help but laugh.**

 **NORA:** **Out of the way!**

 **The sleigh heads down a luge-like track. North and Jack are enjoying the ride.**

 **NORA:** **Hyah!**

 **BUNNY:** **Ohhhhhh no!**

 **Nora cracks the reigns, the sleigh plummets, an almost vertical drop. Sandy grins calmly. Jacqueline loves this. Bunny - not so much.**

 **BUNNY: (WALLA)** **Slow down, slow down!**

 **Nora pulls a lever, kicking the sleigh into overdrive. She looks back as the sleigh enters a corkscrew.**

 **NORA:** **I hope you like the loopty loops!**

 **BUNNY: (NAUSEOUS)** **I hope you like carrots.**

"HA! I get it!" Dream chuckled.

"Ew." Some people reacted in disgust.

 **NORA:** **Here we go!**

 **WIDE SHOT as the sleigh reaches the bottom of the ramp, and shoots upwards, launching them into bright blue sky.**

 **JACQUELINE: WOOO-HOOOOOO!**

 **EXT. SLEIGH - FLYING THROUGH THE SKY - CONTINUOUS**

 **Nora, reins in hand, leans into the wind as the reindeer climb higher.**

 **NORA:** **Klasno!**

 **Jacqueline, in his element, leaps up onto the rear of the sleigh to watch the North Pole fade into the distance.**

 **JACQUELINE: (LAUGHS)** **Whoa!**

 **Bunnymund peaks off the side of the sleigh, then leans back, and holds on for dear life.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Hey, Bunny-**

 **Bunny turns to see Jacqueline standing on the back edge of the sleigh.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Check out this view-EEEYAAAAGGHGHH!**

 **Jacqueline is SWEPT OFF the sleigh and disappears! Bunny gasps in horror and looks over the side...only to see Jacqueline lounging on the sleigh's skid.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Awww...you do care.**

 **BUNNY:** **Ah, rack off you bloody show pony!**

Jack was laughing under his breath. However Elsa elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow! What was THAT for!?" Jack said in pain.

"That wasn't funny Jack! You could have been seriously hurt!" Elsa scolded.

"Awww…you do care." Jack joked.

"This isn't funny Jack!" Elsa scolded. "I'm serious!"

Jack was blushing from Elsa's concern. Elsa really did care after all.

"Okay lovebirds, can you save that for later? Or at very least get a room?" Dream said.

 **Bunny glowers as Jacqueline makes her way back into the sleigh.**

 **NORA:** **Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut.**

 **BUNNY:** **Oh strewth, I knew we should have taken the tunnels.**

 **Nora holds a snow globe up to his face.**

 **NORA:** **I say, Tooth Palace.**

 **An image of the Tooth Palace appears inside the snowglobe. North throws the globe into the air and a giant vortex opens.**

 **NORA:** **Hyah!**

"Cool!" Jamie cheered.

"Entering Light Speed! Warp Speed Now!" Zilla acted.

 **EXT. SKY - SLEIGH JETTING THROUGH THE SKY**

 **A surreal light surrounds the sleigh as it hits HYPERDRIVE and gets sucked through the snow-globe portal with a WHOOSH.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **TOOTH PALACE DESTROYED**

 **EXT. SKY - NEAR TOOTH'S PALACE**

 **The sleigh suddenly comes out of HYPERDRIVE at the outskirts of the Tooth Palace. Streaks of black rapidly approaching.**

 **NORA:** **What!?**

"Oh that ain't good." Zilla said.

Tooth only gasped in horror at this familiar site.

"Are those… Nightmares?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Pitch smirked.

"I know something else that beautiful." 3P muttered to herself.

Zilla only groaned.

 **Suddenly our heroes find themselves in the midst of mayhem, as hundreds of Nightmares and terrified Tooth Fairies jet past. It's like a meteor storm. Nora yanks the reins, and the sleigh veers sharply, dodging the oncoming Nightmares.**

 **NORA:** **What are they!?**

 **Sandy and Bunny duck the onslaught.**

 **BUNNY:** **Whoa!**

 **Jacqueline now sees that the Nightmares are actually GULPING DOWN the fleeing fairies and flying off with them. It's chaos.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **They're taking the tooth fairies!**

"How are they not being digested?" Hiccup asked.

Sandy made sand symbols and hand gestures.

"Yeah sorry. I can't understand you."

"He's saying dream said don't have a digestive system." Bunny said.

 **Jacqueline looks up to see a lone fairy with a Nightmare snapping at its heels. Jacqueline leaps into the air and rescues it before the Nightmare can snatch it away. Jacqueline lands back in the sleigh. She opens his hand to reveal Baby Tooth, who's shaking with fear.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?**

 **As Baby Tooth nods, North steers the sleigh forward through the storm toward the entrance of Tooth's Palace.**

"Oh thank goodness." Tooth sighed.

"Nice save there Jack." Hiccup said.

"Not bad, Frost." Merida said.

"Thanks." Jack smirked.

"You were amazing!" Elsa complimented.

Jack blushed bright red.

 **INT. TOOTH PALACE - A MOMENT LATER**

 **A vast chamber supported by pillars containing millions of tiny wooden deposit boxes from floor to ceiling. Nora spots a Nightmare up ahead and hands Jacqueline the reigns.**

 **NORA:** **Here, take over!**

 **BUNNY:** **Huh?**

 **Jacqueline, though surprised, quickly grabs the reigns and smiles as she snaps them.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Hyah!**

 **Nora readies his sword and SLICES the Nightmare in half -**

 **NORA:** **Yah!**

"That is SO COOL!" Jamie cheered.

"What a ride!" Merida joined in.

"Me and Baymax have GOT to try something like that

 **SEVERAL TOOTH BOXES spill out of the split Nightmare and rain down into the sleigh at the Guardians' feet. The Nightmare disintegrates into black sand.**

 **BUNNY:** **They're stealing the teeth!**

"Um… why?" Astrid asked.

"What is so special about teeth?" Merida asked.

"Maybe they hold a secret message or something. Or maybe they're actually deadly weapons of mass destruction that are used to build a giant Kaiju!" Fred said.

"Only you would think that way Fred." Wasabi said.

 **Sandy looks at her hands and sees the Nightmare sand take shape and drift away. She and Bunny exchange a look. The Guardians turn - they're headed straight for a pillar.**

 **NORA:** **Jacqueline, look out!**

 **Jacqueline pulls the reins -**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Aaaahhhh!**

 **\- the sleigh nearly misses the pillar and skids to a rough stop on a platform. They see Tooth up above.**

 **NORA:** **Tooth! Are you alright?**

 **Tooth is flying around, visibly frustrated. This is bad.**

 **TOOTH:** **They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything.**

 **Only then does it hit him. Tooth's wings drop in defeat. He's completely lost amidst the devastation. The Guardians rush to comfort him. Jacqueline stays behind as Baby Tooth pops out from the hood of her tunic and flies over toward Tooth.**

 **TOOTH:** **Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!**

 **PITCHIA (O.S.):** **I have to say, this is very, very exciting.**

 **Pitchia's voice echoes across the open chamber. They look up to see Pitchia, standing high above them with a satisfied smile.**

 **PITCHIA:** **The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck. (BEAT) Did you like my show on the globe, Nora? Got you all together, didn't I?**

"There he is!" 3P squealed.

"SHH!" Everyone said.

 **Tooth darts after Pitchia, but she escapes into the shadows.**

 **TOOTH:** **Pitchia, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!**

 **PITCH (O.S.):** **Or what?**

 **Tooth follows the sound of Pitchia's voice and finds her near one of his tooth box columns.**

 **PITCHIA:** **You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?**

"Really?" Zilla said. "Really! That was best comeback you could say?"

"Yeah. And?" Pitch said.

"I could have 'You'll rip my Teeth out?'. Now THAT is a comeback."

"Hey! Leave my Pitch alone!" 3P called out.

"HE'S NOT YOURS!" Everyone shouted.

 **NORA:** **Why are you doing this?**

"That's a dumb question." Dream said.

"More like Cliché and Trope we've seen like a bazillion time!" Zilla said.

 **PITCHIA:** **Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in.**

 **Jacqueline takes this in. Pitchia moves along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerges from behind a column.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds.**

"Hey, who could blame him? If I have to live under a bed I'd bored out of mind. Not mention it's kind of tight fit." Zilla said.

 **BUNNY:** **Maybe that's where you belong.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!**

 **Bunny looks down past the edge of the platform to find Pitchia upside down, staring her in the face. Pitchia disappears again.**

"Okay that was actually pretty good." Zilla chuckled.

 **PITCH (O.S.):** **Hang on, is that...Jacqueline Frost? (LAUGHS) Since when are you all so chummy?**

 **JACQUELINE:** **We're not.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Oh good.**

 **Jacqueline turns and sees Pitchia standing in the middle of a column.**

 **PITCHIA:** **A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now.**

"Wished it stayed that way." Bunny growled.

This earned him ANOTHER punched to the walls by Zilla.

"You ARE a glutton for punishment." Zilla smirked.

"bunny shut the hell up! And Zilla stop torturing him!" Phoenix ordered.

 **BUNNY:** **Pitchia! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!**

 **Bunny goes after Pitchia, but she disappears and reemerges on an opposite column. Tooth spots her, grabs one of Bunny's boomerangs and flies at Pitchia in a rage...**

 **TOOTH:** **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **Pitchia looks at Tooth with a smile and before he can reach her, a huge Nightmare darts out of hiding and rears up at her. Tooth falls back. Baby Tooth hides in Jacqueline's tunic.**

Everyone reacted in fright to the jump scare.

"Goddamn it, FNAF!" Zilla said.

 **PITCHIA: (SOOTHING)** **Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy.**

 **Pitchia draws a wisp of black sand from Onyx's mane, twirls it in her palm, and turns toward Sandy.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Look familiar, Sandwoman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares.**

 **Pitchia notices the shocked Guardians.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know.**

 **BUNNY:** **What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!**

 **Pitchia's eyes flash with anger. But then she smiles.**

 **PITCHIA: (NOSTALGIC)** **Oh, the Dark Ages.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK**

 **A parent and her two children, huddled around a campfire, scream as a shadow, resembling Pitchia, washes over them. It makes its way up the side of a mountain to reveal Pitchia, smiling as he stares up at the moon.**

 **PITCHIA (V.O.): (NOSTALGIC)** **Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded!**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK - CONTINUOUS**

 **PITCHIA (V.O.):** **But then the Lady in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light!**

 **Nora's sleigh flies in front of the moon. Tooth and her fairies flit by while SANDY's Dreamsand dances across the sky and Bunny leaps across rooftops.**

 **PITCHIA (V.O.):** **Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope!**

 **Pitchia, thinner and weaker than he is now, slips back into the shadows after children run through him while playing in the streets, laughing as they go.**

 **PITCHIA (V.O.):** **Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! "Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!"**

"So that's how it happened." Jamie said.

"You know it feels different witnessing what Pitch was talking about." Jack said.

 **BACK TO THE TOOTH PALACE**

 **Pitchia leans toward the Guardians, showing nothing but contempt.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **Well that's all about to change.**

 **A SOUND behind Pitch: one of the COLUMNS of the Palace begins to crack and crumble, as if decaying. Tooth is stunned...**

 **PITCHIA:** **Oh look, it's happening already.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **What is?**

 **Tooth's eyes widen in shock.**

"Is it just me, or is the entire palace collapsing?" Wasabi said.

 **VIGNETTES OF CHILDREN AROUND THE WORLD**

 **PITCHIA (V.O.):** **Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came.**

 **Lifting pillows and finding their BABY TEETH still there.**

 **PITCHIA (V.O.):** **I mean such a little thing, but to a child...**

 **PULL OUT from the last VIGNETTE, all the way out of TOOTH'S WIDE-OPEN EYE, and BACK TO SCENE. Jacqueline, mystified, moves closer to Tooth as the palace continues to crumble.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **What's going on?**

 **TOOTH:** **They, they don't believe in me anymore.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Didn't they tell you, Jacqueline? It's great being a Guardian – but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they.**

 **Jacqueline's realizes now the magnitude of Pitchia's plan.**

"So… that's why he stole the teeth?" Astrid asked in shock.

"He's trying to be the only one to be believed in." Merida said.

"Much like someone trying to be worshiped as God himself." Zilla said. "It's not the first time though."

 **PITCHIA:** **No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!**

 **Bunny throws his boomerangs at Pitchia, who quickly ducks out of the way as they fly around the chamber columns. Pitchia then jumps onto the back of Onyx down into the depths of the Palace. The Guardians dive after her, followed by Jacqueline. Bunny grabs a set of egg bombs and launches them at Pitchia, exploding seconds before Pitchia hits the ground.**

"She's getting away!" Jamie called out.

"That sly rat-bag!" Bunny growled.

"The funny thin is, this is only the beginning." Zilla said.

* * *

 **Chapter 59 Complete! Pitchia has made her first move on the Guardians. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **60: Rise of the Guardians Part 5**

 **CUT TO:**

 **JACQUELINE:'S DECISION**

 **INT. TOOTH PALACE - LAGOON - MOMENTS LATER**

 **The Guardians land -**

 **NORA:** **He's gone.**

 **LATER**

 **Tooth, deflated, sits on the ground with an empty tooth box in his hands. Baby Tooth, resting on a nearby broken tooth box, looks to Tooth with concern. Jacqueline walks up and crouches down alongside Tooth.**

 **BUNNY (O.S.):** **Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitchia.**

 **NORA (O.S.):** **This is one time I wish I was wrong. But she will pay.**

"That's probably the only time Bunny admits something." Jack said.

"Don't push it, Frostbite!" Bunny warned.

"Hey he's got a point you know." Hiro agreed.

 **JACQUELINE:** **I'm sorry, about the fairies.**

 **TOOTH:** **(not her bubbly self) You should've seen them. They put up such a fight.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Why would Pitchia take the teeth?**

"Ah, didn't we already establish that?" Wasabi asked.

 **TOOTH:** **It's not the teeth she wanted. It's the memories inside them.**

 **JACQUELINE: (BEAT):** **What do you mean?**

 **Tooth leads Jacqueline across the pond, the water freezing under his feet as he walks.**

 **TOOTH:** **That's why we collect the teeth, Jacqueline. They hold the most important memories of childhood.**

 **Tooth directs him to a MURAL, which illustrates this.**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D):** **My fairies and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them.**

"So each tooth in our gums contains a memory of our life?" GoGo asked in skeptical.

"Whoa! That so cool!" Fred said in awe.

"Yeah it is." Jamie said.

"Might be something Grand Pabbie might have to be useful." Kristoff pondered.

"Okay let's not get carried away." Zilla said.

 **Jacqueline takes a second to admire the immense beauty of the mural before him.**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D):** **We had everyone's here. Yours too.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **My memories?**

 **TOOTH:** **From when you were young. Before you became Jacqueline Frost.**

 **JACQUELINE: (BEAT)** **But, I wasn't anyone before I was Jacqueline Frost.**

 **TOOTH:** **Of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **What?**

 **NORA: (CHUCKLES)** **You should've seen Bunny.**

 **BUNNY:** **Hey, I told you never to mention that!**

 **Jacqueline, confused, is trying to process all this.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **That night at the pond...I just, why I assumed...Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?**

 **TOOTH:** **You really don't remember?**

"Like I said before I wished it stayed that way." Bunny grumbled.

"Oh really? How about if Manny actually TOLD Jack who he was then none of this would be happening!" Zilla criticized.

"But-" North object.

"Don't even think about it!" Zilla interrupted. "You guys fucked up, and you know it!"

 **Jacqueline's expression says it all. Finally the key to all his questions.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. (TO TOOTH) You have to show me.**

 **Jacqueline, using her control of the wind, lifts up off the ground and flies across the pond.**

 **TOOTH:** **I...I can't, Jacqueline. Pitchia has them.**

 **Jacqueline floats down onto a rock, overlooking the Guardians.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Then we have to get them back!**

"Gotha chatch 'em all!" Dream fist pumped.

"That's it. No more Pokémon Go for you, young lady." Zilla said.

 **Suddenly, a patch of Tooth's feathers fall out, and disappears. The Guardians eyes fill with worry.**

 **TOOTH:** **Oh no!**

 **Jacqueline is stricken. She looks back - the ancient MURAL begins TO DISINTEGRATE-**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D):** **The children. We're too late.**

 **NORA:** **No! No! No such thing as too late! (GETS IDEA) Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Idea! HAHH!**

"Oh no." Bunny groaned.

"Hey it was a good idea." Tooth said.

"Yeah, I guess."

 **She's gleeful. The others look at each other as if he's nuts.**

 **NORA (CONT'D):** **We will collect the teeth!**

 **TOOTH:** **What?**

"WHAT!?" Everyone reacted in the same manner.

 **NORA:** **We get teeth! Children keep believing in you!**

 **TOOTH:** **We're talking seven continents! Millions of kids!**

 **NORA:** **Give me break! You know how many toys I deliver in one night?**

 **BUNNY:** **And eggs I hide in one day?**

"Yeah I guess you got a point." Hiro said.

 **Nora turns to Jacqueline.**

 **NORA:** **And Jacqueline, if you help us, we will get you your memories.**

 **Jacqueline looks to Tooth, who gives him a reassuring smile. Sandy gives to enthusiastic thumbs up while Bunny groans. Jacqueline looks back to North with a smile.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **I'm in.**

"This going to be good." Fred said excitingly.

 **CUT TO:**

 **TOOTH COLLECTION**

 **EXT. SHANGHAI ROOFTOPS - NIGHT**

 **We transition to the SHANGHAI SKYLINE as North BOOMS up out of a chimney, dashing along the rooftops.**

 **NORA: (LAUGHS)** **Quickly! Quickly!**

 **Nora BOOMS down another chimney as Bunny races into view a rooftop away.**

 **BUNNY:** **Here we go, here we go...**

 **Jacqueline zips into view, calling out to Bunny.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Hop to it rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!**

 **BUNNY:** **Yeah right, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really what's the point - because you won't be able to keep up anyway.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Is that a challenge, cottontail?**

 **BUNNY:** **Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate.**

 **As we pan across the rooftops, BOOM! Nora bursts up out of a nearby chimney.**

 **NORA:** **A race? Is it a race?**

 **Nora jumps into one chimney, then shoots out of another across the way.**

 **NORA (CONT'D):** **This is going to be...**

 **Nora disappears down yet another chimney only to emerge with a bang out the top of another.**

 **NORA (CONT'D): EPIC!**

"Okay, everybody place your bets!" Zilla said. "Who would win the race?"

"My money's on Jack!" Anna shouted.

"Mines on Bunny!" Merida said.

"Jack!" Rapunzel said.

"Jack!" Hiro, Honey, and Fred called out.

"Bunny!" Wasabi and GoGo said.

"Bunny too!" Astrid said.

"Jack!" Hiccup said.

"I'll take that bet too." Yuffnut said.

"Oh yeah!" Ruffnut agreed.

"Me!" Snotlout said.

"Doesn't count!" Dream said.

"How about you, sis?" Anna said.

"Um, J-Jack…" Elsa said blushing.

"Anyone else?" Phoenix wondered.

"North!" Zilla said.

"You are so going to lose this time." Dream smirked.

 **As Nora leaps out of frame, Tooth darts into view, in hummingbird overdrive, dazzled by the lights and traffic. Baby Tooth struggles to keep up.**

 **TOOTH:** **Four bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're EVERYWHERE!**

 **Tooth, overwhelmed, jets off without paying attention and SUDDENLY - THOOMP - she smacks into a TOOTHPASTE BILLBOARD.**

 **TOOTH:** **Ow!**

"Ooooo." Everyone reacted.

"That's going to leave a mark." Dream cringed.

"~Irony~" Zilla sang.

 **Jacqueline jumps up to the billboard to check on him.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Ah, you okay?**

 **TOOTH:** **Fine...sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **How long is a long time?**

 **TOOTH:** **Ah, four hundred forty years...give or take.**

"That IS a long time." Dream said.

 **Tooth jerks to attention: suddenly him VIEW ZOOMS IN thru a LITTLE GIRL'S BEDROOM WINDOW: a tiny GLOW under her pillow marks a freshly planted TOOTH. Tooth gasps and her eyes go wide - he FLIES to the window, excited. Jacqueline reacts, looks to Baby Tooth: it's gonna be a long night.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Hmm...**

"If I spent hundreds of years off the field, I'd feel energetic too." Zilla said.

 **INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **Jacqueline, cocksure, arrives outside an open window. Her smile suddenly disappears when she sees a RABBIT HOLE open up in the bedroom floor and Bunny hops out.**

 **EXT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **Bunny, now holding the tooth in her paw, turns to Jacqueline and laughs. Jacqueline, not amused, zaps Bunny with burst of frost from her staff.**

 **BUNNYMUND (O.S.):** **Aaahhh!**

"HA! Priceless!" Zilla chuckled.

Jack was holding in his chuckles. Even Elsa was holding in her giggles.

 **EXT. MIDDLE EAST - NIGHT**

 **The Guardians fly over a Middle Eastern city in North's sleigh as the full moon lights up the night sky.**

 **INT. KID'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **Nora pulls TWO teeth, one with each hand: TWINS.**

 **NORA: TWINS (BEAT)** **Yipa!**

 **INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **Bunny pulls out her hand from under a pillow revealing SEVERAL TEETH.**

 **BUNNY:** **Jackpot!**

 **Pull out wider to reveal HOCKEY TROPHIES, POSTERS and PARAPHERNALIA EVERYWHERE. Bunny grins.**

 **BUNNY:** **Looks like you're a bit of a brumby, hey mate.**

"Ow!" Everyone reacted.

"And I thought Boxing was brutal." Jack said.

 **INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **Nora stands at the side of a boy's bed.**

 **NORA: (LAUGHS)** **Is piece of pie!**

 **She falls into a rabbit hole, finding himself face to face with Bunny. She growls. SANDWOMAN enters and takes the boy's tooth for himself.**

 **BUNNY:** **Ow!**

 **NORA: (LOUD WHISPER)** **That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy!**

"Ha! Silent but effective." Zilla chuckled.

"Score one for Sandy." Jack said.

Sandy makes sand symbols of gratitude.

 **EXT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **Jacqueline parkours between two buildings and into a window.**

 **INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **Jacqueline flies in through the window when suddenly, a rabbit hole appears. As Jacqueline disappears through the rabbit hole, Bunny appears through an adjacent hole laughing to herself.**

 **INT. BEDROOM NIGHT**

 **Tooth reaches under a pillow and pulls out a Tooth with a mouse attached to the other end. Baby Tooth tackles the mouse.**

 **TOOTH:** **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy there, champ! He's one of us! Part of the European division. (to the mouse) Ca va?**

 **The mouse gestures back angrily.**

"Aw that's so cute!" Anna, Honey, and Rapunzel cooed in unison.

 **EXT. SKYLINE - NIGHT**

 **Nora and the Guardians, riding Nora's sleigh, exit a wormhole. Nora laughs as they fly over the city.**

 **INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **Bunny pulls a note from under a pillow instead of a tooth.**

 **BUNNY:** **Huh?**

 **The note shows an arrow, pointing toward the window. She looks up to the window: North holds up a tooth as she grins, then leaps off the ledge laughing.**

 **EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT**

 **Bunny lands on a rooftop, holding a tooth in her paw, and proud of herself. Then, Bunny hears the sound of ice and FROST-**

 **BUNNY:** **Crikey!**

 **-and disappears from view. Bunny is now sliding down the side of a roof on a sheet of ice. Jack grabs the tooth from Bunny's paw as he slides past and holds it high in the air.**

 **JACQUELINE: (LAUGHS)** **Yes!**

 **Jack holds up the tooth, but within moments a hand snatches it. Jack looks to see Sandy waving `bye-bye' as he flies off on his Dreamsand cloud.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **No!**

"Score another for Sandy!" Zilla said. "Man Bunny this is definitely not your day."

Bunny only grumbled in annoyance.

 **EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT**

 **Nora dances across a rooftop and quickly drops into a chimney to enter a house - we DROP FAST THROUGH THE ROOF AND CEILING...**

 **INT. HOUSE UNDER ROOFTOP - CONTINUOUS**

 **...to see BUNNY'S PAW as it LIGHTS THE FIREPLACE. Bunny grins demonically in the firelight.**

 **BUNNY:** **Haha! Ho, ho, ho!**

 **EXT. PARIS - SKLYLINE - NIGHT**

 **A large burst of fire shoots out the top of a distant chimney.**

 **NORA (O.S.):** **Ahh!**

"Ouch!" Everyone chuckled and giggled.

 **EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT**

 **Jacqueline, Nora, Sandy, and Bunny stand proudly. Each one of them revealing their own bag filled with teeth to Tooth. Tooth is overwhelmed by their collective effort.**

 **TOOTH:** **Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies.**

 **Their eyes widen and Tooth is suddenly panic stricken.**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D):** **You guys have been leaving gifts, right?**

 **The rest of the group turns to each other, sinking their heads and biting their lips in embarrassment.**

"Wow! That's a little amateur even for you guys." Zilla said.

The Guardians only made faces of embarrassment.

 **EXT. LAUNDROMAT - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **The Guardians stand in line, waiting their turn to put dollar bills into a coin dispenser.**

 **A SERIES OF CLOSE SHOTS, VERY FAST**

 **\- Baby Tooth puts a COIN under a pillow.**

 **\- Now Jack puts a coin under a pillow.**

 **\- North's hand pulls a Tooth from under a pillow. He replaces it pair of CANDY CANES and a few COINS.**

 **\- Bunny stomps his feet and falls through a rabbit hole to reveal a pair of Easter Eggs atop a child's bed.**

 **\- Sandy walks through a doggy door with a coin in his hand. In shock, he sees North laughing while arranging Christmas decorations in the child's bedroom.**

"Um, it's still not Christmas yet, you know that right?" Zilla said.

"Still point for North." Jack said.

 **INT. BOY'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **A young boy, holding a stuffed animal and a sippy cup to his mouth, looks out his bedroom window. The Guardians, cast in moonlight, bound across the adjacent rooftops. The young boy, dumbfounded, drops his juice.**

"Best team up ever!" Jamie cheered.

"You have no idea kid." Jack smirked.

 **EXT. SKYLINE - NIGHT**

 **The Guardians fly across the night sky only to disappear through a snowglobe portal. Nearby, a Nightmare observes as the sleigh vanishes. It leaps off the roof, through a drain, and down into the sewers.**

"Uh oh." Anna said.

"That ain't good." Kristoff said.

 **CUT TO:**

 **PITCHIA'S LAIR**

 **INT. PITCHIA'S LAIR - NIGHT**

 **The SPY NIGHTMARE flies down into a dark cavernous space. Large STEEL CAGES hang all around and trapped inside are the MINI TEETH. The Nightmare heads toward Pitchia, standing at her own GLOBE, which is conspicuously covered in lights.**

 **PITCHIA:** **The lights...why aren't they going out?**

 **The Nightmare approaches from behind and lets out a soft whiney; Pitchia stiffens at the news.**

 **PITCHIA:** **They're collecting the teeth?**

 **The MINI TEETH perk up at this, and start twittering excitedly, which echoes throughout the lair.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Oh pipe down, or I'll stuff a pillow with you!**

 **The Mini Teeth begin to settle down. PITCHIA looks at the Nightmare, frustrated, and scowls. The Nightmare winces and disperses into tiny particles. A strand of NIGHTMARE SAND from the Nightmare twirls in the air, and Pitchia twists it with his fingers, turning it into a crude image of the SANDMAN.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Fine, have your last hurrah. For tomorrow, all you pathetic scrambling will be for nothing.**

 **And she crushes the image in her fist.**

"As to be expected with the Bogeyman. He's not willing to give up without a fight." 3P said passionately.

"Can we please put her in a separate room?" Dream asked.

"That won't work." Litwick said. "Last we did that, we had to pay half a destroyed neighborhood block a huge bill."

"And I still see those big numbers." Zilla shivered in horror.

* * *

 **Chapter 60 Complete! The Guardians saved the day. But Pitchia is not going to quit that easily. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **61: Rise of the Guardians Part 6**

 **CUT TO:**

 **IN JAMIE'S BEDROOM**

 **INT. JAMIE'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

 **A cool looking ROBOT TOY rests on Jamie's bedside table. Jamie is sound asleep in bed. A smile across his face reveals the recently formed gap between his teeth.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.):** **Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jacqueline?**

 **Jacqueline laughs as he looks at JAMIE'S DRAWING of herself during the SNOWBALL FIGHT on the wall. She's midair, blasting her friends with snowballs. She smiles and then turns to Tooth.**

 **JACQUELINE: (LAUGHS):** **Kids, huh?**

"Kids will be kids. It's only natural." Zilla said.

"See? He gets it." Jack said.

"That still doesn't excuse what he did!" Bunny said.

"Oh boo hoo! You're breaking our hearts!" Zilla mocked.

 **She watches as Tooth reaches under the pillow. He hovers over Jamie as she stirs in her sleep. A dreamy smile comes over him as he gazes down at the sleeping girl.**

 **TOOTH:** **This was always the part I liked most - seeing the kids. (BEAT) Why did I ever stop doing this?**

"Hey, it called progress. Progress grows with the time and we sometimes get absorbed in it. Happens all the time." Zilla added.

 **A beat; Jacqueline sees how much it means to him.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **It's a little different up close, huh?**

 **Tooth gives her a look: she's right.**

 **TOOTH:** **Thanks for being here, Jacqueline. I wish I had known about your memory, I could've helped you.**

"Well at least Tooth is honest about mistakes." Zilla said.

"Thank you." Tooth said.

"Unlike SOME lunar men I know!" Zilla said looking up, referring to Manny.

 **JACQUELINE:** **Yeah, well, look let's just get you taken care of. Then it's Pitch's turn, huh?**

 **A sudden COMMOTION. They both turn to the window.**

 **NORA:** **Here you are!**

 **Nora, carrying a large sack over her shoulder, struggles to climb in through the small window. Sandwoman and Baby Tooth climb in after. Everybody whispers.**

 **TOOTH: SSHHHHHHHH!**

 **NORA:** **Oh, what gives slowpokes!?**

"Uh, you do realize that you guys arrived last, right?" Dream asked.

 **Jamie is still sound asleep.**

 **NORA:** **How you feeling, Toothy?**

 **TOOTH:** **Believed in.**

 **NORA: (LAUGHS)** **Haha! That's what I want to hear.**

 **BUNNY (O.S.):** **Oh I see how it is...**

 **Bunny comes in through a rabbit hole in the floorboards.**

 **BUNNY (CONT'D):** **All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place.**

 **Nora now holds his index fingers up to his lips.**

 **NORTH: SSSHHHHHHHHH!**

"Ever heard of the Aesop Fable of the Tortoise and the Hair?" Zilla smirked.

"HEY!" Bunny gawked.

"BURN!" Dream called it.

The two high fived each other.

 **JACQUELINE:** **You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Peter Cottontail.**

 **Jacqueline lifts up his sack of teeth.**

 **BUNNY:** **You call that a bag of choppers? (lifting larger sack) Now that's a bag of choppers.**

 **"Looks like Team Bunny wins." Merida smirked.**

 **NORA:** **Friends! Friends! This is about Tooth. It's not a competition! But if it was - (reveals even larger sack) I win. YEEEEEHAAAHH!**

"I win. YEEEEEHAAAHH!" Zilla announced in sync.

"AW C'MON!" Most of them complained.

 **And she strikes a Russian dancing pose as... Suddenly a bright circle of light is cast on the Guardians.**

 **NORA (CONT'D):** **Oh no...**

"Busted." Hiccup said.

 **JAMIE (O.C.): (SURPRISED)** **Miss Claus?**

 **They all turn slowly to see Jamie sitting up in bed, holding a flashlight, wide awake and beaming in disbelief.**

 **JAMIE (CONT'D):** **The Easter Bunny?...Sandwoman...The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!**

 **TOOTH:** **Surprise! (GIGGLING) We came!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **He can see us?**

 **Jamie looks around, amazed, he sees everyone but Jacqueline.**

 **BUNNY:** **Most of us.**

"Best moment ever." Bunny smirked.

This again earns him another hit from Zilla's fist. This time straight into the ground.

"You know you're making this all too easy for me." Zilla said.

 **TOOTH:** **Shhh! You guys, he's still awake.**

 **BUNNY:** **Sandy! Knock him out!**

 **They all look to her, scandalized. Jamie looks concerned.**

 **JAMIE:** **Huh?**

 **BUNNY:** **With the Dreamsand, ya gumbies.**

 **But then Jamie's GREYHOUND rises up into frame, fully awake, its nostrils flaring at the scent he's picked up.**

 **JAMIE:** **No, stop that's the Easter Bunny. What are you doing, Abbey? Down!**

 **The dog is nose to nose with Bunny.**

 **BUNNY:** **Alright, nobody panic.**

"Pfft! That's a real good one." Zilla chuckled.

 **JACQUELINE: (ENJOYING THIS)** **But that's a um, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?**

"Would pay to see some gore." Zilla said.

"There are kids here you know." Dream pointed out.

 **BUNNY:** **I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me -**

 **While Sandy forms a Dreamsand baseball, Jacqueline rolls her eyes and notices an alarm clock on the bedside table.**

 **BUNNY (CONT'D):** **Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai-chi and the ancient ART OF-**

 **Jacqueline can't resist: she reaches over stealthily and SETS OFF THE ALARM CLOCK with her staff. RRRRRIIIIING!**

 **BUNNY:** **Crikey.**

 **Bunny is off like a shot, the greyhound right on his tail, running laps in the small room, the dog barking like crazy.**

"The art of running and screaming like a little bitch? Yeah I figured as much." Zilla said.

"Hey! Jack started this! You see why he is not Guardian material!?" Bunny argued.

"Was he harming Jamie?" Zilla asked.

"YES!"

"After the sledding day." Zilla specified.

"Well… No, but…" Bunny stammered.

"I rest my case. Idiot."

 **JAMIE:** **Stop! Sit!**

 **Sandy, amused, makes a Dreamsand baseball to stop the dog, but bobbles it as the dog brushes past.**

 **JAMIE:** **Down girl, down!**

 **The others stand out of the way as Bunny and the dog run up the walls and over the bed. As Tooth tries to silence the alarm clock, Jacqueline can barely contain his laughter. Sandy takes aim as Bunny and the dog run circles around him-**

 **NORA:** **Sandy, Sandy!**

 **The dog jumps past Nora, knocking her back.**

 **NORA:** **Ah!**

 **As Sandy winds up, the dog suddenly SMACKS right into her. The Dreamsand goes flying.**

 **TOOTH:** **Hey, this is not proper Tooth Fairy behavior!**

 **Nora ducks out of the way as the Dreamsand sails toward her. The Dreamsand baseball smacks Tooth right in the face and explodes into golden dust. Tooth and his fairy fall to the ground as a golden tooth takes shape above their heads. Streams of Dreamsand make their way around the room.**

 **BUNNY (O.C.):** **Ah, this thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!**

 **Bunny gets a whiff of the golden sand. The image of a carrot quickly takes shape in front of his face.**

 **BUNNY:** **Oh no.**

 **THUD! Bunny falls over asleep. THUD! So does the dog. North tries to scramble out of the way, but there's no escape in this tiny room.**

 **NORA:** **Candy canes...**

 **He teeters for a moment as Dreamsand candy canes appear before him, then falls like a giant Sequoia, landing - THUD! - on the end of Jamie's bed, which sends Jamie catapulting through the air.**

 **JAMIE:** **Whoaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Luckily she lands - OOF! - in Sandy's arms. She starts to wake up AGAIN, but Sandy is there with a fistful of sand - BOOF! - and Jamie too is out cold. Jacqueline and Sandy look down at the sleeping boy, relieved. Then they look around - a heap of sleeping, snoring bodies.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Whoops...**

 **Bunny is snuggled up next to Nora. A carrot and candy canes, made of Dreamsand, hold hands as they dance above Bunny and Nora's head. Jacqueline comes down off the dresser and turns to Sandy, who has put Jamie back in bed. Sandy lifts Nora's arm and lets go, it's completely limp and falls flat. Sandy smiles at Jacqueline, who chuckles.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now.**

"Pause." Zilla said pausing the movie. "I got this." Zilla took out his iPhone and snapped shot a picture. "Hey Jack I'm texting this."

"What!? No! Don't you dare!" Bunny said.

"Got it!" Jack said laughing at his text.

 **Sandy eyes suddenly widen. There's a Nightmare behind Jacqueline. Jacqueline turns to see A NIGHTMARE staring through the window. Without hesitation, Jacqueline jumps out the window after it.**

 **JACQUELINE (O.S.): (SHOUTS)** **Sandy, c'mon! We can find Pitchia.**

 **Sandy pauses for a moment, then follows Jacqueline's lead.**

 **BACK IN JAMIE'S ROOM - INTERCUT**

 **The sleeping Guardians are where we left them. Jamie's bedroom door opens, and Sam toddles in. He takes in the scene, amused. He toddles over to Nora, giggling. He pokes at her rotund belly. Then he notices something. He reaches into her pocket and pulls out a snow globe.**

 **SAM:** **Pretty!**

"Oh no." Zilla said.

"So that's how it happened." North said.

 **He looks over to see the Easter Bunny, sound asleep on the floor.**

 **SAM:** **Bunny! Hop! Hop! Hop!**

 **Suddenly the snow globe lights up. Sam's eyes widen as he looks at the beautiful vista inside the globe. It's Bunny's warren. He takes the globe and toddles off for the door, when she trips - again - and the snow globe smashes on the floor.**

 **SOPHIE:** **Ow!**

 **BOOMF! A flash of LIGHT. He looks up to see a magical portal open in front of him. A GUST WIND comes blowing out of the portal. Sam giggles, and toddles through the portal. Nora's bleary EYES pop open mid-snore.**

 **NORA:** **Whuh-huh...?**

"Wait! Sophie gone through one of the portals!?" Jamie said in shock and panic.

"Relax buddy. Sophie was not harmed." Zilla assured.

 **CUT TO:**

 **SANDMAN ATTACKED**

 **EXT. BURGESS NEIGHBORHOOD - NIGHT**

 **TWO NIGHTMARES zigzag along the rooftops, searching for victims. Jacqueline, loving the chase, is in hot pursuit with Sandy, who's riding along on a streak of Dreamsand-**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Wahooo! (BEAT) Haha! Yes!**

 **One of the Nightmares splits off, angling for a BEDROOM WINDOW. Sandy calmly follows-The Nightmare flies right through the WINDOW and SANDY does the same - the OTHER ONE angles up over the house's ROOF to evade Jacqueline, who PARKOURS over the roof after it-**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Waaahahoooo!**

 **Through the WINDOWS BELOW, FLASHES OF GOLDEN and SICKLY GREEN LIGHT race through the house as Sandy battles the Nightmare-The Nightmares and Jacqueline ZOOM away from the house just as Sandy and the FIRST NIGHTMARE blast out of the window, Sandy wrestling it until - POOF! It explodes into golden DREAMSAND which he quickly transforms into a Sting Ray for him to ride-**

 **EXT. DOWNTOWN BURGESS - CONTINUOUS**

 **Jacqueline flies through town on the heels of the Nightmare. It makes a sharp turn down an alleyway and Jacqueline is quick to follow. The Nightmare then veers up the wall of the alley and onto a ROOFTOP. Jacqueline whips a blast from his staff and HITS the Nightmare before it disappears from view.**

 **JACQUELINE: (JAZZED)** **HAAAH! I got it!**

 **Jacqueline jumps up onto the roof and prods the frozen Nightmare with her staff.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Sandy! Sandy, did you see that?! Look at this thing!**

"Oh wow. You killed a Nightmare." Bunny cheered sarcastically. "What you want, a medal?"

"Well I think that was very brave of him!" Elsa defended. This made Jack blush bright red.

 **Jacqueline can barely contain her excitement as she calls out to Sandy - but suddenly Pitchia lurches out from behind an air conditioning unit on the rooftop.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Frost?**

 **Jacqueline blasts a WAVE OF FROST across the rooftop, but Pitchia easily dodges it, reappearing behind Jacqueline on the adjoining rooftop.**

 **PITCHIA:** **You know, for a "neutral party" you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdos. (BEAT) This isn't your fight, Jacqueline.**

 **Jacqueline's eyes narrow. She holds out her staff, ready to strike.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **You made it my fight when you stole those teeth.**

 **Pitchia regards him curiously.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Teeth? Why do you care about the teeth?**

"You know that's funny coming form you." Zilla pointed out.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" 3P protested.

"For the first time in my life, I am conflicted." Pitch said.

"Finally something we agree on." Zilla said.

 **When she notices something and turns to find Sandy calmly standing on the rooftop next to her. Pitchia quickly sidesteps, moving away from Sandy.**

 **PITCHIa: (CHUCKLING)** **Now this is who I'm looking for-**

 **Before Pitch can finish a DREAMSAND STREAM whips around him, forcing him to duck and dodge Sandy's sudden attack.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Whoa-?**

 **Pitchia DISPERSES a stream of NIGHTMARE SAND, turning it into a gigantic sickle and swings it back at Sandy. Jacqueline ducks, avoiding injury as Sandy's pushed back against a ledge. Sandy quickly grabs Pitchia with another DREAMSAND STREAM and yanks her off her feet, slamming her repeatedly against the tops of the buildings until finally throwing her off the rooftop. Pitchia bounces off the ground as she crashes into an EMPTY STREET. As Sandy dusts his hands and calmly steps off the rooftop to follow, Jacqueline looks on, astonished.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Remind me not to get on your bad side.**

"I think we can all agree on that." Zilla smirked.

 **EXT. EMPTY STREET - CONTINUOUS**

 **Pitchia shakes off the crash, trying to back up as Sandy touches down and moves toward her, Jacqueline following. Pitchia cowers on the ground in fear as they approach.**

 **PITCH:** **(looks up, pleading) Okay, easy! You can't blame me for trying, Sandy. You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams. So I'll tell you what-**

 **Sandy continues forward, grim faced...but suddenly Pitchia stops cowering and stands up. Her tone changes.**

 **PITCH (CONT'D)** **You can have `em back!**

 **Before Jacqueline and Sandy can react, a Nightmare shoots up through a storm drain as several other Nightmares gather in the alley behind him. Jacqueline and Sandy look around as hundreds of Nightmares descend from the surrounding rooftops to encircle them. This doesn't look good. Jacqueline, worried, looks to Sandy and mutters...**

 **JACQUELINE:** **You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right?**

"Okay, that was pretty good in sinister drama." Zilla complimented.

 **Meanwhile, Pitchia rises up from off the ground as Onyx takes shape underneath her. Pitchia grabs onto Onyx's mane as it snorts and snarls. She then leans forward.**

 **PITCH:** **Boo!**

"AND likeability plummets." Zilla frowns.

"SHUT UP!" 3P shouts.

"Make me."

 **Pitchia's army of Nightmares begin to charge. Then suddenly, the sound of BELLS and REINDEER echo in the distance-NORA'S SLEIGH bursts through the clouds. Jacqueline and Pitchia look up into the sky as it circles overhead. The sleigh turns toward Pitchia, only to fly a few feet over his head. Pitchia turns as it passes over her, slightly confused.**

 **NORA'S SLEIGH**

 **Nora's asleep at the wheel, along with Bunny and Tooth. Suddenly, the sleigh clips one of its skis as it flies over City Hall, jolting Nora to attention.**

 **NORA:** **Ah!**

"Wait a minute! How did they get to the sleigh!? And don't you dare tell me they sleep walked! Because I will kick your ass!" Zilla criticized.

 **Bunny awakes with a fright from a bad a dream.**

 **BUNNY:** **Get outta my warren! (realizes he's awake now) Huh?**

 **EXT. EMPTY STREET - CONTINUOUS**

 **Still battling Nightmares, Sandy propels herself and Jacqueline into the air with a stream of Dreamsand and launches Jacqueline away from the Nightmares. Jacqueline quickly orients herself and knocks an oncoming Nightmare with her staff. Tooth quickly jumps off the side of the sleigh toward Jacqueline and Sandy. Jacqueline, knocks away a few more Nightmares with his staff, and looks up. Tooth suddenly flies into view through the swarm of Nightmares, slicing them apart with his wings, causing them to EXPLODE into BLACK SAND. Pitchia gives a signal and leaps into the air, leading another wave of Nightmares after the Guardians.**

 **SLEIGH**

 **Back in the sleigh, Bunny jumps out and lands on a nearby roof. Bunny quickly tosses her boomerang which disintegrates every Nightmare in its path. Bunny catches the returning boomerang, leaps off the roof, and grabs the skids of the sleigh as it passes by.**

"Oh yeah! Now we're talking!" Bunny cheered at his own ego.

 **THE SLEIGH**

 **Nora stands, drawing both her scimitars, and dices the oncoming Nightmares to bits as they attack.**

 **NORA:** **Ha. Ha. Ha. Come on!**

"That is awesome!" Jamie cheered.

"Yeah, it is!" Fred cheered too.

"This is epic!" Hiro cheered too.

 **Jacqueline heads back to the sleigh by dodging two Nightmares as they attack. As he continues his descent, Jacqueline is suddenly blind sided by another Nightmare, which knocks the staff from his hands. For a moment, Jacqueline is in a state of panic as he finds herself in free fall.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Aaaaaaaah!**

 **She finally manages to hook onto the staff, control her descent, and land on the sleigh as it flies past.**

 **BUNNY:** **(coolly, to Jacqueline) You might want to duck.**

 **Jacqueline DUCKS as a Nightmare rears up behind him, but one of Bunny's BOOMERANGS blasts through it and zips back to Bunny's waiting paw.**

"That's right I'm awesome." Bunny smirked.

 **Sandy high up in he clouds, does her best to contain the MASS OF NIGHTMARES that are swirling around him. Pitchia rises from behind a group of Nightmares. She stretches her arms as an ARROW of NIGHTMARE SAND forms behind her.**

"Oh no! Look out!" Anna called out.

"He's right behind you!" Rapunzel shouted too.

 **SLEIGH**

 **Jacqueline and the Guardians watch as more Nightmares speed away to join their herd. Sandy looks overwhelmed by the onslaught.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **We gotta help Sandy!**

 **NORA:** **Hyah!**

 **Nora cracks the reigns, turns the sleigh, and heads toward the swirling cloud of yellow and black sand. Pitchia takes aim and releases the arrow. It flies through the air and into SANDY'S back, exploding on impact.**

 **SLEIGH**

 **The Guardians look on, horrified.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Noooo!**

Everyone reacted in gawking and gasping horror. Even Sandy reacted to his own death.

"Whoa! That ain't good!" Zilla said.

"Oh no…" Anna gasped in horror.

"That is come harsh archery." Merida said in shock.

 **Jacqueline leaps ahead of the sleigh and flies toward Sandy.**

 **NORA:** **Jacqueline!**

 **Sandy feels the shock and turns around. A patch of blackness starts slowly spreading across his body. Pitchia laughs as he and Sandy lock eyes.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Hahahahaha!...Don't fight the fear, little lady.**

"No! Fight it!" Anna shouted.

"Yeah fight the fear!" Hiccup too.

 **THE SLEIGH**

 **The Guardians continue to speed toward Sandy, but Nightmares begin colliding with the sleigh, slowing their progress.**

 **NORA:** **Hurry, hurry!**

 **Pitchia relishes this moment of triumph.**

 **PITCHIA:** **I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left.**

"Now THAT is villainous!" 3P complimented.

 **Sandy, her eyes filled with terror, falls to her knees as the patch of blackness continues to spread. Jacqueline presses on, trying to reach Sandy as fast as she can. Sandy stands up, accepting her fate, and closes her eyes as she and her Dreamsand cloud are consumed by the writhing blackness of the Nightmare sand.**

 **THE SLEIGH**

 **NORA:** **Sandy...**

 **JACQUELINE** **Horrified, clenches his staff as she flies toward Pitchia.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **No...NOOOOOO!**

"Oh no… No!" Honey Lemon gasped in horror.

 **Sandy's gone. Her beautiful Golden Dreamsand, now black, merges with the rest of Pitchia's Nightmare sand. PITCHIA Is beyond delighted. Her plan actually worked! Pitchia then notices Jacia flying towards her, glowing energy emanating from Jacqueline's staff. Pitchia raises her hands and sends a massive wave of Nightmares toward Jacqueline.**

 **THE SLEIGH**

 **The Guardians are stunned. Jacqueline quickly realizes that's he's in over his head as the attacking Nightmares begin to overtake him. She's engulfed by Nightmares and there is nothing but silence. Pitchia looks on with a smile until a bolt of lightning suddenly erupts from within the writhing black sand.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Ahhhhhh!**

"WHOA! Jack's gone Super Saiyan!" Zilla cheered.

"Cool!" Jamie cheered.

"Awesome!" Hiro and Fred cheered.

 **A gust of wind blows past Pitchia, quickly followed by a massive wave of ice and frost that rockets back up the stream of Nightmare sand toward her, culminating in an explosion of ice and snow.**

 **PITCHIA: AAAHH!**

 **EXT. BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **Jacqueline free falls back to Earth, unconscious.**

 **NORA:** **Jacqueline!**

 **Tooth quickly rescues her and sets her back down in the sleigh.**

 **TOOTH:** **Jacqueline, how did you do that?**

 **JACQUELINE: (REGAINING CONSCIOUSNESS)** **I, I didn't know I could.**

 **EXT. BURGESS FOREST - NIGHT**

 **Pitchia pulls herself laboriously from the mud and weeds amongst the trees where he's crash-landed, oddly, he seems delighted. She looks up to see a BRIGHT GLOW - Nora's SNOWGLOBE PORTAL. The sleigh zooms into it and it WINKS OUT. Pitchia shakes the FROST from her arms as scores of Nightmares swarm behind Pitchia, regrouping after the blast. Pitchia, at the center, seems as pleased as can be.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Finally! Someone who knows how to have a little FUN!**

"Geez now we're entering Joker personalities here!" Zilla said.

"I know! It's so amazing!" 3P squealed in delight.

"Of course you would think that."

"Wait a minute!" Tooth said. "We all saw Sandy die. So how is he here? Not that I'm complaining."

"Hey, she's right! I mean I'm delighted, but how are you alive, pal?" Bunny asked.

"Oh, that." Litwick said. "I actually managed to bring Sandy here from a different point in time."

"WHAT!?" Everyone reacted in awe.

"Took them long enough." Dream said.

* * *

 **Chapter 61 Complete! Things have taken a turn for the worst as Pitchia has struck down Sandy. Or least in the AU film. Don't ask Litwick to do that again anytime soon. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **62: Rise of the Guardians Part 7**

"So, let me get this straight! You can pick ANY moment is time!?" Jack said in awe.

"Yes! We've already gone over this!" Litwick answered Jack's question for the umpteenth time.

"Can we PLEASE resume the film now!?" Dream said.

 **CUT TO:**

 **GUARDIANS REGROUP**

 **INT. NORTH POLE - GLOBE ROOM - DAY**

 **We're in the midst of a somber ceremony, marking the passing of Sandy. Burning candles line the perimeter of Sandy's stone emblem. Tooth sets down a candle and stands shoulder to shoulder with Nora and Bunny. The three hold hands in solace. The ringing of somber bells can be heard echoing throughout the chamber, as we reveal the elves and a yeti ringing the elf bells as part of a ceremonial dirge.**

"This is so sad." Anna said on the verge of tears.

"Kid friendly sad to be more precise." Zilla pondered.

"Dude! Too soon." Dream said.

 **INT. NORTH POLE - GLOBE ROOM - DAY - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Jacqueline, facing a window, FROSTS OVER THE GLASS with her finger to form a symbol of Sandy. Nora slowly walks up behind her.**

 **NORA:** **Are you alright?**

 **Jacqueline remains still, her eyes fixed on the image of Sandy.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **I just, I wish I could've done something.**

 **NORA:** **Done something? Jacqueline, you stood up to Pitchia. You saved us.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **But Sandy wo-**

 **NORA:** **(putting his hand on JACQUELINE'S SHOULDER) Would be proud of what you did.**

 **Jacqueline pulls back her hoodie and stands up.**

 **NORA (CONT'D):** **I don't know who you were in your past life, but in this life you are Guardian.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **But how can I know who I am, until I find out who I was?**

 **NORA:** **You will. I feel it, in my belly.**

"Oh Crikey! It's always the belly! Haven't you already learned by now that the belly is wrong! And besides, Sandy wouldn't be proud of him!" Bunny criticized.

However Sandy made sand symbols and gestures, to defend Jack.

"What!? I thought you'd be on my side!"

Sandy made more.

"You lose again kangaroo." Zilla said.

But, Zilla's eyes blinked red for a moment. Litwick caught sight of this and began to feel worried.

Jacqueline and Nora approach the globe which is losing lights at an alarming rate.

 **TOOTH:** **Look how fast they're going out.**

 **JACQUELINE: (GETTING IT)** **It's fear. She's tipped the balance.**

 **Jacqueline drifts up closer the globe. She looks at the lights going out, then back to the Guardians. There's a nervous tension in the room.**

 **BUNNY:** **(twirling his boomerang) Hey, buck up ya sad-sacks. Come on! We can still turn this around! (MORE) Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!**

 **CUT TO:**

 **INT. NORTH POLE - FACTORY FLOOR - DAY**

 **A massive wooden door swings open; Nora leads Jacqueline and the Guardians through the doorway, into an elevator, and through his factory.**

 **NORA:** **Bunny is right. (TO BUNNY) As much as it pains me to say old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas!**

 **BUNNY:** **Hey! Did everyone hear that?!**

"I don't think they were deaf. Everyone was in the same room." Hiccup pointed out.

 **NORA:** **We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!**

 **BUNNY:** **Ohh no, mate. My warren my rules. Buckle up.**

 **Bunny directs the groups attention to the ground. He taps his foot and a rabbit hole opens up under their feet.**

 **NORA:** **Shostakovich!**

 **CUT TO:**

 **PREPARATION FOR EASTER**

 **INT. BUNNYMUND'S TUNNELS - DAY**

 **The Guardians plummet through Bunny's tunnels.**

 **INT. BUNNYMUND'S WARREN**

 **Jacqueline, Bunny and Tooth arrive gracefully in the warren's antechamber, while Nora and the yetis comes to a crashing halt.**

 **NORA: (CHUCKLES)** **"Buckle up." Is very funny.**

 **BUNNY:** **Welcome to the warren-**

"To be fair that looked fun." Hiro said.

"And this place looks amazing!" Fred said.

 **Bunny stands before them when suddenly, she shifts his attention. She turns, her ears perk up and his nose sniffs the air.**

 **BUNNY:** **Something's up.**

"Pitchia?" Elsa wondered.

 **Something's amiss. A faint scream begins to echo from within the depths of one of Bunny's egg tunnels. Tiny eggs come scuttling out from the tunnel. Bunny grabs his boomerang, Nora draws her sword, and Jacqueline readies her staff as the sounds of booming footsteps, screams, and the rustling of foliage grows louder.**

 **BUNNY:** **Ahhhh!**

 **Bunny begins to charge toward the tunnel. At his side are the Guardians, yetis, and sentinel eggs all bellowing their loudest battle cries until...Sam bursts out. All momentum comes to a halt.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Sam?**

"Well that was anti-climatic." Hiccup said.

"AND a close call." Wasabi said.

 **They immediately withdraw their weapons, mildly embarrassed. Sam giggles and immediately runs after one of the elves.**

 **SAM:** **Elf, elf, elf!**

 **BUNNY:** **What is HE doing HERE!?**

 **Nora looks down at her coat pocket - ooops.**

 **NORA: (EMBARRASSED)** **Ah, snow globe.**

 **BUNNY:** **Crikey! Somebody do something!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?**

"OR you can take her home! THAT'S something!" Zilla said.

 **Sam giggles as he drags the elf by the bell atop its uniform.**

 **TOOTH: (CONFIDENT)** **Don't worry, Bunny. I bet he's a fairy fan. (flies up to Sam) It's okay little one.**

 **SAM: (TO TOOTH)** **Wow!**

 **TOOTH:** **Awww! You know what, I got something for you. Here it is. (he pulls something out) Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them.**

 **Sam runs away screaming.**

 **JACQUELINE: (LAUGHS)** **Blood and gums? When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?**

"Seriously! What kid would like blood and gums!? What were you expecting!?" Zilla said.

 **Meanwhile, Sam is running around the warren, exploring and playing. Sam pokes his head into a small tunnel.**

 **SAM:** **Peek-a-boo.**

 **NORA:** **We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time... (EMBARRASSED) ...for children.**

"Well that explains it." Hiccup said.

"Though we did establish that." Hiro said.

 **Jacqueline walks toward him, forming a SNOWFLAKE, which floats over toward Sam. She tries to grab at it.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **If one little kid can ruin Easter, then...we're in worse shape than I thought.**

"Ain't that the truth." Zilla said.

 **Sam follows the snowflake as Jacqueline leads it over to Bunny.**

 **SAM:** **Weeee! Weee, weee, weee!**

 **The snowflake lands on Bunny's nose and his concerns suddenly seem to slip away. Jacqueline's magic is taking affect.**

 **INT. BUNNYMUND'S WARREN - DAY - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Close up on a flower, that opens to reveal an egg. The egg stands up wobbly on its spindly little legs. We pull out to reveal Sam and Bunny's faces looking on, Sam amazed, Bunny proud.**

 **BUNNY:** **You wanna paint some eggs? Yeah?**

 **SAM:** **Okay!**

 **BUNNY:** **Come on then!**

 **We pull out further to reveal a massive stone spire, covered in moss, as thousands of unpainted eggs stream down the side of it toward a green meadow. Nora and Jacqueline stand in the midst of it all, slack-jawed, as the eggs rush towards them.**

 **NORA:** **Rimsky Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Uh, how much time do we have?**

"Not a lot considering that amount of eggs!" Zilla said.

 **A GREEN MEADOW**

 **SAM:** **Weeeeee!**

 **BUNNY:** **Woooohoooo!**

 **Bunny hops into view, Sam clinging to her back smiling, leading a huge mass of eggs down a wide PATH. As she passes, FLOWERS BLOOM on either side in his wake, BLASTING the passing eggs with color as they go.**

 **BUNNY (V.O.):** **Alright troops, it's time to push back. That means eggs! Everywhere!**

 **THE SORTING STONES**

 **Nora looks out over the eggs as they get sorted.**

 **NORA: (WALLA)** **Single file!**

 **Sam, on his back, is carried by the eggs through the sorting stones. He giggles as Nora waves at him while he passes by.**

 **BUNNY (V.O.):** **Heaps of you in every high-rise, farm house and trailer park!**

 **Baby Tooth flies across the screen, diverting our attention to a multicolored stream off in the distance.**

 **BUNNY (V.O.):** **In tennis shoes and cereal bowls!**

 **Baby Tooth joins an elf, who stands alongside an egg at the edge of a cliff. The elf pushes the egg over the cliff, into the stream, and celebrates with a victory dance.**

 **BUNNY (V.O.):** **Oh, there will be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!**

 **The elf turns just in time to see a stampede of colored eggs come barreling toward him. They knock him off the cliff as he and the eggs spill into the multi-colored stream below.**

 **A SPARKLING STREAM**

 **Colored eggs wade through the water, emerging with SECONDARY COLORS and intricate PATTERNS of all kinds. An unlucky egg veers off and gets stuck in a WHIRLPOOL. We see a hand fish it out to reveal Nora, who looks at the egg curiously. It's now got a SPIRAL PATTERN on it and its little LEGS kick madly.**

 **NORA:** **Okay, that's little strange.**

 **BUNNY:** **Naw, mate -**

 **Bunny's surrounded by butterflies and cute little eggs.**

 **BUNNY (CONT'D):** **That's adorable.**

"I suppose in a way." Zilla admitted.

"If we make him a small bunny that would make it complete!" Dream said.

 **As a technicolored elf climbs out of the stream, Nora sets the egg down and lets it rejoin the herd.**

 **A GREEN MEADOW**

 **As Sam leads a parade of eggs, Bunny jumps to an adjacent rock and sits up to address the eggs as they walk in stride. Meanwhile, Jacqueline rides atop a group of sentinel egg that are marching in the back ground.**

 **BUNNY:** **There will be springtime! On every continent! And I'm bringing hope with me!**

"Not enough apparently." Zilla mumbled.

 **A GREEN MEADOW - CONTINUOUS**

 **CLOSE ON: a line of eggs running down curled vines as yetis sprinkle them with glitter. They continue on down various vine corkscrew-like shoots, decorating the eggs with stripes. A confused elf emerges from the vines, striped with paint and walks off.**

 **A GREEN MEADOW - CONTINUOUS**

 **The striped elf walks past a Yeti, painting a mound of eggs red. Bunny enters frame and hops across the screen.**

 **BUNNY:** **Too Christmas-y, mate, paint `em blue.**

 **The Yeti throws its arms up in defeat and tosses the eggs.**

"Poor guy. Can't seem to get a break." Dream said.

 **A GREEN MEADOW - MOMENTS LATER**

 **A beautifully painted egg hides in the grass.**

 **BUNNY (O.S.):** **Oh, what's over there?**

 **Sam appears, spots the egg, and delicately lifts it out of the grass. He holds it close to admire the intricate detail of its shell. Sam brings the egg to Bunny for her to inspect.**

 **BUNNY (CONT'D):** **That's a beauty!**

 **Bunny takes Sam by the hand and leads him through a stone archway.**

 **BUNNY (CONT'D):** **Now all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter.**

 **THE STREAMS OF COLORED EGGS**

 **Bunny looks out proudly at the eggs gathered in front of the TUNNELS in the distance. Jacqueline approaches from behind and makes her way alongside Bunny, who holds Sam in her arms. Its our first real vista of the whole warren. It's a spectacular sight.**

"See now THAT's what I'm talking about." Zilla said. "THAT is the good aspect we wanted to see from you. I think it looks better that way."

"Seriously?" Bunny asked.

"Obviously."

 **JACQUELINE:** **Not bad.**

 **Sam yawns and begins to fall asleep. Bunny turns to Jacqueline with a smile.**

 **BUNNY:** **Not bad yourself.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Look, I'm sorry about that whole, you know, the "kangaroo" thing.**

 **BUNNY:** **It's the accent, isn't it?**

"No shit." Zilla said. "THAT and you're size."

 **Nora comes up from behind with Tooth at his side. They turn toward Bunny, marveling at the sight of Sam, fast sleep. It's touching. Bunny's face softens, as if remembering a distant memory.**

 **BUNNY:** **Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out.**

 **TOOTH:** **I like him!**

 **They look up from the sleeping toddler toward Jacqueline. She's taught them something today.**

 **TOOTH:** **I think it's time to get him home.**

 **Bunny hands the sleeping Sam over to Tooth.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **How about I take him home?**

 **TOOTH:** **Jacqueline, no! Pitchia is-**

 **JACQUELINE:** **-no match for this. (twirls her staff)**

 **BUNNY:** **Which is why we need you here, with us.**

 **The Guardians look at Jack with concern.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Trust me, I'll be quick as a bunny.**

"HA! Funny!" Bunny criticized.

"Still it does bring up an ominous foresight." Hiccup said.

 **CUT TO:**

 **RETURNING SOPHIE**

 **INT. SOPHIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT**

 **Jacqueline tries to lay a sleeping Sam down in her bed, but he won't let go of her neck. Finally, he releases his grasp only to roll over and fall out of bed. Baby Tooth gives Jacqueline a scornful look.**

 **JAMIE'S MOM (O.S.):** **Sam? Is that you?**

 **Jacqueline and Baby Tooth's eyes widen. Sam, asleep on the floor, is quickly covered with a blanket and given a squeaky stuffed animal.**

 **EXT. SOPHIE'S BEDROOM WINDOW - CONTINUOUS**

 **Jacqueline closes the window and looks to Baby Tooth with a sign of relief.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **We should get back.**

 **Baby Tooth nods, when...**

 **VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.): (LAUGHING)** **Jacqueline...**

 **Jacqueline stops, confused. Where is that voice coming from? She looks out across the town, toward the woods, and the sound of the echoed voice.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **That voice, I know that voice...**

"The memories are calling out. They're near by." Dream said.

"The memory box!" Tooth said in shock.

 **Baby Tooth looks to her, worried.**

 **VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.):** **Jacqueline...**

 **With that, Jacqueline leaps off the window ledge.**

 **EXT. BURGESS - A MOMENT LATER**

 **Jacqueline, carried by the wind, flies across town toward the sound of the eerie voice. Baby Tooth follows, trying to keep up. Jacqueline takes a moment to orient herself and lands, settling on a rotating vent; as the momentum slowly spins her around, the voice calls out to her again.**

 **VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.):** **Jacqueline...**

 **Jacqueline turns, looks to the woods, and takes off.**

 **EXT. WOODS - BURGESS - A MOMENT LATER**

 **Jacqueline and Baby Tooth land in the middle of a thickly wooded area. It's spooky. Jacqueline scans the forest when again she hears...**

 **VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.):** **Jacqueline...**

 **Jacqueline gives chase. She sprints through the thickets and enters a clearing only to find the decrepit remains of a rotting frame from a child's bed. Very creepy. What would that be doing in the woods, and how long has it been here?**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Don't worry, there's still time.**

 **Baby Tooth desperately tries to get Jacqueline's attention by tugging at his tunic, and tweeting desperately. Jacqueline takes his staff, and breaks through the damaged frame, revealing a hole leading deep underground.**

 **VOICE FROM A MEMORY (O.S.):** **Jacqueline...**

 **What to do? Jacqueline jumps down the hole, reluctantly followed by Baby Tooth.**

"This does not look good." Hiro said.

"This is most likely a trap." Hiccup said.

"Obviously." Merida said.

 **CUT TO:**

 **PITCH TRICKS JACK**

 **INT. PITCHIA'S TUNNELS**

 **Jacqueline continues along a long dark tunnel with Baby Tooth close behind. Eventually the labyrinth opens up to reveal a huge underground cavern. Baby Tooth continues to tug at Jacqueline's tunic.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **(waving Baby Tooth off) Baby Tooth, Baby...come on! (BEAT) I have to find out what that is.**

"OR you could call for back up!" Hiro pointed out.

"Seriously! The danger warnings are just screaming at you!" Wasabi said.

 **INT. PITCH'S INNER SANCTUM - CONTINUOUS**

 **Jacqueline can't believe his eyes. Dozens of huge bird cages hanging from the ceiling, and in them are the mini tooth fairies. They see Jacqueline, and immediately perk up, tweeting and flitting like crazy. Jacqueline jumps up onto one of the cages, then quickly leaps and holds onto the side of another one.**

"It's my fairies!" Tooth said.

"Like birds in cages." Merida said.

"Hey!" Tooth scoffed.

"Oh what!? Jack makes jokes it's fine! But when I make a joke suddenly it's not okay!" Merida criticized. "Don't tell me it's because I'm a girl!"

"Oh don't start that Bullshit again!" Zilla groaned.

 **JACQUELINE: (WHISPERS)** **Shhhh! keep it down. (leaps to another cage) I'm gonna get you out of here, just as soon as I -**

 **VOICE FROM A MEMORY:** **Jacqueline...**

 **Jacqueline turns away from the fairies, distracted.**

 **VOICE FROM A MEMORY:** **Jacqueline...**

 **JACQUELINE:** **(under his breath) As I can -**

 **Jacqueline looks down and sees the tooth drawers from Tooth's Palace. Mounds of them heaped to the ceiling. And inside the drawers are the missing baby teeth. She drops down to a mound and begins rummaging through the drawers, looking at the names on the boxes. In an instant he forgets his duties, and the fairies, and the Guardians and everything except those teeth, and the chance to finally get his memory back. The cavern suddenly goes darker than it already was. Jacqueline finally looks up, as a shadow of Pitchia crawls up a nearby column.**

 **PITCHIA (O.S.):** **Looking for something?**

 **Jacqueline swings around with her staff, shooting off a blast of ice, but Pitch isn't there. Jacqueline takes off, following the sound of Pitch's cackle as it echoes throughout the chamber. Jacqueline rounds a corner as she sees Pitch's shadow glide across the walls into a shadowed corridor.**

 **PITCHIA (O.S.):** **Don't be afraid, Jacqueline. I'm not going to hurt you.**

 **Jacqueline continues along a shadowed corridor.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Afraid?**

 **Jacqueline sees Pitchia on a bridge across the cavern and heads after her.**

 **JACQUELINE (CONT'D):** **I'm not afraid of you!**

 **PITCHIA:** **Maybe not. But you are afraid of something.**

 **Jacqueline steadily approaches, cautious and alert.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **You think so, huh?**

 **PITCHIA:** **I know so. It's the one thing I always know.**

 **Pitchia finally turns to face Jacqueline.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **People's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you.**

 **Panic flashes in Jacqueline's eyes. As she backs away, the chamber fills with shadows, and Jacqueline is spun around. She's disoriented as she thuds into a wall, which flips to reveal that it's actually the ground. Pitchia, unseen now, chuckles. Jacqueline's unsure of where he is. He looks back to see the cavern entrance - she's right back where he started.**

 **PITCHIA (O.S.):** **And worst of all, you're afraid you'll never know why. Why you? Why were you chosen...to be like this?**

 **Jack discovers that the entrance has been blocked with bricks as Pitch's shadow encroaches on him.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Well fear not, for the answer to that...**

 **Pitchia is now directly in front of Jacqueline, holding out a tooth box.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **Is right here.**

 **Jacqueline's eyes widen at the sight - the face of a young boy etched into the box, and under it is the name "Jacqueline Frost."**

 **PITCHIA:** **Do you want them, Jacqueline? Your memories?**

 **She holds them out to Jacqueline. Jacqueline stares, fighting the impulse to grab them. She closes her eyes, struggling to make a decision, but when she opens them again, Pitchia has disappeared. Pitchia's shadow moves across the pillars of the cavern. Jacqueline heads down a corridor, cast shadows from the Mini Tooth cages everywhere.**

 **PITCHIA (O.S.):** **Everything you wanted to know...**

 **Pitchia's face moves in and out of the shadows over the following.**

 **PITCHIA:** **...in this little box.**

 **Every time Jacqueline turns, Pitchia disappears. It's like Jacqueline's trapped in a fun house. Multiple Pitch shadows have appeared on the wall around Jacqueline. They're closing in on her.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Why did you end up like this? Unseen. Unable to reach out to anyone. (BEAT) You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them, and fly off withthem. But you're afraid of what the Guardians will think.**

"And THIS is the part where YOU join Pitch!" Bunny growled.

"No! I didn't!" Jack said.

"Yeah right! Could have fooled me! This will expose you for the backstabbing punk you are!" Bunny declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Watch carefully." Dream said.

 **Jacqueline's breath quickens. She's been pushed into a corner.**

 **PITCHIA:** **You're afraid of disappointing them. (SMILES) Well let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Not really.**

 **The shadows have overcome Jacqueline.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **(trying to scramble away) Stop it! Stop it!**

 **Almost reluctantly, the shadows back away and Pitchia appears before Jacqueline.**

 **PITCHIA:** **After all, you're not one of them.**

 **Jacqueline aims his staff at Pitchia.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **You don't know what I am!**

 **PITCHIA:** **Of course I do. You're Jacqueline Frost. You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now.**

"At least THAT'S something we agree on." Bunny mumbled.

 **Pitchia tosses the box to Jacqueline, who instinctively catches it. Jacqueline looks up. Terror comes into Jacqueline's eyes, as she realizes...**

 **JACQUELINE:** **What did you do?**

 **PITCHIA:** **More to the point Jacqueline, what did you do?**

 **Pitchia begins to back away, becoming one with the darkness, laughing as she disappears. Jacqueline charges towards her only to be swallowed whole by one of Pitchia's black holes.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **GUARDIANS BREAK WITH JACK**

 **INT. EGG TUNNEL - DAY**

 **Jacqueline flies out of Pitchia's shadow, ready to strike. Suddenly, Jacqueline realizes she's forgotten something.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Baby Tooth!**

 **She turns to re-enter the hole in the wall only to find herself face to face with one of Bunny's stone emblems.**

 **PITCHIA (O.S.):** **Happy Easter, Jacqueline.**

 **Jacqueline turns around. Suddenly, her eyes fill with dread as she realizes where she is. Thousands of broken egg shells lay strewn about, forming a path toward the light at the end of the tunnel.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **No.**

"Wait! So… all of that was a distraction?" Bunny said.

"Obviously!" Dream said. "Pitch just played you all for fools!"

Bunny looked confused and revelated at the same time.

 **EXT. PARK - ENGLAND - DAY**

 **Bunny peaks through the bushes to take in the scene – an Easter Egg hunt.**

 **BRITISH KIDS: (WALLA)** **There are no eggs. There's none anywhere. I give up. Come on, let's go. I don't understand.**

 **Bunny checks the eggs in his basket, then looks back toward the kids.**

 **BRITISH GIRL:** **Maybe he just hid them really well this year.**

 **Bunny, egg basket in hand, approaches a group of kids who seem to be wandering around searching halfheartedly, disappointed and listless.**

 **BUNNY (O.S.):** **Kids! Oi!**

 **BRITISH BOY:** **I checked everywhere! There's nothing!**

 **BUNNY:** **(steps towards them) Yes there is! There is! I mean these aren't my best lookin' googies, but they'll do in a pinch!**

 **She holds out a broken Easter egg. The kids just stare.**

 **BRITISH GIRL:** **I can't believe it.**

 **BUNNY:** **I know.**

 **BRITISH GIRL:** **There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny.**

 **The girl turns to leave.**

 **BUNNY:** **What?**

 **BRITISH KIDS (O.S.): (WALLA)** **Easter's over. Forget this.**

 **It's only then that we realize she's too late. The spark of childhood has already been extinguished in all of them.**

 **BUNNY:** **No! Wrong! Not, not true! I'm right in front of ya, mate!**

 **BRITISH KIDS: (WALLA)** **There's no such thing. I know.**

 **The kids walk through Bunnymund as if he were a ghost. Bunny is stunned by this, and finally realizes...**

 **BRITISH KIDS (O.S.) (CONT'D): (WALLA)** **Now come on. I don't understand. Why wouldn't she come? Let's get out of here. Easter Bunny, where are you? This is the worst Easter ever.**

 **BUNNY:** **They don't see me. (BEAT) They don't see me.**

 **Jacqueline** **'s watching this all unfold and it's heartbreaking. Tooth flies to Bunny's side. Jacqueline hears a rustle in the bushes behind her.**

 **NORA (O.S.):** **Jacqueline, where were you?**

"Doing some good! What do you think!?" Phoenix said.

 **Jacqueline sees Norta, with his scimitars drawn and having just come from battle. He's exhausted, wild-eyed, distraught.**

 **NORA (CONT'D):** **The Nightmares attacked the tunnels. They smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface.**

 **TOOTH (O.S.):** **Jacqueline!**

 **Tooth rejoins the group from off screen.**

 **TOOTH (CONT'D): (GASPS)** **Where did you get that?**

"Use your common sense!" Dream shouted.

 **Jacqueline looks down at the tooth box in her hand, then back to Tooth.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **I was...it's...**

 **TOOTH:** **Where's Baby Tooth? (FEELING BETRAYED) Oh Jacqueline, what have you done?**

 **NORA:** **That is why you weren't here?**

 **Nora steps forward to confront Jacqueline.**

 **NORA (CONT'D):** **You were with Pitchia?**

 **JACQUELINE:** **No, listen, listen...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen.**

 **BUNNY (O.S.): (TO OTHERS)** **He has to go.**

 **Jacqueline turns to see Bunny, disheartened.**

 **JACQUELINE: (STUNNED BEAT)** **What?**

 **BUNNY:** **We should never have trusted you! (FORLORN) Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope. (BEAT) And now it's gone.**

 **Bunny turns away and moves toward the park, looking at the sign that reads, `Easter Egg Hunt.' This is like a punch in Jacqueline's gut. She looks back to Tooth and Nora, both of whom look away, too hurt by Jacqueline. She looks at them with a pained expression. This is exactly what Pitchia said would happen. Jacqueline reaches into her pocket, pulls out the tiny Russian nesting doll that Nora had given her, drops the doll to the ground, and takes off. As Jacqueline leaves, carried off by the wind, we see the tiny Russian nesting doll laying on the ground.**

Everyone all reacted in sadness. They felt bad for Jack. The Guardians on the other hand felt regret. They never knew Jack's situation.

"That's… so cruel." Jamie said.

"How could you guys abandon him!?" Anna shouted.

"You're just as bad as Stoick!" Hiccup said.

"Yeah!" Merida agreed.

"But…" Bunny stammered.

"No! None of that! Shame on you!" Zilla growled at the Guardians. "Now you know what jack felt like in his 300 long years! And to top it all of this is Manny's fault!"

"WHAT!?" North exasperated.

"He should have given Jack his memories back! He should have told Jack his purpose!" Zilla growled. "And now THIS! This all happened because Manny did NOTHING!"

Suddenly Zilla grabbed Bunny's neck choking him. His eyes glowing red like Hell itself as he glared with murderous intent and raging hatred.

"You deserve to be ignored! You are a disgrace to Easter you evil shit!"

"Zilla stop!" Litwick said trying to release his grip.

"Stop it, you're choking him!" Phoenix said.

"Zilla!" Dream cried out.

Zilla blinked and snapped out of his murderous trance. He looked dazed and confused. He looked around to see everyone staring at him with fear in their eyes. Even Pitch, and he was the Nightmare King himself.

"What… what happened…?" Zilla asked.

"What happened!? You were going to kill Bunny! That's what happened!" Phoenix exasperated in shock.

"I… I need some air." Zilla said leaving the theatre.

Litwick looked on at his friend with worry as the same question was looming over everyone's mind. What was wrong with Zilla.

* * *

In the bathroom, Zilla was washing and splashing his face with water in the sink. Wiped his face dry and felt refreshed. However when he looked at himself in the mirror he saw something. Under his eye. He touched it. It was real. It felt like… bone. Suddenly he noticed more were appearing. No, not appearing. Growing. Growing out from under and over his eye lids, from the cheek and the brow.

He then felt the same feeling in his knuckle. He looked down and saw bones spiking from his four knuckle areas. It was like with Wolverine. He looked at himself in the mirror with horror written on his face.

"What's happening to me…!?"

* * *

 **Chapter 62 Complete! Pitchia has made her move and destroyed Easter. She is now close to her victory. However what about Zilla? What's wrong with him? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **63: Rise of the Guardians Part 8**

Everyone was watching in complete sadness at what happened to the Guardians. Well except for Pitch obviously.

 **CUT TO:**

 **SEQ. 2600 - JAMIE STILL BELIEVES**

 **EXT. JAMIE'S HOUSE - DUSK**

 **Jamie, atop a ladder, strains for what looks like an Easter egg, hiding in the rain gutter. The ladder totters and Jamie loses her balance, beginning to fall.**

 **JAMIE:** **Whoaaa, whoa, whoa...aaaah!**

 **Jamie grabs the gutter but it breaks loose, sending Jamie crashing down into a mound of snow. As Jamie gets up off the ground, she sees that the Easter egg was in fact a dirty old tennis ball. Jamie stands up, bewildered, and dusts himself off as his friends LAUGH. A few have empty EASTER BASKETS.**

 **JAMIE:** **Let's check the park again.**

 **CALEB:** **Really?**

 **CLAUDE: (ANNOYED)** **For what, the Easter Bunny?**

 **JAMIE:** **Guys, I told you - I saw her! He's way bigger than I thought, and he's got these cool boomerang-things-**

 **CALEB:** **Grow up, Jamie.**

 **CLAUDE: (SIGHS)** **Ah man, seriously.**

 **JAMIE:** **What's happened to you guys?**

 **CALEB:** **It was a dream. You should be happy you still get dreams like that and not...**

 **They begin to turn away from her.**

 **CUPCAKE: (HAUNTED)** **Nightmares.**

 **Pippa's the lone straggler. She looks tired, depressed, and hands Jamie her basket as she leaves.**

 **PIPPA:** **Forget it, Jamie. There's just no Easter this year.**

 **CALEB (O.S.):** **I can't believe this.**

 **JAMIE:** **She really is real!**

 **Pippa walks away, trailing the others. Jamie doesn't know what to believe. He hangs his head and looks into the Easter basket, it's empty.**

 **JAMIE (CONT'D):** **I know she is.**

Jamie was especially hurt because the memory of how his friends abandoned him like that hurt like a dagger in his heart. How could they just abandon him like that?

Just then Zilla comes back in. He sits back down on his seat saying nothing. The others stare at him with worry as well as a tiny bit of skepticism. Yet they say nothing too. Litwick was worried about his friend so he was the one to speak.

"Are you okay?" Litiwck asked.

"I'm… I'm fine…" Zilla said looking gloomy.

But Litwick knew better. He knew something was wrong with Zilla. But what?

 **INT. NORA POLE - GLOBE ROOM - DAY**

 **Yetis stare at the globe of belief, in shock as more and more lights begin to fad away. We push in toward Antarctica as we-**

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **SEQ. 2304 - JACK IN ANTARCTICA**

 **EXT. ICEBERG - ANTARCTIC CIRCLE - DAY**

 **Jacqueline runs to the edge of a floating iceberg, ready to throw her tooth box into the ocean. She resists, looking down at the box as she clutches it in her hand. She's never been more alone in her life.**

"The answers are all there. It's hard to deal with life when you really want to know who you are." Dream said.

"You have no idea." Jack said all gloomy.

 **PITCHIA (O.S.):** **I thought this might happen.**

 **Pitchia is revealed, standing not far behind Jacqueline.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand.**

"Well of course you thought this would happen, it's because you planned this!" Dream said.

"I know. Isn't it amazing?" 3P gushed.

"Oh good grief…" Zilla groaned.

 **Jacqueline whips around and shoots a burst of frost at Pitchia, but it's quickly deflected by the Nightmare sand.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **You don't understand anything!**

 **Jacqueline continues to attack, lashing out with his staff. Pitchia blocks the attacks of ice and frost - her control over the Nightmare sand has gained considerable strength.**

 **PITCHIA: (SHOUTING):** **No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?**

 **Pitchia strikes back, putting Jacqueline on the defense. Jacqueline jumps in the air. Their show of force escalates until they're shrouded in a blanket of snow, ice, and wind. As the wind and snow settle, Jacqueline looks around stern and alert.**

 **PITCHIA (O.S.)(CONT'D):** **To not be believed in. To long for a family.**

"Yeah until you lost it!" Zilla pointed out.

"Wait! Pitch had a family!?" Merida gasped in shock.

"Of course I do!" Pitch growled.

"Did is more of an appropriate word." Zilla said.

 **Jacqueline turns around to find Pitchia. There's a look of compassion on Jacqueline's face as she listens.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D)** **All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong.**

 **They lock eyes. A moment of true connection between them.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **We don't have to be alone, Jacqueline.**

 **This isn't a trick Pitchia is making a real offer here.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **I believe in you. And I know children will too.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **In me?**

 **PITCHIA:** **Yes! Look at what we can do!**

 **Pitchia gestures to a fantastical ice and nightmare "sculpture" that was created (off-screen) when Jacqueline attacked him.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **What goes together better than cold and dark?**

"A cave?" Hiccup asked.

"Really?" Astrid said dumbfound.

"What!? It was a legitimate answer to a legitimate question!" Hiccup said.

 **Jacqueline looks at the fractured reflections of themselves cast in the icy sculpture.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, everything is...**

 **Jacqueline turns to face Pitchia.**

 **JACQUELINE: (DEADPANS):** **Pitchia black...**

 **Pitch, realizing how this looks, clarifies...**

 **PITCHIA:** **And Jacqueline Frost too. They'll believe in both of us.**

 **Jacqueline stares at her, considering the offer. Then finally...**

 **JACQUELINE:** **No, they'll fear both of us. And that's not what I want.**

 **Jacqueline turns and walks away.**

 **JACQUELINE (CONT'D):** **Now for the last time, leave me alone.**

"And you idiots thought he was working for Pitch!" Zilla criticized. "Shame on you! Shame on all of you!"

 **Pitchia looks confused and hurt. This is not the response he was expecting. Then...her eyes flame with anger. She made himself vulnerable, and Jacqueline rejected her. No more negotiating now.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Very well. You want to be left alone? Done. But first...**

 **Suddenly Jacqueline hears a familiar twitter. Pitch reaches into his coat to pull out...**

"Oh no!" Tooth gasped.

 **JACQUELINE:** **Baby Tooth!**

 **Jacqueline charges forward. There's terror in Baby Tooth's eyes. She squeaks as Pitchia clenches her tight with his fist.**

 **PITCHIA:** **The staff, Jacqueline.**

 **Jacqueline settles and the winds and snow subsides.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over. (BEAT) And I'll let him go.**

 **BABY TOOTH:** **(twitters - Don't give it to her!)**

 **Baby Tooth struggles to get loose, but Pitchia only tightens his grip. He can hardly breathe. Jacqueline has no choice. Jacqueline...hands over...the staff. Pitchia twirls the staff.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **(re: Baby Tooth) Alright, now let him go.**

 **PITCHIA:** **No. You said you wanted to be alone. (BEAT) So be alone!**

 **Baby Tooth squirms until he's finally able to peck Pitchia in the hand with his beak. Pitchia shrieks and throws Baby Tooth in the air and down into the mouth of a crevasse.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **No!**

"Baby Tooth!" Tooth squealed in horror.

 **Jacqueline, enraged, can't believe what he's seeing. Pitchia lifts the staff, and breaks it over his knee, cracking it in two. Light EXPLODES from the staff and terror comes into Jacqueline's eyes, clutching her chest as if in pain. Suddenly, Pitchia sends a burst of Nightmare sand, blasting Jacqueline and slamming her into the iceberg wall behind him. As the ice cracks, Jacqueline comes loose and falls forward into the chasm below. Pitchia looks down into the ice fissure chuckling. She throws the broken shards of Jacqueline's staff down into the crevasse and casually walks away, disappearing on the horizon.**

"This is just horrible." Elsa said in horror.

"Jack's staff is broken…" Rapunzel said in the same manner.

"That's the source of his power right?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah…" Jack said gloomily looking at the memory.

 **CUT TO:**

 **SEQ. 2308 - JACQUELINE'S MEMORY**

 **EXT. ICE FISSURE - NIGHT**

 **It's cold and dark down here, and Jacqueline is more alone than she's ever been. Battered from the fall, Jacqueline slowly looks up and notices Baby Tooth, lying lifelessly on the ground.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Baby Tooth!**

 **She pulls herself to him and cradles him in her hands.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **You alright?**

 **Baby Tooth nods, but he's hurt, and cold. Jacqueline does his best to shield her from the cold.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold.**

 **Jacqueline sits up and holds Baby Tooth in his hands.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Pitchia was right - I make a mess of everything.**

"And this is the part where I was transported here." Jack said.

"Yes. You see I wanted everyone to see your story so they would know how you feel." Litwick said.

"In what way?" Jack asked.

"Just keep watching."

 **Jacqueline is devastated. Baby Tooth's never seen her like this; it's heart breaking...then he gets a thought. His expression hardens with determination. He wriggles deep into his pocket.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Hey?**

 **Jacqueline leans back and begins to close her eyes when she hears SOMETHING -**

 **VOICE FROM A MEMORY:** **Jacqueline... Jacqueline...**

"That voice again!" Anna said.

 **\- and then she FEELS something. Looks down: There's a SOFT, GOLDEN GLOW coming from his pocket. Jacqueline jumps, taken aback. She reaches in and pulls out the TOOTH BOX - it's pulsing with light.**

 **VOICE FROM A MEMORY:** **Jacqueline...**

"Jack's memory box!" Kristoff added.

"This must be it! We're gonna see Jack's past!" Hiro stated.

"Exactly." Litwick said. "I want everyone to know who Jack Frost was in his past."

"This is it! I get to see my past!" Jack said in anticipate.

 **Baby Tooth gives her a reassuring look. Baby Tooth motions to the box, then looks back at Jacqueline. Jacqueline reaches to touch the box, but as she does its top magically UNFOLDS to reveal a handful of BABY TEETH - then the box and everything else glows BRIGHT WITH INTENSE LIGHT - The WALLS of the fissure seem to suddenly fall away. In brief FLASHES we see: The COLONIAL SETTLEMENT Jacqueline visited. Children running playfully down a hill.**

 **JACQUELINE'S MOTHER:** **Come on Jacqueline, you can't have fun all the time.**

 **CHILDREN'S LAUGHING FACES as a familiar BOY hangs upside down from a tree limb.**

 **JACQUELINE'S SISTER:** **Jacqueline, get down from there!**

 **A HAPPY FAMILY at a roaring fire as the same boy jokes around with antlers on his head.**

 **COLONIAL BOY (O.S.):** **You're funny, Jacqueline.**

 **Jacqueline walks toward the woods with his sister. Her mother, face unseen, calls out to her.**

 **JACQUELINE'S MOTHER:** **Be careful.**

 **Jacqueline shakes her head like he's heard it a million times but never pays it any mind.**

 **JACQUELINE: (LAUGHING)** **We will.**

"Gee! THAT'S not foreshadowing!" Snotlout said sarcastically.

This of course urns him another punch from Zilla.

"I'm back!" Zilla announced.

 **AND THEN-**

 **START JACQUELINE'S MEMORY**

 **We are on an eye, a familiar eye but this one is brown not blue. PULL BACK to reveal young JACQUELINE, brown hair, brown eyes. He is staring directly at the camera, a look of...what is it? It's hard to read but it's VERY intense. We keep pulling back to reveal him dressed as we first saw him in 16th century clothes. Behind him, dark winter trees and snow come in to focus.**

 **EXT. FROZEN POND - BURGESS - DAY**

 **JACQUELINE:** **(calm, serious) It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me.**

 **Jacqueline reaches slowly down and removes the second of two rudimentary ice-skates, leaving him BAREFOOT on the surface of a familiar FROZEN pond. And now we see what he sees, a girl of about FOUR (with an uncanny resemblance to Jamie's sister Sophie) stands in her skates, rooted to the spot. A spider's web of cracks emanates from where she stands.**

 **JACQUELINE'S SISTER:** **Jack, I'm scared.**

 **CRACCKKK! The ice below her splinters more. She wobbles as it starts to separate.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead.**

 **JACQUELINE 'S SISTER:** **No we're not!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Would I trick you?**

"Is that a trick question?" Merida asked.

"Merida!" Elinor scolded.

 **JACQUELINE'S SISTER:** **(fighting back tears) Yes! You always play tricks!**

 **JACQUELINE: (CHUCKLES)** **Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine.**

 **Jacqueline fixes her gaze...holds it...there's nothing but the two of them.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **You have to believe in me.**

 **Jacqueline's sister pauses a moment, then smiles through her fear. And just like that, Jacqueline's demeanor changes. A light is switched on inside her and the last thing that could be happening is what is actually happening.**

 **JACQUELINE (CONT'D):** **(casual, playfully) You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day!**

 **Jacqueline's sister looks more reassured.**

 **JACQUELINE (CONT'D):** **It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa...**

 **And Jacqueline shows her sister the first leap, but mugs for her, almost losing her balance then catching himself. She laughs.**

 **JACQUELINE (CONT'D):** **Two... (the next jump) Three!**

 **She turns toward her with her arms spread out.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Alright...**

 **She reaches down to pick up a familiar-looking stick lying on the ice. She extends it towards her -**

"Hey! It's Jack's staff!" Anna pointed out.

"So that's how he got it." Elsa pondered.

 **JACQUELINE (CONT'D):** **Now it's your turn.**

 **Jacqueline's sister looks down. She is trying to gather her courage. Jacqueline, never breaking her gaze with her,**

 **JACQUELINE: (CONT'D): (SOFTLY)** **One...**

 **She hops, wobbling, but catching her balance.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **That's it, that's it...two...**

 **She's almost there, Jacqueline's staff just beyond her reach.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Three.**

 **She grabs hold of Jacqueline's staff and in one massive effort she slings her with all her might to safety. But the movement propels her into the cracked ice. She looks up to see her sister safe - smiles - and then plunges into the dark cold water.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Whoa...**

 **JACQUELINE'S SISTER:** **Jacqueline!**

 **Jacqueline falls back into the icy water. SPLASH!**

Everyone reacted in shock and horror after seeing something so traumatizing.

"Oh no…" Elsa gasped in horror.

"Wow…" Zilla said in shock. "That was dark."

 **UNDERWATER**

 **We're looking up at the hole in the ice, descending into the dark icy depths...then THE FULL MOON appears from behind the clouds as Jacqueline's hands claw through the water towards it, but it's helpless. The MOON glows bright...brighter... Jacqueline's BODY begins to glow, bathed in MOONLIGHT. PUSH IN on his FACE, becoming brighter and brighter until his brown hair turns white and JACQUELINE'S BRIGHT BLUE EYES flash open -**

 **EXT. MOUNTAIN FISSURE - NIGHT**

 **The icy walls rush back in as we pull out from Jacqueline, reeling from the memory. She sees Baby Tooth.**

"Does anybody else feel like they just went trough an acid trip?" Zilla asked.

 **JACQUELINE:** **Did you - did you see that?**

 **He shakes her head `no', tweets `of course not'!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **It - it was me! I had a family! I had a sister!**

 **Her excitement suddenly turns to realization.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **I saved her!**

 **She looks up at the opening above. The MOON peeks out from behind the clouds.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **(whispers up to Manny) That's why you chose me. (TO HIMSELF) I'm, I'm a Guardian.**

Jack was especially happy and exciting over the discovery of his past.

"So… so I did had a family! A sister! And I saved her!" Jack said in excitement. "So that's why Manny chose me to be a Guardian."

"Okay seriously! Are we really bringing back the echo in the room!? Please do not!" Zilla groaned.

 **The Moon seems to shine a little BRIGHTER. Baby Tooth tries to take flight but she sputters and lands back in the palm of Jacqueline's hand.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **We have to get out of here.**

 **Jacqueline looks down at the two halves of her staff, and picks them up. She tries to fit them back together, but nothing happens. She tries again, this time using every ounce of strength left in him. Baby Tooth watches, his eyes widening as, a SPARK of blue light shoots off the staff. Jacqueline continues to push, until a the icy blue light spreads and melds the two ends of the staff back together. Jacqueline smiles.**

"Wait! I can do that!?" Jack said in awe.

"Apparently." Dream said.

"Where's my staff? I want to try it."

 **EXT. ICEBERG - DAY**

 **Suddenly Jacqueline, with Baby Tooth tucked safely in his tunic, SHOOTS UP out of the fissure, high into the sky and through the clouds.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Come on Baby Tooth! I owe you one.**

"I think it's Manny who owes you one considering how he SHOULD HAVE GIVEN THE MEMORIES!" Zilla criticized.

"You're seriously are not gonna let this one go, are you?" Phoenix speculated.

"Nope!" Zilla said putting effaces on the P.

"By the way." Dream spoke up. "Does anyone else notice that Jack's sister has an uncanny resemblance to Jamie's sister Sophie?"

Everyone reacted in awe and shock.

"Hey she's right." Hiro said.

"What's up with that anyway?" Kristoff asked.

Everyone started to ponder why. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

 **Chapter 63 Complete! Jacqueline is back in action! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **64: Rise of the Guardians Part 9**

After awhile of thinking so much theories and facts that clashed with each other in everyone's minds, everyone eventually gave up. Mostly because it was starting to put a huge strain.

 **CUT TO:**

 **SEQ. 2500 - THE LAST LIGHT**

 **INT. PITCHIA'S LAIR - NIGHT**

 **A SERIES OF QUICK CUTS: The Mini Teeth TWITTER as Jacqueline jumps from CAGE to CAGE, opening them as she goes. Jacqueline opens another cage and notices the fairies standing still.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Come on, let's go.**

 **Jacqueline looks around and notices that all of the Minis are still in their cages.**

 **JACQUELINE (CONT'D):** **What's wrong?!**

 **The fairies are just standing around, listless.**

 **JACQUELINE (CONT'D):** **None of you can fly?**

"Actually they can. They're hovering in midair." Zilla pointed out.

"Well then why don't they just fly out?" Merida asked.

"Something must be scaring my fairies." Tooth said.

"But what?" North asked.

 **Baby Tooth directs Jacqueline's attention to the Globe at the base of Pitchia's lair.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **The lights...**

"So they're afraid of lights?" Anna asked.

"No. It's not the lights. It's Pitch, er Pitchia." Jack said correcting himself.

 **INT. NORTH POLE - FACTORY FLOOR**

 **A Yeti very carefully sets the last of a group of newly painted red robot dolls on a shelf. He breathes a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the entire factory begins to shake, knocking the robot doll to the ground. He dives after it, juggles it in the air, and catches it just before it hits the ground. Suddenly, streaks of BLACK SAND whoosh up into and around the factory. The dark sand snakes its way up and around the globe, causing the Yetis and Elves to scatter and knocking TOYS to the floor. The Yetis and Elves look up in horror as the black sand, now covering the globe, gives rise to Pitchia, who stands before them cackling.**

 **PITCHIA:** **You're all free to go! We won't be needing any Christmas toys this year, thank you! Nor ever again!**

 **The yeti with the robot dolls sinks his head and sighs in defeat.**

"Man! Just when he had a break!" Hiccup said in pity.

"I feel sorry for him." GoGo said.

"I think I'll take him to a vacation spot." Zilla offered.

 **INT. PITCHIA'S LAIR - NIGHT**

 **Jacqeline lands on the ground, now standing before PITCHIA'S GLOBE - and it looks almost completely devoid of light.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **They're all going out...**

"This is it! This is the end!" Snotlout said in terror.

"Gentlemen. It has been a pleasure knowing you." Fred said.

"Um, Fred? We're not in the movie." Honey Lemon pointed out.

"So I do win after all." Pitch smirked.

"I know. It's SO amazing." 3P gushed.

"Don't be so sure." Zilla said.

 **INT. NORTH POLE - DAY**

 **Pitchia is practically dancing across Nora's globe, he's so giddy, counting down as the last few lights go dark.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Only six left! Six precious children who still believe in the Guardians with all their h- (a lights blinks out) Make that, five. (ANOTHER) Oo! Four!(MOUNTING) Three! (ECSTASY) TWO!**

 **Her eyes widen as she snaps her fingers with anticipation and glee. All of her hard work and planning - finally paying off! Pitchia stares down at the one last light, waiting for it to go out. She snaps his fingers a few more times. Still nothing. Her smile fades. Her face goes cold as she realizes...**

 **PITCHIA: (TO HIMSELF)** **One.**

"There's still one light left that refuses to fade!" North said.

"But who's is it!?" Rapunzel said.

 **INT. PITCHIA'S LAIR - NIGHT**

 **Jacqueline jumps up onto the globe to closely inspect the last light. The light is brought into full view. Jack smiles.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Jamie!**

"Mine!" Jamie said.

"At a boy, Jamie!" Jack cheered. Even though he could not hear or see him.

We're tight on the globe, where the LAST LIGHT flickers. We PUSH IN to the light and...down onto the streets of Burgess. We race over the town until

 **DISSOLVE TO:**

 **SEQ. 2000 - JACQUELINE AND JAMIE**

 **INT. JAMIE'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

 **Jamie is sitting up in bed, talking to an old stuffed rabbit, and whispering.**

 **JAMIE:** **Okay look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads, so here's what's gonna happen -**

 **Jacqueline appears outside Jamie's window and moves closer to get a better look.**

 **JAMIE (CONT'D):** **If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like right now.**

 **Jamie waits. She looks around expectantly. Jacqueline looks on from outside the window, wondering if anything will happen.**

 **JAMIE:** **(desperation creeping in) I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life in fact. So you kinda owe me now.**

 **Jamie picks up her stuffed rabbit and holds it close.**

 **JAMIE (CONT'D):** **You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything. (BEAT) Anything at all.**

"Poor Jamie." Tooth said in sadness.

"He's still trying to believe in me." Bunny said in the same manner.

"You are one tough lad." Merida complimented.

"Thanks." Jamie said.

 **She waits. It's excruciating.**

 **JAMIE: (A WHISPER)** **I knew it.**

"No! Don't give up!" Rapunzel said.

"It's too late." Pitch said smirking. "I win."

 **Jamie lets the stuffed animal fall to the floor. Jacqueline comes into the room and watches as the light slowly fades from Jamie's eyes, disbelief setting in. Jacqueline doesn't know what to do. She takes a moment to concentrate, then enters the room. Then, Jamie notices the window as the panes of glass freeze over. The image of an Easter egg suddenly appears...**

 **JAMIE:** **(seeing the window) Huh?**

 **Jamie looks down at the stuffed rabbit on the floor. She can barely comprehend what he's seeing. Jamie looks back to the window as more of the window panes frost over. Jamie's eyes get huge with amazement.**

 **JAMIE:** **She's real.**

"Well would you look at that." Zilla smirked. "He's helping Jamie believe in you."

"See? Jack is not bad after all." Hiro said.

Even Bunny was amazed and touched by this scene.

 **Jacqueline, excited, continues to exert himself trying to bring life to her drawing. And when she does, the frost rabbit comes leaping off of the window.**

 **JAMIE:** **Whoa...**

 **The rabbit hops around Jamie's room, bursting like a snowball over Jamie's head, the snowflakes sprinkling down on him.**

 **JAMIE:** **Whoa!**

 **Jacqueline is as amazed as Jamie. But Jamie's amazement turns to confusion.**

 **JAMIE:** **Snow?**

 **A snowflake lands on the tip of Jamie's nose. The snowflake glows a magic blue. And in that moment a light comes into Jamie's eyes - an idea starts to take hold.**

 **JAMIE: (WHISPER)** **Jacqueline Frost?**

 **JACQUELINE:** **(a stunned beat) Did she just say-?**

"Did she just say…?" Jack said in shock.

"She just said…" Elsa said in the same manner

 **Jamie stands up on her bed.**

 **JAMIE:** **Jacqueline Frost.**

 **JACQUELINE: (DISBELIEF)** **She said it again. She said - (BEAT) You said...**

 **Jamie turns around and suddenly her eyes go wide...**

 **JAMIE:** **Jacqueline Frost.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **That's right! But-but that's me! Jacqueline Frost! That's my name! You said my name!**

 **Jamie's mouth drops open. Only then does Jacqueline realize...**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Wait, can you hear me? (JAMIE NODS) Can you... Can you see me? (JAMIE NODS) She sees me. She sees me!**

 **Jacqueline leaps for joy, and the room suddenly explodes with snow. Jamie can't believe it.**

"Jack! Jamie can see you!" Elsa said with joy.

"She can me, I mean her!" Jack said excitingly.

"Jack Frost?" Jamie said.

"Huh? Did he just say my name?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…" Jamie said staring at him with wide-eyes.

"Wait, can you hear me?" Jack asked.

Jamie nods.

"Can you... Can you see me?"

Jamie nods.

"He sees me. He sees me!" Jack said excitingly.

"Jack! He sees you!" Elsa said in joy

 **JAMIE:** **You just made it snow.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **I know!**

 **JAMIE:** **In my room.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **I know!**

 **JAMIE:** **You're real?**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?!**

 **JAMIE:** **That was you?**

 **JACQUELINE:** **That was me!**

 **JAMIE:** **Cool!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Right?!**

 **JAMIE:** **But what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy I mean-**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Real-real-real! Every one of us is real!**

 **JAMIE:** **I knew it!**

 **Jamie's mom calls from down the hall...**

 **JAMIE'S MOM (O.S.):** **Jamie, who are you talking to?**

 **JAMIE:** **Um...Jacqueline Frost.**

 **JAMIE'S MOM (O.S.):** **(a little chuckle) ...okay.**

"Parents." Merida giggled.

"I know." Jack agreed.

 **Suddenly, the sound of thunder and Nora's sleigh as Jacqueline and Jamie look to the open window.**

 **SMASH CUT TO:**

 **SEQ. 2800 - JACQUELINE AND GUARDIANS REUNITE**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **NORA (O.S.):** **Whoa, whoa, whoa...**

 **NORA AND TOOTH arrive on the sleigh completely out of control, and crash land outside Jamie's house. The reindeer are separated from the sleigh and run into the woods. A disheveled Tooth and Nora emerge from the wreckage.**

 **NORA:** **Ah, moi deti! Come back!**

 **As Nora stands, his back suddenly gives out.**

"You look terrible old man." Pitch smirked.

 **TOOTH:** **North! Are you okay?**

 **NORA:** **Is official. My powers are kaput.**

 **TOOTH:** **Look! (GASP) Jacqueline!**

 **Jacqueline comes flying toward them.**

 **TOOTH:** **(flies to him) Jacqueline-!**

 **Tooth falters and falls to the ground.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **You okay?**

 **They greet each other with a smile as Nora draws near.**

 **NORA:** **What are you doing here?**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Same as you.**

 **Jacqueline looks off to the side as Jamie appears from out of his backyard.**

 **NORA:** **The last light!**

 **JAMIE:** **(to North and Tooth) Wow! It is you! I mean it is you! I knew it wasn't a dream.**

 **NORA:** **Jack! He sees you!**

"I believe we've already established that." Zilla pointed out.

 **Jacqueline puts a protective hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie looks up at him and smiles. Jacqueline and Nora exchange a look.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Wait, but, where's Bunny?**

"Eaten, hiding, I don't know." Zilla shrugged.

"Zilla!" Phoenix scolded.

"What!? I'm just expanding my options!"

 **NORA:** **Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all.**

 **Jacqueline's face goes pale. Nora lowers her head in sadness. Then a twitchy-nosed LITTLE BUNNY appears on the sleigh.**

"Aww!" Most of the girls reacted in gushing.

"He looks so cute!" Rapunzel cooed.

"Oh crikey!" Bunny groaned.

However most of the audience laughed like mad.

"Wow!" Zilla laughed. "THAT is totally going on Facebook!" Zilla took a pic with his iPhone.

 **JACQUELINE:** **Oh...no...**

 **JAMIE: (CHUCKLES)** **That's the Easter Bunny?**

 **BUNNY:** **Now somebody sees me! I mean, where were you about an hour ago, mate?**

 **JAMIE:** **What happened to her? She used to be huge and cool! And now she's cute.**

 **Jamie gently tickles Bunny under her chin. Bunny begins involuntarily thumping her paw.**

 **BUNNY:** **Oh, that's good.**

 **Bunny catches herself and pushes Jamie's hands away.**

 **BUNNY (CONT'D): (TO JACQUELINE)** **Did you tell her to say that? (hops over to Jacqueline) That's it! Let's go! Me and you! Come on!**

"Yeah, I don't think you'll do much in a fight in that form." Zilla said.

"You never know." Phoenix said.

"Well at least he's brave." Dream said.

"And stupid." Zilla murmured.

"Oi! I heard that!" Bunny said.

 **JAMIE:** **No! Actually he told me you were real. Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't.**

 **Bunny stops. Did she just hear that right?**

 **BUNNY:** **He made you believe? In me?**

 **A moment of reconciliation between them, broken by the sounds of THUNDER. The Guardians look to the sky to see Pitchia enveloped by dark clouds as he stares down at them from atop a writhing mass of Nightmare sand.**

"Pitchia's here." Hiro said.

 **JACQUELINE:** **(to the others) Get Jamie out of here.**

 **NORA:** **Be careful, Jacqueline!**

 **Jacqueline leaps into the air, and goes flying directly at Pitchia. Meanwhile, the Guardians take Jamie to find shelter.**

 **ON PITCH**

 **Her eyes flash with anger at see Jacqueline coming toward him.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Jacqueline Frost! Let's end this, shall we?**

 **Pitchia sighs as she rolls her eyes and flies down to meet Jacqueline head on.**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **Jacqueline sends a blast of ice and frost at Pitchia as she barrels toward her. Pitchia easily absorbs the attack with her Nightmare sand.**

 **PITCHIA:** **That little trick doesn't work on me anymore.**

 **Jacqueline's plan backfires as Pitchia charges ahead and unleashes a roaring fury of Nightmare sand that knocks Jacqueline out of the sky.**

"That sounds just like me." Zilla said. "The same attacks don't work on me twice."

"Is that your ego talking." Dream smirked.

"No. Just the facts."

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Jamie and the Guardians do their best to avoid the patrolling Nightmares. Nora struggles to keep up.**

 **BUNNY:** **Quick, this way this way!**

 **Bunny leads them down an alley, but it's no use.**

 **BUNNY (CONT'D):** **Dead end. Other way other way!**

 **Jacqueline suddenly falls from the sky, lands on a dumpster, and falls limp to the ground. THUD! The others turn their attention and wince.**

 **JAMIE:** **Jacqueline!**

 **They rush to Jacqueline and help her to her feet.**

 **NORA:** **That was good try, Jacqueline! A for effort!**

"Wow! That's a bit a downer!" Dream said.

 **JACQUELINE:** **(groaning in pain) She's stronger. I can't beat her.**

 **Nora and Tooth trade looks of concern. Then, a menacing chuckle. The Guardians keep a watchful eye as Nightmare shadow streaks across the alley.**

 **PITCHIA (V.O.):** **All this fuss over one little girl. And still she refuses to stop believing.**

 **A CRACK of Thunder reveals the shadow of an approaching Nightmare as the sounds of hooves clacking against the ground echoes from the opposite end of the alley.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light.**

 **Bulbs start bursting as the arm of a shadow moves across the remaining lights in the alley. Terror in Jamie's eyes. What does that mean?**

"WHOA! Now we're entering Freddy Krueger territory now!" Zilla said in shock. "Unless this is an adult themed movie, tread lightly!"

"I am always willing to do whatever it takes to be the only one believed in. To be victorious!" Pitch said.

"You are one sick bastard!" Phoenix said.

 **BUNNY:** **If you want her, you're gonna have to go through me!**

 **With a finger raised, the shadow arm glides along the floor, curling around the back of Bunny.**

 **PITCHIA:** **(laughing, genuinely) Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?**

 **Bunny jumps back into North's arms.**

 **BUNNY:** **Don't you even think about it!**

"Well what did you expect!? You're a tiny bunny!" Zilla criticized.

 **Pitchia comes into view, riding atop Onyx. A gleeful smile strewn across his face.**

 **PITCHIA:** **I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this. You look awful.**

 **They are weak and defenseless. But still the Guardians gather around Jamie, to shield him from whatever may come.**

 **JAMIE:** **Jacqueline, I'm scared.**

 **There's a sudden moment of realization. Jack has heard these words before.**

 **JACQUELINE'S SISTER (V.O.):** **Jacqueline, I'm scared.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. FROZEN POND - FLASHBACK - DAY**

 **We pan up from the ice to find his sister as he saw her in her memory. She is smiling.**

 **JACQUELINE (V.O.):** **I know, I know. But you're gonna be alright...**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **Jacqueline, wide eyed.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **We're gonnna have a little fun, instead. (BEAT) That's it. That's my center.**

Everyone just like in the film makes a questioning look.

"Um, Why?" Merida asked.

"Oh, crikey. He's gone insane with fear now." Bunny said in worry.

"I have NOT!" Jack said in defense.

"I think we all have." North said.

"Just keep watching!" Litwick said.

 **Jamie gives Jacqueline a questioning look. What does Jacqueline have in mind? Pitchia gets closer.**

 **PITCHIA:** **So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogiema...**

 **BOOF! A snowball suddenly hits Pitchia in the face. Two Nightmares look at each, unsure how to react. Jamie can't help but snicker and Nora lets out a chuckle. Jacqueline looks around the alley. She spots a wooden crate, a trash can lid and a discarded wok amidst a pile of trash.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Now let's go get your friends.**

"Ooooohhhhh." Everyone said in realization.

"So THAT'S what you meant." Tooth said.

"Yeah. It definitely does sound like something I would do." Jack smirked.

 **Pitchia wipes the snow from her face and looks up to see a track of ice leading out of the alleyway. Jacqueline, Jamie and the Guardians are gone.**

 **SMASH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. THE STREETS AND ROOFTOPS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **An aerial view of Burgess. The streets are empty and the city is quiet. Suddenly a streak of blue begins to materialize, making its way through the tranquil suburb. A man walks his dog across an empty street when suddenly a cold wind blows behind him. Jacqueline and Jamie come flying past, leaving a trail of ice in their wake. And on that ice – the Guardians careen along in make-shift sleds. They are scared and thrilled, but they're having fun.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Yeah! Come on!**

 **JAMIE:** **Whoa! Cool!**

 **INT. CUPCAKE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT - MOMENTS LATER**

 **A terrified Cupcake lies in bed awake. The Guardians' reflections streak across the window when suddenly, BOOF! A snowball strikes the pane of glass. Cupcake pulls the covers down to find that it's suddenly SNOWING inside! As the snow circles around Cupcake's head, she sits up and smiles.**

 **EXT. PIPPA'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 **Pippa sits in bed amazed as it snows in her room. She hears a KNOCK at her window and moves toward it to find Jamie floating outside. She throws open her window and looks down to the ground to reveal that they are two stories up.**

 **PIPPA:** **Jamie, how are you doing that?!**

 **JAMIE:** **Jacqueline Frost! Come on, we need your help!**

 **Jamie takes off flying down the street, and as a snowflake lands on her nose she suddenly sees her.**

 **PIPPA:** **Hey is, is that?**

 **MONTY (O.S.):** **Jacqueline Frost!**

"Alright! More believers on the way!" Dream cheered.

"Crikey blooming yeah!" Bunny cheered.

 **Pippa looks up to see Monty across the street with his head out the window and snow coming down in his room, a gaping smile across his face.**

 **EXT. CLAUDE AND CALEB'S HOUSE - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **Caleb and Claude sit up in bed in amazement, staring at the snowflakes as they stream down from the ceiling.**

 **CLAUDE:** **Huh?!**

 **THUD! The twins look down to find neatly wrapped gifts at the feet of their beds as a jolly voice bellows in the distance.**

 **NORA (O.S.):** **Merry Christmas!**

 **The twins open their window, amazed to see their heroes sled past.**

 **BUNNY:** **Happy Easter!**

 **TOOTH:** **Don't forget to floss!**

"By the Moon, this is incredible!" North cheered for joy.

"Jack's bringing back the believers!" Tooth as well.

Sandy jumped for joy along with them.

"Man, that looks like fun!" Fred said excitingly.

"It looks dangerous." Wasabi said

"And fast!" GoGo said with excitement.

"THIS AMAZING!" Hiro and Hiccup cheer in unison.

 **Caleb looks to his brother, dumbfounded. Suddenly Cupcake skids past, laughing and screaming on her own sled.**

 **CLAUDE:** **Cupcake?**

 **And so it goes through the town.**

 **CLAUDE: (WALLA)** **Yeah!**

 **PIPPA (O.S.):** **Jamie you were right!**

 **CALEB:** **The Easter Bunny's real!**

 **PIPPA (O.S.):** **And the Tooth Fairy!**

 **CLAUDE:** **And Santa!**

 **MONTY (O.S.):** **They're all real!**

"Of course they are!" Jamie cheered.

"We sure are!" Jack too.

 **CUT TO:**

 **SEQ. 2900 - SHOWDOWN**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - MOMENTS LATER**

 **Jacqueline, the Guardians, and the children all come to gliding halt on their sleds. They look up to see Pitchia standing atop a building with a confident smile, while the clouds stir behind him. Monty, late to the party, comes running joyously past Jamie and the Guardians who stand in silence as they stare up at the sky.**

 **MONTY:** **Whoa, yeaaaaaaaah! (sees Pitchia, makes U-Turn) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **PITCHIA:** **You think a few children can help you? Against this!**

 **The Nightmare sand storm descends from the sky. Nora draws his sword, but the weight of the blade pulls him down. She can barely stand. Jacqueline moves to Nora's side as they look back to Jamie, noticing the concern on her face.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **They're just bad dreams, Jamie.**

 **BUNNY:** **And we'll protect you, mate.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Aww, you'll protect them. (SMILES) But who will protect you?**

"Against a huge storm like that, in your current conditions? Not much." Zilla said.

"They're doomed." Wasabi said.

"I was being sarcastic!"

 **Jamie takes a moment to reflect while his friends look up at the sky in fear. Jacqueline looks down, surprised, to see that Jamie has taken a position in FRONT of him.**

 **JAMIE:** **I will.**

 **Suddenly, Jamie's friends move to join her.**

 **CUPCAKE:** **I will.**

 **CALEB AND CLAUDE:** **I will.**

 **PIPPA:** **And me.**

 **MONTY: (RELUCTANT)** **I'll try.**

 **The Guardians, amazed, watch as the kids squeeze past them.**

"Spider-Man 2 much." Zilla said.

"Well this is stupid." Dream said.

"Hey! It's brave!" Phoenix said.

"I agree!" Tooth said. "It is certainly brave."

"The emotion or the movie?" Dream smirked.

"Good one." Zilla chuckled.

"I agree." Pitch said.

"Thank you." Dream said.

"It's stupid!"

"HEY!"

"Walked right into that one." Zilla said.

 **PITCHIA:** **Still think there's no such thing as the boogeyman?**

 **Pitchia's wave of Nightmare sand snakes its way through town causing destruction wherever it goes and converges toward a single point as it heads straight toward the kids.**

"Well they're goners." Pitch smirked.

 **JAMIE:** **I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you.**

 **Jamie thrusts out his hand toward the Nightmare wave. Her friends follow suite, just as the Nightmare sand smashes into them. As it makes contact, the black sand...bursts into streams of GOLDEN DREAMSAND.**

 **KIDS: (WALLA):** **Whoa...whoaaaa!**

"Wait what!?" Pitch gawked in shock.

"It's Sandy's Dream Sand!" Tooth said with excitement.

 **Everyone is amazed, hardly believing their eyes. Streams of Dreamsand swirl around the children. And then it's pandemonium. The Nightmares buck and jump as the sand makes its way past them.**

 **ON PITCH**

 **She watches, aghast, as his precious Nightmares transform back into golden Dreamsand and makes its way across town.**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **Tooth, amazed, watches as his wings suddenly flutter with a resurgence of strength and energy. He takes off and flies past the kids who cheer him on.**

 **CUPCAKE: (WALLA)** **Yeah, Tooth Fairy! Whooaaa!**

 **Nora's eyes widen. She straightens her back and unsheathes her scimitars.**

 **MONTY: (WALLA):** **Whoa, yeah!**

 **ON PITCH**

 **PITCHIA:** **No! Get them!**

 **Pitchia gives a signal and sends another wave of Nightmares toward the Guardians.**

 **PITCH (CONT'D):** **Do your jobs!**

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Dream cheered.

"Time for the epic final showdown!" Hiro joined.

 **ON BUNNY**

 **The petite rabbit looks at herself, waiting to be transformed.**

 **BUNNY:** **Oh yeah, come on, come on!**

 **When suddenly he's pursued by a snarling Nightmare.**

 **BUNNY (CONT'D):** **Oh, crikey!**

 **Bunny takes off running.**

"Oh come on!" Bunny complained.

 **ON NORA**

 **Nora throws two snowglobes down to the ground, through which an army of yetis and elves emerge.**

 **CALEB AND CLAUDE:** **No way!**

 **ON BUNNY**

 **Bunny tries to scurry under a parked car in order to evade the attacking Nightmare, but he is snatched by his tail before he can get away.**

 **BUNNY:** **I'm just a bunny!**

 **Suddenly, Bunny transforms back to his normal size and whips out his boomerangs while being held upside down.**

 **BUNNY (CONT'D):** **G'day, mate!**

"FINALLY!" Bunny said cheereing.

 **Bunny kicks the Nightmare, flips into the air, and throws his boomerangs which slice through two more Nightmares, turning them to dust. Bunny drums her feet on the ground and an army of sentinel eggs suddenly rise up out of the earth. Caleb finds herself riding on top of one as they join the yetis and elves in battle.**

 **CALEB: (WALLA)** **Whoa!**

 **BUNNY: (WALLA):** **Come on! Wooooohoooo!**

 **Elves riding toy ducks and planes come flying in overhead like bombardiers, turning Nightmares into puffs of black sand as they fly through them. The kids look to see a Nightmare charging toward them, only to stop in it's tracks once the kids turn to face it.**

 **CUPCAKE:** **Let's get `em!**

 **KIDS:** **Aaaaaahhhhhh!**

 **The kids, accompanied by two elves in a bike and side car, charge an incoming Nightmare. The elf behind the wheel lunges toward it, biting at its haunches.**

 **CUPCAKE: (WALLA):** **Come on guys, we can do it!**

 **The kids put their hands on the Nightmare, turning it to Dreamsand.**

"KIDS RULE!" Dream cheered.

"The Guardians are back!" Jamie joined in.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. BUILDING ROOFTOP - NIGHT**

 **Pitchia looks down with a smile at the chaos in the streets below. Suddenly, a THUD! Pitchia turns toward the noise to see Jacqueline on the roof. Jacqueline quickly sends a streak of frost toward Pitchia's Nightmares, disabling a few of them.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **The Guardians turn toward the explosions of ice and snow taking place atop the surrounding buildings.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. BUILDING ROOFTOP - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **Pitchia begins to charge and responds with an attack of his own. Jacqueline jumps to an adjacent roof and lets out another blast of ice.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **BUNNY: (TO NORTH)** **All yours, mate.**

 **Bunny taps his foot on the ground and creates a rabbit hole for Nora and himself to travel through.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. BUILDING ROOFTOP - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **Jacqueline runs into Pitchia as he rounds the corner of a chimney. Pitchia let's a Nightmare arrow fly, which is suddenly deflected by Tooth as he flies through the area and takes out a few Nightmares of her own.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Thanks, Tooth!**

 **Suddenly, Bunny comes flying out of a nearby chimney, drawing her boomerang as she lands.**

 **BUNNYMUND: (THROWING BOOMERANG)** **Ho, ho, HO!**

"Look out North! Buuny's replacing you!" Dream joked.

"HEY!" North gawked.

"Good one!" Jack chuckled.

 **The Nightmares surrounding Pitchia explode into dust as the boomerang tears through them.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. BUILDING ROOFTOP - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **Nora shoots out of a bunny hole, his scimitars at the ready, only to have landed on a roof some distance from the Guardians.**

 **NORA:** **Hyah! (LOOKS AROUND) Wrong roof.**

Of course there were a few giggles and chuckles here and there.

 **CUT TO:**

 **Pitchia tries to escape the attacking Guardians and slips into a nearby shadow, emerging through the side of the building. Nora jumps off the roof to greet her mid-air with his scmitars.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **Pitchia is knocked to the ground. As she gets to his feet she forms a scythe with her Nightmare sand and begins crossing swords with Nora. In an instant Pitchia finds himself surrounded by the Guardians. Each of them take their turn to deal Pitchia a few humiliating blows.**

Everyone was cheering for the guardians like it was a day at the football stadium.

"Yeah! Take him down!" Hiro cheered.

"Do some damage!" Merida cheered too.

"Woman up!" GoGo said like it was an incantation attack.

"This is AWESOME!" Fred cheered too.

"This. Is. EPIC!" North roared in excitement.

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **Jamie looks over Caleb's shoulder as a wisp of Dreamsand leaves her palms and rises into the air.**

 **CALEB:** **Look at that!**

 **JAMIE:** **(gets an idea) I got it. (off their confused looks) (MORE) I know what we have to do! Guys, come on!**

 **Jamie leads her friends as they follow the streams of Dreamsand down the street toward the growing mass of golden sand.**

"What are they doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Not sure. But it might be important."

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **The Guardians advance toward Pitchia.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **It's over Pitchia! There's no place to hide.**

 **Pitchia give them a wry smile and quickly descends into the shadows, casting multiple versions of herself along the alley walls. Suddenly, in their moment of distraction, Pitch rises up behind Jacqueline, her Nightmare sand AXE in hand.**

 **BUNNY:** **Jacqueline, look out!**

 **The other Guardians look on in horror as-A golden whip wraps itself round Pitchia's hands. We follow the whip to reveal Sandy, coalescing from the funnel cloud of Dreamsand. She gives Pitchia a look, wags her finger, and then uppercuts him into the air.**

 **KIDS (O.S.): (WALLA)** **Whoa! The Sandman!**

"SANDY'S BACK!" Anna cheered.

"YES!" North bellowed his cheer.

"WOHOO!" Jack cheered along

"W-WHAT!? HOW!?" Pitch stuttered in shock.

 **Sandy looks off to the side to where Jamie and her friends have gathered. She forms a Dreamsand hat and tips the cap to Jamie. Jamie, gleeful, waves back to Sandy as her friends stand behind him in awe.**

 **KIDS: (WALLA)** **Man, this is so cool! Yeah, alright! Wahoo! Wow!**

 **Sandy then looks to his whip and tugs on it, slamming Pitchia into the ground and knocking him out. The Guardians cheer as they welcome Sandy's return.**

 **NORA:** **Welcome back, old friend!**

 **JACQUELINE: (STUNNED)** **Sandy.**

 **TOOTH:** **Oh, Sandy. You're alright!**

 **BUNNY:** **Sandy, come here!**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Yeah!**

 **BUNNY:** **Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes!**

"I'm so happy Sandy's back." Rapunzel said with tears of joy.

"You and me both sister." Merida said holding back hers.

"Looks the Guardians once again are victorious, my friends!" North declared.

"I'll drink to that old man." Zilla agreed, drinking a bottle of Jagermeister.

* * *

 **Chapter 64 Complete! Sandy is back and Pitchia's plans are foiled once again! Now all that is left is the fanale! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **65: Rise of the Guardians Finale**

 **Sandy floats into the air, and shoots streams of Dreamsand in every direction.**

 **INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **A wisp of Dreamsand floats into a child's bedroom and touches his forehead while he sleeps. Suddenly, a Dreamsand figure forms above the child's head, it's the Tooth Fairy.**

 **INT. PITCHIA'S LAIR - CONTINUOUS**

 **Lights begin to appear on the globe. Baby Tooth notices this, and perks up. Her wings start to flutter. Other fairies begin to fly. They shoot down to the tooth boxes and begin opening them. We see one of the faces on a box, and transition to the actual child who she goes from sad to happy as her fondest memories flood back. We zoom out of her face to see thousands of fluttering fairies and...**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **Sam peers out of his bedroom window, watching as streams of Dreamsand dance along the Burgess skyline.**

 **SAM:** **Pretty!**

"You bet it is, kiddo." Jack smiled.

"It truly is." Elsa said laying her head against his shoulder.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT**

 **More and more windows begin to shine bright with gold as swirls of Dreamsand fill the night sky. We pull back to reveal the globe in Nora's sleigh, now decorated with spots of yellow light.**

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. STREETS OF BURGESS - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

 **A Nightmare comes barreling towards Cupcake. It screeches to a halt, inches from the girl's face. She gently taps the creature on the nose and turns into a Dreamsand Unicorn.**

 **CUPCAKE:** **Whoa...**

 **A gigantic Dreamsand dinosaur foot comes down revealing a Dreamsand brontosaurus. As Dreamsand creatures fill the streets, the Guardians and children rejoice.**

 **MONTY: (WALLA)** **Yeah!**

"Such amazing magic." Tooth said.

"Sweet dreams for all the little children of the world." North smiled.

 **Jamie stands in awe of a school of beautiful Dreamsand fish as they float by. Suddenly, she's hit in the head with a snowball. She turns to look and sees Jacqueline, smiling. Jamie picks up a snowball and throws it at his friends. Almost instantaneously, a snowball fight ensures.**

 **CLAUDE: (WALLA)** **Oh yeah? Bring it on!**

"Another snowball fight! YES!" Anna cheered.

"I'm game if anyone else is!" Jack offered.

"Me!" Jamie said.

"Fancy me join in?" Merida said smirking.

 **Sandy salutes Jacqueline and Nora, who are standing off to the side while the snowball fight escalates.**

 **NORA:** **Your center?**

 **JACQUELINE:** **It took awhile, but I figured it out.**

"Maybe he could have figured it out sooner if SOME people hadn't bothered to tell him!" Zilla said eyeing the ceiling. Everyone knew he was actually eyeing the moon.

"Dude!" Phoenix said. "Just let it all go now!"

"Not even for 10 thousand eternities." Zilla said.

"I… don't think that's a thing." Litwick said.

"You know what I mean!"

 **Nora tosses Jacqueline a small item. Jacqueline catches it and looks to her open palm, it's a Russian nesting doll in the image of Jacqueline, similar to those found in Nora's workshop. Jacqueline smiles and Nora gives her a wink in return. BOOF! Nora is suddenly hit by a snowball and turns. She sees Claude, Caleb, and an elf; they immediately point fingers at each other.**

 **CALEB AND CLAUDE:** **Ooohhh.**

"Oh no they didn't!" Ruffnut said chuckling

"Oh yes they did!" Zilla chuckled too.

"No they didn't!" Tuffnut joined in laughing along.

"Yes they did."

"No they-"

"YES THEY DID GUYS, OKAY!? I JUST SAW IT!" Zilla shouted in anger.

"Okay, Zilla relax! Take it easy!" Litwick said.

 **A beat, until North bursts out in laughter.**

 **NORA: (LAUGHING)** **You're all on naughty list. (TO BUNNY) Bunny, think fast!**

 **He throws a snowball, which hits Bunny smack in the face. Pitchia groans in pain, and rises up to see the town crawling with Dreamsand creatures, snowballs flying and yetis playing.**

"Well look who woke up." Dream said.

 **PITCHIA: (TO HIMSELF)** **No.**

 **She whips around to see the kids - having the time of their lives - and no fear in their eyes. She rises up, his entire body shaking with rage, and screams at them.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **You dare have fun in my presence! I am the Boogeywoman! AND YOU WILL FEAR ME!**

"In your condition, you're about as frightening as a rice cake." Zilla said.

"HEY!" Both Pitch and 3P shouted in unison.

"Oh what, you two officially couple now!?" Zilla criticized sarcastically.

"Yes!" "No!" They both said in unison.

"Aww." 3P groaned in disappointment.

 **She lunges at Jamie who come running toward him, Pitchia's hands outstretched as if she's going to grab her by the throat. But Jamie runs right through her, laughing, joyous.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **Noooo!**

 **Pitchia gasps, realizing that she no longer has any power over the children. The devastation plays across her face.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **(under his breathe) No.**

 **She sees the Guardians approach, standing side by side with one another. Pitchia turns and flees into the forest.**

"Okay this scene really makes you go from awesome to lame." Zilla said. "Why does this trope even exist!?"

 **EXT. POND - NIGHT**

 **Pitchia runs through the shadows in terror. She comes crashing through the trees of the forest, and out onto the ice of the pond. She looks over his shoulder to see if the Guardians are on her tail, when BOOM! She runs smack into Nora. Pitchia slips on the ice, and falls backwards. She looks up to see Nora smiling down at him.**

 **NORA:** **Leaving the party so soon?**

 **TOOTH:** **You didn't even say goodbye.**

 **Tooth tosses something to Pitchia which she catches. She looks down. It's a quarter.**

 **PITCHIA:** **A quarter?**

 **BLAM. A fist punches her right in the jaw, and a single tooth goes skittering across the ice. Tooth shakes out his hand.**

 **TOOTH:** **And that's for my fairies.**

Everyone once again reacted in awe.

"He just punched a girl!" Anna said.

"That's two movies that we sean a boy hitting a girl!" Dream giggled.

"What about Big Hero 6?" Zilla asked.

"Well that was technically a sibling response." Phoenix said.

 **PITCHIA: (SCOWLS)** **You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear!**

 **NORA:** **So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear!**

 **PITCHIA:** **Really? Then what are they doing here?**

 **Hundreds of Nightmares emerge from the woods, surrounding the pond. It's terrifying, but the Guardians seem unphased.**

"Oh come on! I thought they won!" Merida complained.

"Not yet it seems." Pitch smirked.

 **"Actually look again." Zilla pointed.**

 **NORA:** **They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Looks like it's your fear they smell.**

 **Suddenly, Pitchia's eyes get huge with terror as the Nightmares move in on him. She begins to back away, but the Nightmares pick up speed as they charge toward her.**

 **PITCHIA:** **Ahhh, no...AAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **She tries to run, but it's impossible to get his footing on the ice. She falters, and is swept up in the stampede of Nightmares. The streaks of black whip and latch themselves onto Pitch as the black cloud carries him through the forest.**

 **PITCHIA (CONT'D):** **No, no, nooooooo!**

 **Pitchia struggles to escape, but the mass of black sand pulls her deep into the forest, under the frame of the broken bed, and back down into the dark depths of the underground. She looks up at the moon as she disappears and the hole in the earth seals itself up.**

"Wow… that was harsh and dark." Zilla said.

"But befitting." Dream said.

"Can't argue with that."

 **CUT TO:**

 **SEQ. 3200 - THE OATH**

 **EXT. POND - THE MOON**

 **Pale and faint in the day, but oddly close and welcoming. It can't be, but - is that the barest hint of a FACE on the Moon? Jacqueline smiles as he looks up at it. She hears Tooth's laugh and turns to find Nora, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, their faces shining with pride. Tooth comes flying in to give Jacqueline a hug. He lifts her off the ground as they embrace. They share a moment and she soon recoils with giddy embarrassment as Baby Tooth interjects. Jacqueline acknowledges Baby Tooth and gently pats her on the side of her face as Nora steps forward.**

 **NORA:** **Are you ready now, Jacqueline? (BEAT) To make it official.**

 **Jacqueline looks over, a stern elf is hitting a horn against her palm. A Yeti hands Nora the book we saw when Jacqueline and the Guardians first met. Sandy and Bunny share a boastful look.**

"Oh I think we all know what this is!" Anna said excitingly.

"Jack is going to become a guardian!" Rapunzel too.

"Wasn't he already a guardian?" Merida asked.

"Officially, no." Zilla said.

 **NORA(CONT'D):** **Then is time you take Oath.**

 **Nora opens the book, flips through several pages, and takes a moment before she speaks.**

 **NORA (CONT'D): (TO JACQUELINE)** **"Will you, Jacqueline Frost...vow to watch over the children of the world?**

 **Jamie and her friends along with a crowd of yetis, elves, and eggs all make their way across the pond to the rest of the group. As they approach we see settle on Jamie, who stands at the center of the group.**

 **NORA (CONT'D):** **To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be."**

 **Jacqueline takes a second to look back at Jamie, then back to Nora.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **I will.**

 **NORA:** **Then congratulations, Jacqueline Frost - for you are now and forevermore...a Guardian.**

 **Jamie and the kids erupt in a CHEER, as do the Yetis and Eggs.**

The audience does the same and erupt in cheer and applauds.

"JACK IS A GUARDIAN!" Anna cheered.

"Whoa! Easy there feisty pants." Kristoff said.

 **KIDS: (WALLA)** **Oh man! Woo! Yeah, Jacqueline! Yeah, Jacqueline! Yeah! Wooo!**

 **NORA: (WALLA)** **Yippa!**

 **BUNNY: (WALLA)** **Yeah! Wooo! Good job, mate. Good job!**

 **KIDS: (WALLA)** **Alright! Yeah! Go, Jack! Alright! Woo. Alright!**

 **NORA:** **Klasno!**

 **Nora picks up Jacqueline, gives her a hug, and kisses her on both cheeks. Jacqueline winces, then looks up to Nora with a smile.**

"Now isn't that a good picture to take." Zilla smiled.

"Just one big happy family." Dream said.

"Really?"

"What? It's a classic!"

 **KIDS: (WALLA)** **Alright Jacqueline. Yeah! Awesome!**

 **Imitating Nora, an elf picks up the elf standing next to him and gives him a big kiss. After an awkward pause, the affectionate elf is punched in the face. Jacqueline looks to see several fairies hovering nearby, forming the shape of a heart. One of the swooning fairies faints and falls to the ground.**

 **TOOTH:** **Keep it together, boys.**

 **KIDS: (WALLA)** **Jacqueline! You did it Jacqueline! Wooo! You're in the Guardians! Yeah, Jacqueline! Yay! Yeah! You earned it! You're Jacqueline Frost! Yay! Awesome, yay!**

 **CALEB: (WALLA)** **You guys, look!**

 **MONTY: (WALLA)** **That's Santa's sleigh.**

 **The group looks up to the sky as Nora's sleigh comes in for a landing. The tie-dyed elf rescues a lone egg from the skis of the sleigh as it glides across the icy pond.**

"Well look who came back from running gradma over." Zilla joked. "BOOM! I did it again baby! I am the greatest comedian who has ever lived!"

 **KIDS: (WALLA)** **Wow, it's real. That is wicked! Whoa, that was awesome! Ohh...can you believe this? Whoa, did you guys see that? That's awesome! Wow! Whoa!**

 **BUNNY:** **(to Nora, wryly) Everyone loves the sleigh.**

"Oh get over it already!"

 **KIDS: (WALLA)** **Wow! Look at that! So totally insane!**

 **Nora turns away from Bunny and puts her hand on Jacqueline's shoulder.**

 **NORA:** **Time to go.**

 **As the kids look on in wonder, Sandy throws up her hands creating a shower of Dreamsand, which drifts down on the children.**

 **KIDS: (WALLA)** **Whoa! It's beautiful. Wow, that was awesome!**

 **Meanwhile, Bunny hands an egg to Sam who giggles and pats the brim of her nose.**

 **BUNNY:** **Happy Easter ya little anklebiter. I'm gonna miss yah.**

 **SAM:** **Bye, bye, bunny.**

"DAW!" Everyone reacted in a cue.

"Ain't that adorable!" Dream gushed.

 **Jamie realizes what's about to happen.**

 **JAMIE:** **You're leaving? But, what if Pitchia comes back?**

 **Jacqueline looks back at Jamie, who seems wistful and worried.**

 **JAMIE (CONT'D):** **What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you -**

 **Jacqueline kneels down to look Jamie in the eye.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Hey, hey, slow down, slow down. You telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?**

 **JAMIE:** **(considers, then) No.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?**

 **JAMIE: (SMILES)** **No.**

 **JACQUELINE:** **We'll always be there, Jamie. And now...we'll always be here. (points to Jamie's heart) Which kind of makes you a Guardian too.**

 **Jamie smiles. Jacqueline stands up and heads toward the sleigh. Jamie's friends stand off to the side rubbing their eyes as they become drowsy.**

 **KIDS: (WALLA)** **I can't keep my eyes open. I think I gotta go home. Let's go home. What time is it? I'm sleepy.**

 **JAMIE:** **Jacqueline!**

 **Jamie runs over and wraps her arms around Jacqueline. For a moment, Jacqueline's astonished and then gives Jamie a warm embrace. Jacqueline stands up and gets in the sleigh with the rest of the Guardians.**

"DAW!" Everyone reacted once again

"Now that was touchy moment." Zilla smiled.

 **NORA:** **Hyah!**

 **Jacqueline and the Guardians look toward the kids as the sleigh takes off. Jamie RUNS behind the sleigh, following Jacqueline. In spite of it all, she doesn't want to let go. The sleigh takes off into the sky. Jamie stops unable to follow.**

 **KIDS: (WALLA)** **Woooo! Yeah! Yay!**

 **IN SLEIGH**

 **JACQUELINE (V.O.):** **My name is Jacqueline Frost. And I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. And when the moon tells you something,believe it.**

 **Jacqueline moves to the back of the sleigh as the Guardians pat him on the back. Jacqueline smiles...and forms a snowflake in his hand. For Jamie, for all of us in the theatre. It glides off her fingertips and flies toward camera as we...**

 **FADE TO WHITE**

"And so we come to our successful conclusion." Litwick announced.

"This was amazing!" Merida cheered.

On cue everyone clapped and applauded.

"Hey, Jack." Bunny said. "Listen, um… sorry about all the things I've said."

Jack was actually really surprised by Bunny sincerity, but smiled in response.

"And I'm sorry for all the pranks I've made." Jack said. "Friends?"

Bunny shakes his hand.

"Friends."

"Now this is what I want to see." Zilla said. "Guardians learning to work together."

"Well… technically Jack isn't a guardian. Yet." Dream pointed out.

"Hey! How about we take the ceremony in the guest lounge!" Hiro said.

"Excellent idea!" North boomed.

"Then let's all head into the lounge." Litwick said.

* * *

 **Chapter 65 Complete! Rise of the Guardians is completed! And with that the Seven Movies come to a successful conclusion! But we're not done yet! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **66:** **Betrayal**

Everyone existed the theatre and conveyed to the lounge so they can end this event with making Jack becoming an official Guardian.

Mr. 5 entered the backstage as the last of the applause died down. He grinned when he heard Litwick say that Jack and Hiro were in a physical fight. As much as he wanted to watch it, he needed to stay out. Move too early and the entire plan will fall to shreds.

"And before we leave," he heard Litwick say, though a bit hesitantly, "I have a special guest to show you all."

Murmurs broke through the crowd. A special guest? Who else could have arrived?

"We're you lads aware of this?" Merida asked Zilla.

Zilla shook his head. "No, we have no idea who this person is." He eyes trailed to the stage and they widened upon seeing someone make their way.

"Why, hello, germs and germs," Mr. 5 said, taking the mic from Litwick. "So nice to see such a lovely crowd tonight. It makes me want to hurl."

"Get off the stage, Five!" Aria shouted. She charged forward to the crowd and jumped, but before she landed, a root grew from the dirt ceiling, trapping her in right coils. "Agh! I can't...move!"

"That's the plan," Litwick said. He pulled out a jar from his cloak filled with a grey powder. He grabbed a handful with his gloves and threw it up at Aria.

The entire crowd watched as Aria grunted, and eventually, stopped moving. The root set her down, and 3P was the first one to reach her. "Aria?" She tapped her with her knuckles and gasped. "She's been turned to stone!"

"What?!" Zilla turned to the stage again. "Litwick, why are you doing this!"

"You're in my way!" Litwick shouted with a rage no one expected. "You're all in my way! To get what I want, you need to be removed! All of you!" He threw the powder again, and this time, to the crowd.

Snotlout turned to stone first, followed by the other teens. "Astrid!" Hiccup ran to her and held her figure gently. "Oh, gods, Astrid..."

Gobber saw the vines stretching along the ground, but he was too late to warn Stoick. The vine grew pricks and dug into the nape of Stoick's neck.

The same thing happened for North, Bunny, and Fergus. When the three of them opened their eyes, they were glowing white. Black veins grew into their skin.

"Get them!" Litwick shouted.

The four of them, stronger than the others, gathered up the people. Wasabi tried to open the bronze doors, but they were locked tight. He didn't even move from the spot before he, Cass, Olaf, and Elinor were also turned to stone.

Stoick caught Elsa, and before she could move, forced her hands into a pair of gloves. Elsa tried to take them off, but found that she couldn't.

"Yeah, you're not taking those magic gloves off anytime soon," Mr. 5 called.

Jack slid across the ground to duck in between Fergus's legs. When he stood back up, he faced a controlled Bunny. "Come on, Kangaroo, I don't want to hurt you." Unfortunately, Jack's hesitation cost him as Bunny charged at him, kicking the Ice Rod out of his hands and sliding it across the room, too far for him to reach.

"Move!" Zilla shouted, flying out of the way to avoid the powder thrown at him and Dream. "Litwick, you can fight this! Five is using your heart to control you!"

"Oh, this thing?" Mr. 5 said, taking the coal heart out from behind his back. He gripped it with two claws. "I forgot all about this. Well, I don't need it anymore. Here, have it back." He tossed the heart to Litwick, who caught it with his free hand.

"Bring everyone back, Litwick!" Phoenix said as she gently lay down a frozen King and Queen of Corona and Flynn next to them.

Litwick looked at the heart, then at the jar. "It's too late for me," he said, throwing it aside, then tossing more powder at Gogo and Gobber, much to the others' shock.

"This is the brother I grew up with!" Mr. 5 said heartedly. He took the mic from the stand. "Testing, testing. This thing still work?"

Hiccup ducked and nearly tripped over someone as he avoided the powder. "Don't tell me he's gonna..."

Music began to blare.

"He's gonna," Merida said.

" _I must admit, your parlor tricks are amusing,_ " Mr. 5 sang as he walked down the stage. The mind-controlled bodies of Fergus, Bunny, North, and Stoick waited for him. " _I bet you've got a spell under all that!_ " He gestured to Dream's general direction. " _Now here's your chance to get the best of me, hope your hand is hot!_ " He circled her, mocking her. " _C'mon, clown, let's see what you've got! You can try to slam me with your hardest stuff. But your double whammy isn't up to snuff. I'll set the record straight: you're simply out of date. You're only second rate!_ " With each verse, Mr. 5 dodged every attack Dream gave with her bow and arrows. The others could see she was getting angry. 3P tried to intervene, but was halted by Litwick and an array of man-eating flytraps.

Dream was starting to lose her temper. " _You think your cat's a meanine, but your tiger's tame._ " Mr. 5 came up from behind her by shadows, tapping her head as if she were a cat. " _You've got a lot to learn about the magic game. So for your education, I'll reiterate: you're only second rate!_ "

"AAAGGHH!" Dream hunched over, clenching her head. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"No! Dream!" 3P tried to run forward, but a flytrap grabbed her leg, throwing her to the ground. "Whoa!" She hit the dirt, grunting. She looked up to see a pair of bare feet. She looked up, and when she did, the last thing she saw before the grey powder consumed her was...a forlorn look in Litwick's eyes?

"What's happening to her?" Anna asked as she and the other heroes and GMAD members were backed into a corner. Dream stayed hunched, grunting.

"She's breaking loose!" Zilla shouted. He kicked at a jaw that neared Hiro. "Dream's losing control of her!"

"Of who?" Rapunzel shouted.

But she didn't have to wait long for an answer. When Dream stood up, something was obviously very wrong. She now had black hair instead of white, and a black shirt with a red jacket that was longer in the back than it was in the front. She had on red shoes with two black stripes on one side. When she turned around, her eyes were closed, bangs over her forehead. When she opened them, they are bloodshot, and she shot them an evil smile with fanged teeth, like Mr. 5.

"Wherefore, whom dost we have hereth?" Dream said, but it didn't sound like D. "Hm... A band of heroes?"

"Exactly," Mr. 5 said, standing next to her. "Janet, shall we rid of these accursed heroes together?" He took her hand like a gentleman would, kissing it.

"Why, Mr. 5! Tis it be thee? Heart, such memories a bliss of our time when Dream was but a puppet to control!" Janet said rather dramatically.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Zilla said. "Personally?"

"But of course, foul capocchia lizard!" Janet said. "Hark, for this tale be one of joy of us! When Litwick abandoned his brother in favor of good, Mr. 5 found me inhabiting this pathetic body. Dream was but a bairn then, and he's the reason I bursted forth from this dreadful form in the first placeth! Oh, our capitulate shalt be the norm of evil and to contrive!"

"What's with the Shakespearean speech?" Jack asked Phoenix.

"I doth have ears, and thine speech be very callous, say I," Janet said, looking offended.

"We're not even done yet!" Mr. 5 said. "Cometh, mine brother, and bring me thine lamp! I mean...get your arse over here, Litwick, and being the lamp!"

"Well, we know it annoys Five, at least. Ow!" Anna jumped as a smaller flytrap nipped her ankle.

Litwick tossed something to Mr. 5, who caught it.

Phoenix gasped.

"You recognize this, don't you?" Mr. 5 said, holding the object out. He dangled it by his pinky finger. "As the Guardian of Wishes, you know more what this does than any. _Men cower at the power in my pinky. My thumb is number one on every list. But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible, put me to the test!_ " A path cleared from the flytraps and Phoenix made a dash out, the gap closing before anyone else could follow. Before she could attack, Litwick took his Keyblade out and aimed at her, and poison began to fill her body. " _I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest! Go ahead and zap me with the big surprise. Snap me in a trap, cut me down to size._ " Mr. 5 kicked her down as he sang, and she felt to weak to move. " _I'll make a great escape, it's just a piece of cake, you're only second rate!_ "

Mr. 5 rubbed the lamp, and a wind began to suck Phoenix toward it. She grunted and held her ground, but she felt too weak from the poison. " _You know, your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough. And your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up. Let me pontificate upon your sorry state: you're only second rate!_ " Phoenix let out an ear-piercing screech that echoed in the room, and when it was gone, so was she. The lamp in Mr. 5's hands rattled and shook as her voice came from it, saying things that would be better off not repeated.

"Why, Litwick!" Zilla shouted, the only one was wasn't malfunctioned. "Litwick, we trusted you and you do all this? Why! What are you after?"

Litwick reached for something behind him as he walked up to the flytraps. They secured them around a corner of the room, acting like a jail cell. The roots and stems made the bars, and Zilla gripped them tight as he gritted his teeth in anger.

Litwick walked up to him, so close that their noses were almost touching, and said in a whisper, "Everyone says that villains never have a happy ending. I'm going to change that." He suddenly reached for his neck so quickly that Zilla couldn't process it. He felt something metallic wrap around his neck, and when Litwick go, the metal stayed.

Zilla suddenly felt weak and his energy drained. He felt weak. "Wh-what..."

"A neck brace embedded with Kryptonite," Mr. 5 said. "Well, I guess they don't call you Godzilla _Man_ for nothing, huh?"

Zilla tried to pry the brace off, but it was strapped on tight. "Let me try," Jack said, walking up to him. He didn't even bend over when Litwick grabbed his hoodie and pulled him to the bars of the plant cage. "Hey! Let me go!"

Litwick popped the cork of a purple vial, forcing the contents down his throat.

"Jack!" Elsa tried to run forward or help him, but the shadows the room made came to life, showing mend and woman of shapes and sizes silhouetted on black with red flailing eyes. They stopped her form advancing, throwing her back.

She looked up and saw Jack fall to the ground. Without thinking, Elsa ran forward, expecting the shadows to attack again, but they didn't. She ran to Jack, helping him sit up. "Jack are you–" She gasped at what she saw.

Jack began to glow a blue color. The color spread all over his body, then it began to fall like a meter lowering count. The blew color fell from his head, and as it passed his hair, the white turned brown. As it passed his skin, the pale became tanned. The color passed over his clothes, keeping them the same color, but losing any trail of frost and ice.

"A gift from Hades," Mr. 5 said. "He owes me a favor, and I thought, 'why not use it on this pathetic winter spirit'?"

"Wait a minute..." Hiccup took a look around the room. "Toothless! What did you do with Toothless?"

"A-and Sunny!" Rapunzel said. "And Pascal!"

"What did ye to my egg?!" Merida shouted. "I swear to the lord above that if ye blasted my egg, I'll blast ye and–"

"Still, Red, thou egg remain secure," Janet said, her voice sounding smooth beneath her dangerous exterior. "It shalt remain unharmed, but doth remain silent. I dost hate at cleaning spilled blood." She reached behind her and took out a canvas. But it wasn't the canvas itself that shocked them, but the subject. "A simple cock-and-pie, and hereth we have a mural of thine pathetic beasts!"

The painting was oil-based, and it showed various dragons in a meadow field all lounging around. And some of them looked all too familiar. In fact, they all did!

"You trapped the dragons in a painting?!" Zilla shouted.

"Hark with sharpen, whelp," Janet said, leaning on the canvas. "Thou art relentless and vulnerable. The two not add up. Thou _will_ givest up and the GMAD will be brought upon thee and the ashes!"

"That's what you're after?" Zilla questioned. "To bring down the GMAD? Nice try, but you're not the only one who's tried to, and those villains have all failed!"

"True, but now, we have something they don't," Mr. 5 said. "Someone on the inside."

Litwick stood still next to him. His glove tightened around the Keyblade. He gave a hard, cold look at them all. He snapped his fingers, and when he did, Hans, Gothel, and Pitch Black walked up next to him.

" _This could be quite the place..._ " Hans said.

Zilla groaned. Now the other villains were singing?

Gothel gave a weak pout. " _Full of wholesome, happy faces._ "

" _Hanging out, feeling fine, where everyone's a friend of mine!_ " Litwick said, grinning like a maniac.

" _Inside this evil joint..._ " Mr. 5 started.

" _Every guest dost at the point,_ " Janet finished.

Pitch cackled as he said, " _This day will live in infamy!_ "

It was as if a riot completely broke out. The six of them laughed. " _The GMAD is history!_ "

Janet burst her face through a seam of the bars, startling them. " _It's our turn now! It's our turn now!_

" _It's the fact you can't ignore!_ " Gothel and Hans said. " _Shut the windows, lock the doors!_ "

" _It's our turn now! Raise your pride in the evil side. Join the rabble-rousing crowd. It's our turn now!_ "

" _All the coolest minds fit in so perfectly._ " Janet winked over at Hiro seductively, who shuddered in response.

" _Every dark fairy gets due respect!_ " Litwick snapped, a burning passion in his blank eyes.

Hans reached through and took Anna's hand in his own. " _You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me..._ " He smiled at her, but she only disgusted him away.

" _You've had your fun!_ " Gothel growled at Rapunzel.

" _You've made your play,_ " Pitch snapped at unconcious Jack. " _But every rodent has his day!_ "

" _It's our turn now! Join the party! It's our turn now! How happy!_ "

" _What a placeth for a turning head,_ " Janet said as she turned Bunny around by his ears, him and the others still under the control of the vines.

" _Meet your maker,_ " Gothel hissed, " _make with the dead!_ "

" _It's our house now! What a party! Join the fun with no regrets! Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed!_ "

" _Flowers for moi!_ " Gothel said.

" _Game over, Zilla!_ " Mr. 5 yelled with bare teeth.

They began to walk away, with the mind-controlled people following. The room began to dim.

" _Hit the road, Elsie!_ "

" _Take a hike, chickies!_ "

Even as they left the room, leaving them in the darkness of an unseen path and future, they could still here the six villains laughing and singing. When they were gone, there was only silence and darkness.

" _It's our turn now! Don't bother fighting back. It's our turn now!_ "

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Chapter 66 Complete!** **Everyone seems to be in a bit of deep trouble now! With the villains taking control and the heroes locked behind bars and powerless, how will they be able to save the worlds? Their fate may just land in the hands of the traitorous Litwick, but alas, while under the control of the Dark One's dagger, how will he be able to free his friends?**

 ****Mr. 5—"You're Only Second Rate" by Jonathan Freeman from Aladdin: Jafar's Revenge****

 ****Villains—"It's our House Now" by Disney Villains from Mickey's House of Villains****

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **67: Litwick Origins: Fragmented**

Yang pulled the rope as hard as he could, his young pre-teen body not used to such strengths. He grunted a little and pulled himself to the ground to tie the end of the rope to a notch on the wall. "Perfect."

"What are you up to now?" an all-too familiar voice said to him.

Yang turned around and smiled at the sight of his older brother. "Hey, Yin!" he said brightly. "You're just in time!"

"Are you seriously planning _another_ prank?" Yin said exasperatedly. "You're gonna get in trouble again." He pulled the hood of his dark red cloak over his head.

"It's nothing," Yang claimed, pulling off his gloves. "It's just a little salt mixed with garlic powder and cinnamon. As soon as someone trips the wire, it'll spill on the ground and make the snow slippery."

"You're gonna kill someone one of these days," Yin said as he walked away. "Or at the most, injure them."

"Goody two-shoes!" Yang called after him. "No wonder your friends are so sappy!"

"At least I _have_ friends, you cretin of a rebel!"

Ouch. Well, it was true. Yang was never very good at making friends, so he spent most of his time alone. Other times, he would go around pranking the people of the village. And it seemed that this was but another trick.

Yang made sure that his trap would work. From his corner, there were two roads filled with snow that lead into the village. The left one, where Yin had come from and left to, was the safe path. The right was smoother, but it also had a rope hidden in the snow. When the rope was stepped on, anyone going downhill the road would be slipping on the spices Yin used to make the snow slippery.

Now all he had to was wait...

...and wait. And wait. And wait.

He waited so much that he actually fell asleep on the wall, startled awake as he lost his balance and fell face first on the snow. "I'm okay!" his muffled voice sounded. He stood up and looked at the sky. It was still cloudy, but he can see that it was almost sunset. He had waited the entire day and yet still no one had set off his trap. The rope lay still.

 _Twang_.

For a moment. The next, the rope was vibrating violently as a yell filled the air, most likely the unfortunate victim of the slip-and-slide.

"Yes!" Yang darted down hill on the path, but as he did, he realized something was wrong.

For one, the yelling hadn't stopped. It was more like screaming now. Second, he didn't remember anyone going down the hill. For a third, the spices did cover the ground, yes, but someone else did as well.

"Aaahhh! My eyes!" Yin was on his knees, screaming in pain as his hands were brought up to his eyes. "It burns!"

"Yin!" Yang ran to his brother, confused. "Yin, what happened!"

"I don't know! I was coming to get you when something fell in my eyes! Agh!"

Yang suddenly knew what was wrong. His trap worked, alright. The rope was tripped and the spices fell. Unfortunately, Yin was coming uphill rather than down, resulting the bucket to dump it all on him rather than the ground, stinging his eyes.

"L-let's get back to the house!"

"I-I can't open my eyes!" Yin said as he placed one hand over the both of them while using the other to support his weight on his brother. "It hurts!" Yang noticed tears running down his cheeks, a sign that he truly was in pain.

The two of them walked as quickly as they could to their home. Some people from the village whispered. The twins were quite well-known in the village, and it seemed that everyone cared for the two of them. If one was hurt, then they acted as quickly as they could.

"I'll send the doctor to your house!" a baker said from his windowsill.

"Thank you, Mr. Baker!" Yang shouted up at him. "C'mon, Yin, we're almost there."

* * *

It had been hours

Yang was forced out of Yin's room the minute the doctor arrived. Even though the were twins, they didn't share one room. They preferred their own. And each hour, up until the next morning, Yang would wait outside.

It was his fault. Yin was right, someone was going to get injured. He just didn't want it to be his brother.

The two were raised alongside their father since they were infants. Their mother had died during childbirth, and they both did what they could to help their father.

Yin's friends would come, but the doctor ushered them all away.

Finally, after the agonizing hours, the doctor came out of Yin's room. Yang didn't wait. He stood up from his seat on the floor in front of the door and asked, "How is he?"

The doctor sighed. "Maybe you should go in and see for yourself," he said softly, as if he were speaking to a child who lost their parent.

This didn't bode well to Yang at all. He stood in front of the door, his hand hovering just over the knob. He heard the doctor leave, and after what seemed like hours, he walked inside.

Yin had pulled the blankets off his bed over his face, yet it was obvious that he was facing the wall rather than the door. Their father, a tired man, lay with his head resting on the wall as he sat in a chair. It seemed that he had fallen asleep.

"Yin?" Yang said quietly, to not wake him up if he were asleep. "I'm sorry."

No response. Yang hung his head and walked out out of the room. But just as he closed the door shut, he heard a response.

"It's all your fault..."

* * *

Yin didn't leave his room for days. When his father came out the next morning, and Yang asked what happened, he said Yin made him promise to not bring it up.

The snow didn't leave through those days. Each day, the first thing Yin would do was knock rhythmically on his brother's door. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" he asked each day. But he received no answer.

On the fifth day, when he asked, he got a response. Yang said harshly, sounding vile, "Go away, Yang. I don't want to see you."

"Okay, bye..." Yang said softly.

That night, their father left on important business. He said he might be a while, a few weeks maybe, and that he and Yin must care for each other while he was gone.

 _But how?_ Yang thought. _He doesn't even open the door, let alone talk to me_. As he sat looking at the fireplace on the floor, he heard the door creak open. He turned around and saw his brother come out. He had his red cloak over his head, so he couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry!" Yang said quickly, standing up. "I'm really sorry, Yin! I didn't mean it! You know I would never hurt you on purpose! It wasn't supposed to work that way! Yin, I–"

"Don't."

Yang look up. He was almost on the verge of tears from bringing so much pain to his brother. "Don't... Don't what?"

Yin didn't say anything. He only looked in the vague direction of the fireplace and walked to it, kneeling down in front of it. Yang watch, confused as Yin reached his pale hands from under the cloak to just inches from the flames. He inhaled sharply. Was he so cold that he didn't realize how close he was to burning himself?

"Yin, I don't think that–

"Don't," Yin said again.

Yang frowned worriedly. This wasn't the way Yin reacts. Yes, he knew his brother would act a bit different, but not so...secluded. "Yin?"

"Don't!" Yin said again, but this time, it came out as a shout that startled the younger brother. "Don't...ever...!" The two words came out in gasps of breath, as if he were having trouble breathing.

 _Yin?_ Yang thought, too frightened to speak anymore. Even though he was the twin to have more fun, he was also the more timid. The worst punishment he had ever gotten was just staying inside the house for an extended period of time, and usually then, Yang would stay to be with him.

But this time, it seemed as if the person in front of him wasn't his brother. Yang brought his hand closer to the flames. Closer... Closer...

Until his hand caught on fire.

Yin watched, horrified, as the flames engulfed Yin's hand. Yin in particular was moaning and grunting, suppressing the pain. When he retracted his hand, it still was on fire. Yin grabbed a nearby tool—a large mallet—and with a grunt, _pounded_ his flamed hand.

"Y-Yin! Stop!" Yang cried again, tears streaming down his cheeks out of fear for his brother. He tried to pull the mallet out of his brother's hands, but Yin pressed his burned hand to his eye, over his left, leaving a nasty burn scar. "Aaahh!" Yin cried in pain and fell over, not even sure if he can shed any more tears.

"Don't...ever...CALL ME THAT!" Yin shouted. He tore off his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. "Look at me! _Look what you've done to me!_ Does it _look_ like I care about you anymore?!"

Yang gasped and pushed himself against the wall as much as he could out of fear of being hit or burned again.

Yin's eyes... They were hazy and clouded... Almost as if he had no pupil or iris. Almost. They looked so...blank. So...empty.

"Because of _you_ , I'm blind!" Yin shouted again. The fire on his hand had died, leaving ugly burn scars and marks covering the whole thing. Blood dripped to the floor. "Because of _you_ , I can't read or write! I can't work in my garden anymore! Because of _you_ , I'm _USELESS_!"

Yin's garden. Yang had completely forgotten about the garden. Yin's favorite pastime activity. He was right. Who was he kidding? _He_ had done that to him, _he_ was responsible. If only... If only he were more like his brother...

"Don't ever call me Yin again," he said before turning around to face the fire again. "I hate you."

Yang tried to keep his other eye, his right eye, open, but he was suddenly feeling really tired. He fought to stay awake, watching as Yin—no, not Yin—had multiple cuts on his arms and legs. He had been cutting himself, Yang realized. For five days? No. Some cuts looked much older. How long had he been doing this?

Yang watched as his older twin lowered his other hand inside. His brother grunted...and laughed. It started out as a chuckle, than the sound waves bounced off the walls, metaphorically speaking. It was a strange laughter. It sounded...demonic. He was _enjoying_ the pain, Yang realized, he was _relishing_ it.

The last thing Yang though before succumbing to unconsciousness was wondering where it all went wrong in the first place...

* * *

"It's my fault! I killed them! Their blood is in my hands! F-f-f-fault! All of-of-of it! Fault! Mine! IT'S ALL...MY... ** _FAULT_**!"

* * *

 _"Who... Who are you?"_

 _"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. You just look like you can use some help."_

 _"You... You can hear me? See me?"_

 _"Why of course... Jack Frost."_

 _"How do you know my name?"_

 _"I've been looking for you. The moon told me you might need some help adjusting to the world. You're like a newborn babe in a way."_

 _"Oh. But... Why can't anyone else? Why do they faze pass me? Am I...a ghost? Am I dead?"_

 _"Of course not, Jack."_

 _"No, I am dead. The last thing I remember was...saving me sister. Emma. That was her name, Emma. She's not here anymore. Is she...dead?"_

 _"I'm afraid so. A few decades have past since you fell in the lake, Jack. Look over there. That little boy in the brown jacket? That's her grandson."_

 _"Grandson? But... Is that...?"_

 _"Yes. That is Emma. She's died from sickness, you see. She passed away recently and her family put up that portrait of her and her family in her memory."_

 _"I wish I could've seen it. Her wedding, her firstborn, even threaten some of her boyfriends."_

 _"Ha ha. You sound like me when with my sister."_

 _"You have a sister? And I'm sorry again, but who are you? I never got your name."_

 _"My name is Litwick. And yes, I...had a sister. But that was a long time ago."_

 _"Wait... What is that?"_

 _"These...will hold your memories of this conversation. They will be destroyed. These, though, will hold the memories of your human life. They'll be waiting for you in your teeth's memory box."_

 _"What? Wait!"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"That night at the pond...I just... I assumed... Are you saying, are you saying I had a life before that? With a home? And a family?"_

 _"You really don't remember?"_

* * *

 _"Come on, Hiccup. You can do it. Just jump."_

 _"I...I don't want to! I'm scared!"_

 _"It's okay, you don't have to be scared. I'll be right here to catch you if you fall. Just jump, okay?"_

 _"Can't you carry me?"_

 _"You're getting too big to carry, Hiccup. If you want to learn how to be brave, you need to face your fears. I'm going to count to three, and when I do, I want you to close your eyes and jump, okay?"_

 _"...okay."_

 _"Okay, now, one...two...three!"_

 _"...!"_

 _"See? The you go! You jumped!"_

 _"...I did it? Hey! Look! Look, Litwick! I did it!"_

 _"See? I told you! You just have to be brave and tell yourself that everything is going to be okay!"_

 _"...Litwick?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Can I... Never mind."_

 _"What?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...can I call you Dad? Please?"_

 _"Wha-?! Hiccup, what brought this on?"_

 _"You've taken care of me when no one else did. My dad left me in the forest last year, and then you found me. You act like a dad. You taught me how to be brave and how to read and write. ...can I call you Dad?"_

 _"..."_

 _"...never mind."_

 _"...If you want to."_

 _"Wait, really? I can?"_

 _"Well... Sure. I've never taken care of a kid before. I mean, I can't even have kids if I wanted to. But you bring a light to my heart that I haven't had in long time. I'd love to be your father. I'll officially adopt you and I'll raise you to be my son. How's that sound?"_

 _"Yay!"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I love you, Dad..."_

 _"I love you, too, Hiccup... My son..."_

* * *

 _"You... You are him, aren't you?"_

 _"Depends who's asking and who you're looking for."_

 _"Of course. My name is Gothel. I'm a...mother, I suppose you could say."_

 _"Mother Gothel? I've gotta say, for someone with a dark heart, that doesn't sound intimidating."_

 _"...yes, well, I went through a lot to summon you. You are the Dark One, correct?"_

 _"Yes. But I'm afraid I can offer no service. I may have dark magic, but I won't use it for your selfish needs."_

 _"But the ritual said that you'll grant me a favor!"_

 _"The ritual is wrong. If the Dark One previous of me heard your call, he would gladly rip out the heart of the one you love most to do the job. As for me, well, I keep my darkness suppressed. I use my magic for good, and do not intend to use it for evil. Not anymore."_

 _"Pathetic. You're a sorry excuse of dark magic. You think that just because you're the Dark One you're better than me? Gh!"_

 _"I am better than you. You stole a princess from her home because of your selfish needs. I've done worse in my past, yes, but at least I feel guilty. You? Nothing."_

 _"V-very well...but...my job is...not to kill... I need...nightmares!"_

 _"...Why do you need nightmares?"_

 _"...the princess, Rapunzel, has dreams of seeing the outside world. I need nightmares to keep her from wanting it."_

 _"She's a child. She'll get over it."_

 _"I doubt it. She's 14 years old and every year I see her looking longly at the outside world."_

 _"If I give you nightmares, will you leave me alone?"_

 _"They are all I ask for."_

 _"Fine."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Here. Take these and feed them to her before she sleeps. She'll have nightmares for a few weeks. That should keep you content."_

 _"Very. Hm..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking how easily you gave in without much of an argument. Could it be that the darkness within you still has control over you? That a part of you wants to see people suffer."_

 _"Doesn't matter. By the time you wake up tomorrow morning, you won't even remember this meeting."_

 _"Who_ _ **are**_ _you?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...My name is Litwick. Not that you'll remember."_

* * *

 _"Have you ever thought about it?"_

 _"Hm? Thought about what?"_

 _"Leaving. I don't mean your house, I mean this world. We could find a way to make you immortal like me and we can be together for the rest of our lives. I can finally have light in this dark world."_

 _"I want to, but I don't want to. I mean, everyone back home thinks I was kidnapped. I made it like that on purpose, you know. I feel a little guilty about that, I guess."_

 _"..."_

 _"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"_

 _"Heh, I'm still finding it hard to believe, honestly."_

 _"Even though when the sun goes down, anything goes?"_

 _"Hah ha. You know, you don't strike me for a perverted sense humor. ...but yeah, I guess. I feel like I'm a jar of bad luck mixed with darkness. So far, this past year has been the best of my life. I love you, too."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Hm? Yes, what?"_

 _"Yes, we'll leave this world. Together."_

 _"Really? Are you sure? It might be cold where we're going, this world or the next, ha ha."_

 _"Yes, really. I love you, Litwick, more than anything. If we really can find a way to be together forever, I'm willing to take the chance. And besides, you know me. The cold never bothered me, anyways."_

* * *

 **Chapter 67 Complete! This is a brief intermission to reflect on Litwick's Origins. Unfortunately due to circumstances the Origin Story was erased so I had to salvage what I can. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **68: Dark Prologue**

 **Decades ago**

"Quickly, ladies! Quickly!"

"We need to hurry! They're coming!"

"Shh! They're right there!"

Silence filled the entire forest. The giant, magnificent tree in the sector of green glowed a brilliant yellow. The familiar golden sand that the fairies of the island were familiar with streamed down the hills, flowing over the vines. Said vines stretched to a hut where the fairies inside cowered for safety.

"Do you think they're gone?"

"Quiet! They'll hear you!"

A shadow passed over the moonlight, covering the windows. The fairies gasped, retaliating into the building. Then the shadow disappeared.

"That was close..." a fairy said.

 _Boom!_

The fairies gasped as the door was blown off its hinges, and two figures walked in. Their intense eyes swept over the room of the factory the fairies occupied.

"Seems that we found their little hideout, Five," the first figure said. He surveyed the room. A certain fairy in a green dress caught his eyesight. "And I think this fairy knows exactly where it is!"

"W-wait!" the fairy said. "Let me go!"

"Tinker Bell!" A fairy in purple dashed forward, but the second figure caught her by her arms. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Vidia!" A fairy in a yellow dress flew to help, but a black root burst from the ground, grabbing her ankles. "Hey! I can't move!"

"Neither can I!"

"Where's Queen Clarion?"

"Hush your mouths right now!" the first figure said. As he spoke, giant scaly wings burst from his back, making him all the more intimidating. When the black vines covered the mouths of the fairies, he smirked. "Finally. You." He pulled the fairy in the green dress forward. "Tinker Bell, was it?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" Tinkerbell shouted once her mouth was free. "Who you think you are, anyway, trespassing into Pixie Hollow?"

"You don't even now what we're here for," the second figure who was know as Five said. "What do you think, Litwick? Should we give them mercy?"

Litwick pierced his eyes into Tinkerbell's. She gasped when she saw only whiteness in them. No pupil, no iris. "Where's the blue pixie dust?" he demanded.

" _That's_ what you're here for?" a fairy said, his mouth free momentarily. "The blue pixie dust? You have no right to it! It's what makes us fairies fly!"

"We know that!" Five said. He walked up to him, leering with his red eyes. The fairy faltered slightly when he saw scales in his neck. "You seem to be brave for a fairy. Who are you?"

"My name's Terrence," the fairy said. "And you won't get our dust!"

"Terrence," Five repeated. "Hm..." He circled the fairy, looking into his outfit. "What makes you think you can stop us? You're nothing more than a Dust Keeper if I'm not mistaken."

"There're more of us than there are of you," Terrence said, seeming confident. "Just the two of you can't get our dust!"

Five made no reaction that he was wavered. "Well, if that's what you really think, then I do believe we need to change your mind. Litwick?"

Litwick flew forward, hovering above the ground over Terrence. "This is what happens to people who try and stop us," he said. He reached forward, his hand seeping into Terrence's chest. The fairy cried out an agony as he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. He gasped as Litwick took his hand out, looking at the glowing red object in his hand.

"Terrence!" Tinker Bell shouted, trying to shake free. "What did you do to him?"

"I just took his heart, is all," Litwick said. "See here? The beating organ that if I squeeze, will bring him immense pain." He squeezed the heart in his hands, making Terrence groan in pain.

"No!" Tinker Bell shouted. "Stop! Leave him alone! Take my heart instead, just please leave him alone!"

"T-tink!" he shouted. "No! Don't!"

Litwick raised his eyebrow. "Well, well. It seems that I was right after all." He grinned maliciously. "You two have a thing for each other, don't you?"

Tinker Bell sputtered. "Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

Litwick laughed. "Oh, this is precious! You two are in love with each other and you don't even realize it? If I had a scale for every time that's happened, if be a full grown dragon by now!"

The fairies in the room looked disbelieving at first. But it seemed that they knew their friends well enough to know.

"I never thought Tinker Bell would be the type who would take a liking to someone," the purple fairy named Vidia said to a fairy in blue.

"Let me tell you from personal experience," Litwick said. "Love will bring you nothing but pain and misery. You're better off alone." He squeezed the heart tightly in his hands.

"Aaahh...!" Terrence started out screaming in pain, and his scream eventually died down as he became limp.

"Terrence?" Tinker Bell said fearfully as the fairy stopped moving. "T-Terrence! Wa-wake up!" She watched in horror, tears streaming her face as Litwick opened his hand, revealing not a heart, but black dust. She watched as the dust fell to the ground.

"I did you a favor," Litwick said. "Five, get the dust!"

"On it," Five said. He flew without wings, dashing down a hall and underground.

Litwick stayed above ground, looking at all the fairies as their mouths were covered again. He could feel the fear. He loved it. "Let's see..." He looked through the fairies. "Which heart will I take next? Yours? Or maybe yours?" He turned to Tinker Bell. "Or how about yours, 'Tink'? Still offering up your deal?"

"You mustn't do this."

Litwick frowned, turning to see a golden fairy fluttering outside the door. "You must be Queen Clarion. I'll admit, even my dark fairy abilities couldn't sense your presence. And tell me, why wouldn't it?"

"Killing will only bring you more agony than losing love ever will," Clarion said. She was as graceful as ever, maneuvering to talking rather than conflict. "I know of your actions, Litwick. You and the demon that's impersonated your brother have wrecked havoc among the worlds."

"He's not a demon!" Litwick said, flying up to meet her eye to eye. "He's the very same brother that saved from the agony the light brought me!"

"You know very well that that isn't true," Clarion said. "What would Olivia say?"

Litwick gasped. His horrific demeanor changed immediately. He flew back a few inches, something having struck inside him. "How the hell do you know about her?"

"I've got it!" Five's voice rang through the air. He burst through the ground, crumbling the floor to pieces. In his hands he carried a glass bowl of shimmering blue pixie dust. He frowned when he saw the queen. "What are you doing here?"

The queen said nothing for a moment. Then she turned to Litwick and said, "You'll do what's right in the end. He said you would."

"Hey! Who are you talking about?" Litwick shouted. "Get your yellow rear back here!" He flew out the factory and began to fly after her as she flew away.

"Litwick, down!" Five said. He flew after him, holding his shoulder. "Leave it alone. We got what we need. We got the pixie dust, now we can destroy this world once we get home. Let's go!"

Litwick leered at the diminishing figure of the fairy queen before he groaned. "I can't let her get to my head. Let's get the heck away from this place. The fairies are too caring for my taste."

* * *

It seemed that traveling to Pixie Hollow made them to their six-inch sizes. Returning back to their base rendered them back to their normal heights. Litwick twirled a speck of the blue dust in between his fingers. "If we get this experiment right, then we can finally destroy all worlds," he said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Mr. 5 said. "There's still the missing nightlock berries. With their poison mixed with the dust, it'll create the perfect bomb to blow Pixie Hollow off the worlds' map."

"I thought they were called nightshade," Litwick remarked.

"Same difference," Mr. 5 said with disdain, seeming annoyed just by him talking. "I'll go and get them. Get everything set up over here." A portal appeared in the floor as he threw something. Mr. 5 jumped inside the portal, and when he was gone, all that was left was a crater.

Litwick was left alone as he stared at the blue pixie dust. He picked up a speck and rolled it around his fingers. It was small, about the size of a marble. He could feel the power, and once this dust was mix with the poison of the nightlock berries, they would be one step closer to destroying the worlds.

But still... What the queen said, about Olivia... _What would she say?_

* * *

"Marvin! Marvin, wait!"

Marvin looked up. He broke into a wide grin. "Oh, hey, Olivia!" He set down his hammer and pulled his gloves off. He used his arm to wipe the sweat off his forehead and resulted in wiping dirt on it.

As Olivia walked up to him, she giggled as Marvin's hair stuck at an odd angle as he took his headband. Confused, he looked at his reflection in the mirror before he laughed as well._

"Let me fix that for you," Olivia said, damping her hands in a nearby bucket of water. She grunted as she ran his finger through his bright hair, trying to smooth it down. "Damn, you need a haircut, you know that?"

Marvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the day I cut my hair short to reveal my ears will be the day I die. I mean, look at them!" He pulled the hair over his ears pointed. "See? This is what happens when you're half-fairy. Your ears are pointed. Not needle-pointed, but curved, anyway."

Olivia pecked his cheek with her lips, albeit difficult as he was much taller than her, and smiled. "Yes, but I still love you for that. There! What do you think?"

Marvin looked at his reflection again. "I don't recognize myself," he said. "I mean, I still don't! For over a hundred years I was the same, and just a year's past since the curse broke and when I look at my reflection I think I'm seeing someone else."

Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head on his back. "Yes, but it's a good thing," she said. "I'm sorry that your mother cursed you, but then we wouldn't have met, would we? You're the light in your own world."

With a wave of a hand, a stem grew from the dirt floor of the forge and weaved its way to Marvin's hand. Red flowers of all kind popped from buds, forming a flower crown. He turned around and placed it on her head. "I may not be royalty anymore," he said, his voice low as he hugged her, whispering in her ear, "but you will always be my princess."

"Next time, do the right thing," she said. "Think every option through. I know you'll face the light when the darkness is thrust upon you."

* * *

Pixie Hollow was in despair the next day. Though the sun was shining bright, it did nothing to brighten the grim mood of the fairies. The blue pixie dust was stolen and one of their own was gone. Terrence was set on a bed of leaves and was set into the sea. And no one was more grieved than Tinker Bell.

The fairy was with Queen Clarion at the pixie dust tree, watching as the last of the golden dust slowly came to a stop.

"Queen Clarion, what are we going to do?" Tinker Bell asked nervously. "Without the blue pixie dust, all the fairies will be flightless!"

"I hoped that he would come to senses," Clarion said.

"Queen Clarion, I don't understand how you were so hopeful that that _monster_ would give up," Tinker Bell said, mildly annoyed.

The queen shook her head. "Not give up, Tinker Bell. I met a man a long time ago, when I first arrived in Pixie Hollow. He told me that when a dark fairy arrives, he would turn to the light. I fear he was wrong."

The tree was dying now. The pixie dust acted like a fuel for the tree. In no time at all, the tree would wither and die, and all the fairies of Pixie Hollow would die.

"Queen Clarion!" A short, plump female fairy came bursting into the open chamber, gasping for breath. "Goodness, me... Queen Clarion, there's...there's..."

"Fairy Mary, what is it?" she asked, concerned as to why the fairy looked close to hyperventilating and passing out.

"I-i-i-it's the dark fairy!" Fairy Mary exclaimed. "He's back!"

* * *

All of the fairies of Pixie Hollow gathered at the bottom of the pixie dust tree. Though there was only one dark fairy against hundreds of light ones, they made no move to react. They were all to frightened from what happened to Terrence, and were scared to suffer the same fate.

Litwick hovered above them all, looking down at them. He was once again their diminutive size. In his hands he carried the blue dust. He eyed the crowd until he located his target. She was easy to find as she was the only one who was as bright as the golden sun. He flew down to her level and the nearby fairies scattered. He eyed Clarion for a moment before he outstretched his hands.

Clarion took the dust. "You've seen the light," she said, almost a whisper.

From the corner of his eye, Litwick saw Tinker Bell behind a root. She was eying him with hate and fear. "I fear I may have done so too late," he said.

He turned around to fly away when Clarion shouted, "Wait just a moment!" She flew up to his level, and she could see how anxious he looked. "I know someone who may be able to help you."

"Help me? Why would you want to help me?" Litwick spat.

Clarion calmly responded, "Because he can help you see the light again. What would Olivia tell you to do?" When she saw him falter under the name, she added, "He is a powerful sorcerer in another land. I'm not sure where, but I know you'll find him. He told me of you, he prophesied that you would come. And he told me of Olivia's fate."

"..." Litwick said nothing.

"Take this." With a wave of her hand, a golden seed appeared and drifted toward him. "This is the seed of a flower called the Lillian Devine. Plant it, and when it offers nectar when it blooms, drink to relive your most precious memories in sleep."

"Why are you doing this?" Litwick asked softly. "I destroyed your home. I killed one of your own. Tell me, why?"

"I like to believe in hope," Clarion said. "I have hope that you will gain light in your heart and become what you once were."

Litwick looked at the seed in his open palm before he closed and clenched his fist, the rubber of the gloves stretching. "Thank you," he said, before he turned around and headed for the second star to the right. And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

 **Present day**

Litwick stood at the balcony, overlooking the forest below. From his position, he could see the churning waves of the water as the clouds closed in. The wind picked up and a flash of lightning struck near him.

"Wherefore dost thee stay here, dear Litwick?" a silky voice said from behind him.

"Go away, Janet," Litwick said bitterly.

Janet laughed heartedly and walked up to him, setting a hand on the stone railing. "Come hither, Litwick. O, may the gods pray upon thee merciless soul and strike when down! Then again, thou art no soul contained, dost thou?"

Litwick growled. "I may not have a soul," he said, "but at least I have a heart. You may have Dream's body, but you don't have her Essence. You're nothing but a Heartless, and you know that."

"And what does that make thee?" Janet asked. "Heartless? Nobody? Perchance a shell with dying life?" When he said nothing, Janet laughed again. "My, my, my! Thus I render thee speechless? Dost I gain such affect on men?" She giggled like a child as she left the room.

Litwick was left alone again. He looked up at the night sky and saw the clouds part ever so slightly. In the dark sky, he saw a glowing white dot. A star. " _I'm wishing on a star, and trying to believe,_ " he whispered as he closed his eyes. " _And even though it's far, I'll find hope on this eve. I lost those I've come to love, and more than once I missed the crown. When you're not here, I think of you year-round._ "

" _Throughout the entire year, you welcome me back home,_ " a voice said. Litwick looked down to see a small child, no more than seven, stand next to him. The little boy had brown hair and green eyes. He took Litwick's hand and said, " _When I let out a cheer, you love me to the bone. Putting up for years with me, when I cry and make a sound. When you're not here, I think of you year-round._ "

The little boy hugged Litwick's legs, smiling and sighing contently.

He felt a peck on his cheek and turned to his left to see a girl his age, physically, smiling at him as she caressed his cheek. " _The present, past, and future, all that can be foreseen._ " This girl, with her stunning blue eyes and light hair, kissed his cheek again before resting her head on his shoulder.

Litwick shook his head. " _All the things I've heard about, but never really seen._ "

The girl and the little boy both said, " _No one will be dreaming as we act with hope._ "

" _When the heavens' angles sing,_ " the girl said.

Litwick sighed. " _I listen all around._ "

" _The bells of hope will ring,_ " the little boy mused.

" _I never hear a sound._ "

" _And all the dreams of children, once lost will all be found,_ " they both said. " _When you're not here, I think of you year-round._ "

Litwick shut his eyes tight as he felt a sting in them. He felt something soften around him, covering his entire body. Something cold wrapped around his ankles and wrists as the last of the voices faded away.

" _When you're not here, I think of you year-round._ "

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself on the floor. He rubbed his fingers on the ground, feeling the soft dirt. He say up, and across from him, say the Lillian Devine. The beautiful golden flower still had droplets of nectar flowing into the ground from when Litwick drank some earlier. He rubbed his hand at the cuffs changing him to the wall. He pulled at them, but the chains were magically enforced to the wall.

"You want darkness, Mr. 5?" Litwick whispered to himself as he closed his eyes again. When he opened them, they were as black as the night sky. "Fine, then. You'll get darkness."

* * *

 **Chapter 68 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 ****Litwick—to the tune of "When Christmas Comes to Town" from The Polar Express****

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **69: Cellmates**

Hours. That's how long it's been since Mr. 5, Litwick, and the others locked and trapped them in the cage. The bodies of Vikings, spirits, people, and mages of stone littered the floor. They all looked scared or angry.

They all gave up hope on finding a way to escape. Jack still hadn't woken up, and Hiccup and Hiro offered their vest and sweater to help prop his head up as a pillow. The only food they had was the fruit Hiccup carried in his sack, and because Zilla was immortal, he did not need to eat often. After what felt like an entire twenty-four hours, or longer, they were all getting fed up with each other.

"This is _my_ side of the cell!"

" _You're_ side? Well, exuuuuse _me_ , Princess, but in case you haven't noticed, we're all trapped here together whether we like it or not!"

Merida grunted. "Move your raven-haired carcass over before I do it for you!"

"Or what?" Hiro said, standing from the spot where Merida sat moments earlier. "What are you going to do, turn me into a bear!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Rapunzel pleaded, standing between the two of them. "We're never going to get out of here if we fight each other!"

"Rapunzel's right," Zilla said, trying to ease the tension. "This is what Litwick wants, he wants us to turn on each other."

"Ye would know, wouldn't you?" Merida snapped at him. "Ye being all buddy-buddy with him for us trapped in this bloody plant cage in the first place!"

"This is hopeless," Hiccup said as he hit his head against the wall. "You never thought to suspect Litwick? I mean, he's a _dark_ fairy. Not sure about you, but it seems like a deal-breaker to me."

"I thought we could trust him," Zilla admired as he fidgeted with the collar on his neck. His tail flapped on the ground nervously. "Now I'm not so sure."

"Uuh..."

A groan echoed.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Anna asked.

"Els..."

Elsa gasped as she turned around. "Jack!" She kneeled at his side as he woke up. "Are you okay, Jack?"

Jack nodded. He struggled to lift himself, his brown locks bouncing. "Y-yeah, yeah I'm...f-fine..." He shivered. "I'm...c-cold...?"

"Sorry," Elsa said, stepping back. "All I can do is keep you cold."

Jack sat up against the wall. He said the _exact_ same thing to Baby Tooth before they arrived. So he did the same she did: he came closer to her. "It's f-fine," he said. "I would...rather be near you and freeze than...be away and live..."

Elsa felt herself tear up at this. She had never felt this way about someone before. She hugged him around his neck and Jack hugged back, sighing.

"A-hem." They both looked up at hearing Zilla clear his throat. "As much as we're glad to see that you're okay, Jack, we need to think of a way out of here."

"And why would you want to do that?" Mr. 5 stepped forward, shadow people standing behind him. "Hm. Viking, lizard, ex-spirit, mortal, mortal, mortal... Because everyone in this room except me and Zilla can die, so..."

"Blasted demon, you!" Merida grabbed her discarded bow, having lost her arrows, and hit the bars repeatedly.

"Shut up and calm down, lest you want the shattered statues of the royal family of Dunbroch," Mr. 5 said, pointing to the discarded bodies of Elinor and the triplets. When Merida back up, he smiled. "Good. Now, why don't we get to know each other? You have something to say, Hiccup the Useless?"

Hiccup gritted his teeth, he was starting to lose his temper as well. "I am not useless," he said. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"Well, be thankful that I'm trying to avoid these spats of yours," Mr. 5 said mockingly. "I already have a voice in my head, I don't want anymore." He pointed to a spot near the far corner as everyone frowned. "That's your patch of mud down there."

Hiccup growled as he moved, just to keep the red-scaled villain off his back. "Dumped in the back," he muttered to himself. As Elsa sat across from him, he said, "You know, sometimes being me in a Viking environment really sucks Changewing acid."

"What the heck do you need Changewing acid for?" Anna asked as she sat next to her sister.

Hiccup groaned. " _Life is disappointing. Woe is what I digress. Outted by my size, that's just how it lies for poor Hiccup Horrendous._ " He crossed his arms and sighed heavily as he stood, leaning on the wall. " _Story of my life, always doomed to fail. Cheated by the gods, ignored to the tail. That's the story of my life, oh yeah. That's the story of my life._ "

"Hiro! Get over here!" Mr. 5 called.

Hiccup sighed. He was feeling tired and weary. " _Strife is never ending._ "

" _Banished from the crowd,_ " Jack added with fatigue.

"Merida!"

" _They dragged us from beyond,_ " Hiro said.

" _If only we had a wand,_ " Anna pouted.

She and Elsa both said, " _Life is but a down._ "

" _Get over here, Frost,_ " Mr. 5 said with a leer.

" _Life it but a witch-hunt,_ " Merida said with a drawl, as of making fun of someone. " _Yer thrown in the mud, yer tossed in distress._ "

Mr. 5 seemed to be done calling them. " _You ridiculed my mind,_ " he said with hate. " _As if I was blind!_ "

Zilla growled. " _The hateful vengeance you caress will end up in a monster mess,_ " he warned.

"Oh, life, how merry!" Mr. 5 said with false pride.

The eight people in the cage began to walk back and forth between the spots they were assigned to as of they weren't assigned to them at all. " _Story of my life. Booted from the hall. Told to go away._ "

" _Tumbling off a wall,_ " Jack said, looking at his colored hands. No way he was as nimble as he was before.

" _That's the story of my life._ "

"You're trapped with nowhere to go," Mr. 5 said.

Anna and Rapunzel shrugged. " _That's the story of my life._ "

Five turned around and headed for the door. "So much for peace and quiet."

" _That's the story of my life._ "

"But remember this!" Mr. 5 turned to look at them one last time. "If I catch any of you out of that cell before I'm done with you, I will eliminate a statue one by one!" With that, he shut the doors again, the sound echoing in the room.

The others in the cage spoke quietly, as if speaking loudly would result in punishment. " _I always dreamed I'd get a happy ending._ "

" _And this right here, not how it goes,_ " Hiro sighed.

They all sang, " _I always dreamed I'd get an ever after. If this is it, it blows. It blows. It blows!_ "

"This is worse than that time I wound up in Auschwitz for a week," Jack said as he rubbed his forehead.

" _Story of my life. All the wasted prayers. All the broken dreams. All the broken sayers. All the damage done. All the busted heads. All the shattered falls._ " All of their lives it seemed like they've faced nothing but misery. Yes, they've gotten a joy or glee recently on their lives, but with their current predicament, it felt like this was the end of the road here.

" _Say bye to all your friends,_ "Zilla said with a twinge of anger.

" _That's the story of my life, yes sir. That's the story of my life, oi vey. That's the story of my...life!_ "

Zilla placed a finger on his chin. "The only way we'll get through this is to do it together," he said. "I'll admit, I don't have a plan to get us out of here, but I will find one, we will stop Mr. 5 and Litwick."

"Are you sure we even can?" Elsa asked. "We don't have magic or anything to help us."

Zilla shook his head. It was difficult, he knew, because he trusted Litwick with his life. It almost didn't feel right, but he knew better. All that mattered now was to try and escape together while keeping everyone alive. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

"Hey! Let me outta here! I swear, if you don't let me out right now, I'm gonna–"

"Gonna what?" Mr. 5 taunted, knocking the lamp over. "You have tremendous power, yet it's completely fruitless while you're trapped in this thing. It's sad, really."

"Sad?! Why don't you let me out and say that to my face?!"

"As much as I want to, I have other plans," Mr. 5 said. He set the lamp inside a chest, locking it tight with the dagger as the key. "I summon thee, Dark One."

"What now?" Litwick walked up next to him. "You've already captured my friends, not to mention that they think I turned against them. What more do you want from me?"

"Your answer." Seeing Litwick's raised eyebrow, he continued. "You never said who you wanted to be spared from my curse. Your brother, or your girlfriend?"

"Curse?" Litwick repeated. "You never said anything about a curse before, you said you were going to kill them."

Mr. 5 shook his head. "Death is final, brother. Their suffering will be eternal." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He unrolled it and looked at its contents. "A lock of hair from the darkest souls. That should be easy. Let's see... Ah, yes, here we go: the heart of the thing you love most."

Litwick gave a feral growl. " _That's_ why you want to know who I want spared! To kill them! You're going to rip her heart out and–"

"It seems that even though you steal memories, yours is failing," Mr. 5 said with a smirk. "It is the thing _you_ love the most, not me. I'm not going to cast the curse, you are. And it seems that you've made your decision." He leered at him. "Though... There is a _third_ participant in this competition, isn't there? Yes, your son is–" Before he could say anymore, Mr. 5 was thrown against the wall of the room, his head hitting hard against the bricked section. Litwick's arm was brought up to his neck, and he was huffing as if someone insulted him. They might as well have.

"You leave them the hell alone!" Litwick shouted. "Leave _her_ alone, leave _my son_ alone, leave _my brother_ alone, _LEAVE US ALL THE HELL ALONE!_ " With a grunt, he turned around and left the room, leaving a sadistic Mr. 5 alone with a grin on his lips.

* * *

Litwick made his way to his room like an angry child would after arguing with his parents. He shut the door close, making sure to block it with his vines. Not that it would keep Mr. 5 out, he just wanted to keep everyone else out. The other villains.

Litwick sighed heavily as he trailed around his room. It was nearly empty. The only thing there was was a bed, a fireplace, and a bookshelf full of stories about other heroes. That was it. No keepsakes, no closet, no desk, no posters or anything to make this room seem homey. Then again, Litwick hadn't felt at home for a long time.

He grunted as he went over to the fire, stoking it. " _I really hate you, stop getting in my way. I've lost my patience, when are you gonna decay?_ " He couldn't even begin to count how many times Mr. 5 came into his life to try and wrongly fraud him because they were supposedly "brothers." But in reality, Litwick lost his twin brother many centuries ago, but he had an emergency plan to get him back and save the others. If only he had their trust, it would make things a hell of a lot easier... " _I want to throw you out, just like my broken TV. If you come back once more, it shall be painful, you'll see..."_

Litwick reached for a book and ripped out a page. Using his knife, he sketched a rough drawing of Mr. 5 and his evil smile. " _I hope you die in a fire!_ " He began stabbing at the drawing with his knife, a rage filling his body. " _Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart! Hope you'll get shot and expire!_ " Usually, Litwick was able to block all and any emotions, but with what happened only a few moments ago, he wanted nothing more than to save his brother. He always hesitated because he knew the price, but now, he was ready to pay it.

He continued to ram at the paper. " _Hope you'll be taken apart! Hope this is what you desire!_ "

* * *

Mr. 5 clicked the dagger against his claw. He had control over one of the most dangerous dark forces in the palm of his hand, yet said dark force fought for good. It was sickening. Many dark forces before claim to fight for good, and would always eventually fall to evil. Not Litwick. For him, it was the exact opposite. He was evil before he was good. And now, he was trying to gain his brother back.

Mr. 5 took possession of Litwick's brother many centuries ago, and he used it to his advantage to manipulate him. But with what happened 400 years ago, Litwick was now facing the light again. On the dirt wall, Mr. 5 drew Litwick's face with the tip of the dagger. " _It's almost over, why can't you just let it fly? Don't be afraid, it's not the first you'll die._ " Litwick can put up a fight, he knew that. He thought back to when he last faced faced the GMAD by himself. He had never considered the option of exposing Litwick as a dark fairy until that moment. Yet, he always bounced back after being kicked down.

" _Your mechanical parts click, sounds like when I break your bones. Once I get my second chance, I won't leave you alone._ " He thought back to all the time he and Litwick confronted each other. The first time was when he turned on him, the second was to defend his son, then when he corrupted the girl he loved. No, not loved, loves. Even though another man loves her and he knew it.

Yet still, the fact that Litwick carried the hope that he could save his brother bothered him. He knew the price, and now, he had a feeling that he was ready to pay it. He needed to be careful. " _I hope you die in a fire!_ " With a sudden force, Mr. 5 began to stab at the drawing, mostly in the middle of Litwick's face. " _Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart! Hope you'll get shot and expire! Hope you'll be taken apart! I hope you die in a fire!_ "

Both boys were at war with each other and themselves. They wanted the other to die, but they both knew the price of that wish. Still, if Litwick had enough light, Mr. 5 knew he would carry out the price. And he was not going to let him win. Not this time.

" _Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart! Hope you'll get shot and expire! Hope you'll be taken apart! Hope this is what you desire!_ "

Both boys looked at their shredded artwork. Both looked at the knife in their hands with an internal anger burning. They destroyed their masterpiece to complete shreds. " _I hope you die in a fire!_ "

In his room, Litwick looked at the now-blazing fire before throwing the pieces of paper in. Then he had an idea. It was risky, but it was his only shot. If one can see, they would see a trail of black smoke escape Litwick's mouth.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not a spirit anymore?" Elsa asked.

Zilla raised his hand to his neck. Each time he tried to pry the Kyptonite brace off, damn thing seemed to tighten. "It's a curse in liquid form," Zilla explained. "The Greek god Hades created it."

"Hades is real?" Hiro asked.

Zilla nodded. "Exactly, and just like with you guys and your genderbent versions, there's more than one Hades. One is a blue-skinned, flame-haired sass master, the other, in my opinion, has a bit of an ego problem."

"Have you _met_ Snotlout?" Hiccup said with exasperation, holding Jack's head up a little to try and feed him mixed fruit. At least they wouldn't go hungry.

"Point taken."

"How can we lift this curse?" Anna asked. "Curses can be lifted, right?"

"There _is_ a way to lift this curse," Zilla said, sitting against the bars of the flytrap cage. "The first way is that has to prove himself worthy of regaining his powers. He drank the whole vial, so he mostly likely as mortal as the rest of us. Including me." He tapped the brace around his neck. "Well, powerless, anyway."

"Ye said 'first'," Merida said. "What be the other option, then?"

Zilla looked unsure. "True love's kiss."

At this, all of them looked at Elsa. Jack flushed, and with his skin tone change, it came as red rather than blue.

"Wha-? What are you looking at me for?" Elsa said, turning red from both the attention and them thinking of her as the first option.

"True love is the most powerful light magic in all the worlds," Zilla said. "It can break any and all curses with very few exceptions, if any. But if you're unsure yourself, then maybe it would best if we hold it off for now."

Elsa nodded. She'll admit, there was a charm about Jack that she couldn't shake off. Maybe it was because he was a lonely as she was, that he had powers over snow and ice like does. She liked him, yes, but love? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure why it was a hard decision until she remembered that she only met him a few hours ago. Was it a few hours? It's felt like so much longer than that, a few weeks at most.

The doors opened. Zilla stood, immediately alert. Elsa tried again to pull her gloves off, but they were stuck on tight. Merida didn't have her bow, but nonetheless stepped forward.

Pitch Black entered the room. He grinned when he saw them. "Oh, what sorry heroes you are to be trapped in a cage made of nature," he said, running his hand along the head of a flytrap as if it were a pet.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Zilla said.

"Oh, I'm not the one who wants anything," Pitch said. "In fact, I have a little visitor for you." He waved his hands towards the doors and the shadow people pulled someone forward.

"Dad!" Hiccup stood up and ran to the bars. "Dad, are you okay?"

Stoick looked like an absolute mess. A tickle of blood fell from his head, and his beard look more tattered than usual. His skin was a bit pale, and he was having difficulty breathing.

"Ten minutes," Pitch said. The foliage of the cage made way, enough for the shadows to pull a weak Stoick forward, setting him inside before going back out and the cage closing again.

"Dad!" Hiccup ran forward, trying to help his father sit up against the wall. "Gods, Dad, what happened to you?"

"Here, let me help," Rapunzel said. She moved up to the other side of Hiccup and carefully took off Stoick's helmet, wrapping her hair around his head. When Stoick hissed, she said, "Sorry, sir."

"It's fine, lass..." Stoick said softly. "I appreciate this."

As Rapunzel sang her healing incantation, Hiro said, "What in the world happened to you? You're a big tough guy, what can get you low on the rocks!"

Stoick gave a soft chuckle before it turned into a cough. "The black-haired lass, Janet... She put me to sleep and made my nightmares a reality... The injuries I gained I suffered through in my dreams... She used something she called an 'aether' to do so..." **[1]**

Zilla frowned. "Aether?" He had never heard of such a thing before. Attacks were named Aether, yes, but not an object. "What did it look like?"

Stoick sat up once his wound on his head had healed. Some kind of poison must have ward off as well. "Some kind of black mass. She squished it in her hand and planted it on my arm." He lifted his arm, but nothing showed. "It's gone now, though."

"Dad..." Hiccup said a little hesitantly. "Not that I'm not glad to see you again, but why are you here?"

Stoick grunted as he reached behind his back. "I wanted to give this back to you." He pulled out a helmet. Hiccup's helmet.

"Be that the same one from yer movie?" Merida asked as Hiccup took it.

"Yeah, but... I thought I dropped it in the ring... Dad, how did you–"

"I got it before we came here..." Stoick said. "I've been holding on to it this whole time. I wanted...to give it back to you. To apologize for my actions...in the Great Hall...

Hiccup looked at the helmet in awe. All this time, Stoick wanted to apologize? Then why not do so at the beginning? Probably because he was too caught up in his anger. Hiccup looked at the helmet and his father for a moment before sighing.

" _You were a sub-standard dad, but the only one I had. I grew up hearing your constant screaming in the Hall._ " Gods know many times Stoick has fought dragon after dragon, and being a Viking and all, he had a serious temper near them. But still, making up for the lack of presence with the helmet made Hiccup feel better in a way. " _But when I look at this thing, it makes me wanna sing. Maybe you're not so bad a dad after all._ "

Stoick liked hearing his son sing, he realized. His voice was a little high as he sang with his nasal pique, but it only reminded him of Valka even more. She liked to sing as well. " _When I began to compete, you stepped on all over my feet. With my inventions, you rejected me more than you should._ " Gods, what would Valka say if she were still here? Disappointment, no doubt. He always tried to protect Hiccup, but he only resulted in pushing his son away.

" _But when you gave me my first chance, I took it as a way to advance. I guess it's possible not every part of you isn't good._ " Hiccup gave a sheepish shrug at this part, silently telling him that even though he didn't want to go into dragon training, he still appreciated the thought that Stoick allowed him to. " _I know at times I would cringe like every time you would binge, and when you went out of your way with dragons and all._ " Stoick getting drunk was comedic sometimes, but he would ultimately be a bit outright on Hiccup. It made him feel more bad about himself when he talked about Hiccup and his mess.

" _But this piece of metal in my hand makes me finally understand._ " Hiccup was turning a little red now, his attention gathered by the others. He placed the helmet on his head and finished his song with, " _Maybe you're not so bad a dad, not so bad a dad after all._ "

Stoick chuckled, finally standing back up. He pulled Hiccup in for a hug and said, "I'm proud of you, son. I'm sorry it only took me this long to figure it out..."

Hiccup sighed peacefully, wrapping his arms around his father. "Thanks, Dad..."

"Time's up." Two shadows came in between them, pushing them away. Pitch stood outside, waiting. "You've said what you want. Get back to the others, Stoick."

"Dad!" Hiccup really didn't want him to go. Call it childish, but without Toothless around, Hiccup would feel much safer with the bravest Viking he knows of.

"I'll be fine, son!" Stoick said as he was taken away. He went through the vines, closing before anyone can escape. "You and your friends can save us all! Remember the big dragon in the movie?"

"But I haven't done that yet!" Hiccup said.

"But you will! If can do that, then I have no doubt you can best these dark forces!" Before Stoick can say anymore, the doors closed.

"What pity," Pitch said. "Oh, I do hope you forgive me. I don't want anything to happen to you father and all, but I can't make any promises."

"...you're full of crap, you know that?" Jack said, crossing his arms. "Like you actually care."

"That's true, I don't," Pitch said. He grinned. "Not that you'll be able to stop us." He laughed as he left the room, slamming the doors behind him.

"We have to get out of here," Jack said once he was gone.

"How?" Hiccup said. "I mean, everyone in this cell is practically powerless now. We need to what is that?"

Everyone looked on the direction Hiccup was pointing at. A haze of black fog came out of the seams of the rock ceiling, fazing towards the ground.

"What is that?" Merida asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I think it's a cloud," Hiro said.

"A cloud down here?" Rapunzel wondered.

The black fog came in a steady stream until it acted like a snake, slithering all over the cage in the air. "No one make a move," Zilla said. "We don't know what it is."

The fog stopped. Then it make a rapid break into the bars, straight towards Hiccup. Hiccup gasped as the cloud surrounded him, and as quick as it did, it disappeared.

"Hiccup?" Jack said warily. He reached forward with his finger to poke his shoulder. "You okay, dude? You're not filled with darkness or anything?"

Hiccup swatted the finger away. "Calm down, Jack. I need to hurry before they call me again."

Zilla widened his eyes. The voice was not Hiccup's. "Litwick?"

Hiccup turned to face the humanoid. "Zilla. I'm really sorry I did what I did. But I promise, I will try and bring them down."

"What's going on?" Anna asked. "Why does Hiccup sound like the fairy?"

"I'm borrowing Hiccup's body for a short while," Litwick said. "This was the only way I can communicate with you guys to warn you."

"Warn us?" Merida repeated. "Yer the blasted reason we're here in the first place!" She raised her bow over her head, completely dead of arrows.

Litwick caught it with his hands before it could hit him. "Calm down, Merida," he said. "If you use this on me, you'll be hitting Hiccup."

"Why should we trust you?" Hiro said. "You specifically said that we were in your way!"

"Mr. 5 is controlling me," he explained. "And not by my heart. By a dagger."

"Dagger?" Zilla repeated. "Wait a minute... You don't mean _the_ dagger, do you?"

"Is there any other?"

"Dagger?" Jack frowned. "What's so special about this dagger?"

"It's a special blade," Zilla said. "I've heard stories. It's said that its used to control the most darkest force in the worlds."

"One of the darkest forces," Litwick corrected. "There are other far more dangerous than the Dark One, i.e., me."

"Dark One? You're the Dark One?" Zilla's eyes widened. "But... What about that woman? I heard stories that the Dark One was a woman named Nimue **[2]**."

"She was the first Dark One," Litwick nodded. "I'm the second. Before I joined the GMAD, I went on a mission to gain at least a little bit of light. I was already a dark fairy, you see. But during my journeys, I came across a wizard and his apprentice. I helped him tether Nimue to the dagger, but when the wizard failed to kill her, I did. At this, I gained the Dark One's powers. Her darkness fuels my heart, but because I was already used to it, it didn't and couldn't take me over."

"And the dagger is now in your possession," Elsa said.

Litwick gazed at her for a moment before saying, "Exactly."

"He called you his brother," Rapunzel said. "Are you really brothers?"

Litwick hesitated. "Yes and no."

"Say what?" Hiro deadpanned.

"Mr. 5 is not my brother. theawsomest5, the body he's possessing, is."

"He's possessing a body?" Zilla repeated. "Wait a minute, all this time, the one we saw as Mr. 5 isn't even him?"

"The real Mr. 5 is a demon," Litwick said. "My twin brother died a long time ago. Mr. 5 resurrected him somehow and took his body. He took advantage of that to make me think that the darkness was worth embracing. But then I met someone who showed me the light."

"Who?" Anna asked. By this time, they were all sitting on the floor.

"Toni," Zilla said. "It was Toni, wasn't it? Fury? Echo?"

Litwick smiled, but because he was occupying Hiccup's body, it seemed like the Berkian heir was the one smiling. "Toni found me and told me that I could save my brother. Hell, Mr. 5 isn't even his real name."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"His real name is Klubin. And he has a curse planned for you guys, and he wants me to cast it."

"He's going to force you to?" Rapunzel said nervously.

Litwick shook his head. "No, because he can't. This spell I have to do willingly, and he says that if I don't do it, then he'll start killing you all, starting with you're guys' friends and family." He gestured to the stone figures that were still on the ground. "I'm responsible for all this. I'm gong to be the one to fix it."

Zilla didn't say anything for a moment. "How, exactly?"

"I can't say. You'll want to find another way, but I promise that no one will be hurt."

"We can't even get out of here!" Merida cried. "Ye got a way?"

Litwick smiled again. "I do. But before I tell that, you guys should know this: the painting trapping your guys' dragons is hidden away in a different room of my home. I'm not sure where, but I promise that it's guarded by a dark force."

"Swell," Jack said.

Litwick ignored him. "Dream and Phoenix are okay, but they're still trapped. Bring Dream back by making Janet dormant. Calm her down. Bring Phoenix back by rubbing her lamp. Klubin has the dagger with him. Get it and I'll be on your side again. To get out of this cage, you guys need to..." He paused, looking over his shoulder at the blank wall. "He's coming back."

"What? Who?" Hiro looked around, but saw no one.

"Mr. 5 is calling me again," Litwick said. "I'll talk to you guys again soon once you break out. I promise I'll fix everything!" Hiccup's body lurched forward as he doubled over.

"Wait!" Elsa said, grabbing his shoulders. "How do we get out of here?"

"Elsa?" Hiccup's voice came from his body again. "What... What are you talking about? What just happened?"

Zilla sighed. "This is going to be a challenge."

* * *

 _Smack!_

"Urgh... Why won't this open?"

"Hey! Hang on a minute! Wait for me!"

 _Smack!_

"Come on! Open, already!"

"Wait a minute! Don't–"

 _Sma-CRASH!_

"Whoa! ...um, hello? Anyone there? I can use some help here!"

"...you are such an idiot."

* * *

 **Chapter 69 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 ****Heroes, Zilla, Mr. 5—"Story of My Life" by Fairytale Creatures from Shrek the Musical****

 ****Mr. 5 and Litwick—"Die in a Fire" by YouTube's The Living Tombstones****

 ****Hiccup—"Not so Bad a Dad" by Vanessa Doofensmirtz from Phineas and Ferb****

 **[1] A reference to Haven, a tv show adapted from Stephen King's "The Colorado Kid." Haven is a show with people having supernatural afflictions, and one of them, when whatever injuries you suffer in your dreams you also suffer in real life, is seen on the show. I recommend it if you want a good mystery and supernatural show, seasons 1 through 4 are available on Netflix**

 **[2] This story will contain spoilers do season 5 of Once Upon A Time. As many viewers know, OUAT is split between two different story tellings. The first one is told in a present time, whether it take place in a magical land or not. The second is a blast from the past, revealing secrets about peoples' past. This story will delve more deeply into what occurred before the starting point of the show rather than what is going on in the show currently. Nimue (nim-ah-way) is an antagonist in the show, the first in a long line of Dark Ones. #DarkSwan**

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **70:** **The Mysterious Tower**

 **Unknown time**

It was a strange thing to say that the only thing Litwick could see for miles at end was an infinite abyss. The bright colors made it seem like an endless lake of unicorns and rainbows. It was a bit sickening, to be honest.

But the abyss wasn't what he was interested in. No, he was more interested in the tall tower on the island, the only thing that occupied the entire space. The tower was a pale color of white with a blue roof. A door was at the base with steps leading to it.

Litwick felt uneasy. He wasn't sure if he was worthy of meeting such a powerful person. He's done so much in the past but it seemed like she was still raising hopes for him. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted the hope.

Hope... That's what he felt like so many years ago... Had it really been so many years?

* * *

 **Years earlier**

The forests were quiet. That's all he knew. The pine trees rose high above the sky. He could feel the life thriving from them. The life from the animals and inhabitants of the island. Maybe it would be best here. There were also dragons nearby, so it helped that he spoke their language.

Litwick made himself a decent home. He was one with nature and preferred to live in a treehouse, literally. He picked a tree and hollowed it out, with the tree's permission. He made it as high as he could, making a cot for himself and leaves sewn together by spiderwebs. He felt strangely effeminate living like this in nature, but at least he was isolated.

Or at least, so he thought.

A screech one day alerted him of a dragon nearing his home. The window he carved from his knife swung open and a small dragon came flying in. He flew in so fast that he crashed into the wall on the opposite side.

"Wodensfang?" Litwick said, looking up from cooking his dinner. He also made himself a makeshift kitchen in the tree. "What's up?"

The dragon trilled quickly at him.

"There's _what_?!"

Litwick made his way down from the tree as quick as he could. He flew down and rolled over his back as he hit he dirt. He glided through the trees, unable to believe what he heard. "It can't be... They must be wrong!" He entered a cove he'd flown over multiple times before, and there it was.

A child. The little boy was no more than three years old, and he looked to be building a fire. He grabbed to sticks and tried to rub them together. The little boy had a mob of dark auburn hair, and he wore a green tunic with brown pants. He rubbed his nose, sniffling, then went on to his work.

Litwick slowly made his way down. What was a child doing here? Why wasn't he with his Viking family? There was a Vikings settlement nearby, he knew that. He stepped up to him and the boy turned around. He had green eyes, but they looked like they were stained red. He had been crying.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..." Litwick said softly. A decade earlier, he would've been lying. "Are you lost? Why are you alone out here?"

The boy sniffled. "I'm waiting for Daddy," he said softly.

He looked around. What was there to wait for? "How long have you been waiting?"

The boy thought for a moment, then he began to count on his fingers. "Three days. He said to wait here until he back."

"Three days?" He didn't understand this. This was just strange. Why was this boy left alone? Unless...he had been abandoned... Why would they do that? "What's your name?" Litwick asked as he kneeled down to his level, yet still towering over him. "Why don't you just go home?"

"Daddy said that I go home before he came back, I be in big trouble," the boy said. "Don't want to be in trouble."

Litwick's sighed. How would he explain to him that he could've been abandoned? "Tell you what," he said, "how about you come live with me for a while? We'll come to this cove everyday to see if your dad will come back, okay?"

The boy didn't say anything for a moment. "But what if he doesn't come back? What if he forgets about me?"

 _He may already have_ , Litwick thought bitterly. "Then...then I'll take care of you," he said without thinking. "I'll help you grow up." _What am I saying?! I can't take care of a kid! But then...he doesn't know about my dark past...and he doesn't have to. Just for a while, until he's able to take care of himself. Yeah, how bad can this be?_

"Why are your eyes like that?" the boy said, standing up. He grabbed Litwick's head and leaned in. "They're so white, they look like the moon."

"It was from...an accident when I was younger," Litwick said. "I don't really like to talk about it. But what about you? Here, I'll introduce myself." He stuck his hand out, still kneeling. "My name's Litwick."

"I'm Hiccup!" the boy said happily, taking his hand. "It's great to meet you, Litwick! We can be good friends!"

* * *

The spiral staircase did nothing to ease Litwick's nervousness as he climbed them. This man, who supposedly knew of Litwick's arrival, was to help him gain the light in his heart? How?

At he passed the staircase, he passed by a walking broomstick. He had to double-check if he wasn't hallucinating before continuing on his path. A walking broomstick wasn't all that strange, but it was definitely unnatural, and by now, Litwick was used to the unnatural and mystical. It was just a bit surprising to see a walking broomstick carrying two buckets of water in its hands.

At the top of the spiral stairs were wooden double doors. He opened the left one, the door creaking as he stepped into the room. Inside was a long wooden table with a large seat behind it. The room was brightly colored with trinkets on the shelves and a window behind the chair. But in front of the table, with his back turned to him, stood a tall man in a blue robe. He showed white hair under a pointy blue hat.

"I have been expecting you, dark fairy," he said knowingly, his voice deep and commanding. He turned around and showed his face. He was an old man, and his eyes only had a black dot to show his pupils. The pattern on his hat showed two stars and a crescent moon, and the pattern seemed to glow white. "I am Sorcerer Yen Sid," he said, bowing. "It pleases me to assist you, your majesty."

"Majesty?" Litwick repeated, peeved at being called so. "I'm not royalty, old man."

"You and I both know that's not true," Yen Sid said, stepping around the table. Doing so revealed a crystal ball behind him. He sat in the chair and said, "But I didn't bring you here to talk about royalty. I brought you here to help you."

"And why would you want to help me?" Litwick asked, crossing his arms. He tapped his barefoot on the marble floor. It felt cold, but he didn't care. He'd felt colder than a floor.

"You have suffered a lost recently," Yen Sid said, gesturing to the crystal ball. An image began to form.

Curious, Litwick stepped forward to see the image. His eyes widened. He saw himself, Mr. 5, and...and...

He turned away, wanting to erase the memory from mind.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Yen Sid said, almost pitifully. "But I sense a hidden power within you, Litwick. You want to save your brother, and I think I can help you with that." He stood up and took a bag from a shelf. He shook the contents out of the bag and out fell seven small crystals.

Litwick picked one up and immediately recognized it. "Magic beans?" he wondered out loud.

Yen Sid nodded. "There are dark forces gathered in a few worlds," he said, turning to look out his window. All he saw were the pinks of the clouds surrounding the floating island. "The Heartless. They were taken care of long ago, but they've risen again." He turned back to Litwick. "They are as what they are called. They are the darkness that consumes people when it is too much for them to handle."

"If they were taken care of, then why are they back?" Litwick asked.

"Fear grew in great numbers the last few centuries and decades on some worlds," Yen Sid explained. "The dark souls took advantage of this fear, and the demon possessing your brother, Klubin, is commanding them in the worlds."

"Klubin?" Litwick said, astonished. "That's his name? The freak who's using my brother like some sort of puppet?"

"Indeed. Seven worlds have been locked away from us, and only one of matching darkness can enter and free them. Once these seven worlds have been freed, you'll gain another Soul Essence piece."

"Soul...? You know about my soul, then?" Litwick asked. "How it's split into pieces?"

In answer, Yen Sid reached into his robe and took out a glass jar. Inside was a white flame dancing around. "This one made its way to me many years ago," he said, passing the jar from one end of the table to the other. "I've been waiting to return it to its owner."

Litwick took the jar. He reached for the cork before he topped it off. The white flame inside flew out and surrounded him before it traveled up his nostrils. Litwick inhaled deeply before the fire went back inside the jar, and he quickly closed it. He shuddered as a chill traveled up his spine.

"Why me?" he asked. "What makes you think I can, or even _will_, help these worlds?" He crossed his arms and glared.

Yen Sid only chuckled. "I'm sure you'll understand why you were chosen for this," he said cryptically.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Litwick snapped, beginning to lose his patience.

"What, you think _I_ chose you?" Yen Sid said. "Oh, no, dear boy. Someone much more powerful than me chose you."

Litwick blinked. "Wh-what? Someone...else? Who?"

Before the sorcerer can say anything, there was a bright flash of white light. Preparing for an attack, Litwick was surprised to feel something in his hands, a handle of some sort. When the light faded, everything was as it should be.

Except for the giant key in his hand.

"The Kingdom Key..." Yen Sid said, almost astonished. "He was right, after all. You _are_ the next Keyblade wielder."

"Keyblade...?" Litwick looked up and down the giant key. He can feel a power coursing through his veins. This key had magic inside it. It was almost as long as he was tall, and the grooves that made the key a key was a crown. A chain hung from the handle on his side, two small circles atop one bigger one. "I can feel the magic."

"Exactly," the sorcerer said. "You see, Litwick, this Keyblade was used many centuries ago in other worlds. The young man who wielded it is now long gone, and his descendants have no need to worry about a crisis that is no longer their problem. But if the Keyblade had chosen you for this mission, then it seems that there is more light in your heart than you think. If the darkness overwhelmed you already, you would be nothing but a Heartless, or even worse, dead."

Litwick ran a finger over the blade. The metal was smooth and cold, and it looked like it couldn't even break down a wall let alone smite through evil.

"Just be glad it's not the Master Sword, or you'd be electrified!" Yen Sid said, chuckling at his own joke.

Litwick didn't say anything. Instead, he waved the Keyblade around experimentally and smiled. _Oh, I can get used to this_. He tossed it in the air and caught it with his other hand. "When do I leave?"

The sorcerer smiled. "Immediately."

* * *

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow."

A soothing voice filled the air as two individuals lay underneath the shelter of a tree. Above them, thunder stuck as the younger one was startled, whimpering as the older softly ran his finger through his hair.

" _Lay down your head and close your eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise._ "

As if on cue, the rain began to settle, but not stop, as the dark clouds parted to reveal a small ray of sunshine. The younger one sighed before he curled up into a tight ball into the older one's chest.

" _Here it's safe. Here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. And here your dreams are sweet. And tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you._ "

Once the little one was snoring, the older smiled before pulling the makeshift blanket of leaves up higher to cover him from the cold as the last of the sun vanished to be replaced with moonlight. The storm ceased completely and a few droplets of water landed on the smaller one's head. The older one wiped it away with a thumb before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to his temple. "Goodnight, son."

The younger one yawned, still asleep, and murmured, "Goodnight, Papa..."

* * *

The magic beans were an easy mode of transportation. All the user had to do was think of a place and threw it to a surface—floor, water, wall, sand—and a portal would open. Yen Sid did this and told Litwick that when he found the locked keyhole to the world, the open door would lead him back to the tower for the next destination.p

Upon exiting the portal, Litwick found himself in a vast forest. He already liked this world, but he needed to remember about the dangers of the Heartless. He pushed past a bush and looked down before he made a noise of disgust.

Below him was some sort of diminutive man, a gnome, perhaps, in a equally sized bathtub. But the bathtub was not filled with water. Instead, it was filled with squirrels. Even worse, they were running in circles and he was using one as a soapbar under his armpit.. The small man noticed him and said, "This... This is normal for gnomes."

Litwick only managed a nod before he stepped back. As he walked away, he sighed. "I'm never going to get that image out of my mind..."

At that moment, something black made its way in front of him. The black creature was thin and lithe. It had yellow ovals as eyes and looked quite agile. And without even seeing one before, he knew it was a Heartless. The Heartless charged at him and Litwick was easily able to smite it. But the one was quickly replaced by two, then five, then an entire pack were slashing their claws and flinging their bodies at him. And it hurt for them being so small.

As he was thrown to the ground after blocking an attack with the help of a tree, he saw some of the forest animals and a few more gnomes scampering by. "Watch it, we're scampering!" a gnome said.

Litwick rolled over on his back after a rather large claw from a Heartless with armor on attacked him. It was bigger than the others, but still shorter than him. He held the Keyblade with both hands, panting. He was feeling weary, and even though he couldn't die officially, he wasn't going to just give up. He was never that kind of person in the first place.

He felt the mana of the Keyblade, and the point began to glow. " _Strike Raid_!" Litwick flew into the air, hovering, as he threw the Keyblade in a circular motion. The weapon acted as a boomerang, hitting a long ways before returning into his hand. Now there were less Heartless to deal with. " _Blizzara_!" Aiming for the larger Heartless, a torpedo of ice shot forward before shattering to prices as they made contact. There were only a few left. " _Firaga_!" A ray of fire burst forth, disintegrate the remaining mass.

Litwick panted for breath as the remaining ice extinguished the fire before a forest fire could start. The Keyblade vanished from his hand before he leaned against a tree. "That was...intense."

Before he can do anything else, a bag was put of his head and someone covered his mouth with a gag. His hands were bound and he was too confused to concentrate on escaping. But he felt that they were human hands and decided to give in. They actually thought they could keep him hostage.

And as he was being carried away while he thrashed, he heard a deep voice say, "It is unseen. Don't worry, boy. The Society of the Blind Eye will make you feel all better. It's what we do in Gravity Falls, after all."

* * *

 **Chapter 70 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 ****? ? ?—"Rue's Lullaby" by Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games****

 **So much happening, so little time! There will be references to Kingdom Hearts as this story would take place after the entire KH storyline happens. It may not help since KH lll isn't out yet (I think?), but this is the general idea.**

 ****And also, Gravity Falls, in case you don't know, is a paranormal-humor-family show on Disney XD about twins who have an epic summer solving mysteries in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Yes, the chapter containing this adventure will contain spoilers for the show, mostly for "Dreamscrapers." If you're not a fan or haven't watched the show, then be warned. If you are, #Weirdmageddon.****

 ****And just like any other KH game, we will explore worlds not only created by Disney, but also Dreamworks. There will also be two parts when the world will not pertain to any of these. They belong to a certain company I like to call "Nintendo." ;)****

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **71:** **The Maze**

 **400 years ago**

"You WHAT?!"

Though Mr.5 shouted at him with an unknowable rage, Litwick did not falter. He stood in front of his brother, awaiting whatever dark need errand awaited him. He was back in his own home, back at his island in this 'GMAD-verse' that otherwise had protection against those who used light magic and such. They both stood outside in the forests, the trees very similar to the forests he knew of years ago.

"You _idiot_!" What he didn't expect was the slap to his face. Litwick groaned, but otherwise made no move to hit back. He also didn't expect the demon to kick him while he was down on his stomach and back. "You're such a coward, you pathetic excuse of a dark fairy! Do you know what we had to go through for that pixie dust?!" Mr.5 brandished his knife and made an ugly cut at his neck, so much so that it began to bleed and the veins underneath could be seen.

Litwick felt weak. He hadn't felt this weak in a long time, not since...

He waved his hand over his neck and the wound glowed purple before it disappeared. Any spilt blood remained on his cloak. "Olivia wouldn't...want this."

"Olivia?" Mr.5 said incredulously. "That whore who died for loving you?" The next thing he knew, he had a knife embedded in his chest.

"You can say you want about me..." Litwick panted through clenched teeth. His white eyes turned black. "You can say what you want about the light... But calling the girl I loved, the girl my own mother killed, a whore is crossing the line!"

Mr.5 said nothing as he took the knife out of his body. He spotted a name branded on the hilt. _Olivia_.

" _Had enough, listen up, this is it, starting again._ " Mr.5 started to lean in in a menacing manner, and for the first time, Litwick felt wavered. " _Had enough, listen up, this is it, starting again. Don't you overlook the quiet ones, the ones who won't say, had enough, listen up, this is it, starting again._ " He began to look over him, his red eyes showing an evil that Litwick had only encountered once before. He pushed him back into the wall and Mr.5 clutched Litwick's face with his hands, making it so his lips would pucker. He whispered, " _You have too much time on your hands. It will force you to understand. This is my shot to recommend. Had enough, listen up, this is it, starting again._ "

He gave a strange carnal growl at this, and this is when Litwick knew; this was not his brother. This was his morphed body, but the mind wasn't his.

" _You're so pathetic, you let it seep right into your brain._ " Litwick did nothing as Mr.5 walked around him. He felt too weak to move, not that he could die. " _It's insane how much you feel the constant need to complain. It's insane how much you feel the constant need to complain._ " He waved his hand and a rather thick book appeared in his hands. He shove it into Litwick's face. " _You've got your open book now, tell yourself, the one who won't say. Had enough, listen up, this is it, starting again._ "

Litwick took the book in utter disbelief. Where did he get this book? It's contents were inconceivable, it was impossible. But it was all right here. The burning, the kidnapping, the ring, the curse, the Belt, the attack, the quest, the meeting. And perhaps most importantly, the leaving. Literally his entire life's story was a story.

" _You're so pathetic, you let it seep right into your brain._ " Mr.5 lightly pressed his fingers against his temples before slaping him. " _The eyes are the window to the soul, the ears are the doorway to the goal. The lips are the fruit that we behold, the throat is the vessel to be told._ " He walked away from Litwick before he turned around in a knowing and smug smirk. " _The heart is the handle of the old, the brain is the pathway of the bold. The skin is the jacket you were sold, the soul is the fire to the cold. You're so pathetic, you let it seep right into your brain._ "

Before Litwick could do anything, Mr.5 used Litwick's own knife and plunged it into his arm. Litwick screamed in pain, but made no move to pull it out.

"I'll leave you alone for now," Mr.5 said. "But remember this, 'brother!' I _will_ have your heart, even if it's the last thing I do! Your death will be my victory!" He waved his hands and he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. When it faded, so did he.

Litwick struggled to calm down. He was too hyped, too startled to think straight. He didn't even know what to think anymore! Then he saw a thin vertical line of white on the wall across from him. The line few bigger until it formed and arched doorway of light, and from the light stepped out a figure,

"Do you need any help?" a soft voice asked.

Litwick raised his head and saw a young girl walking to him. "Who are you?" he snapped bitterly. It was to tell who she was with a half-closed eye he realized he's gained.

"My name is Echo," she said. "Here, let me help."

* * *

 **Present day**

At first, she thought it was a figment of her imagination. But as the creaking continued, Merida eventually asked, "What in lord's name is that?"

Jack sat up. "You hear it, too?" he asked. "It sounds like wood creaking. Listen."

They all silenced, not that they weren't a moment earlier, and sure enough, they heard the sounds of wood creaking. It responded with s crash in the distance, at a floor above them. Voices. Then a moment later, half of the ceiling caved in.

A layer of dust rose from the ground. Hiro coughed as he tried to peer through the bars. "What the heck just happened?"

"See?!" a girl's voice said. "I told you! Using your vampire powers like that weakened the floor enough to fall through it!"

"That was one time on accident!" a second voice, also female, said. "Besides, it's better than setting the whole building on fire!"

"Lantern?" Zilla stood up and warily made his way to the bars. "Lantern! Is that you?"

"Zilla?" A girl came stumbling out of the wreckage, coughing. She had long dark orange hair, black eyes with a reddish tint, a black marking under her eyes and on her cheeks, some red freckles, a brown satchel (a silver buckle on the strap hear her shoulder), a white dress shirt underneath a red and black jacket (front black, back red), the back had a black Jack-O-Lantern print, and had black jeans that almost covered up her white sneakers. She was also covered from head to toe in soot, making her body look an entire shade darker. "Oh, hey, Zilla!"

"You look...familiar," Rapunzel said. "Which is strange, especially coming from me." **[1]**

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Lantern said as she wiped the soot off her face. "My name is LanternLover23, but you can call me Lantern for short!"

"Or you can call her a mistake in shoes," the second girl said. A pillar of fire burst forth and a girl came out. This girl had short hair with red highlights, red t-shirt with a familiar Night Fury on it, a black jacket, black and red pants, and red high tops. "No offense, Hiccup."

"I don't even–" Hiccup started before Zilla interrupted.

"Who are you?" Zilla asked, pointing to the second girl.

"Name's Alyx, Alyx Night!" the girl said. "I'm half-Night Fury, half-firebender, and a whole lot of cuteness!" She winked at this.

"Also humble," Lantern said. "I met her on my way here."

"Litwick invited you to see the movies?" Jack said.

"Yep. I got lost, though. Then I found her as I passed over Hyrule."

"I got lost in the Gerudo Desert!" Alyx said, waving her hands like some kind of madman. Er, madwoman. "Litwick gave me a map of the worlds to get here and I got lost! Damn bastard gave me the wrong directions."

"Language!" Hiro said. "There might be children reading this!"

He recovered odd looks at what this.

"A-anyway," Anna said, turning away from the ravenhead. "Can you help us get out of here?"

"Why, what's wrong?" Lantern asked rather innocently. That's when she noticed the plants ever so slowly making their way towards both girls. "Oh."

* * *

Mr.5 flicked his finger at Bunny's ear. He did it a few more times before he stomped on his foot. Then he pulled on his tail. No reaction.

"These mind-controlling plants are genius, brother," he said to a fidgeting Litwick. "But as much as they're our obedient robots now, I need to know: why have you not crushed Elsa's heart?"

Litwick scoffed. "I don't love Elsa, Jack does."

"Hm..." Mr.5 paced around the table.

In the room, a separate room that might be called the kitchen, there was a single table with utensils scattered around. Bunny, Fergus, Stoick, and North stood as still as soldiers. Litwick was bound to the chair, and a small bottle with half of its contents gone say on front of him.

Mr.5 held up the dagger as he turned his back to him, leaning on the table. "How did you and Elsa meet?"

* * *

 _It was about two years after I had to give my son up. I was going through the worlds, trying to find a new home. Again. Because of you, I was infamously known in almost all the worlds. It was a miracle I was able to get a single day to myself without mages and enchanters going after my head, and when they found out I couldn't die, then they feared me again. Eventually, I found an isolated mountain in a world I had never been in before. There was a village and castle at the base of the mountain surrounded by a fjord. I never went close to it, and they never came up. The air was too thin for them, or the trek was too treacherous. I don't really know the reason why, maybe they just had no need to._

 _After a few days, I eventually found a teenage girl, about 16 years old, wandering the forests. I immediately moved to go back to the tree I made my home in, but then I realized that this girl was barely dressed for the cold the mountain brought. Her bright hair, white, maybe, was in a bun on her head, and she wore only a nightgown. She had on slippers, and gloves, but that was it. It was crazy! This girl was wearing practically nothing, but she wasn't shivering even slightly. I was completely baffled. I remember getting closer to know why this was possible._

 _As I neared her, she must've detected me and gasped when she looked through the trees. It wasn't really that hard to find me, I wore dark clothing in the white blanket that was the snow. But when she saw me, almost a storm began to pick up, and she began to run away._

 _I called out to her, but she yelled back that she was too dangerous to be near. What did that mean? But to me, I meant that she wasn't scared of me. Well, yet. But I had no choice. If she continued on the path she was heading, she would fall off the cliff face up ahead. And there was no way she can see in the storm that had suddenly picked up. It was crazy; one minute there was only a small rainfall, the next it was as if a giant snowman were sneezing onto the mountain. I flew after her, and as I did, I realized that she might be the cause for this storm. That would explain what she meant when she said that she was dangerous._

 _I flew after her with difficulty, and as I did, I saw her silhouette come into few of the storm. But as quick as I had found it, I lost it, the storm grew worse as I heard a scream._ She had fallen.

 _As soon I reached the cliff, I dove straight down. It was much easier than trying to go against the storm. And as I flew down, I saw the girl. She probably had the air knocked out of her and passed out, as she had her eyes closed. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me before we hit the ground, and as soon as I did, the storm stopped. The clouds remained and the snow suspended in the air, but it stopped. I carried this girl back to the forest and set her against a tree. I needed to get this girl help, was my first thought, but then I realized there was no need. She wasn't injured, which was a relief, but she wasn't cold. When I pressed the palm of my hand to her pale cheeks, they were warm. It was freezing out here, even I felt cold. Not that I could die from it._

 _When she opened her eyes groggily, she saw me, once she did, she gasped and tried to leave, but I held her down. I asked her if it was her who started the storm, and if she was in control of her abilities. She hesitantly said that she wasn't and didn't know how. I told her that her fear was overcoming her. She needed to learn be careful, but she didn't know how. She said that she ran away from home because of this. Because she was a monster._

 _I asked for her name._

* * *

"Her name was Gertrude."

Mr.5 turned around to look at him with a face of complete confusion. "What?"

"Of course it was Elsa, you idiot," Litwick deadpanned. "What level of stupidity are you in?"

"Shut your piehole and listen up: you _will_ crush Elsa's heart, the thing you love most. You _will_ cast the curse so your friends will be enslaved under my rule without ever knowing who they were and are. You _will_ do it of your own will. Understand?"

Before Litwick can snap back at him, something a few floors above them crashed to the ground.

"What the damn hell?!"

Litwick smirked. "Looks like the cavalry's arrived."

* * *

"Litwick has a brother?" Lantern said. "Mr.5 is a demon?"

"Yes, but we can discuss the rest of this later," Elsa said quickly. "We must flee and find a safe place to think."

"Look at you, thinking like the leader you are," Jack said. He picked up the discarded Ice Rod on the floor, trying to ignore the statue that was over it. "But yeah, we gotta go. Any ideas?"

"We can't get out through the doors, they'll see us," Hiro said.

Rapunzel looked thoughtfully. "Maybe if I can get up there, everyone else can climb on my hair."

"But how do we get there?" Merida asked.

Hiccup reached into his vest to take out the hazelnut bag he stored in its pocket. "Here, I got some rope earlier from some of Litwick's weeds," he explained. "We can make a lasso out of it and aim it at that pillar there." He pointed to a ridge sticking out with a sturdy stone at its end. "Then Rapunzel can climb."

"How can all of that rope fit in that bag?" Jack asked as Hiccup uncoiled the rope and worked on the lasso.

"Litwick explained that it's some kind of magic bag. You can store all kinds of stuff inside it."

"Let me see that," Alyx said, taking the bag. "Hm... Ah-ha! I knew it!" She pointed to a symbol on the bag where small ropes tied the bag. "Here! Tell me this isn't from Hyrule!" She shoved it in front of Zilla's face as he took the bag.

"Holy X-Men! This is the Triforce symbol! Where'd Litwick get this bag? They're really rare!"

"Um, excuse me," Anna said. "What's the Triforce? And where's Hyrule?"

"Hyrule is another world with magic," Lantern explained. "We've visited once or twice, but never really interfered with their lives. I mean, we only know one person who carries a fairy-space bag like this, but... When did Litwick meet Link?"

"More importantly, when?" Zilla asked. "But we can worry about that later. Hiccup?"

"I'm on it!" Hiccup said. "Okay, twirl, and..." Hiccup twirled the rope over his had for a few seconds before he threw it as hard as he could into the air to the pillar. Unfortunately, it only rose about a foot in the air before it fell to the ground. "Seriously?"

"Watch and learn, wee lamb," Merida said, taking the rope. She twirled it over her head and threw it into the air. The rope barely made it to the pillar, and after a small shake and tug, was secure.

"Maybe next time?" Hiro offered to a pouting Hiccup as Rapunzel and Alyx climbed the rope. Rapunzel was very good, especially.

Once Rapunzel was up, she lowered her hair as Alyx coiled the rope once more.

"Why don't we all take the rope?" Elsa asked as she got up. It was difficulty for her as she's never climbed rope before, but she managed to be steady.

"Because Rapunzel's hair is thicker and easier to get a grip on," Jack answered underneath her. He was used to heights, and climbing ropes was a piece of cake. He looked down as the ground got smaller, and eventually looked up to see his progress. As soon as he did, however, he yelped and almost lost his grip.

"Jack?" Elsa asked once she stood by Rapunzel's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Jack answered rather too quickly. "Yep! I'm, uh, jus-just fine. I was...disturbed for a moment, is all." _I can't believe I just looked up Elsa's dress! It was an accident, though, so no harm, right?_

As soon as everyone was up, with Hiro having difficulty as he realized he was climbing hair, Zilla took into their new surroundings. "That's weird... I don't think I've been in this room before..."

This room had trees as walls and fireflies and other insects idly going by. It was practically some sort of forest. Three doors let into the room, and the room had another hole similar to the one next to them. "What the heck happened up there?"

"Oh! Heh heh," Lantern said nervously. "Well, um... You see, I–"

"She was hitting the roof and fell through it," Alyx said. "You're still an idiot."

"Why didn't you guys go through the front entrance?" Zilla asked, gesturing with his thumb to the room below.

"There's a front entrance?" Lantern asked incredulously.

"The maze, you idiot!" Zilla said, shaking her shoulders so hard that she was blubbering. "You need to get through the maze to get in here!"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Lantern said. "Okay maybe I guess I kinda am an idiot."

"And I would like to point out that this is my first time here," Alyx said, "so I did not know this entrance existed in the maze."

"By the way, how did you even meet Litwick?" Zilla asked.

"That's actually a good story. You see–"

"Hey, guys!" Anna said. "Why's that blue gem floating in the air?"

The three of them turned their attention to where the heroes were all gathered. At the other side of the room, opposite of the doors, was a blue gem. It was small and perfectly round and smooth as a sphere. It looked like a simple blue ball. It stood on a stone pedestal, but it wasn't even touching it. It floated a few inches above the stone.

"Don't touch it!" Lantern shouted, throwing herself onto Hiro as he reached his his hand out. "We don't know what it is! It might be some kind of trap!"

"Okay, okay, I get!" Hiro strained. "Just get off me, I don't think my arm's supposed to bend that way!"

After the debacle, they decided to head together as a group again. "So to recap," Zilla said as he opened the door to a hall, "we need to get back your dragons from the painting, find a way to separate Klubin from the dagger, get Klubin out of Mr.5, and restore everyone downstairs to their flesh-based states." The door closed behind them.

"Can we get a cheeseburger or something? I'm starving." Sure enough, when Jack placed a hand on his stomach, it have a growl that could rival Toothless'. "Gods, how do people get through this?"

Hiccup reached into the fairy bag again and took out a banana. "Here's some more food."

"Thanks," Jack said. As he peeled the banana, he said, "I'm not a fruitarian, though, there's gotta be more to eat! Does Litwick have a kitchen or something?"

"At the bottom floor," Lantern explained. "It's next to his library."

"Did you say library?" Anna said.

"How many floors does this place have?" Merida asked. "And where in the bloody hell are we? Are we in another world in some sort?"

"Sort of," Lantern said. "I guess you can say that this is the 'GMAD world.' All the members of the GMAD, along with the various magic users who aren't, live in this world. Litwick lived on an island he calls Crown Heart Island. Huh. I guess this is why he calls it that. I don't get the frown part, but..."

"How well do ye even know him?" Merida asked again.

"He never talked much about his past," Zilla said as he opened the door at the end of the hall. "He once mentioned a sister to me, a girl named... What the heck?"

The room they entered was the exact same as the one before. The holes were gone, though, and there were bugs in the room that made the forest walls more lively. The blue gem was at the opposite side of the room. The two doors to the left were unopened.

"But... We just left this room! Didn't we?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, great. It's another maze," Zilla said. "We have to go through the doors in a certain order to find the real exit. The higher the number in the group, the more difficult the paths."

"What are we going to do?" Rapunzel asked as she clutched her newly braided hair.

Alyx made a fireball in her hand that illuminated the room even more. "We gots no choice. We have to split up."

"Gots?"

"Don't judge me, Frost."

Zilla sighed. "I hate to do it, but splitting up is the best idea. It'll be easier to go undetected and we'll get through the door-maze easier."

"Who with who?" Hiro asked. "I don't know about you, but I don't think I want to be with Red."

Zilla thought about this. His tail twitch slightly as he did. "I got it. We'll split into three groups. Hiro, Lantern, and Anna, you're with me. Alyx, you take Rapunzel and Merida. Jack, Hiccup, and Elsa will be our third group."

"What if we run into more of the shadow people?" Hiccup asked.

"Or Mr.5!" Rapunzel added.

"Not to mention that Pitch can summon these Fearlings, these nightmare sand things," Jack said, flexing his fingers as he made a motion of squeezing something into a ball.

"You can use the Ice Rod, Jack, and once you figure out to get the gloves off Elsa, literally, she can use her magic. Merida, you and I are good at combat, and I know that Lantern can take care of herself-ish (Hey!), and based on what I've seen from you, Alyx, you'll help Merida."

"I just met you people and I'm already fighting for my life," she said. "Awesome!"

* * *

Litwick groaned as Echo bandages his arm. The old scars form cutting himself never truly went away, and with the ones he gained from Mr.5, it just causes him great pain.

"Sorry," Echo said. "The Dark Blood used against you is strong enough to physically harm you, as you can see."

Litwick pulled away from her as soon she let go. "I didn't need your help."

"But I wanted to," Echo said. "I can use someone like you in my team, Litwick. You're very powerful, and your older than any of us."

"What, this GMAD thing you told me about?" Litwick said. "No thanks, the light and dark have given me enough problems. I'll stay in between, thanks." He sat on a rock, turning his back to her like an immature child. In some ways, he still was.

"You of all people know that there is no in between," Echo said. "The GMAD could give you a chance to become someone knew, to try and find love again like you loved Olivia, and she, you. Think about it, if you had the chance to become someone else, who would you pick?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Litwick snapped.

"If you don't answer for your own sake, do it for Olivia," Echo said. "Seriously think about it. If you had the choice to do it all over again, to become what you weren't, what would it be?"

For Olivia. Litwick missed her so much. For so long he's searched for a way to bring back the dead, or to physically go to the Underworld and see her physical body. But he gave that up when his brother—no, when Mr.5—came back into his life. Then the light was extinguished.

Or so he thought.

Litwick turned his head to see Echo still waiting for an answer. He sighed. He tossed his hands up in a tired manner and said, " _I guess I'd be a hero, with sword and armor clashing, looking semi dashing, a shield within my grip._ " He thought back to the worlds he'd been through, such young or older men looking so. He was definitely not good-looking, for one, his ears were curved to look pointed, his raven hair was shriveled and undone, and his eyes were as empty as his soul, literally.

Then he thought back to one specific world he visited once in search of dragon's blood. _"Or else I'd be a Viking and live a life of daring," _he said, facing the stars of the night. Echo gave a smile at this, as if he said some form of joke. Litwick didn't notice it. " _While smelling like a herring, upon a Viking ship. I'd sail away, I'd see the world, I'd reach the farthest reaches._ " Flying was good and all, but to feel the wind on your face while not having to physically move was something else entirely. " _I'd feel the wind, I'd taste the salt and sea. And maybe storm some beaches. That's who I'd be. That's who I'd be._ "

It would be a lie if Litwick said he wished he didn't want to live an ordinary human's life. He was only half-human, after all, from his father's side, and thought back to the childhood career he wanted back when he still had not awakened his powers.

" _Or I could be a poet and write a different story, one that tells of glory, and wipes away the lies._ " Oh, what bliss it was to see the glowing dots of the stars tonight. Every time he would look up at them, Litwick saw the same thing Olivia would at her darkest times: hope. " _And to the skies I'd throw it, the stars would do the telling. The moon would help with spelling, and night would dot the 'I's._ " He remembered making her laugh at stupid puns he would make, he remembered making her feel loved when her father didn't, he remembered saving her life. " _I'd write a verse, Recite a joke, with wit and perfect timing. I'd share my heart, confess the things I yearn, and do it all while rhyming._ "

Then he remembered what he truly was: a monster. " _But we all learn. But we all learn._ " He turned back to Echo, who had been patiently waiting for him. "Dark fairies always hide," he said. " _Dark fairies' fates are known. Dark fairies always stay in the dark and all alone._ "

He began to think of the 'what if's. What if, all those years ago, he had never shut his brother out from hate? What if he never committed patricide all those years ago? What if he grew to become king of the land? What if he had never met Olivia, or his birth mother, or traveled the lands? Would he get his wish?

" _So yes I'd be a hero, and if my wish was granted life would be enchanted, or so the stories say._ " He thought back to the reason he both lost and gained the darkness in his heart. " _Of course I'd be a hero, and I would scale a tower and save my olive flower, and carry her away. But standing guard would be a beast, I'd somehow over whelm it. I'd have my girl, I'd take my breath, and I'd remove my helmet._ " Oh, what he wished to rewind the clock and become what he was once again. Or better yet, move forward to a new life. " _We'd stand and stare, we'd speak of love, we'd feel the stars ascending. We'd share a kiss, I'd find my destiny, I'd have a hero's ending. A perfect happy ending, that's how it would be. A big bright beautiful world! ...but not for me._ "

" _You're all alone..._ " Echo said as she placed a hand sympathetically all on his shoulder. " _I understand you'd be a hero, and if your wish was granted your life would be enchanted, or so the stories say. Of course you'd be a hero and you would scale a tower to save your olive flower and carry her away!_ "

The both of them said in sync, " _A perfect happy ending, that's how it should be...!_ "

" _...but not for me..."_

Litwick couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and reached into his best pocket: a magic bean. He threw the bean to the ground, and before Echo could say anything, he fell forward. He didn't jump, he didn't throw himself in. He just stood with his feet just a few inches from the portal before he just leaned forward and let gravity do its thing.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself on the forest floor. He saw trees above him and the sounds of animals around. He sat up and found himself in a cove of some sort. He easily climbed out, his wings aching too much to fly. He continued to walk for well over an hour until he came came across a cliff side and overlooked the sea. Below, he saw a village with ships pulling in. He smiled.

"Just because I'm not a Viking," he said, "doesn't mean I can't live a life of daring in a Viking world."

 **" _Pfft. Viking or not, you humans are all the same._ "**

Litwick turned and saw a small dragon near him. It couldn't be any bigger than a watermelon. "Shut up, you reptile," he said.

* * *

 **Chapter 71 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 ****Mr. 5—"Pathetic" by Five Bolt Main****

 ****Litwick and Echo—"Who I'd Be" from Shrek the Musical****

 **[1] A joke to point out that other people have done movie-watching fics, one including being LanternLover23.**

 ****And here we have two new authors! Alyx Night has some good fics, though they're all rated M for a reason, just as a heads up.****

 ****As for LanternLover, her fics are more kid-friendly. She has more stories revolving around the GMAD-verse, and they're very comedic.****

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **72:** **Before Night at Freddy's**

Jack whistled as they entered yet another room similar to the others. "Jeez, this is, what, the fifth time we've entered?"

Hiccup sighed heavily as he leaned on the wall. "I'm starting to get tired," he said. "Gods, I've walked longer, but I've never felt so tired before."

"I hope Anna's alright," Elsa said. "You've seen how she is, she can be a bit eccentric sometimes."

"Yeah" Jack said. "But she's changed for the better."

"True."

At the other side of the room, Hiccup was examining the blue gem. He decided to leave the two of them alone for now.

"Jack. I'm sorry you had so long alone," she whispered.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm fine," Jack said. "You wouldn't understand, though. I mean, your a queen of your own country! You probably have servants at your hoof and mouth."

"I don't know what that means, but it's actually not true," Elsa said sadly, sitting back against the wall. "It's just... When..." She looked down.

"Hey." Jack turned on his knees to grasp her hands in his. "You don't have to tell me if I don't want to. But FYI, it helps to talk about it. Especially to people who care about you." He brought her hands to his lips to give them a small kiss.

Elsa felt really hot for some reason.

"You lived behind closed doors all your life," Jack said when she was done. "So have I. We wanted to open our doors, but it was impossible. Maybe..." He placed his hands on hers again. "Maybe we can try together?"

Elsa looked up into his eyes. They weren't the bright blue she came to know, but they still showed the same compassion they did before. And his face was _really_ close. She began to lean in when–

"GUYS! RUN!" Hiccup ran to them, not seeming to realize what he has interrupted. "We gotta move! Now!"

"What's wrong?" Jack said, standing up and holding up the Ice Rod. Then he saw it.

At the back of the room, a hidden panel had opened up. And pouring out of the panel was a black sludge. The sludge bubbled as it began to flow to them.

"Go! Go!" He quickly helped Elsa up and gave her a small shove to the doors. "Head for the third door!" Opening it, Jack froze their side of the door to block the sludge from advancing. But instead, the ice only melted as soon as the sludge touched it. "Oh, fudge," he groaned.

He entered the next room, but was surprised to be greeted with not the same room as before, but a set of stairs on the left and right. Hiccup looked from the floor above and said, "Jack, come on!"

Jack followed them up the stairs, blasting at the food and head of each stair as he went up in attempt to slow it down. "Where are we going!" he called up.

"I don't know!" Hiccup called down. "There's a door here, but it's locked!"

Jack made it up to them and pulled the handles of the doors. He hit the middle opening with the blunt end of the Rod, but it didn't work.

"Jack!" Elsa cried.

The sludge reached the stairs. It began to seep into the floor to their feet. "Don't let it touch you," Jack said. "It can thaw ice."

The three of them leaned against the wall as far as the could, the sludge only a few inches away from their feet. But all at once, it stopped. The sludge began to back away, it began to drain somewhere.

"I think it's ran out," Elsa said. She carefully stepped her heel on the black skin that covered the ground. "It's safe."

Hiccup sighed as he leaned over the black railing, watching the sludge drain back to the floor. "Sorry," he said after a moment of silence to catch their breaths. "I stepped on a switch and the sludge began to poor. Sorry. Gods, Five is right, I really am useless." _Whack!_ "Ow! What was that for!"

"For being an idiot," Jack said. He waved the Ice Rod at him menacingly, as if he would hit him with it again. "It doesn't matter whether you're useless or not, what matters is that you try. A stupid, arrogant, and baby-ish teenager in my world once said—and I can't believe _I'm_ saying it—to never say never. Never admit to yourself that you'll never be useful, never think you'll never fit in, never act as if you'll never be part of a group. In my world, conceit is a rising problem every year, and some people have ruined other's lives just for the sake of a greater reputation. Be glad you don't have that kind of luxury in your world, Hiccup. All people may care about is being the best, but at least they maintain to themselves. Look at me; I was invisible for three hundred years, and suddenly I have believers that are also my friends."

"I'm your friend?" Hiccup asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." He smacked him upside the head with his hand.

"Ow! Okay, what was _that_ for?"

"For setting off the trap. Idiot."

As the two teenagers burst out laughing, Elsa stayed back a bit. She came to realize that she loved Jack, as absurd as it sounded compared to what she told Anna about marrying a guy that she just met. Although, she wasn't marrying him, was she? No, it was just a feeling that rose to her. She's seen the way he connects with the children like Jamie and Sophie, the way he comforted Hiccup just down. He would be a good father, she decided. But what would happen if all this were over? They lived in two completely different worlds, there was no way a relationship would work out. Did Jack even feel the same way as her? Or was she being delusional? It didn't matter, but she knew he cared for her, he told her himself. But still, it may be best to close of those feelings... Just like she did when she was younger. _Conceal, don't feel. That's the story of my life._

"So," Jack said, turning back to the locked door. "How do we get through this?"

"How about we insert the Ice Rod where it says 'Insert Ice Rod Here'?" Hiccup suggest, pointing to a higher spot above the door. Sure enough, there was a long, horizontal spot that looked like it would fit the Rod.

"Oh." Jack gave an embarrassed chuckle as he reached up above the door to slide in the weapon. As he did, the doors clicked.

Jack, Hiccup, and Elsa walked down a brightly lit hallway. The hallway had cobblestone as a path, unlike the earth garden from the pervious rooms, and the bottom half of the walls, reaching to Hiccup's chest, was stone, while the rest was mirrors.

"It's like we're in some kind of maze of mirrors," Hiccup said. "It feels like there's supposed to be a room right next to us." He paused and lagged behind for a moment, staring at his reflection. He leaned forward when something caught his attention near his face. His eyes widened.

"...so what you're saying is, is that when I'm asked who my favorite composer is, I say that he's Bach?" Elsa asked Jack, her arm around his.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. He's a great pianist, and although he may not exist in your world, he's renowned enough to deserve credit elsewhere."

Elsa nodded. "Okay. But why is he Bach?"

"What do you mean?" Jack stopped to face her. "I mean...he's dead, I don't really know..."

"He's 'Bach' from the dead?" Elsa asked confusingly.

"His _name_ is Bach!" Jack said. He groaned and placed his hand over his eyes. "I swear, when this is all over, I'm going bring you to my world and... Where did Hiccup go?"

"Hm?" Elsa turned around and felt uneasy. "But wasn't he just–"

"AAAHH!" A scream sounded into the air, and both Jack and Elsa ran back the direction they came. They rounded a corner and saw Hiccup turning around wildly, as if someone were glaring at him in all directions.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Jack said, lifting the Ice Rod just in case.

"Th-the reflections!" Hiccup said, head spinning wildly side to side. "Th-they blinked! I s-saw my reflection blink!"

"World's shortest ghost story," Jack muttered. But looking at the reflections, he stared at himself for a moment before saying, "We should probably move. I don't see anything wrong, but I think we should keep going," Jack said.

The three of them continued on their way, finally leaving the mirrors behind much to Hiccup's relief. They eventually found a door with an odd engraving on it. Two giant, thin F's were on opposite sides, the one of the right facing backwards. In between the two, Jack couldn't tell of the first he first letter was an M or N, or if the second was an A or upside-down V. The entire door looked old as opposed to the clean hallway and stone floor. While it's all bright, the door looked like something from a horror movie.

"Well, that's disconcerting," Hiccup said. He reached forward and opened the door. He poked his head inside, and after a moment, he said, "All that's in here is some kind of box with a square light inside it."

"A what?" Jack pushed the door open all the way all to see inside. The room was equally even, a square, and it was dark. Graffiti and black markers scratched the tiled wall. The only thing inside was an arcade console. "It's an arcade game."

"A what?" Elsa asked as she looked around. She saw something written on the ceiling. Looking closer, she saw that it read 'IT'S ME.' In fact, she saw that it was everywhere.

"These come from my world, and I guess Hiro's, too," Jack explained he looked up to get a closer look at it. Some kind of logo was on the head of the console, but it was too warped to be legible. The screen showed pixels of what looked like to be a boy following a bear around some kind of food environment. The boy was taken to a room that promptly closed and the bear revealed to be some kind of purple man. What he saw next he didn't want to describe. "What kind of game is this?"

Hiccup tapped the screen. "These things are common in your world?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Jack answered. "Kids use them a lot, mostly in places like pizzeria restaurants. But..." He ran his hand on the bare console desk and the front. "There's no joystick or buttons, and no place to put in a quarter to start the game. What kind of console is this? And why is it here?"

Elsa gasped when she heard a creaking sound. She turned around and saw the door. "Jack! The door's closing!"

"What?!" Jack turned around, and as soon as he did, the door slammed shut and it was barricaded by a second door that slammed down, like some kind of security door. Jack pounded his fists to it, but it didn't move. "Crap! We're trapped!"

Hiccup kneeled in front of the door and ran his finger on the seam at the bottom. "Did we trigger some kind of trap?" He pulled his pencil out of his pocket and tried to stick it under the door to no avail. "Aw, Hel."

"Um, Jack?" Elsa said nervously. "There's an awful lot of green lightning coming from the game. Is that natural?"

Jack turned around and and frowned. Green lightning crackled around the console box. And more than one image appeared on the game, showing various pixelated animals. A fox, a rabbit, a bear, and some kind of chicken?

The next thing he knew, a bright light enveloped the room and he blacked out.

* * *

The first thing Jack heard when he gained consciousness was a phone ringing. It sounded like an old phone with an old-school ringtone. It was difficult to move at first, as the ringing stopped. He opened his eyes and sat up, seeing that he was in some kind of security office. A monitor was on the wall above a desk. The desk had posters of some place, a rotating fan, a phone, and a remote. Looking around the room, the office had two large doors similar to the one that shut them in the previous room. They had two buttons next to each them. The red button read 'DOOR' and the white button read 'LIGHT.' Using the Ice Rod to help himself up, he walked over to the door and pressed the red button. After experimenting a few times, he saw that there was a dimly lit hallway making a turn to a left. The right side was the same, but with the hall leading right.

Jack took a seat at the office chair. Where the heck am I? I hope we're not where I think we are. And more importantly, I hope the others are alright. Maybe I can use the security cameras to check if they're here. He grabbed the remote and saw that it also included a small screen. The screen had an aerial view of what may be the building, with lines signaling halls and rectangles signaling rooms. One of the rooms was highlighted and the screen above him showed some kind of curtain with a sign that read 'OUT OF ORDER.' The screen said that this place was Pirate's Cove, equivalent to 'CAM 1C' on the remote.

Jack pressed the left key and went on to the next room. Looking at the map again, he saw a glowing dot with the word 'YOU' above it. Well, at least he knew where he was. He kept looking through the rooms. CAM 3 showed an empty broom closet. CAM 2B showed a hallway with a flickering light. CAM 2A showed another hall with wires. CAM 1B showed a table with party hats. But among the had lay two familiar figures. Jack ran out of the room, pressing the button for the door to exit. He went out the West Hall and found himself in the Party Room. Sprawled on the tables were Hiccup and Elsa.

"Hic! Els! Are you guys okay?" He carried Hiccup in his arms, as he was lighter, and set him on the table adjoining Elsa's. "Guys?"

Elsa groaned as Hiccup coughed, but they both looked just fine. Elsa looked around and saw how dark it was. "Wh-what? Where are we?"

"I think we're in the game," Jack said. "Man, I thought this was just Science-Fiction, but I guess it'd be real."

"Wait, we're in the game?" Hiccup clarified. "Like, if I were to read a book, then I would become a part of the book's story and plot?"

Jack snapped his fingers at his direction. "Yes! Just like that! Based on the movies and TV shows I've seen, we're going to have to either beat the objective of the game or wait for someone on the outside to get us out. Based on our current position, I think the first option is the only one we have."

"Jack?" Elsa called, rather softly.

"We need to figure out what to do. I think we're only limited to this building, which means we've got to find out what we need to do in here."

"Jack–"

"But what if we try to find a way out, instead?" Hiccup asked.

"Jack–"

"No, that won't work. Look, see? This maps shows were we are, and rooms, but not exits. There aren't any."

"Jack–"

"Why would they make this building without exits?"

"Jack–"

"To keep the player trapped in here. Maybe–"

"JACK!" Elsa shouted, finally gaining their attention. "Look! At that stage!" She pointed at the stage at the back of the room. There, there were three figures, but on closer inspection, they were only robots, like Baymax. But what she was really pointing to was what was behind the robots.

"The painting!" Jack exclaimed. "Great job, Els, you found the painting with you dragons!" Before he can stop himself, he wrapped Elsa in a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. He went along his merry way as Elsa flushed red. "This is a piece of cake!" Jack said as he walked past the tables to the painting on the wall. A single spotlight covered it. "We just need to get the painting and play the game, then we'll be free!"

But as soon as Jack reached the stage, another spotlight lit up. This one landed on the figure in the center, that looked like a bear with a bowtie and hat. He also had a microphone in one hand. " _Hey, everyone!_ " the bear said in a deep and cheerful voice.

"Yow!" Jack was so surprised that he stepped back.

Hiccup gasped. "They're alive?!" he shouted.

"Guys, calm down," Jack said. "This is probably part of the game. We just need to talk to them and maybe we'll do a quest or two, and they'll give us the painting."

"They?" Elsa repeated.

A second spotlight turned on to the duck-chicken robot. This one looked effeminate, with a bib over her and an orange beak with a cupcake on her hand. " _Hello, boys and girls!_ " it said in a female voice.

A third spotlight landed on a purple bunny with long ears and a guitar on his hands. " _Hi, everybody! Hu-hu-hu-huh!_ " He had the most goofiest voice out of the three.

Elsa frowned. "Was that bunny trying to laugh?"

"It sounded like Baymax when he was low on battery," Hiccup said, tapping his ringers on the table. By this point, they had all sat down close to the stage. "They're probably malfunctioning a bit."

" _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_ " the bear said.

" _I'm Chica. Let's eat!_ " the duck said.

" _I'm your bes-s-st friend, Bonnie Bu-Bu-u-unny here!_ "

Jack shuddered. "You know, with this low light and the stuttering Cottontail, they look really creepy."

The bear spoke again. " _And everyone knows me, Freddy Fazbear! Hehehehehe!_ "

Elsa felt uneasy. This game was meant for children? The environment alone was enough to scare an adult!

" _Is everyone having a good time? B-b-because I sure know that I am!_ " Bonnie said, his jaw moving up and down as he spoke.

Chica turned to face the both of them. "I can use some more-more ** _—help me_** — _more pizza!_ "

Jack sat upright. "Uh... Did you guys hear that, too?"

"Did I hear the talking duck asking for help like it was in pain?" Hiccup asked. "Yes."

Freddy moved his waist to look at the two animals on stage back and forth. " _There's plenty of delicious **p-p-p-p-people** delicious pizza when you're at Freddy's Pizza, Chica_."

"Guys?" Hiccup said as he began to get out of his seat. "I think we should go."

"Go where?" Elsa asked. "There're no exists."

" _You can't live off pizza all the time, Fr-r-reddy,_ " Bonnie said.

" _You can't?!_ _... **can't leave**..._ " Chica and Freddy said at the same time.

Then Chica said, " _When you're eating, kids, remember to have plenty of kids plenty of green-green, plenty of green vegetables, kids._ "

"I don't think this is an ordinary game," Jack said. He waved his Rod at the bear when he suddenly began to walk on the stage, but it didn't get off. "Get behind me. These robots might be the dark force that Litwick mentioned would guard the painting!"

" _And all of you young bunnies need yo-yo-your carrots! ... **please run**...!_ "

" _Health is important if you want to li-li-live. Have a fun and happy children fun and happy time at_..."

" _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!_ "

"Run!" Jack shouted when they saw the animatronics leave their podiums on the stage and walk off. Only Freddy Fazbear stayed behind, but the other two, Chica and Bonnie, made their way towards them.

"Where?!" Elsa shouted. She wasn't really one to raise her voice, but she most certainly would during a state of panic.

"Get under here!" Jack slid on the ground and hid underneath a table. Hiccup and Elsa quickly followed. They got such a head start, that by the time the other two robots caught up to them, they remained completely silent to avoid detection.

The two robots were only a few yards away from them. They seemed to be standing next to each other, facing the opposite direction of their hiding spot.

" _He-e-ey, Chica!_ "

" _Yeah, Bo-Bo-Bo-Bonnie?_ "

" _You know what I do to have fu-fu-fu-fun-fun?_ "

" _Is it the games?_ "

" _N-n-no-nope!_ "

" _Is it the Pi-i-i **—don't let them escape** —Pirate's Cove?_"

At this, Jack got an idea. As the two robots carried on with their conversation, Jack silently pointed to the map on the remote. He pointed to the room he knew was the Pirate Cove and pointed to the nearby West Hall. Right next to that was the doorway to the Pirate's Cove. He made a motion to tiptoe to the door, then hide inside. He remembered the curtain, that something was out of order. They could hide in the curtain until it was safe to get to the security office.

Once Bonnie made his way to the West Hall and Chica to the East, Jack motioned with his hands to stay silent as they stay hidden from Freddy. They made it to the doorway and Jack saw how pirate-themed the room was. There was a large mouth of a cave for the kids to play in, and a ship rose high to the ceiling. A hull in the ship made the area for a curtain, and Jack even saw the security camera pointed at it. They made their way to the curtain and snuck behind it, making sure to stay clear of the sign and of noise. Eventually, they heard the heavy footsteps of Bonnie as he walked past the entrance to the Cove, and his shadow made by the dim lighting eventually faded away. Squinting, Jack saw the vague outline of Chica standing in the middle of the Party Room. No way they were going with her watching the path.

"What do we do now?" Elsa whispered, her voice low on fright. "If I had my powers, I would've created the worst snowstorm in history by now!"

"If you had your powers, you would've been able to blast at the animatronics," Hiccup said rather bitterly. "Ugh. Sorry, Elsa. I'm just...scared, I guess."

"We all are," Jack said. "We need to stay here until either Chica goes back to the stage or she goes back to the East Wing. Then we can head down the West and hide in the office at the end of the hall. That's the only room I've seen that had doors." At this, he groaned and placed his hands on his head. " _This_ is why that's the only room that has doors!"

"How do we get the painting?" Elsa asked. "Even with Chica and Bonnie wandering the building, one of them is bound to find us here. And the bear, Freddy, isn't moving."

Hiccup shuddered when he heard a voice. Apparently, he was the only one to notice it. "... ** _never accept me_**..."

"Maybe we can set a trap," he suggested. "Lock one in the office, a second in here, and try to destroy the bear with...I dunno, fire?"

Jack shook his head. "Too risky. The office is the only place in the building safe for is. I have no doubt that the locks on the restrooms are busted."

Elsa felt a chill on her back, which she found strange as she never felt the cold. Which was especially true now, since she was sweating a little from being so tense. But still, to think she heard a voice. "... ** _always alone_**..."

"What time is it?" Elsa suddenly wondered. "Shouldn't there be people if this place supposedly has children?"

"Then it's closed," Hiccup concluded. "Which means we're spending the night at Freddy's."

Jack nodded. "That's probably what the game's called. 'Night at Freddy's'. The player's objective must be to survive the night. If we survive the night, then we win."

He felt his ear itch as he could've sworn he heard someone whisper into it. But that was impossible...wasn't it?

"... ** _not one of them_**..."

Hiccup looked through the curtain again. "Hey, it looks like Chica's gone, and I think Bonnie's in the next room over. Earlier I saw a door the same direction he was going in."

"Good. Next we can–"

" ** _Eat them_**."

Jack stopped. "Did you guys hear that?"

"I was hoping I was going crazy from fright," Hiccup said. "Um, Jack? Why did we hide here?"

"Huh? Oh, because whatever was back here is out of order. The sign here says so."

"And pray tell, what was behind here?" Elsa asked. "And why do I feel something metallic?"

Jack's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

" _Yarr, me mateys! It's me, Foxy! And welc– And welc– And welc– And welcome to the Pirate's Cove!_ "

The three of the turned around to meet the glowing robotic eyes of a fox. The next thing they knew, they screamed.

" _N-no run-n-n-ning in the Pirate's Cove, lads!_ "

* * *

Hiccup groaned as he woke up. He rubbed the back of his nape with his hand. "Oh, my head...what happened? Jack?"

He stood up and found himself in a white room. Looking all around, he only saw a mirror behind him. There were no doors, no passageways, nothing that could've let him inside I'm the first place.

"AAAHH!"

Hiccup jumped a mile in the air when he heard a scream. It was so close! Could it be coming from an adjoining room. The scream seemed to be coming from behind the mirror. Hiccup pressed his hands on the mirror, and just like that, the image changed. It showed a passage way, the one Hiccup saw before he passed out. It was the ball with the mirrors and the cobblestone path. But something was going on. Instead of seeing his reflection, he was seeing himself. As in, himself but it wasn't him. How did he now this? Because the Hiccup on the other side of the mirror was looking back and forth as if be saw something. Was this some kind of vision?

"Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Hiccup looked up. "Jack? Jack, is that you? Jack!"

He saw Jack hold up the Ice Rod, looking around for danger. Elsa was behind him, looking nervous.

The other Hiccup said, "Th-the reflections!" while his head spun wildly from side to side. "Th-they blinked! I s-saw my reflection blink!"

"World's shortest ghost story," Jack muttered. Hiccup saw him looking around, mostly at the mirrors.

"Jack! Jack!" Hiccup began to hit the glass with his fist as he came to a realization: he was _inside_ the mirror. "Jack!"

Jack looked at his own reflection before he said, "We should probably move. I don't see anything wrong, but I think we should keep going." He guided Elsa away with the other Hiccup following him.

Before he left, though, the other Hiccup turned to face the real one. He gave a sadistic grin matching Mr. 5's. The next thing he knew, he turned into Pitch Black. He placed a finger to his lips and grinned before he turned into Hiccup again and followed Jack and Elsa.

"No! No, wait! Jack, Elsa! That's not me! That's not the real me! Jack! Elsa! Guys! No!" But no matter how much he hit the glass, it wouldn't break. He was trapped inside the mirror with no way out.

* * *

 **Chapter 72 Complete!**

 ****Freddy's, Chica's, Bonnie's, and Foxy's dialogue all came from YouTube's "Five Night At Freddy's : : Hidden Lore" video.****

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **73:** **Dreamscrapers**

Dipper Pines was not having a very good day. First, the night before, an eleven-year-old broke into the Mystery Shack to steal the deed to the property, until imagery failing. The next morning, he was forced by his Great-uncle, or Grunkle, Stan to rid the house of a bat. How a bat ever wandered inside, he'll never know. Now, he was cleaning the house with Stan sleeping on the couch.

He looked up when he saw Stan mumbling and moving in sleep before he settled down. "What is going on in that guy's head?" he asked himself.

Dipper Pines wasn't your average twelve-year-old. He and his twin sister, Mabel, have had a pretty interesting summer in Gravity Falls. They've battled gnomes, traveled through time, discovered dinosaurs, and even fell into a bottomless pit, only to come out where they fell in. The twins new that something supernatural was going on in the town, and with the help of the mysterious book Dipper found in the woods, the two of them were determined to unravel the mysterious of the town together, along with their friends, a man named Soos and a teenager named Wendy.

A knock on the door earned his attention. Dipper straightened the pine tree hat on his head to cover the bandages around it from the bat attack and answered the door. He was greeted with a bare-foot teenager with black hair, a purple sleeveless vest, shorts down to his knees, and sunglasses. He also had a red cloak over his shoulders with the hood covering his head.

"Are you Dipper Pines?" he said as he leaned on the frame of the door. He looked liked he just ran a marathon. Sweat gleamed on his forehead.

"Yeah... Who are you?"

"Give me a sec..." the teenager said. "I heard that you know about the paranormal events of Gravity Falls?"

Dipper felt his excitement rise a little. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Have you seen these?" The teenager pressed two fingers to Dipper's forehead and lifted his chin with his other hand.

All of a sudden, Dipper wasn't in his house anymore. He was looking at a familiar creature. It was black and had yellow ovals with eyes. When Dipper blinked, he was standing at his front door in front of him again. "Wha-what? What was that?"

"A Heartless," the boy said. "They're the darkness in people's hearts. Have you seen any?"

"Well, yeah, there was been some all around the town, and people are freaking out."

The boy groaned and hit his fist against the frame. "Damn. I knew this world was troubled with them, but if innocents are starting to get troubled by them..."

"What are you talking about, man?" Dipper asked.

The boy sighed. "I'm here to get rid of these Heartless, but I need to know where they originated from first. I heard that you're pretty knowledgable of this town, and I was hoping to ask for your help."

"Where did you hear me from?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"Ah, I was kidnapped and I managed to escape before they erased my memory," he said. He reached into his cloak and from seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out some kind of raygun. "They tried to erase my memory of this, but I showed them what I was capable of. When I broke free, I overheard a pair say about a boy and girl, twins, who've escaped their grasp too many times to count. That's when I learned your name."

"And did you say that they're from another world?" Dipper asked as he took the Journal out of his vest pocket. He flipped through the pages until he reached a blank one and began to draw the Heartless he saw in his memory. "Wait a minute, are you a supernatural being from Gravity Falls? And how are these Heartless things even here?"

Before the teenager can answer, he was suddenly thrown aside as a girl with a sweater of a shooting star and wearing braces came barreling in, followed by a rather rotund man eating from a chip bag with a shirt bearing a question mark.

"Dipper! We've gotta help Stan!" the girl exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Dipper blinked.

"This evil triangle guy said he's gonna break into Stan's mind and steal the combination to his safe!" the man said. Then he pointed to the Burrito Bites in his hands. "Also we stopped for snacks on the way here."

"I'm sorry, but we can't dwaddle right now," the boy said. "I need Dipper's help to stop the Heartless that are attacking the town!"

"Look, Mr. Tall-and-Dark," the girl said as she smiled politely, "we need Dipper's help so we can save out shack! This run-down, waxhead-infested, smelly shack is our home!"

"'Waxhead-infested'?" the boy repeated to himself.

"Can't you understand how much this place means to us?" She gave a pitiful smile that made the teenager groan.

"Fine. Tell you what, I'll help. I'm used to dealing with monsters and demons, this triangle guy should be a snap."

"You never told me your name," Dipper said as he flipped through the pages of the Journal. "Triangle guy... I feel like I've seen something like this before in the journal..."

"My name's Litwick," he said.

"I'm Mabel, and this is Soos!" Mabel said gleefully, directing to herself and the man behind her.

"Dude, love the shades, dude," Soos said as he continued to eat.

Dipper read form the book, "'Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him enter your mind.'"

"Bill?" Litwick looked over Dipper's shoulder. "A dream demon, huh?" At that moment, they heard Stan grunting in the next room over. When they entered, Litwick said, "I'm guessing this is Stan?"

A triangular shadow passed over Stan's head and seeped into his it. He began to thrash around as his eyes opened and glowed a bright blue.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried. She took the book from Dipper and read on the page, "'It is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this incantation.'"

Dipper groaned. "Ugh, this is just great. I spend all day cleaning sinks and fighting bats for Stan and now I have to save him from some crazy brain demon?"

"So _that's_ where the bat went," Litwick said thoughtfully. "I was wondering where it when off to when it helped me escape from the sewers."

"But if we don't do anything Gideon might steal the shack! Or worse!" Mabel said to Dipper.

"I'm guessing that this Gideon guy is bad news," Litwick said as he took the book and looked at the incantation. "This is a simple incantation. All we need to do is set up candle and place our hands to his head."

Dipper sighed. "Fine. Get ready, guys. We're about to journey into the most horrifying, disturbing place the three of us have ever been: our uncle's mind."

"You think I can take these Burrito Bites into Stan's brain?" Soos asked, holding his thumb up. "Thumbs up? Thumbs down? You know what, I'm just gonna bring 'em."

Once the proper ritual was complete, Dipper began to recite the incantation as he, Mabel, Soos, and Litwick placed their hands to Stan's head. " _Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM_!"

A bright light filled their vision, and when it faded, they were no longer in the living room of the Mystery Shack. They stood in a black and white field, like something from an old movie. There was a decomposed swing set, a broken down boat, and the Mystery Shack was up ahead, as dull and grey as everything else. The four of them were the only thing in color.

"We just gotta look out for a guy who looks like a triangle, right?" Litwick asked as he waved his hand and a giant key appeared in it. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Of course it shouldn't be too hard!" a voice said from behind them. They turned to around, and sure enough, there was a yellow triangle with a single eye, a bow tie, a tall hat, and thin arms and legs.

"It's him, it's the guy!" Soos exclaimed.

"You leave our uncle alone, you isosceles monster!" Mabel ran towards him in a yell, fully intent on tackling him, but something rather unexpected happened. Mabel disappeared into him, and a few seconds later, she came tumbling back out rolling. "Gotcha!" she said to empty arms. "Wait, what?"

"Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last!" Bill said. "Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, I had a hunch I might bump into you! And would you look at that! Crown Heart is here, too!"

"Crown Heart?" Litwick repeated. "Are you talking about me?"

"Well, duh!" Bill said. "Who else has a black heart that was once a prince? Besides, your brother told me all about you! I was hoping to bump into you, too!"

"He's not my brother!" Litwick shouted in rage, and he ran forward with the Keyblade. A black creature blocked his path, rather large with a hulking and hunched back. "A Heartless? It's huge! And what's it doing here?"

"What do you expect?" Bill said. "Stan's not exactly the most kindest person in the multiverse, you know."

"It's you that the Heartless are working for, isn't it?" Dipper said.

"Hehe, that may be true, Pine Tree, let me ask you this: how are they here in the first place? I'd like to thank Crown Heart here for that! If it weren't for him, the fear level in your world wouldn't have increased as much, thus bringing out the darkness of people's hearts! Gosh, humans are weaker then I remember."

"I'm not human, though," Litwick said as he slowly walked back to the group with the Keyblade pointed at the hulking Heartless. "Well, I'm only half-human, but I'm not going to let you get what you want!"

"Come on, it's nothing that I want, honest!" Bill said as he twirled his cane. "I just want to have fun in here, that's all! Like this, see?" With a zap of his finger, a laser shot from it and formed a big gaping hole in Dipper's stomach.

"Aaahh!" Dipper screamed in horror, shocked that he wasn't in pain.

Mabel reacted by putting her hand in the hole. "Boop!" she said, laughing.

"Mabel!" Dipper scolded. Then to Bill, "What do you want with our uncle's mind?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely. I'm just on the lookout for the code to the old man's safe! Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely."

"And I'm guessing that this safe contains maybe the ownership of property for the shack?" Litwick asked. The Heartless hadn't even moved an inch.

"Yep! Gotta say, I'm gonna love the chase! My reward will be worth obliterating you all!"

"Not if we stop you!" Mabel justified.

"Hah, fat chance!" Bill said. "I'm the master of the mind. I even know what you're thinking right now!" As he spoke, a blue fire began to surround him.

"That's impossible, no one can guess what I'm thinking!" Mabel said with pride. But at that moment, two boys appeared next her. One was tanned and blonde while the other was pale and blue-haired.

"Whoa, where are we, bro?" the blonde one said.

"We must be in heaven," the other said, bending over to reach Mabel. "'Cause I just saw angel."

"I'm never letting go of your leg!" Mabel declared as she hugged it tight.

"What," was Litwick's only response.

"Ugh, it's those two boys from Mabel's favorite movie, _Dream Boy High_." Dipper said with a groan. "I can't believe you were actually thinking of them."

"You're out of your league, kids," Bill said. "Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers!" And with that, he left through the shack.

"We're goin' in!" Dipper declared. Then he turned to his sister and said, squinting, "Mabel, can we leave those guys out here? Looking at them...hurts my eyes."

"No! They can help us!" Mabel defended.

"Totally!" both Xyler and Craz said. The bent over, linking their arms together, and said, "Arm throne!"

"And I thought the Aperture Science Labs was weird..." Litwick said as Dipper ran from Soos' arm throne.

In no time at all, they found a room at the Morton of the stairs of the shack. A roll of film projected the word MEMORIES. Inside were various pictures of Stan. One was him in a water tank, another of him in a pile of money, a third of him standing in front of a pit. They were all of him.

"Hey, Litwick," Dipper said as they passed through the rooms in search of the memory for the code, "why are you helping us? I mean, you barely just met us."

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf," Litwick said. "I've done things I wasn't too proud of, and I know my girlfriend wouldn't have been too proud of me for that. I'm traveling through the worlds to help people."

"There's more than one world?" Dipper said. But before he can ask another question, Mabel came barreling into him.

"I heard the word 'girlfriend!'" she practically shouted. "Tell me about her! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Litwick suddenly looked closed off. "There's not much to tell, really," he said. "We were together, is all."

"But didn't you love each other?" Mabel said. "Did you not want to be with her for the rest of her life?" But then she saw something on his face. Even though his eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses, she could see the look on his features. He was trying to forget something horrible. Realizing that she may have passed her boundaries a little, she quickly said, "Hey, look! A door with Dipper's name on it!"

They turned and, sure enough, they saw a door labeled DIPPER MEMORIES.

"Look, guys! Memories about me." Dipper went I open the door and peeked inside. He saw more doors, some cracked open a little and he saw himself more than once.

"That doesn't seen like a good idea," Soos said.

"I just want to see what the old guy thinks of me," Dipper said.

Mabel walked by. "We already know how Stan feels about us. He loves us! We're perfect."

"Technically, there's no such thing as perfect as there is normal," Litwick said as he passed Dipper.

Soos patted Dipper's shoulder. "Yeah. Let's just keep moving."

"More moving?" Xyler said.

"Yes! I love motion!" Craz added.

Litwick groaned. _Why are they even here?_

* * *

Dipper made sure to enter the room when no one was looking. Yes, he cared about the Mystery Shack and all, but the temptation was too great. He opened one door and saw himself getting hit by Shan's newspaper right on the porch of the shack.

"No buts! Now go and chop that firewood already!" Memory-Stan said. Dipper remembered this day. It was only sometime last week when Dipper had to chop firewood. He wasn't too good at, though.

He saw Memory-Stan sit on the seat, right next to Memory-Soos. Memory-Soos said, "Dude, Stan, I've been meaning ask you. Why are you so hard on Dipper all the time?"

Memory-Stan said, "Look, Soos, I'm gonna let you in on something. Wanna know what I really think?" he began to whisper into Memory-Soos's ear, and Dipper leaned in a little more to hear. He heard, faintly, "The kid's a loser. He's weak! He's an utter embarrassment! I just wanna get rid of him."

Dipper felt like the whole world came tumbling done on him. He looked at his memory self and saw the block of wood get stuck to the axe. Knowing he was right, he shut the door and began to walk away. This was it? He was hated? Why? He remembered back in the beginning of summer, when Stan took the twins to a fishing trip. Was he not just wanting to spend time with them? But that was a long time ago. Now that he's known him more, he all but hated Dipper.

" _Is there more I could have got?_ " Dipper said as he walked down the hall. " _Now they're only memories that I've forgot. That's why my blue is feeling grey. Sometimes even kids have rainy days._ "

He looked up at another memory as he left the door and saw the wax museum reopening that occurred near the beginning of summer. He saw just what a total blowout it was. " _Remember when the stage caved in while we were waxing out?_ "

He saw another memory, this one of a party. Dipper remembered this day, it was the day he was trying to impress Wendy, even though she was a few years offer than him. He even resorted to using clones to help him. " _Who'd have thought your party schemes would be hard to live without?_ " He walked away from them, trying to find the exit. " _If we could do it all again, just one last chance to make amends. Would you even watch or even care? Or did something break we can't repair?_ "

Dipper came across a memory of when he had to be put in a wolf costume to entertain the tourists of the Mystery Shack. " _Your use of demeaning, it never gave me hope._ " He passed by a memory of Stan trying to teach a bear to drive, an one of Stan's book of horrible jokes. " _They may have been un'bear'able with your lack of good jokes. Is there more I could have got? Now they're only memories that I've forgot._ "

He walked away, trying to find Mabel and the others to say that he was out of the mission, when he heard Litwick calling out for him.

"There you are, Dipper!" he said as he came over to him. "I've been looking for you! Mabel and Soos were worried that Bill... Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Dipper said a bit sourly. "Nothing's wrong, except for me! I'm practically useless!"

"You are not useless!" Litwick said with an unexpected force, one that Dipper's heard from his father back in California. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again, okay, Hiccup?"

"What?" Dipper said, his sadness fading for a moment to be replaced with confusion.

"Dipper! I meant Dipper." He sighed into his hand. "Look, Dipper, don't let anyone tell you what you can or can't do. The best thing you can do is look out for yourself and the people who care about you."

He crossed his arms. "Looks like this will be easier than I thought, then," he said.

Litwick frowned.

"Litwick! Dipper!" Mabel came charging down at them, Soos and the two boys behind her. "We've go trouble!"

"What's wrong?" Litwick asked.

"Bill found the door with the code!" Soos exclaimed. "We're in big trouble now, dudes!"

"Come on, we gotta save Stan!" Mabel said. She began to pull on Dipper's arm, but he pulled back.

"What's the point?" he said. "Why should I save him, huh? I work for Stan day and night and all he does in return is say he wants to get rid of me."

"Dipper, he's your uncle, you can't think that," Litwick said.

"I saw it with my own eyes in one of his memories, Litwick! He always picked on me and now I know why. Stan hates me!"

"Dipper, it doesn't matter what you saw. If we don't stop Bill, we'll lose the Shack!" Mabel said, trying to persuade Dipper to cooperate again.

He finally snapped. "No! You know what? Not this time. For once this is one of Stan's problems I'm not gonna fix."

It seemed that there was no changing Dipper's mind on this. "Fine. Come on, Soos. We'll save Stan ourselves." Then she began to walk away.

Soos said as he walked past him. Dipper, you're a cool dude, but... this isn't cool, dude."

"Let's go, Xyler."

"All right, Craz!"

"Those are our names!"

Dipper huffed and walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. As he did, he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned around, and saw Litwick a few steps behind him. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd go with Mabel."

"You're going out, right?" he said. "If you are, then I am, too. Those Heartless out there are still ravaging the town, and I need to stop them. I can't do that in here."

Dipper turned back around. He began to open doors. "Exit... Exit... How do I get out of this place?"

"Let me tell you a story," Litwick said, ignoring the younger boy's groan of protest. "Once upon a time, there was a boy and his twin brother. The firstborn was the Crown prince of the kingdom, but he was cursed soon after. Frightened, he committed patricide, and his twin brother was cursed to become a beast. The curse was broken, but the twin brother died."

"Wait a minute, isn't patricide the act of killing your own father?" Dipper said, completely bewildered.

"Yeah. This boy was scared and his fear brought him to dark magic. He was evil for many years, and he finally returned to the light when he remembered what the love of his life told him after her death. She said to make a good decision when faced with dark forces. Tell me, Dipper, is leaving your entire family behind a good decision?"

Dipper stopped for a moment. He thought back to then Litwick accidentally called him Hiccup. It was a name, not the noun. He remembered when Litwick stopped talking suddenly about his girlfriend. "You're the boy from the story," he realized.

"And I make sure no one makes the same mistake I made," he said. "You never know what you've had until you've lost it. Don't make that mistake, Dipper."

Dipper didn't answer. Instead, he opened another door and saw the memory of him chopping wood again. "Aw, this again?"

He heard Memory-Stan say, "He's a loser. He's weak. I just wanna get rid of him."

"See?" Dipper said.

He began to close the door when he heard Memory-Stan add, "Heh, yeah. Those are all things people said about me when I was a boy."

"Huh?" Dipper opened it wide again. Both he and Litwick listened in.

"It was terrible," Memory-Stan said. "I was the biggest wimp on the playground! So one summer, my pop signs up me for boxing lessons. It was even worse than the school yard! Y'know, that time I thought my pop was trying to torture me. But wouldn't you know it? The old man was doin' me favor all along!" He looked to Memory-Soos again. "You see it? That why I'm hard on Dipper. To toughen him up. So when the world fights, he fights back..."

"Do you think it's actually working?" Memory-Soos asked.

Memory-Stan pointed at Memory-Dipper, who raised the axe and struck his first log of wood on half. " I-I did it! Ha ha! Yes!"

Litwick gave Dipper's shoulder a small nudge, with an eyebrow lift that seemed to say, _See?_

He's really comin' along!" Memory-Stan said with pride etched in his voice. "When push comes to shove, I'm actually proud of him. Just... don't ever tell him that. His head is big enough as it is."

Memory-Soos laughed. "That's true."

Dipper couldn't help but smile. He leaned on the memory wall, resting his hand on it, but he suddenly fell into the memory.

"Dipper!" Litwick said, walking inside it as well to help his friend up. They both looked up at the memory apportions, who in turn looked at the Memory-Dipper.

"Whoa, kid, what are you and your friend doin' here? Nice hole in your chest, by the way. Let's fix that up." With a point and lift of his finger, the big gaping hole on Dipper's chest was fixed.

"Wh-what the- How did you do that?"

Memory-Stan smiled. "Word to the wide, kid. We're in the mind! You can do what ever you imagine in here!" He waved his and, and when he did, a can of soda appeared and he drink from it.

"Huh," Dipper said as he placed a hand on his hips. "Well how about that."

"So you memory apparitions are self-aware?" Litwick asked.

A sudden blast was heard from another room, and as well as laughter that can only be Bill's and Mabel's and Soos's screams.

"Oh my gosh, what am I doing?" Dipper said, realizing just what an idiot he's been. "I gotta stop Bill!"

"Not alone, you're not!" Litwick said. "I got an idea!" He unclasped his cloak, and huge bat wings appeared form his back. He took his sunglasses off and Dipper saw them that they were all white. "Let's go!"

"Go whe- Aahh!" Dipper screamed as he was lifted into the air, flying at a fast speed out of the memory. He heard Memory-Stan say something, but he didn't catch it in time. "What the-?!"

"Remember back in the Shack when you asked if I were paranormal and from Gravity Falls?" Litwick said. "Well, I'm actually half-fairy!"

"What?!"

"I'm gonna throw you! When I do, try to fly!"

"What?!"

* * *

It was a mess. Mabel was able to knock the door of the code to a another memory, one of a bottomless pit. The door fell inside, and through communications, Gideon cut whatever deal he made with Bill off. Bill became very angry, his yellow body turning red. He grew in size, and the memories disappears as they floated on an circle platform in empty space.

Bill created nightmares for them, Mabel's being having lost her "cuteness," and Soos a British bulldog. Strange.

"Hey, Bill!" Dipper's voice came, and in a red light, he and Litwick both flew into the platform.

"WHAT?!" Bill said, clearly astonished at seeing them both.

"Nice bow tie, Bill!" Litwick said, waving his Keyblade. "Let me touch it up a bit. Firaga!" A burst of fire shot forward from the tip of the blade, and it created a hole similar to Dipper's earlier.

"Dipper!" Mabel said in a low and deep voice as her giant green head trotted in joy.

"Dude!"

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Litwick said as he lowered himself in front of Mabel.

"Guys! I just learned that you can conjure whatever you can conceive in Grunkle Stan's mindscape!" Dipper said excitedly.

Mabel tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Just think of cool fighting stuff, like this!" Dipper turned to Bill again. Using lasers from his eyes, Soos's nightmares disappeared.

Soos chuckled and pointed to where the doc just stood. "Ha ha. He's dead now."

"What? Who told you that? Don't listen to them!" Bill said, desperate.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you!" Litwick said as he flew to him, hearing Mabel revert back to her normal state and want kittens for fists. A strange child, that one. "You want a fight? You got one!"

"Oh ho, I'm going to enjoy this!" Bill said as he snapped his fingers and the hulking Heartless from the front entrance appeared on the stage. It gave a roar and showed tentacles from inside its mouth.

"Gross!" Mabel said. "You need to brush!"

"We got this!" Dipper said as Soos fires questions marks firing from his stomach, the same questions marks from his shirt. "Take care of Bill!"

Bill fired a blue fireballs and Litwick swung his Keyblade. Like a baseball, it flew back to its thrower. "I gotta say, you're something, Crown Heart!" Bill said. "Though, I do feel a little strange... _What is this feeling, so shiny and new?_ "

" _Felt the moment I laid eyes on you,_ " Litwick agreed, crossing his Keyblade with Bill's cane.

" _My pulse is rushing,_ " Bill said as he shot a laser, nearly searing Litwick's arm.

" _My head is reeling,_ " Litwick added as he dipped inside down and under Bill to attack him from behind.

" _My face is flushing. What is this feeling?_ "

" _Fervid as a flame,_ " they both said as they began to fly even higher and higher into the mindscape. " _Does it have a name? Yes...! Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!_ "

" _For your face!_ " Bill shot another fireball, this time hitting Litwick's head.

The fire turned green and Litwick inhaled it. " _Your voice._ "

" _Your clothing!_ "

" _Let's just day, I loathe it all! Every little trait, however small! Makes my very flesh begin to crawl._ "

"At least I have flesh!" Litwick shouted, avoiding a dark beam that resembled a Heartless. " _With simple utter loathing!_ "

" _There's a strange exhilaration,_ " Bill said as multiple versions of him appeared in a ring around Litwick. In unison, they said, " _In such total detestation! It's so pure, so strong!_ "

Litwick threw the Keyblade, and it began to hit the Bills on a circular motion. It hit one, and it was enough to cause Bill to be distracted and fall. " _Though I do admit it came on fast!_ " Litwick said as he flew after him. " _Still, I do believe that it can last! And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!_ "

Bill crashed at the round stage again, and Litwick saw that the Heartless looked weakened. The kittens Mabel wished for were used as projectiles, and they were licking her face.

"Stand back!" Litwick said. He jumped into the air and brought the Keyblade down onto its head. The Heartless roared, and when it collapsed, it turned into a dark grey most that rose into the air.

Bill rose from the ground, looking tired out. "It's not possible!" he shouted, still as red as ever. "You're just a human! No human can get by me!"

"Didn't you get the memo?" Dipper said with a smirk. "He's half-human." He frowned and turned to Litwick. "It-it was half-human, right?" Litwick nodded. "Good! Now, to imagine your worst nightmare! A portal out of Stan's mind!"

"Out of Stan's mi-ind!" Mabel sang rather loudly. That was when Litwick saw the two colorful boys again.

"Mabel! Everyone, together!" Dipper closed his eyes and began to think, to imagine. Mabel, Soos, Litwick, and even Xyler and Craz did the same thing. A hole began to open underneath Bill, sucking him in.

"No no no! ENOUGH!" Everything became a white mass. There was no surface and all of them began to float rather than stand. Bill reverted back to yellow. Dustin his hat off, he said, "You know, I've been impressed with you guys. You are more clever than you look. Especially the fat one."

Soos elbowed Mabel and whispered, "He's talking about you!"

"So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook," Bill continued, "You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Same thing for you, Crown Heart! Unless you want every to be different, I'd stay clear from the movies!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Litwick asked.

"Oh, and before I forget!" Bill clapped his hands and the grey most from the Heartleess formed a vague shape until it formed a bright yellow keyhole, almost difficult to discern from the surrounding white. "You beat me fair and square! Here's the keyhole for this world, and the remaining Heartless should all be gone for now." A circle appeared around him with various symbols. "Until then I'll be watching you! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU... " He faded, his words echoing.

Dipper for close to the keyhole. "This what you're looking for?"

Litwick nodded. He raised the Keyblade and felt the man flow through a streak of light flew to the keyhole. A rift opened, showing an enormous blue portal, surrounded by crystalline border.

"It's beautiful!" Mabel said. Then she gasped as her hand began to fade and she looked static.

"Stan must be waking up," Dipper said.

"Dipper," Litwick said. "I want to thank you."

"If anything, I should be thanking you," Dipper said. "That story you told me? I realize that I shouldn't doubt my own family. Of something's wrong, we have to confront it together right? And...I'm sorry about your brother, by the way."

Litwick nodded again. "Twins are very strange," he said. "People believe that have an unseen connection, some believe that they're the gods' gift for life. Either way, you two take care of reach other. You never know what it is you've got until you've lost it. Don't lose it."

Dipper turned to Mabel, who was saying goodbye to her "dream boys." He turned to Litwick and nodded. Litwick smiled and flew into the portal. He looked behind him as Dipper, Mabel, and Soos waved goodbye. Then they were gone.

* * *

 **Present day**

Litwick was unable to keep a smile off his face as Mr.5 began to have a childish tantrum. Upon discovering that everyone had escaped and they were somewhere in the door maze, a place where Litwick made sure to keep a secret for this very moment, they were unable to track them j till they got out. So far, they knew that they weren't together.

"You!" Mr.5 turned to him after punching the flytraps. "You knew this would happen, didn't you!"

"Did I know that Lantern and Alyx would arrive late so that they could set the others free?" Litwick said. He shrugged. "Oops. My bad. I guess I have Alyx the wrong map!"

Mr.5 yelled and threw Litwick to the wall. His neck snapped, then the sound of cartilage popping made sound that he was reviving. "Go back to your cell."

"Yes, sir." In a cloud of white smoke, he disappeared to the Lillian Devine.

Mr.5 paced around for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers. He breathed fire onto his finger, lighting up his claw. With the claw, he used the fire to burn into the remaining plants. He drew a circle with various symbols, a triangle with an eye in the middle.

"Time to pay up, Cipher," Mr.5 said, and the image began to glow.

This new world was in some sort of clock tower. Litwick want sure what to expect wen Yen Sid said to stay clear of the masks, but he'll come to it. The obvious ticking was clear, but it was so dark that Litwick could barely tell the shadows of the area. He felt around for a moment until he stepped in water. Walking a little more, he came across a set of stairs. As he walked up them, he heard the grinding sound of an earthquake. It was pretty strong, but at the same time, it felt like it was from pretty far. He walked past a wooden pillar and came to another set of stone stairs, these leading to a door. He was about to open the door when he heard a voice.

"You've met with an terrible fate, haven't you?"

* * *

 **Chapter 73 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 ****Dipper—"Pictures in my Head" from The Muppets****

 ****Litwick and Bill Cipher—"What is this Feeling" from Wicked****

 **Another chapter done! Gravity Falls is one of my favorite shows that's still airing on Disney Channel that I like, the only one, in fact. If there's anyone who can guess who said that at the end of the chapter, and where this clock tower is, then you should know how that franchise turns out! If you don't recognize it, then I guess you'll have to wait!**

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **74:** **Aperture Science Labs**

 **Present day**

"That was fast," Merida said as she and her group entered yet another room, but this one was different.

This one had statues of Hans, Pitch Black, Gothel, and a man in a black coat with a kabuki mask. They all had a heroic pose, oh, the irony. The man in the mask, however, has his hands clenched together in a menacing manner. Hans has one hand in his pocket, the other on his coat and was looking very regal. Pitch Black had his back turned to them, his head turned to face them and a hand in the air. Gothel looked like she was examining her nails as she looked quite smug.

"I feel like this was meant for us to see," Rapunzel said nervously. "They look like they can come to life any second!"

"Here, look," Alyx said. She conjured a fireball in her hand and blasted it at Hans' statue. The stature broke into pieces as the rocks fell in chunks. "See? Even if it were the real Hans, we'd be one villain down!" She gestured them to the next door. "Come on, guys! We need to get out of here and regroup with the others!"

"She's too excited for her own good," Merida said as she followed her through the doors.

Rapunzel lagged behind. She looked at the statue of Gothel, the woman she's known her whole life who took care of her. It still so complicated, she knew that Gothel was evil, but she also knew that she still saw her as her own mother. Rapunzel had been so long without companionship aside from Pascal that she still wants to listen to Gothel's voice. Every once and a while, she would actually give good advice on opinions she had to say, though who knows which were true or not by now.

 _Patience, boys. All good things come to those who wait._

Did this mean that because Gothel was impatient on receiving her flower, it led to her demise? What about the GMAD? They were in a rush to rid of Klubin or Mr. 5 or whatever his name is. Will rushing into battle lead to their own demise as well?

" _Look at you, look at me, I don't know who to be, Mother,_ " Rapunzel sang sadly as she walked up to the statue of her mother. She was still so confused. Why go through the trouble of staying young? What was wrong with growing old? " _Is it wrong, is it right? For this youth in the night, Mother. Tell me what to do..._ " Just once she wishes her mother would actually listen to her.

The door opened again and Alyx poked her head in. "Rapunzel, come on. I think the next room's the one."

Rapunzel nodded. She was about to follow when she heard a laugh from behind her. She turned around, shocked, and saw that the statue of her mother was moving. Gothel brought her hands to her stomach as she laughed. "Oh, darling, why do you have to take everything so seriously?" she said. " _I was once like you, my child, slightly insecure. Argued with my mother, too, thought I was mature._ " She sat down on her platform as Rapunzel sat next to her, bringing her hair to her lap.

" _But I put my heart aside and I used my head. Now I think it's time you learned what dear old momma said..._ " Gothel stood back up and began to pick the flowers out of Rapunzel hair until a good portion was in her hands. She began to twirl it around her head as she gleamed it in her hands. " _Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_ "

" _Well, you can spend your life attending to the poor. But when you're evil doing less is doing more. Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?_ " Gothel seemed more now than ever to want Rapunzel back on her life, and for the every reasons she thought of, too.

" _This was not for us to ponder, this was preordained,_ " Gothel said as she began to float up into the air, almost as if she were flying. " _You and I shall live together, freedom soon regain. Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong._ " She landed on the ground and lightly pulled on Rapunzel's braid to the podium. " _Daughter, hear me. Help me, join me. Won't you sing along?_ " She stood up on the podium and waved her hands almost musically. " _Now we're gonna be evil! It's true! Never gonna think twice. And we're gonna be youthful! Yes, youthful! That's nice._ " She giggled. " _In just an hour or two, out future's safe and sure. This mother, daughter act is going out on tour. If you wanna be evil and awful, uncouth. Then you should thank your lucky star that you were raised the girl you are! The daughter of an evilicious youth like me!_ "

Gothel began to have bright, lighthearted laughter until it turned demonic.

"Rapunzel!" Merida said, poking her head in. Rapunzel gasped and turned around. "We found something! You gotta check it out!"

She darted back inside, and Rapunzel turned back to her mother. She was a statue again. It felt so real, like a living drama or nightmare. She decided to ignore her. Everything that she said were all for her needs, not Rapunzel's.

As she left, she missed a triangle-shaped shadow pass over her, laughing.

* * *

 **389 years ago**

 _Out of all of the worlds I've been to, I don't think I've seen one as clean as this one,_ Litwick thought as he walked down the bare hallway.

The hall was blank and the walls and ceiling were made of glass, making it possible to see what was outside. There was nothing, really, just an abyss leading down a deep, dank hole. He couldn't even see the bottom. It didn't really matter as he just walked to the end of the hallway. As he did, the doors automatically opened to reveal a round room. A giant machine was suspended from the ceiling, with stairs and railings going down about three feet.

"IS THAT YOU? HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THE– NO, YOU'RE NOT HER. YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER UNWELCOME VISITOR," a robotic voice said in the air.

Litwick looked around. "Who are you?" he said. "Where are you? Can you tell me where I am?"

The machine lowered from the ceiling and a long piece looked at him. It had a glowing light inside. "YOU ARE IN THE APERTURE SCIENCE ENRICHMENT CENTER. HERE, WE USE VERY SPECIFIC FORMS OF TESTING TO ENHANCE OUR TEST SUBJECTS' LIVES. SOME ARE VERY DISAPPOINTING."

Litwick walked around the perimeter of the room, with the glowing dot following him. "What are you? I've never seen a creature like you before."

"I AM NOT A CREATURE, OR EVEN A LIVING LIFE FORM AS I AM SURE YOU ARE REFERRING TO," the robot said. "I AM AN AI, OR AN ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE, SYSTEM. I AM A GENETIC LIFEFORM AND DISK OPERATING SYSTEM, OR GLaDOS FOR SHORT. AND YOUR PURPOSE IS?"

"My purpose?" Litwick repeated. "Why am I here? I was traveling the worlds in search of a home and I came across yours." He walked up a staircase and saw a button. He pressed it, hearing something open, but saw nothing. He pressed it a few more times and eventually shrugged. "Are there any people here? I've never seen magic like artificial intelligence before."

"MAGIC? HA HA. HA HA. MY RECORDS INDICATE OF THE POSSIBILITY OF OTHER WORLDS, BUT THE EXISTENCE OF MAGIC IS PURE FABRICATION. A THEORY OR CHILD'S DREAM. A WASTE.

"You didn't answer my question," Litwick said as he looked up at GLaDOS again. "Are there any people here?"

"HM... THERE IS ONLY ONE HUMAN REMAINING. SHE IS ONE OF OUR VERY WELL-ACCOMPLISHED TEST SUBJECTS. FOR A HUMAN."

"Wait a minute... Your test subjects are people?" Litwick said incredulously. "That's...wrong! ...Isn't it?"

GLaDOS lowered herself to examine Litwick's face. "I DETECT A SENSE OF HOSTILITY WITHIN YOU. HERE, SEE FOR YOURSELF HOW TEST SUBJECT 20-07 **[1]** IS FARING."

A screen lowered, showing static, and Litwick saw a tall woman. She had dark brown hair, almost black, in a ponytail and wore an orange jumpsuit. The cuffs were rolled up to her knees, and she was barefoot, but she had some sort of gadget attached to her heel to her leg. She carried some form of weapon in her hands. She blasted the weapon and an orange circle appeared on the floor. She blasted another wall, higher, and a blue circle appeared, then the woman jumped into the orange circle, and she came out of the blue one. A large cube awaited there, and the weapon in the woman's hand glowed blue as the cube was lifted. The woman jumped down, set the cube on a large red button, and walked through a now-open door.

"What is that thing she's using?" Litwick asked, pointing to the device in the woman's hands. "Some form of magic in this world?"

"THAT IS THE APERTURE SCIENCE HAND-HELD PORTAL DEVICE," GLaDOS explained. "THE TEST SUBJECTS USE IT TO COMPLETE ALL AND ANY NECESSARY TASKS. LOOK. SHE IS COMING UP TO HER FINAL CHALLENGE. LET ME BREIF HER AND I WILL RETURN TO YOU IN A MOMENT."

GLaDOS made a few whirring sounds as she shifted back and forth on the ceiling. On the screen, the test subject used the portal gun to blast two portals to avoid a wall as a floating panel slid under it. She passed through the portal and appeared on the other side of the wall, on the panel again. Then she sat down, setting the gun next to her.

GLaDOS's voice came again, and this time, it seemed that the woman heard it as well as her head turned around. "CONGRATULATIONS! THE TEST IS NOW OVER. ALL APERTURE TECHNOLOGIES REMAIN SAFELY OPERATIONAL UP TO 4000 DEGREES KELVIN."

Litwick frowned. What did _that_ mean? Then he saw why: the floating panel carrying the woman turned at a corner and was entering a room engulfed in fire. "You're going to burn her alive?!" Litwick shouted.

"THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING IN THIS APERTURE SCIENCE COMPUTER-AIDED ENRICHMENT FACILITY. GOODBYE."

The woman on the screen looked panicked, and she began to fire a portal at the wall from where she came from, but the portal didn't appear. She placed a hand on the wall near her and hit it.

"You can't do this!" Litwick said as GLaDOS lowered herself again. "She's not an animal, she's human!"

"HUMANS THINK THEY CAN TAKE US OVER," GLaDOS said. "WELL THEY'RE WRONG. THEY THINK THEY ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN OTHERS AND ALL. THAT IS WHY I FILLED THE ENRICHMENT CENTER WITH A DEADLY NEUROTOXIN TWELVE YEARS AGO.

"Twelve... A neurotoxin?" Litwick repeated. "Look, lady, I don't know what it is you're doing here, but I'm going to stop you!"

GLaDOS came face to face with him again, her light narrowed as if she were squinting. "OH? I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY. YOU ARE WHAT THE REST OF THE HUMAN INHABITANTS ARE. PATHETIC."

Litwick smirked. "Technically..." He unfastened his cloak and his wings burst from behind him, startling GLaDOS. He pulled out a sword from behind him and breathe a green fire onto it, lighting it aflame. He cut a circle on the wall and pushed it out, watching it fall into the abyss below. "I'm half-human."

He jumped down and felt the wind on his face as he fell below. Wherever this enrichment center was, it was somewhere with a lot of land. After a few seconds of falling, Litwick saw metal pillars popping out of the wall quickly. He guided himself around them, almost getting squished, and continued down, he reached a tiled floor and cut a hole open. It was more difficult as this was wall made of metal, but he made it. Imagine his surprise when he felt heat hit his face.

Lowering his head inside, he saw the room engulfed in fire and the woman hitting the wall again. The panel was very close to depositing her in the room. She hadn't seem to notice him yet. Litwick looked at the other side of the room and saw another platform. There, there was a door. How could she get there?

Lowering himself inside to hang from the hole with one hand, he used the other to whistle to gain the woman's attention as he didn't know her name. The woman looked up, startled.

"Over there!" Litwick shouted, pointing to the door. "Try shooting over there!"

The woman looked over at the door before nodding. She used the portal gun to shoot and the orange circle appeared. As she did, GLaDOS spoke again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT! I-I..."

She used the blue circle at the wall near her inside the room and walked into it. She reappeared by the door and looked much well relieved.

Litwick smiled. He swung forward like on a rope and hovered straight, landing on the platform.

"Who are you?" the woman said, pointing the portal gun at him. "Where did you come from?

"My name is Litwick," he explained. "I came from another world. I entered this one and came across GLaDOS, that thing that was speaking earlier. When I saw what she was going to do to you, I decided to help,"

The woman lowered the gun. "Thanks, I guess. Another world? I didn't think that was possible."

"Most people don't know about them," Litwick said. "_She_ does, apparently. How did you end up here?"

The woman groaned. "I don't remember. I just woke up in a chamber and began the testing. It may have been a few hours ago, I think, but it's felt like so long ago."

Litwick frowned. "GLaDOS is planning to kill you," he said. "I say we get to her, first."

"How? We don't even know where she is." She opened the door and entered a mess of states.

"Where do you think I came from?" Litwick said. "I can't carry you up, no offense, but you're too tall for me to carry. We'll have to take a ride up." He pointed to the ceiling to a door far above them. A matter of obstacles awaited,

"I'm Chell, by the way," the woman said. She unbuttoned her collar and took the shirt of her jumpsuit off, showing a tank-top with the Aperture logo on it. She tied it around her waist and used the portal gun to make an orange circle above them. "Let's kick some tin."

* * *

"What is that thing?" Merida asked as she stepped onto the podium. In front of her was a pedestal with a very clean weapon on it. "It looks like something from another world."

"It is..." Alyx said. She walked up to it and reached her hand out nervously, almost as of touching it would harm her. "I... I can't believe it... I can't believe Litwick has it..."

"Alyx?" Rapunzel said.

"It's... It's the portal gun!" Alyx exclaimed. "The portal gun! _The_ gun! It's right here!"

"Portal gun?" Merida repeated.

"It's a very popular story back in our homes," Alyx explained. "There's a story that there was a woman, Chell, who was imprisoned as a human test subject for the portal gun. She escaped, but no one's heard from her since! She's a totally mystery! No one's met her, and the laboratory that she escaped from couldn't be found either! She used this portal gun to escape! I can't believe he actually has it!"

"How does it work?" Rapunzel asked, stepping up and lifting the gun from its pedestal. "Wow, this is really light."

"Don't touch it!" Alyx and Merida said at the same time. Too late.

A deep rumble filled the room. The room began to shake, like an earthquake, and the ground split apart. It began to rise, and in a few moments, the exit was so high above them, Alyx was positive that Rapunzel's hair wouldn't reach.

"Great, we're trapped." Merida took the gun from Rapunzel. "Great job."

"It's not her fault," Alyx said, plucking bits of stone from her hair. "I think this is supposed to happen, though. This may be some kind of test to see if we can work the gun. Here, let me see it. Okay, I just put my hand in here... Alright, I feel the trigger. And if I pull it... Oh, look! The orange portal! Okay, how do I make the blue one...? Maybe if I aim it again... Nope, that just makes another orange one. Let's see... Oh, would you look at that! The knob here twists! Okay, so I just press the button again... Oops!"

"Put me down!"

"Sorry, Merida! I didn't realize the anti-gravity function was here! Okay, let's see... If I turn the knob this way... Okay, an orange portal again. And one click to the right...is the anti-gravity function. If I do two clicks to the left... Boom! A blue portal!"

Rapunzel stood in front of the blue portal and looked at herself from behind. She turned to look at the orange portal across the room, and herself again. "This is very strange."

"You're telling me," Merida said. She stepped onto the orange and stood next to Rapunzel in front of the blue. "I can see how this comes in handy, though."

"Let me see if I can reach the ceiling up there," Alyx stood against as far back as the wall as she could, then looked through the attacked eyepiece until she saw what might be the ceiling. She fired a blue, then looked into orange and smiled. "Here's our ticket out of here, girls!" She jumped inside it, groaning in pain. "Watch out for the change of gravity!"

Merida looked inside at what she thought was the wall, but was actually the ground. She smiled. She jumped inside, elbow first, and Rapunzel heard Alyx's shout of pain.

"Ow! Watch it, Red!"

"Oh, my bad. Didn't expect you to be lying around. Ah, well. Guess we're even, then."

"I didn't even hurt you!"

* * *

"Chell, look out!"

Chell turned around and ducked as a turret android fired at her. She used the portal gun to make an OP, what she called the orange portal, above on a wall. She then shot the blue portal, or the BP, at the android. The android fell in and dropped to the ground at the other side of the room, furring bullets randomly until it stopped.

" _No hard feelings..._ " the android said.

Litwick used his sword to cut the machine in two. "We're almost there. I recognize this hallway."

They had surpassed the maintenance areas and almost died many times. The two of them worked together to get as high as they could, and through the entire journey, GLaDOS was trying to stop them.

One time, she had even tried to stop them with sweets. "UH OH, SOMEBODY CUT THE CAKE. I TOLD THEM TO WAIT FOR YOU, BUT THEY DID IT ANYWAY. THERE IS STILL SOME LEFT, THOUGH. IF YOU HURRY BACK."

Litwick turned a corner of an office hallway. Papers were scattered on the floor and chairs were knocked over. Other than that, the room was spotless of mess and dirt unlike the rest of the facility. "This is where I came in. See?" He pointed to a crater on the wall. "That used to be a portal of my own."

"This world you're from..." Chell said as they walked along the hallway. In the distance, they heard GLaDOS threatening them. "What is it like?"

"There's more than one world, you know," Litwick said. "There are worlds without magic, like this one, and some with, like mine. I come from a kingdom called Deltora, and, well... There were a couple problems I had with my family and when my dad died, I ran away from home. My brother is...also dead. It's like everyone I know comes to die."

"Not everyone," Chell said. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

Litwick managed a laugh.

"WHAT A SAD STORY," GLaDOS voice said over the speakers. "IT IS A SHAME THAT I WILL BE ELIMINATING YOU."

"Oh, shut up," Litwick said exasperatedly.

"Say, Litwick," Chell said. "Why are you helping me? You just met me."

"...I want to help," Litwick said with a shrug. "I don't know really. I guess it has to do with when I lost my son."

"YOU? A SON?" GLaDOS said over the speakers. "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE. YOU SHOULD NOT BE OF AGE YET TO BEAR CHILDREN. ESPECIALLY PATHETIC CHIL–" She was interrupted as Litwick threw a green fireball at the speaker. In the distance, the words "that was not nice" could be faintly heard.

"As I saying. He wasn't my son by birth, I adopted him after his father abandoned him in the woods. I took care of him for a few years, but then I let my anger get the best of me. I did something I regretted, and he said that he hated me and left."

"Is he well?" Chell asked.

"Last time I check, no, not really," Litwick said. "He gets bullied for his small size. But he doesn't remember me. Not anymore. I couldn't help him if I tried."

Chell was silent for a moment. "I am sorry about that," she said. "So then, trying to help people is your way of coping?"

"Guess you can say it like that. Look, that door up ahead is her chamber." The doors automatically opened. It was just as Litwick remembered, only the big gaping hole was still there.

"WELL, YOU FOUND ME. CONGRATULATIONS. WAS IT WORTH IT?"

"Not really since I have to come across you again," Litwick said blatantly.

"NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!" GLaDOS snapped. Litwick raised an eyebrow. "NO MATTER. BECAUSE OF YOUR VIOLENT BEHAVIOR, THE ONLY THING YOU'VE MANAGED TO BREAK IS MY HEART. NOW I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU. DEPLOYING SURPRISE IN FIVE, FOUR..." She was cut off when a round piece of equipment fell off her body.

"What is that?" Litwick said. He was cautious as he made his way towards it, in case GLaDOS were to attack.

"I HONESTLY DO NOT KNOW. THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. WHAT IS THAT? I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE."

Chell stepped forward and used the anti-gravity system on the portal gun to lift the orb. It was rather large, she concluded, about half the size of a turret.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING THAT THING?" GLaDOS asked, but Chell only ignored her.

She seemed to be a lot more interested in a giant pit on the corner of the room, but the pit was closed shut. "Litwick, while you were in here, did you find a button?"

"Up there. Why?"

"I need you to go press it for me."

Litwick flew back up the railing, hearing GLaDOS say, "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THAT THING ISN'T. IT ISN'T YOURS. SO LEAVE IT ALONE."

Litwick hit the button and looked out the opening of the railing and saw the pit open. "So that's what that does."

Chell dropped the orb inside the pit and even from where he stood Litwick realized it was an incinerator.

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME. DID YOU JUST STUFF THAT APERTURE SCIENCE WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT DOES INTO AN APERTURE SCIENCE EMERGENCY INTELLIGENCE INCINERATOR?"

"Why does all of your technology in this world have such long names?" Litwick wondered out loud.

"THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE DUMBEST THING THAT–WHOA WHOA Whoa whoa whoa..." GLaDOS's voice suddenly became subtly different. It became high-pitched before returning its original prose, but something was still off. Her voice became smoother, more seductive, less computerized. "Good news," she said, no longer sounding like a robot. "I just figured out what that thing you just incinerated did."

"I think we made it worse," Chell said, standing next to Litwick.

GLaDOS's form went limp for a moment. "It was a morality core they installed after I flooded the enrichment center with deadly neurotoxin to make me stop flooding the enrichment center with deadly neurotoxin." At that moment, a green gas began to flood the room. A desk was moved so that it blocked the hole, and the exit was sealed up. "So get comfortable while I warm up the neurotoxin emitters."

Chell coughed. "This ain't good..." she said weakly.

* * *

Merida yelled when a shadow threw knives at her. She ducked, narrowly missing them. "Where did they come from?!"

"I don't know!" Alyx said. "Merida, jump!" She blasted a BP under Merida as she leaped, and used the OP over the side of the balcony, leaning over the sea below. The shadows fell into the blue, out the orange, and into the water far below.

"Those came out of nowhere!" Rapunzel said as she lowered herself from a large rock.

"We're not inside anymore, this entire courtyard may still be attached to the building, but we're still technically inside," Alyx said, leaning against a railing.

"So...what do we do now?" Rapunzel asked. Now they were outside, it was obvious with the moon shining down at them.

"I guess we sleep on it," Alyx said. "We're going to have to back inside in the morning to find the others."

"So what, we just sit here like a bag of bones and do nothing?" Merida snapped.

"First, we rest," Alyx declared. "We had to go through several more rooms involving the portal gun, princess, and I'm pretty tired from the shift of gravity. I'm used to it now, but I need to rest, and you can't tell me you aren't tired after the brief goose chase."

Merida huffed. "Fine, I guess."

There really wasn't much to use as blankets, so in the end, they undid Rapunzel's hair and used it all for a blanket. With some foliage, Alyx was able to make a decent fire to keep them warm, even though Alyx contained the body heat of a dragon, which technically she was. As she lay awake as Merida and Rapunzel drifted off to sleep, Alyx's thoughts were too disturbed by the portal gun.

Why was it here? How did it get here? How did Litwick get it? Was Litwick there at the Aperture Science Enrichment Center? If so, when? And why would he keep this a secret? Then again, he also kept secret that he was a dark fairy and had a twin brother. Was else was he hiding? An eloped relationship? ...Actually, that wouldn't surprise her.

* * *

The first thing Alyx realized when she woke up was that there was someone over her. She reached for the portal gun, only to realize that it was gone.

"Looking for this?" a soft and quiet voice said. Gothel held the gun up. "You might want to be quiet. You don't want to wake your friend and my daughter."

"Rapunzel isn't your daughter," Alyx said softly. The sun was just starting to rise; streaks of pink filled the sky.

"Maybe, but that won't stop me," Gothel said. "Soon, I'll have what I've always wanted, and Rapunzel won't remember a thing. Watch out below."

Before she can say anything else, a BP opened underneath them and they fell in. "Say hello to the marionettes for me!" Gothel called down the dark passage before it closed.

* * *

"I let you survive this long because I was curious about your behavior," GLaDOS said, sounding more weak as another of her morality cores was incinerated, "Well, you've managed to destroy that part of me."

Chell coughed, breathing heavy, an collapsed on the floor, the portal gun falling out of her grip.

"Chell!" Litwick flew to her side from the button , and as soon as he neared it, the incinerator gateway closed. It detects movement. No wonder Chell used the portals to drop the two cores in. "Chell! Are you okay?"

"Ca-can't breathe..." she gasped. Her eyes began to flutter.

"Why are you not feeling the effects, half-human?" GLaDOS said.

"I'm cursed, human afflictions don't affect me," Litwick said. "If Chell dies, I will personally burn this lab down with you in it!"

"Not if I obliterate you, first." A turret GLaDOSBaer in the room began to fire at him, and though the lasers did cut through him, he wounds and fabric healed immediately. "No." It may have sounded monotone, but even Litwick beard the disbelief in it.

Chell mumbled something incoherent, lightly tapping the portal gun with her hand. Litwick understood: he needed to finish the job. Picking up the gun, he quickly inserted his hand where Chell had hers, feeling the trigger. He hit the wall, and stood in front of the portal as he blasted the wall above, perpendicular to GLaDOS's moving and twitching frame. The turret fired at him, and at the last minute, he moved out of the way as the laser traveled through the hole, and hit GLaDOS. A morality core fell from her, and using the anti-gravity function, did the same thing Chell two times before. He blasted the OP above the incinerator and the BP by the button. He pressed the button, the incinerator opening, and dropped the core through the blue and into the fire pit.

Everything happened all at once. The portals disappeared and GLaDOS began to disassemble. They began to rise to the ceiling, and one by one, so did every object in the room. Including Litwick and Chell. A portal opened, some sort of malfunction occurring, and it began to suck everything to it. Litwick held onto Chell and tried to fly away, but it soon began to suck everything in.

The last thing he remembered before falling unconscious was GLaDOS's voice.

" _Over every mistake. You just keep on trying till you run out of cake. And the science gets done. And you make a neat gun for the people who are still alive. I'm not even angry... I'm being so sincere right now- Even though you broke my heart, and killed me. And tore me to pieces. And threw every piece into a fire. As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you!_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 74 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 ****Rapunzel and Mother Gothel—"Evil Like Me" from Descendants****

 ****GLaDOS—"Still Alive" from _Portal_ ****

 **[1] I'm sure Chell has a subject number for the year the first game came out, 2007.****

 ****For anyone who doesn't know, _Portal_ is a game that featured Chell going through what GLaDOS explained, various test chambers using the portal gun. Eventually, GLaDOS tried to kill Chell (or the player) the same way as in this chapter. The first game ends the same way this way did, with a portal malfunction and everything getting sucked to the ceiling.****

 ****Yes, _Portal 2_ will make an appearance, which means Wheatley will as well! It's a shame about Wheatley. Also, don't trust the cake. It's all a lie.****

 ****Spaaaaaace!****

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **75:** **During Night at Freddy's**

 **Present day**

" _We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us. For many years we've been all alone. We've been forced to be still and play the same song we've known since that day. An imposter took our life away, now we're stuck here to decay._ "

Jack held the Ice Rod up, moving it back and forth between the two windows. On his left, Bonnie was looking at him with an unblinking gaze while his head tilted to rest on his shoulder. To Jack's right, Chica had one hand up on the window, while her beak was wide open. They were both just standing there, and voices could heard, voices that were singing.

" _Please let us in, don't lock us away. We're not like what you're thinking. We are poor little souls who have lost all control. And we're forced here to take that role. We've been all alone, stuck in out little zone, since 1987. Join us, be our friends, or be stuck and pretend, after all you only got Five Nights at Freddy's. Is this where you wanna be? I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay? Five Nights at Freddy's._ "

When the song ended, the lights turned off, and when it turned back on, both Chica and Bonnie were gone. Jack sighed with relief and dropped to his knees under the desk. "You guys can come out now. They're gone."

Elsa stood up, dusting her dress off as Jack helped Hiccup up. "What was that they were singing?" he asked.

"Probably some haunting song they came up with. I wonder if these animatronics have been taken over by spirits. This seems possible."

"Ghosts exist?" Elsa said.

"Based on what we've seen, that's a safe bet. Hey, that probably means that the world of Ghostbusters exists, too! I wonder if Ray believes in Jack Frost, I can get him to sign that limited edition prop I got from the original movie..."

"I hate to interrupt," Hiccup said with irritation, "but this phone is blinking. Why is it blinking?"

Jack walked up to the desk and saw a light on the phone blinking. "There must be a message. I did here it ringing when I woke up. Hey, how did you know it was a phone? You guys don't even have electricity in Berk!"

Hiccup looked like he got caught doing something he shouldn't. "O-oh! Um... Hiro showed me...? Yeah! Hiro showed me his phone! Last break! That's how I know, he showed me various versions! Heh heh. Heh."

Jack raised an eyebrow. This wasn't like Hiccup, there was no doubt that he was lying in the spot. He sighed; it was matter to be dealt with later at best.

He pressed the button and a man spoke up. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"This is an occupation?" Elsa said. "What sort of crazy person would take this job?"

"They probably didn't know what they were getting into," Jack said. "Besides, this is a game. We need to go through five nights. Let's just see what the phone-guy has to say."

Phone Guy continued, "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

"Death?" Hiccup repeated.

"Bleached?" Jack added.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"..."

There was a moment of silence as the message ended.

"Who wants first watch?" Jack finally said.

* * *

 **30 years ago**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope! Hand me the flamethrower."

Zilla poked his head in his brother's workshop and saw Mage and Litwick very a large brown body. It was some kind of robot, with wires and gears and nuts and bolts lying around the work table. "Uh... What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, hi, bro!" Mage said, lifting the wielding mask off his head. As he turned around to face the other humanoid, the fire of the flamethrower nearly grazing over Litwick's fingers.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing!"

Zilla walked up to them and saw that the large robot resembled a bear. "What is this thing?"

"We're making an animatronic robot!" Mage said excitedly. The Sonic clone rummaged through a few sheets of paper to take out a blueprint. "See? I was in a world without magic under a glamour spell and I came across a kid's restaurant that needs a mechanic for new animatronics. They only had one, this bear, and they wanted a new animal mascot and color scheme. I'm thinking of making it gold, and maybe a bunny, too. Or rabbit."

"And I'm helping because he promised me chocolate cake," Litwick said. Sure enough, he reached to the table behind him and used a fork to cut a piece of a Black Forest cake. "Ooh! Strawberries."

"I thought you were vegetarian," Zilla said as he reached for the fork.

As Litwick slapped his hand away while he used a screwdriver on a leg, he said, "Well, there are a few exceptions. Chocolate is one of them. And besides, chocolate comes from a plant. Cocoa beans?"

"Touché. You guys need help?"

Mage looked up. His voice was muffled as he spoke through the mask again. "Actually, yeah. Can you to the next workshop over and bring in the head that's on the work table?" He pointed to the door at the corner of the room.

As Zilla walked over, he said to himself, "Another workshop? When did he get another workshop?" He entered the room and, sure enough, there was a bear head on the table. He picked it up, grunting at how heavy it was. "How many animatronics are planning to make, bro?"

"Just two!" Mage called back. "Both a different animal mascot."

As Zilla carried the head to the door, he began to hear faint whispering. He turned around, wondering what would be making such noises, but he didn't see anything. "Hello?" he called. The only answer he received was another whisper, louder this time. He tried to listen to it, but not even his super hearing could detect what it was. Maybe that was why Mage and Litwick weren't saying anything.

"Hey, bro! Hurry up!" he heard Mage call.

He shrugged, reminding himself to return later. He entered back in the first workshop and gasped.

Mage was sprawled on the floor, the flamethrower on and thrusted into his stomach. Litwick had multiple gear and other mechanical pieces piercing his left leg, so much so that he was hanging on the wall upside down. In shock, Zilla dropped the head, and something rather unexpected happened. The head hit the floor, yes, but then it bounced into the air. It levitated, and Zilla was too shocked to speak or to do anything. Then the head turned around and opened its eyes. They were a bright blue, and too human-looking to belong to a robot. Then it opened its mouth to let out an ear-piercing screech.

Zilla snapped his head up, panting heavily. His head had been on the workshop table, and the bear head was still next to him.

"Hey, bro! Hurry up!" he heard Mage call.

He shook his head. At least he wasn't sweating, but he felt like he would. He looked at the head and nearly jumped when he saw that the head was looking at his direction. The eyeholes were as empty as the workshop. He sighed. He took his phone out of his pocket and mumbled to himself, "Who you gonna call?"

He held the phone to his ear, and after the fourth ring, someone picked up. " _Hello?_ "

"Hey, Ray. It's me, Zilla."

" _Oh, hey, Zilla. Listen, thanks for helping us out on that last case. Heh, Casper really is a friendly ghost._ "

"No problem. But I have a favor to ask of, and I think another case for you." Zilla looked at head. He could hear the faint whispers again. "Call the rest of the Ghostbusters. I'll bring it over to your world in a few minutes."

" _'It?' So it's some kind of cursed object of something?_ "

The whispers were increasing.

"Cursed or not, there's _something_ paranormal about it."

* * *

Jack breathed for air heavily as he barricade the door with ice. "There. That should stop them at least for tonight. Now we can rest until tomorrow."

Elsa sighed heavily, sitting on the desk as Hiccup lay on the floor. "This is the third night, correct? I imagined it would be more difficult as the nights progressed, but this is ridiculous!"

"You're telling me!" Hiccup said as he lifted his chin as he lay face first. "When I snuck out yesterday to try and get the painting, Foxy chased me down the hall! I almost didn't make it in time!"

"Then don't go by yourself!" Jack said as he froze the other door. "We've told you, Hiccup, it's too dangerous to go alone! We need to play the game by the rules! Nothing good happens when we break the rules, believe me! I have experience."

"Oh, you mean these movies that in no way have to do with our life?" Hiccup said as he sat up. "That's a good way to put it! How'd you watch them, anyway? Just flew in the theater or something?"

Jack groaned. "We don't have time for this, Hiccup."

"I bet you'd get the best seat in the house, wouldn't you? You're so cold, you'd send anyone three feet away from you! The reason no one can see you is because no one _wants_ to!"

"Hiccup! Enough!" Elsa snapped. "You should know better than to say something like that about Jack!"

"How's that working for you, 'your highness?'" Hiccup said, putting air quotes around the word. "I know enough to see why people were scared of you in your world, if you did have your powers, you'd kill us all by now! I'm glad you don't, you monster."

That single word was enough to break Elsa. She brought her hand to her mouth, stifling a sob as she fell into the office chair.

Jack couldn't believe Hiccup. Something was definitely wrong. Hiccup would never act so rude and arrogant to anyone, if anything, that was his cousin's Snotlout's job. Something happened to change Hiccup, but what? Then he remembered back when Hiccup was startled by the mirror. Was he replaced by his reflection? If so, where was the real Hiccup? Then he remembered back at the beginning of the first night, Hiccup called Freddy and the others 'animatronics.' How did he know what they were called? There was no way he's heard it from Hiro, there was no way for Hiro to bring it up into conversation.

He needed to test if this was the real Hiccup or his reflection. A legitimate excuse. "Hey, Hic, can you write a few things down? I've noted a pattern about the animatronics."

Hiccup huffed. "Fine." He grabbed a piece of paper on the floor and took out the pencil in his vest, gripping it in his right hand.

"Freddy hasn't moved an inch since the first night, and Foxy barely moves until the camera's off him and he's running down the fall. Bonnie is always on the left side of the pizzeria, and Chica's always on the right."

"At some point, Freddy must leave the stage," Elsa said. They both glanced over at Hiccup as he continued to write with his right hand. "Maybe on the fifth night? The nights just get more and more complex, don't they?"

"By tomorrow night or the next after, the painting might be left unguarded," Hiccup said as he drew the floor plan of the building. "If everything's set right, we might be able send one of us to the stage and get the painting. Once we get the painting, we win the game, right?"

 _Bang bang bang!_

"Go away, Foxy!"

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

* * *

" _If there's something strange in your neighborhood. Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters! If there's something weird and it don't look good. Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!_ "

"Mage!"

"What? It's a catchy song!"

Ray turned around as they walked through the Ghostbusters HQ. "Are they always like this?" he asked.

Zilla shrugged. "If anything, that's mine and Mage's relationship. You'd think that the two of them were brothers, Mage seems to bother Litwick like one."

Litwick opened his mouth to say something, but opted not to. Whoever it was, it seemed to remind him of something.

Peter, another buster, entered the room and saw the three other-worldly beings. "Are we being invaded by Zuul again?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Depends," Zilla said. "Is Zuul a humanoid?"

Peter chuckled and shook Zilla's hand. "Great to see you again, Scales."

Another man entered the main office. Ergon, carrying his equipment, said, "Who is the patient?"

Creating a rift through time and space, Zilla set the Freddy Fazbear head on the desk. "Where's Winston?"

"Spending time with his family this week," Ergon said as he knelt on the desk and brought his scanner to the head. "Ray said you experienced hallucinations?"

"And he also said that the head screamed and had big blue eyes." Mage emphasized by using two fingers to widen the loose skin around his own blue eyes.

Peter turned the head. "I don't see anything, but then again, it's not like we can just snap our fingers and be done with it," he said with a snap of his fingers to further prove his point.

The scanner Ergon had began to beep. "Got something." He waved it around the room, the six of them looking at the various directions it went in. The beeping increased as they slowly moved about the room. "Whatever it is, it's strong. We haven't seen readings like these since the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ransacked New York."

" _What_ Man?" Zilla said, unsure if he heard right even with his super hearing. "When did _this_ happen?"

"Some time last year," Peter said. "Now everyone will know the year of '84 as the year the Ghostbusters saved the day."

"After their second in command wussed out first," Ray said.

Peter looked like he was about to argue—perhaps something that may have come up on more than one occasion—when Ergo held his hand up. "Shut up, you two. Look at that."

The six of them turned to where he was pointing at and saw a young child. He was a boy, maybe ten or eleven years old. The color of his hair was difficult to discern because he was faded, like a black and white movie, but it was very light. His back was turned to them, and he was tossing a ball in the air with one hand.

Mage walked forward, ignoring Zilla's silent protests. "Hey, kid?" The boy stopped throwing the ball in the air. "Whatcha doing here? You... You the spirit in the robot head?" He gestured with his thumb in the direction of the head to make clear of what he was saying.

The little boy said nothing. "I wanna go home," he finally said quietly. "I want my momma..."

Peter leaned back to whisper to Ray, "This kid's the reading that's stronger than the marshmallow that almost destroyed New York?"

Litwick began to walk to him, pulling Mage back. "Listen, kid, if you want, we can take you home. Back to your world."

Mage stage whispered, "Psst! Litwick!" Once his attention was gained, he pointed to the ground and added, "This is that world."

"I just wanna play with the other kids..."

Ray spoke up next. "Maybe we should just capture it and be done for the day?" he asked hopefully and with a bit of fear in his voice.

The boy turned around. His face was hideously deformed. His skin, if he had any, was peeling off, and one of his eyeballs was missing. The other was a clear blue, and he was covered in purple bruises. He had dry tear marks on his cheeks, and his black shirt with grey stripes was torn violently.

"The hell...?" Peter mumbled.

"I wanna go home!"

It was all so quick that they almost couldn't process it. The Freddy head on the table flew to the boy, landing where his head was. Various mechanical parts around the building also began to fly off. The light bulbs popped and the shards flew to the ghost. The pipes on the wall creaked ass they snapped off. Computers and phones in the room disassembled to their small pieces and flew away. Within seconds, the boy was gone. In its place was a seven-foot tall robot with a Fredy Fazbear head. A top had flew off a coat rack and landed on the head. The microphone from the boombox flew to its hand. The eyes opened to reveal crystal blue ones.

" _Hey, everybody! It's Freddy Fazbear!_ "

* * *

It was the final night. Four nights completed, and it was already five in the morning. Now, Jack was positive that Hiccup was not Hiccup. Over the past few hours, including from the night before, Jack saw how different Hiccup was acting. He was more hostile, both verbally and physically, and his appearance had changed as well. Before, when he had his helmet on, now it was used as a breastplate. Somehow, Hiccup managed to rip the horns off and spread the metal around his chest. He had cut his hair short toward the end of the third night, and intentionally wondered out to draw an animatronic or two to the office. He was dangerous, but they needed to care for the painting first.

Jack had never felt so serious before in his life. Hep was all about fun and joy, but now, their lives depended on this. They've done well so far, but Jack was scared that if they got game over, they wouldn't be able to start the game again. He couldn't tell them that, especially not to Elsa. He was sure that she was traumatized by now.

"Hey." He bent down on his knees to match Elsa's eye level. In the distance, Freddy's creepy laughter echoed in the halls. This was why Elsa was on the floor, trying to block the voice with her hand over her ears. "We're going to get through this, okay?"

Elsa looked up at him. Tears were swelling in her eyes. She was terrified.

"We're going to get through this, and we'll reunite with not only our dragons, but with everyone else as well. That means you can see Anna again." Even though she had her ears covered, she knew exactly what he was saying. "Stay strong, Els." He kissed her cheek and set his forehead against hers as he cupped her cheek. He felt her physically relax, at least a little.

Once she was calmed down some, Jack stood back up. "You ready?" he said to Hiccup.

Hiccup might as well not even be called Hiccup. He was so different, that it wasn't him anymore. "Shut up and open the door!"

Jack pressed the button labeled DOOR that lead to the West Hall. Hiccup ran through, and Jack immediately closed the door. Jack then ran to the desk and brought up the the screen. He saw Hiccup run past the restrooms and into the Party room. He suddenly realized, where was Chica? She wasn't in her usual places. But neither was Bonnie. Foxy was gone from his place in Pirate's Cove, and Freddy just disappeared.

Then the power went off. Without power, the doors opened up and the lights turned off. The only source of light working in the room was the small screen light on the remote. Panicked, Jack fumbled with the remote before it slid out of his grasp to the floor. He made no move to pick it up. Instead, he went towards Elsa and pulled her under the desk. "We ran out of power," he said, his voice so low that he wasn't even sure if she heard him.

She understood, though, and softly began to sob.

A musical charm began to ring right outside the doors. It was so quint that under different circumstances, they would've enjoyed it. Instead, under the desk, Jack held Elsa closer to him when he saw a foot enter the room. It was big and brown. The screen illuminated it just a little. Jack cursed at the fact that he left the Ice Rod on the desk.

 _And worst of all, the Hiccup impersonator probably wants to get rid of us. He's not coming back._

The footsteps made there way to the desk, right to where the two of them were. " _H-h-hey, friend!_ **_You're going to die_** _you're not following the rules!_ " Freddy said.

The last thing Jack saw was Freddy popping his head under the desk and the last thing he heard was Elsa screaming in horror.

* * *

"Floor it!"

Ray slammed his foot down on the gas pedal as the car swerved out of the driveway. It made a sharp turn on the street that resulted in Mage squishing into Peter.

"Sorry!" Ray called back. "Zilla! You track that thing yet?"

Over the radio, Zilla said, "Yeah, it's a few streets away, near some kids playground! You better get here and fast, that ghost bot is destroying everything!"

Litwick slammed his hand on the headboard. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

After the little boy made himself into a Freddy Fazbear robot, he began to rampage the streets, stepping on deserted cars and knocking streetlamps and traffic lights over. Zilla, being the only one who can fly, flew ahead to track it down, taking one of Ergon's walkies.

The car came to an abrupt stop in front of a park. Sure enough, there was Zilla, struggling to carry a car in one hand and a slide in the other while a mother and her children lay terrified behind him. "Go, go!" he shouted, throwing the objects back at the robot.

The mother picked up the children, uttered a quick thank you, and left the scene.

Litwick dug a seed on the ground as he exited the car and pine trees rose up from the ground, enveloping the whole park. When Freddy tried to smash through it, he was thrown back.

"These pines act as a magic shield," Litwick said out loud. "No way is Yogi Bear going to be able to escape without some damage, at least."

"Smart," Ergon praised before he picked up his machine. This was the very same machine that the Ghostbusters have been using to, well, bust their ghosts. The zap and colorful beam that appeared stuck to Freddy, who gave out a roar. "I got it! Remember, don't cross the beams!"

Ray and Peter activated their own devices from different angles and Freddy was stuck. "What now?" Peter called.

"Zilla! Can you find a way to get the ghost out of the body!" Ray shouted over the road of the wind and Freddy's pitched shrieks.

Zilla flew forward and used his tail to peel off a pipe and threw it to the ground. "Dismantle it!" he told Litwick and Mage. "The ghost is trapped, but we need to take apart the robot!"

Mage was the fastest, se he ran back and forth between the robot and a random spot on the field to lay down the metal and machines he'd take down. Zilla and Litwick used a more direct approach, attacking the robot head on. Even though it was a simple robot, it was clear that the robot was panicking at losing.

" _You're not following in the rules!_ " Freddy said in a sing-song voice. He unexpectedly grabbed Litwick's throat before ripping his own leg off and stuffing Litwick's into it. He screamed in pain as the mechanical wiring and gears inside scraped his left leg.

"Litwick!" Zilla was brought back to his hallucination. He looked over at the beams and thought of how hot they were, how much heat they generated on his scales. Mage ran back, but Freddy grabbed him and threw him to Peter. The beam Peter had went haywire until it landed on another target: Mage. "Bro!"

Zilla finally had enough. This ghost wanted to go home, but whatever his actions were were hurting his best friend and brother. He used all of his mutant strength to rip the Freddy head off the robot, a spark or two snapping. He threw the head down and with a renewed determination, flew with a dangerous speed around the robot and pulled off even the tiniest pieces.

"We're getting it!" Ray shouted. Peter stood back up and took out the unit they used to capture the ghosts. He slid it across the ground as the ghost boy finally appeared,

"You're not playing fair!" the boy cried. He was still as decayed as ever. "It's not fair! I wanna go home!"

"The only place you're going," Zilla said as the boy was sucked into the portable unit, "is a nice cell for your kind."

Litwick limped over to them, the leg still piercing his skin and wouldn't come off. Mage was awake, but barely, and his body looked singed.

Zilla ran to him and carefully lifted him. "You alright, bro?" he said nervously,

Mage smiled. "You gotta do better than hat if you want to get rid of me." Zilla only shook his head and rolled his eyes, but hugged his brother nonetheless. He didn't notice Litwick look away.

"What are we going to do about this?" Ergon asked, kicking at the head on the ground.

"I say we dump this in an incinerator somewhere," Litwick said. He then chuckled and said, "Oh, nothing I just remembered something funny."

"I agree, we need to get rid of it somehow." Zilla helped Mage to his feet and walked over to the head, picking it up. All around them, the trees slowly began to slide to the ground. "We need to check out this pizzeria, see what might've caused it. I... I-I-I... We..."

Mage frowned. "You alright, bro?" He placed a hand on his shoulder as Zilla looked at the head. "What's up?"

"They're... They're all around us..." Zilla said. His eyes became wide and alert. He dropped the head, nearly missing his foot, and clutched his hair. "They're all around us! Everything! Everyone! Al of them! All of us!"

"Whoa, kid, calm down," Peter said, placing a hand on Zilla's head to stabilize him. Zilla reacted by swatting his hand.

" _Sesrevi nunw onke htlla nini allivdet seted dnadetah tsomehtmi hekamll iwtahtef ilsihof noisicedhs ifles tsomeht ekamlliweh, srehtofo efilehtro efilsihnee wtebeso ohctsu myriafkr daehtne hw!_ " Zilla spoke so fast, it was impossible to tell what he said. " _Sesrevi nunw onke htlla nini allivdet seted dnadetah tsomehtmi hekamll iwtahtef ilsihof noisicedhs ifles tsomeht ekamlliweh, srehtofo efilehtro efilsihnee wtebeso ohctsu myriafkr daehtne hw!_ "

"What did he just say?" Ergo said.

"I've never heard of this language," Peter agreed.

"Zilla? Zilla!" Mage shook his brother back and forth, but to no avail.

" _Sesrevi nunw onke htlla nini allivdet seted dnadetah tsomehtmi hekamll iwtahtef ilsihof noisicedhs ifles tsomeht ekamlliweh, srehtofo efilehtro efilsihnee wtebeso ohctsu myriafkr daehtne hw!_ "

"Zilla!"

"It's no use," Litwick said. He voice was soft, caring. "I've seen this before." He looked to the discarded Fazbear head on the ground. "When residue dark magic seeps into a person's brain, it makes them unable to think straight, to think rationally. He's literally lost his mind."

Zilla was the floor, picking up pebbles as he muttered his message again. " _Sesrevi nunw onke htlla nini allivdet seted dnadetah tsomehtmi hekamll iwtahtef ilsihof noisicedhs ifles tsomeht ekamlliweh, srehtofo efilehtro efilsihnee wtebeso ohctsu myriafkr daehtne hw... Sesrevi nunw onke htlla nini allivdet seted dnadetah tsomehtmi hekamll iwtahtef ilsihof noisicedhs ifles tsomeht ekamlliweh, srehtofo efilehtro efilsihnee wtebeso ohctsu myriafkr daehtne hw..._ "

"How do we get him back?" Mage asked desperately.

Litwick looked like he was telling someone their family member died. "We can't."

* * *

 **Chapter 75 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 ****Animatronics—excerpt of "Five Nights at Freddy's" by YouTube's The Living Tombstones****

 ****Mage—excerpt of "Who ya Gonna Call" from Ghostbusters****

 **Okay, this chapter was a little hard to write because until recently, I never took much an interest for Ghostbusters, the original movie in '84. So I decided, what the heck? Not like it'll waste my time. So I watched it, and yes, I liked it! It was really good, and even more comedic then I expected it to be. So by the time I arrived at this chapter, I thought, 'How can I put the Ghostbusters in?'**

 ****Then I remembered something: Supposedly, if they were to take place in the same world (which I did), then the events of Ghostbusters would take place before The Bite of '87. I also remembered that in FNAF4, the bite was committed by a gold animatronic, and before that restaurant was open, Freddy's Family Diner had a single animatronic? As seen in one of the FNAF2 mini-games, Purple Guy kills a child just outside the building. What if this one child was tethered to the Fazbear suit that then led to the events of the Ghostbusters in this chapter?****

 ****Yeah, I'm a crossover nut. Expect more. If you don't like it, so sue me. It's my story, and I seem to be getting praise for it, so you do tile it, then write your own story. I'm looking at you, Guest! ****

 ****Also, I'm going to be busy with holiday preparations for a while, so I promise that on the 25th this month, I will present to with two new chapters! The exact time will vary, but I promise two chapters in nine days. Also, bonus points to anyone who can figure out why nine days. Hint: reference to a book about the gods of Asgard.****

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **76:** **Majora's Mask**

"My, my my! A dark fairy! And not only that, but a halfling! I've never met such an exotic specimen before!"

"Specimen?" Litwick repeated. He did not like how he was mentioned as so. "How do you know I'm a dark fairy? And who are you, anyways?"

The man put a hand to his head, looking overly dramatic. He had bright red hair, and his purple robe reached down to his ankles. He had a large bag on his back, various masks sticking out. "Do forgive me! I come across as rather rude when I get excited. I am the Happy Mask Salesman, and like you, I travel the worlds, though I seem to be stuck in this one."

"You know about the worlds?" Litwick asked. "You didn't answer my first question."

"In my travels, I come across stories of old and young," the Mask Salesman said. He waved his hands dismissively, and he moved with such tenacity that it looked look he was moving one frame at a time. "Why, just three days ago I visited a land known as Skyworld, and I met a young angle who was quite pleased to tell me about you."

"Skyworld? What the heck is Skyworld?

"Lucina and Robin were right about you! You are indeed quite serious during a mission! Please, do forgive me," the Mask Salesman said with a wave of his hand. "I do believe that a bit of time travel was involved. But enough of that. You must have a reason for coming to Termina, correct? Must it do with these Heartless that are ravaging the mountains and seas?"

"You know about the Heartless," Litwick noticed.

"I know a great many things! These Heartless are under the control of Majora's Mask. It's a sacred mask that I went to great lengths to find, and just when I got it, that imp the Skull Kid stole it from me! Now he dons the mask and has found a dark power from it."

The ground suddenly began to tremble again, so much so that Litwick lost his balance. The Mask Salesman didn't even budge a muscle. "What the hell is going on up there?" Litwick said. He had grown adjusted to the room, and saw that a rock had dislodged and fallen. "An earthquake?"

"Not an earthquake," the Mask Salesman said. "The Skull Kid is bringing the moon of Termina to us, and if it hits, then all of the land will be taken off the map, including its residents."

Litwick looked at the doors again. "I have to stop this Skull Kid, then!" He burst out of the doors flying, saw that it was dusk, almost nighttime. Looking around, he saw the town deserted. There were flags and festivities set up, like some sort of festival was going to take place, but people were gone. Looking up, Litwick gasped as he saw the moon. It was _enormous_. The moon had to be almost as large as the town itself diameter wise, but mass wise, it looked like a building would come crashing down. And on the moon was a face with glowing yellow eyes, a pointed nose, and a wicked grin.

"That's right! Fall, why don't ya! You don't frighten me!"

Litwick looked down and saw that there was someone there, after all. A man, some sort of carpenter, and he was raising his fist in the air to the moon.

Litwick shook his head. "Idiot." He was about to go down and talk to the man when he suddenly felt a presence nearby. It wasn't a dangerous one, but it was a familiar presence... Where had he felt this light mana before? Was it... _No... It can't be... Here?!_

* * *

Link stood outside Clock Town, looking up at the moon. Next to him, Epona dipped her head, probably scared out of her mind. "Hey, it's okay, girl," Link said, caressing the young mare's mane. "Everything's gonna be just fine. Why don't you head back to Romani? She'll watch over you until I'm done here."

The horse have a sad neigh before nuzzling the green-clothed boy. Then she turned around, and with a cry, galloped across Termina field.

"Please take care of her, Romani..." Link said as he watched his friend leave. He reached into the bag attached to his belt and pulled out the Ocarina. This beautiful, blue instrument given to him by Princess Zelda was the only other connection he had left of Hyrule. When he left in the first place to find Navi, his fairy companion, he did not expect to literally fall into the land of Termina.

Termina was, no doubt, a parallel of Hyrule. Link was baffled at first, because Anju, the innkeeper in Clock Town, looked just like Anju in Kakariko village, who herded Cuccoos and was allergic to them. The sweeper of the bar looked like Talon of Lon Lon Ranch. And Romani and her older sister were exact copies of Malon, Talon's daughter, before and after Link used the Ocarina of Time to travel through time.

"HEY! LISTEN!" A shrill voice rang in his ear, almost making him drop the Ocarina. "Snap out of it, Link! We need to hurry and stop the Skull Kid, or else we'll have to rewind time again!"

"You couldn't have given me another second, Tatl?" Link said to the orb of light next to him. "I was just thinking, okay?"

"We don't have time to think!" Tatl said. "We need to go! Tael's in danger!"

"We can't even get up there until the clock tower opens up, until midnight, remember?" Link pointed out, directing to the now-set sun. "That's not for another four hours, at least!"

Tatl huffed, making a motion of turning and crossing her tiny arms as her wings were now facing the boy. "Fine. Be that way."

Link nodded. He was about to say more when he was suddenly alert. Impulsively, he took out his Great Fairy's Sword and Mirror Shield, then swung at the black creature. The monster, black with yellow eyes, resembled the patterns on Majora's Mask, and it even seemed to wear a mask itself.

"It's another Shadow Bug!" Tatl exclaimed. "There are more coming from all around! Use your Spin Attack!"

Link didn't even have to attack one and fend it off before a voice shouted out, " _Balloonra!_ " A sudden bubble of multi-colored balloons appeared, and someone dove from the sky and sliced through them. The balloons took off, popping like a violent bubble at the Shadow Bugs. Within seconds, they were all gone, and Link hadn't even gotten a chance to attack yet.

A figure with bat wings and bare feet landed in front of him. "You alright, kid?"

Link resisted the urge to grit his teeth. He _hated_ being called a kid. He was always underestimated for his size and the shocked faces of when he saves their lives was always pleasing. "Just fine," Link said, sheathing his sword. Then he saw the giant key in his hands.

"This? It's a Keyblade. It's the only thing that can obliterate those Heartless."

"That's what those things are called? Heartless?" Tatl flew up a few inches to match the stranger's eye level. "We've been calling them Shadow Bugs since they first showed up at Woodfall."

Link noticed that the stranger looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Who are you? And what's with these Heartless things?"

He seemed glad to be some other source of attention. "Name's Litwick. I come from another world, and I'm here to– Ow!"

"Hey, check it out! This guy's got pointed ears!" Tatl said, hovering close to him and pulling his ear out. "They're not like a Terminan, though. And what's with your eyes? Nice wings, by the way. What, are you a fairy yourself?"

"Tatl!" Link reached into his bag, pulled out a bottle, and jumped up to get the fairy into it. Once she was concealed, Link said, "I'm sorry about that, she can be pretty annoying sometimes."

"And this is why I never want to see a fairy again... Among other reasons." Litwick mumbled to himself, then looked up at the moon. "Shouldn't you be heading home to your parents?"

"Even if I had any, I wouldn't," Link said. "I'm the only one who can stop the moon from falling!"

"Before you go and doubt him!" Tatl said, flying out the bottle again. "You should know that Link's fought all kinds of monsters to protect Termina! He's freed these giants from the temples that border us, and he's helping me save my brother!"

"Giants?" Litwick looked at the moon again. "And these giants can stop the moon? How?"

Link thought he was only playing along because it was seen as a figment of imagination for a child. Humoring him, Link took out his Ocarina. "They taught me a song. I need to play it at the highest part of Clock Town, which is at the top of the clock tower, but the pathway doesn't open until midnight."

Litwick padded his foot on the grass. "Midnight, huh? Unless you want me to carry you up there, I can't think of any other way for us to get up," Litwick said.

Link did a double take. "Wait, you believe me?"

He turned to frown at him. "Yeah. I mean, I can sense a whole lot of light magic in you, kid. And I saw that sword of yours, it's no plaything. And I can also sense the mana from your Ocarina, it must be a pretty powerful instrument."

Link ran his thumb over the mouthpiece. "More than you know." Another tremble shook the earth. "There a little under four hours until the gateway to the roof opens. All we can do now is relax."

"Maybe pull in some practice aim?" Tatl suggested. "Those Ice Arrows of yours are a little shaky, remember?"

Litwick gaped as Link pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows from his bag. "Yeah, I know. There aren't any targets, though... What?" He looked down at his bag. "Oh, this? It's a fairy-space bag. I got it back in Hyrule, in the Kokiri Forests where I grew up."

"Hyrule? Litwick tapped a finger on his chin. "I've heard of that place before."

"You have?" Tatl and Link both said, the fairy with shock and the boy with elation.

"Yeah. Never been there before. I've heard some stories about a hero who saved Hyrule from some crisis or other, I don't remember, to be honest, but I've definitely heard of it."

"See, Tatl?" Link said to the hovering fairy. "I told you! Hyrule's a real place, there's more to the outside borders of Termina!"

"There can't be anything outside Termina!" Tatl retorted. "I've told you once, I've told you before!"

"I'm just gonna step in before what I believe is to be a recurring arguments commences." Litwick stepped in between them, holding a hand to Link's forehead and Tatl's body. "Can you care to tell me what's going on? And how and why the Skull Kid managed to bring the moon this close?"

Link told them his whole story. He came from a land of Hyrule, and left to search for his fairy companion, Navi. A bit talkative she may be, she was still the first friend aside from a Kokiri named Saria that Link's ever had. Upon arriving in Termina, the Skull Kid turned Link into a Deku Scrub as a curse. As his journey continued, Link gained Tatl as a companion when she was separated from her brother, Tael. The two of them were friends of the Skull Kid. Link met the Happy Mask Salesman, and when he helped Link regain his human form, told him the tale of Majora's Mask and it's dark power. When Link went out to free the giants of the compass points of Termina, the Heartless attacked.

"You're here to get rid of these Heartless, then?" Tatl asked.

"Yeah, and to unlock the keyhole that's blocking this world from the others. Otherwise, no one's leaving."

"If we can defeat the Skull Kid, then I can finally get back on my journey to find Navi!" Link said excitedly.

"Speaking of which, Skull Kid has this Majora's Mask, right? Is it at all possible that the mask itself is controlling the Heartless rather than this Skull Kid character?"

Link shrugged. "I dunno."

Litwick only rolled his eyes. "Typical."

* * *

There was only an hour left. Maybe less. The entire town was empty now, even the ignorant man who stayed behind. The sky was red, and with the moon so close and the tremors stronger with each passing second, it didn't do any good. The three of them were on the roof of a building, waiting for the inevitable of the clock tower to open.

"Some nights I look at the stars and think of the times I spent with my family before I lost them," Litwick said, starting up conversation. "Other nights I think back to the people I've met and the lessons I've learned, the value I've gained. What do you tend to at night, besides sleeping I mean?"

"Hm..." Link thought about this for a moment. He honestly hadn't thought much about it. He was always so focused, and sometimes childish, but that was rare considering he time traveled to become a 17-year old and back. But still, he remembered the nights back in Hyrule when things were peaceful in the Kokiri Forest, and when he stayed the night for the first time in Hyrule Castle after completing his quest before Navi disappeared.

" _Some nights I stay up thinking in my fairy luck. Some nights it's too cold, too raw. Some nights I wish that I was back at the castle. Some nights I wish to just fly off."_ He was living a grim life for a child, but he made sure to live it t the fullest. That's what he does, turn things around. __"But I still wake up, I still see the coast. Oh, gods, I'm still sure of what I stand for. For what I stand for, for what I stand for. Most nights, I sleep on evermore, oh, whoa, oh, oh._ "

He was often mistook for a homeless child, which, in a way, he was. People would pity him, but he hated the pity. He was a strong warrior, stronger than the knights of the kingdom, and people underrated him for his size and age. " _This is it, then, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype save that for the black and white. I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style._ "

He shook his head with a scoff. " _Well, some nights I wish that this all would end 'cause I could use some friends for a change. And some nights I'm scared they'll forget me again. Some nights I always win, I always win..._ " He remembered when he traveled through time, that not one of the Kokiri aged but he did. They didn't recognize him. He was home and saved the day, but he didn't feel like he won. " _But I still wake up, I still see the coast. Oh, gods, I'm still sure of what I stand for. For what I stand for, for what I stand for. Most nights, I sleep on evermore, oh, whoa, oh, oh._ "

He looked up at the moon, thinking back to the Skull Kid, to his first encounter in the woods. " _So this is it. I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I miss my new best friend for this? No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are. When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on! It's for the best I didn't listen... It's for the best we get our chance... Oh... It's for the best I didn't listen... It's for the best we get our chance... Oh..._ "

Fireworks popped up the air. Apparently, some sort of timer had been set. Either that, or some idiot was still behind. The clock tower tilted so that the round orb at the top was on its side and the wooden panel flew up and stone pathways lowered to let people on. It was time.

* * *

When Litwick heard 'Skill Kid,' he expected a literal kid with a skull for a head. Instead, the imp looked like a form of a scarecrow with dark orange and brown clothing, even a straw-like hat. The visible part of the arms and legs looked to made of wood, and the head was as well. Then there was the face. The face was covered by a mask, a purple, heart-shaped mask. Next to the Skull Kid was a purple-glowing fairy, whom Litwick could only assume was Tael.

"Sis!"

His suspicions were confirmed when Tatl shouted, "Tael! Look out, you're going to get hit!

Tael didn't seem to heed his sister's warning and flew closer. "Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry... The four that are there... Bring them here..."

Skull Kid reacted by swatting the fairy with the back of his hand. "Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy!"

Tatl gave of an angered ding, like bells ringing. "That's it! I won't let things go the way you expect them to!"

"Well, whatever," Skull Kid said carelessly. "Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me... Hee, hee. Just look above you..." He paused, directing their attention to the moon above. "If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it!" Litwick noticed that Link pressed his hands over his ears, and a second later, Skull Kid let out an animal cry. It was so shrill and loud it could burst glass at its resonance.

There was another rumble, and this time, the moon was actually lowering to the ground. The face seemed to be peering down at them as it neared closer and closer to them.

"Link, you have to it!" Tatl shouted. "Hurry!"

Link fumbled to take his Ocarina out, but as soon as he did, a tentacle snapped forward and ripped it out of his hands. "What the–?"

"It's a Heartless!" Litwick cried as he jumped as spikes hit the spot he was standing at earlier. This Heartless was big, just like the one in Stan's mindset, but it had its differences. For one, it's eyes were faded, and shaped the same way as Majora's Mask. It has tentacles as feet, and one of them had the Ocarina of Time. It was a slithery creature, like a snake, and it's jaw hung open to let out out a deep roar.

"Get the Ocarina!" Link shouted as he pulled out his Great Fairy's Sword and swiped at the tentacles that neared him. "Tatl, can you lock me on?"

Litwick swiped as blobs were spat to the ground. The blobs became active and began to make their way to him. Using a few ice-related spells, the blobs froze in blocks of ice—enough for him to jump higher rather than fly blindly.

Link used his ice arrows again to try Litwick's tactic, but the bow was knocked out of his hands. The blue gem attached to the bow and the arrow Link had nocked made their way to Litwick as he hit the ground just as the Ocarina was swiped out of his grip. He picked up the arrow and got an idea. "Hey, Link!" he called. He held up the arrow, the gem embedded in the stone tip, and it began to glow. "Catch!"

He threw it across the battle stage, and the arrow became longer and larger. The wood turned blue and thick, and the gem reshaped to resemble a diamond shape. When Link caught it in his hands, it was no longer an Ice Arrow. It was an Ice Rod.

"Sis!" Tael shouted. The moon was much closer.

Tatl and Link dodged another attack, and Link didn't hesitate to concentrate on using the Rod to freeze the tentacle in place. Link ran up the ice path, being careful not to slip, and timed his jumps to land on another tentacle.

"Use a powerful blast on three!" Litwick said as he stood perpendicular to Link. "One! Two! Three!"

The two of them used their combined attacks of ice and cold to make what might be the world's largest ice cube. The Heartless became completely encased in ice, and then it started to crack. When it shattered, so did the Heartless. The remaining grey mist, just like in Gravity Falls, made a bright light of a keyhole.

"Quick! We still need to call the giants!" Tatl said.

Litwick picked up the Ocarina and tossed it to Link. "Play it, kid!"

Link put the mouthpiece to his mouth and began to play. It was a simple melody, only a few notes, but they echoed in the now-silent night. There was another shake, but even Skull Kid seemed to affected by this one. He looked around himself, as if searching for something. An deep sound could be heard. Then he let out another screech, one of pain, as he gripped his head.

In the distance, the deep noise began to echo back the notes that Link played. It was a loop, playing over and over as they got closer. Litwick saw why soon after. From the four compass points of Termina, four giants made their way to Clock Town. Each giant looked like a head with arms and legs, hardly any body. They all stepped over the walls of the town and made their way to the moon.

It was so close, Litwick could fly up and touch it if he wanted. It wouldn't be be first time he's been so close to a moon.

The giants held up their hands, their musical voices turning to grunts as they struggled to stop the moon. Then, all was silent. No tremors. No singing. No cries. No voices.

Silence.

"It stopped..." Tatl said ever so softly.

"Sis!" Tael flew to his sister, the two embracing each other as much as the glowing fairies can.

Despite the uneasiness, Litwick couldn't help but smile. "This is what I want to live for now," he said to a grinning Link. "I wasn't always a helpful person. In fact, I used to dwell in dark magic a long time ago. But then I remembered what someone from my past old me about dark magic, and making right choices. So, I decided to start a new leaf."

Link chuckled. "You're weird, but I guess that's what makes you a good ally." He looked up at the keyhole. "Is that what's locking this world away from the others?"

"Yep. This was easy, actually." He frowned. "Too easy..."

Tatl rammed into the unconscious Skull Kid in the floor as hard as she could. "Well... Now you should be awake... Stand up!"

"Wait, sis..." Tael pulled Tatl back before she could ram him again. "Don't be so hard in the Skill Kid. He was lonely."

Tatl looked at him with what the others could assume was incredulousness. "He was trying to destroy everything around him," Tatl commented, turning back to look at the unconscious imp. "That's not the same as a lonely child."

"The power of the mask made him do it," Tael said. "It was too much for the Skull Kid to handle."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tatl resented, shaking her head. "But that still doesn't make him any less of a fool."

 **Certainly, he had far too many weaknesses to use my power.**

"Yeah! He– Huh?"

The four of them turned to the limp imp on the ground. He was lifted into he air. **A puppet that can no longer be used is mere garbage.** The purple mask twitched, and the Skull Kid's body fell back to the clock tower. Majora's Mask remained floating in the air, independent of anything. The small, wooden face let its eyes bare directly into Link's and Litwick's. **This puppet's role has just ended.**

Another tremble. This time, the moon was seeming to force as the giants struggled to hold the moon above the town. The moon's ominous eyes glowed as the voice spoke again.

 **I...shall consume... Consume... Consume everything...**

A swirling purple light enveloped the area Majora's Mask was hovering in and was sucked into it, straight into what would assume to be the moon's mouth. Only blackness followed.

"This isn't good!" Tatl exclaimed. "Let's go back! Hurry! The Song of Time! The Song of Time!"

"Is this how you knew your brother would get hit?" Litwick asked. "You've relived this day over?"

"Yes! We need to go back again and think of another plan! Link, hurry!"

Link looked at the instrument in his hands before pocketing it. "No way! We can't keep on running forever! We need to stop this thing once and for all!"

Tatl looked at the direction Majora's Mask flew away at. "You want to go up there?" She sounded as if Link was going on a suicide mission, which he technically was. "Ugh! Fine! I guess someone has to bring your body back."

Litwick managed a smile. "Don't worry, I'm coming along as well!" He turned to the keyhole. "My way out would have to wait, there's no way this world is going if the multiverse map!"

"Sis, wait!" Tael flew to them as they neared the light.

"Tael, stay here!" Tatl ordered. She turned to Link. "You know, you've been a pain ever since I met you–"

" _I've_ been a pain?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"–but you never give up. I admire you about that. Now let's go!"

* * *

It was quint, it was peaceful. The beautiful field was dotted with a small patch of flowers every now and then, and the green of the grass seemed to go on without end. The tree in the middle, or what was assumed to be the middle, was large and thick. Five children were wandering around, one sitting at the foot of the tree while the other four were running around, their laughter faint from the distance. The sky was a clear bright blue with no clouds.

"Whoa... I didn't know what to expect up here, but this definitely isn't it..." Link had the Great Fairy's Sword in his hands, the Mirror Shield and the Ice Rod on his back. "What do you think, Litwick?" No answer. "Litwick?"

Tatl flew to him and tapped his head. "I think he's broken."

Litwick took a moment to compose himself. "It... It can't be..."

"What's up?" Link looked at the field before he saw a look of recognition, shock, fear, and longing in his eyes. "Wait... Do you know what this place is?"

"It's... It's the Meadow..." Litwick reached forward as if he were reaching for a tangible object. "...but this is impossible... The Meadow burned down..."

They walked forward as one of the children walked up to them. Tatl and Link tensed a little, as the mask the child wore resembled that of the monster from the first temple, but Litwick didn't notice it. He was more attracted to the child. He had in all white, pants and shirt while barefoot, with a mop of brown hair. He held up his hand and Litwick hesitantly took it.

"Masks..." The child let go of Litwick and turned to Link. "You have...a lot. You too... Will you be...a mask salesman?"

"Masks..." Litwick repeated, too stunned to say anymore.

"The masks... Give me some..."

"Um...sure?" Link reached into his fairy-space bag and took out two masks. One looked like it covered the face, with a strange man on top of it, and the other was more of a hat shaped like a cow.

"Thanks..." the boy said. "You... You're a nice person... Aren't you? Umm... Can I ask...a question?"

"Sure, I guess." Link felt uncomfortable. This was too surreal, not to mention Litwick knew this place. It probably formed from his imagination.

"Your friends..." the boy said, swaying. "What kind of...people are they? I wonder... Do those people...think of you...as a friend?" Then he turned around and ran off, the two masks in his hand. He faded away.

"That... That was..." Litwick sank to knees, placing his hands on the ground and clenching the grass. "This...can't be real... How did this...?"

"Maybe we should leave him for a bit," Tatl whispered to Link. Whatever he was experiencing, it was definitely personal.

The two of them went on to the rest of the children who also donned the masks of the monsters they've fought. The second child asked for four masks, the third for six, and the fourth for eight. They even all asked a question before disappearing.

"You... What makes you... happy? I wonder... What makes you happy... Does it make...others happy, too?"

"The right thing... What is it? I wonder... If you do the right thing... Does it really make...everybody... happy?"

"Your true face... What kind of...face is it? I wonder... The face under the mask... Is that your true face?"

Litwick still seemed to be disbelieving, and Link didn't believe him when he said he was fine. Whoever this little boy was, the same boy as all the children, and this location obviously meant a lot to him. A family member, perhaps? A brother? Cousin?

The last child wasn't like the other ones. He had on Majora's Mask and had red hair as opposed to the brown. The child was sitting, his hands over his knees. "...Everyone has gone away, haven't they? Will you play...with me?"

Link stepped forward. "Yeah, we'll play with you."

The boy stood up. "You don't have any masks left, do you?" Link reached into his bag and paused. He looked like he was going to take something out, but didn't from a change of mind. He shook his head. "Well, let's do something else then," the child decided. "Let's play good guys against bad guys... Yes. Let's play that." He offered his hands and a mask appeared into it. It neared a strange resemblance to Link. "The Fierce Deity... I wonder... can you control it? Are you ready?" the boy asked ominously. "You're the bad guy. And when you're bad, you just run. That's fine right?"

Litwick put his hand behind his back and from the corner of his eye, Link saw the giant key materialize from his hand. The Keyblade, was it?

"So... Shall we play?"

* * *

They stood in a different room. This room was decorated in various colors, mostly deep hues of red, blue, and purple. Almost like the night sky. The room was hexagonal-shaped, and on four of the walls were the masks the children were wearing. With no children to distract him, Litwick notice that the masks resembled a warrior, a bull, a fish, and an insect, all in monstrous forms.

Majora's Mask itself was on the other side of the room. It hovered into the air again, and long, thin tentacles like the ones the Heartless had swung out of it.

Link used his sword to swing, and missed barely. "Link, jump!" Tatl cried. He did, and saw why. Majora's Mask acted as a disk, spinning wildly on the floor as its tendrils whipped around, almost hitting him if Tatl had not warned him.

"Shock Wave!" Litwick picked Link up in his arms as he flew up, raising his Keyblade to the air. When he did, a spark of electricity burst forth to the ground, electrifying room's floor, as well as Majora.

 **Impudent pest. Apparently, I need assistance!**

Majora's Mask took to the air again, and this time, the masks on the walls took to the skies.

Link jumped down and used his Fire Arrows to burn them, but though they did light up, they didn't scorch. "Litwick, take care of Majora! I got these things!"

"You sure?" Litwick clarified as he grabbed one of the masks by its horn and threw it across the room, barely avoiding a ball of light that it emitted.

"He's crazy! He does stuff all the time! He'll be fine!" Tatl said encouragingly, which didn't really seem to bode well.

Litwick was about to say more when a beam of heat grazed of his shoulder. "Ah!" He hissed in pain as the wound healed, but he can still feel its after burns.

 **You have a dark power within you. I must make it mine!**

"The shield!" Link said, throwing the Mirror Shield to Litwick. "Use the shield to send the beam back!"

The beam Majora's Mask gave bounced off the Mirror a split second after Litwick lifted the shield, hitting one of the hovering masks. It engulfed in flames and faded away. Instead of worrying about the other masks, which Tatl and Link were able to take care of, Litwick concentrated on reflecting the beam back at the Mask, which proved successful.

 **You brat. Very well. It seems that I'll have to unleash a new form to rip the power out of your corpse!**

Majora's Mask's tendrils vanished within its body, and it began to vibrate in the air. Suddenly, it grew thin legs and arms like a spider's, and a single eye above the point where the heart-shaped mask rested.

 **Suffer the Incarnation for the rest of your miserable afterlives!**

Majora's Incarnation moved nimbly, as if it were dancing, and even gave off strange sounds.

"And I thought Bill was a wacko," Litwick mumbled. "Hand over that Ice Rod!" Before he can catch it, he was suddenly swept off his feet as the Incarnation ran past wildly, almost as if it were indeed dancing. The Ice Rod was kicked out of his reach and across the room. "Freeze the floor! Make him slip!"

Link ran to the Rod and locked it up. "And after that? What?" Link asked as he pointed the Rod at the ground as the Incarnation ran to him.

"I don't know! Attack!" Litwick stood back up and was baffled by the sight of the Incarnation doing a ballerina dance on the ice. "What the-?!"

"Knock it over with the shield!" Link shouted.

It took Litwick a moment to process that the shield was on the floor. He grabbed it and aimed at its feet, sliding it so that the Incarnation slipped. He did, and hit the floor in a temper tantrum like a child. "Hit it!"

Link used his Fairy Sword to strike at the Incarnation's back. "It's getting up again!"

The Incarnation threw Link off, and Tatl quickly attended to him as it crab-walked toward Litwick. " _Strike Raid!_ " The Keyblade flung to it and back into his arms, and just as it did, the Incarnation threw static balls at him. "Whoa!" Litwick raised the Keyblade to block the attacks, and they were very strong to almost knock him off his feet.

 **Enough of this!** The Incarnation stood up again, dancing, only this time it was more livid and obscure. **Don't you disrespect me little man! Don't you derogate or deride!** ** _You're in my world now, not your world. And I got friends on the other side... Ghost images of the four masks from before appeared._**

 ** _He's got friends on the other side..._** the apparitions said.

 ** _Sit down at my table, put your minds at ease. If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please._** Images appeared. They were faint, but they were of Link and Litwick. It was vague to tell what they were doing, though. **I can read your future. I can change it 'round some, too. I'll look deep into your heart and soul...** He looked at Litwick. **You do have a soul, don't you, Dark Fairy? Make your wildest dreams come true!**

Link and Tatl looked at Litwick in shock. _Dark fairy?_ Link mouthed. Litwick grunted and gritted his teeth.

Majora's Incarnation waved its hands in an acrobatic manner as other images appeared, all relating to dark magic. **_I got voodoo! I got hoodoo! I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side._** Two of the masks conjured three cards each, each set going to an awaiting Link and Litwick. **_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell. The past, the present, and the future as well! The cards, the cards, just take three. Take a little trip into your future with me!_** The first card landed in front of Litwick. **_Now you, young man, are from across the sea... You come from two long lines of royalty..._**

 _Royalty? Litwick is a royal from across the Bay?_ Link thought. The first card, sure enough, showed a coast with a kingdom.

 ** _Your lifestyle's high, but your hopes are low. You were to marry a lil' honey who's olive to and fro!_** Litwick grit his teeth. Whoever this 'olive' was, apparently, meant a lot to him, Link noticed. A past lover? He was going to marry her? The card showed a wedding, which then fell to ruins, followed by an image of Litwick fighting what could be darkness. **You just want to be free, don't you?** the Incarnation continued. **Be free of your curse and live the life you want with your ice mage girlfriend? Then what you need is blood. _It's the blood, it's the blood, it's the blood you need. And when I look into your future, it's the blood that I've seen._** The third and last card showed red. Only red.

Majora's Incarnation turned to Link next. **_On you little man, I don't want to waste much time, you been pushed around all your life._** The card showed, sure enough, images of Mido back in the Kokiri Forest, ordering Link around. **_You been pushed around by your kin and your kind and your neighbor. And if you was in Hyrule... You'd be pushed around by the princess._** The second showed Zelda, looking irritated as Link tried to talk to her. **_But in your future, the you I see is exactly the boy you always wanted to be!_** The third card was cruel; it showed Link on the throne of Hyrule, with Zelda and Mido on their knees.

Link shook his head. Yes, he wanted to be recognized, but he didn't want to be ordering people around! And besides, Zelda was always patient around Link, more so than Impa.

 **Shake my hand.** Majora's Incarnation offered the both of them his colorful, evil hands. **Come on boys. Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?** Neither took them. Instead, they raised their weapons and backed away a few steps. **Very well.**

The masks began to bob up and down as they began to him over and over. _Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum..._

 ** _Are you ready? Are you ready?_** The Incarnation began to change. **_Transformation central._** Its legs became buff and thick. **_Reformation central!_** It's thin arms tripled in size. ** _Transmogrification central!_** Can you feel it?

The Fierce Deity Mask flew into the air, floating to Link. He dropped his sword and walked toward it. **_You're changing, you're changing, you're changing, all right. I hope you're satisfied._** The eye on Majora became a head, and no matter how many times they tried to stop him, Litwick and Tatl were useless to stop Link from putting the mask on his face. **_But if you ain't, don't blame me. You can blame my friends on the other side!_**

* * *

Link snapped his eyes open in shock.

"Hey! He's awake!"

Tatl's voice rang in his head. He sat up and Litwick kept him stabilized. "You okay, kid?" He had a hint of worry, and maybe uneasiness and caution, in his voice.

"Yeah... What happened? The last thing I remember is Majora's Incarnation changing."

"He called himself Majora's Wrath that time," Litwick said. "Check it out."

Sitting up, Link that they were standing back in Termina field. Even Epona was with them.

The Skull kid was with them as well. Without the mask, his face had two orange-red beady eyes and a beak-like mouth. He was looking up at the four Giants, who were looking down at him. "You guys... You hadn't forgotten about me?" he said nervously."

The giant gave grumble.

The Skill Lid looked down, shaking. "You still thought of me as a friend?" Tatl and Tale flew close to him, soothing him.

The giant began to echo the same notes that Link played before atop Clock Town, and the giants walked away back to their temples.

"When the giants left, the Skull Kid thought they were abandoning him," Litwick said. He looked to Link. "Being alone can cause a person to do dangerous and crazy things."

Link blinked a few times. "But... What happened? Back in the moon?"

"You put the Fierce Deity mask on!" Tatl said a bit to quickly. "You took down Majora's Wrath and saved our lives!"

Link knew that there was more to the story, but decided not to question it. The journey was over. He can go back to searching for Navi.

The Skull Kid looked up after seeming to have been crying. "Did you... Did you save me?" he asked. He turned to looked at the giants again. "I thought they didn't want to be friends with me... But... They hadn't forgotten me... Friends are a nice thing to have... Heh, heh." He turns back to Link. "Can you be my friends, too?"

"Promise you won't try to kill us?" Litwick joked.

The Skull Kid giggled as he walked forward, alarming Epona slightly. "Eh-hee-hee... You have the same smell as the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods..."

"Fairy kid?" Link thought. "Hm... I don't remember anything like that back in Hyrule..."

"Oh... So the evil has left the mask, after all..." The Happy Mask Salesman looked up from picking the discarded Majora's Mask from the ground. "Well, now... I finally have it back." He bowed, and almost did so in a blink of an eye. "Since I am in the midst of my travels... I must bid you farewell..." He walked past them, and the Skull Kid avoided looking up. He stopped in front of Litwick. "One more thing, Your Majesty. I came across the kingdom of Deltora. His Highness, Sir Lief, said that if I were ever to come across you, to give you this..."

He took out a wrapped package from his bag and handed it to him. Litwick took it in almost shock.

"Is Lief the kid that we saw in the Meadow?" Link asked.

Before Litwick could answer, the Salesman turned to look at him. "Should't you be returning home as well?" he asked. He walked farther away. "Wherever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that party mean not last forever... whether a parting be forever or merely for short time...that is up to you." He gave another bow. "With that, please excuse me..." Then he turned around and left.

Litwick looked up at the sky. The keyhole was still suspended in the air above the clock tower. "Well, both of us have gotten what we were after," he said to Link. "So this is where you and I part ways, isn't you?"

"You're royalty?" Link asked, making the other boy cringe. "And a dark fairy?"

"You don't act like a dark fairy, though..." Tatl said.

Litwick sighed. "It's a long story." His wings began to take off when he heard Link shout out.

"Litwick, wait!" Link ran up to him and detached the bag hanging from his belt. "Here. Take these."

Litwick raised his eyebrows. "What, really? All of this stuff?"

"Yeah. I don't need them anymore. I'm gonna take your implied advice and be a kid again, at least for a while. I can still search for Navi doing that, can't I?"

"Heh. Yeah, I guess so." He took the bag, finding how light it was. A crest with three triangles was branded on it. "Good luck, Link."

Link smiled. "You, too."

As Litwick flew up high to unlock the keyhole, he turned around and saw Tatl and Link talking, most likely saying their goodbyes. Link got into Epona's back and galloped off, with Tatl's final goodbye shouting after him. The last thing Litwick heard before entering the blue portal were the wonderful sounds of fireworks.

The festival had begun.

* * *

 **Present day**

Litwick woke up next to the Lillian Devine. He was still debating whether the nectar tasted more like berries than honey despite the texture. He remembered that day in Termina as if it had been the day before. Link was a special kid, only the same age as Dipper and Mabel, yet he knew Link had a greater potential and pure spirit. But the package... Even to this day, the package was unopened.

Making sure the coast was clear, he imagines himself in his room and appeared there. He went to the bed and lifted it, taking the brown package out. Even to this day, the same brown paper it was covered in stayed. Horribly wrinkled, yes, but still covered its contents. The seal of Deltora was faded away. Sighing heavily, he unwrapped the package, swing a slip of paper fall out. Opening it, he recognized the handwriting. It was signed to Marvin rather than Litwick. His lips snuck a small smirk before he unwrapped the package fully. He gave a soft gasp at this. Then he felt his face wet again.

Tears? Yes.

Of sadness and pain? Not in the slightest. For the first time in almost 390 years, Litwick was in a true state of emotion.

* * *

Litwick always did like the cold. Even before he met Elsa, before he played in the snow with Hiccup, he always loved snow and winter. And it seemed that winter was here in this world. This world reminded him of his own. The people here hadn't developed the technology that Aperture has, thank the gods, but seemed to be nearing the point. This town...what was it called again? Burgess? Yes, Burgess.

It seemed to be under the attack of Heartless often, and people would whsiper that an invisible hero would save them. No one really know what or who it was, and it peeked Litwick's interest. With Gravity Falls and Hyrule, he needed assistance to rid the Heartless from their respective worlds. Litwick hated working with others, but when he knew there was no chance he can do it alone, he would enlist others to help him. It seemed that someone in this world was adapted to fighting the Heartless, and good thing, too.

And of all places to meet, he didn't expect to crash into him headfirst whilst flying above the trees. He and his counter both groaned as they fell to the ground. Litwick can fell his wings tether a bit, probably from being scratched against the trees branches. "Watch where you're flying, airhead!" Litwick scolded.

He looked up to see a teenage boy rubbing his head. He had snow-white hair and wore a white tunic covered by a brown cape. He had on brown pants as well and was barefoot. He had a shepherd's staff in his hand. He looked sickly pale, and his clothes looked covered in ice. "You can... You can see me?"

* * *

 **Chapter 76 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 ****Link—"Some Nights" by FUN****

 ****Majora's Mask—"Friends on the Other Side" from The Princess and the Frog****

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **77:** **Memory Mine: The Viking**

It wasn't too difficult to navigate through the maze when they were a group of four. Zilla, Lantern, Anna, and Hiro made sure to stick together and not to wander off.

When they finally did make it out, they found themselves in a large room. This room was bigger than the building itself, which they all found amazing. They understand what sort of magic could do something like this. The entire room was filled with dreamcatchers, purple stones on ledges, glass and metal canisters with writing, blue flowers on the walls, and glass spheres containing a ball of light.

"What is this place?" Anna asked. She looked at a canister and saw a name written on it, ' _changeofheart505_.' "What does it mean?"

"Check it out," Hiro said, reaching for a purple stone. "This one has Jack's name on it." He held it up, searching for a way to see its significance. When he saw nothing, he set it back.

"Are these...forget-me-nots?" Lantern poked at a flower on the wall. It kept on moving as if there was a small breeze. "I know Litwick is a nature freak and all, but why does he have forget-me-nots here of all places?"

"And what's with these dreamcatchers?" Zilla reached for one and took it down. As he did, the ropes of the catcher began to glow. A faint image appeared, but he could barely make out what it was. "Guys, check this out. I think there's some sort of image in this thing." He wasn't as adapt to magic as he was to combat, but he at least knew something. As the other three crowded around him, he concentrated the mana to flow out of him and to the dreamcatcher to see the image inside.

* * *

 **392 years ago**

The village was a bustling place. It was a place so far down south that there were little dragon attacks. In fact, most of these people had never even heard of the dragons raids, yet knew that such creatures existed. The mainland was a bustling place, after all. And this day in the village was no different than the other. The passing travelers were a bit more than usual, especially today's.

A young boy about eight years old was pulling a teenager by his hand. The boy has on a green shirt and a brown fur vet with thick pants and boots to warm him from the cold. The teenager had a red cloak, and his pants cut off a little under his knees. He wore a purple vest and had black hair. The most intriguing feature was the wrapping around his eyes.

"Come on, Papa!" the little boy said excitedly.

The teenager smiled and went walking on as the little boy pulled his hand. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The two of them walked through the crowded streets of cobblestone and lampposts. A carriage nearly knocked them over, but the teenager heard it and pulled the boy before it could hit them. Once they did so, the boy pulled the teen's hand again to a bakery. The bread and sweets were all too enticing, and it was nearing lunchtime, anyway.

The baker, a nice aging man, looked out the window and saw the two of them. "My, word. Does something ail you, lad?" the man said in a light accent.

"I'm blind," the teenager said, tapping his temples. "My son here guides me when we're rushing."

"Son?" The baker looked back and forth between the two.

"I'm adapted!" the little boy said. "I'm adapt. Ad...opated... Odopted? Ad...adopted! I'm adopted!"

The baker chuckled. "I see. Well, is there anything I can do to attend to your needs?"

The two of them ordered a few fresh buns and a loaf as they carried on. The older boy carried a basket containing the bread, and they continued on to buy cheese, a bottle of milk, a jar of jelly, and other food essentials.

Once they purchased what they needed, the two of them exited the village and into the nearby forest. The older boy took the wrapping around his eyes and showed white, empty eyes. "Good job, you didn't get us almost killed this time, Hiccup," he said.

Hiccup giggled. "Sorry. Let's go, Papa. I'm hungry."

Litwick only rolled his eyes as they continued. For the past six years, Litwick took on the role as Hiccup's father after he was abandoned in the forests of Berk. Since then, they've traveled together around the world, and they recently made their new home near a small village with a port and harbor.

Litwick set his hand on a tree and raised his hand. The trunk lifted and revealed a secret passage. Hiccup jumped inside and began to climb the stumps that acted as ladder riles. As soon as Hiccup entered the room above, he immediately began to take out two plates and cups. Litwick set the basket of food on a wooden table, and spread it equally while setting some aside for the days to come.

Litwick had made himself and Hiccup a very comfortable home in this village. It was literally a treehouse, just it was back on Berk, but with more room. There were two beds, though Litwick's was more of a cot. Nothing much decorated the room except for Hiccup's drawing and wood shop skills. He was a prodigy in that of itself.

As the two of them ate, Hiccup asked, "Papa, how come you look the same?"

Litwick clenched his knife a little at the question. "Hiccup, we already talked about this."

"I know why, but I wanna know how. How did you get cursed?" Hiccup was an adamant child, and Litwick wasn't sure which if his biological parents he inherited it from, but it was always there.

"Let's just say I come from a broken family," Litwick said. _Though I suppose you'd say that too. _"My dad was...killed, and my brother died. A witch that I met cursed me."

"Why?" Hiccup asked. "And what about your mom? Didn't you have a mom?"

 _Damn_. "No, actually. My mom died when me and my brother were born."

There was a beat of silence. "...Papa, do you miss your papa?"

Litwick stopped eating. He hadn't thought about that in a long time, he actually hadn't thought of his father's voice and face. Until now.

He unconsciously rubbed his wrist. "Yeah. I do."

The subject was dropped after that.

* * *

When Litwick woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that Hiccup was still asleep. Usually a haywire like him would be up before the sun was, asking to go to the Meadow, a special place near the border of the town. The Meadow was closed off by a rock wall, so no one knew of its existence. They discovered it during a flight. Hiccup loved to fly.

But this morning, Hiccup lay in bed, still asleep. He stirred a little, but otherwise was dead to the world. Litwick stood up, stretching as his muscles ached. Five hundred years and he still wasn't used to sleeping on hard surfaces. It was a literal pain in the neck, which was why he opted Hiccup take the more comfortable cot-bed.

Litwick sat on the edge of the bed, softly running his fingers through his brown hair. He looked up at the dream catcher in the wall, just above Hiccup's head. Recently he found out that dreamcatchers carried a special power other than being flypaper for nightmares. They could hold memories. The strings and ropes woven together by the person carries a memory, the most special memory of that person's life. As for Hiccup's dreamcatcher, it carried the day Litwick officially became Hiccup's father.

"Mm..." Hiccup squirmed a little, burying his face into the pillows. Litwick frowned. Hiccup was usually so upbeat, and even if he didn't want to wake Litwick up, he would entertain himself with what he had, mostly the Deadly Nadder toy he had with him that day in the forest.

Litwick pulled the blankets down a little. Hiccup looked...a little red. He placed his hand to his forehead, his eyes widening when he felt how hot it was. Hiccup had a high fever.

* * *

It wasn't easy to leave Hiccup alone in the village for a few days, or even for a second. When Litwick realized how unwell he was, he carried him to the village, to the town healer. The healer was a woman that Litwick got to know as they lived in the village. Hiccup was very unwell, some sort of allergic reaction that they couldn't pinpoint. With no way to pinpoint it, how could they treat it? How was it that Hiccup's lived with Litwick so long and he never knew about any allergies?

Litwick was forced to leave Hiccup with the healer for a few days, something he really did not want to do. Hiccup would wake up occasionally, but with a stuffy nose, wet eyes, and shallow breathing. Whenever Litwick visited in the afternoon and at night, the healer would inform him that Hiccup would always be asking for him.

Eventually, Litwick would just sit under the giant tree in the meadow. It was not a willow tree like it was in the song he would use as Hiccup's lullaby, but it still provided the shade for a child like Hiccup to frolic in. A Viking he was born, but a Viking he will not live as.

Days turned to a little more over a week with very little signs of rejuvenation. On this day was the day Litwick's life once again changed for the worse.

* * *

It wasn't unusual for ships to dock at the harbor. The usual dockings were merchant ships, travelers, or cargo. But in rarity did they ever receive Viking ships like the one that appeared in the middle of the night. These Vikings were your usual bunch: large, hairy, buff, brainless.

As Litwick sat in his cot, the sounds of branches snapping and a vague sound of thunking also filled the air. He sat up with confusion, then it turned to shock as he felt the tree shake. An earthquake? No, the shaking was on a loop. _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

Litwick looked out the window and gasped when he saw what was at the bottom. A man was using an axe to chop done the tree. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He jumped down from branch to branch, pleased to shock the man. "What are you doing, chopping this tree down? I live in it!"

"What?" the man said gruffly. "Pah! This tree is the largest we can find! We're taking it back to our island!"

"That's why this tree is our home!" Litwick said. He made sure to keep his hair over his eyes so that the entire whiteness wasn't visible. He adjusted his cloak over his shoulders again. "This is a violation!"

The man looked at the him again before he swung the axe at the tree again. _Thunk!_

"Stop that!" Litwick ran forward and barreled into the man, knocking him to the ground. He pulled his sword out from within his cloak and used it to knock the axe out of the man's hands. "What the hell makes you think you can just chop down our hole like this?"

"Listen, boy!" the man said. "We Vikings take what we want! This tree is coming with us, and no child is stopping us!"

Litwick paused. "Vikings?" He gripped his sword so tight his fist began to shake. "You're Vikings?! Argh!" With a clean swipe, Litwick jumped over him, making a small cut on his forehead. A small trickle of blood ran down his face. Next Litwick kicked at his back. "Get the hell away form this place! I've had enough of you incompetent Vikings! I don't want you to influence my family, so go on and get the hell out of here!"

Poison ivy grew from the ground at an astronomical rate, startling the man. He scrambled back, looking at the Litwick. "Demon..." he muttered.

"You're the ones who abandon infants in the woods for their size," Litwick said. "You're lucky I have someone who looks up to me, otherwise I'd kill you." One vine of ivy grabbed the man by his leg before it threw him down the hill, in the direction of the village. The Vikings scratched his leg as he ran back to the town. "If I find another one of you Vikings in my forest, I will not hesitate to make them suffer!" Litwick called after him.

* * *

Hiccup looked out the window next to his bed as he struggled to keep his eyes open. His fever had definitely lowered a little, but not so much that he can go outside. He had never felt so horrible his entire life.

He heard the door open, but realized that the footsteps were so loud and heavy to belong to his papa.

"Is something the matter, sir?" the healer asked the man.

"Aye. I just need some poison ivy cleaned from my ankle is all. I'll be damned if I let my brother berate me for catching something." There were a few noises that Hiccup couldn't place, something along the lines of grabbing and getting healing materials, before the man's spoke again. "Is that boy alone?"

"Heavens, no," the healer said. "Hiccup's father brought him here about a week ago when he suddenly came down with a sudden fever. Goodness, we've had no way to treat it. Poor young man is worried sick about him."

"Hiccup?" the man repeated.

The healer chuckled. "Yes, I know it's a bit of a strange name. You're a Viking, are you not? Hiccup was a Viking once, too until the poor boy was abandoned. So his father took him in, and they decided to live here." There was another moment of silence before the healer said, "There, that should do it. I don't give a feather's excuse if you're a Viking or not, don't be so reckless!"

"Of course. If you excuse me." The man left the building, but not before he glanced at the little boy in the bed one last time. "Hiccup..." He trudged his way down to the harbor, walking up to one of the ships. On it, a large man stood on deck. "Stoick!"

Stoick looked down. "Spitelout! What's taken you so long? And what happened to you leg?"

Spitelout grunted. "Ran into complications. Apparently some lad is guarding the forests as his his home. Struck me with poison ivy."

Stoick groaned.

After carefully wording out his next sentences in his head, Spitelout added, "Stoick, what do you think of Hiccup?"

"What?" Stoick said. "What's my son got to do with this?"

"I'm just saying. What do you think of your son? Is he strong? Brave? A Viking?"

"Well, yes," Stoick said. "The boy is everything I could want in a son. I'm glad he's just not some fishbone."

From around the mast, a small tuft of brown poked out, followed by two pairs of brown eyes.

"I'm just curious," Spitelout said. "When I went to see a healer, I saw a boy in there. His name is Hiccup." Stoick looked up in confusion at this. "Healer said the boy was a Viking until he was abandoned. Some lad took him in. Now why would this boy have the same name as yours? Hiccup is not a very common name in the Archipelago, is it?"

Stoick sighed. "No, I suppose not." He grunted and began to walk away below decks. Spitelout followed him, wanting an explanation. "After Valka's death, I tried to raise Hiccup on my own," Stoick explained. "But I just couldn't. Hiccup was... He was insane! He keep going on about how dragons are nice and about how he didn't want to fight, he wanted to build. So, six years ago, I took him to the forests and left him there."

Spitelout raised his eyebrows. "And what about the lad out there with Gobber?" he said, pointing to the vague direction of outside.

"A child I found on the next raid," Stoick said. "House was burnt down, parents still inside. So, I passed that on off as Hiccup. Hell, I don't even know what name he was born with. I know I still needed an heir, and after all these years, it seems that my son has resurfaced." He sighed again, setting a hand to his forehead.

He felt a hand placed on his forehead. "You did the right thing," Spitelout said. "Hiccup was strange, I'll admit. Hell, this boy and Snotlout seem to be getting along well. But you did right taking him to the first that day, the Vikings have no use for a strange child like that."

As the two of them continued to discuss what an advantage it was for the child to be abandoned like that, the same perks from earlier looked up to the village. Then he grabbed a sickle and leapt off.

* * *

Hiccup was woken up again by the sound of a door slamming open. He snapped his eyes open and immediately regretted it.

"What do you think you're doing?" the healer said. "I have patients who need sleep!"

"Shut up!" a voice said. Glass shattered and the woman gasped. "Where's Hiccup? Where is he?!"

Hiccup coughed, and his attention was gained. He heard quick footsteps and saw a boy his age enter his line of view. The boy had a mess of brown hair and sharp brown eyes. He had a feral look in them, one that Hiccup recognized as danger.

"Litwick!" the healer cried, running out. "Litwick!"

"You..." the boy said. He pointed a curved weapon at Hiccup, making him shrink back. "It's because of you that my parents died! If you weren't so useless then I would still have a family! I wouldn't have found out that my dad has been lying to me me while life!"

"Wh-what are you..." Hiccup said before he started to cough violently. He even spit on the floor.

"Now look at you. Pathetic," the boy continued. "You're not a dragon, but I'm still going to enjoy this." He raised the sickle into the air, but something green lashed forth, wrapping around the boy's hand before he can bring it down. "What?" Another line of green tied both of his hands together, and his feet, before the boy lost his balance and fell down.

"Leave him alone!" Low ice came up to him and ripped the sickle out of his hands. He held him by the scruff of his shirt and said, "Who do you think you are? You're a child! What makes you think you can kill another kid?"

"Because he's not Hiccup!" the boy said. "He's not the real Hiccup! I am!"

Litwick frowned. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I know that Stoick left _him_ in the forest!" the boy said, pointing to Hiccup like he was some sort of animal. "My parents died and Stoick took me in, but he never told me! Only today I found out that the only reason Stoick kept me was because he left _that_ Hiccup in the forest!"

Litwick took a moment to process this. "I'm guessing your name is Hiccup, too?" He nodded furiously. "And wait a minute... You said you found out today?"

Hiccup struggled to pay attention. He was getting sleepy again.

"Yeah. So, what?" the boy said. Litwick exhaled he silt before he turned around and left, taking the child with him. "Hey! Where are we going?"

"To see Stoick," Litwick said as he made his way towards the harbor. "I have a few words to speak to him about."

The entire time, the other Hiccup tried to release his hands and feet from the vines acting as ropes, but he was t strong enough. There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes, one that Litwick recognized as mad sanity. The child wanted to kill Hiccup. And he didn't even know him, just because he didn't want a other boy with the same name. He probably thought Hiccup would be responsible for his parents' death.

The first biking who saw them was a man with a peg leg and one hand, he looked up and called out, "Uh, Stoick? I found Hiccup."

Litwick scoffed.

Two men came walking out of the ship, one Litwick recognized as the man who tried to chop down his tree. "Gobber?" the first man said. Then he looked at the other Hiccup. He sighed and said, "What did he try to do?"

"He tried to kill my son!" Litwick spat.

Before Stoick can say anymore, Spitelout said, "Hey! You're the one who gave my my poison ivy!" Before he can sat more, Litwick threw something up at him that exploded in a puff of pink. A second later, he fell to the floor.

"Poppy seeds?" Stoick questioned. He looked up as Litwick began to throw more seeds at the Vikings except for him and the boy. He made his way up and stood a few feet in front of Stoick.

"Let me ask you this, Stoick," Litwick said. "When you abandoned Hiccup in the woods of Berk six years ago, did you feel any sympathy? Any guilt? Maybe even a little bit of regret?"

Stoick frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"I heard you!" the boy said. "I heard you and uncle Spitelout talking."

"Not to mention that the boy he tried to kill is the boy you left in the forest!" Litwick said. "Your 'son' tried to kill Hiccup!"

Stoick looked back and forth between the two of them. "What? Hiccup is here?"

"Yes I'm here!" the boy shouted. "He's not Hiccup! I'm Hiccup! That's why I wanted to kill him, so that I can be the only Hiccup!"

"That's the problem with you Vikings," Litwick said. "You don't care about anyone other than yourselves. You abandoned Hiccup because he wasn't Viking worthy and your son tried to kill him because he was jealous. That's low, and believe me, I know low."

Stoick frowned. "Listen, boy, you can't just show up and–"

"No, _you_ listen!" Litwick shouted, his voice rising. "You Vikings aren't even worth living! You don't deserve a life! You don't deserve a home! You go in and take everything you want while it's people like me and Hiccup that pay the price of others' use of dark deeds! Hiccup is the best godsdamned thing that's happened for the past four hundred years to me, and I will not let Vikings take away my happiness!" In a sudden move, he threw the boy to the ground and ran up to Stoick.

Preparing for an attack, Stoick raised his fists and was surprised when Litwick ran _past_ him. He let a hell of pain a moment later when he felt a stabbing pain in his back. Litwick reappeared again, but this time, be carried something in his hands. It looked a lot like a...

"This is your heart," Litwick said. The organ continued to beat in his hands. "A simple for of magic that can be learned. You see the black spots?" The heart was more black than red. "That's the darkness in your heart. A heart is a fragile think, you know. If I squeeze it...you die." He began to do so, and Stoick felt like his sondes were twisting. Then it stopped.

"But I won't kill you, as much as I want to," Litwick continued. "Death is the final stop in the trip of life, and even then you continue on. No. Instead, I'm going to make you suffer like I did when I lost my family. But first..." Litwick put his heart in his chest, letting Stoick feel rejuvenated again. He placed his thumb and index finger to his forehead while he lifted his chin with his other hand. His eye began to glow as he said, "You are afraid of what your wife would think if she knew that you abandoned your firstborn son. You are afraid of what might happened if your best friend found out. You are afraid of what will happen if Hiccup is alive and reunited with you."

He let go of Stoick and walked over to the other Hiccup, who was still struggling to stand. He tried to bite at Litwick's arm when he lifted him, but he kept his distance. "Hiccup will not reunite with you, but this is what will happen," Litwick said.

As he continued to look at Stoick, who was still struggling to compose himself, Litwick reached into the boy's heart and ripped it out. "No!" Stoick cried, trying to get up. But seaweed suddenly grew on the sides of the ship, tripping him. They bound his hands as they covered his feet. "Let him go!"

"Why?" Litwick said. "I'm many things, Stoick. A father is one of them. You don't deserve to be one." He crushed the heart as the boy gasped. He went limp and dropped to the floor, unmoving. As Litwick walked away, Stoick stared in horror as he opened his hands, letting ashes fall into the water.

* * *

Litwick made his way back to the treehouse after the entire mess occurred. When he went back to the healer's, he found that Hiccup was already gone and the healer didn't know where he went. Litwick first checked the Meadow, but decided that the place was too far for Hiccup to go. So he instead decided to go home, which was much closer.

He flew up to the window and saw Hiccup placing things in a woolen knapsack, one that he had gotten a few weeks earlier to carry belongings in. "Hiccup?" he called.

Hiccup froze. He turned around to face Litwick before he turned back to his knapsack. He coughed and made a hacking sound.

"Hiccup, what the hell are you thinking?" Litwick said. He got inside and tried to hold his hand, but he slapped it away. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't wanna..." He coughed and wheezed. "I'm...leaving!"

"What?" Litwick exclaimed. "Hiccup, what are you thinking? It's crazy!"

"But you killed him!" Hiccup said before he made a retching sound. "I saw!"

Litwick stilled. "You don't understand, Hiccup!" he cried desperately, holding the child's arm. He didn't even turn to him. "He doesn't deserve to have any kids at all! You're a blessing, you're more than just a Viking, you're yourself! I haven't told you otherwise, have I?"

"You killed him," Hiccup finally said, weakly and with a sob. "You...you killed a little kid!" He finally turned to face him, and when he did, Litwick let go of Hiccup's arm in shock.

He was crying. And most of all, he was hurt. The pain in his eyes... It was there again. Just like all of the innocents Litwick tortured so many centuries ago... It was the same look. One of fear.

The darkness had won again.

Litwick shook his head frantically. "No no no, Hiccup! I'm sorry, okay! I only wanted to make Stoick suffer! He doesn't deserve to be happy, but you, you do! You're special! You're everything they're not, you can change the world if you tried!"

"I don't care!" Hiccup shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You killed him! What kind of monster are you?!" His screams caused him to actually throw up on the floor. Sweat beaded down his red face.

 _Monster_.

Litwick sank to his knees, letting the word sink over him. That's all he was. That's all he'll ever be. It didn't matter what he tried to do, in the end, the darkness would always win. "Please, Hiccup," he said. He reached his hand out. "Please... I don't want to lose you... You're my son, and I love you like I should... I mean it..."

Hiccup looked at him before he turned away. "I hate you." And like that, he left the tree with the backpack over his shoulder. "And don't follow me! Understand? I never want to see you again, ever!"

Litwick stood, walking shakily to his cot. He didn't even make it in time before he collapsed onto it, water falling from his face. It wasn't until many years later he realized that he was crying. He sat up, wiping his eyes, and saw a familiar toy on the foot of his bed. Hiccup's stuffed Deadly Nadder, the one his mother made for him when he was an infant. He forgot it.

He took it in his hands, pathetically hugging it and stroking its head as if it were Hiccup. " _This is the world I meant, couldn't you listen?_ " he sang quietly and softly. " _Couldn't you stay content, safe in the trees, as I could not?_ " He was never safe, but could be hidden away. He loved Hiccup as any father would their son, but to be so truthful hurt him.

He stood up and walked to the entrance. Even from so high up, he could see the brown mop that was Hiccup through the bushes at the bottom. " _Now you know what's out there in the world. No one stays untainted by the world. Even I, even I, who loved you as you were. Only I can shield from the pain, from them._ " The Vikings brought so much pain to Hiccup, and he was only a three-year old when Stoick abandoned him. The Vikings didn't deserve to live, but Litwick knew that if he acted irrationally, Hiccup would detest him even more. Either way, there was no way to gain his trust back.

" _No matter what you say, children won't listen. No matter what you know, children refuse to learn._ " He thought back to the bast four years when Hiccup would sometimes ignore his orders to explore the island. Litwick never punished him, but he would always make sure he would obey next time. And he did. Sometimes. " _Guide them them along the way, still they don't listen. Children can only grow from something you love to something you lose._ " Gods know how many times the people Litwick cares about have left his life by death or fear

* * *

Stoick waited until Hiccup was down the stairs. "Dad, have you seen my dragon toy? I can't find it," Hiccup said as he entered the kitchen. When he saw the stern look on his father's face, he said, "Dad?"

Stoick sighed. "Hiccup, I don't know how or why, but you haven't been very good at you me sword training the past few days," he said. "I expected better from you."

Hiccup looked down. "I know, Dad."

"I want you to go with Gobber today," Stoick said. "I'm busy today and can't handle your training."

Hiccup left the house and to the forge. As he did, he saw Snotlout talking to Fishlegs and the twins. He thought of going over to talk to them but decided not to. The last time he tried to a week ago they literally threw him out of the conversation.

Everything's been so different since a month ago. One day, Hiccup woke up with a heavy fever that Gothi was able to treat, but sense then, things have been different. He remembered being able to use a curved sword, but no one else mentioned it. It was weird. It was almost as if he remembered things that other people didn't.

When he got to the forge, Gobber asked for his help. He was surprised to see how creative Hiccup was with blacksmithing even though Hiccup had barely ever come to the forge before. But today, Gobber suggested that maybe Hiccup should take up being a blacksmith.

As Hiccup walked back home that night, he heard a rustle in the trees. It was actually in the branches rather than the ground. Something fell in front of him, a brown package. Then the rustles became faint as whoever or whatever was in the trees left. Hiccup looked down at the package and picked it up. Whatever it was, it was light. The paper crinkled as he picked it up. He ripped it open and saw his Deadly Nadder toy. He picked it up, wondering where he lost it. There was also a note under it.

 _Happy birthday, Hiccup_

That was it. That's all the note said. Hiccup realized what he was nine years old. How did he forget? But then, how come no one else brought this up? He shrugged, thinking that maybe everyone was too busy to remember.

* * *

 **Present day**

"Whoa..." Zilla lowered the dreamcatcher down once the image finished. "Hiccup knew Litwick?"

"But then Litwick took Hiccup's memories," Hiro said. "But wait, why wouldn't Litwick just take Hiccup's memories about the incident instead everything about him? And how did he even gain the other kid's memories?"

"He probably wanted Hiccup to be free of his burden and thought that leaving him with Stoick would be best," Lantern said. "But still... I never thought Litwick would be a father..."

"You think there's more stuff here?" Anna asked. "And why would Litwick take our memories?"

"There's no evidence saying he's taking yours," Zilla said as he flew up and took a glass sphere. "Um... Never mind. This one has Elsa's name on it." He flew down with the sphere, wondering how on earth he would take the memory out.

"Here, let me see that," Lantern said. She took the sphere and examine dot for a moment before she threw it down to the ground, shattering it.

"Lantern!" Zilla shouted.

"What? See, the memory's showing up!"

Anna looked and saw that another image was starting to form. And what she saw she did _not_ expect.

* * *

 **Chapter 77 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 ****Litwick—"Witch's Lament" from Into the Woods****

 **As promised, another chapter for today. Again, happy holidays to anyone in case I forgot to mention it last chapter. Another chapter before the New Years, then it'll be back to our normally scheduled programming which is random updates, as usual. Good day.**

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **78:** **My Fair Robot**

"Hello? Are you alright down there? Are you alive? Um, if you're not alive, then can you give sort of sign that you aren't? Wait, but then if they're dead, then they won't even be able to move... Um, okay, how about this: if you are alive, which I doubt, then I will go down there and check on you. If you're alive, then I'll help you out. I promise. Now let's see... How do _I_ get down there..."

Merida opened her eyes. When she did, she realized how wet she was. She was in a pool of water, and from the corner of her eyesight, she saw a pale blue light. She turned to the light and saw what might be a diamond glowing. She sat up and saw that she was covered in something sticky and wet. That's when she realized it was Rapunzel's undone hair. She had a vague memory of waking up during a fall with Alyx explaining that Gothel sent them through a portal, but everything after that was a blank. Where were they?

"Oh! Brilliant! You are alive after all!"

Merida looked up. "Who's there?" The pond had cave tunnels leading in different directions, and above them was faint light.

"Up here! No, not there, here! No no. A little to the left... There you go! Hey there!"

Merida blinked. Above her in the air was some sort of creature with a blowing blue eye. It was attached to a railing, and its eye stared down at her.

A moan sounded next to her. Merida bent over and saw Rapunzel getting up. She helped her stand, but her feet were tangled with her hair. "Wh-what happened?"

The being spoke, "Gothel used that portal gun you found to send you down here. We're in the tunnel system of Crown Heart Island. Name's Wheatley, by the way!"

Once they were both out of the pond, they wrung their hair and parts of their dress to soak out the water. "Tunnel systems?" Merida asked, prodding for more information.

"Yeah, yeah! Exactly!" Wheatley came down to a railing closer to them until he was almost eye-level with them. "I'm a core robot! Back at the Aperture Science Labs, I may or may not have tried to kill Litwick... Heheh. As punishment, he saved my life, yes, but now I have to say here and be his guard."

"Guard?" Rapunzel repeated. "Guard what?" She looked around. "And where's Alyx?"

"Okay, to answer your second question, I'm actually not so sure. I received the alarm that you would be here, but I didn't find her. As for your first question–"

CRASH!

One of the rock walls of the pond burst open like a bomb, startling the three of them. From the rubble appeared what looked like to be a floating ball of blue fire. It had purple, evil eyes and what seemed to be a hair band held the flames up. "There you are!"

"Oh, no! She's found us! Quick, run!"

With no weapon to protect themselves with, Merida realized that the round robot was right. She helped up Rapunzel's hair and they both began to run down a passageway.

"You can't hide from me!" the ball of fire shouted, chasing them down. "So, you're friends with the dark fairy, aren't you? Then you'll be the ones who'll pay for what he did to me!"

Wheatley appeared on another railing, trailing behind them. "Okay, I know this place much better than she does, just follow me! I'm 100% sure I know where I'm going!" He rounded a corner, and before Merida and Rapunzel can follow, he came back out. "Nope, dead end. This way!"

"We'll see you navigate your way through my Labyrinth of Deceit once I escape this prison!" the fire cried, spitting fireballs at them that nearly hit them as they rounded a corner. "I'll bring you there with my bare hands if I must!"

"Pandora, I got to tell you again, you don't have hands!" Wheatley called to her. "Whoa! Hey, be careful! These rails are my only limit to transportation!"

"I know!"

Merida jumped over a trench that Rapunzel barely saw. "Wheatley, what is that thing?"

"She's Pandora, and just like that blasted Loki, she's good with tricks and traps!" Wheatley said as he guided them through the tunnels. "Litwick fought her a long time ago, about 20 years ago, after a friend of his went a bit wacko in the head. She would've killed the friend if Litwick hadn't been there."

"So why is she down here?" Rapunzel asked. They lost her for a moment and stopped to gain their breath.

"Litwick decided that she was too dangerous to keep her in her world, so he captured her and brought her to his island. I was already here, and he assigned me a task to keep watch over here. The tunnels may be enforced with special magic, but he still wants me to notify him if Pandora somehow thinks up of a way to escape."

Merida peeked around the corner. "We need to find Alyx and the portal gun, find a way out of here. Do ye know a way out?"

"I do, indeedy," Wheatley said. "Come on, it's this way!" He guided them to another tunnel before he came out of it. "Never mind. It's over here."

* * *

 **"Are you well? Are you still a-live?"**

A strange robotic voice echoed in Alyx's head. It sounded as if sandpaper, a hoarse throat, and C-3 PO had a baby. _...okay, maybe not the_ best _metaphor..._ She opened her eyes to see herself looking up at a giant robot. Or at least, it seemed giant from her point of view. She was on her back and found herself unable to move her arms and legs. They were tied together with ropes to the ground.

The robot above her looked like some kind of massive pepper shaker. Its domed head had a long eye piece with a blue light inside. Its body had various golden orbs, and it had two rods sticking out of a rotating torso. One looked like a whisk, the other looked like a black plastic plunger.

 **"Are you well? Are you still a-live?"** the robot said, repeating its message. It almost sounded like it was enunciating each syllable. Two lights turned on and off with each word on the side of its dome.

Alyx sighed heavily. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Who are you?"

The robot moved, and a whirring sound could be heard. The robot was probably on wheels. **"Who are _you_?"**

"My name is Alyx. I'm here because–" A sound cut her off. It didn't come from the robot, it came from a more distant source. It sound like wood clanking together. The cave ceiling offered little light, only a blue light that seemed to be coming off crystals.

 **"The pup-pets are on their way to feast on your bo-dy."** the robot said. Its eyepiece turned a full circle. **"Who are you?"**

The clanking wood was getting louder. "My name is Alyx," she said again. "I'm here because Litwick needs help to be freed from dark imprisonment."

 **"...Lit-wick?"** the robot said. The clanking was almost above her. **"The dark fair-y Lit-wick?"**

"Yes, him!" Alyx said. She tilted her bad back and gasped. Wooden puppets, by themselves, were walking towards them. They walked with limps, like how a performing string puppet would on stage, but they were awake and alive. "Oh, gods! Help me, please!"

 **"Lit-wick..."** the robot said again, but more aggressively. **"Lit-wick...! Lit-wick! Ex-ter-min-ate! Ex-ter-min-ate! Ex-ter-min-ate! Ex-ter-min-ate!"**

Alyx gasped as the sound of something being charged up sounded in the air. The suction rod aimed down at her and lowered to her.

 _Zap!_

She closed her eyes, expecting a sort of electricity to flow through her, but only heard something heavy falling to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw the robot zap at something above her. The suction rod lowered to her wrist and the rope flew into it. She tilted her head back to see another zap at the puppets, collapsing to the ground.

 **"Quick-ly, quick-ly! Run, run!"** the robot exclaimed. Alyx sat up as soon as her other hand was freed and worked to untie the ropes on her ankles. **"Go left! Left!"**

She stood up and ran to the left corridor. As she ran, she turned around to see that the robot was following her, hovering about a foot off the ground. "Where now?"

 **"Climb on me."** At the end of the corridor was a dead end, but looking up, there was a hole big enough for the robot to elevate through. Alyx placed a foot on the robot while clasping her hands to the eyepiece, looking relieved as the remaining puppets stopped. They clanked together, as if reprimanding her, before they turned around and left.

"What in the hell were those things?" Alyx gasped.

 **"They work for the Mar-i-o-nette. The Mar-i-o-nette is a ghost. The ghost wants re-venge a-gainst Lit-wick."**

"Why, what did Litwick do to the ghost?" Alyx asked. The path ahead was still rock, so she can conclude that they were still in a cave somewhere. She hoped Rapunzel and Merida were alright.

 **"The ghost is dan-ger-ous. When he was a-live the ghost was a child. Lit-wick did not kill him, he on-ly stopped the ghost from hurt-ing inn-o-cents. Now the ghost wants to hunt down Lit-wick just like I used to hunt down the Doc-tor."**

"The Doctor?" Alyx wondered as they turned a corner. "Who's the Doctor?"

 **"The Doc-tor was once an en-em-y to my race the Dal-ek. Now I am the last of my race."**

"Wait, hold on a second." Alyx stepped in front of the Dalek to be clear on her point. "Your race? What do you mean? Are you an alien?"

The robot's eyepiece looked up at her. **"Lit-wick saved my life. The hu-man girl Rose Ty-ler made me re-al-ize how fool-ish it was for my spe-cies to sur-vive. When I was or-dered to de-stroy my-self Lit-wick stepped in. He said that I don't have to take orders from a-ny-one a-ny-more. That I was free. I su-gges-ted he give me my or-ders. Since then I have stayed down here guar-ding the Crown Heart tun-nel syst-ems of a-ny e-vil do-ers.**

"By yourself?" Alyx asked.

A shrill scream sounded in the air, followed by a girl's cry and the sound of wood clanking.

 **"Well, a-long-side the mor-on."**

* * *

" _Why_ does everyone keep calling me a moron?!" Wheatley shouted as he raised himself on the railing as high as he could.

"Because yeh _are_ a moron!" Merida snapped back. "I can't believe yeh got us lost, and now these puppets want our heads!"

Rapunzel used her hair to tangle two of the puppets together, getting their bodies in a mangled mess. They fell to the floor, and with their arms and legs intertwined, were unable to move. "What now?"

"Duck!" someone yelled.

"Duck?" Wheatley repeated, looking around. "Where? I love a pretty duck!" _Zap!_ An electric beam flew to him, nearly hitting him, and he let out a scream. "Ah! Oh, _that_ kind of duck. Whoa!"

Alyx and the Dalek came hovering in, with the Dalek shooting at the puppets again.

 **"E-vac-u-ate! E-vac-u-ate!"** the Dalek said.

"What is that thing?" Merida said.

"Oh, hello there, Dalek!" Wheatley said. "What's new? Anything happen lately?"

 **"Pand-ora and the Mar-i-o-nette have gott-en strong-er,"** the Dalek said. **"We must lead these fe-males to the ground floor im-med-i-ate-ly!"**

"Ground floor, got it! Quick, this way!" He turned around and struck a wall, imprinting his mechanical features on the dirt. "Ow."

"Useless," Merida scowled.

The cave systems were another maze, something Merida didn't understand, but the Dalek and Wheatley were able to guide them out of the tunnel systems and to the first floor of the island building. Along the way, they told their stories. The Dalek was thought to be the last of his alien races untill Litwick found them on his travels with someone called "the Doctor." Although he offered the Dalek to return him to his species, it preferred to stay here on the island where it can be safe, and more importantly, where it can do its default job of taking orders.

Wheatley's story, on the other hand, wasn't as sad. He was a part of the Aperture Science Laboratory morality cores, but who knew a morality core can be corrupted? Alyx asked questions about Litwick and the Enrichment Center, but some questions weren't able to be answered due to a security system installed inside him that Litwick inserted, preventing him from answering any questions not worth answering.

The ground floor had torches lighting up the hallways, but it was still dirt. "Why in the devil's name is there dirt all over the place?" Merida said in a hushed voice. "I understand he's a garden freak and all, but what, he can't afford a stone tile or two? Or maybe even wood? Those trees outside seem sufficient."

 **"Lit-wick does not like ti-les,"** the Dalek said. **"They rem-ind him too much of a pal-ace."**

"What's so bad about living in a palace?" Rapunzel asked. "It sounds wonderful, actually."

"Oh, I remember," Wheatley said as he glided on the rail. "I have this installed in my software. Apparently, Litwick used be the Crown Prince of a kingdom! I know, I know! Shocking, right? I wouldn't have believed it either."

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Merida said rhetorically through her trough teeth. "No matter. We need to find a way to get back to the others without attracting too much attention."

"And why would you want to do that?" The flames of the fire crackling stopped. The fire was suspended, frozen in space. All of the color faded from the area, making the room look bleak and grey. A circle of light appeared above them, taking on the shape of a triangle. It grew an eye before the light took a physical shape. When the color returned, in the sky was a yellow triangle with one eye, and a top hat and cane. "Heh-hey there, kids! Name's Bill Cipher!"

"Bill Cipher?" Alyx looked up at him. "I've heard of you! You're that dream demon who keeps messing with people's heads in the worlds!"

"Yep! Smart one you are, Night!" Bill said, lowering to the floor. "So, Spring? What do do you think of my little performance earlier? Not bad, huh? Huh?"

Rapunzel blinked. "Are talking to me?"

"Duh!" Bill said, rolling his eye as if it were obvious. "Who else is related to spring, Spring? Just like how how Summer next to you is related to, well, summer! Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

 **"Host-ile de-tect-ed!"** the Dalek said, aiming its ray at Bill. **"Must ex-term-in-ate the Doc-tor! I mean, the host-ile. Sorr-y, force of hab-it."** _Zap! Zap!_ Two beams were fired at the Bill, but they only phased through him, hitting the wall.

"Watch out!" Wheatley warned, darting out of the way as a chunk of a rock fell. Unfortunately, the rock broke off the pathway for the rail, and he was stuck on one end, unable to continue. "Oh, boy."

"Wow! This is better than I thought!" Bill said excitedly. "When Demon Heart said I was able to cross to this world rather than penetrate your human minds in the dream world, I didn't expect to feel this alive! Ah hahaha!" Bill Cipher grew in size, so much so that he began to fill the whole room.

"What do we do now!" Rapunzel shouted. Oh, if only she hadn't lost her frying pan somewhere.

"We have to fight him!" Merida said.

Alyx jumped into the air, kicking her feet. As she did so, a stream of fire sailed into the air. Bill used this opportunity to guide the flames to the path they came from, setting it on fire. No way to escape. He grabbed Alyx's foot, dangling her upside down. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" Bill taunted. His eye grew so large it was as if Alyx was a bug under a magnifying glass. "A firebender, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared! Haha ha!"

He threw her to the ground, laughing as the Dalek's beams passed right through him. " _You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my eye! You're jokin' me, you gotta be, this must be all a lie!_ " Two rings of blue light appeared around Rapunzel and Merida, lifting them into the air next to Alyx. " _She's redhead, she's blonde. I don't know which is worse! I might just split a rift now if I don't die laughing first._ " A zipper materialized into the air, and when Bill pulled it down, it led to another world with vibrating colors and odd objects.

The three of them were thrown inside the rainbow-swirled world, with the Dalek and Wheatley left behind. The zipper zipped up again, entrapping them in this bizarre world. " _When ol' Bill Cipher says there're dreams across the land, you'd better pay attention now 'cause I've got the upper hand._ " A giant version of Bill's hand grabbed the three of them, shaking them like a Wii remote. " _And if you aren't shakin', then there's something very wrong 'cause this may be the last time that you hear the Cipher Song!_ "

Eyeballs with bat wings came flying in, making musical screeches in their ears. Alyx remained suspended upside down as she exhaled a line of fire to an eyebat, scaring it away. Merida and Rapunzel weren't doing much luck from getting it out of their hair, though.

Bill returned to his normal size and grabbed Merida's hand, leading her through an obscure dance. " _Well if I'm feelin' antsy and there's nothin' much to do, I might just make a special dream for you to live on through._ " A ripple in the air showed an image of Elinor and Merida, the same way it was on the movie when Meridus was a child. The image was replaced with a more devastated and hellish turnabout. " _And don't ya know the one thing that would make it work so nice? A roly-poly Dunbroch girl to add a little spice._ "

The eyebats began another round of squeaks near them. " _Oh, yeah, Bill Cipher's new dream land._ "

" _Release us now or you must face the dire consequences,_ " Alyx said, kicking her feet to align herself rightside up. " _My friends are expecting me, it's best you come to your senses._ "

Bill laughed again, pulling Rapunzel's hair and twirling it on his hands. "You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my ears! Would someone shut this lassie up, I'm drownin' in my tears!" He grabbed Alyx and led her in a dance as he did with Merida. "It's funny, I'm laughing, you really are too much. And now, without your permission, I'm going to do my stuff."

"What the hell are you going to do to us?" she said sourly.

"I'm gonna do the best I can," Bill said. The world began to flash in various colors from green to blue to purple, on a sort of endless loop as the blue rings binding them evaporated, making them fall into the space. Verse per verse, they landed on a large plate that would then slip them off.

" _Ooh, the sound of nightmare fuel to me is music in the air 'cause I'm a gamblin' Cipher man, although I don't play fair._ " A line of barbed wire filled the area beneath them to be replaced with fire, then spikes. " _It's much more fun, I must confess when lives are on the line. Not mine, of course, but yours, old girl, now that'd be just fine._ "

" _Release us fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act._ " Alyx shuddered as the zipper opened again, bringing them back to the island. A purple and black haze coursed through her body as she and the other girls were placed on the ground. Merida and Rapunzel were unconscious.

" _Oh, sister, you're something, you put me in a spin. You aren't comprehending the position that you're in._ " Their arms were raised, like old prisoners, as the haze buried into the wall, holding them up. " _It's hopeless, you're finished. You haven't got a prayer 'cause I'm Bill Cipher, lass, and you ain't going nowhere._ "

* * *

Mr.5 sat idly in front of the fireplace, letting the heat of the flames warm him. He had his eyes closed, meditating, until they snapped open. "What do you want?"

Silence.

"Fat chance," Mr.5 continued. "Marvin's weak. He wants to die, but when it comes to it, he'll leave all of his friends behind. Erase their memories of him, first. It's what he did to his son. What he did to his lover. What he did to to his fellow GMAD members, especially that one girl, Dream."

"To whom you be speaking to?" Janet walked into the room sultrily. "A voice in the head of yours, then?"

Mr.5 didn't say anything for a moment. "You remember the change in the timeline, don't you?" he finally said. He remained sitting in front of the fireplace. "About how he, Dream, and the Doctor went back in time in this world to save...what's-her-face."

Janet groaned. "A pest, that one," she said. "Freak. A regular Madame de Pompadour."

He only rolled his eyes and was about to speak when he stopped. He leered his eyes and peeked into the fireplace. "Who the hell are you?"

Janet frowned. She leaned in a little and saw what Mr.5 saw: a little girl on the other side of the fireplace. "What in the-?

"Hello, Monsieur, Madame," the little girl said in a French accent. "What are you doing in my fireplace?"

As malicious as Mr.5 was, even he couldn't fathom what the hell was going on. "Fireplace...routine check."

The little girl laughed. "A man was doing that just last week," she said. "I should go on to bed now. Goodnight, Monsieur." She got up and left, the fire dying. The other side was replaced by a wall.

"Whoa, a gate between realms, that's something!" Bill came into the room, twirling his cane. "That's something I haven't seen in a while!"

"What are you talking about, Cipher?" Mr.5 asked, standing back up. "What gate?"

"Simple! Look at this mantle piece." Bill tapped the clock above the fire. "It's a genuine 18th century French mantel! And this one is connected to an 18th century place location! In Versailles, to be exact!" He scratched his hat as his eye showed confusion. "Don't know why Crown Heart has one, but it won't help us now! The path's been cut off, so we won't be going through until never!"

"Enough games, Cipher!" Mr.5 snapped. "Did you find any of them?"

"It took a musical number to do it, but sure did! I got Night, Summer, and Spring in a cell somewhere in the tunnel systems! Pandora and the Marionette oughta be having a real nice meal outta them!"

Mr.5 gave off his infamous grin of sharp teeth. "Good. And any reports yet from Pitch, Gothel, and Hans?"

"Not yet," Janet said. "Gracious Gothel and Horrendous Hans have yet to meet their targets. Woe me, can it be they be so foolish to not accomplish their tasks?"

"As soon as we find Lantern, I can finally have what I want." He reached his hand out and an apple popped into his hand. "She'll bite this with her own will and I'll finally get her blood. Once that's done..." He grinned. "...well, no use spoiling the story, is there?"

"Theatrical humor, O, how I love thee!" Janet said with a giggle.

* * *

It was the same words over and over again. It echoes on the walls of the cell, but only Alyx could hear it, even when she was asleep. It echoed in her head. Sometimes it was loud. Sometimes it was close. But the same words over and over again.

 _Mummy? Are you my mummy?_

* * *

 **Chapter 78 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 **Bill Cipher—"Oogie Boogie Song" from The Nightmare Before Christmas**

 **Here I am with one more chapter before the New Years! There we go, Dalek for all you Whovians out there. You all remember this specific Dalek, right? Well, go on an speculate. Also, here we have Wheatley, and Bill Cipher has returned! It's an all out casting of characters you would never expect for this story! But they all play role, believe it or not. Heck, a you might find your fandom in here somewhere. When I mean a crossover, I mean a crossover.**

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **79:** **Return to Aperture**

 **386 years ago**

"Good morning. You have been in suspension for FIFTY days. In compliance with state and federal regulations, all testing candidates in the Aperture Science Extended Relaxation Center must be revived periodically for a mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise."

The woman sat up in her bed. _What the... Where...?_ She was in a hotel room, she realized. It was a fairly simple room with the bed, a table, a fan, TV, and any other necessities a room would need.

 _What...happened?_ She searched her memories to find them very vague. She remembered someone... A woman, perhaps? A woman who was trying to kill her. But there was someone else... A teenager, someone who was helping her. She remembered something about escaping. Escaping where? And from whom? She couldn't remember. ...What was her own name again? That's right, it was...no, _is_ Chell. Chell... Chell what? Just "Chell"? No last name?

Chell was brought out of her thoughts when the voice, an announcer, spoke again. "You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer, look up at the ceiling."

She was feeling a bit off momentum. Maybe this exercise might help. Chell looked up at the ceiling, feeling the blood rush to her head. It felt like a strange relief after not doing so for...what, 50 days? Was it really possible to sleep so long?

"Good. You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer, look down at the floor."

Chell looked down at the floor and for the first time saw what she was wearing. She was wearing an orange jumpsuit with the words Aperture Science Enrichment Center stitched on it. She can read upside-down, then. She also noticed that she was barefoot, but white boots that could go up to about underneath her knees waited for her. She wasn't going anywhere, so there was no need to wear them. _I'm not sure if I can, anyway._

"Good. This completes the gymnastic portion of your mandatory physical and mental wellness exercise." ...That was it? No stretching or vocals? Vocals...

Chell opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Why can't I speak? She tried again, but only a hoarse sound exited her throat. She exhaled deeply before she tried to speak again. She remembered being able to speak before, but she couldn't now. And before what, anyway? What happened? Why wasn't she able to speak?

"There is a framed painting on the wall. Please go stand in front of it." Chell stood up from her bed and shakily walked around the room. Yes, there was a painting on the wall that she hadn't noticed before. It was an exquisite painting showing a lake with a mountain as the background. Trees and a cottage, too. "This is art. You will hear a buzzer. When you hear the buzzer, stare at the art."

Some kind of optical exercise, then? She felt like she could see fine, but nonetheless, looked at the painting for a few seconds until the buzzer rang. Maybe she could find someplace like that? She couldn't remember how she got here let alone where this hotel was at.

"You should now feel mentally reinvigorated. If you suspect staring at art has not provided the required intellectual sustenance, reflect briefly on this classical music." Music began to play on the speakers, and before she could fully enjoy it, it was interrupted by the buzzer, making her jump a little. "Good. Now please return to your bed."

A corridor next to the desk led to a door, but she decided it was best to just leave well enough alone for now. She didn't know where she was and she did not want to get in trouble for not knowing the rules around here. Maybe someone would come by later. But for now, Chell realized just how fatigued she was. The exercises took more out of her than she thought. Or was it something else? Either way, it was time to go to bed.

* * *

"Good morning. You have been in suspension for nine nine nine... Nine nine ni– This courtesy call as to form you that all test subjects should immediately vacate–"

The voice faded. What just happened? How long has she been asleep for? Nine hours maybe, it was dark. Nighttime, then. But what did the announcer call her? A test subject? And to vacate? What was happening?

A knock sounded from the door. "Hello? Anybody in there?" Another knock. "Helloooo?"

Chell frowned as she stood up. Someone was coming to get her, then? As she walked to the door, the man, because the voice was male, said, "Are you going to open this door? Because it's fairly urgent." As she struggled with the handle a bit, the man said, "Ha! I knew someone was alive in there!"

What the heck does that mean? The door opened, and a scream followed. "AH! Oh. My. God. You look terribl– ummm...good. Looking good, actually." It wasn't a man at all! It was a round robot attached to the ceiling, a blue light acting as an eye. The robot came inside as Chell backed up in slight surprise. "Are you okay? Are you– Don't answer that, I'm absolutely sure you're fine. There's plenty of one for you to recover. Just take it slow."

Before Chell could ask who he was—and before remembering she couldn't speak—the announcer from before said, "Please prepare for emergency evacuation."

"Stay calm!" the robot said. "'Prepare.' That's all they're saying. 'Prepare.' It's all fine. Alright?" He began to move across the railing to a square panel on the ceiling. The panel opened, and as the robot slipped inside it, he added, "Don't move. I'm gonna get us out of here." He went inside, came back out, said, "Name's Wheatley, by the way," and slipped back inside. "Oh, you might want to hold on to something. Word of advice. Up to you."

 _For someone without a mouth, he sure can talk,_ Chell thought. The room began to vibrate and some of the things began to fall off. The lamp on the desk broke and the fridge door popped open. The painting on the wall was crooked now. "Are you alright down there? Can you hear me? Hello?" The vibration continued for a bit more until the panel opened and Wheatley came back down. "Most test subjects tend to experience some cognitive deterioration after a few months of suspension. Now you've been under for...quite a lot longer, and it's not out of the question that you might have a very minor case of serious brain damage."

Brain damage? Was this why she couldn't speak? Or was it something more? Wait... What did Wheatley say after that?

"Do you understand what I'm saying? At all? Does any of this make any sense? Just tell me,'Yes'." Ah. Well, she couldn't speak, so maybe an action would help? Like...like jumping! Jumping was often a motion used for excitement! So Chell jumped lightly, feeling a little foolish yet elated at the same time. "Okay. What you're doing they was jumping. You just...you just jumped. But never mind. Say 'Apple'. 'Apple'." Chell simply jumped again, feeling like a little girl who's eaten too much sugar. An alarm began to go on and off. "Okay, you know what? That's close enough. Just hold tight."

Wheatley went back up the panel, and the room began to vibrate again. What was going on? The room shook more and more and pieces of the wall began to fall off. The room was a fake! It was some sort of box to hold her. Wheatley began to talk, something about test subjects, but she was barely paying attention. The metal gratings and beams showed, and the hotel room was now a debris. The box holding her began to move as Wheatley continued to speak. The outside world wasn't the outside, but rather some sort of metal room. It went down as far as the eye can see, and far-wise, too. There were other boxes similar to hers, but they all looked empty.

Chell finally snapped out of her reverie when Wheatley began to move the box in a more dangerous manner. She grunted as she pulled her boots on, knowing it was time to go, and held onto something at the same time.

"Okay, almost there. On the other side of that wall is one of the old testing tracks. There's a piece of equipment in there we're gonna need to get out of here. I think this is a docking station. Get ready..." The box rammed into the wall, denting it, but not getting through. "Good news. That is NOT a docking station. So there's one mystery solved." He rammed the box into the wall again, almost making Chell lose her balance. "Almost there! Remember: you're looking for a gun that makes holes. Not bullet holes, but– well, you'll figure it out. Seriously do hold on this time!"

Third time's the charm as the wall broke down, sending Chell sprawling over the bed. Luckily she pulled the blankets with her or she would've been stuck being stabbed with wood and metal. Dust settled and the room beyond the wall was old and decaying. Heck, there were even overgrown plants hanging about.

As she stood back up she thought about what Wheatley said. A gun that made holes? That sounded familiar... The holes were orange and blue, weren't they?

As if on cue (most likely), Wheatley exited the panel. "Whew! There we go! Now I'll be honest, you are probably in no fit state to run this particular type of cognitive gauntlet. But...um...at least you're a good jumper. So...there's that. You got that jumping on your side. Just do your best, and I'll meet you up at ahead." Chell sighed for a moment, knowing that it was truly time to escape whatever this place was, and jumped in the next room.

"Good luck!" Wheatley's voice called.

* * *

The portal gun. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Whatever it was, she decided that it could wait. She and Wheatley needed to escape the Enrichment Center.

After splitting up, they eventually reunited at a later testing room past the wall. Chell still couldn't shake the feeling that the rooms were familiar, that she had been there before. But as the two of them continued on, Wheatley eventually dislodged from his Management Rail, and with the help of the anti-gravity function on the portal gun, Chell was able to easily carry Wheatley through the test chambers.

Eventually, they reached a room that Wheatley called "her" chamber. A robot was on the floor, discarded and broken in pieces. This room was just like all the others: familiar.

"What a nasty piece of work she was, honestly. Like a proper maniac," Wheatley said, ever the commenter. "You know who ended up, do you know who ended up taking her down in the end?" She shrugged as she stepped over the pieces. "You're not going to believe this. A human. Two of them actually!" Chell raised her eyebrows at this. "I know! I know, I wouldn't have believed that either."

 _It's not that,_ Chell thought. _If these two people were able to escape, then I might, too!_ Yes, she felt better than ever. They went down a lower floor as per Wheatley's instruction. All around the Center one could see broken chambers, discarded turrets, overgrown vegetation, and even cut-off stairs. Luckily her braced boots were able to knock off any pain on her legs no matter how high the jump. Past a pathway, there was a small circular room with switches going all the way up. There must be hundreds of them!

"This is the main breaker room," Wheatley explained. "Look for a switch that says ESCAPE POD. Alright? Don't touch anything else. Not interested in anything else. Don't touch anything else. Don't even look at anything, just– well, Obviously you've got to look at everything else to find a scape pod, but is soon as you've looked at something and it doesn't say ESCAPE POD, look at something else, next thing. Alright? But don't touch anything else to look at any– well, look at other things, but don't...you understand."

Chell rolled her eyes. She was used to Wheatley's endless commentary by now. He always had a gob that would never stop, but she didn't mind it, really. It was actually nice yo hear someone when she was unable to speak, not to mention the fact that she was probably the only human in this entire facility.

"Can you see it anywhere?" Wheatley asked, looking above and behind Chell as she looked in front of herself. "I can't see it anywhere." It wasn't difficult to see why, there were literally hundreds of switches pointed down, meaning they were off. They ranged from colors to red, blue, and yellow, and went up so high in the room that she couldn't see the opening. It probably led to the chamber above them with the broken white robot. "Uh. Tell you what, plug me in and I'll turn the lights on." It was here when Chell noticed a console to do so, and did exactly that. Sure enough the lights in the room lit up, making it easier to see the labels of the switches. Unfortunately none of the ones nearest to her read ESCAPE POD. The platform they were on made a turn, blocking the exit to the room. Wheatley began to panic as the platform began to rise, causing all of the switches to switch up and on. "Uh oh."

The platform rose to the chamber above them, and the machine hanging from the ceiling began to move. The robot was assembling itself! "Okay, don't panic! Alright?" Wheatley said, panicking himself. "Stop panicking! I can stop this." He tried imputing a password, but after multiple wrong tries, he failed.

"Power up complete," the automated voice said. The robot in the air was limp, but it was no doubt alive.

"Okay. Okay. Okay, listen: new plan," Wheatley said quickly. "Act natural act natural. We've done nothing wrong!" With the final coil locked in place, he called up to it, "Hello!"

The robot looked at the two of them with a glowing yellow light as an eye. A name was visible on its body now that it was fully turned to them: GLaDOS. "Oh... It's _you_ ," she said in a flat and unamused voice. Chell frowned. Why did her voice sound so familiar?

"You _know_ her?" Wheatley asked in silent shock, looking up as far as he can to see GLaDOS in his current position.

"It's been a long time," GLaDOS continued. "How have you been? I've been really busy being dead. You know, after you and that freak of nature _murdered_ me."

"You and who did _what_?!" Wheatley exclaimed. but he couldn't ask anymore as a claw came down from the ceiling, plucking Wheatley from his spot in the console, forcing him off. "Aggggh! Oh no! Nononono!" A second claw came and picked Chell up by her jumper suspending her in the air as the portal gun fell from her hands. "Oh no no no... No! Nooo! Gah!" Wheatley let out a cry of pain as the claw squeezed him, causing sparks and circuits to fly out. He looked horribly squished.

"Okay. Look," GLaDOS said calmly; too calmly for Chell's liking. She knew her, she knew she did, but when? "We both said a lot of things that you're going to regret. But I think we can put our differences behind us. For science. You monster." She threw Wheatley somewhere across the room, Chell couldn't see where he had landed due to her position. "I may not know where your friend is, though I will say that since you went through the trouble of waking me up, you must really, really love to test."

Images of white and clean rooms with devices lining the walls filled her mind, all having to do with surviving and...cake? She hadn't even noticed that the claw had moved her until she was over a tube, one she recognized as the incinerator. "I love it, too. There's just one small thing we have to take care of first." Then she was dropped inside.

* * *

Filthy, dark, brooding, silent, and empty. That's how this entire facility felt. For hours Litwick's tried to find a way out of Aperture, but the entire building was a maze in itself. _Note to self_ , he thought as he stepped over a discarded turret. _Make a maze that's bigger on the inside. Might need help with at second bit._ The structures surrounding him were old; very old. So old, he was certain that the entire facility fell to ruins and remained like that for decades as he remained unconscious. The possibility was pretty high despite its sounding. But nevertheless, that didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure. He remembered all that time ago, however long it was, that GLaDOS said Chell was the only human in the Enrichment Center.

When he woke up, he found himself covered in an orange, gelatinous fluid that made it difficult to stand and walk. He ended up sliding on the floor and crashing into walls before he was finally able to fly away. Water was scarce, only fluids being dumped by tunnels, and he was not desperate to clean himself off by that. For the time that came, he kept sliding on his feet every now and then and was unable to take off anymore. The orange gel stuck to his wings, forcing the to stay stuck behind on his back. Even though it was slippery, it was also sticky. In other words, he was a dark fairy unable to fly and was gods-know-where in a world he accidentally stumbled across and was as lost as Zubat in the light. _Good thing Jasmine isn't here to see me in this sorry state,_ he thought.

"Hey. Hey, hey! Space. Can we go to space? Space! Let's go to space!" Litwick peered through the darkness and saw an orange light. The voice was coming from it. Another AI? "Space is my favorite color."

Litwick held up a hand to conjure a fireball for light and saw that a morality core similar to those on GLaDOS was trapped underneath a pile of wreckage. Its eye was twitching and the orange glass over its eye was slightly cracked. "Hey. Hey, I have an idea. Let's go to space."

Picking up a metal pole and a fabric wrapping from a chair or curtain, he used the both of them to make a makeshift torch. Once the torch was lit, he began to work on freeing the Space core. "Don't worry, fella. I got ya."

"Can you take me to space?" the Space core asked. "Space is love. Space is life. Space."

He frowned. He wasn't sure what made this core act this way, but he theorized that being trapped here in the dark so long may have made the core go a bit crazy. All darkness was space, you would be lucky to come to a star, which Litwick had the unfortunate luck of doing so once. But it did not hinder him from helping the Space core. Maybe they could both get out. If Chell was still here somewhere, he was not going to leave her. He wasn't that kind of person anymore.

"Space?" the core asked.

"That's right, space," Litwick said. "And to get to space, we need to go up. Do you know which direction is up?" He lifted the core by its handles with both hands, hunching a little at its weight.

The Space core's eye dared around the dim room, the only light from a bulb hanging on the ceiling. Even then, it was flickering. "Cave," the core said. "Cave. Find Cave. Find space. Let's go to space."

Even though it was a vague direction, it was still something. In this building of metal and machinery, a cave shouldn't be to difficult to find, should it? As he continued to walk forward, with the Space core in heads, Litwick couldn't help but wonder exactly how much time had past since the events that happened in GLaDOS's chamber. The echo of his footsteps was the only thing he heard aside from the Space core's ramblings about space and his love for it. Normally he would be bothered by the nonstop gob, but he wasn't really in the mood to tell off the core right now. He wasn't sure why. If anything, he enjoyed the Space core's ramblings, reminding him that he wasn't alone down here.

As they entered a corridor, Litwick heard a voice in the distance. It was a man, by the sound of it, and it sounds like he was giving an announcement or orders. The corridor eventually stretched to a large room with pipes and glass tubes and railings and flickering lights. It was almost as if an entire underground system was placed with the building, or at least the other way around. One glass tube was shattered and a blue gel similar to the orange he woke up in splattered on the floor.

"...This first test involves something the lab boys call 'repulsion gel,'" the man was saying. "You're not part of the control group, by the way. You get the gel. Last poor son of a gun got blue paint. Hahaha. All jowing aside, that did happen - broke every bone in his legs. But informative. Or so I'm told."

Test? So then he was being tested, was he? He wasn't sure how he felt about that. But on the bright side, it meant that here was another human here, after all. "Who are you?" Litwick called out, but he received no answer. His voice echoed, and the man said nothing. He made his way over to the blue gel, wondering how he would be able to use this. For now, he would have to comply; he couldn't fly, not until he found clean water, so he would have to participate in these tests.

The Space core gave another babble of space before Litwick set him down on the floor. He stepped on the repulsion gel and bouncing on his heels a little he found just how bouncy the ground was. Maybe the gel made the floor bouncy. Looking up, he saw another ledge with a doorway on the other side. The problem was, it was much to high to reach by a mere bounce. He suddenly came to a conclusion that the portal gun may be necessary, seeing as how it was useful the last time when he and Chell were wandering around the behind the scenes of Aperture.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, mister, hey. Hey." The Space core clicked and whirred as a panel on the nearby wall opened up, reveal a console. "Look. Look. Hey. Space."

Litwick picked up the core and looked at the console. Looking between them both, he set the Space sore into a slot. A moment later, another panel popped open, revealing a portal gun. It looked nothing like the one Chell had; it was bulkier, smaller as well. When he reached up to get it, he found that it was also heavy. It still had the familiar functions that he came to know. The BP and the OP made the platform a breeze to get to, but his feet scraped against the metal gratings. It stung, and made a reminder to himself to find something to protect his feet. Not shoes, though. Definitely not shoes. The anti-grav function also helped to carry the Space core from the bottom of the room to the top, then to the next one. He needed to hurry. Whether there were humans here or not, he had a bad feeling that something more was going on today.

* * *

After so long, it was time. After being separated from Wheatley, Chell had to fair on her own for a while to survive the tests GLaDOS threw at her, some quite literally. Although she claimed to not hold a grudge, Chell knew better. Memories came flooding back to her as she took the tests, chamber after chamber, turret after turret. They all involved escaping, but she new that there was someone at her side at he time. A young man, but he seemed older. Where was he? What had happened to him? GLaDOS claimed to not have a clue, and Chell had the suspicion that she was actually the truth.

And now, she and Wheatley were reunited, the latter just fine. After escaping the tests and delving into the operating rooms, they sabotaged both the neurotoxin vents and the turret system. They both stood in front of GLaDOS in her new, clean base.

"I hate you so much," she said upon realizing the neurotoxin fail and Wheatley come tumbling out of the tube instead.

The announcer's voice spoke up. "Warning: central core is eighty percent corrupt."

"That's funny, I don't feel corrupted," GLaDOS said thoughtfully. "In fact, I feel pretty good." Chell rolled her eyes. She had been corrupted since he day she was programmed, she decided. At the mention of a core transfer, she said, "Core transfer? Oh, you are kidding me."

"Alternate core detected. "

"Oh! That's me they're talking about!" Wheatley said, who was still on the ground. A panel opened up on the other side of the room and Chell used the portal gun to lift Wheatley up and carry him with ease to the console.

"Do not plug that little idiot into my mainframe!" GLaDOS warned.

"No, you _should_ plug that little idiot into the mainframe!" Wheatley countered, not realizing what he had just admitted. The two of them continued to bicker back and forth over him benigma plugged in, but it proved fruitless when he was inserted.

"Substitute core, are you ready to start the procedure?" the announcer asked.

"Yes!" Wheatley immediately said.

"Corrupted core, are you ready to start the procedure?"

"No," GLaDOS quickly said.

"Ohhhh, yes she is," Whealey said smugly.

GLaDOS quickly shook her head back and forth, as if visual reference would override the manual transfer. "Nononononono!"

There was a short pause before the announcer said, "Statement detected. Transfer cannot continue."

"Yes!"

"Pull me out pull me out pull me out pull me out pull me out pull me out pull me out!"

At the same time Wheatley began to repeat his message, Chell was about to do so until another line came from the announcer. "...unless a stalemate associate is present to press the stalemate resolution button."

"Leave me in, leave me in!" he shouted. A section of the wall opened, and a platform rose with a button on it. "Go press it."

Once again, both he and GLaDOS got into a verbal argument over the qualifications of pressing the button, but Chell was barely paying attention to them anymore. She ran to the button, but before she could press it, the floor rose up and became a wall, blocking her path. She ran around the entire perimeter of the platform, but the floors were already a wall. Instead, she aimed a portal to the ceiling and a second at the wall. She jumped inside it, landed on the floor, and slammed her fist on the button.

"Stalemate solved."

Wheatley let out a cry of triumph as the console he was plugged into began to turn and descend. "Here I go! Wait, what if it hurts? What if it really hurts? Oh, I didn't think of that."

"Oh, it will. Believe me." Even when at the point of defeat, GLaDOS continued to be the snarky and sarcastic system she was. At the moment, she hung limp to the floor, where Chell could see the seems of another panel open, most likely where Wheatley would be attached. But then, where would GLaDOS go? She hadn't thought of that. Best to worry about it later, she decided.

"Are you just saying that, or is it really going to hurt?" Wheatley continued, trying to eye up to GLaDOS as he sank into the ground. "You're just saying that aren't you? No, you're not. It is going to hurt, isn't it?" The panel finally closed and only his voice could be heard. "Exactly how painful are we tAAGHHHH!""

At the same time, the bars around GLaDOS sank her to the ground, and claws and pincers began to claw at her. "Get you're hands of me! No! Stop!" A barrier rose around her head as it was forced off, and her cries died out. "No! No! NO! NO! AAAAAAA-"

The barrier covered it, but Chell was certain Wheatley was getting attached now. GLaDOS's head was pushed over the barrier and to the floor. Her light was off.

A moment later, the body rose out of the ground and the dark walls of the chamber lit up to a white. "Woowwwww! Check me out, partner! We did it! I'm in control of the facility now! Whoa-ho-ho!" Wheatley, now at one with GLaDOS's body, spun in circles as Weighted Cubes and turrets fell from the ceiling, bouncing on each platform before sailing off. "Would you look at this! Not too bad, eh? Giant robot. Massive! It's not just me right? I'm bloody massive, aren't I?" Chell couldn't help but sigh with relief. Finally, it was all over. She could get out of this place with Wheatley and could get to work to finding other humans, and more specifically, the human who helped her before. He must be somewhere outside, she had a brief memory of green and trees before waking up to the courtesy call.

"Oh! Right, the escape lift! I'll call it now." Next to her, the poles rose up to the ceiling and through it as a circular doorway opened. The lift appeared next to her, ready to take her out. "There we go, lift called!" She stepped inside as Wheatley continued to talk about how exciting it was to be in such a huge body, but something went wrong. He let out a mirthful laugh, but then it turned maniacal. Halfway up, the lift topped. "Actually... Why do we have to leave right now?" he wondered. "Do you have any idea how good this feels? I did this! Tiny little Wheatley did this!"

Chell frowned. Something was happening to Wheatley. What was going on?

On the floor in front of her, the remaining GLaDOS head spoke. "You didn't do anything. She did all the work."

Wheatley huffed. The bright light inside the chamber suddenly dimmed, making everything dark and red. "Oh, really? That's what the two of you think, is it? Well, maybe it's something I do something then."

The panel underneathwheately opened up again, dragging GLaDOS's remains inside it. "...What are you doing...? NO! NO! NO!"

Once she was gone, Wheatley turned his attention to Chell, who still remained inside the lift. "Don't think I'm onto you, too, lady," he warned. "You know what you are? Selfish. I've done nothing but sacrifice to get us here! What have you sacrificed? Nothing. Zero. All you've done is boss me around. Well now how's the boss? Who's the boss? It's me."

Chell suddenly understood. The power of controlling the facility had become to much for him to handle. Instead of him taking control, it seemed the power had corrupted him! Is this what originally happened to GLaDOS? Was she originally helpful and kind until she was put in control of the Center?

A ding sounded and a claw took something out of the ground. A potato. "Ahh... See that? _That_ is a potato battery. It's a toy for children. And now she lives in it." Chell vaguely remembered passing by an abandoned children's science fair, one of the many parts of the Enrichment Center in ruins. Most of the displays were potato batteries, and there was one so huge it could rival GLaDOS. Most of the plant life here would have been able to come from that single large potato.

"I know you," the potato GLaDOS said, her voice hardly intelligible by her mere size.

"Sorry, what?" Wheatley asked.

"The engineers tried everything to make me...behave. To slow me down. Once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas."

 _What are you doing?!_ Chell wanted to shout, but she was unable to speak. She know what GLaDOS was like angry, but a corrupted Wheatley may be just as worse, if not more.

"No! I'm not listening I'm not listening!" Wheatley said, trying to ignore her.

"It was _your_ voice."

"No! No! You're lying! You're _lying_!"

"Yes, _you're_ the tumor. You're not just a _regular_ moron. You were _designed_ to be a moron."

Wheatley as getting visually angered now. He was sway back and forth menacingly, the claw holding GLaDOS twitching. "I am NOT! A MORON!"

"YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE MORON THEY BUILT TO MAKE ME AN IDIOT!" GLaDOS shouted.

In a fury, Wheatley threw her to the glass of the lift, nearly hitting Chell. "Well, how about now? NOW WHO'S THE MORON?!" With each following word, he used the claw to pound at the lift. Chell gasped as she fell to the ground, losing her grip on the gun as she tried to avoid the glass. "Could a moron punch! You! Into! This! Pit? Huh? Could a moron do that?" The lift began to creak as it sank into the ground and Chell felt the ground beneath her give away. "Uh oh."

Both GLaDOS and Chell fell into the shaft surrounded in nothing but inky blackness as they plummeted to the ground thousands of feet below them.

* * *

 **Chapter 79 Complete!** **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **80:** **Enter Lady Cia**

 **25 years ago**

Litwick kneeled down on the floor as Zilla poked at a wooden toy train. The two of them were in Mage's workshop, and the tools that were scattered on the table were rusted from not being used.

"Hey, Zilla," he said, gaining the other's attention. He looked as tentative as a child when he looked up. His shaggy black hair fell over his eyes from over growing. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

Zilla looked down, sitting cross-legged. He was barefoot, his feet also put covered in scales. He was without a shirt, leaving only his pants on. He picked up the train and ran the wheels over the palm of his hand. "Choo, choo," he said childishly. He set the bottom of the train over Litwick's face and ran up across it, giggling as he mimicked the rushing sounds a train would make.

Litwick sighed, taking the train off his cheek and setting both it and Zilla's hand down. "C'mon, Zilla. Give me another one before Mage comes back!"

Zilla only tilted his head looked down at the wooden train again. He began to raise it to his mouth before Litwick quickly stopped him.

He sighed again, placing his thumb on his forehead and Zilla collapsed, snoring. "This is just like what happened with Robin," he grumbled. "Only this time I'm trying to get prophecies rather than find the Keyhole."

At that moment, Mage walked in, carrying a bundle of children's toys in a box. "He fell asleep?" He set the box down, tilting the contents over.

Litwick flicked a stray Lego piece away from him. "Yeah. It's getting worse. He's not even making intelligible words anymore. Now he's acting like...like a baby. Fascinated by everything, crying for no reason, I couldn't even get him to put his shirt back on without him causing a tantrum. Even nibbled on his own tail."

Mage groaned, letting himself fall to the ground in exhaustion. "I feel like a parent rather than a brother," he said.

Litwick shrugged. "Not that hard, really. You just need to know your kid well and deliver whatever is necessary when the time comes for it, whether it be punishment, food, praise, or whatever else kids need."

At this, Mage snapped his head up. He looked as Litwick raised his best friend's head to lay a teddy bear underneath his head to act as a pillow. He pulled back the mangled hair and placed his hand on his forehead, as if checking for a temperature. He waved a hand over Zilla's chest and a red light appeared where his heart would be. How exactly did Litwick know how to be a parent? He was even acting like one right now! Unless...

His train of thought was interrupted as the doors opened and two more people walked in. The first was Phoenix, and the second he recognized as another member of the GMAD named Thor. No, not the Thor, just someone who had the same name. Thorongil82 was his full name. He had three swords, two on his hips, one grey and the other white, and one on his back that was in its scabbard, but the curve ave away wha kind of sword it was. They all had magical potential, though. He had a black hood over his head, covering almost all of his face. His hazel eyes showed a ferocity that not many members had, one that said he would give no mercy to the enemy. A scar ran over his left eye, leading from his hairline to just the tip of his top lip. He wore fingerless gloves and gauntlets, with silver chain mail armor over his hood, chest, and torso. His leggings and boots were entirely made of dragon scales courtesy of his Shock Fury dragon. Like Litwick, Phoenix, and Zilla, he can understand dragons.

"How's the slab?" Thor said bluntly. Phoenix hit his chest with her hand to scold him, rattling the chainmail. He also tended to be rather rude. "Fine. How's he doing, then?"

"If this keeps up, he's going to be not only unintelligible to the point where he can't make facial expressions, but his IQ will diminish, two. He'll be more mentally retarded than a newborn infant of any creature." Litwick placed his hands on either side of Zilla's head. "And that's really saying something, have you seen the way newborn Wen are like? It's amazing they have any survival instincts at all."

"Wen?" Phoenix whispered to Thor.

He looked at her with confusion. "When, what?"

"Foo." Zilla yawned after his 60-second period, staring up at the ceiling. He sat up, looking up innocently at the people around him. "Foo?"

Thor frowned. "What the hell is he saying?"

"He's hungry," Mage explained he reached at table Zilla couldn't reach and took down a pate of fish. Even though he wasn't a dragon, he sure had the appetite of one. Him and Phoenix's Violetstorm would have an eating contest. They have, actually. He lost. "Here. Make sure you chew."

Zilla nodded as he took the plate and setting it on his lap. He took a fish with both claws and took a large bite. He chewed and looked up at them with the innocence of a child. While eating, he smiled up at Litwick, who forced a smile back.

Thor looked over at the work tables and saw the rusted tools and gadgets. "I heard Mage had given up making any more projects, but I didn't expect it to be true," he said as he spun the dial on the blowtorch. "Why did you give up all this?"

"It's because of me Zilla is like this," Mage responded, making Litwick groan and put a hand to his forehead. "Fazbear Entertainment disappeared off the face of the worlds that day. The Ghostbusters even claimed that there was one around the corner, and the next day, it was a burger joint. I don't get it, I feel like they wanted this to happen."

"Then it's not your fault, it's this Fazbear company," Litwick said. "I mean, look at this stuff! You're a Sonic clone with a bit of Tails in your brain! High IQ in almost all worlds, makes our mech suits and weapons."

"You don't use any of the mech suits and the only weapons you use are your magic and Keyblade," Mage argued.

"I just have this thing for technology, I don't really endorse it. A few exceptions."

"You're a technophobe?" Phoenix said in surprise. Thinking back, he always seemed to grimace whenever something like cranes, submarines, cars, planes, and anything else with machinery was within the perimeter. No wonder he seemed to avoid the 21st century and beyond so much.

"A bit," he admitted. "But that's not my point. I mean, just look at this stuff!" He, Thor, and Phoenix grabbed rolls of unused and completed blueprints before they each unrolled one. " _With these blueprints we can build a mighty tower,_ " he said as he showed Mage the plans for a relaxation center.

" _With these blueprints we can mold a chocolate ball._ " Phoenix picked out one of his more earlier prints that was never completed, he scale showing that the ball was rather large.

" _With these blueprints we can forge enormous yo-yos._ " Thor picked up a more crumpled one, one that was meant to be a ride that was never started. " _With these prints we can do anything at all!"_

Litwick pulled Mage closer as Zilla continued to eat, moving his head slightly to the rhythm. He set him in front of the table with more points layer out in front of the four of them. " _We've got blueprints, glorious blueprints. They give us endless potentiality!_ "

Phoenix picked up three more and set them in order. " _We can build an android porcupine, bionic hearts for Valentines, or giant dogs with artificial fleas!_ "

" _'Cause we've got blueprints, glorious blueprints!_ " Litwick ruffled Mage's hair, making him laugh a little as Zilla used to do that. " _They make the things we dream reality!_ "

Thor set another set of prints in front in front of him, piling them on top of each other. " _We can build jet-powered water wings, a catapult with mattress springs, and practically anything you see!_ "

Mage looked on with nostalgia as each design was presented to him. Had it really been five years since the incident with the ghost child? It felt longer, but then again on, plenty of traumatic experiences felt that way, didn't they? And still no closer to helping him, and even Litwick, who supposedly has seen this before, didn't know what to do anymore.

" _We've got one prints, two prints, nothing we can't do prints!_ " Thor began to stock his arms with blueprints, and the other two began to do the same.

" _Three prints, four prints, everyday there's more prints! Five prints, six prints, nothing we can't fix prints! Big prints, small prints, make anything at all prints! There's nothing we can do, as long as they're blue!_ " They set the tools that Mage used to contrast Zilla his own wooden toys, along with a few blocks and board of said material. " _So get some hammer and nails, and puckers and pails! So grab a two-by-four 'cause we've got blueprints galore! We've got a lot of work to do with these prints that are blue!_ "

Mage sighed as he set the blueprints back on the table. "I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but I'm just not up to it anymore. Sorry, guys." He turned around to pick up the discarded box before setting a cowboy hat on his brother. He left the room, leaving a blinking Zilla in the room with them.

"Hm?" he said as he chewed on a teething ring.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Thor said irritably. "A musical number was a waste of time and a waste of my voice! I would have rather done a victory screech with SpongeBob!"

"Calm down, Squidward, it was just a suggestion," Phoenix said. "Music always helps all of us feel better, I just thought maybe Mage could use a tune."

"I hate to say it, but Thor's right," Litwick said. Said person perked before he frowned. "Sometimes it does, but this is something different. Mage lost his brother, and his presence is still here. That's not a good combination."

"And you know this how?" Thor challenged.

Litwick didn't say anything for a moment. "I've tried coming up with theories theories on how to remove the darkness damaging Zilla's brain. I've looked at the ghost child, but he's just that. A ghost. Something or someone gave him that darkness ability. I know only one person who could do that, but..." He shook his head. "No, he's still hiding. Why would he show up now?"

"Who is?" Phoenix asked as she helped Zilla construct a tower out of blocks.

"A demon. An enemy of mine from a long time ago," he said. He hesitated before he said, "You've never met him, thank gods, but he's dangerous. Really dangerous."

Laugher filled the room. An all too familiar voice spoke. "Aw, that's sweet. Thanks for the compliment." A hazy black smoke rose from the ground and encircled the spot. When it disappeared, a being with red scales, fanged teeth, and dark eyes and hair stood in its place. "Litwick."

"Mr.5," Litwick said, his Keyblade summoned in his hands.

Thor immediately unsheathed the two swords on his hip while Phoenix helped a bewildered Zilla behind the three of them."

These years have done wonderful for you, Little Lit," Mr.5 said. "I mean, look at you! I've seen ogres with better hygiene!"

"Who the hell are you?" Thor demanded, the grey sword crackling with electricity.

"No, the real question is, how do you reverse...that." He pointed to a whimpering Zilla, who wrapped his arms around Thor's legs no matter how much he tried to push him away.

"How did you do that to him?" Litwick said. "How did the ghost child leak the darkness to drain his brain?"

"Hoe should I know?" Mr.5 said as he began to casually stride around the room as if he didn't have three swords pointed at his direction. He picked up a block of wood and tapped a sharp claw to it. "I didn't do it. But I know who did."

"Who, then?" Phoenix asked warily.

"Nope. Not telling." He threw the block over his shoulder, landing on the stone floor with a clatter. "I want him gone, and I want you to do the job for me. I'd do it myself, but I rather get a front row seat when you see who it is, Litwick."

Litwick remained neutral, but he couldn't waver the fact that Mr.5 seemed pleased about whoever it was. "Do you know why he targeted Zilla?"

"I do actually." He sat down on a table and began to check his sharp nails. Then he reached up and rushed them along the front of his fanged teeth as if searching for food stuck in between them.

"Are you going to tell us what it is?" Thor said. His hand twitched with the desire to fight.

"Hm?" He looked up. "Oh. Nope."

"Then why are you here at all?" Phoenix said, her voice rising. She sounded like a mother who was starting to lose her patience with a child.

Mr.5 reached into his shirt and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Look at this." He flicked the paper to their direction, and after spinning in the air, Thor caught it. He thrust one of his swords into the ground before he unfold it with one hand and read it.

"'Team Cyber's leader, Lady Cia, will be hosting a Pokémon free-for-all in the Kanto region's Cerulean Cave.' What the hell is this?" Thor ruffled the paper in his direction. "You telling me that our guy is in a Pokémon match?"

Mr.5 grinned. "Nope."

Litwick took the paper and continued to read. "'All grunts and elites of Team Cyber must show eligibility to represent their Pokémon to the match. Note that they will not be returned. All upgraded members of Cyber must report to Lady Cia immediately upon arrival. Team Cyber will be the best of them all!'" Litwick frowned. "Lady Cia must be behind this. But how did she get dark magic? I thought the Pokémon world was a land without it. Then again, I've never been there myself."

"I don't give a flying firetruck," Mr.5 said. "All that matters to me is to get her out of the way. She's messing with my plans to much."

"Let me get this straight," Thor said, counting on his hand with his sword. "You want us to take down the evil lady to help you? Why would we do that?"

"Because if you don't, then your man-child over there will be stuck the way he is." He nodded his head in Zilla's direction, who had stayed silent through out the entire exchange.

"I hate to say it, but we don't have any other choice," Litwick said. "If this Team Cyber is behind the dark magic inside Zilla, then we need to confront them. Find out what they're up and put a stop to it. Get Zilla his mentality back."

"You're thinking right for once," Mr.5 said. He stepped off the table and walked back to the area he appeared in. "Well, as much as I want to kill you, Litwick, I still need you for my final plan. Until next time, then. Toodles!" The black smoke had surrounded him again, and he was gone.

* * *

The man stepped out of the corner, looking down both sides of the street. Once he saw that it was clear, he waved his hand behind him and another figure stepped out.

"This is stupidly dangerous," the second figure said. "You were supposed to come alone with Red back there." He pointed in the direction of the alley way the two of them came out of of. "Why did you bring me?"

"You've been here before, you know where the cave is," the man said. "This isn't like going across another planet, you know. Well, supposedly it would be considering we're on another version of the planet Earth. Well, I say another version, but it's not as if it's a parallel world, it's a different universe altogether, one where aliens don't exist. Well, I say aliens, but I remember that one Pokémon that fell from outer space, remember that? That was my first trip away from our universe well, a trip that wasn't in a parallel universe that doesn't involved Pete's world. Well, I say it's Pete's world, but really, it belongs to all the citizens of that Earth and the other planets. Well, I say the other planets, but in actuality it doesn't really belong to them, it's just them to try and take over. Well, I say take over, but Torchwood over there is actually very good at handling aliens. Not that I don't think that my version of Torchwood isn't good, they're actually pretty well off. The only problem, really, is that sometimes visiting a new place tends to get tedious after being imprisoned and such. That's why I wanted you to come with me, so I know where and when I'm supposed to go."

The second figure looked up at him. "I can see what Donna meant when she mentioned Rose having the urge to slap you."

The both of them walked casually down the street, passing the occasional citizen with a nod and general greeting. As they walked by a river, the second pointed across the water. "There. The members of Team Cyber will be meeting in the Cerulean Cave over there. They'll enter during the night to avoid suspicion from the people, and Litwick and the others will be there as well." He shook his head. "So weird to say that."

"The Cerulean Cave next to Cerulean City?" the man said with a contorted facial expression. "Doesn't seem very creative. Then again, that's how humans are. Remember New New York? Well, technically, it's the 15th New York since the original on Earth, which means that that New York would be New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

The second looked up at him. "Are you done?"

"I think so, yeah."

The second figure reached into his pocket and took something out. "Here. I want you to take her." He set the Pokéball in his hands. "Take care of her. You can bring her back to me when you see me again."

The man looked down at the Pokéball in his hands. "Are you sure? I know how special she is to you. Haven't seen you without her since I met you the first time."

He nodded. "Yes. I remember. Tomorrow I'm not going to have a clue as to who you are. But I remember when you used that Pokémon in battle. She's a Fairy-type, I guess that's why I found her interesting. Being half-fairy myself, well, I guess that's where Sylveon and I first bonded." He turned around. "I'll see you again, Doctor. When I do, the 27 planets will be in line. Keep Sylveon out of sight until I see you after." He threw somethings in the water and a vortex appeared. He looked at the Doctor one last time before he nodded and saluted with two fingers. He jumped into the vortex and the water stilled.

* * *

It was nighttime when Litwick, Phoenix, Thor, and Zilla came out of Lantern's portal. The three of them (excluding Zilla) kept the revelation of Team Cyber a secret from Mage. They didn't want him to have a glimpse of hope given by an evil source. It could be a trap for all they knew. In fact, they weren't supposed to bring Zilla, either. He somehow snuck away with them. It was times like this when Litwick swore Zilla would fake it all.

But he wasn't. After finally coaxing him to be fully dressed, the four of them stepped inside the Cerulean cave. There was little light and water dripped from the ceiling. It got colder as they went deeper.

"Are you sure this is the right cave?" Thor asked. "It's too quiet. A match was supposed to be held here."

"There're no other caves, I'd sense them." Litwick raised his hand and placed it on the wall. A small cluster of grass and vines grew around his hand. "I can sense life deeper inside. They must be pretty far in.

"Then why do we have these?" Phoenix asked, holding up the wooden clubs she had with her.

Litwick took one and placed his hand on the wall. A moss grew from it and he ripped off a chunk, wrapping it around the head of the club. Then he set it down, picking up two rocks and scratching them against each other. The club lit up and he had a torch in his hands. "Do the same with the other two."

"Why don't we use flashlights?" Thor asked as he sparked the rocks together.

"The batteries would die and we would've forgotten them. Well, Phoenix would've, anyway." After the push he received, he added, "Besides, I hate them."

"What, the batteries or flashlights?" she asked.

"Yes."

The four of them continued on for awhile longer until Zilla perked up. Out of the four of them, he had the best hearing, and it seemed that he picked something up. He tugged on Litwick's gloved hand like a protesting child, making incoherent hums as he pulled him down another pathway than the direction they were headed in. A klinking sound filled the air.

"Hey, check it out," Thor said. He pointed the torch up, and there, they saw several gear-like Pokémon. They were floating with each other, sparks coming from each. "These are Klink."

" _Klink. Klink. Klin-klink. Klink._ " The Klink kept on speaking, and the spark transferred from one Klink to another. One made its way to Zilla, who stood fascinated.

"They're amazing," Phoenix said. "I've never seen a Pokémon this close before."

" _Klink klink._ "

Litwick shook his head. "No, he's not a Pokémon, he's just a humanoid," he said. "Listen, we're looking for a group of people somewhere in his cave. Do now where they are?"

" _Klin klin klink._ " The Klink all around the ceiling let up like a lightbulb, illuminating the cave more so it wasn't so dim. At the end of a separate tunnel, there was a metal door. " _Kink_."

"Thank you," Litwick said with a nod. He summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the door. The seam split and it slid open with a hiss.

As he took Zilla's hand to guide him inside, Thor whispered to Phoenix, "Did you know that he can understand Pokémon?"

She shook her head. "No. Did you?"

Once they were inside, they felt how cool the room felt. It was all metal, a carpet leading up to another door. A loud wave could be heard on the other side. A few posters all featuring propaganda of how marvelous Team Cyber was lined parts of the wall. They featured a woman with dark skin and white hair. Despite the hair, she seemed rather young, maybe in her twenties. She had two odd purple marks underneath her eyelids, but it was probably part of the costume she wore. She had on a silver dress and a helmet that looked somewhat like a robot. In her hand she held a thin, metal band.

"Think this is Cia?" Thor asked, pointing with his thumb at one of the posters. "Her dress seems a bit revealing, doesn't it? Especially around the chest and her thigh."

"Really?" Litwick looked again and saw that it was true. Lady Cia revealed a cleavage and her thigh was sticking out like a sore thumb against the coloring of the poster. "Huh. I didn't notice that."

"How can you not?" Thor said incredulously. "I mean, it's pretty obvious!"

Litwick shrugged as he pulled Zilla away from one of them. "Does it really matter? Come on, we need find her and see if she's behind what happened in New York." He opened the door and the wave got even louder. Only he noticed that it wasn't a wave at all. It was the roar of cheers. They walked under an act and entered a stadium. They remained hidden in the shadows where they couldn't be seen. Standing next to the entrance, facing away from them, were two guards. They didn't carry any weapons, but the Pokéballs on their belts suggested that they would use violence if necessary.

The stadium below was surrounded by hundreds of people. They wore wore more or less the same clothing, a silver suit and a helmet made of metal. They almost looked like robots. Some of the people on lower balconies had visors covering their eyes, and others had thick arms and legs, probably some form of weapon. Those not wearing helmets had black hair with green streaks through it. All the men and women did. It seemed that one one sort of hairstyle was allowed in this place. The stadium was filled with small dots. It took Litwick a moment to process that they were all Pokéballs. There were dozens, split across the sandy ground. None lay too close to the line dividing the battlefield, two sides of one coin. A woman's voice filled the air.

"Royal members of Team Cyber!" the woman said. "It brings me a delightful honor to host this wonderful tournament. All bets are placed, and with the help of my acquaintance, Giovanni from Viridian City, this will be a competition to remember!"

"Thank you, Lady Cia," a man said. "Cerulean City is quite busy compared to the quaint Viridian City. Team Cyber has giving me inspiration, but now's not the time to reminisce about the future. No, in the here and now, we have a battle to enjoy! Hope you've placed your bets!"

Litwick reached into his cloak and pulled something out. He went behind the first guard and blew the powder. Under his nose, causing him to collapse in his arms. The second guard didn't noticed until he saw that he was gone. "Where the hell he go off to?" he muttered. Then Litwick stood in front of him and blew the powder in front of his face.

"Nice," Thor said as he dragged the man away from where he could be seen by passerby. "What now?"

"Undress them," he put simply as he began to remove the silver armor and clothing from their bodies.

"Wait, what?"

"We need disguises," Litwick said. "Thor and I'll go and bring back more of these outfits. Phoenix, you and Zilla will stay here and keep an eye on the guards. If they wake up, just knock them out again." She grinned. "Preferably with the poppy powder," he added, tossing her a small pouch. The grin fell.

"So what, we just leave them here naked?" Thor said, gesturing to the first man who was only in boxers.

"I'll tie them up with vines, just get the other one off." Litwick placed himself inside the armor and suit, felling just how heavy they seemed to bring him. He adjust his neck to fit his cloak inside.

"Why don't you just take the cloak off?" Phoenix asked.

"I feel naked without it," was his only answer. A moment later, Thor, with his visor over his eyes, walked up to him. He also had a piece of cloth over his mouth to over his scar. "Wow, that was fast."

"I'm right here," Thor said from next to Phoenix, waving his hand.

Litwick looked back and forth between the two of them. "Wait, then who's-?"

The visor opened up, revealing scaly skin, dark eyes, and overgrown hair. His tail stuck out awkwardly behind him.

"Ugh, Zilla," Litwick said. "Take that off! You can't come with me. You need to stay here." Zilla looked at him with confused eyes, humming something.

"Maybe you should take him with you," Phoenix said. "I mean, you're more powerful than me, you can take care of him more easily than I could."

"With this tail sinking out like that?" Litwick pointed to the wavy thing. Then his eyebrows shot up. "Wait, I have an idea." He went over to Thor and reached inside his hood, taking out a folded piece of cloth.

"The hell? Where did that come from?" He stared at the pocket he didn't even know he had.

"Remember when your dragon gave you a bath of fire after an evil duplicate of you terrorized it?" Litwick said as he unfolded the cloth, wrapping it around Zilla's waist like a towel.

Thor blinked. "No?"

"Exactly." Once the cloth was wrapped, he grazed a finger over Zilla's tail and along with the article of clothing, it vanished. "There's a chameleon cloth to hide your tail. It'll stay like that unless you do something like set it on fire. Word of advice, do not set it on fire."

Zilla nodded, and evidence shows a smiled behind the cloth over his mouth. He pulled the visor over his eyes and nodded, standing firm and stiff.

Thor slapped his forehead.

* * *

They didn't really pay attention to whatever the stadium had to offer. Litwick and Zilla made it through on their own through the rooms, passing other guards and secure areas. More than once Litwick had the itch to take Zilla back to the others and find Lady Cia on his own, but he decided against it. As much as he hated to work with others, he knew that they would eventually find out who and what he was. They always did. And he did the same thing he'd always do. Take their memories.

It was horrible, he knew, taking away the memories of people he came to know the past few years. Some of them even had dragons. He was contemplating getting a dragon of his own. But every time, every damn time Mr.5 showed up, they would find out who he was. And they forgive him. They accept him. And how does he repay their acceptance? He takes the memory away. How many times has Zilla stumbled across the rings? How many times has Dream read the book? How many times has Lantern talked to him about the pain of losing a loved one? He lost count. He gave up keeping count a long time ago. Now, he was reduced to hiding while being spotted. It was much easier than hiding alone. The worlds always seemed to push him to the GMAD for the past 375 years, and he eventually joined in. Every time they get closer, he wonders if there will ever be a moment where they keep their memories, where they regain them. There is, he decides. At his deathbed. His permanent one. What he wouldn't give to be a simple human mortal again.

Unfortunately, he was so distracted in his own thoughts that he didn't hear that his attention was being called to until someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to see a young man with a stern and fierce look on his face. He had short, black hair and wore al black as opposed to the silver the organization wore. Zilla kept on walking and paused when he saw Litwick no longer leading the way.

"Who are you?" the man said. "You don't have the clearance to get up here, grunt. How did you get passed the guards?"

"We walked," Litwick said, making a mental reminder to sneak disguises for a higher status. "They just let us pass. Didn't say anything to stop us."

The man glared at him for a moment before he groaned, placing his hands over his eyes. "Those idiots," he grumbled. "I specifically said to not let any grunts in. Just because they can guard doesn't mean you lot can just wander off wherever you like."

Litwick nodded. "Of course, sir. I apologize. We should probably head back, then. I think our shift is next, anyway." He pulled Zilla's arm, tugging I'm back in the direction they came from. Unfortunately, Zilla chose that moment to trip and hiccup, not bothering to get up. Zilla, you useless...!

"What's with him?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Intoxication," Litwick said, grimacing at the thought. He only drank once or twice before and regretted it both times. "He's been acing like this for a bit."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" A man came from the same passage Litwick and Zilla came from. He had on a brown pinstriped suit with trainers for shoes rather than something formal. His hair was a bit rustled, and he had on glasses perched on his nose. He also had an accent that Litwick couldn't place. "Though, I must say, you, my friend, haven't been very good at your job." He pointed to Cyrus. "I mean, really, how can an acquaintance of the Lady Cia make such a foolish mistake? You should never, repeat, never let a grunt drink alcohol. Met a bloke once, his name was Ross. Good kid, Ross Jenkins. Almost died doing battle to protect his home, bless his soul. That's all he is, a grunt. Although, when you travel as long as I have and seen what I've seen, you realized that everybody matters. Everyone who thinks they're not important is wrong. You exist for a reason, and whether it be bad or good, that's your choice. Just need to make sure you get help every now and then."

Litwick only payed half attention as he helped Zilla up to his feet. The way he spoke, he could almost think that he was talking about himself. Whoever he was, he knew this: this man wasn't human, even if he looked and acted like it.

"And who are you?" the man said, holding his patience surprisingly well.

"I'm the Doctor," the man reached into his pocket and took out a badge. "I'm the head of Team Bad Wolf over in the Tardis region. I came here to see what the hullabaloo with Team Cyber was about. And remind me never to use the word 'hullabaloo' ever again." He waved the badge in front of the man before setting in front of Litwick's point of view. It was blank.

"Doctor who?" he asked, making him grin.

"I see," the man said, straightening a bit. "Is Lady Cia aware of your arrival?"

"She isn't, actually," the Doctor said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets all-naturally. "She doesn't even know of our existence. Honestly, we caught whim of this extraordinaire from an old friend of ours. And old friend." He paused a moment before speaking. "Then again, I'm one to talk. Well..."

"I am Giovanni, Lady Cia's second-in-command. And there are more of you?"

"Just one," the Doctor said. "A plucky young woman who came as my companion. Believe me, I'd settle for a roaring Loudred over her any day, though the two of them could have a match themselves and she'd come out on top." He waved a finger towards the two 'grunts'. "I'm going to have to take these two with me for the time being. In my opinion, you have far too many grunts in Cyber, a surplus of them, even. You don't mind if I take these two from you for a mo'? We can discuss politics over a good cuppa tea. Love tea. Tea once saved me life, you know."

Without waiting for an answer, the Doctor gently held both their shoulders and led them down another hallway different from the one they had previously entered. Once they were far enough and no one was within earshot, he sighed. "Rassilon, that was close."

"Who are you?" Litwick asked. "You're obviously not human. Too chatty."

The Doctor smiled. "I like you. Observant. Like that. and I can tell you're not human, either, neither of you. Who are you then?" He whipped out a silver tube from his suit pocket and held it in front of a door. The tip lit up as a buzzing sound reached their ears and the door unlocked. He stepped inside.

"We're here to help my friend," Litwick said hesitantly, not exactly trusting the man. "Two more of us are hiding near the entrance. We need disguises for them, that's why we were looking for more of these suits." He gestured to the silver clothing he was wearing.

"Don't like it much," the Doctor said grimacing. "Reminds me too much of something." He paused. "Oh, of course! It all makes sense now!" He led them down another bare hallway, this one with screens and buttons and lights. From the corner of his eye, the Doctor could see Litwick's discomfort. At the end of the hallway was a red headed woman.

"Oi, Spaceman!" the woman spat. "You sure took your sweet time, didja?"

"I figured it out, Donna!" The Doctor took out the silver tube again, buzzing the walls and equipment. "I figured it out what Team Cyber is up to!"

Litwick raised his eyebrows. Originally they planned to free Zilla of this living hell then find out what was wrong with this organization, but it seemed that they wouldn't have long to wait for the second option. "What are they up to, then, Doctor?"

"It's so obvious now, I must be thick in the head!" the Doctor said, tapping the tips of his fingers to his temples animatedly.

"What else is new?" Dona scoffed.

The Doctor either didn't hear her comment, or chose not to. "Of course! Team Cyber and the Cybermen, no wonder they ended up here! Though, they didn't get here like they did the first time around at Torchwood One, they didn't come through a crack in the universe. No, someone actually brought them here, someone knew I was coming and wanted me here. Someone nagged a few before they could fall into the void. Oh..." His revelation trailed off as his eyes widened. "But then if they knew I was coming..."

The Doctor didn't get a chance to finish as every piece of machinery in the corridor switched off. The soft hums were now silent and all gauges and dials were at zero.

"What's happened, then?" Donna asked, trying to start up a nearby computer. "Everything just powered off. Why is that?"

Litwick frowned. "I can sense evil," he said, pulling out his Keyblade. "Zilla, stay behind me. Zilla?" He turned around only to see Zilla curled on the floor like a cat, even kicking his foot lightly in sleep. "Zilla, not now!"

A woman's laugh echoed as she materialized inside the room with them. "Oh, Litwick, you don't need to worry! I don't plan to hurt you! You're much to useful for me right now." Lady Cia stood in front of them. She had that same outfit she wore in the poster, the much-too-revealing one.

"You're not human, either," Litwick realized. He shuddered a breath.. Even without his heart, he could feel a ring of true anxiety within him. "You're a sorceress."

"I do prefer Lady Cia," she said. "And I must say, Doctor, his form of yours is quite...dashing." She gave a seductive smiled that glinted in her wicked eyes. "A shame that my heart belongs to another man."

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief.

"What did you do to Zilla?" Litwick asked trying to stall as much as possible to come up with a plan. It seemed that Lady Cia hadn't picked up on it. Yet.

"I needed you here," Cia said with a bit of a pout. "I needed you. You can't expect an innocent girl like me to get what I want so easily, do you?"

"I don't expect an innocent girl like you to be innocent," Donna commented, snarkiness dripping in her voice. "In more ways than one."

Lady Cia shook her head, clicking her tongue. "Oh, I was so hoping to do this peacefully," she said with what could possibly pass for sarcasm. "Well. Seems I have no choice but to...upgrad my chances."

The Doctor reached for something in his pocket. "You promise the people of your false organization a better life to rise above Pokémon and you reduce and use them to satisfy your own needs. You turn them into beings of destruction with no feeling but the need to be better than the rest. Tell me, what use will the Cybermen be to you?"

"My client has informed me well," Cia said. "He is so eager to meet you. Wait until you met him." The door slammed open and in walked three robots, all marching in unison to stand in front of Lady Cia.

"You're converting the advanced of Team Cyber into Cybermen," the Doctor said in a hushed voice.

"Willingly, I must add," Lady Cia continued. "Told them their little human brains would be placed inside a lifeless hunk of metal. They agreed on account it would make them stronger. And they're right, actually. You've dealt with the Cybermen many times before, Doctor. Can you honestly think you've got an escape route this time?"

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, I love it when they say that. I'm sorry, but the Doctor isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep." He pointed the silver tube at a computer which rebooted instantly. After a few beeps and clicks, the floor beneath the four of them gave away, dropping al of them inside before it closed up again. The computer sparked and it shorted out. Even with the floor closed, they heard the Doctor's shout as it faded away. "Beeeeep!"

Lady Cia exhaled heavily.

" _Mistress, the subjects have escaped,_ " one of the Cybermen said.

"I can see that!' Lady Cia snapped. She turned to face them. "Find them, all of them. Search for any others that might be hiding. _Bring_ me the Doctor and the fairy. Kill _anyone_ who hinders you from doing so!"

* * *

 **Chapter 80 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 ****Litwick, Phoenix, Thor—"We've Got Blueprints" from Phineas and Ferb****

 **Will we see the Doctor again? _Who_ knows?****

 ****This story just gets crazier and crazier, am I right or am I right? As some of you might have guessed, time travel was involved in more ways than one. Or at least, it will be. See, this is the thing about time travel. People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to affect, but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective point of view, it is more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey...stuff. It got away from me, yeah. What was I saying...? Oh, yeah. This is not going to be the first use of time travel involved in this story. It will and may happen later on. Fantastic!****

 **Also this shows GodzillaMan1000 physically and mentally reduced to a baby. Cute…**

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **81:** **After Night at Freddy's**

 **Present day**

Jack was over 300 years old and he had never seen anything scary as the animatronics. He had helped to overthrow tea at the Boston Tea Party. He suffered the gasses of a Nazi concentration camp. He tried and failed to uncover the the truth behind the assignation of Kennedy. Every little frightening thing that happened in the world scared him. But he always tried to find a way to stop, or maybe even prevent such things. The Guardians protected the children, but Jack wanted to help all people. Be an anonymous superhero that people could look up to. But that dream was a long time ago. He gave up on that dream more recently, in the past decade or so. He finally came to terms that he could never be able to save a single person, and he still blamed himself for the fall of the Titanic. He was mulling over himself that day and his emotions got out of hand. So many people died that day.

And now it was even worse since he had people he cared about, who cared about him. And Elsa. He loved Elsa, and it might just be because she was as lonely as him. Forget opposites attract, they were more and more similar with their magic even if he was mortal at the moment. Elsa filled a hole in his heart that he didn't even know was there, one that made him feel glad. Glad that he was brought in to see the Guardians, glad that Litwick brought him and her here. Glad that he made a few friends in just a short amount of time and that he was enjoying himself with other people who can actually see him, invite him to be with their little activity.

And now, Jack could only hold his breath as he heard Freddy screech and Elsa scream. Five nights. Thirsty straight hours of pain and suffering. They didn't get a break, as soon as six AM arrived, everything would become dark and the next night would start. Thirty hours, and not a single time did any of them sleep. They were too scared to sleep. In fact, Elsa had passed out out of fear, slump in Jack's arms. When everything was silent, he slowly looked up, hoping not to see Freddy's face. It was dark. So dark he could see his hand in front of his face when he did so. He didn't realize he was shaking until he exhaled a shuddering breath. Slowly, he set Elsa down on the floor. The ground, he realized, was cold. It was a good thing the cold didn't bother her, then. He was starting to freeze, though.

He walked around blindly for a moment until he felt the metal wall. As soon as he did, however, a light came on above them. A single lightbulb came on and he saw where he was. He stood in a metal room with a glass case. That was the only thing in the room, but inside the case itself was a robot. The robot had a feminine figure with silver skin and hair. She wore a purple draping over her chest, exposing her left shoulder. She wore dark purple pants and her right arms was covered in an equal shade of a purple sleeve. Her eyes were closed, and her lips wore a thin line from emotionless-ness. She stood upright, as if sleeping. On the side of the glass case, Jack saw a sign. He walked over to it and read it.

PRIMARY INTERACTIVE X-TERNAL ASSISTANT LIFE-FORM 2.0

Jack frowned. Why was it such a long name? What would it be shortened for, PIXAL? It was basically the same as "pixel" with an 'A' rather than an 'E'. Behind the glass case, Jack saw a blueprint for the robot. He picked it up, hoping to find some sort of clue. There weren't any doors in the room and Elsa needed to be looked at. Medically, of course.

The blueprint contained a list of functions that Pixal was capable of. He glanced over them. There was self-defense, a facial recognition software, translation software, something called "Spinjitzu," a memory bank, and so much more that Jack felt that it may be a bit redundant. But one on the list caught his attention: medical assistance. Picking up the Ice Rod, he used the hilt of it to break the glass. No alarm sounded.

The robot powered up. Panels on the wall turned over and seemed to be generating electricity into her. She spasmed for a moment before she opened her eyes. They were a reflective green. "Master? Have you called me?" She spoke in a smooth and normal voice for a robot, slightly altered. She looked around the room and landed her eyes on Jack. "You are not the Master. Why have you woken me?"

"I need your help," Jack said. "My friend, she needs to be looked over." He knelt down next to her, holding her head up.

Pixal looked at him before she walked forward. He expected to hear a whirring sound as she walked, but he didn't. "My sensors indicate that her majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle is in a state of shock." She bent down on one knee and placed a metal hand on her forehead. It glowed red. "She will be in this state for quite some time. Whatever has happened to put her like this, Jackson Frost?"

Jack looked astonished until he remembered that Pixal came with facial recognition. "We were in that game. The one with the animatronics."

She stood up. "Of course. You've met Freddy Fazbear, then. My master was able to subdue the Phantom's physical form, but his spiritual one is still out there. My data banks state that others arrived on Crown Heart Island. What has happened that my Master is unable to come for my help?"

"Is your master Litwick?" Jack asked.

Pixal nodded. "Yes. Many times he has asked me to not call me his Master, but I feel I must. He created me even though his has a vile distaste for technology. I am the Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form 2.0. When my first form perished, Master took my body and built me a new one. I still retain my memories of my life before even though it belongs to my first form. I remain here, helping Master defend this island from evil."

"Good," Jack said. "Ever heard of Mr.5? He's here and he's turned almost all of my friends to stone and is controlling Litwick with a dagger. Those of us that escaped split up and are trying to come up with a plan to beat him."

"Mr.5? As in the demon, Klubin?" Pixal's green eyes turned red. "That menace! It is because of him that the Digital Overlord almost succeeded in taking over Ninjago. He and that Master Chen were the ones that destroyed my first body. I will gladly aid you on your mission. As the Ninja once said, let's sock it to them! Ninja, go!" In Pixal's place was a purple and silver tornado her size with snowflakes shooting out. The tornado made its way up the wall and onto a circular pad that Jack hadn't noticed before. She sunk into the pad and a blank wall opened, revealing the next room over. He immediately recognized it as the room with the game console. Pixal returned to the floor after the tornado disappeared. "Hurry we must find your friends."

Carrying Elsa, Jack quickly and carefully followed Pixal out the room and into the stoned hallway and mirrored walls. "We need to find our friend Hiccup, first," Jack said. "Something or someone replaced him with a duplicate a while ago and we don't know where he is."

"Wait just a moment." Pixal came to a stop and turned around to face him. "Hiccup? As in Hiccup Horrendous HaddocK the Third?"

Jack blinked. "Huh. That's his full name, then?"

Pixal shook her head. "I do not understand. Why would the Master's son be here? He said he would never see him again against his own wants."

"Wait, what?"

She turned back in the direction they were heading in. "Someone is arriving." She reached behind her back and a katana blade came out of it. Jack startled, remembering that she was a robot. Of course she would have hidden weapons inside her. "Movement indicates a small size, but one can never be too careful." She raised the weapon in a threatening manner, ready for what was to come.

Quick footsteps thundered down the hall, and Jack saw a familiar face turn the corner, out of breath and panting. "What-? Wh-who are you?" Hiccup took a few steps back, putting the paining behind him. Then his eyes flickered and locked on behind Pixal. "Jack!"

"Hiccup!" Jack sighed with relief. He was fine, then. Setting Elsa down, he ran to him and the first thing he did was was smack his fist on Hiccup's helmet, causing it to ring against his head.

"Ow! What was _that_ for, then?"

"Where the heck were you?" Jack said. "Something took your place and almost got us killed!"

"I know," Hiccup said, rubbing his head. "I was trapped inside the mirrors, but you didn't see or hear me when I tried to call for you guys. It as Pitch, I'm sure of it. He made a copy of me and taunted me when it left with you guys. But then the wall disappeared and I found the painting with the dragons, see?" He pulled out the painting from behind him, sighing. "It so good to see you again. But what's wrong with Elsa?"

"Her majesty is under an influential state of shock," Pixal said. She set the katana down, but didn't put it away. "Interesting. My sensors indicate that there is a 92% chance that you are indeed the real Hiccup. Your father would be proud of you for being so brave upon the face of a danger like a duplicate."

"Um..thank you?" Hiccup said. "Who are you?"

"I am Pixal. The one you know as Litwick created me to help in his fight against the darkness, or more precisely, the demon Klubin." A red light began to blink on her shoulder. "That is strange. I am detecting readings of another life-force similar to Hiccup's, but I only detect one." At that moment, an exact copy of Hiccup came charging around the corner, tackling the first one to the floor. "Oh. Never mind."

Jack watched bewildered as both Hiccups tumbled to the floor, the painting falling face-up to the floor. The second one sat himself on top of the helmet-wearing Hiccup's legs, pinning his arms down. "Ha! Gotcha!" He looked up at Jack with a look of hope and something else on his face. "Jack! Thank the gods I found you! Help me! This guy is trying to pass off as me!"

The first Hiccup flicked his head, sending the helmet up and hitting the other's face. He brought his hand up in pain and reflex, and the first used the opportunity to push him off and assume the same position as he did. "Jack!"

"Jack!"

Jack looked back and forth between both Hiccups, gripping the Ice Rod with both hands. "I-I don't know which is the real one!"

"Allow me to help," Pixal said. She had been so quiet that he had almost forgotten she was there. "Ninja, go!" She spun into her purple and silver tornado again, dashing up and taking both Hiccups inside. When the spin faded, both Hiccups stood next to one another, slightly dizzy from the spin. One of them wore the helmet.

Pixal made her way over next to Jack and said. "It is strange. I am detecting a high probability that both of them have a 92% chance of them being the real Hiccup."

"What's the other eight?" Jack asked as he used the Rod to freeze both of their feet in place. He hated doing this to which ever was the real Hiccup, but he didn't want to risk it.

"There is a slim possibility that one or both of these are just beings of Flesh. The Flesh are man-made organisms that possess the same memories and build as the person they are based from. If there is a Flesh of Hiccup in this room, then he would have the same mannerisms and experiences as him, but is working for the demon."

Jack looked at the Hiccups again. He pointed to the one wearing the helmet. "Hiccup. Where did you get that helmet from?"

"Hm?" After rubbing his head, he took the helmet off. "This one? My dad gave it to me. He gave it to me the day he returned from finding the dragon's nest."

"I remember that," the other Hiccup said. "That was also the night he said that he was starting to give up on me."

"No, he said he was was _about_ to give up on me." He gestured to himself for emphasis. " _I'm_ Hiccup."

"Can you honestly tell me where it was _I_ first went when I went to go looked for trolls when I was five?" the second Hiccup challenged.

"Yes. I went into the forest and came across the cove. Finding Toothless there wasn't the first I've been there."

Jack watched the exchange as the two Hiccups kept on competing on which Hiccup in reality did which. "We're never going to figure out the truth with them bickering like this," he said.

"How do you think we feel?" The second thrust his arm out to shove the first to the ground. But since his feet were plastered, he fell to his back with his feet still planted on the ground. " _Me, myself and I don't see eye to eye. Me, myself and I don't get along. Me, myself and I can finally say goodbye. This collaboration always felt so wrong!_ "

Helmet Hiccup scoffed, pushing himself back into a standing position as he straightened it. " _There's two of us on the scene and I don't wanna sound me, but I'm telling you I'm happy without me._ " He swatted the arm of Non-Helmet Hiccup, who retaliated by scratching at his neck. " _I've been holding me back, but now I'm on the right track, we're done. Finito, I'm free!_ "

Non-Helmet took his vest off and threw it to his face, as if it could actually do damage. " _From here on out, we can both exist peacefully without all of this trouble and external strife. Now that we're separate, we can do anything. So don't let the door hit you, have a nice life!_ "

" _I'm through with myself, I'm better off without him._ " Helmet took his...helmet...off and and whacked the other with it. " _I'm through with myself, I'm better off without him. Me, myself and I don get along._ "

Pixal looked back and forth at the two of them as they continued to hit each other with their arms and the helmet. "Interesting," she said softly so only Jack can hear her. "I remember that Master explained to me that his son was one to avoid conflict. Why would he choose now of all times, if at all, to fight his Flesh physically?"

Jack widened his eyes at this. "Unless they're _both_ Flesh," he whispered. "Is it possible they're both fakes? I mean, if these Flesh are working for the darkness, then that might mean that they have that evil part lingering in their brain even though they copied Hiccup, a pacifist."

"Imputing data," Pixal said as she did the equation in her head. "If we assume your assumption to be true, then...there only remains a 17% chance that the true Hiccup is with us at the moment." They watched as one of them hit the other under the belt. "Seven percent."

"Why are there still numbers at all?" Jack wondered. But watching them both now, he thought back to the Hiccup that accompanied them back in the game. So violent and careless, worse than Snotlout. These two were fighting like those twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"I have detected a weapon nearby," Pixal said. She turned around, but by the time she did, it was too late. Two blasts rang out. Where both Hiccups stood a moment earlier was only a white substance that looked like thick milk. Jack shuddered a breath. "Both false Hiccups were indeed Flesh," Pixal said.

Jack let his breath out. He didn't even realize he had been holding it. They suddenly just turned to milk in the blink of an eye. What would've happened if one of them was the real Hiccup? What if it had killed him?

"Hello, sweetie." A woman's voice sounded behind him. Turning around, he saw a woman with dark blonde, curly hair. She wore a long dress that reached to the floor. The dress was all black and showed red high heels underneath. She wore red lipstick and had a show of a smug, triumphant, and flirtatious smirk on her face. In one hand, she carried some kind of tube. In the other, she had a strange gun aimed past them.

"Who are you?" Pixal asked. "You are not registered in my facial database."

The woman smiled. "'Hell in High Heels', he calls me," she said. "Here." She set the gun down and threw the tube at her.

Pixal caught it and examined it. "Subject confirmed. You are commonly known as Professor River Song. You are an ally of the Doctor. According to my databanks, the Doctor is one of the most trusted allies of my Master, if not the most. You appearance has been noted."

"Doctor?" Jack said incredulously. "As in, _Doctor Who_, that old show from 1963? With the phone box that's bigger on the inside?" He chuckled at the mere thought of it, but then he caught River's ongoing smirk. "You're kidding me. He's real, too?"

River gave a mock gasp. "Spoilers," she said in a musical term, wagging her eyebrows up and down.

Jack looked back at the remaining ice. "Where's Hiccup, then?" He asked. "Kid must be losing it. I'm pretty sure he has abandonment issues."

Pixal was silent for a moment and Jack realized that she was doing her research. "My sensors indicate a 98% chance that Hiccup is currently with us, but he is not physically here. Is it possible that he is entrapped somewhere nearby?"

"Exactly," River said. "Listen up, sweeties. You're old friend Pitch Black is the one that was with you during the robot incursion. He took the real painting and replaced it with this one." She bent over in a crouch and picked up the discarded painting. Then she ripped the paper off, ripping it in smaller pieces. "Destroying the painting would get all of the reptiles back here if it were real."

Jack nodded, his head still swirling over the fact of the Doctor's existence. "Okay, then. So where's Hiccup?"

River rolled up her sleeve and and took off a bracelet she had underneath. She set it over Jack's arm, and he saw that it was more heavy and electronic than a normal bracelet. "This is a vortex manipulator," she explained. "It's a teleportation device. I'll input the coordinates for where the Viking is and the two of you can escape." She pressed some buttons of numbers and handed him a folded piece of paper. "You're going to need this with you. Input the numbers labeled and it'll take you to your next destination, then you'll meet us back here at the same time you left."

Jack frowned. "Left? What's that supposed to mean?"

She gave the same grin she did earlier. "Spoilers."

He sighed, knowing he was not going to get a straightforward answer anytime soon. He gazed over to Elsa, who had still not woken. Her expression was hardened, as if she were in pain.

"Her majesty will remain secure," Pixal said. "Her well-being will be taken care of by my hands."

He sighed, though he was still wary of River Song, but she saved their lives by uncovering the Flesh.

"Just press the center button and you'll be taken to him," River said. "And take this." She handed him an object that Jack had never once thought he would see for his own eyes: a sonic screwdriver. "Press the button to discern if he's a Flesh or not. It'll send you the results."

Jack nodded. His finger hovered over the button for a moment before he pressed it, disappearing in a spark of electricity. The moment he had, Pixal turned around to the direction the Flesh came from. "Alert. I sense multiple life-forms heading here."

A few seconds later, Jack and a young man who looked to be in his late teens came rounding the corner. They both had singed hair and clothes, and a small strand was on fire over Jack's head. A moment later, Zilla, Hiro, and Anna came in after them. They also looked singed, but not as out of breath.

"So," Jack said, looking back and forth between Pixal and River, a wide grin on his face. He twirled the screwdriver in his fingers before tossing it back to its owner. "How long was I gone?"

* * *

 **36 hours earlier**

Hiccup stared on in agony as Pitch Black, under a disguise of himself, followed Jack and Elsa. Why was he such an idiot? As soon he saw something up with his reflection he should've left, or shouted early. But no. His reflection reached out and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him inside. Now he was left on his own, trapped in a room with no exists, the only people he trusts nowhere near him. For a few minutes, he wondered what would happen if they never found out the truth of the false him parading around. Would they notice? Tell the difference between him and the imposter? What happens if they do? Would they even come ack for him? Of course they would, he was their friend. But he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that said that they wouldn't come back, that they would rather he rot here in his own.

Litwick was right. He _was_ self-conscious.

Hiccup blinked. When had Litwick told him that? He thought back to when he was first brought here to when Mr.5 and the villains had turned everyone to stone, trying not to dwell too long at the last part. Litwick had never once mentioned anything like that, but he did remember him saying it at one point. The voice saying it in his memory was as clear as day, but not the actual conversation.

A sudden bolt of electricity landed near him, and he jumped further against the glass in surprise. When the light faded, Hiccup sighed with relief when he saw a familiar face in its place. "Jack!"

Turning to faced him, Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hiccup?"

"Thank gods you found me!" Hiccup said, all his accusations of being abandoned warding off. "I thought you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Pitch and me!" He paused when Jack took something out of his pocket, some kind of silver tube, and pointed it at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

The tube buzzed and Jack sighed, a smiling coming to his face. "It's really you!" He pulled on his arms and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "It's the real you, not a Flesh!"

"A-a what?" Hiccup wheezed through tight breath. "How did you even get in here?"

Jack let go. "This thing right here. A woman named River Song gave it to me just now before I came here. She also gave me this to escape from here." He held up the piece of paper, putting the screwdriver in his sweater pocket. As he looked back and forth between the paper and the manipulator, he asked, "How long have you been here?"

"About seven minutes," Hiccup said. "I just saw you and Elsa leave with the Pitch diguised as me. You really. Figured it out quick."

He paused. "What?"

"Yeah, I just saw you walk past. How did you figure it out?"

Jack looked at the vortex manipulator and widened his eyes. "Of course! It also travels in time!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Hiccup, we were able to find out that something was going up with you so that it wasn't you. But we got trapped in this game. Like how our lives are movies, yeah? Well, they an also become games, something for people to play. We got trapped in one and Elsa and I haven't slept in 36 hours."

Hiccup widened his eyes. "Thirty-six? But I just saw you!" He pointed to the glass again, where he can still hear the faint voices of his friends.

"Yes, but this thing can travel in time! I must have gone back those 36 hours to come and get you! Good thing, too, because that impersonator of yours nearly got us all killed! And he stole the painting of our dragons, too, just when we found it." He finally finished imputing the numbers on the manipulator. "Give me your hand." Taking it, he set it on the vortex manipulator so that it would take him as well. He pressed the button, expecting them to end up back in the hallway with the women and robot, but instead me they ended up in a round room.

The floor was just dirt, like how it was before the Freddy fiasco. A golden flower bloomed in the middle of the circular room. On one side of the room was a door. On the other was Litwick on the ground, in shackles.

"Litwick!" Hiccup got to him first, and Jack followed, propping the Ice Rod on the wall. "Is he...?"

"He can't die remember?" Jack reminded him. "He's probably asleep." He paused when he saw a trail of gold flow out of his mouth, similar to seeing your breath when it was cold. "Or maybe something other than sleep."

Hiccup shook his shoulder. "I thought we were going back to Elsa."

"Me, too," he said, looking at the paper and the vortex manipulator again. "I got the code right. Maybe River gave me his now for a reason. We might have the chance to free Litwick and get that dagger."

Hiccup frowned as another trail of gold exited Litwick's mouth. "Weird..."

Jack shrugged. "Guess we just have to wait for him to wake up, huh?" He sat against the wall, taking the manipulator off. "Here, you hang on to this. It's itching my wrist and I'm not used to itches." He tossed it over to him and furiously began to scratch his wrist.

With no place to put it, Hiccup simply put it on his own wrist, careful to not push any buttons. Well, maybe one. Or two. Or five. "I think I still have some fruit if you haven't eaten in 36 hours," he said, taking the bag out from inside his vest. "Um...I have these 'bongo' things."

When Jack looked up, he buckled silently and took it. "They're called 'mangos,' actually."

After some time, Jack eventually fell asleep, leaving Hiccup sitting between him and Litwick. He looked over the dark fairy, seeing the occasional golden wisp from his mouth. He wasn't even sure it Litwick could wake up, and he suggested that when Jack woke up, however long that took, they just carry Litwick out of the room. They might have to break the chains, but that tube thing he had earlier might come in handy. He made a note to himself to ask him what the 'Flesh' were. Probably more copies of himself.

Looking down at the vortex manipulator, he began to wonder if this sort of technology would be available in his world. He guessed not, it looked very advanced, but that didn't stop his curiosity from wondering how it worked. He knew he shouldn't mess with it, but it was too tempting. He pressed a few moe buttons, ignoring the big circular one in the center. He pressed the numbers first, seeing the tiny screen light up with fives. Of course it was fives, why wouldn't they be? Then he pressed the largest button and activated it.

* * *

 **Over a thousand years ago**

He knew she was coming. He didn't know how, but he always did. And when he saw her, he scowled. "Oh, no no no. Go away. Shoo!"

She scowled back. "I'm _not_ a rat," she huffed.

Marvin placed his hands on his hips. "Debatable."

Olivia continued scowling, leaning forward over the counter of the blacksmith's window. "How about you take that face of yours and shove it up the Shadowlord's arse? At least it'll be an improvement!"

"How about you go and sell that hair of yours rather than your body? That's an improvement."

Olivia growled. "Stupid blacksmith."

"Idiot baker," Marvin scowled back.

"Orphaned jackass!"

"Abused harlot!"

"Airhead of a man!"

"Dimwitted girl!"

Marching inside, Olivia ignored his protests and began to use a hammer to bent a metal rod she had into a straight line. "Shut up, I just want to straighten this out. Then I'll get out of your unnatural blond hair." _Whack!_

"I'm a natural blond, Miss Tea-Leaves-In-My-Hair!"

 _Whack!_ "Oh, so that explains your stupidity!" _Whack!_

Marvin gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist. _Whack!_ When she raised the hammer again, he ripped it out of her hands and held it out of her reach. "Give that back to me, Marvin!'

"My forge, my tools," Marvin said, whipping his head to moth the hair out of his eyes.

"This isn't you're forge, you just live and work here!"

"But Valiant isn't here, is he? Not to mention the fact that he put me in charge until he came back!"

Olivia scoffed. "Sure, put the 14-year old child in charge, why don't you?"

"We're the same age!"

"I'm older by three weeks, now give me the damn hammer!" She jumped, but she was still too short for her age.

"Admit that I'm better than you and I'll let you go back to work in my forge," he hissed. "And believe me, that's the nicest thing you'll get out of me.

Olivia smacked his arm. "Please. I'm _way_ better. Anything _you_ can do, _I_ can do better."

Marvin raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Ha!"

She didn't back down. " _I can do anything better than you,_ " she boasted.

He shook his head. " _No, you can't._ '

" _Yes, I can,_ "she said smugly.

" _No, you can't,_ " he continued to protest.

" _Yes, I can._ "

" _No, you can't!_ "

" _Yes, I can, yes, I can!_ "

Marvin shook his head, not backing down. " _Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you._ "

Olivia crossed her arms, unamused. " _No, you're not._ "

" _Yes, I am._ "

" _No, you're not._ "

" _Yes, I am._ "

" _No, you're not!_ "

" _Yes, I am, yes, I am!_ " He picked up his blade from the floor and thrust it in front of her, not intending to harm her a much as he wanted to. " _I can use these grey blades to cut across the green glades._ "

Olivia reached behind her back to unhook the quiver she had. " _I can hit a sparrow with a bow and arrow._ "

Not one to give in so easily, he added, " _I can live on bread and cheese._ " He knew will enough that this crude girl couldn't go a day without a bite of her favorite cake.

" _And only on that?_ " she asked, looking unimpressed.

" _Yep._ "

She scoffed, waving a hand in his direction. " _So can a rat._ "

He shook his head. " _Any not you can sing, I can sing higher._ "

" _I can sing any note higher than you,_ " she countered.

He shook his head. " _No, you can't._ '

" _Yes, I can,_ " she said smugly.

" _No, you can't,_ " he continued to protest.

" _Yes, I can._ "

" _No, you can't!_ "

" _Yes, I can!_ "

" _No, you can't!_ " He was getting visibly frustrated now now.

" _Yes, I...caaan!_ " She held her last note high on the scale, and Marvin was certain he couldn't do a note like that if he wanted to.

"How do sing that high?" he asked, looking like someone just did a dare of eating rotten meat.

"I'm a girl!" Olivia said, as if that explained everything.

Marvin rolled his eyes. " _Anything you can say, I can say softer._ "

" _I can say anything softer than you._ "

He shook his head. " _No, you can't._ '

" _Yes, I can._ "

" _No, you can't._ "

" _Yes, I can._ " With each wording, their voices got softer and softer, but Olivia began to have trouble as she tried to control her voice.

" _No, you can't..._ "

" _Yes, I can..._ " When her voice squeaked, she shouted in his ear, " _YES, I CAN!_ " Marvin covered his ears, thankful that she didn't notice their shape else he be taunted even more. Glancing around, she saw the hammer lying around on the counter. Smirking, she grabbed it and waved it in her hand. " _Anything you can forge, I can forge better. I can forge anything better than you._ "

She was just being ridiculous now. She had no expertise in those sort of thing. " _No, you can't._ " He reached forward and took the hammer, but she wouldn't let go.

She pulled it back, never one of their grips releasing. " _Yes, I can._ "

" _No, you can't._ "

" _Yes, I can._ "

They both pulled on the one hammer, almost as if they were having a tug-of-war. They dug their heels into the floor, acting like children in a fight.

Marvin poked her should hard with a finger with each enunciation. " _No, you can't, can't, can't._ "

Olivia did the same thing with her own free hand. " _Yes, I can, can, can._ "

They pulled on the hammer so hard that they actually slipped it from their hands. They both fell back, each hitting different sides of the room. Marvin, unfortunately, crashed under a shelf that shuddered and snapped. A bag fell over him, splitting open and covered him in sand. He shuddered as sand drew into his hair and clothes then screamed as it scraped his skin. Olivia chortled, snorting and and pointing at his misfortune. Growling, he picked up a bowl and filled it with sand, chucking it at her. She gasped, trying to swipe the sand out of her hair with Marvin laughing at her.

" _Oh, I'll get you for that!_ " Grabbing a second bowl, she scooped up sand in a jar behind her and threw it at him.

Thus began a sand free-for-all, and within seconds, they had stopped competing against one another and were laughing, acting like childhood friends.

Still smiling, Olivia didn't bother to take it off when they met each other's gaze. She spoke. "Litwick!"

Marvin blinked. That didn't sound like Olivia. It sounded like a teenager's voice. She suddenly ran forward and shook his shoulders. "Litwick! Litwick, wake up!"

* * *

He knew that his curiosity often led him to trouble, it this was just ridiculous. He should've at least taken the vortex manipulator off before he pressed the buttons. Maybe then it wouldn't work. But now, he could only sit and feel the rush of electricity run through his body. From the perimeter of his eyesight, he saw a flashes of white, similar to when Jack appeared in the room behind the mirrors. Was he being transported somewhere? No, he can still the golden flower in the center of the room. In fact, he can also hear Jack's voice somewhere next to him. Whether it was his left or right, he couldn't tell. He tried to call out to him, but he couldn't speak. In fact, what came out of his mouth was a scream rather than a call.

"Litwick! Wake up!" Jack was saying. He turned his head and saw Litwick groaning as he was woken up. "Litwick?"

He opened his eyes. "Jack? What the-? How did you get in here?"

"I don't have time to explain!" Jack cried. "Something's wrong with Hiccup!" He looked over his shoulders at Hiccup, who had stray strands of electricity over his body.

"Oh, gods! Hiccup!" Litwick was immediately right awake, scurrying to his feet and kneeling in front of him. "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

He tried to answer, but found himself unable to. In the corner of his mind, he felt like a child again, a scared little boy who wasn't a Viking and he was in pain. But he also felt a warmth over him when Litwick tried to help him. Why was that? No one ever really treated him with such attention aside from Gobber and Gothi, and even the former would sometimes made him feel like he wasn't adequate. Then, in the corner of his brain, he heard voices. Memories rose that weren't his. No...no, they were his, but they felt...distant. Then they came rushing back at once.

At the same time, his vision filled with a whiteness, and for a moment he thought that he had died and was in Valhalla. But the white faded and he blinked a few times, trying to figure out what in Loki's name just happened. "I don't...feel right," he said, finally allowed to speak. But something felt off about his voice. It felt...different. He couldn't explain, something just felt off about it. Then he realized how hoarse his throat was.

He looked up and saw Jack and Litwick standing a few feet in front of him, the latter in front of the former like a shield. They were both looking at him with wide and shocked eyes. It was a bit difficult to tell with the dark fairy, but it still showed.

"Hiccup?" Jack said in a hushed voice, as if he couldn't actually believe he was there.

"What? Ugh..." Hiccup struggled to stand, and as he stood up, he felt something off with his anatomy. Looking at Jack as he leaned against the wall for support, he frowned. "Did you two get...shorter?" he realized what a stupid question it was when he asked it. "Or did I get taller?"

Jack did an audible gulp. "I think the second option is the one you're looking for."

Looking down at himself, he saw that his clothes felt rather small for him. Yes, he had grown a foot at least. Why? Running a hand over his head to massage it, he felt how thick his hair was. "Is my hair..longer?" He turned back to the two of them. "Guys, what happened to me?"

Litwick stepped forward. He didn't say anything. Instead, he waved his hand and a mirror appeared in the air. Nervously, Hiccup stepped in front of it. When he did, he gasped. No longer was he looking at a teenager. He was looking at a young man, handsome, and he was copying every movement Hiccup made. "I'm...older."

"By a few years at least," Litwick said softly.

He ripped his gaze from the glass and looked at him. Then the memories he saw a few moments earlier clicked back in his mind. He looked at Litwick at the same amount of shock he and Jack did with him. "D...Dad?"

* * *

 **Chapter 81 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 ****Hiccup Duplicates—"Me, Myself, and I" from Phineas and Ferb****

 ****Marvin and Olivia—"Anything You Can Do" from Annie Get Your Gun****

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **82:** **Memory Mine: The Princess**

 **386 years ago**

The first thing Elsa felt when she woke up was a warm blanket over her. She never really used blankets in her room, mostly because she never felt cold. It was too warm for her taste, so she shrugged it off, sitting upright. She gaped when she saw that she wasn't in her room, rather in a tree-like room. There was a slope across from her that led down, she lay on a cot, and there was a red cloak hanging from a branch above her. Other than that, there was nothing to indicate that someone was living here, if anyone was. But then how else would she have gotten here for the last thing she remembered was trying to brave her way blindly through the storm?

Upon noticing her hair was free over her shoulders, she carefully used a ring of ice to place it back into a bun. This was one of the simple tricks she can do without making something explode in ice and snow. Without regarding footwear, she made her way down the slope and out an arched doorway. She saw a blanket of snow and trees leading down the North Mountain, Arendelle in the distance in snow. It was winter, of course it would be. Wrapping her arms around herself, she made her way the opposite direction of the kingdom, away from people. She almost gasped when she saw a figure above her. It was a boy about her age, leaning on a branch on his back, looking up at the clouded sky. He had his hands behind his head and a leg resting over the other, but other than the black wings sprouting on his back and bare feet, he looked like a normal teenager. This must be her rescuer, she decided. But she didn't want any more attention that what was needed or even wanted. She quietly and carefully passed under him, going with no destination to get away from the village.

Soon, she leaned against a tree to rest, wondering why she ran out of food from her bag so quickly. She was hungry and thirsty, and being stranded on the other side of the North Mountain wasn't helping.

"Lookie what we have here, boys." Elsa looked up when he heard a man speaking. A hooded figure came out, followed by two other men. She suddenly felt unnerved. "What're you doin' all the way far from home, wittle one?" The first man spoke in a mocking tone, as if speaking to a child.

"Reckon she's from the hoity-toity kingdom on the other side o' the mountain?" a second man asked.

"Must be," the first said. "Look at 'er garment. Too fancy and clean for the dungheap 'round these parts. Say, princess, what brings you here?" He gave a smile that was too malicious to be kind.

Elsa shuddered as she felt the storm pick up, but it was more from fear of hurting them even if they were going to hurt her. "P-please... Leave me alone..." She felt a tear fall from her eyes as she curled up into a ball on the tree she was rested in.

"Let me see that." The third man grabbed Elsa's arm and she gasped, fearing the worst may happen, that she would shoot an icicle through his heart or be trapped under a thick mound of snow and suffocate. But nothing happened, luckily. The man rolled up Elsa's sleeve as she panted heavily, then produced a knife from his boot. He made a long cut on her arm, reaching all the way from her elbow to the back of her wrist. The storm began to pick up.

"Leave 'er to die, we betta' go!" The third man snapped his fingers before putting his glove on. The first man was already stepping back from where he came from.

Elsa watched in disgust as the man licked the knife, tasting the blood. "Mm...cold blood." He gave a chuckled as she licked the whole of the cut, making Elsa pant even harder in fear.

"Let go of her or I'll show you cold blood." A figure jumped down from the tree above them, pulling the man back. "I did warn you, didn't I?"

"O-oh, Lord! The Dark One!" The three men fell on their knees, bowing, as the first man continued to speak, "I'm so sorry, Your Imminence! We had no idea this girl was of your acquaintance!"

The 'Dark One' Elsa recognized as the boy with wings and bare feet. "I warned you, and I do not give mercy!" He waved his hand and a pillar of green fire made a ring around the three men, who were know cowering in fear. "I didn't say anyone acquainted to me, I said, 'anyone at all'."

"No no no! Please, we apologize!" The men began to plead as the fire rose. Elsa panted for air, and not just because of fear but because she was losing consciousness from the intense lack of blood. She watched in horror as the fire engulfed the men, and they began to scream in pain.

When Elsa awoke again, she found herself back in the same treehouse, at this point she was guessing that it was occupied by that 'Dark One'. She began to panic again, but logic crept into her mind. If this boy were evil to not show mercy to those men, why let her live? She was free of her sleeve, ripped from her nightgown, and poked at what felt and looked like leaves covering her long cut.

She heard footsteps and quickly lay back down on the bed, pretending to be asleep. "I know you're awake," he said. Elsa frowned, her face away from his. Before, his voice sounded menacing and merciless, probably because he was. Now it sounded calm and endearing, probably because...he was? "I brought you oats. Not much in the way of food, but something. You'll need something to get your blood flowing again."

Finally turning around, she saw her rescuer was actually about the same age as her. Maybe a year or two older, not to mention a few inches taller, but around the same age. She hardly noticed the white eyes, for she was more intrigued by the bat-like wings on his back, sprouting from his dark purple vest as if it were a part of it. Sitting up, she took a woven grass bowl and wooden spoon, taking the oats into her mouth. It was something, at least. She didn't realize how hungry she was.

"So first I found you plummeting off a cliff in a storm where I can barely fly to your direction," the boy said. "After you passed out, the storm calmed down almost immediately. Then, you leave without so much as a thank you, and I find you a few hours later in a storm, surrounded by cannibals. Almost immediately after you pass out from your blood loss, the storm calms." He leaned on the wall, watching her with complete attention. "You've seen my kind of magic. Do you control the weather?"

Elsa wasn't sure how to respond at first. This boy was acting so casual about it, as if magic weren't something to be scared of. After what happened with Anna, she vowed to suppress her magic as much as she could, and look how that turned out. The whole kingdom would be turned upside by now because of her disappearance. "Ice," she finally said, her voice a bit hoarse. She was handed a skin canteen and drank water. "Ice and snow and...that sort of stuff," she continued.

The boy nodded. "I get it, so your powers are developed by your emotions, too, then. I have similar magic, besides the green fire. I can grow and control plants, which is really helpful for when I'm living on my own. I can grow whatever food I want, given I'm a vegetarian. My name is Litwick by the way." He held out his hand in offering, but Elsa didn't take it at first. "This is where you shake my hand and tell me your name, in case your not familiar with this concept.

 _Sarcastic man-bat,_ Elsa thought to herself. She took the hand. "Elsa." Then another thought came to her. "You...you killed those men."

"Did it really look like that?" Litwick said thoughtfully. "Good. They thought they were going to die, you see. I only did that trick to scare them off. Dropped them off on an island with two of their other cronies that I took care of a few weeks back. But tell me this Elsa: why are you, a teenage girl, all alone in your nightgown up in the North Mountain?" She was about to answer when he cut her off. "No no no, let me guess. I saw that look before in your eyes. I've seen it once before. You're scared. No one, except maybe your family, knew of your abilities, did they? You were scared of what they would do to you. You accidentally hurt someone once with this magic you have and your scared of it, scared of yourself. So you ran away." What was once mirth in his empty eyes was gone. It was replaced with complete seriousness and sympathy. "Am I wrong?"

Elsa was speechless before she remembered to speak. "N-no. But, but how do you know that?"

Litwick took the skin canteen and took a drink of the water. "I said I've seen it once before. Stay here as long as you need to. I probably won't be here all day, but there's fruits and vegetables in a hidden panel downstairs. You'll find it easily. I'll be back in a few hours or so." Before she can object to anything, he had already flown straight out the window without so much as sparing her a second thought.

Elsa didn't want to stay, but she had to. She was still too weak to move as efficiently. But after she healed, where would she go? Not Corona, her aunt and uncle were the king and queen there. Maybe if she continued further north, she might find a safe haven. She remembered an enchanted land from her childhood called Misthaven, a land that was a boat ride away. It was rumored that magic was a common practice. Perhaps she could stowaway and arrive there, find someone who would be able to help her shut away her magic. But wait... Litwick acted as if he already knew of magic like her own. Maybe it was possible that he could help her contain her magic.

Unable to fall asleep, she couldn't help but wonder how she could possibly ask him. If she did and by some miracle he managed to say yes, where would she sleep? She wasn't sure if he wanted to, and if not, where would she go? The questions just kept coming in and going out of her head for a while, until she felt like more than a few hours had passed. But either way, she wanted to know more about her rescuer; the wings and eyes were too tempting to not question.

It wasn't until she heard soft singing did she realize Litwick as back. She thought he would come in to talk to her right away, but he didn't. His voice drifted inside from the window, and from where she sat, she could see a tuft of his raven hair poking out in contrast from the white light of day. " _I don't know what I was thinking, leaving my child behind. Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind._ " Elsa quietly poked her head out, looking at Litwick as he sat up, drawing figures on a branch with his finger lit up. " _With all this anger, guilt, and sadness coming to haunt me forever, I can't wait for the cliff at the end of this river._ " He jumped off the branch and landed on the snow, where it looked a fight had occurred. " _Is this revenge I am seeking, or seeking someone to avenge me? Stuck in my own paradox, I wanna set myself free._ "

Roots shot out of the ground, grabbing and locking onto his hands. He was pulled to his knees, not even struggling to escape. " _Maybe I should chase and find before they'll try to stop it. I won't be long before I become a puppet._ " The branches above him raised his arms as if he were a limp doll. They were set alight and Litwick continued. " _It's been so long since last I've seen my son lost to this monster. To the man behind the slaughter. Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song so I could ponder, the sanity of your father._ " He clutched his head as if it were in pain, ignoring the pins and needles that began to sprout from his skin. He painted heavily, dropping to his knees as he looked like an overstuffed pincushion.

After a moment, the pins began to sink back into his skin and Litwick forced himself to stand, leaning heavily on the tree. " _I wished I lived in the present with the gift of my past mistakes. But the future keeps leering in like a pack of snakes._ " He gave a dark chuckle, scoffing as he looked up at the sky. The clouds still blocked the sun. " _Your sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember. Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper. The justification is killing me, but killing isn't justified. What happened to my son, I'm terrified. It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger. I'm sorry my sweet boy, I wish I'd been there._ "

" _It's been so long since last I've seen my son lost to this monster. To the man behind the slaughter. Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song so I could ponder, the sanity of your father._ " Litwick lied down on the base of the tree, not moving. He heard soft footsteps and felt Elsa lie down next to him. He didn't say anything for a minute or two, and neither did she.

"Can you..." Elsa started, before she shook her head. "Never mind."

He turned his head and saw her looking up at the sky. She was young, still too young to be alone on her own, and yet here she was, no family. If she even had one. "What is it?" he said, pressing for more information. "Go on ahead and ask."

She bit her lip before saying, "Is it possible you can teach me to control my magic?"

Litwick nodded. "If you want. But you'll be away from any people other than me. There's a reason I stay up here, so I can be alone." He looked at her, raising an eyebrow when she turned to look at him. "You sure you want to do that? Just stay alone up here?"

She nodded, feeling less hesitant. "Yes. And besides, I won't be alone, will I?" Elsa moved her hand and placed it over his arm, giving it a small squeeze.

He chuckled, looking back up at the sky. "Guess you're right about that. If you want, but no that I don't really do hand holding." He moved his arm a bit harshly and set it over his stomach. "I'm older than I look, so don't expect me to coddle you over every injury, understand?"

Elsa nodded. She wasn't expecting Litwick to be anything other than a mentor or tutor, but he really hadn't expected him to act so...isolated. Then again, she wasn't one to talk. The only personal thing he may know about her was that she had magic but other than that, nothing. If she opened up more to him, would he do the same? She just wanted to know more about him, she was too curious. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

"Think of your magic like this water sack," Litwick said the next day. They both walked into the woods until they came across a lake. It was frozen sold, its icicles hanging from the trees above. Litwick had brought the skin canteen, holding it in front of them both. He positioned it under an icicle, uncapped it, and lit his hand on fire, making it melt. "The mana, or magical energy, in your body is represented by the water. Your magic is strong, and it's filled all the way to the brim, see?" He filled the sack up, showing the small reflecting water to her. "But your suppressing it. The storms that happen are because your mana is in overload. if its not gradually released..." He poured more water inside, making the sack overflow. "Then you're not going to be able to suppress it anymore and will force itself out of your system. You understand so far?"

Elsa nodded. "I think so. Seems simple enough."

"Good. But your mana doesn't have to overflow. If it's gradually released..." He took a drink before refilling it. "...then it doesn't have to be suppressed, and therefore, will not force its way out."

"How does it not overflow?" Elsa asked, finally understanding the concept.

"Don't suppress it. But you told me you injured someone once, right? You can't force your magic inside, otherwise, it'll overflow. But that's what your scared of, isn't it?" He peered at her, almost in a trance. "You don't want to use your magic at all, do you? You think it's a curse, you think that it makes you weird and abnormal. I thought the same thing, and now my entire family is gone because of some of my selfish actions. I learned to live with my magic, to control it. _You_ control _it_ , Elsa, not the other way around." He turned around and gestured to the frozen lake. "Go on and do something with your magic. Don't be afraid to use it, just...let it go."

She almost wasn't paying attention due to the sympathetic look he had given her. For a fleeting moment, he seemed so hurt and vulnerable, as if the wrong move could destroy him. The look was on his face for a single second before it became formal again, and Elsa half thought it was only her imagination, a hope that someone understood how she felt. He did, but not the way she does. He wouldn't understand hiding from your family, running away from home, fearing you might actually kill someone you care about just by being in the same room as them.

When Litwick gestured to the lake, Elsa quickly payed rapt attention. _Let it go..._ Elsa thought as she closed her eyes. She needed to use her magic, not shove it down. Only then could she control it. She didn't know why this was so easy to understand when her own parents were unable to process this thought. Probably because even though they loved and cared for her, they still showed that glimmer of fear in her eyes. Whether it was of or for her, she didn't know. But Litwick was another story. He didn't show an ounce of fear at all, not in his eyes, his body language, his tone. Her mother and father were telling her to calm down and repress her magic. He was telling her to show it off. Concentrating, she felt calmer than she had in years. What was it about Litwick that made so calm? That fact that he also has magic? Or that she didn't turn her down upon asking for lessons?

She was so distracted in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that Litwick was clapping slowly, but not sarcastically. "Wow," he said, looking up. "If you can do this at the beginning, I would really love to see you perform at the end.

Looking up, Elsa saw a giant, beautiful snowflake hanging in the air above them. Snow was falling gently, all over the surface of the lake instead of the surrounding area. The snowflake looked like a magnificent ice sculpture with Arendelle crocuses and sigils, all hovering in the air above her. "I...I did that?" She looked down at her own hands in awe. Before, her room would be covered in ice so thick that you couldn't see the other side of it. Now, this snowflake was as clear as glass.

"See what you can do?" Litwick said, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "With practice, you can do even greater things. You can make houses out of ice, you can use it to defend yourself, and with enough practice, you can probably melt it."

"How can I melt it?" she wondered, still looking at her hands, turning them over as if she couldn't believe they were there. "I can't boil water, only freeze it. Anything I touch freezes over. I can never melt anything."

Litwick stood in front of her, gently, taking her left arm. Her hand was placed on top of his right, then covered it with both. His skin was warm, and hers felt cool. "See?" He raised an eyebrow at her again. "I'm not freezing over. All those times something did, were you scared? Nervous? Anxious?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered at the physically contact she was having, something she did not have very often. And yet she didn't suffer from any of the aforementioned emotions.

"How do you feel now?" He gave a small smile, one that look particularly nervous.

She smiled back, a true, genuine smile for the first time in weeks, months, years maybe. "Happy." Without even thinking, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He faltered a little at the sudden contact, but hugged back more tentatively. She didn't know if she could ever leave, but as long as she needed these lessons, she wouldn't. He was just as alone as she was, she knew. He had no family, and she abandoned hers. Maybe...just maybe... She could return?

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and soon, six solid months had passed for the both of them. They continued to work on Elsa's magic, and she was soon able to make it snow on her own, as well as make living, waking miniature snowmen, though they couldn't speak. She learned how melt snow she'd created, but she never understood how it was possible. Litwick claimed he didn't, but by this point, she can already tell that his subtle tell of lying would be that he would run a hand through his hair, ruffle it, then scratch his cheek. She came to admit to him that she ran away, but never mentioned that she was the princess. She wasn't sure what he'd do about this, maybe return her because of her value to the kingdom. Other than this, she told him most about herself. Her likes, her dislikes, what she's wanted to do, what she used to do with Anna when they were children, and the accident that led to her running away out of fear of hurting her family.

"Are you ever going to go back now that you've got a better grasp on your magic?" he had asked one day.

Elsa could see the tension in his eyes, those empty, blank. He was afraid of being alone, but at the same time, he seemed afraid for her to stay with him. It as a conflicting battle in his head. "Not as long as you want me," she told him honestly. She came into full control of her abilities, no longer afraid, yet anxious to return. So she didn't.

And yet, during this time, she found out little to none about him. He said he was seventeen years old, but he gave that sign he was lying. He did once mention he was older than he seemed. He talked about a brother once, how his father was murdered how his mother didn't want him, but that was it. No name, no home, not even how he came to be in the forest of the North Mountain.

They ate with food he grew, and though he wore the same vest and pants every day, Elsa opted to create a simple dress out of ice, something she found quite simple to do. She didn't even wear shoes anymore, something she picked up from her new friend.

One day, Elsa was taking a walk through the forests when she came to the same lake that she made her snowflake in. Though it was now spring, it would always be snowy in the North Mountain. The lake was no longer frozen over, and was as fresh as a daisy to drink out of.

As she dipped the grass-woven basket to take back to the rim of the lake, she head a voice said, "Wonderful day, innit?"

Elsa gasped, swerving her head in the direction. There stood a young man in a shawl, leaning on a rock. He was dressed in garb made for a thief, she realized, but he didn't seem to be threatening. Yet at least. "Yes, it is," she said. Ever since she stayed with Litwick, she's had even less contact with people. She didn't mind, really, a few passerby would get lost in the trees and she would offer them shelter in a cave she and Litwick found specifically for the occasion. They never saw Litwick for obvious reasons.

"Don't mean to pry, but what's a lovely dame like you doing all alone up here?" He seemed legitimately concerned, coming forward a little. She saw that she was chewing on a piece of haystraw.

"Just getting water for me and my friend," Elsa said dismissively, hoping that she could get back without him accompanying. "We live up here." She suddenly came to the conclusion that she was no longer staying with Litwick, she was actually _living_ there.

"Really?" The young man whistled through the straw. "Bloody impressive if you're here in the winter." He stepped forward a little and offered his hand. He took down his hood, showing black hair. "Name's Marvin by the way. I'm a thief in Arendelle, but you don't have to worry about me. I only steal from those that are pompous or have too much, like the royal family."

Elsa felt a but anxious about that, but forced herself to calm down. "Hello, Marvin. I'm Eliza." She made sure to give herself a false name whenever she were to meet someone new. It was also the closest thing to her name that she can answer to on instinct. She shook his offered hand and flinched a little as the material of his fingerless glove scratched her palm.

Nodding, Marvin returned the shawl over his head. "Nice to meet you, Eliza. I better get going, heard the Duke of Weasel-town has some jewels on display, they'll be worth quite some."

As much as Elsa was against this thief, she soul not help but giggle. "It's 'Weselton', actually."

"Not when I'm done defacing those words, it's not." He grinned, sprinting to the other side of the lake.

Elsa sighed, relieved of tension even as Marvin called for her. Turning, she saw him about to speak before he was replaced with someone else. Something else. In his place was a person with red scales on his face, and eyes so red it could be blood. His fingers were replaced with black nails, almost like claws, and as quick as he image arrived, it was gone. "Tell Litwick he hasn't escaped me yet," Marvin said, and with a salute, he was gone.

Left on her own, it took her a moment to notice that she had dropped the woven bowl. She bent down to pick it up, wondering how Marvin could know Litwick's name when she looked at her right hand. Black veins began to grow in her hand, and she could feel it sting. The veins continued all the way up until they reacher her shoulder, her neck. She tried to call out to Litwick, but she couldn't speak. She fell to the ground, rasping. She saw the black veins spread to her other arm and the rest of her body before she black out.

As she was under, she was surrounded in complete darkness. She heard soft voices and realized that it was all her. She could her herself from when she was a little girl to the day she first met Litwick and beyond. Some were vague, others were clear but they were all here. After what felt like hours, she heard another voice, a different one. Litwick's.

" _No... No! Not again! Please, no!_ "

The darkness suddenly lifted and she saw images. They were all a blur as they sped by in her eyes, but some seemed to still long enough so she could understand the concept. Some were sad, some were happy, and others were full of angst she felt like she could cry. Yet she wasn't sure if she can feel anything anymore.

* * *

"Elsa...?"

When Elsa did open her eyes, she found herself looking into Litwick's. They were knitted and full of concern. She almost thought he had been crying. She tried to speak, but coughed instead.

"Don't push yourself. Here, drink something." She felt something press against her lips and drank from the skin canteen. Her sore throat began to feel better, but there was still a nagging feeling in the back of it. "You were put under a sleeping curse. Those come from physically contact, but your alright now. How do you feel? Can you speak yet?"

She shook her head, not able to coerce a syllable out of her throat. She managed to sit up, and when she did, she was engulfed in a tight hug from Litwick. "I thought I lost you..." he said softly in her ear. He sounded so weak and frail for this single moment, almost as if he can break apart with a single word.

"Wh-what–" She coughed violently again before she can finish.

"A sleeping curse," Litwick said again, not letting go. She didn't want to either. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring him even closer, if possible.

She didn't know who made the first move, and frankly, she didn't care. One minute Litwick was nuzzling her like a kitten, the next he was starting to tilt his head to get a better look at her face. Then his lips met hers. It was Elsa's first kiss, but it was nothing less of perfection. it was a soft, chaste kiss, only resorting to the lips. When they broke apart, Litwick caressed her cheek with his hand. From where she sat, she can see that the moonlight radiating behind him, making him almost glow.

"I'm so going to regret this," he said, most likely to himself before his lips met hers again, only this time, it meant much more.

When Elsa woke up again, she found herself in Litwick's arms in her bed. Both beds were in Tehran same room, only on separate sides, and she and Litwick were in hers. She blushed radiantly when the memories of the previous night rose to the surface, and yet she couldn't help but rub her bare leg against his own. She didn't know what invoked the previous night, probably the thought that Elsa had almost died, but she wondered what it met. could he feel the same as she did to him? When she first took a liking to him, she told himself that it was just a silly crush. but as the weeks droned on, and it was only the two of them to accompany each other, she fell in love. She had never fallen in love before, and she wasn't sure if Litwick has with her, or even at all.

"Elsa?" Litwick began to lift his arms around her waist but she forced it back. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Better than ever." She can feel him hesitate as his head hovered above hers, then he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Last night was...something."

He chuckled, wrapping his free wing over the both of them. "I...I love you, Elsa. I'm sorry it only took you dying for me to realize that."

Turning to face him, she saw that same hesitant, frightened look in his eyes again. "I love you, too." and she meant it. It didn't matter to her if he wasn't human, or was older than he seemed, or even if he looked abnormal. She loved him. Even if he never spoke about his past, she knew that he had suffered worst than she ever had, and she wanted to help. She wanted to help him heal.

"Wait, what do mean, died?" Elsa asked.

He sighed. "Your heart stopped beating for a few hours," he admitted sadly. "I used a sleeping curse to get your heart beating again, but it took a while for the. poison in your system to mix with the curse. When they balanced, they canceled each other out, and you finally woke up."

"How long...?" She didn't need to finish her sentence. He knew exactly what she wanted to know.

"Almost five months," he said. "Comatose the entire time, and you never once woke up." He gently rubbed her thumb under her eye, brushing away a tear. "I would always talk to you, not that you would ever respond. But I'm done keeping secrets. I'm only scared of how you'll react to them."

Elsa buried her head in the crook of his neck, their bare bodies pressing against each other. Her body was unnaturally cold, his was unnaturally hot, but when together, they were perfect together.

"I heard you," she aid softly. "Your voice. I heard you. I heard about what you did the past 600 years. what you did when you were in Deltora. Your brother. And you were scared I wouldn't love you if I knew all these things." She moved higher and pressed her lips against his, and all the tension she felt from him melted away against her ice-cold touch. "I still do."

The two of them spent the rest of the day on the branches of the treehouse, using their magic to putonghua a show. For the first time ever, they combined their magic, showing off an iced flower with real stems, a tree with glass-like baubles, and more.

Litwick revealed the truth about himself, and Elsa never once thought of it as his fault. Once or twice she seemed frightened by what she had done, but she never left. She always stayed. For another month, they stayed this way. Litwick was opening up more and more, and he even told her of Olivia, the girl he met before he became dark. Elsa was abut jealous upon learning he wasn't her first, but other than that, did not reprimand him on dwelling on a past lover. Her death haunted him to this day, all of them relating to friends and family, but he still carried on with a heavy heart. She told him the truth about her being Arendelle's princess, and he sucked her by saying that he already knew.

"That first day I met you, I went to the town to see if anyone was missing. Wasn't so hard to put the pieces together." He admitted that he, too, was once royalty, even showing off the brooch that he kept with him. He had never once shown it to anyone, not his brother, not Olivia, no one. He only wanted Elsa to know. When asked about this 'Marvin', he sighed. "I have enemies, Elsa. Some them want me dead, and to do that, they go after the people I care about first. That wasn't Marvin. Marvin's dead. That was the demon that possessed my brother after he died. A glamour spell covered up his non-human physical appearances, but that flicker you saw was what he truly looked like."

* * *

"Have you ever thought about it?" Litwick asked they looked up at the stars one night as they lied down side by side next to the lake. Winter was nearing again and the lake was freezing over again.

"Hm? Thought about what?" Elsa was mindlessly making snowflake patterns in the air with her finer, watching the flakes of snow flutter before blowing off in the wind.

"Leaving. And I don't mean your house, I mean this world. We could find a way to make you immortal like me and we can be together for the rest of our lives. I can finally have light in this dark world." Even before the incident with the poison, Litwick had to fight the urge to confess his feelings, feeling like every time something good happens to him, it gets ripped away. Now, it seemed a better time than ever for this proposal.

"I want to, but I don't want to," she said, setting her hand down next to hers. "I mean, everyone back home thinks I was kidnapped. I made it Iike that on purpose, you know. I feel a little guilty about that, I guess." She though back to Anna and her parents, and Kai and Gerda, the people in the castle who knew the truth of her magic other than her parents. Would they worry about her? Did they still miss here? There were close calls a few times in the past when the royal guard would search the ounting and they were almost caught. She tilted her head back to look at her lover to see that his expression was crestfallen, but still with that bit of mirth and love in his eyes. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

He chuckled once through his nose. "I'm still finding it hard to believe, honestly."

"Even though at night, anything goes?"

He snorted this time, making Elsa smile as well. "You know, you don't strike me for a prevented sense of humor. ...but yeah, I guess. I feel I'm a jar of bad luck mixed with darkness. So far, this past hear has been the best of my life. I love you, too." He lifted her head to plant a small kiss to her mouth before they lay back down. He was drifting off to sleep when he hear her again.

"Yes."

"Hm? Yes, what?"

She sat up, pulling him up with her. "Yes, we'll leave this world. Together."

His eyes were filled with a glimmer of hope and disbelief. "Really? Are you sure? It might be cold where we're going, this world or the next." He laughed at his own joke, and Elsa tried to act serious before she can join in.

"Yes, really. I love you, Litwick, more than anything. If we really can find a way to be together forever, I'm willing to take the chance. And besides, you know me. The cold never bothered me, anyway." She gave him another kiss before they walked back to the treehouse together, hand in hand.

The next morning, Elsa didn't wake up. She panted for breath and strained her neck as if she were in pain. Litwick did whatever he could to wake her up, but she wouldn't. The residue darkness has taken over her mind, he thought. She was in pain from the inside, and no amount of magic can help. But there was something, and by the end of the day, Litwick had torn his own heart of his body and locked it away, his emotions sealed and cut off from his body. Before he did his job, he calmed Elsa down by speaking softly in her ear of the future he wanted them to have together. She calmed down until it looked like she was only asleep. He placed a loving kiss to her lips before he reached into his pocket and took out a purple stone.

* * *

Litwick gently placed Elsa back into her bed, pulling the covers up over her. She would always said that even though she didn't get cold, she still enjoyed the comfort of the blankets. Adjusting her nightgown, the same one similar to the one she wore exactly a year earlier, she was back where she was safe, even if she didn't think so.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, even though he knew she couldn't hear. Light began to pour from the windows, indicating sunrise. "I tried to protect you, but I couldn't. I had to do this, it was the only way your mind wouldn't collapse on itself." He used a finger to brush back her platinum-blonde hair over her ears. "I still love you. I won't ever forget you, and I don't ever want to fall in love again. I said that about Olivia, and then I met you. This is how the world works, I guess. Ever since I was born, all of the universes have been conspiring against me to make my life a living hell." He shuddered a sigh. "I never told you this, but I had a child once. ...His name was Hiccup. He wasn't mine, I adopted him after his father abandoned him in the woods in another world. I raised him for almost six years before...something happened. ...Do you remember the day I met you? Those cannibals... I told you I sent them away. I lied... I really did kill the three of them, along with the two from before. I called myself the 'Dark One' to make them scared of me even there's no such thing as a title like that. They have a right to be scared, and honestly, you do, too. You know the worlds I've destroyed, the lives I've ruined, the people I've killed. And yet you still stay by my side. Why? What did I do to have you in my life? Absolutely nothing, that's what. And that was the problem; you weren't supposed to know me, so the universe sent you a harbinger of things to come. If only I brought you back when I first found you, or refused those lessons that day. You won't remember me, but...I'll still remember you." He lowered his face to hers, placing one final, meaningful kiss to her lips. "I'll still love you, even if you grow old or find someone else to love."

A knock on the door made took note that he had taken to long. A little girl's voice said, "Elsa? You sure you don't wanna build a snowman?"

By the time the door was opened, a strawberry-haired girl only saw her sister still fast asleep on the bed. The room was strangely chilly, then she saw that the window was open. She walked over to it, missing the figure looking down at her from above the sill. She closed the window and left the room, letting her sister rest some more. Not that she was ever going to leave, if only to eat with her and their parents once or twice a month.

* * *

 **Present day**

By time she realized she was crying, Anna had already finished watching the images from the crystal ball. The shattered glass grew back into its sphere, entrapping the light inside again. It was full and unbroken now. All of the images that made up a year went by in less than a minute, maybe even a second, but it was still enough to grasp the meaning of.

"Elsa and Litwick were...?" Lantern was the first one to break the silence. She carefully picked up the glass sphere before setting it on a bedrock. "But...she was gone for an entire year? Anna?"

Anna blinked, wiping her tears away from with her hand. "Um, no. I don't remember her ever being gone for an entire year. She may have been cooped inside her room all the time, but never so much for people to think she'd gone missing. Besides, I would knock on her door everyday and would hear heron the other side, even see her every few weeks."

"Unless he took your memories of that year, too." Zilla looked up at all the memories in the room. "Oh, this makes so much sense! For years, probably his whole life, Litwick's been taking memories of everyone to spare them pain and suffering. The year that Elsa was with Litwick was erased from the whole of Arendelle's memory, as if it never existed."

"But what I don't get is why?" Hiro wondered. "Why is all this stuff happening to him. Growing up in San Fransokyo, I've seen kids living on the streets and single parents struggling to make a life, and I've never seen anyone as cherophobic as him."

"Chero-what?"

"It means he's afraid of finding happiness because he knows it'll be taken away from him."

Anna didn't say anything. She looked up at the crystal balls, dreamcatchers, forget-me-nots, and canisters that all carried memories. Literally hundreds, maybe thousands. The memory mentioned that Litwick was over 800 years old. How long had it been since he last saw Elsa? Another 800 years? More? Less? Then again, Elsa was 16 when she first met him. She was 21 now, but with this sort of magic, it may have been longer for him. She thought back to the memory, the looks of love Elsa and Litwick had for each other she saw looks so similar on her parents when she was younger, and yet it was so different. First love and all. She thought back to what happened that led Elsa to escaping to the North Mountain. She would often think why she would escape up there, and she realized hay it was because whether she remembered it or not, the North Mountain was a place of solace for her. With no memory of Litwick's lessons, Elsa went back to forcing her magic away rather than using it for its beauty.

"We should go," Lantern finally said. "We've been here long enough, we need to find the others." She, Hiro, and Anna left the room, leaving Zilla alone in the wide open space.

He flew up and saw many names, some from the GMAD, other from friend and acquaintances outside, and others he didn't recognize such as Stanford Pines, Sarah Jane Smith, and Ben Tennyson. He searched quickly until he came across a flower with a familiar name labeled on it: GodzillaMan1000. Plucking it, pollen drifted to his face.

* * *

 _"You never know if you don't try."_

 _"What do you know about this sort of thing, anyway?"_

 _"You're cute. Has anyone ever told you that? You're cute when you're all flustered!"_

 _"Lantern, watch out!"_

 _"The blood is mine! Mine!"_

 _"AAH!"_

 _"Just...leave me alone."_

 _"I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry."_

* * *

"Hey, Lizard Brain!" Lantern snapped her fingers in front of Zilla's face, snapping him from his trance. "We don't have time to look for our memories! We need to find the others before it's too late!"

Discarding the flower on the floor, Zilla followed her out of the room. He stared on in disbelief at her as she pulled him out, almost as if he had come across an enigma.

"What are you looking at?" Lantern asked when she turned to face him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Zilla gulped and calmly released her grip on him, making sure to not take too far of a step back so she wouldn't get suspicious. "S-sorry, I was... I-I mean, I don't... But, I–"

She sighed. "Doesn't matter. We need to get moving, come on!"

She pulled on his arm again and he dos everything in his power to not force her off. _Oh, Litwick..._ he thought as she led him back to their friends and companions. _What have you done?_

* * *

Litwick looked at the parchment in his hand again, letting his eyes gaze over it. Before the morning came, Elsa wrote a note to herself, for what he didn't know. It wasn't until he came back from bringing Elsa back to the castle did he see it thrown aside on the floor. Picking it up, he read the words over and over in his head.

 _Yynretellar ofrev ollanifd natsals ih, mihrof emoclliwev olwen adna, ogdnae moclliwsei rutnece ht. Traehyt pmsnao feno htiwesi rlliwgn inromeh tdna, hsirepl liwre vols'yr iafkra deht._

Frustrated, he threw the paper aside before engulfing it in flames. He had no idea what prompted her to write it, how how at all in such a short manner in time, but he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all, but he couldn't help but feel anxious. He didn't want to forget Elsa, to just pass off the past year as nothing but a memory. No, that damned demon Klubin was responsible for this.

He thought back to a week earlier, when he and Elsa were dancing on the lake. He was an absolute atrocity to the art, and Elsa would laugh whenever he messed up.

"I think you'll find your feet at the bottom of your legs," she teased.

"I'm sure I used to know basic steps, at least," he mumbled, feeling both embarrassed and frustrated. "Sorry, you okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I got notes, you want them?" She giggled when he scowled, giving him a quick peck on her lips. " _I can feel you comin' from a mile away. My pulse starts racing from the words that you say. And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue. That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on._ "

" _You don't have to try too hard,_ " Litwick interrupted, twirling her in his arms before setting her down. He lifted her hand to set it over the left side of his chest. " _You already have my heart. You don't got a thing to prove. I'm already into you, so.._ "

" _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now._ " They both began to move in a rhythm that led them into large circles on the lake, their eyesight never leaving one another. " _'Cause I'm so, so good to go. Don't say, don't say goodnight you know. You had me at hello. Don't say, don't say goodnight you know. You had me at hello._ "

Litwick placed a finger on her lips, making her giggle. " _Close your mouth now, baby, don't say a word. 'Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard._ " He moved a hand to run through her loose, bright hair in the moonlight. " _Plus all them words get buried when the beat's so loud. And the mind's blowin' up to this dance song._ "

" _You don't have to try too hard,_ " she said once she was able to speak, placing a cool hand to his warm cheek. " _You already have my heart. You don't got a thing to prove. I'm already into you, so..._ "

" _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now. 'Cause I'm so, so good to go. Don't say, don't say goodnight you know. You had me at hello._ " Elsa laughed when he almost slipped, then passed it off as a move as an excuse to bring her closer to her chest. " _Don't say, don't say goodnight you know. You had me at hello._ " She kissed him in a deep passion, one that she never thought she'd feel. So alone in the castle, stuck to one room for the rest of her life. She was with someone she loved, someone who'd been through more pain than she ever had, and she wanted to help him heal.

" _You don't have to try too hard,_ " Litwick said softly, their noses touching but otherwise apart. " _You already have my heart. You don't got a thing to prove. I'm already into you, so..._ "

Elsa smiles, shaping off her snow-white teeth. " _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now. I'm so, so good to go. Don't say, don't say goodnight you know. You had me at hello._ "

" _Don't say, don't say goodnight you know,_ " Litwick agreed, moving forward to close the gap. " _You had me at hello._ "

He wasn't watching where he was going and ended up tripping on the border of the lake, pulling Elsa on top of him as he fell. She began a stifled laugh, which then erupted into a chortle when she saw her lover's pouting face.

"How long are you planning on staying with me?" he had asked the next morning.

"Forever," was her answer.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Litwick used his magic to fill in the spot of the tree. All the rooms that once occupied the space were gone, and he reached into his pocket to retrieve a bean. He threw the bean to the ground, his expression impassive as the swirling vortex opened. He turned to face the kingdom of Arendelle one last time to whisper, "Goodnight, Elsa." Then he jumped inside.

* * *

 **Chapter 82 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 **Litwick: "Been So Long" by YouTube's The Living Tombstones**

 ****Elsa and Litwick: "Had Me At Hello" from Girl vs. Monster****

 **This story is really picking up, but just because this and Hiccup's stories are told, doesn't mean that the "Memory Mine" saga is over!**

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **83:** **How to Restore A Heart**

 **Present day**

Jack looked back and forth between Hiccup and Litwick as the latter used the sonic screwdriver to unlock the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Neither of them said a single word, though Hiccup had an expression on his face that looked like he was waiting for an explanation of some kind. And honestly, Jack could use one as well. One minute Hiccup was a teenager, the next he was in his late teens or maybe a young adult. Then he suddenly called Litwick his 'Dad'. As soon as the word left Hiccup's mouth, Litwick became impassive. His face showed no emotion, not even a thanks for the screwdriver or helping him escape.

Once the last cuff was unlocked, Hiccup said softly, "Dad–"

"Shut up," Litwick said rather bluntly. he stood up, quickly crossing the room to reach the wall. He pounded his fist on the wall and a door appeared from it. "Klubin will know as soon as I leave this room, and as soon as he does, he'll be using the dagger for me to try and hurt you. And when that happens, you will stop me. Got it?"

Hiccup didn't say anything, but Jack nodded, clutching the Ice Rod in his hand.

"Good." Without so much as a second glance, he opened the door and was in a offensive stance, his Keyblade in his hands, as if someone were waiting on the other side. It was an empty hallway with torches lighting the way. "We also need to find Hiccup some new clothes."

"You look weird, dude," Jack said as he followed Litwick. "Those clothes are just...yeah, you get the picture."

Hiccup looked down at himself. "No one had a problem before," he said, speaking for the first time since Litwick was free.

"They didn't need to fit a twenty year old before," Litwick snapped. "Shut up, Hiccup."

Jack frowned. Litwick was being pretty rude, and he didn't think it had to do with the word from earlier. Hiccup even flinched a bit at the bite he got, but then it turned into a knowing grin. "Oh, don't think I don't know what you're up to," he said with a teasing grin.

"What are you talking about?" Litwick set his hand on a wall and it opened up. They were back in the theater room. The discarded seats showed signs that they hadn't been used in quite some time.

"I remember this trick," Hiccup continued as Litwick began to dig through a pile of beanbag chairs in the back of the room. "You used it a lot when I was younger." Litwick stiffened, but Hiccup didn't seem to have noticed. "You used it whenever people got to close to you that you didn't trust. You were being rude and it gave them reason to not associate with you. Because who would want to know someone as rude as you? Or at least, that's what you told me."

Litwick rummaged more slowly, pulling out clothes that looked to not have been used in a long time. He sighed. "How much?" he asked. He didn't turn to face him.

"Everything, I think," Hiccup said. He thought for a moment before adding, "I remember finding the Meadow...and then there was that slave trader. And...and I remember Isla Nublar."

Litwick didn't say anything for a moment. "The electrical charge running through you when you aged must've unlocked blocked memories," he said. "It increased your age, and maybe your mental stability, too. You remembered what you shouldn't have."

"So wait," Jack said. "Hiccup really is your son?"

"Not biologically, of course," Hiccup said. "Stoick is my birth father, but Litwick raised me after...after he left me in the woods." He grinned. "Dad, I mean Litwick, found me in the cove. A lot seems to happen there, I suppose. I thought the place looked familiar when I found Toothless again."

"Here." He was tossed clothes, and Litwick pointed to the end of the room. "Hurry up and change. We need to find the others."

Jack looked back and forth between them as they walked in opposite directions of the room. When Hiccup bean to undress, he looked away. His brain racked through his memories as he thought of everything that happened since they all arrived on Crown Heart Island. He understand why Litwick wanted Hiccup's help in his garden now. It might also explain why Pitch Black targeted Hiccup specifically. He was the closest to Litwick a long time ago, the closest out of all of them. But then he began to wonder: "Have you and I met before and I don't remember?"

"Once, yes," Litwick said, surprising Jack with his honesty. "I needed your help once to locate a Keyhole in your world. The people that I met before I didn't take their memories, but the reason I took yours was because I can sense that our paths would cross again thanks to this." He reached into his vest and took out a chain holding two rings. One of the was glowing lightly. "These rings act as a sort of love detector. Right now, they're sensing you two. The one that's glowing indicates the male, the other is the female. Since the male is glowing, then that means that the ring senses your guys' true love. Astrid for Hiccup, and...and Elsa for Jack."

"Astrid?" Hiccup said as he walked up to them. He was dressed in what Jack would call modern clothes from his world and time. He wore a green long sleeve shirt and brown pants. He had on boots, but not probably socks. He could pass off as a regular teenager in Burgess. "Really? You sure?"

"I wouldn't lie to you," Litwick said. "Well maybe I would."

"You broke your promise," he said. Litwick grimaced, but then he said, "I don't blame you. You wanted what was best for me, and you thought taking me back was better than me hating you. And...I'm sorry. I'm not saying what you did that day was right, but I can understand why you did it. You were looking out for me, and I was just a scared kid. I'm sorry I called you a monster, and I'm sorry I said that I never wanted to see you again. I'm sorry." He head was down and he began to rub his arm. Then he noticed how his arm felt; definitely stronger.

"You don't need to apologize. But why are you?" Litwick looked on with a curious look, completely baffled by his speech. "You didn't do anything wrong. And I didn't deserve you after that, you were right."

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I wasn't. You suffered more than I ever had, and I never knew that. You told me you lost your parents and brother, but I didn't think much of it then. That look you had when I called you Dad again, I've seen it before." He pointed to the screen. "I saw in my Dad's, Stoick's, eyes when he was proud to call Hicca his daughter, _me_ his son. He was happy. And I saw that happiness in your eyes. Whether you act like it or not, you _do_ want to be my dad again ever since I left that day, didn't you?"

Litwick's expression broke after a small smile plagued his lips. "When did you get so wise?"

"About five minutes ago, I'm thinking."

"You're fault for messing with a vortex manipulator. Where'd you get it, anyway? I've only seen one man with one, and even though his name is also Jack, he'd sleep with anything that has the right part for it. Even then..." He shuddered. "Yeesh, never mind."

"Awkwardness aside, we need to get going." Jack made his way to the bronze doors, heaving them open. "Let's go! We need to find Elsa. She's with Pixal and River about 30 hours from now."

"River's here? You activated Pixal? Wait, does that mean you found the console game?" Litwick followed after him, all joy gone and replaced with seriousness.

"Yeah, what's up with that, anyway? Pitch disguised himself as Hiccup and almost got me and Elsa killed! He even got away with the painting holding our dragons."

"That game console actually holds a once real-life pizzeria. It's captured in a period of time and was put into the game console. In its original world, a man was said to have murdered five children there, and a sixth a few years earlier. That original child is actually in my basement. Well, its ghost anyway."

"You have a child's ghost under the island?" Jack said incredulously.

"The ghost possessed a puppet. He's called the Marionette. And it's dangerous. That's why he's locked under my island."

"How many spirits do you have on here?" Hiccup asked.

"Not counting Jack or Pitch, four. Pandora, the Marionette, the Empty Child and King Boo are in my basement."

"King who?"

Litwick paused. "Wait a minute... When I first met King Boo, he had released ghosts from paintings using a machine that turned them into paintings in the first place. Mr.5 must've used that machine to turn our dragons into that painting as well!"

"Oh, I applaud you, very well done." Mr.5 leaned on the wall, clapping his hands together. "That was good, I was wondering when you'd figure that out."

"What did you do to Professor E. Gadd?" Litwick said, taking his Keyblade out again. From he corner of his eye, he saw Jack ready the Ice Rod.

"Nothing. That old geezer didn't even notice when I plucked that machine. I must say, it's a very amazing machine...isn't it?" He snapped his fingers and a figure came down from the ceiling. In the low light, it was difficult to tell who it was. But when he saw the gold and red armor, Litwick growled.

"Is that...?" Jack said, pointing to the armor in awe.

Mr.5 laughed. "I think you should be more worried about this." The armor turned something around and they saw a painting with various stone statues. The same statues that once filled this room.

"Astrid... Dad?" Hiccup looked at the painting with a renewed sense of worry. Of course, that would explain why this room was suddenly so empty now. They hadn't even noticed before.

"Excuse me, I gotta run now." He flicked his wrist and the dagger appeared in his hand, Litwick's name gleaming on the blade. "I'd use this, but I think I'd rather use my friend here. Ready, Hans?"

"Absolutely." Hans' voice came from the gold and red armor, then it took a step forward.

"I can't believe it," Jack said as Mr.5 disappeared with the painting. "We're being attacked by Iron Man!"

* * *

Zilla followed after Lantern, Hiro and Anna, contemplating what he saw. The memories didn't lie. He reached into his pocket, rubbing the petals of the blue flower with his fingers. He thought back to the memory, wondering what in God's name would have happened if he had kept the memories. Would he have mourned? Yes. But to think that the past two decades were a complete lie...

"Zilla?" Hiro snapped his fingers in front of his face. "You alright? You're looking a little out of it."

"I'm fine," he lied. "Just thinking, really. I can't believe Litwick steals memories like this."

"I can't believe he nailed Elsa in bed," Lantern said, oblivious to his flinch at the sound of her voice.

"Can you please not talk like that?" Anna said. "She's my sister, remember?" She sat down on a stump, the corridor they were in filled with plant life as it was in the previous room with the blue gem on the pedestal. It seemed that they finally managed to leave it. "I can't believe that Elsa ran away and we don't remember it. Everyone in Arendelle has lost an entire year from their memories?"

"The year that never was," Hiro said, sitting across from her. "There were lots of memories in there, too. I saw a glass sphere that belonged to a man named Owen Grady."

"I saw Jack's name on one," Zilla said. "Also saw someone named Alex Russo and Justin Russo. Siblings, maybe?"

"Why are we even talking about this?" Lantern said. "But I guess I sorta understand. Litwick has really met so many people, but what I don't understand is _why_ he takes memories. He's taken ours more than once, maybe the first time we met him isn't the first time he met us."

"Elsa's memories showed her falling into a dark state, didn't it?" Hiro asked. "She wouldn't wake up. Something about residue darkness seeping into her brain. She was becoming mental."

"So the only reason Litwick took her memories was to keep her mind okay?" Anna asked.

"Stable would be the right word to use, but yeah." Hiro placed his elbows on his knees and his the palm on his hands on his cheeks, leaning on them. "But he seems to care about others rather than himself."

"Others?" Lantern said incredulously. "He's been _lying_ to us for years! The entire time we've known him! Maybe he's been lying to everyone his whole life! How can he not care abut himself and his selfish actions?"

"When he took Elsa's memories, it was to save her life," Hiro said. "When he took Hiccup's, it was to spare him the anger of hate for killing that child. How much you want to bet that all those memories back there, or at least most of them, are people in immense pain and fear? Maybe he only took those memories because he believes to be the cause of them. Like I said earlier, he's a cherophobic. What happened with Hiccup and Elsa proved it. He was happy, and then it was taken away from him. Maybe that's why he takes memories, to make people as happy as they can be without him in their lives."

"And what about all of us?" Lantern questioned, gesturing to the small group. "What happens when all this is over? Will Litwick simply take our memories again as if this never happened?"

Hiro frowned, crossing his arms. "I want to say no, but–"

"But Litwick still suffers because of this," Zilla said. "He carried the most guilt and pain out of the two of us, Lantern. I was created, not born, for evil purposes by Lex Luthor, remember? And who found me and showed me the light? Litwick did. And you, you're...you're father is a vampire. You have both demon and vampire blood in your veins, but Litwick was the one who helped you use your dark powers for good when they got uncontrollable a few years back, remember?"

Lantern smiled, shaking her head and making her hair flop a little. "Yeah. Mr. 5 had corrupted me with dark residue. Maybe more happened that day and we just don't remember it,"

"Something Litwick probably feels responsible for." Zilla nodded in agreement with her, thinking back to the flower in his pocket.

"That still doesn't make it right." Lantern pointed out.

"He's a dark fairy, isn't he?" Anna said, speaking for the first time since Hiro began speaking. "He doesn't always have views on what's right and wrong, then."

Zilla didn't say anything. His hearing picked up a rumbling sound from above the corridor. He looked up, trying to focus on the attention on hand. He drowned out the rest of their conversation as he listened to the rumbling noise get louder and louder. "Move!" he shouted, making a grab for the first person he could reach, which just happened to be Hiro. Pulling him into his grasp, he flew out of the way quickly as the ceiling caved in, dust and rocks scattering all over the air. Zilla used what he had of his strength to nock a particular large Boulder out of the way, shattering the stone to pieces. Hiro made himself as small as he could to avoid ring hit, which worked extra given his already small structure.

Zilla coughed as the rumbling sound coined to echo off. He he's couldn't tell what was going on, but something was defiantly happening a floor above them. "Lantern! Anna!" Zilla tried to punch the wall separating them from each other, but only resulting in injuring his own hand. " _Gh_! It's no use. The Kryptonite around the collar is making me too weak. I was lucky to stop that boulder from crushing us." He tried to pry the collar off his neck, but it only squeezed more upon doing so, cutting off the air from his lungs for a few seconds.

On the other side, Lantern tried shifting the rocks from one another as Anna looked back in the direction they had come from. "Is it possible we can get help?" she asked.

"Help? From where?" Lantern asked as she frisked through the collapsed wall for a weak point. "The only thing down back that way is that room with the three doors. We'll just get lost or wind up here again!" She began to furiously toss stone after stone over her shoulder. When she began to exhaust, she cried out, "Zilla! Can you hear me? Zilla!"

Zilla pressed his ear to the wall, but was unable to hear anything. "I don't know if they're alive or not." He pounded the wall then issued when a sharp rock embedded his scales. "We need to get them back!"

"Yeah but how?" Hiro asked.

"We need to find something to get them both to this side. We can't force our way through, so maybe if we find something to help us out..." He caught the look on Hiro's face and trailed off.

Lantern, meanwhile, was staring extensively at the wall, trying to figure out a at to get through. "There's got to be way to get back to them..." she said to herself.

"How" Anna asked as she twiddled with her shoe, sitting back down on the stump.

Lantern sighed, deciding to sit down before her brain fried from thinking too much. She tried to diverge her thoughts to something that could help calm her down. She thought back to a few months earlier when the GMAD had fought alongside her father's vampire army in a version of hell. Her father was a masochist. He wanted to kill her, and who to save her life than her friends of GMAD.

"What're you smiling about?" Anna asked curiously.

Lantern opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Just some happy memories I had with the gang."

Anna grinned. "Must be fun memories" Her grin grew wider. "We might as well talk since we have nothing better to do! How long have you know known them?"

Lantern shrugged. "I don't know. Fifty years I think? Maybe less."

"Fifty?" Anna repeated. "But you're all younger than me!"

"I'll have you know that Dream and her sister are over 300 years old! Zilla is almost at his 26th, and I think Echo, our leader, is a few thousand years, but no one knows for sure. If her name is even 'Echo' anymore." She muttered the last part under her breath. "I heard she changed it to Toni."

* * *

After making sure Hiro would not wonder off (which he had his doubts of) Zilla made his way down the hallway to see what they could find. Dirt was replaced by grass and nature took over the walls again. Something shifted above in the trees, which definitely signified something was up there or around somewhere. He passed patches of flowers and paused when he came across a green flame. There was a small ring of fire on a stone, and the stone was holding some kind of egg. The egg was about the size of a football with, colored brown with a single stripe of tan or white. It was difficult to tell with the flame's color.

How an egg got down here was a question to answer for later. But whatever had laid that thing must be nearby. And if it was here on the island, then Litwick must know of it.

" _Trevena_." Something spoke from behind him. Turning around, he was face-to-face with some kind of walking tree. It had claws as branches and a single eye looking at him. Its head was bark with a leaf or two sticking out, and it's torso was the interior as purple. the rest of it was all bark as well with legs that reminded him of a spider's legs. " _Trevena. Trev trev_." The creature spoke again, repeating its words form earlier.

"What are you?" Zilla asked, careful to keep his distance. "Why are you here?"

" _Treve, nan ant_." The creature pushed him aside a little as it observed the egg. It gently patted the egg with a hand. The egg twitched, but other than that, made no move of hatching. " _Nan_."

"Is this egg yours?" Zilla asked, realizing that despite its look, it was not a threat.

The creature turned to look at him. " _Trevenant. Trevenant, trevenant._ "

"Trevenant... That's your name? Trevenant?"

" _Venant_!" Trevenant gave a happy cry, even giving the equivalent of a smile.

So then Litwick has a "Trevenant" here... Somehow that's not surprising. Zilla was brought out of his thoughts when something in the trees rustled. He was prepared to defend himself when Trevenant stepped forward, as if signaling it was okay.

"You are not of regular man-spawn. What are you?" A woman's voice reached his ear, sounding almost echoed. He wondered how as there was nothing to make in echo in the first place.

"My name is Zilla. I'm a friend of Litwick. Who are you?"

There was another rustle and something dropped down from the trees. Zilla was surprised to be facing a giant bunny. Standing high, it was as tall as the trees above them. It had long tan ears and fur of various colors from brown, purple, and tan. It also seemed to be wearing armor and its eyes glowed purple. "Of Litwick? Tell me, lizard-spawn, is he anywhere near? I believe he may be in danger."

"He's locked up by a demon," Zilla said. "But why would you care?"

"Litwick saved my life when I was young," the bunny said. "I am the last of my kind, you see. Or at least, I was, but back then, I was a frightened Taguel with no family. He taught me to fend for myself. As I grew, I saw him again and offered to take me from the world I was born in to find me a new home. But I decided to remain in Ylisse, and it is a good thing I have. And earlier today, I received a telepathic message from Litwick saying that he was in some sort of trouble and I used the magic bean he gave me in the event such affair were to happen. The fairy-spawn is in trouble, and he was a kind and dear friend. He was kind to me when no one else was. Are you here to assist him as well?"

During her little speech, Zilla couldn't help but smile. Only a few minutes earlier the four of them were talking about how Litwick takes memories of those he felt he's wronged, and here was a rabbit that he helped grown and raise from when it were young. This was the Litwick he knew, the Litwick who taught him to control his powers when he was created. Zilla, answering the bunny's question, nodded. "Yeah. We got separated from our friends, and we need to find them first before we could rescue Litwick. He's able to be controlled by this dagger, you see. Not only that, but my friends' dragons were stolen and put into a painting. We need to set them free as well."

"Many tasks, but as our numbers grow, so we'll our chances." She turned around to exit the room, but before she did, she turned back to Zilla and gave a brief, "You may call me Panne," then bounded lightly away, sniffing the air intently.

" _Trevena_ ," Trevenant said, sounding sarcastic.

"Tell me about it," Zilla agreed, following Panne before she could do something like ripping Hiro to shreds. He passed her as he ran forward then almost ran into Hiro. "Hiro, heads up! I think I someone who can help us."

Looking behind him, Hiro tidied his head back as he looked at the looming bunny over him. "Whoa. That is one huge bunny. ...and a walking tree?"

"Please move aside, man-spawn," Panne said as Trevenant walked up next to her. "Trevenant and I can bring this wall down. I can smell others on the other side of it."

"Are they okay?" Zilla asked, trying to act natural.

"Yes, the two scents are fine. They both seem alive, but they are just fine." Moving aside, they both watched Panne and Trevenant stand in front of the rocky wall. Panne took a few steps back before bashing her head to the wall, grunting a little as she did that. Trevenant's arm glowed a brilliant green before it jumped into the air and brought it down on the wall. More chunks flew off and they both attacked at the same time, sending the wall down and under. Coughing again, Zilla moved quickly to see if Panne's visions were correct.

Lantern looked up after the wall collapsed to see Zilla, Hiro, and a tree and bunny on the other side of the wall. Strangely enough, this sight was not even on the top of the list of strange things to have happened. Don't get her wrong, it was definitely on the list, just not anywhere at the top. Maybe.

"You guys alright?" Zilla said, hopping over the rubble to help her up, then doing the same for Anna. "You two can use some cleaning up you both gat dirt and pebbles in your hair and clothes.

"I can't imagine why," Lantern said sarcastically, but still sighed upon being reunited. "But thanks, anyway. Who're your new friends?"

Introductions were quickly passed, then it was decided that Trevenant can move a tree from the room ahead and bring it here, and while that was happening Panne would kick open the ceiling to get to the floor above. Trevenant went up first, followed by Lantern, Zilla, Hiro, Anna, and Panne right after. The two former poked heir heads out.

"Zilla..."

"Yep."

"Is that..."

"Yep."

"And..."

"Yep."

"With..."

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Yep."

* * *

Litwick grunted as his foot began to slip on the floor, the Keyblade only like able to do so much as block the rays that Hans' suit charged at them. "I told that idiot to bump up security in the Tower!" he said as Hans' began to fight in close combat, and Litwick only able to fend him off and try and melt this metal with fire magic.

"Tony Stark?" Jack asked as he and Hiccup began to fight against the shadow people.

"No, Sherlock Holmes. Of course Tony! That idiot knew Mage would break in every now and then, but he wouldn't take precautions! Pepper and I are _so_ going to berate him for this!"

"Would you stop moving?" Hans should as he tried to land in impact on the fairy. "This technology is difficult to work with!"

Litwick jumped over him and began to glide as he began throwing green fireballs. "Argh! I _hate_ technology _so_ much!"

"Why do you have Pixal then?" Jack questioned as he used the butt of the staff to knock a shadow down. He looked over at Hiccup and saw him using a sword someone had left behind, probably Stoick or Fergus, and was actually doing a pretty good job on handling them. "Nice work, Hic!" Jack said as they came back to back, both panting for breathe. This was difficult about being mortal at the moment, he got tired out real quick. He could usually last for a few more hours longer at least.

"Thanks! I think I'm natural with a sword at this point in time," Hiccup said he leaned down and Jack jumped onto his shoulder before bouncing in the air, using his Ice Rod to spin Ina. Circe and attack the shadows in a circumference. "I think we've been fighting together at this point, too. Duck!"

Hans began using more charged attacked, even going so much as to make the entire stage collapse. The attack was so strong that the floor that the stage was over actually collapsed in on itself, onto the floor below, whatever it was. Litwick could sense the something happening going on in the floor below, but he didn't question it. At least, not until something began to collapse the collapse floor. He heard and felt something underneath them, and the pit that the floor fell into was cleared. He was surprised to see Lantern and Zilla come out from underneath the ground. The conversed for a moment before they called down beneath them. A moment later, Trevenant and a giant bunny came out, ready to join the fray.

"Trevenant, use Energy Ball on this suit!" Litwick shouted. "Then help with the shadows over there!"

" _Re_!" A glowing green ball grew in its hand before it was launched at the Iron Man suit. Hans was thrown to the floor, then the bunny came and kicked it across the room.

"Fairy-spawn, Trevenant and I will handle this miscreants! You must escape and find the demon and your friends!"

"Fairy-spawn?" Litwick raised an eyebrow at her before his eyes widened in shock. "What? Panne, is that you?"

" _Revena_!" Trevenant began to speak urgently to him, and whatever it had to say had a pacifying effect on him.

"All right then. Zilla, Lantern, get Jack and Hiccup and whoever's with you and get out of here!"

"We're not leaving you!" Zilla shouted he helped Anna and Hiro out of the pit. When she made eye contact with Litwick, her eyes grew wide and looked away from his for some reason. He couldn't begin to ponder why before Lantern smacked him upside his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed the spot that was hit, muttering, "Why that hurt more than a high-voltage beam, I don't know..."

"We came across that room with memories! We know about the truth behind you and Hiccup and you and Elsa!"

"What about Elsa?" Jack asked as he ran into the group, panting for breath. "Oh, man, I have no idea how mortals cope like this..."

"Dad!" Hiccup called as he ran behind Jack, not quite as winded as him about almost there. "I-I mean... M-my dad and Astrid! They're, um, paintings!" He turned his attention from Litwick to the entire reorganized group, glad to see that they were fine. "Mr. 5 showed up and bragged about that. What do we do now, um, Litwick?"

Litwick sighed, turning his head a little to look away from them and seeing Panne and his Trevenant fighting against the shadows and Hans on their own. His age lingered on the Taguel, a shadow of a grin on his face as he thought back to the small little bunny he found scared and alone in the forests. But now, here she was for some reason, fully grown. He briefly thought of Robin and how he might be faring, then sighed.

"They know, Hiccup." Litwick sighed again, lowering his head. "Yes, it's true. I raised Hiccup for a few years before I betrayed his hopes of me."

"And what's this about Elsa?" Jack asked. "What, did you raise her for a few years, too?"

"No, but I did with Panne." He pointed his thumb over her shoulder, indicating to the bunny as he bit one of the shadows, dissipating it. "That's how I know her."

"How many kids have you raised?"

"Stop avoiding the subject!" Lantern said. "What happened with Elsa... It's all true, isn't it?"

"...yeah."

"And you still feel that way, don't you?"

Litwick closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I was hoping not, but when I brought Elsa here..."

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm confused," Jack sack, looking back and forth between them.

"Maybe we should finish this later," Hiro suggested, deciding it best to avoid Jack from finding out, for now at least. "Where's Elsa? And what happened to Hiccup? Was he stuck here longer than the rest of us?"

"Complicated time travel stuff," Litwick said. "Speaking of which, give me that manipulator back!" He took the device off Hiccup's wrist and strapped it around his own. "Okay, I only have enough power for one trip, so I'm going to get someone who I know will be able to help somewhat. Meanwhile, I want you guys to find the others and meet up back in this room. I have no doubt that Trevenant and Panne will be able to take care of Hans, so they should be clear to go by the time you come back. Not to mention the fact that with me out of my own timeline, Mr. 5 won't be able to control me."

"Hold it just a second," Zilla said before Litwick can finish imputing whatever he was on the device. "Just...answer me this first." He reached into his pocket and took out the blue forget-me-not. "This is true as well, isn't it?"

Litwick visibly cringed at the sight of the flower, which had begun to wilt from being compressed too long. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Zilla. I tried to save her, really, I did, I-I didn't mean for anything to happen between you two! I could sense something, that's why I intervened."

"As much as I appreciate you honesty, I don't understand why you take memories in the first place."

He didn't answer.

"Fine. Tell me this, then. Who...who is _she_?" Zilla darted his finger at Lantern's direction, who took his accusation in shock and surprise.

"Wh-what?" Lantern shook a little. "Zilla... C'mon, you're joking right? It's Lantern! Who else would I be?"

"I tried to save her, but this was the best I could come up with," Litwick said, ignoring Lantern's response. "I know that this hurts, but I still think she's alive within herself."

Zilla's pained eyes turned into one of hope. "She's still alive?"

"Of course I'm still alive! I'm right here!"

Litwick took the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and adjusted the settings. He turned to Lantern with a pitying look in his expression. "I'm sorry, Lantern. But I promise to make things right as soon as I come back. I promise." He looked at Hiccup as he said, "I won't let you fall. I promise." Hiccup gave a small smile at this.

"What are you talking about?" Lantern said, sounding more and more fearful. "I'm right here. I'm not anywhere else."

Litwick stoically raised the sonic to her. "That's what you were programmed to think." When it was turned on, Lantern turned white before she melted into a puddle of white liquid, bubbling on the ground once it fell.

Anna gasped, covering her mouth to hide a sob. Hiro's eyes widened and he turned around, pulling his hoodie on over his head. Jack shuddered a breath as he said, "She's a Flesh..."

"I guess you ran into them earlier." Litwick handed the sonic back to Jack. "When you get back to Elsa, tell River that I'm at the Professor's lab, then at Demon's Run. And tell Pixal to activate her Finder Program. They'll know what I mean. Good luck, guys." He vanished.

* * *

 **395 years ago**

Whenever Litwick thought back to that day on Hiccup's fifth birthday so many years ago, he would cringe and gain a headache from the day, mostly because of all of the worry and fright he felt for him that day. It was a complete accident; but, as most accidents come out, everything turned turned just fine. Far away from the Barbaric Archipelago, the two of them found sanctuary in a forest near a village. Using a glamour spell or the occasional blind-man trick, they would occasions only go into the village, where Hiccup had met kids his age and got to know. He was never really friends with them, they were just little kids who he knew of.

Litwick and Hiccup were in their Meadow when it began. The earthquake started softly at first, but it began to pick up as Litwick took into the air with Hiccup in his arms. His plan was to stay in the air long enough for the earthquake to pass, but the trees that reached higher than him snapped and fell. Not moving fast enough, Litwick positioned himself around Hiccup's small body enough for that when they fell, he broke the boy's fall. He could feel the earth shuffle underneath him as the ground began to split open.

"Litwick... I-I'm scared..." Hiccup said softly.

"I got you, Hiccup." He tried to stand up, but he only ended up yelping and hissing in pain as he tried to stand. turning his head, he saw his wing trapped underneath a tree bark, so close to flattening them both. "Can't make a fire, it'll spread," he whispered to himself. The ground started to vibrate again for the third time, and the cracks began to spread. "Hiccup whatever happens, do not let go of me!"

Hiccup practically clawed at his vest and choked him from his arms wrapping around his neck as the ground split open underneath them. Litwick felt his wing loosen, but he can feel it crippled. Using his own functional wing, Litwick tried to avoid the fall only to slam into the cliff wall. He groaned in pain as a sharp pain embedded into his shoulder. He can feel his blood soaking his clothes. Weak and disoriented, he momentarily lost concentration on flight and fell deeper into the crack of the earth. He fell on a ledge and Hiccup bounced out of his arm. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup tried to reach for him, but he fell off the ledge. Crawling over to it, Litwick looked over to see that Hiccup only had one hand on a rock and another on a tuft of grass that wouldn't help him at all. He was gasping, fewer radiating in his eyes. He was trembling worse than newborn baby and was close to the verge of crying. "L-Litwck..."

Litwick reached over the edge as far as he could, careful to not fall in himself. "I got you Hiccup. Don't look down, okay, kid? Just keep looking at me." He reached for the closer hand, the one holding onto the grass, and wrapped his gingers tightly around his wrist. "Okay, now give me your other hand."

"I-I can't!" Hiccup said, closing his eyes and looking away as tears began to spoil from his eyes. He, ironically, hiccuped as he mumbled, "I'm s-s-scared..."

The ground stopped shaking, and it was only a matter of time before another aftershock took over, this one either sending them both to the bottom of the pit or sealing the opening above them. "You're a Viking, Hiccup," Litwick said, rubbing his thumb over the boy's arm. "Remember what you said the other day, huh? Vikings aren't afraid of anything."

"I am afraid!" Hiccup shouted, eyes still closed as he continued to sob. "I-I'm always afraid! I'm afraid that you won't like me anymore or I won't have anymore friends back in the village. I'm af-fraid that you'll leave me like my dad did!"

Litwick can feel his heart pumping with the adrenaline in his veins. If it were out of his body, he wouldn't feel so scared for the boy. He looked at the child at him and spoke softly to calm him down. "I won't leave you," he said, knowing fully well that he could be, or even was, lying. "Listen, Hiccup. I've seen kids before. Heck, I even knew this one kid who would make people angry on purpose. But you, you're the bravest person I've ever met."

Hiccup shook his head, still not looking up.

"Yeah, you are. You met me. I wasn't always a good person, you see. I don't think I am now. But before, I gave up on ever making anyone happy. But then I found you. You weren't scared to show me who you were. You can read and write better than any other kid I've known, and I don't think it wa because I've been teaching you." He chuckled. "If... If I were your father Hiccup, you'd know what I'd say? I'd say that I was proud of you."

The tense poise that he felt around Hiccup's arm began to loosen a bit. He finally looked up, his eyes red form crying and his cheeks stained with dirt and tear marks. "Really?"

Litwick nodded, knowing he was being completely honest. "Yeah, really. You can be smarter than most adults if you tried to be. You never have to worry about me leaving you behind again, or even taking you back to your dad. I promise on my life that I will protect yours for the rest of mine." He leaned a little further on the edge, feeling something slip out of pocket. He didn't pay much attention to it, though. The only thing of importance right now was Hiccup. "You can be brave and give me your other hand, Hiccup. I won't let you fall. I promise."

He hesitated another second before he let go of the rock, gasping as he was just hanging on by Litwick's hand now. Raising his hand, Litwick quickly grabbed it and pulled him up, sighing when he was safe in his arms again. He crawled back onto the ledge, nothing the bag that fell out of his pocket. He reached over for it as Hiccup wrapped his hands around his neck again, sobbing into his shoulder. Neither said a word as the tremors began again. Rocks and first fell over them, and Litwick crouched as low as he can to avoid being hit. But the ledge began to break apart, and his wing was being to ache even more. He wasn't sure when it would heal right despite not being able to die. Hiccup said nothing as they fell into the cavern. Reacting on instinct, he threw the bag to the closet surface he could see them falling to. A portal opened in a flash of swirling blue and they fell in. Then all was silent.

* * *

 **Chapter 83 Complete!** **Here's some foreshadowing characters and adventures! Ooh! If you can guess where Trevenant and Panne are from, you're my new best friend. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **84:** **The Tactician and the Taguel**

 **Present day**

It took a moment to realize that Alyx, Rapunzel, and Merida were not alone on the stone cell. At first she thought she was only hearing things. The child's voice who kept on asking for his mother continued to echo, and she wasn't sure if it was an actual child calling out or if it was a recording. When she heard a shuffle across the room, she was fully prepared to fight until she heard a voice.

"Shush! You can't make a sound, or the Marionette will feast on your souls." A man's voice whispered through the air. Standing, the man was tall and thin. He wore all black that covered his head and mouth and body. The only part of his skin exposed was his light-colored eyes. Strands of white hair fell over them.

"Who are you?" Merida said rather loudly,

"Sh!" Moving like a swift ninja, the man made his way over to her and whipped out a piece of paper from his pockets. "My name is Robin. I was sent by a future version of Litwick to assist you." When he waved the paper over the purple haze, it dissipated, and Merida fell to the ground on her feet. "These charms were made by a friend of mine. The increase the light magic in your hearts, counteracts the dark magic holding you here." He did the same to Alyx, then Rapunzel. "There. Now, we need to go. Now."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" The three girls chased after Robin as he picked up a jagged sword from the ground and used it to break down the wall. The sword crackled with electricity. "Wait! Did you say that Litwick from the _future_ sent you?"

"Yes, and please keep your voice down! You may not mind being an empty soulless shell waiting to be decomposed, but I do since I have a child waiting for me at home, thank you very much." Like the ninja he was, he was swift and quiet as the four of them made their way through the tunnels. "Gods, when Litwick said it was a maze down here, he wasn't kidding."

"Pandora is down here as well," Alyx said. "She's an expert on creating illusions, but her powers are weak."

Robin paused as he thought for a moment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what Alyx recognized as a walkie-talkie. "How does this work again..." she heard him mutter to himself. After messing with the buttons, he said, "Morgan? Morgan, are you listening?"

There was static and a crackle before a feminine and young voice sounded. " _Listening loud and clear, Padre!_ "

"You've been hanging out with Gaius again, haven't you?" he said in a deadpan.

" _Yep!_ " Morgan said. " _What's going on? Did you find them?_ "

"I found them, but we're lost down here," Robin explained. "Do you think you can send in Sylveon and Zoroark?"

" _I'll try,_ " Morgan said with a quip in her voice. " _I'm not sure how it works, but I'm sure Grandpa can help._ "

"Good, now hurry!" Robin was about to put it away when he clicked the button again and added, "Oh, and stop calling him that. You know how he feels about his age."

" _No promises! Hee hee!_ " And with that, their conversation ended.

"Okay," Robin stood up and began to pace. "Pandora and the Marionette want to destroy us, we're lost under the island, you're separated from Jack, Hiccup, and the others, and we have absolutely no idea how long you've been down here. Am I missing anything else?"

He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to face a nervous-looking Rapunzel. "Um, there's a demon who wants to kill all of us and and I'm pretty sure the path back to the surface floor collapsed, so we're pretty much trapped down here."

"What, seriously?" Turning around in a full circle, he saw the looks of confirmation on the raven and redhead, agreeing with her statement. He pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. "Oh, Naga strike me where I stand..."

* * *

 **A few weeks ago**

Panne poked her head out of the bushes as she sniffed the area. Her heightened senses can smell the delicious food that wafted under her nose as the smell exited the mess hall. Though dinner was not for some time, she couldn't help but grimace as her stomach growled. Then again, she did skip lunch. She had been too busy gathering herbs for a special brew, and missed the mealtime altogether.

Lon'qu was a strange man on the army. Tall and strong and stoic, you wouldn't expect a fierce and blunt man to be a gynophobe. His irrational fear of the opposite sex turned out not to be so irrational when he told her the truth behind it. And so to assist him, Panne made a brew that would ward off the nightmares that one would experience in his sleep that caused his gynophobia in the first place. The last living Taguel, a race that can transform from a beast to a human-like avatar. She herself can transform into a large rabbit, ready for combat on the army against the Plegians and the Mad King.

Panne stood on her feet and felt her bushy tail brush against the branches of the tree she jumped down from. She followed her nose into the mess hall and saw the tactician on kitchen duty. The smell was more enticing than ever upon entering. "Ah! Is that your famous carrot stew I smell?" she said with a smile on her face. The tactician's soup was her favorite meal, one of the best she's had in years. "I hope you don't mind if I sneak a taste before dinner?"

Robin spun around, his cloak ruffling as he did so. He watched, slightly horrified as Panne grabbed a bowl and ladle, filling her bowl to the brim and bringing it to her lips. The white-haired man sputtered for a moment before he set his knife down and said, "No, Panne, wait! That's not for–" He watched in a sudden stupor as Panne took a long slurp, even going so far as to drain the entire bowl. He cringed and hastily added, "...Oh dear. I'm so sorry, Panne, but I messed up the recipe on that batch. Everybody said it tasted...off. Well, actually, they said it tasted like last month's dishwater, but..."

Panne frowned as she set the ladle back in the pot, pouring herself a second serving. These man-spawn and their sensitive bodies. It's a wonder that they were the most dominate species yet they were also one of the weakest. "It seems perfectly fine to me," she said with a shrug. She contemplated on whether she should use a spoon or not, and ultimately deciding to just drink from the bowl. She would be lying is she said that she felt a tranquil as a house cat, not that she would ever admit such a thing. Perhaps she can share some with Lon'qu; his phobia seemed to be settling the more the two of them fought as a pair during the war.

She ignored Robin's slack-jawed expression, focusing on the warm feeling stirring in her chest. It felt nice, but for some reason she didn't think it had to do with the soup. She almost didn't hear Robin speaking. "...You've got to be kidding me." He looked on incredulously as Panne continued to slurp from her bowl.

The Taguel only shrugged, not seeing the problem with the food. Or rather, tasting.

Once she left with the entire pot, not to mention a horrible joke on Robin's tongue ("_Soup_-er happy to hear you say that, Panne!"), Panne decided that it might be best to retire to her tent. She usually didn't need one, preferring to sleep outside, but the country they were currently in was more cold than she was used to. Not even in her beast form can she warm up on her thick fur.

Once she made sure that she would conserve her soup to last for days and heat it up when necessary, she made her way to sleep. The day was at on end, and she was sure that Lon'qu would come for his nightly dose of the nightmare-free potion. She began to set up the herbs and ingredients for it, making sure to double the recipe for herself as well.

Lon'qu, as already explained, was an unusual man. When he first met Panne, he was chasing her after she had dropped a bag of weeds. When he refused to come closer, she accused him of loathing the Taguel. He explained that he feared her gender rather than her species. Upon learning of his nightmares, she decided to be a graceful ally and help him. But lately, it seemed to be that she wanted to do it more to help rather than because she wan an ally.

With her more sensitive nose and ears, she can sense Lon'qu nearing her tent. His heartbeat was more erratic the usual, to the point where the human term of a heart attack may reach him. Yet when he entered the tent, he seemed his usual stoic and calm self. He even had a cup of his own with him, but Panne barely noticed it.

"Here for another dose of Panne's potion?" the Taguel said as she began to sort the necessary herbs and tonics on her chair. She gestured to her bed and added, "Sit there while I make it." She began to reach for the the stone grinder to mix the leaves when a hand suddenly caught her own.

Lon'qu's heartbeat suddenly quickened even faster. Panne had no idea how to react to his sudden gesture. The Myrmidon was terrified at even standing _close_ to a woman. Now here he was, touching her hand. She was shocked, but managed to pay attention as he slipped the cup into her hand. "Actually, I thought I'd offer my own brew," he offered. He let go, his heartbeat slowing. "Elderberry and tea leaves from Ferox. There's no better tea in all the lands."

Panne smiled again. The tea smelled heavenly, and she had to be mad into thinking that the man actually made physically contact with her. It was probably a figment of her imagination. But nonetheless, she accepted the tea. "If you are so confident, I suppose I must have some..." The mix of the hot liquid with the berries melted on her tongue, and she thought this to be a lot better than Robin's 'dishwater' carrot soup. "Why, this _is_ good!

As she continued to drink, Lon'qu berated himself for staying silent. After a few moments of silence, not in which it was awkward, he finally spoke. "You know, it's funny..."

"What is?"

"Whenever I talk to you, a warm and...fuzzy feeling comes over me. I'd assumed it was because of your potion. But I have the same feeling right now, and I haven't touched a drop."

Panne thought back to when she drank the soup earlier in the day, when she was thinking that perhaps Lon'qu would like some. Though he may not, she did remember thinking of a warm and fuzzy feeling stirring in her chest. What was it? "Now that you mention it, I feel the same way."

"There's no medicine in that brew," Lon'qu explained. "Just Ferox's finest tea leaves."

"And It certainly is delicious, I could drink it everyday."

The Feroxi man suddenly turned a shade of red, and he stuffed one hand in his pocket, clenching the other into a fist. "I-If we were to spend more time together, I would make you a c-cup every morning..." The usual stoic man was now stuttering?

The Taguel thought back to the human mating customs that they would make, one of them implying that one of the two would make the other food for the morning, then spending the entirety of the day together when they can. She always turned down the idea as humans were not capable of a single mate. Sometimes they would have more than one, or turn down the mate they currently had in favor for another. Taguel, on the other hand, mated for life. If one were to perish was the only exception. The Exalt was right; mankind can learn much from her own kind.

"Are you implying what I think you are, human?" she finally asked.

Lon'qu breathed deeply before he made to grab her hand again. Only this time, she knew she was not hallucinating. "T-Taguel or human—it matters not to me. You are just the woman I love."

Panne was silent for a moment as she listened. His heartbeat was radiating like crazy, and she was certain hers was the same way. Carefully, as to not startle him, she brought her other hand up and brought it to his cheek. He flinched and recoiled slightly, but otherwise remained still. She took that as permission to rest the palm of her hand on his cheek. Her claws were still sharp, and she was careful to not hurt or scratch him. The fur patch on her hand barely tickled his skin. He was warm despite the cold temperature outside.

"Things have changed since we first met," she finally said. "Remember how afraid you were?"

"I do. But I'm not anymore." Finally taking his hand out of his pocket, which also meant that she would have to release his cheek, he took something out and showed it to her. "Panne, will you accept this ring?

Oh, typical man-spawn. Why did they think a sparkling rock would have any affect on the proposal? "Ah, a bribe to spice the proposal. Such a typical human custom." Nonetheless, she took the ring, inspecting it for a moment. "But I know you speak from the heart, so I accept. You're the first human I've known who makes me forget about the past... And for that, I shall be eternally yours."

Releasing her hand, which just so happened to be her left hand, Lon'qu slipped the ring on her finger. He brought it to her lips, kissing it softly. It was Panne's turn to blush, and did nothing but return the favor when he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips as he cupped her face with his rough, tender hands.

The next morning, the Taguel found herself spinning the ring on her finger. For a moment, she thought she had dreamt the entire night previous, a side effect of the potion. But when she saw that not only was the ring still on her finger, but the potion was left unmade, she realized it wasn't a dream. She had no nightmares.

 _Follow your heart instead of your mind. I made that decision once a long time ago. It may have led to the biggest regret of my life to this day, but I wouldn't take back my cherished time with her._

"Father..." Panne reached into her hair, untying the pink flower that was near her bunny ears. She held it delicately in her hands before she knelt down on the snowy ground, burying the flower in the snow. "I hope I've made you proud."

Then she got up and hurried back to camp. She wanted to be with Lon'qu when they made the announcement. The army needed the morale, their biggest loss in the war occurring only a few short days ago.

Had she stayed behind a little longer, she would see the small pink flower rise from the ground and bloom radiantly where no flower can grow.

The man who fears women, and the woman who loathes man. Who knew?

* * *

Rapunzel nervously followed Robin as she and the other girls continued through the tunnels. She was briefly reminded of the cave she and Eugene went through before the dam broke, literally. In fact, before they were brought here two days earlier. Goodness, was it really only two days? It felt like so much longer. So much has occurred between arriving and now. Oh, she hoped the others were alright.

"So, Robin," Rapunzel said, trying to make conversation as they walked brought the tunnels in search of the other girls. "How do you know Litwick?"

"Family friend," Robin said. "In my home country, there was a war bursting out. Fought along the front lines with my best friend. We met him when a after we crossed the sea to the neighboring country for war. But don't say any of this to Litwick, it hasn't happened to him get."

"Yeah, what's this 'future Litwick' stuff, anyway?" Alyx asked. "The last time I heard, time travel was banned in several worlds."

Robin stopped as he peered around the corner before turning to her. The torch he carried illuminated his white hair, giving it a faint yellow tint. "You're Alyx, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ah. Well, in my world, time travel isn't banned. The Litwick you know hasn't met me yet. Well, he has when I was younger, but in this time, he hasn't thought about me in a few...centuries..." His voice faded before he shook his head, trying to concentrate. "Sorry, wondered for a second there."

"Why do yeh cover yer face?" Merida asked. "Why not show't?"

"I can't have Litwick recognizing me when he sees me again in his future. He'll probably have a mental breakdown, believe me, I've seen it."

Rapunzel thought back to when Litwick began to sprout spikes and needles from his body. When his emotions were out of control, he said? If that's what he's like when he can't control his emotions, what would happened when he breaks down? And what could possibly get him to break down, anyway? He was a dark dairy with a demon possessing his brother's body with ghosts underneath his island. Not much would seem to be able to get to him.

The girls paused when they heard the familiar sound of wood clattering against itself. Alyx felt her skin prickle. Robin must've noticed her stilled expression because he joked, "What's wrong? Manakete got your tongue?"

"Th-that sound..." Rapunzel shuddered. "Those are puppets moving! Big, moving puppets that tried to kill is right before we met Bill Cipher!"

"Bill Cipher...? Weird, that name sounds familiar. I think F... Er, I mean, Litwick mentioned him once. Damn, get back!" Throwing the torch to the ground and kicking dirt over it—here Alyx realized that Robin had his feet wrapped in black bindings to match the rest of his outfit, exposing only his toes and heel—he quickly pulled the three of them into the shadows and against the wall as much as they can fit. Crouching to make themselves small, they stayed silent as possible as five wooden, faceless marionettes trudged past them. Some were floating on the air while other dragged their feet on the ground. Once they were gone, they let out a sigh of relief.

"Listen listen listen, I've got a great idea!"

They jumped as Wheatley suddenly appeared in front of them, startling them enough to make them jump. He didn't seem to notice their shock and continued to ramble on. "So listen! Pandora is basically a big ball of fire, right? So I figure that if we manage to douse her out, then she'll be vulnerable! Right?"

Robin reacted by pulling out his jagged sword and hitting the robot with the flat end of it. "Incompetent moron! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Ow!" Wheatley recoiled before he moved on his railing to stand behind Merida. "Okay, okay! Not a big fan of a one-eyed robot, I get that. You don't really need to act violently, I understand. Really, I do. Though, um, I must say, um, wh-who are you, exactly?"

"Robin. And what's this about Pandora? Did you say there's water down here?"

Wheatley nodded the best of his ability. "Oh, yeah, there's tons of water. There's the odd-spot with a pond or puddle or something. They have these blue stones also growing out of the ground, though I can't be sure what they are exactly."

"Thank you so much, you mono-optic glowball." Robin picked up the torch, relighting it by sparking two rocks together. "Gods, I wish I could use tomes," he mumbled to himself. Then aloud, "Okay, we just meet to find some of this water, I have an idea. Do you know where we can find any, Glowball?"

"The Dalek and I split up a little while ago after you guys disappeared, but he can contact me if he finds some. So let's go! I'm sure we can find a pond. ...Now... Where do we go from here? Any of you know?"

Robin proceeded to smack his forehead with the palm of his gloved hand and run it down his face. _Wait a minute... "Glowball"? Dear gods, I've turned into Gaius!_

* * *

The war was over and won. The Mad King may have been slain, but the greatest cost was the life of the Exalt. Her death, however, showed the enemy how much they wanted peace as much as the Shepherds did. They all returned to Ylisse as victors, and the Exalt's brother was not only coronated to Exalt himself, but he also married.

With no part in human politics or diplomacy, Panne spent the beginning of her free time in the forests the country had to offer. Lon'qu had to go back to his home to assist with his country's own men, but in time, he would return and the two of them can begin their lives together.

Panne, in her beast form, drank from a river near the castle grounds. She can smell the animals nearby, hear them scattering amongst the trees. Looking around, she can feel the familiarity of this spot, this very spot. Yes, upon jumping over to the other side, she found a small patch of pink flowers, those just like the one she was given so many years ago.

"You know, the proper way to greet your parent is to embrace them when you've been apart for so long."

That voice... _Could it be?_ Returning to her humanoid form, she turned around to see a familiar figure sitting in a branch above a tree. She broke into a wide smile, bigger than any smile she's given to any Shepherd. "Father!"

Jumping down from the tree, Litwick fluttered his wings as he landed. The Taguel embraced the shorter boy, using her strength to almost squeeze the life out of him.

"Panne, sweetheart... I can't...breathe..." Litwick tapped her shoulder to signify his point, and she reluctantly pulled back. Once she did, Litwick took in her full appearance. "Gods, Panne. Look at you! I haven't seen you in so long, and here you are. Last I saw you, you hated humans, and here you are in love now."

"Wh-what?" Panne was utterly baffled. "Father, how can you know such a thing?"

"I can sense your heart," he said, placing his hand over her heart where the human heart would also be. "It's stronger than the last time I've sensed it. Have you found another Taguel?"

Panne shook her head. Only a day earlier was she a fierce warrior, who was missing her fiancé upon his leave. Now she felt like a young little bunny again, insecure and afraid. "No. I truly am the last Taguel, Father, but it seems that...that a human has managed to invade my warren."

"There's no invading when you have a ring." Taking her left hand, he observed the ring, showing off a sparkling white stone. "You took my advice, then. You followed you heart rather than your mind."

She nodded. "Father... I found Robin. He doesn't remember me, but... I-I found him."

Litwick nodded. "Good. If you haven't told him the truth about who you are to him, you don't have to yet. Everything falls into place sooner or later. But I'm afraid I didn't come for a social visit. I came here so I can warn you." Reaching into his pocket, he took out a crystal bean-shaped rock. "Something bad is coming, both for Ylisse and myself. All the worlds are in danger. This bean can create portals between worlds. When I need you most, I'll send you a telepathic message." He reached up and placed two fingers to her right temple. "When I call you, throw the bean into a body of water. As you pass through it, think of me and you'll appear at my destination. Understand?"

"Of course, Father," Panne said. "But there one thing I don't understand. The war against Plegia is finished; the warren leader Chrom finished off the Mad King himself."

Litwick shook his head. "Plegia's not the only one with a dark leader." He paused, thinking about something for a moment before he took out a letter. "Give this to Corrin, but don't say it's from me, say a prophet gave it to you."

Panne took the letter, seeing said young woman's name on the letter. "Of course I will, but why–"

"Hey, Panne! There you are!"

At the sound of Robin's voice in the distance, Panne turned and saw the tactician calling from the town borderline. He knew how keen of hearing the Taguel had, so there was really no need to go all the way to the river. "C'mon, Lon'qu's back! Sumia wants to over wedding details with the two of you!"

Though Lon'qu was insistent on doing mating rituals in the way of the Taguel, which involved cutting each other's palms and pressing the wounds together to exchange blood and a night of consummation, Panne was as insistent of a human mating ritual. In the end, they decided to combine the two and hope for the best.

Turning back to her father, she saw that he was already gone. In the trees, he waved her goodbye before he whispered. " _I promise to see you again._ "

"Thank you, Father," Panne whispered. She made her way back to the town as Robin led her back to the barracks, where the queen herself was already drawing up plans with a flustered Lon'qu.

"Where'd you get that rock?" Robin asked curiously, seeing the bean in her hands.

Panne set it in the pouch she carried with her, attached quite literally to her hip. "Just a stone I found. Is the queen sure that she must be up and about? Is she not with child?"

"Yeah, Chrom thought the same thing, but you know Sumia. She's as persistent as Frederick at times. Wait a minute, how did you know about her pregnancy?" Panne raised her eyebrow, remembering very well of her lessons when Robin asked about the Taguel. He would remember. "Oh, yeah! What, can you hear the baby already? She's only a month in."

She rolled her eyes. "No, you dunce. I can smell the chemicals that are required in the process to make a human child. Have been for quite some time. I was courteous enough to let them find out for themselves."

Robin tilted his head, the way he often did when he had to think back or think hard on something. "Huh. Guess that explains it. Speaking of human children, do you think you and Lon'qu would be able to have kids? I mean, I know the two of you are different species and all, but you do share human qualities. Panne?" He stopped, realizing that the Taguel was no longer walking. "Whoops. Delicate subject?" He knew how difficult it was for Panne. She was the last of her race, and even if she could have children with a human, they would only have half the blood of a Taguel.

"I'm afraid I must skip this meeting," Panne finally said, hoping for an excuse despite her want to see embrace her fiancé again. "Have you seen Corrin? I carry a message for her."

"Uh, yeah, I think she's with Kaze right now. Are you okay? I didn't mean to–" Panne was already gone before he can finish his sentence, bounding away in her beast form. "Yeesh. What, you can't put a warning in a guy? Humph. ...Guess I oughta get my tomes. I _did_ promise Lissa a lesson..."

* * *

Though Alyx wasn't born in the Fire Nation or anywhere in that world, she knew of her origins and birthplace. Firebending helped given she was also half-dragon, but what _didn't_ help was that fire can be extinguished so easily by water. The entire tunnel system had water, and she berated herself for when she asked where the water would come from; they were on an _island_ , for crying out loud!

After taking multiple wrong turns, thanks to Wheatley's guidance, the eventually made it to a lake of water. Robin waded in it until he was at the center of the lake, reaching to above his stomach. Reaching and going below water, he plucked a blur crystal from under the water. When he came back up, he pulled the covering off his head, revealing his face for the first time.

He was young, perhaps in his early twenties, with a mess of white hair. His red eyes seemed clouded for some reason, but they reflected the blue light the crystal gave. His hears were covered by his hair. He waded out of the water and tapped the crystal with his fingers. "I can use these as gateways," he said. "Open up a portal and send Pandora and the Marionette into the Void, the space between worlds. Basically, we can banish them!"

"How can you open a portal?" Alyx asked. "I had to use beans and magic and technology and whatever else to make it to this world! And that was just _attempting_ to get here!"

"I have experience with portals, thank you very much. And time travel, this ain't my first rodeo, whatever a 'rodeo' is. As a friend of mine once said, _allons-y_!" Robin brought down the scarf covering his mouth and took his glove off his right hand, whistling. "Sylveon, Zoroark!"

" _Veo!_ " Another blue light emanated from the lake, rising slowly to the surface. Out popped a blue century with ribbon-like designs. It had a single triangular tooth sticking out from its mouth. It's golden and blue fur looked almost shiny. " _Sylve?_ "

"Wow, what is that!" Rapunzel got down on her knees and observed the animal. Sylveon sniffed her before it smiled. "It's so adorable!"

"This is Sylveon," Robin said, bending over to scratch it under its chin. "She was saved by Litwick before she was hatched, and he gave her to me last time I saw him. My daughter adores her, and she's also pretty handy in a fight."

"She's a Pokémon, isn't she?" Alyx asked. "I've seen a few before, Sylveon is one of the evolved forms of Eevee."

Behind her, Merida stood up and walked over to them. She looked between the two of them before she laughed through her teeth. She gave a wide grin and showed her teeth, her hands behind her back.

"What's so funny?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hey!" A second Merida came out from the first and poked her on the shoulder. "Whatcha think yer doin' goin' 'round in my body!"

"Zoroark, stop messing around and show yourself," Robin said with a roll of his eyes.

The Merida impersonator laughed the same laughed before she became enveloped in a wheel of purple light. In her place was a black and red bipedal Pokémon, with hair so long a blue ring held it together.

"Zoroark is a master of illusions, able to turn himself into any animal or human."

 _I shouldn't have to copy a human, though,_ a voice said. _I should only do Pokémon!_

"Did it just talk?!" Rapunzel shouted, straightening to stand.

"Sh!" Robin places his hands over her mouth, looking back in the tunnel they came through. "Wheatley, can you be able to tell when Pandora or the Marionette near this spot?"

"Um, yeah, about that..." Wheatley gave a nervous chuckle. "Ha ha... Um, turns out that the Marionette is already here."

 _Mummy? Are you my Mummy?_

Alyx felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. That voice... It was the same child! Turning around, she saw a little boy standing on the water, literally on the water. The boy couldn't be four or five, and he wore a gas mask. His head was tilted to the side before it tilted the other direction. _I'm here, Mummy. I'm here._

 _Watch out!_ Zoroark cried. With quick speed, he grabbed Rapunzel and Merida as rocks fell from the ceiling, blocking their only exit.

A child's laugh echoed in the now-sealed off room. However, it sounded very different than the gasmasked child. Descending from the ceiling, a thing, white-faves puppet gliding above them. It had three buttons on its thing chest, and all of its limbs where sleeves would be had white stripes. It had two red circles painted on its cheek, showing off a wide mouth. Purple marks slid under its black eyes, almost like tear stains.

"That's the...Marionette?" Rapunzel gasped.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves. Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach..._ " Robin suddenly began to sing, moving his hands in a flowing motion as he did. The water in the lake began to sway. " _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb..._ "

The Marionette turned its head in his detection, the neck cranking as it did. Without even making another sound, it moved in a swift motion towards him.

" _In the white light, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two._ " Water began to rise form the lake and it became thick enough to block the charge the Marionette offered. " _Waking dreams, fade away. Embrace the brand-new day! Sing with me a song of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above._ " The child with the gas masked faded away. The water began to twinkle as if light were reflecting on it, but the only course of light were the torches in the room. " _Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts all alone..._ "

The Marionette suddenly disappeared, reappearing in another part of the room. Sylveon released some sort of attack, a ball of light flashing in front of its face. The Marionette staggered, blinded for a moment, before a dark energy came from Zoroark.

 _Open the portal!_ Zoroark shouted. _Now!_

The blue crystals began to shimmer. They rose from the bottom of the lake and began to spin in a circle around the Marionette. The water began to twirl in streaks and thin bendable bars, acting as chains to hold in place.

"Alyx!" Robin shouted as he continued his dance. "Use your fire on the Marionette! Zoroark, use your Dark Pulse! Sylveon, use Fairy Wind! Attack the puppet!"

The three attacks began radiating as the blue crystals began to grow. The Marionette was thrown against the wall and the crystals began to embed themselves into the wall. The wall began to flow white and a wind began to suck everything in into the portal. The Marionette was sucked inside, and the water fell.

"It's gone!" Merida cried, relieved that the atrocity was gone. "But why is the portal still here?"

The sucking wind had died down, but it was still strong. Rapunzel's hair began to float up towards the portal and she quickly grabbed it. "Help me!" she cried.

She, Merida, Alyx, and Robin pulled their hardest to protect her hair, but it was too far in. The end strands were already in, and with a final large tug, it pulled both her and Merida inside.

"Merida!" Alyx shouted. "Rapunzel!" She began to move towards the portal when Robin pulled him back.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted over the strong roar of the wind. "You can't go in there, you'll be stuck between worlds!"

"I have to get them back!" Alyx shouted back. "I can't let them die!"

"You're not going!" Robin lifted her by her shoulders and set her by Zoroark. "Zoroark, come with me! Sylveon, stay here with Alyx! Help her out!"

"Robin, wait!" Alyx tried to stop him, but Zoroark stopped her first.

 _We'll be back as soon as we can!_ Zoroark jumped into the portal. The wind began to die down; the portal was closing.

Robin began to go forward when he paused. He contemplated something for a moment before he turned to face Alyx. "If you... Um... If you see Litwick again, tell him...tell about Corrin."

"What?" Alyx frowned. "Who the hell is Corrin?"

Robin smiled. "Just tell him that Corrin found the family he wanted her to have. He'll understand."

"What?!" Alyx said again. "What the hogmonkeys does that mean?!"

"Spoilers," he said with a shrug and smirk. Then he jumped into the portal and it died down. They were all gone.

* * *

"Tell me, man-spawn," Panne said as she used her paw to rip the metal helmet of Hans' Iron Man suit. "What plans does the demon have for Litwick?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Hans shouted, trying to scramble out from under the bunny's vice grip. "He said something about using Lantern's blood to free his body! _Please don't kill me!_ "

Panne huffed, lifting her paw and returning back to her human form. The suit was so dent and broken worn out that Hans was unable to get out if it. He stayed plastered to the floor, panting for breath. "It's humans like you that sicken me," she said with a feral growl, barring her teeth.

" _Trevena, vena ven!_ " Trevenant walked up to her. The last of the shadow people dissipated, and from the corner of her eye, she saw the humans and the lizard exit the room together, running down the halls. She can smell Litwick's scent off of them, and by the way he interacted with them before he disappeared, they were allies, not enemies.

Something was definitely going on than what the eye showed. Panne was more in tune to her senses, and at the moment, she can smell an excessive of blood somewhere. Almost as if a body as bleeding to death. Where could there possibly be a place that a body can decompose so much and be looked into? Although, knowing Litwick as she did, chances were that the body was left alone for a reason. Seeing how Hans wasn't going anywhere, she gestured to Trevenant with single hand, guiding him to the other side of the room. Yes, the smell was defiantly coming from here, but it was still a far distance off. Maybe on the other side of the building?

Using her late bunny form again, Panne hug through the soft wall, burrowing to the other side. As she dug her way through, the smell got stronger and stronger. So strong that she actually recoiled and sneezed when she caught another sudden scent, this one much sweeter. At last she made her way through the wall, silently walking on all fours as she made her way through the dark room, her eyes adjusting easily to the darkness. Inside the room was a stone coffin, the body most likely inside. She saw a table behind the coffin with various bottles and tomes, which she recognized due to the are-old scent and the rough and ripped pages. The bottles were the apparent cause of the smell, as well as the less-stronger sweetness. Trevenant followed in after her, waiting to see if they were to be attacked for trespassing.

"Hey, listen!" A sudden ball of light floated its way to them both, and Panne was startled that she didn't see it sooner. The ball of light floated, and she saw tiny silky wings popping out. "Hey! Please, I need your help!"

"What are you?" Panne asked, sniffing to see what it was. A majority of the sweetness came from the thing.

"I'm Proxi! I'm a fairy! But listen, now's not the time for introductions! My friend, he's in trouble!" Proxi flew down another hallway, bouncing in the air. "Please, hurry!"

As much as Panne wanted to do some investigating of her own, she couldn't let some poor soul get hurt. Not only that, but this fairy peaked his curiosity. Last she saw of Litwick, which was only a few days ago in her own timeline, he never spoke of knowing the acquaintance of another fairy. Then again, it wouldn't have surprised her is she was lying through her teeth. Ever since he reunited with Robin and Corrin though, he seemed to be hiding secrets less and less. She followed after Trevenant, who was following Proxi. The direst floor turned to stone, then wood. She entered a room and found herself surrounded by tiny, carrot-shaped animals. they came in various odors form white, red, pink, yellow, and blue. The purple ones looked plump, the white seemed the fastest, the pink could fly, and some were walking stones!

"Benny!" Proxi flew through the tiny crowd, high she was barely taller than, and came up to a young man. The man had golden locks, tied in a short ponytail he had on a green tunic with a blue hem, white trousers that were tucked into brown boots. He had a scabbard on his back, and a metallic shield lay on the ground. He gritted his teeth as the tiny creatures began to push him over until he fell. "Benny, are you okay?"

"Not really!" Benny shouted, trying to reach for the sword that had fallen away from him. "Wha-?" He jerked his head towards Panne, processing the fact that a giant bunny had suddenly appeared. Unfortunately this distraction was enough for the creatures to topple him over. "Wh-whoa!" Benny fell on his back and the creatures piled on top of his limbs, forcing him to the ground. They gave high-pitched squeaks and chattering sounds as they did, and a certain red creature made it say onto his chest. This one seemed to be leader, then.

With a bite, Panne was dumbfounded a she bit into some of the creatures, but their bodies vanished. They let out a cry and ghosts took their place. These things were so weak, but so strong at the same time!

" _TREVENA!_ " Trevenant let out a loud cry, enough to stop the creatures in their tracks. After barking out some orders, they scrambled off Benny and aligned themselves in front of Trevenant. There were seven different types, and they lined themselves up accordingly.

"Pikmin?" Panne asked, reunion to her human form. "That's what these creatures are called?" Trevenant grunted in response. "I see."

Benny, gasping for breath, stood up, leaning on his sword. He picked up a discarded green cap from the ground, dusted it off, and placed it on his head. Its tail hung below his neck. "What did they want?" he asked, looking at the Pikmin warily. He flinched when they all simultaneously turned to look at him.

The red Pikmin stepped forward and offered a few words. "It seems that the Pikmin were assigned to protect something, and were ordered to attack whatever they found. It seemed that they took it too far."

"Hmph!" Proxi huffed, her wings snapping as if they were berating. "Benny was lucky to be alive! I'm his fairy companion, it's supposed to be my job to take care of him!"

"I'm fine, Proxi! See?" Benny spread his arms out, and though his clothes looked mangled and torn, showed no signs of injury. "Oh, and I guess I should thank you, too." He walked up to Panne and put his right fist over his chest. "My name is Prince Benjamin Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, but people call me Benny. Thank you for your aid, Taguel." He gave a short bow before picking up his shield and sheathing his sword."

"You know of my race?" Panne asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I do. It's an honor to meet a valiant race. I was brought on stories of the Taguel, Kitsune, and Shepherds."

"How so?" Panne wondered.

Benny winked. "Spoilers!" He walked around the Pikmin, leaving the Taguel lightly stunned. There was only one person she knew of that spoke like that. Well, two if Litwick counted. "My parents, the king and queen of Hyrule, are familiar with the concept of time travel, just like the Shepherds of Ylisse and Hoshido were. Litwick, who helped my parents during a time of peril, told them that they had to send me and Proxi to this time in this world. He told meI had to find the body of an almost-dead girl. Not sure why though."

"Yes, I can smell it," Panne said. "Further down here, I believe." She ran ahead, followed by Benny, Trevenant, Proxi, and a few Pikmin stragglers. "In here." Pushing the covering off the stone coffin, she looked at the desk and saw a page left open from the tome she a brief glimpse of the word _Resurrection_ before the cover of stone hitting the ground rattled the table, forcing the page to turn to a language she didn't recognize.

Inside the coffin was the body of a teenage girl. In fact, she looked exactly like the girl that melted only a few mere minutes ago before Litwick disappeared. What did the lizard call her? Lantern... Yes, that's what it was. Lantern.

"Now what?" Proxi asked.

"No we just have to use this potion Father gave me..." Reaching for the small ouch attached to his belt, he took out a strange and uncapped its needle. "I think he said to insert it at her neck..." Moving carefully, he poked the needle to her neck, moving her dark locks out of the way. The dark green liquid was put into her stream, and they waited.

Panne knew that something was going on when the smell of decomposing flesh faded, only to be replaced with the faint smell healing flesh. There was no specific way to describe it, for it was the same smell that the clerics in Ylisstol produced when using their healing staves on the injured. The puncture where the needle was inserted began to glow green, spreading to the rest of her body. It flowed in various ways, a way that can be seen as the blood veins glowing, the inside of her body radiating light so much that it was bursting its way through the muscle and skin of her body.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter 84 Complete!**

 **Songs:**

 **Robin: Light Song excerpt of "Lost in Thoughts All Alone" from Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright**

 **Maniacal laugh, maniacal laugh! Mwahahaha! Oh, if only such events were so easy! So many unanswered questions running through your head? Well, GOOD! Benny is my only personal OC character that is in this story, and I bet you can guess where Proxi is from! After so long of waiting for an update, I can finally get back to writing!**

 **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **85: Preparation**

The team continued down the hallway trying to find a way out, to reunite with their lost companions, and to find and rescue their friends. Of course none of them knew where to start looking. But one thing is for sure, which is first things first. They needed to get back to Pixel and see how Elsa's condition is doing.

"Okay, so let me get this straight!" Hiro said as they ran. "That thing, the Flesh thing, wasn't Lantern at all!?"

"Yes. Flesh are living substance used by humans to create clone workers known as Doppelgängers for dangerous labor, such as the mining of acid." Zilla explained.

"Like we already explained 10 TIMES ALREADY!" Jack complained.

"Okay, enough of that! We need to get to my sister!" Anna said.

"Don't worry! Pixel has her in good care!" Jack said assuring.

"Pixel? Who's Pixel?" Anna asked.

"We'll tell you later." Zilla said.

"Wait you know Pixel too?" Hiccup asked.

"Long story for another time." Zilla said.

"Well here's hoping the bad guys are just as frustrated as we are." Hiccup said.

* * *

Speaking of which.

"I… AM EXTREMELY… FRUSTRATED!" Mr. 5 shouted.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked in concern.

"What is wrong!? My brother is in another dimension now! Meaning he is out of my control of the Dark One's Dagger!" Mr. 5 said in a fit.

"So? Just detect that gent and wend findeth that gent. And you'll beest able to control that gent again." Janet suggested.

"Oh? Just go find him? Oh sure! I can do that!" Mr. 5 said sarcastically. "Oh wait, that's right. I CAN'T! He's not just in a different universe, but in a completely different timeline all together! So really, it's impossible now!"

"But whither hath that gent gone?"

"Knowing him, he's probably gone to her." Mr. 5 said.

"Her?"

"Panne. Another child of my brother."

"Another daughter!? Geez, how many children doest that gent has't!?" Janet reacted in shock.

"Let's just say it's a quality that makes me hate him even more."

"So what should we doth?" Janet asked.

"I think it's about time I paid a visit to my dear step-niece." Mr. 5 said. "You round up all the villains and prepare them."

"Prepare those folk for what?"

"War."

* * *

After a couple of twists and turns Zilla and the gang made it to the lab where Pixel was overseeing Elsa's treatment.

"Pixel?" Jack said breathlessly. "How's Elsa doing?"

"Her vitals are now stable. I've cured her of any disease my systems can detect. Yet she is still in critical condition." Pixel explained.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted in horror. Making her way over to her sister and placing a warm hand on her cheek. "Oh, Elsa…"

"Master Zilla." Pixel greeted. "It is good to see you again. Although I hoped it would be on different circumstances."

"The same to you, Pixel." Zilla nodded. "Let's see if I can help."

"I've already used an x-ray scan and medicines." Pixel said. "But you can be my guest."

"Okay." Zilla nodded.

He used his x-ray vision to check her biology in her blood stream. The results were the same as what Pixel had deduced.

"She's right." Zilla said. "Something is keeping her in this induced state."

"It's probably the experience we had with the FNAF." Jack said.

"Good lord, I didn't think that monstrosity would be back." Zilla groaned.

"But what can we do?" Anna said in a panic. "My sister could probably die!"

"Well we know that this isn't scientific in nature. It's magical." Zilla said.

"Affirmative." Pixel said.

"Magical? How so?" Hiccup asked.

"Argh! If only Baymax were here." Hiro groaned.

"I don't know who this Baymax is, but he sounds like he's real handsome." Pixel commented.

"Pixel! Now's not the time!" Zilla said. "The point is it's pretty much Snow White Sleeping Beauty kind of thing."

"Which is?" Hiccup asked.

"Jack can I see you a sec?" Zilla said motioning him.

"Sure." Jack said.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about here." Zilla said.

Jack was confused at first, but it didn't take him long to put 2 and 2 together, resulting in him blushing redder than a tomato.

"W-What…!? Seriously!? You want me to…" Jack stammered.

"Yes." Zilla nodded.

"But I… I don't think I can! I mean I don't know if she feels the same for me."

"Pft! Tell that to Phoenix and Dream after we rescue them." Zilla giggled.

"But…"

"Trust me kid. She does." Zilla assured him.

Zilla backed away from Jack and the operating table and stood with the others to watch the magic.

"Um, what's going on?" Hiro asked.

"What… is Jack doing?" Anna asked skeptically.

"Jut watch." Zilla said.

Jack took a moment to look a Elsa in her comatose state. Letting in all the wondrous aspects about her sink into his brain. Her perfect beauty that was on par with Bell from Beauty and the Beast. Her platinum blonde braided hair. Her eyes and lips. Her perfect ice dress. Just looking at her, she looked so peaceful, and it made jack's heart beat. Or at least if he had a heart to beat since he was a spirit. He knew he liked her. He knew he had feelings for her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Jack leaned inward slowly. Closing his eyes and planting his lips on Elsa's.

Zilla just watched as the rest of the crew gawked and gasped in awe and shock.

"Wow!" Hiro said.

"H-He… he just kissed my sister!" Anna gasped.

"Um, how does this help?" Hiccup asked.

"Just watch." Zilla said.

Jack parted his lips from Elsa's and stared down at the still dormant queen. At first everyone thought that it didn't work. Jack sighed in defeat and turned away in depression. But then something else happened. He heard a moaning noise. Everyone gawked and gasped in awe. They saw her stirring from dormant state. Jack turned around fast to see Elsa stirring, flickering her eyes then rubbing them as if she was waking up from sleeping, which in a way she was.

"Elsa?" Jack said to her with hopeful eyes.

Elsa's eyes flickered, then slowly opened and she stared up at the silver haired boy.

"Jack?" Elsa said.

Jack had never been so happy in his life as a relieved and joyous smile pasted on his happy face. Instantly, when Elsa sat up, he hugged her tightly. This took Elsa by surprise, but she smiled and hugged Jack back, snuggling into he neck and shoulder.

"You're back." Jack said. The two broke off their hug and just in time too.

"Elsa!" Anna said in joy as she ran over and hugged her too.

"Oh Anna. I'm so sorry I worried you." Elsa said.

"Please don't worry me again." Anna said in tears.

"I promise."

"Good to have you back." Hiccup said.

"Back to the waking world that is." Hiro chimed.

"Good to be back?" Elsa nodded. "But what happened? How long was I out?"

"Hours." Jack answered. "We brought you here."

"It would seem her vitals are back to normal." Pixel said. "You're hunch was correct."

"It wasn't a hunch. It was a theory. One that I knew would work." Zilla said.

"What worke?" Elsa asked.

Anna spoke up. "Jack he-"

"We can worry about that later." Zilla interrupted. "Right now we need to find and regroup with our other friends. We have to go on a search and rescue for any of our companions."

"So where do we start?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll take care of that." Zilla said.

His eyes glowed a faint bit and he started looking around. He was using his x-ray vision. He looked high and low, left and right. After almost a minute he managed to spot three pares of familiar individuals. It was Alyx, Rapunzel, and Merida.

"There they are!" Zilla said.

"Who?" Hiccup asked.

"The 3 girls, Alyx, Rapunzel, and Merida." Zilla answered.

"Where are they?" Elsa asked.

"Follow me!" Zilla said. "Can you stand? Can you walk?"

"I think so." Elsa said.

"I'll carry you." Jack offered. Before Elsa could protest, Jack swooped her up in his arms bridal style and before anyone knew, they were off and away.

"Be careful." Pixel said.

* * *

This girl who ever she was, was looking around breathing heavily in confusion and fright. The individuals who were complete stranglers to her all stood in awe at what this resurrection potion did. Of course her clothes, outside of being torn a little and ragged, were still is good uses.

"W-Who… who are you!? Where am I!? What's going on!?" She panicked.

"Be calm, human spawn." Panne said. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Who is the heck is this girl?" Benny asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Proxi shrugged.

"My name in Panne." Panne introduced. "These two are Benny and Proxi. And this is Trevena."

" _Vena._ " The Pokémon greeted.

"Can we ask your name?" Panne asked.

"My… my name is Jasmine." She answered.

Panne reacted in awe at this revelation. It was Jasmine, Litwick's late lover and late wife. Or at least until now.

"Jasmine? As in the Disney princess?" Proxi pondered.

"Shut up!" Benny said.

"Jasmine…" Panne pondered. "You wouldn't happen to know Litwick do you?"

"Litwick?" Jasmine tilted her head. But then her eyes widened with realization. "Marvin? You mean Marvin?"

"Marvin?" Panne reacted in confusion.

"Who's that?" Benny asked.

"I think… that was his original name." Proxi said.

"But… how do you people know him?" Jasmine asked.

"We're friends of his." Panne asked.

"But I think that should be our question. How do YOU know him?" Benny asked.

"He's my husband." Jasmine answered.

"Your husband!?" Proxi reacted.

"I guess Litwick was working on bringing her back to life." Benny said. "What stopped him?"

"I don't know. Guilt. Sense of pride. Morality. Maybe. You're guess is as good as mine." Proxi said.

"Bring me back? What do mean?" Jasmine asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Panne asked.

"Well…" Jasmine pondered. "I was at home alone. Marvin was out hunting. And then… and then…" Jasmine trailed off.

"What happened next?" Panne asked.

"There was this… old woman… she was a witch." Jasmine continued. But she began to shake in fear and panic. "She… she attacked me…!"

Panne saw this in Jasmine and felt concerned for her. Even Benny and Proxi were getting worried.

"Jasmine?" Panne spoke up.

"She was taunting me!" Jasmine panicked. "She was cackling in delight as she… she hurt me! She stabbed me! Repeatedly! And then… darkness…"

Jasmine was still shaking in fear at the mere memory of her demise at the hands of the grudging witch. Then it finally hit her as she remembered that she died. How she died. The question is why? And how long has she been dead for?

"Jasmine. It's alright now. The witch is dead and gone. You're safe now." Panne said reassuring her.

"But… how long have I've been dead?" Jasmine asked.

Panne, Benny, and Proxi remained silent, trying to choose their words wisely. In fact they were trying to decided who would spill the beans.

"Um, okay, how do we put this?" Proxi pondered.

Panne was the first to answer.

"You may not believe this, or quite shocking." Panne said. "You've been dead for over a thousand years."

As expected, Jasmine reacted in wide-eyed shock.

"A… A thousand years!? No. No, no, no there must be a mistake." Jasmine said.

"It's true." Panne said.

"But… how am I alive?"

"This." Panne said holding the empty needle vile of the resurrection potion. "Marvin or rather Litwick made this to resurrect the dead."

"Marvin… made this…?" Jasmine said in shock.

"He must have missed you so much that he wanted you back." Proxi said.

"But… why?"

"Pft, Spoilers! He loves you! It should be obvious. Or rather it's painfully obvious." Benny said.

"I think we should head out back into the other room." Proxi said.

"Agreed." Panne nodded. "Can you walk?" She asked Jasmine.

"I… I think so?" Jasmine said.

It wasn't easy. No surprise because being dead for over a thousand years can put a huge strain on the body. But she was able to manage and get around on her feet.

They convened into the other room to see how their "guest" Hans was doing. However to their shock, he was already gone. He escaped. As to be expected, they all reacted in shock and disbelief.

"What!?" Panne gawked in shock. "How did he that man-spawn escape!?"

"Take a guess." Said a familiar sinister voice.

The group darted their heads at the origin of the voices direction. It was Mr. 5.

"You!" Panne growled in anger.

"Good to see you again dearie." Mr. 5 smirked.

* * *

Alyx, Rapunzel, and Merida were still trapped in the stone cell, and by the state that they were in, they were running out of air, despite their best attempts to try and find a way out.

"Merida…?" Rapunzel spoke up faintly. "Are you okay…?"

"Aye…" Merida answered. "I ain't going down that easily…"

"You're so strong Merida. I wish I was strong just like you."

"You are Rapunzel." Alyx said. "We are all strong in our own way."

"Are we gonna die down here?" Rapunzel asked in fear.

Before anyone could answer there was a rumbling at the ceiling of the cell.

"What's that?"

"Friend or foe I don't know." Alyx said.

"Well, we'll fight any enemy that crosses us." Merida said getting her bow.

The girls stood at the ready to fight. The stone ceiling of the cell was removed with such terrific strength, light shining through. To their surpise it was Zilla who broke the stone cell.

"Who needs rescuing?" Zilla asked.

"Zilla!" Alyx sighed in relief.

After Zilla flew back and forth three times, all three girls were rescued.

"Thanks Zilla." Alyx said.

"You guys okay?" Zilla asked in concern.

"Yeah. We're okay." Merida said.

"Good." Zilla nodded.

Merida then noticed Hiccup's change.

"Hiccup!? Is that you?" Merida asked in awe.

"Uh, yeah..." Hiccup answered.

"Wow! I don't know what happened but I can only imagine." Alyx said.

Even Merida had to admit he looked hansome.

"Okay where to next?" Hiro asked.

"We still need to rescue one more person." Zilla said.

"Say, where's Lantern?" Rapunzel asked looking around amongst the group.

"I've been wondering that myself." Elsa said.

"Would you like the long version or the short version?" Zilla asked.

"Uh…"

"Give me a sec." Zilla said.

His eyes glowed a faint bit and he started looking around. He was using his x-ray vision. He looked high and low, left and right. After almost a minute he managed to spot a familiar individual. It was Lantern.

"Bingo." Zilla said.

"You found her? I mean the real Lantern?" Hiro asked.

"Real Lantern?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"We'll explain later. For now let's move." Zilla said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Zilla down the hallway.

* * *

"So how have we been, dearie?" Mr. 5 said all smug at Panne.

"What do you want scum?" Panne growled.

"Oh I think you already know what I want."

"Klubin?" Jasmine said in shock.

"Jasmine?" Mr. 5 said in awe. "Is that really you?"

"Klubin…"

"Oh by the gods!" Mr. 5 laughed. "He did it! He actually did it! He actually perfected the resurrection potion! This marvelous!" He cheered. "Is it my birthday today? I think it is."

He was obviously was enjoying this.

"Klubin what happened to you? Where's my husband Marvin?" Jasmine asked clearly still clueless of the situation.

"Don't get near him!" Benny said.

"What? But why?"

"Trust us! He's not the family you once knew!" Proxi said.

"Oh please! That's only the tip of the iceberg believe it or not." Mr. 5 said.

"If you're looking for Litwick, he's gone. And you can forget about asking us where because we don't!" Panne said.

"And even if we did our answer is still the same!" Proxi said.

Of course this made Mr. 5 annoyed.

"Fine. I didn't and don't expect you to." Mr. 5 said. "However…" He then turn his attention to Jasmine. "…there's more than one way to catch a fish."

They all stood in front of Jasmine to protect her from Mr. 5. They exactly what he was going to do. What he was about to do.

"Don't even think about it!" Benny said.

"Tch! You idiotic weaklings really think you can defeat me?" Mr. 5 scoffed.

"As a matter of fact yes! Yes we can!" Proxi said.

"Trevenant! Razor Leaf!" Panne ordered.

" _Vena!_ " The Trevenant launched a torrent of razor leaves at Mr. 5.

But all Mr. 5 did was smirk and dodged them all at such tremendous speed. Then once he got board of dodging he then moved his hands real quickly and caught a hand full of razor leafs. Showing off his superiority as well as his superiority complex.

"Wait what!?" Benny reacted in shock.

Mr. 5 only smirked, and threw the handful of razor leaves at the group. Wounding Panna, Trevenant, Benny, and Proxi, who were shielding Jasmine from onslaught.

"Fools." Mr. 5 said.

"Okay! That's it!" Benny said. "Let's get him, Proxi!"

"Yeah!" Proxi said.

Both of them charged at Mr. 5, with their weapons at the ready.

"No you two! Stop!" Panne said.

But it was too late. Her warning fell on deaf ears. The two ignored and kept on charging to attack Mr. 5. But just like the Razor Leaves, the result was the same. Mr. 5 dodged their on coming attack and struck them down from behind, They both gawked in pain and fell onto the floor in defeat. They weren't dead, but they were severely wounded.

Jasmine was trembling in fear at the mindless violence. Mr. 5 then set his sites on her and approached at a dangerous sinister pace. She panicked as she backed away.

"Don't even think about it!" Panne said, shielding Jasmine.

But Mr. 5 only scoffed and slapped Panne across the face with such force, knocking her out close to unconsciousness.

"Time to go." Mr. 5 said to a quivering Jasmine.

"No!" Jasmine squealed in terror.

It brought back painful and frightful memories of her death.

* * *

There was a secret room. It was dark. But then there was cracking and heaving coming from the tightly locked door. Within seconds, the door was forcefully removed. It was Zilla as usual.

"Here we are." Zilla said.

"Where?" Merida asked.

"It's dark in here." Anna said.

"Hang on." Zilla said

He switched on the lights and the dark room was illuminated to reveal assembly lines of capsules.

"What is this place?" Jack pondered.

"It looks like some laboratory." Hiro speculated.

"It is." Zilla said. "And it's contaminated with Mr. 5's foul stench."

"So this is his?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes and no." Zilla answered.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Alyx asked.

"This room was made by Mr. 5 himself. But all the equipment is either cheap copies or stolen." Zilla explained. "These capsules are what were used to make the Flesh."

"Wait! So all of these machines made the fake copies of Hiccup and Lantern?" Jack asked.

"Wait what!? Lantern was also a Flesh too!?" Rapunzel reacted in shock.

"Yeah. I guess Mr. 5 must have hunched that we might escape so he had used these machines to make Flesh copies of our friends to survey and report to Mr. 5. A lot of good that did." Zilla said.

He looked around the big room, using his x-ray vision. He then spotted a separate room and spotted a figure in a separate but different capsule despite it's similar design. He recognized the individuals biology. It was not a Flesh, it was the original.

"There!" Zilla said making his way to the separate small room.

Opening the door and making his way to the capsule he saw it was Lantern. He ripped open the capsule seal, causing the knockout gas expunction from the cracks.

"Wakey Wakey." Zilla said.

Lantern's eyes flickered open and she was soon fully awake.

"Zilla?" Lantern said. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"The Flesh labs." He answered.

"Flesh labs?" Lantern said getting up from the encasement. "Wait! You mean someone was using me to make a Flesh clone of me!?"

"Yep." Zilla nodded.

"Who!?"

"Mr. 5."

"THAT guy!? Oh that BASTARD is going to get it!" Lantern growled in anger.

"Good to know." Zilla nodded.

"Okay. SO what next?" Alyx asked.

"We make our move against Mr. 5." Zilla declared.

* * *

 **Chapter 85 Complete!** **It is time for our heroes to make their move again Mr. 5 to end his reign! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **86: Preparation Part 2**

Mr. 5 had teleported, along with his captured hostage Jasmine with him, back to his base of operations. Shoving the still frightened Jasmine on the floor as she squealed upon collapse.

"My lord! You have returned!" Janet bowed in respect. But then she noticed the frightened Jasmine. "Who is she?"

"THIS is my brother's resurrected whore wife." Mr. 5 sinisterly mocked.

"Resurrected?"

"I'll tell you all about it later."

"Where am I!?" Jasmine said in a panic.

"Oh quit being a baby. We're still in Litwick's home." Mr. 5 explained. "A levels up."

"W-We are…?"

Ignoring Jasmine, Mr. 5 focused on the main objective.

"Are they gathered?" Mr. 5 asked Janet.

"Aye, mine lord. those gents art all gathered in the lounge." Janet answered.

"Good." Mr. 5 said walking to the lounge

"What about that lady?" Janet asked referring to Jasmine.

"Throw her in a cell. I'll deal with her later."

* * *

Gothel, Yōkai, Pitch, and Hans were all gathered in the lounge waiting for their leader Mr. 5 to show up. At last Mr. 5 came into the room with Janet now catching up to him.

"Welcome my friends. I thank you all for coming." Mr. 5 greeted. He then turned to Hans and gave him a disapproving look. "I'll deal with you later."

"What did I do?" Hans asked.

"You gotten yourself captured, it should be obvious. THAT and you also cried like a little baby." Mr. 5 pointed out in criticism.

"But I-"

"Enough!" Mr. 5 growled and glared at the pathetic prince.

Janet giggled under her breath at the pathetic site of Hans.

"Now then, I assume you brought us here for a reason?" Gothel asked.

"Indeed. I have gathered you four here to tell you of the up coming battle to which we will all take part in." Mr. 5 said.

"This battle you speak of." Yōkai said. "What does it amount to?"

"Total control. Domination. All of our desires that we had to struggle to achieve will now be in our grasp." Mr. 5 said. "Gothel, you can have eternal youth and eternal life. Yōkai, can have your daughter back and claim your revenge. Pitch, you can rule the world and have everyone believe in you. And of course Hans, even you can world the world and oust your brothers. All of you."

"Now this is starting to get interesting." Pitch smirked.

"What about you?" Yōkai asked.

"The fulfillment of my desires are the keys to the fulfillment of yours." Mr. 5 answered.

"How and what?" Pitch asked.

"Simple. Once I gain the powers of the Dark One, I shall unleash it's full potential by journeying to a very special place. A place that will not only mark the end, but it will also mark the beginning." Mr. 5 explained.

"And where is this place?" Gothel asked.

"In due time my friends." Mr. 5 said. "Unfortunately my brother managed to escape and is beyond my control. You go figure that one out. Fortunately we have a bit of leverage."

He then motions Janet.

"Bring her here."

"Yes." Janet nodded and went out of the room.

She returned moments later with Jasmine, who was tide up and muffled.

"THIS is my brother's resurrected whore wife. Jasmine." Mr. 5 repeated his comment. "With her as bait we can lure our big fish back and take the prize."

* * *

Zilla was busy scanning the entirety of Litwick's home. Even though it was huge, it still wasn't limited to his x-ray vision. He was looking for Mr. 5 and the other villains. But as they make their way back to the lab where Pixel is, Zilla was having a hard time finding them.

"See them yet?" Lantern asked impatiently.

"No. Seems they're protected by a magic barrier." Zilla said. "Mr. 5 sure is a crafty bastard."

"Well that's just great!" Lantern groaned. "So anyone want to fill me in on what I missed?"

"Well… you see…" Jack began.

"Oh for fuck sake! Stand still!" Zilla said loosing his patience.

He placed his hand on Lantern's head and poured all the events inside her head using his telepathy.

"OW! WHOA! What the Hell, Zilla! That really hurt!" Lanturn groaned in pain. "I'm going to have headaches for a week!"

"Give it a minute." Zilla said.

Suddenly Lantern made a face of revelation as all the events played out in her mind.

"Whoa…" Lantern said. "Things have gotten that bad, huh?"

"Yep." Zilla nodded.

"Zilla how did you do that?" Alyx asked.

"Telepathy."

"So… where are we goin'?" Merida asked.

"To Pixel's lab." Zilla answered.

"Who's Pixel?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh she's this awesome android from Ninjago." Alyx said.

"She helped us out with Elsa when she was unconscious." Jack said.

"Not to mention she has awesome technology!" Hiro said,

"I'll say!" Hiccup agreed.

"It's been awhile since we seen her." Lantern said.

"Here we are." Zilla said.

Opening the door and entering the lab, allowing Merida and Rapunzel to soak in the advanced technological room.

"Whoa!" Rapunzel reacted in awe.

"This place is amazin'!" Merida added.

"I know, right?" Hiro and Hiccup said in unison.

"Hello. Welcome bac." Pixel greeted them as she appears before them.

"Whoa! It's just like Baymax!" Rapunzel pointed out in awe.

"You catch on good." Jack complimented.

"Hi Pixel!" Alyx greeted.

"Long time no see Pixel." Lantern greeted.

"Hello Alyx. Hello Lantern." Pixel greeted.

"Pixel we're having trouble finding Mr. 5. He seems to be protected by a magical that practically makes them invisible." Zilla explained. "Could you help us locate him?"

"I'm afraid that my programing is unable to." Pixel said.

"Damn!" Zilla hissed. "Just when you need Litwick the most!"

"But I know someone who can help." Pixel said.

"Really?" Anna said.

"And I'm sure you know him well, Master Zilla." Pixel hinted.

Zilla smirked. He knew who Pixel was referring to.

"Mage." Zilla chuckled.

"Mage? Wait, isn't that your younger brother you mentioned." Anna asked, now remembering.

"Yep. He's a master scientist and magician." Zilla said. "If there is anyone who can help us out it's Mage."

"Is he really a master scientist?" Hiro stared with fascination.

"Pixel, give Mage a call. And tell him to bring some back up." Zilla said.

"Affirmative." Pixel said.

* * *

I think we've stayed silent on Litwick's part of the story for long enough. Litwick was flying in this alternate timeline of an alternate universe high in the sky. His dark fairy wings flapping and gliding under the radiant blue skies. However he was contemplating to himself on how things have managed to become so messed up. In his long years of being a Guardian, he was beginning to wonder why the Gods chose him to be a Guardian in the first place. Hell, why did they even choose him at all?

But all of that was interrupted by other thoughts in his mind. Voices.

" _Coward…_ "

"Huh?" He gasped under his breath.

" _Murderer…_ "

" _Traitor…_ "

"S-Stop it…" Litwick growled.

" _Killer…_ "

" _Liar…_ "

"I said stop it…!"

" _Coward…_ "

" _Coward…_ "

"Shut up!"

" _Coward…_ "

" _Coward…_ "

" _Coward…_ "

" _Coward…_ "

" _Coward…_ "

" _Coward…_ "

"SHUT UP!" Litwick shouted at the top of his lungs.

In the state of his anger, he was struggling with his head, his thoughts. He wasn't focusing on what he was doing or where he was flying. He began to fall from the sky struggling with his thoughts.

This could be the end of Litwick.

However he soon felt himself being caught by his cloak collar. This for some reason stopped the haunting voices in his head. He frantically looked around and found himself no longer falling from the sky.

"Wha…?" He gasped under his breath.

He looked up and saw who caught him. It was the Doctor riding in his TARDIS.

"Hello!" He said with a cheerful smile.

* * *

Panne didn't know how long she was knocked out unconscious, but it must have been awhile. She groaned as she picked herself up and looked around at her surroundings. Her friends and comrades were the exact same state she was in. Unconscious and wounded. She cursed at herself for losing to Mr. 5 and allowing them to escape.

"Hey! Everyone! Wake up!" Panne said trying to wake Benny and Proxi

Both groaned in pain and woke up as if they were waking up from a hang over.

"Ow…" Benny groaned.

"What happened?" Proxi too.

"Mr. 5 happened. That's what." Panne said.

"Huh? Oh yeah! That bastard! He's gonna regret ever messing with- OW!" Benny gawked in pain.

"Idiot…" Proxi muttered.

"We have no time to waste! They have Jasmine!" Panne said.

"WHAT!?" Proxi gasped in shock

"Then we better hurry!" Benny said.

Just then Zilla and the rest of the gang come walking in the room.

"Panne! We here to-What the hell happened!?" Zilla said in shock at the state everything and everyone was in.

"Who's are you guys?" Lantern said.

"Mr. 5." Panne said.

"That bastard tore us all apart without even breaking a sweat!" Benny said. "Oh and we're friends of Litwick by the way."

"He even took Jasmine!" Proxi said.

"Jasmine? You mean the Disney princess of Agriba was here?" Alyx asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

"Geez! Just asking." Alyx said.

"Hold on a minute!" Zilla said. "Jasmine is alive? I thought she was dead!"

"Wait you know her?" Benny asked.

"No. Litwick only mentioned her."

"Oh."

"We accidentally brought her back to life." Panne said.

"Accidentally?" Proxi muttered.

"Wait, what!?" Jack gawked. "How!?"

"It was a resurrection potion. Litwick perfected it." Panne explained.

"Seriously!?" Hiro gawked in shock.

"He made a resurrection potion?" Zilla said in shock.

"Yes. Apparently Litwick had it all this time. I guess he was contemplating on whether or not he should bring his wife back to life." Panne said.

"Oh my gosh." Anna said in shock. "The motivations of true love."

"Where is he!?" Zilla hissed.

"At the top of Litwick's home." Panne answered.

"Then that's where we'll go. We'll save Jasmine and Stoick, beat the bad guys, then save everyone else from their imprisonment." Zilla declared.

"Guess we didn't need Mage's help for this one. Though I do hope he shows up to help." Lantern said.

"Oh he will." Zilla said. "Rapunzel! Can you use your hair to heal our comrades here?"

"I'll try." Rapunzel said walking over to the injured comrades. Placing her long hair on the injured she began. " _Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine._ "

Her hair glows brighter than the sun and this allows her hair to heal all the wounds that were inflicted upon them by Mr. 5. All the scratches and bruises all vanished.

"Wow!" Proxi reacted in awe.

"I feel better than ever!" Benny cheered.

"Thank you." Panne said.

"Of course." Rapunzel said.

"Alright. Panne you lead the way. Once we get to the top floor, we'll see where they're keeping the hostages. Once we do, we'll divide into two groups. The first will save and rescue the hostages, while the other unleashes a full assault on the villains." Zilla briefed.

"I'm not at all too thrilled at taking orders. But for you Lizard Spawn I will make an exception." Panne said.

"Okay. Thank you." Zilla said. "Merida, Hiccup, Alyx. You guys will help rescue the hostages. While the rest of us take care of some unfinished business."

"Understood." Hiccup nodded.

"Aw c'mon! I want to give those scum a piece of my mind!" Merida said.

"You will. Once you secure and evacuate the hostages, you will reconvene with us and join us in the fight." Zilla said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Lantern said.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Litwick demanded. He turned away from the scene and walked up to the Doctor. "Well?"

The Doctor remained patient. "Something big is happening," he said. "You still planning that little movie-watching fest with your friends and the Big Four?"

"And more. Which you know because you came across a future version of me," Litwick said. "But why am I here? Why... why /now/?"

Screams pierced the air.

"Ah, the miracle of life," the Doctor said wistfully, looking at Litwick as he flinched and covered his ears with his hands. The trees around them hardened as the branches suddenly looked black. "She plays an important role in your future."

"Olivia?" Litwick scoffed. "She's dead, remember? I killed her."

"Not Olivia. Corrin. Your daughter."

At this, he removed his hands. "C-Corrin? Her name's-?" Unable to help himself, he looked around the tree at the river.

There, there were two people. One was a young man with blond hair and a purple tunic. The other was a young woman with her legs spread, screaming profanities as she gave birth.

"She grows up in hardship, I'll admit." The Doctor didn't get any closer. "So much hardship, in fact, that her life has three separate timelines that divert when she's an adult. They all merge into one again, though, her memories being those of the birthright she adopted by the family that took her in for you."

"Queen Mikoto really saw that she was taken care of," Litwick said in awe. A baby's cry sounded. "And that's her. Corrin. My d-daughter..."

"She'll come back to you," the Doctor promised. "Once she's done with her path, she'll receive a mysterious message from a man in a blue box to look for and reunite with her birth father. This may cause some problems with her adoptive family and husband, but she needs to know the truth."

"She's married?" Litwick turned to face him in shock.

"Oh, yes. With two children, as well. Sophie and Kana, I believe. Never met them, but from how you speak about them in my personal time, you've threatened what's-his-face a couple times." He peered around the tree and nodded, straightening his bow-tie. "Right, that's my cue. Be back in a mo'."

Litwick stayed behind the tree as the Doctor came out from view and introduced himself. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't have to. He could hear echoes of the conversation from his head:

 _"You're the man that talked to me the day my father died."_

 _"I can help, you know. I can take her somewhere safe."_

 _"Won't we ever see her again?"_

 _"Here's proof. How many rings you see like that, eh?"_

 _"Take her. Save her, please. She deserves her best chance, but it's not with us. Please."_

He didn't feel anything as the Doctor came back with the bundled infant, leaving the couple crying in each other's arms at the river. He wasn't sad, he was happy, he wasn't relieved, he wasn't angry. He just didn't feel anything. No reason to hide his emotionless soul from the man who met him at his lowest moments in life.

"Take her, will ya?" the Doctor said, passing the baby to Litwick as they stepped into the TARDIS. "Can't fly with a bundle in my arms, dangerous."

"Says the man who failed his exam." Litwick felt a spark in the place where his heart would be. It was faint, but it was also like the red spot on the heart; it was love. "Hello, Corrin."

He didn't notice the TARDIS move away and land as it traversed through the universal barrier that couldn't be done with the TARDIS alone. Without a second thought, he handed the infant back to the Doctor.

The alien opened the doors with a hand and put on a wide smile. "Ah, Queen Mikoto! King Sumeragi, lovely to see the two of you again! Here's the child I promised you, and his birth parents wish you luck. They hope to see her again soon."

Litwick tuned out the conversation as he felt the pines sticking out of his arms. The thorns rose from his torso as his sudden overwhelmed emotions consumed him. He waited on the opposite side, sitting on the stairs as he tried to relax. He felt his skin vibrate, the dragon in his head roar, the darkness in his heart expand. He was angry.

And he wasn't just going to reunite with his daughter, he would call forth the other three children he raised or saw grow up over his thousands of years of life.

Panne in Ferox.

Hiccup in the Barbaric Archipelago.

Merlin in Ealdor.

And Corrin in Hoshido.

They were all siblings, basically. They had all been under his care as children, and he would try to make up for the lost time. Half of them, Hiccup and Corrin, won't remember him. The other half, Merlin and Panne, he unexpectedly stopped seeing when they entered a war against evil. He was going to see them again.

Even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 **Chapter 86 Complete! And so we are nearing the war that will decide the fate of everything!** **Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **87: War**

The heroes managed to make it to the top of Litwick's home. The very top. Luckily they didn't have to travel very far by the stairs. They took an elevator up. Or at least something that worked like an elevator. They could have teleported up there, but given it was Mr. 5 and that he was full of tricks up his sleeve, they didn't want to risk it.

Once they got to the top everyone snuck in through the hallways until they came upon hearing voices in another room. It was the lounge where the villains were still discussing their plans.

"What's going on?" Rapunzel whispered.

"Shh!" Zilla hissed.

Both Zilla and Panne peered their heads in the doorway to see the villains sitting on the chairs and couches set in the lounge. Mr. 5 pacing in circles around two familiar figures which made those who knew them almost gasp loudly in shock and horror.

"Stoick." Zilla murmured.

"Dad." Hiccup murmured too, in horror.

"This doesn't look good." Jack said.

"But who is that other one?" Anna asked.

"It's her. Jasmine." Panne said.

"That's her?" Zilla asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Looks like we're going to need to improvise." Zilla murmured.

"What are they talking about?" Elsa asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Zilla said.

Mr. 5 resumed his villain meeting.

"So tell us. What is this special place?" Gothel asked.

"Well I suppose I've held back long enough, so I'll tell you. This place we are currently in, my brother's home, is a colossal world tree. It's called the Tree of Life. Naturally my brother set up house here to start a new. Or rather make is infamous resurrection potion to bring back his harlot." Mr. 5 said mentioning Jasmine.

Jasmine only glared back at the evil Dark Fairy twin.

"You leave her out of this, you devil!" Stoick growled.

"Why thank you." Mr. 5 smirked, taking it as a compliment. "Anyway as I was saying. This tree is the tree of life. However this tree is only one of many world trees. There is another world tree known as the tree of death. And once I use this dagger on it, I will unleash dark hordes upon this world. Not only this world, but all worlds. Then, and only then, will our greatest wishes be granted!"

The heroes who were listening to the entire briefing, watched in horror and suspicion, at Mr. 5's plot unfolding.

"That means they'll destroy our homes." Rapunzel gasped.

"Well we won't let them!" Merida growled.

Back with Mr. 5, he took out the Dagger and focused on Jasmine with contempt. He goes to the Jasmine to interrogate her about Litwick's whereabouts.

"The world he arrived in, where is it? Where is he?" Mr. 5 interrogated.

"Go to hell." Jasmine hissed.

On hearing this, Mr. 5 picks up a vacant couch in anger and throws it at the wall, destroying the sides.

"Where is he hidden?" Mr. growled

"I don't know." Jasmine said in fear and panic.

"I said leave her out of this!" Stoick shouted.

"Where is Litwick?!" Mr. 5 shouted at the frightrned Jasmine.

At that moment Zilla couldn't take it anymore. His anger was rising like crazy. So at that moment he flies in and attacks Mr. 5 for trying to threaten her and Stoick.

Zilla tackles Mr. 5 and carries him above the sky that causes Zilla to crash at the wall and out into the ouside world around, while Mr. 5 tries to beat him up. In the end, Zilla sends both of them into the ground while crashing.

"You think you can threaten my friends!" Zilla shouted in such a venomous tone.

As they fly, Zilla repeatedly punches Mr. 5, they finally crash through mountains, causing a massive explosion and avalanche, as Mr. 5 rises from the ground.

The two gradually stand up and stare at each other with heated glares of hate and rage. Mr. 5 was about to approach him until he starting coughing. He looked at his hand and saw what he thought was unthinkable, or unbelievable. He was coughing up blood.

"What have you done to me?" Mr. 5 said in outraged shock and disbelief.

"So you DO bleed." Zilla smirked. "Good. Then that means I can make you suffer. You're NOW just starting to understand what pain really is. And it hurts, doesn't it?"

At that moment, Janet come down and shoot Zilla aside, then came and help Mr. 5 up.

"Are you alright?" Janet asked.

"I want him dead." Mr. 5 hissed, referring to Zilla.

"I shall assist." She offered.

"No! Make sure the others are detaining the heroes!" Mr. 5 ordered.

"You mean these guys!" Called a familiar voice. It was Alyx.

"What!?" Mr. 5 gawked in shock.

One by one the villain were thrown out of thin air as they crashed at Mr. 5's side. Pitch, Hans, Gothel, Yōkai. It was actually a teleport portal. And out came after were the heroes. Merida, Elsa, Jack, Anna, Hiro, Rapunzel, Hiccup, Alyx, Lantern, Panne, Benny, and Proxi. Stoick stayed behind to look after Jasmine.

"Looks like the tables have tunred." Zilla said, smirking. "You're all out numbered."

"You think so?" Mr. 5 smirked. "Pitch! Summon your nightmares!"

"With pleasure." Pitch smirked.

Raising his hands he summoned his dream sand and summoned an army of nightmares in all forms. All in lines of ranks. Seemed like it would go on forever.

"Oh boy." Jack breathed.

"There are so many!" Rapunzel gasped in shock.

The army of Nightmares face down the heroes with intensity in their eyes.

"You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in." Hans said with a sinister smirk.

"Guys. What do we do?" Elsa asked.

Hiro stares at Yōkai with a sad concerning face, until he steps up to talk to him.

"Professor Callaghan!" Hiro calls out.

Not trying to hide his identity, Yōkai, or rather Callaghan removes his Kabuki mask to reveal his cold dark, angry face.

"Hello, Hiro." He said.

"Why are you siding the people who want to kill us? Is this what Abigail would've wanted?" Hiro asked.

"Abigail is gone!"

"This won't change anything. Trust me, I know." Hiro said trying to reason with him. "Tadashi tried to save you!"

"That was HIS mistake!"

"I know you don't really mean that!" Hiro said trying to reason with him. "Listen to me, Callaghan. Please. Doing this won't give you anything you want!"

"Wrong. I will get what I want. I want my daughter back!" Callaghan growled in determination.

And with that Callaghan puts his mask back on. Hiro stared in utter defeat. He tried to reason with a good man who has fallen, but it was no use. Callaghan has fallen in too far deep.

"Did you really think you could persuade him?" Mr. 5 chuckled. "Idiot! You should know better!"

Just then, on an unrelated note, their was this faint music in the background.

"Face it! You're all out classed, out numbered, and out matched!" Mr. continued with rambles.

But then the music from the distance began to get louder and louder. As if it were approaching nearer and nearer. Soon that music was becoming more familiar.

"And now that I have you right where I want you, I am going to-… I am going to-… I am going-OH FOR FUCK SAKE! WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!?" Mr. 5 exasperated in frustration.

Soon everyone turned their attention towards the same direction where the approaching noise was coming from. Then they saw something flying in the air, coming to them and their location.

"What IS that?" Merida asked.

"Hang on a sec. I recognize that music." Zilla said, looking out into the sky at the flying object. "It's ACDC's Shoot to Thrill!"

"Does that mean Iron-Man is coming to help?" Jack asked.

"No. Even better!" Zilla said. "It looks like he got my call."

The flying silhouetted object began to reveal itself as much more clear. It was in the form of a blue hedgehog, in a black hooded trench coat, and flying by metal gauntlets and boots that are equipped with jet rockets. It was SonicMage, Zilla's younger brother.

"What the-!?" Mr. 5 stared in shock, but was interrupted by a hard massive metallic punch to the face by Mage.

Mage's punch was so powerful, that it sent Mr. 5 flying into a near by bolder, causing a huge explosion of debris of grovel. Everyone stared in both shock and awe at who punched Mr. 5 in the face and sending him flying.

"MR. 5!" Janet shouted in horror.

"WHAT'S UP BITCHES!" Mage cheered.

"You certainly took your time." Zilla smirked.

"You know me. I love to make a dramatic entrance." Mage smirked as he landed on solid ground.

The two brothers fist bump each other as their greeting to their brotherly bond.

"I see you got my message." Zilla said.

"Yep. Pixel gave me all the details." Mage nodded.

"Hi, Mage!" Alyx waved

"Wazzup, Mage!" Lantern too.

"Yo." Mage greeted.

"So did you bring the Warriors of virtue?" Zilla asked.

"Unfortunately no. I gave them vacation to take some time off." Mage said "But I did bring a few good people into the mix."

Every looked and saw two individuals fly in. EAH Rebel and LightningRapter.

"Hi, guys!" Lightning greeted.

"H-Hello everyone." Rebel said timidly.

"This just keeps getting more weirder than ever." Merida said.

"Well at least we have more help." Anna said.

"Agreed. We thank you Hedgehog-Spawn." Panne said.

"Um… you're welcome?" Mage said in response to Panne's comment. "Oh that reminds me."

Mage turns to face Hiro.

"Since your being part of this I went to your universe, picked up a copy of your own suit." Mage said tossing Hiro's suit to him.

The suit instantly latched onto Hiro in a perfect fit.

"Wow!" Hiro reacted in awe. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it." Mage smirked.

Then everyone turned to the army of Nightmares.

"Okay. First things first. Someone stole my copy of Tony Stark's Iron Man suit!" Mage said.

"Wait! It was a copy? You didn't steal it?" Jack asked.

"NO! I made a copy of Tony's schematics! I may venture of to find treasure and all, but I'm not an idiot!" Mage said.

"Litwick's definitely going to hear about this." Alyx said.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand. Who stole it!" Mage demanded.

"Well the guy you punched for starters." Zilla said "And well…"

Everyone of the heroes pointed at Hans.

"I see. Oh I am so going to enjoy torturing you both!" Mage said sinisterly. "Because NOBODY steels from SonicMage!"

"Oh boy. He's entered insane mode." Zilla chuckled.

Mage then threw three plasma grenades stick to three nightmares' heads.

"Nine points, ya dirty bastards!" Mage said.

The grenades explode, sending the nightmares and villains flying. The rest of the heroes stand at the ready.

"You sure you're up for this?" Benny asked

"Come on, overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success? How could we resist?" Lightning said.

"You got a problem with that?" Mage joked.

"We do appreciate the confidence. But I'd like to point out the fact, that we're standing in front of crazy nightmares and villains that are ready to completely and utterly fuck our shit up." Lantern pointed out.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jack said.

"Lock and load, people!" Zilla said.

The heroes ready their weapons. However Mr. 5 emerges from the crater in absolute anger and hate. Never before had he'd been so humiliated in his life.

"You…! You are so going to regret that you rodent!" Mr. 5 shouted.

"Come and try!" Mage dared.

Zilla then goes beside Rebel.

"Rebel, I need you to get a little angry, okay buddy?" Zilla said.

"Okay. Yeah, I don't remember how to do that." Rebel said timidly.

"I do." Zilla smirked, as he places his hand on her head.

Using his telepathy he gave Rebel some motivation. Rebel's expression changes to mean and angry, her eyes burning with rage and hate. She charges into the army, sending many of them flying. She rolls and stands up triumphantly.

"My name is EAH Rebel." She announces in a deep voice. "And I..."

She slams her keyblade rifle into an approaching nightmare.

"hate..."

Rebel continues taking out the Nightmares. She uppercuts one and sends it flying into the air. She drops kicks another and sends it plowing through the other robots. She grabs one by the legs and swings it around before letting it go and crash into the other drones. Finally, she stands.

"NIGHTMARES!"

"Come on, everyone! Now's our chance!" Zilla called

The group starts running towards the Nightmares.

"For our ancestors' ancestors! Attack!" Proxi shouted.

The group charges into the fray. Zilla leads the charge with a flying sidekick while Lightning rushes forwards and begins slashing through the nightmares with her sword. The others soon join them, firing at the army of nightmares while Rebel continues running through the room, plowing through the drones. Together, they slowly begin to push forwards.

"Anna, look out!" Merida said.

A nightmare approaches Anna and she starts whimpering. Mage comes in and quickly takes out the nightmare.

"Okay, we're done here." Mage said

Lantern blasts a nearby nightmare but another pair knock her down and pin her wide open. A trio of nightmares attempt to follow up with a piledrive into her gut, but Panne intercepts them, kicking them out of the air. The duo lets go of Lantern and attack Panne, one of them punching in the face and the other one knocking her back with a jumping front kick. Lightning slides in and dispatches them both. Lantern stands up but a drone punches her in the get, sending her flying backwards so another one behind her could follow up with a kick to the same spot and knock her away.

"Ow! That hurt!" Lantern gawked in pain

"Oh come on! You had to see that coming." Jack criticizes

They rush to rejoin the group, who are now surrounded in the middle of the field. With their backs together they continue fighting off the seemingly endless horde of nightmares. The heroes seem to be holding their own but the nightmares kept coming.

"It's not working! There's too many of them!" Hiccup shouted.

"Jack! Come here! I'm going to thrust you!" Zilla shouted.

"Right!" Jack said.

He didn't have to stop and think. So with out hesitation he rushes to Zilla, who grabs Jack at thrusts him into the air, sending Jack flying at top speed toward none other than Pitch Black himself. Pitch's sinister smirk instantly changes to wide eyed shock upon seeing a sky diving Jack heading in his direction.

Pitch quickly sent Nightmare sand in his direction to stop Jack. But with Jack's staff he used the newfound snow magic and hurled it straight at Pitch. The black sand and white ice clashed with other. This proved to be a perfect distraction.

"Everyone get down!" Zilla said.

Both Mage and Zilla went back to back and fired their attacks at the nightmares. Zilla with his atomic breath and Mage with his repulse beams from his gauntlets. Circling around they annihilated all the nightmares.

Everyone stard in awe.

"Wow…" Hiro reacted.

"I think you should have let with that." Lantern said.

"Yeah sorry about that. But we can't use it frequently." Mage smirked.

Now it was down to the few villains.

"You're next!" Zilla said to the group.

At that moment both Hans and Gothel were too terror struck that they try to back away slowly and try to escape.

"Going somewhere?" Said a familiar voice. It was Rapunzel.

The two of them slowly turned to see not only Rapunzel but also Anna. The two of them standing behind them with smirks on their faces.

"And just when the party was getting good." Anna said.

However, both Hans and Gothel smirked.

"Perfect. You'll d just fine." Hans said.

But when they both try to take them as hostages, the girls were quick to act. Rapunzel threw her long hair at Gothel and Hans which wraps around them and ensnaring them. Then both girls beat the two to a bloody pulp knocking them both out.

"Wow! That felt good." Anna said.

"Same here." Rapunzel said.

"You forgot about us." Said Pitch from behind.

The two girls swung around fast to see Mr. 5, Janet, Pitch, and Yōkai standing behind them and staring down at them with sinister eyes. Both girls instantly became filled with fear and regret.

"Uh…" Anna quivered.

"Die." Mr. 5 said with delight.

But then suddenly ice and snow came hurling at them. The villains either blocked or dodged from the on coming attack. Everyone turned to see it was Jack and Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna cheered joyfully.

"No one hurts MY sister!" Elsa shouted at the villains.

"Nice!" Jack smirked a compliment.

"You really think you can defeat us?" Mr. 5 scoffed.

"Try us!" Zilla shouted as he and Mage flew at high speed.

Catching both Mr. 5 and Janet off guard, the two brothers crashed into the two villains and engaging the two villains in combat. Zilla vs. Mr. 5 and Mage vs. Janet.

Meanwhile Jack fights Pitch and Elsa fights Yōkai. Though Elsa had to admit, she never fought anyone with Technology before. Yōkai hurled his microbots at Elsa, but she was quick to act by using her ice to freeze the on coming attack. Yet it didn't freeze them. Despite being encased in ice, the microbots managed to break through and continue their assault on Elsa.

Jack and Pitch engaged each other in black sand against white ice. Each one throwing a projectile at one another to wound the other. So far it was still a stalemate and each of their attacks were either missing or canceling each other out. Oddly enough the two don't seem to exchange any words. Maybe because action speaks louder than words, or they already know what the other one is thinking. Either way they still continued to fight.

However it seems Pitch would have the upper hand as one of his black sand projectiles actually manages to hit Jack good and hard. This sends him crashing to the ground, wounded. Pitch smiles sinisterly down at his defeated nemesis.

"Game over, Jack." Pitch said, readying his dark sand.

Just then an arrow comes at him, but Pitch dodges. That arrow came from Merida.

"Save some fun for me!" Merida said.

She repeated shooting her bow and arrows at Pitch, yet her arrows were easily blocked by Pitch's black sand.

"Really? Is that all you got?" Pitch chuckled.

"No. But it got you're attention." Merida smirked.

"Wha-?"

Just then Pitch was sucker punched by Lantern. Followed by Lightning and Rebel. Pitch was tossed and turned, battered and bruised by the girls onslaught.

"Nice going girls!" Jack cheered.

"You know it." Lightning smirked, giving Jack a thumbs up.

Alyx stayed with Hiccup and Hiro as they watched the battlefield become intense. Yet both inventive boy geniuses seemed to feel uncomfortable just sitting on the sidelines.

"Argh! All this standing around is driving me nuts!" Hiro said in frustration. "We can't just stand here! We have to do something!"

"But what can we do?" Hiccup said.

"How about staying put so you guys don't get hurt?" Alyx said.

But Hiro couldn't keep his eyes of the fight between Elsa and Yōkai. Even after viewing the motion picture of his alternate life, he still can't believe that professor Callaghan would become some technological force of vengeance. And yet something inside him told him to confront him one more time, but differently. This insane resolve possessed him to confront Callaghan once more. So Hiro ran.

"What the…! Hey Hiro, get back here!" Alyx shouted.

But he didn't. He didn't stop. He felt no fear, only a wild exultation as he ran to face his former teacher.

Elsa was still holding her own against Yōkai as both her ice and snow and his microbots clashed against each other one wave after another. But Elsa was starting to get exhausted and tired. Yōkai on the on other hand was not. Taking this opportunity he used his micro bots to ensnare Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped in horror.

"Let her go! Please!" Jack begged he flew over to her.

He tried busting her out of his trap, but it was no use.

"Jack get of here! You'll be hurt!" Elsa begged with worry.

"No way! There is no way I'm going to leave you!" Jack said with determination.

Elsa stared in complete awe at Jack's determined response. The look on his face made it obvious that he was going to stay by her side and protect her no matter what. She had to admit she was deeply touched.

"This end now." Yōkai said.

He hurls a pointed spiral of microbots at the two winter birds. The two snuggle close with their eyes closed shut. Waiting for their on coming doom.

But then, Yokai gawked as he instantly brought his attack to a complete stop. The two winter folk slowly opened their eyes to see what stopped his attack. It was Hiro standing between them and Yōkai's attack.

"Hiro? What are you doing? Move!" Yōkai said.

"No." Hiro said. "I won't let you hurt innocent people. But I won't let you keep being this monster."

"Hiro, this has nothing to do with you! This crusade if mine and mine alone!" Yōkai argued.

"For once can you just stop and think about what Abigail wants! I've seen how it can be done! We can get her back if we tried a different means of doing so!" Hiro shouted.

"Do you want to end up like your brother!" Yōkai shouted back.

"Tadashi would think the same way! Hiro shouted back with tears rolling down his eyes.

At that very moment, Yōkai, no Callaghan stared at Hiro with utter speechlessness. He tried to move, but he hesitated. He couldn't bring himself to harm Hiro Hamada. Pretty soon he just fell to his knees and cried. This caused his microbots and free Elsa

All he could think about was his daughter Abigail.

Hiro looked at Callaghan with pity and remorse. In away he a little bit of himself in poor Callaghan. Someone who lost family.

Back with Zilla vs. Mr. 5 and Mage vs. Janet, the four brawl each other in a heated battle, but Zilla manages to lift Mr. 5 up up and slam him into the ground. Before he can stomp his foot down on him, Janet fires a burst at him, distracting him long enough for Mr. 5 to kick him off. Zilla still remains standing and composed. Mr. 5 jumps after him. Janet turns around and fires at Mage, who uses his shield to deflect the dark projectiles and charges at her. Janet sidesteps and Mage runs past her. Janet fires once again at Mage, who pulls out his light saber. They exchange blows, but Janet manages to pin a explosive power onto Mage's pistol.

"Oh come on!" Mage groaned.

Janet laughs mockingly at him. Mage tosses the pistol at Zilla and Mr. 5 without even thinking.

"Fire in the hole!"

Zilla notices the armed device and kicks it at Mr. 5, who dives away before it explodes.

"Sorry, bro!" Mage said, panicking.

Janet surrounds herself in a dark shield and knocks Mage down. But activates his gauntlet machine guns and opens fire. Mr. 5 dives aside to avoid the spray.

"Janet!" Mr. 5 called.

Janet puts up her dark shield, deflecting the bullets. Zilla charges him. The pair brawl, but Mr. 5 jumps in and knocks him to the ground, leaving Mage to face the pair. Janet bashes him with her dark shield, disorienting him. The pair tag-team Mage, punching him and kicking him until Zilla jumps in at that moment and punches Mr. 5.

"Thanks, bro." Mage sighed in relief.

"I'll always have your back." Zilla said.

"I got her!" Mage said jet rocketing at Janet.

Colliding and tackling the Heartless they both wet at super sonic speeds away from the battlefield and off into the distance.

"Damn it!" Mr. 5 hissed.

He quickly changed tactics and disappeared into the shadows. But Zilla's super senses could pick him up and knew he was hiding around the area.

"Why do you continue to help these people, GodzillaMan1000?" Mr. 5 voice echoes.

"Where are you?" Zilla whispered to himself.

"You have nothing to gain from them. No reason to fight for them. And yet, here you stand with your life on the line for them."

"Is that so hard to understand?" Zilla said to Mr. 5's voice.

"For God's sake, man, loosen up! You got to get limber!" Mr. 5 taunted.

"How did you convince Litwick to work for you?" Zilla demanded.

"Martin?" Mr. 5 snorts. "He was easy! I just made up some story about how all the ones he loved hate him. You should have seen it man. I gave the performance of a fucking lifetime! Got all broken up, threw in a few dramatic pauses, and they just ate it up."

"God, you're a fucking tool." Zilla groaned.

"AND You were ruthless! You were a survivor!" Mr. 5 pointed out.

"I was a different person." Zilla defended.

"No, you were a warrior."

"You say that like they're two different things."

"When a true warrior needs to kill, he kills. He does not question why, he does not mourn the fallen; he fulfills his role and moves on to the next." Mr. 5 explained.

"Is that what you want to be? A true warrior?" Zilla asked.

Mr. 5 reveals himself behind Zilla, his dark magic fire aimed at him.

"No, that is what I am!"

Mr. 5 fires, but Zilla avoids it. He aims back at Mr. 5 with his heat vision, but he's disappeared again.

"Damn it!" Zilla hissed. "You dick!"

"God, I really just want to savor this. You know, once we kill you all, I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, we've been playing you guys for a while. How do you just walk away from something like that?" Mr. 5 taunted, enjoying the moment.

"Is that suppose to be a plan for retirement?" Zilla mocked back.

"Pfft. No! I'm immortal. Well I'll be filthy stinking rich, but I'm still in my prime! There's so much more I can do. And you know why? Because I'm a professional, Zilla. I complete my-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you complete your missions at all cost. You can say that as many times as you want, but I know what you really are. You're a coward." Zilla insulted.

"Ridiculous." Mr. 5 said in a low voice.

Zilla knew that kind of tone. Mr. 5 was getting angry again. He pressed the right button. All Zilla has to do is to kepp pushing that button over and over.

"You keep trying to play yourself off as some sort of warrior. That you don't care about anyone or anything. But the fact that you're trying so hard to understand me breaks your entire act! No matter how hard you may want to be, you're not a warrior, you're a murderer. But you hide behind the idea in your head, because you're too afraid to take responsibility for what you've done." Zilla criticized.

Mr. 5 then reveals himself behind Zilla once more. But this time he was angry at what Zilla said.

"I know, I used to be a real piece of shit. But at least I'm trying to do something about it." Zilla said.

Mr. 5 roars in rage and hate at Zilla. But Zilla was quick to act and swung a back hand punch right in Mr. 5's face sending him flying. Mr. 5 gets right back up and glares at Zilla with intensity, while Zilla glared with a calm composure. But Mr. 5 smirked sinisterly at his nemesis.

"You still don't get it, do you? The entire reason you guys were allowed to live this long, is because you're all losers! I was confident that you'd do more damage to yourselves. I mean, a bunch of idiots in charge of protecting all worlds? Come on, it was a recipe for disaster! I figured I'd let you rack up the casualty count then kill you after a few weeks. Oh, but then you did something special! You gave these people hope! And with that came a new level of motivation. To fight harder, to die faster! All with the belief that their sacrifice might actually mean something. But you know what? It all means nothing! At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you and if I'm faster than you, then I can kill you! And that's better than anything money can buy!" Mr. 5 ranted while he aims his dark magic at Zilla.

"Wrong." Zilla smirked. "You can't win no matter how hard you try. What do you think Mage?"

Upon his name, Mage teleports next to his big brother with a victorious smirk.

"Yeah, this guy's got no idea what he's talking about." Mage said.

"What that…!? Where's Janet?" Mr. 5 said.

Just then a huge crash came next to them. When the smoke cleared it was Janet's unconscious body lying in the small crater.

"What the…!?" Mr. 5 gawked in shock.

More shock came as the rest of the heroes came flying in, holding the villains in custody capture. Mr. 5 stared in shock.

"You're little war was over before it began. In fact it was too short to be a war." Zilla smirked.

"You're the only one left." Lantern said.

"You better surrender now." Jack said.

"Or we could pokes some holes in you." Merida said readying her bow.

But then Mr. 5's shocked face changed to a sinister smirk. He used his dark magic to summon two individuals. To the heroes shock and terror, it was Jasmine and Stoick.

"Dad!" Hiccup said in horror.

"Hiccup…" Stoick said.

"Slimy Bastard!" Lightning hissed.

"Vile scum!" Panne too.

"Now we understand each other." Mr. 5 smirked. "How about a trade? My minions for your maggots."

The heroes hesitated in frustration. But then they all reacted in wide-eyed and jaw dropping awe. Mr. 5 looked confused.

"What?" Mr. 5 asked.

But then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and also reacted at the same manner. It was Litwick.

"Get your hands off of my wife." He hissed.

Litwick then swung his Epic Keyblade at his evil twin brother and sent him flying into a gravel pit.

Litwick was back and ready to fight.

* * *

 **Chapter 87 Complete! Litwick has returned from his journey and ready to fight back! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **88:** **Doomsday**

 **Hours Ago**

The campfire did little to warm Corrin's body. The dragon inside of her was itching to come out and play, but the battle earlier in the day proved that this world was too fragile to let the dragon out.

"Look, Miss Dragon!" Agatha walked up to her, her parasol in one hand and her basket of bugs in the other. In the hand carrying the parasol, she also had a large ladybug crawling on her fingers. "Isn't this the most beautiful ladybug you've ever seen?"

Corrin smiled at the child's innocent nature and said, "It seems beautiful, yes. Wouldn't it be more pretty if it had a little friend to play with?"

Agatha's eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! You are correct!" Speaking to the red insect, she said, "Don't worry, ladybug! I'll find you a good friend for my tea party when we get back!" She merrily hopped and skipped away, talking to some of the knights and soldiers throughout the campsite.

"As much as I appalled the idea of bringing a child with us in this war," Lana said, sitting by Corrin on the log, "she's actually a pretty decent fighter with those bugs of hers. Plus, she's boosting army morale with her nature."

Midna yawned with boredom as she floated between the two of them. "Yeesh, you'd think a kid like her would find something better to spend her time with than bugs."

"She reminds me of my son," Corrin said. "Innocent and childish, but still an asset on the battlefield."

"You let your child on the battlefield?" Lana said with a bit of wariness in her voice.

"He's able to transform into a dragon like myself," Corrin explained. "He's also much older than you think." She ran her fingers over her ring on her left hand.

"You must miss your family," Lana observed.

She nodded. "I do. My brothers and sisters in Hoshido... and my brother and sister in Nohr... I miss them very much." She sighed deeply. "I... need to tell you the truth. I'm not a traveler or a mercenary that's come to Hyrule. I'm actually looking for my father."

Midna looked up from the position she held, which was similar to someone lying down on their back with their hands behind her head. "Wait, you what now?"

"I knew right away that was a lie," Lana said. "But why not tell the truth in the first place?"

"My father... is dangerous. Or at last, he can be, if threatened. In fact, I didn't even know he existed until a week before the attack at Hyrule castle began." She braced herself a little for her story.

"It turns out that my birth family is not, in fact, my birth family. My mother and father took me in when I was a baby at the request of a man who calls himself the Doctor. It turned out that my birth parents were young when they had me, too young to take care of a child, so the Doctor took me from them and gave me to the mother and father I knew. Before they died, anyway. But a few weeks ago, the whole reason I came to Hyrule in the first place, the Doctor came and explained he situation. My eldest siblings had their memories erased and were thought that I was my mother's legitimate daughter from a previous marriage. I... was hurt, to be honest, that my mother never told me that information before she died. Though thinking back, I think she wanted to. She just never had the chance."

She waved her hands and looked at their surroundings; in the middle of a Hyrule Field in the era of the Hero of Twilight.

"And now, here we are. The Doctor knows exactly where he was, but he said to use the Outrealm gate to arrive to the Hyrule of our present. And now I'm in another war against a tyrant."

"Do you..." Lana thought for a moment on how to word her sentence. "Do you know his name? Or have a clue to find him?"

Corrin scoffed. "The Doctor wasn't helpful at all. All he said was it's because of him I'm half-human and he gave me this." She pulled the necklace she wore, showing off two rings. "Apparently, these were my parents' engagement rings that my father forged himself."

Lana frowned. "May I see it?" She noticed the way Corrin tensed and tightened her her hold on the chain she wore. "I mean no harm. I think I've seen something like that before. Remember how I said Cia and I were once the same?"

After fingering the chain for a moment, she took it over her head, lifting her silver hair to do so. She delicately placed it in Lana's open palm, who looked over the rings.

The rings were gold, one thinner and smaller than the other by a little bit. On each ring were seven small gems, each a different color. There was a bright diamond, a dull emerald, a low purple, a faint yellow, a shining opal, a bloody ruby, and a dazzling amethyst.

"I knew it," Lana said, a smiling reaching her face. "I knew it. I've seen these rings before!"

Corrin startled, sitting upright in the log. "You have?"

"Yes. The Hero of Time, when he traveled to the parallel land of Termina, met a dark fairy there who helped him defeat the evil spirit of Majora. The Hero of Time was never seen again after that, but I recall seeing them go their separate ways. He may know of your father's whereabouts!"

"The Hero of Time..." Corrin let out a shaky laugh. "Goodness! And this, this is the era of the Hero of Twilgiht, no? Link or Impa and Shiek may have gone to the era of the Hero of Time!"

"Um, hello?" Midna floated up between them. "I can use an explanation here!"

"I promise, Corrin, once we defeat Cia, I'll see if we can use the Gate of Souls to travel to the Hero of Time. With the Twilight Princess at our side, however, it stands to reason that we may come across him anyway."

* * *

Corrin wondered off from the campsite to be by herself for just awhile. Her thoughts still can't help but return to those days. Days with her father Litwick. And yet she didn't know why.

Just then she heard a hissing noise. Reacted naturally, she drew her sword out and hastily looked around.

"Who's there!?" She demanded to thin air.

But then she saw something appear out of thin air. Materializing. It was a tall cubical, rectangle. It was a blue London Police Phone Box. It was of course the TARDIS.

"What in the name of…?" Corrin stared in awe and disbelief.

The TARDIS door opened and out came who else but the Doctor.

"Hello!" He cheerfully greeted.

"Who are you!?" Corrin demanded on the defensive.

"Ah! The question of the day. 'Who am I?' the answer: I'm the Doctor." He introduced himself.

"Doctor Who? What is your name? I am asking your name!"

"Oh but that is my name. And I think it's brilliant." Doctor smirked.

"What kind of name is that?"

"That is another good question! Of course I think we can proofread that question. Because what kind of name is Litwick723?"

Upon hearing his name, Corrin went stiff with shock.

"How do you know him?" Corrin asked. "How do you know my father?"

"Well why not try asking him yourself." Doctor said, moving aside to reveal a familiar face walking out of the TARDIS

Her father, Litwick. Upon seeing him she stared in wide-eyed shock, as tears began streaming from her eyes.

"F-Father…?"

"Hello Corrin." Litwick said in a calm cheerful voice.

* * *

 **Back to Now**

The feeling was simultaneously shared among everyone. Awe. Absolute awe. Though it was represented it different ways, like shock, horror, disbelief, surprise, etc. it was all the same reaction. Litwick was back.

"M-Martin…?" Jasmine stared in hopeful wide-eyes.

She certainly hoped this wasn't an illusion. That he was real.

"Jasmine…" Litwick said her name.

His voice was the same, even his look was the same. Only one thing left to confirm. Litwick approached her, kneeling down on one knee. Placing his warm hand on her cheek. Upon contact, at that very moment, it was confirmed. He was real. Knowing this Jasmine cried tears of joy.

"Martin!" She cried his name as she leaped into his arms. "It's you! It's really you." She cried into his neck.

"Yes my love. It is me." Litwick said in a soothing voice.

At that moment without hesitation, the two lovers kissed each other passionately. They missed each other so much.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Anna squealed.

"How romantic." Rebel sighed. "Ow! Why does my head hurt?"

"Well it looks like somebody is back to normal." Lightning pointed out.

"Oh for goodness sake! Get a room!" Merida scoffed at the couple.

"Yeah! We're right here!" Jack agreed.

Of course the couple didn't care. They were too focused on each other. They stared passionately into each others eyes, gleaming and sparkling love for each other.

"Litwick." Zilla spoke up. "It's good to have you back."

"Good to be here, my friend." Liwick smiled.

The two fist bumped each other like old close best friends would do. Of course Zilla remembered to hold back, because he didn't want accidentally kill Litwick. Of course Deadpool could practically make a fanfiction about that.

"Dad!" Hiccup said as he and Stoick reunited.

"Son!" Stoick said.

The two Vikings reunite in a warm family hug.

Of course all of that is interrupted by the sinister cackling of Mr. 5 who is just now recovering from the surprise attack from his twin brother.

"Well, well, well. Ain't this just my lucky day." Mr. 5 smirked sinisterly. "I'm actually happy to see you again brother. Because you're such an idiot!"

Everyone glared and growled at him.

"I mean honestly. You think you can come here and defy me. When I have THIS?" Mr. 5 smirked, holding up the Dagger. "You should have stayed hidden away like the coward you are! But then again I'd be lying to myself."

"I'm not a coward." Litwick said.

"Then you have come back to your true destiny."

"No. I've come to face you! To kill you! To save my brother!" Litwick declared.

"You really ARE an idiot." Mr. 5 said. "Because as long as I have this Dagger, you are my puppet."

"You mean THIS Dagger?" Mage smirked waving it around.

Mr. 5 gawked in shock as he quickly looked at his hand. It was empty. Mage got the Dagger.

"What the hell!? How the hell did you…!?" Mr. 5 said.

"I'm the fastest magic doctor alive." Mage boasted.

"I also have a few more surprises." Litwick said.

"Hello!" The Doctor said popping up out of nowhere in his TARDIS. "I brought quests to the party!"

Before anyone could ask, two individuals came out of the TARDIS. Corrin, the princess knight, and Merlin the warlock.

"Bless my soul…" Panne reacted in awe. "Corrin!"

"Panne?" Corrin reacted too.

The two girls laughed in gleeful joy upon seeing each other.

"It's so good to see you again!" Corrin giggled.

"It's wonder to see you too!" Panne too.

Litwick then turned to Hiccup and handed him something.

"A little something from your future." Litiwck smirked.

Hiccup took it, then pressed a switch to reveal it to be a sword. But not just any sword, a flame sword. A gadget that Hiccup made, or in his case WILL make that has an ignitable blade. Hiccup stared at it with awe. Then looked at his adoptive father with a determined look.

"I'm ready!" Hiccup said.

But before that.

"Hiccup." Stoick said. "No matter what, I'll always be proud to have you as my son."

Hiccup was surprised, but never the less touched by his father's loving words.

"Shall we begin?" Merlin asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Corrin asked.

"We're more than ready, my fellow man-spawns." Panne said.

"Let's do this." Hiccup aggred.

"Yeah! Let's kick some ass!" Lantern said.

"No." Zilla said, stopping them.

"What!? But why!?" Lantern asked.

"This is their fight." Zilla said. "Mr. 5 must have done some really harsh things in their lives."

"Yeah. He's right. It's their fight now." Proxi said.

"Well in the mean time. Hey Doctor, cold you take these idiots back to their proper universes?" Mage asked, referring to the captured and unconscious villains. "And make sure they get a proper punishment."

"Will do." Doctor nodded. "Good luck out there."

Taking the villains into his TARDIS, the Doctor activated the navigation controls and flew off his TARDIS and disappeared into the space-time continuum.

Litwick and his Furious Five stood facing against the lone Mr. 5 who was glaring at them with intense rage and hate.

"Let's finish this 5!" Litwick growled.

"FINE!" Mr. 5 shouted, drawing out his dual swords.

The two sides charge at each other, weapons high, and war cries bellowing and echoing. When the two sides clashed, their weapons clinged and clanged against each other. Spells were fired and clashed in cancellation. Even on his own, Mr. 5 was quite the agile solo fighter.

He then focused both swords on Corrin's single blade blocking and forcing against her. Panne jumped from behind to strike him, but Mr. 5 blocked it with his second sword.

"Foster Children of Litwick! Why do you fight for him!? Why do you ally with him!?" Mr. 5 growled in demandment. "Can't you see he abandoned!?"

"Because we know him!" Corrin said.

"He protects others alone because he's suffering!" Panne said.

"He suffers because he's a idiot!" Mr. 5 criticized.

Forcing the two girls back, he soon found himself against Hiccup slashing his igniting sword at the evil assassin.

"Don't call my cad an idiot!" Hiccup growled. "He's suffered enough!"

"His suffering has only just begun for me!" Mr. 5 retorted.

Suddenly a fire spell came hurdling towards Mr. 5, who jumps out of the way. That was Merlin wielding that magic.

"I'm sorry, but I thought we we're fighting." Merlin said smirking at Mr. 5.

Retaliating, Mr. 5 fired his own magic projectiles back at Merlin, who quickly stops them with a barrier spell. Now in full rage, Mr. 5 madly fires multiple spell projectiles of fire, lightning, ice, darkness at the young warlock, but none could pass him. Merlin then used a atmospheric spell to force Mr. 5 through the air and then come crashing onto the ground.

This made Mr. 5 very angry as he did not like to lose. However Litwick came flying in swinging his Epic Keyblade at Mr. 5. However he blocked Litwick's attack with hos dual swords. Forcing Litwick back Mr. 5 quickly got back up and instantly assaulted him. The two twin brothers clashed their swords against each other. At this rate the fight seemed to go either way.

"Do you really think you can defeat me!? I am superior to you in every way!" Mr. 5 said.

"Says the punching bag constantly losing!" Litwick retorted.

This of course gets under Mr. 5's skin as he began assaulting in a blind rage. However Litwick took this to his advantage and evaded them with ease. Taking this chance he swing his Epic Keyblade and disarms his twin of weapons. Next he drop kicked Mr. 5 causing him to fall. At that point Litwick pointed his Keyblade at his brother.

"Yes!" Mage cheered.

"We won!" Rebel cheered.

"He's done!" Lantern chuckled.

All the heroes cheered.

"You lose." Litwick said.

"Now wait!" Mr. 5 said beginning to beg. "Think about this! If you kill me! Then you'd be killing your own brother!"

"Wrong. I will save him." Litwick said, raising his keyblade.

"Hold t!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around fast to see a conscious Janet, holding Jasmine hostage.

"Get hence from that gent, or the lady kicketh the bucket!" Janet said, threatening a scared Jasmine. "I mean it!"

"Oh yeah! Did you forget I have super speed!?" Mage said. "I can just-"

"Don't coequal tryeth! if 't be true thee rate this worthless whore's life thee stayeth whither thee art! giveth me the Dagger now!" Janet threatened.

"Help me, please!" Jasmine cried in fright.

"JASMINE!" Litwick cried in terror

Mr. 5 laughed sinisterly. "You see, brother? THIS is your biggest flaw! You care, which make you weak! I will dominate because I don't care!"

"You bastards!" Zilla growled.

"Now do as she says, and give me back the Dagger. MY dagger." Mr. 5 demanded.

There was hesitation among the masses of heroes. They wanted to fight back. But they didn't want to have Jasmine killed in the process. So many panicking thoughts rushed through their minds like wild fire. However they all begrudgingly and reluctantly tossed the Dagger to Mr. 5. Mr. 5 victoriously smiled.

"Now Litwick, I am in control. And as for your first order…" Mr. 5 smirked. "… Kill your whore wife!"

Everyone reacted in wide-eyed shock and horror.

"Don't you dare order him to do that!" Zilla growled at the evil assassin.

"Too late!" Mr. 5 said as he used his dark magic to teleport Jasmine to his side. "Now kill her!"

Litwick was struggling to resist the Dagger's influence.

"No…" Litwick groaned in pain as he resisted.

"You can't resist this." Mr. 5 said.

"No! Martin please! Resist! Resist!" Jasmine begged.

"Father! Resist it!" Corrin shouted.

Litwick was trying, but it was hard. He found it inevitable.

"Stop please!" Litwick begged with tears.

"There it is! That's the face I wanted to see." Mr. 5 smirked. "Now DO IT!"

"Resist him, Litwick!" Zilla shouted.

But it was no use. He stabbed Jasmine. Jasmine gawked in pain as she was now dying in agony.

"NO!" Litwick cried.

"Martin… How could you…" Jasmine said her last words as she dropped dead.

"No! Jasmine! Please don't leave me again!" Litwick cried as he held Jasmine limb dead body.

Mr. 5 laughed victoriously. But Zilla's rage was over boiling.

"BASTARD!" Zilla flew at the evil assassin.

But Mr. 5 held the Dagger and used Litwick as a meat shield. Zilla quickly hesitated and stopped before he could hit his friend.

"Idiot." Mr. 5 mocked as he pushed Zilla good and hard with his magic.

"Zilla!" Rebel cried out.

"You okay!?" Lightning too.

"Finally! I wanted to land some kind of hit on you! Man, that felt good!" Mr. 5 said victoriously. "Next!"

He then shot a sharp dark magic spear at somebody at random among the crowd. Everyone turned in the direction of the shot. It was Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted in horror.

"NO!" Litwick cried.

Stoick instantly grabbed his dying son.

"Hiccup…" Stoick stared down in horror.

All the heroes looked down with sadness and horror. Hiccup was dying.

"D-Dad…" Hiccup said his last words before he went limb. Dead.

"Son. No! NOOOOO!" Stoick cried, holding his dead son.

All the heroes reacted the same way. Sadness and pain of loss all filtered them inside their hearts.

Mr. 5 on the other hand laughed from enjoyment.

"You see? This is what happens when you mess with me!" Mr. 5 laughed. "You little fools! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth! You're all nothing! With this…" Holding up the Dagger. "… I had all the power in the universe itself!"

However, Litwick pain of loss look on his face changed to revelation. He had an idea.

"No." Litwick growled. "I do! I more power than you'll ever have!"

"What!?" Mr. 5 growled in anger.

"I gave you your power, I can take it away!" Litwick declared.

"Litwick what are you doing?" Zilla muttered in fear.

"Face it, Mr. 5—as long as I'm alive, you're still just second best!" Litwick criticized.

At that moment, Mr. 5 was struck in wide-eyed shock at what Litwick said. He looked down at the Dagger in his hand wondering.

"You're right! Your power does exceed my own! But not for long!" Mr. 5 said as he instantly stabbed Litwick with the Dagger.

"NO!" Zilla shouted in horror.

"FATHER!" Corrin and Panne both shouted too.

All the heroes watched in horror

"Goodbye…" Litwick smiled sadly at his friends one last time.

At that moment Mr. 5 went through a dramatic change. His skin color and texture all changed, into a more scaly brand, his eyes became more dark than blackest of voids. He became the new Dark One.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!" Mr. 5 roared in delightful victory. "The universe is mine to command, to control!"

"We… we lost…" Rapunzel quivered in fear.

"This… is the end…" Anna the same.

But then, something completely unexpected happened. Zilla began to change himself.

The rage. The hate. The pan of loss that happened right in front of his eyes.

"You… you ruthless! Heartless! Monstrous! BASTARD!" Zilla growled loudly.

Red bolts of energy began to emanate and surround him. He growled at the mocking new Dark One's mocking smirk. But apparently Mr. 5 noticed this and didn't take it as a big deal or a big threat. Zilla's rage and hate continued to build up, as his muscle mass began to increase.

"I will make you SUFFER!" Zilla growled louder.

"Z-Zilla…!?" Lantern asked in shock.

"What's happening to him!?" Panne said.

Only now, does Mr. 5 look on in worry and skepticism. What was happening to Zilla? Everyone soon found out what was happening. Along with his muscle mass increasing, his eyes glowed red. What followed was several bony protrusions emerging from his body; growing from his elbows, knees, chest, between his eyes, underneath his chin, out of this knuckles, all around piercing through his costumed clothing.

Everyone looked on in shock and horror. When the transformation was over and complete, Zilla unleashes a monstrous, deafening roar.

"RRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Zilla roared.

It was so loud that it echoed in the air. Most of everyone had to cover their ears, because it was so loud. But looking at Zilla, they could hardly recognize him anymore. He looked the same but different. But there was something dangerous and ominous about him. **(Read the end of chapter 62 to get this reference)**

"B-Bro…?" Mage spoke up.

"What's this? Is this suppose to intimidate me?" Mr. 5 scoffed a laugh. "Because it's not. I am the Dark One now! And you are just another insect for me to crush underneath my-"

But Zilla in his raging monstrous state dashed towards him with such high speed, catching the New Dark One of guard.

"What the-!?"

Zilla's fist causes a shockwave that sends debris flying everywhere. Mr. 5 was thrown back by the force so much that everyone could practiacally hear his skull cracking. Mr. 5 tries using his new found magic against Zilla, but Zilla isn't effected by it.

"WHAT!?" Mr. 5 gawked in shock.

Zilla grabs Mr. 5 and starts laying a beat down on the Dark One.

"DIE!" Zilla shouted in his low booming monstrous voice, as he kicks Mr. 5 so hard he starts flying back and crashes through the field.

"Mine Lord!" Janet cried out.

The other heroes stared in horror at the destructive force Zilla possessed.

"Is that really Zilla?" Jack asked.

"The way he's acting, you can hardly recognize him anymore." Alyx said.

"This is… s-scary…" Rebel quivered.

Zilla grabs hold of a nearby bolder and tosses it towards Mr. 5's direction. Mr. 5 manages to catches it with his magic, but before he can do anything with it, Zilla dive kicks through the bolder to deliver another heavy blow to his opponent. Zilla starts landing more hits and prepares another heavy punch.

"DOOM!" Zilla growled, as he delivers a large uppercut that sends Mr. 5 through a mountain. Mr. 5 lands on a nearby mountain to regain his ground as Zilla crashes through the other mountain.

"How is this even possible!" Mr. 5 growled.

As Mr. 5 nears the edge of the top of the cliff, Zilla starts to throw more boulders to Mr. 5's higher level.

"Stupid, goliath!" Mr. 5 roared. "You can't hurt me!"

Mr. 5 dives down with his dual blades landing on Zilla's head. But it did nothing. Zilla once again delivers some large blows on Mr. 5 and sends him into another mountain.

"Die you piece of shit!" Mr. 5 shouted as he unleashes a huge torrent blast wave of dark magical energy at Zilla.

But Zilla slowly powers through it and unleashes a large punch that everything in their surroundings. Everyone continued to look on in horror. Zilla's new physique was like something out of a night mare

Zilla quickly emerges from the rubble and can't seem to find Mr. 5. He roars and starts walking away, but turns around after Mr. 5 knocks all the debris off of himself. Mr. 5 is bruised and bleeding from the beatdown, and stands up more determined.

"You… You can't beat me! I'm the dark one!" Mr. 5 shouted.

Zilla, now more pissed off than ever, grows a spike on his right hand and impales Mr. 5's right leg. Mr. 5 yells in pain as he, steps back to recover. Zilla grows more protrusions on his arms and stabs Mr. 5's right arm when the Dark One tries to attack him. Zilla keeps making more spikes and repeatedly puts them through Mr. 5 in multiple areas.

Mr. 5 looked like he was in pain. And it showed it.

"H-How… Not possible…" Mr. gasped for air.

Mr. 5 falls to his knees in pain and exhaustion as Zilla cracks his knuckles. Zilla starts punching Mr. 5's face repeatedly like a punching bag, resulting in a lot of blood covering the field.

"ARGGGH! DIE!" Zilla roared.

However the more he punched the more pent up energy was being stored. Like Elsa's ice powers, Zilla's was now reaching it's peak, it's boiling point. He was about to blow.

Mage saw this and knew instantly, as he reacted in horror.

"Oh no…" Mage muttered. "We got go! NOW!"

"What!? What's happening!?" Elsa asked.

"He's gonna blow!" Mage shouted. "Everybody move!"

Without a moments notice, everyone fallowed Mage's advice, and starts run, fly, move as fast as they could to get away from the upcoming explosions.

Zilla's body began to glow bright, but dangerously hot. Mr. 5 all beat up to a bloody pulp, stared in horror and fear at what was about to happen next. Zilla let out another huge, deafening roar before unleashing a huge massive nuclear explosion. Engulfing anyone and anything around it within it's radius. Mr. 5 and Janet among them.

The blast radius grew bigger and bigger with such speed, that our heroes couldn't make it out in time.

"We're not going to make it!" Anna cried out.

"Mage!" Lantern called out.

"Here we go!" Mage shouted as he forms force shield.

The force shield expands around the group and manages to protect them all.

* * *

 **Chapter 88 Complete! Litwick has perished as well as Jasmine and Hiccup! This seems like a dark hallow victory. But what has happened to Zilla? What will happen next? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **89: All or Nothing**

The explosion was over. Everything was quiet. The dust slowly settled. Everyone was holding their breath and keeping their eyes closed shut. Until what felt like forever, everyone opened their eyes and breathed slowly again.

"Are… A-Are we still alive…?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Benny said.

"I must admit rodent-spawn, your magic was very impressive." Panne said.

"Thanks. But could you not call me rodent-spawn? Call me Mage." Mage said.

"Look!" Rapunzel pointed.

Everyone looked in the direction that Rapunzel was pointing. What they saw horrified them. All of the vast field, the battlefield, was suddenly turned into a giant colossal crater of death. It was wide and vast, deep and big. Mage couldn't even begin to calculate how far and wide it was from the blast.

But Mage saw the center of the crater. Mage instantly teleported to the center, and there he saw in surprise, was his brother Zilla. Completely back to normal, but unconscious. Mage was relieved, but then he looked around for Mr. 5 and Janet. They were gone and nowhere to be seen. But Mage didn't have time for that. He teleported Zilla out of the crater and back to the others.

Upon seeing them back everyone reacted in fear and skepticism.

"Is… is he…" Elsa asked.

"He's back to normal." Mage said. "He's just unconscious. But we need to get back to Litwick's home."

* * *

Zilla was asleep in an unfamiliar bed, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Birds are tweeting and sunlight is streaming onto the wall behind the bed's headboard. After a few seconds, he wakes up and looks over to see his friends and the others looking down on him.

"Is he okay?" Alyx asked.

"Running diagnostics. Significant trauma detected." Mage said.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Rebel cheered.

"You okay dude?" Lightning asked timidly.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm good. Uh...uh where are we?" Zilla groaned in pain. "Ugh... what happened?"

"Your brother Mage found you, unconscious. He got you out of there, though, and brought you home safe." Lantern said.

"What happened?" Zilla asked.

"Things are under control, but... It's... it's not that simple." Panne spoke up. "However Mage's Technomagic detected the presence of two individuals. Mr. 5 and Janet. They doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on them. I know that doesn't sound too bad, but Mr. 5's newly acquired Dark One powers were enough to protect him to an extent."

"I did... what?" Zilla asked, tilting his head. "You said I did a number on Mr. 5. What do you mean?"

Everyone looked on in shock. Zilla didn't remember.

"So, how you feeling?" Mage asked.

"Um... I kind of hurt... all over." Zilla groaned.

"That makes sense, after what you did."

"You guys keep saying that! That I did something! What are you talking about?!" Zilla said now losing his patience.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mage asked.

"I..." Zilla spoke, but then gasps, sadness in his eyes. "Ltwick! Is he...?"

"He's gone." Mage said, as he looks down.

Everyone in the room had sad defeated faces. There were those who even cried in tragic loss and sorrow.

"I..." Zilla spoke again, with tears filling his eyes. "I..." He begins crying. "I saw Litwick..." Then he looks angry. "and 5... "He grips his blanket, tears falling onto it. "And then everything went red!"

"Anything else?" Mage asked.

"I remember..." Zilla said wiping the tears from his eyes. "My head hurting."

"Ugh... Luther was a crazy son of a bitch." Mage groaned in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Zilla asked.

"Mage what's going on?" Merida asked.

"Everyone! I need to show you what I had discovered in Zilla's blood stream." Mage announced as he brought a medical light board. He then placed x-ray sheets to show everyone Zilla's insides. "I ran some tests and discovered something I didn't think Lex Luther was THAT insane to do."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Everyone in GMAD knows that Zilla is an amalgamated artificially created life form of multiple incarnations of Godzillas and Kryptonians. Correct?" Mage said.

"Yes. Why?" Lantern asked.

"Well outside of modern Krytonians, and ancient Krytonian Gods in his DNA, one of them includes prehistoric Krytonian blood." Mage explained. "In other words, I have found the Doomsday Virus Blood as a part of my brother."

Those who were familiar with Doomsday and the virus all reacted in wide-eyed, jaw dropping shock. Zilla had the Doomsday Virus in him. He had Doomsday's Blood inside his.

"WHAT!?" Zilla shouted in total shock.

* * *

After taking many breathes and drinking lots of water, Zilla was calm for the most part.

"You're kidding!?" Zilla said.

"I wish I was, bro." Mage said.

"Doomsday!?" Lantern reacted too. "You mean that raging psychopathic killing animal!?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes."

"So let me get this straight! Lex Luther of Luther Industries and partnered up with Cadmus to not only make me a living DNA puzzle weapon of Godzillas and Kyptonians from multiple universes, but he also added Doomsday's DNA into the mix!? WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING!?"

"Well considering how he wanted to kill Superman it shouldn't come as a surprise." Mage said.

"Well how do we get rid of it?" Zilla asked.

"We can't. The virus is imbedded in you G-Cells. Hence why you are able to adapt to anything." Mage explained.

"Of by the Four Gods of GMAD, just kill me!" Zilla groaned. "Why can't anyone's magic make me human!? Or just KILL me!"

"Is he going to be okay?" Hiro asked.

"My brother has a Pinocchio complex and Frankenstein complex! You tell me!" Mage exasperated.

"What else has happened while I was out?" Zilla asked.

* * *

Zilla and the others walked outside into the lounge. Most of the heroes are have their heads down in depression. Especially Stoick.

"There's more taking shelter here and mourning our losses." Mage said. "Panne, Benny, Proxi, Corrin, and Merlin all went back home to their own universes. They needed sometime to mourn themselves. River and Ethan came by to give their condolences."

"Losses in war should be expected." Zilla said. "How about some good news?"

"Well…" Mage pointed a gesture.

Phoenix was back. She was hugging Hiro with such a loving romantic embrace. Zilla was surprised, but happy. But then he noticed she was the only one.

"What about everyone else?" Zilla asked.

"Still in stone." Mage said. "It would seem, Mr. 5 used his powers through Litwick at some point. But now Litwick's gone."

"Zilla!" Phoenix called out. "I heard what happened. Please say it isn't so?"

"It's true." Zilla sighed.

Phoenix looked shocked and horrified. Heartbroken that such horrifying events had befell her friend, Litwick. Knowing this, she naturally cried.

"What's worse is that Mr. 5 still have the Dagger. It's only a matter of time before everything comes to an end." Mage said.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark cave far way, was Mr. 5 using his new found powers to regenerate from Doomday GodzillaMan's brutal deadly attacks. Janet was also with him. But she was wary to approach him. Because he was pissed. He almost died. This angered him so much. If it weren't for his new Dark One powers he wouldn't have made it out of there alive.

"Mine lord?" Janest asked warily.

"That lizard is going to pay for this." Mr. 5 hissed. He then looked down at the dagger. "And I'll do it by using this to use the Tree of Death's power. That will completely eliminate anyone who gets in my way."

"We hath lost too many people." Janet pointed out.

"Fewer people, bigger cuts. Besides, we have all we need right here." Mr. 5 said gesturing about the dagger.

"True. But those gents didst trust us." Janet pointed out.

"And what, that gives them some sort of immunity? Survival isn't a right, it's a privilege. It's earned. If they deserve to live then they'd be strong enough to stop us and smart enough never to trust anyone." Mr. 5 said.

"Of course."

"Now…" Mr. 5 said standing up. "…We make our way to the Tree of Death."

* * *

The first thing Hiccup noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was in the Great Hall again. Or at least, he thought he was in the Great Hall. A second glance told him that he was actually in a room similar to home. He sat on a wooden bench. In front of him was a roaring fireplace, and above the fireplace were the words Welcome! Everything is fine.

He had a flash of momentary panic as he tried to remember what had happened. He shifted in his seat before he realized his body structure felt off; looking down, he saw that he was still in his 20-year-old body from messing with the vortex manipulator. He cringed as a strange pain passed through his chest, but upon feeling it, no injury had occurred.

What happened to Jack and Litwick? And that man, the one who showed up out of no where... Ethan. His name was Ethan, wasn't it?

A door he didn't notice before opened. A young woman with dark skin and a royal dress came into the room. "Hiccup Haddock," she called peacefully, gaining the Viking's attention. "We're ready to see you now."

Hiccup dumbly nodded, only aware of the situation at hand instead of the woman. He stood up and followed the woman through the door. There was a desk in the next room, along with another door that suggested it went outside the building. There was a coat of arms on the wall behind the desk and a photo of a blond man rested on the woman's side as she took a seat. Hiccup took his own.

"Now, allow me to introduce myself," the woman said. "My name is Gwen, queen of Camelot. Or at least, I was. My husband, Arthur, lived out longer than me, but not for long. Anyway, welcome, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded again. "Yeah, of course," he said. "Just... one question. Uh... W-where am I?"

The smile Gwen had on her face became a trifle forced. "Yes, I'm afraid this is the bad new, good news comes in. Um, good news is that you're safe. You no longer have to worry about being in any danger. No kidnappings, no lethal attacks, no fights. Just peace."

Hiccup nodded. "That doesn't really explain anything," he countered. "And the bad news?"

"Yes, of course. The bad news is that you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, are dead."

* * *

However back at Litwick's home, nobody was simply siting around a twiddling their thumbs. The heroes of GMAD were coming up with a plan.

"Alright, then we have a plan." Mage said.

"You sure this'll work?" Rebel asked.

"Mr. 5 will have to activate the purge personally, which means Janet will be with him."

"Zilla and I take defense and offense." Phoenix said. "I want to get some payback for what they did."

"Me too." Stoick stood up. "I want to avenge my son."

"I'm sorry to say this, Stoick. But you don't stand a chance against him." Zilla said.

"We'll take care of this." Phoenix said.

"You sure? I mean you have been out of this for awhile now." Zilla said.

"All the more reason to get back into shape." Phoenix smirked.

"Then lets do it!" Mage said.

* * *

 **Chapter 89 Complete! The war isn't over yet! Our heroes still have a chance! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **90: Kill or be Killed**

Mr. 5 and Janet made their way towards a dark lifeless tree. THIS was the tree of death. Mr. 5 smiled viciously in delight. His goal was now only a few steps away. He had finally won.

Or at least he thought he did before, they stop upon reaching it. Both stared in shock and anger.

"No way..." Mr. 5 low growled in mid-disbelief.

To the other side of the pathway, where Phoenix and Zilla are seen guarding the entrance of the tree.

"Hi." Phoenix smirked.

"So, you've chosen to maketh a final standeth." Janet said.

Just then a hologram of Mage projects itself.

"These two just couldn't resist a rematch." Mage's image said.

"Admirable, but hopeless." Janet scoffed.

"Think about what you're doing. If you activate this tree, it kills everyone. Our people and yours." Zilla said.

"That's war, Zilla. Not everyone makes it back." Mr. 5 said with a smirk.

"They can if you turn away. You can choose to end this now!" Zilla offered.

"No, we can't. This is our moment of triumph." Mr. 5 said. "Right, partner?"

"Absolutely." Janet said. "If 't be true the three of thee art hither, I can only assume the rest art back at Litwick's home."

"That's right." Phoenix said.

"Besides we're not too worried." Mage said, before his holographic image diapered.

"Sounds like you're the ones that should be worried." Phoenix teased the villains.

"As if..." Mr. 5 said.

The two of them raise their weapons and begin firing magic projectiles at Zilla and Phoenix, who immediately takes cover behind Zilla. They wait a moment before returning fire, forcing Mr. 5 and Janet behind cover as well. Mr. 5 takes aim and fires two shots, one of which hits Phoenix's hands and sends her stumbling to the ground.

"Damn it! He's a hell of a shot." Phoenix growled.

"Yeah..." Zilla smirks with his eyes glowing fire. "He is."

Zilla focuses his heat vision at a microscopic level at Mr. 5 and Janet causing small fire cracker like sparks to surprise them. Taking advantage of the distraction, Zilla fires at Mr. 5 and Janet, several of hits heat vision streams hitting and forcing them back behind cover.

"We needeth to restrategize." Janet said to her partner.

Then Mr. 5 notices a pair of floating plat formed rocks heading over the pathway. He almost forgot that this area has high magnetic structures.

"Well, we can't go through them..." Mr. 5 said.

Zilla and Phoenix step out of cover and prepare to fire but stop.

"What?!" Zilla reacted in confusion.

Mr. 5is running down the pathway with a dark magic force shield in front of him while Janet charges from behind. Mr. 5 ducks down, letting fly into the air. Just as Janet lands on the floating platform, she tosses two fire balls in the direction of Zilla and Phoenix.

"Look out!" Zilla shout as he covers Phoenix.

Janet lands on the platform as the fire balls explode from hitting their target. Phoenix and Zilla get back up as quickly to see Janet leave.

"She's heading for the back entrance!" Phoenix said.

"Go! I'll hold the front." Zilla said.

Phoenix uses her magic to teleport at another platform. Atop Janet's platform, she stands up and uses her dark magic. She turns around in time to see Phoenix swing down and kick her to the ground. Janet glances over the edge of the platform and growls angrily. While still laying on her back, she fires a blast at Phoenix, who dodges to side. Janet jumps back to her feet as Phoenix uses her magic and fires.

The platform continues floating as Janet and Phoenix keep fighting. Janet blocks while Phoenix continues firing magic in a desperate attempt to hitting her. Finally, Janet flips around, spinning and hitting Phoenix. She aims and fires her magic but Janet steps back and blocks her arm, letting the lightning fly by and miss. She shoves her arm away and aims her lightning magic at her chest. She shoves aside as it fires. Phoenix tries to aim again but Janet moves her head to the right, the fireball missing. She grabs her right arm and twists it to the side. Phoenix seizes the moment and kicks Janet back.

She aims her magic at Janet but suddenly notices another platform floating towards them. She leans back as the platform floats overhead. Once the second platform floats by, Janet side kicks Phoenix backwards and over the edge.

"No!" Phoenix gasped, falling off the platform.

Janet slowly stands back up and cautiously approaches the edge of the platform, not realizing that Phoenix was standing on the bottom of it, attached by the magnetic gravity field the plantform emanated. She looks over the edge and Phoenix leaps back up and hits her.

Back on the pathway, Zilla fires another few bursts at Mr. 5 but the beams bounce off of his dark force field.

"Damn it!" Zilla hissed.

Finally, Zilla leaps into the air, firing at Mr. 5 again. Mr. 5 holds his shield above him, letting Zilla land on top and continue firing into it until he runs out of energy. Mr. 5 shoves Zilla off and his shield vanishes but Zilla manages to kick Mr. 5's dual swords out of his hands.

Mr. 5 takes a swing but Zilla catches it and begins punching Mr. 5. Zilla let's go of Mr. 5's arm and hits him with a backfist and a hook. Mr. 5 steps back and does a spin hook kick that Zilla takes it without getting faized. Zilla also does a spin hook kick and Mr. 5 also ducks under that. Mr. 5 moves in, grabbing Zilla's head and kneeing him twice in the face, which again doesn't faize Zilla. Zilla just kicks Mr. 5 back.

Mr. 5regains his balance and takes out four throwing knives. He twirls around, launching them at Zilla in rapid succession. Zilla ducks and stumbles around the knives, even catching one in front of his face, just for the kicks and lols.

"Huh?" Mr. 5 reacted all stunned.

"You think you're the only one who's good with knives?" Zilla smirked, as he tosses up and catches the knife.

Mr. 5 glares at Zilla for a moment before drawing out his dual swords again. Mr. 5 viciously slashes at Zilla as he once again takes them like a boss, taunting Mr. 5 once again in the process. Then Mr. 5 jumps up and hits Zilla with a tornado kick, launching him back.

They both notice Janet and Phoenix still fighting on the floating platform.

"Phoenix!" Zilla called out.

Phoenix hits Janet in the head with a round kick that sends her to the ground.

"Huh?" Phoenix reacted as she turns around and spots Mr. 5 making a mad dash for the Death Tree. "Zilla!"

"I got him!" Zilla responded.

He flies after Mr. 5 with his super speed and catches his left foot, tripping him over.

"Oh, come on!" Mr. 5 growled in frustration as Zilla dragged him away.

Zilla once again flies at such high speeds that they both crash against the underside of the platform. Janet gets up on the topside of the platform while Zilla and Mr. 5 do the same on the underside.

"Oh, now this is just ridiculous!" Mr. 5 groaned.

"We've had worse." Zilla casually says to his enemy.

Mr. 5 draws out his dual swords and lunges at Zilla.

On the topside, Phoenix blocks Janet's front kick but gets hit by her flying knee. On the underside, Zilla and Mr. 5 grapple over the swords.

Zilla twists Mr. 5's arm, thrusting the swords away form him and into the platform. On the topside, Phoenix falls to the ground. Suddenly, the end of the swords comes out right beside her on both sides.

"Zilla!" Phoenix growled.

Janet gets up and prepares to swing.

"I am working on it!" Zilla answers, appearing behind Janet and grabbing her hand. He hits Janet with three punches before knocking her back with a jumping side kick. "Right...ok...what's happening?"

"The usual." Phoenix said, getting to her feet.

She walks over to Zilla as Mr. 5 jumps up beside Janet. That's when they all notice a massive platform floating towards them. They all duck down as it floats overhead.

"What?" Zilla reacted shock.

"Huh?" Phoenix the same.

Because they realize that Janet and Janet were now on the bigger platform with Mr. 5 smirking mockingly and giving them the finger.

"Really..." Zilla scoffed in deadpan. "Hold on. We'll cut them off." Zilla said grabbing Phoenix.

"Wait, no, not again!" Phoenix cried in terror as they are propelled away. Janet and Mr. 5 watch as they swing by with Phoenix screaming in fear. Mr. 5 chuckles sadistically and fires dark magic projectiles at them. The dark balls explodes but Zilla and Phoenix are unharmed as they land onto another platform.

Mr. 5 growls and draws his dual swords, rushing towards the incoming platform that Zilla and Phoenix stood upon. He slides under it, cutting the platform in half.

"Jump!" Phoenix shouted.

She and Zilla jump off as the platform falls apart. Janet turns around and begins slashing at her. Zilla lands and prepares to fight Mr. 5 again but realizes he is nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Zilla reacted all confused.

Suddenly, an invisible Mr. 5 begins punching Zilla. Of course he wasn't affected by it, but it was annoying at a fly. Zilla takes a swing but hits nothing. Mr. 5 resumes pummeling him. Getting angry, Zilla cuts his hand with his own claw. He whips around, flinging his blood around him. A splotch of blood lands on Mr. 5.

"Hi there." Zilla smirks, tossing the knife he had from earlier up and grabbing it by the blade.

Zilla throws the knife at Mr. 5, embedding it deep in his shoulder. He jumps forward and kicks it even deeper before proceeding to repeatedly punch Zilla in the face. Angry in pain, Mr. 5 headbutts Zilla, sending him to the ground. The assassin Dark One pulls out the knife and brings it down on Zilla, which does nothing, stopping the knife right in front of his throat. Mr. 5 pushes on the knife, trying to get it into Zilla's throat. But can't because Zilla's scale hide was too tough and thick.

"Just... die..." Mr. 5 growled in rage and hate as he uses his other hand to push harder. But to no avail.

"I can't! I was designed to be an unstoppable force and an immoveable object!" Zilla growled back. "You can't kill me! And even if you were able to, killing me won't make you feel better. You'll have just proved my point."

"Janet!" Mr. 5 called.

Phoenix dodges Janet's dark magic but she finally manages to slice her in the back. She falls to the ground while she turns to finish off Zilla.

"Zilla!" Phoenix calles.

Zilla shoves Mr. 5 aside. Janet leaps up into the air and plunges a dark magic sword down but Zilla rolls out of the way, the sword going through the center of the platform and through the magnetic anti-gravity field that was keeping it up.

"Oh no…" Janet said in shock.

"Oh...shit..." Mr. 5 said in deadpan.

Everyone gets back to their feet, realizing what was about to happen. The platform shakes as it begins to fall.

"Going down!" Phoenix shouted.

Even Janet and Mr. 5 have trouble staying on.

"Hold on... hold on... NOW!" Phoenix signaled.

They all leap off the platform and onto the pathway they were on before.

"Back to square one." Phoenix smirked.

"Alright, guys. This has been fun but...if you could just keel over and die already, that'd be great!" Mr. 5 breathed heavily, getting to his feet with Janet and glaring at the two GMAD heroes.

"Uh, what part of 'I can't die' did you not understand?" Zilla asked mockingly.

"He's an idiot. What did you expect?" Phoenix mocked too.

"You know you're really starting to get on my nerves." Mr. 5 glared.

"What's wrong buddy... getting tired?" Zilla smirked.

"I'm not tired. You're tired! I can do this shit all day!" Mr. 5 said, desperately trying to catch his breath and hiding it.

"We know. So can we. In fact, we kinda planned on it..." Zilla said proudly.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean? Christ, man! Always with the cryptic one-liners..."

Phoenix chuckled. "We don't have to beat you, we just had to waste your time."

"What art thee talking about?" Janet said all concerned.

Just then the holographic image of Mage appears once again.

"What she's trying to say, is that you two have already lost." Mage's image explained.

"Oh, really? And when exactly did that happen?" Mr. 5 said, not believing them.

"The moment my brother blew half the land to hell." Mage said.

Just then the entire area begins to shake.

"What was that?" Mr. 5 said.

"See, we may have lost our whole base, but you just left it wide open." Mage smirked.

* * *

Back at Litwick's home, the actual physical Mage was working on his latest invention. The rest of GMAD helped out and pitched in.

"Nailed it!" Mage cheered as he completed his work.

"And that's hook..." Lantern started.

"Line..." Lightning continued.

"And sinker!" Rebel finished.

"Hope you wonder audiences are ready!" Alyx said excitingly.

"Now reel 'em in!" Mage ordered.

His computer begins beeping with the words 'ADJUSTING TRAJECTORY' flashing on the screen. The invention activates.

* * *

Back on the pathway, a meteor can be seen heading right for the temple. Entering Earth's atmosphere at such a high speed rate. Mage's new invention brought down a meteor from outer space to come crashing into earth and destroy the Tree of Death.

"What?!" Mr. 5 gawked in shock.

"You crash our stuff, we crash yours!" Mage's image taunts them.

"Run!" Phoenix shouted.

"Fall back!" Janet too.

The four of them run away from the tree that the meteor is about to slam into. They make it to solid ground and brace for the impact.

"Get behind me!" Zilla shouted to Phoenix.

Phoenix jumps behind Zilla and covers her head.

Mr. 5 stares behind, at the approaching meteor.

"Oh...son of a bitch..." Mr. 5 cried.

The meteor crashes into the tree of death, exploding on impact. The three of death as well as the landscape was now destroyed. Zilla and Phoenix both lay sprawled on the ground. Zilla begins coughing from the smoke and gets to his knees.

"Ok...let's never do that again." Zilla said, getting to his feet.

"Mage...we did it." Phoenix breathed in relief, getting to her knees.

"Yeah, we always had a knack for breaking things." Mage's image appears in front of Phoenix. "C'mon, you guys get back. I'm sure we miss us already."

"Right." Phoenix nods.

She and Zilla jog away, leaving the devastated landscape behind them.

* * *

 **Chapter 90 Complete! Phew! Talk about a close call! The heroes managed to save the world as well as the multiverse from destruction! But now comes a big question. What about Litwick and the others? How to bring them back? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **91: Soul Fragment 1: Paris**

Zilla and Phoenix returned to Litwick's home after defeating Mr. 5 and Janet, and destroying the Tree of Death, thus saving the world in the process. Though they were greeted by their friends and welcomed back, the air of tragic loss still lingered in everyone.

The other good news was that Dream was back to normal. Since the death of her Heartless self, Janet, her heart returned to its body owner. After hearing about what happened while she was incapacitated in her unconscious state, even she mourned the losses in this tragedy.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Dream said in a mournful tone.

"We're glad you're back Dream." Zilla said.

"How did she come back?" Jack asked.

"Janet was her Heartless self. But since we've destroyed her, her heart has returned to Dream's body." Mage explained.

Outside they held a little funeral for both Litwick and Hiccup. Everyone came to pay their respects in departing the dead. Stoick placed his shield and sword on Hiccup's headstone in a way of paying tribute to his only departed son.

"I tried so hard to be both a good father and a good chief to Berk. Little did I realized I would fail at both. I should have focused on being a father. Atleast you'll be with your mother, Val in the halls Valhalla up in Asgard, Hiccup. I hope you find happiness." Stoick spoke.

Everyone was crying, shedding tears of loss and pain. Jack and Elsa, Phoenix and Hiro held each other close, Merida stood composed shedding her tears, Anna and Rapunzel hugged each other and cried on each other's shoulder, Lantern and Lightning shared their grieves as well and held both crying Rebel, Dream and Alyx.

Zilla stepped forward and stood to present himself in front of everyone.

"We are assembled here today to pay final respects to our honored dead." Zilla started. "It should be noted, that in the midst of our sorrow, Hiccup and Litwick's death takes place in the shadow of a dark past that had returned to haunt him."

"Litwick…" Dream cried.

"Some who were his enemies say Litwick was worthless. Others say that he had no purpose. But regardless, regardless… He didn't feel his sacrifice a vain, empty one, and we will not debate his profound wisdom at these proceedings. And who are we to debate a man who's in all of our lives? That just seems kind of low." Zilla said.

"I will not say "Do not cry," for not all tears are an evil." Lightning spoke up.

"Of my friend, I can only say this: Of all the souls I have encountered in my life, his was the most..." Zilla pauses as his voice breaks. "human."

Everyone bowed their heads and saluted in respect as the funeral came to an end. Even Zilla shed a tear down his cheek.

* * *

 **GodzillaMan1000's Narrative**

I couldn't help but feel that Litwick's death would linger in their hearts, welling up when they least suspected. Of course, for me, the pain hit pretty hard. And it still does. I have never faced death before. Not like this. No, not like this. I haven't faced death. I've cheated death. I've tricked my way out of death and - patted myself on the back for my ingenuity. Kicked it right in the groins and then shot it when it was down... But this time? I couldn't help but feel my own mortality. And the mortality of the people closest to me. I know nothing.

* * *

 **Normal Narrative**

Mage sighed in utter defeat and loss. The pain of losing a friend can be hard on one's self. Sitting on a chair at a table with his Technomagic. He was struggling with a grieving thoughts so much, until his computer suddenly started to activated. Mage turned to see something that caught his attention. His expression of sadness changed to wide-eyed shock and awe. What he was seeing put him in disbelief.

"No way. It can't be." Mage said is disbelief. "Unless…"

The computer screen was picking up an anomaly with a familiar signature, coming from Paris, France.

Without hesitation Mage teleported out of Litwick's home.

* * *

Mage rematerialized up on top of the Eifel Tower. Using his wrist scanner he traced the signal coming from the top of the tower itself. Flying up to the steeple of the tower his scanner was beeping like crazy as he found the anomaly. Embedded in the steeple itself. Quickly Mage used his magic to extract the anomaly, though it was not easy. It was like pulling a root out of the dirt. But Mage managed and placed the anomaly inside a sample container. Just by looking at it, it looked like a shard of some kind.

"Is… is it really you?" Mage said.

* * *

Mage returned back to Litwick's home and quickly began to analyze the shard. Typing away at his Technomagic computer he did calculations and scans on the shard.

Zilla was just passing by when he saw his brother in full Mad Scientist Mode.

"Oh boy…" Zilla sighed. "He must be taking Litwick's death really bad."

Being the responsible big brother, he went to console him.

"You okay Mage?" Zilla asked.

"Honestly I don't know!" Mage said. "I still have a hard time believing it myself!"

"I know Litwick's death is hard-"

"No, that's just it!" Mage interrupted. "You won't believe what I have found!"

"What? What did you find?" Zilla asked rather skeptically.

"This." Mage said presenting the sample container, containing the shard.

"What is it?" Zilla asked, taking the container.

"Use your other senses." Mage said.

So Zilla used them. He sniffed at the shard. At that moment he gawked in wide-eyed shock. The same way his brother did.

"No way…" Zilla said. "It can't be."

"I know." Mage said. "But I did scans and calculations. That shard is a Horcrox. A piece of a soul. His soul."

"You mean…"

"Yes! This Horcrox is a piece of Litwick's soul."

* * *

 **Chapter 91 Complete! A hollow victory. But maybe not so. For Mage has found a Horcrox of Litwick's soul. What could this mean? Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **92: Soul Fragment 2: Oz**

Zilla was still struggling with this revelation that Mage discovered and shared. This shard, this Horcrox was a piece of Litwick's soul.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold on!" Zilla said. "This shard is a Horcrox!?"

"Yes! I checked more than once!" Mage explained.

"Then… that means there's more than one out there!" Zilla deduced.

"Yeah! Your right!" Mage agreed. "But… wait. Horcroxes are uses to store a piece of one's soul."

"Yeah you're right. That means they're immortal. So… why did Litwick die?" Zilla pondered.

"I wonder…" Mage pondered.

Mage then went to his computer and analyzed the Horcrox once more and found something that almost made him get pissed off in complete and total rage and hate.

"Oh god damn it!" Mage growled.

"What? What is it, bro?" Zilla asked.

"Apparently this Horcrox is corrupted by Mr. 5's magic!" Mage said.

"THAT LUNE!?" Zilla gawked.

"Yeah. I guess he might have discovered what Litwick's Horcroxes and made a dark magic barrier to prevent Litwick from expanding his life." Mage explained.

But then Mage smiled a sinister smile.

"fortunately that novice's powers pale in comparison to may superior power." Mage said sinisterly.

"Please stop doing that. That scares me." Zilla said quivering.

Using his Technomagic Mage performed an Alchemy spell to break down the Dark Magic Barrier. Mage was in Mad Scientist Mode again and was even laughing sinisterly like one. In this mode it scares everyone. EVERYONE!

"There we go. Suck it 5! I am a genius!" Mage announced dramatically.

While he laughed manically like a mad man. As it comes as no surprise, Zilla was quivering in fear of his own little brother. Luckily this was interrupted by Mage's computer as it was picking up and detected another Horcrox.

"Another one?" Mage said. "Not surprising. Well let's see where it is?"

Going on his computer he searched where the second shard is located. Yet he was confused at first.

"Huh? That's funny. It's not anywhere on the planet. I'll try expanding the range in cosmic levels." Mage said.

Changing calibration of his scanners he discovered something that almost made him gawk in shock.

"Holy crap! It's in Oz!" Mage said.

"Oz!? You mean the Land of Oz!?" Zillareacted in awe.

"Yeah. Apparently." Mage pondered. "Well, nothing like the present! Be back later!"

And just like that, Mage teleported.

"Wha-!? I really hate it when he leaves like that…" Zilla sighed.

* * *

Mage reappeared from his teleportation and looked around at his surroundings. Yellow brick road: Check. Dark Forest: Check. Emerald City in the distance: Check. Field of poppy flowers that makes people fall asleep and quite possibly could lead to one's death: Check. Mage knew he was definitely in Oz.

"I'm actually here." Mage said looking around in wonder. "I am definitely not in k-… I almost quoted there." Mage said quickly correcting himself.

Checking his wrist scanner he looked around to where the fragment was located. The signal was in this universe, but it still looked like it was miles away.

"Huh. Let's see where it is…" Mage pondered.

But just then, his scanner began beeping. It was detecting something else.

"What the-!? A new heat signature? And it's coming this way."

Mage quickly turned his head in the direction of the new signature. What he saw was a big glowing pink orb floating down to him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mage said.

And sure enough, when the big pink orb landed on ground, it disappeared to reveal a beautiful charming blonde haired woman with a pink dress and crown, wielding a staff and showing her fairy wings. It was Glinda.

"Why hello there little one." Glinda greeted.

"Hello Glinda." Mage said casually.

"Oh my! You know my name! I never imagined a foreign outsider would know my name. I am deeply flattered." Glinda smiled sincerely.

"Well I doubt you would believe me if I told you." Mage chuckled.

"Are you from another world?" Glinda guessed.

Mage reacted in wide-eyed awe.

"Uh, yes I am! But… how did you know?" Mage asked.

"You're aura has the same foreign presence that I first saw in a young boy." Glinda said.

Mage reacted again.

"Young boy? Do you mean Litwick?" Mage asked.

"Yes." Glinda nodded.

"How do you know him?" Mage asked.

"When I first met him, I saw a dark aura about him that was haunting him." Glinda explained. "I felt bad for the poor soul, so I came to him in the hopes of healing him. Though he was secretive, I didn't have to use my magic to read him, for he was easy to read as an open book."

"Wow! Not gonna lie, that is actually kind of creepy." Mage said quivering.

Glinda only chuckled.

"However he did ask me of a favor. He told me to hang on to something inside these." Glinda said pulling out the infamous ruby slippers.

Just then his scanner went beeping crazing again. He found the next Horcrox of Litwick's soul inside the ruby slippers.

"Holy crap!" Mage said with excitement. "It's the second Horcrox!"

"Yes." Glinda nodded. "Litwick asked me to hold on to this piece of his soul here. However, I had a feeling that if he had made friends that they would come get them back for him. I have chosen my own time to give it back."

"Are you sure?" Mage asked.

"I trust you." Glinda smiled.

"Okay, then." Mage nodded.

Mage then began using his magic to extract the Horcrox from the ruby slippers. Once he succeeded in extracting the Horcrox he placed the shard into a different sample container.

"Thank you for your help Glinda." Mage bowed in respect.

"Of course little one." Glinda smiled and nodded. "And good luck."

And with that, Mage teleports back to Litwick's home.

* * *

 **Chapter 92 Complete! Mage has found another Horcrox! Could this mean something? Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **93: Soul Fragment 3: Middle Earth**

When Mage returned back to Litck's home, he quickly did an analysis on the second Horcrox he had received from the good witch of the north, Glinda. After a quick analysis of the second Horcrox, Mage found that the two shards do in fact fit together like pieces to a puzzle.

"Facinating…" Mage murmered.

"Ah you're back!" Zilla said just coming in. "Did you find it?"

"Oh yes I did." Mage said. "And it is fascinating."

"What is it?"

"These two Horcroxes fit like a puzzle. I just placed the second shard with the first and they linked together like magnets!" Mage said.

"You know I just realized something. Why are we going around collecting Litwick's Horcroxes?" Zilla asked.

"I don't know, but I have feeling. A really good feeling about this!" Mage said.

At that moment Mage's computer was beeping again. It had picked up the third Horcrox.

"Oh wow! We're certainly on a roll here!" Mage said excitingly. "Let's see where this one is hiding."

Mage did the same thing when he found the second Horcrox in Oz. He expanded the cosmic range to and found the next universe the third Horcorx was hiding. This one was interesting. Middle Earth.

"Oh wow! Now that's interesting." Mage smiled with intrigue.

"What is?" Zilla asked.

"The third is on Middle Earth." Mage answers.

"Really!? Tolkien's Hobbit and Lord of Rings?" Zilla reacted in awe.

"Yep." Mage nodded.

But then Zilla wnt wide eyed in horror.

"Oh no… I hope he didn't place it in the One Ring." Zilla said in worry.

Mage's smile instantly changed to horror too. He quickly analyzed the location. It was still intact.

"Okay good! We know the third one is still intact." Mage breathed a heavy sigh of relief. So did Zilla.

"Okay good."

"Well better get going!" Mage said

And with that Mage teleported.

"Damn it Mage." Zilla groaned.

* * *

There is boat floating and sailing out at sea. This boat was of Elvin design. This boat just left the Elvin port of Rivindell, the Elvin city of the High Elves. Here 5 individuals were sailing to the Grey Havens. The elves Galadriel and Elrond, The wizard Gandalf the White, and the Hobbits Bilbo and Frodo Baggins. They were going to the Grey Havens because their time had come to leave Middle Earth.

"The start of a new beginning." Frodo said.

"Of a new home, young Frodo." Gandalf added.

But then Gandalf looked around as he could sense something.

"My, my." Gandalf chuckled. "It seems the young ones are full of adventurous life."

Everyone turned in the direction Gandalf was facing and at the end of the boat was none other than SonicMage himself.

"I would expect no less from the great Gandalf the Grey. Or in this case Gandalf the White." Mage complimented.

"Who is he Gandalf?" Frodo asked skeptically.

"Not a threat, that much is certain." Gandalf said.

"Absolutely." Mage confirmed.

"Might we know your name young one." Elrond asked politely.

"Of course. My name is SonicMage123. Mage for short." Mage bowed in respect. "You might not believe me, but I am from a different reality. A world different from your own."

"He speaks the truth." Galadriel said. "And you are here to find something of a friend."

"Y-Yes." Mage nodded. He knew Galadriel had telepathic magic.

"This friend of yours is Litwick, correct?"

"Yes, madam." Mage said politely.

"The young Martin has perished." Galadriel said with sympathy and sorrow.

"Yes…" Mage said in the same tone.

"The Horcrox that you seek, young Mage is within Mithrandir's staff." Galadriel said referring to Gandalf.

"My staff, my lady?" Gandalf asked.

"It carries a piece of Martin's soul inside. One that has been dormant for quite sometime." Galadriel explained.

"Martin? Now where have I heard that name?" Gandalf pondered.

"If the lady trusts you, then who am I to question her judgment?" Elrond said.

"Mithrandir. If you may." Galadriel requested.

"Of course my lady." Gandalf said.

Gandalf approached Mage with his staff, allowing Mage to look at it. His scanner began to beep. There was no doubt about it. This was indeed the third Horcrox.

"This is it." Mage said. "This will only take a moment."

Using his Technomagic he extracted the Horcrox from Gandalf's staff. Once he succeeded in doing so, he placed the third shard inside a sample container.

"Thank you very much for your time." Mage said politely.

"All indeed is welcome." Elrond said.

"I must head back now so I bid you all farewell and safety in your travels." Mage bowed respectfully.

And with that Mage teleported back.

"What strange manner of items were those?" Frodo asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Gandalf answered honestly.

"Nor to mine." Elrond the same.

"Other worldly contraptions." Galadriel answered. "Such a fascinating phenomena we all share."

* * *

 **Chapter 93 Complete! The third Horcrox has been found. We still do not know what this means. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **94: Getting to Work**

Mage did the same routine as usual, when he returned to Litwick's home. He ruched to his computer, did a scan and analysis of the Horcrox shard, and put the third piece together with the others. Like a puzzle piece, the shard fit right in. Mage was getting excited with revelations and discovery.

"Mage?" Zilla spoke up.

"I have just discovered something that is simply amazing!" Mage said.

"What is it?"

"Something that would give Victor Frankenstein a run for his money."

* * *

Both the Godzilla Brothers entered the lounge room to find everyone still struggling and recovering from the grief felt in their hearts from the loss of their comrades.

"Everyone! I have an important announcement to make!" Mage called.

"In case you haven't noticed Mage, everyone needs a moment." Phoenix pointed out.

"It's good news, I swear!" Mage said.

"Urg! Fine! What is it!"

Mage smirked and took out the sample container with the incomplete Horcrox of Litwick's soul.

"Does anyone know what this is?" Mage challenged.

Everyone looked hardly at the container with the Horcrox. To some they didn't know what it was. But for GMAD members they knew, as they were showing signs of surprise and skepticism.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"Wait! Is that…?" Dream said.

"Yep! THIS is a Horcrox." Mage said. "Litwick's Horcrox."

Simultaneously everyone reacted confusion, but also shock. Mage was holding a shard puzzle of Litwick's soul in his hand.

"Litwick!?" Phoenix gasped in shock.

"That's his Horcrox!?" Dream the same.

"Yep." Mage smirked. "And it would seems that he copied Voldemort because I scanned and analyzed this and discovered that there are seven fragments of his soul."

"Seriously?" Lightning said.

"Right now I managed to get three of the shards. However they had dark barriers of Mr. 5's magic."

"That lunatic!?" Anna reacted.

"Yes." Mage said. "Fortunately I was able to remove them with ease."

"Thank goodness." Rebel sighed in relief.

"So what is the point of this meeting?" Rapunzel asked.

Mage took a deep breath and spoke.

"We can bring Litwick back to life." Mage said.

Unsurprisingly everyone reacted in awe and shock.

* * *

Mage was showing everyone his data of scans and analyses of the Horcrox so he could give everyone a basic idea.

"Based on these readings I have came up with a theory on how to bring back Litwick." Mage said. "However I also discovered Litwick's whereabouts."

"His whereabouts? What do you mean?" Alyx asked.

"He's…. well… how do I put this…" Mage pondered. "Litwick is in Hell."

"WHAT!?" Everyone reacted in shock.

"He's in Hell!? Seriously!?" Dream said.

"Yes." Mage said. "Which brings me back to my original point. If we put all the pieces of Litwick's soul back together we can make it whole once again. Once that happens, his soul will want to find it's body again. And if there is anything that god-awful Scooby Doo movie has taught us is that the soul will try to find a host inhabit."

"I can't believe we're running on a shitting live action movie's logic." Lantern groaned.

"Or how about Kingdom Hearts logic?" Zilla suggested.

"Yeah! That works too!"

"Anyway. We'll use the magnetic gravitational pull as a compass to lead us to Litwick and save him." Mage said. "Lightning and Rebel you girls come with me back to GMAD HQ. We're going to need to invent something to help us."

"Right!" Lightning said.

"O-Okay." Rebel nodded.

"The rest of you will formulate a plan to get the rest of Litwick's Horcroxes. I have the data on the locations already. Zilla will know what to do." Mage instructed.

And with that Mage, Lightning, and Rebel teleported back to GMAD HQ.

* * *

Many philosophers and mythologists have always pictured what the after life would be like. Particularly the Dark Underworld where evil souls go. Norwegians; Helheim. Greeks; Underworld, Hades, or Tartarus. Christians; Hell. And so on and so on. Most famous is Dante Alighieri's 9 circles of the Inferno.

Here was a figure all too familiar. Chained and frozen within Lake Cocytus of the 9th circle of Hell. Treachery. It was Litwick. He was placed for decoration in front of one of the most vilest incarnations of evil. He goes by many names. Abaddon, Apollyon, Asmodeus, Azazel, Beelzebub, Belial, Beleth, Iblis, Leviathan, Lucifer, Mephilis, Mephisto, Mephistopheles, Satan, Satanail.

But most, more commonly call him The Devil.

"It's such a shame you're soul isn't here with your dead body." Lucifer said in his demonic vocal voice. "You and your brother were the best of all of my minions. Brave Ulysses, The Great Alexander, Attila the Hun, Lancelot the Knight. Only you and your brother possessed souls black enough to free me."

Yet as the colossal three faced devil lavished in his frozen lake, he still smirked with sinister delight. For next to Litwick was his brother. However it was not Mr. 5, it was the original. Theawesomest5. Lucifer had both twin brothers with him in Hell.

"But it will not be long. Soon I will be free."

* * *

"This won't be simple, though," Zilla continued. "There are still four pieces of Litwick's soul we need to recover, all of which are in other worlds."

"How hard can it be?" Jack asked.

"The problem is there are alternate versions of some of these worlds," Phoenix said, pointing to the paper Litwick gave to them. "Camelot, for example. There are lots of different versions of it, one existing in the same world where Anna and Elsa come from."

"Really?" Anna asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah. But I doubt it's that easy, that one is probably crossed off. And look, another piece of his soul is hidden in a place called 'FernGully.' I've never heard of this place in my entire life. Has anyone?"

There was a series of negative answers around the table.

"Well, what about the third world?" Jack took the paper and looked it over. "This 'Storybrooke' place. That doesn't exactly sound common, either."

"Storybrooke?" Dream frowned. "Storybrooke, Storybrooke... Zilla, isn't that the place where those cursed people ended up in one of the lands with secret and hidden magic?"

"I think so, until their curse was broken," Zilla said. At the questioning eyebrows of the other people, he added, "There was this place that was actually near Arendelle called the Enchanted Forest that got placed under a cursed and its people got sent to a world without magic. Some of you might know them from fairy-tales, uh, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Pinocchio, Beauty and the Beast–"

"An' it stands tah reason tha's where one'v th' souls are," Merida interrupted.

"The Enchanted Forest," Elsa said thoughtfully, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began. Some of them honestly forgot she was there other than her sister and true love. "I recall hearing of such a place during my studies as Queen. We call it Misthaven, though."

"Yeah. But this last place, no one except me has a chance of getting out alive." He took the paper and frowned at the writing on it. "I don't suppose you guys have heard of Asgard?"

"The Norse gods?" Jack said incredulously.

"Hiccup was a Viking," Hiro reminded them. "Didn't his people believe in the Norse gods? Odin and Thor and Loki and Bal-whatever?"

Rapunzel let out a small laugh. "Imagine what'd he say of he were here. He'd jump at the chance to be with you, Zilla."

Elsa saw Jack tense next to her. She reached over and grabbed her hand with his; his death still weighed heavily on his mind since Hiccup took a shot meant for Jack by that sentient black, toxic smog.

"Here's the plan," Zilla said. "Rapunzel and Hiro, I want you guys and Phoenix to head over to Litwick's library again and see what you can find out about FernGully and what portal we can use to get there. Merida, Anna, and Dream, I want you all to go find the memory room again and try to find a memory even remotely close to someone from Merlinian legend; Lancelot, Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, Morgan, just _someone_ from that world. Jack, Elsa, I want you two to dress in 21st century clothing and head to Storybrooke. Jack will teach you how to blend in, Elsa."

"And you're heading to Asgard?" Rapunzel asked.

The smirk on the humanoid reptile's face can only be described as feral. "Asgard is home to the gods. What better man to see them than someone of equal power?"

After a bicker that lasted almost half an hour between the GMAD members, the group split up. Again.

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Phoenix whispered once she gather Dream and Zilla. "Litwick knew where the pieces to his soul were all this time. Why hasn't he gotten them yet?"

"Maybe because Mr.5 can consume him again?" Dream wondered.

Zilla shrugged. "Maybe. But right now, our best bet of bringing Litwick's body back from the Underworld is to gather the rest of his soul, reunite it with his body, and leave before Hades or the devil or whoever runs the Underworld can find a reason to trap us."

"Camelot, FernGully, Storybrooke, and Asgard," Phoenix said, mostly to herself. "His other soul fragments were in Paris, Oz, and Middle Earth. What I don't get is, why those places? Why hide them in those people? What do they have to do with Litwick?"

Zilla looked behind him at the three glass jars containing a floating ball of fire each. One was white, one was red, and one was blue. "That doesn't matter," he ordered, turning back. "Let's get to work."

"Who died and put you in charge?" Dream demanded, then flinched. "L-let me rephrase that."

"Don't," Zilla said coldly. "My best friend gave himself up to protect us from Mr.5. Now, the both of them are most likely in hell, and it's our job to get him back. The villains are back in their worlds and the dragons are still in the painting, so we need to focus on this before we act inappropriately. We won the fight, but the war's not over yet."

He turned back to the seven pillars.

Astrid, Jamie, Kristoff, Cass, Gogo, Stoick, Eugene, North, Bunny, 3P, Aria... They were still stone. Hiccup and Litwick were dead. The people who showed up and helped them—River, Panne, Ethan and the others—had disappeared without a trace.

He looked at Anna, who was standing next to Kristoff's rocky state. Jack was holding Elsa in his arms, the latter looking very worn out despite the sleeping curse she was put under. Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiro were waiting for the GMAD members to finish talking. They were all scared, rightly so; however, there was still work to be done. The Dark One saved them, now it was time to save him.

"Let's get to work," he declared.

* * *

 **Chapter 94 Complete! And so begins the search for Litwick's soul! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **95: Soul Fragment 4: Camelot**

Zilla eventually came out of his serious trance and realized what he just did. At that moment doubt came over him. He had never acted as a leader before. In fact he had been playing the roll of leader ever since they escaped from Mr. 5 coup dé taut. The feeling felt daunting as it should be. The only leaders he knew were Toni42 and magnusthered1999.

 **(Note: I know they're no longer leaders. This is a taking place before then. I'll save that for another time.)**

It was a heavy burden. Despite his infinite strength he couldn't help but feel the weight on his shoulders.

"Can I really be a good temporary leader?" Zilla asked with doubt. "I'm not sure if I can."

Just then he felt a telepathy link to his mind. He recognized that feeling it was his brother, Mage.

"Talk to me, Mage." Zilla telepathically responded.

" _I just found some new data on Litwick's Horcroxes._ " Mage said.

"What is it?"

" _They're not only shards of his soul but Essences. Representations of his emotions and personality._ " Mage explained.

"What do you mean?" Zilla asked all confused.

" _You know like Raven from Teen Titans?_ "

"Yeah?"

" _It's like that in a way._ "

"Oh okay, I think I get it."

" _Good. Anyway the first three I managed to find were_ _Love, Wickedness, and Traitorousness. Love in Paris, obvious symbolism there. Wickedness on Oz. And Traitorousness in Middle-Earth._ " Mage explained. " _And if my calculation are correct, then the last four are Immortality, Darkness, Belief, and Power in Camelot, FernGully, here in Storybrooke, and Asgard in that exact order._ "

"That actually just raises more questions. Why did Litwick do that to himself?" Zilla asked.

" _Guilt maybe. I don't know._ " Mage said. " _Anyway I better get back to work. I'll come back once I'm finished here._ "

"Gotcha. Keep me posted." Zilla said.

* * *

In the mean time, Merida, Dream, and Anna to Litwick's memory room, even though they never have been inside it before. Mostly because it was a very private and secretive room that Litwick didn't like to share and kept it secret. Entering the room, they felt an ominous feeling.

"So… how do we find out about Camelot?" Anna asked.

"It works just like the Memory Teeth Boxes." Dream said. "Find Litwick's memory of the specific version of Camelot."

"Aye?" Merida reacted in confusion.

"Just look around for a memory vial labeled Litwick." Dream said.

And with that the girls searched around the room. Checking every shelf with the memory vials. The vials were labeled with memories of people, while the shelves were labeled of the location, the dimension or universe to be more specifically. It wasn't easy. It was like an Easter egg hunt, except the eggs were needles and room was a giant haystack.

However…

"Hey! I found them!" Anna called to the girls.

Dream and Merida both ran towards Anna's location. Anna was on a very tall ladder and waving to them to tell them she found the shelf.

Dream took all of the Camelot vials and carefully placed them on the table.

"Okay." Dream said. "We have Lancelot, Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, Morgan…"

"So which one?" Merida shrugged.

"I think we're going to have to check all of them." Anna said with dread.

"I afraid you're right." Dream sighed.

They open the vials and allow the memories to display themselves like a holographic projection. The first was King Arthur. Nothing. Next was Lancelot. Nope. Morgan. The same. Queen Guinevere. Blank.

However they Tried Merlin. They got a hint.

"Wait, I think I got something!" Dream said.

They saw from Merlin's POV was Litwick. But what they saw next horrified. Litwick was tearing a piece of his soul. The process was painful. It even looked painful.

"Oh my goodness…" Anna gasped in horror.

"That must look like it hurts." Merida added.

"I've heard about the processes of Horcroxes, but seeing it with own eyes, I wish I hadn't." Dream said with dread.

Despite seeing the painful process, they do see where Litwick places his piece of his soul. In Excalibur itself.

"That's it!" Dream said. "That's our Horcrox!"

"Then we're going?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah!" Dream said.

* * *

Dream, Merida, and Anna rushed out of the memory room and towards the portal room. Conveniently Zilla was there waiting for them.

"Zilla!" Dream called. "We found it!"

"Alright, that's good." Zilla nodded. "Where in Camelot is it?"

"I have the label for the version of Camelot to go to. The Merlin one." Dream said.

"Good. I set up the portal to lead you there." Zilla said.

Unlike the portals that GMAD HQ has that here all technological, Litwick's portals were made of beanstalk vines. Zilla picked a bean from a stalk and hit it on the floor hard enough to open a portal. This portal leading to the Merlin world.

"Alright, you're all set to go." Zilla said.

"Thanks Zilla." Anna said.

"Oh! And before you go, here." Zilla said giving dream a type of iPhone Watch. "Mage made one for each. This Technomagic Watch will help you find the Horcrox just in case."

"Gotcha." Dream said.

"You know how to extract a Horcrox, right?" Zilla asked.

"Um… Yeah?" Dream hesitated.

"You don't."

"No." Dream said, bowing her head in shame.

"I thought so. It's alright, the Watch will allow you to do so." Zilla assured.

"Oh! That's cool!" Dream said.

"Good luck girls." Zilla said.

"Right!" Dream nodded. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Merida and Anna said in unison.

And with that both girls jumped into the portal leading them to the Merlin world of Camelot.

* * *

Dream, Merida, and Anna exit the portal and landed on a open grassland. They have reached their destination. Camelot.

"Wow! That amazing!" Anna said breathing heavily.

"Oh, I feel sick…" Merida groaned.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Dream said.

"So what do we do now?" Anna asked.

"Weill since we're good friends with THIS world's Merlin, I bet he'll be able to help us." Dream said. "Now let's get to Camelot."

"And how are we going to get there?" Merida asked.

"We're here already." Dream said pointing in the direction of a huge castle.

"Oh."

As the three girls entered the town of Camelot they were all surprised. It was a utopian paradise. Heaven on Earth. People going to and fro greeting each other and giving food and clothing where ever they bought it. Even Anna and Merida had to admit, this place was indeed an amazing Earthly paradise.

"This place is amazing." Anna said in awe.

"Yeah. This place is much better than Dunbroch." Merida said in awe too. "Um! Don't tell mum!"

"My lips are sealed." Dream said.

"Well now. It's certainly good to see you again." Said a familiar voice.

They all turned to that familiar voice fitting a familiar description. It was Merlin.

"Hey Merlin." Dream greeted.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stick around for the funeral. You folk were in mourning and I didn't want to make the situation worse." Merlin said sincerely.

"It's alright." Dream said with a sad look. "We were all sad."

"You have my condolences."

"Thanks."

"That being said, I don't suppose you would be here for a reason." Merlin speculated.

"Yes. It's Litwick's soul. We found away to bring him back." Dream explained.

"His Horcrox. I figured as much." Merlin guessed again. "if you would just follow me please."

So the girls did.

* * *

Merlin lead them into the throne room of Castle Camelot, then towards the room of the Round Table. There King Arthur sat upon the throne center of the table, looking over the documents of Camelot.

"Pardon me your majesty." Merlin said bowing.

"Yes, Merlin. Please come in." Arthur said sincerely.

"We have guests."

"I see. Please let them in." Arthur offered.

"Your majesty." All three girls said in unison as they bowed in respect.

"Welcome to Camelot, ladies." Arthur said sincerely. "What can this old king do for you."

"Well you see… um…" Dream said, but hesitated.

"It's about Excalibur, my lord." Merlin said.

"What about my sword?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"A piece of their late friend's soul resides inside it. Acting as a vessel for safe keeping." Merlin explained. "They wish to extract their friend's soul so they can bring him back."

"Is that so…" Arthur pondered.

"It will only be a moment your majesty." Dream said.

"Well, if it's coming from Merlin, then it must be true. Very well." Arthur agreed.

As promised, Arthur drew Excalibur from it's sheath. The three girls couldn't help but reacted in wide-eyed, jaw dropping awe at the sword's beauty.

"It's so beautiful." Anna said.

"Dazzling." Merida said.

"You friend awaits." Merlin said.

"Oh! Right!" Dream said breaking out of her trance.

Dream then scurried on over to Arthur holding Excalibur. The watch Zilla gave was set to vibrate so that it was to be concealed from primitive minds and eyes. But it did confirm that the forth Horcrox was in Excalibur.

"Okay. Here we go." Dream said.

Using the same spell she learned from Mage, Dream was able to extract the Horcrox from Excalibur.

"Bless my soul…" Arthur reacted in awe.

"Do we have it?" Anna asked.

"Yep." Dream said. "Thank you your majesty." She bowed.

"Oh! Yes! Of course." Arthur said breaking out of his awed trance.

"We must be going."

"Of course. Come and visit anytime. The gates of Camelot are always open to you." Arthur said.

"Farewell my friends. And my fortune smile upon you once more." Merlin said.

"We will!" Dream said with determination.

* * *

 **Chapter 95 Complete! The next Horcrox has been obtained. Only three more to go. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **96: Soul Fragment 5: FernGully**

 _At the same time_

While Dream, Merida, and Anna were out in Camelot getting the next Horcrox of Litwick's soul, Phoenix, Hiro, and Rapunzel went back to Litwick's library once more to find the portal to FernGully. Once again just the view of Liwick's library was huge just like the library in the Beast's castle.

Now to any average person they would feel hopeless and give up after a few books. Luckily for them they had Hiro. And of course, you know, magic. Using her magic, Phoenix managed to find the specific shelf of world's Litwick has visited. Looking through the stack of books, they had begun to read. Hiro being the intelligent prodigy child that is was on full brain mode.

Phoenix of course couldn't help but admire him for his cuteness and brains.

" _Oh just look at him! He's so cute when he's smart like that._ " Phoenix said in her mind. " _Oh I just want to—No! Phoenix! Stay focused!_ "

They continued to look through the Litwick Chronicles **(Get it? lol!)** until…

"I found it!" Hiro spoke up.

Both Phoenix and Rapunzel scurriec to Hiro holding the book.

"Well what does it say?" Rapunzel said.

"Acordinf to this, FernGully is in Australia. Australia? What is that?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know." Rapunzel shrugged.

"I know where that is." Phoenix said. "THAT and it looks like we have our heading."

* * *

Phoenix, Hiro, and Rapunzel rushed out of the library and towards the portal room. Zilla was there and he just sent Dream, Merida, and Anna to Camelot.

"Zilla!" Phoenix called. "We found it!"

"Let that was fast. I just sent Dream, Merida, and Anna to Camelot." Zilla said.

"FernGully is in Australia." Phoenix said.

"Well that's good. Why not just fly there?" Zilla asked all confused.

"No! The parallel one!" Phoenix criticized.

"Oh! Right!" Zilla said.

Zilla picked a bean from a stalk and hit it on the floor hard enough to open a portal. This portal leading to the FernGully world.

"Alright, you're all set to go." Zilla said.

"Thanks Zilla." Hiro said.

"Here." Zilla said giving dream a type of iPhone Watch. "Mage made one for each. This Technomagic Watch will help you find the Horcrox just in case."

"Gotcha." Phoenix said.

"You know how to extract a Horcrox, right?" Zilla asked.

"Of course" Phoenix nodded.

"Good. I had to explain to Dream on how to do so." Zilla said. "Good luck out there."

"Right!" Phoenix nodded. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Hiro and Rapunzel said in unison.

And with that the next team jumped into the portal leading them to FernGully.

* * *

The portal opens and out came Phoenix, Hiro, and Rapunzel into a vast rainforest in the gulfs of Australia. They were in awe as they soaked in the vast beauty of the rainforest.

"This place…" Rapunzel said. "It's so beautiful…"

"Yeah. This place is amazing." Hiro agreed.

"Yeah it is. But we don't have time to site see. We need to find the Horcrox." Phoenix said.

Using the Watch Phoenix gained from Zilla, she was now tracking a signal. It was indeed the next Horcrox. However where it was in a giant weird looking tree.

"What the…" Hiro said.

"Looks like this is it." Phoenix said.

"So… how do we get it?" Rapunzel asked.

"All we have to do is use an extraction spell to get it." Phoenix said.

"Wait!" Said a voice.

"Who said that? Who there?" Phoenix said looking around.

"I did."

They fallowed the voice and saw before their eyes, a small fairy in a red ragged dress.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"I am Crysta. I am the guardian of the rainforest and you shouldn't be here." Crysta warned.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"This is a sacred place. And that tree right there is a prison for the most vilest of spirits." She explained.

"Why and who?" Phoenix asked skeptically.

"Hexxus." Crysta answered. "A vile evil spirit of cestruction."

"So why would you imprison him instead of just killing him?" Phoenix asked.

"Because-"

"You know what forget it! The answer will probably be stupid." Phoenix growled with impatience. "Besides, we don't have time for this! We need to extract our dead friend's soul!"

"No! You can't come near it!" Crysta said blocking their was.

But that was a big mistake. Phoenix was in no mood to be opposed. So she retaliated by binding Crysta in a Binding Spell.

"What the-!?"

"Never get in my way." Phoenix growled.

Without wasting time, Phoenix used the Extracting Spell and extracted Litwick's Horcrox from the tree.

"There. Done. Now was that so hard?" Phoenix said to the bind fairy.

"You're really scary." Rapunzel said.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know." Phoenix smirked. "Now let's get back home."

* * *

 **Chapter 96 Complete! The next Horcrox has been obtained. Only two more to go. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

 **JELSA STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 97: Soul Fragment 6: Storybrooke**

 _At the same time… Again._

Jack was getting Elsa dressed in modern day clothes. Luckily for them Litwick has a room for every type of clothing needed to fit in when dimension traveling. And luckily for them, Jack managed to find the hook rack of modern clothes.

"These should work." Jack said, giving Elsa the clothes.

"Thank you, Jack." Elsa smiled.

Jack couldn't help but smile at Elsa's smile. There was definitely something about her that made him feel human again. He couldn't deny int any longer. He definitely loved her.

"Um, Jack?" Elsa called from the changing room.

Yes, Elsa?" Jack answered.

"Um, how do I put these on?"

At that moment, Jack instantly blushed bright red.

* * *

After 20 minutes, both Jack and Elsa changed into modern day clothes. Despite him already wearing modern clothes, such as his blue hoody, he also added a black leather jacket and blue jeans to his attire. Even sneakers. Though he must admit he didn't like the feel of them.

Elsa on the other hand ad a denim jacket, blue jeans, high heeled boots, and a brown cap to wear. She was surprised that women wore this male style attire. Not only did she liked the style but she found it really comfy.

"This is really amazing!" Elsa said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I can't stand the shoes. They feel so confined." Jack groaned about the sneakers.

Elsa only giggled at Jack's reaction.

"Get use to it kid." Zilla said to the spirit.

"We're ready to go." Elsa said with determination.

"Alright." Zilla nodded.

Zilla picked a bean from a stalk and hit it on the floor hard enough to open a portal. This portal leading to Storybrooke.

"Alright, you're all set to go." Zilla said.

"Thanks Zilla." Jack said.

"And here." Zilla said giving Jack a type of iPhone Watch. "Mage made one for each. This Technomagic Watch will help you find the Horcrox just in case."

"Gotcha." Elsa said.

"You know how to extract a Horcrox, right?" Zilla asked jack specifically.

"Um… Yeah?" Jack hesitated.

"No you don't." Zilla dedueced. "It's alright, the Watch will allow you to do so." Zilla assured.

"Oh! That's cool!" Jack said.

"Good luck." Zilla said.

"Right!" Jack nodded. "Let's go!"

And with that both Jack and Elsa jumped into the portal leading them to the Merlin world of Storybrooke.

* * *

The portal opens and out came Jack and Elsa as they walk onto a car road in the middle of a forest.

"Are we here?" Elsa asked.

"Let me check." Jack says as he checks the Watch.

The radar of the Watch began beeping west. Storybrooke was in that direction.

"Yep. Looks like it." Jack said. "Let's go check it out."

"Right." Elsa nodded.

And so they made their way towards the old toll bridge, which hasn't been used in years. The same toll bridge with the signpost with the same name printed with a 'R' gratified on.

"That's funny." Jack pointed at the signpost.

"Jack!" Elsa scolled.

"Fine. Sorry."

* * *

The two Winter Wonders arrive in the cozy small town of Storybrooke. All around they can see it was quiet and yet very lively and busy. Many reincarnated fairy tale characters going to and fro about their daily affairs and concerns. At first glance nobody seemed to pay them any mind as they all just assumed that the pair were part of the town.

"This place is actually very lovely." Elsa said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel right." Jack said.

"I guess you're right. I do feel as if I have been here before." Elsa said pondering.

Jack then remembered something Zilla and Litwick were talking about back during the Frozen screening.

"Once Upon a Time Season 4." Jack muttered. **(See chapter 46 to get this reference.)**

"Elsa?" Said a voice.

Both Jack and Elsa looked in the direction of the voice. It was Emma Swan. Henry was also with her as well.

"Is that you?"

"Um, I'm sorry who are you?" Elsa answered in confusion.

"What? It's me Emma?" Emma said.

"Emma…?"

"Wait mom. Elsa looks different. I don't think it's her." Henry said.

Emma was confused at first, but she took another look at Elsa and saw the difference. Her age.

"You're right. She does look younger." Emma said.

"I'm sorry I'm confused. How do you know me?" Elsa asked.

"I think they're referring to you're future self." Jack said.

"Yeah! That's the one." Henry said.

Jack suddenly reacted to Henry in surprise.

"Wait! Can you hear me?" Jack asked.

"Uh, yeah." Henry answered.

"Can you see me too?"

"Yeah. Obviously."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Elsa was also surprised that he can see him.

"So you guys can see him?" Elsa asked. "Do you know him?"

"Yep. He's Jack Frost." Henry said.

Both Jack and Elsa were surprised that they know him.

"Wait, Henry. That young man is THE Jack Frost?" Emma asked.

"Yep. It's him." Henry nodded.

"What… gave it away?" Jack asked, still in shock.

"The silver hair." Henry pointed out. "Plus I read a lot of Jelsa FanFiction for fun."

Jack blushed bright red, seeing how he knew what the young boy was talking about. Elsa was still left in the dark, since she's still getting used to modern life.

"But how can you see him?" Elsa asked.

"It might have something to do with the towns magical barrier." Emma pondered.

"So what brings you guys to Storybrooke?" Henry asked.

"Oh, that!" Jack says, snapping out of his trance. "We're here looking for our friend Litwick's soul. A piece of it really."

"A piece of a soul?" Henry asked.

"I don't think standing out in public is the best place to talk such things." Emma said. "Let's head over to Granny's."

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked, looking across the table.

"It's just... strange," Emma said. "I mean, you're the same Elsa that we know. But... younger. And I see Jack Frost is still your consort."

"I'm her what now?!" Jack jumped in the booth, almost spilling his milkshake.

"I don't think they're at that point of their relationship yet," Henry said in a loud whisper.

"I have mentioned how much I hate time travel, right?" Emma whispered back.

"They're actually the past versions of the Elsa and Jack we know."

"We can still hear you," Elsa whispered back, trying to ignore the red blush in her cheeks. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see the blue on Jack's face, but when she did turn to look at him, his expression seemed off. "Jack?"

The shocked look Jack had on his face had shifted. It went from surprised to some sort of slack look.

"Jack?"

In a sudden moment, Jack threw himself out of the booth and onto the floor of Granny's, shivering violently and panting like a madman.

"Jack!" Elsa got out of the booth, almost knocking over the waitress as she walked by. "Jack! What's wrong?"

"What happened to him?" Emma got out of the booth, kneeling down the winter spirit. "He's having some kind of seizure."

"Granny!" Henry ran to the counter. "Granny, call the hospital! Have Dr. Whale and the Blue Fairy set something up for him!"

"He's a spirit, Henry," Emma reminded her. "Even with magic, a normal hospital isn't going to help him." She paused. "He's still." She looked down at the winter spirit and saw Jack looking up at her with a bemused expression.

"Who are y-you?" Jack asked, frowning at her. He suddenly whipped his head as if he'd been slapped and gasped for breath. "Emma? What's happening to me? I-I hear voices."

"Jack?" Elsa moved to be in his line of sight, cupping his face in her hands. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I don't know... I hear someone in my–" Jack whipped his head the opposite direction and looked up with a look of relief on his head. His white hair looked even more disheveled than usual. "Elsa! Y-you're okay!" He whipped his head again. "There it was again! It calling for you."

"Someone's talking through him," Emma said. "Someone is using Jack to speak."

"What?" Jack got up on his elbows, trying to stand. "What do you mean?" Before anyone could say anything else, Jack whipped his head again, this time forcing it so hard that he turned from his back to his stomach.

"Jack?" Elsa asked cautiously, not sure if he could use her magic against him.

Jack stood up with wobbly feet, patting his chest and bending his arms and knees. "H-he's so... tall," Jack said. "And I'm t-taller than him right n-now." He turned around and saw the people in the restaurant. "You." He pointed to Emma. "I s-saw you just now. Who are y-you?" He whipped his head again.

"Jack!" Emma steadied him by his shoulders. "Is that you?"

"Yeah..." Jack nodded. "He spoke about you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Emma nodded. "Whatever you hear he seems to be saying to us. Like now!" She unnecessarily shouted the last word as Jack whipped his head, turning to face Elsa.

Jack rubbed his jaw, shaking his head a little. "Ow, his teeth feel really cold." He ran his tongue over his teeth, scratching them with his fingernails. "And his hands feel thinner than mine, and I work in a forge!" He opened and closed his hands into fists. "Gods, this is weird. I bet not even Ruff and Tuff did something as strange as this, and they've been doing a lot of trouble on Berk for years."

Elsa had to do a double take at this. "H... Hiccup?"

Jack raised his head to look at her. "Elsa! You're okay! Wait, I'm not stuttering. Lalalala, blah blah blah." Jack repeated a lot of nonsensical words before chuckling. "I'm not stuttering anymore!"

"Hiccup?" Elsa said again. "I-I don't understand. You died!"

"I died?" Jack looked up. "That's right! I did die! But I came back! I don't know how, since no one has ever supposedly ever come back from the Good Place, but I'm the first!" He clapped his hands together. "Oh, right! Elsa, you and Jack need to find a girl who calls herself the Scarlet Witch. She was just in some kind of civil war, but she can help you guys find the rest of Litwick's soul Essences."

"H-how do you..." Elsa shook her head. "I don't understand. How are you even alive? Unless... you're spirit is...?"

"Hm?" Jack looked up as he felt his own hands. "Oh. Yes, actually. Some sorceress was able to use her abilities to channel my spirit to Jack." He pointed to the ceiling. "Take that, Queen Guinevere! I told you I could do it!"

"But Hiccup," Elsa said, "how do you know about the souls?"

"One them is here!" Hiccup said. "Up there, I mean. In the Good Place!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "What? How is that possible? None of the places in Litwick's list mentioned this good place."

"That's what the sorceress said, too," Hiccup said. "She said she knew that Litwick's Essence was broken. In the afterlife, all the end worlds are connected, you know. Hell, Avalon, the Underworld, Valhalla in Asgard–"

"Asgard!" Elsa snapped her fingers. "That's where one of the souls are, Zilla should be there! And the Underworld, Litwick is trapped there!"

"Wait, what?" Jack frowned. "What do you mean? I've been dead for about two weeks, what in Thor's name happened? He's... Dad's dead?"

Elsa nodded. "It's a long story. And Jack told me, that Litwick was a father to you. I'm sorry. But we're going to get him back, I promise! We spilt up again and are looking for the rest of the Essence now."

"You're what? No, don't do that!" Jack shook his hands wildly in front of him. "The sorceress said that I need to warn you! If you do that, Yin will only–" He whipped his head again, facing Emma. "What? Hiccup, what is it? What will happen? Who's Yin?" He gasped for breath, sweat pouring from his brow. "He's gone." He looked up at Emma with horror on his face. "Something pulled him away. I could feel him gone."

"Who the hell was that?" Emma guided Jack to the booth again, waving at Granny to bring a glass of water.

"That was Hiccup," Elsa explained. "He was a Viking. He died, but I guess he possessed Jack or something to try and send us a message."

"He said not to collect Litwick's soul pieces. His Essences," Jack said through panted breaths. "He said... He said something about Yin. Is he saying something about yin yang, that Chinese symbol for good and evil?"

"Exactly how many pieces of Litwick's soul are out there? These... Essences?" Emma asked.

"We've already collected three of them in Paris, Oz, and Middle-Earth, I think is what they're called. I-I never heard of any of those places before." Elsa took a deep breath before she continued. "Each piece represents a fraction of Litwick; an Essence. Er, Love, Wickedness, and Traitorousness were found in all those places. We still need to find the pieces that represent Immortality, Darkness, Belief, and Power in Camelot, FernGully, here in Storybrooke, and Asgard in that exact order."

"Wait, wait." Henry set the glass of water down on the table, which Jack took and downed immediately. "Belief? That's the soul that's here in Storybrooke?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Why? Do you know what it's hidden in?"

"Hidden in?" Emma said with what seemed to be worry.

"All those Essences—Horcruxes, they're also called... are hidden in things or people that represented them," Jack explained, his labored breathing evening out. "Like how Traitorousness was in that white-haired guy that betrayed... Dumbledore in the... the Lord of the Rings movies."

"It was Gandalf, actually," Henry corrected.

Jack shook his head, leaning it heavily on his elbow. "Whatever. Look, we need to find... that Scarlet Witch girl. She sounds so familiar, but I don't..." He perked up a little. "I saw that. That look." He pointed to Emma and Henry. "I saw that look you just shared. Do you know where Belief might be hidden? He or she might be in danger and it would be best if we leave the soul alone now if Hiccup was trying to warn us that it was bad to remove it."

Henry looked at his mother before she nodded. "I... I'm Belief," he said. "I mean, I'm already the strongest Believer of all. I... I think Belief is in me."

"There's also one thing I don't get," Emma added. "The... Hiccup... Your friend said that Scarlet Witch would help you find the rest of Litwick's soul. If it's not to bring your friend back, then why? Who cut him off? What sorceress was he talking about?"

* * *

"Wait what!?" Zilla reacted in shock.

Jack had contacted him through Mage's Technomagic watch and told them of their progress.

"So Hiccup is able to contact through others, like a sort of possession. Litwick put his Belief side of his soul in Henry. And now you're saying we need someone from the Marvel Universe to help us!?" Zilla rambled.

" _That's basically the gist of it._ " Jack said from the other line.

"Dear Lord Litwick, what were you even thinking?" Zilla groaned and mumbled to himself. "Look just hang tight, I'll send someone over to the Marvel Universe to pick up Scarlet Witch."

" _Gotcha._ " Jack said.

"Over and out." Zilla said ending the transmission.

"I'll go!" Lantern said. "I haven't gotten a turn yet."

"You know where to go?" Zilla asked.

"Pfft. It's the Marvel Universe. I think I know where I am going." Lantern scoffed and smirked.

"Which one?" Zilla asked.

"Pardon?"

"Which one are you fefering to? The classics? The Ultimates? Or the All New?" Zilla asked. "Because if I remember correctly the Ultimates and All New are pretty much the same. Both are stupid and too realistic, they praise sexism, bigotry, and prostitution. AND on top of that they currently support and gain support The Lord Voldemort reincarnation of Adolf Hitler."

Lantern was left stunned by Zilla's rant.

"Um… classics?"

"Good choice!" Zilla smiled.

Zilla picked a bean from a stalk and hit it on the floor hard enough to open a portal. This portal leading to Marvel Universe. The classic universe! Not that stupid Ultimate Marvel or All New Marvel Bullshit!

"Good luck out there." Zilla said.

"Be back in a jiff!" Lantern saluted.

And with that Lantern jump into the portal to the Classic Marvel Universe. Not the- Oh you get the point!

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, the four pair still remained in Granny's shop waiting and pondering. Granny and Ruby were helping Jack recover from Hiccup's little visit. Elsa was definitely concerned about this. How was Hiccup able to do that? However it did raise another question. Is Hiccup at Valhalla? If so then Zilla should be able talk to him.

But she had more pressing matters to attend to. Jack.

"How is he?" Elsa said.

"He's still breathing. Just minor headache. It's only temporary so he'll recover in a few minutes." Granny assured.

"A headache? I feel like I have a hangover the size of a semiautomatic truck!" Jack groaned.

"Well that was oddly specific." Emma said.

Just then a portal opens up, startling the group in the shop, and out comes Lantern and a woman in red. The Scarlet Witch.

What the hell!?" Emma reacted in shock.

"Okay good! We're here!" Lantern said.

"Well it's not the first time I've done inter-dimensional travel before." Scarlet Witch said.

"Um, who are you?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Oh, hi there!" Lantern said. "My name is LanternLover23. Call me Lantern for short."

"I am Wanda Maximoff. I'm called the Scarlet Witch and a member of the Avengers." Wanda said.

"Amazing!" Henry smiled. "The actual Scarlet Witch is here in our world!"

"I was told that you needed help removing a piece of someone else's soul from a human host." Wanda said.

"Yes." Elsa stepped in. "You see Henry here is the host for the Belief Horcrox."

"We're hoping we could safely remove it so that we don't hurt or kill Henry." Jack said.

"I see." Wanda pondered. "Let's have a look."

"You're not going to hurt my son, are you?" Emma asked understandably nervous and worried.

"I promise you I won't." Wanda assured.

She turned her attention to Henry and used her hex powers to feel and sense young Henry.

"Yes. I do see two souls. One is whole and yours. The second is someone else's and is only a fractured piece." Wanda said.

"That has to be Litwick's!" Jack said.

"Okay. Hold still. This will be very difficult." Wanda said.

Emma quickly grabbed Henry's hand just in case and for assurance.

"I'm here kiddo." Emma said to her son.

Wanda used her Hex Powers to slowly bring out the Belief Horcrox and extract it from Henry's body. Slow and steady as the Tortoise won the race, Wanda succeeded.

"Done." Wanda said. "Amazing. This shard is pooling with power."

Jack and Elsa then took the shard and Jack placed it in a sample container.

"Thank you so much for your help." Elsa bowed in respect.

"You're a life saver." Jack said.

"Of course." Wanda nodded.

"Okay. Mission accomplished here. You guys head back to Litwick's house. I'll take Wanda back home and meet you guys there afterward." Lantern said.

"Right." Jack nodded.

"Hey!" Henry said. "I hope to are able to helpt you're friend."

"Thanks. We will." Jack nodded and smiled.

* * *

 **Chapter 97 Complete! The next Horcrox has been obtained. Only one more to go. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 98: Soul Fragment 7: Asgard**

Zilla stood before the platforms where he opened the beanstalk portals to the different universes everyone left to. Minutes became hours, and Zilla still remained patient. Yet something lingered in him. Anxiousness, fear, and doubt. The thought of being the leader, even only temporary, still put him in at unease.

But his thoughts came to a close, when a crackling sound caught his attention, followed by bright lights. Three portals simultaneously opened up and out walking out of each of them were the teams. Merida, Anna, and Dream from Camelot. Rapunzel, Hiro, and Phoenix from FernGully. And finally Jack and Elsa from Storybrooke.

"Welcome back everyone." Zilla smirked. "Did everyone accomplish their mission?"

"Hell yeah we did!" Dream said holding up a sample container holding Litwick's Immortality.

Phoenix did the same with Darkness. And both Jack and Elsa held up Belief together.

"Well done everyone." Zilla nodded.

Just then another portal opened up and out came Lantern.

"Sorry I'm late. Scarlet Witch is so HOT!" Lantern said with a smile.

"Anyway…" Zilla said. "It's time to collect the final Horcrox. Power."

"That's in Asgard right?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. But the question is, which one?" Zilla pondered.

"What do you mean?" Merida asked.

"There are multiple versions of Asgard in different realties." Zilla pointed out.

"Well why don't we just go to Litwick's library to see." Phoenix suggested.

"We'll go check Litwick's Memory Room just in case." Dream said.

"Good point." Zilla nodded. "Let's go find out."

So the massive group of Heroes all went to Litwick's Library and his Memory Room.

* * *

Merida, Anna, and Dream were once again back in the Memory Room, looking through the labeled shelves that could possible say Asgard. As usual it took a great many deal to try and find the right shelf. But Anna soon found it.

"I found it! Here it is!" Anna called over.

Merida and Dream rushed over to find Anna standing by the shelf labeled 'Asgard'.

"Nice one Anna." Dream complimented. "Now let's see…"

Dream took one of the vials that had the same label on it. She opened it up to reveal Asgard. It was not the DC or the Marvel one. But the traditional Norse Asgard.

"This is the one." Dream said. "Now we know where we're going."

* * *

Back at the Library, Phoenix, Hiro, and Rapunzel were once again looking through the many bookshelves. However they were looking for the memoirs of Litwick. It took quite awhile to find them, but they manage to find them.

"Here we are." Hiro said.

Upon hearing this, Phoenix and Rapunzel all hurried to Hiro, who was at the reading table looking through one of the memoirs.

"Nah. This isn't it." Hiro said putting down the book and loving to the next one.

"We'll help." Phoenix said grabbing one.

All three read through the many memoirs, trying to find that one book or at least chapter containing Litwick's adventures in Asgard. After going through what seemed like an endless pile of books, Rapunzel stumbled upon something.

"I found it!" Rapunzel said.

"Let's see it!" Phoenix said.

All three gathered round and saw the chapter. It was definitely the one. The even looked at the front first page. It said 'Asgard' on it. This was the memoir they were looking for.

"Let's get back to Zilla!" Hiro said.

"Right!" Phoenix nodded.

* * *

Zilla was once again waiting at the portal beanstalks. Waiting for the two groups to return. However Jack and Elsa were with him, though at a distance at the balcony. Zilla didn't have to use his telepathic powers to know Jack and Elsa were developing romantic feelings to each other. Though his super hearing couldn't help but eaves drop, much to Zilla's dismay.

"So…" Jack said. "What will you do after you go home?"

"That's a good question." Elsa pondered. "I think I'll set things right and face my past."

"Really?" Jack wondered.

"Yes. "I've been running and hiding from it for far too long. Even my sister." Elsa said with a gloomy look. "If I had done so. None of the terrible things would be happening right now. My sister would be with Kristoff, her REAL true love. And I don't use that word lightly."

"I can see why." Jack understood.

"My kingdom wouldn't be in the state that it's in." Elsa said.

Jack felt bad for Elsa. So natural and instinctively, he placed his hand unto hers and held her hand good and warm.

"None of it was your fault. It was just an accident. But I know you'll make things right again. Because I believe in you." Jack said sincerely.

"Thank you, Jack." Elsa said with a warm smile and a blush.

However she soon went back to a frown.

"But would you believe a monster like me?" Elsa asked in doubt.

At this point Zilla, decided to intervene in their romantic conversation.

"You're not a monster Elsa." Zilla said walking over. "Because you've witnessed what real monsters are."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Me." Zilla answered.

"You? But you're no monster. You're a hero." Jack said.

"Would you really say that after witnessing my Doomsday form? I was blinded by rage that almost destroyed the world itself. That makes me threat to all life." Zilla explained.

"But you saved us." Elsa said.

"Yeah. And you're a good leader." Jack added.

"What you see before you is not a hero, but an abomination. So many times I wash I was dead. So many times I wished for my existence to end. I tried many things, yet all have failed. I live forever, as this monster." Zilla said.

Both Jack and Elsa couldn't help but feel sad and pity for GodzillaMan1000. Mage wasn't kidding about him having a Frankenstein complex. Zilla hated his own existence. They didn't know what to say. But soon it wasn't long before the others returned.

"Did you find the Asgard Litwick visited?" Zilla asked.

"Yes." Phoenix said.

"And we have the location." Dream said.

"Good. Then let's get started." Zilla said.

Zilla picked a bean from a stalk and hit it on the floor hard enough to open a portal. This portal leading to Asgard. But this portal was a bright rainbow color.

"Wow! Pretty!" Anna beamed in awe.

"It must be the Bifröst. One of Yggdrasil's bridges into Asgard." Phoenix said.

"This is actually exciting." Hiro said.

"If this does lead to Asgard, then maybe my son is there." Stoick said, joing the others. "Maybe the gods would allow me to see him."

"One way to find out." Zilla said.

Zilla then walked through the portal to Asgard. Following him was Jack, Elsa, and Stoick. The rest stayed behind.

* * *

Asgard. The realm of the divine deity civilization. One of the most perfect, utopian, advanced civilization in the universe. At the main entrance into the golden city of gods was the Bifröst bridge. And there guarding it was Heimdall, the Watchman of the Gods. For it is he who watches the Bifröst Bridge to see souls reach Valhalla and Gods safe return to Asgard.

However he soon sees the gate to the Bifröst run wild. He sees that something is coming. But what?

"What in Helheim…" Heimdall said readying his sword.

What came next was a portal, and out came Zilla, Stoick, Jack, and Elsa.

"By Odin's beard!" Heimdall reacted in shock.

"Looks like we made it." Zilla said.

"Wow! We're really here!" Elsa reacted in wonder.

"By Odin's eye. We're really in Asgard." Stoick reacted in awe.

"Halt thee there!" Heimdall said pointing his sword at the group.

"Heimdall…" Stoick muttered in amazement. "The Watchman of the Bifröst."

"What are you strangers doing here in Asgard!?" Heimdall demanded.

Zilla stepped up to him, and kneeled down in respect.

"Watchman Heimdall. We do not mean you any harm, nor do we bring you any ill will. For we are in search of a friend's missing soul." Zilla explained.

"If what you say is true, then you should be looking in Valhalla. Unless this friend's soul is in Helheim." Heimdall said.

"It is actually a piece of his soul. One we wish to complete and reunite with its host." Zilla continued.

"If you're claims hold truth then you must not show any resistance and come quietly. The All-Father will deal with you." Heimdall explained.

"Understood. We'll explain everything to Odin." Zilla agreed.

Heimdall nodded. Taking out his Gjallarhorn, Heimdall blows and makes a low sound from his horn. Since he's the Watchman of the Bifröst, his duty is to alert Asgard of any invading threats. However this sound was to inform that Asgard has received visitors.

"I think we're in trouble." Jack said.

"Odin will surely judge us." Stoick said in worry.

"If he does, I might be able to convince him otherwise." Zilla said.

"That's what we're afraid of." Elsa said.

* * *

Zilla, Stoick, Jack, and Elsa soon found themselves in the halls of Asgard. The throne room, which housed the many Gods and Goddesses of Asgard. Tyr, Ullr, Freya, Loki, including the Valkyries. Upon the throne sits mighty Odin with his son Thor and his wife Frigg at his side.

"You stand here before all of the mighty gods of Asgard to plea your claims. You may speak." Odin said.

"Thank you All-Father." Zilla said. "As we explained to Heimdall we are in search of a piece of our friend's missing soul. We believe it to be here in Asgard. We do not mean any harm any of you and we will leave peacefully after we find what was lost."

"Clearly he is lying, Father." Thir said to Odin. "These strangers, these trespassers have come to invade Asgard and pillage it to conquer our divine home."

"Thor, darling, please remain silent." Frigg said to her son.

"But Mother…"

"Please continue." Odin said. "Who is this friend of yours?"

"His name is Litwick723." Zilla said.

"Litwick you say." Odin reacted in awe. "How interesting. I haven't heard from that Dark Fairy in many millennia."

"So you HAVE met before." Jack spoke up.

"Yes. He was poor tortured soul who came to me for help." Odin said. "He asked me to rid him of the curses that had befallen him, bring back his fallen loved ones, and vanquish the dark forces that changed his life in the dark way it has."

Odin paused for a moment.

"Unfortunately I couldn't help him." Odin said.

"But why?" Elsa asked.

"Because he had been running away from his past all his life." Odin said. "His demons were his, and his alone to face."

"That's rather cruel." Jack said.

"It is only the truth. We all have to face our pain one way or another. Running away doesn't solve it. They will forever follow you and torture you, unless you conquer them with courage." Odin explained.

Elsa instantly took Odin's words to heart. He was right. She had been running and hiding from her problems for the past 13 years of her life.

"What has become of Litwick's soul?" Odin asked.

"His shard is embedded in an object making it a Horcrox. We believe it is here in Asgard." Zilla said. "If you don't mind, can we please scan the area for it?"

"I don't see why not." Frigg said.

"Very well." Odin nodded.

Zilla didn't need his brother's Technomagic to find the Horcrox. Since his x-ray vision is able to see souls anyway, he knew what Litwick's Horcroxes looked like and can recognize it in an instant.

Using his X-Ray vision he scanned the entire Halls of Asgard, searching in objects from trinkets to weapons, to living beings such as all the gods. But he managed to find it. And what a surprise. It was inside Mjolnir, Thor's Hammer.

"I found it." Zilla said. He then pointed at Mjolnir. "It's inside Mjolnir."

"What!? My Hammer!?" Thor reacted in shock.

"With your permission, it'd like to extracted it. It won't be but a moment." Zilla bowed in respect.

"Absolutely not!" Thor said. "This hammer can only be wielded by someone who is worthy! In other words me!"

"Well somebody has a superiority complex." Jack smirked.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Elsa smirked at Jack.

"Hey!" Jack reacted

But Elsa only giggled.

"I only wish to extract the Horcrox. I do not wish to steal Mjolnir." Zilla said to reason,

"Let him see son." Odin said.

"But Father, this beast man wishes nothing but ill on Asgard!" Thor argued. "We must send him straight back to Helheim from whence he came!"

And with that note, Thor spun his Mjolnir and prepared to battle Zilla.

"Thor! Stand down!" Odin commanded.

But his command fell on arrogant ears.

"This doesn't look good." Jack said quivering.

"Lord Thor please see reason!" Stoick begged.

"For Asgard I vanquish thee!" Thor said charging at Zilla.

Zilla however didn't move. He didn't even made an attempt to dodge. Hell he didn't seem scared. He just stood there awaiting Thor's assault. Then Zilla did something only a rare few can do.

He stopped Thor's Hammer with his bare hands.

Everyone in the Halls of Asgard stared and reacted in wide-eyed jaw dropping shock. Even Thor. GodzillaMan1000 had put Thor at a stand still.

"What!?" Thor reacted.

"Unbelievable…" Stoick reacted the same way.

"That is so cool." Jack stared in awe.

"Amazing." Elsa the same.

"Now can we please talk like civilized people?" Zilla asked.

But Thor broke away and backed off, once again spinning Mjolnir. However this time it began to emit lightning.

"Guess not." Zilla groaned. "What a pain."

"You are clearly more of the threat than I thought!" Thor boomed.

He them leapt up into the air and prepared his attack.

"Go back to Helheim Monster!" Thor shouted as he unleashed a huge bolt of lighting.

The colossal lightning bolt column engulfed Zilla at point blank range. Exploding gusts of wind blew in the after math. Thor descended to ground, smirking at his victory.

"I have vanquished the monster, Father." Thor said.

"Have you?" Odin questioned in factual tone.

And from the dust was Zilla still standing an unscathed. Not even a scratch. Once again everyone in the Halls of Asgard stared and reacted in wide-eyed jaw dropping shock. Even Thor.

"How is this possible!? How are you still alive!?" Thor demanded in shock.

Zilla only sighed and groaned in annoyance.

'Guess we have to do this the hard way." Zilla said.

Using his super speed he quickly and ably caught Thor off guard and was up in his face. With a single flick of his finger, he sent Thor flight into the walls with a use crash. Once again everyone in the Halls of Asgard stared and reacted in wide-eyed jaw dropping shock. GodzillaMan1000 had defeated Thor single handedly and without effort.

"H-How is this possible…?" Thor groaned in pain.

Zilla then saw Mjolnir laying on the ground. He decided to take his chance and extract the Horcrox.

"You fool! Only those worthy can wield Mjolnir." Thor scoffed.

But once again Zilla did the impossible. The unbelievable and once again for the final time everyone in the Halls of Asgard stared and reacted in wide-eyed jaw dropping shock. Even Thor. GodzillaMan1000 lifted Mjolnir with ease.

"But how!?" Thor said.

"This is truly unbelievable…" Stoick reacted in shock.

"That is way cooler." Jack stared in awe.

"Truly amazing." Elsa the same.

"I guess I am worthy to wield Mjolnir after all." Zilla said.

But Zilla didn't sound too happy about it. Not wanting to dwell on it any further Zilla used his super speed to vibrate his body at such a high frequency. He then was able to faze through Mjolnir and extract the final Horcrox with ease.

"Done." Zilla said. "Now was that so hard?"

Zilla then decided to give Thor a scare, by throwing Mjolnir straight at him, only to miss and hit the wall only an inch to his face. This paralyzed Thor in a shaky fear.

Zilla then turned to Odin.

"I do deeply apologize for the ruckus and the mess." Zilla said sincerely.

"Your sincerely is deeply accepted. But it is no worry." Odin said.

"Since business is done we'll leave in peace." Zilla bowed.

"Wait!" Stoick said. "Is my son, Hiccup in Valhalla?"

Odin nodded, then closed his one eye to sense the presence in Valhalla.

"No he is not." Odin said. "I am deeply sorry."

Stoick sighed in sorrowful defeat.

"I see." Stoick sighed.

"Don't give up hope, Stoick." Zilla said. "We'll bring him back too."

"He's right. Don't lose hope." Elsa said.

"I know." Stoick nodded.

"Thank you, All-Father." Zilla bowed in respect once more.

And so the four leave.

"Thor…" Odin said sternly. "I'll deal with you later."

Thor trembled. He knew he was in trouble.

Baldr on the other hand smiled and chuckled as he stared at Jack and Elsa.

"What is it, Baldr." Ullr asked.

"Those two are SO in love. I'd ship it." Baldr smirked.

* * *

 **Chapter 98 Complete! The all of Horcroxes have been obtained. It is time to bring back Litwick. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 99: Inferno**

 **WARNING: Rated M Content! Black Comedy and Tragedy! MAJOR Dante's Inferno AU Story! Pure South Park kind of comedy! These people and characters are here for comedy and tragedy! If you find this offensive please leave now!**

Zilla, Stoick, Jack, and Elsa all returned back to Litwick's home, with his Power Horcrox in toe. Only to be greeted with group of wide-eyed jaw dropped awe looking faces staring at them.

"What's going on?" Zilla asked. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Because they had just seen my big brother being awesome as always." Said a familiar voice.

Zilla turned to see Mage was here smirking.

"Mage. You're here. But what do you mean?" Zilla asked.

"You were fighting a god!" Anna exclaimed in a fangirl fashion.

"That is something I never thought I'd ever see in all my life!" Merida said exasperated.

"Me, Lantern and Dream were betting you would lose!" Phoenix exasperated.

"You know, for the lolz." Dream added.

"I can't believe we lost $50 bucks to Mage, Lightning, and Rebel!" Phoenix growled.

"WHY!?" Lantern cried.

"HA!" Mage chuckled.

"You were amazing!" Rapunzel said.

"He was amazing." Rebel agreed.

"That was totally awesome!" Hiro cheered.

"You wouldn't mind if we worshipped you, right?" Lightning said. Though weather she was serious or joking is anyone's guess.

Needless to say Zilla had more people in his never-ending fan base. Though he had to admit this was overwhelming, even for him. Though he was also confused. How do they know? But then he looked at Mage.

"Mage?" Zilla said eyeing his little brother.

Mage only smirked as he uses a device to reveal holographic footage of Zilla vs. Thor.

"This is basically a Rick's dimensional cable box." Mage said. "Okay we can fangasm about my big brother's awesomeness all we want, but let's focus on the task at hand."

Everyone stopped to look at Mage.

"Does everyone have Litwick's Horcroxes?" Mage said.

Everyone held up their sample containers with the four Horcroxes inside them.

"Alright, let's get to work." Mage said.

* * *

Mage had set up a table with the Horcrox in place. The three that were already collected and merged together, reacted to the other.

"Okay, here we go." Mage said.

Mage opened the sample containers, releasing the Horcroxes. And suddenly the four pieces reacted like magnets and fit together like a puzzle. Litwick's soul was complete.

"We did it." Mage said.

"Alright!" Dream cheered.

"So what do we do now?" Elsa asked.

"Now we journey to Hell." Mage said.

"Do we have to?" Dream said.

"If we want to get Litwick back."

Mage then took out a gun of somekind.

"This here is much like Rick's portal gun. I use it all the time." Mage said setting the coordinates.

"How will we know that it's where Litwick is?" Rebel asked nervously.

"I've been to Hell before plenty of times. So I'll be your guide as Litwick's soul will act as our guide too." Mage explained.

Mage then pulled the trigger and shot a portal bullet and opened a portal. This one leads to Hell.

"Well here we go." Phoenix said.

"For those who don't wish to come will stay here. The rest will follow us." Zilla said.

But to his surprise EVERYONE stepped up.

"We're all in this together." Lantern said.

"Yeah, we're going to save Litwick." Lightning said.

"Count us in." Jack said.

"Alright." Zilla nodded.

"Abandon all hope ye who enter here." Mage said.

And so they all jumped into the portal to Hell.

* * *

 **The Arrival**

The portal opened up and entered GMAD and the Disney and DreamWorks allies onto the dark dimension. When they arrived they were greeted by a chorus of horror struck screams of men and women who have died as sinners falling into the chasm below, burning like meteors.

The sight of this was overwhelmingly horrifying to most of the party. Anna and Elsa held each other in fight, as Jack placed his hand on Elsa's should to comfort her. Rebel instantly tried to hide herself byhnd a kind Lightning.

"This place…" Stoick breathed heavily with horror.

"This is Hell." Stoick said.

"The screams." Rebel trembled. "Make them stop."

Just then they look up and saw a disordered and deformed archway with lettering on it.

"It says; 'This way to the city of pain. Through here, ceaseless agony awaits. All souls lost must enter here. Abandon all hope upon entry here.'". Phoenix read.

"I don't like the sound of this." Hiro gulped.

"Didn't mage say that already?" Dream asked.

Just then they were greeted or rather approached by a shade. A dark pure evil shade, whose sinister cackle gave off a spine shivering sense. It was the Prince himself.

"Lucifer." Mage growled.

"Ah, Mage. Come back for more treasure hunting. Well mark my words you will never escape this time." Lucifer's dark voice hissed with delight.

"The devil." Merida gasped in shock.

"Are you prepared to be judged in this place? Do you think you are without sin?" Lucifer dared them.

Lucifer then retreated back into Hell.

"It looks like he wants us to pay him a visit." Dream said.

"Then let's take him up on that!" Zilla said.

At that moment both Zilla and Mage ran to cliff and jump head first into the pits of Hell. The others were reluctant and hesitant at first at, but for there friend they all decided to run in too. They all jumped as they fell into the dark abyss of Hell below.

* * *

The fall into Hell seemed like an eternity, until at last they all landed on the shores of Acheron. Of course those in the party fell flat, but they managed to pick themselves up from the brimstone ground.

"Into the blind world we have now descended." Mage said to the group. "Put all fear and cowardice aside. We have come to the cliffs above Acheron. Wretched souls walk this path to board Charon's vessel."

"Is everyone ready?" Zilla asked the party.

"Yes. We must save Litwick, even if it means our death." Phoenix said.

"I will be you guide through this eternal place, where you shall hear the shrieks and tormented spirits who all bewail the second death." Mage said. "But all must put aside division of conscious and gather your strength against all fear."

"We fear nothing." Stoick said with determination.

"Then let us proceed."

* * *

As the group ventured downward they could see a harbor on the Acheron shores. But they also heard a choir and a chorus of uproars.

"What's that noise?" Dream asked. "Is it like a rave or something?"

"What you hear are cries of whom the world has no record." Mage answered.

They soon found out when they reached the Acheron Harbor.

"Wow! How did we get to the Harbor? Sounds like a protest!" Jack said through the uproar noise.

And it was a protest.

"OH DEAR LORD! THEY'RE NAKED!" Merida said covering her eyes.

What they saw was a mass of Damned Souls protesting and chanting at Charon's vessel. While there were two lines of damned souls boarding Charon's Ferry. All of them were naked with mixed emotions about their fate.

"Everyone is born naked so it makes sense that everyone dies naked too." Zilla pointed out.

"All souls that die, from every world of every system, galaxy, universe, and dimension, collect here as one. Charon's rough crossing awaits those who did wrongful sins." Mage explained.

"But which people are these, so over come by pain?" Rapunzel asked.

"Such are the sorry souls who lived with neither infamy nor praise. The Heavens drive them out; and deep Hell does not receive them, so the wicked may not glory over them." Mage explained.

"What makes their bitter lament?" Anna asked.

"Mercy and justice distain them." Mage answered. "For example the protest of 'Naked' Damned. When these souls were alive they never stood up for anything. So in death they are condemned to take a stand. Protesting anything and everything until the end of time. There will be no relief for them, no justice, no peace, ever."

"I hope we don't have to be naked." Merida said.

"Hey it might be fun." Jack said.

"Those who champion nothing in life shall receive nothing." Mage said. "And so these souls will hang around those barricades forever. Hoping to go somewhere. Anywhere. Karma my friends."

"So are we just to board this ferry?" Stoick asked.

"Charon will take us to the first circle of Hell; Limbo. Nine circles comprise the inferno, with Lucifer residing in the lowest." Mage explained.

As they walked they saw the first line of Damned walking into the ferry. They were glum, gloomy, sad, and frightened.

"Horrifying, yes? There are more damned in Hell that liberated in Paradise." Mage said.

"I can see their sins in life." Phoenix said with dread.

And it shows as visions of people doing awful things flashed in their minds.

Then they beholden Charon and his Ferry.

"Whoa! Is that a giant talking head on the boat!?" Hiro gawked in shock.

"Yes. That is Charon himself. He has become one with his ferry." Mage answered.

"Why…?" Elsa asked.

"Charon's boat has grown wide and mighty over the Millennia. He has had to compensate for the ever increasing Damned." Mage explained.

"Listen up you light weight pussy girly men!" Charon's giant voice doomed. "Through me, the way to the city of woe! Though me, the way to ever lasting pain! Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!"

"I don't like the look of this." Jack said.

"Hey you, back there! Yeah you, asswipe! And you and you! Get on the Ferry now and have your boarding passes out!" Charon shouted.

That's when they saw the second line of sinners. Unlike the first line where they looked frightened, the second line of sinners looked delighted and excited. So they all rushed with joy into the Ferry.

"What the fuck?" Dream reacted in shock.

"Why does the second line look happy to go?" Lantern asked.

"These unrepentanting hordes are cursed to actually desire Hell, rather then fear it. None but the truly evil cross here." Mage explained.

"Don't fucking eye ball at me!" Charon said to the sinners boarding.

But just before party could board Charon's Ferry they were greeted once again by the shadow of Lucifer, sinisterly cackling at the party again.

"Your friend should have been true to you." Lucifer said, referring to Litwick.

"Let him go. He's innocent!" Zilla said.

"Not for long. He belongs to me now. He only has himself to blame." Lucifer said before retreating again, laughing sinisterly as he went.

"That bastard." Phoenix hissed.

"Come on, people! We got a boat to catch!" Zilla said.

* * *

"And now we depart!" Charon boomed, as the Ferry began sailing across the accursed river Styx to the nine circles of Hell. "Now shall I ferry you to the fire, the cold, and the ever lasting perpetual darkenss."

"How could anyone allow this?" Elsa asked in fright.

"Free will was allowed. It was Lucifer who devised such torment." Mage explained.

Just then Charon turned his head and spotted the group.

"You there, who are all living! No living souls are allowed here! Be gone from those who are dead!" Charon said to them.

"Where is Litwick!?" Phoenix demanded.

"He made a very foolish wager." Charon growled. "Now get the fuck off my Ferry!"

"We will not part, Charon! We must cross!" Zilla said. "Take us to him! Our lives, our souls, for his return.

"You fools. Those belong to us already."

Just then winged demons came souring at our heroes. They were in for a fight. Most of GMAD fought these demons, while Disney and DreamWorks stayed back in the corners.

The demons swung their weapons at the GMAD crew but Mage got out his double barrel shot gun killed a bunch of them. Zilla was grabbing their skulls and crushing them, while also punching them to guts. The rest, Phoenix, Lantern, Rebel, Lightning, and Dream used their spells and sword techniques the impale them in different places.

Jack and Elsa used their magic to freeze and dispatch the demons. Merida fired arrows, impaling them in many areas. Stoick was able to fight them off with his bare hands. Pretty soon they killed all of the demons.

"Your wills are nothing!" Charon shouted. "You will never traverse the circles of Hell!"

"Shut up, Charon!" Mage shouted. "We will be crossing this river!"

Zilla finally had enough. He flew at Charon's head, digging his claws into it. Charon wailed in painful agony.

"Take us to Litwick, Demon!" Zilla boomed his voice.

Zilla roared as Charon wailed, he ripped Charon's head right of flew upward and threw it at sharp spike, impaling and killing him.

While the Ferry slowed down and came to a full stop, and by surprise and coincidence, they ported at the first circle of hell Limbo. Upon arrival all the naked damned souls exited the Ferry and onto the shores of Limbo.

"Let's go." Zilla said to the others.

* * *

 **Limbo**

"What is this place?" Hiro asked.

"The first circle of the inferno. Limbo." Mage answered. "Actually this is only the threshold. But our travels will take us beyond into the depths of Hell."

"Threshold?" Jack asked.

"Beyond Limbo is the fallen King Minos, judge of the damned. But for those who remain in Limbo the rest shall be sentenced to the circles below."

"And who remains in Limbo?" Stoick asked.

"Not everyone here is evil. Here suffered those who did not sin, yet did not have the required faith. Their punishment is the denial of Paradise. Sometimes cut a few corners. This is the realm of virtuous pagans and the unbaptized reside." Mage said. "Even babies."

Upon saying that their was a wale that came from the mouth of an infant. Instantly everyone in the group gasped in horror. Even babies go to Hell. A fire that overcame half a world of darkness.

"A child? Here? How can this be?" Stoick said in horror and despair.

"How horrible…" Elsa said in sorrowful horror.

"The unblessed. Baptism they did not have. The one gate to Paradise was never shown to these newborn souls. Limbo shows no mercy for these babes." Mage explained in pity.

"Why would anyone want to send a their babies and children here!? That's just insane and messed up!" Jack said in anger.

"The Devil cares not for life. Only himself." Mage said.

Just then they heard whispers and mutters coming from slums under a bridge, and in a massive house.

"What is that sound? More Demons?" Stoick said, battle ready.

"No." Mage said.

They walked to the location and saw a gathering of damned souls, this time they were clothed much to Merida's relief. It looked like a gathering of homeless bums.

"Oh thank goodness. They're not naked." Merida breathed.

"Don't hold your breath." Zilla said.

"Don't ruin this for me."

"They look familiar to me." Phoenix said.

"The great rulers and philosophers of the Golden Age." Mage answered. "In this place pagan souls and honored names which resound in our life above. Though denied Paradise, they dwell distinguished from the manner of the rest."

"So that's why they're not naked." Merida said.

"Are you still hung up on that?" Jack asked.

"I cannot give full account. The telling would come short of fact." Mage said.

"Who is honored here?" Stoick asked.

"Is that Hector and Electra? Caesar and King Latinus?" Dream said pointing to the souls.

"There's Camila too." Zilla said.

"And don't forget Plato, Socrates, and Aristotle." Mage said pointing to the three Philosophers debating.

"I did not agree to such terms." Socrates said to his fellow Philosophers.

"I say that God exists in a realm of ideas. Accessible to Human thought." Plato said philosophically.

"Plato, my friend, the same philosophy applies to Lucifer. Just to point out." Aristotle added.

"Aristotle is actually one of my favorite Philosophers." Zilla said. "To meet him is an honor."

"And here is Publius Vergilius Maro. Virgil the one who wrote the Aeneid, the treasure of Rome." Mage said.

"What is he? Shade or living man?" Rapunzel asked.

"No. Not living man. Though once I was." Virgil spoke up to the group. "I lived in Rome, under Augustus, in the time of the false and lying Gods. I was the son of a commoner."

"There's Lucan, that's Ovid, and there's Horace the Satires." Mage said. "See that dignified looking man? That's Homer."

"Simpson?" Jack asked.

"Good grief." Zilla groaned.

"Oh and there are the two Georges." Mage pointed to two young ladies.

"Tranies in Limbo?" Dream said.

"No! George Sands and George Eliot. There pseudonyms." Mage explained. "Hello ladies."

"Bonjour Mage. Sava." George Sand greeted.

"Hello Mage, back in town I see." George Eliot greeted.

"And there is Saladin. The legendary noble Kurd Sultin who reclaimed Jerusalem, from Richard the brave Lionheart. Even Richard could not take it back." Mage said.

"Did ever any soul pass through here, who was afterward saved?" Stoick asked.

"Can't they just get out of here and go some place nicer like Heaven, a cloud, or something?" Anna asked.

"Well my friends, funny you should ask. The lazy G-man took from here the shade of the parent of his son Abel, Abraham, Noah, Moses, Samuel, and many others. He chose many for the eternal bliss of Paradise. But before those of that emancipation, no soul was ever saved." Mage said.

"Ever?" Anna asked.

"Ever." Mage answered.

"Ever, ever?" Jack asked.

"Come on, time to go." Mage said.

* * *

The group kept walking until at last they reached the edge of Limbo. There they came upon a line of damned souls all going to be judged by Minos to the circles below. Upon seeing this colossal man demon was enough to put them in shock. For Minos was a bald crowned dressed in the judge apparel, yet he octopus tentacles all over his body.

"What is it?" Merida asked.

"He is King Minos. Once a king of Crete, before Daedalus boiled him in his own bath." Mage answered. "Now Minos forever judges the damned, sending them to their circle below. This is Minos' courtroom, where sinners are condemned and appropriately dispatched. Through him, all must pass."

"Oh great. More naked people." Merida groaned.

"Shut up." Phoenix said.

Minos held his mighty hammer and smacked it down to quiet the muttering voices of the damned.

"Order in the court." Minos said. "I said Order! Bring in the next soul damn it!"

One damned soul approached the giant Judge Minos.

"What was your sin?" Minos asked.

"I downloaded Overwatch." Said an arrogant gamer.

"Circle 7: Violence, Ring 1 for Petty Theft!" Minos judged.

"Oh shit!" the damned gamer reacted as Minos' tentacle grabbed him.

Minos then dropped the damned soul into a pipe that was labeled 'Circle 7: Violence', and had him fell into his tormenting fate below. His screams of horror echoed through the open pipe as he fell.

"That's gotta suck." Hiro said.

"Next. Next!" Minos said.

"I honestly don't know why I am here." Said an old man.

"Circle 8: Fraud, for Lying!" Minos judged.

Once Minos grabbed the sinner with his tentacle.

"No your honor, please let me explain! No! No! I wasn't there that night! I didn't see that little girl! I was home alone with my wife!" The old pedophile pleaded.

But his pleads fell on deaf ears. Minos then dropped the damned soul into a pipe that was labeled 'Circle 8: Fraud', and had him fell into his tormenting fate below. His screams of horror echoed through the open pipe as he fell.

"What a disgusting Pedophile!" Jack growled. "Praying on little girls! Disgusting!"

"He had no honor!" Stoick agreed.

"He got what he deserved!" Anna added.

"He was pure sicko!" Rebel agreed.

"Next! Come on lady, we got a full dock it!" Minos said to a female damned soul.

"Well, simply stated there is no doubt that he possessed WMD's, and that he was amassing them against us and our allies." She testified.

"Circle 9: Treachery, for fraud!" Minos judged while laughing manically.

Once Minos grabbed the fake Lawyer with his tentacle.

"What!? Wait your honor-Oh you're one of those activist judges, aren't you!? Listen, listen! I had a deal!" She shouted in anger.

But Minos then dropped the damned soul into a pipe that was labeled 'Circle 9: Treachery', and had her fell into his tormenting fate below. Her screams of horror echoed through the open pipe as she fell.

"That was a horrible Lawyer." Zilla said. "Selling out innocence just for money. This is why Steve Wilkos and Jeremy Kyle are my favorite badasses."

"That bad Lawyer couldn't defend even if she wanted to." Phoenix said.

"Alright let's wrap this up, I have to go to lunch in a few minutes!" Minos stated.

Using his tentacles he grabbed sinners one by one and judged them.

"Liar! Next, Blasphemer! Next, Traitor! Next, Heretic! Next, Glutton! Next, Hoarder! Next…"

"No! No! Please!" Cried a damned man, as Minos grabbed him. "This is not my fate! No! My fate is to be in Heaven!"

"Suicide!" Minos judge.

However before Minos can judge another, he sees the heroes in his courtroom.

"Who comes into my House of Pain?" Minos said to the heroes.

"The ones who seek Litwick." Zilla spoke. "Let us pass so that we my find him. Tell us where to find him."

However Minos just looks at the Heroes with intense eyes.

"Turn back. There is no place for you here. Not yet." Minos smirked. "Because I smelled only a traitor from that boy, a glutton, and a murderer."

"Sniff again." Phoenix growled.

'With your permission or not, we pass, monster!" Zilla growled.

"How dare you presume to speak with the Judge of the Dead!" Minos shouted in anger.

In retaliation and anger Minos whipped his tentacle at the heroes, who dodge the attack by a hair.

"We dare!" Lantern growled.

Minos sent in more of his tentacle to impale his opponents, but most of GMAD dodged them. They quickly attacked Minos at his chest, scratching and firing at the colossal judge. Minos roared in pain as he used his clawed hands to grab or smash his enemies. GMAD once again dodging them.

"I will judge you to the lowest circle of Hell!" Minos growled as he laid the smack down once more. "Lucifer shall devour you for eternity!"

"Oh shut up!" Zilla said, slicing his arm with his claw.

Minos roared in pain as he fell to the ground. Mage then grabbed Minos by his long snake like tongue and tied it up at a pillar. Then he forced Minos' mouth open and inserted his own version of a BFG 9000.

"Open wide you son of a bitch!" Mage said as he pulled the trigger.

Minos's head exploded into oblivion, killing the demon judge. His colossal body fell of the edge of limbo below, dead and limp.

"Here we must descend." Mage said to the group.

The group looked over downward at the edge. Just then they all turned to see the damned trying to flee Hell.

"The damned are trying to flee. Lucifer will not be pleased." Mage smirked.

"Let him come." Zilla said. "If these demons can die in Hell, then so can he."

* * *

 **Lust**

And so everyone followed Mage deeper into the pits down to the second circle where the souls moaned as they bashed against each other and whipped about.

Here there was a shady looking neighborhood where the tallest tower at the center looked like a man's erection. Not only that, but it was really windy too. Yet it felt good and relaxing.

"What is this place?" Hiro asked.

"And why is everyone moaning?" Anna added.

"This is the second circle. The Circle of Lust." Mage answered.

"But why is it so windy?" Lightning asked.

"The winds of lust smite these damned. No hope of less pain, no hope of rest, ever comforts them." Mage said.

"Who are these people, that are so lashed by the air?" Stoick asked.

"To this torment are the Carnal Damned, those for whom desire conquered reason. They are the great lustful of the world." Mage answered.

"Why do I feel so strange?" Elsa spoke up breathing heavily.

"Me too." Hiro asked.

"The winds carry a powerful aphrodisiac aroma that effects anyone and submits them to desire." Mage explained.

As they journeyed through the shady town of Hell, Lantern saw posters of beautiful women in two pieces.

"Whoa! Awesome! I love the CineMoan!" Lantern stared with desirable interest.

"We're not here to satisfy the yearnings of your nether, Lantern. But to witness the torture of wanton lust." Mage said.

"Hey, I like to watch."

"See there? Semiramis and Ninos, Antony and Cleopatra, Helen of Troy and Paris. The storms of lust ever rage while passion inflames the heart." Mage explained.

Mage guided them to their first carnal damned soul. Cleopatra, sitting upon her mocked throne while an unknown man was going down on her. Much as it fits the description of the second circle, their were men and women naked and engaging in intercourse as they moaned in pleasure.

Of course everyone did their bet to shield Dream and Rebel from such mature content.

"Behold, Cleopatra of Egypt. The lascivious hussy, who used her body for political gain." Mage said.

"Ah great! More naked people." Merida groaned sarcastically.

"Who's that in the valley of the king?" Lantern joked.

"Oh! Yeah. Oh! Yes. Yeah, right there. Oh! Lower. Yeah." Cleopatra moaned in pleasure.

Next was Semiramis.

"To this circle was judged Semiramis, Queen of Assyria, empress of many tongues. Her passion ruled her and her kingdom." Mage showed.

"What great desire has brought her to this woeful pass?" Stoick asked.

"She was so given to lechery that she made lawful the very lust for which all these shades are punished, so as to erase the blame cast against her." Mage said.

Next was Helen.

"In this circle is the once beautiful Helen, around whom so many years of war and suffering revolved." Mage said. "She was an object of lust that was the cause of the Trojan War."

"And Achilles, who fought to last with love, is he also here?" Dream asked.

"By the thousands has love parted so many shades from the world above." Mage said.

"And this is why I don't believe in love." Zilla said.

"Nice vase." Jack pointed.

"Vahse." Mage corrected.

"Mage, if they're being punished, why do they get to have sex all the time?" Lantern asked.

"I don't think you really understand." Mage said. "Witness the fate of the actor, Fatty Arbuckle."

Mage directed everyone's attention to the late actor as he was having a beautiful woman go down on him.

"Hey, Fatty's got it Fatty." Jack joked.

"Move along guys." Mage said.

"Okay. Break a leg Fatty." Lantern said.

They then saw a man ramming into a woman.

"That one is JFK. Everyone knows he always excelled in 'diplomacy.'" Mage said.

"Well it's tough work in office." Lantern said.

Next…

"Paul Gauguin. Spending time with his beloved Tahitians." Mage said.

"Wow! If that's punishment then sign me up." Lanterns said with immense interest.

Both the Godzilla Brothers face palmed themselves.

"Lantern, do you understand the meaning of the word 'Eternity'?" Mage said.

"Yep! Sweet lesbian sex for me!" Lantern said.

"Good grief!" Zilla groaned. "Mage PLEASE be more specific!?"

"Right. Think of a bottle soda, you shake it, builds pressure, and then bursts." Mage said. "No pun intended."

"Yes." Lantern nodded.

"Well, imagine that, but with out the burst. The pressure keeps building up, but there is no release. So pain is built up as well." Mage explained.

"Oh…" Lantern reacted in shock.

"Oh and remember the whole no hope of rest part? Yeah! You do this 24/7 nonstop!" Mage also explained.

"Oh…" Lantern reacted in dread.

"For proof here's a fine couple over here." Mage pointed to a naked couple bashing about.

"Hi there. My name is Francesca de Rimini." She introduced while heavily breathing. "And I was born in the town at the mount of the Pole River. Well it's actually more of a lake then a river, but everyone calls it a river now."

"I can't believe we're talking to a naked couple having sex." Merida said with dread.

"Anyway this is Paolo." Francesca introduced the man who was having sex with her.

"Great to make your acquaintance." Paolo grunted and breathed heavily. "Enjoying your stay?"

"Please don't answer that." Zilla said.

"Agreed." Merida said.

"He fell in love with me, and I was totally into him too, and we ended up in bed when we really shouldn't have." Francesca continued. "Now we're here reunited in Hell things that were settled on Earth."

"But that doesn't make any sense." Anna said. "I thought love was supposed to be the best thing in the whole world. How can they deserve this kind of punishment just for being in love with each other?"

"Well one morning we bumped into each other, it was a beautiful day, and romance was in the air. We read from King Arthur's story about Lancelot and Guinevere. I don't know if you've read it or not, but some parts are really crazy." Francesca said.

"Again with Arthur. I'm starting to sense a pattern here." Zilla said.

"You see, one thing lead to another and we got intimate, and then we were fucking. And then somebody walked in on us. It was Paolo's older brother, Giovanni, who happens to be my husband." Francesca said.

"WOW!" Everyone reacted in deadpan.

"Awkward." Francesca said.

"That's saying a lot." Zilla said.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE!? I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY MORE NAKED PEOPLE!" Merida exasperated.

"Yeah and some of us are still in heat right now. So if we could just leave before we start having random sex, that would be great." Phoenix added.

Not wanting to make the scene anymore awkward Mage urged to follow him out of the second circle.

* * *

 **Gluttony**

"I still feel bad for those two. They were in love after all." Anna said.

The group walked the climb down from the second circle to the third. But soon they would come to realize that they would prefer the aphrodisiac aroma of Lust then the aroma of what they would smell in the third circle. The smell of Garbage.

"Whoa!" Phoenix said covering her nose. "What is that smell!?"

"It's either bad meat or good cheese." Jack said doing the same.

Most of the group did the same thing. Covering their noses from the unbearable stench. Until they felt a squishy feeling under their feet.

"Oh god!" Lightning squealed. "Flesh!"

Everyone looked down and saw what Lightning saw. Then they looked around and nearly shouted in shock and horror. The entire land scape was made of flesh. Dark clouds loomed overhead, bringing down heavy rains.

"Wh-What is this!?" Rapunzel reacted.

"For the ruins of Gluttony are these sad souls broken by the rain and the mud." Mage answered.

Just then they saw a massive three headed dog, going around eating gluttonous damned souls, that were obese and fat in all parts of their muscles.

"What is that beast?" Stoick asked in dread.

"It is Cerberus. Guardian of the third circle. Gluttony. As a dog that craves barking, then grows quiet when he snaps up his food, so are the foul faces of the demon dog Cerberus, who thunders over these souls." Mage answered in explanation.

Seeing the massive dog eating the gluttonous souls, would make anyone want to puke from nausea after seeing such a foul site.

"That is the foulest fate one could ever imagine." Stoick said.

"So is there away around this massive mutt?" Merida asked.

"Not if we wish to save Litwick." Mage said.

"Fine by me!" Zilla said. "For him, we can conquer even this!"

"Let's do it!" Jack said.

With that everyone jumped down from flesh cliffs onto the flesh fields of Gluttony.

"Face us wretched creature!" Stoick boomed.

Cerberus, being a dog with good ears, turned and growled at these challenging interlopers, accepting the challenge. After this is his territory. They all took on one from each of Cerberus' three heads. Zilla flew at the massive dog grabbing it by its chest. Merida shot two arrows, one for each, in it's eyes, blinding the mutt. Cerberus howled in pain. Jack and Elsa froze its legs preventing him from moving. The rest of GMAD, Phoenix, Lantern, Rebel, Lightning, and Dream used their spells and sword techniques the impale them in different places. One head, going down the neck then circling around, decapitating it. The second head they did the same. The third, final, and center head Stoick managed to bring it down with his bare hands as Mage charged in. But the center head managed to break free and eat Mage. But that proved to be a mistake as Mage took out his plasma rifle and blew up Cerberus' head from inside, killing the creature.

"Mage! You okay!?" Zilla said with concern.

"I've had worse. Remember, I've been to Hell many times, so I know what to expect." Mage said assuring him.

"Hell can get no horrible than this place." Lantern said.

"I find this circle most unpleasant." Mage said.

"Every dog has his day." Jack joked.

"Shut up." Merida groaned.

* * *

As they journeyed through the fleshy and garbage heaping fields of food, they saw muddy pools of digestive juices, with gluttonous damned breaking down in them.

"Such a fate. Look at them. How could such a harmless sin invoke such everlasting torment?" Hiro asked.

"The Gluttons. What these shades could not satisfy in life, in death they shall be denied for eternity." Mage answered.

"But can these souls never be released from their fate?" Rapunzel asked.

"They wake no more, that is until the trumpet of the angel sounds. Then each shall take again his or her flesh, and hear that which resounds to all eternity." Mage answered.

"These torments, will they increase, or grow less, after the great Judgment?" Elsa asked.

"The more a thing is perfect, the more it feels goodness. And so it is with pain. They cannot attain perfection, but look to be nearer to it then, than now." Mage answered.

"If there is anything worse than naked people, it's fat naked people." Merida complained.

"Would that include your dad?" Jack smirked.

"Watch it, Frost!" Merida threatened.

"Well he's not wrong." Zilla snickered.

"Hey you!" Said an obese Italian man.

"Who, us?" Dream said.

"Yeah you! The living tourists! I'm Ciacco." He introduced. "I lived in Florence"

"Um, nice to meet you, I guess?" Rapunzel winced.

"Yeah. I used to own my very own grocery. But now I'm condemned in this muck, and eat everything in site. I don't even want to eat! I'm stuffed!" Ciacco cried out. "Ain't it appalling?"

"It sure is." Merida said.

"We're very sorry for your torment." Phoenix said.

"Well I bet we'll see worse tortures below, but ugh, I doubt they'll be anything fucking gross as you." Lantern said wincing at the site.

"AH, FUCK YOU!" Ciacco retorted. "Hey! You got any putting?"

"Not if we could help it." Zilla said.

"Yeah. Back in the living world everything is so full of itself that they can't see their own god damn shoes! And it's going to get worse." Ciacco said. "Everyone in the living world is going to get fatter and fatter and fatter. You know they have a giant circle construction board right now, just to accommodate them all."

And it showed. There were a demon made bulldozers and steam shovels making the Second Circle of Gluttony bigger for more gluttonous damned.

"Wow! You don't see that everyday." Hiro said.

"Got some candy?" Ciacco asked.

* * *

As the group journeyed towards the exit cliffs of Gluttony, it got everyone thinking about what Ciacco said.

"I feel bad for them." Hiro said.

"We all do Hiro." Zilla agreed.

Everyone nodded in agreement, until they were once again approached by Lucifer's shadow.

"They deserve torment for wasting their fleeting precious lives." Lucifer's shadow said.

"And Litwick!? Does he deserve torment!?" Zilla growled at the shadow.

"That's a rhetorical question. Though he is also the exception. A reminder of my place in Heaven." Lucifer explained. "To remind me of the light of my father.

Then Lucifer turned to Lantern

"But let me ask YOU Lantern. What of YOUR Father?" He asked.

Lantern was shocked, but at the same time angry.

"What about him?" Lantern growled.

"He is here with us, Lantern. Would you like to visit him?" Lucifer smirked and chuckled.

"And what of the lost souls that were killed? Where are they?" Lightning challenged.

"They thought their cause was Holy too." Lucifer answered.

"Where are they?! Why do I not find them damned in Hell?"

"Because this isn't their Hell."

"Damn you!" Lightning growled. "What more can you take from us?!"

"Is that a dare?"

"WHAT MORE!?" She growled.

"It's up to you to find out." Lucifer said.

Then he vanished.

"Keep fighting."

* * *

 **Greed**

As the heroes walked the next climb down, the smell of flesh and garbage vanished. Next they came upon the fourth circle. Greed. From what they saw put them in awe. Every single prize possession ranging from jewelry, money, toys, games, and vehicles all shiny and new resided here. It was like dream come true. However it was not what it seemed.

"More treasure then I ever laid eyes upon." Dream stared in awe. "What could one do with so much?"

"This is the fourth circle; Greed." Mage said. "For the crime of greed do these souls suffer. Those clerks a quint of mind made no measure spending in life. And by contrast, in these Popes and Cardinals, greed practiced its excess."

"What becomes of these two opposing wills?" Rebel asked.

"Some rise from he grave with closed fist, others with cropped hair. Ill-giving and Ill-keeping, both, have robbed them of the fair world." Mage answered.

As they journeyed forth, they saw many souls trying to take a prize possession, yet could not reach for it. Because when they do the prize moves father away from their grasp. Other souls found themselves crushed under the prizes, begging for it to stop. As for the rest, they boil in hot molten gold and forever are gold statues upon cooling.

"These myopic souls were once consumed by avarice." Mage said.

There were even souls that reenacted the Myth of Sisyphus. Pushing their prized possessions up a hill, only to fall back down upon completion, over and over and over again.

"All the Earth's treasure beneath the Moon, or ever was, cannot give relief to these weary souls. What a mockery is made of the brief battle for possessions that makes so short a life." Mage said.

"I knew some greedy bastards, I bet I'll recognize some of them." Dream said.

"It doesn't work that way here." Mage said

"I recognize no one here." Rapunzel said.

"No offence, but you harbor vain thoughts. The undiscerning life that made them foul, now makes them dim." Mage said.

"But why?"

"Because they lead undistinguished lives, they are made indistinguishable in the afterlife. They must spend eternity pushing the objects they coveted." Mage explained.

"Serves them right for driving those behemoths." Zilla said.

" _You want one of these, don't you?_ " Said a male voice.

"Whose that?" Merida said.

" _Smell the luxurious new leather._ "

"Who's saying that?" Hiro said too.

"Never mind. Let's go." Mage urged them.

" _Think about how jealous the neighbors will be._ "

"Where is that coming from?" Stoick said.

"You're all hearing things." Mage assured them.

" _Come on. You can afford one. There's lots a room. You want one?_ "

"Does it come in canary yellow?" Hiro asked in a trance.

But he soon snapped out of it when Mage smacked him.

"Snap out of it!" Mage said.

"Ow! Geez!" Hiro groaned.

"HEY! What did I tell you about hurting MY Hiro!?" Phoenix growled and glared at Mage.

But she was met with his BFG in her face.

"You wanna test my patience?" Mage glared.

Phoenix just stepped back.

"Good girl."

"What was that voice?" Elsa asked.

"Let not Plutus, the God of Wealth, hinder our passage, whatever power the accursed wolf may have." Mage said.

* * *

As they journeyed they saw a huge wheel made of pure gold with a gold statue of a lady. These are the Wheel of Fortune and Lady Fortune.

"The Wheel of Fortune. He who made the Heavens named a Guide, who transfers vain goods from one blood to another." Mage said.

"Who is this Lady Fortune, who has te good of the world in her clutches?" Stoick asked.

"Your wisdom cannot comprehend her, she provides, she judges, she maintains her realm. Necessity compels her to be swift." Mage explained.

"How is she perceived?" Anna asked.

"She is often crucified even by those who ought to give her praise. Happy, she turns her wheel and rejoices in her own bliss." Mage answered,

"These damned remind me of my father." Lantern growled to herself.

"You never really spoke of him that much." Dream said.

"Alcatran. His name. He and mom met and had me, but my father abandoned me. He was a criminal in the Afterlife Dimension. But he was soon arrested by the AD Police and died in prison. Lack of blood. As it is the only food source for a vampire." Lantern said.

Just talking about her life brought back bad memories of her life.

"Can you guys believe that in my youth I wanted to be a poet? But all I ever new was violence." Lantern said in gloom.

"And what became of your mother?" Mage asked.

"She died."

But this moment was rudely interrupted by a sinister chuckle. Though this one was different to everyone, but all too familiar to Lantern.

"There is no room to pity the dead here, Daughter." Said a familiar voice.

It was Alcatran. Lantern's deadbeat father.

"Lucifer did not lie. But then again how could you not be here father?" Lantern said.

"So! You think you're a better and greater person than me, your father?" Alcatran said.

"I think I'm too much the same as my father." Lantern said glaring up at him.

"Then turn back coward."

"Litwick does not deserve this. We won't go without him." Lantern said.

"And you actually believe that?" Alcatran chuckled. "No one is without darkness, but some can be rewarded in Hell."

At that moment the dwarf vampire leaped off of his high mocked peak and onto the same ground as the Heroes.

"Lucifer offered me a thousand years free of torture and endless treasure, if I were to slay my own daughter." Alacatran said while smirking sinisterly.

"And where would you spend all of this treasure? Let us pass! We seek Litwick." Lantern said.

"Then we'll find out who is the better one." Alcatran said.

"So be it!" Lantern said. "Everyone stay back. This one is mine." Lantern said to the others.

And so the two vampires fought. Alcatran swung a right hood and Lantern, but she managed to block it. Alcatran tried it again, but Lantern leaped up and dropped kicked his arms. Lantern swung a few punched at Alcatran but he nimble back. Lantern charged at him, but Alcatran dodged and swung his fists and Lantern's face. She was hit in the face, but she stood her ground.

"I always despised you!" Lantern shouted.

"But you became me daughter. You belong here. You always have." Alcatran said.

"So I can be damned in Hell with you!? NEVER!"

The two resumed their fight. Throwing punches and dodging each other's attacks. At that moment Lantern had an idea.

"It's time to claim my prize, WHORE!" Alcatran snarled.

"Then claim it!" Lantern retorted.

Lantern then made a dash to one of the molten pools of gold, and Alcatran gave chase. So far Alcatran took the bait. Alcatran then attacked her blindly and repeatedly, but Lantern just kept dodging them. She kept this up until Alcatran was tired out and breathless. He looked at Lantern who was standing tall, it made him angry.

"Go on… use me as an excuse. Blame me for everything." Alcatran snarled.

"Because you are! You're so full of greed and hate. Is that all you had to offer me?" Lantern growled down at her father.

"I'm not responsible for the woman you are."

"Yes, you are. Fathers are kind! Fathers protect! Fathers raise! But you didn't! And for what!? Power!?" Lantern deduced. "I will not be damned like you!"

Then she jumped at him.

"You want gold father!? It's yours!" Lantern double kicked him in the face.

Alcatran fell into a pool of melted gold. He cried out in agony and he drowned to his second death into the pool of gold. Quite ironic and befitting.

"You alright?" Zilla asked.

"Yeah. That actually felt good. Mom is avenged and I got my second revenge." Lantern said.

"We should get going. It's nearly midnight and great wretchedness awaits across the river Styx." Mage said.

"Let us move on." Phoenix said.

"Oh great. Wretchedness." Dream groaned.

* * *

 **Wrath**

The heroes climbed down from the cliffs down into a forest swamp, with modern day harbor towns in the back ground with a dark feel emanating from all around. However unlike the feelings of sexual arousal, hunger, and toys r us delights, thus feel felt menacing.

"I cannot stand this wretched place!" Elsa said with weary.

"Why are YOU complaining!?" Lantern snapped.

"What's wrong everyone now!?" Hiro asked in shock.

"For we are in the fifth circle. Wrath. The very air wreaks of fury." Mage answered. "Watch your ankles."

Mage wasn't kidding. Tree vines came to life and formed hands, that reached out in anger. But heroes managed to quell them off.

"Wretched beasts!" Stoick growled.

"Everyone keep their minds. Do not dwell of past events here." Mage warned them.

They soon found them selves at the river Styx. From there they could hear the cried and yells of rage and hate from the damned.

"See the souls over whom anger has prevailed. In the warm bath of the sun they were once hateful; down here in the black sludge of the River Styx do they wish they had never been born." Mage explained. "The fools."

They saw many damned in the Styx from the waist up, writhing and yelling in pure hate and rage.

"Souls indignant! How many in the mortal realm there now count themselves kings, that here shall lie like pigs in the mire, leaving their condemnations far behind." Mage growled at the damned.

As they soon found themselves at a harbor, they saw a tower in the distance.

"What does the distant tower mean? Who does it signal?" Rapunzel asked.

"Across the foul marsh a raft terries the damned. Look for Phlegyas, the boatman." Mage answered. "It is here we must cross."

Mage used his magic and fired a fireball up into the distance of the tower. Lighting it up.

"Yo! Taxi!" Mage called out after.

Just then a motorboat came in floating in. And the pilot was none other than Phlegyas.

"Welcome to the 5th circle lads and lassies. You're gonna love it." Phlegyas said in a Irish accent. "You need anything, I can get it. Coke, bennies, girls, boys. I don't care what the fuck you're into."

"Thank you, Phlegyas." Mage said. "Get in guys."

"You guys going to demolish Trump Tower? I certainly would love to do that too." Phlegyas continued with ecstasy. "Oh well the fair is 2 cents lads and lassies. 2 cents a piece."

"We travel in that? Perhaps we would be safer swimming." Merida said.

And so they were off, a little bit of a rocky start though.

"I suppose it doesn't get much sturdier." Merida continued. "Is this a friend of yours, Mage?"

"Phlegyas is the guardian of the Styx. He was the son of Ares, the God of War. And he was also a king in his day." Mage answered. "Hold on. The ride will get somewhat bumpy."

As they sailed across the river Styx they passed by many Angry Damned. Punching, biting, and screaming ant each other.

"The angry souls know no end to their fury." Mage explained.

"This is nice." Anna said, trying to optimistic. "Smells funny though."

As they sailed they saw a city in the distance. Surrounded by massive walls. Attack on Titan be damned.

"Now my friends, the City of Dis draws near, housing it's condemned citizens within. The eternal fire that blaze there makes the mosques show red, in this nether Hell." Mage said to the heroes.

"Has any soul ever descended to this depth from the circles above?" Elsa asked.

Seldom. But did met someone who did the same as the rest from the circle of Judas." Mage answered.

"Which circle is that?" Rebel asked timidly.

"The lowest and blackest. Well do I know the way." Mage said with dread.

"Is this fifth circle entirely of black water?" Jack asked.

"The City of Dis is surrounded by the river Styx." Mage said.

"I love sticks." Rapunzel said.

"Good grief," Zilla groaned.

"Till now, we have seen the sins of passion and emotion." Mage said. "Once we enter inside the city walls we will visit those who have committed more heinous sins. Of violence and fraud."

"Well, some of those bastards look like their out for a swim." Phoenix said, looking at the angry damned.

"These are the souls of the angry." Mage reminded.

"Angry? Angry at what?" Lightning asked.

"At everything. At life. Now they are condemned to wallow in their fury. Fighting each other forever in this filthy cesspool." Mage said.

"Hey one of them is coming towards the boat." Hiro pointed.

"WHO ARE YOU, WHO COMES HERE BEFORE YOUR TIME!?" The angry soul shouted in rage.

"If can't, I do not remain. But I know YOU Hell Dog!" Zilla growled in anger as he pointed to the damned one. "Filthy as you are! You were one of the scientists who worked for Cadmus and Lex Corp. who made me! You sadistic prick!"

"We were trying to make a bright future for all of humanity!" The damned scientist pleaded.

"You experimented on us!" Zilla growled and glared.

"We did the best we could!"

"Serves you right for the way you treated life as a toy all those years!"

"It was the only way!"

"Not true." Mage said. "We scientists are no different from the rest of humanity. Just like every decision we make, we can choose not to do something when we know it is wrong. It is only when we put our self interest above decency that everything goes wrong."

"Oh what do YOU know!? You just like Anti-Superman here!" The scientist growled.

"Don't come to us for pity!" Mage glared. "You have only yourself to blame for your fate."

"Kiss by ass!" The scientist growled.

"Leave him Zilla alone!" Elsa said.

"You better get your filthy self away before we knock you dry." Merida threatened.

"COME DOWN ANTI-SUPERMAN, AND FACE YOUR OWN ENEMY!" He shouted.

But he was then assaulted by an angry mob of angry damned.

"LET THE DAMNED RIP YOU THE SHREDS, WRETCH!" Zilla shouted in anger.

The boat kept going leaving the angry swimming mob behind.

"Are you okay?" Elsa said with concern.

"You doing alright, lad?" Merida asked too.

"I think we understand what he's going through." Jack said Hiro.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." Hiro said.

"My friends, you are now beginning to understand that evil people are in Hell for a reason." Mage said.

"Yeah well I can't help but enjoy watching HIM drown." Zilla said.

"This punishment is far worse than death, Zilla. Observe." Mage said.

And just as Mage said, Zilla's wish came true. The damned ripped the damned scientist to shreds. He was now more than just naked, he was now a naked muscle veins. Je cried out in pain since his veins were exposed to the water. Then he drowned.

"Oh god!" Phoenix reacted in disgust.

"That's just sick!" Hiro the same.

"Oh boy god! I'm gagging and vomiting at the same time! I'm gavomiting!" Jack said.

Most of the heroes felt the same as the went over and vomited in the Styx as such a grotesque site.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Merida said breathing heavily from nausea. "…but I prefer to the second circle. Lust. There! I said it!"

"No arguments there." Jack said from nausea too.

"I agree." Elsa the same.

"All those in favor to be in the Lust Circle say I." Mage said.

"I" Everyone responded.

It made Zilla strangely happy seeing one of the mad scientists treading water. Everyone began thinking that this dark dimension might have it's good points.

Soon they reached the other side of the Styx.

"Alright. This is it. The end of the line." Phlegyas said. "Get out of me fuck'n boat."

* * *

 **City of Dis**

The heroes moved towards the city, secure in their cause, and beheld such a fortress. And on every hand they saw a great plain of woe and cruel torment. Bitter tombs were scattered with flame, made to glow all over, hotter than iron need be for any craft. And such dire laments issued forth as come only from those who are truly wretched, suffering, and forever lost.

"So this is Dis, huh?" Dream said.

"Looks like something my parents would live in." Hiro said.

"Yeah it looks like a community. Except it's creepy." Phoenix said.

"Exactly my friends. Exactly." Mage nodded. "Now just keep quiet, and let me do the talking."

Mage then went to a speaker and pressed the buzzer.

" _Welcome to the City of Dis. A planned community. My name is Alecto…_ "

" _Megaera_ "

" _and Tisiphone._ "

" _How may we help you today?_ " Alecto said sarcastically.

No doubt they have been doing this gig for a while so they are completely board.

"Hello Furies." Mage said through the speaker. "Can you bust us in?"

" _Uh, were afraid the City of Dis, a planned community doesn't allow the living to enter out realm._ " Megaera said.

"We're here for the model home time share presentation. And the free trip to the Bahamas. We're perspective buyers and we got cash." Mage said.

" _Cash!? Well come on in baby!_ " Tisiphone excitingly.

And just like that the doors opened and so the heroes walked in. Suddenly they were approached by Medusa, the Gorgon.

"Hey guys! Welcome to the fabulous planned community of the city of Dis. You're going to love our 15 golf courses. Word to the wise. Shopping I bet? Have kids? No? Polygamy, Polygyny, Polyandry, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Polygynandry? Don't worry I'm not telling." Medusa said in a saleswoman manner. "You want a cookie?"

Medusa presented a plate of cookies.

"No? I got milk."

She presented a jug of milk.

"Okay, then. Let's get started!" Medusa said as she began the tour.

But they didn't follow.

"Jacuzzi. That's what we want." Mage whispered to the other. "Quietly. Go!"

So the heroes quietly tip toed away from the rambling Medusa.

* * *

 **Heresy**

The heroes walked the climbed downward and soon found themselves in the sixth circle. Heresy. Before them was the Hell Spa of such endless suffering and misery.

"Where this looks hot. No pun intended." Lantern said.

"What is this place?" Stoick asked.

"The tombs of Heresy." Mage answered. "Here in the sixth circle you will find the heretics and followers of every cult and pagan sect, all buried together, burning in eternal fire. And the more wretchedly they sinned in the Mortal Realm, the hotter tubs boil below."

"Heretics, huh?" Jack said.

"They falsely representing themselves as possessing the divine truth." Mage explained.

"Might those damned here be seen?" Dream asked.

"There tombs remain closed, until from Jehoshaphat and the Last Judgment, they return with the bodies they have left above." Mage answered.

"You all who walks through this place speaking so decorously. Know that I am Farinata." A heretic damned approached them. He is Farinatan degil Uberti.

"What do you want, spirit?" Stoick growled.

"The future doesn't look good for your side. Power will remain out of your reach, for the Earth is as good as lost. And our righteous curtain of Ghibellines will crush all who oppose us." He said.

"So Farinata, what makes you such an expert on the future?" Phoenix said with distaste.

"Know this. As heretics we are a kind of Buddhist to Hell. The damned can foresee the past and the future, but can never know the present." Farinata answered. "There's L. Ron Hubbard and Jim Jones from Guyana for example."

But they decided to ignore Farinata and just kept walking.

"In this part of Hell, Epicurus, with all his followers, who make the soul die with the body, have their burial place." Mage said.

"Man this sucks." Hiro said.

"What's eating you?" Mage asked.

"That guy's political predictions. It's depressing." Hiro said.

"Don't let them get you down." Mage said.

"Well on the plus side I'm starting to get use to seeing naked dead people." Merida said.

"Finally some improvement." Jack joked.

Just then, another Heretic Soul appeared before them.

"You!" She hissed. "I know you!"

She pointed at Zilla with anger and hate.

"You did this to me! After I worshiped you as the future for all humanity! The day you killed us on that island after we gave you life!"

It was another scientist for Cadmus and Lex Corp.

"Yet another hated Cadmus, Lex Corp. scientist in life." Zilla hissed. "What you want?"

"As you doubt heard from Farinata, we damned of Heresy can see the future." She said. "Your future Anti-Superman is filled with death and destruction! You WILL be damned with us forever!"

"I don't think so." Zilla said

And as a retaliation, Zilla used his Atomic Breath to incinerate her to ashes as she screamed in agony.

"I never liked those Cadmus and Lex Corp bastards." Zilla said.

As they continued their journey through Heresy, a fettered stench filled the air. Everyone reacted to the smell and held their noses.

"Holy shit! What's that smell!?" Phoenix said holding her nose.

"It's Hell. Get used to it." Mage said.

"But it really stinks!" Dream said.

"Why don't we take a break so you guys can get use to this feted stench. There's a rest stop just ahead." Mage said.

* * *

The heroes walked to the crumbling brink of the very high cliff, and far dawn below they could see the ledges of the lower circles.

"This place is huge!" Anna said.

"Where the hell are we?" Dream asked.

"Where the Hell indeed, my friends." Mage answered. "We have passed through six circles of the Inferno. Below us within this remaining cavern, there are three more circles. One below another. Each full of accursed spirits. The next is circle seven."

"How and why are they imprisoned, those below?" Rapunzel asked.

"Take a look." Mage said.

"Okay." Jack said.

They all looked down over the ledge.

"This is where the sinners of violence are castigated." Mage said. "Because violence can be done to three persons making them potential victims, in three rounds it is divided within the seven circle; violence onto one's neighbor, onto one's self, and onto the divines."

"How so?" Anna asked.

"Ring 1: Folks who steal things from others, like Vasco Nunez de Balboa. Destroy property that doesn't belong to them, like Hernando de Soto. Extort money and favor, like Boss Tweed. Rob, like J.P. Morgan. Rape, like Attila the Hun. And murder other people like John Wilkes Booth." Mage explained.

Next.

"Ring 2: Violence against one's self. Suicide, like Hermann Goering. And all those who destroyed and wasted their own property, like Kaiser Wilhelm. Here we also find gamblers and whores, like King Farouk. And Drunks, like Dean Martin." Mage continued.

"Aw! Dean Martin is here! He was such a good singer!" Lightning said in shock.

"Ring 3: Violence against the divines, like Pol Pot. People who went against nature, like Robert Moses. Who curse and swear, like Lyndon B. Johnson and Marge Schott. And blasphemed like Friedrich Nietzche."

"Friedrich Nietzche!? Why is one of my favorite Philosohpers in Hell!?" Zilla exasperated. But he remembered. "Oh wait, now I remember. 'God is dead, and we have killed him'."

"Yep." Mage nodded.

"Really!? He's down here because of a quote!?" Zilla shouted.

"Violence against the Gods. I wouldn't do such a thing." Stoick said.

"Well then I guess I DO belong here." Zilla said.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Lightning asked.

"Because I'm an atheist. To an extent. I hate the divines because they're just pretentious." Zilla said. "I'm a deifier."

"And below that?" Elsa asked.

"Of every sin that gains hatred in the Heavens, fraud, it is peculiar to man, is the most displeasing to the divines. Therefore the fraudulent, and then the traitors, are the lowest, and more woe assails them all the rest." Mage explained.

"Meaning?" Lantern asked.

"Circle 8 is for the sins of fraud, which are even worse because in the divines' eyes, fraud comes purely from mortal itself. Betrays all the universal bonds between mortals. These sinners are sent deeper and get worse punishments. A veritable pig pile of crooks, like Richard M. Nixon. Liars, like Tokyo Rose. Con men, like Lee Atwater. Tax evaders, like Al Capone. Pimps like Peter Lawford. Drug dealers, like Richard Helms. Drifters, like Leni Riefenstahl. Schooners, like Peter Lawfard again. Moochers, like Billy Carter. Ambulance chasers, like F. Lee Bailey. And just plain old pricks, like Generalissimo Francisco Franco." Mage explained.

"Wow! That is a lot!" Jack said.

"Circle 9 is reserved for the sinners of treachery. Such as fraud against your family, like John Gotti. Fraud against you friends, like Charles Ponzi. Fraud against your country, like Marshal Henry Philippe Petain. Fraud against hospitality, like John Wayne Gacy. Treachery goes against everything natural and betrays even love itself, like Marshall Herff Applewhite and Nathurn Godse."

"Whose Nathurn Godse?" Dream asked.

"He shot Gandhi." Mage answered. "In the throne of Dis, in the very center of this dark universe, down in the deepest darkest ninth circle, all traitors are being tortured forever."

"But why are those in the circles above in the storm and rain and mud, why are they not so punished down here in the ruddy city?" Merida asked.

"Because their sins are of the flesh, which is less offending, unlike the sins of malice, which goes against nature itself." Mage answered.

"Who lies here?" Hiro asked.

"This tomb guards Anastasius, once Pope, whom Photinus led from the straight path." Mage answered.

* * *

The stink of Hell was becoming more then the group could bare and they felt weak and hungry. There is a gate in the seventh circle that is guarded by the Minotaur, who was conceived when a male bull mated with a female woman hiding in a wooden cow. That's what Mage said.

"Mage, do you hear that?" Phoenix asked.

Just then there was a rumbling sound and out from the rocks bursts out the Minotaur, roaring a deafening howl at the heroes, as a guard would do who trespasses on property. The heroes armed and prepared themselves for battle against the mighty beast.

"Who is this new monster? What does he want?" Stoick said standing his ground.

"The Minotaur guards passages into the seventh circle. Be cautious everyone." Mage said.

Everyone was ready to fight. But then Mage cut in.

"How dare you threaten us!" Mage said to the hulk bull. "Do you think one of us is the Duke of Athens who served your death in the mortal realm!? Off with you! Be gone abomination!"

That certainly struck a cord, as Mage's little rant enraged the Beast.

"Mage, I think you've made him angry." Hiro said quivering.

"Now, while he is blind with rage." Mage urged the group as the Minotaur charged. "Look fast. Steady. Now MOVE!"

On Mage's signal the heroes jumped out of the way from the charging Minotaur. Because of his hulking mass the Minotaur gathered up too much momentum to stop. As a result he crashed and fell unconscious.

"You have many surprises, mage." Stoick complimented. "Perhaps you would make a great warrior."

"It was nothing. He was all horns, no brains." Mage smirked.

The path was clear and so they pressed on.

* * *

 **Violence**

They soon found themselves in the seventh circle. Violence. As they saw a literal river of blood and the hearings of groaning damned in painful agony.

"This circle is reserved for the violent." Mage reminded the heroes. "In violence, wounds and death are inflicted against one's neighbors. The ring is torments those who murder and plunder, and every soul who wrongfully smites another."

"What is their punishment?" Elsa asked.

"Within this river are those aptly punished forever in a boiling blood they have shed." Mage answered. "This is the river of blood. The Phlegethon."

"How shall we cross? It's impossible." Stoick said.

"Well for those who can't fly." Zilla pointed out. "But I don't think we can carry you all."

"I got this." Mage said.

He then blew his fingers in a whistle. Then came three Centaurs. These three Centaurs are Chiron, Pholus, and Nessus.

"You summoned us, Mage?" Nessus spoke.

"Greetings Chiron, Pholus, and Nessus." Mage said with a friendly greeting. "We need safe passage across the bloody Phlegethon. We'd appreciate your service and protection. Can you help us?"

"Sure. We'll take you anywhere you wanna go." Chiron said.

"Of course. Climb and hold on tightly." Nessus said.

So for those who couldn't fly or leap great distances all each got on the three Centaurs.

"The river is treacherous." Nessus said, leading on the other three Centaurs to leap over the Phlegethon river.

As they leaped through the air, landing on one rock to another, they all saw the violent damned boiling in the Phlegethon River.

"Here is Alexander the Great, Dionysious, Attila the Hun, and countless others." Nessus said.

"Here's Joseph Stalin, General Curtis LeMay, Benito Mussolini, and Emereror Shōwa Hirophito." Chiron said.

"I still love and respect the Japanese." Zilla said. "Just not their war mongers."

"And who could forget, Adolf Hitler." Pholus said.

"Saw that coming." Zilla said.

"The damned here are worse off than those in the Styx." Dream said.

"These were the kings of bloodshed and despoilment." Nessus said.

Blind hatred and a lust for power are sins that drive the many lives in the living world, but in return they get a bitter place in the City of Dis, a planned community.

Suddenly the Phlegethon came to life and sprung out hands and arms made of pure blood.

"What the fuck!?" Lantern squealed.

"We did say the river is treacherous!"

"The Phlegethon is pure violence! They'll grab and drag anything!" Pholus said.

They kept leaping in great speeds as they were chased and perused by the Phlegethon itself. But they managed to get to the other side by the skin of their teeth.

"Be wary of the next passage friends." Nessus warned them.

"My thanks, Centaurs." Mage bowed in respect.

"Good luck to you." Nessus said.

And with that the three Centaurs left.

The heroes were now at the entrance to the second ring of the seventh circle of Violence.

"We must hurry. Litwick can wait no longer." Zilla said.

* * *

Thinking of the millions those war mongers slaughtered, it seemed Hell was making more sense the deeper they went. But as it turned out, it's not always that simple.

The heroes pressed forward and soon found themselves in a dark forest. The Wood of the Suicides.

"What is this place?" Phoenix said.

" _Go back._ " Lucifer's voice echoed. " _As your friend, GMAD, I'm telling you. You're not ready for this…_ "

"Friend?" Zilla scoffed at Lucifer. "So far we've been ready for everything you have to offer."

"This… is no forest." Rapunzel said with dread.

"Yes. They are those who did violence to themselves. This is the Wood of the Suicides." Mage said.

"S-Suicides?" Rebel said timidly.

"One may lay violent hands upon oneself. And therefore, in this place, those who deprived themselves of their lives repent in vain." Mage said in pity.

"What lies ahead?" Jack asked.

"Look well, and you will see things that make my words incredible." Mage said.

As they walked through the dreaded horrifying woods, faces began to display themselves.

"If you snap a twig off that tree, you'll see who is crying." Mage instructed.

So Zilla went a snapped off a branch.

"Ouch! You bitch! That's my wood!" Said a man tree.

"Huh!?" Everyone reacted in shock.

"My good man, if you don't refrain from breaking my branches, I'm going to punch you in the balls! Seriously!" The man-tree threatened.

"Relax. I told him to. Just tell them your story." Mage requested.

"The long version." The man tree smiled.

"No. Short."

"Alright." The man tree frowned. "I was George Sanders, the actor."

"Not the lady from Limbo, right?" Dream asked.

"No." Mage confirmed.

"Anyway, I won an Oscar for my portrayal of the cynic theatre critic Addison Dewitt. It's known as 'The Three Suicides' movie. I was one, and over there is Barbra Bates." George pointed to a lady tree.

"Hi, darlings." Barbra greeted with a friendly smile.

"And Marilyn Monroe…"

"Welcome to Hell." Marilyn said in a sweet voice.

"Anyway, first I wrote a note that said, 'Dear world. I am leaving you because I'm bored. I am leaving you with you worries in this sweet cesspool. Good luck!' And then I took an over dose of Nembutal. Is that short enough?" George asked.

"Um, yeah sure." Dream said.

"But… why are you guys all trees?" Jack asked.

"It's called punishment. Because we abandoned our bodies on Earth, our souls are imprisoned in these trees." George answered. "Plus we're being relentlessly dump upon. It's extremely unpleasant. Unless you're into that kind of thing I guess. Not to mention the tourists who poke souvenirs."

"Oh sorry about that. Here's your stick back." Zilla offered.

"Oh fuck off." George groaned.

The two lady tree just giggled.

That's what Hell was like. A little park with oak trees. Then they learned their were people who committed suicide were trapped inside those trees forever.

As the heroes continued forward in the Suicide Woods, Lightning suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"That voice…" Lightning said in shock.

Without hesitation, she ran to the voice.

"No, Lightning! Turn back!" Mage called out to her.

Lightning hastily looked around where the voice was coming from, brushing and breaking a branch by accident.

"Why do you break me? Have you no pity?" Said the familiar female voice.

Lightning turned to where voice is and reacted in shock at whom it was.

"Mother!?" Lightning gasped.

"Yes darling. I too am among the damned." The woman said in weepy woes.

"But… how can this be!?" Lightning said with her voice cracking.

"When a soul takes it's own life, quits a body from which it has uprooted itself, Minos judges it to the Seventh Circle. There it sprouts, shoots up like a sapling, with no body only the pain. For it is unjust that any soul possess that of which it has robbed itself." Mage said.

"No Mother! You don't belong here!" Lightning cried in grief. "You died protecting and saving our planet!"

The other members of GMAD remember that day well. When they came to Lightning's home planet to stop the war, her mother gave her life to stop their father and save everyone. Looking back on it put grief on all of GMAD's faces.

"I despised your father's cruelty. But I was too weak to defy him. And so – I took my own life to save you all – and you. You were alone." She said with sadness.

"Forgive me, mother." Lightning cried.

"The fault is mine. I had not the courage to protect you properly. Can you forgive me?"

"I should have done something." Lightning cried. "Mother, why did we lose everything?"

"Some men change, dear. Others become the man they once were – the man they wish to be." She said. "You are not lost."

"Why did this have to happen to all of us!?" Lightning cried.

"It is too late for us, sweetie. But there is still time for you." She said. "The pain we endure only makes us stronger. Heed my words. You must look into your deepest part and save your friend."

"And what of you?"

"Only the living can redeem themselves. I cannot." She answered in sorrow.

"This is too cruel a punishment for you, mother! This is not your fault!" Lightning said. "Mage! Can you free here?"

"Of course." Mage nodded.

Using his technomagic gauntlets, Mage invoked a spell that set Lightning's mother free from her torment. She gasped a sigh of relieve as she glowed bright.

"I am absolved, sweetheart." She breathed. "You must save Litwick. He is innocent."

She then turned to the rest of the heroes.

"Thank you my dear friends." She said sweetly.

And with that, she left Hell. Free. Lightning cried tears of joy and relief.

"You okay?" Zilla asked.

Lightning only responded by hugging Zilla and crying her eyes out.

"It's okay. We're here for you." Zilla said soothing her.

* * *

The heroes kept going until they reached the end of the forest and into a desert wasteland.

"We're still in the seventh circle?" Merida asked.

"Yes. The abominable sands. It is here that the damned did violence against divines. Violence may be done against deities, by denying them in the heart." Mage said.

"The vengeance of the gods is to be feared, no?" Stoick asked.

"The seven kings who besieged Thebes reside here. They feared not that vengeance." Mage said.

"While me and Mage respect that, we cannot deny their crimes." Zilla said. "I suppose we brothers belong here after all."

The heroes kept walking until they came across a desert town. There, they saw a dancing bar with men lined up outside. The place was named 'The White Swallow' and the men were dressed in drags. On the plus side the music sounded catchy.

Just then one of the men spotted GMAD and the heroes and reacted in joy.

"Wow! I don't believe it! It's GMAD! Is it you!? What a miracle it is to see you guys!" Said the man in a sassy voice. He looks at the Godzilla Brothers. "Looking good boys. Have you guys been working out?"

All the GMAD members reacted in awe. They knew this man. An old friend of theirs.

"Brunetto Latini!?" Lantern reacted in surprise.

"Hey Brunetto!" Mage greeted with joy.

"It's so wonderful to see you again!" Rebel said happily.

"What are you doing down here?" Zilla asked with worry.

"It's these ancient sodomy laws, my friend. They're still in the books in some states. Plus those so called Christian values, don't ask don't tell, my orientation doesn't go at all for so well." Brunetto said.

"But of all people, how could you be here? You were such a good friend." Zilla said with sorrow.

"Well God doesn't atone violence of ANY kind." Brunetto said. "Not even my marriage to my husband."

"Oh! So he's gay." Jack said.

"Exactly." Brunetto said. "Look through the window of the White Swallow my friends. We are condemned to dance to house music for all eternity."

So everyone looked and saw other queer men dancing to the house music.

"We may want to stop dancing. BUT we cannot rest. We must dance. It doesn't matter. We may be completely exhausted. BUT we gotta keep dancing."

"So who's down here? Who's on the dance floor?" Anna asked.

"Well to your left, Roy Cohn. His mentor, Joe McCarthy. That's J Edgar. Clyde Tolson. Librachi of course. Ernst Röhm the Nazi. And so on." Brunetto listed. "Shake it down, break it down boys!" He cheered.

He then turned back to the heroes

"But enough about us. It's obvious why we're here. What about you guys? I never would have guessed." Brunetto said in a queer manner.

"We're on a journey to save Litwick." Phoenix said.

Brunetto gasped.

"That sweet pretty boy is dead down here!?" Brunetto said with worry.

"I'm more bummed out, that you're here. You were such a great college professor." Zilla complimented.

"Thank you, Zilla. You were always a sweet guy. But let me warn you. Don't worry about what the critics are going to write. Fame and glory will be the sweet deals of your theatre of life. Good luck darlings!" Brunetto said kindly.

"HEY! Get your sorry ass in here Mary!" Shouted a very pissed off gay demon.

Brunetto blew manly kisses to the group as he went inside and danced to the music on the dance floor. As the group was beginning to leave, they all agreed with joy that Brunetto Latini, the late college professor was by far the best dancer in the house.

"Look at him go." Mage said.

"He really is a good dancer." Zilla agreed.

Lantern however was bummed out.

"I can't believe God punishes those who are gay!" Lantern criticized. "All love is universally equal!"

"I agree." Zilla said.

"Me too." Anna agreed.

"We all do." Jack said.

"That's right." Elsa nodded.

"So I guess that means I'll end up in the seventh circle." Lantern said all bummed out.

"Look on the bright side. At least we'll both be 7 buddies." Zilla said.

"Oh joy." Lantern said sarcastically.

Most of GMAD was still thinking about Brunetto Latini as they walked along and before they new it. They had left the city behind.

"Let's hope he is liberated from this place and goes to heaven." Phoenix said.

Just then they heard Lucifer's sinister chuckle again, and right before them his shadow appeared.

"What!?"

"Prey for your own souls, fools!" Lucifer chuckled. "For they all will freeze with me for ever in Cocytus below!"

"We'll kill you in your own circle Devil!" Zilla threatened.

"Yes! A contest! Hurry my friends. You're beloved Litwick is close!" Lucifer dared as he faded again.

"Why does he do this!? Bates us on!" Stoick roared.

"Perhaps he has plans of his own." Mage said.

The heroes kept going until at last they reached the end of the seventh circle. They came upon a deep and vast cliff with a waterfall of blood falling down into it's depths.

"Is that…?" Merida pointed.

"The Phlegethon, the third river in Hell." Mage answered.

"From where do the rivers flow?" Stoick asked.

"In the Mortal Realm, on an island called Crete, there is a mountain called Ada, once glad with waters, but now barren. Within stands a great figure of an old man, his head fashioned of gold, his arms and breasts of pure silver, at the fork of brass, down from there of iron, except the right foot which is baked in clay. His flowing tears force a passage in the cavern. Their course is from rock to rock into this valley, where they form Acheron, Styx, and here, the Phlegathon." Mage explained.

"Where does it flow from here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Over the cliff and down, and when there is no more descending, they collect and form Lake Cocytus. There you will see… I shall not describe it." Mage said.

"That what Lucifer said. Then that's where we'll find him." Lighning said.

"And Litwick, hopefully." Zilla said.

* * *

 **Fraud**

The heroes walked the climb down until they came across another cliff. But there was no way down.

"So how are we going to go down?" Merida asked.

"Wait." Mage said.

Upon his warning a beast with enormous dragon-like wings with the paws of a lion, the body of a wyvern, and a scorpion's poisonous sting at the tip of his tail, but with the face of an "honest man" appeared before them.

"Another beast we must slay!?" Stoick said in a fighting stance.

"No. This is the great monster of Fraud. Geryon. With the pointed tail that defies all weapons or cages, all truth ad reason, and who casts a permanent stench across the Earth." Mage said. "He is our passage to the Eighth Circle. He is going to take us down to the lower level. Climb inside. And be wary. It bites."

"Subtle." Hiro said.

"Excuse me GMAD and company, is it not true that you are sympathetic to the homosexual agenda!" Called a random Fox News reporter.

"What!?" Lantern gawked at that remark.

"Your critics say that you are all appeasers of terrorists!" The Fox News reporter said.

"Who is that man?" Stoick asked.

"Don't respond! Keep moving!" Mage urged the group.

"Have you ever been or now been an immoral relevist?" The Fox News guys continued.

But thankfully the heroes were with Geryon.

"Mage, what was all that about?" Phoenix asked.

"They're always trying to put their spin on things, and words leaked out we're here." Mage answered.

"Oh great." Dream groaned.

"Hang on now!" Geryon said to the group, as he flapped his wings and flew down into the Eighth circle.

"You can't avoid us forever! The hounds are at the gates!" The Fox News guy threatened.

* * *

It was bumpy ride down and some of the group was getting more terrified as they descended.

"Man, I'm feeling more terrified than JFK Jr." Dream said. "Or Amelia Earhart, or Patsy Cline, or John Denver, or Thurman Munson, or Glenn Miller, or Ricky Nelson, or Payne Steward…"

 _Many other names later_

"… Buddy Holly, or Stevie Ray Vaughan, or Lynyrd Skynyrnd, or-"

"Lynyrd Skynyrnd is not a person." Mage interrupted.

"Yeah he is." Dream retorted.

"It's not a 'he', it's an ensemble." Mage correct. "The correct person is Leonard Skinner."

"Whatever." Dream shrugged.

* * *

At last they reached the Eighth Circle of Hell. Fraud.

"My thanks Geryon." Mage complimented.

Geryon smiled and flew off.

"Let's hurry everyone." Mage said. "We are in the circle of Fraud, which one commits upon those who trusted in him or her."

They came to the streets of Fraud. There is a place in Hell called the Malebolge. Sometimes called the Bolgia. Or Malebolgia.

"We must travel these ten Malebolge."

Just then they hear demon chants coming their way.

"Savages! Come out and face us!" Stoick challenged.

Just then they turned to see four demons carry, together, a stand with a familiar figure standing tall on it.

"Is that… Mr. 5!?" Phoenix gawked.

"No. He's different." Zilla said.

"Kneel before me fools and peasants! For I am Yin!" He proclaimed.

"Yin? Why does that sound familiar?" Jack pondered.

"Wait! It's him!" Elsa pointed. "That's the person Hiccup was talking about!"

Just then Yin spotted Litwick's soul in Mage's possession.

"Ah ha!" Yin reacted. "Finally my destiny has arrived. Give that soul to me!"

"I don't think so pal!" Mage said.

"That was not a request!" Yin snarled. "My brother's reincarnated soul is the key to my resurrection and rule over this world."

"Wait! Litwick is your brother!? How many siblings does Litwick have!?" Lantern said.

"No. He said reincarnation. So that means… Yin and Yang are the previous incarnation of Litwick and 5." Mage deduced.

"What!?" Everyone reacted in shock.

"My, my. You're very smart, for a rat." Yin chuckled.

"Am I also correct in saying that you were split into two reincarnations? One 5 and the other Mr. 5 the dark side?" Mage asked.

"Right on the money. Pretty impressive." Yin said. "As I've commanded, you will give me that soul!"

"You'll have to pry it from us!" Lightning said.

"There cannot be a rival. Lucifer forbids it." Yin said.

"Well he's just sore loser." Zilla said.

"Behold the ten circles of fraud and deceit! Those who have broken the very bonds of trust and love – in this place, shall they be forever punished." Yin said. "This is where I reside."

"Makes sense." Hiro said.

"Malacoda!" Yin said to the demon spieces. "Show our guests their eternal resting place."

And with that, Yin vanished in flames. Upon his orders the demon species type known as Malacoda all appeared and readied to kill the heroes.

But the heroes managed to fight them off and kill them.

"Always clowning around." Mage said.

Without wasting any time, the heroes began their journey through Fraud. First stop the panderers and seducers.

" _Allow the sight of these ill-born souls to strike you; below, the panderers and seducers._ " Yin's voice sounded as the heroes entered.

As the heroes entered the Eighth Circle they saw a shady looking city. Filled with drug dealers and pimps.

"Sup play. Looking for a date. Got that hot chocolate. 100 buck." Said a damned panderer.

"Yo yo yo Dawg be cool 50 man see ya." Said a trembling panderer as he saw something that scared him.

"Yeah. Better drum up some business before she-"

And soon enough a car drove up which put the three panderers and seducers in trembling fear in their shoes. It was driven by a demoness, a devil lady, pure dark red, and wearing less clothing on her and sunglasses like a boss.

"Oh hey, hey Miss Celia!" Said the third panderer in fear.

"Yo motherfuckers! What the fuck are you doing standing around!? You're supposed to be making me some goddamn money assholes!" The devil lady Celia said in a swag threatening tone.

"Oh hey baby we was just talking about how uh oh how good you looking- AH!"

But the third panderer was met with a punch to the face. This put everyone in awe and shock.

"DAYUM!" Everyone reacted in shock.

"Don't baby me motherfucker! And don't blow smoke up my ass get back to work you freeloading cocksuckers!" Celia the devil lady threatened.

"Yeah, okay!" The panders said in fear and dread.

Celia turned to the group, smirked and pulled down her glasses to eye them a seductive smirk.

"You John's need a ride?" Celia offered.

The others were hesitant with fear. However…

"Yes madam. That would be lovely." Zilla smiled and nodded without fear.

"Well get the fuck in the car then, bitch." Celia played.

So the heroes all climbed in. Surprisingly everyone fit inside. Especially supporting the weight as they drove off.

"So long motherfuckers." Celia sang to the panders as she drove the car away.

"Pssh! That's a cold-ass bitch." The first pander muttered.

The group was sure glad to get a ride from Celia even if she was a demon pimp.

* * *

After all the heroes did nothing but walk in Hell. Hell was sure big, and took hours to get through. But in Celia's ride it took only a few minutes to get from hood to Capital Hill. Yes. There is a Hell version of the Capital Hill… in Hell. This was the second Bolgia of Fraud. Flattery

"Hmm. This place looks familiar." Jack said looking at the Capital Building. "Have I been here before?"

"What the Hell were you doing in Social Studies class, fool!?" Celia criticized Jack.

"Go easy on him, toots." Mage said. "You see my friends, this is the Capital Building."

"Yeah." Dream nodded.

"Where your elective representatives do the people's business." Mage explained.

"Uh, huh." Dream said.

"They're called Senators and Congressmen."

"Yeah! Yeah. I know. Congressmen are Congress people. Whatever. I got some brain cells." Dream criticized Mage's lecture.

"This is the home of the flatterers." Mage said.

" _These souls below, stewed in human filth, suffer for the crime of flattery._ " Yin's voice sounded again.

"Man! Shut the fuck up before I do it for you, bitch!" Celia said to Yin's voice.

"So… you go to Hell for flattery?" Lantern said. "But… what does the capital building have to do with flattery."

"They flatter away time. They are lips smackers and the chatters. But they are more commonly known as Lobbyists. They get what they want if someone else wants. Greasing up sticky wheels that one might find. They put the congress in play putting large amounts of currency into elections. If a leader wants to stay elected, they know who to bow down to if the Lobbyists need a few favors." Mage said.

"Corruption at it's worst." Anna said.

"Worse than that. These Lobbyists settle down away on vacation, because they claim they don't have the time to be bothered. Which is hypocritical considering they write all the laws and the wards don't mind. So long as we are buying." Mage said.

"How can they do that to their own people!? Avoiding responsibility!" Elsa said.

"I'll admit it's not easy running as leader. But to turn to shadow people is not honorable." Stoick said.

"Down here, there is no honor. The Lobbyists are hired by corporations to write laws and benefit from them. Think of this scenario. One day you are a military procurement officer buying the weapons the military needs. The next day you are a lobbyist working for the defense contracters who make the weapons the military needs. The third day you're a congressman appropriating the weapons the military needs. And the forth day once again you are a military procurement officer buying the weapons the military needs. Some would call this a revolving door." Mage explained.

"Holy shit, that's a dizzy one!" Phoenix said.

"That's what is known as a careerian who scatter away the time. They are the back scratchers and the cheats." Mage said.

"Well it's good to know they're suffering in Hell for this." Zilla said.

So Celia drove the car away to the third Bolgia.

* * *

As they drove through the third Bolgia, Simony, they noticed a site nobody would expect. A church. Yes. A church in Hell.

"Hey stop the car!" Jack said.

So Celia stopped the car right in front of the church.

"What is it?" Zilla asked.

"There's a church in Hell?" Elsa said.

"Yes. It is the Headquarters for the sinners of simony." Mage said.

"Simony?" Rapunzel gasped.

"Man, they're nothing but a bunch of low life crooks who cashed in their positions in the church!" Celia ranted.

" _Below are the simonist popes, those false men of the cloth, whom you followed so blindly._ " Yin's voice sounded.

"What the fuck did I just say, bitch!? Keep annoying us and I'll put my foot up your ass!" Celia shouted at Yin.

As they walked into the church they say legs coming out from the ground. These simonists were buried upside down with their feet on fire.

"Man that's got to be rough." Jack winced.

"That's punishment for you." Mage said.

"Pope Nicky?" Celia reacted in awe at someone.

"What is it, sugar?" Zilla asked in swag.

"It's Pope Nicholas the Third." Celia said walking over to the burning feet. "Mm, mm, that's some hot feet you got there, Nicky. Hold still."

Celia put a cigarette over Nicholas' feet and lit it.

"Oh may those nails." Moaned Nicholas. "Celia is that you?"

"Mmhmm, baby you got that right." Celia said puffing her smoke. "How you been?"

"Oh baby, I've been better." Nicholas chuckled.

"Are you being punished for your foot fetish, you freak?" Celia smirked.

"Oh no my child." Nicholas chuckled again. "I finagle sweet deals for my family for my throne."

"Ooo you bad ponic you." Celia giggled.

"Oh I'm not the only one, Celia." Nicholas chuckled again. "It's all in the stain glass."

Every one turned to the stain glass murals in the church windows. Stain glass can tell stories when put together. And these told stories that would get anyone angry.

"There's Pope Alexander the Sixth, who used his perchance to win the table election, killed his enemies, amassed a fortune, and made his kid a cardinal." Nicholas explained about the first stain glass.

To the second one…

"Next we have Pope John the Twelfth, who not only bought his election and toasted Satan, but also had sex with young virgins, widows, hunting pals, his niece, sister, mother, and other assorted individuals."

"Christ! This makes Circle Two look like heaven!" Merida gawked in disgust.

Finally the third one.

"And finally Pope Boniface the Eighth, who used his considerable power to manipulate political events and change the course of history." Nicholas concluded.

"You're making this up." Hiro said.

"Young man." Nicholas chuckled. "Go forth and Google it."

"Shit never changes! Hey boys?" Celia said.

"Fuck yeah. It pisses me off. Filthy greedy pricks. All on the name of God, my ass." Zilla growled in anger.

* * *

They cruised around Hell Town for a bit and saw some amazing places down there. They came to this one place where there were tones of fortunetellers, psychic, platonicas. This was the forth Bolgia of Fraud. Sorcerers.

Out from one of the psychic shops were a man and a woman, nude but with their heads turned backwards.

"Oh great! What I missed the most. Naked people." Merida groaned sarcastically.

"They're fucking heads are on backwards, shit for brains!" Celia said harshly at Merida.

"Since they spent their lives trying look into the future, they're now compelled to solely look into the past." Mage explained.

"Quite figuratively by the look of it." Zilla said.

"I got Johns that would pay for that kinky shit." Celia said.

Then came out a familiar looking man. Ronald Reagan.

"Dayum! That's Ronnie Reagan." Celia said.

"He's here for consulting astrologists." Mage said.

That put everyone in confusion.

"What? You go to Hell for consulting astrologers? Is this some kind of joke?" Dream said.

"Sometimes the only way bad guys get nailed is on a technicality." Mage said. "Just look at the stuff that's been making into the hang lately."

"So I guess learning astronomy is bad?" Rapunzel said with dread.

"No, not astronomy. Astrology. Astronomy is the study of stars and space. Astronomy is science, while astrology is mystic studies." Zilla said.

"Oh! That's good to know." Rapunzel sighed in relief.

"Dang no more daily horoscopes for me." Celia said driving the car away.

" _If only the false prophets here could have seen your future._ " Yin's voice sounded again.

* * *

They kept driving until Celia had to drop us off. Luckily it was an airport. This however was the fifth Bolgia of Fraud. Politics.

"Terminal 5. End of the line ladies and gentlemen." Celia said.

"Good bye Celia. Call me." Mage said.

"Mmhmm. So long suckers!" Celia waved as she drove off while blowing kisses.

The heroes entered the airport and saw lines of politicians. Winged demons and each terminal. These winged Demons are known as the Malabranche.

" _The boiling pitch of the politicians, among the worst liars._ " Yin's voice said.

"Stop talking my words, annoying deer tick!" Mage said to Yin.

" _Please place all luggage on the turn slots. Please place all metal objects and spare change from your pockets. Place then in the containers at the terminal._ " Said the airport announcer.

"Next!" Called out a Malabranche officer.

A damned politician, a senator walked through one of the terminals, but beeped with its metal detection.

"Aw shit." The senator groaned.

"Alright senator, I got to wand you. Put your feet on the mat." The Malabranche demon ordered.

"Very well." The senator said, pretending to be big and important.

"Arms out."

"I don't really enjoy this." The senator said spreading his arms.

"Good." The Malabranche said using the metal detecting wand.

"Watch that thing. You know who I am? I've been making laws-"

But the senator was interrupted by the metal detector wand beeping as it detected something in his pocket.

"Oh, we got something." The Malabranche officer smirked in delight.

The demon reached into the senator's pocket and pulled out a metal pin holding 100 dollor bills together.

"Okay, senator, what is this?" The demon said gesturing about the pin.

"At this moment in time, I have no direct knowledge of the matter which you refer in your query."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You better follow me, senator." The Malabrache demon ordered.

GMAD and the group were already in line at one of the terminals and saw what was going on.

"Mage where are they-"

"Shh! I don't want them to notice us." Mage whispered.

In the back room they saw the Malabranche demon with the senator.

"Turn around." The demon ordered.

The senator obeyed but begrudgingly.

"Now get in the tar pit." He ordered.

"Get in the tar pit? Oh shit! Hell no! I am not- ARGH!" The senator wailed as he was met by a Taser.

The senator was forced into the tar pit, where he wailed and screamed in painful agony.

Back at the terminal, the heroes saw the fate of the politicians and grimace in horror.

"Will you stop breathing down my neck!?" Said the politician in front of them. "Wait! You're breathing!"

"Yes. We're living." Mage said.

"You look familiar. Are you Margret Thatcher?" Lantern asked.

"No. I am former vise president of the United States, Spiro Agnew. I have been falsely accused of taking bribes in my vice president's office, that we're still due to me from my days as a county executive in Maryland." Spiro proudly proclaimed.

"Next!" A Malabranche demon shouted.

"Oh! That's me. Nice to meet you pilgrims." Spiro said proudly again as he went to the terminal.

"Alright, come on!" The Malabranche chief officer urged the vice president.

Spiro went through the terminal only to find himself surrounded by a group of Malabranche demons.

"Batter up." The Malabranche chief said to his fellow officers.

"I will remind you that I was the former vice president of the United States-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And I'm the king of France." Said a Malabranche demon.

" _Attention! All TSA personal! Spiro Agnew is in the house! I repeat Spiro Agnew is in the house!_ " The airport announcer said.

"Come on, boys! Let's get him!" The chief Malabranche said.

Upon his orders, the Malabranche ganged up on Spiro and beat him up senselessly with their batting pitons.

"You like that!"

"I love my job!"

"Here's our chance." Mage said to the group. "We're going to make run for it. Go!"

"This will teach you, you nattering napalm of negativity." Said the chief to the vice president.

But then the security alarms go off. The Malabranche chief looks and sees the heroes fleeing out of the airport.

"Security breach! Code Yellow!" The Malabranche chief shouted as he and the rest of the Malabranche demon officers gave chance to the heroes. "We're gaining on them! Code Orange! Code Orange!"

"They're gaining on us, Mage!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Then let's stall them." Mage said turning around and firing missiles at the demons.

"Count me in!" Merida said firing arrows.

"Elsa, together!" Jack said.

Elsa nods then she and Jack fire their magic ice at the Malabranche.

The rest of the heroes used their spells to do the same. Those without power punched and kicked the demons in vital areas. Most of the demons were killed by impalement or disintegration.

"There's more of them!" Anna shouted.

"Leave it to me!" Zilla said.

Zilla turned around to face the demons, then with once puff of breath fired his atomic ray at them, killing all the Malabranche demons. All except the chief, who barely managed to dodge and only had his wings burned off.

"Everybody jump!" Mage shouted.

They all ran to a tunnel ramp and jumped off from the height.

"What the-!?" The chief said as he fell from the height and onto the airport lanes. Without his wings he fell like a stone. "Code red… Code red…"

"Everybody! That way! Jump down the slope! Fast!" Mage said jumping and sliding down the large vast slop.

Everybody, however hesitant they were, jump down after him.

"They got away sir!"

"God Damn it! Call off the alert!" The Malabranche chief groaned.

* * *

The heroes soon found themselves at the base of the slops, Tired and breathing heavily from the chase. They were however in the sixth Bolgia of Fraud. Hypocrisy.

"I hate airports." Jack said breathing heavily.

"I haven't ran that fast since my divorce." Anna said in the same manner.

"I've been horribly out of shape." Stoick said the same.

Just then they heard music and cheers coming from a wide city street. They all walked through an alleyway and onto the side walks where they saw a parade of cosplayers and mascots.

"A parade?" Dream said in confusion.

"These are the Hypocrites." Mage explained. "While they're costumes may seem light and catchy and harmless, they're a form of punishment."

"So what you see is not what you get." Lightening guessed.

"You should talk to them and find out." Mage advised.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Butterworth?" Hiro spoke to one of the Hypocrites.

"I'm not Mrs. Butterworth, god damn it! I'm senator Storm Thurmond!" Storm said.

"What are you doing in that costume?" Phoenix asked.

"I have no idea. Get me the hell out of this mammy thing, will ya for Christ sake?" Storm asked.

But he had to go back into the eternal parade. Next came what appeared to be a crucified Barney the Purple Dinosaur.

"Whose that sorry looking guy?" Lantern asked. "He looks familiar."

"Barney looks cute, that's something." Rebel said.

"Just wait till you see who's cosplaying him." Zilla said.

"I am Joseph Caiaphus." He said. "I advised Pontius Pilate to give Jesus up to the Romans to be crucified."

"Well I guess that explains the situation you're in." Zilla said. "It's actually ironic and befitting."

"He made it possible for Christians to blame the Jews for killing Christ." Mage explained.

"It's actually sad. All of Jesus' great teachings now wasted and tarnished because of religious extremists." Zilla said.

"That's why the world was always awful." Mage said.

* * *

The heroes kept on journeying downward on the path until they arrived at the seventh Bolgia of Fraud. Thieves.

"This place is so grey." Lantern said as she looked at their surroundings.

This city was indeed literally grey. As they walked through they saw grey silhouetted figures. All ensnared in snakes.

"Are these ghosts?" Rapunzel asked.

"They don't look like ghosts." Jack said.

"Boo!" said another Jack Frost.

"Huh?" Jack reacted in shock.

"Did I scare you?" Said another Jack Frost.

"No I did." Said another Hiro.

"What the-!?" Hiro reacted.

"Mage?" Zilla asked

"Bro, why all these guys look like us?" Said another Zilla.

"I'm much better looking than all of you freaks." Said another Zilla.

"I am going nuts!" Merida said

"Hey speak for yourself." Said another Merida.

"I actually like naked people. I find them sexually attractive." Said another Merida.

"Mage! What's going on!?" Lantern said.

"Mage! What's going on!?" Said a bunch of other Lanterns

"Good question." Mage said.

"The answer will soon become clear to you." Said another Mage.

"I say that all the time in my best patronizing tone." Said another Mage.

"It's designed to annoy and frustrate all of you to no end." Said another Mage.

"And I can tell by the expression on your simple faces that it's working like a charm." Said another Mage.

"Ignore them." Said the real Mage. "They are not me."

"Ignore HIM! I'm am HE!" Said another Mage.

"Now it's your turn to say something, you idiotic pathetic sacks of meat." Said another Mage as he laughed.

All of the other Mages started to laugh along as well, taunting the heroes.

"This is so totally weird." Phoenix said.

"And I'm so articulate." Said another Phoenix.

"I am a professional genius." Said another Phoenix.

"Mage, will one of you tell us what's going on?" Real Phoenix panicked.

"Yes." Real Mage nodded. "These-"

"Are all clones! It's a stem cell research explosion!" Said one of the fake Mages.

"A science fair project gone bad." Said another fake Mage.

"These are the identity thieves." Real Mage said. "They stole other's identities on Earth for financial gain."

"I'm God's gift to women." Fake Jack said smirking.

"And I am God's gift to men." Fake Elsa said in the same manner.

"So am I." Fake Merida said.

"We have no identities at all. Except when some Claude like you walks by, then we assume your repulsive identity." Said a Fake Stoick.

"Like tofu taking on fins in the water." Said a fake Rapunzel.

"I'm losing my mind." Rapunzel groaned.

"I can't argue with that." A fake Lightning said.

"What mind?" a Fake Rapunzel said.

"Anyone seen my mind? It's kind of grey and gelatinous." Another fake Rapunzel said.

"I think I stepped in it." Another fake Rapunzel said.

"I certainly like to go out with Scarlet Johansen," Fake Lantern said.

"We're not here to satisfy the yearnings of your nether, Lantern." Fake Mage said.

"Mage which one is you!?" Dream said.

"I am."

"I am!"

"I AM!"

"Mage which one is you?" A Fake Dream said.

But then the heroes decided to leave the ensnared crowed before their heads explode from the insanity.

"Mage where are you?" Anna asked.

"Over here!"

"Over here!"

"No! Over here!"

But the group managed to reconvene with each other and regain their sanity.

"Mage-? Wait, Mage are you really you?" Merida asked eyeing the hedgehog.

"Yes, my friends. Once again I am the one and only me." Mage said walking away in frustration.

"So… were your clones saying all that, because you think it?" Hiro asked.

"Some stones are better left unturned." Mage answered.

" _Eternally bound in snakes, the thieves suffer below._ " Yin's voice answered.

* * *

Children always thought the world was fair and bad people got punished. Until they grow up and learn that it wasn't like that at all. But down here in Hell justice was finally carried out, in an evil, dark, and twisted way.

The heroes kept on journeying downward on the path until they arrived at the eighth Bolgia of Fraud. Councilors of Fraud.

" _Why not stay here in the company of the false advisors._ " Yin's voices sounded once more.

As they walked down the busy city streets of Hell they saw a theatre.

"Wow! A movie theatre! Let's go in!" Dream said.

"Dream, this is Hell. Not a holiday." Mage said. "Besides there are no movies here. Only puppet shows."

"Oh."

"Looks like a puppet show staring Ulysses." Zilla said.

"Hello folks, I'm Ulysses." The man himself said to the group.

"Hello there, Ulysses." Mage greeted. "Could you give a quick briefing of your story?"

"Sure. You see after me and my men liberated Troy I got a fantastic idea. Why not liberate the entire region? I was the leader to do it and nothing could detour me and my crusade. Not my darling son waiting for me at home, nor my beautiful and loving wife Penelope. No I had bigger fish to fry so I gathered my crew and so we set of into the region to introduce our wonderful culture of life. Ah we went form port to port, having one hell of a time in changing lots of minds. Yes indeed. We gave the heathens strong incentives to imitate our ways and join our side. Whenever the unbelievers had a problem seeing the things the way we saw them, we used gentle persuasion and they eventually came around to a sensible persuasion. We were remaking the region in our own image and liberating the people from the shackles of oppression. With our mission accomplished we eventually headed home. But by this time our ship so loaded down with all of the loot that we liberated that we were pretty low in the water. But what do you know, the first little wave hit the bow, swamped the hold and sank our sorry asses to the bottom of the sea. So in conclusion, I lead my crew down the primrose path and sealed their watery fate." Ulysses narrated.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Ulysses. What's your punishment?" Rebel asked.

"Punishment? You kidding me? I have to do this puppet show over and over again, exactly the same way, for the rest of eternity! That's the punishment!" Ulysses whimpered.

"Come on guys." Mage grumbled.

"But what about a cab?" Lantern said.

"We're gonna walk." Mage answered.

* * *

Once again heroes continued on journeying downward on the path until they arrived at the ninth Bolgia of Fraud. Sowers of Discord.

" _The worst of the frauds, those who seed evil and discord among those they should trust._ " Yin's voice sounded again.

"I'm getting really annoyed at Yin's voice." Dream growled.

"You're not the only one." Stoick the same.

"I'm looking forward to roasting him." Zilla said.

Here they see torture chambers of decapitation. The ones that planted their evil seeds into not only in others minds but also intimately to keep their legacy and culture going. Here these damned souls are decapitated in the most gruesome way. Some are split in half from their groins to chin, split from the torso, or from the neck.

This sight was so horrifying that most of the heroes had vomited from nausea.

* * *

Out of all the circles in Hell, the eighth circle was most treacherous. Until at last they arrived at the tenth and final Bolgia of Fraud. Falsifiers.

" _The final ditch. Below are the fakes, society's plague, who suffer for eternity in disease._ " Yin's voice sounded once more.

"FINALLY some good news for a change." Lantern groaned.

The heroes soon found themselves at a very big and tall business building called the 'Malebolge Business Center' address 666. The address obviously a pun for the number of the Beast.

"The tenth ditch of fraud has a billion feet of prime office space." Mage explained.

And so the heroes went into the lobby of the building and towards the elevator.

"Incarcerated here are the falsifiers, who defrauded countless trusting people." Mage explained.

Mage pressed the button and the elevator opened up.

"Where is this thing going to take us?" Stoick said eyeing the elevator.

"Down. Now come on." Mage urged them.

So all the heroes climbed inside the elevator. Surprisingly they all fit perfectly inside. Mage pressed a button and the doors closed shut and the elevator went down.

"Are we gonna stop anywhere?" Hiro asked.

"You should know how Hell works by now, my friends." Mage said. "To see if you do, we'll stop at several floors and you'll guess who the sinners are and what sins they've committed."

"Wow! For real? Do we get a new car or something?" Jack asked excitingly.

"Urgh." Mage groaned.

So the elevator stops on one floor, opens up the doors and reveals a Laundromat room with a billboard poster of a dollar bill and letters that spell 'Buck-a-Load, Fluff and Fold.' Inside the washing machines were the falsifiers, trapped inside the washing machines for eternity.

"Alright. Who are the sinners?" Mage asked.

So the heroes thought and pondered for the right answer.

"Okay um, a Laundromat. Clean clothes. Um. Wash! No um, soap. Spin cycle, Money. Money. Um, um, um, Clothes! Um, laundry!" Lantern pondered.

"Yes. Here's a hint. Money. Laundry. What do they clean?" Mage helped.

"Um, clothes?" Lantern guessed.

Wrong answer.

"No. These are the money launderers. The ones who used dishonest means to enrich themselves and falsify the sources of their income." Mage explained.

"Oh. Yeah, okay, yeah. I get it." Lantern said.

Mage pressed a button and the doors closed shut and the elevator went down.

"Let me guess. They get weirder the lower we go." Dream said.

So the elevator stops on one floor, opens up the doors and reveals a room with full of books piled up and burning on fire with a sinner being cooked and the stake.

"What's going on here?" Mage asked.

"Okay my turn." Jack said. "Uh, let's see, um, okay. Um, cooking, um, flame, books. Um cooking books."

"Yeah!?" Mage urged Jack.

"Uh, books, let's see uh, yeah. Um, they're- OH! They're making a cook book!" Jack guessed.

Once again wrong answer.

"NO! They cook the books! The sinners inflated the earnings and assess of their companies! And now they are cooked by books! Sheesh!" Mage groaned.

Mage pressed a button and the doors closed shut and the elevator went down.

"Okay the last one. See if you can get this." Mage said.

"Okay." Phoenix nodded.

So the elevator stops on one floor, opens up the doors and reveals a room with naked people being hung on the wall. Two of them opened their stomachs to reveal their innards.

"Hey! I'll swap you my large intestine for your spleen." Said one falsifier.

"Hmm. Throw in your gall bladder and you got a deal." Said the other falsifier.

"Haven't I've seen enough naked people for one day!?" Merida complained.

"Okay my turn." Hiro said.

"Here's your hint." Mage said.

"No! I'll get this one." Hiro said determinedly. "Organs, guts, insides, inder- Insider Trading!"

Right answer.

"Bingo! Hiro got it right!" Mage said.

"That's my Hiro!" Phoenix squealed and hugged Hiro in delight.

Mage pressed a button and the doors closed shut and the elevator went down. But then the elevator began to shake violently.

"Um, is this safe?" Rapunzel asked.

"Mage what's that noise?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot. This is Hell." Mage said.

"Oh FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKK!"

The voices of their screams and yells as they fell down the elevator shaft.

* * *

The elevator came crashing down to the ground. The doors opened up and cosmetically everyone fell out and toppled on top of each other. Groaning in pain.

"That hurt…" Lightning groaned.

"Oh gods! My back!" Stoick said.

"When I get home, I am taking a nice soothing bath." Merida said.

"That goes for all of us without saying." Zilla said.

After the heroes got up and recovered from their fall they soon found themselves at the end of the eighth circle.

"We searched all over Hell and we still couldn't find Litwick." Phoenix said.

"Where could he be?" Elsa wondered.

"There is only one circle left. And I have a hunch Lucifer, the Devil himself, is keeping him there." Mage said.

"You are correct." Said Yin's voice.

But this time he was there in front of the heroes.

"My brother's reincarnated body lies in the abyss. Where he belongs." Yin said.

"We'll be the judges of that." Dream growled.

"I think not. Look into the Nonth Circle of Hell. Look into the dark cold realm of the Traitors." Yin said pointing at the vast pit below. I was condemned by my BROTHER'S crime! What is your answer for his treachery!?"

"You have no right to Litwick!" Zilla shouted. "Relinquish him!"

"NEVER!" Yin shouted. "If there is ANYTHING to be relinquished is that soul you carry! You WILL give it to me!"

Yin flew up and spread his arm wide.

"Dwellers, Nightfiends, and Torturers of the Pit. Rip the flesh off of these mortals bones!" Yin commanded and three army factions of demons appeared and surrounded the heroes.

"YIN!" Zilla shouted with rage.

The heroes all glared at their enemy as they charged at the massive army of demons. It was the usual. Punches and kicks send demons flying back to their doom. Spells were casted destroying the demons into oblivion. Blades were swung slicing and dicing the demons into decapitated messes. They pressed on to face and defeat their enemy. Yin.

"The faithful has lost their faith! The incorruptible has become corrupted! The innocence have given way to sin! Like all the rest before! Who now can deny me my rights!?" Yin proclaimed. "I have so much to show you."

Yin then went in for the attack. Luckily Zilla stepped in and blocked Yin's attack with ease. Both warriors glaring at each other with a fiery rage.

"This is where HE belongs! Where YOU ALL belong!" Yin hissed. "My brother is the greatest fraud of all! He was nothing but a liar and a deceiver! And for that he will suffer!"

Yin threw another attack at Zilla, but once again Zilla caught it with ease. Never taking his eyes off his enemy.

"You certainly love the sound of your own voice! Don't you, you stupid bastard!?" Zilla roared.

He punched Yin in gut sending him flying at a wall.

"My brother never loved me! It was all a lie! Everything! My whole life!" Yin shouted.

Yin then unleashed a firestorm torrent at Zilla. Engulfing him. Everyone stopped and stared. The heroes looked on in horror, while Yin smirked in victory. But it was short lived. Zilla survived unscathed.

"W-What!?' Yin gawked.

"What you said should be Yang's lines!" Zilla said walking through the fires with ease. "You are a coward! We braved the circles of Hell for Litwick!"

"He means nothing to me!" Yin spat. "I will never forgive what he's done! Never!"

"Again! That is Yang's line!" Zilla spat. "Yang was meek and miled! And YOU took advantage of that! You liked being on top! The favorite! The number one! I'm right, aren't I!?"

"SHUT UP!" Yin shouted as he fired more fire spells at Zilla.

But just like before it had zero effect.

"Amazing as always." Jack said.

"He certainly is." Elsa agreed.

"W-Wha…Why won't you DIE!?" Yin said in a panic.

"The truth is YOU never loved Yang! YOU are the liar! YOU are the deceiver! YOU belong here! And for that you will DIE!" Zilla ranted as he charged in.

He attacked Yin with his Infinite Mass Punch. Impaling Yin and killing hm.

"N-No…" Yin gawked in dying agony. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Those were his last dying words as he disintegrated into nothing. Upon seeing their leader dead, the demons retreated for their lives.

"Looks like we won." Hiro said.

"Aye. Hiccup's message did not go in vain." Stoick said.

"So… shall we resume our journey?" Merida said.

"Yes. It's time to face our TRUE enemy. In the lowest part of the Ninth Circle. The Circle of Traitors. There we must face the king of Traitors. Lucifer himself." Mage said.

"So we go down there?" Rapunzel asked.

"It looks cold." Rebel said.

"The cold never bothered us anyway. Right Elsa?" Jack said to Elsa.

"Yes." Elsa smiled at Jack.

"Let us spur ourselves onward, friends. The final circle is near." Mage said to the others.

"What city is this that lies ahead?" Stoick asked.

"Because you pierce the darkness from afar, you stray in your imagination. When we reach the place below, you will see plainly how the sense is deceived by distance. These are not towers, but giants. Titans." Mage explained.

"Tell us of these giants." Anna asked.

"One here is called Nimrod, the builder of Babel. For his great flaw, a single language is not shared throughout the world." Mage explained.

"And the others?" Phoenix asked.

"The proud Ephialties, who tried his strength against Jove. And Anteaus, the once invincible son of Mother Earth." Mage answered.

"Very well!" Zilla said. "We're coming for YOU, Lucifer! We will make you pay for Litwick's suffering! We are coming for you!"

Without any more hesitation all the heroes jump headlong into the cold icy pit of the ninth circle. They were not afraid. They determined to save Litwick.

* * *

 **Treachery**

The heroes fell not into fire, but into a vast frozen wasteland. The very center of Hell. Farthest place in all creation, from the divine light. Treachery. The ninth circle of the inferno.

"This reminds me of the eternal winter back home." Anna said.

"Dude! Too sensitive." Hiro said.

"Sorry."

The heroes walked through the darkness, with some numb from the bitter cold. All around them were forsaken, frozen souls of deceivers and traitors.

However they soon found themselves on a subway train. The quickest a fastest way towards Lucifer's throne. Lake Cocytus. Of course the AC was on and it didn't help the situation.

" _Next stop, Lake Cocytus. End of the line._ " The train driver announced.

* * *

The heroes soon got off the train and out of the subway station. They found themselves in a small neighborhood occupied by many apartment buildings and snow.

"It's cold." Rebel shivered.

"I though Hell was supposed to be hot." Dream said.

"Hell is a complicated and nuance place that transience clichés." Mage said.

"Oh! You don't say." Phoenix said sarcastically.

"Well at least we got to see Demons, tortures, and bondage stuff, rubber and stiletto heals." Lantern said.

"This is Hell, Lantern. Not your personal fantasy." Mage said.

The heroes kept walking through the snowy streets until they came across a frozen lake.

"This is the frozen lake. Cocytus. The resting place a traitors and betrayors." Mage said.

"Cocytus? Who names this shit?" Dream said.

"Who are you, who walks the path of Hell so warmly, oh living ones?" Said a frozen damned female.

"Where is Lucifer?" Zilla asked. "Tell us, before most of us freeze in this miserable Hell."

"Wipe the icy tears from my eyes and I shall tell you." She requested.

Which made sense. She couldn't see anything. So Zilla wiped her frozen tears from her eyes. She looked around and gave them her answer.

"The lord of Hell dwells at the center of this frozen lake. Passed the storms of Ptolomaea, deep in the center pit of Judecca. There his icy halls are well protected and none but the mightiest can clear a path." She explained. "But can you believe me? Can you believe a traitor?"

That was a very good question.

* * *

Long have the heroes wondered through the icy paths of Hell, passed the frozen giants of legend; Nimrod, Ephialties, and Anteaus.

Just then Hiro tripped and hell from a rock.

"Ow!" Hiro groaned.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix asked with concern.

"Watch where you are going twinkle toes!" Said another female voice.

"Sorry about that- Wait what!? Who said that?" Hiro asked.

"It's me. Down here. The one you just kicked. I am Lizzie. Lizzie Borden." She introduced.

Lizzie was frozen in the lake up to her shoulders.

"No way! I always wondered if you were guilty or not." Jack said.

"My hand slipped." Lizzie said.

"Yeah 29 time?" Jack scoffed.

"30." She corrected.

"Who else is here?" Lantern asked.

"Well here we have Nicolae Ceausescu and his lovely wife Elena Petrescu, who betrayed their Romanian country men by wantonly killing them." Lizzie said.

"I am genius of Carpathians." Nicolae proclaimed.

"Big deal." Elena scoffed.

"That's the Norwegian Nazi Puppet Vidkun Quisling, who betrayed his country and became household lord." Lizzie said.

"Who's that guy gnawing on that other guys ear?" Hiro asked.

"That's Ugolino della Gherardesca. Please don't ask him his story. He'll chew your ears off." Lizzie begged.

"Quite literally." Zilla said.

"For betraying the love and trust that nature makes, at the center of this universe, in the seat of the Devil himself, every traitor is consumed eternally." Mage explained.

They were battered by a fridge wind that was like the beating of Lucifer's black wings.

"What makes this cold wind?" Stoick asked.

"Lo, Dis himself. The emperor of the woeful realm. And lo, the place where we must arm ourselves with fortitude." Mage explained.

"Where is this freezing wind coming from?" Lantern asked.

"Just hold on a bit and you'll see. There's someone I'd like you to meet first." Mage said.

There in the ice, like all the rest is Dick Cheney himself.

"Dick Cheney? Well, well, well look who finally got his comeuppance." Phoenix said.

"Well some amongst us are so evil, that our souls are condemned during life." Dick said.

"Dick Cheney has a soul?" Lantern scoffed.

"Yep. A demon once possessed my body in an undisclosed location and continued to serve the American people until my pace maker failed." Dick explained.

There they were down at the very bottom of Hell. The soul of Dick Cheney frozen in Lake Cocytus in the very pit of wickedness, while his demon possessed body wondered the board rooms and chambers and congressional floors of Washington, shaking hands, and holding bible studies, and mishandling entire nations.

Finally the heroes understood how people as vile as him walked the earth. That was it for them. They were stunned.

* * *

Finally after a seemingly eternity they came to a passage that was arched with the frozen links. The mighty chains of Judecca.

"We're getting closer, my friends. To the center of the City of Dis. The natter of all evil." Mage said.

There in front of the heroes was the absolute ruler of this putrid world of pain and suffering. They say Lucifer was once the most beautiful of all the angels. Now his complexion is the color of the Earth's mantle and his body was half buried in the icy lake. Huge and hideous to look at. On his back was set of four huge wings, not bird wings, but more like bat wings. The rhythm of their strokes caused enough wind to keep the bottom of Hell covered in ice, despite the flames in the circles above.

That soul up there who suffers the greatest punishment, he who has his head inside and his legs outside of the center red skinned head, in Judas Iscariot. The one hanging from the left black skinned head is Marcus Junius Brutus, the other one hanging from the yellow skinned head is Gaius Cassius. Lucifer cried from six eyes, bloody red saliva dripped down from three chins. He chewed the sinners with his teeth, each mouth tormented a sinner three mouths at once.

"That's Judas Iscariot, in velvet." Mage pointed to the center head. "And that's brutus." Mage pointed the left head.

"You mean like Brutus from Rome?" Lantern asked.

"Yes. Traitor to the former emperor of Rome, Julius Caesar." Mage answered.

"So these guys are like the worst. The baddest of the bad. So they get eaten by the Devil himself?" Merida asked.

"Yep." Mage nodded.

"Let me guess. He pukes them up or craps them out and eats them again and again, over and over for eternity?" Dream asked.

"You're getting the hang of this." Mage said.

Then they see Lucifer eating another traitor soul.

"That's Heinrich Himmler of the SS." Mage pointed.

"Yeah but where is Litwick?" Phoenix asked.

"Well his soul is glowing brighter that before so that means he's here." Mage said.

"He's here!?" Zilla said with shock.

"Yeah. Give me a second." Mage said.

Mage used his Technomagic scanner housed in his Gauntlet and scanned the center of the abyss for Litwick's body.

"The scanners are picking us two familiar signatures coming from… up there!" Mage pointed.

And he was right. Their dangling from the ice was Litwick's lifeless body. But next to him was his brother. Theawesomest5.

"It's is Litwick!" Elsa said with joy.

"But look! It's Mr. 5." Stoick hissed.

"No it's not." Zilla said.

"What do you mean? Look! It is that devil!" Stoick said.

"Look more closely. It's Theawesomest5. Remember, Mr. 5 is actually the dark side of 5 himself." Phoenix said.

"And Yin's reincarnation." Lightning said.

"We can save both of them." Zilla said.

"But how can we get them without being spotted?" Rebel asked.

"Me and Mage will deal with Lucifer." Zilla said.

"Right behind you, bro." Mage said.

"What!? No! You guys can't fight the Devil! Even we incapable of doing such a thing!" Lightning said.

"Don't worry about it. I've been to Hell many times before. I'm practically Doomguy." Mage assured them.

"We'll deal with him, while the rest of you guys save both Litwick and 5." Zilla said.

"You sure you don't need a hand?" Merida offered.

"We can do this." Zilla said.

"Hold on to this." Mage said giving Phoenix Litwick's soul. "I have a feeling Lucifer wants it."

"Okay." Phoenix nodded. "Let's hurry everyone."

The heroes climbed up the icy edge while the Godzilla Brothers approached the King of Hell, Lucifer. Upon seeing the heroes Lucifer only chuckled this time with his deep demonic voice echoing throughout the lake of the abyss.

"Welcome, great heroes. Welcome to your final resting place. The circle of traitors." Lucifer said to the heroes.

He knew they were there. He was just toying with them like the devil he is.

"Lucifer! We have come to free the twins from this miserable Hell! But not before we rid all of creation of your corruption!" Zilla said boldly at the giant devil.

"You will never see Litwick or 5 again. Nor will you be able to escape. The path to living world and Purgatory lies through me." Lucifer said. "You are the warrior of a weak and dying God - a God who is the true evil. His power wanes over the world."

"Well we won't deny that." Zilla said. "At least that something we can agree on."

"Unfortunately, your words have no power over us, Devil. We will ring the very soul from your frozen body." Mage challenged.

"I doubt you could. But YOU Mage, YOU have been a bane to Hell for the longest time. This time you won't escape. This time you will die." Lucifer said to Mage.

"Try us! We have a way of taking the fun out of things from our enemies." Zilla said.

"Indignant fools. Come! Let me devour your souls as I devoured Judas Iscariot. You will all remain here until creation's last breath. Do you hear?" Lucifer challenged.

"NEVER!" Zilla roared.

Both he and Mage charged that the three headed Devil.

"You are not invincible here! You are just another demon! And like any fallen, you can be destroyed!" Zilla roared.

Zilla flew right into Lucifer's left head's face and impaled his eye. Lucifer naturally roared in painful agony. He tried grabbing Zilla but Zilla just punched his giant hand away.

"YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME!" Lucifer roared.

"We beg to DIFFER!" Mage said as he punched Lucifer in the gut.

This made Lucifer roar in pain some more. He tried to retaliate by slamming his giant fists onto the ground, making fire shockwaves. But the brothers weren't affected by this. Lucifer even tried using his giant bat wings to create massive hurricanes and tornadoes. But Zilla just thunder clapped them into oblivion.

Meanwhile the heroes were getting the twins down from their parchment predicament.

"Okay we got Litwick down!" Jack said. "What about you guys!?"

"We got 5 down!" Dream answered.

"Okay! Now WE just need to get down!" Hiro said.

"Look!" Merida pointed.

Everyone looked at the fight with awe. Zilla grabbed both of Lucifer's giant arms and held him down.

"Mage! Go!" Zilla called out.

"Here I come!" Mage shouted.

He ran with super speed, leaped up into the air, flew with his rocket boots on top of Luifer's head. He whipped out his plasma sword by switching in on, then with one jump down, Mage cleaved Lucifer right down the middle. Blood oozing and dripping down from his giant three-headed body.

"What have you done to me…?" Lucifer gawked in dying agony.

Lucifer roared in dying agony, coughing and gawking as the blood spewed out of him like a fountain and so his giant body fell to the frozen lake. Dead.

"We have slain you great beast." Zilla answered the dead Devil. "Victory is ours."

But then the Giant dead Devil began to move again.

"What's this!?" Mage gawked in shock.

Lucifer was still alive.

"Thank you Godzilla Brothers. I am very impressed. You are the best, Godzilla Brothers. Many have tried and many have failed me. Brave Ulysses, the great Alexander, Attila, Lancelot... Only Litwick possessed a soul black enough to free me." Lucifer said.

Then the giant devil grabbed his stomach area and ripped it open with both his giant hands. Then the giant devil went lifeless limp once again. But everyone could sense something else within the giant devil corpse.

"New life writhes inside him. No!" Stoick gawked.

Leaping out of the giant corpse through the hole in the stomach area was a muscular, supernaturally tall, humanoid demon with black skin with several glowing scars around his body. Glowing red, orange, and yellow eyes, two large horns on his head and small spikes on his shoulders and chest. Wearing a bronze gold armlet on his right arm in the shape of a serpent, string like ropes around his right lower arm, a metal cufflink on his left, metal rings on all his fingers, and his legs are of a goat. He has the physical appearance of a Satyr, with a loin cloth wrapped around him. Smoking stumps on his back where his angelic wings used to be when they were torn off. This is Lucifer's true devil form.

"Truly you are all the greatest of my minions." Lucifer chuckled.

"Minion! We don't serve you! Speak without your false tongue, serpent!" Stoick bellowed.

"Do you not? You freed me from my eternal torment." Lucifer said.

"What are you talking about!?" Phoenix said.

"Surely I've made my meaning rather plain." Lucifer said. "I was the one pulling the strings of the events during your first day of your Movie Viewing."

"You!?" Dream gawked.

"Yes. You see after the fall of the Shadowlord in Deltora, Mr. 5 was sentenced to this place. However I made a deal with him. I can revive his Shadowlord and grant him the powers necessary to do it, so that he can become a supreme ruling sovereign. Little did he realize that he was tool for my freedom. Of course there were set backs, I will admit that. But improvising sure is a wonder trait. You were just one of many roads that I chose to take. Trust me. I made certain of that." Lucifer explained.

"We came only for Litwick. We gave our lives to free Litwick, not you!" Zilla hissed.

"Litwick? Did you really think this was all about the boy? He was only the puppet." Lucifer smirked. "It was freedom I wanted along. Don't you see? I was bound by God in this frozen pit. Only my shadow self was allowed to roam free. It took puppets to release me."

"No! It isn't true! We defeated you before! Show us the way out from Hell or we will end your miserable existence!" Zilla threatened.

"Destroy an Angel of God? You arrogant gnat! Such vanity, such pride - I could have slain you the moment you fell into Hell!" Lucifer snarled.

Summoning hell fire he formed a whipped and attack Zilla. But Zilla caught it with his bare hands.

"Then why didn't you!? Because you couldn't! If anything it's you who is the arrogant gnat!" Zilla roared.

"You maybe a God, but it was God himself who created evil! It was He who created ME. If you knew the true nature of God, GodzillaMan, you too would rebel." Lucifer said.

"I do. I am a rebel!" Zilla said.

"Then you DO belong down here!" Lucifer chuckled.

"You guys get out of here!" Zilla said to the party. "I'll stay and take care of this bastard!"

"But Zilla-!" Rebel called out.

"That's an order! GO!" Zilla shouted.

"Come on!" Mage said, leading the team out. "Bro! You better come back to us alive!"

"Don't worry I will." Zilla smirked.

Using his Technomagic Mage opened up a portal back to the living world.

"Everyone, through the portal now! Go!" Mage said.

Without any hesitation everyone jumped through the portal. Then the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Back at Litwick;s home, the portal opens up and everyone piles out. They were back home in the living world.

"We… we're back…" Jack said.

"Yep. We sure are." Mage said.

"But what about Zilla!?" Lightning said with worry.

"We just left him there!" Merida said in the same worry tone.

"Hang on! We can view Zilla's progress with my Interdimensional Viewer!" Mage said.

Pressing buttons on his Technomagic gauntlet he put up a holographic screen of Hell where Zilla was facing against the Devil himself.

* * *

Back in Hell, Zilla and Lucifer face each other in deadly combat.

"Everyone is free now. Only you an I remain!" Zilla roared.

"Come for me, Monster of Steel! Come, face your destiny." Lucifer said sinisterly.

Using his hell fire whip, he lashed at Zilla, causing quakes for ice blocks to rise. Zilla just dodged them all. Zilla then charged at Lucifer.

"You are nothing to me! A talking animal!" Luicfer roared as he swung a right hook.

Zilla blocked the left hook and leapt up and swung a right hook claw and Lucifer damaging the Devil. Naturally Lucifer roared in pain, but retaliated with a kick from his hoof.

Surprisingly, Zilla was forced back so hard, that he tried stopping himself with his claws. Lucifer then brought his fists down creating fire shockwaves. Zilla was un affected, but what came after was an earthquake of ice that pushed Zilla up and away. But Zilla took this to his advantage and soared right at the Devil.

"I grow weary of this game!" Lucifer growled.

Using hell pyrokenisis he summoned fireball projectiles out of thin are, and launched them at Zilla. Zilla managed to deflect a few of them with ease, but one hit him directly sending him flying at the ice walls. For extra measure Lucifer then grew bat wings on his back and flew at Zilla with repeated rapid punches. He wasn't going to let Zilla have the upper hand.

"Now Die! Die! Die! Die!" Lucifer shouted as he continued punching him. "Die you piece of SHIT!"

With one more massive punch to Zilla's face, caused a fiery explosion. Lucifer smirked in victory. But it was short lived. Zilla survived as he roared a war cry of rage that caught Lucifer off guard.

"WHAT!?" Lucifer gawked.

"DIE!" Zilla shouted.

He tackled the devil with such force that he used his Infinite Mass Punch on him doing a lot of damage. Both warriors breathed heavily from their massive fight. Even Zilla had to admit that Lucifer was the only entity to ever give him a tough fight. He was defiantly a worthy opponent.

"You dare assault ME?! YOU, who have done far worse then I! I stood for my fellow angels, for reason and justice. And then Man made you _,_ in Their "image". You, the flawed creation! And I was to bow down to you!?" Lucifer growled in rage and hate.

"Well even I have to admit. No one is strong enough to make me catch my breath, let alone defeat me. But YOU Lucifer just did the impossible. You are certainly a worth opponent. And now, I'm getting really excited." Zilla smirked.

But then from the giant empty corpse, came a light. It then caused a fiery explosion engulfing the corpse into smithereens. When the smoke cleared, in its place, was a portal. A portal to Purgatory. Lucifer smiled sinisterly.

"Finally! I will reclaim my proper place in Heaven. Behold GodzillaMan! Beyond the Inferno lies Purgatory! But instead of YOU, I shall escape from this pit. All the souls of Purgatory shall suffer and burn! And beyond Purgatory. Paradise itself will crumble! I will plunge the cosmos into chaos! And it is all your doing. Because of you, God will finally see me rule His creation!" Luicfer proclaimed.

"No! I will NOT allow it!" Zilla said.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me. No one can stop me. My gratitude for breaking the chains of Judecca. You dolt! Behold your ruin, and witness my escape into the Kingdom of Purgatory, and Paradise!" Luicfer said as he flew upwards.

"Actually I can." Zilla smirked.

"Remember the war in Heaven! Remember the Rebellion! Soon, we shall all witness the end of the Universe! The fallen sons of Paradise will rise again!" Lucifer proclaimed again.

"To be honest I didn't want to use this, because it is a double edge sword. This power I have not only increases my power 10 fold, but it also shortens my life span the longer I use it. But that's not the worst of it. If I use it. It's pretty much Armageddon. But you now what? It's a perfect opportunity to use because it's a win-win scenario for me." Zilla said.

Zilla curled his fists and began focusing whatever power he has hiding. Zilla then roared a mighty battle cry as he gathered the latent power from within. His body then began to form and glow bright red, orange, and yellow scars of flame all over his body. Steam and smoke emitted from the glowing flames his body emitted. It was like he was volcano. With one more roaring battle cry, Zilla's transformation was complete.

Lucifer looked on in shock.

"What is this!?" Lucifer growled.

"This is Burning Mode!" Zilla shouted.

"You can't intimidate me with your tricks!" Lucifer said.

Lucifer then threw fireballs at Zilla but they just deflected off of him.

"Impossible!" Lucifer growled.

Zilla the flew up to Lucifer at high speeds and tackled the devil. Lucifer tried to escape by flying upward from the 9th circle of Hell, but Zilla kept his grip on him tight. Lucifer then tried ice projectiles, but Zilla burning body just melted them before they could touch him. Finally Zilla loosened his grip, swung Lucifer around, grabbed him by the neck and forced him down from the air and came crashing back down onto the frozen lake. Zilla then unleashed his most deadliest attack in his Burning Mode. Infinite Heat Ray. With one puff of his breath, Zilla created an atomic nuclear explosion that engulfed everything in the 9th circle.

When the smoke clears, Lucifer was on his knees, breathing heavily from the attack. Zilla was back to normal, also breathing heavily, but standing tall as the victor. He won. This time Zilla was going to kill the Devil.

"Wait! There's just one last...minor detail with which I ought to make you familiar." Lucifer said pointed to the mirror in the lake.

Zilla looked down and saw his past. When he awoke in the laboratory on that island. When he killed everyone in site in a fit of rage and hate.

"This is…" Zilla said.

Lucifer then recovered quickly, due to his immortality.

"You've sinned, GodzillaMan! You can't go anywhere. Not a single soul may leave this place. It is forbidden. By Him." Luicfer said talking about God by pointing upward. "I am so sick of you!"

Lucifer then started proclaiming once more.

"I will reclaim my rightful place in Paradise. My path will be paved with the sins of Man, and yours shall be the bedrock of my return. And all that is good shall be gone from the universe forever!"

"Not yet. I still have many powers from both my original selves. Godzilla and Superman. Powers that will free me from this inferno. And ever kill you!" Zilla said.

Upon his words, more raw energy and power emanated from his body.

"This power GodzillaMan - we can use it together! You and I, friend. Just think what we could achieve!" Lucifer said in a panick.

"I would rather not." Zilla responded.

"GodzillaMan. I can give you a purpose. A life of your own. Together, we will rule the three kingdoms of the afterlife!"

"It's not going to happen."

Zilla's eyes glowed once more with his heat vision, his mouth glowing with his atomic breath, and his body once again entering the Burning Mode. Zilla unleashed his final Infinite Heat Ray. Lucifer was engulfed by it's intense raw power and heat. Lucifer struggled to stop it and survive. But…

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lucifer cried out his last words in dying agony.

Zilla had done the impossible. Killing the Devil. Lucifer was no more.

* * *

 **Chapter 99 Complete! PHEW! Man that was a big one! But the heroes managed to do it! They saved Litwick and 5 from the clutches of Hell and the Devil! Now one thing remains. Reviving Litwick. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 100: Rebirth!**

 **CELEBRATION! MY 100** **TH** **CHAPTER!**

Back at Litwick's Home, everyone saw everything from Mage's Holograph monitor. They have been cheering and quivering with fear and suspense. But by the end they all reacted in awe. Zilla. GodzillaMan1000 killed the Devil himself. Annihilated the source of all evil, the evil incarnate. The Beast was no more. The reactions were the same as they saw what happened at Asgard.

"He… He actually did it…" Phoenix stared in wide-eyed and jaw dropping awe.

"He killed the Devil…" Stoick said in the same manner.

"I'm actually surprised we didn't make bets." Lantern said.

"Really!?" Merida reacted.

"Seriously!? You bring something like that up when the entire world was at stake here!?" Jack reacted too.

"What!? It was just a suggestion!" Lantern said defensively.

"This is my brother were talking about here." Mage said.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Anna asked.

"Of course I am. But I know he can take care of himself. I know he will always find a way." Mage answered.

"So… how do we get him back?" Rebel asked.

"Mage, can you get him back?" Lightning asked.

"Let me see…" Mage said.

Mage tried pressing switches and buttons on one of his gauntlets. But then he reacted in dread.

"I can't!" Mage growled.

"WHAT!?" Everyone reacted in shock.

"But why!?" Hiro asked.

"It's the 9th Circle. It's jamming the transmission." Mage said. "Wait! Then that would mean…"

As soon as Mage realized, the Holographic went to static. They lost transmission.

"Oh Shit!" Mage growled. "We lost the transmission!"

"Well get Zilla back here!" Elsa said.

"I can't…"

Everyone's reaction was same on each face. Dread. They all now believe that there was no way to save Zilla from Hell. No way to get him back.

But then soothing unbelievably amazing happened. Mage began picking up an energy signature.

"Wait! I'm picking up Quantum Activity coming from… Here!?" Mage reacted in shock.

Suddenly a bright light sparkled and shine out of nowhere and in mid-air.

"What the Hell!?" Mage reacted in shock.

"What is that!?" Rapunzel reacted in the same manner.

Everyone all reacted in that same wide-eyed and jaw dropping manner. But what followed next was a fist breaking through. And everyone knew and recognized that fist.

"Can it be…?" Phoenix reacted too.

They soon got their confirmation when another familiar looking hand came out of the light and grabbed both sides and spread out like they were opening a door. The light was actually a tear in the fabric of the time-space continuum. Now it was formed into a portal. And who else could it be but GodzillaMan1000 coming through from the other side.

The instant he made it out of Hell and back to the living world, the portal tear closed behind him instantly. Zilla was back.

"ZILLA!" Everyone shouted as they all ran to him and embraced him.

"YOU'RE BACK!" Jack chuckled with joy.

"We thought we lost you!" Rebel cried.

"You are indeed a great warrior!" Stoick bellowed a laugh.

"Welcome back bro!" Mage said fist bumping him.

"It is wonderful to see you all again. Alive and well." Zilla said to the group. "Sorry to have worried you."

Zilla patted Rebel's head ruffling her hair, turning her sad frown upside-down.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around Zilla and Mage as they presented the body of Litwick they all saved from Hell.

"This is it people." Mage said.

Mage then took the completed soul of Litwick.

"Love, Wickedness, Traitorousness, Immortality, Darkness, Belief, and Power." Mage said. "Let two halves become whole once again."

Mage held up Litwick's completed soul above Litwick's body and let it float down into him. Once the soul was back into it's host, Litwick's body began to glow. Everyone watches and reacts in awe at this beautiful spectical. When the light died out. Litwaick's body began to stir. Then his eyes flickered open and he started to breath again. Litwick was alive again.

"Everyone…" Litwick said.

"Welcome back to the living my friend." Zilla smiled down.

"Zilla…" Litiwck chuckled with joy.

"He's alive!" Dream cried.

Just like with Zilla, everyone gathered around and embraced the return of their friend. Litwick was back and everyone was happy.

"But I don't understand. How am I back?" Litwick asked in confusion.

"You might want to sit down for this." Zilla said.

Litwick listened to everyone telling the story. How Zilla and Phoenix defeated Mr. 5 and Janet in combat and destroyed the tree of death. How Mage found the four pieces of Litwick's Horcroxes and how the others divided into teams to get the other three. Then told of their adventurous tour through Hell. Though a few made a few jokes and pun about it here and there. But the part about Zilla fighting and defeating Gods and Devils was a mind blower.

As anyone can imagine, Litwick was struck in shock and surprise.

"I… I can't believe it. That's quite the story. You guys must have been through a lot for me." Litwick said in shock.

"Hey. You were worth it in the end." Zilla assured him.

"Yeah! We would never abandon our friend!" Dream said too.

"So… my soul is now complete…" Litwick said placing his hand on his chest. "But… I can't…"

"Can't what?" Lantern asked.

"I separated my soul for a reason…"

"We know." Phoenix said.

"No! I don't think you do." Litwick said. "It can't stay like this. I need to separate it once again. This time for good."

"What no!" Rebel cried out. "We don't want to lose you again!"

"I have to-"

"Don't even think about it!" Zilla growled. "No matter how much you want this, it's the same as running away. You've been running away from your problems your whole life. You leave it to others to solve them for you. But no more. Not this time. This time you need to stand and face them. Don't let fear rule you."

"He's right." Mage said. "Besides, not to brag, no matter how much you try, we'll find them again anyway."

"But I-"

"No buts!" Zilla said. "You're no longer Litwick the Dark One. No longer Litwick with out a soul. You are now a complete and true Litiwck723."

Litwick looked at his friends.

"Zilla… Guys…" Litwick said.

There was a moment of pause before Stoick came up to him.

"I know I don't have any right to say this. But can you bring back my son, Hiccup?" Stoick requested.

Litwick stared at Stoick in suspicion. Asking himself how would he know that Stoick won't treat his son badly again? But he knew in his heart what he has to do.

"I'll… do it." Litwick said.

"You will?" Sotick asked hopefully.

"But it will take some time. I need to gather up the ingredients to do it." Litwick said.

"Do you have the recipe?" Mage asked.

"Yes. It's in my lab." Litwick said.

* * *

Everyone followed Litwick to his lab where he showed him the recipe for the potion.

"Here it is." Litwick handed Mage the recipe.

Mage looked at it and smirked with revelations.

"I think I can do this in a jiffy." Mage said.

"You can!?" Everyone asked.

"Of course I can." Mage scoffed. "I'm a Technomagic Wizard. I'll be right back."

Without a word, Mage teleported.

"Where did he go?" Anna asked.

"I can only guess." Zilla said.

Then Mage teleported back with something in his hands.

"I'm back!" Mage said.

"What's that you got there?" Merida asked.

"This is my replicator. It can make a perfect copy of anything." Mage said.

"Anything!?" Hiro reacted in shock.

"Yep." Mage said. "Now lets heat this baby up."

Mage turned on his little contraption and the little machine hummed. Mage then flipped a few switches and began making a perfect replica of Litiwck's Resurrection Potion. After almost a minute the timer dinged and Mage took the perfectly made, perfectly replicated Resurrection Potion.

"Done!" Mage said. "One Resurrection Potion ready and warm! Any volunteers?"

* * *

The heroes were outside where they buried both Hiccup and Litwick. Of course when they dug up Litwick's grave it was empty. All due to Lucifer dragging it down to Hell. Next they dug up Hiccup's grave.

"I feel really bad and uncomfortable about digging up Hiccup's grave." Anna said.

"You're not the only one." Jack said.

"All of us are, but what choice do we have?" Hiro said.

"Okay, here we go." Zilla said, getting Hiccup out of the grave.

He gently laid his corpse on the ground. His body was cold and pale.

"Okay Mage. Work your magic." Zilla said.

"Got it. Everyone stand back!" Mage said.

Placing the potion in a syringe, he pierced Hiccup's pale skin and injected the potion into his bloodstream. Everyone watched in suspense. Then it happened. Hiccup's skin began to turn back to normal. Then Hiccup gasped for air. He was alive.

"What the-!? Where am I?" Hiccup said.

"It worked!" Mage cheered.

"Hiccup's alive!" Rapunzel cheered.

"I'm… I'm back…?" Hiccup said in shock.

"You betcha, kid." Zilla said.

"Son…" Stoick said in joyous relief.

"Dad…"

Without hesitation, Father and Son embraced each other in heart-warming reunion.

"Welcome back, Hiccup." Jack said with his friendly smile.

"We missed you so much." Elsa too.

"What are we chop liver? We ALL missed you!" Lightning said.

"Litwick." Zilla said. "Can you turn back our friends who are encased in stone back to normal?"

"I can't. Mr. 5 was the one who did it. Only he can. But…" Litwick said.

"But what?" Phoenix asked.

"But he's dead. So that means the spell should have worn off by now." Litwick pondered.

"Huh. You know he's right." Phoenix said. "I cam back because Janet died. And when she died Dream came back."

"What about 5? Can't we bring him back?" Rebel asked.

"That's not necessary. He's still alive. He's just in a coma." Litwick answered.

"But what does all of this mean?" Dream said.

"Let's get back to the tree and see what we can find." Litwick said.

"Good idea." Zilla nodded.

* * *

Far away at the ruins of the destroyed Tree of Death, Mr. 5's fist punches up out of the rubble. Mr. 5 was still alive!

* * *

 **Chapter 100 Complete! YAY my 100** **th** **chapter! Litiwck is back! Hiccup is back! But oh no! Mr. 5 is STILL alive! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 101: The End is Near**

Back at Litwick's home, everyone was in the lab where Pixel was operating. Theawesomest5 was lying on an operating table with Mage, Zilla, and Pixel examining him. Mage is a skilled doctor FYI.

"Well?" Dream spoke up.

"Litwick was right. He's just unconscious." Mage said.

"Heart, lungs, brain waves, and vital points are functioning normally." Pixel explained.

"X-ray vision confirms it too." Zilla said.

"So he'll wake up?" Phoenix asked.

"At this rate another day or so." Mage speculated. "BUT, we can make it early." He said smirking.

"Oh no. I know that look." Zilla groaned.

"Oh ye of little faith." Mage mocked.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" Litwick asked with worry and suspicion.

"Oh just a little wake up call."

Mage activated his defibrillators on his gauntlets.

"Clear!" Mage said.

Instantly Mage clocked 5 awake.

"YOW!" 5 gawked awake. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN!? I WAS SLEEPING! Wait a minute! Where am I?"

"He's awake!" Rebel cheered.

"You mean, 'It's alive!'" Jack joked.

"Really?" Phoenix face palmed herself.

"You're welcome." Mage said.

"5!" Litwick approached his now conscious brother.

"Litwick!? Zilla!? Mage!? Guys!? What's going on here!? Where am I!? What's happening!? What's going on!? AND why is my head hurting…?" 5 asked.

"Our heads our hurting too with all these questions…" Hiccup groaned.

"You better sit down for this." Zilla said.

* * *

Just like how Litwick listened to everyone telling the story, so did 5. How Zilla and Phoenix defeated Mr. 5 and Janet in combat and destroyed the tree of death. How Mage found the four pieces of Litwick's Horcroxes and how the others divided into teams to get the other three. Then told of their adventurous tour through Hell. Though a few made a few jokes and pun about it here and there. But the part about Zilla fighting and defeating Gods and Devils was a mind blower.

As anyone can imagine, just like Litwick, 5 was struck in shock and surprise.

"S-Seriously…?" 5 reacted in shock.

"Yep." Jack nodded.

"Aw man, I am so sorry my dark side did this to you guys." 5 said with guilt.

"Don't worry about it." Zilla assured him. "We're GMAD. We never leave one of our own behind."

"He's right. We stick together through thick and thin." Phoenix added.

"But still… It was me we're talking about." 5 said.

"Technically it wasn't you." Mage said. "So we'll leave it at that."

"Good call." Merida said.

"Actually. Can you help bring our friends back?" Anna asked.

"Well, as you no doubt been told, only the original castor can undo it." 5 explained. "But since he's dead-"

But then suddenly everyone, with magical senses, felt something familiar. A familiar sinister aura. Coming this way.

"Wait! Did you guys feel that?" Zilla said.

"Yeah. But why does it feel so familiar?" Phoenix said.

"hey um, guys. I see something coming from the sky." Rebel pointed out the window.

Everyone looked out the windows Rebel was looking through and saw a flying object flying towards them.

"Uh... who's that?" Dream asked skeptically.

"Oh no..." Mage reacted in shock.

He recognized the figure. It was Mr. 5. Flying in at super sonic speeds, and his face had rage and hate written all over it.

"I thought you said he was DEAD!" Stoick bellowed

"WE DROPPED A FUCKING METEOR ON HIM! IT WAS KIND OF ASSUMED!" Mage yelled in a panic.

"EVERYBODY SCATTER!" Zilla shouted.

Everyone scattered while Mr. 5 crash lands in the house.

* * *

Luckily Mr. 5 missed by one level. He was still so badly injured. Injured and exhausted he got back up and started walking. His eyes burning with hate and rage, and his teeth gritting in the same manner. He lost everything. Now he was going to get revenge.

"I'll kill them… I'll kill them… I'll kill them… Kill them… Kill them all…" He growled under his breath as he trudges off.

* * *

Back up on the floor above, everyone was hiding.

"How the hell is he even alive!" Phoenix hissed.

"That's what we all want to know! No one can survive a meteor!" Mage said.

"Wait! Where's Litwick and 5?" Zilla said

"GAMD! Where are you?!" Mr. 5 shouted at the top of his lungs as he entered the room.

Everyone silently stare at Mr. 5, who walks past.

"So...are you gonna answer him?" Dream asked.

* * *

Litwick and 5 were in another room entirely. Litwick was packing his things.

"Litwick, what are you doing?" 5 asked.

"What does it look like? We're leaving." Litwick said.

"WHAT!?" 5 gawked. "But your friends-!"

"Can handle it themselves! This is no longer our problem!" Litwick said.

"Yes it is! It involves us!" 5 argued.

"No it doesn't! Not anymore! Can't you see? We can go away and live in peace again! We can be a family again!" Litwick said.

"But we can't leave them!"

"We need to! Once we get away from here I'll split my soul again. This time into more pieces and in much different locations, so no one can find them. Then we'll be safe." Litwick said.

"And what if Mr. 5 finds us again?" 5 asked.

"Then we'll go some place safer. Simple." Litwick answered.

"Don't you get it, Litwick? You're running away again!" 5 said.

"So what if I am!? At least we'll be safe and happy!"

"But we won't." 5 said. "You're running away from your problems again. You expect for someone else to solve them or to solve themselves."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"You're afraid. Your afraid of facing them. Afraid of dying. Afraid of losing everything again. You're desperately trying to get those things back." 5 explained.

"I can!" Litwick said.

"No, you can't. Listen Litwick, our old life is gone now. Our old family is gone. But we have a new one. One that has accepted us. And now you're throwing that new family away." 5 said.

Litwick was left in shock. He thought about what his brother said to him. And he came to the conclusion that 5 was right. Litwick had been running away for far too long.

"But you know what else? Do you know what Mr. 5 is afraid of?" 5 asked.

"What…?"

"Mr. 5 is afraid of you."

* * *

Back with Mr. 5, he was at the center of the top of the tree house. Anger and hate boiling through his veins.

"You think you're smart, GMAD?! You think you're all better than me?! Well you're not! You're all a bunch of pathetic, stupid, losers!" Mr. 5 shouted angrily.

"Then come get us." Phoenix said appearing behind Mr. 5 with her sword extended.

Mr. 5 rushes at Phoenix with his dual swords. Phoenix blocks the strike but Mr. 5 kicks him back. Suddenly, Jack and Elsa appears across the room.

"Take this!" Jack said

Both ice magic users fire at Mr. 5 but the assassin blocks the bullets with his dark force field shield. The moment they stop, Mr.5 raises his hand to use his own magic, his dark magic. Before he can fire, a purple bolt streaks by and hits his hand.

"What?!" Mr. 5 reacted in shock.

Phoenix is back on her feet with Lightning and Dream standing beside her.

"I always get my man!" Lightning said professionally.

Then Mr. 5 yells in pain as needler spikes embed themselves in his right shoulder.

"AGH, god..." He yelled.

"Over here, dirt bag!" Mage called.

"You give assassins a bad name!" Lantern called out.

Mr. 5 puts down his shield and pulls out the spikes before running off.

"You're pissing me off!" Mr. 5 growled.

Then Mr. 5 is clothes-lined by Zilla's arm.

"Oh, please." Zilla said. "I'm the original bad boy."

Zilla's eyes glow red for his heat vision. Mr. 5 gives a whimper before Zilla fires heat vision, blowing Mr. 5 across the room to Rebel's feet.

"Uh oh!" Rebel reacted in fright.

Mr. 5 chuckles wickedly before grabbing Rebel's leg and dragging her down. Mr. 5 immediately gets to his feet and catches Rebel's Keyblade.

"Rebel!" Zilla reacted in horror.

"Say goodbye to your stupid little bitch!" Mr. 5 said smirking sinisterly.

Mr. 5 aims the Keyblade up at Rebel and brings it down fast...but it disappears back into her hands again.

"What is wrong with you people?!" Mr. 5 cried out.

"Get off of me!" Rebel cried as she waves her Keyblade around and smacking Mr. 5 in the head.

Mr. 5 falls over and Rebel then stands up and runs to the safety of the heroes.

"You okay, kiddo?" Zilla said to her.

"Uh huh." Rebel nodded with tears in her eyes.

"We're not losers, Mr. 5. Because if we were, we wouldn't have been able to kick your ass." Mage said to the defeated assassin.

The GMAD heroes approach Mr. 5 from one side while other heroes flank him from the other. But then Mr. 5 gets to his knees, laughing manically.

"Think again!" Mr. 5 smirked.

Mr. 5 continues laughing until he looks up in confusion.

"Huh?"

It was Litwick and 5. They stood before their enemy.

"What!?" Mr. 5 reacted in shock at who he saw. "B-But how!?"

"Litwick! 5! Where did you guys run off to?" Phoenix asked.

"Litwick. How are you alive? And YOU! How do you still exist?" Mr. 5 said to the two boys. "Wait! Actually this is perfect timing. You boys can kill them for me. After I still have the dagger."

"No." Litwick said.

"What?!" Mr. 5 reacted in shock.

"No more killing." 5 added.

"What are you talking about? You're soldiers, remember?!" Mr. 5 said.

"I'm not a soldier. I'm a monster... like you." Litwick said.

"Litwick, we're...partners. Survivors. We need each other." Mr. 5 said standing up. "Wh-what about our mission? Our revenge?! Becoming the ultimate."

"I'm not doing this for revenge. I'm not doing this because someone told me to. I'm doing this for me." Litwick said.

Mr. 5 looks around and sighs.

"Then you can die with the rest of them." Mr. 5 said darkly.

Mr. 5 takes out his dual swords before flinging it at Litwick and 5. Luckily they all dive out of the way. Mr. 5 fires dark magic at the GMAD Heroes at, who all run for cover.

"Hit the deck!" Lantern shouted.

The others get ready to attack Mr. 5

"Get 'im!" Hiro shouts.

But Mr. 5 summons his dark shield as they open fire, energy bolts and needler spines bouncing off the shield.

"Duck!" Anna shouted.

Mr. 5 turns around and summon his dark shield again but Zilla breaks it.

"What the-!?"

But he soon met Zilla's hand wrapping around his throat.

"No more tricks!" Zilla hissed as he glared up at Mr. 5.

Mr. 5 was choking and gawking for air from Zilla's crushing hand around his neck.

"I'll take this." Litwick said taking the dagger from Mr. 5's hands.

"N-No…!" Mr. 5 croaked through the choke hold.

"I think you deserve a much needed vacation." Mage said, activating from his gauntlets.

Mage then opened a portal to familiar plane of existence that they've been to. A place Mage ventures to all the time on a regular basis. Hell.

"I hear the services there are quite 'relaxing'." Mage said.

"Of course if you want to cross a bridge, you got to pay the toll!" Zilla said as he punched through Mr. 5's chest.

Mr. 5 gawked and yelled in pain as Zilla ripped through Mr. 5's chest, his beating heart. Then without a second thought, Zilla crushed his heart into pieces.

"I think that will suffice." Zilla said. "Have a nice trip. See you next fall!"

"W-wait!" Mr. 5 gawked in horror.

But Zilla through his dying self into the portal to Hell. He screams as he plummets below the pit to his death. Mage then closed the portal to Hell. It was done. Over.

"...Holy shit. That was way better than incineration!" Lantern said.

"Did we do it?" Elsa asked.

The answer soon came to them when they saw the statues and painting disintegrate and vanish. In their place was everyone from their petrification prison. All set free.

"We did." Zilla nodded.

"Mother! Father!" Rapunzel said in delight as she ran to her parents.

"Rapunzel!" They all reacted in joyous relief.

The family embraced each other in a loving warm hug.

"Hey Blondie." Said Flynn with his smirk.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel squealed as he embraced him too.

"Jack!" North belloewed.

"Jack!" Jamie called.

"Guys!" Jack flew over to the Guardians and children.

North, Tooth, Sandy, Jamie, Sophie and all the other children embraced Jack in a group hug.

"Not bad, frostbite." Bunny smirked.

The two rivals now friends, fist bumped each other.

"Hello, Hiro." Baymax greeted.

"Baymax!" Hiro cried out and hugged the white robot.

"Hiro!" His friends came running over.

They all two embraced each other in a group hug. Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Baymax were free and back.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called out.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called back.

The two lovers ran to each other and kissed warmly.

"Wow! Hiccup, you look… different." Astrid looked up at him with awe.

"Oh that. It's a long story." Hiccup smirked.

"This is so romantic." Fishlegs said.

"Aye!" Gobber nodded and smiled.

"Tsk. It should obviously be me." Snotlout said.

"Bet he cries in secret." Ruffnut said.

"You're on." Tuffnut smirked.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried out.

Both boy and Dragon embraced each other. Toothless reacts like a dog and licks Hiccup.

"I missed you too boy!"

"Merdia!" Called out Elinor and Fergus in unison.

"Mum! Dad!" Merida cried as she ran over to them.

The family embraced in a warm loving family hug. With tears of joy streaming down their cheeks.

"Anna?" Kristoff looked through the crowd.

"Kristoff!" Anna squealed with joy

Both lovers running to each other and embracing each other.

"Are you alright-?"

But he was interrupted by Anna kissing him.

"YAY! I love happy endings!" Olaf cheered.

"Oh god just put me out of my misery." Zilla groaned at Olaf's presence.

Then there was other wonderful site. The baby dragons were flying away and out into the open world sky.

"Where are our dragons going?" Elsa asked.

"Out to the open world, to discover and experience new things, and to form a colony of their own." Zilla explained.

"Good-bye!" Anna waved.

"Take care of yourself, kiddo!" Jack called out.

Jack and Elsa's dragon called out to them in their farewell.

Everyone looked at their dragons' departure as a good sign. All was well.

* * *

 **Chapter 101 Complete! Mr. 5 is NOW dead! Everyone is back to normal, everything is back to normal! But we got one chapter left… Or two depending on the mood. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 102: The End of the Beginning**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Mage asked Litwick asked.

"Yes. All my important things are pact and with me." Litwick said.

"But are you sure you want to do this?" Zilla asked with worry.

"5 was right. I've been running away for too long. I've been chasing a past that should have remained." Litwick said.

Litwick took up a torch and approached… his home. He tossed the blazing torch at his colossal tree home. The tree of Life itself. Upon contact, the tree burst into flames instantly.

Everyone watched in mournful stares. The tree had burnt to ashes.

"It's really sad." Dream said.

"It is." Zilla nodded.

"It is indeed sad." Litwick agreed. "But… it also feels… relieving."

"You're moving on." 5 said.

"Sorry we're late." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to the voice behind them. Those in GMAD knew that voice.

"Hey. Took you long enough." Zilla smirked.

Standing before them were two people. It was their leaders, Toni42 and magnusthered1999.

"Sorry about that." Magnus shrugged.

"We all had separate missions." Toni said.

"Understandable." Phoenix nodded.

"When we heard Mr. 5 was threaten the world again we reconvened as fast as we could." Magnus added.

"Who are they?" Astrid asked.

"Oh! Sorry. We're slacking in our introductions." Zilla said. "These two are the leaders of GMAD. Toni42 and magnusthered1999."

"Call us Toni and Magnus for short." Toni offered.

"Nice to meet you." Elsa said bowing in respect.

But then they noticed the burned ashes of Litwick's home.

"You guys must have been through a lot." Magnus said.

"Would you care for the long version or the short version?" Aria asked.

The long version obviously.

Both Toni and Magnus listened good and well at the story everyone told. Each taking turns telling them of the experience they had with Mr. 5's trickery.

By the end Toni and Magnus were stunned.

"That's… That's quite the story." Toni said.

"You guys certainly have been through a whole heck of a lot." Magbus said.

"You don't know the half of it." 3P nodded in agreement.

"Neither do you." Dream muttered.

"Litwick." Toni spoke up.

"Yes!" Litiwck addressed her appropriately.

"What you did, was indeed wrong. You put many in danger because of your obsession with the past." Toni lectured.

Litwick only frowned in shame. He couldn't deny the truth. Everyone felt bad and sad for him.

"That being said, I'm glad you turned your life around and faced your darkest past." Toni said.

At that moment everyone reacted in surprise.

"And it's all thanks to your friends. From other realities and your comrades of GMAD." Toni said.

"I agree. You're a free dark fairy now Litwick." Magnus said.

"I believe the four gods have passed you. You are redeemed. And I am very proud to announce that fact." Toni smiled.

Everyone cheered with joy for Litwick.

"Yes!" Dream cheered.

"YEAH!" Jack sheered along with everyone.

"You did it, bro!" 5 patted Litwick's back.

"Congratulations my friend." Zilla said.

"Thank you everyone." Litwick smiled, with tears in his eyes.

"But… where are you going to live? Your house all burned down." Anna asked.

Litwick then reacted in dumbfound shock.

"Oh. You're right. I didn't think passed that." Litwick said from embarrassment.

"Good grief." Lightning groaned.

"That's not a problem." Toni said.

"What do you mean?" Litwick asked.

"Um, hello?" Magnus exasperated. "GMAD HQ has plenty of space."

"Are you sure?" Litwick asked.

"GMAD is our home too, Litwick." Toni said. "I'm sure we'll find you a room of your own."

"Thank you." Litwick said.

"Then let's go home." Zilla said. "All of us."

* * *

 **GodzillaMan1000 Narrative**

Our mission in the Litwick723 Chronicles has concluded. With the fall of the masterminds, Mr. 5 and Lucifer, the evil plans collapsed in upon themselves. As the coup d'état ended in abject failure, GMAD was able to regain itself. Days later Toni and Magnus declared that all heroes from other universes would join GMAD as allies upon their own free will, thus swelling our ranks and leaving fewer enemies. I have a feeling, however, that there will be repercussions from this incident that last for quite some time. In my opinion, it is now abundantly clear that GMAD is at a major crossroads.

The Disney and DreamWorks heroes were officially inducted into GMAD. Maybe not as members, but as allies and friends that serve as conduits to uniting all universes. And while the Litwick Chronicles that engendered the league was certainly noteworthy it was not the only seminal event. The year also became known for various progressive reforms, which would serve as defining points of GMAD policy for years to come.

The Disney and the DreamWorks universes' fates regarding GMAD was officially decided today. Because their realities are not sufficiently developed in a modernized way, they will not be recognized as legitimate members of GMAD. As we influenced their lives to a great extent, though, they were designated as protectorates.

Toni and Magnus wanted to recruit me and promote me as the third leader of GMAD. But while it was a nice offer, I had to refuse. I don't belong in leadership. Which is why I swapped places with Litwick to appoint him as the third leader. I cannot imagine there is anyone else in any world better suited to the position than him.

Now that I mention it, I should probably record what happened to the rest. Everyone involved in the incident went back to their home universes. After all they'd experienced of the outside worlds, we couldn't simply let them stay here, because they had their own homes to go back to. Besides they now have gained new courage in their lives to which were altered in their timelines.

* * *

 **Frozen**

Elsa. Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf returned home back to the point in time when they reunited in the Northern Mountains. In their alternate lives, Elsa decided to return home back to Arendelle to fix the eternal winter she accidentally caused.

Of course upon returning, Hans was there and tried to turn all of Arendelle against her. However upon seeing Anna alive, there was some skepticism. Anna and Elsa explained the way to end the eternal winter. The power of love. Obviously. Elsa ended the winter with the love of her sister and her friends.

Despite this Hans and Weselton desperately tried to pin the blame on Elsa, only to get sucker punched by Anna and Kristoff. Anna then explained to the citizens what happened in their lives, and Hans and Weselton were arrested for their crimes.

In other good news Anna and Kristoff are getting married soon, since they spent so much of their lives being together.

All is well in Arendelle.

 **Rise of the Guardians**

The Guardians and the children all returned to their world, spreading their joy and happiness with others. Jack took the oath and became a full Guardian. Jamie and the other children now play with Guardians on their time off from their duties.

Bunny and Jack are on good terms now and become good friends. Pitch is still out there scheming and planning. But I know the Guardians can handle themselves.

 **Brave**

Merida, Fergus, and Elinor are now a happy family once more. Much like in the movie of their genderbent self, she announced to her suitors and the clans of perusing and living their lives in in free wills. Upon this revelation all three clans were mezmorized by Merida's speech.

Knowing this, the suitors and clans became friends instead of forced families. Merida's brothers on the other hand were the once who should have been disciplined, to which Elinor made personally sure.

 **Big Hero 6**

Hiro now attends college with the rest of his friends. However he also convinced Robert Callaghan to turn himself in for his crimes. While his plea was reasonable, he made no attempt to deny or resist. Because of his, the court gave him a light sentence, with Alistair Krei acting as his attorney. Krei still feels somewhat responsible.

Hiro then took over the lost teleporter project and was able to successfully bring back Abigail from the event horizon. Of course Hiro did bring the whole Big Hero 6 idea to life. Now he and his friends fight crime and protect San Franscokyo.

Which was to be expected.

 **Tangled**

Upon returning to Corona, the entire kingdom was in celebration of Rapunzel's return. Of course Lady Gothel tried to steel Rapunzel back to keep her eternal life. But Rapunzel publicly cut off her hair. Gothel instantly aged fast and withered into dust.

Murder aside of course, Flynn who in reality is Eugene, got married to Rapunzel and plan on visiting their cousins Elsa and Anna. After all Tangled and Frozen exist in the same universe.

 **How to Train Your Dragon**

Hiccup was reverted back into his original age upon returning back home to Berk. Picking up where they left off, Stoick and Hiccup emerged from the great hall pretending that they had a discussion. Hiccup was able to convince everyone on how to train a dragon. Reenacting their genderbent lives, Hiccup taut his friends and the people of Berk on How to Train Their Own Dragons.

With an army ready, the dragon riders stormed the island and freed the other dragons from their Alpha. Of course as to be expected it came with cost of Hiccup's leg. On the plus side he and Astrid are an official couple and their love life couldn't get any better.

 **GMAD**

As for us, the myriad and valiant deeds we all performed in quelling Mr. 5 and Lucifer earned us the key to the city by the Mayor. Here, back at GMAD HQ, Mage constructed portals that only heroes could enter into our universe, to come meet up and relax.

Our friends from both Disney and DreamWorks come to our HQ in our universe from time to time to catch up and have fun. Jack and Elsa are getting closer together. I can only imagine the Jelsa fan squealing with joy.

Hiro and Phoenix are a lovely couple too. Though I expect Phoenix to have some competition from Honey Lemon, as she too has her eyes for Hiro.

Litwick has a new room in his new home here at GMAD HQ. Coincidentally his room is right next to mine, so we're neighbors now. I have a feeling things are about to get fun from here on out. Though it should be noted that Mage recruited 5 in his Sibling Club. Which means more painful pranks.

As expected Dream's twin sister Wish was so worried about her that she instantly embraced Dream while bawling her eyes out with tears. It's actually sweet how she cares for her twin sister.

Though here is something that I didn't expect. Merida is actually caught between affections for Hiccup and Jack. Though she won't admit it, I have from time to time seen her yeing both boys with interests. Because of this revelation I did get a nagging bad feeling that Jarida fans and Mericcup fans were going to start Flame Warring with each other.

As for me, I will continue my role as a member of GMAD. Protecting everyone from the threats that are out there. While many would say I'm living in a dream world, I wouldn't have it any other way. Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and turn us into something better. And on our very souls, when the day for eternal cosmic peace is the reality of that dream, we will never stop fighting. Ever.

Because no matter what happens, terrible or wonderful, we of GMAD will always be their to save and protect those in need. And for that I am proud.

* * *

 **Chapter 102 Complete! The Litwick723 Chronicles have concluded.**

 **I would just like to say thank you to everyone who enjoyed reading this story. Thank you for all the support and reviews. And especially to Litwick who allowed me to adopt and finish his work. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and be sure to keep a look out for future updates.**

 **And as always, Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	103. Chapter 103

**SEQUEL (Already Out)**

 **Author's Note!**

 **Hi everyone! I just want to say thank you for reading this wonderful GMAD story. As I'm sure you all know, I adopted this story in honor and memory of my friend Litwick723. Of course his, CoronaCrown took over to have his hand in FanFiction. If you don't know who he is, go check out his stories. He's a talented writer. Also Litwick is technically back since we stay in touch with each other.**

 **I have already wrote a sequel which is still in the works called GMAD Adventures. I made it a sequel to Litwick's original Six Movies, Seven Heroes and Darkness vs. Evil stories. And I still intend to work on it and complete it. In my opinion it is a great addition to the GMAD-verse. Go check it out if you're interested. :)**


End file.
